Ngự qủy-Mộc sanh
by hoiquaytay
Summary: Ngự quỷ


《 ngự quỷ 》 tác giả: Mộc sanh

Hoàn ~162c

Văn án

Mỗ thiên, rốt cục đồng ý nhận hồi Phương Hạ tổ mẫu đối hắn nói,

Nhà của chúng ta có một cái tổ truyền lệ quỷ, ngươi trở về kế thừa một chút.

【 nhập hố lược thuật trọng điểm 】

1, bối cảnh hư cấu, linh dị thần quái, chỉ do hư cấu.

2, 《 quá giới 》 hệ liệt văn, có thể một mình thực dụng.

3, cp Phù Cẩn (công)x Phương Hạ (thụ), không cần làm sai.

4, không khủng bố, cá nhân quan điểm.

Nội dung nhãn: Linh dị thần quái tình hữu độc chung hiện đại hư cấu đông phương huyền huyễn

Tìm tòi mấu chốt tự: Nhân vật chính: Phương Hạ, Phù Cẩn

Tác phẩm giản bình

Tư sinh tử Phương Hạ, nhận tổ quy tông Cảnh gia sau, kế thừa một cái tổ truyền ngàn năm lệ quỷ — Phù Cẩn. Từ nay về sau một cước bước vào giới huyền thuật. Phương Hạ mang theo tổ truyền lệ quỷ Phù Cẩn, từ một cái đối huyền thuật hoàn toàn không biết gì cả tân nhân, từng bước đi vào giới huyền thuật cái này phong vân kích động, sóng ngầm bắt đầu khởi động thế giới. Ác quỷ quấy phá, quỷ quái cười trộm, cũng là kia ngàn năm lệ quỷ che chở hắn từng bước phá cục. Bài này hành văn lưu loát, nội dung vở kịch từ thoải mái đi hướng chặt chẽ, câu chuyện cùng tình cảm đan chéo, hướng đại gia thể hiện một hồi âm dương cách xa nhau không cùng ly luyến tình.

Đệ 1 chương bạch ngọc song đầu rồng quyết 01

Đầu tháng ba tuần, kinh trập vừa qua khỏi, A thị nhiệt độ không khí còn mang theo mùa đông lạnh thấu xương dư vị, gió thổi qua, hàn ý có thể sũng nước thân thể, mặc dù là sau giờ ngọ nhiệt độ không khí cao nhất khi đoạn. A thị bắc đứng nam quảng trường xuất đứng khẩu, xuất đứng lữ khách như trước đi lại vội vàng, ai cũng không muốn ở cái này đầu gió nhiều làm dừng lại.

Một cái dáng người thon dài tuổi trẻ nam tử, theo xuất đứng lữ khách, thông qua xuất đứng kiểm phiếu thai.

Nam tử trẻ tuổi kia trường nhất trương có thể nói có chút tiểu soái mặt, lưu trữ một đầu bán tóc dài, ở phía sau não chước trát thành một bó ngắn ngủn bím tóc. Màu đen quần áo trong bên ngoài bộ nhất kiện bán trường mao đâu áo gió, mại chân dài đi ra ngoài, vạt áo theo động tác của hắn hơi hơi đong đưa. Hắn một tay tha vali, một tay khác đem vứt đi vé xe nhét vào áo gió túi áo, sau đó tại xuất đứng khẩu cách đó không xa dừng bước lại, ngẩng đầu nhìn lộ tiêu bài. Không đợi nhìn ra cái nguyên cớ, một trận gió lạnh từ bên cạnh thổi tới, tuổi trẻ nam tử liên đánh hai cái hắt xì.

"... Thật lãnh." Nói xong, hút hút cái mũi, đưa tay đem áo gió nút thắt khấu đến tối mặt trên, không thể nói có thể có nhiều ấm áp, nhưng có chút ít còn hơn không.

Khấu nút thắt động tác mới vừa làm xong, túi áo trong di động vang lên. Hắn lấy điện thoại di động ra, nhìn thoáng qua màn hình, xa lạ dãy số, thuộc sở hữu mà biểu hiện là A thị. Ngón tay hướng bên cạnh một dời, đang muốn quải rụng, đột nhiên nghĩ tới điều gì, khẽ dừng động tác, sau đó tiếp khởi điện thoại.

"Uy? Vị nào?"

"Phương Hạ thiếu gia, ta là Vương Kha, Cảnh lão phu nhân để cho ta tới tiếp ngươi, ta hiện tại tại nam quảng trường B khu bãi đỗ xe chờ ngươi."

Quả nhiên là Cảnh gia người.

Ghi nhớ đối phương báo cho hắn bảng số xe, tuổi trẻ nam tử — Phương Hạ cúp điện thoại, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn thêm vài lần bảng hướng dẫn, lập tức xoay người hướng phía bãi đỗ xe phương hướng đi đến.

Đến nam quảng trường B khu bãi đỗ xe, Phương Hạ rất nhanh tìm đến tới đón hắn Vương Kha — đó là một cái không sai biệt lắm ba mươi xuất đầu thanh niên, xuyên một thân phẳng phiu nghiêm túc tây trang, đại trời lạnh đứng ở xe ngoại chờ, rất giống phim thần tượng trong cái gì đại tổng tài tinh anh trợ lý. Phương Hạ tiến bãi đỗ xe liền chú ý tới hắn, nhìn lướt qua vị kia tinh anh trợ lý bên cạnh xe bảng số xe, lập tức xác định người này thân phận.

Phương Hạ tha vali bước nhanh hướng đối phương đi đến.

Theo Phương Hạ đến gần, Vương Kha cũng nhận ra hắn . Bộ dáng cùng Cảnh gia qua đời nguyên người thừa kế có chút tương tự, mặt mày tuấn tú, chính là ánh mắt gian lộ ra tới khí chất, tổng cảm thấy có vài phần tay ăn chơi chi lưu bĩ khí, một chút không có vị kia qua đời nguyên người thừa kế ổn trọng.

"Phương Hạ thiếu gia." Vương Kha thu hồi tầm mắt, đón nhận trước một bước.

"Đại ca a..." Phương Hạ thở dài, thập phần như quen đã lâu mà vỗ vỗ Vương Kha bả vai, "Vừa mới tại trong điện thoại ta đã nghĩ phun tào ngươi , thiếu gia lão phu nhân loại này xưng hô cùng thời đại tách rời , có thời gian sửa lại đi."

Vương Kha sửng sốt, không có tiếp lời, hắn không biết nên như thế nào tiếp. Hắn rõ ràng Phương Hạ đáp ứng hồi Cảnh gia không phải tự nguyện , từ loại nào góc độ đến nói, có thể xem như hiếp bức. Trong lòng nghẹn khuất, thêm chi tuổi trẻ khí thịnh, hơn phân nửa sẽ nháo chút cảm xúc. Hắn tưởng tượng quá Phương Hạ nhìn thấy hắn khả năng sẽ trừng mắt lãnh đối, hoặc là lạnh lẽo, hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới đối phương gặp mặt câu nói đầu tiên, chính là loại này không đứng đắn phun tào.

"Đại ca, sững sờ cái gì đâu? Hỗ trợ khai một chút hậu bị tương a!" Phương Hạ đã lướt qua Vương Kha đi tới xe sau, xao phía sau xe cái oai đầu hảm hắn.

Vương Kha lấy lại tinh thần, giúp Phương Hạ đem hành lý tương nhét vào hậu bị tương. Chờ Phương Hạ lên xe, Vương Kha mới ngồi vào điều khiển tịch, đốt lửa lái xe.

Phương Hạ ngồi ở phía sau xe tòa, khúc khởi khuỷu tay chi tại cửa sổ xe bên cạnh, một tay chống hàm dưới, không chút để ý nhìn ngoài cửa sổ xe lui về phía sau phong cảnh.

Phương Hạ là C thị đông thần mỹ viện học sinh, năm nay đại tứ, tiếp qua hai tháng có thể cầm bằng tốt nghiệp đầu nhập xã hội đại chảo nhuộm . Công tác hắn đã trước tiên tìm hảo, ngay tại C thị một nhà phòng vẽ tranh đương lão sư. Phòng vẽ tranh cung cấp thực túc, hơn nữa tiền lương đãi ngộ cũng không tệ, hắn vốn là tính toán cứ như vậy toàn vài năm tiền, đem Cảnh gia cấp nuôi nấng phí thanh toán sạch sẽ, liền triệt để cùng Cảnh gia chặt đứt liên hệ, từ nay về sau đường ai nấy đi, nước giếng không phạm nước sông. Ai tưởng, nhiều năm như vậy trừ bỏ tại thành niên trước cho hắn đánh nuôi nấng phí, sẽ thấy vô cùng xuất hiện Cảnh gia, một tuần trước đột nhiên liên hệ hắn, làm hắn trở về đương người thừa kế.

Đối với một cái tư sinh tử đến nói, này không khác trên trời rớt xuống bánh có nhân. Nguyên là liên nhận tổ quy tông quyền lợi đều không có người, đột nhiên cấp tắc đứng đắn người thừa kế danh phận, đây là cỡ nào đáng giá vô cùng cao hứng nhất kiện đại hảo sự! Nhưng là Phương Hạ cự tuyệt , cự tuyệt đến rõ ràng quyết đoán bất lưu đường sống, thuận đường còn thập phần miệng thiếu mà tặng kèm đối phương nhất đốn châm chọc khiêu khích, đem đối phương tức giận đến quá mới thanh thản cúp điện thoại.

Tại hắn sinh ra trước, vị khác thân cha tai nạn xe cộ quá thế. Ba tuổi kia năm, mẫu thân hắn chết bệnh sau, Cảnh gia vị kia lão thái thái — hắn trên huyết thống thân tổ mẫu, đã từng đối ôm mẫu thân hủ tro cốt hắn nói qua, hắn cùng với Cảnh gia không hề quan hệ, về sau chỉ biết hàng năm cấp Thước Sơn quan quan chủ nhất bút nuôi nấng phí, từ vị kia lão đạo sĩ thay nuôi nấng, thẳng đến hắn thành niên — giống như một loại ban ân bố thí.

Tư sinh tử đại khái chính là nguyên tội. Cho dù ngươi không nguyện ý trở thành tư sinh tử, cũng chưa bao giờ mơ tưởng quá kia cái gọi là đại gia tộc tài sản, cũng không tưởng trở thành kia danh môn vọng tộc một phần tử, nhưng ngươi nhất định lưng đeo khởi sở hữu bất kham cùng tội danh.

Mẫu thân hắn còn sống thời điểm, tại Cảnh gia người trong mắt, mẫu thân hắn là vì tiền tài địa vị mới câu dẫn hắn trên huyết thống thân cha — vị kia Cảnh gia gia chủ, hết thảy đều bởi vì mẫu thân hắn tham lam, thừa dịp người đã chết nguyên phối, chen chân thượng vị. Nhưng trên thực tế, mẫu thân hắn thẳng đến trước khi chết, cũng không từng đi tìm quá Cảnh gia người. Mà mẫu thân hắn chết sau, hắn cái này tư sinh tử chính là Cảnh gia người trong mắt vết nhơ, hắn tồn tại liền sẽ bẩn bọn họ cao quý thanh danh, chết ở cái gì góc mới là tốt nhất.

— bất quá, những điều này là ai nói cho hắn biết tới?

Ký ức tựa hồ có chút mơ hồ , dù sao cũng là khi còn bé phát sinh sự.

Phương Hạ đối Cảnh gia là không bất luận cái gì hảo cảm, càng không có trên huyết thống lòng trung thành. Nếu có thể, hắn tưởng tại còn thanh Cảnh gia cấp những cái đó nuôi nấng phí sau, liền triệt để chặt đứt cùng Cảnh gia nghiệt duyên — dù sao song phương ai cũng không chào đón ai.

Nhưng mà, trời không chiều lòng người.

Thu dưỡng Phương Hạ lão đạo sĩ, tên là Mã Quảng Bình, đạo hiệu văn thạch, trừ bỏ là Phương Hạ nuôi nấng người, đồng thời cũng là sư phụ của hắn. Tuy nói là thu Cảnh gia tiền mới tiếp nhận nuôi nấng hắn, cũng là đối hắn thật sự hảo, Phương Hạ trong ngày thường đối sư phụ hắn các loại ghét bỏ, ghét bỏ hắn dong dài, ghét bỏ hắn mê tín, ghét bỏ hắn yêu quản nhàn sự, nhưng trong đáy lòng cũng là đem Mã Quảng Bình cho rằng cha của mình nhìn . Hắn sẽ đáp ứng hồi Cảnh gia, chính là vì Mã Quảng Bình.

Luôn luôn thân thể thân thể cường tráng Mã Quảng Bình đột nhiên bị bệnh, chẩn đoán chính xác là não tắc động mạch, phải nhanh một chút tiến hành giải phẫu, nhu cầu cấp bách một số lớn tiền thuốc men. Nhưng mà, Q thị Thước Sơn quan kỳ thật là một cái thực cùng tiểu đạo xem, trong ngày thường là dựa vào Mã Quảng Bình cùng Phương Hạ hai cái sư huynh ba người, mặt dày mày dạn mà cọ mặt khác đại đạo xem cúng bái hành lễ, đến từ trấn trên cư dân một ít rải rác ủy thác cùng đạo hiệp trợ cấp, miễn cưỡng duy trì đạo quan vận tác. Phương Hạ hai vị sư huynh tuy nói không là cô nhi, nhưng bọn hắn gia đình cũng chỉ là phổ thông thu vào nhân gia, muốn trù đến như vậy một số lớn giải phẫu phí, không tính đến tiếp sau trị liệu sở cần phí dụng, kháo bọn họ sư huynh đệ ba người cố gắng, hiển nhiên không là nhất kiện ngắn hạn có thể làm được sự, nhưng sư phụ của bọn họ cũng chờ không được rồi lâu như vậy.

Rơi vào đường cùng, Phương Hạ đành phải hướng Cảnh gia thỏa hiệp — hắn thuận theo Cảnh gia yêu cầu trở lại Cảnh gia, Cảnh gia phụ trách hỗ trợ gánh vác Mã Quảng Bình tiền thuốc men.

Vương Kha lái xe từ bắc đứng ra, một đường sử nhập nội thành, xuyên qua phồn hoa trung tâm thành phố, sau đó chuyển nhập cổ kiến trúc san sát vùng ngoại thành vùng.

Bức tường màu trắng đại ngói, cao sống mái cong, tầng lầu điệp viện, dựa vào nhân thể, điển hình huy phái cổ kiến trúc đặc sắc, chương hiển tòa thành này thị nồng hậu lịch sử nội tình, nơi này liền là Cảnh gia nhà cũ nơi sở tại . Đây là Phương Hạ trong trí nhớ lần thứ hai đến A thị, lần đầu tiên chính là hắn mẫu thân trước khi chết dẫn hắn tới. Tuổi nhỏ ghi việc thiếu, nhưng là lai lịch thượng mẫu thân một khắc không ngừng mà dặn dò hắn như thế nào lấy lòng nãi nãi, làm Cảnh gia sở tại này phiến cổ kiến trúc, tại hắn trong trí nhớ để lại khắc sâu dấu vết, khi cách hai mươi năm, như trước lưu có ấn tượng.

Xe tại Cảnh gia cửa lớn dừng lại, Phương Hạ cự tuyệt Vương Kha hỗ trợ xuống dòng lý tương, chính mình mang theo thùng, đi theo Vương Kha bước vào Cảnh gia đại môn.

Đi vào chú ý điêu khắc trên gạch môn lâu, xuyên qua tiền đình, dọc theo nhiễu sân nhà sưởng thức hành lang gấp khúc. Hướng trong đi trước. Đến thứ hai tiến tứ hợp cư thất, Vương Kha dẫn Phương Hạ quẹo vào sân nhà bên trái phòng. Này tiến phòng không gian so đệ nhất tiến ít hơn, một bên bị cách xuất một gian phòng ở làm phòng trà. Vương Kha nhẹ khấu hai cái phòng trà môn, nghe được trả lời sau đẩy cửa ra, ý bảo Phương Hạ một người đi vào.

Phương Hạ cầm trong tay vali giao cho Vương Kha, thuận ý đi vào phòng trà.

Phòng trà không đại, bên trong bố trí liếc mắt một cái có thể nhìn tẫn. Vào cửa bên trái, dán tường mặt, trình góc vuông vuông góc trạng chiếm cứ một cái góc tường, bãi đặt hai mặt bác cổ giá. Một mặt bác cổ giá thượng bày tượng điêu khắc gỗ đồ sứ loại vật trang trí, một khác mặt chỉ phóng hai hàng thư sẽ thấy không mặt khác đồ vật. Bên phải — cũng chính là đối diện phóng vật trang trí bác cổ giá, là hai phiến mộc chất ô vuông cửa sổ. Cửa sổ nhắm chặt , dưới cửa sổ mặt là người thành niên tiểu thối cao địa phương thai, bục thượng đặt nhất trương hình vuông lùn bàn, lùn trên bàn một bộ đang tại sử dụng trà cụ. Mà ngồi tại lùn bàn một bên , là một cái tóc xám trắng lão nhân. Nàng xuyên một thân hắc đế hồng tú câu hoa áo tử, tóc cẩn thận tỉ mỉ địa bàn tại sau đầu, hai mắt sâu thẳm không thấy quang. Trên mặt làn da nhăn ngân sâu cạn không đồng nhất, trong đó văn lộ sâu nhất , đương thuộc cánh mũi hai bên xuống phía dưới kéo dài hai cái pháp lệnh văn, cấp người một loại nghiêm khắc không dễ ở chung cảm giác.

Không cần suy đoán, vị này thoạt nhìn thập phần không dễ ở chung lão thái thái, liền là Phương Hạ trên huyết thống tổ mẫu, Cảnh gia tiền nhiệm gia chủ, đương gia lão phu nhân — Cảnh Văn Thu .

Phương Hạ xem qua đi thời điểm, vừa lúc đối thượng nàng tầm mắt.

Phương Hạ nhu nhu cái mũi, đi tới.

"Ta nên nói cái gì đó? Hoặc là ta hẳn là trước gọi ngài một tiếng nãi nãi?" Phương Hạ tại Cảnh Văn Thu đứng trước mặt định, dẫn đầu mở miệng nói.

"Đối với hồi Cảnh gia đương người thừa kế chuyện này, ngươi xem đứng lên cũng không có giống ngươi lúc ban đầu biểu hiện đến như vậy không tình nguyện." Cảnh Văn Thu đạo.

"Ta hồi Cảnh gia, không là ngài cho ta sư phụ xuất chữa bệnh phí sở đề duy nhất điều kiện sao? Trận này giao dịch ta nếu đồng ý , lại trên mặt tràn ngập không tình nguyện, kia cũng quá làm kiêu." Phương Hạ nhún vai, "Hoặc là ngài nguyện ý đem điều kiện cải một chút? Làm ta về sau gấp bội hoàn lại này bút chữa bệnh phí thế nào? Một xuất tiến, có thể kiếm không ít tiền đâu!"

"Cảnh gia không thiếu tiền." Cảnh Văn Thu đạo.

"Tiền chê ít a! Ngài thật không suy xét một chút?" Phương Hạ vẻ mặt chân thành mà đề nghị.

"Suy xét hủy bỏ trận này giao dịch, cự tuyệt giúp Mã Quảng Bình chi gánh vác chữa bệnh phí?" Cảnh Văn Thu liếc mắt nhìn hắn.

"Giao dịch cũng đã đạt thành , cải đến cải đi nhiều phiền toái!" Phương Hạ lập tức chuyển câu chuyện, giống như đằng trước đề nghị Cảnh Văn Thu cải điều kiện không là chính mình.

Nói năng ngọt xớt, thấy gió sử đà.

Cảnh Văn Thu từ Phương Hạ trên người thu hồi ánh mắt, chỉ chỉ lùn bàn bên kia vị trí đạo: "Ngồi đi."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Đây là một cải tà quy chính rất nhiều năm, nhưng không biết đến tột cùng sửa lại nhiều ít tiểu lưu manh nhận tổ quy tông sau, đại triển hoành đồ (có sao? ) câu chuyện ~

Đệ 2 chương bạch ngọc song đầu rồng quyết 02

Phương Hạ cũng không cùng Cảnh Văn Thu khách khí, vỗ vỗ bục thượng đệm, ngay tại lùn bàn bên kia ngồi xuống. Lại đưa tay xách khởi phích nước nóng lô thượng ấm trà, phiên một cái khấu tại khay trà thượng tử sa tiểu bát trà, cho chính mình mãn thượng, không nhanh không chậm mà uống xong. Trà là tốt nhất lá trà phanh nấu , nhập hầu sau đó môi răng lưu hương, liền tính Phương Hạ loại này không hiểu trà người, cũng có thể nếm xuất cùng phổ thông nước trà khác nhau.

"Ta nghĩ không rõ ràng, vì cái gì nhất định phải ta hồi Cảnh gia đương người thừa kế, các ngươi Cảnh gia không là có chính quy người thừa kế sao?" Phương Hạ tự đổ cho mình chén thứ hai trà, mới đem ấm trà lần nữa đặt ấm lại hồ lô thượng, ngước mắt nhìn về phía Cảnh Văn Thu. Hắn biết chính mình có một cái cùng cha khác mẹ ca ca, tên là Cảnh Bác Văn, hắn từng nghe sư phụ hắn Mã Quảng Bình trong lúc vô tình nhắc tới quá. Đó là phụ thân cùng hắn cưới hỏi đàng hoàng thê tử sinh , cũng chính là cái gọi là đích trưởng tử, đích trưởng tôn, kế thừa Cảnh gia chính thống người thừa kế.

"Năm trước cuối năm thời điểm đã qua đời." Cảnh Văn Thu rũ mắt, che dấu thu hút đế cảm xúc.

Phương Hạ ngẩn ra, đối cái này đáp án có chút ngoài ý muốn. Vị khác ca ca đại khái trường hắn lục bảy tuổi, cái này tuổi quá thế hiển nhiên không phải là bình thường tử vong. Bất quá, Cảnh Văn Thu không có muốn nói rõ ý tứ, Phương Hạ cũng liền thức thời mà không có hỏi tới. Tuy nói Cảnh Bác Văn là hắn trên huyết thống ca ca, nhưng bọn hắn chưa từng gặp mặt, kỳ thật cùng người xa lạ không sai biệt lắm, Phương Hạ ngoài ý muốn với Cảnh Bác Văn tử vong, lại không có để ý đến nhất định phải đem cái chết bởi vì bái cái rõ ràng chấp niệm.

"Liền tính như vậy, các ngươi Cảnh gia lớn như vậy một cái gia tộc, cũng không đến mức không có những người khác tuyển đi? Tùy tiện chọn một cái, đều so tìm ta cái này tư sinh tử đương người thừa kế muốn hảo đi?" Phương Hạ nhưng bất giác đến chính mình có được cái gì hùng tài đại lược, hoặc là năng lực trác tuyệt, thậm chí Cảnh gia không người có thể xuất này hữu, không hắn không thể địa phương bước.

"Bọn họ đều không hợp cách." Cảnh Văn Thu thản nhiên nói.

"Vì cái gì không hợp cách?" Phương Hạ truy vấn.

"Vấn đề của ngươi nhiều lắm." Cảnh Văn Thu đạo.

"Ngài đến lý giải một cái không rành thế sự thiếu... Ách, thanh niên, đi vào một cái xa lạ địa phương sau bất an, thực sự tưởng phải nhanh một chút quen thuộc hoàn cảnh tâm tình."

Cảnh Văn Thu nâng lên mí mắt lương lương mà nhìn hắn một cái, hoàn toàn không tin hắn này một bộ nói lung tung.

"Ta vì cái gì sẽ tuyển ngươi đương Cảnh gia người thừa kế, thời cơ đến ngươi tự nhiên sẽ minh bạch." Cảnh Văn Thu nói xong, không có lại cho Phương Hạ mở miệng cơ hội, đem bên tay một cái bàn tay lớn nhỏ khắc hoa tử đàn khối gỗ vuông hạp, đổ lên trước mặt hắn, "Đây là Cảnh gia tổ tiên truyền xuống tới, quy định từ lịch đại gia chủ bảo quản vật. Hiện tại gia chủ tạm thời từ ngươi biểu thúc đại lý, nhưng vị trí này rất nhanh sẽ giao cho trong tay ngươi, cho nên thứ này liền trước tiên giao cho ngươi bảo quản ."

Phương Hạ cầm lấy tử đàn khối gỗ vuông hạp, nhìn thoáng qua Cảnh Văn Thu, thấy nàng không có ngăn cản, liền theo động tác mở ra hòm. Phương hạp đế điếm hồng sắc tơ lụa, tơ lụa mặt trên nằm một cái ngọc quyết. Nhan sắc trình chi màu trắng, tính chất nhẵn nhụi ôn nhuận, từ trong mà nơi khác phiếm xuất một loại dầu trơn sáng bóng. Hình dạng trình vòng tròn, hoàn thể thượng có đại khái một lóng tay khoan chỗ hổng, chỗ hổng chỗ bị tạo hình thành hai cái giống như đồ đằng long đầu, trợn mắt tương đối. Song long đuôi dung hợp cùng một chỗ vị trí, hệ một căn dây đỏ, nhìn dài ngắn, là dùng để bắt tại trên cổ .

"Đây là bạch ngọc song đầu rồng quyết, về sau ngươi liền bên người đội." Cảnh Văn Thu đạo.

"Đây là lỗi thời đi? Ngươi làm bên người đội lỗi thời?" Phương Hạ hơi hơi co rút khóe miệng. Hắn đối lỗi thời không có gì nghiên cứu, nhưng hắn là học hội họa , này đầu rồng họa pháp, cũng không phải gần vài cái triều đại tác phẩm, ít nhất đến ngược dòng đến ngàn năm trước kia! Lấy Cảnh gia khí độ, không đến mức lấy hậu đại phỏng chế phẩm đương tổ truyền vật, cho nên này miếng ngọc quyết hơn phân nửa là thực sự đã ngoài ngàn năm lịch sử đích thực phẩm. Nhưng loại năm này phân ngọc khí liền tính muốn khoe khoang cũng phải đặt tại trưng bày quỹ trong, nào có làm người bên người mang ở trên người ?

"Cho ngươi đội liền đội, đâu đến nhiều như vậy vô nghĩa?" Cảnh Văn Thu có chút không kiên nhẫn đạo.

"Vạn nhất lộng ném làm như thế nào?" Phương Hạ đóng lại tử đàn khối gỗ vuông hạp, tiếp tục vô nghĩa.

Cảnh Văn Thu: "Ngươi sẽ gặp báo ứng."

Phương Hạ: "..."

"Vương Kha là an bài đưa cho ngươi trợ lý, về sau hằng ngày sinh hoạt thường ngày cùng về Cảnh gia người thừa kế học tập, ngươi cũng có thể tìm hắn. Ngày mai an bài ngươi nhập gia phả công việc, đi thu thập một chút hành lý, sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi đi." Cảnh Văn Thu khoát tay áo đạo.

Phương Hạ cầm lấy trước mặt mình kia chỉ tiểu bát trà, đem đã bán lạnh nước trà uống cạn, mới đem ngọc quyết tử đàn khối gỗ vuông hạp sủy tiến áo khoác túi áo, đứng dậy hướng phòng trà ngoại đi. Tay mới vừa đặt trên môn bắt tay, Cảnh Văn Thu lại đột nhiên ra tiếng gọi lại hắn.

Phương Hạ quay đầu lại.

"Kia miếng bạch ngọc song đầu rồng quyết..." Cảnh Văn Thu hơi hơi nhất đốn, ngước mắt nhìn Phương Hạ phương hướng, tầm mắt tiêu tụ cũng là dừng ở Phương Hạ bên cạnh người hư không, giống như ngưng mắt nhìn cái gì."Hắn tên là Phù Cẩn."

Nghịch quang, Phương Hạ cũng không có phát hiện Cảnh Văn Thu tầm mắt khác thường lệch khỏi quỹ đạo.

"Biết ." Một cái ngọc quyết cư nhiên có hai cái tên? Phương Hạ ứng hoàn, một bên ở trong lòng nói thầm , một bên mở cửa đi ra phòng trà.

Phương Hạ đi ra phòng trà, phát hiện Vương Kha còn thủ hắn vali ở đại sảnh chờ.

Vương Kha thấy hắn đi ra, liền đi nhanh lên đi qua, "Phương Hạ thiếu gia."

"Biệt gọi như vậy ta." Phương Hạ biểu tình khoa trương mà xoa xoa chính mình song chưởng, "Nổi da gà đều bị ngươi gọi đi lên, ngươi kêu ta tên không thành? Xưng hô này thật sự đến sửa lại, quá mức khi ."

"Phương Hạ thiếu..." Thấy Phương Hạ liếc mắt xem ra, Vương Kha vội vàng sửa miệng, "Phương Hạ, ta mang ngươi đi phòng của ngươi."

Vương Kha ở phía trước dẫn đường, Phương Hạ dẫn theo chính mình vali đi theo phía sau hắn, tầm mắt dừng ở phía sau lưng của hắn. Cảnh gia vì cái gì nhất định phải hắn trở về đương người thừa kế, này như cũ là một cái nỗi băn khoăn. Nếu Cảnh Văn Thu không chịu nói cho hắn biết, Vương Kha nơi này tất nhiên cũng vô pháp được đến đáp án . Một là Vương Kha cũng không biết nguyên nhân, hai là Vương Kha biết nhưng bị lệnh cưỡng chế không cho nói, lấy Vương Kha này có chút bản khắc tính cách, này hai loại tình huống, vô luận đâu một loại, Phương Hạ đều là không chiếm được đáp án . Cũng chính là suy xét đến điểm ấy, lúc trước hắn tại lai lịch thượng không có mở miệng hỏi Vương Kha, mà là trực tiếp lựa chọn hỏi Cảnh Văn Thu. Nhưng mà Cảnh Văn Thu không phối hợp, cự tuyệt trả lời.

Phương Hạ thu hồi tầm mắt, chuyển hướng sân nhà chu duyên, điêu khắc tinh mỹ lan can, thuận miệng nói: "Này tòa nhà có rất trường lịch sử đi?"

"Đại khái có mấy trăm năm ." Vương Kha quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ, bắt đầu có nề nếp nói lên hắn hiểu biết nhà cũ lịch sử.

Cảnh gia tổ tiên, đã từng là địa phương nổi danh nhà giàu nhân gia. Cảnh gia nhà cũ, lúc ban đầu là có hơn mười tiến bộ kiến mà thành, toàn bộ gia tộc người ở cùng một chỗ. Sau đó theo ở riêng, bàng chi không lại cùng dòng chính con cháu cùng ở, nhân khẩu ít dần. Lại bởi vì thời đại biến thiên, cải biến quá nhiều lần, hơn mười tiến phòng ở bị sách phân, đến hiện nay Cảnh gia nhà cũ chỉ còn lại có tam tiến.

Cùng đi qua so, Cảnh gia nhà cũ quả thật ngâm nước đến lợi hại, nhưng đặt hiện tại, tam tiến tòa nhà chiếm mà tuyệt đối không thể tính tiểu nhân. Phương Hạ gian phòng bị an bài tại đệ tam tiến lầu hai đông sương phòng, Vương Kha dẫn hắn đến cửa phòng, không sai biệt lắm đi rồi năm sáu phút. Đừng nhìn thời gian đoản, nhưng hai người cũng không phải tiểu đoản chân, đi được cũng không chậm, đủ để thấy được Cảnh gia nhà cũ chi đại.

Đem Phương Hạ đưa đến cửa phòng, Vương Kha đem cái chìa khóa giao cho hắn, xoay người muốn đi, lại bị Phương Hạ ra tiếng gọi lại.

"Phương Hạ thiếu... Phương Hạ, ngươi còn có chuyện gì sao?" Vương Kha hỏi.

"Này trong nhà không có những người khác sao? Ta là nói trừ bỏ ta cùng ngươi, còn có vị kia cảnh lão thái ở ngoài." Từ khi bước vào Cảnh gia nhà cũ đại môn bắt đầu, gặp qua Cảnh Văn Thu, đến bây giờ bị Vương Kha dẫn đi vào tận cùng bên trong tiến lầu hai đông sương phòng, hắn chỉ thấy quá hai người — một cái Vương Kha, một cái Cảnh Văn Thu, mặt khác liên nhân ảnh đều không gặp đến.

"Xin lỗi, là ta sơ sót, quên theo như ngươi nói." Vương Kha áy náy nói, "Hiện tại này trong nhà cũ, trừ ngươi ra, ta cùng Cảnh lão phu nhân ngoại, còn có Đồng thúc, Trần di cùng Trình Đông ca. Hôm nay Đồng thúc mang theo Trình Đông ca đi ra ngoài, Trần di phỏng chừng tại phòng bếp vội. Đồng thúc là quản gia, nhà cũ sự vụ cơ bản từ hắn quản lý. Trần di là phụ trách nấu cơm giặt giũ các loại gia vụ, Trình Đông ca chủ yếu là phụ trách đối ngoại liên hệ . Cảnh gia nhà cũ bên này trừ bỏ chúng ta, còn thuê không ít người, bất quá bọn hắn không ở nơi này."

"Từ từ! Thuê không ít người, lại không tại nhà cũ bên này công tác, là hỗ trợ quản lý Cảnh gia công ty ?"

"Cảnh gia công ty là từ Cảnh gia bàng chi người quản lý , hiện tại công ty cầm quyền chính là ngươi nhị biểu thúc Cảnh Trọng Mân, hắn là nãi nãi của ngươi thân muội muội, cảnh thu lan thứ tử. Trưởng tử Cảnh Trọng Chí là hiện tại gia chủ, vốn là năm nay bọn họ người một nhà là muốn dọn tiến bên này nhà cũ , bất quá nếu hiện tại ngươi là người thừa kế, bọn họ hẳn là sẽ không dọn vào được..."

Cũng chính là Cảnh gia nhà cũ chỉ có dòng chính người có thể ở, phong kiến đến có thể. Nhưng nghe đứng lên rất kỳ quái, bàng chi nắm giữ công ty quyền to, dòng chính chuyên môn cấp nhà tổ trông cửa? Hơn nữa nhìn cái đại môn còn mướn một đám người, mà đám người kia vẫn đều không tại nhà tổ.

"Nhà cũ bên này thuê đám người kia nếu không là quản công ty , đó là làm như thế nào nghiệp vụ ?"

Vương Kha ngậm miệng lại, trầm mặc một lát, tài cán ba ba mà đối Phương Hạ nói rằng, "Cảnh lão phu nhân nói bây giờ còn không thể nói cho ngươi biết."

Lại là hiện tại không thể nói!

Phương Hạ híp mắt, chợt mỉm cười, bán nói giỡn đạo: "Chẳng lẽ là cái gì phi pháp nghiệp vụ?"

"Không là." Vương Kha sẽ cực kỳ nhanh phủ nhận, "Ta còn có việc, trước đi xuống, đến ăn cơm chiều ta đến hảm ngươi."

Vương Kha xoay người chạy, Phương Hạ mất đi lời nói khách sáo đối tượng, chỉ phải mang theo tân tăng nỗi băn khoăn, lấy cái chìa khóa mở ra cửa phòng, mang theo vali vào nhà.

Cảnh gia nhà cũ bên ngoài nhìn cổ hương cổ sắc, tùy ý nhưng thấy rường cột chạm trổ, nhưng trong phòng trang hoàng cũng là hiện đại hoá phong cách. Thực mộc sàn nhà, trung gian phóng giường, giường ngủ đối với cửa sổ, giường kháo trong một bên là xúc đỉnh dời môn tủ quần áo, tủ quần áo mặt sau là còn có phòng giữ quần áo cùng phòng tắm rửa.

Phương Hạ thay đổi hài vào nhà, đem hành lý tương trực tiếp nhét vào tủ quần áo, sau đó mở ra tứ chi đem mình ném ở trên giường nằm một lát nhi, lại ngồi xuống lấy ra di động, cấp Đại sư huynh của hắn Đan Nghĩa Xuân gọi một cú điện thoại đi qua.

"Uy? Sư huynh, sư phụ tiền thuốc men thu được không?" Đan Nghĩa Xuân bên kia chuyển được điện thoại, Phương Hạ liền đi thẳng vào vấn đề mà hỏi.

"A? A! Tiền thuốc men... Tiền thuốc men đã nhận được."

Đan Nghĩa Xuân ngữ điệu nghe đứng lên có chút căng thẳng, làm Phương Hạ cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái.

"Sư huynh, ngươi bên kia xảy ra chuyện gì sao? Ngươi thanh âm nghe đứng lên có chút khẩn trương."

"Không có việc gì không có việc gì... Khụ, chính là gần nhất cổ họng không tốt lắm?"

"Sư phụ tình huống thế nào?" Phương Hạ dừng nhiều, hỏi tiếp.

"Sư phụ rất tốt, ngươi không cần lo lắng." Đan Nghĩa Xuân đạo, "Ngươi bên kia thế nào? Cảnh gia người không làm khó dễ ngươi đi?"

"Ta cũng rất tốt, bọn họ làm ta trở về đương người thừa kế, tài cán vì khó ta cái gì?" Trừ bỏ cằn nhằn cằn nhằn, cổ cổ quái quái, này hiện tại không thể nói, vậy bây giờ không thể nói , có chút gọi người chán ghét.

Cùng Đan Nghĩa Xuân hàn huyên trong chốc lát, xác định Mã Quảng Bình tình huống, cùng tiền thuốc men đến trướng sau, Phương Hạ liền cúp điện thoại. Tiện tay đem di động nhét lại túi, lại từ bên kia túi áo trong, lấy ra kia chỉ trang ngọc quyết khắc hoa tử đàn khối gỗ vuông hạp.

Đệ 3 chương bạch ngọc song đầu rồng quyết 03

Vừa rồi tại phòng trà không nhìn kỹ, hiện tại đối với cửa sổ quang, cẩn thận quan sát, phát hiện bàn tay đại phương hạp thượng, không chỉ nắp hộp thượng có chạm rỗng cỏ cây khắc hoa, hạp đế bốn phía còn có minh văn phù điêu. Đại khái là cổ sớm tự thể, Phương Hạ nghiên cứu nửa ngày, cũng đoán không ra mặt trên đến tột cùng viết chính là cái gì, ngược lại là càng xem cảm thấy cảm thấy này phương hạp chạm trổ kỹ càng. Tử đàn mộc, biệt danh thanh long mộc, tính chất cứng rắn, có thể ở nhỏ như vậy nhất phương tử đàn thượng, điêu xuất như thế nhẵn nhụi lưu loát hoa văn, cũng không phải giống nhau điêu khắc sư có thể làm được . Tử đàn mộc quý báu, nhưng này điêu khắc sư bày ra tài nghệ giá trị, cũng là vững vàng mà đặt ở dùng tài phía trên. Bất quá, không quản này hòm như thế nào quý báu, hơn phân nửa cũng là so ra kém bên trong chánh chủ .

"Mắc như vậy trọng đồ vật nên tồn ngân hàng bảo quản tương đi, giao cho một cái tư sinh tử bảo quản... Sách, cũng không biết nghĩ như thế nào ?"

Phương Hạ một bên lầu bầu , một bên mở ra hòm. Bên trong bạch ngọc song đầu rồng quyết, tại cửa sổ quang chiếu rọi hạ, phiếm như vụ nguyệt mông lung thanh lãnh sáng bóng.

Tại phòng trà thời điểm, Phương Hạ chỉ cảm thấy đây là một khối lịch sử đã lâu lỗi thời ngọc quyết, hiện tại lại cảm thấy này ngọc quyết xinh đẹp đến bất khả tư nghị, có một loại làm người tưởng muốn cầm trong tay, tinh tế quan sát thưởng thức lực hấp dẫn. Phương Hạ nhìn chằm chằm ngọc quyết ánh mắt hoảng hốt một chút, sau đó thuận theo loại này ý tưởng, vươn tay đem ngọc quyết từ phương trong hộp lấy ra. Vào tay là lạnh lẽo cảm giác ấm áp, đem ngọc quyết dựng thẳng lên, làm cửa sổ quang hoàn toàn chiếu vào ngọc quyết thượng, có thể nhìn đến chỉnh khối ngọc quyết một khối, không có tỳ vết. Phương Hạ hai mắt si mê mà ngưng mắt nhìn ngọc quyết, ngón tay cái vuốt ve một mặt đầu rồng thượng hoa văn. Đột nhiên, chỉ phúc một trận đau đớn, Phương Hạ tay run lên, phản xạ có điều kiện mà liền đem trong tay ngọc quyết ném đi ra ngoài.

"Tê —" tay đứt ruột xót, Phương Hạ đau đến đảo hút một hơi lãnh khí, từ hoảng thần trạng thái trung chợt tỉnh táo lại. Tập trung nhìn vào, nhìn đến hắn vừa mới mơn trớn ngọc quyết đầu rồng tay phải ngón tay cái, chỉ phúc thượng chính sấm huyết, rất nhanh tích thành bọt nước trạng, có muốn đi xuống chảy xuống xu thế.

Bất quá, chưa kịp nhìn kỹ miệng vết thương, Phương Hạ liền phát hiện trên tay hắn trống rỗng , tựa hồ thiếu điểm cái gì.

"Từ từ! Ngọc quyết đâu?"

Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, Phương Hạ ký ức nháy mắt thu hồi. Nhớ lại chính mình vừa rồi ném ngọc quyết lưu loát, nhất thời mồ hôi lạnh đều ra rồi — như vậy văng ra sẽ không đã suất thành tứ cánh đi? Đây chính là Cảnh gia đồ gia truyền, vẫn là nhất kiện lỗi thời, thật nát hắn bán chính mình hai khối thận đều không thường nổi!

Nghĩ đến đây, Phương Hạ người đã từ trên giường nhảy lên. Cũng không cố thượng trên tay miệng vết thương , đem không phương hạp ném ở trên giường, mang huyết ngón cái nhét vào miệng nhẹ duyện một chút, liền quỳ rạp trên mặt đất, theo văng ra phương hướng bắt đầu tìm ngọc quyết.

May mắn gian phòng bố trí thiên hướng ngắn gọn hào phóng, không có gì sừng góc địa phương, Phương Hạ rất nhanh ngay tại tới gần phòng tắm rửa góc tường biên tìm được ngọc quyết. Ngọc quyết còn một chỉnh khối , không có thảm thiết mà suất thành chia năm xẻ bảy, Phương Hạ nhặt lên ngọc quyết, nâng ở trong tay, cẩn thận mà kiểm tra rồi mấy lần, xác định trừ bỏ đầu rồng vị trí dính vào máu của hắn, mặt trên không có vết rạn, cũng không có bị khái rụng biên biên sừng sừng, mới nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Đại khái là lấy mộc sàn nhà phúc, đổi thành chuyên thạch sàn nhà, biên sừng thực khả năng liền cấp khái phá hủy — tóm lại, đầu tiên cảm tạ mộc sàn nhà hộ ngọc chi ân!

Phương Hạ cầm dính máu ngọc quyết đi phòng tắm rửa tẩy trừ, nhưng càng tẩy càng cảm thấy kỳ quái, này ngọc quyết đầu rồng tuy là điêu khắc đi ra , nhưng hắn hiện tại cẩn thận sờ soạng một lần, phát hiện vô luận là văn lộ vẫn là biên sừng, đều là bóng loáng san bằng , cũng không có sắc bén bén nhọn địa phương. Lại nhìn hắn ngón tay cái chỉ phúc thượng miệng vết thương, kia thoạt nhìn như là bị lưỡi dao các loại lợi khí cắt vỡ , hơn nữa là cái loại này một đao đi xuống cực kỳ lưu loát , nứt ra dài nhỏ san bằng vả lại nhập thịt thâm. Đừng nói ngọc quyết bóng loáng san bằng đến căn bản hoa không phá làn da, mặc dù có cái gì lỗ thủng sắc bén chỗ, tạo thành miệng vết thương cũng tuyệt đối không có khả năng như vậy san bằng.

"Gặp quỷ , thật tà môn..." Phương Hạ ngoài miệng như vậy phun tào , kỳ thật bản thân là từ đến không tin loạn thần tiên ma quái lực nói đến , cho nên đối với miệng vết thương tồn tại suy đoán rất nhanh chuyển tới tương đối hiện thực phương hướng. Có thể là tại nơi khác không quyết tâm trầy da , lúc ấy không phát hiện, nắm bắt ngọc quyết thời điểm đè nặng miệng vết thương mới phát hiện. Trước kia chỉnh lý giấy vẽ thời điểm, hắn liền thường xuyên bị chỉ trang cắt qua tay, lúc ấy không phát hiện, qua đi mới phát hiện miệng vết thương. Như vậy suy đoán có chút đạo lý, nhưng kỳ thật nghĩ lại vẫn là đứng không dừng chân, bị chỉ trang hoa thương miệng vết thương cực thiển, thậm chí không có xuất huyết, mà lấy hắn ngón tay cái loại này huyết lưu không ngừng miệng vết thương chiều sâu, bình thường tình huống là bị thương đương trường nên kịp phản ứng .

Nghĩ không ra hợp tình hợp lý đáp án, Phương Hạ cũng không quá mức rối rắm, tuy rằng chảy điểm huyết, nhưng nói về rốt cuộc cũng chỉ là của hắn một ngón tay thụ một chút da thịt thương, nếu loại này lông gà vỏ tỏi sự đều nhất định phải tìm căn hỏi đế lộng cái minh bạch, hắn sớm đem mình rối rắm chết, người bình thường cũng sẽ không làm như vậy hảo sao?

Đem tẩy sạch sẽ ngọc quyết lau khô, lần nữa thả lại tử đàn khối gỗ vuông hạp, tùy tay bỏ vào tủ đầu giường ngăn kéo trong, sau đó rút mấy tờ giấy khăn, bọc miệng vết thương xoa bóp trong chốc lát, chờ hà tiện cũng liền mặc kệ.

Buổi tối thời điểm, cảnh lão thái thái thân thể không tốt, sớm ăn cơm tối ngủ lại . Quản gia Đồng thúc cùng liên lạc viên Trình Đông còn chưa có trở về, nghe nói đến sáng mai tài năng gấp trở về. Cho nên, cơm chiều Phương Hạ là theo Vương Kha cùng Trần di ba người đồng thời ăn . Trần di là một cái năm qua bán trăm nữ nhân, lớn lên hơi hơi có chút mập ra, là một cái rất hiền lành người, tính cách hay nói cũng hảo ở chung. Tại Cảnh gia đệ nhất bữa cơm, Phương Hạ ăn được coi như khoái trá.

Ăn xong cơm chiều, cũng không có cái gì hoạt động. Trần di tẩy hoàn bát đũa trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi, Vương Kha cũng không phải một cái hảo nói chuyện phiếm chơi đùa đối tượng, Phương Hạ đành phải lựa chọn trở về phòng xem tv.

Phương Hạ tắm rửa xong, nằm ở trên giường, mở ra TV cho hết thời gian. Cái này điểm còn xa không tới Phương Hạ đi ngủ thời gian, nhưng không biết là hôm nay trên đường bôn ba đến mệt, vẫn là nước ấm tắm tẩy đến rất thoải mái, nằm trên giường không nửa giờ, Phương Hạ liền mơ mơ màng màng mà ngủ đi qua.

Nhưng mà, này vừa cảm giác Phương Hạ ngủ đến cũng không kiên định, vô tri vô giác mà làm một túc mộng, thẳng đến bị Vương Kha đánh tiến gọi điện thoại tới đánh thức. Vương Kha là tới thúc Phương Hạ xuống lầu ăn điểm tâm, hôm nay an bài Phương Hạ nhập gia phả, muốn tế tổ, lại muộn chút Cảnh gia bàng chi người liền muốn lại đây nhà cũ .

Cúp điện thoại, thuận đường nhìn thoáng qua trên điện thoại di động thời gian, cư nhiên nhanh đến tám giờ , khó trách Vương Kha gọi điện thoại đến thúc dục. Hắn luôn luôn sinh vật chung đúng giờ, mỗi ngày không sai biệt lắm bảy giờ không đến liền hồi tỉnh, hơn nữa giấc ngủ chất lượng cũng luôn luôn không tệ, nhưng này vừa cảm giác chẳng những là ngủ quên, giấc ngủ chất lượng cũng cực kỳ không xong, ánh mắt khô khốc, đầu óc phình to. Chẳng lẽ hắn trong tiềm thức có như vậy chán ghét Cảnh gia, này giường lớn gối mềm , cư nhiên sẽ ngủ không ngon? Phương Hạ từ trên giường ngồi xuống, đè nhảy dựng nhảy dựng đau cái trán, mới đứng lên đi phòng tắm rửa rửa mặt, mới tính từ giấc ngủ không tốt trạng thái hoãn lại đây.

Đem mình dọn dẹp chỉnh tề sau, Phương Hạ liền muốn xuống lầu. Nhưng ở xuất môn trước, vô ý mà quay đầu lại nhìn lướt qua, liền nhìn thấy tủ đầu giường thượng kia chỉ tử đàn khối gỗ vuông hạp. Nắm môn bắt tay khẽ dừng động tác, ánh mắt lộ ra một tia nghi hoặc. Hắn nhớ rõ ngày hôm qua đem ngọc quyết trang sau khi trở về, đã đem phương hạp bỏ vào ngăn kéo , như thế nào sẽ tại tủ đầu giường thượng? Chẳng lẽ là hắn nhớ lầm ? Phương Hạ mờ mịt trong nháy mắt, phải là hắn nhớ lầm đi, không người tiến quá phòng của hắn, phương hạp cũng không trường tay chân, còn có thể chính mình từ ngăn kéo trong bò đi ra hay sao?

Phương Hạ đứng ở cửa nhà, nhìn phương hạp chần chờ một cái chớp mắt, sau đó dưới chân một chuyển, lộn trở lại trong phòng, đem ngọc quyết từ phương hạp từ lấy ra, bắt tại chính mình trên cổ, giấu tiến quần áo nội. Này ngọc quyết Cảnh Văn Thu giao cho hắn bảo quản , giá trị xa xỉ, ném hắn nhưng không thường nổi, tốt hơn theo thân mang theo tương đối có cảm giác an toàn.

Xuống lầu ăn quá sớm cơm, Cảnh gia bàng chi người bắt đầu lục tục lại đây, đệ nhất tiến cư thất bên kia rất nhanh náo nhiệt...mà bắt đầu. Một ít phụ nữ đi phòng bếp giúp Trần di chuẩn bị hiến tế dưa và trái cây kê vịt bãi bàn. Hôm nay buổi sáng cùng Đồng thúc đồng thời trở về thanh niên Trình Đông, mang theo vài cái người trẻ tuổi hỗ trợ đem trang hảo bàn tế phẩm từ phòng bếp bưng ra, đặt tại đại đường trên bàn. Quản gia Đồng thúc đứng ở tiền đình, cấp một ít tiến tiến xuất xuất người hạ đạt chỉ thị. Về phần Phương Hạ — đứng ở sân nhà biên bên cạnh trên đường qua, đương một cái an tĩnh bình hoa.

"Bọn họ là ở tại nơi này cái trấn trên Cảnh gia bàng chi, sắp xếp khởi huyết thân quan hệ là nhiễu xa , bất quá bởi vì cùng xuất một tông, bình thường nhà cũ bên này có đại sự gì, vẫn là sẽ đi qua hỗ trợ ." Vương Kha cấp Phương Hạ giảng giải Cảnh gia gia tộc tình huống.

"Ân, kia rất tốt." Phương Hạ hứng thú thiếu thiếu mà ngáp một cái.

"Cảnh gia hiện tại chủ yếu có tam chi là gia tộc nội sắp xếp đến trên thân phân . Một chi là Cảnh lão phu nhân Cảnh Văn Thu dòng chính, bất quá lão phu nhân chỉ có phụ thân ngươi một đứa con trai, hiện tại dòng chính phía dưới cũng liền một mình ngươi . Còn có một chi là Cảnh lão phu nhân muội muội Cảnh Văn Lan, nàng có nhị tử một nữ, trưởng tử là đương nhiệm gia chủ, thứ tử phụ trách Cảnh gia công ty kinh doanh. Dư lại một chi là Cảnh Vinh Binh lão gia tử, đó là ngươi tổ mẫu Lục thúc, là Cảnh gia bối phận lớn nhất ..."

Phương Hạ đào đào lỗ tai, mở di động âm nhạc, cho chính mình mang lên ống nghe điện thoại.

Vương Kha thấy thế, không có tiếp tục nói hết, đưa tay nhìn thoáng qua cổ tay thượng đồng hồ, "Bên này chuẩn bị đến đã không sai biệt lắm , chờ gia chủ bọn họ đến , là có thể trực tiếp đi qua từ đường bên kia tế tổ ."

Phương Hạ không lên tiếng, cũng không biết nghe đến không có.

Cũng không lâu lắm, chỉ thấy tiền đình bên kia Đồng thúc đón đi ra ngoài, sau đó dẫn hai đối trung niên nam nữ đi đến.

"Đến ." Vương Kha triệt rụng Phương Hạ ống nghe điện thoại, nhỏ giọng gợi ý đạo, "Đi lên mặt hai vị chính là đương nhiệm gia chủ Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng thê tử của hắn, mặt sau hai người là hắn đệ đệ Cảnh Trọng Mân cùng Cảnh Trọng Mân thê tử."

Phương Hạ nhíu mày, đây là Cảnh gia hiện tại hai vị trung tâm nhân vật? Nhìn nhà cũ gia chủ cùng quản công ty bàng chi tinh anh.

Mấy người cước bộ không chậm, rất nhanh liền đi tới Phương Hạ trước mặt.

"Vị này chính là Phương Hạ thiếu gia." Đồng thúc dẫn Cảnh Trọng Chí một chuyến bốn người tới Đồng thúc, mở miệng giới thiệu nói, "Phương Hạ thiếu gia, đây là ngươi hai vị thúc thúc cùng hai vị thẩm thẩm."

Phương Hạ hai tay cắm ở túi áo trong, ngước mắt đánh giá trước mặt bốn trưởng bối. Cảnh Trọng Chí xuyên một thân màu chàm sắc đường trang, thoạt nhìn năm mươi xuất đầu, thái dương đã trở nên trắng, sắc mặt không là thực hảo, tựa hồ bệnh nặng mới khỏi. Thê tử của hắn hơi hơi có chút mập ra, nhưng nhìn đoan trang đại thể. Cảnh Trọng Mân tỉ trọng chí nhìn tuổi trẻ không ít, xuyên một thân phẳng phiu tây trang, nhìn ánh mắt của hắn ôn hoà. Thê tử của hắn cũng là cái mỹ nhân, dáng người cao gầy, mặt trang tinh xảo, nhìn người ánh mắt tổng hàm ba phần cười.

Cảnh Trọng Chí nhìn Phương Hạ kéo kéo khóe miệng, lộ ra một cái coi như ôn hòa tươi cười, "Bộ dáng này cùng Trọng Tuyên biểu ca chân tướng, Trọng Mân, ngươi nói là không là?"

Cảnh Trọng Tuyên, Cảnh gia tiền nhiệm gia chủ, cũng chính là Phương Hạ qua đời thân cha.

"Là rất giống Trọng Tuyên biểu ca." Cảnh Trọng Mân nhìn lướt qua Phương Hạ, thập phần có lệ mà phụ họa một câu.

"Trở về liền hảo, trở về liền hảo, Trọng Tuyên biểu ca dưới suối vàng có biết, cũng sẽ cao hứng ." Cảnh Trọng Chí vỗ vỗ Phương Hạ bả vai, lại không đến nơi đến chốn mà nói vài câu trưởng bối thức nói. Nhưng hắn cùng Phương Hạ không quen, cũng không quá nhiều có thể nói , rất nhanh liền từ cùng , may mà Cảnh Trọng Mân đúng lúc mở miệng cứu tràng.

"Đại ca, đại di bên kia vẫn chờ chúng ta."

"Chúng ta đi trước nãi nãi của ngươi bên kia một chuyến, trong chốc lát thấy."

Nói xong, Đồng thúc liền dẫn bốn người hướng mặt sau Cảnh Văn Thu phòng khách đi đến.

Đệ 4 chương bạch ngọc song đầu rồng quyết 04

Nhìn theo Cảnh Trọng Chí đoàn người vào mặt sau nhị tiến sân, Phương Hạ thu hồi tầm mắt, rũ xuống mi mắt, đáy mắt điểm khả nghi mọc thành bụi — Cảnh Trọng Chí hai huynh đệ đối thái độ của hắn rất kỳ quái .

Hắn hồi Cảnh gia đương người thừa kế, trực tiếp tổn hại chính là hai huynh đệ này ích lợi. Cảnh Trọng Chí đứng đắn gia chủ thành tạm nhâm , cũng mất đi bọn họ kia một chi từ bàng chi chuyển vi dòng chính cơ hội. Cảnh Trọng Mân là cầm quyền Cảnh gia công ty , hắn thân ca nếu là gia chủ, đối hắn giúp ích tuyệt đối không tiểu. Bỏ qua một bên này đó ích lợi không nói, làm đứng đắn Cảnh gia người, làm một cái tư sinh tử đảm đương người thừa kế, như thế nào đều tránh không được trong lòng cách ứng không thoải mái, đối hắn đầy cõi lòng địch ý mới là bình thường , nhưng là hai huynh đệ này không có, có nói vừa mới nên biểu hiện ra ngoài , kia không có gì hảo che dấu . Không có địch ý, nhưng này cũng không đại biểu bọn họ thích hắn, điểm ấy là có thể khẳng định , cứ việc Cảnh Trọng Chí cố gắng biểu hiện giống như một cái hòa ái trưởng bối, nhưng hắn diễn xuất cũng không thành công, ít nhất không có thể thành công đã lừa gạt Phương Hạ. Cảnh Trọng Mân đơn giản hoàn toàn không che dấu, toàn bộ hành trình thái độ lãnh đạm. Không thích hắn, rồi lại không phản đối hắn trở thành Cảnh gia người thừa kế, còn tùy ý hắn xâm hại bọn họ ích lợi, cái này làm người thập phần không nghĩ ra .

Phương Hạ tròng mắt một chuyển, liền chuyển đến đứng ở chính mình bên cạnh Vương Kha trên người, sau đó khoát tay, ôm lấy đối phương cổ, "Ca a, hỏi ngươi một sự kiện..."

Vương Kha bị Phương Hạ cánh tay câu đến thân thể một oai, sau đó khẽ nhăn mày, hắn tính tình luôn luôn nghiêm túc, không quá thích loại này bị người kề vai sát cánh tư thế.

"Ta là ngươi trợ lý, ngươi muốn hỏi cái gì cứ việc hỏi." Vương Kha đẩy ra Phương Hạ.

"Nếu kia Cảnh Trọng Chí là đương nhiệm gia chủ..."

"Ngươi hẳn là xưng gia chủ vi đại biểu thúc, hắn là ngươi trưởng bối." Vương Kha sửa đúng Phương Hạ đối Cảnh Trọng Chí gọi thẳng kỳ danh.

Phương Hạ phiên cái khinh khỉnh.

"A, gọi Cảnh Trọng Chí cái kia đại biểu thúc, đối ta trở thành Cảnh gia người thừa kế sẽ không có một chút ý kiến sao?"

"..." Này cùng gọi thẳng kỳ danh có cái gì khác nhau sao? Vương Kha không lời gì để nói, nhưng nghĩ đến Phương Hạ bị Cảnh gia coi thường nhiều năm như vậy, hiện tại làm hắn tôn kính Cảnh gia trưởng bối không khỏi khiến người khó khăn, cũng liền buông tha tiếp tục sửa đúng.

"Đại ca ngươi cảnh đại thiếu gia còn khi còn tại thế, Cảnh gia gia chủ kỳ thật là Cảnh lão phu nhân. Năm trước đại thiếu gia sau khi qua đời, lão phu nhân thụ đả kích, tình huống thân thể không hảo, mới đem gia chủ vị trí cho cháu hắn — cũng chính là đương nhiệm gia chủ Cảnh Trọng Chí." Vương Kha đạo, "Tìm ngươi trở về đương người thừa kế là Cảnh lão phu nhân đề nghị, nhưng cuối cùng làm ra quyết định, là theo đương nhiệm gia chủ thương lượng sau kết quả."

"Cho nên Cảnh Trọng Chí vì cái gì không phản đối?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Ta đây liền không rõ ràng lắm ." Vương Kha lắc đầu.

"Không rõ ràng lắm vẫn là hiện tại không thể nói cho ta biết?" Phương Hạ liếc mắt nhìn hắn.

"Cái này ta là thật không biết."

"Sách!" Phương Hạ khó chịu phiết quá mức.

Cảnh Văn Thu vì cái gì tuyển hắn đương Cảnh gia người thừa kế? Không biết.

Cảnh gia đương nhiệm gia chủ vì cái gì không phản đối hắn một cái tư sinh tử đương người thừa kế? Không biết.

Cảnh gia nhà cũ rốt cuộc làm chính là cái gì nghiệp vụ? Cũng không biết.

Hắn đối Cảnh gia người thừa kế đến tột cùng kế thừa chính là cái gì, cơ hồ có thể nói là hoàn toàn không biết gì cả. Loại này bị buồn tại cổ trong cảm giác cũng không tốt, Phương Hạ bắt đầu có chút hối hận đồng ý cùng Cảnh Văn Thu làm này bút giao dịch, có lẽ đi mượn vay nặng lãi muốn so với trận này giao dịch phiêu lưu càng tiểu?

Tính , mượn vay nặng lãi vạn nhất trả không được, đòi nợ tới cửa, hắn hai cái sư huynh đều đến tao ương, sư phụ cũng không cách nào an tâm chữa bệnh, tại Cảnh gia không quản phát sinh cái gì, ít nhất chính là hắn một người sự tình.

Chờ đến từ đường bên kia chuẩn bị đến không sai biệt lắm , nhà cũ bên này người liền bưng các loại tế phẩm hương nến chạy tới từ đường. Cảnh gia từ đường là gia tộc từ đường, tại cư trú mà ngoại mặt khác kiến , khoảng cách Cảnh gia nhà cũ không nhiều lắm xa, ra nhà cũ đại môn, không đến năm phút đồng hồ lộ trình.

Cảnh gia từ đường chiếm mà không tiểu, tam tiến tam đường bố cục. Vào đại môn, làm nội môn nghi môn vi một đường, làm chính sảnh hưởng đường vi thứ hai đường, tận cùng bên trong đệ tam đường vi tẩm đường, thờ phụng Cảnh gia tổ tiên linh vị. Phương Hạ tại kia từng dãy linh vị trung, tìm được thuộc loại cảnh Trọng Tuyên bài vị. Chính là thản nhiên mà liếc liếc mắt một cái, rất nhanh thu hồi tầm mắt.

Tế tổ nghi thức từ Cảnh gia bối phận cao nhất Cảnh Vinh Binh — Cảnh Văn Thu Lục thúc chủ trì. Cảnh Vinh Binh là một cái thân hình gầy chập tối lão giả, nhưng như trước tinh thần quắc thước, che kín khe rãnh trên mặt không có tươi cười, cấp người một loại thập phần nghiêm khắc ấn tượng. Cảnh gia con cháu tràn đầy mà đứng mãn tẩm đường, Cảnh Văn Thu đứng ở phía trước nhất, Phương Hạ đứng ở sau lưng nàng, bên cạnh là Phương Hạ là Cảnh Trọng Chí đoàn người. Sau này liền là bàng chi, chiếu cùng nhà cũ gần xa thân sơ sau này sắp xếp, đến tẩm đường cửa, cơ bản đều chỉ có thể tính họ hàng xa .

Sau đó mở ra đặt ở trên hương án gia phả, dùng bút lông tại mặt trên thêm thượng "Cảnh Phương Hạ" ba chữ, xem như chính thức cấp Phương Hạ vào gia phả.

Cảnh Phương Hạ, sách, tuyệt không dễ nghe.

Bất quá chính là viết tại Cảnh gia gia phả thượng tên, cũng không cải biến hắn hộ tịch thượng tên, Phương Hạ cũng liền tùy ý.

"Lục thúc, kế tiếp giao cho ta đi." Chờ Cảnh Vinh Binh đóng lại gia phả, vươn tay cầm lấy trên hương án bạch từ chung rượu, Cảnh Văn Thu đi lên trước một bước, mở miệng nói.

Cảnh Vinh Binh nâng nâng hắn kia lỏng mí mắt, nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ, sau đó cầm trong tay bạch từ chung rượu đưa cho Cảnh Văn Thu.

Cảnh Văn Thu tiếp nhận chung rượu, xoay người nhìn về phía Phương Hạ, "Phương Hạ, ngươi tới đây một chút."

Phương Hạ mạc danh kỳ diệu địa thượng trước một bước, "Làm như thế nào?"

Cảnh Văn Thu: "Đứng vững."

Phương Hạ chớp chớp đôi mắt.

Cảnh Văn Thu ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa cũng thành kiếm chỉ, dính chung rượu trong rượu thủy, trên không trung hư vẽ vài nét bút, sau đó tại Phương Hạ ấn đường chỗ một chút. Rõ ràng là lạnh lẽo xúc cảm, lại giống như bị cái gì bị bỏng đồ vật nóng một chút. Cảm giác này tới cũng nhanh, đi cũng nhanh, giống như ảo giác giống nhau. Phương Hạ đưa tay sờ sờ bị Cảnh Văn Thu điểm quá địa phương, lạnh lẽo một mảnh, không có bị bị phỏng xúc cảm. Nghi hoặc mà thu hồi tay, đem sờ qua cái trán ngón tay, đặt ở dưới mũi ngửi ngửi.

Phương Hạ: "Rượu trắng?"

Cảnh Văn Thu nâng cốc chung thả lại hương án, mới quay đầu lại nói: "Rượu gạo."

Phương Hạ: "Ngươi hướng ta cái trán điểm rượu gạo làm như thế nào? Nhập gia phả nghi thức?"

Cảnh Văn Thu dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt: "Xem như đi."

Tế hoàn tổ, Phương Hạ vào gia phả, giữa trưa tại nhà cũ mở mấy bàn tiệc rượu, Cảnh gia dòng chính bàng chi đồng thời ngồi xuống ăn một bữa cơm. Lúc chiều, liền từng người tán hồi gia, bao quát Cảnh Trọng Chí hai huynh đệ cũng trở về bọn họ tại nội thành gia, Cảnh gia nhà cũ lại biến trở về ngày hôm qua Phương Hạ vừa tới như vậy, lạnh lùng, an tĩnh. Bất quá, bởi vì Đồng thúc cùng Trình Đông trở lại, cơm chiều cuối cùng so ngày hôm qua náo nhiệt đi một tí, vây quanh ăn cơm nhân số từ ba người biến thành năm người — Cảnh Văn Thu như cũ là sớm ăn cơm tối ngủ lại .

Sau bữa cơm chiều, triệt bát đũa, Phương Hạ cùng Vương Kha, còn có Trình Đông, ba người vây ngồi cùng một chỗ đấu địa chủ. Trình Đông so Vương Kha trường mấy tuổi, nhưng không giống Vương Kha như vậy bản khắc, hắn là cái náo nhiệt người, cho nên trận này ngủ trước đấu địa chủ giải trí hoạt động, Phương Hạ chơi đến coi như khoái trá. Vẫn luôn chơi đến khoái thập điểm, mới tan cuộc từng người trở về phòng đi ngủ.

Trở lại gian phòng của mình, Phương Hạ từ trong túi tiền lấy ra đấu địa chủ thắng tới một phen tiền lẻ, im lặng không lời gì để nói: Hắn đến tột cùng là đến Cảnh gia làm cái gì?

Phương Hạ gãi gãi chính mình cái ót, đem tiền lẻ ném tại trên bàn, liền ngáp hướng phòng tắm rửa đi đến. Tối hôm qua ngủ không ngon, hiện tại đã bắt đầu có chút mệt rã rời , hắn tính toán gột rửa liền ngủ.

Lại là mộng.

Hình ảnh là hỗn độn , không hề ăn khớp sự tình, lại hỗn hỗn độn độn gọi người vô pháp nhớ kỹ.

Phương Hạ đang ở trong mộng giãy dụa , rốt cục mở to mắt, phát hiện bên ngoài một mảnh tối đen, trời còn chưa sáng.

Mở to mắt thấy trong chốc lát trần nhà, Phương Hạ phát hiện mình trên người áo ngủ ướt sũng , mang theo bị ướt đẫm mồ hôi lạnh ý cùng dính nị. Thời gian mới qua đêm bán, nhưng này một thân hãn, là không cách nào tiếp tục ngủ. Phương Hạ ngồi dậy đến, kéo kéo trên người áo ngủ, càng làm tại quải đến phía sau lưng đi ngọc quyết chuyển tới phía trước, lau mặt, xuống giường đi phòng tắm tắm rửa.

Phương Hạ cảm thấy chính mình bước nhanh nhập phong kiến mê tín hàng ngũ .

Tại Cảnh gia ngủ hai cái buổi tối, đệ một buổi tối ngủ không ngon, cái thứ hai buổi tối ngủ thẳng nửa đêm ra một thân mồ hôi trộm, hắn đây là cùng Cảnh gia phạm hướng đi? Phải biết thân thể của hắn luôn luôn thực hảo, không bệnh không đau đến không có khả năng đang ngủ xuất như vậy một thân đại hãn.

Phương Hạ một bên tẩy, một bên suy xét muốn hay không cùng Cảnh Văn Thu thân thỉnh đi bên ngoài trụ.

Tắm rửa xong, quan thủy, Phương Hạ phát hiện mình không đem đổi quần áo mang tiến vào. Lung tung mà lau mấy đem tóc, tùy tay xả một khối khăn tắm vây quanh nửa người dưới, liền xích chân hướng phòng ngủ đi. Nhưng mà, một chân mới vừa bước vào phòng ngủ, Phương Hạ liền ngây ngẩn cả người — trong phòng ngủ, giường vĩ đối diện bên cửa sổ vị trí đứng một người nam nhân.

Người nọ thân hình thon dài mà cao ngất, mặc trên người kiểu dáng cực giản hắc tây khố cùng áo sơ mi trắng, màu đen tóc ngắn, cả người tại gian phòng sắc màu ấm ngọn đèn làm nổi bật hạ, giống như hiện lên vầng sáng. Đại khái là nghe được động tĩnh, nguyên bản nhìn ngoài cửa sổ người nọ, quay đầu nhìn lại đây.

Tại thấy rõ người nọ dung mạo khi, Phương Hạ nhịn không được đảo hút một hơi lãnh khí, hắn cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua lớn lên như vậy dễ nhìn người. Thịnh cực dung nhan, cũng không phải cái loại này như nữ tử rực rỡ diễm lệ, mà tự một loại tuyết sơn hạt sương gọi người không rời mắt được thanh lãnh cùng cao quý. Mày kiếm chỉ tấn, tinh mâu sâu thẳm, mặt mày hẹp dài, mũi cao ngất. Nhìn người ánh mắt mang theo một loại trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xuống cảm, nhưng người này làm đến lại chỉ gọi người cảm thấy lý lẽ đương nhiên. Long chương phượng tư đại khái chính là như vậy, vương công quý tộc cũng cận là như thế.

Từ phát sao tích lạc xuống dưới bọt nước, đánh vào Phương Hạ quang lỏa đầu vai, làm hắn phục hồi lại tinh thần. Hiện tại không là thưởng thức đối phương dung mạo thời điểm, mà là người kia là ai! Tại sao lại xuất hiện ở trong phòng của hắn!

"Ngươi... Ai?"

Người nọ tầm mắt từ Phương Hạ trên mặt hơi hơi thiên hạ, tầm mắt dừng ở bộ ngực hắn ngọc quyết, môi mỏng khẽ mở: [ Phù Cẩn. ]

Đệ 5 chương bạch ngọc song đầu rồng quyết 05

Phương Hạ nhìn đến đứng ở cửa sổ người nọ thiển sắc môi mỏng khẽ mở, phun ra hai chữ. Thanh lãnh tiếng nói cùng hắn tưởng tượng không sai biệt lắm, nhưng thanh âm này không phải hắn thông qua lỗ tai nghe được , mà là trực tiếp xuất hiện tại trong đầu. Quỷ dị này , không hợp với lẽ thường tình huống, làm Phương Hạ mặt sau chất vấn nói tạp ở tại tảng trong mắt.

Bên trong gian phòng lâm vào hoàn toàn yên tĩnh.

Phương Hạ cảm thấy chính mình có chút phân không rõ chính mình bây giờ là tỉnh , vẫn còn là trong mộng.

Hung hăng mà kháp một phen cánh tay của mình, kết quả là đau đến hắn quất thẳng tới trừu — không phải là mộng!

Cho nên vừa mới đó là cái gì quỷ?

Sóng điện não? Truyền âm nhập mật? Vẫn là ngoại tinh nhân?

Phương Hạ trong đầu suy đoán ùn ùn, hai mắt nhìn chằm chằm Phù Cẩn, trên mặt biểu tình thay đổi lại biến.

"Phù Cẩn..." Phương Hạ thấp giọng lập lại một lần tên này, hai chữ này tại đầu lưỡi thượng đánh cái chuyển, khó hiểu đến quen tai, không giống như là lần đầu tiên nghe được .

Phương Hạ trí nhớ không kém, rất nhanh nhớ tới chính mình là từ đâu trong nghe qua tên này — ngay tại hắn đi vào Cảnh gia ngày đầu tiên, Cảnh Văn Thu liền từng cùng hắn đề cập tới tên này. Nhưng đây là tên này không là ngọc quyết sao?

Phương Hạ cứng ngắc mà cúi đầu, nhìn thoáng qua bắt tại chính mình ngực ngọc quyết, sau đó lần nữa ngước mắt nhìn người nọ, "Ngươi nên không phải là... Ngọc quyết tinh đi?"

Nói ra nói, Phương Hạ chính mình cũng cảm thấy hoang đường, hắn là không tin lắm loại này vi phạm thuyết duy vật đồ vật , nhưng trước mắt quỷ dị tình huống, làm hắn buộc lòng phải hướng phía không khoa học phương hướng suy đoán.

[ không là. ] đối phương phủ định.

"Kia, vậy là ngươi cái gì?" Loại này tại người đầu óc nói chuyện năng lực, nghĩ như thế nào đều không có khả năng là bình thường nhân loại có thể làm được .

[ người chết chi hồn, thế nhân tục xưng vi quỷ. ]

Người nọ rũ xuống đôi mắt, Phương Hạ nghe được cái kia thanh lãnh thanh âm tại trong đầu của mình trong vang lên, nhìn đến cửa sổ bức màn bị gió đêm thổi bay, nhẹ nhàng mà xuyên qua người nọ thân thể, tựa như xuyên qua ảo ảnh liếc mắt một cái, hãy còn phiêu động, không chịu chút nào cản trở. Lại nhìn kỹ ngươi người nọ, quả thật không có nửa phần nhân khí.

Trong không khí lan tràn xuất một loại âm lãnh, kích thích lỏa lồ làn da, hàn ý thẩm thấu cốt phùng, Phương Hạ rùng mình một cái, đầu óc một mảnh hỗn loạn. Hắn sống hai mươi ba năm, nhìn sư phụ hắn cử hành các loại mê tín hoạt động ít nhất cũng có sau mười năm , liền chưa bao giờ thấy tận mắt quá lén lút chi lưu, ngày nay vãn chẳng những gặp được, còn cùng đối phương đáp thượng nói,

— Phương Hạ hai mươi ba năm tam quan là toái đến oanh oanh liệt liệt.

Nhưng này không trọng yếu.

Quan trọng là hắn hơn nửa đêm mà bị quỷ tìm tới môn.

Kỳ lạ, đây tuyệt đối không là một chuyện tốt.

Phương Hạ vươn tay kéo kéo vây quanh ở chính mình bên hông khăn tắm, trên người cơ bắp băng rất khẩn, như vậy một động tác đều làm hắn cảm thấy thắt lưng bối có chút phiếm toan.

"Cái gì kia... Ta tuy rằng vô liêm sỉ quá một đoạn thời gian, nhưng nhiều nhất cũng liền đánh nhau đánh gãy quá người cánh tay chân, giết người phóng hỏa loại này thương thiên hại lí sự nhưng chưa làm qua." Phương Hạ liếm liếm nha tiêm, nói tiếp, "Ngươi oan có đầu, nợ có chủ, tìm nên tìm người đi, a!"

Phù Cẩn nhìn hắn, một đôi con ngươi đen kịt , nhìn chăm chú đến Phương Hạ khắp cả người phát lạnh. Thật lâu sau, mới mở miệng đạo: [ ta ở trong này, chỉ là bởi vì ngươi là của ta trấn thủ người. ]

"Từ từ! Cái gì trấn thủ người? Ta cái gì thời điểm thành trấn thủ người?"

[ tại ngươi bắt được kia miếng ngọc quyết thời điểm bắt đầu. ]

"Này ngọc quyết không là Cảnh gia người thừa kế..." Nói về đến một nửa, Phương Hạ đột nhiên dừng lại, trên mặt biểu tình đột nhiên biến đổi.

Cảnh gia người thừa kế đến tột cùng kế thừa chính là cái gì? Phương Hạ mơ hồ có chút hiểu được .

Cảnh gia người thừa kế phụ trách bảo quản bạch ngọc song đầu rồng quyết, mà cầm này ngọc quyết liền ý nghĩa trở thành một cái quỷ trấn thủ người, đây là làm hắn giúp Cảnh gia trông coi một cái quỷ a! Ngày a! Có nghe nói qua kế thừa tài sản, kế thừa danh dự, kế thừa công tác cương vị , còn chưa nghe nói qua làm người kế thừa một cái quỷ ! Cứ như vậy, Cảnh Văn Thu đặc biệt mà tìm hắn cái này tư sinh tử trở về đương người thừa kế, lại vẫn luôn tha không nói cho hắn Cảnh gia người thừa kế trách nhiệm, còn có đương nhiệm gia chủ Cảnh Trọng Chí một chút cũng không phản đối hắn trở thành Cảnh gia người thừa kế thái độ, này đó gọi hắn nghi hoặc địa phương cũng liền nói được thông . Dù sao, êm đẹp , ai sẽ vui lòng kế thừa một cái quỷ?

Phương Hạ tự giác đại khái thượng đã nghĩ thông suốt đi vào Cảnh gia sau đủ loại điểm đáng ngờ, bất quá như trước có chút kỳ quái địa phương.

Cảnh Văn Thu đem ngọc quyết giao cho trong tay hắn khi, quả thật nhắc tới "Phù Cẩn" tên này, nàng là biết Phù Cẩn tồn tại , kia thuyết minh nàng là có gặp quỷ năng lực . Mà hắn Phương Hạ, làm một cái tại trong đạo quan lớn lên người, nhiều năm như vậy đều chưa thấy qua quỷ, đến Cảnh gia sau đó lại đột nhiên có thể nhìn đến , này thực khó làm hắn tin tưởng cùng Cảnh gia không quan hệ. Này Cảnh gia nhà cũ — hoặc là nói Cảnh gia dòng chính rốt cuộc là làm cái gì?

Không được, hắn đến đi tìm Cảnh lão thái bà hỏi rõ ràng mới được! Không quản cái gọi là thời cơ có hay không thành thục, hắn đều gặp quỷ , hôm nay nhất định muốn được đến minh xác đáp án!

Phương Hạ nhấc chân liền hướng phòng ngủ cửa nhà chạy, còn không có chạy đến cửa nhà, đã bị khố gian rơi xuống khăn tắm bán đến lảo đảo một chút, oai đảo thân thể tại giường vĩ chỗ chống đỡ một chút, mới kham kham ổn định. Kết quả ngẫng đầu, liền cùng đứng ở bên cửa sổ Phù Cẩn đối thượng tầm mắt.

Đối phương nhìn hắn trơn bóng mà trắc ngồi ở giường vĩ, trên mặt gợn sóng không sợ hãi. Luôn luôn trên mặt da so tường thành hậu Phương Hạ, bị Phù Cẩn như vậy nhìn, lại chỉ cảm thấy trên mặt hỏa thiêu hỏa liệu , khó hiểu mà cảm thấy chính mình này mặt ném đi được rồi. Hoảng cái mao tuyến! Không phải là gặp quỷ sao? Này quỷ cũng không muốn đem hắn thế nào tư thế, về phần thiếu chút nữa đi ra ngoài lỏa bôn sao?

"Thảo!" Thấp nguyền rủa một tiếng, Phương Hạ sẽ cực kỳ nhanh nhặt lên khăn tắm, bưng đang xoay thân nhảy tiến cách vách phòng giữ quần áo. Hoa không đến hai phút thời gian, qua loa mặc xong quần áo, mới lần nữa ra bên ngoài chạy.

Chạy xuất gian phòng của mình, Phương Hạ đi trước cửa đối diện đem Vương Kha hô lên, sau đó tha người đi tiền viện tìm Cảnh Văn Thu. Vừa mới tiến tiền viện, liền gặp nghe được động tĩnh đi ra Đồng thúc, Đồng thúc đối Phương Hạ hơn nửa đêm làm ầm ĩ có chút bất mãn, làm hắn có chuyện gì ngày mai lại nói. Nhưng là Phương Hạ quyết tâm muốn Cảnh Văn Thu tại đêm nay cấp cái thuyết pháp, cuối cùng ngủ sớm hạ Cảnh Văn Thu vẫn là bị hắn náo loạn đứng lên.

Lúc này đây, Cảnh Văn Thu không có tiếp tục lảng tránh Phương Hạ vấn đề, mà là thống khoái mà cho hắn tưởng muốn đáp án.

Phương Hạ suy đoán đại khái thượng cũng không sai, Cảnh gia người thừa kế sở muốn kế thừa quả thật là một cái quỷ, hơn nữa còn là một thứ từ tổ tiên truyền xuống tới lệ quỷ. Có một chút hắn cũng là tưởng sai rồi, này chỉ lệ quỷ không phải không người vui lòng kế thừa, chính tương phản, Cảnh gia có rất nhiều người cướp kế thừa, chính là năng lực không đủ để đảm nhiệm, cuối cùng rơi vào đường cùng, đồng ý từ Phương Hạ cái này tư sinh tử đến kế thừa.

Nói chuyện là tại Cảnh Văn Thu phòng ngủ thư phòng cách vách tiến hành , Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Văn Thu mặt đối mặt ngồi ở thư phòng một xó tiếp khách sừng, phô dày mao thảm đích thực da sô pha mềm mại ra thoải mái, Phương Hạ cũng là thẳng thắn lưng ngồi ở mặt trên, nhìn thẳng đối diện chậm rãi kể rõ Cảnh Văn Thu. Nghe đến đó, hắn nhịn không được co rút khóe miệng, trên mặt biểu tình vặn vẹo, vẻ mặt không thể tin mà đối diện Cảnh Văn Thu. Một cái lệ quỷ — nghe cũng rất nguy hiểm ngoạn ý, cư nhiên là Cảnh gia người cướp kế thừa tồn tại, sợ là đầu óc có vấn đề đi?

"Lệ quỷ... Còn sẽ có người cướp kế thừa?" Phương Hạ hỏi lại.

"Đó là bởi vì Cảnh gia tổ tiên là từ khu quỷ làm giàu ..." Cảnh Văn Thu uống một ngụm nâng ở trong tay trà nóng, tiếp tục nói.

Cảnh gia tổ tiên, đầu tiên là lấy khu quỷ trừ tà tại trong vòng có uy vọng, sau đó bị một ít quyền quý tôn sùng là thượng khách, phát triển đi ra không thể khinh thường nhân mạch, sau đó con cháu mượn việc này thương kiếm tiền. Trải qua mấy thế hệ cố gắng, phát triển trở thành kích thước nhất định, truyền thừa xuống dưới, liền là hiện tại Cảnh gia bàng chi sở quản lý công ty tập đoàn. Cảnh gia bàng chi chủ phụ trách quản lý công ty sản nghiệp, mà dòng chính truyền thừa như trước lấy khu quỷ trừ tà vi chủ nghiệp, này kỳ thật là làm dòng chính nhất mạch trực tiếp nắm duy trì gia tộc sản nghiệp quyền quý nhân mạch, cho nên — cứ việc bàng chi quản lý gia tộc công ty sản nghiệp, lại như trước đến nghe dòng chính nhất mạch .

Cảnh gia công ty quy mô sớm đã không thể khinh thường, nhưng rời đi một ít quyền quý nhân mạch dành cho phương tiện, tuy nói sẽ không trong khoảnh khắc đại lâu lật đổ, cũng là mất nhiều hơn được. Đây là không có đắc tội Cảnh gia dòng chính, hòa bình ở riêng tình huống. Nếu là đắc tội dòng chính nhất mạch, những cái đó quyền quý cũng liền thành đối phó Cảnh thị công ty lưỡi dao sắc bén, sớm hay muộn thống xuất cái vỡ nát. Mà Cảnh gia dòng chính sở dĩ có thể nắm chặt những cái đó quyền quý nhân mạch, khu quỷ trừ tà năng lực tự nhiên không giống giống nhau, bọn họ tại huyền thuật giới có thể nói nhất lưu hành gia, cùng Nhâm gia, Cố gia cùng Thích gia cũng xưng tứ đại gia tộc. Có được như vậy địa phương vị, trừ bỏ Cảnh gia người tự thân năng lực ngoại, kỳ thật còn dựa vào Phù Cẩn — này chỉ từ tổ tiên truyền thừa xuống dưới ngàn năm lệ quỷ. Cảnh gia này đây ngự quỷ thuật xưng, trừ bỏ tự thân năng lực, dư lại liền muốn xem bọn họ thu phục quỷ hồn năng lực, mà Phù Cẩn cường đại, đúng là đầy đủ làm Cảnh gia tại huyền thuật giới sừng sững không ngã tồn tại. Cho nên, Cảnh gia gia chủ nhất định là có thể đủ thuận lợi kế thừa Phù Cẩn người, đây là cam đoan bên trong gia tộc không phân băng thủ đoạn. Phù Cẩn cũng bởi vậy xưng Cảnh gia người tranh đoạt kế thừa tồn tại, có thể nhập chủ dòng chính, chưởng khống Cảnh gia mạch máu tồn tại, ai có thể không động tâm?

"Chỉ tiếc hiện giờ Cảnh gia nhân trung, đúng là chọn không xuất một cái có năng lực trấn trụ Phù Cẩn sát khí người." Cảnh Văn Thu thở dài.

— cho nên mới gắng gượng mà làm tìm hắn cái này tư sinh tử trở về.

"... Ta cảm thấy ngươi này hoàn toàn thuộc loại lừa gạt." Phương Hạ kéo kéo khóe miệng, "Nếu như nói trở thành Cảnh gia người thừa kế, chính là cả ngày cùng quỷ giao tiếp, vi Cảnh gia thần côn sự nghiệp phát quang phát nhiệt, kia thật xin lỗi, này giao dịch ta không cách nào chơi. Ta liền một người thường, cho tới bây giờ không từng nghĩ muốn đánh khai tân thế giới đại môn, lại càng không tưởng tiến vào trong đó vui chơi thoả thích một phen. Này ngọc quyết lão ngài vẫn là thu hồi đi thôi, ta thành thành thật thật trở về mượn lãi nặng, so với cùng quỷ giao tiếp, ta cảm thấy theo ta vẫn là cùng vay nặng lãi thúc trái tay đấm tương đối có tiếng nói chung."

Phương Hạ tháo xuống bắt tại trên cổ ngọc quyết, đặt tại trên bàn trà, đổ lên Cảnh Văn Thu trước mặt.

"Ngươi bây giờ đổi ý đã chậm." Cảnh Văn Thu không động bị đổ lên trước mặt mình ngọc quyết, "Này bạch ngọc song đầu rồng quyết là Phù Cẩn gửi thân vật, cũng là cùng hắn kết hạ khế ước môi giới, hắn nếu tại trước mặt ngươi hiện thân, cũng liền đại biểu khế ước đã hoàn thành. Tại hắn tìm được vị kế tiếp trấn thủ người trước, hắn sẽ vẫn luôn đi theo ngươi, liền tính ngươi đem ngọc quyết trả lại cho ta, cũng không làm nên chuyện gì."

"Ta cái gì thời điểm cùng hắn kết khế ước?" Phương Hạ đứng lên, trên cao nhìn xuống mà trừng Cảnh Văn Thu, "Cảnh lão thái bà, ngươi thiếu lừa dối ta."

"Này ngọc quyết dính quá máu của ngươi đi? Đó chính là ký khế ước."

"Ta..." Phương Hạ vừa định phủ định, nhất chà xát ngón tay, lại đụng đến ngón tay cái thượng còn chưa khép lại miệng vết thương, bỗng nhiên nhớ tới chính mình mới vừa bắt được ngọc quyết ngày đầu tiên.

Lúc ấy hắn tại gian phòng cầm ngọc quyết nhìn, một cái hoảng thần, ngón tay thượng liền khó hiểu nhiều một cái sấm huyết miệng vết thương, lúc ấy huyết quả thật dính ở tại ngọc quyết thượng. Nếu chính là không cẩn thận bị thương đem huyết dính vào đi , Phương Hạ còn có thể hoài nghi một chút Cảnh Văn Thu này dính máu ký khế ước là một cái nói dối, nhưng này cái miệng vết thương tới cực kỳ quỷ dị, bên tay không có bất luận cái gì lợi khí, cầm trong tay ngọc quyết lại là mượt mà bóng loáng không có lỗ thủng, ngón tay của hắn thượng lại xuất hiện một đạo không cạn miệng vết thương, nhìn lề sách giống như là bị sắc bén lưỡi dao cắt qua, san bằng dài nhỏ.

Cảnh Văn Thu nói, Phương Hạ lập tức tin hơn phân nửa. Chính là loại này bị thiết kế cảm giác, thẳng gọi người nghẹn khuất được ngay.

"Ta biết ngươi mất hứng, nhưng là tốt nhất đừng nghĩ không quan tâm mà dứt áo ra đi." Cảnh Văn Thu đạo.

"Ta dứt áo ra đi lại như thế nào? Các ngươi còn muốn mạnh mẽ giam ta hay sao?" Phương Hạ hai tay cắm vào túi áo, xốc hiên mí mắt đạo. Hắn luôn luôn không là tính tình thuận theo người, tuy nói đã hối cải để làm người mới, nhưng là đến người khác nói cái gì thì làm cái đó địa phương bước, chính là không giống mấy năm trước như vậy bất thường mà thôi.

"Ngươi nếu cùng Phù Cẩn thành công ký khế ước, xem như một chân bước vào huyền thuật giới đại môn, không quản ngươi có nguyện ý hay không, ngươi đều tránh cho không được cùng tai hoạ quỷ hồn giao tiếp. Không nói cái khác, liền nói Phù Cẩn, ngươi nếu không học ngự quỷ thuật, đối với ngươi tự thân đến nói là nhất kiện rất nguy hiểm sự, hơi có vô ý, ngươi cái mạng này cũng sẽ không có."

"Cho nên ta nhất định ở lại Cảnh gia học cái gì kia gặp quỷ ngự quỷ thuật?" Phương Hạ cất cao thanh âm.

"Ngươi không muốn chết nói." Cảnh Văn Thu nói được phong khinh vân đạm, tựa hồ cũng không thèm để ý Phương Hạ lựa chọn.

Phương Hạ nhìn chằm chằm nàng xem trong chốc lát, thấy nàng hoàn toàn không giống như là nói dối bộ dáng, tức giận đến ma sau nha tào xả xuất một cái vặn vẹo tươi cười, xoay người đem kia ngọc quyết thu hồi đến, "Cái này uy hiếp có thể, ngươi chuẩn bị đến rất đầy đủ. Đi, ta sợ , ta học, mệnh ta còn là muốn ."

"Ngày mai ta sẽ làm Vương Kha tìm trong tộc người lại đây giáo ngươi." Cảnh Văn Thu nói rằng.

"Biết ." Phương Hạ căm giận mà đem ngọc quyết nhét vào túi áo, nhiễu quá sô pha đi ra ngoài.

Đi vài bước lại dừng lại, quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Cảnh Văn Thu, "Đối , còn có một việc, ta vì cái gì đột nhiên có thể nhìn thấy quỷ ?"

Cảnh Văn Thu: "Ta giúp ngươi mở âm dương nhãn."

Phương Hạ: "Cái gì thời điểm?"

Cảnh Văn Thu: "Hôm nay cho ngươi nhập gia phả thời điểm."

Phương Hạ: "Rượu gạo?"

Cảnh Văn Thu ngầm thừa nhận.

Phương Hạ: Khó trách hắn lúc ấy bị lão thái bà này hướng cái trán như vậy một chút, cảm giác như vậy không thoải mái.

Đi ra thư phòng, Phương Hạ thật dài mà phun ra một ngụm trọc khí. Cái này gọi là chuyện gì? Bình thường tư sinh tử nhận tổ quy tông nội dung vở kịch là như vậy phát triển? Nhưng mà hắn lại khó chịu cũng không có cách, Cảnh Văn Thu là sớm tính kế hảo , đem lộ đều cấp phá hỏng , chạy là không chạy thoát được đâu. Phương Hạ chỉ có thể an ủi mình, tốt xấu sư phụ tiền thuốc men không thành vấn đề, tốt xấu Cảnh gia đồ gia truyền dừng ở trong tay của hắn...

Đồ gia truyền...

Nghĩ đến đây, Phương Hạ cước bộ không từ biến đến trầm trọng đứng lên, nhớ tới kia chỉ Cảnh gia tổ truyền lệ quỷ còn tại gian phòng của mình trong, hắn liền một chút cũng không nghĩ hồi đi ngủ.

Đệ 6 chương áo khoác lông chồn 01

Phương Hạ chậm rãi mà trở lại gian phòng của mình, đẩy cửa phòng ra, Phù Cẩn quả nhiên còn tại trong phòng của hắn, như trước đứng ở giường vĩ đối diện bên cửa sổ, an tĩnh mà nhìn ngoài cửa sổ. Phòng trong đèn đuốc sáng trưng, bên ngoài cảnh tối lửa tắt đèn, cũng không biết vị này quỷ đại gia tại thưởng thức cái gì cảnh đẹp.

Phương Hạ đẩy cửa phòng ra tiếng vang, kinh động Phù Cẩn, hắn nghiêng đầu hướng lối vào nhìn lại. Phương Hạ đối thượng Phù Cẩn tầm mắt, chỉ cảm thấy cái ót từng trận lạnh cả người. Này thật không là hắn túng, tuy rằng tục ngữ nói, ban ngày không làm đuối lý, nửa đêm không sợ quỷ gõ cửa, đó là không thật thấy quỷ. Thật thấy , người bình thường khẳng định đều sẽ sợ, liền hắn này không bị đương trường dọa nước tiểu , tuyệt đối xem như đảm phì một quải !

"Cái gì kia..." Phương Hạ nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, tự phát tự giác mà cùng Phù Cẩn công đạo vừa rồi hành tung, "Ta mới vừa đi tìm Cảnh lão thái bà... Cũng chính là Cảnh Văn Thu, ngươi có biết đi? Chuyện của ngươi nàng đều cho ta giải thích ."

Phù Cẩn hơi hơi vuốt cằm, tỏ vẻ biết .

"Thời gian không còn sớm, ngươi sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi, ngủ ngon." Phương Hạ ngoài miệng vừa nói, người một bên ra bên ngoài lui, hắn quyết định đi cửa đối diện Vương Kha gian phòng ngủ.

"Ngươi còn muốn đi chỗ nào?" Phù Cẩn ánh mắt một chuyển, tầm mắt dừng ở Phương Hạ mới vừa rời khỏi gian phòng kia chỉ trên chân.

"... Ta đi Vương Kha bên kia ngủ, ta buổi tối đi ngủ ngáy ngủ nghiến răng nói nói mớ, sợ ảnh hưởng ngươi nghỉ ngơi."

"Ta cuối cùng muốn thói quen." Phù Cẩn hơi hơi nhất đốn, lại nói, "Ngươi cũng tổng yếu thói quen."

Phương Hạ: "..." Ta muốn thói quen cái gì a ta? Thói quen cùng quỷ chung sống một phòng sao?

Phương Hạ trầm mặc không nói.

Phù Cẩn lẳng lặng yên nhìn hắn.

Song phương tầm mắt trên không trung lần lượt thay đổi, không tiếng động đánh giá, cuối cùng Phương Hạ thất bại, yên lặng đem rời khỏi ngoài cửa kia chỉ chân, lần nữa dịch vào nhà nội.

Đã đối, tổng yếu thói quen. Hắn đều thành thần côn thế gia người thừa kế, lại bị mở âm dương nhãn, đã có thể đoán được sau này chàng quỷ cơ hội tuyệt không sẽ thiếu, vậy trước tiên từ này chỉ Cảnh gia tổ truyền lệ quỷ bắt đầu thói quen, ít nhất vị này lớn lên thập phần cảnh đẹp ý vui.

Phương Hạ là mang theo thấp thỏm tâm tình nằm tiến ổ chăn . Tại minh xác biết trong phòng có một cái lệ quỷ dưới tình huống, mặc cho ai đều sẽ cảm giác đến sợ hãi cùng bất an, mặc dù kia không có quỷ nửa điểm đả thương người ý tứ. Hắn vốn tưởng rằng chính mình sẽ mất ngủ, lại không nghĩ đúng là ngủ thơm ngọt vừa cảm giác, nếu không phải buổi sáng mở to mắt, liền nhìn đến ngồi ở bên giường ghế trên Phù Cẩn, hắn đều thiếu chút nữa quên gian phòng của mình trong có một cái lệ quỷ sự .

Ban ngày Phù Cẩn, thân ảnh thoạt nhìn thoáng có chút trong suốt, không có buổi tối như vậy ngưng thực cảm giác, cũng là tuyệt đối sẽ không làm người nhận sai sống được người.

"Buổi sáng tốt lành..." Phương Hạ biểu tình cứng ngắc mà xả xuất một nụ cười, cùng Phù Cẩn đánh xong tiếp đón, xuống giường quang chân, mộng du tự mà hướng phòng tắm rửa đi.

"Ta đại khái một kẻ ngốc..." Không là ngốc tử có thể như vậy vô tư tới vô tâm mà ngủ đi qua sao? Phương Hạ dùng nước lạnh rửa mặt, hai mắt vô thần mà nhìn trong chốc lát trong gương chính mình, lại hung hăng mà lau một phen mặt, tự mình phản bác, "Ta đây là trước hai ngày ngủ không ngon, mới có thể ngủ đi qua ! Nhất định là như vậy!"

Tại phòng tắm rửa điều chỉnh hoàn tâm tình sau, lại tại Phù Cẩn an tĩnh nhìn chăm chú trung, không tình nguyện mà lần nữa đem ngọc quyết quải trở lại trên cổ của mình, Phương Hạ mới có thể xuống lầu ăn điểm tâm.

Đồng thúc cùng Trần di thức dậy sớm, đã ăn qua. Phương Hạ là cùng Vương Kha, Trình Đông đồng thời ăn . Trình Đông hỗ trợ đem Trần di ôn đồ ăn bưng ra, Phương Hạ cùng Vương Kha cầm bát thịnh cháo hoa.

"Ta nói Phương Hạ thiếu gia, ngươi tưởng cái gì đâu? Cháo hoa nhiều bới thêm một chén." Trình Đông mới vừa ngồi xuống, nhìn lướt qua bàn ăn, quay đầu nhìn về phía một bên Phương Hạ.

"Ân? Chỗ nào nhiều?" Phương Hạ đem một chén thịnh hảo cháo hoa đặt ở Phù Cẩn trước mặt, thuận đường hồi Trình Đông một cái ánh mắt nghi hoặc.

"Này còn không có nhiều? Chúng ta ba người, ngươi thịnh tứ bát cháo hoa làm như thế nào?" Trình Đông đốt trên bàn cơm tứ bát cháo hoa nói rằng, "Ngươi có phải hay không chưa tỉnh ngủ a!"

"Nhiều một chén... Là cho Phù tiên sinh ?" Vương Kha hơi hơi sửng sốt, sau đó lên tiếng hỏi.

Đây không phải là rõ ràng sao? Tuy rằng đối phương là chỉ quỷ, nhưng làm người ở một bên làm nhìn, kia nhiều không được tự nhiên. Phương Hạ tầm mắt tại Vương Kha cùng Trình Đông trên mặt đảo qua, đột nhiên hiểu được, hắn tựa hồ nắm sai trọng điểm , hai người nghi vấn cũng không tại với hắn cấp Phù Cẩn thịnh cháo thượng, mà là bọn họ căn bản không thấy được ở trong này Phù Cẩn.

"Các ngươi... Nhìn không tới hắn?" Cảnh gia nhà cũ chủ buôn bán vụ không là thần côn sao? Làm nhà cũ bên này công nhân, hẳn là không phải là người thường mới đối.

Trình Đông lặng yên bưng lên chính mình bát, rời đi Phương Hạ bên cạnh vị trí, đổi đến đối diện Vương Kha bên người ngồi xuống. Vương Kha tổ chức một chút ngôn ngữ, mở miệng cùng Phương Hạ giải thích, "Ta nghĩ ngươi đối giới huyền thuật người có chút hiểu lầm, nhưng không phải sở hữu hiểu huyền thuật người, đều có được gặp quỷ năng lực..."

"Phương Hạ thiếu gia..."

Vương Kha nói về đến một nửa, Đồng thúc đi đến, ra tiếng đánh gãy hắn mà nói. Hắn là đến thông tri Phương Hạ, Cảnh Văn Thu an bài , phụ trách giáo dục hắn ngự quỷ thuật người, đã đến Cảnh gia nhà cũ, làm hắn ăn xong điểm tâm liền đi lên lớp. Nếu Cảnh lão phu nhân cấp an hạ an bài lão sư đến , Vương Kha liền không lại giọng khách át giọng chủ mà tiếp tục cấp Phương Hạ giải thích, dù sao so với lão phu nhân an bài người, hắn không biết là chính mình cái này bán thùng nước, sẽ so đối phương giải thích đến càng toàn diện.

Cơm nước xong, Phương Hạ đi theo Đồng thúc vào hắn trụ cái kia sân, đi lầu một một gian thư phòng, đây là chuyên môn an bài cấp Phương Hạ học tập dùng .

Này gian thư phòng cùng tối hôm qua cùng Cảnh Văn Thu nói chuyện kia gian trang hoàng khác nhau rất lớn, Cảnh Văn Thu kia gian có trung thức phong cách, lại thiên hướng về hiện đại thiết kế, này gian thư phòng cũng là hoàn toàn trung thức phục cổ bố cục trang hoàng. Gian ngoài phòng tiếp khách, bên trong mới là thư phòng, trung gian dùng bác cổ giá làm ngăn cách. Từ bác cổ giá trung gian lưu xuất viên môn đi vào, bên trái là cơ hồ nhét đầy một mặt tường thực mộc giá sách, giá sách trước là nhất trương lê hoa mộc khắc hoa bàn học, trên bàn sách bãi phóng chính là giấy và bút mực, tả thượng sừng đặt một cái lư hương, từ chạm rỗng đồng cái bay ra nhè nhẹ từng đợt từng đợt khói nhẹ, trên không trung trừ khử, lưu lại đàn hương đặc biệt có hương vị, ở trong không khí lẳng lặng tràn ngập.

Bàn học đối diện, lâm cửa sổ vị trí phóng một tổ cái bàn, đồng dạng là lê hoa mộc tạo ra. Trên bàn phóng một ly trà, bên cạnh bàn ngồi một người nam nhân, hiển nhiên đã chờ lâu ngày. Người này liền là Cảnh Văn Thu cấp Phương Hạ an bài lão sư .

Người tới tên là Cảnh Thư Đan, bốn mươi xuất đầu tuổi, trên sống mũi giá một bộ bán gọng kính, ngũ quan lớn lên thực phổ thông, nhưng đầy người trí thức, nhìn quả thật rất có nhân dân giáo sư phong phạm. Hắn là Cảnh gia bàng chi người, ấn bối phận sắp xếp, Phương Hạ hẳn là gọi hắn một tiếng nhị thúc công. Vị này nhị thúc công tại huyền thuật thượng năng lực, không thể xem như Cảnh gia nhân trung nổi trội , nhưng ở huyền thuật phương diện học thức cũng là học được tương đương rộng khắp, cũng không giới hạn với Cảnh gia gia học ngự quỷ thuật. Bởi vậy, hắn hiện tại cũng là Cảnh gia tiểu bối tại huyền học nhập môn chủ yếu giáo dục người chi nhất. Cảnh gia tiểu bối tại bị xác nhận có tài năng sau, đầu tiên sẽ bị an bài chính là loại này nhập môn học tập, nhập môn tuổi giống nhau đều tại tám tuổi dưới, giống Phương Hạ cái này tuổi , hiển nhiên đã thuộc loại quá tuổi đệ tử .

Cảnh Thư Đan còn chưa bao giờ đã dạy Phương Hạ lớn như vậy tuổi tiểu bối, hơn nữa đối phương vẫn là Cảnh gia người thừa kế. Chờ Đồng thúc sau khi rời đi, Cảnh Thư Đan nhìn về phía đã tự cố tự tại hắn đối diện ngồi xuống, chính nâng chén trà uống trà Phương Hạ, mở miệng nói, "Hôm nay liền tùy tiện tâm sự, ngươi có cái gì muốn biết, cứ việc hỏi."

Cảnh Thư Đan quyết định trước hiểu biết một chút Phương Hạ tình huống, căn cứ tình huống của hắn, đến chế định sau này dạy học phương án. Kết quả, ngồi ở người đối diện nghe xong, Phương Hạ thanh từ chén trà, tròng mắt một chuyển, hạ giọng hỏi, "Cái gì cũng có thể hỏi?"

Cảnh Thư Đan vuốt ve chén trà khẽ dừng động tác, ngước mắt: "Tỷ như?"

"Tỷ như... Như thế nào giải trừ khế ước?" Phương Hạ ngọc quyết từ trong cổ áo kéo đi ra, nắm bắt ngọc quyết chờ mong mà nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan.

Cảnh Văn Thu nói qua, trừ phi Phù Cẩn tìm được vị kế tiếp trấn thủ người, nếu không cũng không cách nào giải trừ khế ước. Nhưng là Phương Hạ chưa từ bỏ ý định, nếu Cảnh Thư Đan làm hắn tùy tiện hỏi, vậy hắn liền tạm thời vừa hỏi.

"Chờ đến so ngươi thích hợp hơn trấn thủ người xuất hiện, này khế ước có thể giải trừ." Cảnh Thư Đan trả lời.

"Trừ bỏ cái này."

"Ngươi đi trưng cầu Phù tiên sinh đồng ý."

"..."

Phương Hạ thất vọng mà đem ngọc quyết lần nữa tắc hồi trong cổ áo mặt, "Là Cảnh Văn Thu không cho ngươi nói cho ta biết đi?"

Cảnh Thư Đan lắc đầu, "Này không có gì để cho hay không . Cái này khế ước ký khế ước thuật, là một loại đi ngược chiều ngự quỷ thuật. Bình thường ngự quỷ thuật, là thuật giả chưởng khống quỷ hồn. Mà cái này đi ngược chiều ngự quỷ thuật, quyền chủ động cũng là tại quỷ hồn nhất phương, cũng chính là Phù tiên sinh trong tay."

Phương Hạ nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía đứng ở trước bàn sách Phù Cẩn, đối thượng đối phương thản nhiên tầm mắt, nhìn không ra cái gì cảm xúc, lại gọi người không dám nhìn thẳng. Phương Hạ rất nhanh phiêu hốt ánh mắt, dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt.

Phương Hạ không có tiếp tục giải trừ khế ước đề tài, ngược lại hỏi trước Vương Kha không trả lời hoàn vấn đề.

"Không là sở hữu hiểu được huyền thuật người đều có được gặp quỷ năng lực." Cảnh Thư Đan giải thích, "Mà có được gặp quỷ năng lực người, đại khái có thể chia làm hai loại, bẩm sinh cùng hậu thiên . Bẩm sinh chính là chỉ ủng sinh ra có được âm dương nhãn người, thoát ly anh ấu nhi thời kì, như trước có thể dùng mắt thường nhìn đến quỷ hồn, tỷ như ngươi; hậu thiên lại là chỉ cương hỏa quá thấp, hồn phách bất ổn người, bởi vì hắn tự thân cũng tại sinh tử gian bồi hồi, tự nhiên có thể nhìn thấy phi dương thế chi khách, loại người này tình hình chung hạ thọ mệnh quá ngắn."

"Ngươi có thể nhìn đến Phù Cẩn sao?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Thật đáng tiếc, ta cũng không có cái này thiên phú." Cảnh Thư Đan đạo, "Ta là thuộc loại nhìn không tới một loại kia. Chúng ta dựa vào chính là cảm giác, cùng với một ít có thể làm cho người tạm thời nhìn đến quỷ hồn thủ đoạn."

Phương Hạ: "Tỷ như ngưu nước mắt?"

"Đây là một loại kinh tế thực dụng thủ đoạn." Cảnh Thư Đan gật đầu, "Bất quá chúng ta Cảnh gia gia học là ngự quỷ thuật, mặc dù không có gặp quỷ năng lực, làm thi thuật giả, chúng ta là có thể đủ nhìn đến thành công ký khế ước quỷ hồn, chúng nó là sẽ nghe theo ngươi chỉ thị, dành cho ngươi thích hợp gợi ý."

Phương Hạ: "Cái này nghe đứng lên càng kinh tế thực dụng."

Cảnh Thư Đan: "Không, cái này muốn so với ngưu nước mắt quý, cùng quỷ hồn ký khế ước yêu cầu chuẩn bị đạo cụ."

Phương Hạ: "..."

Đệ 7 chương áo khoác lông chồn 02

Cảnh Thư Đan đi vào Cảnh gia nhà cũ ngày đầu tiên, cùng Phương Hạ hàn huyên nửa ngày, đại khái thăm dò cái này quá tuổi đệ tử trình độ — một cái triệt triệt để để thường dân. Biết đến một ít huyền thuật phương diện tri thức, một phần là từ tiểu thuyết tạp nói xem ra , thiệt giả nửa nọ nửa kia da lông; một khác bộ phận là từ vị khác đạo sĩ sư phụ mưa dầm thấm đất hiểu biết đến , những cái đó ngược lại là đồ khô, chính là vị này thiếu gia trước kia căn bản không tin quỷ quái nói đến, tự nhiên không có khả năng dụng tâm đi nhớ, kết quả chưa hiểu rõ hết, còn không bằng cái gì cũng không biết đâu! Loại này cái chai trong có chút thủy , liền thích lắc lư, vốn là thuộc loại không hảo giáo loại hình, hơn nữa Phương Hạ tính tình cũng không phải an phận nghe lời , càng là không hảo giáo.

Cảnh lão phu nhân thật sự là ném cho hắn một cái không tiểu nhân nan đề.

Bất quá, cái vấn đề khó khăn này bản thân thiên phú, cũng là thập phần kinh người.

Cảnh lão phu nhân hao hết tâm tư, gây sức ép trở về kế thừa Cảnh gia người, tự nhiên không có khả năng là có thể lực thường thường hạng người. Cảnh gia người thừa kế, yêu cầu có ít nhất có thể trấn thủ Phù Cẩn này chỉ ngàn năm lệ quỷ năng lực. Tại Phương Hạ trở về trước, Cảnh gia tại huyền thuật thượng năng lực nhất lợi hại , đương thuộc Cảnh lão phu nhân Cảnh Văn Thu cùng đương nhiệm gia chủ Cảnh Trọng Chí. Cảnh Văn Thu tuổi tác đã cao, trấn thủ không Phù Cẩn đã bao lâu, tại toàn tộc cao thấp tìm không ra thích hợp trấn thủ tiểu bối khi, Cảnh Trọng Chí từng đề xuất thử một lần. Là , Cảnh Trọng Chí là nếm thử quá trấn thủ Phù Cẩn . Hắn nhớ rõ Cảnh Trọng Chí lúc ấy ký khế ước kết đến thập phần miễn cưỡng, sau khi thành công kiên trì không đến một tháng, thân thể liền suy nhược đến gần chết trạng thái, bất đắc dĩ, mới đem Phù Cẩn lần nữa đưa còn tới Cảnh Văn Thu nơi đó. Cảnh gia người thừa kế, năng lực không đủ tư cách, ngạnh tranh cũng chỉ có toi mạng phân, tổ huấn khuyên bảo quá mức cửu viễn, nhưng Cảnh Trọng Chí cái này vết xe đổ, cũng là gần ngay trước mắt. Cũng chính bởi vì vậy, Phương Hạ cái này tư sinh tử trở thành Cảnh gia người thừa kế sự, Cảnh gia người bao quát đương nhiệm gia chủ Cảnh Trọng Chí ở bên trong, không có một người mở miệng phản đối, mặc dù bọn họ trong lòng lại không vui lòng.

Cảnh Thư Đan sáng nay nhận đến Phương Hạ thành công ký khế ước tin tức, tại đến nhà cũ trước, đối Phương Hạ thiên phú liền làm quá dự đánh giá. Hắn đã tận khả năng mà hướng chỗ cao phỏng chừng, không nghĩ tới vẫn là đánh giá thấp. Phương Hạ có được âm dương nhãn, hắn cũng không ngoài ý muốn, Cảnh gia nhiều lần đảm nhiệm gia chủ cơ bản đều có được như vậy một đôi mắt, đó là thiên phú năng lực một loại thể hiện, giống Cảnh Văn Thu cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí nhất dạng có được âm dương nhãn. Nhưng là, Phương Hạ có thể nghe hiểu chuyện ma quỷ, cũng tuyệt đối là vượt ra khỏi Cảnh Thư Đan tưởng tượng. Phóng nhãn toàn bộ giới huyền thuật, có được âm dương nhãn nhân số liền cực nhỏ, có thể nghe hiểu chuyện ma quỷ , càng là ít ỏi không có mấy. Hắn nhận thức , cũng liền Cố gia người thừa kế Cố Dần có cái này năng lực. Nếu không Phương Hạ chính mình thuận miệng nói ra, hắn căn bản sẽ không hướng phương diện này hỏi.

Phương Hạ tại huyền thuật thượng tư chất vô cùng tốt, bất quá tư chất lại hảo, vị này Phương Hạ thiếu gia như cũ là cái thường dân, đến từ đầu giáo khởi. Cảnh Văn Thu an bài thư phòng, bên trong cơ bản đều là huyền học liên quan bộ sách, từ thiển sâu vô cùng, đầy đủ mọi thứ. Cảnh Thư Đan căn cứ Phương Hạ tình huống, chọn mấy quyển dễ hiểu , làm hắn trước nhìn, không hiểu hắn lại thêm lấy giảng giải.

Phương Hạ nhìn hai ngày thư, mãn đầu óc đều là cằn nhằn cằn nhằn nội dung, ngày thứ ba thời điểm, Cảnh Thư Đan rốt cục đã đổi mới nội dung — vẽ bùa.

"Vẽ bùa tuy rằng không phải chúng ta Cảnh gia tuyệt học, nhưng nhiều ít muốn biết một chút, về sau gặp được chuyện gì, cũng nhiều một loại thủ đoạn... Trước học trấn tà phù đi." Cảnh Thư Đan đứng ở bàn học biên, nhắc tới bút lông, tại nghiên mực thượng chấm mặc, ngòi bút tại một lóng tay khoan hoàng trên tờ giấy, mây bay nước chảy mà họa xuất một cái nguyền rủa phù, sau đó đặt tới Phương Hạ bên tay, "Trấn tà phù là trừ tà túy , đối một ít quấn lên tới cô quỷ du hồn sử dụng, có thể cho chúng nó tạm thời vô pháp nhúc nhích, hiệu quả duy trì liên tục không trưởng."

"Nghe đứng lên không giống một đạo lợi hại phù." Phương Hạ nhắc tới hoàng tờ giấy, quay đầu đối đứng ở bên cạnh mình Cảnh Thư Đan nói rằng.

"Đạo phù này tác dụng quả thật không đại." Đặc biệt Phương Hạ có Phù Cẩn đi theo, giống nhau tai hoạ đều sẽ sợ hãi Phù Cẩn trên người sát khí, hơn phân nửa không dám gần thân thể của hắn, trấn tà phù liền càng không có tác dụng gì .

"Nếu tác dụng không đại, ta học nó làm như thế nào?" Phương Hạ ngáp lên, đem hoàng tờ giấy chụp hồi trên bàn.

"Bởi vì đây là đơn giản nhất phù, xem như vẽ bùa trụ cột. Tựa như chúng ta học viết chữ Hán thời điểm, từ 'Một' bắt đầu học một cái đạo lý."

Phương Hạ cúi đầu nhìn hoàng trên tờ giấy giăng khắp nơi, phiết nại dây dưa, tựa như hảo vài cái chữ Hán điệp thêm cùng một chỗ cấu thành ký hiệu — cái này gọi là đơn giản nhất ? Phức tạp thành như vậy cũng hảo ý tứ lấy đến cùng "Một" so sánh với?

"Ngươi nhiệm vụ hôm nay chính là thành công họa xuất thập trương trấn tà phù." Cảnh Thư Đan nói xong, kéo một cái ghế, tại bàn học biên ngồi xuống.

Đối diện lâm cửa sổ vị trí, hiện giờ đã thành Phù Cẩn chuyên tòa, tuy rằng hắn nhìn không tới, nhưng này trương cái bàn bên cạnh đặt một quyển mở ra thư, trang sách cách đoạn thời gian liền sẽ sau này phiên, cho hắn biết, Phù Cẩn xác xác thật thật liền ngồi ở chỗ kia. Như thế, hắn liền không hảo ngồi nữa đi qua, là sợ mạo phạm đối phương, cũng là sợ hãi đối phương, dù sao đó là một cái ngàn năm lệ quỷ. Nghĩ đến đây, Cảnh Thư Đan lại nhịn không được nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía Phương Hạ, cùng một cái ngàn năm lệ quỷ thành công ký khế ước, lại nửa điểm không chịu ảnh hưởng, phải biết Cảnh Trọng Chí trước ký khế ước sau, cũng bởi vì không chịu nổi Phù Cẩn sát khí, thân thể liền nhanh chóng suy bại . Có tài năng người, có sẽ bị người đố kỵ, có lại có thể gọi người liên đố kỵ đều không sinh ra, Phương Hạ đại khái chính là thuộc loại người sau .

Cảnh Thư Đan ngồi ở ghế trên, nhìn Phương Hạ vẽ bùa. Chính là không đợi Phương Hạ đặt bút, Trình Đông liền từ bên ngoài chạy tiến vào, làm Cảnh Thư Đan đi một chuyến tiền viện thư phòng, Cảnh lão phu nhân tìm hắn.

Phương Hạ nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan bóng dáng biến mất tại bác cổ giá viên ngoài cửa sau, đề bút, chiếu Cảnh Thư Đan bản mẫu, nhất bút một hoa mà vẽ. Khi còn bé sư phụ hắn không ít phạt hắn sao bút lông tự, hắn lại là cái không an phận , ba ngày hai đầu gặp rắc rối, bị phạt nhiều năm như vậy, thư pháp bản lĩnh tự nhiên không kém, cũng bởi vậy mới có thể tại đại học khi tuyển quốc hoạ chuyên nghiệp, dù sao thi họa bản tướng thông.

Phương Hạ viết phế đi mấy trương sau, mặt sau thành phẩm liền cùng Cảnh Thư Đan hàng mẫu không sai biệt lắm , rất nhanh liền hoàn thành thập trương. Nhìn phủ kín bán trương bàn học trấn tà phù, Phương Hạ đắc ý dào dạt mà hừ khởi ca khúc.

[ bút họa trình tự sai. ]

Thanh lãnh thanh âm đánh gãy Phương Hạ dương dương tự đắc, hắn mãnh liệt vừa nghiêng đầu nhìn lại, nhất trương hình dáng phân minh mặt nghiêng liền chàng vào trong mắt. Phù Cẩn không biết cái gì thời điểm ly khai bên cửa sổ tiểu bàn, đi tới bên cạnh hắn. Giờ phút này chính buông xuống mà đôi mắt, nhìn phủ kín bán trương bàn học trấn tà phù, như nha vũ nồng đậm tối đen lông mi, đem sâu thẳm ánh mắt che dấu hơn phân nửa.

[ ký hiệu bút họa trình tự rất trọng yếu, sai, này phù liền phế đi. ] Phù Cẩn chỉ vào Phương Hạ họa ký hiệu sai lầm, không nhanh không chậm mà nói rằng, [ ngươi này không nhất trương là viết đối . ]

Bút lông viết bút họa, cứ việc viết tại hoàng chỉ thượng, nhưng có nhiều chỗ thoáng nhìn kỹ, vẫn có thể nhìn ra bút họa trình tự , Phù Cẩn chỉ kia chỗ sai đến nhất rõ ràng. Nhưng là Phù Cẩn nói hắn không nhất trương viết đối , Phương Hạ liền không phục .

"Làm sao ngươi biết không nhất trương là đúng?" Ở chung như vậy vài ngày, này quỷ phần lớn thời gian đều là tại yên yên tĩnh tĩnh mà đọc sách, hoặc là một mình tự hỏi quỷ sinh, cũng không có trong tưởng tượng đáng sợ, Phương Hạ sợ hai ngày, cũng liền không thế nào sợ, hiện tại đã dám nhỏ như vậy thanh đính chủy.

Phù Cẩn trắc mâu nhìn hắn một cái, không nói gì, mà là giơ tay lên, hơi có vẻ trong suốt tay, phất quá phô tại trên mặt bàn mười một trương trấn tà phù. Đầu ngón tay hoa trước thập trương Phương Hạ họa trấn tà phù, thập trương toàn bộ bình yên vô sự, đến đệ thập nhất trương Cảnh Thư Đan họa hàng mẫu khi, chỉ phù rung động, lập tức tự cháy, rất nhanh tại u lam ngọn lửa trung bị đốt cháy hầu như không còn.

Phương Hạ: "..."

Phù Cẩn: [ lần nữa họa đi. ]

"Cảnh Thư Đan liền vẽ một lần, bút họa trình tự ta không nhớ kỹ, lần nữa họa ta cũng họa không đối."

Phù Cẩn: [ ta dạy cho ngươi. ]

Phương Hạ nhìn Phù Cẩn, trừng lớn hai mắt. Ngươi một cái quỷ dạy ta họa trấn tà phù? Thiệt hay giả?

Tại Phương Hạ đi theo Phù Cẩn học họa trấn tà phù khi, Cảnh Thư Đan cũng vào Cảnh Văn Thu thư phòng.

"Ngươi cùng Phương Hạ ở chung cũng có hai ngày , đối hắn... Ngươi thấy thế nào?" Chờ Cảnh Thư Đan ngồi xuống, Cảnh Văn Thu mở miệng hỏi.

"Tư chất cực cao, đại khái tại tiền nhiệm gia chủ phía trên. Loại người này, tại huyền thuật thượng có thể đạt tới không giống giống nhau độ cao, nhưng đồng thời dễ dàng đã bị âm thế vật thương tổn." Cảnh Thư Đan từ từ nói rằng, "Tại hồi Cảnh gia trước, năng lực của hắn phải là bị ai phong ấn đi? Cho nên mới đối tà mị lén lút các loại hoàn toàn không biết gì cả. Kỳ thật, ta cảm thấy đối Phương Hạ đến nói, tiếp tục bị phong ấn đi xuống mới là càng hảo ..."

"Hắn không có lựa chọn." Cảnh Văn Thu đánh gãy Cảnh Thư Đan nói, "Ta cũng không có lựa chọn."

"Ta biết, Cảnh gia yêu cầu người thừa kế." Cảnh Thư Đan rũ xuống mi mắt.

"Cũng không chỉ là vì vậy..." Cảnh Văn Thu thở dài, không có tiếp tục đem nói cho hết lời, mà là thay đổi đề tài, "Hắn hai ngày này học được thế nào?"

"Thái độ thượng coi như tích cực, làm hắn nhìn thư đều nhìn, chính là có lý giải thượng vấn đề có chút nhiều, ta cảm thấy làm hắn tiếp xúc một việc kiện đại khái có thể học được khoái một ít." Cảnh Thư Đan đạo, "Vừa lúc ta trước hai ngày tiếp một cái ủy thác, tại lâm thị, nghe miêu tả không tính cái gì khó giải quyết vấn đề, ngày mai chuẩn bị dẫn hắn cùng đi nhìn xem."

Cảnh Văn Thu gật gật đầu, "Đứa bé kia liền giao cho ngươi chiếu cố , hắn cũng là không an phận , ngươi nhiều nhìn hắn chút, đừng làm cho hắn xằng bậy."

"Ta sẽ , ngài yên tâm."

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Cảnh Thư Đan mang theo Phương Hạ, từ Vương Kha lái xe, đi trước lâm thị T thị.

T thị ủy thác người là một vị họ Lý lão thái thái, nàng con dâu cùng con của hắn kết hôn đã hơn một năm , nhưng vẫn hoài không thượng hài tử. Đi bệnh viện kiểm tra quá, hai người thân thể đều không vấn đề gì. Lý lão thái thái lại nằm mơ mơ thấy một cái nam anh đang khóc, liền hoài nghi trong nhà có không sạch sẽ đồ vật, gây hại con nối dòng, làm cho nàng tôn tử không cách nào đầu thai đến nhà bọn họ. Liền chung quanh thỉnh cao nhân tới nhìn, cuối cùng thông qua thất cong bát quải quan hệ, ủy thác đến Cảnh Thư Đan trong tay.

"Loại này ủy thác ngươi cũng tiếp? Này rõ ràng là muốn tôn tử tưởng điên rồi đi?" Nghe Cảnh Thư Đan nói xong ủy thác nội dung, Phương Hạ nhịn không được run rẩy khóe miệng.

Đệ 8 chương áo khoác lông chồn 03

"Ta cũng không phải tùy tiện tiếp nhận cái này ủy thác ." Cảnh Thư Đan một tay chi tại cửa sổ xe bên cạnh, cười nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía bên cạnh Phương Hạ, "Kỳ thật cái này ủy thác nhân gia trong, Cảnh gia một vị họ khác khách, nửa tháng trước đã nhìn qua. Lúc ấy hắn trực giác mà cảm thấy có vấn đề, nhưng chính là tìm không ra nguyên nhân sở tại. Sau lại trong lòng hắn không bỏ xuống được, liền liên hệ ta, hy vọng ta có thể đi chỗ đó hộ nhân gia nhìn một chút. Người nọ cũng coi như có chút bản lĩnh, sẽ không vô duyên vô cớ mà cảm thấy có vấn đề, hắn nếu theo ta mở miệng , hơn phân nửa là kia hộ nhân gia trong thực sự cái gì không sạch sẽ . Vừa lúc, ngươi yêu cầu thực tiễn học tập, ta liền thuận thế đáp ứng ."

"Họ khác khách?" Phương Hạ ở phía sau xe tòa hữu hạn không gian duỗi thân một chút tứ chi, nghi hoặc mà hừ một tiếng, "Đó là cái gì?"

"Ân? Ngươi không biết Cảnh gia họ khác khách?" Cảnh Thư Đan thoáng ngồi thẳng thân thể.

"Xin lỗi, Cảnh gia nhà cũ tình huống ta còn chưa kịp cùng hắn giảng." Phía trước điều khiển tịch Vương Kha nhìn thoáng qua kính chiếu hậu trong Cảnh Thư Đan, áy náy nói.

"Không trách ngươi, Phương Hạ mấy ngày nay vẫn luôn đi theo ta lên lớp, ngươi cũng tìm không thấy thời gian cùng hắn nói tỉ mỉ đi." Cảnh Thư Đan nghĩ nghĩ, mở miệng đối Phương Hạ đạo, "Cảnh gia nhà cũ là làm cái gì, hẳn là không cần ta lại nói minh đi?"

"Chủ doanh thần côn nghiệp vụ, ta biết." Phương Hạ gật gật đầu.

"Ân, liền ấn ngươi thuyết pháp, Cảnh gia nhà cũ làm chính là thần côn nghiệp vụ." Cảnh Thư Đan cười cười, theo Phương Hạ nói sau này nói, "Có thể kế thừa ngọc quyết người, kia nhất mạch liền là Cảnh gia dòng chính, nhà cũ từ dòng chính cầm quyền. Xuống mặt Cảnh gia bàng chi, có tài năng người, mới có tư cách tham dự nhà cũ nghiệp vụ, tỷ như ta. Chúng ta này đó Cảnh gia bàng chi người, liền giống vậy là nhà cũ bên này biên chế hệ thống nội công nhân. Đã có tiến biên chế hệ thống nội , tự nhiên cũng có hệ thống ngoại ."

"Họ khác khách chính là hệ thống ngoại hợp đồng lao động?" Phương Hạ nghiêng đầu nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan.

"Không sai." Cảnh Thư Đan đạo, "Trong giới huyền thuật, có giống Cảnh gia như vậy lấy gia tộc hình thức tồn tại, cũng có lấy môn phái thu đồ đệ phương thức truyền thừa , đương nhiên cũng có đơn đả độc đấu độc hành hiệp. Nhưng là, hỗn giới huyền thuật người, cơ bản đều đi ở âm cùng dương giao giới tuyến thượng, đây là một điều nguy hiểm đơn hướng đạo, hơi có vô ý, không là chết oan chết uổng, chính là bước qua nhất tuyến rốt cuộc làm không hồi người. Độc hành hiệp cố nhiên tự do, cũng không phải dễ dàng như vậy đương . Những người đó không muốn bái sư vào môn phái thụ ước thúc, lại muốn bảo đảm an toàn của mình, lưỡng toàn lựa chọn chính là chọn một cái gia tộc đệ thiếp mời, trở thành cái nhà kia tộc họ khác khách. Đương họ khác khách gặp được phiền toái khi, gia tộc sẽ cung cấp trợ giúp; mà gia tộc có lúc cần phải, họ khác khách cũng có nghĩa vụ cung cấp viện trợ. Nói là thuê quan hệ, kỳ thật không bằng nói là một loại hợp tác quan hệ, theo như nhu cầu."

Phương Hạ tròng mắt một chuyển, chuyển tới trắc tiền phương Vương Kha trên người, chỉ vào hắn hỏi Cảnh Thư Đan, "Kia Vương Kha cũng là họ khác khách?"

"Không là." Vương Kha ra tiếng phủ định, "Ta tuy rằng cũng là họ khác người, bất quá cùng Cảnh gia quan hệ, cũng không giống họ khác khách như vậy tự do ở gia tộc ngoại trạng thái. Ta là phục vụ với Cảnh gia dòng chính nhất mạch người, cùng Đồng thúc bọn họ nhất dạng."

"Đem Cảnh gia nhà cũ so sánh công ty, Cảnh gia dòng chính chính là công ty quản lý tầng, Cảnh gia bộ phận bàng chi là chính thức công nhân, họ khác khách là hợp đồng lao động, Vương Kha bọn họ đại khái liền thuộc loại quản lý tầng đặc biệt sính bí thư một loại. Cùng họ khác khách khác nhau là, họ khác khách không lấy tiền lương, mà bọn họ cũng là lấy tiền lương ."

Phương Hạ đoàn người hạ cao tốc, lại kém không nhiều lắm hoa hơn nửa canh giờ, rốt cục đến ủy thác người Lý lão thái thái chỗ ở, một cái cao tầng cư trú tiểu khu, không tính là đặc biệt sa hoa tiểu khu, nhưng cửa tiểu khu thiết có tương đối chính quy cảnh vệ thất.

Chờ cảnh vệ thất hướng nghiệp chủ xác nhận sau, Vương Kha lái xe tiến vào tiểu khu, đứng ở ủy thác người trụ kia tràng dưới lầu, Cảnh Thư Đan cùng Phương Hạ trước sau xuống xe. Phương Hạ xuống xe sau, trước duỗi cái làm biếng thắt lưng, sau đó chạy tới phía trước rớt ra ghế phụ tòa cửa xe.

"Làm sao vậy?" Điều khiển chỗ ngồi Vương Kha vẻ mặt khó hiểu mà nhìn Phương Hạ. Này lái xe môn, không lấy đồ vật, cũng không phải tìm hắn nói chuyện, đây là đang làm cái gì?

"Không có việc gì, Phù Cẩn muốn xuống xe, ta giúp hắn chạy xe một lần môn." Phương Hạ hướng Vương Kha khoát tay áo, sau đó đem xe môn lần nữa đóng kỹ.

Vương Kha: "..." Cho nên tới trên đường, Phù Cẩn tiên sinh vẫn luôn ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn ghế phụ chỗ ngồi?

Khó trách buổi sáng xuất phát trước, Phương Hạ mở một chút phía trước ghế phụ tòa cửa xe, nhưng không có ngồi vào đến, mà là chạy tới mặt sau cùng Cảnh Thư Đan đồng thời ngồi. Hắn đây không phải là đột nhiên thay đổi chủ ý tưởng muốn ngồi ở mặt sau, mà là tại giúp Phù Cẩn mở cửa xe. Một cánh cửa đối một cái quỷ đến nói, kỳ thật không có bất luận cái gì ý nghĩa, khai không mở cửa đều không ảnh hưởng bọn họ cao thấp xe, đại khái là bởi vì xem tới được nguyên nhân, Phương Hạ đối Phù Cẩn tồn tại có chút ý thức quá thừa . Bất quá, Phương Hạ tư chất quả thật vô cùng tốt, Phù Cẩn đoạn đường này an vị tại bên cạnh hắn, hắn lăng là không phát giác đến. Đó là Phương Hạ hoàn toàn trấn trụ Phù Cẩn trên người âm sát khí, làm hắn hoàn toàn cảm giác không đến Phù Cẩn tồn tại.

Ba người đều đi ủy thác nhân gia trong không quá phương tiện, Cảnh Thư Đan chỉ dẫn theo Phương Hạ lên lầu, làm Vương Kha ở lại trong xe chờ bọn hắn.

Lý lão thái thái ở tại thất tầng, Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Thư Đan thừa thang máy đi lên, không đầy một lúc đến ủy thác người cửa nhà. Xoa bóp chuông cửa, đến người mở cửa cũng không phải Lý lão thái thái, mà là một người tuổi còn trẻ nữ nhân, nàng liền là Lý lão thái thái con dâu Tôn Lỵ. Hôm nay là thứ hai, thời gian làm việc, Tôn Lỵ vốn là muốn đi làm , chính là thân thể không quá thoải mái, mới xin phép tại gia nghỉ ngơi.

"Cảnh tiên sinh?" Tôn Lỵ nhìn tầm mắt đảo qua ngoại môn hai người, trên mặt duy trì nhất định được lễ phép, ánh mắt lại hoàn toàn là nhìn kẻ lừa đảo cảnh giác.

Vị này nữ chủ nhân tu dưỡng coi như không tệ, nhưng rõ ràng là một cái thập phần bình thường người thường, cũng không tín loạn thần tiên ma quái lực nói đến.

"Ngươi hảo, ta là Cảnh Thư Đan, ứng Lý lão thái thái ủy thác mà đến." Trước mắt loại tình huống này Cảnh Thư Đan thấy nhiều, đối mặt loại này đem hắn đương kẻ lừa đảo người, bát phong không động, lạnh nhạt ứng đối.

Phương Hạ nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan liếc mắt một cái, lần đầu tiên đối hắn sinh ra bội phục tình cảm. Đều bị người đương kẻ lừa đảo nhìn, còn có thể như vậy bình tĩnh, da mặt nhất định là có chút độ dày .

Tôn Lỵ hơi hơi nhăn lại mày, có chút không vui Cảnh Thư Đan không thức thời, "Về ủy thác sự..."

"Tôn Lỵ a, có phải hay không Cảnh đại sư đến ?" Phía sau truyền đến lão thái thái thanh âm, mang theo rõ ràng khẩu âm nói, đánh gãy Tôn Lỵ tính toán. Nàng vốn là tưởng trước đem hai người này đuổi đi, lại trở về hống lão thái thái. Nhưng hiện tại lão thái thái chính mình đi ra , nàng cũng không nên lại đương nàng mặt đuổi người, chỉ phải nghiêng người đem che đậy cửa mở ra, làm Cảnh Thư Đan cùng Phương Hạ vào nhà.

Phương Hạ mới vừa đổi hảo hài, phía trước thân hình hơi hơi câu lũ, nhỏ gầy Lý lão thái thái, đã lôi kéo Cảnh Thư Đan, dùng nàng mang theo khẩu âm lời nói, lầu bầu mà nói đứng lên, "Con ta cùng con dâu kết hôn đều đã hơn một năm , còn vẫn luôn không cái oa..."

Lý lão thái thái cùng Cảnh Thư Đan nói , cùng trước Cảnh Thư Đan nói cho Phương Hạ ủy thác nội dung không sai biệt lắm. Lý lão thái thái năm trước bạn già quá thế, con của hắn để cho tiện chiếu cố nàng, quá hoàn năm liền đem nàng từ lão gia đưa đến T thị bên này. Lý lão thái thái ở bên cạnh trụ một tuần, nhiều lần buổi tối nằm mơ mơ thấy một cái nam anh đang khóc, nàng cảm thấy đó là nàng còn chưa đầu thai tôn tử, bởi vì trong nhà có không sạch sẽ đồ vật, không có biện pháp đầu thai đến nhà bọn họ, cho nên tìm rất nhiều đại sư đến xem, nhưng vẫn luôn không có gì hiệu quả.

"Ta tối hôm qua lại mơ thấy đứa bé kia đang khóc đâu!" Phương Hạ ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông, tùy tay từ trên bàn trà mâm đựng trái cây trong lấy quả táo gặm, nhìn ngồi ở đối diện Lý lão thái thái nắm Cảnh Thư Đan cánh tay, vẻ mặt tha thiết mà nhìn hắn, "Cảnh đại sư a, ngươi cấp nhìn xem, trong phòng này có phải hay không có cái gì không sạch sẽ đồ vật?"

Này Lý lão thái thái trả thù không thượng là ác bà bà, chính là đơn thuần sốt ruột nhi tử còn không có hài tử, lại thập phần mê tín, điểm xuất phát lại vẫn là nghĩ nhi nữ hảo . Nàng cũng không phải một cái cường thế người, chính là không biết tại sao, đối trong nhà có không sạch sẽ đồ vật điểm ấy, thập phần kiên trì, có thể nói đến cố chấp địa phương bước.

Cảnh Thư Đan làm Lý lão thái thái cẩn thận nói một chút nàng trong mộng đứa bé kia bộ dáng, Lý lão thái thái một bên hồi ức, một bên cấp Cảnh Thư Đan miêu tả khi, Tôn Lỵ bưng tới phao trà ngon, đem tứ chén trà đặt tại trên bàn trà, đem khay thuận tay đặt ở bàn trà dưới cách tầng sau, mang theo vẻ mặt bất đắc dĩ tại Lý lão thái thái bên cạnh cá nhân sô pha ngồi xuống.

"Chính là một cái tiểu tiểu nam anh, liền mấy tháng đại, khóc đến vừa kéo vừa kéo , lão đáng thương ." Lý lão thái thái đạo.

"Ngươi trong mộng người nam kia anh là địa phương nào?" Cảnh Thư Đan hỏi.

"Cái này nhìn không đại thanh, giống như bị quan ở địa phương nào, đen tuyền ." Lý lão thái thái nghĩ nghĩ, lại nói, "A, đối , đứa bé kia giống như bị buồn đến không thở nổi, kia trương khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn đều trướng đến phát tử ."

Cảnh Thư Đan ngón tay tại trên đầu gối gõ gõ, đối Lý lão thái thái đạo, "Ngươi dẫn ta trong phòng nơi nơi nhìn xem đi."

"Ai, hảo! Hảo!" Lý lão thái thái liên thanh đáp lời, liền đi theo Cảnh Thư Đan đứng lên.

"Mẹ!" Tôn Lỵ có chút bất mãn mà hô.

"Ngươi biệt sảo, làm đại sư nhìn xem." Lý lão thái thái nói xong, liền mang theo Cảnh Thư Đan hướng khoảng cách gần nhất khách phòng đi đến.

Tôn Lỵ đau đầu mà đè chính mình huyệt thái dương, sau đó nhìn về phía đứng dậy chuẩn bị đuổi kịp Cảnh Thư Đan Phương Hạ.

"Tiểu huynh đệ, đánh cái thương lượng đi sao?" Tôn Lỵ đứng dậy giữ chặt Phương Hạ.

"Ân?" Phương Hạ hai tay cắm ở túi quần trong, nghiêng người quay đầu lại nhìn nàng.

Tôn Lỵ nhìn thoáng qua khách phòng phương hướng, cẩn thận mà hạ giọng đạo, "Làm vị kia Cảnh tiên sinh nói cho ta biết mẹ, trong phòng không sạch sẽ đồ vật đã đi rồi, phí dụng ta gấp bội cho các ngươi."

"Vị kia lão thái thái trước cũng thỉnh quá không ít cao nhân, ngươi kiến nghị này cùng những cái đó cao nhân cũng đề cập qua sao?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Đề cập qua, bọn họ cũng làm như vậy . Chính là mẹ của ta sau đó lại làm cái kia mộng, cũng liền không tín những người đó nói." Tôn Lỵ thở dài, "Bất quá lần này không giống, Cảnh tiên sinh tựa hồ thanh danh rất đại , mẹ của ta đối hắn thập phần tín nhiệm. Về phần mẹ của ta cái kia mộng, phải là đi vào xa lạ hoàn cảnh không thích ứng, tinh thần khẩn trương mới có thể tổng làm cái loại này ác mộng. Hai ngày nữa chờ ta lão công không , chúng ta liền mang nàng đi bệnh viện lớn nhìn xem, làm thầy thuốc khai điểm ninh thần dược."

"Đi đi, ta đi giúp ngươi nói một tiếng." Bất quá, Cảnh Thư Đan chiếu không nghe theo liền chuyện không liên quan hắn .

Tôn Lỵ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, mà bên kia Cảnh Thư Đan đã đi theo Lý lão thái thái, từ khách phòng lui đi ra, đi tới chủ ngọa trước. Đúng lúc này, cửa nhà truyền đến một trận động tĩnh, Phương Hạ đi theo Tôn Lỵ đồng thời nhìn về phía lối vào, một cái xuyên một thân hắc tây trang, cầm công văn bao tuổi trẻ nam nhân đi đến.

Nam nhân kia tiến phòng khách, mày liền nhíu lại, nguyên bản liền lớn lên có chút lãnh ngạnh khuôn mặt, nhất thời biến đến sắc bén đứng lên.

"Các ngươi là người như thế nào?" Nam tầm mắt của người đảo qua Phương Hạ, dừng ở đứng ở chủ ngọa cửa Cảnh Thư Đan trên người, lạnh giọng chất vấn đạo.

Đệ 9 chương áo khoác lông chồn 04

Người nam nhân này không có gõ cửa, mà là chính mình lấy cái chìa khóa trực tiếp mở cửa vào, hiển nhiên không có khả năng là cái gì đột nhiên toát ra người xa lạ. Phương Hạ nghĩ như vậy , trắc mắt nhìn về phía cái nhà này nữ chủ nhân Tôn Lỵ.

"Đây là ta trượng phu, Lý Cảnh Hàng, là một cái luật sư." Tôn Lỵ cấp Phương Hạ bọn họ đơn giản giới thiệu một chút vừa mới tiến phòng khách tuổi trẻ nam nhân sau, liền nghênh đón, đi đến nam nhân trước mặt nhỏ giọng hỏi, "Ngươi như thế nào lúc này trở lại? Không phải nói hôm nay sự vụ sở rất bận, muốn buổi tối mới trở về sao?"

Lý Cảnh Hàng ánh mắt dừng ở thê tử hơi thần sắc có bệnh sắc mặt, thần sắc hơi hoãn.

"Có một phần văn kiện rơi xuống, ta trở về lấy một chút, trong chốc lát còn phải hồi sự vụ sở." Lý Cảnh Hàng nói xong, cau mày, càng làm nói lại chuyển trở về, "Hai vị này là... ?"

Trong khoảng thời gian này, Lý lão thái thái đã liên thỉnh hảo các vị đại sư đến trong nhà, thật sự nói trong nhà có không sạch sẽ đồ vật. Lý Cảnh Hàng cùng Tôn Lỵ giống nhau là không tin điều này, hơn nữa so Tôn Lỵ càng vì cực đoan, trước kia đã cùng lão thái thái phát quá mấy lần tính tình . Lý Cảnh Hàng tuy rằng không là rất không nói lý người, nhưng muốn nói tính tình, còn thật không tính là hảo. Tôn Lỵ biết rõ điểm ấy, cho nên tại Lý Cảnh Hàng lần đầu tiên hỏi thời điểm, nàng không có giới thiệu Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Thư Đan, mà là nghênh đón cùng Lý Cảnh Hàng nói chuyện, ý đồ dời đi hắn lực chú ý, nhưng mà cũng không có thành công. Gần nhất trong nhà tới đại sư nhiều lắm, nói cho Lý Cảnh Hàng hai người này thân phận, hơn phân nửa là lại muốn phát đại hỏa . Tôn Lỵ tưởng biên một cái có thể làm cho trượng phu chẳng phải hỏa đại giải thích, nàng lại không am hiểu đối người nhà nói dối, gấp đến độ ót đều toát ra tế hãn.

Bên này Tôn Lỵ còn không có biên xuất cái hợp lý thuyết pháp, bên kia Lý lão thái thái lại giành trước thẳng thắn .

"A hàng, đây là ta mời đến Cảnh đại sư..."

"Mẹ!" Lý Cảnh Hàng đột nhiên cất cao thanh âm, đánh gãy Lý lão thái thái lầu bầu giải thích. Chứng thật chính mình phỏng đoán hắn, mặt hắc đến cùng đáy nồi giống nhau, đương trường phát rồi hỏa, "Mẹ, ta tiếp ngươi lại đây không là cho ngươi cả ngày gây sức ép điều này! Hảo hảo trong nhà, đều bị ngươi gây sức ép đến chướng khí mù mịt ! Ngươi tiêu tiền mua cái gì ta đều không ý kiến, nhưng ngươi muốn tiếp tục cấp này đó bọn bịp bợm giang hồ đưa tiền, ta cũng chỉ có thể đưa ngươi hồi lão gia !"

Lý lão thái thái há miệng, ủy khuất phải nói không xuất nói, đôi mắt đi theo đỏ.

"Cảnh hàng, ngươi đừng như vậy, làm sợ mẹ ..." Tôn Lỵ kéo kéo Lý Cảnh Hàng ống tay áo, nhỏ giọng khuyên nhủ.

Lý Cảnh Hàng bỏ ra Tôn Lỵ tay, ánh mắt chuyển tới Lý lão thái thái bên cạnh Cảnh Thư Đan trên người, âm thanh lạnh lùng nói: "Ta không rõ các ngươi tuổi còn trẻ, thân cường thể kiện , làm như thế nào không hảo, cần phải lựa chọn đương giang hồ thần côn loại này gạt người hoạt động, lừa lão nhân tiền cho các ngươi rất có cảm giác thành tựu? Hiện tại, lập tức từ nhà của ta lăn ra đi, không phải ta liền báo nguy xử lý ."

Trong nhà nam chủ nhân đã đem nói về đến cái này phân thượng , Cảnh Thư Đan cũng không có biện pháp, chỉ có thể mang theo Phương Hạ rời đi.

Phương Hạ đi được thập phần rõ ràng, trước một bước đi đến bên ngoài chờ Cảnh Thư Đan. Cảnh Thư Đan cũng là lạc hậu một bước, tại đi ngang qua Tôn Lỵ bên cạnh khi, dưới chân hơi hơi nhất đốn, giả làm vô ý mà quét nàng liếc mắt một cái, mới không nhanh không chậm mà đi ra Lý gia đại môn.

Vương Kha ở dưới lầu đợi không bao lâu, chỉ thấy Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Thư Đan ra rồi, không khỏi lộ ra kinh ngạc biểu tình. Không quản ủy thác nhân gia trong có không có vấn đề, này chấm dứt đến cũng đều quá nhanh , trước sau không đến 20 phút, đừng nói điều tra vấn đề, chính là đi lên uống chén trà đều là không cách nào uống xong.

Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Thư Đan trước sau lên xe, lần này Cảnh Thư Đan ngồi xuống ghế phụ tòa, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đồng thời ngồi ở mặt sau. Vương Kha âm thầm nhẹ nhàng thở ra, sau đó nghi hoặc đạo: "Các ngươi như thế nào nhanh như vậy liền ra rồi?"

"Đụng tới một cái tam quan thực chính người bình thường, bị đương kẻ lừa đảo đuổi ra ngoài." Phương Hạ cười hì hì giành trước trả lời.

Cảnh Thư Đan cấp Vương Kha tại Lý gia đại khái trải qua, Vương Kha cũng liền minh bạch bọn họ như thế nào nhanh như vậy liền ra rồi, chỉ có thể nói thời cơ rất không đúng dịp, vừa vặn cấp đánh lên trở về lấy văn kiện nam chủ nhân, hơn nữa đối phương còn là một bạo tính tình.

"Kia có nhìn ra cái gì sao?" Vương Kha lời này hỏi chính là Cảnh Thư Đan, Phương Hạ thiên phú quá người, cũng là cái mới một chân bước vào giới huyền thuật tân thủ, không thể trông cậy vào hắn có thể nhìn ra điểm cái gì.

Cảnh Thư Đan lắc đầu, "Chỉ có thể xác định kia hộ nhân gia trong nhà đúng là có cái gì tại. Đại khái là bởi vì Phù tiên sinh tại, vật kia bị dọa đến trốn đi, ta chưa kịp tế tra, còn không rõ ràng lắm đến tột cùng là vấn đề gì."

"Chủ ngọa bên trong cất giấu một cái nhỏ quỷ." Phương Hạ mở miệng nói rằng.

Cảnh Thư Đan sửng sốt, kỳ quái mà quay đầu lại nhìn ngồi ở mặt sau Phương Hạ, "Làm sao ngươi biết ?"

Hắn còn không có đã dạy Phương Hạ như thế nào đi tìm vài thứ kia, liền tính Phương Hạ tư chất lại hảo, cũng không có khả năng tự động lĩnh ngộ.

"A, Phù Cẩn nói cho ta biết ." Phương Hạ chỉ chỉ bên cạnh vị trí.

Cảnh Thư Đan nhìn không tới, nhưng hắn biết Phù Cẩn liền ngồi ở chỗ kia. Hắn không có hỏi tới, nếu Phù Cẩn nói như vậy , tự nhiên không có sai, chính là nội tâm càng thêm kinh dị. Phù Cẩn là Cảnh gia lịch đại gia chủ trấn thủ lệ quỷ, làm một cái Cảnh gia người, cứ việc chính là bàng chi, về Phù Cẩn nghe đồn tự nhiên nghe nói qua không ít, cũng từ Cảnh lão phu nhân đôi câu vài lời trong từng có được một ít cùng Phù Cẩn liên quan sự. Nhưng vô luận là nghe đồn miêu tả , vẫn là Cảnh lão phu nhân nhắc tới , Phù Cẩn cũng không phải chân thực nhiệt tình tính tình. Lệ quỷ tồn hậu thế, cầu chính là lấy mạng an hồn, đi chính là hung thần đường máu, chỉ vào bọn họ đối người sống có thiện niệm, liền cùng nằm mơ giữa ban ngày không sai biệt lắm. Phù Cẩn tại Cảnh gia nhiều năm như vậy, Cảnh Thư Đan liền chưa nghe nói qua hắn vô điều kiện chủ động ra tay tương trợ, đều là Cảnh gia gia chủ muốn nhờ, hơn nữa là cầu hắn cũng chưa chắc sẽ ra tay. Đến Phương Hạ nơi này, Phù Cẩn cũng là chủ động hỗ trợ . Tuy rằng chỉ là báo cho tiểu quỷ vị trí loại này việc nhỏ, nhưng là đầy đủ thuyết minh Phù Cẩn đối Phương Hạ không tầm thường.

Cảnh Thư Đan không rõ, Phù Cẩn vì cái gì sẽ đối Phương Hạ vài phần kính trọng. Nói tư chất, lịch đại gia chủ trung tư chất so Phương Hạ hảo cũng không phải không có; nói tính cách, Phương Hạ còn tại mạnh mẽ nhanh nhẹn tuổi, phần lớn thời điểm cà lơ phất phơ giống cái tiểu lưu manh, không cái chính hình... Cũng không thể là coi trọng Phương Hạ bộ dạng diện mạo đi? Chính là luân diện mạo, đứa nhỏ này cũng không nghịch thiên đi nơi nào. Muốn nói đặc biệt , cũng liền Phương Hạ sẽ đang dùng cơm khi cấp Phù Cẩn cũng thịnh thượng một chén, hạ lên xe sẽ làm điều thừa mà giúp Phù Cẩn mở cửa xe, Phù Cẩn không theo kịp còn sẽ dừng bước lại chờ hắn... Nếu là nói bởi vì này chút đối Phương Hạ vài phần kính trọng , kia Phù Cẩn cũng quá dễ dàng bị lấy lòng đi?

"Ngươi tưởng cái gì đâu?" Thấy Cảnh Thư Đan nhìn chính mình ngây người, Phương Hạ vươn ra móng vuốt tại trước mắt hắn quơ quơ.

"Cũng không có gì..." Cảnh Thư Đan đáy lòng kinh nghi bất định, trên mặt nhưng không có biểu hiện ra ngoài mảy may, mà là tự nhiên mà theo lúc trước đề tài tiếp tục đi xuống, "Ta phát hiện, so với thường xuyên làm trẻ mới sinh khóc đề mộng Lý lão thái thái, Tôn Lỵ trên người lây dính đến âm khí càng nặng, trước còn cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái. Hiện tại biết tiểu quỷ giấu ở chủ ngọa trong, đây cũng là giải thích đến thông . Tôn Lỵ không là thân thể không thoải mái tại gia nghỉ ngơi sao? Này chỉ sợ cũng cùng kia tiểu quỷ thoát không quan hệ ."

"Ân? Ý của ngươi là cùng quỷ đãi cùng một chỗ, sẽ ảnh hưởng thân thể khỏe mạnh?" Phương Hạ hỏi, nhìn thoáng qua bên cạnh Phù Cẩn, "Ta còn cả ngày cùng Phù Cẩn cùng một chỗ đâu! Ta như thế nào không cảm giác?"

"Ngươi cùng Tôn Lỵ không giống, nàng là một cái người thường. Người thường bị quỷ đuổi kịp, nếu là mệnh cách không cường thế, nhẹ thì số mệnh đã bị ảnh hưởng, nặng thì chết oan chết uổng — này đó tại trước ta cho ngươi nhìn trên sách có nhắc tới. Tôn Lỵ trượng phu đại khái là mệnh cách ngạnh, lại là nam nhân, trời sinh so nữ nhân dương khí thịnh, âm khí tai hoạ không dễ dàng lây dính thượng, cho nên hiện nay không có đã bị ảnh hưởng." Cảnh Thư Đan đạo, "Lời của ngươi... Ngươi có đầy đủ năng lực trấn thủ Phù Cẩn trên người sát khí, cơ bản sẽ không thụ cái gì ảnh hưởng."

Phương Hạ: "Cơ bản?"

"Ân." Cảnh Thư Đan nghiêm trang chững chạc gật đầu, "Không có gì ảnh hưởng quá lớn, chính là khả năng vận khí sẽ thoáng đã bị một chút ảnh hưởng."

Phương Hạ: "Cụ thể sẽ như thế nào?"

Cảnh Thư Đan: "Tỷ như đời này mua xổ số đều trung không 500 vạn ."

Phương Hạ: "..."

Phương Hạ đột nhiên cảm thấy, Cảnh Thư Đan mặt ngoài nhìn nhã nhã nhặn nhặn bộ dáng, mở ra nội bộ đại khái là có điểm hắc . Hắn này hoàn toàn là tại trêu đùa hắn! Toàn quốc cao thấp, hơn mười triệu nhân trung, quanh năm suốt tháng có thể trung 500 vạn có mấy cái? Có thể trung đều là phần mộ tổ tiên hơi nước hảo sao? Điều này có thể tính ảnh hưởng sao?

"Bất quá ngươi cũng đừng thương tâm, ngươi không là một người, chúng ta này đó cùng quỷ giao tiếp , cơ bản đều có cái này di chứng." Tựa hồ cảm thấy Phương Hạ không biết phải nói lại cái gì bộ dáng rất có ý tứ, Cảnh Thư Đan lại cười bổ sung một câu.

Phương Hạ quăng hắn một cái khoái phiên đến cùng đỉnh đi xem thường.

Phù Cẩn nghiêng đầu nhìn Phương Hạ, hắn kia mau đưa tròng mắt phiên quá tới bộ dáng, tựa hồ làm hắn cảm thấy phá lệ có ý tứ, thật lâu sau mới dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt, rũ xuống mi mắt. Người này quả nhiên vẫn là cùng khi còn bé nhất dạng, riêng là nhìn có thể gọi hắn tâm tình hảo đứng lên.

Cười đùa qua đi, Cảnh Thư Đan thoáng chính sắc, "Ta nguyên tưởng rằng chính là cái gì du hồn quấy phá, nhưng nhìn Tôn Lỵ tình huống, hơn phân nửa là ta dự tính sai. Có thể ảnh hưởng người sống đến loại trình độ này , ít nhất là cái uổng mạng quỷ, thân mang oán sát . Mặc kệ bất kể nói, này hộ nhân gia sợ là muốn chết người."

"Nhưng là Tôn Lỵ trượng phu, vị kia lý đại luật sư hoàn toàn đem ngươi đương bọn bịp bợm giang hồ, ngươi lại đi nhà hắn, chỉ sợ muốn đi cảnh sát cục đi dạo một chút." Phương Hạ oai thân thể đạo, "Nếu không chúng ta binh chia làm hai đường, một mình ngươi đi nhà hắn, ta ở bên ngoài chờ, vạn nhất ngươi đi vào, ta hảo đi nộp tiền bảo lãnh ngươi. Như thế nào?"

"Ý kiến hay." Cảnh Thư Đan đạo, "Bất quá, ngươi nhị thúc công ta có càng hảo chủ ý. Chúng ta tìm gia phụ cận khách sạn trụ hạ, tìm cái lý đại luật sư không ở nhà thời gian lại đi. Đi thôi, Vương Kha, chúng ta trước tìm khách sạn đi."

Vương Kha đi xe khai ra tiểu khu, tìm một nhà cách bên này tiểu khu so gần khách sạn trụ hạ.

Buổi chiều Cảnh Thư Đan một người đi ra ngoài mua một ít hoàng chỉ, văn chương cùng chu sa, oa tại khách sạn trong phòng vẽ bùa. Phương Hạ không nguyện ý oa tại khách sạn trong, mang theo Vương Kha đi bên ngoài lắc lư một buổi chiều, ăn cơm tối mới hồi khách sạn.

Phương Hạ tắm rửa xong, lại cho hắn đại sư huynh gọi điện thoại, hỏi hắn sư phụ tình huống. Hắn sư huynh nói cho hắn biết, sư phụ giải phẫu thực thành công, hiện nay còn tại bệnh viện, thuật sau khôi phục tình huống tốt đẹp. Phương Hạ đề xuất tưởng muốn đi qua xem hắn sư phụ, lại bị cự tuyệt , hắn đại sư huynh chỉ làm hắn không cần lo lắng, sau đó vội vàng cúp điện thoại.

Phương Hạ nhìn bị cắt đứt điện thoại, khẽ nhăn mày. Sư phụ hắn là hôm trước động giải phẫu, hắn lúc ấy cũng đề xuất muốn đi qua , lại bị đại sư huynh quyết đoán cự tuyệt. Lần này tưởng muốn đi thăm sư phụ, hắn đại sư huynh lại treo hắn điện thoại. Phương Hạ cũng không phải sợ hắn hai vị sư huynh chiếu cố không hảo sư phụ, nhị sư huynh không quá sẽ chiếu cố người, nhưng đại sư huynh cũng là thực đáng tin . Nhưng hắn đại sư huynh như vậy liên hai lần ngăn cản hắn đi bệnh viện nhìn sư phụ, khiến cho người cảm thấy thực khác thường . Rõ ràng là hợp lý yêu cầu, hắn đại sư huynh như thế nào liền như vậy không vui lòng ?

"Đang làm cái gì a?" Phương Hạ đem mình bán tóc dài sau này vuốt vuốt, đem di động ném tới tủ đầu giường thượng.

Chờ bên này Cảnh Thư Đan ủy thác chấm dứt, hắn nhất định phải đi bệnh viện nhìn sư phụ hắn, quản hắn cự tuyệt không cự tuyệt !

Phương Hạ tiến vào ổ chăn, lại đi bên cạnh xê dịch, lưu xuất một nửa giường ngủ cấp Phù Cẩn, "Phù Cẩn, ta trước ngủ, ngủ ngon."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Cảnh Thư Đan: Phù tiên sinh, ngươi vì cái gì sẽ đối Phương Hạ vài phần kính trọng?

Phù Cẩn: Bởi vì hắn đi ngủ sẽ cho ta lưu một nửa giường.

Đệ 10 chương áo khoác lông chồn 05

Phương Hạ là một cái trong lòng trang không rất nhiều chuyện người. Ngủ trước còn một bộ danh trinh thám tư thái, cân nhắc hắn đại sư huynh cự tuyệt hắn đi nhìn sư phụ, này một phản thường hành động sau lưng nguyên nhân, nhưng mà, tiến vào ổ chăn vẫn là không bao lâu, liền vô tư tới vô tâm mà đang ngủ. Ngủ cùng cùng tính cách của hắn giữ vững độ cao nhất trí, nhất dạng không an phận. Đi vào giấc ngủ trước là quy củ nằm thẳng, ngủ sau ngay tại trên giường hạt quay cuồng, rất nhanh thân thể oai thành cùng giường đường chéo song song tư thái, chăn một nửa hoạt xuất giường ngoại, chỉ có một góc khoát lên khố gian. Áo ngủ vạt áo bị vén lên, lộ ra bằng phẳng bụng, mơ hồ nhưng thấy cơ bụng hình dáng, theo hô hấp có tiết tấu mà phập phồng.

Từ khi Phương Hạ thích ứng hắn tồn tại, Phù Cẩn từ sáng tới tối đều có thể ở trên giường nhìn đến như vậy một xuất. Đây là Phương Hạ nhất quán ngủ tướng, tại Cảnh gia trước mấy vãn đó là thuộc loại ngủ không ngon, này đa dạng chồng chất quay cuồng mới là hắn thả lỏng ngủ say dấu hiệu. Cũng bởi vậy, nghiệp vụ kỹ xảo thập phần thuần thục, vô luận như thế nào quay cuồng, tuyệt đối sẽ không từ trên giường ngã xuống, hơn nữa — nói lưu cho vị trí của hắn, liền tính không cẩn thận lăn đi qua, rất nhanh lại sẽ vô ý thức mà chạy trở về đến.

Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ lưu cho hắn kia một nửa vị trí, khóe miệng nhếch một cái, khó hiểu địa tâm tình hảo đứng lên. Hắn cũng không cần giấc ngủ, kia giường ngủ lưu trữ hắn cũng sẽ không thật sự đi qua ngủ, hoàn toàn là làm điều thừa, tựa như Phương Hạ mỗi lần ăn cơm đều sẽ cho hắn chuẩn bị phân kia nhất dạng. Chính là, loại này bị cho rằng người sống độc nhất vô nhị thái độ, cảm giác cũng là vô cùng tốt . Cảnh gia nhiều lần đảm nhiệm gia chủ, cũng không có khắt khe với hắn, nhưng bọn hắn thái độ nhiều là cung kính, nguyên tự sợ hãi , nguyên tự ích lợi , nguyên tự dã tâm. Bọn họ đối hắn hảo, trộn lẫn rất nhiều ngoại tại lý do, thiện đãi với hắn, cũng nhiều phi xuất phát từ chân tâm. Bọn họ là người sống, mà hắn là vong hồn, Cảnh gia nhiều lần đảm nhiệm gia chủ, đối với điểm ấy nhận tri đều cực kỳ rõ ràng. Bọn họ cùng hắn chi gian họa có nhất tuyến, đem song phương phân cách tại hai cái thế giới, là một cái phân biệt rõ ràng chi cục.

Từ trước, Phù Cẩn cũng không thèm để ý, hơn nữa hắn cũng không thấy đến có cái gì không đối. Hết thẩy thế nhân, gặp gỡ vong hồn tất nhiên lui mà tị chi, Cảnh gia người không là người thường, bọn họ biết rõ cùng vong hồn giao tiếp tính nguy hiểm, cho nên cẩn thận lấy đãi. Đây không phải là không thể lý giải, nhưng cũng không đại biểu hắn thích cái loại này khác nhau đối đãi, cho tới nay, chính là thói quen mà thôi, thẳng đến 20 năm trước ngẫu nhiên gặp gỡ một cái tên là "Phương Hạ" tiểu nhục đoàn.

Không sai, 20 năm trước, Phù Cẩn chỉ thấy quá Phương Hạ, tại Phương Hạ âm dương nhãn bị Cảnh Văn Thu phong ấn trước.

Kia năm, Phương Hạ phụ thân cảnh Trọng Tuyên chết vào tai nạn xe cộ, Phù Cẩn chuyển từ Phương Hạ tổ mẫu Cảnh Văn Thu trấn thủ. Cùng năm đầu mùa đông thời tiết, Phương Hạ mẫu thân mang theo năm cận ba tuổi Phương Hạ, đi vào Cảnh gia nhà cũ. Phương Hạ mẫu thân cùng Cảnh Văn Thu vào phòng trà nói chuyện, lưu Phương Hạ ở bên ngoài sân nhà chơi.

Ba tuổi Phương Hạ, đó là một cái thịt đô đô tiểu tử kia. Đi đường đã xem như vững chắc, nhưng chạy vẫn có chút run run rẩy rẩy, tùy thời sẽ ngã sấp xuống cảm giác, mặc dù như thế, tiểu Phương Hạ đã triển lộ ra hắn trong khung không an phận, tại sân nhà trong đi bộ vài vòng, cũng đã đem mấy bồn đặt tại sân nhà trung ương cây kim quất, cấp họa họa đến thất linh bát lạc . Phàm là kia thịt vù vù tay nhỏ bé có thể có được kim kết, đều bị hái được xuống dưới, diệp tử bị xả đến thưa thớt, cành cũng bị bẻ gẫy rất nhiều, mấy bồn quả lớn khả quan cây kim quất, bị đạp hư đến vô cùng thê thảm.

Phù Cẩn đứng ở trên hành lang, nhìn tiểu Phương Hạ cầm một đống kim kết đương đạn châu đùa bất diệc nhạc hồ, trong lòng nghĩ này mấy bồn cây kim quất sợ là đưa không đi ra ngoài, rồi lại cảm thấy cảnh tượng này có chút ý tứ. Tại đây trăm năm trong nhà cũ, hắn cũng đã gặp không ít tiểu hài tử, có ở trong này lớn lên dòng chính con cháu, cũng có ngày lễ ngày tết tới bái phóng Cảnh gia bàng chi, lại nghịch ngợm tiểu hài tử, cũng đều không dám ở trong nhà cũ gây chuyện, loại này lần đầu tiên tới, liền dám đem Cảnh gia chuẩn bị năm mới tặng người kim kết một oa đoan hùng hài tử, ngược lại là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy.

Những cái đó đến nhà cũ tiểu hài tử không dám làm ầm ĩ, có bị gia trưởng trước tiên dặn dò quá nguyên nhân, nhưng nguyên nhân chủ yếu vẫn là bởi vì bản năng tại sợ hãi hắn tồn tại. Cứ việc trên người hắn sát khí bị trấn áp thôi, nhưng tiểu hài tử cảm quan muốn so với người thành niên mẫn cảm nhiều lắm, mặc dù là không có tài năng tiểu hài tử, ở cái này thời kì vẫn có thể dựa vào trực giác, ẩn ẩn cảm nhận được hắn tồn tại.

Cái này gọi Phương Hạ tiểu hài tử, không biết là to gan lớn mật, vẫn là quá mức trì độn... Phù Cẩn còn chưa kịp cân nhắc, liền đối thượng Phương Hạ quay đầu nhìn qua tầm mắt, cặp kia đen trắng rõ ràng ánh mắt chớp hai cái, sau đó tăng mà từ địa thượng đứng lên, điên điên mà hướng hắn chạy tới.

"Muốn cùng nhau chơi sao?"

Phù Cẩn nhìn hướng hắn vươn ra một cái bẩn hề hề tiểu béo tay, đưa cho hắn hai cái kim kết Phương Hạ, trong lòng có kết luận — xem ra không là trì độn, mà là to gan lớn mật.

"Cùng lên tới chơi đi!" Không chờ Phù Cẩn mở miệng, Phương Hạ hứng thú hừng hực tích đi phía trước hướng hai bước, vươn ra một tay khác đến kéo hắn.

Không hề ngoài ý muốn , kia chỉ giống đạn pháo tiểu nhục đoàn phác cái không, trực tiếp từ thân thể hắn trong xuyên tới.

Phù Cẩn xoay người, nhìn kia tiểu nhục đoàn mờ mịt mà nhìn thoáng qua chính mình vắng vẻ tay, sau đó ngẩng đầu trừng tròn vo ánh mắt nhìn hắn.

"Ngươi không phải người a..."

Rốt cục phát hiện , hiện tại phải là sợ, Phù Cẩn nghĩ thầm rằng.

Xa xa truyền đến Phương Hạ mẫu thân thanh âm, Phương Hạ quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua, sau đó từ trong túi tiền lấy ra một viên bị che đến có chút hóa nãi đường, đặt ở một bên mỹ nhân kháo thượng.

"Mụ mụ hảm ta , ta không thể chơi với ngươi. Đường phân cho ngươi ăn, ngươi biệt không vui." Phương Hạ nghiêm trang chững chạc mà nói xong, liền nhanh chân trở về hành lang ngoại chạy.

Tiểu thịt cầu rất nhanh biến mất tại Phù Cẩn tầm nhìn trung, chỉ để lại hành lang gấp khúc mỹ nhân kháo thượng một viên nãi đường, cùng sân nhà trung mấy bồn thất linh bát lạc cây kim quất, nhưng tâm tình của hắn lại kỳ dị đến hảo...mà bắt đầu, rõ ràng còn không có ăn kia khối nãi đường...

Đó là hắn lần đầu tiên bị người sống đáp lời, tại phát hiện hắn là vong hồn sau đó, còn có thể không né không tránh mà nhìn hắn, giữa bọn họ không có kia hoa khai nhất tuyến, bị đặt ở giống một cái thế giới, phổ thông mà đối thoại. Rõ ràng vẫn chỉ là cái tiểu thí hài, rõ ràng bắt đầu bị hoảng sợ, sau đó lại nghiêm trang chững chạc mà quan tâm khởi tâm tình của hắn .

20 năm sau tái kiến, người này vẫn là cùng khi còn bé nhất dạng. Rõ ràng lúc ban đầu bị hắn lệ quỷ thân phận dọa đến , nhưng rất nhanh liền quên về điểm này sợ hãi, không hề ngăn cách mà tiếp nạp hắn tồn tại. Đứa nhỏ này đại khái là một cái khuyết tâm nhãn, hoa 20 năm đều trường không hoàn chỉnh cái loại này, nhưng là loại này khuyết tâm nhãn... Hắn cũng không chán ghét.

Phù Cẩn đứng ở bên giường, nhìn trên giường đang ngủ say người, nâng nâng tay, giúp hắn đem khoái trợt xuống giường chăn kéo đi lên.

Ngày kế sáng sớm, Phương Hạ đoàn người tại khách sạn phụ cận tìm một nhà nhà hàng nhỏ ăn điểm tâm.

"Như vậy... Chúng ta cái gì thời điểm lại đi Lý gia?" Phương Hạ một bên giúp Phù Cẩn trước mặt kia bát hồn đồn thêm dấm, một bên hỏi ngồi ở đối diện Cảnh Thư Đan.

"Chờ vị kia lý tiên sinh xuất môn , ta lại cho Lý lão thái thái gọi điện thoại, làm cho nàng cùng cảnh vệ nói một tiếng, làm chúng ta đi lên." Cảnh Thư Đan đạo.

"Ngươi có biết vị kia lý tiên sinh cái gì thời điểm xuất môn?"

"Ta đã làm trang sinh đi nhìn chằm chằm , vị kia lý tiên sinh xuất môn , hắn sẽ trở về thông tri." Cảnh Thư Đan cười nói.

"Trang sinh? Chúng ta đoàn người trong có người như vậy?" Phương Hạ vẻ mặt khó hiểu.

"Ngươi quên chúng ta Cảnh gia gia học là ngự quỷ thuật sao? Trang sinh là ta quỷ sử."

"Ngươi liền không thể để cho ngươi quỷ sử, thuận đường giải quyết Lý gia kia chỉ tiểu quỷ sao?" Phương Hạ hút che mặt điều, mơ hồ không rõ mà nói rằng.

"Không, khu quỷ trừ túy loại sự tình này, tốt nhất từ người đến làm, không cần mượn danh nghĩa với quỷ hồn tay, điểm ấy ngươi yêu cầu nhớ kỹ." Cảnh Thư Đan nói tới chỗ này, thần sắc biến đến nghiêm túc đứng lên, "Phổ thông du hồn tại dương thế gian lực lượng là rất mỏng yếu , bọn họ đối người sống cơ bản sinh ra không ảnh hưởng. Chỉ có uổng mạng quỷ hồn, lấy mạng lệ quỷ, mới có thể đối người sống sinh ra ảnh hưởng, tại Lý gia kia tiểu quỷ, hiển nhiên thuộc loại người sau. Loại này quỷ trên người dẫn theo sát khí, thuật sĩ không ở tại chỗ dưới tình huống, làm phái sử xuất đi quỷ sử trực tiếp tiếp xúc, quỷ làm cho dễ dàng bị sát khí ảnh hưởng, do đó phản phệ thuật sĩ. So với người sống, sát khí đối quỷ hồn ảnh hưởng muốn lớn hơn rất nhiều. Hơn nữa, chúng ta Cảnh gia người là sẽ thu lệ quỷ đương quỷ sử , lệ quỷ tiếp xúc đến so với hắn tự thân hung hãn sát khí, một khi đã bị ảnh hưởng, hậu quả sẽ thực khó thu thập ."

Phương Hạ bọn họ ăn xong điểm tâm, tại khách sạn Cảnh Thư Đan gian phòng đợi trong chốc lát, kia gọi trang sinh quỷ sử sẽ trở lại . Đó là một cái thiếu niên bộ dáng quỷ, hắn đầu tiên là sợ hãi mà hướng Phù Cẩn nhìn thoáng qua, sau đó cùng Cảnh Thư Đan so thủ thế, nói cho hắn biết Lý Cảnh Hàng đã xuất môn , sau đó liền hóa thành nhất lũ khói nhẹ, tiến vào Cảnh Thư Đan trong tay kia miếng đồng tiền.

Phương Hạ thừa dịp trò chơi không đương, nhìn lướt qua kia miếng thập phần nhiều năm đại cảm đồng tiền, phỏng đoán kia đại khái cùng cổ của hắn thượng ngọc quyết nhất dạng, là quỷ hồn ký túc đồ vật.

Cảnh Thư Đan cấp Lý lão thái thái gọi điện thoại, nhưng mà nghe chính là Tôn Lỵ, lại phỏng Lý gia yêu cầu, bị đối phương kiên định cự tuyệt . Này một cách không ngờ phát triển, quấy rầy Cảnh Thư Đan kế hoạch.

"Lúc này làm như thế nào?" Phương Hạ rời khỏi di động trò chơi, nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan hỏi.

"Ta cũng không biết làm như thế nào ." Cảnh Thư Đan hít khẩu đạo.

"Nếu không chúng ta trèo tường đi vào?" Phương Hạ vuốt cằm đề nghị đạo.

Cảnh Thư Đan: "Có hay không hợp pháp điểm biện pháp?"

Phương Hạ: "Không có."

Cảnh Thư Đan đè ấn đường, bất đắc dĩ nói, "Từ từ lại nhìn đi."

Nhưng mà, lần này chờ, đợi hai ngày, lại truyền đến Tôn Lỵ bị đưa vào bệnh viện tin tức.

"Đi bệnh viện." Nghe xong trang sinh mang trở về tin tức, Cảnh Thư Đan lập tức làm ra quyết định.

Tiến bệnh viện liền so tiến Lý gia đơn giản nhiều. Vương Kha lái xe đưa hai người đến bệnh viện sau, tại bãi đỗ xe hậu . Cảnh Thư Đan mang theo Phương Hạ đi theo hộ sĩ đứng cố vấn sau, rất nhanh liền biết được Tôn Lỵ phòng bệnh.

Bệnh viện là sinh tử luân phiên nơi, đi theo Cảnh Thư Đan đi ở bệnh viện hành lang thượng, một đường Phương Hạ thấy được hảo mấy cái phiêu đãng tại trên hành lang quỷ hồn, đây là hắn mở âm dương nhãn sau đó, lần đầu tiên duy nhất nhìn thấy nhiều như vậy quỷ hồn. Bởi vì có Phù Cẩn tại, này đó quỷ hồn này đó quỷ hồn không dám tới gần, Phương Hạ cũng không cảm thấy nhiều đáng sợ, chỉ cảm thấy có chút mới lạ, giống như nhìn bệnh viện trong thế giới.

Giống như vậy yêu cầu đuổi theo ủy thác người chạy sự, Cảnh Thư Đan đã có hảo chút năm không có đã trải qua. Cũng liền mới vừa vào đi đầu vài năm, tiếp xúc ủy thác nhân sâm kém hỗn độn, tự nhiên cũng gặp phải quá loại này gia nhân không tin tà , mà hắn lại là thấy liền không bỏ xuống được tính tình, không ít những cái đó không tin tà người đấu trí đấu dũng, năm đó không ít bị người nọ ghét bỏ xen vào việc của người khác. Sau lại, hắn tại giới huyền thuật có nhất định địa vị, không cần lại tiếp những cái đó vụn vặt ủy thác. Hiện tại hắn tiếp ủy thác, nhiều là đến từ một ít có thân phận địa vị người, bọn họ tin quỷ thần, không cần Cảnh Thư Đan như vậy đuổi theo làm việc, bọn họ tự nhiên sẽ cầu Cảnh Thư Đan ra tay. Mà năm đó vẫn luôn ghét bỏ hắn xen vào việc của người khác người, cũng đã không tại bên người.

Lý gia sự, là vì cấp Phương Hạ làm dạy học mới tiếp nhận , thật ra khiến hắn lại ôn lại một lần chính mình năm đó mới ra đời xót xa trong lòng. Ngay sau đó, chuyện cũ năm xưa, vãng tích cố nhân các loại cũng liền đi theo xông ra. Hắn phảng phất có nghe được người nọ đối với hắn thường nói bốn chữ — xen vào việc của người khác.

"Phương Hạ, ngươi phát hiện hay không đến như ta vậy rất xen vào việc của người khác ? Rõ ràng đối phương đã cự tuyệt , còn như vậy không cảm thấy được mà tìm tới cửa đến." Đứng ở Tôn Lỵ trước phòng bệnh, Cảnh Thư Đan nhịn không được mở miệng hỏi Phương Hạ.

"Đại khái có chút..." Phương Hạ ôm cánh tay, phía sau sau này một kháo, ỷ tại Tôn Lỵ cửa phòng bệnh khẩu trên tường, chọn khóe mắt nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan, "Bất quá đi, ta cảm thấy có đôi khi xen vào việc của người khác tổng so cao cao treo lên hảo, ít nhất người trước thoạt nhìn càng giống một cái còn sống người."

Đệ 11 chương áo khoác lông chồn 06

"Ngươi đó là cái gì ngữ khí? Tuổi còn trẻ , như vậy vẻ người lớn tung hoành giọng điệu." Cảnh Thư Đan bật cười nói.

"Ngươi một bó to tuổi , còn một lòng nhiệt huyết , cẩn thận tâm huyết quản ăn không tiêu." Phương Hạ không khách khí mà đáp lễ đạo.

Song phương tại nhìn nhau trong chốc lát, từng người quay đầu.

Cảnh Thư Đan: "Cái gì một bó to tuổi? Ta còn là song thập niên hoa, tâm huyết quản công năng hảo đâu!"

Phương Hạ: "Ta đây không là vẻ người lớn tung hoành, ta đây gọi cơ trí hiểu biết chính xác."

Hai người tại Tôn Lỵ trước phòng bệnh một trận nói lung tung, trong lúc vô tình lại kéo gần lại khoảng cách.

Phương Hạ đối Cảnh gia người bài xích, tại Cảnh Thư Đan trên người, xem như phai nhạt không ít. Cảnh Thư Đan cùng Cảnh gia người không quá nhất dạng, so với Cảnh gia những cái đó thủ thế gia cổ xưa vinh quang, giả bộ mà kiêu ngạo đạm mạc gia hỏa, phải có nhân tình vị nhiều. Mà Cảnh Thư Đan đối Phương Hạ làm người cũng có một cái đầy đủ rõ ràng đánh giá, tuy rằng không cái đứng đắn dạng, nhưng bản chất cũng là không xấu .

Nhìn Phương Hạ tà dựa tường, một bộ lười biếng bộ dáng, Cảnh Thư Đan đột nhiên liền an tâm , như vậy hắn đại khái liền không cần lo lắng, dạy dỗ đồ đệ, trở thành tương lai tai họa. Giống Phương Hạ loại này tư chất người, nếu là đi rồi tà đạo, đây chính là một hồi đại tai nạn.

"Trở về giáo ngươi một ít hữu dụng đồ vật." Cảnh Thư Đan đối Phương Hạ nói rằng.

"Lời này của ngươi như là đang nói, trước ngươi dạy ta đều là một ít đồ vô dụng." Phương Hạ liếc mắt nhìn hắn.

"Đây là ngươi ảo giác." Cảnh Thư Đan mỉm cười nói, chính là tươi cười thoạt nhìn không quá chân thành.

Phương Hạ phiên cái khinh khỉnh, có phải hay không ảo giác, trong lòng của ngươi rõ ràng.

"Làm chính sự đi." Nói xong Phương Hạ đưa tay gõ hai cái cửa phòng bệnh.

Mới vừa xao hoàn, lại phát hiện Phù Cẩn chính nhìn hắn, tựa hồ có lời gì chưa kịp nói ra khỏi miệng.

"Ân? Làm sao vậy?" Phương Hạ bị nhìn chăm chú đến không hiểu ra sao.

"Cái gì làm sao vậy?" Cảnh Thư Đan vẻ mặt khó hiểu.

Phương Hạ cũng không quay đầu lại đạo: "Không nói cho ngươi nói."

Cảnh Thư Đan: "..."

Phù Cẩn tầm mắt chuyển hướng cửa phòng bệnh: [ chính là cảm thấy vãn chút thời điểm lại gõ cửa, có lẽ đối với các ngươi đến nói tương đối tốt. ]

Phương Hạ không nghe minh bạch Phù Cẩn ý tứ trong lời nói, nhưng cửa phòng bệnh bị đánh khai, nhìn đến đứng ở mở cửa nam nhân khi, Phương Hạ nháy mắt ngộ — Lý gia phản phong kiến mê tín thủ tịch đấu sĩ cũng tại phòng bệnh nội, bọn họ đây là hoạt sinh sinh mà đụng vào pháo khẩu thượng . Nếu chờ thượng trong chốc lát, tránh đi vị này đại luật sư, bất kể là cùng nữ chủ nhân, vẫn là Lý lão thái thái nói chuyện, sự tình đều sẽ đơn giản hơn nhiều.

"Như thế nào lại là các ngươi?" Lý Cảnh Hàng vừa thấy phòng bệnh ngoại người, sắc mặt nhất thời đen, "Các ngươi như thế nào tìm tới nơi này tới? Các ngươi giám thị ta? Các ngươi đây không phải là muốn ồn ào đến ta thật báo nguy mới cao hứng?"

"Ta cũng không có tìm tới cửa tìm mắng yêu thích." Cảnh Thư Đan thâm hút một hơi, nhìn thẳng Lý Cảnh Hàng, "Nhưng là, chờ đợi thêm nữa, lệnh phu nhân chỉ sợ cũng nguy hiểm ."

"Ngươi thiếu nói chuyện giật gân! Ta thê tử chỉ là bởi vì mấy ngày hôm trước cảm mạo, thân thể có chút suy yếu mà thôi." Lý Cảnh Hàng âm thanh lạnh lùng nói.

"Nàng trước kia cảm mạo cũng sẽ suy yếu đến yêu cầu nằm viện?" Cảnh Thư Đan hỏi lại.

Lý Cảnh Hàng há miệng, trong lúc nhất thời nói không ra lời. Tôn Lỵ thân thể đáy luôn luôn thực hảo, bình thường cảm mạo phát sốt đều cực nhỏ, liền tính thật bị cảm, cũng là uống thuốc, nghỉ ngơi hai ngày liền khỏi hẳn , còn cho tới bây giờ không xuất hiện quá té xỉu tình huống. Bình thường định kỳ kiểm tra sức khoẻ, đều là không hề vấn đề, hôm nay buổi sáng lại làm kiểm tra, đại bộ phận kết quả đã đi ra, cũng không có tìm ra xác thực nguyên nhân, chính là mạc danh kỳ diệu mà thân thể suy nhược...

"Khó hiểu mà thân thể suy nhược là có khả năng đi hướng thân thể suy kiệt ..." Cảnh Thư Đan thở dài.

"Ngươi thiếu nói hưu nói vượn!" Lý Cảnh Hàng cắn răng bác bỏ, cũng là thanh lệ nội nhẫm, nội tâm có chút dao động . Dù sao Tôn Lỵ bệnh đến không hề dự triệu, còn chưa tra ra cụ thể nguyên nhân, mà chứng bệnh lại bị Cảnh Thư Đan này vốn không nên người biết truyền thuyết, không hợp lý lại tìm không thấy giải thích, kích thích dưới, ý tưởng khó tránh khỏi dao động.

Tại Lý Cảnh Hàng mở cửa sau, liền thối lui đến một xó, làm bộ cùng Cảnh Thư Đan không là một phe Phương Hạ, che miệng cùng bên cạnh Phù Cẩn khe khẽ nói nhỏ, "Cảnh Thư Đan không hổ là thâm niên thần hỗn, cư nhiên dám cùng phản phong kiến mê tín đấu sĩ chính diện giang, hơn nữa cư nhiên còn giang động ."

[ đối phương không phải ngoan cố không thay đổi người. ] Phù Cẩn thản nhiên nói, cũng không cảm thấy Cảnh Thư Đan làm được có bao nhiêu đáng giá khoe, võ mồm lợi hại người, hắn gặp qua đếm không hết, cùng bọn họ so sánh với, Cảnh Thư Đan tài ăn nói cũng không tốt, chính là vừa lúc đánh trúng đối phương yếu hại.

Cảnh Thư Đan cùng Lý Cảnh Hàng nói chuyện vẫn còn tiếp tục.

"Ta không bắt buộc ngươi tin tưởng lời của ta, cũng không tính toán hướng ngươi đòi lấy tiền tài, ngươi có thể đương tao ngộ rồi một hồi không có thực tế tổn thất đùa dai, như thế nào?"

Lý Cảnh Hàng không có trả lời ngay, hắn tại chần chờ.

"A hàng..." Trong phòng bệnh Lý lão thái thái không biết cái gì thời điểm đứng ở Lý Cảnh Hàng phía sau, nhưng Cảnh Thư Đan nói nàng hiển nhiên nghe được, nhìn nhi tử vẻ mặt khẩn cầu, "Chúng ta coi như bị lừa, làm Cảnh đại sư đi trong nhà nhìn xem, nếu không thành... Kia, ta đây về sau không bao giờ thỉnh đại sư đến trong nhà ."

Lý Cảnh Hàng quay đầu lại nhìn chính mình lão mẫu thân, mày nhăn đến có thể kẹp chết ruồi bọ, trầm mặc thật lâu sau, mới phun ra một ngụm trọc khí, đạo, "Đây là chính ngài nói , đây là cuối cùng một lần."

"Ai! Ai! Cuối cùng một lần, cuối cùng một lần..." Lý lão thái thái dùng sức gật đầu nói.

"Ngài tại bệnh viện bồi lỵ lỵ, ta dẫn bọn hắn đi trong nhà một chuyến, hoàn lập tức quay lại."

Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Thư Đan đi Lý Cảnh Hàng gia, tọa chính là Lý Cảnh Hàng xe, Vương Kha lái xe theo ở phía sau. Chờ đến Lý Cảnh Hàng gia tiểu khu dưới lầu, như cũ là Cảnh Thư Đan mang theo Phương Hạ đi lên, Vương Kha ở dưới lầu trong xe chờ.

"Thư phòng đồ vật ta hy vọng các ngươi không cần loạn phiên, mặt khác xin cứ tự nhiên." Lý Cảnh Hàng cầm trong tay công văn bao hướng phòng khách trên ghế sa lông một ném, quay đầu hướng Cảnh Thư Đan nói rằng.

Cảnh Thư Đan nhìn về phía Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ quay đầu nhìn Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn hơi hơi vuốt cằm.

"Còn tại chủ ngọa." Phương Hạ hồi phục Cảnh Thư Đan.

Cảnh Thư Đan lập tức hướng chủ ngọa đi đến, Phương Hạ theo sát sau đó, Lý Cảnh Hàng cau mày chần chờ một chút, cũng đi theo vào chủ ngọa.

Chủ ngọa bức màn kéo đến kín, đem bên ngoài đại hảo dương quang ngăn ở ngoài cửa sổ, phòng ngủ hôn ám âm trầm, có một loại ẩn ẩn âm lãnh, làm Phương Hạ tại vào nhà sau, không tự giác mà dừng bước. Đi theo phía sau hắn vào Lý Cảnh Hàng hỗ trợ mở ra trong phòng ngủ đăng, sắc màu ấm điều ngọn đèn bị xua tan ảnh ảnh thật mạnh hôn ám, chiếu sáng lên toàn bộ gian phòng, nhưng Phương Hạ như trước cảm giác phòng này có chút lạnh.

Phương Hạ ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng giường vĩ trên tủ TV phương quải thức điều hòa, khung máy móc trầm mặc . Cái này âm lãnh cảm Phương Hạ kỳ thật không tính xa lạ, tại lúc ban đầu nhìn thấy Phù Cẩn thời điểm liền trải qua, đó là thuộc loại lệ quỷ sát khí, Phù Cẩn trên người sát khí, từ khi bị trấn áp sau đó cũng cảm giác không đi ra , hiện tại cảm nhận được phải là trốn ở chỗ này tiểu quỷ . So với lúc trước trên người cái loại này đau đớn xương cốt hàn ý, này chỉ có thể xem như bên ngoài thân vi lạnh, nhưng như trước gọi người không là thực thoải mái. Phương Hạ cùng Lý Cảnh Hàng đồng thời đứng ở cửa nhà, mâu thuẫn đến không nguyện ý lại hướng trong đi rồi.

Cảnh Thư Đan tại bên trong gian phòng chuyển nửa vòng, ở cạnh cửa phòng một bên tủ quần áo tiền trạm định. Hắn một bàn tay nắm bắt một trang giấy phù, một tay khác đi khai tủ quần áo môn.

Ngay tại Cảnh Thư Đan tay chạm đến tủ quần áo môn khi, Phương Hạ nhìn đến tủ quần áo dưới, xuất hiện một cái thân hình bán trong suốt trẻ mới sinh, hắn quang lỏa thân thể, tứ chi chấm đất nằm úp sấp Cảnh Thư Đan bên chân. Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn đến, kia trương mang theo anh nhi đặc biệt có mập mạp mặt một mảnh thanh bạch, môi sắc phiếm tử, con mắt trở nên trắng, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc mà nhìn Phương Hạ.

Đây mới là quỷ nên có bộ dáng, Phù Cẩn cùng tiểu quỷ này so sánh với, quả thực có thể nói là tiên nhân rồi.

"Cảnh Thư Đan..." Phương Hạ nhìn chằm chằm kia tiểu quỷ, hạ giọng hô.

Phương Hạ lời còn chưa dứt, kia tiểu quỷ liền kinh giác, lắc lắc thân thể hướng phía Phương Hạ bên này đi đến, nhưng nhìn đến Phương Hạ phía sau Phù Cẩn, rất nhanh dừng lại, co rúm lại một chút, kia tiểu quỷ há mồm tru lên, trở nên trắng con mắt cố lấy, cơ hồ sắp thoát khuông mà xuất.

Phương Hạ che lỗ tai, tiểu quỷ tru lên lại như trước thê lương rõ ràng, hào đến hắn não nhân phạm đau. Cùng lúc đó, Cảnh Thư Đan có động tác, hướng phía Phương Hạ tầm mắt tin tức vị trí, liên chụp ba trương mặc tự phù. Nhưng mà kia tiểu quỷ động tác càng nhanh — hắn sợ hãi Phù Cẩn, không dám lại hướng Phương Hạ bên này phác, phía sau Cảnh Thư Đan cũng không phải dễ chọc , dư lại cũng chỉ có ly Phương Hạ không xa, đứng ở chốt mở bên cạnh Lý Cảnh Hàng.

Tiểu quỷ hướng phía Lý Cảnh Hàng bay nhanh bò đi, Phương Hạ thấp nguyền rủa một tiếng, vươn tay bắt lấy Lý Cảnh Hàng cánh tay hướng chính mình bên này kéo. Phù Cẩn đang muốn đi ngăn lại quay đầu nhằm phía Phương Hạ tiểu quỷ, đã thấy Phương Hạ một tay khác từ áo khoác túi áo trong lấy ra một đoàn hoàng chỉ, không đầu không đuôi mà hướng phía kia tiểu quỷ ném đi.

Kia đoàn hoàng chỉ tại tiếp xúc đến tiểu quỷ nháy mắt bị ngọn lửa cắn nuốt, tiểu quỷ khẽ dừng động tác. Cảnh Thư Đan bắt lấy cái này thời cơ, lục trương hoàng phù rời tay mà xuất, ngũ trương mặc tự trung lẫn vào nhất trương hồng tự. Chỉ phù trên không trung tự cháy, tiểu quỷ ngửa đầu phát ra thê lương tiếng thét, bán trong suốt thân hình bắt đầu trở thành nhạt, sau đó biến mất tại tại chỗ.

Chỉ phù nhiên tẫn, tro tàn rơi xuống đất, Cảnh Thư Đan nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Phương Hạ buông ra Lý Cảnh Hàng, nhìn dưới mặt đất thượng kia khối tro tàn, ngước mắt nhìn về phía Cảnh Thư Đan, "Kia tiểu quỷ... Bị tru diệt ?"

Mặc tự chỉ phù là dùng mực nước viết, hiệu quả nhiều là có khuynh hướng hạn chế bảo hộ linh tinh ôn hòa , hồng tự chỉ phù lại là dùng chu sa viết, là chủ sát phạt phù. Vừa rồi Cảnh Thư Đan dùng lục trương phù trung, liền hỗn loạn nhất trương hồng tự .

"Không có, đây là một cái lệ quỷ, không phải bình thường tử vong, ta nghĩ ngược dòng một chút tử vong của hắn nguyên nhân." Cảnh Thư Đan đạo, "Tiểu quỷ này vẫn luôn không rời đi phòng này, thuyết minh hắn hơn phân nửa là yêu cầu ký túc vật phẩm, nguyên tưởng rằng sẽ không quá lợi hại, không nghĩ tới trên người hắn sát khí so với ta dự đánh giá lợi hại, cho nên mới bỏ thêm nhất trương chu sa phù hãm hại hắn, hiện tại hắn về tới hắn gửi thân vật phẩm thượng."

Cảnh Thư Đan rớt ra tủ quần áo môn, vươn tay xuất ra nhất kiện da lông sáng bóng tuyết trắng áo khoác lông chồn, động thủ sẽ cực kỳ nhanh hướng thượng dán mấy trương phù.

Đệ 12 chương áo khoác lông chồn 07

Tại Cảnh Thư Đan đem phù dán tại kia kiện áo khoác lông chồn thượng sau, Phương Hạ lập tức cảm giác đến trong phòng kia cỗ tử âm hàn bắt đầu biến mất.

"Kết thúc?" Lý Cảnh Hàng từ mới vừa rồi bị Phương Hạ kia một kéo trung phục hồi lại tinh thần, nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan ôm dán phù áo khoác lông chồn, mở miệng hỏi.

"Ân, đã xử lý tốt ." Cảnh Thư Đan trả lời.

"Cứ như vậy?" Lý Cảnh Hàng nhíu mày, giống nhau thần côn không đến hảo một phen giả thần giả quỷ, nhảy nhót, sau đó đề cử một đống lớn mua bảo bình an đồ vật tài năng chấm dứt sao? Người này liền ném mấy đem phù, sau đó hướng Tôn Lỵ kia kiện áo khoác lông chồn thượng dán mấy trương phù, liền nói kết thúc. Hiện tại đương thần côn cũng bắt đầu nhàn hạ ?

"Còn có một việc..." Cảnh Thư Đan đạo, "Cái này áo khoác lông chồn ta phải mang đi. Cái này quần áo bao nhiêu tiền? Ta chuyển khoản cho ngươi."

"Cái gì?" Này kẻ lừa đảo không cùng hắn muốn tiền, cũng không cùng hắn chào hàng cái gì bình an phù phụ thân phù, mà là cùng hắn đòi lấy kia kiện áo khoác lông chồn, còn tưởng rằng người này rốt cục bắt đầu lộ ra thần côn đích thực bộ mặt, tuy rằng muốn quần áo loại hành vi này thập phần không đi tầm thường lộ, lại không nghĩ đối phương đúng là tính toán tiêu tiền cùng hắn mua.

"Xin lỗi, cái này áo khoác lông chồn không thể lưu lại, vật kia chính là bám vào cái này áo bành tô thượng ." Cảnh Thư Đan nói xong lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, cùng Lý Cảnh Hàng đòi lấy chuyển khoản tài khoản.

Cái này áo khoác lông chồn là Tôn Lỵ đồ vật, Lý Cảnh Hàng thoáng chần chờ một chút, mới đầy bụng hồ nghi mà đem tài khoản báo cấp Cảnh Thư Đan.

Chất lượng thượng thừa áo khoác lông chồn giá cả ít nhất đến hơn vạn khởi, này tại Lý Cảnh Hàng thu vào thừa nhận trong phạm vi, hắn cũng không phải tại tiền tài thượng keo kiệt người, đối thê tử khó được mua một lần xa xỉ phẩm đảo không nhiều lắm ý kiến, chính là Tôn Lỵ luyến tiếc hoa nhiều tiền như vậy. Cái này áo khoác lông chồn nhìn mới tinh, nhưng kỳ thật là nhất kiện hàng đã xài rồi, là Tôn Lỵ năm trước từ hàng đã xài rồi bán trao tay ngôi cao mua vào . Thoạt nhìn cơ bản không như thế nào xuyên qua áo khoác lông chồn, bán trao tay giá cả liên 5000 cũng chưa tới, hơn nữa còn là chất lượng thượng thừa đích thực phẩm, Tôn Lỵ mua được thời điểm cao hứng hảo vài ngày, nói thẳng chính mình đã kiếm được.

Lý Cảnh Hàng cấp Cảnh Thư Đan báo Tôn Lỵ mua vào giá cả, thoáng đợi trong chốc lát, hắn liền nhận được đến trướng thông tri, Cảnh Thư Đan lanh lẹ mà trực tiếp chuyển 5000 cho hắn. Lý Cảnh Hàng xem như hoàn toàn xem không hiểu , tiêu tiền mua xuống cái này quần áo, sau đó như thế nào thu lợi? Đề cao giá cả bán trao tay kiếm chênh lệch giá sao? Kia cũng bất quá mấy ngàn đồng tiền, hơn nữa hắn báo giá cả, Cảnh Thư Đan hoàn toàn không có trả giá ý tứ, kia chuyển khoản lanh lẹ, lại không giống như là tính toán thông qua chênh lệch giá thu lợi .

"Nếu có thể nói, có thể đem cái này áo khoác lông chồn mua điểm địa phương chỉ cùng phương thức liên lạc nói cho ta biết sao?" Tại Lý Cảnh Hàng xác nhận đến trướng sau, Cảnh Thư Đan lại mở miệng nói.

Lý Cảnh Hàng cũng không cùng Cảnh Thư Đan nhiều báo quần áo giá cả, nhị tay ngôi cao thượng mua đến bao nhiêu tiền, hắn liền báo bao nhiêu tiền. Tiền đã nhận được, trước bán thư nhà tức cũng không có gì nhưng giấu diếm , tuy rằng trong lòng nghi hoặc, vẫn là đem kia bán trao tay người tại ngôi cao phương thức liên lạc nói cho Cảnh Thư Đan.

Trước khi đi, Cảnh Thư Đan cấp Lý Cảnh Hàng để lại nhất trương phù, làm hắn phóng Tôn Lỵ gối đầu hạ,

"Chờ này trương phù thượng ký hiệu phai màu , lệnh phu nhân nên không có gì đáng ngại, nếu còn có cái gì không thích hợp nói, có thể lại liên hệ ta." Cảnh Thư Đan nói xong hơi hơi nhất đốn, lại bổ sung đạo, "Còn có... Có thời gian nhiều bồi cùng ngươi mẹ."

"Này không nhọc ngươi hao tâm tổn trí." Lý Cảnh Hàng mạc danh kỳ diệu, người này cùng nhà hắn không thân chẳng quen , đột nhiên đến như vậy một câu dặn dò, điều này cũng quản được quá mức .

Lý Cảnh Hàng nhìn theo Cảnh Thư Đan mang theo Phương Hạ rời đi, đóng cửa gia môn, như trước đối này đem hai người này định nghĩa vi giả thần giả quỷ kẻ lừa đảo. Bất quá, chính là bị bọn họ mua đi nhất kiện nhị tay áo khoác lông chồn, với hắn mà nói cũng không có cái gì tổn thất, hơn nữa mẹ hắn cũng đáp ứng về sau không lại thỉnh loạn thất bát tao "Đại sư" đến trong nhà, tính đứng lên vẫn là đã kiếm được — trong nhà rốt cục có thể thanh tịnh ! Về phần Tôn Lỵ kia kiện bị mua đi áo khoác lông chồn, hắn tính toán chờ Tôn Lỵ xuất viện , liền mang nàng đi mua kiện tân . Hắn đối hàng đã xài rồi không ý kiến gì, nhưng vẫn là cảm thấy một tay càng hảo điểm, mặc dù mắc điểm.

"Ngươi vừa rồi đối lý đại luật sư nói kia nói có ý tứ gì?" Phương Hạ ngồi vào bên trong xe, nhấc chân đá đá phía trước ghế phụ tọa ỷ, mở miệng hỏi Cảnh Thư Đan.

"Ân? Nói cái gì?" Cảnh Thư Đan cho chính mình hệ thượng an toàn mang, quay đầu lại nhìn Phương Hạ.

" 'Có thời gian nhiều bồi cùng ngươi mẹ' — kia giọng điệu giống như ngươi là nhân gia trưởng bối dường như." Phương Hạ tròng mắt chuyển một chút, hoài nghi mà nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan, "Ngươi nên sẽ không thật cùng người ta có cái gì thân thích quan hệ đi?"

"Đoán mò cái gì đâu?" Cảnh Thư Đan cười cười, sau đó lại thở dài, "Ta sẽ cùng Lý Cảnh Hàng nói như vậy, là bởi vì Lý lão thái thái chỉ sợ là không nhiều ít ngày ."

"Làm sao ngươi biết ? Ngươi còn sẽ xem tướng xem bói?"

"Có biết da lông." Cảnh Thư Đan đạo, "Nhưng ta sẽ nói như vậy, là bởi vì Lý lão thái thái nói trong mộng nhìn thấy trẻ mới sinh khóc nỉ non. Tôn Lỵ trên người lây dính âm khí so Lý lão thái thái trọng, kia tiểu quỷ quấy phá đối tượng hiển nhiên là Tôn Lỵ, nhưng Lý lão thái thái cũng là tại trong mộng gặp được tiểu quỷ này. Người thường có thể gặp quỷ có ba loại tình huống, trĩ linh ấu nhi, cương hỏa quá thấp, cùng với — người sắp chết. Lý lão thái thái thuộc loại cuối cùng một loại tình huống."

Vương Kha phát động xe, hướng phía tiểu khu bên ngoài mở ra.

"Đối , kia trước hướng phía kia tiểu quỷ ném chính là chỉ đoàn là cái gì?" Bên trong xe trầm mặc một lát, Cảnh Thư Đan mở miệng lần nữa.

"Trấn tà phù."

"Ta trước cho ngươi họa những cái đó?" Cảnh Thư Đan kinh ngạc.

"Không phải đâu?" Phương Hạ kỳ quái mà nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan.

Không là Cảnh Thư Đan làm cho mình họa, hắn mới sẽ không đi họa cái loại này nhìn quáng mắt đồ vật, không có việc gì tập luyện thư pháp, đều điệu bộ kia chữ như gà bới làm người thân tâm thư sướng. Còn làm hại hắn bị Phù Cẩn nhìn chằm chằm vẽ mấy chục trương, thẳng đến họa xuất thành công thập trương mới hứa dừng tay. Tuy rằng đối kia trấn tà phù căm thù đến tận xương tuỷ, nhưng dầu gì cũng là vất vả cần cù lao động thành quả, lần này tới T thị, Phương Hạ liền đoàn đi đoàn đi mà nhét vào áo khoác túi áo dẫn theo đi ra, vạn nhất có thể sử dụng thượng đâu? Nghĩ như vậy , hắn kỳ thật cũng không cảm thấy sẽ dùng đến, chính là cùng loại Weibo phát trừu thưởng tâm lý — vạn nhất trung rồi đó? Ai tưởng, còn thật dùng tới , tuy rằng tác dụng không đại, dùng đối tượng làm hắn cảm thấy thực mệt.

"Không, ta chính là kinh ngạc ngươi mới dạy ngươi một lần, ngươi cư nhiên họa thành công !" Vẽ bùa mới nhập môn, nhìn một lần làm mẫu có thể thành công họa đi ra rất ít người. Giống Phương Hạ loại này triệt triệt để để tân thủ, Cảnh Thư Đan là hoàn toàn không từng nghĩ hắn có thể thành công họa đi ra, cho nên lúc ấy cũng không cẩn thận kiểm tra Phương Hạ hoàn thành kia thập trương phù, không nghĩ tới cư nhiên là thành công .

"Vậy đại khái chính là thiên tài cùng phàm nhân khác nhau." Phương Hạ hừ hừ , vẻ mặt đắc ý, còn kém mượn hắn một cái cái đuôi làm hắn lay động .

Nhưng mà, Phương Hạ cũng không có thể đắc ý lâu lắm. Bên cạnh vị kia nhìn không thấy hành khách, bình tĩnh lạnh nhạt tầm mắt dừng ở trên người hắn, áp lực vô hình, làm hắn đắc ý đến trên đường liền thả neo .

"Khụ! Kỳ thật là Phù Cẩn dạy ta , ta vẽ mấy chục biến mới thành công ." Phương Hạ ngẩng đầu, ưỡn ngực, đang ngồi, thành thật công đạo.

Cảnh Thư Đan: "..." Cùng lệ quỷ học họa trấn tà phù? Hắn không biết nên hình dung như thế nào chính mình giờ phút này tâm tình.

Vương Kha đi xe trở lại bọn họ trụ khách sạn.

"Cảnh tiên sinh, kế tiếp cái gì an bài?" Đình hoàn xe, từ trên xe bước xuống, Vương Kha hướng Cảnh Thư Đan dò hỏi, "Là trực tiếp hồi A thị sao?"

Cảnh Thư Đan suy tư một khắc, đối Vương Kha đạo: "Ngươi cùng Phương Hạ đi về trước, ta muốn đi một chuyến S thị. Cái này áo khoác lông chồn thu kiện hơn là tại S thị, kia tiểu quỷ này sự muốn chấm dứt, yêu cầu đi trước S thị tìm manh mối."

Cảnh Thư Đan không tính toán làm Phương Hạ sớm như vậy tiếp xúc lệ quỷ liên quan ủy thác, sợ xuất hiện không thể khống ngoài ý muốn. Lần này ủy thác, hắn nguyên tưởng rằng chính là du hồn quấy phá, mới có thể tiếp nhận , ai tưởng ra đường rẽ. Mà kế tiếp, là vạch trần lệ quỷ nguyên nhân chết, tuy rằng này chỉ tiểu quỷ không tính lợi hại, nhưng lệ quỷ sự ai cũng nói không hảo, nguy hiểm độ thực khó khống chế, cho nên hắn không có ý định mang theo Phương Hạ cùng đi. Làm thực tiễn khóa, kia có chút quá .

"Ngươi muốn đi S thị?" Chính cầm di động gởi thư tín tức Phương Hạ, khẽ dừng động tác, ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Cảnh Thư Đan, "Vậy thì thật là tốt, ta vừa vặn cũng có chuyện muốn đi một chuyến S thị, đồng thời bái!"

"Ngươi có chuyện gì?" Cảnh Thư Đan hỏi xong, nâng bước hướng khách sạn đại môn đi đến.

"Đi tham bệnh, sư phụ ta tại S thị bệnh viện." Phương Hạ đem di động nhét vào áo khoác túi áo, đuổi kịp Cảnh Thư Đan.

"Kia đi, đồng thời đi." Cảnh Thư Đan nghĩ nghĩ, cảm thấy cái này lý do thực đang lúc. Phương Hạ sẽ hồi Cảnh gia nguyên nhân, hắn nghe nói qua, nghe nói là vì sư phụ hắn giải phẫu phí. Làm đồ đệ, yêu cầu đi thăm một chút cũng hợp tình hợp lý, nhưng lại vừa lúc cùng hắn tiện đường. Đến S thị, lại phân công nhau hành động."Vương Kha, ngươi cũng cùng đi đi, Phương Hạ sư phụ bên kia có cái gì yêu cầu, ngươi xem tình huống giúp đỡ điểm."

"Ta sẽ , Cảnh tiên sinh."

Vì thế, cuối cùng xao định ba người đồng thời S thị.

S thị là khoảng cách T thị rất xa thành thị, Vương Kha đem xe đứng ở T thị một cái bãi đỗ xe, cùng Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Thư Đan đồng thời tọa cao thiết đi qua.

Phương Hạ nguyên bản không phải đi S thị tính toán, hắn là chuẩn bị đi Q thị . Sư phụ hắn Mã Quảng Bình Thước Sơn quan là tại Q thị, thuận lý thành chương mà cho rằng sư phụ hắn trụ bệnh viện ngay tại Q thị. Phương Hạ tại bị hắn đại sư huynh cự tuyệt tới thăm sư phụ của bọn họ sau, phản nghịch tâm một đi lên, liền quyết tâm không thể không đi . Hắn đem quyết định của chính mình nói cho hắn biết đại sư huynh, kết quả ngày hôm qua hắn đại sư huynh đột nhiên nói cho hắn biết, bọn họ sư phụ trụ bệnh viện tại S thị, lúc này mới sửa lại đi S thị.

Như vậy một gây sức ép, làm Phương Hạ cảm thấy hắn đại sư huynh càng khả nghi . Trước vẫn luôn không nói cho hắn biết sư phụ tại S thị bệnh viện, từ hắn hiểu lầm, chờ đến hắn nói muốn đi qua Q thị , mới đột nhiên nói cho hắn biết, bọn họ sư phụ ở tại S thị bệnh viện. Không chỉ hắn đại sư huynh khả nghi, hắn nhị sư huynh cũng thực khả nghi. Tối hôm qua hắn cùng hắn nhị sư huynh nói chuyện phiếm, hắn nhị sư huynh nói tại bệnh viện cấp sư phụ bồi giường, hắn thân thỉnh video trò chuyện, muốn nhìn một chút sư phụ, kết quả hắn nhị sư huynh không nói hai lời trực tiếp cự tuyệt, chết sống không cấp khai video.

Lúc này, hắn ngược lại là muốn nhìn, hắn kia hai vị sư huynh đến tột cùng là tại làm cái quỷ gì!

Đệ 13 chương áo khoác lông chồn 08

S thị, một cái nam phương tam tuyến tiểu thành thị, nhập xuân khi quý, liền giống như đa sầu đa cảm nữ tử, ngày đó tình không hai ngày, liền muốn tích tí tách lịch địa hạ thượng hai tràng. Phương Hạ một chuyến ba người đến S thị cùng ngày, là một cái khó được trời nắng, dương quang vi ấm, xuân phong vi phất.

Từ T thị tọa cao thiết đến S thị, yêu cầu 6 cái nhiều giờ, đến đứng đã là buổi chiều, cơm trưa ba người đã ở trên xe ăn. Ra đứng, Vương Kha mang theo ba người hành lý đi tìm đặt chân khách sạn, Cảnh Thư Đan thì cùng Phương Hạ đồng thời, trực tiếp đánh xe đi trước bệnh viện.

Bệnh viện địa phương chỉ là Phương Hạ từ hắn đại sư huynh nơi đó đề ra nghi vấn đi ra, bắt được địa chỉ sau, Phương Hạ thoáng an tâm hơi có chút. Nếu dám đem bệnh viện địa chỉ cho hắn, hẳn là không xuất quá lớn trạng huống. Cũng không biết, hắn kia hai vị sư huynh rốt cuộc là vì cái gì, đối hắn đi thăm sư phụ sự ra sức khước từ . Hẳn là không phải là sư phụ hắn bệnh tình chuyển biến xấu không lâu với nhân thế loại này tình huống, loại sự tình này hắn hai cái sư huynh tất nhiên không có khả năng giấu hắn. Cảnh gia tiền thuốc men cấp đủ, hai cái sư huynh giấu hắn mượn vay nặng lãi? Cảnh gia cho hắn sư phụ tiền thuốc men bị hai cái sư huynh ngầm chiếm bộ phận? Không không không, loại này đại nghịch bất đạo sự, hắn kia luôn luôn chính trực thành thật đại sư huynh khẳng định làm không được, nhị sư huynh... Này không đáng tin gia hỏa ngược lại là làm được, có thể có đại sư huynh nhìn chằm chằm, hắn cũng không cái kia đảm động thủ. Bọn họ đại sư huynh tính tình dịu ngoan trung hậu, trong ngày thường chính là một hảo hảo tiên sinh, nhưng muốn là thật động hỏa, cho dù là bọn họ sư phụ đều phải hư thượng ba phần, chớ nói chi là hắn cái kia luôn luôn bắt nạt kẻ yếu nhị sư huynh .

Phương Hạ suy nghĩ một đường cũng không tưởng xuất cái kết quả, nghĩ đến nhiều, ngược lại lại nhiều một cái nghi hoặc. Q thị là một cái sắp xếp không thượng hào tiểu thành thị, não tắc động mạch cũng không phải cái gì bệnh viện cũng dám động thủ , sư phụ hắn giải phẫu không tại địa phương bệnh viện làm thực bình thường, nhưng nếu muốn đi tỉnh ngoài phẫu thuật, đơn giản tìm cái thành phố lớn bệnh viện, như thế nào xa thật xa mà chạy tới S thị cái này tam tuyến thành thị?

Hơn nửa canh giờ sau, Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Thư Đan đến bệnh viện.

Đây là một gia sản lập bệnh viện đa khoa, chiếm mà không tính lớn, nhưng bệnh viện lâu kiến đến thực khí phái, không giống như là cái gì cửu lưu tiểu bệnh viện. Có thể là nhà này bệnh viện tại não tắc động mạch lĩnh vực tương đối có nghiên cứu, cho nên sư phụ hắn mới bị đưa đến cái này bệnh viện? Phương Hạ tự giác tìm được giải thích hợp lý, tuy rằng nhà này bệnh viện tại tam tuyến thành thị, nhưng đây là một gia sản lập bệnh viện. Hắn đối tư nhân bệnh viện ấn tượng chính là có tiền, mà có tiền bệnh viện tổng có thể có tiên tiến chữa bệnh thiết bị, có thể đào được ưu tú chuyên gia thầy thuốc.

"Nhà này bệnh viện..." Cảnh Thư Đan đi theo Phương Hạ đi vào nằm viện lâu thang máy, chần chờ mở miệng nói, "Nếu ta nhớ không lầm, nhà này bệnh viện Cảnh gia cũng có bỏ vốn, hơn nữa chiếm công ty cổ phần."

"Sách, nguyên lai là như vậy. Cảnh lão thái bà thật keo kiệt, cấp cái tiền thuốc men, còn muốn cho nhà mình đầu tư bệnh viện kiếm một phần trở về." Phương Hạ đè xuống tầng trệt, nếu như là Cảnh Văn Thu an bài , vậy hắn sư phụ xa thật xa bị đưa đến cái này bệnh viện liền nói được thông , "Nhà này bệnh viện tại não tắc động mạch lĩnh vực có phải hay không rất có nghiên cứu?"

"Ta đây không rõ lắm." Cảnh Thư Đan lắc lắc đầu, "Loại này đầu tư loại nghiệp vụ, đều là Cảnh Trọng Mân bên kia tại quản, ta mặc dù là bàng chi người, nhưng vào giới huyền thuật, chính là Quy lão trạch bên này, Cảnh gia chuyện của công ty là bất kể. Biết nhà này bệnh viện có Cảnh gia đầu tư, cũng là ngẫu nhiên nghe nói ."

Phương Hạ không có tiếp tục rối rắm điểm ấy, sư phụ hắn giải phẫu đã thành công , khôi phục tình huống cũng tốt đẹp, nhà này bệnh viện có phải hay không tại não tắc động mạch lĩnh vực sở trường, cũng liền không là đặc biệt trọng yếu.

Phương Hạ sư phụ Mã Quảng Bình ở tại năm tầng phòng bệnh, từ thang máy đi ra hữu quải, đi đến cuối chính là.

Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Thư Đan đi vào phòng bệnh thời điểm, trừ bỏ nằm ở trên giường bệnh Mã Quảng Bình, Phương Hạ hai vị sư huynh cũng đều tại.

"Sư phụ!" Phương Hạ đi đến giường bệnh biên, nắm Mã Quảng Bình đặt tại chăn ngoại, không điếu châm một bàn tay, cong thắt lưng hô một tiếng, đôi mắt đi theo đỏ.

Nghe nói Mã Quảng Bình đến não tắc động mạch thời điểm, Phương Hạ đại bộ phận tâm tư tại nhớ thương cấp Mã Quảng Bình trù tiền thuốc men, mặt khác không tưởng rất nhiều. Nghe đại sư huynh nói với hắn, sư phụ phẫu thuật , sư phụ giải phẫu thành công , sư phụ khôi phục đến thực hảo, hắn cũng liền nhớ thương , mỗi ngày để hỏi tình huống, cũng không quá nhiều ý tưởng, cảm thấy sinh bệnh liền nhìn thầy thuốc, cho tới bây giờ không từng nghĩ, cái kia trong ấn tượng vẫn luôn vui vẻ lại thảo nhân ngại lão nhân sẽ có cái gì bất trắc. Nhưng hiện tại, nhìn Mã Quảng Bình nằm ở trên giường bệnh, treo từng tí, thuật sau đầu bọc băng gạc, oai khóe miệng bộ dáng, đột nhiên đối thiếu chút nữa cùng sư phụ âm dương cách xa nhau có chân thật cảm thụ.

"Kháng hạ..." Mã Quảng Bình nghiêng tròng mắt nhìn Phương Hạ, hàm hồ mà hô hắn tiểu đồ đệ một tiếng.

"Sư phụ, ta ở trong này." Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng ôn hòa mà đáp lời, trăm năm khó gặp ôn thuần.

Bất quá, Mã Quảng Bình hảm hoàn Phương Hạ sau đó, liền không nói lời gì nữa, run rẩy mí mắt, ngược lại nhìn về phía giường bệnh bên kia đại đồ đệ.

"Khụ! Sư phụ mệt, làm hắn nghỉ ngơi đi." Phương Hạ đại sư huynh ho nhẹ một tiếng, mở miệng đối Phương Hạ nói rằng.

"Kia sư phụ ngươi nghỉ ngơi trước đi, ngươi tỉnh ngủ ta trở lại thăm ngươi." Phương Hạ buông tay ra, đi theo hai cái sư huynh đi bên ngoài phòng bệnh liên quan phòng khách.

"Đây là Cảnh Thư Đan, đây là Đại sư huynh của ta Đan Nghĩa Xuân, nhị sư huynh Đinh Minh." Phương Hạ cấp hai phe làm xong giới thiệu, cũng không chờ bọn họ cho nhau tiếp đón, liền thẳng tắp mà nhìn về phía hắn đại sư huynh Đan Nghĩa Xuân, "Đại sư huynh, trước ngươi vì cái gì không cho ta sang đây xem sư phụ?"

"Bởi vì..." Đan Nghĩa Xuân phun ra hai chữ sau nhất thời kẹt, kia trương trung hậu quốc tự mặt hơi hơi đỏ lên.

"Đây còn không phải là sợ ngươi lo lắng, sợ ngươi khóc nhè sao?" Một bên Đinh Minh từ hộp thuốc lá trong rút ra một điếu thuốc, điêu tại miệng, cũng không đốt lửa, liền như vậy hai tay đút túi, lười biếng mà nói tiếp.

"Sách! Ai khóc nhè ?" Phương Hạ khó chịu mà quay đầu lại trừng Đinh Minh.

"Không biết cái kia ai, vừa mới nắm sư phụ tay, hốc mắt đều đỏ?" Đinh Minh ngậm yên, oai miệng trêu đùa, "Không khéo ngươi nhị sư huynh ta vừa mới liền đứng bên cạnh ngươi, không cẩn thận cấp thấy được."

"Ngươi buổi sáng đứng lên dử mắt không tẩy sạch sẽ, hồ ánh mắt ." Phương Hạ quyết định đánh chết không tiếp thu, híp mắt cao thấp đánh giá một phen Đinh Minh, hoài nghi tràn ngập chỉnh khuôn mặt, "Không cho ta đến chỉ sợ ta lo lắng? Mà các ngươi không có việc gì giấu ta?"

Đinh Minh mắt liếc Phương Hạ: "Chúng ta có thể có chuyện gì giấu ngươi?"

Phương Hạ: "Tỷ như Cảnh gia chưa cho đủ giải phẫu phí, các ngươi giấu ta mượn vay nặng lãi."

Cảnh Thư Đan dở khóc dở cười: "Ta nói..."

Đinh Minh đánh gãy tựa hồ tưởng thay Cảnh gia chính danh Cảnh Thư Đan, nói thẳng phản bác, "Ngươi tưởng tượng quá nhiều, thật mượn vay nặng lãi, Đại sư huynh của ngươi đã sớm sầu hói đầu ."

Phương Hạ nhìn thoáng qua Đan Nghĩa Xuân: "Đại sư huynh đầu tuy rằng còn trọc, nhưng hắn biểu tình thoạt nhìn thực muốn nói lại thôi."

Đinh Minh: "Bởi vì không cho ngươi tới tham bệnh là ý của sư phụ, đại sư huynh sợ ngươi biết thương tâm. Ngươi cũng biết nội tâm của hắn tổng là giống như thiếu nữ rối rắm , chòm sao Thiên xứng đi!"

Phương Hạ: "Vậy ngươi hôm trước buổi tối vì cái gì treo ta video? Video trong sư phụ cũng không cho ta xem?"

Đinh Minh: "Không lưu lượng."

Phương Hạ: "Trong bệnh viện có wifi."

Đinh Minh: "Ta quên hỏi mật mã ."

Đứng ở phòng tiếp khách trung ương hai sư huynh đệ, một cái bắn liên hồi tự đến vấn đề, một cái đối đáp trôi chảy, ngươi tới ta đi, vô phùng nối tiếp, người khác hoàn toàn chen vào không lọt nói. Cảnh Thư Đan nhìn trong chốc lát, hơi hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía một bên Đan Nghĩa Xuân. Đan Nghĩa Xuân đối hắn khẽ cười cười, đối chiến huống kịch liệt hai vị sư đệ hoàn toàn không thèm để ý, một bộ thói quen bộ dáng.

Cảnh Thư Đan thu hồi tầm mắt, ngộ đạo, Phương Hạ cùng Đinh Minh tư thế này là thuộc loại thái độ bình thường.

Phương Hạ như vậy một trận hỏi thăm , Đinh Minh đều đối đáp trôi chảy, nói nghe củng có lý có theo, cũng chỉ có thể đem trước nỗi băn khoăn quy tội chính mình suy nghĩ nhiều.

Cảnh Thư Đan muốn điều tra ký túc tại áo khoác lông chồn thượng kia tiểu quỷ sự, tại ngày đầu tiên đến bệnh viện cùng Phương Hạ thăm một chút Mã Quảng Bình sau, liền luôn luôn tại ngoại bôn ba. Tiểu quỷ sự Cảnh Thư Đan không mang Phương Hạ, Phương Hạ cũng liền nhàn rỗi không có việc gì, liền ở lại bệnh viện chiếu khán Mã Quảng Bình.

Phương Hạ tại bệnh viện thủ hai ngày sau, Cảnh Thư Đan đột nhiên sửa lại chủ ý, làm Phương Hạ đi theo hắn cùng đi điều tra tiểu quỷ sự.

"Ân? Ngươi không phải nói nguy hiểm sao? Như thế nào đột nhiên cải chủ ý làm ta tham dự ?" Cảnh Thư Đan là gọi điện thoại nói cho Phương Hạ hắn cải chủ ý , Phương Hạ một bên từ phòng bệnh đi ra, vừa hướng điện thoại đầu kia Cảnh Thư Đan đề xuất nghi vấn của mình.

"Nguy hiểm là có một ít, nhưng này đó ngươi về sau sớm hay muộn đều sẽ gặp được, sớm một chút tiếp xúc hiểu biết một chút không có gì chỗ hỏng." Cảnh Thư Đan đạo.

"Kia đi đi, ngươi ở địa phương nào? Ta hiện tại đi qua?" Phương Hạ nghĩ nghĩ liền đồng ý , sư phụ hắn hiện tại nằm ở Cảnh gia bệnh viện, hắn không có gì lập trường cùng Cảnh gia người giang, nói chuyện cũng không thể không người lùn một tiệt. Nếu Cảnh Thư Đan nói như vậy , cũng không phải cái gì thái quá yêu cầu, hắn không có lý do cự tuyệt.

Ghi nhớ Cảnh Thư Đan nói cho hắn biết địa phương chỉ, Phương Hạ nhìn chấm dứt trò chuyện di động màn hình, đối bên cạnh Phù Cẩn đạo: "Trung niên nam nhân thật sự là thiện biến, Cảnh Thư Đan nhất định là đến thời mãn kinh ."

Phù Cẩn không có phát biểu ý kiến, mà hơi hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía hành lang một đầu, nhắc nhở Phương Hạ, [ sư huynh của ngươi lại đây. ]

Phương Hạ theo Phù Cẩn tầm mắt nhìn lại, quả nhiên thấy dẫn theo giữ ấm dũng Đan Nghĩa Xuân.

"Đại sư huynh."

Đan Nghĩa Xuân lên tiếng, sau đó có chút kỳ quái mà hỏi: "Ngươi vừa mới tại với ai nói chuyện?"

Trên hành lang trừ hắn ra lưỡng, sẽ thấy không những người khác, hắn không nghe rõ vừa rồi Phương Hạ nói gì đó, nhưng này nói nhỏ bộ dáng, thoạt nhìn giống như là tại với ai nói chuyện nhất dạng.

"Không ai, ta mới vừa ở cùng Cảnh Thư Đan gọi điện thoại, hắn có việc làm ta đi qua một chuyến, sư phụ liền giao cho ngươi cùng nhị sư huynh ." Phương Hạ nói xong, đem di động nhét vào túi áo, liền hướng Đan Nghĩa Xuân tới phương hướng chạy.

"Ngươi cơm trưa..." Đan Nghĩa Xuân mang theo giữ ấm dũng đối Phương Hạ hô.

"Bên ngoài ăn!"

Cảnh Thư Đan tại nội thành thương trường quán cà phê chờ Phương Hạ, hắn ngồi ở trong điếm khắp ngõ ngách, một bên bất động thanh sắc mà chú ý góc đối vị trí kháo cửa sổ tuổi trẻ nữ tử, một bên nhẹ thủ sẵn di động màn hình, phỏng chừng Phương Hạ đuổi tới thời gian.

Đệ 14 chương áo khoác lông chồn 09

Cảnh Thư Đan ấn lượng di động màn hình, nhìn thoáng qua thời gian, lại lần nữa làm màn hình quy về tối đen.

Kia tiểu lệ quỷ sự, kỳ thật không phải hắn đột nhiên sửa lại chủ ý, mới đem Phương Hạ hô lên tới, đó là Cảnh Văn Thu ý tứ. Hắn cho rằng làm mới vừa bước vào giới huyền thuật Phương Hạ xâm nhập lệ quỷ án tử, còn gắn liền với thời gian thượng sớm, nhưng Cảnh Văn Thu lại đặc biệt mà gọi điện thoại đến, làm hắn mang theo Phương Hạ tra cái này án tử.

T thị bên kia sau khi kết thúc, Cảnh Thư Đan cấp Cảnh Văn Thu đi qua điện thoại, đại khái hồi báo cho một chút Phương Hạ tình huống, đồng thời cũng đề quyết định của chính mình, đến tiếp sau hắn không có ý định mang theo Phương Hạ. Lúc ấy Cảnh Văn Thu không có phản đối hắn an bài, chỉ làm hắn nhìn giáo liền hảo, nhưng mà — ngay tại vừa rồi, tại hắn cấp Phương Hạ gọi điện thoại trước, hắn nhận đến Cảnh Văn Thu đánh gọi điện thoại tới, nói liền để cho Phương Hạ tham dự tiểu lệ quỷ án tử. Cảnh Thư Đan là không quá đồng ý, nhưng Cảnh Văn Thu nói cũng không thể không có đạo lý. Bước vào cái này vòng luẩn quẩn, nguy hiểm là sớm tối đều sẽ gặp gỡ, sớm một chút tiếp xúc loại sự tình này, trước tiên có một cái hiểu biết, không có gì không tốt. Hơn nữa có Phù Cẩn tại, mặc dù gặp được cái gì nguy hiểm, vị kia cũng tất nhiên sẽ không để cho Phương Hạ có việc.

"Phương Hạ là của hắn trấn thủ người, nếu là có cái gì không hay xảy ra, với hắn mà nói cũng là đại phiền toái, ngươi không cần quá mức lo lắng." — Cảnh Văn Thu nguyên nói là nói như vậy , bất quá Cảnh Thư Đan nghĩ đến cũng là Phù Cẩn đối Phương Hạ thái độ, vị kia rõ ràng đối Phương Hạ đặc biệt chiếu cố, là nhiều lần đảm nhiệm Cảnh gia gia chủ đều không có đãi ngộ. Cho nên, chần chờ trong chốc lát, hắn ứng Cảnh Văn Thu yêu cầu, sau đó cấp Phương Hạ đánh cú điện thoại kia.

Ước chừng đợi bán giờ, Phương Hạ vội vàng đuổi tới.

Cảnh Thư Đan chỗ ngồi đưa có chút thiên, Phương Hạ vào quán cà phê, hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây một hồi lâu, mới nhìn đến góc hướng hắn ngoắc nam nhân.

Cảnh Thư Đan tuyển góc vị trí, là không nghĩ rất dẫn nhân chú mục, nhưng Phương Hạ một lại đây, làm hắn cảm thấy chính mình tận lực lâm vào điệu thấp uổng phí . Đây không phải là nói Phương Hạ giống như hành tẩu vật phát sáng giống nhau, đưa tới trong điếm một chúng khách hàng tầm mắt, Phương Hạ là lớn lên không tệ, thân hình tỉ lệ cũng xinh đẹp, lưu trữ bím tóc, mang theo một thân không thế nào chính phái bĩ khí, loại trình độ này, cũng liền hấp dẫn một ít không rành thế sự tiểu cô nương, ly vật phát sáng kém xa. Phương Hạ sẽ đưa tới người bên ngoài chú mục, là bởi vì hắn đi đến hắn này bên cạnh bàn sau một loạt động tác. Hắn đó là một hai người tiểu tòa, hắn chiếm một vị trí, Phương Hạ ngồi nữa một vị trí, liền không có dư thừa tòa , vì thế vị này thiếu gia không chút nào do dự mà từ cách vách bàn kéo một cái ghế lại đây, đặt ở lối đi nhỏ vị trí, làm Phù Cẩn tọa.

Thêm tòa chuyện này bản thân không có gì, vấn đề là ngươi bỏ thêm tòa đến có người tọa a! Người thường nhìn không thấy Phù Cẩn, vì thế hắn nhóm nhìn đến chính là có người bỏ thêm cái tòa đương bài trí, thành một loại thập phần gọi người khó hiểu hành vi.

Cảnh Thư Đan muốn cho Phương Hạ tại công cộng trường hợp chú ý một chút, biệt làm loại này thoạt nhìn thập phần quỷ dị sự, còn làm được như vậy đúng lý hợp tình. Nhưng lời này lại không dễ nói nói ra, hắn nhìn không tới, nhưng Phù Cẩn cũng là ở trong này , lời này nói ra nói không chừng sẽ nhạ Phù Cẩn mất hứng.

Cảnh Thư Đan thở dài, chỉ có thể yên lặng tự trách mình, hắn hẳn là tuyển cái bốn người bàn , mà không phải loại này chỉ có hai cái vị trí, thêm trương ghế dựa sẽ cho người cảm thấy quái dị hai người bàn.

May mà, này quán cà phê trong nhân trung không có cái loại này cực đoan chuyện tốt phần tử, nhiều nhất kỳ quái mà coi trọng vài lần, sẽ không nhìn chằm chằm vào nhìn, hoặc là càng quá phận mà đã chạy tới để hỏi đến tột cùng.

"Ở trong này ăn cơm trưa sao?" Phương Hạ hỏi, sau đó sờ sờ bụng, "Chỉ có bánh ngọt ngọt phẩm cái gì, ăn không đủ no a!"

Cảnh Thư Đan: "..." Ta không phải gọi ngươi đi ra ăn cơm trưa .

"Cơm trưa muộn chút ăn đi, ta mời khách."

Cảnh Thư Đan nói xong, hơi hơi độ lệch tầm mắt, lấy một loại không đổi bị phát hiện đồ vật động tác, nhìn về phía ngồi cạnh cửa sổ vị trí — nơi đó ngồi Cảnh Thư Đan trước vẫn luôn chú ý động tĩnh nữ nhân. Nữ nhân kia trang điểm tinh xảo, lưu trữ một đầu gợi cảm đại cuộn sóng nữ nhân, xuyên đuôi cá váy liền áo, bên ngoài là bộ màu trắng trường áo khoác, bị nàng thoát bắt tại lưng ghế dựa thượng. Nữ nhân kia ngồi đối diện một cái cùng nàng tuổi xấp xỉ tóc ngắn nữ nhân, kia tóc ngắn nữ nhân ở Phương Hạ đến trước mười phút đến , phải là kia trang điểm tinh xảo nữ nhân ước bằng hữu. Lúc này hai người tựa hồ cho tới cái gì thú vị sự, đồng thời nở nụ cười, hoàn toàn không có phát hiện Cảnh Thư Đan tầm mắt.

"Nhìn đến bên kia lưng ghế dựa thượng treo màu trắng áo khoác nữ nhân sao?" Cảnh Thư Đan nhỏ giọng đối đối mặt Phương Hạ nói rằng.

Phương Hạ nghiêng đi thân thể, thập phần tự nhiên mà hướng Cảnh Thư Đan nói vị trí nhìn thoáng qua, động tác lưu loát tự nhiên, hoàn toàn nhìn không ra là cố ý chuyển đi qua xem ai , giống như chính là như vậy tùy ý mà nhìn một chút quanh thân, cũng không có cố ý mà nhìn người nào.

"Thấy được." Phương Hạ quay lại đến, thưởng thức trong tay mình di động, "Rất xinh đẹp nữ nhân, tuổi tuyệt đối không cao hơn 30 tuổi. Ngươi xem thượng nhân gia ? Nhưng là — ngươi xứng nàng có thể hay không có chút già rồi, ngươi đều 40 ."

Cảnh Thư Đan mặt tối sầm, "40 là tuổi mụ."

Phương Hạ: "Kia 39?"

Cảnh Thư Đan cắn răng: "Ta tháng chạp sinh nhật, hư hai tuổi."

Phương Hạ: "Kia cũng 38 , "

Cảnh Thư Đan tưởng đánh chết đối diện thằng nhóc.

"Ta không coi trọng nàng." Cảnh Thư Đan hít sâu một cái, đè xuống trong đầu hung tàn ý tưởng, đây chính là hiện nay Cảnh gia duy nhất có thể trấn thủ Phù Cẩn người, đánh chết liền phiền toái, "Nữ nhân kia gọi Hồ Giai, là đem kia kiện áo khoác lông chồn bán cho Tôn Lỵ người, cũng là kia kiện áo khoác lông chồn nguyên lai chủ nhân."

Phương Hạ sửng sốt, "Ngươi nói là nàng là giết chết kia tiểu quỷ hung thủ?"

Cảnh Thư Đan tại đến S thị cao thiết thượng, cùng hắn giảng quá, bị người sát hại uổng mạng quỷ hồn, hóa thành lệ quỷ sau, sẽ cùng theo sát hại người của hắn. Bất quá, lực lượng quá mức nhỏ yếu lệ quỷ, không chịu nổi dương gian dương khí, vô pháp lại dương gian tự do hành động, có khi sẽ không thể không lựa chọn căn cứ tại cùng hung thủ liên quan đồ vật thượng, mà kia bám vào áo khoác lông chồn thượng tiểu quỷ, liền thuộc loại loại tình huống này. Hiện tại, Cảnh Thư Đan nói cho hắn biết, cái kia gọi Hồ Giai nữ nhân là kia kiện áo khoác lông chồn nguyên chủ nhân, nói cách khác — nữ nhân kia là giết chết trẻ mới sinh hung thủ.

Rõ ràng trương đến như vậy xinh đẹp khuôn mặt, lại không nghĩ trên tay lại dính mạng người, tựa như một cái mặt nạ mỹ nhân. Phương Hạ run rẩy, đưa tay sờ soạng một phen có chút phiếm lạnh sau cảnh.

"Hơn phân nửa là ." Cảnh Thư Đan rũ mắt, nắm bắt muỗng nhỏ tử, giảo đã lạnh thấu bán tách cà phê.

"Kia kế tiếp làm như thế nào? Báo nguy?" Phương Hạ thân thể ngửa ra sau, hai tay điếm tại đầu sau, dựa vào lưng ghế dựa thượng, "Nhưng là không có chứng cớ, cảnh sát cũng sẽ không quản đi?"

"Trước ngươi nói qua, kia tiểu quỷ bộ dáng, sắc mặt xanh tươi trở lại, môi sắc phát tử?" Cảnh Thư Đan đột nhiên hỏi.

"Đối!" Phương Hạ tọa thẳng thân thể, "Này lại làm sao vậy?"

"Đó là cái chết của hắn trạng." Cảnh Thư Đan đạo, "Lệ quỷ bình tĩnh thời điểm, nhìn qua cũng là phổ thông bình thường bộ dáng, tình hình chung hạ, chỉ có tại đã bị kích thích khi, mới có thể triển lộ ra tử trạng. Như vậy, hắn là bị cái gì kích thích đến ?"

"Là cái gì?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Có thể kích thích đến lệ quỷ lộ ra tử trạng , tương đối thông thường là — giết chết hắn hung thủ, cùng hung thủ chặt chẽ liên quan đồ vật, cùng với — hung khí." Cảnh Thư Đan đè thấp thanh âm, từ từ nói rằng, "Hắn tại Lý gia lấy loại này trước khi chết tư thái xuất hiện tại trước mắt ngươi, phụ cận khẳng định có kích thích đồ vật. Lý gia tại T thị, Hồ Giai tại S thị, hai mà cách xa nhau rất xa, cùng Hồ Giai chặt chẽ liên quan đồ vật cơ vốn không có khả năng xuất hiện — trừ bỏ kia kiện áo khoác lông chồn. Nhưng này kiện áo khoác lông chồn cơ hồ hoàn toàn mới, Hồ Giai phỏng chừng không xuyên qua hai lần, không tính là là theo Hồ Giai chặt chẽ đồ vật, cho nên — "

"Kia kiện áo khoác lông chồn là hung khí, Hồ Giai là dùng kia kiện áo khoác lông chồn buồn tử anh nhi !" Phương Hạ nói xong, nghĩ nghĩ lại hỏi, "Nhưng là, kia kiện áo khoác lông chồn là Tôn Lỵ năm trước mua , đã bị Tôn Lỵ xuyên qua, cũng khả năng đưa tẩy quá, mặt trên còn có thể lưu lại có thể chứng minh đó là giết người hung khí dấu vết sao? Ta là nói cảnh sát có thể kiểm tra đi ra cái loại này."

Cảnh Thư Đan nhíu mày, Phương Hạ nói rất đúng, kia kiện áo khoác lông chồn bị bán được Tôn Lỵ bên kia có ít nhất một tháng , thời gian khoảng cách quá dài, hơn nữa tiếp xúc quá kia kiện áo bành tô người lại không ít, mặt trên đại khái thực khó kiểm tra xuất cái gì. Hơn nữa, kia tiểu quỷ còn bám vào quần áo thượng, liền tính mặt trên còn có thể kiểm tra xuất cái gì, hiện nay cũng không cách nào đem quần áo đưa đến cảnh sát trong tay, kia hoàn toàn là hại nhân. Nguyên bản tưởng rằng có thể mượn dùng cảnh sát lực lượng, mau chóng đem kia gọi Hồ Giai nữ nhân bị pháp luật trừng trị, kết thúc tiểu quỷ chấp niệm, sau đó đưa đi siêu độ. Nhưng không có bình thường có thể tin chứng cứ, cảnh sát cũng sẽ không hành động, mượn dùng cảnh sát lực lượng con đường này xem như đi không thông .

"Ta trước hết nghĩ biện pháp tra một chút nữ nhân này nhân tế quan hệ, cùng kia tiểu quỷ khi còn sống là đâu hộ nhân gia hài tử, nghĩ biện pháp tìm được mặt khác chứng cớ lại báo nguy." Cảnh Thư Đan bất đắc dĩ mà thở dài nói.

Phương Hạ: "Như thế nào tra?"

"Hỏi quỷ." Cảnh Thư Đan lần thứ hai nhìn về phía Hồ Giai, "Bất quá yêu cầu môi giới, phải nghĩ biện pháp bắt được nhất kiện trên người nàng thường dùng đồ vật."

Phương Hạ nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan vài lần, sau đó nghiêng người thấu đi qua, một tay che ở bên miệng, nhỏ giọng hỏi Cảnh Thư Đan, "Ngươi không là tại đây gia quán cà phê ngẫu nhiên gặp được nữ nhân kia, mà là tại theo dõi nàng?"

Cảnh Thư Đan có chút xấu hổ mà sờ sờ cái mũi, loại sự tình này một cái làm không cảm giác đặc biệt gì. Nhưng làm người thứ hai biết đạo, mà còn bị hỏi như vậy thời điểm, liền khó hiểu gọi người cảm thấy không được tự nhiên .

"Ngươi đi theo nàng đã bao lâu?" Phương Hạ hỏi tiếp.

"Ngày hôm qua tìm được nàng sau đó..."

Phương Hạ khóe miệng vừa kéo, dùng nhìn ngốc hươu bào ánh mắt nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan, "Ngươi nên sẽ không cảm thấy, như vậy đi theo ở sau lưng nàng, trên người nàng thường dùng vật phẩm liền sẽ chính mình rơi xuống cho ngươi nhặt đi?"

"Vậy ngươi nói làm sao bây giờ?" Cũng không thể đi lên đoạt đi?

Bên kia, Hồ Giai đứng dậy, mặc vào lưng ghế dựa thượng áo khoác, đem trên bàn tiền bao cùng yên đồng thời bỏ vào túi áo, cầm lấy tay bao, đang chuẩn bị cùng bằng hữu của mình rời đi.

"Nhiều khó chuyện này a? Ngươi ở đây chờ, đừng cùng đi lên, trong chốc lát giúp ngươi đem đồ vật cầm lại đến." Phương Hạ đứng dậy, "Phù Cẩn, chúng ta đi."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Cảnh Thư Đan: Ngươi cái tiểu thằng nhóc!

Phương Hạ: Ngươi cái ngốc hươu bào!

Phù Cẩn không tiếng động mà nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan

Cảnh Thư Đan: Đối, ta là cái vừa già lại xuẩn ngốc hươu bào QAQ

Đệ 15 chương áo khoác lông chồn 10

Phương Hạ hai tay cắm ở trong miệng, một bên đi ra ngoài, một bên không chút để ý mà nhìn lướt qua Hồ Giai phương hướng. Hồ Giai tại chỉnh lý áo khoác nếp uốn, Hồ Giai đối diện vị kia tóc ngắn nữ hài, xuất ra tay nhỏ bé kính đang tại cho chính mình bổ son môi.

"Như thế nào ma ma chít chít ..." Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng nói thầm một câu, dưới chân một chuyển, hướng trong điếm trước sân khấu điểm đơn chỗ đi đến.

"Muốn cái thảo môi kem ly, ngoại mang, cám ơn." Phương Hạ điểm hoàn, trắc mâu đưa cho Phù Cẩn một cái hỏi ý kiến ánh mắt.

[ ta không cần. ] Phù Cẩn khẽ lắc đầu.

Hắn không cần ăn cơm, cũng không cần giấc ngủ, nhưng hắn vẫn luôn không có mở miệng minh xác đã nói với Phương Hạ, cũng không tính toán ngăn cản hắn này đó hành vi, bởi vì hắn thực hưởng thụ cái này đãi ngộ. Vô luận là cho hắn thực vật, vẫn là để lại cho hắn bán cái giường, hắn cũng sẽ không chủ động đi cự tuyệt. Nhưng là, sẽ làm Phương Hạ tại người thường trong mắt thoạt nhìn quá mức quái dị hành vi, tỷ như cùng loại vừa rồi Phương Hạ cấp lấy ghế dựa hành động, Phù Cẩn quyết định tận lực tránh cho. Phương Hạ bản nhân tâm đại, không thèm để ý người khác cái nhìn, nhưng hắn cũng không thích nhìn đến người khác dùng cái loại này quái dị, vô pháp lý giải , thậm chí cười nhạo ánh mắt đi đánh giá Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ trả tiền, đợi một lát nhi, trước sân khấu người bán hàng làm tốt kem ly đưa cho hắn. Nửa cái nắm tay đại hồng nhạt kem ly cầu, đặt tại giòn trứng muối đồng trung. Phương Hạ tiếp nhận kem ly, há mồm ngay tại mặt trên cắn một miệng lớn, bị đông đến một cái run run.

Phù Cẩn cảm thấy Phương Hạ phản ứng rất thú vị, giống một cái chấn kinh chó con, nhịn không được nhìn nhiều hai mắt. Phương Hạ không phát hiện, một bên bị đông đến nhe răng, một bên hơi hơi trắc xoay người tử, dư quang liếc thấy Hồ Giai cùng bằng hữu của nàng cùng mang theo đi ra quán cà phê, mới không nhanh không chậm mà hướng cửa tiệm khẩu đi đến.

Phương Hạ vừa ăn kem ly, một bên không xa không gần mà trụy tại Hồ Giai các nàng phía sau.

Hồ Giai các nàng hiển nhiên là tới đi dạo thương trường , ra quán cà phê, liền hướng thương trường bên trong đi. Phương Hạ đi theo các nàng quải hai cái cong, liền chuyển đến thang máy.

Bên này hai thai thang máy vị trí xem như thương trường nội tương đối thiên , nhưng có thể là bởi vì cuối tuần nhiều người nguyên nhân, trừ bỏ Hồ Giai cùng bằng hữu của nàng, còn hậu năm người.

Phương Hạ đem đản đồng cuối cùng một cái tiểu đầy đủ nhét vào miệng, liếm liếm khóe môi, sau đó bất động thanh sắc mà trà trộn vào năm người kia trung, tại Hồ Giai hữu phía sau vị trí đứng lại, ngước mắt nhìn thang máy biểu hiện bản thượng nhảy lên con số.

Biểu hiện bản thượng số lượng từ, theo thang máy trục tầng đi xuống, nhúc nhích giảm nhỏ. Phương Hạ đặt ở túi áo trong tay trái hoạt động một chút, phóng hoãn hô hấp, âm thầm chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.

Rất nhanh, thang máy đến một tầng, cửa thang máy từ từ mở ra, chờ hành khách không hẹn mà cùng mà hướng bên trong đi.

Phương Hạ cũng đi theo đồng thời đi phía trước, tới gần Hồ Giai. Tại Hồ Giai bước vào thang máy trước, giành trước một bước, từ nàng phía bên phải tiến vào thang máy. Tại gặp thoáng qua nháy mắt, nương thân thể cùng vạt áo che lấp, tay trái động tác nhanh nhẹn nhẹ mà từ Hồ Giai trong túi áo rút ra tiền bao, tay vừa lật nhét vào chính mình túi áo. Phương Hạ hai chân bước vào thang máy nội đồng thời, kia vẫn còn như mang Hồ Giai nhiệt độ cơ thể đoản khoản màu trắng tiền bao, đã an ổn mà nằm ở Phương Hạ áo khoác túi áo trong.

Thang máy đến lầu hai, cửa thang máy lần thứ hai mở ra, Phương Hạ đi ra thang máy, hướng về phía bên cạnh Phù Cẩn đắc ý mỉm cười, sau đó hướng phía thang cuốn bên kia đi đến, chuẩn bị quay lại lầu một.

Phương Hạ trộm Hồ Giai tiền bao thủ pháp thuần thục, động tác bay nhanh, nhưng cũng không có tránh được Phù Cẩn hai mắt. Phương Hạ quay đầu đối hắn lộ ra một ngụm rõ ràng nha, hắn cũng liền nháy mắt minh bạch đối phương tại đắc ý nội dung.

Phù Cẩn tại bị Phương Hạ kia khẩu tuyết trắng nha lung lay mắt sau, hơi hơi nhất đốn sau, mới thản nhiên mà mở miệng hỏi: [ chỗ nào học được ? ]

"Ta khi còn bé trụ cái kia trấn trên, có một cái kẻ cắp chuyên nghiệp, nhân xưng thiên thủ a long, cùng hắn học ." Phương Hạ đứng ở thang cuốn thượng, nghiêng đầu nhìn bên cạnh so với chính mình cao hơn nửa cái đầu Phù Cẩn, nhìn chằm chằm đối phương thanh lãnh xinh đẹp mặt mày, lại nhỏ giọng bổ sung đạo: "Bất quá trừ bỏ đùa dai ngoại, ta nhiều nhất khi còn bé từ nhị sư huynh trên người sờ qua yên, không thật trộm quá người khác đồ vật. Hôm nay vẫn là lần đầu tiên động thật cách, cũng là sư xuất nổi danh ."

[ ân. ] Phù Cẩn khẽ gật đầu.

Quả nhiên, đứa nhỏ này chính là một cái thuần túy khuyết tâm nhãn, cũng không dài hơn một viên phôi tâm nhãn.

Phương Hạ quay lại thương trường lầu một, hắn không có lại tiến quán cà phê, mà là phát rồi tin tức làm Cảnh Thư Đan đi ra.

Cảnh Thư Đan từ quán cà phê đi ra sau, đi theo Phương Hạ đi ra thương trường, bị đưa đến một góc vắng vẻ, sau đó trong ngực bị tắc một cái nữ thức đoản khoản tiền bao.

"Đây là... ?" Cảnh Thư Đan bị tắc đến sửng sốt, trong lúc nhất thời không kịp phản ứng.

"Hồ Giai tiền bao a! Ngươi không là tưởng muốn nàng thường dùng đồ vật sao?"

"Ngươi như thế nào tới?" Cảnh Thư Đan hồ nghi mà mở ra tiền bao, bên trong mấy trương trăm nguyên tiền giá trị lớn, cùng các loại giấy chứng nhận thẻ tiết kiệm. Tùy tay rút ra giấy căn cước thượng ảnh chụp cùng tên, có thể vô cùng xác thực ví tiền này chủ nhân đúng là Hồ Giai.

Phương Hạ tay tại Cảnh Thư Đan vạt áo thượng không nhẹ không nặng mà vỗ một chút, tay một phen, sau đó Cảnh Thư Đan nhìn đến chính mình nguyên bản hảo hảo đãi tại túi áo trong di động, đang bị Phương Hạ nắm tại hai ngón tay chi gian.

Cảnh Thư Đan mặt không đổi sắc: "... Hảo thủ nghệ, có thể đi xuân vãn biểu diễn ma thuật ."

Cảnh Thư Đan không có cũ kỹ mà rối rắm với Phương Hạ này ăn cắp hành vi đúng hay không, Hồ Giai tiền bao tới tay, hắn chỉ cảm thấy nhẹ nhàng thở ra, sự tình xem như có một cái tiểu tiến triển, Phương Hạ xem như cho hắn giúp đỡ .

Bị hắn tạm thời phong ấn tại áo khoác lông chồn trung tiểu lệ quỷ lực lượng không cường, nhưng dù sao cũng là lệ quỷ, tha đến lâu dễ dàng xuất biến cố. Vẫn là hãy mau đem sự tình điều tra rõ ràng, chuyện này cũng hảo coi như kết thúc.

Hỏi quỷ, hỏi chính là tại dương thế bồi hồi du hồn cô quỷ.

Du hồn cô quỷ cùng lệ quỷ bất đồng, bọn họ là chết vào ngoài ý muốn, hoặc là sống hết thọ mệnh người vong hồn, trong lòng không có oán hận, tình hình chung hạ đối người sống cũng sẽ không có ảnh hưởng quá lớn. Bọn họ ở lại dương thế, nguyên nhân phần lớn hoặc là có nguyện vọng chưa xong, hoặc là luyến tiếc rời đi thân nhân, chỉ cần không phải khi còn sống làm nhiều việc ác, âm sai cũng không sẽ mạnh mẽ mang đi bọn họ. Mà này đó vong hồn ở lại dương thế cũng chỉ là tạm thời , dương thế dương khí đối vong hồn có thương tích hại, đến thời gian, nếu là không đi, đó chính là bị dương khí ăn mòn đến hồn phi phách tán hạ tràng. Nhưng mà, này đó dương thế ngưng lại khách, lại thường thường có thể nhìn thấy rất nhiều người sống bí mật, vì thế liền có hỏi quỷ thuật.

Tương truyền, thời cổ hỏi quỷ thuật, thượng cũng biết thiên địa đại kiếp nạn, hạ có thể hiểu thảo gian con kiến, có thể dùng đến cực hạn người, có thể không gì không biết.

"Vậy bây giờ đâu?" Phương Hạ đứng ở Cảnh Thư Đan phía sau, dựa lưng vào tường, đá một chút bên chân hòn đá nhỏ, hỏi.

Bọn họ hiện tại tại một cái chật hẹp hạng trung, đối diện liền là Hồ Giai trụ tiểu khu, mà Cảnh Thư Đan đối với ngỏ tắt nhỏ một mặt tường bán ngồi xổm , đùa nghịch hương nến tiền giấy. Mấy thứ này là bọn hắn ăn xong cơm trưa, chạy nửa cái thành thị mới mua được , thi triển hỏi quỷ thuật yêu cầu tinh giản bản trang bị.

"Hiện tại? Hiện tại hỏi quỷ thuật chỉ có thể hỏi nhân sự, không thể hỏi thiên mệnh, hơn nữa yêu cầu yêu cầu người thường dùng vật phẩm. Biến đến tương đối phiền toái, nhưng lại không nhất định có thể hỏi đến muốn biết sự." Cảnh Thư Đan dừng một chút, lại tiếp tục nói, "Hỏi quỷ thuật có một chút nhất định nhớ kỹ — chuyện ma quỷ không thể tẫn tín, thiệt giả yêu cầu cẩn thận tế biện. Mặc dù không là lệ quỷ, này đó du hồn cô quỷ, cũng sẽ không đối người sống ôm có thiện ý."

"Tiếng người cũng chưa chắc có thể tin."

Cảnh Thư Đan sửng sốt, sau đó cười nói: "Nói cũng thế."

Ban ngày trong dương khí trọng, du hồn cô quỷ đều sẽ tận lực trốn tránh đứng lên, thực khó thú nhận đến. Muốn tưởng chiêu quỷ, còn cần vào đêm thời gian tương đối dễ dàng thành công.

Chờ đến màn đêm trầm thấp, trong tiểu khu từng nhà đăng sáng đứng lên, Phương Hạ bọn họ sở tại này một mảnh mặt tiền cửa hàng phòng tập trung mà, làm chính là vật liệu xây dựng sinh ý, buổi tối không có sinh ý, liền sớm đóng cửa, phụ cận từ từ không có người thanh.

Cảnh Thư Đan thắp sáng dựng thẳng trên mặt đất hai cây bạch chúc, xin tý lửa điểm ba đốt hương, cắm ở bạch chúc trung gian dịch kéo quán trung, bên cạnh đặt trên Hồ Giai tiền bao, tiền giấy đặt ở một cái màu trắng đại từ trong chén, bắt đầu trong miệng lẩm bẩm.

Phương Hạ không nghe rõ Cảnh Thư Đan trong miệng niệm chính là cái gì, chính là nương bạch chúc lay động ánh nến, nhìn kia tế quỷ đạo cụ, nhịn không được lại một lần nữa cảm thán nói đủ đơn sơ, quả thực so bọn bịp bợm giang hồ còn không bằng.

Cảnh Thư Đan niệm xong từ, thoáng đợi trong chốc lát, Phương Hạ bắt đầu hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây. Hỏi quỷ thuật là đem biết vật phẩm chủ nhân liên quan công việc du hồn cô quỷ đưa tới, lại tiến hành hỏi ý. Nhưng Cảnh Thư Đan từ đều niệm xong , Phương Hạ còn không có nhìn đến một cái quỷ ảnh. A, là trừ bỏ Phù Cẩn ngoại trừ quỷ ảnh.

"Không có tới a..." Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng lầu bầu.

Cảnh Thư Đan tĩnh một chút, liền bán ngồi xổm tư thế quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Phương Hạ, "Ta có thể hỏi một chút, Phù tiên sinh tại sao?"

"Ở đây!" Phương Hạ chỉ chỉ bên cạnh Phù Cẩn.

Cảnh Thư Đan: "..." Khó trách chiêu không đến quỷ, Phù Cẩn tại đây, những cái đó du hồn không né đi liền tính không tệ.

"Phù tiên sinh..." Cảnh Thư Đan nhìn về phía Phương Hạ chỉ vị trí, "Thỉnh cầu ngài thoáng ly xa một ít."

Phù Cẩn thản nhiên mà nhìn lướt qua Cảnh Thư Đan, hướng ngõ nhỏ ở chỗ sâu trong thối lui, Phương Hạ cũng đi theo hắn điên điên mà hướng trong chạy hai bước, sau đó duỗi cổ tiếp tục nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan đùa nghịch.

"Quỷ có phải hay không đều thực thích ăn kia hương khói các loại cung phụng?" Phương Hạ nhìn rõ ràng diệt diệt sáp ong ánh nến, đột nhiên nghĩ vậy tra, mở miệng hỏi Phù Cẩn.

[ ân, kia đối quỷ hồn đến nói, xem như thực vật. ]

"Ai! Ngươi không nói sớm." Phương Hạ quay đầu nhìn Phù Cẩn, "Ngày mai ta cũng mua cho ngươi đi."

[ ta không cần. ]

"Ngươi không phải nói quỷ đều thích ăn sao?"

[ lệ quỷ không cần những cái đó. ] lệ quỷ thích chính là huyết tế, sống tế linh tinh có thể nổi lên sát khí đồ vật. Này đó Phù Cẩn cũng không tưởng nói cho Phương Hạ, sợ làm sợ hắn. Mặc dù Phương Hạ sẽ không bị dọa đến, hắn cũng không nguyện ý cho hắn biết này đó. Phương Hạ tựa như phong tuyết đêm trên đường duy nhất cho phép hắn bước vào phòng nhỏ chủ nhân, hắn làm sao có thể làm vài thứ kia ô uế phòng nhỏ chủ nhân sáng ngời ấm áp địa phương.

May mà, một cái mơ hồ quỷ ảnh, xuất hiện tại tới gần Cảnh Thư Đan kia một mặt hạng khẩu, Phương Hạ lực chú ý rất nhanh bị dời đi.

"Đến ..." Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng hô.

Đồng thời, Cảnh Thư Đan nhìn đến theo gió lay động ánh nến biến thành trạng như gật đầu nhảy lên. Hắn cầm lấy chỉnh điệp tiền giấy, bắt đầu nhất trương tiếp nhất trương hướng từ trong chén đốt.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Phương Hạ: Ta tuy rằng trộm người đồ vật kỹ thuật nhất lưu, nhưng ta chỉ tú kỹ thuật không vơ vét của cải, là một cái phẩm đức cao thượng hảo nam nhân.

Phù Cẩn: Ân, ta biết.

Đệ 16 chương áo khoác lông chồn 11

Cái kia lùn gầy nam nhân du hồn, thân ảnh thực trong suốt, xuyên thấu qua thân thể hắn nhìn lại, đối diện trong bóng đêm tiểu khu hình dáng như trước có thể nhìn xem phân minh.

Phương Hạ đến nay mới thôi gặp qua quỷ hồn trung, chỉ có Phù Cẩn thân ảnh ngưng thực đến cùng người sống cơ hồ không có gì khác nhau, những thứ khác cơ bản trong suốt độ đều tại 50% dưới, bám vào kia kiện áo khoác lông chồn thượng tiểu lệ quỷ xem như mặt khác phân loại trung đỉnh, mà trước mắt cái này du hồn không sai biệt lắm thuộc loại tầng dưới chót , chỉ so xà phòng phao phao hơi chút rõ ràng một chút, gió thổi qua liền sẽ tiêu tán cảm giác.

Cảnh Thư Đan làm hắn nhìn những cái đó nhập môn trụ cột thư trung, tựa hồ có nhắc tới quỷ hồn thân ảnh ngưng thực độ, cùng với lực lượng liên quan, cũng chính là nhìn càng là ngưng thực quỷ hồn, này lực lượng càng là cường đại. Hiện nay xem ra, Phù Cẩn xem như lợi hại nhất , khó hiểu có chút tiểu tự hào . Tựa như đột nhiên phát hiện mình bằng hữu, là hắn gặp qua mỗ cái chức nghiệp hành nghề giả trung xuất sắc nhất một cái, liền tính biết khả năng còn có một đại đàn so bằng hữu của mình lợi hại đại lão, cũng muốn trước giúp hắn kiêu ngạo lại nói!

Phương Hạ quay đầu đưa cho Phù Cẩn một cái thưởng thức ánh mắt.

Phù Cẩn: [... ? ]

Kia lùn gầy nam nhân du hồn, đầu tiên là thật cẩn thận mà nhìn thoáng qua ngõ nhỏ ở chỗ sâu trong Phù Cẩn, thấy Phù Cẩn không có bất luận cái gì phản ứng, mới chần chờ chậm rãi bay tới Cảnh Thư Đan đỉnh đầu, tại hương nến cùng tiền giấy dâng lên lượn lờ sương khói trung đạp nước vài cái, đại khái là tại nắm đốt cho hắn tiền giấy, mới cúi đầu nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan.

Cảnh Thư Đan nhìn không tới quỷ hồn, nhưng nhìn đến phiêu đãng trên không trung mỏng yên mất tự nhiên phiêu động, cũng chỉ biết hắn đưa tới vị khách nhân kia đã thu chỗ tốt. Hắn dừng lại hoá vàng mã tiền động tác, trên mặt đất phóng hai trương hoàng chỉ, nhất trương mặt trên viết "Là", nhất trương mặt trên viết "Không" .

"Ngươi hay không nhận thức số tiền này bao chủ nhân?" Cảnh Thư Đan mở miệng hỏi.

Kia du hồn nhìn thoáng qua địa thượng tiền bao, sát có chuyện lạ mà gật gật đầu, [ nhận thức nhận thức, chính là cái kia gọi Hồ Giai nữ nhân đi! ]

Kia du hồn nói xong, địa thượng kia trương viết "Là" hoàng thư chiến động một cái.

Phương Hạ nhìn xem đầy hứng thú, bất quá vì cái gì nhất định phải Hồ Giai thường dùng vật phẩm, này quỷ hồn đều có thể kêu lên người tên , trực tiếp hỏi hắn Hồ Giai thế nào không thì tốt rồi? Phương Hạ giống miêu nhất dạng nhẹ mà lui về phía sau hai bước, ai đến Phù Cẩn bên cạnh, nhỏ giọng hỏi hắn.

Phù Cẩn cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ, mở miệng nói: [ là vì bảo đảm không phạm sai lầm. Người có trùng tên trùng họ, có đồng âm cùng mạo, tại thi thuật giả vô pháp cùng quỷ hồn trực tiếp giao lưu dưới tình huống, khả năng xuất hiện sai lầm. Nhưng quỷ hồn tuyệt đối sẽ không nhận sai người sống dương khí, mà thường dùng vật phẩm thượng dính có chủ nhân dương khí, là chủ nhân bản nhân không thể đến nơi khi một loại thay thế thủ đoạn. ]

"Ngươi có hay không nhìn đến Hồ Giai hại chết quá một cái nam anh?" Bên kia Cảnh Thư Đan lại đốt mấy tờ giấy tiền, tiếp tục hỏi.

[ có chưa từng thấy qua nữ nhân kia giết người? Chưa thấy qua a! Tuy rằng ta cảm thấy nàng là có thể làm ra được loại sự tình này nữ nhân... ] kia du hồn vừa nói, một bên làm viết "Không" kia trương hoàng chỉ chiến động một cái.

Cảnh Thư Đan nhíu mày, quả nhiên không có mong muốn thuận lợi vậy. Tại Hồ Giai trụ phụ cận chiêu quỷ, đưa tới nhận thức Hồ Giai quỷ hồn không khó, nhưng muốn đưa tới quỷ hồn vừa lúc thấy Hồ Giai giết người hiện trường, xác suất quả thật có thể nói rất thấp .

[ ai! Ngươi không hỏi? Không hỏi đem dư lại tiền giấy đều đốt cho ta bái! ] kia du hồn tại Cảnh Thư Đan đỉnh đầu nhẹ nhàng một vòng, gặp người không phản ứng, mắng một câu, sau đó lại nghĩ tới cách đó không xa Phù Cẩn tồn tại, trộm liếc một cái, lại lui thành đoàn lầu bầu nhìn chằm chằm địa thượng kia hai trương hoàng chỉ nhìn, [ chết kiếm tiền cũng như vậy không dễ dàng, không hài lòng đáp án cư nhiên còn khấu lão tử tiền lương! Đi! Vậy lão tử hiện tại liền biên cái vừa lòng đáp án cho ngươi! ]

Địa thượng viết "Là" hoàng phù chiến động một cái.

Phương Hạ: "..."

Cảnh Thư Đan: "... ?"

Vừa rồi rõ ràng nhìn đến rung động chính là viết "Không" hoàng chỉ, chẳng lẽ vừa rồi chính là bị gió thổi , lần này mới là thật ? Cảnh Thư Đan nhìn địa thượng hai trương hoàng chỉ, trên mặt biểu tình dao động bất định.

Vì thế, địa thượng viết "Là" hoàng chỉ run rẩy đến lợi hại hơn .

"Ách, ngươi nói là ngươi gặp qua Hồ Giai hại chết một cái nam anh?" Cảnh Thư Đan nhịn không được lại hỏi một lần.

"Không có, hắn là chuẩn bị biên câu chuyện lừa ngươi đâu!" Phương Hạ nhìn không được , ôm cánh tay xen vào nói.

Phương Hạ vừa dứt lời, bên kia lùn gầy bộ dáng du hồn bị dọa đến phát ra một tiếng bén nhọn tiếng kêu, trừng lớn hai mắt kinh tủng mà nhìn chằm chằm Phương Hạ. Hắn không chỉ ánh mắt tình cảm kinh tủng, tình cảm biểu hiện cũng là đồng bộ kinh tủng, không có thật thể hồn phách hiển nhiên là sẽ không có sinh lý thượng hạn chế , cho nên — hắn cặp kia không lớn ánh mắt, lập tức trừng đến chiếm cứ nửa khuôn mặt.

Phương Hạ: "..." Cái loại này thiếu nữ mạn họa trung, cơ hồ chiếm cứ nửa khuôn mặt đáng yêu mắt to nguyên lai là tồn tại , chính là trước mắt vị này đại huynh đệ mắt to đi lối rẽ, hướng khủng bố phương hướng phát triển .

[ ngươi có thể nghe được ta nói chuyện? Ngươi xem đến ta? Ngươi là người hay quỷ? ! ] kia du hồn liên tiếp tam hỏi, hỏi cuối cùng thanh âm cũng thay đổi điều.

"Trước hai vấn đề là vô nghĩa, cuối cùng một vấn đề ta đương nhiên là người, ngươi chưa thấy qua là bởi vì ngươi là cái kiến thức hạn hẹp quỷ. Hảo , cho ngươi tiền không là cho ngươi trái lại hỏi ta , chúng ta tiếp tục." Phương Hạ ngăn chặn bị kia du hồn tiếp tục vấn đề lộ, "Ngươi nói ngươi chưa thấy qua Hồ Giai hại chết nam anh, vậy ngươi gặp qua Hồ Giai cùng cái gì có anh nhi nhân gia lui tới sao? Quan hệ so thân cận cái loại này, hàng xóm lễ phép tính lui tới liền không muốn nói ."

[ này, cái này... Giống như không có. ]

Kia du hồn đem trừng lớn hốc mắt lui thành đến trạng thái bình thường, trộm liếc vài lần Phương Hạ, tưởng lưu, lại phát hiện Phương Hạ phía sau vị kia cả người tản ra hung thần khí lệ quỷ chính theo dõi hắn, run rẩy đến ba hồn bảy vía đều nhanh tán , cũng không dám chạy. Lệ quỷ đều là không dễ chọc , hiện ở trong ngõ hẻm vị này càng là đáng sợ gấp trăm lần.

"A, kia cùng Hồ Giai liên quan sự, ngươi cũng biết những thứ gì a?" Phương Hạ tiếp tục hỏi.

[ nàng thích nhìn cung đấu loại kịch truyền hình, mỗi cái cuối tuần đi hai lần trước yô-ga khóa, thích ngâm mình... ]

"Đình chỉ!" Phương Hạ mở miệng đánh gãy kia du hồn nói, "Nói những người này tế phương diện sự."

[ cái này a... Lại nói tiếp này Hồ Giai kỳ thật là một cái tiểu tam. ] kia cơ hồ trong suốt du hồn cao thấp phù động một cái, [ nàng là một cái họ Quách lão bản tình nhân, nữ nhân kia bên này phòng ở cũng là kia họ Quách mua . Năm trước thời điểm kia họ Quách thường xuyên lại đây, bất quá năm hai tháng trước đột nhiên không lại đây . Sau đó lại lại đây, bất quá không tại Hồ Giai bên này qua đêm, mà là mang theo Hồ Giai đi hắn trụ biệt thự, có đôi khi Hồ Giai chính mình đánh xe đi qua. ]

"Ngươi cùng đi quá biệt thự kia?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

[ đúng vậy! ]

"Bên trong này có tiểu hài tử sao?"

[ ta đây cũng không biết, ta liền theo hai lần, đều chưa tiến vào quá, sau lại liền không đi. ]

"Vì cái gì?" Phương Hạ kỳ quái nói. Nghe này du hồn thuyết pháp, không giống như là cùng chán ngấy , mà là có cái gì nguyên nhân làm hắn buông tha làm như vậy.

[ biệt thự kia cảm giác không tốt lắm, đến gần rồi sẽ cảm thấy không quá thoải mái, ta liền không dám theo vào đi. ] du hồn thở dài, [ những cái đó nhà có tiền tổng yêu làm mê tín, trong nhà đều sẽ có chút trừ tà đồ vật, giống ta loại này nhỏ yếu quỷ, cũng không dám tùy tiện vào đi, lộng không hảo liền hồn phi phách tán . ]

"Biệt thự địa phương chỉ là cái gì?"

[ Tô Dương bắc lộ 86 hào. ]

"Cảnh Thư Đan, ngươi còn có nói muốn hỏi sao?" Phương Hạ tầm mắt chuyển hướng Cảnh Thư Đan.

"Không có." Cảnh Thư Đan lắc đầu.

"Kia cứ như vậy, ngươi đem tiền giấy đều đốt cấp vị này đại huynh đệ đi."

Cảnh Thư Đan đốt trong tay dư lại tiền giấy, kia du hồn vui mừng mà tại phiêu lên tro tàn trung đạp nước vài cái, sau đó mỹ tư tư mà bay đi .

Phương Hạ đem du hồn nói, thuật lại cấp Cảnh Thư Đan, "Hiện tại có một có thể đại khái tưởng tượng câu chuyện — tiểu tam sát hại chính thất hài tử cái gì."

"Ngày mai lại đi nhìn biệt thự bên kia tình huống đi, hôm nay quá muộn ." Cảnh Thư Đan thu thập xong địa thượng hương nến đứng lên, chà chà toan ma hai chân, sau đó nở nụ cười, "Ngươi lại giúp đại ân ."

"Ngươi ngay từ đầu nên để cho ta tới cùng kia quỷ nói ."

"Hỏi quỷ thuật thi thuật giả cùng vấn đề giả giống nhau đều là cùng một người, không nghĩ tới còn có thể làm người từ bên cạnh nhúng tay ." Cảnh Thư Đan cười lắc lắc đầu. Có thể nghe hiểu chuyện ma quỷ người, tại trong giới huyền thuật vốn là liền có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, loại này bị từ bên cạnh nhúng tay sự phát sinh xác suất cũng tiểu, hơn nữa đại gia giống nhau đều sẽ tuân thủ cơ bản pháp, sẽ không đột nhiên nhúng tay, cũng liền vẫn luôn không biết còn có loại này thao tác.

Hai người đi ra ngỏ tắt nhỏ, tại phụ cận tìm gia nhà hàng nhỏ, từng người đóng gói một phần miến chua cay, mỗi người đi một ngả. Phương Hạ trở về bệnh viện, hắn tưởng nhiều bồi bồi sư phụ hắn. Cảnh Thư Đan thì hồi khách sạn — phong ấn tiểu quỷ áo khoác lông chồn ở lại bệnh viện làm Vương Kha bảo quản, hắn đến trở về gia cố phong ấn, để ngừa sinh biến.

Ngày kế sáng sớm, Cảnh Thư Đan sửa lại nguyên bản ước định chạm mặt địa phương, mà là ngồi xe lại đây bệnh viện tiếp Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ đi đến bên cạnh xe cùng Cảnh Thư Đan lên tiếng chào hỏi, sau đó tầm mắt một chuyển, rơi xuống ghế lái thượng thanh niên trên người. Đó là một người tuổi còn trẻ nam nhân, nhìn qua so với hắn lớn tuổi mấy tuổi, lớn lên rất anh tuấn, lưu trữ một đầu bất quá lỗ tai tóc ngắn, thoạt nhìn thập phần tinh thần, nhưng người này rõ ràng không là Vương Kha, xe này cũng không phải xe taxi.

"Ngươi đánh DD?" Phương Hạ hỏi Cảnh Thư Đan.

"Ngươi hảo, ta kêu Cố Văn Khải, chức nghiệp là hình cảnh, không là DD lái xe." Ghế lái thượng thanh niên kia cười đưa tay qua đến.

"Ngươi hảo, ta là Phương Hạ." Phương Hạ vừa nghĩ Cảnh Thư Đan như thế nào mạc danh kỳ diệu kéo cái hình cảnh lại đây, một bên bắt tay vói vào ghế phụ tòa cửa sổ xe, tại nhỏ hẹp lại bất tiện trong không gian, cùng đối phương hoàn thành có chút khó khăn bắt tay động tác.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn ngồi vào phía sau xe tòa, Cố Văn Khải phát động xe.

Chuyển xuất bệnh viện, Cảnh Thư Đan mới mở miệng đối còn không thế nào minh bạch tình huống Phương Hạ nói rằng: "Đây là Cố gia tam thiếu gia, ta từ khách sạn đi ra ngẫu nhiên gặp được hắn, liền nói với hắn kia tiểu quỷ sự, "

Phương Hạ sửng sốt, hỏi: "Cố gia? Cái kia Cố gia?"

Cảnh Thư Đan: "Không sai, chính là cái kia Cố gia."

Phương Hạ: "..." Cho nên — vị này cảnh sát đồng chí kỳ thật là trong vòng người?

Giới huyền thuật đỉnh núi có tứ đại gia tộc, Cố gia, Nhâm gia, Cảnh gia, Thích gia. Cố gia am hiểu trận pháp, Nhâm gia am hiểu âm thi trận, Cảnh gia am hiểu ngự quỷ thuật, Thích gia am hiểu phù chú. Này tứ gia trong vòng người coi là văn trận Cố gia, vũ thi Nhâm gia, tung quỷ Cảnh gia, phi phù Thích gia. Mà Cố gia, chẳng những là giới huyền thuật tứ đại một trong những gia tộc, vẫn là tứ đại gia tộc đứng đầu.

Đệ 17 chương áo khoác lông chồn 12

Cố gia tại tứ đại trong gia tộc thủ tịch địa vị, kỳ thật là hơn mười năm trước mới bị xác lập , nguyên nhân là bọn họ thế hệ này người thừa kế Cố Dần cường đại dị thường. Chính là xác nhận người thừa kế thân phận, liền đem lúc ấy Nhâm gia vị kia cùng với tuổi xấp xỉ, sớm tiếp nhận gia chủ vị trí thiên tài thiếu niên, Nhâm Thiếu Trạch nổi bật cấp áp đi xuống, đồng thời cũng làm cho Nhâm gia tại chỉ có thể giới huyền thuật đành phải thứ hai. Theo sát sau đó chính là Cảnh gia, sau đó Thích gia.

Cái kia thời điểm, Cảnh gia tiền nhiệm người thừa kế Cảnh Bác Văn còn tại thế, Cảnh gia rất nhiều người cảm thấy, chờ đến Cảnh Bác Văn kế nhiệm gia chủ vị trí sau, có thể cùng Nhâm gia lần thứ hai ganh đua cao thấp. Cảnh gia người loại này cái nhìn không phải bắn tên không đích, tiền nhiệm người thừa kế Cảnh Bác Văn quả thật có thể lực ưu dị. Cố gia vị kia tính tình không hảo người thừa kế — Cố gia đại thiếu gia Cố Dần, tại huyền thuật thượng học thức là rất nhiều thế hệ trước cũng không dám dễ dàng cùng với cùng so, Cảnh Bác Văn cũng là có thể cùng hắn chậm rãi mà nói.

Nhưng mà, tiếc nuối chính là, năm trước cuối năm, tứ đại gia tộc đều bị quyển tiến một hồi đại sự kiện. Tại kia tràng đại sự kiện trung, Cảnh gia mất đi người thừa kế, Thích gia mất đi đương gia gia chủ. Sự kiện nguyên nhân nhiều cách nói vân, có nói Cảnh gia người thừa kế nhập ma , cũng có nói Thích gia gia chủ cùng tà đạo làm giao dịch , chân tướng như thế nào, chỉ có tứ gia thành viên trung tâm rõ ràng. Nhưng này tràng đại sự kiện kết cục, Cố gia cùng Nhâm gia hoàn hảo, Cảnh gia cùng Thích gia cũng là đã bị bị thương nặng, bắt đầu xuống dốc, tuy rằng như trước tại tứ đại gia tộc chi liệt, nhưng hiện tại thực lực đã vô pháp cùng mặt trên hai cái gia tộc so sánh với .

Nghĩ đến đây, Cảnh Thư Đan nhịn không được có chút phiền muộn, hắn là không có gì dã tâm người, nhưng nhìn năm đó huy hoàng gia tộc đi hướng xuống dốc, nhịn không được có chút khổ sở, làm gia tộc một phần tử, tóm lại là ngóng trông gia tộc hảo .

Cảnh Thư Đan nhìn lướt qua kính chiếu hậu trung Phương Hạ, Cảnh gia đương nhiệm người thừa kế, thiên phú năng lực là cực cao, huyền thuật thượng học thức lại cơ hồ là nhất trương giấy trắng, nhưng nếu là học giỏi , hay không có thể mang theo Cảnh gia trở về... Vẫn là tính , vị này cũng không phải là yêu học tập loại hình, đối huyền học hứng thú cũng ít ỏi, hiện tại đi theo hắn học xong tất cả đều là bị Cảnh lão phu nhân cường ấn đầu uống nước, không phải sớm đem thủy bồn đá ngã lăn chủ.

Cảnh Thư Đan hãy còn cười cười, cười chính mình tưởng rất nhiều. Làm một cái huyền thuật mới nhập môn tân nhân tiểu bạch, đi khiêu chiến giới huyền thuật tầng chót nhiệm vụ, quả thực là ý nghĩ kỳ lạ. Hơn nữa, Phương Hạ cũng không thích hợp. Thật muốn đi một bước kia, muốn không chỉ có là có thể lực, còn không thể thiếu lục đục với nhau, mà Phương Hạ cũng không có cái kia tâm cơ chơi.

"Ngươi nếu nhận thức cố cảnh quan trước tại sao không nói? Tra án hẳn là giao cho chuyên nghiệp đến đi!" Phương Hạ chi cằm, vỗ vỗ phía trước Cảnh Thư Đan y kháo. Loại này lại là hình cảnh, lại là giới huyền thuật người, không có hiện thực chứng cớ cũng không sợ đối phương không tin, quả thực không cần quá tốt sử.

"Ta trước cũng không biết Cố gia tam thiếu gia là tại bên này đương cảnh sát." Cảnh Thư Đan bất đắc dĩ nói.

Phương Hạ lắc lắc đầu, "Tin tức của ngươi thật lạc hậu."

Cảnh Thư Đan: "..."

"Cố gia tam thiếu gia? Kia Cố Dần là ngươi ca?" Phương Hạ cùng Cố Văn Khải đáp lời đạo.

"Tuy rằng thực không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng này gọi Cố Dần quả thật là ta thân đại ca." Cố Văn Khải thở dài.

"Vì cái gì?"

"Tính tình hỏng, miệng độc, phân phân chung làm người muốn đem hắn đánh tiến bệnh viện, thuận tiện đưa hắn đi bệnh tâm thần bệnh viện cải tạo một chút." Cố Văn Khải căm giận mà nói xong, ngữ khí ngược lại thấp xuống, "Nhưng là ta đánh không lại hắn, động thủ hạ tràng đại khái là bị hắn đưa vào bệnh viện, thuận đường làm ta đi ICU đến thăm."

Phương Hạ sợ hãi than: "... Ngươi ca tính tình còn thật cùng trong truyền thuyết nhất dạng không xong, ta còn tưởng rằng nghe đồn là gạt người ."

"Ngươi nghe nghe đồn là ai bản cũ?" Cố Văn Khải đánh tay lái, quẹo phải.

"Cảnh Thư Đan." Phương Hạ chỉ chỉ Cảnh Thư Đan, cũng liền Cảnh Thư Đan sẽ nói với hắn một ít giới huyền thuật người cùng sự, Vương Kha cơ bản nói đều là Cảnh gia bên trong sự, Phù Cẩn chỉ biết dạy hắn huyền thuật thượng tri thức.

Cố Văn Khải: "A, vậy hắn khả năng muốn so với ngươi nghe được nghe đồn càng không xong, ta không sự cơ bản đều là vòng quanh hắn đi , ngươi có thể hiểu được có bao nhiêu đáng sợ sao?"

Phương Hạ gật đầu: "Lý giải ." Cảnh sát đồng chí đều vòng quanh đi , Cố gia người thừa kế đại khái là một cái mặt mũi hung tợn.

Cố Văn Khải: "Đại ca của ta ta giới thiệu xong , ngươi có thể cho ta giới thiệu ngươi một chút bên cạnh vị kia hành khách sao?"

Cố Văn Khải hỏi Phương Hạ, mà không hỏi bên cạnh Cảnh Thư Đan, là nhìn đến Phương Hạ lên xe trước, rõ ràng nghiêng người làm vị kia lên xe trước, xác định Phương Hạ là có thể đủ nhìn đến .

Phương Hạ chớp chớp đôi mắt, kịp phản ứng: "Ngươi có thể nhìn đến?"

Cố Văn Khải: "Vận khí tốt, sinh ra thời điểm đến này ánh mắt."

Phương Hạ nhìn thoáng qua bên cạnh Phù Cẩn, sau đó cấp Cố Văn Khải giới thiệu nói: "Phù Cẩn, một cái thân mật quỷ, với ngươi đại ca hoàn toàn không giống, ngươi không cần sợ."

Cố Văn Khải: "..." Lệ quỷ làm sao có thể thân mật? Hơn nữa vị này nhìn liền không giống phổ thông lệ quỷ, ban ngày ban mặt thân ảnh còn như vậy rõ ràng, đến có bao nhiêu thù hận tài năng xuất như vậy lệ quỷ?

Cảnh gia nuôi một cái ngàn năm lệ quỷ, Cố Văn Khải là nghe nói qua , nhưng chỉ có cực nhỏ bộ phận người gặp qua, không nghĩ tới hôm nay bị hắn thấy được. Thuộc loại lệ quỷ oán sát khí bị trấn trụ, hắn cảm thụ không đến, nhưng quang nhìn thân ảnh kia, cũng đầy đủ đoán được vị này đáng sợ. Vị này Cảnh gia người thừa kế lại nói cho hắn biết, đó là một cái thân mật quỷ. Thân mật? Thân mật muội muội của ngươi a! Không biết hắn là giả ngu hay là thật bạch... Ách, phải là thật sự bạch.

Nghe hắn Nhị ca nói, vị này tân nhậm Cảnh gia người thừa kế, là Cảnh gia tiền nhiệm gia chủ là tư sinh tử, mới vừa bị nhận trở về không bao lâu, bây giờ là trong vòng tân manh.

Cảnh Thư Đan nói đi Tô Dương bắc lộ biệt thự nhìn xem, nguyên kế hoạch là làm quỷ sử đi vào tham một chút tình huống, hoặc là trộm lưu đi vào, nhìn xem biệt thự kia trong trước có phải hay không có tiểu hài tử ở qua. Được đến kết quả sau, lại chậm rãi tra kia tiểu lệ quỷ khi còn sống thân phận. Bất quá, buổi sáng gặp được Cố Văn Khải, nói tình huống sau, Cố Văn Khải tại trên mạng tra một chút biệt thự kia vị trí, ngoài ý muốn phát hiện biệt thự kia chính bắt tại bất động sản người đại lý võng trạm thượng — biệt thự đang tại bị bán trao tay. Cố Văn Khải liền đề nghị tìm người đại lý lấy cớ nhìn phòng, trực tiếp vào xem.

Tối hôm qua kia du hồn nhắc tới biệt thự kia không thích hợp, có khả năng sử dụng không quỷ sử, liền thật đến phi pháp xâm nhập. Hiện tại nếu có thể lấy cớ nhìn phòng, quang minh chính đại mà đi vào nhìn, kia tự nhiên là tốt nhất bất quá. Cố Văn Khải lập tức liên hệ bên kia người đại lý, hẹn trước buổi sáng nhìn phòng thời gian.

Buổi sáng chín giờ không đến, Phương Hạ đoàn người đến Tô Dương bắc lộ 86 hào biệt thự.

Bất động sản người đại lý công nhân thập phần chuyên nghiệp, từ lúc bọn họ đến trước, người cũng đã tại kia cửa biệt thự chờ .

Đó là một tràng mang tiểu viện song tầng biệt thự. Mở ra hắc sơn khắc hoa đình viện đại môn, là một cái đá cuội phô tiểu lộ, kéo dài hướng biệt thự đại môn, đem sân chia làm tả hữu hai khối. Sân phô mặt cỏ vây quanh vườn hoa. Chính là thật lâu không có người xử lý, mảnh mai hoa cỏ đã chết héo, cỏ dại chiếm lĩnh vườn hoa. Mặt cỏ cùng khô thảo trộn lẫn cùng một chỗ, lớn lên đông một tùng tây một tùng .

"Sân xử lý sạch sẽ sau, phong cảnh cũng không tệ lắm." Nhìn hỗn độn sân, người trung gian viên thoáng có chút xấu hổ, "Khụ! Viện này đủ đại, hơn nữa chỉ loại đi một tí hoa cỏ, nếu không thích loại này thiết kế, chỉnh đốn và cải cách đứng lên cũng không tính cái gì chuyện phiền toái."

"Đi bên trong nhìn xem đi." Cố Văn Khải nhìn hai mắt sân, trực tiếp mở miệng yêu cầu đạo.

Bọn họ cũng không phải thật đến xem phòng , nhanh chóng vào phòng tử bên trong tìm manh mối mới là chính sự.

Người trung gian viên lấy cái chìa khóa mở ra biệt thự đại môn, làm ba người vào nhà.

Phương Hạ cùng Cố Văn Khải xuyên qua lối vào, đi vào đại phòng khách, đồng thời hắt hơi một cái.

Phương Hạ nói thầm: "Tro bụi thật đại."

Cố Văn Khải lầu bầu: "Âm khí thật nặng."

Còn tại lối vào chỗ nghe người trung gian viên giới thiệu Cảnh Thư Đan: "..."

Giới huyền thuật người thường cùng trong nghề, vừa xem hiểu ngay. Cảnh Thư Đan cảm giác thoáng có chút thật xấu hổ chết người ta rồi, đều là gia tộc tiểu bối, bọn họ bên này vẫn là người thừa kế, liền như vậy bị Cố gia người so không bằng. Hắn tốt xấu dạy hắn có chút ngày , vị này thiếu gia liền không thể biểu hiện đến chẳng phải người thường sao?

Người trung gian viên không nghe đến Phương Hạ cùng Cố Văn Khải nói gì đó, chợt nghe đến hai người đánh hắt xì, ngại ngùng đạo: "Biệt thự này không mấy tháng , có chút tích bụi ."

Kia người trung gian viên nói xong, tính toán mang theo ba người đi vào nhìn bố cục, lại bị Cảnh Thư Đan ngăn lại.

"Ngươi ngay tại cửa nhà chờ chúng ta, tự chúng ta nhìn liền hảo." Cảnh Thư Đan ôn thanh đạo, "Chúng ta sẽ không lộn xộn bên trong đồ vật, ngươi cứ việc yên tâm."

Người trung gian viên do dự một chút, cũng liền đồng ý . Hắn tiếp đãi quá hộ khách trung cũng có không thiếu yêu cầu kỳ ba , hôm nay loại này đại khái là không thích bị người đi theo giới thiệu loại hình, hắn xem như có thể miễn cưỡng lý giải . Hơn nữa, ba người này nhìn cũng không giống là sẽ trộm lấy đồ vật nghèo kiết hủ lậu hàng. Này tràng biệt thự chủ nhân, đem đồ điện gia cụ các loại tất cả đều lưu lại một khởi bán trao tay, kia đều là đại kiện đồ vật, không có tiểu kiện vả lại đáng giá vật phẩm, hắn ngay tại cửa nhà nhìn, kỳ thật còn thật không sợ bị trộm đi cái gì.

Người trung gian viên tại đại phòng khách chờ, Phương Hạ ba người phân tán, ai cái gian phòng mà xem xét.

Người trung gian viên: "..." Lần đầu tiên nhìn đến như vậy nhìn phòng . Nói là nhìn phòng, không bằng nói là điều tra.

Gần tới nửa giờ sau, Phương Hạ ba người lại tại đại phòng khách hội hợp, từ phòng khách một bên treo trên bầu trời thức thang lầu, cùng tiến lên lầu hai.

"Vẫn là phân công nhau nhìn?" Phương Hạ mở miệng hỏi.

"Này lầu hai cảm giác so dưới lầu âm khí còn trọng." Cố Văn Khải hơi hơi nhíu mày, "Vẫn là phân công nhau xem đi, nhanh một chút. Biệt quan cửa phòng, có việc hô một tiếng."

Cố Văn Khải nói xong, hướng phía phía tây gian phòng đi đến. Cảnh Thư Đan đi nam diện, Phương Hạ gãi gãi đầu, đi mặt đông.

Phương Hạ đẩy ra một gian phòng gian, là một gian khách phòng, cùng dưới lầu gian phòng không sai biệt lắm, nguyên chủ nhân vật phẩm riêng tư đều bị mang đi , lưu xuống chính là một ít gia cụ vật trang trí, một vòng chuyển xuống dưới, cũng liền nhìn xem không sai biệt lắm, cũng không có tìm được cái gì đặc biệt đồ vật.

Tại bên giường ngồi xuống, tùy tay mở ra tủ đầu giường, phát hiện bên trong có một cái cái móc chìa khóa, mặt trên trụy một cái đồng điêu giương cánh hùng ưng, làm được cực kỳ tinh xảo. Ánh mắt không biết dùng cái gì chất liệu khoáng thạch được khảm đi vào, nâu trung mang theo đồng tử văn lộ, làm hùng ưng hai mắt thoạt nhìn thập phần hữu thần. Này rõ ràng phải là khí phách kiêu căng ánh mắt, nhưng đối diện này chỉ ngón cái đại đồng điêu hùng ưng nhìn, Phương Hạ cảm thấy này chỉ ưng ánh mắt thoạt nhìn âm trầm , gọi người thẩm đến hoảng.

Đệ 18 chương áo khoác lông chồn 13

[ là chiêu tà đồ vật. ] thấy Phương Hạ nhìn chằm chằm kia chỉ đồng điêu hùng ưng nhìn, Phù Cẩn mở miệng đối hắn nói rằng.

"Ân? Hùng ưng giương cánh ngụ ý rất tốt, như thế nào liền chiêu tà ?" Phương Hạ mang theo hùng ưng cái móc chìa khóa quơ quơ, quay đầu lại hỏi đạo.

[ nhưng ngươi cảm giác không thoải mái. ] Phù Cẩn tầm mắt dừng ở Phương Hạ ấn đường, kia chỗ nếp gấp còn chưa giãn ra, [ ngươi tại huyền thuật thượng thiên phú thực hảo, ngươi có thể tin tưởng chính mình trực giác. ]

"Ta cho rằng kia là lỗi giác của ta." Làm một cái đứng thành hàng duy vật thật lâu người, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn đổi nghề đến duy tâm, khó khăn vẫn là rất đại . Phương Hạ nói xong đem kia cái móc chìa khóa đặt ở lòng bàn tay, lăn qua lộn lại mà nhìn, cuối cùng cũng không nhìn ra cái gì miêu nị đến "Nhưng này nhìn chính là một cái phổ thông cái móc chìa khóa..."

[ bị thi hành chiêu tà thuật, hoặc là bản thân tà tính đồ vật làm ngụy trang. ] Phù Cẩn nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, thanh âm mang lên một tia lạnh ý, [ một người tưởng muốn ám hại một người khác thời điểm, tổng có thể tưởng xuất rất nhiều che lấp biện pháp . ]

"Trong chốc lát đưa cho Cảnh Thư Đan bọn họ nhìn xem." Phương Hạ đem cái móc chìa khóa thu hồi đến, nhét vào chính mình túi áo, lại từ một khác chỉ túi áo lấy ra một viên đường, đứng lên đưa cho Phù Cẩn, đó là tối hôm qua miến chua cay lão bản đưa , "Ăn đường sao?"

Phù Cẩn thu hồi dừng ở ngoài cửa sổ tầm mắt, cúi đầu nhìn Phương Hạ đưa tới trước mặt hắn kia khối đường, hơi hơi kinh hoàng.

Đây chẳng qua là một viên phổ thông kẹo bạc hà, có chút nhà ăn trước sân khấu sẽ thả thượng một cái đĩa, cung khách hàng tự rước, là thập phần giá rẻ kẹo. Làm Phù Cẩn giật mình không phải kẹo bản thân, mà là Phương Hạ cái này đưa đường hành động. Cử chỉ này, cùng 20 năm trước, kia thịt đô đô tiểu tử kia, tại mỹ nhân kháo thượng để lại cho hắn một viên che hóa nãi đường, không có sai biệt. Mà ngay cả nhìn thần thái của hắn cũng không có gì thay đổi, trong mắt ảnh ngược hắn, lại ngốc vụng mà che dấu chính mình quan tâm, thoáng như thời gian đảo lưu, cùng 20 năm trước, cái kia thịt đô đô tiểu tử kia trọng điệp cùng một chỗ.

Phù Cẩn cảm thấy chính mình trong lòng giống như bị cái gì nóng một chút, không đau, lo lắng lại không ngừng được mà từ kia chỗ lan tràn mở ra. 20 năm trước lần đó, hắn đại khái cũng có quá cảm giác như thế, chính là lúc ấy không kịp tinh tế cảm thụ, liền theo kia tiểu nhục đoàn một bính nhảy dựng mà chạy xa tiêu tán .

Cảm giác như thế, hắn còn sống thời điểm có lẽ là cảm thụ quá , chính là kia quá mức xa xôi, trung gian cách không biết nhiều ít vương triều hưng suy, đến nay đã nhớ không rõ . Cho nên — hắn cũng không biết, dưới loại tình huống này, chính mình phải làm xuất phản ứng gì mới là chính xác . Nhưng mà, suy nghĩ đến trước, tay đã ma xui quỷ khiến mà duỗi đi ra ngoài, tưởng muốn tiếp được kia khối đưa tới trước mặt hắn đường.

Phù Cẩn tay, trắng nõn thon dài, lòng bàn tay văn lộ cực đạm, ngón tay khớp xương phân minh, móng tay san bằng, đầu ngón tay giống như chảy quang, đây là một cái thập phần xinh đẹp tay. Phương Hạ vẫn cảm thấy chính mình tay lớn lên rất xinh đẹp , cùng những cái đó dấu điểm chỉ so cũng không hề kém cỏi, nhưng hiện tại cùng trước mắt cánh tay kia một so, đã có thua chị kém em cảm giác.

Nếu Phù Cẩn đi làm dấu điểm chỉ, dấu điểm chỉ giới tiêu chuẩn đại khái sẽ bị trực tiếp kéo cao một cái đẳng cấp đi. Phương Hạ một bên nói chuyện không đâu mà nghĩ, một bên thuận thế cầm trong tay đường bỏ vào Phù Cẩn trong tay, sau đó —

Sau đó, xoạch một tiếng, kia khối kẹo bạc hà xuyên qua Phù Cẩn lòng bàn tay, đánh rơi Phương Hạ bên chân địa phương bản thượng.

Phương Hạ: "..."

Phù Cẩn: "..."

Trong không khí đột nhiên tràn ngập một loại khó hiểu xấu hổ.

Tĩnh trong chốc lát, Phương Hạ liếm liếm khóe môi, mở miệng: "Cái gì kia, ta quên ..."

Không cẩn thận quên Phù Cẩn là chỉ quỷ , căn bản không có thật thể, liền như vậy đem đường đặt trên đi.

Phương Hạ xấu hổ mà vò đầu.

Bất quá, hắn không cẩn thận quên , Phù Cẩn giống như cũng quên . Lúc trước hắn cấp Phù Cẩn đồ vật, Phù Cẩn cũng sẽ không vươn tay tới bắt , bởi vì hắn biết rõ chính mình đụng vào không đến. Đây là Phù Cẩn lần đầu tiên vươn tay tới đón hắn cấp đồ vật, vì thế hắn thập phần không trưởng tâm địa cấp đặt trên đi, cuối cùng rụng ở trên mặt đất.

Phù Cẩn nhìn thoáng qua chính mình trống rỗng lòng bàn tay, bắt tay thu trở về, tầm mắt rũ xuống, rơi trên mặt đất kia khối kẹo bạc hà thượng, thấp giọng mở miệng đối Phương Hạ nói rằng: [ đường... Trước phóng ở chỗ của ngươi đi. ]

Hắn bình thường phiên thư lấy vật, là ngưng tụ âm khí khống chế , đối với Phương Hạ, hắn theo bản năng mà thu hồi trên người âm khí, đường cũng liền không có thể tiếp được. Bất quá hắn cũng không có phương tiện mang theo này khối đường nơi nơi đi, dù sao người thường không có gặp quỷ năng lực, làm như vậy tại bọn họ trong mắt, đại khái chính là một viên đường trên không trung bay.

Phương Hạ xoay người, đem địa thượng kia khối kẹo bạc hà nhặt lên, lại ngước mắt ngạc nhiên mà nhìn thoáng qua Phù Cẩn.

"Ngươi thích ăn đường?" Phương Hạ chưa từng thấy qua Phù Cẩn đối bất luận cái gì cái ăn đưa tay qua, càng không nghe hắn mở miệng yêu cầu quá chính mình thay hắn bảo quản cái gì, hôm nay một viên đường, khác biệt đều chiếm toàn , đây là tương đương thích, mới có biểu hiện như vậy đi?

[ phải là thích . ] Phù Cẩn hơi hơi nhất đốn sau, trả lời. Mà lời ra khỏi miệng nháy mắt, liên hắn bản thân đều không nhận thấy được, chính mình đáy mắt hơi hơi tiết lộ ra vài phần nhu hòa.

Tiện tay đem nhặt lên đường nhét vào túi áo Phương Hạ, không chú ý tới Phù Cẩn trong ánh mắt rất nhỏ biến hóa.

"Quay đầu lại ta mua cho ngươi cái đại thủy tinh quán, giúp ngươi hướng bên trong tồn kẹo. Đủ loại , thế giới các quốc gia kẹo." Phương Hạ vừa hướng Phù Cẩn nói xong, một bên nhìn chung quanh một vòng gian phòng, xác định không có gì đặc biệt manh mối sau, liền nhấc chân đi ra ngoài, "Ngươi còn có mặt khác thích đồ vật sao? Cứ việc nói, không cần khách khí, cũng không phải ngoại nhân."

[... Ta nghĩ đến sẽ nói cho ngươi biết. ] Phù Cẩn đi theo Phương Hạ đi ra khách phòng, nhìn hắn cái ót kia bó bím tóc, theo hắn hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây động tác, hoạt bát mà qua lại chớp lên, [ ngươi có cấp người đưa đường thói quen? ]

20 năm trước kia một lần, hôm nay kia một lần, Phương Hạ đưa hắn đường nguyên do rõ ràng. Hắn phát hiện chính mình tâm tình không tốt, cho nên mới dùng cái này phương thức đến quan tâm — người này rõ ràng là cái khuyết tâm nhãn, lại cô đơn đối người khác cảm xúc khác thường sắc bén. Bất quá, người nọ là không là chỉ cần thấy ai tâm tình không tốt, liền sẽ đưa đối phương đường? Phù Cẩn cũng không biết chính mình xuất phát từ cái gì tâm lý, không thể không suy nghĩ sẽ đối Phương Hạ cái này hành vi tìm tòi nghiên cứu cái minh bạch.

"Ân? Thói quen? Nói là thói quen, cũng không sai nha!" Phương Hạ đi đến cách vách cửa gian phòng, nắm chặt môn bắt tay đi lòng vòng, không chuyển động, cảm giác bị nghẹn lại, "Là ta mẹ còn khi còn tại thế dưỡng thành thói quen. Có một lần thấy nàng đang khóc, ta liền cho nàng một viên đường, nàng liền cười . Sau đó mỗi lần thấy nàng không vui thời điểm, ta đều sẽ đưa nàng đường, nàng mỗi lần đều sẽ đối với ta cười. Khi còn bé đại khái cảm thấy đó là một cái làm người cao hứng đứng lên ma pháp, sau đó thành thói quen làm như vậy."

Phương Hạ trên tay sử điểm kính, rốt cục đem tạp trụ môn bắt tay chuyển đi qua, dùng sức đẩy ra, môn liền được mở ra.

"Đương nhiên, ta cũng không phải thấy ai không vui vẻ liền sẽ cho hắn đường , chính mình là một cái tiểu thí hài thời điểm cũng rất thích ăn đường, nhưng luyến tiếc tùy tiện đưa."

Phù Cẩn cảm giác tâm tình của mình đột nhiên giãn ra .

"Mẹ của ta không có sau đó, cũng sẽ đưa quá mấy lần sư phụ cùng sư huynh đi. Bất quá sau khi lớn lên liền không làm như vậy ... Ách..." Phương Hạ nói tới đây, nhất thời không có thanh — hắn vừa mới mới đưa quá Phù Cẩn đường, kia khối đường hắn còn thay Phù Cẩn bảo quản tại trong túi áo.

Cái này đưa đường thói quen, hắn đúng là tại tiến vào phản nghịch kỳ thời điểm cấp sửa lại. Cái kia thời điểm hắn chợt "Ngộ đạo", cảm thấy chính mình đưa đường liền đặc biệt sao là một cái ngốc bức hành vi, có tổn hại hắn khốc bá duệ đầu đường lãng tử hình tượng. Kia nhất sửa sau đó, liền thật không có lại cầm đường an ủi quá ai. Vừa mới không hiểu biết như thế nào , nhìn Phù Cẩn bộ dáng kia, đầu óc vừa kéo, thuận tay liền lấy ra một viên đường đưa tới. Bất quá khi khi tựa hồ ẩn ẩn nghĩ tới ai, tại mơ hồ trong trí nhớ, có một người không có bởi vì hắn đường lộ ra tươi cười... Nhưng này cùng Phù Cẩn lại có cái gì quan hệ?

Phương Hạ nghĩ đến suy nghĩ có chút loạn, nhưng ở thấy rõ căn phòng này gian nội bài trí sau, nháy mắt đem kia nghĩ đến không hiểu ra sao sự vứt đến sau đầu, bởi vì — đây là một gian anh nhi phòng.

Trong phòng ương phô dày viên thảm trải sàn, thảm trải sàn thượng bãi nhất trương vòng bảo hộ cao cao giường trẻ em, bên trong còn có một giường anh nhi dùng chăn mỏng. Căn phòng này gian hết thảy, đủ để chứng minh này tràng biệt thự đã từng ở qua một cái hài tử.

Hồ Giai là này tràng biệt thự chủ nhân tình nhân, nàng đã từng có một đoạn thời gian thường xuyên đến bên này; Hồ Giai lại là kia kiện áo khoác lông chồn chủ nhân, mà kia kiện áo khoác lông chồn cũng là giết chết một cái trẻ mới sinh hung khí; hiện tại, lại tại đây tràng biệt thự trung phát hiện thuộc loại trẻ mới sinh anh nhi phòng. Việc này xâu chuỗi đứng lên, kia tiểu lệ quỷ tử vong chân tướng cũng liền rất rõ ràng như bóc — tối hôm qua du hồn chưa từng thấy qua Hồ Giai mang thai, trụ biệt thự này trẻ mới sinh tự nhiên liền không khả năng là Hồ Giai, kia chỉ có thể là biệt thự chủ nhân thê tử . Tình nhân giết chết chính thê hài tử, động cơ cũng tương đương minh xác.

Đương nhiên, kia tiểu lệ quỷ không là biệt thự này hài tử, cũng không là trăm phần trăm không có khả năng, chính là khả năng tính tương đối thấp. Bất quá, chỉ cần tra một chút biệt thự này chủ nhân hài tử bây giờ là tình huống nào, cũng rất khoái có thể được đến đáp án .

Phương Hạ đang định rời khỏi gian phòng, đi qua tìm Cảnh Thư Đan cùng Cố Văn Khải lại đây, nhưng người mới vừa quay người lại, cửa phòng liền phanh mà một tiếng, ở trước mặt hắn đóng lại.

Cửa này quan đến không hề dự triệu, cực kỳ quỷ dị. Anh nhi phòng cửa sổ đều là giam giữ , bên ngoài phòng hành lang cũng không có mở cửa sổ, bên ngoài không có người, hắn cũng xác định chính mình cũng không đụng tới cửa phòng, cho nên — này cửa phòng là như thế nào đóng cửa ?

Phương Hạ đi qua chuyển động môn bắt tay, muốn đem cửa mở ra, kia môn lại giống như cùng khung cửa hạn ở tại đồng thời dường như, như thế nào dùng sức đều không chút sứt mẻ.

"Phù Cẩn?" Phương Hạ quay đầu lại nhìn Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn không trả lời, mà là cúi đầu nhìn giường trẻ em phụ cận kia chỗ sàn nhà.

Phương Hạ cũng đi theo nhìn sàn nhà.

Rất nhanh, Phương Hạ nhìn đến màu xám sương khói từ sàn nhà thượng hiện ra đến, giống như có sinh mệnh giống nhau du tẩu tại bên trong gian phòng, chậm rãi tập trung đến giường trẻ em thượng. Sau đó lại giống như sợi bông giống nhau xếp thành hai đống, một đống tại giường trẻ em nội, một đống tại giường trẻ em ngoại, vặn vẹo ngoại hình thoạt nhìn giống một người đứng ở bên giường.

Cái kia giống người hình sương khói khom lưng xuống, làm ra một cái dùng sức đè lại trên giường kia đoàn sương khói động tác, sau đó trên giường phát ra một trận thì thầm thanh âm. Chờ đến thanh âm đình chỉ, hai luồng ngưng tụ cùng một chỗ sương khói, đột nhiên tán loạn, lần nữa ở trên sàn nhà phiêu tán mở ra.

Phương Hạ nhìn ở trên sàn nhà du tẩu sương khói, hướng phía chính mình bên chân phiêu đãng lại đây, theo bản năng mà hướng một bên né tránh. Lại không nghĩ, này vừa động tựa hồ kinh động những cái đó sương khói, nguyên bản không có kết cấu gì mà di động đột nhiên nhất đốn, sau đó giống như tìm được mục tiêu, nhất tề hướng phía Phương Hạ bên này dâng lại đây.

"Ách..." Phương Hạ dựa lưng vào môn, có chút không biết bây giờ nên làm gì.

Đúng lúc này, Phù Cẩn hướng phía hắn bước nhanh đi tới, nâng lên hai tay đem hắn cả người hư vòng trong ngực trung, rũ mắt nhìn chằm chằm tại Phương Hạ bên chân đảo quanh màu xám sương khói, thanh âm lạnh như băng mà phun ra một chữ: [ lăn! ]

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Phương Hạ mở ra huyền thuật học tập bút ký, viết đạo: Lệ quỷ thích ăn đường.

Cảnh Thư Đan: ...

Đệ 19 chương áo khoác lông chồn 14

Bị Phù Cẩn song chưởng hư hư mà vòng trụ, cơ hồ muốn ai đến bộ ngực hắn đi, cánh mũi gian ẩn ẩn ngửi được một cỗ lãnh hương. Phương Hạ theo bản năng mà làm đầu hơi hơi ngửa ra sau.

Vì thế, hắn nhìn đến Phù Cẩn gần trong gang tấc hầu kết cao thấp phù động một cái, lạnh như băng hờ hững thanh âm hạ xuống, một chữ chi âm, như sấm sét chi hiệu. Gian phòng sàn nhà vào triều hắn dâng mà đến màu xám sương khói, giống như chấn kinh con thỏ, nháy mắt quay cuồng nhảy cà tưng bốn phía mở ra, trong chớp mắt phía sau tiếp trước mà chui vào sàn nhà bên trong, biến mất không thấy.

Phù Cẩn thu hồi tay, lui ra phía sau hai bước.

Phương Hạ chớp một chút ánh mắt lại nhìn, này anh nhi phòng đã khôi phục như lúc ban đầu, trừ bỏ lạc bụi địa phương bản thượng, nhiều vài cái hắn lưu xuống dấu chân ngoại, cùng hắn lúc ban đầu đẩy cửa lúc đi vào không có bất luận cái gì khác nhau. Kia từ sàn nhà thẩm thấu đi ra màu xám sương khói, tại trong phòng tụ tán chợt tụ, giống như chỉ là của hắn một hồi ảo giác.

"Vừa mới đó là..."

Phương Hạ nói mới vừa khởi cái đầu, sau lưng môn đã bị người nện vang lên — là lấy nắm tay nện , dồn dập đông đông thanh không dứt bên tai, còn nương theo lấy Cố Văn Khải cùng Cảnh Thư Đan thanh âm.

"Phương Hạ? Phương Hạ! Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

"Phương Hạ! Bên trong làm sao vậy? Mở cửa nhanh!"

Phương Hạ đem nói nuốt trở về, xoay người mở ra cửa phòng.

Ngoài cửa đứng phía trước nhất chính là Cố Văn Khải — vừa mới ý đồ nện bạo cửa phòng hẳn là chính là hắn , phía sau hắn là vẻ mặt sốt ruột Cảnh Thư Đan. Lại sau này xa hơn một chút chỗ là cái kia nguyên bản chờ ở dưới lầu người trung gian viên, Phương Hạ xem qua đi thời điểm hắn còn tại hơi hơi thở dốc, hiển nhiên là vừa mới vừa chạy tới .

"Xảy ra chuyện gì? Ta vừa mới nghe được hảo đại một tiếng tiếng đóng cửa." Người trung gian viên thấy Phương Hạ nhìn qua, lau mồ hôi trán một cái, nhanh chóng hỏi.

"A, không có việc gì." Vị này người trung gian viên tại, Phương Hạ trước mắt không có phương tiện cùng Cảnh Thư Đan bọn họ nói vừa rồi trong phòng phát sinh sự, liền thuận miệng xả cái lý do, "Cửa phòng là bị cửa sổ thổi vào tới phong cấp thổi thượng ."

Người trung gian viên nhíu mày: "Không sai a! Cửa sổ chúng ta đều là kiểm tra quá, đều là đóng kỹ ."

Phương Hạ: "Là ta khai cửa sổ."

Người trung gian viên nghiêng thân thể, hướng trong phòng nhìn, cửa sổ nhắm chặt, bức màn không chút sứt mẻ.

Phương Hạ lập tức cấp một cái đằng trước nói dối đánh mụn vá: "Sau đó ta càng làm cửa sổ cấp đóng lại, có khai có quan đi!"

"Là như thế này a! Làm ta sợ nhảy dựng." Người trung gian viên nhìn thoáng qua Cố Văn Khải, "Ta nghe được kia thanh tiếng đóng cửa mới đi lên , kết quả nhìn đến vị tiên sinh này nện môn đánh trúng một bức cấp tốc tư thế, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi ở bên trong xảy ra chuyện gì. Nhìn đem ta sợ tới mức một ót mồ hôi lạnh!"

Cố Văn Khải cười gượng hai tiếng, "Ta nghe được kia tiếng đóng cửa, còn tưởng rằng hắn ngã sấp xuống ."

Phương Hạ: "..." Tiếng đóng cửa cùng ta ngã sấp xuống, hai cái này gian có tất nhiên liên hệ sao?

"Khụ!" Cảnh Thư Đan ho khan một tiếng, quay đầu đối vị kia người trung gian viên nói rằng, "Chúng ta còn phải lại nhìn trong chốc lát, ngươi lại chờ chúng ta một chút, có thể chứ?"

"Không có việc gì, các ngươi từ từ xem, ta đi dưới lầu chờ các ngươi." Người trung gian viên nhìn lướt qua trong phòng, thấy không có gì dị thường, liền xoay người đi xuống lầu.

Ba người nhìn theo người đại lý bóng dáng biến mất tại cửa thang lầu, Phương Hạ nghiêng người tránh ra, Cố Văn Khải cùng Cảnh Thư Đan trước sau đi vào anh nhi phòng, sau đó nhẹ nhàng đóng lại cửa phòng.

"Căn phòng này gian trong âm khí, so địa phương khác đều phải trọng." Cố Văn Khải cau mày, nhìn chung quanh một vòng cũng không lớn anh nhi phòng.

"Vừa mới xảy ra chuyện gì?" Cảnh Thư Đan quay đầu lại hỏi Phương Hạ.

Liền Phương Hạ mở cửa lúc ban đầu kia thần sắc, rõ ràng là phòng này trong chuyện gì xảy ra. Kia người đại lý cùng Phương Hạ không quen, nói ba xạo cũng liền lừa gạt đi qua, Cảnh Thư Đan tốt xấu là theo Phương Hạ ở chung có một đoạn thời gian, đối Phương Hạ vẫn có sở hiểu rõ.

Phương Hạ đem mới vừa rồi tại bên trong gian phòng nhìn đến màu xám sương khói sự cùng hai người nói, hai người trầm mặc mà suy nghĩ trong chốc lát, lại đồng thời quay đầu nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái.

"Nhà có ma trụ cột hiện tượng." Cố Văn Khải đạo.

"Hẳn là không sai ." Cảnh Thư Đan gật đầu.

"Cho nên nói cái này biệt thự... Chuyện ma quái?" Phương Hạ nhìn về phía Cảnh Thư Đan.

Vừa rồi kia từng đoàn từng đoàn sương khói coi như là quỷ? Như thế nào cùng lúc trước hắn gặp qua không giống? Trước nhìn thấy cơ bản đều có coi như bình thường hình người, sương khói kia liền tính đôi đứng lên, hình người đều là trừu tượng hóa .

"Nhà có ma quả thật sẽ chuyện ma quái, hơn nữa này nội tất nhiên có lệ quỷ hoặc là ác quỷ, người sống trụ đi vào, gia đình khó an, thời gian một lúc lâu, tất nhiên sẽ có huyết quang tai ương. Ngươi vừa mới giảng , chỉ có thể xem như nhà có ma trụ cột hiện tượng, coi như không thượng chân chính nhà có ma, chính là hình thành nhà có ma một cái điểm khởi đầu." Cảnh Thư Đan hơi hơi nhất đốn, thoáng tổ chức một chút ngôn ngữ, tiếp tục cùng Phương Hạ giải thích, "Ngươi thấy được những cái đó màu xám sương khói, là bị này tràng trong biệt thự chiêu tà vật hấp dẫn tới du hồn cô quỷ, bị nơi này âm sát khí ăn mòn sau, hình thành có hay không tự mình ý thức hồn phách tập hợp thể. Thứ này ở lại trong phòng, nếu phóng không làm xử lý, lại thời gian dài không có người cư trú, sẽ tăng thêm âm sát khí, do đó đưa tới lệ quỷ hoặc là ác quỷ, mới có thể thực sự trở thành nhà có ma."

"Chiêu tà vật? Chỉ cái này?" Phương Hạ từ trong túi tiền lấy ra cái kia hùng ưng cái móc chìa khóa, đưa cho Cảnh Thư Đan, "Ta tại cách vách gian phòng phát hiện ."

Cảnh Thư Đan nhìn kỹ nhìn, gật đầu nói: "Đây quả thật là là chiêu tà vật. Kỳ thật ta tại mặt khác gian phòng cũng có phát hiện một ít vật trang trí, đều là bị động tay động chân chiêu tà vật kiện."

"Ta xem hai cái gian phòng cũng có tìm được." Cố Văn Khải nói tiếp, "Khó trách biệt thự này rõ ràng không kiến tại trọng âm nơi thượng, mới không hai tháng, liền âm khí nặng như vậy. Phòng này trong phóng nhiều như vậy chiêu tà đồ vật, còn sợ chiêu không đến những cái đó du hồn cô quỷ?"

"Này đó chiêu tà đồ vật như thế nào tới? Phòng ở chủ nhân chính mình mua ?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Làm này đó đồ vật người là chuyên nghiệp , nhưng phóng này đó đồ vật người cũng là người thường, cho nên có thể là phòng ở chủ nhân lầm mua, cũng có thể là cái gì nhận thức người đưa ." Cố Văn Khải nói xong tầm mắt chuyển hướng trong phòng ương giường trẻ em, "Bất quá, nếu chính là phóng rất nhiều chiêu tà vật kiện, biệt thự này cũng nhiều nhất trở thành quỷ trạch, bị một ít bình thường du hồn đến thăm mà thôi. Sẽ sinh ra hiện hướng phía nhà có ma phát triển trọng điểm ở trong này — âm sát khí."

Phương Hạ theo Cố Văn Khải tầm mắt xoay người, nhìn về phía kia trương giường trẻ em.

Cố Văn Khải đi đến giường trẻ em biên: "Ngươi thấy được những cái đó sương khói vây quanh này trương giường trẻ em bắt chước cảnh tượng, nếu như không có ngoài ý muốn, thì phải là đã từng trụ phòng này trẻ mới sinh bị giết chết quá trình, nói cách khác — nơi này là giết người án hiện trường vụ án. Bị giết chết trẻ mới sinh thành lệ quỷ, sinh ra âm sát khí, xem như đem hướng nhà có ma phát triển ba cái chủ yếu điều kiện hồi môn — chiêu tà vật, tử quá người lại trường kỳ không người cư trú phòng ở, âm sát khí."

"May mắn cái kia trẻ mới sinh hóa thành lệ quỷ không ở lại biệt thự này trong, không phải nơi này sợ là đã sớm trở thành nhà có ma ." Cảnh Thư Đan đạo.

"Bất quá như vậy xem ra, ngươi nói kia bám vào áo khoác lông chồn thượng tiểu lệ quỷ, hơn phân nửa chính là ở trong này bị sát hại cái kia trẻ mới sinh , dù sao hai bên đều là cùng Hồ Giai thoát không quan hệ. Ta quay đầu lại tra một chút biệt thự này chủ nhân, bắt được hắn hài tử ngày sinh tháng đẻ, có phải hay không giống một cái hài tử, hẳn là có thể có đáp án ." Cố Văn Khải cùng Cảnh Thư Đan nói xong, dư quang liếc thấy đang nghĩ tới cái gì Phương Hạ, thuận miệng hỏi, "Phương Hạ, ngươi còn đang suy nghĩ gì đâu?"

"Suy nghĩ thi thể." Phương Hạ đạo, "Đứa nhỏ này ở trong này bị giết chết, thi thể kia bị đưa chạy đi đâu ?"

"Hẳn là bị vứt thi đến địa phương khác đi, dù sao không tại đây tràng trong biệt thự." Cố Văn Khải trả lời, "Này tràng âm khí nặng nhất chính là phòng này , cũng không thể trên mặt đất bản hạ chôn thi thể đi? Kia cùng trực tiếp cấp dưới lầu gian phòng trần nhà mở cái động không có gì khác nhau, bất động sản người đại lý đến xem phòng ở thời điểm, khẳng định sẽ phát hiện. Ngươi đối điều tra hình sự có hứng thú? Muốn hay không theo ta làm một trận chuyến đi này?"

Phương Hạ: "Các ngươi cảnh sát chiêu quốc hoạ chuyên nghiệp ?"

Cố Văn Khải: "Không nhận. Ngươi như thế nào tuyển quốc hoạ chuyên nghiệp?"

Phương Hạ đắc ý: "Bởi vì ta chữ viết đến hảo."

Cố Văn Khải: "..."

Này tràng biệt thự manh mối xem như điều tra đến không sai biệt lắm , Phương Hạ đoàn người xuống lầu rời đi.

Trước khi đi, hướng vị kia người trung gian viên đưa ra giấy chứng nhận, yêu cầu người đại lý công ty tạm thời triệt rụng biệt thự bán trao tay tin tức, đồng thời cấm chỉ người khác tiến vào biệt thự. Tuy nói cự ly này trẻ mới sinh bị sát hại thời gian không ngắn, biệt thự nội có thể sẽ không lưu lại rất nhiều hiện trường chứng cớ, nhưng nơi này như cũ là án mạng chỗ đầu tiên, tại cảnh sát điều tra lấy chứng trước, có bảo lưu hiện trường đầy đủ sự tất yếu. Về phần trong biệt thự những cái đó chiêu tà đồ vật, phóng ngắn hạn cũng sẽ không xuất sự, Cố Văn Khải hẹn Cảnh Thư Đan, chờ cảnh sát điều tra sau khi kết thúc tiếp qua đến xử lý.

Sau đó nữa phải đợi cảnh sát điều tra kết quả, tạm thời không Cảnh Thư Đan chuyện gì, gián tiếp tương đương không Phương Hạ chuyện gì.

Cố Văn Khải phải về cảnh cục, Cảnh Thư Đan cũng không phiền toái hắn đưa hắn hồi khách sạn, trực tiếp cùng Phương Hạ đồng thời tại cửa bệnh viện xuống xe.

Cảnh Thư Đan dùng di động phần mềm gọi xe, Phương Hạ bồi hắn tại ven đường chờ, hai người câu được câu không mà trò chuyện.

"Lại nói tiếp những cái đó màu xám sương khói thật sự không nguy hiểm sao? Ta cảm giác chính mình lúc ấy thiếu chút nữa bị vây công ." Hắn phải là bị vây công đi? Không phải lúc ấy Phù Cẩn cũng sẽ không lấy cái kia bảo hộ tư thái, đem hắn vòng vào trong ngực. Nghĩ như vậy , Phương Hạ nhịn không được trộm liếc liếc mắt một cái bên cạnh an tĩnh đứng Phù Cẩn. Khi đó không có gì cảm giác, hiện tại ngẫm lại đột nhiên cảm giác có chút không được tự nhiên ?

"Bởi vì có thông âm năng lực người, cương hỏa sẽ so với người bình thường yếu một ít, là quỷ hồn chọn trên thân đối tượng." Cảnh Thư Đan không phát hiện Phương Hạ thần sắc khác thường, ghi nhớ võng ước xe biển số xe sau, mới để điện thoại di động xuống cấp Phương Hạ giải thích, "Ta trước nói qua, dương thế dương khí đối ngưng lại tại dương thế quỷ hồn thập phần bất lợi, cho nên bọn họ sẽ nghĩ biện pháp tránh né. Ngươi cùng Phù Cẩn ký khế ước, chúng ta Cảnh gia ngự quỷ thuật trấn phong, đều là có thể giúp quỷ hồn tránh né dương khí ăn mòn thủ đoạn, mà quỷ nhập vào người kỳ thật cũng là một loại phương pháp — đương nhiên, đối người sống đến nói, cái này cũng không là một chuyện tốt. Bất quá, có Phù Cẩn đi theo, bình thường quỷ hồn là không dám tới gần ngươi . Ngươi nói những cái đó sương khói — hồn phách tập hợp thể, là không có tự mình ý thức, dựa vào dục vọng hành động, mới có thể hướng trên người của ngươi hướng... Đối , sau lại ngươi như thế nào né tránh ?"

Phương Hạ: "... Hình như là bị Phù Cẩn dọa chạy ?"

Vậy hẳn là là bị Phù Cẩn lộ ra sát khí dọa chạy , Cảnh Thư Đan ở trong lòng thầm nghĩ.

Cảnh Thư Đan: "Kỳ thật bị sương khói kia va chạm một chút, cũng nhiều nhất không thoải mái vài ngày, vật kia đã không tính là quỷ hồn , căn bản làm không được quỷ nhập vào người." Hiện tại đã có thể khẳng định, Phù Cẩn quả thật đối Phương Hạ thực không tầm thường.

"Nhưng vẫn là tai hại đi?" Phương Hạ nhìn về phía Cảnh Thư Đan, "Những cái đó cảnh sát đi qua điều tra sẽ không ra sự?"

Cảnh Thư Đan: "Cảnh sát loại người này trên người, có cương khí hộ thể, giống nhau không sạch sẽ đồ vật đều là tị bọn họ đi ."

Phương Hạ: "Ta đột nhiên đối Cố Văn Khải đề nghị có chút tâm động ."

Cảnh Thư Đan bán nói giỡn đạo: "Ta đây quay đầu lại làm Vương Kha giúp ngươi nhìn xem nhà ai cảnh giáo hảo."

Chờ Cảnh Thư Đan ngồi trên xe sau, Phương Hạ phản thân vào bệnh viện, quen thuộc mà hướng sư phụ hắn phòng bệnh chạy.

Phương Hạ đi đến cửa phòng bệnh khẩu khi, phát hiện cửa phòng không có quan kín, là khép . Đang định đẩy cửa đi vào, chợt nghe đến bên trong ẩn ẩn truyền đến nói chuyện thanh.

Đệ 20 chương áo khoác lông chồn 15

Phương Hạ đưa tay đẩy cửa khẽ dừng động tác, thần sắc để lộ ra nghi hoặc.

Phòng bệnh nội nói chuyện thanh âm, Phương Hạ không xa lạ gì, đó là Cảnh Văn Thu thanh âm. Cảnh Văn Thu thanh âm không khó phân biệt, âm sắc thoáng mang theo một tia khàn khàn, thanh âm trầm thời điểm tương đối rõ ràng, nói chuyện khi cắn tự thập phần rõ ràng lưu loát, không mang nửa phần hàm hồ. Phương Hạ cùng nàng từng có nhiều lần tâm tắc nói chuyện, thanh âm này hắn vừa nghe chợt nghe đi ra .

Cảnh Văn Thu tại sao lại xuất hiện ở sư phụ hắn phòng bệnh trung? Đến tham bệnh? Hắn cũng không nhớ rõ sư phụ hắn cùng nàng có cái gì quan hệ cá nhân, Cảnh lão thái bà sẽ có lòng tốt như vậy?

Phương Hạ tròng mắt đi lòng vòng, quay đầu hướng phía sau Phù Cẩn so một cái chớ có lên tiếng động tác, sau đó chậm rãi đẩy ra cửa phòng bệnh. Bên này phòng bệnh tân kiến không hai năm, mới tinh trang hoàng, làm cửa phòng bệnh bị đẩy ra khi không phát ra nửa điểm tiếng vang. Phương Hạ giống miêu giống nhau, nhẹ không tiếng động mà lưu đi vào.

Từ lối vào trở ra, là bán rộng mở thức tiểu phòng khách, cùng tiểu phòng khách dùng bán mặt tường ngăn cách bên phải mới là Mã Quảng Bình nằm phòng ngủ. Phương Hạ dán kia bán mặt tường, đụng đến phòng ngủ cửa nhà. Kia chỗ là phòng ngủ góc chết, người nếu không từ bên trong đi ra là phát hiện hắn không được .

Phương Hạ vốn là tính toán nghe lén Cảnh Văn Thu quá tới làm cái gì, nhưng giữa phòng ngủ khác thanh âm của một người vang lên, lại làm cho hắn trực tiếp mộng .

Đó là Mã Quảng Bình thanh âm, hắn bị lão nhân này từ niệm đến đại, quen thuộc đến không thể lại quen thuộc. Nhưng là, bởi vì não tắc động mạch nguyên nhân, sư phụ hắn đã không có biện pháp rõ ràng mà nói ra một câu , chỉ có thể một cái từ một cái từ mà nói, nói cũng phải mơ hồ hư nhuyễn . Nhưng mà — hiện tại sư phụ hắn không ngừng có thứ tự tinh tường nói một câu nói, còn nói trúng tuyển khí mười phần, đừng nói là khẩu mắt nghiêng lệch não tắc động mạch người bệnh , hắn thậm chí liên cái cảm mạo người bệnh đều không giống!

Phương Hạ mộng trong nháy mắt, sau đó kịp phản ứng lại đây là xảy ra chuyện gì — lão nhân này căn bản không bệnh, đều là trang !

"Ngươi có biết hay không, trước hai ngày Phương Hạ kia tiểu nhóc con ban ngày vẫn luôn canh giữ ở giường của ta biên, ta sinh sôi treo hai túi đường glu-cô, còn không có pháp đi nhà vệ sinh, nếu không ta nhị đồ đệ thông minh, phản ứng khoái, vội vàng đem Phương Hạ kia tiểu nhóc con chi đi ra ngoài, không phải ta liền đái dầm thượng !" Mã Quảng Bình hướng Cảnh Văn Thu đại phun nước đắng.

"Trong bệnh viện có chuyên nghiệp hộ công, bọn họ có thể cho ngươi cung cấp trợ giúp. Ta an bài cho ngươi , là ngươi chính mình cự tuyệt ." Cảnh Văn Thu đạo.

"Ta lại không bệnh! Vì cái gì muốn cho người hầu hạ ở trên giường đi tiểu? Nhiều dọa người a!" Mã Quảng Bình vỗ mép giường đạo."Ta mỗi ngày như vậy oai miệng, lại tiếp tục đi xuống ta liền thật sự muốn biến thành oai miệng ! Ngươi liền không thể nghĩ biện pháp, làm Phương Hạ kia xui xẻo hài tử nhanh chóng rời đi!"

"Ta không là đã làm Cảnh Thư Đan đem hắn kêu ra đi, ngươi còn có cái gì không hài lòng ?" Cảnh Văn Thu thản nhiên nói.

Phương Hạ: Khó trách Cảnh Thư Đan đột nhiên thay đổi chủ ý, làm hắn tham dự điều tra tiểu lệ quỷ sự , nguyên lai là Cảnh Văn Thu tại bối mà giở trò quỷ!

"Hắn ban ngày là không tại, nhưng hắn buổi tối trả trở về bồi giường a!" Mã Quảng Bình ngữ khí mang lên sống không còn gì luyến tiếc, "Hắn trở lại ta còn phải tiếp giả bộ bệnh, hắn tại ta cách vách ngủ trên giường , ta đều ngủ không ngon, ta phải cam đoan hắn buổi tối đi tiểu đêm, nhìn đến ta miệng vẫn là oai . Ta buổi tối thậm chí không dám đứng lên đi nhà cầu, chỉ sợ vạn nhất cùng Phương Hạ tại cửa nhà cầu không thể buông tha, bị hắn lôi kéo hỏi — sư phụ, ngươi ban ngày còn quán giống như thi thể, buổi tối cư nhiên có thể chính mình đi bộ đi nhà cầu ? Ta cuối cùng không thể nói cho hắn biết, ta đây não tắc động mạch kỳ thật là mặt trời mọc mà làm, mặt trời lặn mà tức ?"

"Lúc trước ta tìm ngươi thương lượng thời điểm, là ngươi chính mình đề xuất muốn trang não tắc động mạch , quái ai?"

Thương lượng? Phương Hạ híp mắt, xem ra sư phụ hắn chẳng những cùng Cảnh Văn Thu có quan hệ cá nhân, quan hệ cá nhân hoàn hảo đến có thể làm cho hai người bọn họ hợp nhau hỏa lừa gạt hắn .

"Đây không phải là ngươi muốn ta nghĩ biện pháp mau chóng bức kia tiểu nhóc con hồi cảnh sao? Vừa lúc, ta trước đó không lâu nghe nói trấn trên có vị lão nhân gia đến bệnh này, xem bệnh hoa rất nhiều tiền. Sau đó, ta đã nghĩ nhà của chúng ta tiểu nhóc con coi trọng nhất cái gì, còn ngươi nữa nhóm Cảnh gia tối lấy đến xuất thủ vậy là cái gì? Nhà của ta tiểu nhóc con coi trọng nhất vậy khẳng định là ta, nhà các ngươi tối lấy cho ra kia cũng chỉ có tiền . Ta phải tánh mạng có quan bệnh nặng, nhà của ta tiểu nhóc con khẳng định lập tức với ngươi thỏa hiệp, tiểu tử kia từ tiểu liền trọng tình, cầm lên liền không bỏ xuống được."

Mã Quảng Bình đắc ý một lát nhi, sau đó lại phiền muộn mà thở dài, "Ai, ta giả bộ bệnh việc này Phương Hạ kia tiểu nhóc con biết , khẳng định đến nổ. Cái này gọi là chuyện gì a! Năm đó ngươi vì để cho hắn xa giới huyền thuật, mẹ hắn tha cường điệu bệnh thân thể đem hắn đưa đi Cảnh gia, muốn đem hắn ở lại Cảnh gia, ngươi đều cấp cự tuyệt . Còn tại mẹ hắn sau khi qua đời, phong năng lực của hắn đưa đến chỗ này của ta, hy vọng hắn xa Cảnh gia, xa giới huyền thuật. Kết quả đâu? Vòng vòng chuyển chuyển, hiện tại hắn nhưng không thể không bước vào cái này vòng luẩn quẩn ."

Nghe đến đó, Phương Hạ sửng sốt, này cùng hắn trong trí nhớ không quá nhất dạng. Trong trí nhớ là có người nói cho hắn biết, mẫu thân hắn là vì tiền tài cùng địa vị mới mang theo hắn tìm đi Cảnh gia, mà Cảnh gia chướng mắt mẫu thân hắn, đem chi cự tuyệt ngoài cửa. Sau đó mẫu thân hắn quá thế, liền đem hắn ném tới cấp Mã Quảng Bình, hàng năm cấp nhất bút nuôi nấng phí xong việc. Nhưng hiện tại nghe Mã Quảng Bình thuyết pháp, tựa hồ cũng không có vi tiền tài vô liêm sỉ, cũng không có thế gia cạnh cửa khinh miệt ngạo thị, chính là Cảnh Văn Thu không nguyện ý làm hắn tiến giới huyền thuật, mới cự tuyệt bọn họ mẫu tử tiếp cận Cảnh gia.

Cùng người kia, hoặc là phải là những người đó, nói cho hắn biết hoàn toàn không giống... Lại nói tiếp rốt cuộc là người nào như vậy nói cho hắn biết? Phương Hạ nhíu mày, hắn hoàn toàn nhớ không rõ . Chỉ nhớ rõ khi còn bé có người cùng hắn nói như vậy quá, cụ thể ở nơi nào, cái gì thời điểm, là nam hay là nữ, hắn cũng không biết. Trong trí nhớ chỉ có một mảnh chồng chất bóng dáng, mặt khác tại vô manh mối. Bất quá, bây giờ nghĩ lại, sẽ đối tuổi nhỏ hắn nói những sự tình kia , hơn phân nửa không có nhiều ít thiện ý.

"Người rốt cuộc là đánh không lại mệnh." Cảnh Văn Thu chậm rãi nói rằng, "Có chút đã định trước đồ vật, mặc dù cơ quan tính tẫn, nhiễu không đi qua chính là nhiễu không đi qua."

Trong phòng không khí biến đến có chút trầm thấp.

"Cái gì nhiễu không nhiễu ?" Mã Quảng Bình nặng nề mà vỗ vào chính mình trên đùi, ba mà một tiếng, đánh tan phòng trong trầm thấp bầu không khí, "Không cho nhiễu ta liền phiên quá đi, đào thành động đi qua, không có gì không qua được . Phương Hạ kia tiểu nhóc con ta cho hắn khởi quẻ tính quá, tuy rằng nhân duyên có chút kỳ quái, nhưng đó là đồng lứa người bị người tráo mệnh, mệnh hảo đâu!"

Phương Hạ: "? ? ?" Cả đời bị người tráo mệnh? Ai tráo hắn a? Vị nào đại lão a?

"Không nói những thứ này, nói kiện chuyện trọng yếu." Mã Quảng Bình đột nhiên nghiêm túc ngữ khí, "Vừa mới nói, làm Phương Hạ kia tiểu nhóc con ở ngoài ta giả bộ bệnh lừa hắn, hắn khẳng định đến nổ. Cho nên — nhìn tại chúng ta nhiều năm như vậy giao tình phân thượng, đến lúc đó ngươi phải đem trích đi ra ngoài, ta là bị bắt hiệp trợ ngươi !"

Cảnh Văn Thu không đáp lời, lương lương mà nhìn Mã Quảng Bình.

Phương Hạ cũng là bị Mã Quảng Bình này vừa nói, đem vừa mới không tập trung tức giận giá trị cấp tìm trở về, thẳng tắp hướng xông lên.

"Chúng ta trước xuyến cái từ, đến lúc đó lộ hãm cũng hảo có một cái thống nhất thuyết pháp..."

"Thành a! Ngài tưởng xuyến cái gì thuyết pháp?" Phương Hạ từ tường sau đi ra, ma sau răng cấm, trừng ngồi ở giường bệnh bên cạnh, xuyên một thân bệnh nhân phục tinh thần phấn chấn Mã Quảng Bình, "Ngài tưởng như thế nào biên? Làm đồ đệ cho ngươi tham khảo tham khảo."

"Phương, phương phương phương Phương Hạ? !" Mã Quảng Bình trừng lớn hai mắt, bị dọa đến râu mép đều chiến không ngừng.

"Xú lão đầu!" Phương Hạ chợt quát một tiếng, hướng phía giường bệnh phóng đi.

"Ôi ta Vô Lượng Thiên Tôn ai!" Mã Quảng Bình kêu rên một tiếng, thân thể con thỏ giống nhau sẽ cực kỳ nhanh nhảy khởi, tại trên giường bệnh một cái quay cuồng, động tác linh hoạt mà dừng ở giường bên kia, cùng Phương Hạ cách giường tương vọng, "Việc này không trách ta..."

"Ngươi gạt người còn có lý ?" Nhớ tới trước hai ngày chính mình vừa đến bệnh viện, nhìn trên giường bệnh Mã Quảng Bình thiếu chút nữa rớt nước mắt, Phương Hạ cảm thấy chính mình phẫn nộ giá trị lại đi thượng đẩy hai cách.

Phương Hạ vỗ giường hướng Mã Quảng Bình quát, "Ngươi lại đây!"

Mã Quảng Bình chột dạ: "Làm chi? Muốn đánh nhau? Liền ngươi kia mèo ba chân công phu, ngươi đánh thắng được ta sao?"

Phương Hạ nhiễu giường đi qua, Mã Quảng Bình vòng quanh giường trốn. Một cái truy một cái trốn, rất nhanh hai người vòng quanh giường chạy đứng lên.

Cảnh Văn Thu đứng lên đem ghế dựa sau này kéo, rời xa kia trương bị sư đồ hai người vòng quanh chạy giường bệnh.

Tại bị kia hai thầy trò làm ầm ĩ đến khoái phiên thiên phòng bệnh trung đứng trong chốc lát, Cảnh Văn Thu lựa chọn đi bên ngoài tiểu phòng khách đãi . Đi ra ngoài thời điểm, đi ngang qua đứng ở cửa Phù Cẩn, Cảnh Văn Thu hướng hắn khẽ gật đầu. Phù Cẩn thản nhiên nhìn nàng một cái, rất nhanh đem tầm mắt quay lại đến bên trong Phương Hạ trên người.

Cảnh Văn Thu hơi hơi sửng sốt. Cảnh Thư Đan cùng nàng đề cập qua, Phù Cẩn đối Phương Hạ thái độ thực đặc biệt, nàng lúc ấy không như thế nào để ý, nhưng hiện tại xem ra, quả thật cùng Cảnh Thư Đan nói nhất dạng. Thái độ của hắn, không còn là đối mặt bọn họ khi lãnh đạm cùng coi thường, trong mắt của hắn có chưa bao giờ xuất hiện quá để ý. Chẳng lẽ... Phù Cẩn lúc trước lựa chọn Phương Hạ làm trấn thủ người, cũng không chỉ là bởi vì Phương Hạ có năng lực như thế, mà là vừa ý Phương Hạ người này?

Nhưng là, vì cái gì?

Cảnh Văn Thu nghĩ không ra đáp án, nhưng là nếu Phù Cẩn để ý Phương Hạ, kia sau này tất nhiên sẽ dụng tâm che chở hắn. Kia đối Phương Hạ đến nói, phải làm là một chuyện tốt.

Cảnh Văn Thu mới vừa ở tiểu phòng khách sô pha ngồi xuống, bên trong vòng quanh giường chạy vòng sư đồ hai người cũng đi theo nhảy đi ra. Mã Quảng Bình đỉnh hắn đầu kia hoa râm tóc, lấy thập phần không phù hợp tuổi mạnh mẽ nện bước, giống như một trận gió xoáy chạy vào tiểu phòng khách cách vách toilet, phanh mà một tiếng đóng cửa lại, khóa trái. Phương Hạ chậm một bước, đánh vào cửa phòng rửa tay bản thượng.

"Mã Quảng Bình! Ngươi đi ra cho ta!" Phương Hạ vuốt chàng đau cái mũi, phẫn nộ mà nện cửa phòng rửa tay.

"Làm càn! Gọi thẳng sư phụ tục danh, không lớn không nhỏ." Trốn vào trong phòng rửa tay Mã Quảng Bình một giây tiến vào thong dong trạng thái, kéo dài ngữ điệu, chậm rì rì mà giáo huấn khởi đồ đệ đến, "Tôn sư trọng đạo, hiểu hay không? Không hiểu lên mạng chính mình hiểu biết một chút."

Đệ 21 chương áo khoác lông chồn 16

"Ta phi! Dạy ta tôn sư trọng đạo trước, ngươi như thế nào không trước học học thành thực thủ tín?" Phương Hạ đạp một cước ván cửa, ván cửa không chút sứt mẻ, nhà này bệnh viện cửa phòng rửa tay chất lượng có chút vượt qua thử thách.

"Ta học a! Ta ngày mai mà bắt đầu học!" Trong phòng rửa tay biên Mã Quảng Bình tỏ vẻ.

"Đi, vậy ngươi hiện tại đi ra." Phương Hạ đối với môn đạo.

"Không, ta không đi ra." Mã Quảng Bình kiên định vả lại nghiêm túc mà cự tuyệt.

"Xú lão đầu!"

"Tiểu thằng nhóc!"

Phù Cẩn đầy hứng thú mà nhìn Phương Hạ cùng sư phụ hắn cách cửa phòng rửa tay cãi nhau, không là miệng đầy ô ngôn uế ngữ nhục mạ, cũng không phải tràn ngập ác ý công kích, cảm giác tựa như hai cái tiểu hài tử ở giữa khắc khẩu, hoàn toàn không nói kết cấu hạt nói nhao nhao. Như vậy Phương Hạ thoạt nhìn so bất luận cái gì thời điểm đều không kiêng nể gì, vậy đại khái là bởi vì hắn cùng sư phụ hắn quan hệ vô cùng tốt, tài năng như vậy tùy ý mà cáu kỉnh.

Hắn bỗng đột nhiên có chút hâm mộ Phương Hạ sư phụ . Cứ việc đối phương giờ phút này đang bị Phương Hạ làm cho tránh ở toilet nội, liên môn cũng không dám khai, nhưng Phương Hạ đối hắn thân mật, cũng là không thể nghi ngờ .

Phương Hạ đãi hắn cùng với thường thế người không khác, không hề ngăn cách mà thản nhiên tương đối, hắn vốn nên thỏa mãn . Nhưng mà, dục vọng loại này đồ vật, chính là một cái vĩnh viễn điền bất bình khe rãnh, vô luận được đến nhiều ít, như trước sẽ đi khát cầu càng nhiều , càng hảo . Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ bóng dáng, ánh mắt ám trầm như mực nhiễm, thấu không xuất nửa điểm ánh sáng.

"Sách!" Phương Hạ tức giận đến lại đá một cước cửa phòng rửa tay bản, sau đó xoay người tại tiểu trong phòng khách chuyển động đứng lên, một bên chuyển một bên lục tung.

[ ngươi đang tìm cái gì? ] tại Phương Hạ lần thứ hai đi ngang qua chính mình bên cạnh khi, Phù Cẩn giấu thu hút đế ám trầm, mở miệng hỏi ý kiến.

"Thanh sắt hoặc là cương châm các loại đồ vật." Phương Hạ gãi gãi đầu, đối Phù Cẩn nói rằng.

[ cái kia được không? ] Phù Cẩn chỉ vào phòng khách trên tủ TV một quyển lịch ngày hỏi.

Đó là một quyển bệnh viện làm tuyên truyền lịch ngày bản, bút kí bản lớn nhỏ, bên trên dùng thanh sắt cuộn dây xuyên cùng một chỗ.

Phương Hạ: "Ngô, hẳn là có thể, ta lấy thử xem."

Phương Hạ sẽ cực kỳ nhanh hủy đi lịch ngày bản thượng thanh sắt cuộn dây, cầm ở trong tay thất chuyển bát chiết mà xoay thành bản thân muốn hình dạng, sau đó lần nữa trở lại toilet cửa nhà, xoay người đem thanh sắt thống vào cửa trong lỗ khóa — bắt đầu khiêu khóa. Phù Cẩn cùng đi qua, nhìn Phương Hạ vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mà xoay thanh sắt.

"Tiểu thằng nhóc, ngươi đang làm gì? !" Phương Hạ nhéo hai cái, bên trong Mã Quảng Bình liền phát giác .

"Giúp lão ngài nhân gia mở cửa."

"Chuồn vào trong khiêu khóa, đánh nhau bái thiết, ngươi cũng không biết học điểm hảo !" Mã Quảng Bình ở bên trong vô cùng đau đớn mà hào đạo.

"Ta đây là thượng bất chính hạ tắc loạn!"

"Vi sư chưa bao giờ làm loại này gà gáy cẩu đạo việc!"

Phương Hạ gây sức ép trong chốc lát, không có thể như nguyện đem khóa cạy mở, không biết là bởi vì này bệnh viện cửa phòng rửa tay khóa quá tốt, vẫn là trên tay công cụ không quá thuận tay.

"Hắc hắc, xem ra ngươi kỹ thuật không tới nơi a!" Thấy đóng cửa không có động tĩnh, Mã Quảng Bình biết Phương Hạ thất thủ , lập tức ra tiếng cười nhạo, "Đừng cùng sư phụ háo , ngươi thắng không được. Ta liền không đi ra, ta xem ngươi có thể..."

Mã Quảng Bình lời còn chưa dứt, nghe được đóng cửa phát ra ca ca hai tiếng, hắn thượng bảo hiểm mở.

Ngoài cửa, Phương Hạ nhìn Phù Cẩn tay hư đỡ tại môn cầm trên tay, sau đó nghe được bảo hiểm mở ra thanh âm. Phương Hạ kinh ngạc nhìn Phù Cẩn liếc mắt một cái, hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ ra tay tương trợ.

"Cảm tạ!" Phương Hạ nói xong, đuổi kịp Mã Quảng Bình lần thứ hai khóa lại trước, phản ứng cực khoái mà chuyển động môn bắt tay, bả vai để môn hướng trong đẩy.

"Tiểu nhóc con! Ngươi dừng tay!"

Cửa phòng rửa tay bị đẩy ra một đường nhỏ, sau đó bị Mã Quảng Bình đứng vững .

Mã Quảng Bình: "Sư phụ sai, ngươi mau dừng tay..."

Phương Hạ: "Ngươi đi ra, chúng ta cái gì cũng tốt nói."

Mã Quảng Bình: "Sư phụ không mặt mũi gặp ngươi."

Phương Hạ: "Lăn!"

Mã Quảng Bình thấy Phương Hạ vẫn là không thèm chịu nể mặt mũi, chính mình lại đến cùng đường bí lối, ngược lại hướng về phía ngồi ở bên ngoài tiểu phòng khách trên ghế sa lông, chính uống trà Cảnh Văn Thu hô: "Cảnh Văn Thu, ngươi muốn thấy chết mà không cứu sao?"

Cảnh Văn Thu: "..."

Cảnh Văn Thu nâng chén trà tay nhất đốn, thở dài, đem mới uống một ngụm trà thả lại bàn trà. Không phải là cửa phòng rửa tay được mở ra sao? Hào đến coi như khoái bị người đánh chết . Này sư phụ trở thành như vậy tính tình, khó trách Phương Hạ bị giáo giống như cái không tứ lục tên côn đồ.

"Phương Hạ, chúng ta nói chuyện." Cảnh Văn Thu mở miệng đối Phương Hạ nói rằng.

Phương Hạ: "..." Không, hắn tuyệt không tưởng cùng Cảnh lão thái bà nói chuyện! Căn cứ hai lần trước cùng nàng nói chuyện kinh nghiệm đến xem, Cảnh lão thái bà tất nhiên lại là sớm chuẩn bị tốt biện pháp hố hắn. Không quản hắn như thế nào nhảy nhót, cuối cùng khẳng định còn phải hướng nàng lấy hảo hố trong khiêu.

Phương Hạ làm bộ không nghe đến, tiếp tục để ván cửa cùng Mã Quảng Bình phân cao thấp.

"Ngươi bây giờ không muốn nói, ta có thể vẫn luôn ở chỗ này chờ ngươi, chờ đến ngươi nguyện ý nói mới thôi." Cảnh Văn Thu thản nhiên nói, "Chính là — này trừ bỏ lãng phí lẫn nhau thời gian, cũng không có bất luận cái gì ý nghĩa."

"Sách!" Phương Hạ tùng để ở môn kình đạo, cửa phòng rửa tay nháy mắt bị lần nữa khép lại, sau đó là một trận bị lần thứ hai khóa lại thanh âm.

Phương Hạ phiền táo mà đá bay vừa rồi rụng tại chính mình bên chân thanh sắt, xoay người đi đến Cảnh Văn Thu trước mặt, cũng không ngồi xuống, chính là hai tay đút túi, trên cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn nàng.

"Lúc trước ta sẽ hồi Cảnh gia, là vì sư phụ ta tiền thuốc men, theo như nhu cầu giao dịch. Hiện tại nếu sư phụ ta là giả bộ bệnh, Cảnh gia cũng không cần cung cấp tiền thuốc men , ta đây cũng không tất yếu ở lại Cảnh gia đi."

"Ngươi không nguyện ý ở lại Cảnh gia, ta cũng không cường lưu ngươi." Cảnh Văn Thu chậm rãi mở miệng, "Bất quá — "

"Bất quá cái gì?" Phương Hạ cảnh giác mà nhìn chằm chằm Cảnh Văn Thu.

"Ta trước hẳn là liền nói cho ngươi quá, ngươi đã có được thị quỷ năng lực, như vậy nhất định tu học tập tương ứng huyền thuật tri thức, đây là bảo vệ chính mình thủ đoạn."

"Cho nên đâu?"

"Cho nên mặc dù ngươi quyết định rời đi Cảnh gia, ngươi như trước yêu cầu cùng Cảnh Thư Đan học tập huyền thuật phương diện tri thức."

"Sau đó làm ta học cái cả đời đều học không hoàn?" Phương Hạ dùng lớn nhất ác ý phỏng Cảnh Văn Thu.

"Ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều." Cảnh Văn Thu nói rằng, "Ta cũng không hy vọng ngươi quá mức xâm nhập giới huyền thuật."

Phương Hạ: "Điểm ấy ta ngược lại là với ngươi không mưu mà hợp."

"Học tập một ít trụ cột thủ đoạn, nhiều nhất sẽ không vượt qua một năm." Cảnh Văn Thu nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ bổ sung đạo, "Nếu chỉ số thông minh không thành vấn đề nói."

"Nếu ta chỉ số thông minh có vấn đề nói, nhất định là di truyền nhà các ngươi ." Phương Hạ không khách khí mà trả lời lại một cách mỉa mai, "Kỳ thật ta có thể cho Phù Cẩn dạy ta, không phải thập phần yêu cầu Cảnh Thư Đan."

Phù Cẩn trước còn dạy quá hắn họa trấn tà phù, hơn nữa tại huyền thuật thượng tri thức rõ ràng muốn so với Cảnh Thư Đan hiểu nhiều lắm. Hắn không chán ghét Cảnh Thư Đan, Cảnh Thư Đan so với những thứ khác Cảnh gia người, ở chung đứng lên thoải mái nhiều, nhưng hắn như cũ là Cảnh gia người, nếu có thể, hắn cũng không nguyện ý cùng Cảnh gia có rất nhiều liên lụy.

Cảnh Văn Thu liếc mắt một cái Phù Cẩn, "Phù Cẩn có thể giáo ngươi rất nhiều, nhưng là có chút đồ vật ngươi yêu cầu đi theo người sống học."

Phương Hạ hơi hơi nhíu mày, nghĩ nghĩ, cuối cùng thoái nhượng đạo: "Ta không nghĩ ở lại Cảnh gia, học tập sự làm Cảnh Thư Đan viễn trình hoặc là địa phương khác giảng bài cũng có thể."

"Có thể." Cảnh Văn Thu gật đầu.

"Đương thật?" Phương Hạ không là thực tín nhiệm nàng.

"Ngươi không là tội phạm, chúng ta Cảnh gia người cũng không phải cảnh sát, ngươi còn muốn chạy là ngươi tự do, chúng ta sẽ không cưỡng chế đi áp ngươi."

Ai biết được? Vạn nhất các ngươi hướng phía phạm tội bên cạnh thăm dò làm như thế nào? Phương Hạ trong lòng nghĩ, lại chưa nói nói ra, sợ chính mình một ngữ bừng tỉnh người trong mộng.

Nói xong Phương Hạ đi lưu vấn đề, Cảnh Văn Thu đề tài chuyển tới Phù Cẩn trên người.

"Ngươi phải rời khỏi Cảnh gia, Phù Cẩn tự nhiên là muốn đi theo ngươi đi . Nhưng là ngươi cũng có thể biết, Phù Cẩn đối Cảnh gia ý vị như thế nào."

Ý nghĩa lực lượng, ý nghĩa gia tộc quyền lực, đại khái còn gián tiếp ảnh hưởng Cảnh gia tại giới huyền thuật địa phương vị. Này đó Cảnh Văn Thu trước đã nói với hắn, nhưng mà hắn so lần đầu tiên nghe được thời điểm lại càng không thoải mái. Làm lệ quỷ ngưng lại tại dương thế, Phù Cẩn yêu cầu trấn thủ người, mà Cảnh gia cần dùng đến thượng lực lượng, vốn là một hồi theo như nhu cầu giao dịch, nhưng Cảnh gia loại này đem Phù Cẩn coi là mình có, làm công cụ lợi dụng thái độ, làm Phương Hạ có chút đau lòng.

Hắn nhớ tới kia khối giá rẻ kẹo bạc hà, nhớ tới Phù Cẩn thấp giọng nói xong thích. Cái loại này dỗ trẻ con tử đường, tại giống nhau đại nhân trong mắt, sao có thể đương đến thượng một câu thích? Phù Cẩn tại Cảnh gia dài lâu thời gian trung, đại khái cơ hồ không có người chủ động đã cho hắn cái gì.

"Phù Cẩn không là các ngươi tranh quyền đoạt lợi công cụ." Phương Hạ lãnh mặt, cuối cùng cứng rắn mà phun ra như vậy một câu.

Đệ 22 chương áo khoác lông chồn 17

Phù Cẩn nhìn về phía Phương Hạ, đáy mắt mây mù bắt đầu khởi động.

Hắn là biết chính mình bị cái nhà này tộc cho rằng tư hữu phẩm, là gia tộc bọn họ nội tranh quyền đoạt lợi công cụ, nhưng này lại như thế nào? Đổi một chỗ mà, đổi một cái trấn phong giả, kết quả còn không phải nhất dạng?

Không có người sẽ đi chân chính quan tâm một cái lệ quỷ nghĩ như thế nào , những cái đó thuật giả chỉ biết chặt chẽ nhớ kỹ, lệ quỷ là nguy hiểm , sau đó cẩn thận đề phòng, cẩn thận lợi dụng. Hắn lang bạc kỳ hồ gần ngàn năm thời gian, đã sớm phiền chán , cũng mệt mỏi . Cho nên chỉ cần Cảnh gia có thể đủ trấn phong người của hắn, hắn cũng không có ý định đi tìm mặt khác trấn phong giả, dù sao kết quả cũng sẽ không thay đổi. Cảnh gia người tưởng muốn lợi dụng, kia liền lợi dụng đi.

Cảnh gia người đối hắn sợ hãi, làm cho bọn họ cũng không dám ở trước mặt hắn làm ra vô lễ hành động. Tại gặp gỡ Phương Hạ trước, ở lại Cảnh gia kia mấy trăm năm, cứ việc lòng tràn đầy cô tịch, Phù Cẩn cũng không cho là Cảnh gia người cái loại này phân biệt rõ ràng thái độ có cái gì không đối, cũng không biết là chính mình thụ quá cái gì ủy khuất. Nhưng hiện tại, nghe được Phương Hạ vi hắn tức giận bất bình, hắn đột nhiên đã cảm thấy ủy khuất .

Phù Cẩn rũ xuống mi mắt, lông mi nhẹ run lên một cái, mới lần nữa nhìn về phía Phương Hạ bóng dáng.

"Quả thật, rất nhiều Cảnh gia người đều là nghĩ như vậy , nhưng ta không có muốn đem Phù Cẩn cố lưu lại Cảnh gia ý tứ." Cảnh Văn Thu thở dài, chậm rãi mở miệng nói, "Trên thực tế, Cảnh gia tổ huấn có khuyên bảo, Phù Cẩn đi lưu Cảnh gia con cháu không đến can thiệp, chính là Cảnh gia có vài người đại khái là không nhớ rõ. Chờ biết ngươi rời đi Cảnh gia sau, bọn họ đại khái sẽ đi tìm ngươi, ta nói như vậy, là muốn trước cho ngươi nhắc nhở. Bất quá, ngươi là Phù Cẩn trấn thủ người, bọn họ cũng không sẽ đối với ngươi như thế nào, ngươi cũng không cần quá lo lắng."

"A, ta đây cám ơn trước hảo tâm của ngươi ." Phương Hạ không có gì thành ý mà tạ đạo.

Cảnh Văn Thu nâng chung trà lên, uống một ngụm trà.

Tại đem Phương Hạ lừa hồi Cảnh gia trước, nàng liền cho hắn chuẩn bị tốt hai con đường. Một là ở lại Cảnh gia, đương một cái mọi sự bất kể gia chủ, như vậy chờ nàng sau trăm tuổi, đương nhiệm gia chủ Cảnh Trọng Chí tự nhiên sẽ che chở hắn, bảo hắn nhất sinh áo cơm vô ưu. Hai là rời đi Cảnh gia, Cảnh Trọng Chí bọn họ đại khái sẽ không cam lòng, nhưng là không làm được cái gì, Phương Hạ coi như là tại giới huyền thuật bên cạnh hóa , sẽ không gặp được quá lớn nguy hiểm.

Hai con đường, Cảnh Văn Thu cá nhân tương đối có khuynh hướng người trước, nhưng ở dự kiến bên trong , Phương Hạ lựa chọn người sau.

"Ta muốn nói liền này đó." Cảnh Văn Thu để chén trà trong tay xuống, đứng dậy, "Ta còn có việc, đi trước."

"Ai ai ai! Từ từ! Từ từ!" Mã Quảng Bình mở ra cửa phòng rửa tay, thăm dò đi ra, sốt ruột mà hảm trụ Cảnh Văn Thu, "Ngươi như thế nào trước hết đi rồi? Trọng điểm còn chưa nói đâu!"

"Trọng điểm?" Cảnh Văn Thu nhìn thoáng qua Mã Quảng Bình, thấy hắn một bàn tay kéo trên người bệnh phục, một tay khác liều mạng mà chỉ Phương Hạ, rất nhanh minh bạch ý tứ của hắn, có chút tâm mệt mà thở dài, ngược lại đối Phương Hạ đạo, "Sư phụ ngươi không phải ý định giả bộ bệnh lừa gạt ngươi, đây là vì cho ngươi hồi Cảnh gia áp dụng khẩn cấp thủ đoạn. Phù Cẩn tuyển ngươi đương trấn thủ người, ngươi không hồi Cảnh gia, chờ đến ta tạm thời trấn phong trấn không được hắn thời điểm, hắn cũng sẽ chính mình đi qua tìm ngươi. Cùng với cho ngươi không hề biết chuyện dưới tình huống bị dọa đến, cũng là phòng ngừa ký khế ước thời điểm xuất cái gì nhiễu loạn, ta liền với ngươi sư phụ lén lút thương định cái kế hoạch này, cho ngươi mau chóng trở lại Cảnh gia."

Phương Hạ nhìn Cảnh Văn Thu, "Phù Cẩn sự, các ngươi liền không thể trực tiếp nói cho ta biết, cần phải như vậy gây sức ép?"

"Ta cho ngươi biết, ngươi tin sao? Trước ngươi đều không tin trên đời này có quỷ!" Mã Quảng Bình ra tiếng reo lên.

Phương Hạ: "..." Điểm ấy hắn quả thật không cách nào phản bác. Nếu tại nhìn thấy Phù Cẩn trước nói với hắn này đó thần thần quỷ quỷ sự, hắn căn bản sẽ không phản ứng.

"Xem đi, nói không ra lời đi? Sư phụ ta đây cũng là bị bức bất đắc dĩ, ngươi cái tiểu thằng nhóc còn hướng ta phát hỏa!" Mã Quảng Bình vẻ mặt ủy khuất, khóe miệng kia mấy căn thưa thớt râu bạc run lên run lên .

Phương Hạ cảm thấy có chút nghẹn khuất, rõ ràng là chính mình bị đùa giỡn đến xoay quanh, kết quả hay là đối với mới có lý . Hơn nữa, tổng cảm thấy có cái gì trọng yếu điểm bị lừa dối đi qua?

Nhìn chằm chằm Mã Quảng Bình nhìn trong chốc lát, Phương Hạ đột nhiên híp mắt, hỏi: "Tại ta thành Phù Cẩn trấn thủ người sau đó, ngươi vì cái gì không có trực tiếp nói cho ta biết chân tướng?"

Mã Quảng Bình: "Ách..."

Nếu chỉ là vì làm hắn hồi Cảnh gia trở thành Phù Cẩn trấn thủ người, kia tại hắn đến S thị trước, sớm có thể cùng hắn thẳng thắn .

Phương Hạ: "Ngươi hai ngày này tại đây trong phòng bệnh cho ta diễn này mấy xuất là xảy ra chuyện gì? Nếu không là hôm nay bị ta đánh vỡ , ngươi còn tính toán tiếp tục gạt ta có phải hay không?"

Mã Quảng Bình: "Cái kia... Đây là bởi vì Cảnh Văn Thu tưởng muốn ngươi nhiều ở lại Cảnh gia một đoạn thời gian, cho nên mới làm ta..." Tiếp tục giả bộ bệnh.

"Ngươi giúp đỡ Cảnh lão thái bà không giúp ta?" Phương Hạ nhất thời đối Mã Quảng Bình trợn mắt nhìn. Hắn nói như thế nào cảm giác như vậy không thoải mái đâu? Nguyên lai là này đạo sĩ thúi đi theo địch !

Mã Quảng Bình lùi về toilet, yên lặng đóng cửa lại, khóa trái.

Phương Hạ trừng mắt nhìn trong chốc lát kia cửa phòng rửa tay bản, quay đầu hướng phòng bệnh ngoại đi.

Đi đến cửa phòng bệnh khẩu thời điểm, nhìn đến Đại sư huynh của hắn cùng nhị sư huynh, hai người một trước một sau dẫn theo cà mèn lại đây.

Phương Hạ nhìn đâm đầu đi tới hai người, lập tức nhớ tới trước hắn hỏi sư phụ bệnh tình khi, hai người tại trong điện thoại che che lấp lấp cùng hắn giả bộ ngớ ngẩn để lừa đảo. Nhị sư huynh Đinh Minh tạm thời không nói, liền đại sư huynh Đan Nghĩa Xuân tại hắn không biết chuyện thời điểm, liền sơ hở chồng chất gọi người sinh nghi. Hiện tại chân tướng minh , Phương Hạ cũng liền nháy mắt minh bạch hắn hai vị này sư huynh, tại sư phụ hắn giả bộ bệnh âm mưu trung sức diễn nhân vật — đồng lõa!

"Phương Hạ, ngươi như thế nào lúc này trở lại?" Đan Nghĩa Xuân dừng bước lại, kinh ngạc mà nhìn Phương Hạ.

"Hừ!" Phương Hạ không để ý hắn, ngang đầu từ hắn hai vị sư huynh bên người đi qua. Hắn hiện tại thực sinh khí, không nghĩ cùng đồng lõa nói chuyện.

"Đây là làm sao vậy?" Đan Nghĩa Xuân nhìn Phương Hạ đi xa bóng dáng, không hiểu ra sao.

Đinh Minh phản ứng khoái, rất nhanh ý thức được cái gì, chạy đến cửa phòng bệnh khẩu, hướng trong nhất trương vọng, liền theo toilet đi ra Mã Quảng Bình đối thượng tầm mắt, nháy mắt minh bạch Phương Hạ kia thái độ sau lưng nguyên nhân.

"Sư huynh, sư phụ lộ hãm." Đinh Minh quay đầu hướng Đan Nghĩa Xuân nói rằng.

Đan Nghĩa Xuân ngẩn ngơ, sau đó ưu sầu đạo: "Kia Phương Hạ nhất định thực sinh khí."

Đinh Minh nhún vai: "Hiển nhiên, ngươi xem hắn vừa mới bộ dáng kia, nhìn đều nhanh khí thành một cái cá nóc ."

Đan Nghĩa Xuân thở dài, "Quay đầu lại chúng ta cùng Phương Hạ nói lời xin lỗi đi, làm sư phụ cũng đồng thời."

"Rồi rồi rồi, ta không ý kiến." Đinh Minh một bên dẫn theo cà mèn hướng trong phòng bệnh đi, một bên cảm khái đạo, "Phương Hạ tiểu tử kia lên đại học sau tính tình xem ra là thật thu không ít, cư nhiên không tức giận đến đem phòng bệnh hủy đi."

Phương Hạ đi ra bệnh viện, thật dài mà phun ra một ngụm trọc khí.

Bên ngoài sắc trời không biết cái gì thời điểm chuyển âm, không trung mờ mịt , không trong chốc lát đã nổi lên mưa bụi. Phương Hạ chạy đến cách đó không xa trạm xe buýt, tránh ở bus đình hạ tránh mưa. Đại khái là cái này bệnh viện vị trí tương đối thiên, trên đường cái lui tới chiếc xe cũng không nhiều, lúc này trạm xe buýt trong cũng không có mặt khác đợi xe người.

Phương Hạ nhìn trong chốc lát không trung thưa thớt mưa bụi, đem bên chân cục đá đá đến bus đình ngoại, quay đầu nhìn về phía bên cạnh Phù Cẩn.

"Phù Cẩn."

[ ân? ] Phù Cẩn hơi hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn.

"Ngươi có biết Cảnh lão thái bà theo ta gia lão nhân thiết lập mưu lừa ta sao?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

Phù Cẩn khẽ lắc đầu, [ ngươi tới Cảnh gia trước, ta là từ Cảnh Văn Thu tạm thời trấn phong . Nhưng nàng lớn tuổi , lực lượng tại suy yếu. Ta ở bên ngoài hoạt động, nàng không có biện pháp triệt để trấn trụ trên người của ta sát khí, bởi vậy ta chỉ có thể ở lại ngọc quyết trung, cũng không rõ ràng nàng cùng sư phụ ngươi kế hoạch. ]

Phương Hạ cao hứng một chút, cảm giác từ tất cả đều là phản đồ trong thế giới, tìm được một cái chính mình người.

Phương Hạ tạm thời không nghĩ trở về bệnh viện, cũng không tưởng trời mưa xuống ở cái này xa lạ thành thị loạn hoảng, hơn nữa không sai biệt lắm nên ăn cơm trưa , cuối cùng quyết định đi khách sạn tìm Cảnh Thư Đan bọn họ đồng thời ăn cơm trưa. Vừa lúc hắn hành lý gửi tại Vương Kha bên kia, thuận tiện có thể tại khách sạn ở một đêm, sáng mai hồi A thị Cảnh gia, đi thu thập mang đi qua quần áo, hậu thiên về trường học.

Sư phụ hắn giả bộ bệnh chuyện này, hắn sinh sư phụ hắn khí, sinh hắn sư huynh khí, đó là bởi vì hắn cùng bọn họ quan hệ thân mật. Về phần Cảnh Thư Đan cùng Vương Kha, bọn họ bản thân lập trường liền bất đồng, hơn nữa cũng không phải nhiều thân cận quan hệ, mặc dù bọn họ tham dự âm mưu, Phương Hạ kỳ thật cũng không nhiều ít cảm giác.

Nhưng mà, xuất hồ ý liêu chính là, Cảnh Thư Đan cùng Vương Kha hoàn toàn không biết chuyện.

Phương Hạ thuận miệng đề một câu sư phụ hắn giả bộ bệnh sự, bàn ăn đối diện hai người vẻ mặt ngoài ý muốn cùng kinh ngạc.

"Ân? Các ngươi không biết sao?" Phương Hạ nhìn đối diện hai người.

Cảnh Thư Đan lắc lắc đầu, "Cảnh lão phu nhân không nói với ta."

Phương Hạ: Xem ra Cảnh lão thái bà là hắn sư phụ là đem tất cả mọi người cấp đồng thời lừa.

"Ta cũng không nghe nói." Vương Kha phụ họa nói, "Bất quá, sư phụ ngươi trụ kia gia bệnh viện..."

Phương Hạ: "Đó là Cảnh gia đầu tư bệnh viện, ta biết a!"

"Không, ta là muốn nói, kia gia bệnh viện sở trường lĩnh vực là nam tính bí nước tiểu khoa..." Vương Kha tầm mắt tại động tác đồng thời dừng lại Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Thư Đan trên mặt xẹt qua, "Các ngươi không biết sao?"

Phương Hạ: "..."

Cảnh Thư Đan: "..."

Đệ 23 chương khe khẽ nói nhỏ giả 01

Tại Cảnh Thư Đan bọn họ đặt chân khách sạn ở một đêm, ngày hôm sau chạy về A thị Cảnh gia, thu thập hành lý liền nhanh chóng về trường học bên kia — đây là Phương Hạ kế hoạch. Bất quá, đại khái kế hoạch chính là dùng để đánh vỡ .

Ngày kế sáng sớm, Phương Hạ đều chuẩn bị lui phòng , nhưng mới vừa đi xuất gian phòng của mình, liền nhìn đến Cảnh Thư Đan giảng điện thoại từ cách vách gian phòng đi ra. Phương Hạ không có nghe lén ý tứ, nhưng khách sạn an tĩnh hành lang thượng, hai người lại ly đến gần, không quản có nguyện ý hay không, cũng nghe được đi một tí nội dung.

Cùng Cảnh Thư Đan trò chuyện chính là Cố Văn Khải, bọn họ đang nói tiểu lệ quỷ án kiện.

Lại nói tiếp này khởi án kiện còn không có xuất kết quả. Ngày hôm qua đi Tô Dương bắc lộ biệt thự sau, đối kia bám vào áo khoác lông chồn thượng tiểu lệ quỷ khi còn sống thân phận, có một cái suy đoán, nhưng cũng không có có thể cái quan định luận căn cứ.

Phát hiện tiểu lệ quỷ Lý gia ủy thác, mới đầu là Cảnh Thư Đan cho hắn an bài thực tiễn khóa, hắn cũng là ôm ở một bên nhìn xem tính toán cùng đi . Sau đó, ủy thác tình huống vượt qua dự tính, liên lụy đến giết người án. Án kiện điều tra, Phương Hạ bất kể là tự nguyện vẫn là bị bách, đều là hoặc nhiều hoặc ít tham dự đi vào, hiện tại kết quả còn không có đi ra, hắn lại phải rời khỏi , đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút khó.

Phương Hạ bối đơn bả vai bao, nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan chấm dứt kia mở điện thoại, hướng phía Phương Hạ đi tới.

"Đi nhà ga sao? Ta đưa đưa ngươi." Cảnh Thư Đan vỗ vỗ Phương Hạ bả vai, hướng phía phía trước thang máy phương hướng đi rồi hai bước, lại phát hiện Phương Hạ không có theo tới, quay đầu lại nghi hoặc đạo, "Làm sao vậy?"

"Vừa mới là Cố Văn Khải điện thoại?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Là hắn, theo ta đại khái nói một chút biệt thự chủ nhân điều tra tình huống."

"Sau đó kia tiểu lệ quỷ thân phận xác nhận không?"

"Xác nhận ." Cảnh Thư Đan gật gật đầu, thoáng nghiêm mặt nói, "Kỳ thật, tối hôm qua Cố Văn Khải liền đem biệt thự kia chủ nhân hài tử bát tự chia ta , kết quả theo chúng ta suy đoán nhất dạng — kia tiểu lệ quỷ chính là chết ở kia gian anh nhi phòng hài tử."

Phương Hạ rút ra cắm ở trong túi cái tay kia, chỉ gian mang theo phòng tạp, linh hoạt mà ở trong tay hắn đảo lộn hai vòng sau, bị hắn nắm bắt sừng, tại đóng cửa thượng tùy tay một xoát, mới đóng cửa không lâu cửa phòng, đã bị lần nữa mở ra.

Thấy Phương Hạ xoay người đi vào gian phòng, Cảnh Thư Đan sửng sốt, cùng đi theo đến cửa phòng, mở miệng hỏi: "Như thế nào? Ngươi không đi nhà ga ?"

"Ta quyết định lại trụ hai ngày." Phương Hạ đem bắt tại trên vai đơn bả vai bao, tùy tay ném tại trên tủ TV sau, xoay người đi ra, "Chờ kia tiểu lệ quỷ án tử kết quả đi ra, ta lại đi."

Cảnh Thư Đan cười , "Tò mò kết quả?"

"Ta đây gọi đến nơi đến chốn, nếu mới đầu liền tham dự đi vào, nào có kết quả còn không có đi ra bỏ chạy lộ ? Đúng không? Phù Cẩn." Phương Hạ đóng cửa phòng, quay đầu đối Phù Cẩn giơ giơ lên cằm.

Phù Cẩn nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ, vạch trần đạo: [ ngươi không bỏ xuống được kia tiểu quỷ. ]

"Đại khái có chút đi..." Phương Hạ hai tay cắm vào trong túi, đi theo Cảnh Thư Đan hướng thang máy đi.

Loại chuyện này, tại tin tức thượng nhìn đến, nhiều nhất đồng tình một câu đứa bé kia đáng thương, mắng thượng một câu hung thủ táng tận thiên lương, lại hoặc là hận đời mà phê phán xã hội âm u, nhân tâm không cổ. Sau đó trở lại cuộc sống của mình trung, phân kia cảm xúc cũng liền phai nhạt, nhiều nhất quan tâm một chút đến tiếp sau kết quả. Nhưng mà, một khi tự mình tham dự, cuối cùng không tận mắt nhìn thấy kết quả, tổng sẽ gọi người có chút khó có thể tiêu tan — người tổng là kết thân thân trải qua sự tương đối có cảm xúc .

"Là Phù Cẩn tiên sinh nói gì đó?" Cảnh Thư Đan ở một bên hiếu kỳ nói.

"Phù Cẩn khen ta đâu!" Phương Hạ không chút nghĩ ngợi mà trả lời.

"Ngươi liền ỷ vào ta nghe không được nói bậy đi." Cảnh Thư Đan cười mắng một câu.

Phương Hạ đi trước tửu điếm thai tục phòng, sau đó cùng Cảnh Thư Đan đồng thời, tại phụ cận tìm một nhà nhà hàng ăn điểm tâm.

Vương Kha không cùng bọn họ đồng thời, hắn sớm bọn họ một bước ra cửa, nói là có việc, Phương Hạ đoán hắn đại khái là đi thấy Cảnh Văn Thu . Vương Kha vốn là Cảnh Văn Thu an bài cho hắn trợ lý, bất quá hiện tại hắn phải rời khỏi Cảnh gia, không lại đương Cảnh gia người thừa kế, vị kia vương trợ lý xem như biến thành thất nghiệp ? Đây coi như là bị hắn làm phiền hà đi? Tuy rằng không thể xem như lỗi của hắn. Hy vọng Cảnh Văn Thu có thể cho hắn điều một cái ổn định cương vị, mong ước vương trợ lý tương lai chức nghiệp kiếp sống thuận buồm xuôi gió.

Trong nhà hàng người không nhiều lắm, Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Thư Đan tùy ý tìm trương cái bàn ngồi xuống. Thừa dịp ăn điểm tâm công phu, Cảnh Thư Đan đem Cố Văn Khải nói với hắn , hiện nay cảnh sát điều tra đến tình huống, cấp Phương Hạ thuật lại một lần.

Tô Dương bắc lộ biệt thự chủ nhân gọi Quách Khải Hoa, 35 tuổi, một nhà vật liệu xây dựng công ty lão tổng, hai năm trước kết hôn. Năm kia cuối năm thời điểm, thê tử mang thai, không sai biệt lắm thời gian, Quách Khải Hoa ở bên ngoài bao nuôi Hồ Giai. Hồ Giai trụ tiểu khu phòng ở, là Quách Khải Hoa cấp mua , hắn thường xuyên đi qua ngủ lại, cũng không như thế nào quản gia trong dưỡng thai thê tử. Vợ hắn sẽ ngụ ở Tô Dương bắc lộ biệt thự, từ một cái bảo mẫu chiếu cố.

"Năm trước tới gần cuối năm thời điểm, Quách Khải Hoa thê tử tiếp cận dự tính ngày sinh, nhưng tình huống không là thực hảo. Có lẽ là nhân tính còn không có triệt để mất đi, có lẽ là đối chính mình thân cốt nhục vẫn có chút để ý , cho nên hắn cùng Hồ Giai chặt đứt một đoạn thời gian, tại gia bồi thê tử của hắn."

Phương Hạ cắn bình trang đậu nãi hút quản, gật gật đầu. Điểm ấy cùng trước Cảnh Thư Đan đưa tới du hồn nói nhất trí, Quách Khải Hoa năm trước năm trước quả thật có hai tháng không đi tìm Hồ Giai.

"Cuối năm thời điểm, Quách Khải Hoa thê tử khó sanh, hài tử sinh ra đến , nhưng đại nhân cũng là trực tiếp tại trên bàn mổ không có." Cảnh Thư Đan hơi hơi nhất đốn, "Kỳ thật Quách Khải Hoa thê tử thân thể không tính kém. Cố Văn Khải đặc biệt mà tìm lúc trước chiếu cố Quách Khải Hoa thê tử bảo mẫu hỏi qua, theo nàng nói vị kia phu nhân mang thai lúc đầu tình huống cũng coi như tốt đẹp, đến hậu kỳ mới càng ngày càng suy yếu, mới có thể tại lâm bồn khi khó sanh tử vong. Bệnh viện sản kiểm báo cáo cũng chứng thật điểm ấy."

"Là bởi vì kia họ Quách nhân tra ở bên ngoài xằng bậy, cho nên cảm xúc không hảo, ảnh hưởng tới thân thể?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

Cảnh Thư Đan lắc lắc đầu: "Chỉ sợ không phải."

[ chiêu tà vật. ] ngồi ở Phương Hạ bên cạnh Phù Cẩn mở miệng nhắc nhở đạo.

Phương Hạ nhìn thoáng qua Phù Cẩn, mới cùng Cảnh Thư Đan xác nhận: "Là bởi vì chiêu tà vật?"

"Không sai." Cảnh Thư Đan gật đầu, "Biệt thự kia trong phóng nhiều như vậy chiêu tà vật, đưa tới những cái đó du hồn cô quỷ, khiến cho âm khí tụ tập. Âm khí cái này đồ vật, ngắn hạn đối người sống không có gì ảnh hưởng, nhưng trường kỳ đãi tại âm khí tụ tập địa phương, đối người khỏe mạnh cũng là gây hại không tiểu. Nếu như là một cái thân thể cường kiện nam nhân, có lẽ miễn cưỡng có thể khiêng đến trụ. Nhưng Quách Khải Hoa thê tử là một cái dựng phụ, thân thể bản thân cũng bởi vì mang thai gánh nặng không tiểu, lại trường kỳ tại âm khí tụ tập nơi cư trú, tự nhiên sẽ càng ngày càng suy yếu."

"Những cái đó chiêu tà vật rốt cuộc là như thế nào tới?" Phương Hạ nhíu mày.

"Là Hồ Giai đưa cho Quách Khải Hoa ." Cảnh Thư Đan đạo, "Cố Văn Khải đem những cái đó đồ vật đưa đi làm giám định, mặt trên lưu có Hồ Giai vân tay. Sau đó, Quách Khải Hoa cũng thừa nhận , vài thứ kia đúng là Hồ Giai đưa cho hắn ."

Cho nên, Quách Khải Hoa thê tử sẽ chết, cũng có Hồ Giai bút tích.

"Nhưng mà, những cái đó chiêu tà đồ vật thượng Hồ Giai vân tay, cũng không thể làm Hồ Giai hại chết Quách Khải Hoa thê tử chứng cứ." Cảnh Thư Đan thở dài. Cảnh sát xử án, cùng giới huyền thuật cũng không phải là một cái chiêu số .

"Quách Khải Hoa thê tử khó sanh chết sau, Quách Khải Hoa cảm thấy là trong nhà bảo mẫu không có chiếu cố người tốt, vì thế đem người bỏ rồi." Cảnh Thư Đan tiếp tục nói, "Bất quá trong nhà nhiều hài tử, vẫn là yêu cầu người chiếu cố , Quách Khải Hoa cha mẹ lại đều tại nước ngoài, cho nên quay đầu lại lại lần nữa tìm cái bảo mẫu. Sau đó, hai tháng sau, đứa bé kia chết. Trong nhà chết người, Quách Khải Hoa ngại xúi quẩy, liền đem biệt thự quải người đại lý bán trao tay ."

"Từ từ, đứa bé kia là bị người buồn tử đi? Loại này không bình thường tử vong, Quách Khải Hoa lúc ấy không báo nguy?" Phương Hạ cảm thấy bất khả tư nghị.

Cảnh Thư Đan lắc lắc đầu: "Không có, nếu báo quá cảnh, ngày hôm qua chúng ta đi biệt thự kia, Cố Văn Khải khẳng định sẽ có ấn tượng. Quách Khải Hoa ngày hôm qua tại cục trong thừa nhận , hài tử đúng là hít thở không thông tử , nhưng đó là bảo mẫu chiếu khán không chu toàn, hài tử là chính mình không cẩn thận bị chăn buồn tử , cho nên hắn không có lựa chọn báo nguy."

Phương Hạ hỏi: "Hắn không truy cứu bảo mẫu trách nhiệm?"

Cảnh Thư Đan đạo: "Hắn nói hắn nhìn kia bảo mẫu lớn tuổi , cũng rất đáng thương, còn chưa tính."

Phương Hạ cười lạnh: "Hắn cũng thật thiện lương!" Tính ? Con của mình chết, cư nhiên cũng có thể tính ? Quả thực gọi người mở mang tầm mắt.

"Tiểu lệ quỷ khi còn sống là Quách Khải Hoa hài tử, chiếu chúng ta trước suy đoán, hung thủ phải là Hồ Giai." Phương Hạ lãnh tĩnh một chút, chải vuốt một chút tin tức lần nữa mở miệng, "Nhưng hiện tại xem ra bảo mẫu cũng có có thể là hung thủ. Hoặc là Hồ Giai cùng bảo mẫu là cùng phạm tội, Hồ Giai mua được bảo mẫu giết người."

"Thành lập tại đây là một hồi giết người án trụ cột thượng, cảnh sát cũng là như vậy suy đoán . Ngày hôm qua cảnh sát điều tra biệt thự, chính là sự cách lâu lắm, đứa bé kia chết sau, biệt thự cũng bị thu thập quá, căn bản tìm không thấy chứng cớ, Hồ Giai bên kia cũng hỏi không ra cái gì." Cảnh Thư Đan nói rằng, "Kế tiếp muốn xem bảo mẫu nơi đó có thể hay không hỏi ra điểm hữu dụng , cảnh sát đã phái người đi qua tìm kia bảo mẫu ."

Này án tử trước mắt tìm không thấy vật chứng, nhân chứng phương diện cũng tương đối huyền. Loại tình huống này, phải chờ tới kết quả đi ra, Phương Hạ nguyên bản cảm thấy chính mình ở lại S thị thời gian không thể thiếu .

Nhưng mà, xuất hồ ý liêu chính là, chỉ qua hai ngày, kia bảo mẫu liền mở miệng chỉ chứng Hồ Giai buồn chết hài tử.

Đó là một buổi tối, không sai biệt lắm cơm chiều thời gian, Quách Khải Hoa không trở về, trong biệt thự chỉ có bảo mẫu cùng hài tử hai người. Bảo mẫu thừa dịp hài tử đang ngủ, liền xuống lầu ăn cơm đi, lại không nghĩ Hồ Giai lại đây. Bảo mẫu biết Hồ Giai là cố chủ Quách Khải Hoa tình nhân, thường xuyên lại đây biệt thự, cũng liền không bất kể nàng. Bảo mẫu tại phòng bếp cho chính mình nấu cơm, thuận tiện cho chính mình trong nhà bạn già gọi điện thoại, giảng điện thoại trên đường, nàng thuận đường đi cửa thang lầu nhìn thoáng qua, nơi đó có thể nhìn đến anh nhi phòng môn, nàng sợ hài tử tỉnh khóc chính mình nghe không được, cố ý khai cửa phòng. Kết quả này vừa thấy, lại phát hiện anh nhi phòng môn, không biết cái gì thời điểm cấp đóng lại, đã cảm thấy trong lòng không kiên định, nhanh chóng lên lầu nhìn tình huống.

Mà ở nàng đẩy cửa phòng ra sau, nàng xem đến Hồ Giai thoát hạ áo khoác lông chồn, chính cái tại giường trẻ em thượng, nàng hai tay liền đặt tại áo khoác lông chồn thượng. Bảo mẫu tiến lên đẩy ra Hồ Giai, giường trẻ em thượng hài tử đã không có khí tức, nàng ôm lấy hài tử tưởng đưa bệnh viện, lại bị Hồ Giai ngăn lại. Hồ Giai uy hiếp nàng, nếu là nói đi ra ngoài liền đem tội danh giao cho nàng, nhưng nếu như có thể đủ kín miệng như bưng, nàng sẽ cho nàng một khoản tiền. Bảo mẫu lúc ấy hoang mang lo sợ, hoảng đến không được, mơ mơ hồ hồ mà liền cấp đáp ứng .

Sau đó, Quách Khải Hoa biết được hài tử chết, vốn là muốn báo nguy , nhưng bị Hồ Giai ngăn lại, nàng hỗ trợ chứng minh hài tử là chính mình buồn tử , liền tính báo cảnh, bảo mẫu cũng chỉ là chiếu cố sơ sẩy, phán không hình, trong nhà cũng bồi không xuất tiền. Quách Khải Hoa ngẫm lại cũng thế, hơn nữa đứa bé kia vừa ra đời, liền hại chết sinh mẫu, hắn vẫn cảm thấy rất xúi quẩy , liền đuổi đi bảo mẫu, không giải quyết được gì.

Đối với bảo mẫu lên án, Hồ Giai đương nhiên cự không thừa nhận, công bố bảo mẫu nói xấu. Nàng chuyển cấp bảo mẫu khoản tiền kia, cũng chỉ nói là nhìn bảo mẫu đáng thương mới cho , không thừa nhận là dán miệng phí.

Vụ án lâm vào cục diện bế tắc.

Cảnh sát chỉ có thể nhiều lần đề ra nghi vấn bảo mẫu, lúc ấy hiện trường tình huống, ý đồ từ giữa tìm ra có thể sử dụng chứng cứ. Kết quả, còn thật tìm được tính quyết định chứng cứ.

"Bảo mẫu phát hiện Hồ Giai buồn tử hài tử thời điểm, nàng đang tại cùng nàng bạn già trò chuyện." Hồ Giai trụ tiểu khu dưới lầu, Cố Văn Khải đồng sự lên lầu bắt giữ Hồ Giai, hắn ở lại dưới lầu, đứng ở xe cảnh sát biên, một bên tiếp thu tiểu khu cư dân vây xem, vừa hướng bên người Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Thư Đan nói xong kết án quá trình, "Nàng gặp được Hồ Giai buồn tử hài tử khi, sợ tới mức di động rụng ở trên mặt đất, nhưng trò chuyện không có đoạn, Hồ Giai lúc ấy nói nói đều lục đi vào, đi operator tra một chút trò chuyện ký lục, liền bắt được Hồ Giai giết chết đứa bé kia bằng chứng . Lần này cũng là thực huyền , may mắn này án tử là tại ba tháng trước, lại nhiều trì hoãn hai tháng, nói không chừng liền tra không đến trò chuyện ký lục ."

"Kia bảo mẫu trước không báo nguy, nói cách khác nàng chưa nói đi ra tính toán, như thế nào đột nhiên liền thú nhận bộc trực ?" Phương Hạ có chút kỳ quái hỏi Cố Văn Khải.

Cố Văn Khải sờ sờ cái mũi, "Khụ! Kia bảo mẫu có chút mê tín, ta đã nghĩ biện pháp hù dọa nàng một chút."

Phương Hạ: "Đột nhiên cảm thấy đối người thường đến nói, có chút mê tín cũng không tệ."

Cảnh Thư Đan: "Có tổng yếu có chút sợ đồ vật, không phải dễ dàng khác người."

Đại khái là đề tài có chút vi diệu phiền muộn, ba người trong lúc nhất thời ai đều không nói lời gì nữa nói chuyện.

S thị hôm nay là cái trời đầy mây, gió thổi đến trên người thoáng có chút lạnh. Ba người đứng ở xe cảnh sát bên cạnh, thổi trong chốc lát gió lạnh, Cố Văn Khải mới lần nữa đánh vỡ trầm mặc.

Cố Văn Khải từ trong túi tiền lấy ra yên, đưa cho bên cạnh hai người: "Hút thuốc sao?"

Cảnh Thư Đan lắc đầu: "Ta không hút ."

Phương Hạ vươn tay muốn một căn, điêu tại miệng, sau đó hướng về phía hàng hiên phương hướng nâng nâng cằm, nhắc nhở đạo: "Ngươi đồng sự ra rồi."

Hàng hiên bên kia, Hồ Giai đội còng tay, sắc mặt thảm đạm, bị hai tên cảnh sát áp , tại vây xem quần chúng chỉ trỏ trung, hướng phía xe cảnh sát bên này đi tới.

"Ta phải đi, dư lại liền giao cho ngươi , Cảnh tiên sinh." Cố Văn Khải nhìn thoáng qua Cảnh Thư Đan trong tay dẫn theo gói to, bên trong kia kiện tiểu lệ quỷ phụ thân áo khoác lông chồn, "Quay đầu lại ta lại tìm ngươi lấy cái này áo khoác lông chồn, dù sao xem như hung khí."

Cố Văn Khải đem cái bật lửa ném cho Phương Hạ, bước nhanh đi đến xe cảnh sát mặt sau, mở cửa xe, làm hắn hai vị đồng sự đè nặng Hồ Giai lên xe.

Tam chiếc xe cảnh sát lần lượt khai ra tiểu khu, vây xem quần chúng tán đi, Cảnh Thư Đan nhìn xe cảnh sát phương hướng ly khai, nhẹ giọng đối gói to trong tiểu lệ quỷ đạo: "Thấy được đi? Ngươi oán hận hung thủ đã bị bị pháp luật trừng trị, ngươi cũng nên buông xuống."

Phương Hạ đứng ở Cảnh Thư Đan bên cạnh, nghe được từ túi tử trung truyền ra tiếng khóc.

Mới đầu là thê lương kêu rên, sau đó chậm rãi bắt đầu biến đến giống một cái bình thường anh nhi kêu khóc. Phương Hạ dùng Cố Văn Khải cho hắn cái bật lửa, điểm yên, chậm rãi trừu . Chờ hắn trừu hoàn kia căn yên, anh nhi tiếng khóc cũng nghỉ ngơi.

"Đừng khóc." Phương Hạ nói xong, lại hỏi Cảnh Thư Đan, "Sau đó nữa làm như thế nào?"

"Chờ hắn trên người sát khí tán một tán, ta làm hắn phụ đến gửi thân phù thượng, sau đó tìm cá nhân siêu độ." Cảnh Thư Đan dẫn theo gói to đi ra ngoài.

Phương Hạ theo sau, đối với kia gói to nói rằng: "Kiếp sau đầu thai nhớ rõ ánh mắt trợn to điểm."

Hai ngày sau, tiểu quỷ hồn phách thành công chuyển đến gửi thân phù thượng, Cố Văn Khải cũng lại đây lấy áo khoác lông chồn . Thuận đường nói cho Cảnh Thư Đan, Quách Khải Hoa biệt thự dư lại những cái đó chiêu tà vật kiện, đại ca của hắn đã hỗ trợ thanh lý sạch sẽ . Bất quá, những cái đó chiêu tà vật kiện lai lịch hiện tại còn không rõ ràng lắm, Hồ Giai chỉ nói là từ một cái thầy địa lý trong tay mua , nhưng này thầy địa lý hiện tại hướng đi không rõ. Bọn họ bên này sẽ nghĩ biện pháp tra đi xuống, hy vọng Cảnh Thư Đan cũng hỗ trợ lưu ý một chút.

Cảnh Thư Đan không có không đáp ứng . Loại này buôn bán chiêu tà vật kiện vơ vét của cải người, giới huyền thuật thường xuyên xuất hiện, giống nhau không xuất đại sự, không trêu trọc đến chính mình trên đầu, đại gia cũng sẽ không quản rất nhiều. Bất quá lần này không khéo, lập tức đụng vào tứ đại trong gia tộc hai nhà, kia liền đừng trách bọn họ cầm lấy cái xẻng bào căn .

Đem áo khoác lông chồn giao cho Cố Văn Khải sau, Cảnh Thư Đan nguyên bản tính toán mang theo tiểu quỷ phụ thân gửi thân phù, tìm người độ hóa tiểu quỷ . Nhưng mà, trùng hợp gặp gỡ đến tìm Phương Hạ giải thích Mã Quảng Bình sư đồ ba người. Mã Quảng Bình nhận thức một vị Vân Lai tự cao tăng, đề xuất có thể thuận đường hỗ trợ mang đi qua. Cảnh Thư Đan biết, Mã Quảng Bình là Phương Hạ sư phụ, hắn cũng không có gì lo lắng, cũng liền đồng ý hắn đề án.

Phương Hạ không là lòng dạ hẹp hòi người, hắn khí đã tiêu đến không sai biệt lắm , Mã Quảng Bình ba người lại cùng hắn nói xin lỗi, này một tờ cũng liền phiên quá đi.

Xế chiều hôm đó, sư đồ bốn người tại S phân biệt.

Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Thư Đan, Vương Kha đồng thời hồi A thị Cảnh gia, Mã Quảng Bình mang theo Phương Hạ hai cái sư huynh, đi trước G thị làm pháp sự. Nghe nói lần này là cọ chính là G thị lớn nhất đạo quan, dự tính thu vào khả quan.

Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Thư Đan bọn họ trở lại cảnh nhà cũ khi, đã vào đêm, chỉ có thể lưu lại qua đêm. Sáng sớm hôm sau đứng lên, Phương Hạ hấp tấp mà đóng gói chính mình hành lý, quyết định mã bất đình đề mà rời đi Cảnh gia.

Đem hành lý tương cùng ba lô hướng cửa nhà một đống, Phương Hạ vừa lòng mà vỗ vỗ tay, cuối cùng phải rời khỏi Cảnh gia . Tâm tình hảo đến nhịn không được hừ hai câu, kết quả vừa quay đầu lại, liền nhìn đến Phù Cẩn đang xem hắn.

Phù Cẩn đứng ở gian phòng bên cửa sổ cái kia quen thuộc vị trí, Phương Hạ lần đầu nhìn thấy hắn khi, hắn cũng là đứng ở nơi đó nhìn chính mình.

Lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Phù Cẩn khi, Phương Hạ đã bị kinh diễm đến , còn đầu óc vừa kéo hỏi đối phương có phải hay không ngọc quyết tinh. Bất quá, Phù Cẩn lớn lên quả thật xinh đẹp, không chỉ là gương mặt đó. Hiện tại hắn đứng ở bên cửa sổ, bên ngoài dương quang chiếu nghiêng tiến vào, đánh vào trên người hắn, làm hắn ban ngày thoáng có chút trong suốt thân thể, thoạt nhìn giống tại ẩn ẩn sáng lên cảm giác, làm người nhìn xem không sai mở mắt. Bộ dáng kia giống như lạc phàm tiên nhân, tùy thời đều sẽ thừa phong trở lại.

[ làm sao vậy? ] Phù Cẩn thấy Phương Hạ vẫn luôn nhìn chính mình không nói lời nào, chủ động mở miệng hỏi ý kiến.

"Khụ! Không có việc gì." Phương Hạ từ trong thất thần bừng tỉnh, chột dạ đến ánh mắt mơ hồ một chút, hắn cư nhiên nhìn chằm chằm một cái đồng tính thất thần, bị đối phương biết, đại khái không phải là nhất kiện khoái trá sự, vì thế cuống quít xả một vấn đề che dấu, "Cái gì kia, ngươi thật muốn theo ta cùng đi?"

Phương Hạ lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, đột nhiên chính mình trước đều không nghiêm túc hỏi qua Phù Cẩn ý kiến. Hắn tưởng rời đi Cảnh gia, là bởi vì hắn chủ quan mà không thích Cảnh gia, nhưng Phù Cẩn không giống. Phù Cẩn ở lại Cảnh gia dài như vậy thời gian, nói không chừng đối Cảnh gia có tình cảm, cũng không tưởng rời đi. Nghĩ đến đây, Phương Hạ thoáng chính sắc, lần nữa tổ chức ngôn ngữ hỏi: "Phù Cẩn, nghiêm túc, nếu ngươi không cần ta đương trấn thủ người, ngươi còn sẽ tưởng theo ta đồng thời rời đi Cảnh gia sao?"

[ tưởng. ] Phù Cẩn gần như chuyên chú nhìn Phương Hạ, ánh mắt hơi hơi chuyển thâm.

"Vì cái gì?"

[ ngươi không phải nói bọn họ đem ta cho rằng tranh quyền đoạt lợi công cụ sao? ] Phù Cẩn hỏi ngược lại.

"Ách, ta là nói như vậy quá..."

[ ta cũng không thích bị cho rằng công cụ. ] Phù Cẩn ngước mắt, ánh mắt thản nhiên mà nhìn về phía Phương Hạ, [ vẫn là nói... Ngươi không nguyện ý ta đi theo ngươi? ]

"Không không không, không thể nào!" Phương Hạ lắc đầu, bay nhanh phủ định, "Ta liền với ngươi xác nhận một chút, ngươi có phải thật vậy hay không tưởng rời đi. Hảo , hiện tại ta hiểu được, về sau ngươi chính là chúng ta lão phương gia người. Đi thôi đi thôi, chúng ta lập tức rời đi cái này gọi người chán ghét địa phương."

Phương Hạ nói xong trên lưng ba lô, tha vali, mở ra cửa phòng đi ra ngoài.

Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ bóng dáng, khóe miệng mấy không thể nhận ra mà nhếch một cái, lộ ra mơ hồ ý cười, sau đó đi theo.

Lợi không lợi dụng, hắn kỳ thật là không thèm để ý . Hắn tưởng đi theo Phương Hạ đi, là bởi vì hắn 20 năm đưa tới kia khối nãi đường, cùng 20 năm sau đưa tới trước mặt hắn kia khối kẹo bạc hà. Ân, hắn là bị Phương Hạ dùng hai khối đường bắt cóc .

Phương Hạ đi đến Cảnh gia tiền đình, liền nhìn đến Cảnh Văn Thu cùng Cảnh Thư Đan chính đứng ở nơi đó.

"Tái kiến, bai bai, không cần đưa, sau sẽ vô kỳ." Phương Hạ hướng phía hai người phất phất tay, liền muốn đi bộ hướng ngoài cửa chạy.

"Ngươi gấp cái gì?" Cảnh Thư Đan tiến lên một bước kéo chặt hắn.

"Ta đuổi bus a!"

"Bus không cần ngươi đuổi, Vương Kha ở bên ngoài chờ, hắn đưa ngươi đi nhà ga." Cảnh Thư Đan nói xong, hướng trong lòng ngực của hắn tắc một cái nhỏ thùng carton.

"Đây là cái gì?" Phương Hạ một cái cánh tay bị thùng carton phân lượng ép tới đi xuống rơi trụy, vội vàng buông ra vali, dùng hai cánh tay nâng, mới đứng thẳng thắt lưng, trừng trong ngực bị phong đến kín thùng carton nhỏ, ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Cảnh Thư Đan.

"Huyền thuật liên quan thư. Những sách này ngươi trước nhìn, ta qua một thời gian ngắn có rảnh đi qua cho ngươi đi giảng bài." Cảnh Thư Đan đẩy kính mắt, lại bổ sung đạo, "Khả năng tùy cơ thi thử, ngươi tốt nhất biệt nhàn hạ."

"Ta cũng không phải học sinh tiểu học, còn chơi thi thử?" Phương Hạ khóe miệng bĩu môi.

"Ân, hy vọng ngươi xuất ra sinh viên tự giác đến." Cảnh Thư Đan vỗ vỗ Phương Hạ phía sau lưng, cười nói.

"Đi rồi."

Nhìn Phương Hạ một tay tha vali, một tay ôm kia một thùng carton thư, bước đi xuất sau đại môn, Cảnh Thư Đan mở miệng hỏi Cảnh Văn Thu, "Làm Phương Hạ như vậy đi rồi, thật sự hảo sao?"

"Bước vào giới huyền thuật, hắn không có lựa chọn, ít nhất đem tại Cảnh gia đi lưu quyền lựa chọn giao cho hắn." Cảnh Văn Thu chậm rãi đạo.

"Trọng chí bọn họ bên kia làm như thế nào? Bọn họ tuyệt đối sẽ không đồng ý Phù Cẩn rời đi Cảnh gia ."

"Tạm thời giấu bọn họ, về sau lại nói." Cảnh Văn Thu nói xong, xoay người hướng trong phòng đi.

...

Phương Hạ trường học tại C thị, bất quá hắn không có trực tiếp về trường học, mà là về trước sư phụ hắn đạo quan sở tại Q thị, cũng là hắn từ tiểu lớn lên kia phiến thổ địa. Lâm thời thay đổi tuyến đường đi Q thị, không vì cái gì khác , chỉ là bởi vì thanh minh nhanh đến , hắn đến đi cho hắn mẫu thân tảo mộ.

Mã Quảng Bình đạo quan gọi Thước Sơn quan, tại Q thị Thước Sơn thượng, đó là một tòa thực tiểu nhân sơn, độ cao so với mặt biển đều không cao hơn 100 mễ, có thể nói là trong núi tiểu đáng thương . Bình thường đi lên căn bản không có gì khó khăn, nhưng Phương Hạ tha vali, muốn đi lên liền đến tương đối phí khí lực . Phương Hạ lười đi, lại nói sư phụ cùng các sư huynh đều xuất môn , trong đạo quan không có người, hắn trở về cũng không có ý nghĩa. Hơn nữa, hắn đơn thuần chính là vội tới mẫu thân tảo mộ , quét xong mộ bước đi, cũng không có tính toán tại Q thị qua đêm.

Phương Hạ tại trấn trên tìm gia khách sạn, mở cái gian phòng gửi hành lý. Tiếp đi lão phố mua một ít hương nến tiền giấy cùng tế phẩm, sau đó tại ven đường gọi một chiếc chạy bằng điện tam luân, liền hướng phía mẫu thân hắn mộ địa đi.

Q thị là một cái sắp xếp không thượng mười tám tuyến tiểu thành thị, không đi trung tâm thành phố, xe taxi đều rất ít thấy được đến, chớ nói chi là võng ước xe . Xe bus ngược lại là có, nhưng không có đi ngọn núi mộ địa . Loại này trong nhà có chạy bằng điện tam luân , bình thường kéo hàng cũng tái người, tuy rằng ngồi xóc nảy hơi có chút, nhưng tốt xấu cũng coi như cung cấp hơi có chút tiện lợi. Dù sao mộ địa cách trấn trên vẫn có chút khoảng cách, dùng đi đoán chừng phải cá biệt giờ.

Phương Hạ mẫu thân mộ địa tại trên núi, nơi này không có nghĩa địa công cộng, cư dân kinh tế trình độ cũng không cho phép mua nghĩa địa công cộng, đại gia đều là tại trên núi mua mảnh đất, lại tốn chút tiền, thỉnh thợ thủ công đánh cái mộ thất, lập cái mộ bia, chính là mộ địa . Chú ý một chút , sẽ tại mộ địa trước vòng một khối đất trống, phô thượng đá cẩm thạch, kiến cái dàn tế. Bất quá, người như vậy gia rất ít, cơ bản đều là trấn trên con cái ở bên ngoài việc buôn bán , trong nhà có ít tiền nhân gia.

Phương Hạ mẫu thân mộ địa, là Mã Quảng Bình hỗ trợ kiến . Mã Quảng Bình tại thu dưỡng Phương Hạ sau, trù tiền giúp hắn hiện nay kiến mộ địa, sau đó đi G thị nhà tang lễ thiên hồi trước mắt hắn tro cốt, làm như vậy là để làm hắn ở trong này có một cái niệm tưởng.

Mã Quảng Bình bình thường thu vào muốn duy trì Thước Sơn quan đã nguy ngập nguy cơ , cứ việc cố gắng trù tiền, Phương Hạ mẫu thân mộ địa cũng không có khả năng có phô đá cẩm thạch, kiến dàn tế đãi ngộ, chỉ có mộ thất cùng phổ thông vật liệu đá đánh mộ bia, trước mộ bia dùng cục đá phô xuất một khối đất trống, lưu làm viếng mồ mả hiến tế dùng. Như vậy mộ địa tuy rằng không tính là xa hoa, cùng trên núi mặt khác mộ địa tương đối, đã không tính đơn sơ , thật đơn sơ chỉ có một nấm mồ cùng phân rõ dùng mộ bia mà thôi, bởi vì tại trên núi mua khối mộ địa cũng không tiện nghi.

Phương Hạ ôm trang hương nến tế phẩm thùng carton, dọc theo bị người dẫm đạp đi ra lầy lội tiểu lộ hướng thượng đi. Vừa đi, một bên cùng đi theo phía sau mình Phù Cẩn nói chuyện, "Hiện tại ngẫm lại, mẹ của ta mộ địa, Cảnh gia đại khái là ra tiền . Không phải liền ta sư phụ về điểm này tiền, hơn phân nửa là mua không nổi kiến mộ dùng mà , hắn thật sự thực cùng."

Đặt trước kia, Phương Hạ sẽ không nghĩ như vậy, nhưng là trước đó không lâu, tại trong phòng bệnh nghe lén Cảnh Văn Thu cùng sư phụ hắn nói chuyện. Cảnh Văn Thu trong lời nói thái độ, tựa hồ cũng không có đối mẫu thân hắn chọn dùng hoàn toàn coi thường thái độ. Nghĩ lại đứng lên, kỳ thật cũng rất rõ ràng , không phải vì cái gì mẫu thân hắn một quá thế, hắn đã bị chuyển giao đến Mã Quảng Bình bên này? Hiển nhiên là Cảnh Văn Thu sớm có an bài, nếu không sao có thể có như vậy nhanh chóng.

[ mẫu thân ngươi hậu sự, Cảnh Văn Thu quả thật có nhúng tay an bài. ] Phù Cẩn mở miệng cho Phương Hạ một cái xác định đáp án, [ chính là lúc ấy nàng không muốn làm cho ngươi bước vào giới huyền thuật, đến làm Cảnh gia với ngươi phân rõ quan hệ, như vậy cũng sẽ không bị một ít dụng tâm kín đáo người tìm tới. Cho nên, mẫu thân ngươi hậu sự không cách nào làm được rất trương dương. Nàng bên ngoài thượng cơ bản đều ủy thác cấp Mã Quảng Bình xử lý , chính là đang âm thầm ra tiền. ]

"A, như vậy nghe đứng lên, Cảnh lão thái bà cũng không phải quá xấu." Phương Hạ kéo cây mây bò lên đường dốc, từ bên kia sao tiểu đạo.

Sự tình đã qua nhiều năm như vậy, Phương Hạ đã sớm đã thấy ra, cho nên ngày đó tại phòng bệnh nội, hắn cũng không có hỏi tới Cảnh Văn Thu, năm đó cùng mẫu thân hắn nói những thứ gì. Này đó trần chi ma lạn kê nợ cũ, hiện tại liền tính nói linh tinh thanh , cũng không có ý gì . Hiện tại Phương Hạ sẽ cùng Phù Cẩn nói lên mẫu thân hắn sự, kỳ thật liền cùng mang bằng hữu đi nhà mình chơi, nhịn không được cùng hắn giới thiệu một chút nhà mình trong người, nhưng Phương Hạ đối mẫu thân hắn sự nhớ rõ không nhiều lắm, nói hơn phân nửa vẫn là cùng sư phụ hắn liên quan.

Hắn là mang Phù Cẩn đi cho hắn mẫu thân viếng mồ mả , loại này mang bằng hữu đi nhà mình trong đùa tâm tình, giống như có chỗ nào không đúng lắm? Bất quá, hắn đây có thể xem như mang Phù Cẩn đi gặp mẫu thân hắn, thuận miệng giới thiệu một chút mẫu thân của mình, lại tựa hồ lại là hợp tình hợp lý .

Phương Hạ chưa kịp tưởng rất nhiều, mẫu thân hắn mộ địa liền tới .

Mã Quảng Bình là một cái đạo sĩ, nhìn phong thuỷ rất có một tay, cho nên Phương Hạ mẫu thân mộ địa tuyển chỉ rất tốt. Tứ phía núi vây quanh, lại sân phơi trống trải, cứ thế mộ địa dương quang sung túc, phong thuận vũ phái, vì thế cục đá phô mộ trước đất trống thượng, xanh mướt cỏ dại cũng là sinh trưởng khả quan, chúng nó ngoan cường mà từ đi phiến cục đá dưới trong đất bùn chui đi ra, lớn lên xanh um tươi tốt, sinh cơ bừng bừng.

Phương Hạ sốt ruột mà nhìn chiếm lĩnh mẫu thân hắn mộ trước đất trống một mảnh cỏ dại, rút kinh nghiệm xương máu mà làm ra quyết định, "Ta sang năm nhất định muốn cho ta mẹ mộ trước mảnh đất này tưới tiếp nước nê, đến lúc đó ta xem các ngươi còn thế nào trường?"

Làm xong năm sau tuyên thệ, Phương Hạ đem ôm vào trong ngực thùng carton đặt ở một bên, lỗ khởi tay áo, ngồi xổm xuống bắt đầu bạt thảo. Không sai biệt lắm hoa nửa giờ, cuối cùng đem bị cỏ dại xâm chiếm đất trống chỉnh lý sạch sẽ, mộ bia thượng "Phương dung diên chi mộ" vài chữ cũng đầy đủ mà lộ đi ra.

Ngồi dưới đất nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát, Phương Hạ đứng lên, cho hắn mẫu thân mang lên tế phẩm, dâng hương điểm sáp, cuối cùng đốt một phen tiền giấy, ngồi xổm mộ trước, bắt đầu có một câu không một câu mà cùng mẫu thân hắn nói chuyện phiếm.

"Năm nay bị sư phụ lừa, đi một chuyến Cảnh gia. Bất quá ta cơ trí mà vạch trần hắn nói dối, thuận lợi rời đi Cảnh gia, lần nữa đạt được tự do." Phương Hạ nói xong, quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua đứng ở phía sau Phù Cẩn, "Đối , cho ngươi giới thiệu một chút, đây là Phù Cẩn, ta mới nhận thức bằng hữu. Ách, mặc dù là cái lệ quỷ, bất quá hắn không đả thương người, đối ta còn rất tốt, ngươi không cần lo lắng."

Phù Cẩn nhìn mộ bia thượng "Phương dung diên" ba người, sau đó chậm rãi mở miệng: [ đã lâu không gặp. ]

"Di?" Phương Hạ sá nhưng quay đầu lại, "Ngươi nhận thức mẹ của ta?"

[ trước kia gặp qua. ] Phù Cẩn đạo, [ khi đó cảnh Trọng Tuyên là ta trấn thủ người. ]

Cảnh Trọng Tuyên là Phương Hạ sinh phụ, nếu cảnh Trọng Tuyên cùng mẫu thân hắn cùng một chỗ quá, Phù Cẩn tự nhiên là gặp qua mẫu thân hắn .

[ cảnh Trọng Tuyên là tại lúc trước hắn thê tử sau khi qua đời ba năm gặp ngươi mẫu thân , nhất kiến chung tình, liền không quan tâm mà quấn lên mẫu thân ngươi... ]

Phù Cẩn nói mới vừa khởi cái đầu, Phương Hạ liền khoát tay áo, đánh gãy hắn mà nói, "Tính tính , năm đó bọn họ thế nào cũng không sao cả, hai người này đều quá thế nhiều năm như vậy . Nếu âm phủ đầu thai nghiệp vụ hiệu suất cao điểm, hai người bọn họ hiện tại đều nhanh đuổi theo tuổi của ta ."

[ ta nghĩ đến ngươi sẽ để ý. ] Phù Cẩn thấp giọng nói rằng.

"Khi còn bé thực để ý, bởi vì luôn có người tại ta bên tai nói thầm, cái gì mẹ của ta là tiểu tam, ta là tư sinh tử, mẹ của ta đoạt người khác nam nhân. Nhưng mẹ của ta tại ta trong mắt vẫn luôn thực hảo, ta không vui lòng người khác nói như vậy nàng, đã nghĩ tìm được mẹ của ta không là tiểu tam chứng cứ, hung hăng mà phản bác bọn họ." Phương Hạ cảm giác chân ngồi xổm đến có chút run lên , đơn giản hủy đi thùng carton điếm trên mặt đất, trực tiếp ngồi ở mặt trên, "Cái kia thời điểm không tìm được chứng cớ, còn gấp đến độ trộm khóc quá — sợ ta mẹ lo lắng, ta đều là trốn đi khóc . Liền tính hiện tại biết kia cảnh Trọng Tuyên nguyên phối sớm không có, mẹ của ta cũng không có chen chân gia đình nhà người khác, cũng không có ý gì. Người cũng bị mất, cũng đã là chuyện quá khứ , cũng không có gì hảo để ý . Về phần ta là tư sinh tử sự, này như cũ là sự thật, mẹ của ta quả thật không cùng kia cảnh Trọng Tuyên kết hôn."

[ là ai cả ngày tại ngươi bên tai nói những lời kia? ] Phù Cẩn cúi đầu nhìn Phương Hạ phát đỉnh, thanh âm trầm thấp mang xuất một tia lạnh ý.

"Ai, ngươi sinh tức giận cái gì? Kia đều là khi còn bé chuyện của ta, chính mình cũng đã không sinh khí ." Phương Hạ cười ngẩng đầu nhìn Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn rũ mắt nhìn Phương Hạ hai mắt, không nói gì.

"Bất quá, lại nói tiếp có chút quỷ dị, ta nhớ rõ những người đó nói mẹ của ta nói bậy, nhưng ta nhớ không nổi bọn họ bộ dáng." Phương Hạ hơi hơi nhất đốn, "Cũng không có thể xem như nhớ không nổi bọn họ bộ dáng, chỉ là bọn hắn tại ta trong trí nhớ, giống như chính là một đống bóng đen, không có một cái rõ ràng hình dáng. Có thể là ta khi đó tuổi quá nhỏ, không nhớ kỹ đi."

[ ta nghĩ... Ngươi nói "Những người đó", hơn phân nửa không phải người. ] Phù Cẩn mở miệng nói.

Phương Hạ sửng sốt: "Không phải người, đó là..."

[ đại khái là ác quỷ. ] Phù Cẩn trả lời.

"Ác quỷ?" Phương Hạ từ mẫu thân hắn tế phẩm trung sờ soạng một cái chà bông bánh mì, một bên nhét vào miệng, một bên ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua Phù Cẩn, ý bảo hắn tiếp tục giảng.

[ ác quỷ không phải uổng mạng , bọn họ hoặc là chưa kịp khi bị quỷ sai mang đi khi còn sống làm ác người, hoặc là chính mình tâm sinh ác niệm du hồn, hay hoặc là là thụ một ít nhân tố bên ngoài ảnh hưởng quỷ hồn, tình huống có rất nhiều, tổng kết đến nói chính là có mang ác ý quỷ hồn. ] Phù Cẩn đạo.

Phương Hạ cắn bánh mì gật đầu, lại từ bên cạnh lấy một cái quả táo.

[ ác quỷ trung, có chút liền thích tại người bên tai khe khẽ nói nhỏ, làm cho người phẫn nộ, đạo người hướng ác, là ác ý xui khiến giả. Ngươi khi còn bé gặp phải hẳn là chính là loại này ác quỷ. ]

Đệ 24 chương khe khẽ nói nhỏ giả 02

[ bất quá, rất nhiều ác quỷ kỳ thật không quá lớn lực lượng, nhiều nhất so phổ thông du hồn cường một chút. Bọn họ đối người thường bọn họ khả năng buông tay làm ác, nhưng đối thượng người có năng lực, lại sẽ có kiêng kị. ] Phù Cẩn nói rằng, [ ngươi cái kia thời điểm hẳn là còn chưa bị Cảnh Văn Thu phong ấn lực lượng, những cái đó tìm tới ngươi ác quỷ, đoán chừng là có chút kiêng kị ngươi, nhưng lại cảm thấy ngươi tuổi nhỏ hảo khi, cho nên tiếp cận ngươi làm ác, rồi lại dùng hắc vụ đem chính mình thân hình ẩn dấu đi, cho ngươi thấy không rõ bọn họ bộ dáng, sợ ngươi tương lai trả thù. ]

"Một đám túng hàng." Phương Hạ lời bình hoàn, nuốt xuống cuối cùng một ngụm bánh mì, bắt đầu gặm quả táo.

Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ quả táo gặm đến ca ca vang, má giúp theo nhấm nuốt không ngừng cổ động, coi như một cái khoan khoái ăn cơm tiểu hamster. Chính mình mới vừa nói những cái đó, đại khái là bị hắn cho rằng ăn với cơm câu chuyện nghe xong, chẳng những nghe được hứng thú nồng hậu, còn kéo muốn ăn, chính là không thấy hắn sinh khí. Nếu lúc ấy hắn tại Phương Hạ bên người, tất nhiên gọi những cái đó ác quỷ hồn phi phách tán.

Xui khiến người ác quỷ, người thường nhìn không tới nghe không được, nhiều nhất nỗi lòng đã bị một ít ảnh hưởng. Mà Phương Hạ có thể nghe hiểu, cũng là trực tiếp đã gặp phải thương tổn. Có được gặp quỷ năng lực người, bị ác quỷ kiêng kị đồng thời, cũng so với người bình thường càng dễ dàng đã bị ác quỷ thương tổn. Nếu không Phương Hạ sinh ra tâm đại, những cái đó đả thương người ác ngữ đầy đủ vặn vẹo tâm tính của hắn, mà hắn — sợ là không thấy được 20 năm sau, lần thứ hai không hề cố kỵ mà hướng hắn vươn tay Phương Hạ .

Này đối Phù Cẩn đến nói, không phải một cái tên là người sung sướng giả tưởng, môi tuyến không tự giác mà theo cảm xúc căng thẳng, đáy mắt phiếm lãnh.

Phương Hạ gặm nửa cái quả táo, vẫn luôn không nghe đến Phù Cẩn thanh âm, có chút kỳ quái mà ngửa đầu nhìn hắn, vừa lúc đánh lên Phù Cẩn dừng ở trên người mình tầm mắt. Hắn có cái gì xinh đẹp ? Như vậy nhìn hắn làm như thế nào? Phương Hạ nghi hoặc mà cúi đầu, nhìn đến trong tay mình gặm một nửa quả táo, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn Phù Cẩn. Chẳng lẽ đối trong tay hắn quả táo có ý tưởng?

"Ngươi muốn ăn quả táo?" Phương Hạ cầm trong tay quả táo giơ lên Phù Cẩn trước mặt, nhưng rất nhanh ý thức được này quả táo chính mình gặm qua, phục càng làm tay rụt trở về, từ bên cạnh chén đĩa trong lần nữa mò một cái, đưa đến Phù Cẩn trước mặt.

[ ta không ăn. ] Phù Cẩn lắc đầu cự tuyệt.

Phương Hạ thu hồi tay, tại chính mình kia nửa cái quả táo thượng cắn một ngụm nhỏ, nhịn không được lại ngửa đầu nhìn Phù Cẩn, "Ngươi như thế nào đột nhiên mất hứng ?"

[ ngươi từ nơi này nhìn ra ta mất hứng ? ] Phù Cẩn dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt, nhìn về phía xa xa tầng tầng lớp lớp viễn sơn, ấm áp dương quang hạ, khắp núi rừng cây đều lộ ra một loại mùa xuân đặc biệt có lục ý, sinh cơ dạt dào.

— từ nơi này đều không nhìn ra, chính là như vậy cảm giác .

Phù Cẩn trên mặt vẻ mặt tổng là thản nhiên , từ phía trên cơ bản nhìn không ra quá nhiều cảm xúc. Nhưng hắn đối để ý nhân tình tự cảm giác, từ tiểu cũng rất sắc bén. Mẫu thân hắn kỳ thật cùng Phù Cẩn tính tình có chút cùng loại, nội liễm mà thanh lãnh, nhưng hắn đó là có thể liếc mắt một cái nhìn ra, mẫu thân mình nụ cười trên mặt là thật là giả, chuẩn xác mà phán đoán hay không yêu cầu lấy ra kẹo.

Mà Phù Cẩn, Phương Hạ cũng không biết, chính mình cái gì thời điểm đem hắn hoa vào để ý danh sách trong. Lúc ban đầu bởi vì hắn không phải người thân phận, làm hắn không tự giác mà chú ý. Sau đó, đại khái là sớm chiều tương đối, làm phân kia không tự giác mà chú ý biến thành để ý ... Đi? Phương Hạ không là thực xác định. Bất quá, Phù Cẩn có khi sẽ ẩn ẩn cho hắn một loại cảm giác quen thuộc, giống như thật lâu trước kia đã từng gặp gỡ quá, chính là nghĩ không ra cụ thể ở nơi nào, là cái gì thời điểm.

Không quản như thế nào, dù sao tại đối mặt để ý người khi, hắn đối với đối phương cảm xúc hảo xấu trực giác phán đoán, chưa bao giờ xuất quá sai lầm, cho nên hắn tại đây phương diện tương đương tự tin.

Cho nên —

"Dù sao ta chính là cảm thấy ngươi mất hứng ." Phương Hạ khiêu quá chính mình cũng giải thích không rõ quá trình, trực tiếp đối Phù Cẩn tâm tình làm cái quan định luận tổng kết.

[ ân, ta mất hứng. ] thấy Phương Hạ như vậy khẳng định, Phù Cẩn đơn giản thừa nhận , nhưng hắn cũng không tính toán nói cho Phương Hạ hắn tại mất hứng cái gì. Không là cảm thấy lý do có cái gì khó lấy mở miệng , chính là cảm giác chính mình hiện tại lập trường không quá thích hợp, khó hiểu cảm thấy nói những lời kia, yêu cầu cùng Phương Hạ càng thêm thân mật quan hệ mới thích hợp.

Phương Hạ nhìn Phù Cẩn, đợi nửa ngày cũng không đợi đến sau văn, đối phương tỏ rõ không có ý định nói cho hắn biết mất hứng lý do. Phương Hạ bĩu môi, cảm thấy Phù Cẩn lời như thế nói một nửa hành vi thập phần không hảo. Nhưng rất nhanh tưởng khai, từ địa thượng đứng lên, đối Phù Cẩn khuyên nhủ: "Biệt không vui , cao hứng điểm..."

Đúng lúc này, khoảng cách bọn họ không xa, so với bọn hắn sở tại hơi thấp kia chỗ triền núi mộ địa, phát ra một trận tiếng khóc, hai cái giọng nữ xen lẫn trong đồng thời, một bên khóc một bên hào. Phương Hạ nói đến một nửa nói, nhất thời kẹt.

Đó là khóc mộ phần, là viếng mồ mả một loại tập tục.

Bất quá, Phương Hạ chưa bao giờ làm như vậy. Một là cảm thấy dọa người, hai là giả thiết mẹ hắn tại thiên có linh, này quanh năm suốt tháng khó được thấy một lần nhi tử, kết quả nàng nhi tử mỗi lần đến đều buồn rười rượi, kia nhiều lắm sốt ruột a! Phương Hạ viếng mồ mả, luôn luôn là vô cùng cao hứng mà đến, cùng mẹ hắn tán gẫu vài câu, lại vô cùng cao hứng mà trở về, chỉnh đến cùng đạp thanh không sai biệt lắm. Cho nên hắn vừa rồi khuyên nhủ Phù Cẩn cao hứng điểm, nói được thập phần tự nhiên có thứ tự, giống nhau nào có trước mộ phần khuyên nhủ người cao hứng điểm ? Mặc dù Phù Cẩn không phải mộ chủ nhân người nhà. Phía dưới mộ địa kia hộ nhân gia, mới là chính xác viếng mồ mả tư thế!

Bạn phía dưới kia hộ nhân gia khóc mộ phần thanh, làm Phù Cẩn cao hứng điểm nói là không cách nào tiếp tục nói. Phương Hạ là không để ý tại mẫu thân mình trước mộ phần, khuyên nhủ người cao hứng điểm , nhưng bây giờ người ta ở bên kia kêu khóc đến hăng say, ngươi bên này lại tiếp tục gọi người... Ách quỷ cao hứng điểm, một chút thuyết phục lực đều không có hảo sao?

Phương Hạ sở trường bối cọ xát cái mũi, nói sang chuyện khác, "Cái gì kia, ta đem quả táo đốt cho ngươi, ngươi có thể ăn đến sao?"

Phù Cẩn: [ ngươi như thế nào làm một cái quả táo thiêu cháy? ]

Phương Hạ: "Ách..."

Nhìn Phương Hạ trừng quả táo tưởng biện pháp bộ dáng, Phù Cẩn cảm giác chính mình ám trầm cảm xúc nhất thời phai nhạt, tâm tình cùng núi này tốp thanh phong đồng thời nhẹ nhàng đứng lên.

[ ngươi đốt cho ta, ta cũng ăn không đến . ] thưởng thức đủ Phương Hạ rối rắm biểu tình, Phù Cẩn ra tiếng giải cứu hắn.

"Ngươi nói cho ta cho nó lâm thượng du, ta là nói thực dụng du, nó có thể hay không thiêu cháy?" Nhưng mà Phương Hạ chẳng những cự tuyệt giải cứu, ngược lại còn đối làm một cái quả táo bốc cháy lên đầu đề, sinh ra nồng hậu hứng thú.

Phù Cẩn: [... ]

Phía dưới khóc mộ phần tựa hồ còn muốn duy trì liên tục một đoạn thời gian, làm quả táo thiêu đốt thực nghiệm, trước mắt cũng không có đạo cụ duy trì, thấy cùng chạy bằng điện xe ba bánh chủ ước hảo thời gian không sai biệt lắm nhanh đến , liền thu thập mộ trước đồ vật, cho hắn mẫu thân mộ phần bỏ thêm hai bồi tân thổ, dọc theo đường cũ xuống núi.

Trên đường xuống núi, trong lúc vô tình thoáng nhìn hai một mình ảnh cực đạm du hồn, chợt lóe mà qua, rất nhanh liền từ tầm nhìn trung tiêu thất. Bình thường ban ngày rất ít nhìn thấy phổ thông du hồn , theo Cảnh Thư Đan nói, có thể tại ban ngày tùy ý hành động , cũng không phải giống nhau quỷ hồn. Phương Hạ liền nhịn không được nhìn nhiều vài lần.

[ ngày mai chính là thanh minh, thanh minh là tứ đại quỷ lễ chi nhất, quỷ lễ là lúc, dương gian âm khí đại thịnh, quỷ hồn đi ra du đãng cũng sẽ tự do một ít. ] Phù Cẩn mở miệng cấp Phương Hạ giải thích, [ nơi này vốn là mộ táng nơi, thổ địa âm khí trọng, cho nên cứ việc còn chưa tới chính âm thời gian, ban ngày du hồn thoáng đi ra một chút, cũng sẽ không có trở ngại. ]

"Đối người không có ảnh hưởng?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

[ du hồn bản thân liền đối người sống ảnh hưởng nhỏ nhất, mặc dù nơi này thổ địa âm khí trọng. ] Phù Cẩn đạo, [ hơn nữa, đến người nơi này, nhiều ít vội tới gia nhân viếng mồ mả, từ gia mộ phần kéo dài đi ra số mệnh, tự nhiên sẽ che chở này con cháu hậu nhân. ]

"Phải không?" Phương Hạ nghĩ nghĩ, lại hỏi, "Kia mộ phần chủ nhân đầu thai đi, kia gia mộ phần số mệnh còn sẽ che chở hắn hậu nhân sao?"

[ gia mộ phần kéo dài đi ra ngoài số mệnh là hòa phong thủy có quan, tình hình chung hạ, mộ chủ nhân chính là tại lúc ban đầu quyết định số mệnh thiên hướng, sau đó hắn đang cùng không tại cũng sẽ không có cái gì ảnh hưởng. Cho nên, chọn mộ địa chú trọng phong thuỷ, bởi vì che chở hậu nhân số mệnh mạnh yếu, là từ phong thuỷ quyết định . Đương số mệnh đầy đủ cường thịnh khi, thậm chí có thể thịnh vượng một cái gia tộc. ]

Phương Hạ đột nhiên dừng bước lại.

Phù Cẩn đi theo dừng lại: [ làm sao vậy? ]

Phương Hạ đột nhiên xoay người, đối với mẫu thân hắn mộ địa phương hướng hô: "Mẹ, gia tộc thịnh vượng loại này nghe đứng lên cũng rất cố sức sự ta liền không yêu cầu , nhưng ngươi nhất định muốn phù hộ ta tại C thị thuận lợi tìm được công tác!"

"Hô —" Phương Hạ thở phào một cái, quay lại thân thể tiếp tục đi phía trước đi, "Hảm hoàn đột nhiên an tâm nhiều, sư phụ ta nói, mẹ của ta kia khối mộ địa là một cái phong thủy bảo địa tới, này nhất định có thể thực hiện."

Phương Hạ nguyên bản tìm khắp hảo công tác, là một nhà phòng vẽ tranh lão sư, nhưng ở đi Cảnh gia trước hắn cùng phòng vẽ tranh lão bản đẩy, lúc ấy là làm hảo không thể quay về tính toán . Ai tưởng đó là Cảnh lão thái bà cùng sư phụ hắn liên thủ tạo ra âm mưu, cứ như vậy trì hoãn hơn phân nửa tháng, trở về đến lần nữa tìm việc làm .

Trở lại trấn trên, Phương Hạ vội vàng đi lữ điếm lấy hành lý, chạng vạng thời gian ngồi trên đi trước C thị động xe, ly khai Q thị.

Vào lúc ban đêm tám giờ nhiều, đến C thị, lại tọa xe bus, vòng vòng chuyển chuyển hơn phân nửa tòa thành thị, về trường học thời điểm, đã thập điểm nhiều.

Phương Hạ thể lực thực hảo, nhưng ngày nay từ A thị đến Q thị, lại đến C thị, trung gian còn đi trên núi thượng mộ phần, cũng là mệt đến ngất ngư .

Ngày mai chính là tiết thanh minh, trường học nghỉ, ở lại trường học học sinh không nhiều lắm, Phương Hạ tha hành lý đi vào so ngày xưa an tĩnh vườn trường, chậm rãi mà đụng đến phòng ngủ lâu, cơ hồ là hai bước dừng lại mà hướng trên lầu đi — nếu không bọn họ phòng ngủ tại lầu hai, hắn đều có đem hành lý ném xúc động .

Đứng ở cửa phòng ngủ, Phương Hạ sờ soạng nửa ngày quần áo, không tìm được phòng ngủ cái chìa khóa, đang muốn sống không còn gì luyến tiếc mà đi phiên vali, Phù Cẩn tay vừa nhấc, giúp hắn mở ra phòng ngủ môn.

"Cám ơn." Phương Hạ một bên cùng Phù Cẩn nói lời cảm tạ, một bên đẩy ra phòng ngủ môn.

Đây là một gian bốn người phòng ngủ, hạ tầng bàn học mang ngăn tủ, thượng tầng cá nhân giường. Phòng ngủ không bật đèn, nhưng đẩy cửa phòng ra, đầu tiên là ngửi được một cỗ mì ăn liền vị, sau đó nhìn đến bên trong tới gần ban công kia trương bàn học biên ngồi một người, trên đầu đội tai nghe, bút kí bản máy tính quang chỉ cần chiếu sáng lên kia trương chính hút lưu che mặt điều mặt, có loại nhìn quỷ phiến nghệ thuật đặc hiệu.

"Hầu Triêu Thanh, ngươi lộng gì lặc? !" Phương Hạ nương bút kí bản màn hình về điểm này ánh sáng, nhận ra bạn cùng phòng, một cổ họng liền rống lên.

Phương Hạ tiếng hô xuyên thấu đối phương tai nghe, đem đối phương sợ tới mức giơ mì ăn liền xoa từ ghế trên nhảy dựng lên. Hắn cái nhảy này, bút kí bản bị mang đến một oai, có tuyến tai nghe đầu cắm, từ bút kí bản lỗ cắm trung bị kéo rút ra, từng đợt khó nhịn rên rỉ cùng phát thanh đan xen, từ kia bút kí bản máy tính trung truyền ra.

Đệ 25 chương khe khẽ nói nhỏ giả 03

Phương Hạ mắt sáng như đuốc, thẳng tắp mà nhìn về phía kia thai chảy xuôi xuất yêu cùng sinh mệnh chương nhạc bút kí bản. Hầu Triêu Thanh vừa rồi nhảy dựng lên khi đem bút kí bản mang oai , giờ phút này bút kí bản màn hình chính hướng phía cửa phòng ngủ, Phương Hạ 5. 3 thị lực, đầy đủ làm hắn thấy rõ lấp lánh quang bình thượng hình ảnh — hai vị diễn viên chính tình cảm mãnh liệt mênh mông mà dây dưa cùng một chỗ, dắt tay suy diễn sinh mệnh đại hài hòa, phảng phất muốn xuyên thấu qua màn hình, châm tràn ngập mì ăn liền vị không khí.

Quả nhiên là hài hòa tiểu điện ảnh.

Phương Hạ phản ứng đầu tiên là không thể để cho Phù Cẩn nhìn đến, thân hình hắn nhanh chóng hướng hữu kéo dài qua một bước, che ở Phù Cẩn trước mặt. Rất nhanh lại muốn đến Phù Cẩn so với chính mình cao, như vậy khả năng ngăn không được Phù Cẩn tầm mắt, nhanh chóng càng làm trong ngực kia chỉ trang thư thùng carton nhỏ đỉnh ở trên đầu, đồng thời lớn tiếng đối Hầu Triêu Thanh đạo: "Bàn Hầu, tắt đi!"

Đứng ở bàn học phụ cận, chính diện hướng phía cửa phòng ngủ, lấy tay phải lấy xoa giơ quá mức đỉnh, chân trái nâng lên Kim kê độc lập, dùng mượt mà thân thể, bày ra thập phần giàu có nghệ thuật cảm tạo hình Hầu Triêu Thanh, nghe được Phương Hạ nói, thân hình quơ quơ, từ dừng hình ảnh trạng thái giải trừ. Phun ra vừa rồi ngừng lại kia khẩu khí, vỗ ngực an ủi đạo: "Cái gì a? Nguyên lai là Phương Hạ a! Làm ta sợ nhảy dựng..."

"Phương ngươi muội hạ, cho ngươi đem video quan nghe được không?" Phương Hạ hướng Hầu Triêu Thanh hét lên.

Thấy Phương Hạ cùng hắn cấp, Hầu Triêu Thanh đầu tiên là sửng sốt, bỗng nhiên nghĩ tới điều gì. Hắn sẽ cực kỳ nhanh hướng thư trả lời trước bàn, tắt đi video, khép lại máy tính, sau đó trừng lớn hai mắt, duỗi cổ hướng cửa phòng ngủ nhìn xung quanh, "Phương Hạ, ngươi mang bạn gái trở lại? !"

Loại này tiểu điện ảnh, Phương Hạ cũng không phải không xem qua, hơn nữa làm mỹ thuật tạo hình sinh, hắn quả thể cũng không ít họa, không phải là gặp được chính mình huynh đệ nhìn tiểu điện ảnh, có cái gì hảo đại kinh tiểu quái ? Lớn như vậy phản ứng, hơn phân nửa là mang bạn gái đồng thời lại đây! Tại bạn gái trước mặt mới yêu cầu che dấu thấp kém yêu thích, duy trì suất khí thuần lương hình tượng!

Hầu Triêu Thanh cảm thấy chính mình nghĩ đến thập phần có đạo lý, nhưng mà hắn trừng mắt nhìn nửa ngày mắt, lăng là không tìm được người thứ hai ảnh.

"Cái gì bạn gái?" Phương Hạ đem đỉnh lên đỉnh đầu thùng carton nhỏ bắt lấy đến, một tay ôm, một tay khác ba mà đè xuống cửa phòng ngủ chốt mở, bên trong nháy mắt đại lượng.

Hầu Triêu Thanh chớp chớp bị ngọn đèn đau đớn hai mắt, chạy đến cửa phòng ngủ, tham đầu ra bên ngoài nhìn, "Đương nhiên là ngươi bạn gái a! Di? Tại sao không có? Muội tử là còn không có đi lên sao?"

"Ta độc thân đâu tới bạn gái? Bàn Hầu, ngươi nằm mơ đâu?" Phương Hạ đem lấy chỉ nặng trịch thùng carton nhỏ đặt ở chính mình trên bàn sách, kéo qua một cái ghế, ý bảo Phù Cẩn tọa.

Hầu Triêu Thanh tại cửa phòng ngủ đứng trong chốc lát, xác định thật không có "Còn chưa lên lầu muội tử", thất vọng mà giúp đỡ Phương Hạ đem hành lý tương kéo vào phòng ngủ, hướng Phương Hạ oán giận nói: "Lộng gì lặc? Không có muội tử ngươi vừa rồi lớn như vậy phản ứng? Không phải là gặp được ta đang nhìn tiểu điện ảnh đi! Trước kia chúng ta cũng không phải không đồng thời xem qua? Nhất chợt cả kinh ..."

Ở một bên ghế trên ngồi xuống Phù Cẩn, ngước mắt nhìn về phía Phương Hạ, cũng đi theo hỏi: [ ngươi vừa rồi vì cái gì đột nhiên chắn ở trước mặt ta? ]

"Cái loại này đồ vật không thích hợp ngươi xem." Phương Hạ đưa lưng về phía Hầu Triêu Thanh, thoáng để sát vào Phù Cẩn, dùng nhỏ nhất thanh âm đối hắn nói rằng.

Phù Cẩn như vậy xuất trần nhân vật, nhìn cái loại này tiểu điện ảnh, bị mang phá hủy như thế nào ? Nói như thế nào đều là hắn mang đi ra quỷ, hắn đến phụ trách!

[ ngươi cũng không nhìn quá sao? ] Phù Cẩn chỉ chỉ Hầu Triêu Thanh, [ cùng hắn đồng thời. Như thế nào ta liền nhìn vô cùng? ]

"Đây không phải là thứ tốt." Phương Hạ nhìn Phù Cẩn thản nhiên miết tới tầm mắt, cắn răng nói, "Ta về sau cũng không nhìn ."

Phương Hạ nói xong, trong lòng rơi lệ đầy mặt. Tuy nói nhìn tiểu điện ảnh là thấp kém thú vị, nhưng trăm ngàn năm qua loại này văn hóa liền không đoạn quá, đủ để thuyết minh này mị lực, nhưng mà, hắn sau này lại muốn bỏ qua cái này thú vị hoạt động, dữ dội đau lòng!

Bất quá, có Phù Cẩn vẫn luôn cùng ở bên cạnh hắn, hắn không nghĩ mang phá hư Phù Cẩn, liền tính hôm nay không làm cam đoan, sau này cũng nhất dạng không cách nào nhìn.

Hầu Triêu Thanh đóng cửa phòng ngủ môn, nhặt lên từ môn sau lưng rơi xuống móc nối, tưởng lần nữa dính trở về. Dính mấy lần không thành công, liền tùy tay ném vào bên cạnh thùng rác, sau đó xoay người hỏi Phương Hạ, "Ngươi thì thầm làm chi đâu? Còn không để ý ta..."

"Ngươi người tại phòng ngủ làm chi không bật đèn? Cảnh tối lửa tắt đèn mà dán trước máy tính tưởng dọa ai đó? Hoàn hảo ý tứ trách ta nhất chợt cả kinh ?" Phương Hạ nghĩ nghĩ Hầu Triêu Thanh vừa mới nói gì đó, dựng thẳng lên mày, quay đầu hỏi lại.

"Tắt đèn nhìn càng có bầu không khí." Hầu Triêu Thanh cao hứng, đem Phương Hạ vali đặt ở hắn tủ quần áo trước, trở lại chính mình trước bàn sách, đem mập mạp chính mình lần nữa thả lại ghế trên, bưng lên còn không có ăn xong dũng trạng mì ăn liền tiếp tục ăn.

Phương Hạ dựa bàn học nhìn về phía Hầu Triêu Thanh: "Một bên nhìn phiến vừa ăn mì ăn liền, ngươi đó là cái gì thao tác?"

Hầu Triêu Thanh ôm mì ăn liền dũng, nâng lên hắn song cằm, diễn tinh chiếm được: "Thương thiên bất công, nhân tâm không cổ! Ta một người cô linh linh mà nhìn phiến ăn dũng mì ăn liền ngươi đều muốn quản ta!"

Phương Hạ: "..."

Phương Hạ cảm thấy, Hầu Triêu Thanh trong khoảng thời gian này đại khái là tịch mịch điên rồi.

Bọn họ phòng ngủ bốn người, trừ hắn ra ở ngoài, vương trúc, hoàng hoàng, Hầu Triêu Thanh cùng hắn, tiến vào đại mọi nơi học kỳ sau, sẽ thấy không tại phòng ngủ tề tụ quá.

Vương trúc đi nơi khác một nhà thiết kế công ty thực tập . Hoàng hoàng là C thị người địa phương, đã sớm dọn về nhà ở , chăn màn gối đệm cái gì tuy rằng còn giữ, nhưng chỉ có ngẫu nhiên mới sẽ trở lại gặp nhìn. Tại Phương Hạ rời đi C thị đi Cảnh gia sau đó, phòng ngủ liền dư lại Hầu Triêu Thanh một người . Hầu Triêu Thanh cũng là học thiết kế , bất quá hắn tính toán ở lại C thị phát triển , hiện nay tại C thị một nhà thiết kế phòng làm việc đương trợ lý, trên tay không bao nhiêu tiền, không cách nào đi ra ngoài phòng cho thuê, có thể ở phòng ngủ nhiều trụ một ngày là một ngày, vì thế liền thành bọn họ 213 phòng ngủ lưu thủ nhi đồng .

Nhìn tại Hầu Triêu Thanh này lưu thủ nhi đồng, quả thật có chút đáng thương phân thượng, hắn liền không cùng hắn so đo .

Phương Hạ đem hành lý tương nhét vào chính mình tủ quần áo, quay đầu lại nhìn chung quanh một vòng phòng ngủ — nam sinh phòng ngủ hơn phân nửa là trông cậy không được có bao nhiêu sạch sẽ sạch sẽ , lưu thủ nhi đồng Bàn Hầu cũng không phải phương diện này nhân tài. Lại quay đầu lại, nhìn Phù Cẩn chính ưu nhã ngồi ở hắn bàn học biên, phiên một quyển từ hắn trên giá sách lấy 《 mỹ thuật tạo hình giản sử 》, cảm giác cùng bọn họ cái này bẩn loạn phòng ngủ không hợp nhau. Hồi tưởng lại tại Cảnh gia nhà cũ trụ phòng ở, nhất thời cảm thấy chính mình đem Phù Cẩn mang đi ra chịu ủy khuất .

Nhận thấy được Phương Hạ tầm mắt, Phù Cẩn ngẩng đầu, [... ? ]

Phương Hạ phiết quá mức đi, vén tay áo lên, đi môn sau lưng lấy tảo đem, bắt đầu động thủ quét tước phòng ngủ. Trang hoàng không thể cứu được, vệ sinh miễn cưỡng còn có thể cứu giúp một chút.

"Phương Hạ, ta nói ngươi hồi lão gia phát sinh chuyện gì ? Tại sao trở về biến đến ngây thơ lại hiền lành ?" Hầu Triêu Thanh một bên đem chân nâng lên đến, làm Phương Hạ tảo chính mình dưới chân rác rưởi, một bên hút lưu che mặt điều hỏi.

Phương Hạ hồi Cảnh gia sự không đã nói với những người khác, đi thời điểm liền hàm hồ mà nói một tiếng hồi lão gia.

"Ngươi quản ta phát sinh cái gì? Ăn xong mì ăn liền thu thập đặt bên ngoài hành lang." Phương Hạ lấy tảo nhược điểm thống thống Hầu Triêu Thanh thắt lưng, "Nói về ngươi này mì ăn liền như thế nào còn không có ăn xong?"

Hầu Triêu Thanh: "Ta phóng hai cái mặt bính, hắc hắc..."

Phương Hạ: "..."

Hầu Triêu Thanh đột nhiên trừng mắt, nhìn chằm chằm Phương Hạ bàn học, "Phương Hạ, ngươi trên bàn kia thư giống như chính mình phiên trang ?"

Phương Hạ quay đầu nhìn lại, đối thượng Phù Cẩn tầm mắt, đối phương đặt ở trang sách thượng ngón tay hơi hơi cuộn mình, sau đó dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt.

Phù Cẩn đại khái nhất thời quên nơi này không là Cảnh gia, xem sách, không có chú ý liền như vậy phiên quá đi.

Phương Hạ quay đầu lại, đem Hầu Triêu Thanh đầu đổ lên bên kia, "Không có, ngươi xem sai, kia sách vở đến ngay tại kia một tờ ."

Hầu Triêu Thanh: "Không là a! Ta vừa mới nhìn đến mở ra kia trang, mặt trên không có đồ ..."

Phương Hạ ôm cánh tay: "Như thế nào? Ăn dũng phóng hai cái mặt bính mì ăn liền, ngươi đã nghĩ say khướt ?"

Hầu Triêu Thanh thấy Phương Hạ như vậy khẳng định, hoài nghi mình khả năng thật sự nhìn lầm rồi, hơn nữa thư hảo hảo tại đặt ở nơi đó, không khai quạt không mở cửa cửa sổ , làm sao có thể chính mình phiên trang?

"Ta khả năng giả tính cận thị , đoạn thời gian trước tăng ca, suốt ngày nhìn chằm chằm máy tính tới..." Hầu Triêu Thanh thở dài, quyết định đạo, "Ta ngày mai muốn đi mua nhãn dược thủy."

Thấy Hầu Triêu Thanh bị lừa gạt đi qua, Phương Hạ nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Xem ra đến mau chóng dọn đi ra ngoài đơn trụ, không nói hoàn cảnh, làm sợ Bàn Hầu cũng không nên. Chính là chính mình kia không đến một vạn tiền gởi, có chút đản đau, C thị phòng cho thuê không tính tiện nghi.

Hầu Triêu Thanh lão gia ly C thị rất xa, hắn thực tập phòng làm việc chỉ phóng hắn thanh minh một ngày ngày nghỉ, cho nên hắn liền lưu tại C thị. Nguyên bản tưởng rằng muốn một người cô linh linh mà quá thanh minh , không nghĩ tới Phương Hạ đột nhiên trở lại, Hầu Triêu Thanh tự nhiên là thật cao hứng. Ngày hôm sau, hắn liền béo vung tay lên, thỉnh Phương Hạ đi trường học mặt sau cái kia mỹ thực phố ăn lẩu, mỹ kỳ danh cấp Phương Hạ vi đón gió.

Phương Hạ bọn họ mỹ viện mặt sau mỹ thực phố, là một cái ổn định giá tiệm ăn uống tụ tập điểm, đồ vật không quý cũng không nhiều hảo, là phụ cận trường học học sinh thủ tuyển. Vừa lúc gặp thanh minh, học sinh phần lớn hồi gia , mỹ thực phố lạnh lùng không ít, thường xuyên chật ních cái lẩu điếm cũng không bao nhiêu người.

Phương Hạ cùng Hầu Triêu Thanh tuyển ngã tư đường một bên kháo cửa sổ bốn người đặt tòa.

Hầu Triêu Thanh hưng trí bừng bừng mà phản thái đơn, Phương Hạ đâu vào đấy mà bãi bát đũa. Hầu Triêu Thanh thái đơn phiên đến một nửa, ngẩng đầu nhìn đến Phương Hạ bên kia phóng hai phân bát đũa.

Hầu Triêu Thanh: "Nhiều hai phân bát đũa, trong chốc lát làm người bán hàng sẽ đến lấy đi, ngươi bày ra đến làm chi?"

Phương Hạ đối thượng Phù Cẩn không đồng ý ánh mắt, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc nói cho Hầu Triêu Thanh: "A, một phần dùng để ăn, một phần dùng để phóng lạnh."

Hầu Triêu Thanh khẽ nhếch miệng sửng sốt nửa ngày, cuối cùng vỗ đùi, đạo: "Phương Hạ, ngươi thật đặc biệt sao là một cái nhân tài! Ta cũng muốn làm như vậy!"

Phương Hạ cho Phù Cẩn liếc mắt một cái đắc ý ánh mắt.

Phù Cẩn rũ mắt nhìn trước mặt mình bát đũa.

Đắc ý hoàn, Phương Hạ đang muốn thu hồi tầm mắt, dư quang liếc thấy ngoài cửa sổ một đạo tiêm gầy thân ảnh, tầm mắt nhất đốn, liền đuổi theo cái kia thân ảnh đi qua.

Đó là một cái màu nâu trường tóc quăn nữ hài, có nhất trương xinh đẹp khuôn mặt, xuyên hồng nâu liên y quần dài, bên ngoài tùy ý bộ nhất kiện màu nâu nhạt lông rậm y, trên vai treo đơn bả vai bọc nhỏ, trong ngực ôm vài cuốn sách, từ Phương Hạ đối diện phương hướng đi tới.

"Ngươi nhìn cái gì đấy? Không gọi món ăn sao?" Hầu Triêu Thanh nói xong, theo Phương Hạ tầm mắt nhìn lại, "A, đó là cách vách tranh sơn dầu hệ hệ hoa, Chu Lộ. Thế nào? Xinh đẹp đi?"

Chờ kia Chu Lộ đi ra tầm nhìn, Phương Hạ thu hồi tầm mắt, hắn không nghe rõ Hầu Triêu Thanh nói gì đó, hàm hồ mà lên tiếng. Hồi tưởng vừa mới dư quang nhìn đến kia Chu Lộ, tựa hồ nhìn đến có cái gì vậy ở sau lưng nàng chợt lóe mà qua.

Đệ 26 chương khe khẽ nói nhỏ giả 04

Hôm nay là thanh minh, nhưng C thị thời tiết một chút cũng không có vũ mênh mông tự giác, là một cái dương quang sáng lạn ngày nắng. Phương Hạ cúi đầu nghĩ, vừa rồi nữ sinh kia sau lưng chợt lóe mà qua bóng dáng, có phải hay không chính mình bị dương quang lung lay mắt, tại lòng nghi ngờ dưới tác dụng suy nghĩ nhiều. Chính hoài nghi , nghênh diện thổi tới từng đợt gió lạnh, Phương Hạ ngẫng đầu, liền nhìn đến đối diện Hầu Triêu Thanh chính hai tay cầm thái đơn, hướng trên mặt hắn phiến phong.

"Ngươi làm gì thế đâu?" Phương Hạ đứng dậy, đoạt quá Hầu Triêu Thanh trong tay thái đơn, đặt ở Phù Cẩn cùng chính mình ở giữa vị trí, lại nhìn thoáng qua Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn chính là thản nhiên mà hồi hắn liếc mắt một cái, không có mở miệng ý tứ. Phương Hạ lấy không chuẩn Phù Cẩn là không chú ý tới vừa rồi đi ngang qua nữ sinh kia, vẫn là nữ sinh kia kỳ thật cũng không có gì không thích hợp. Bất quá, đến tột cùng như thế nào, việc này đến muộn chút hỏi lại Phù Cẩn , trước mắt Hầu Triêu Thanh tại, không quá phương tiện.

"Chậc chậc, nhìn ngươi vừa rồi bộ dáng kia, hồn đều nhanh bị câu đi rồi." Hầu Triêu Thanh tại đối diện rung đùi đắc ý.

"Cái gì hồn đều nhanh bị câu đi rồi?" Phương Hạ mạc danh kỳ diệu, "Bị ai?"

"Tranh sơn dầu hệ hệ hoa, Chu Lộ a!"

"Người đó a? Ở chỗ nào đâu?" Phương Hạ hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây mà nhìn chung quanh một vòng cái lẩu trong điếm khách nhân, tuổi trẻ nữ hài có hai cái, lớn lên bình thường thôi, cũng không quá quan tâm giống hệ hoa.

"Liền vừa mới từ ngoài cửa sổ ngã tư đường đi ngang qua mỹ nữ kia a! Ngươi thẳng ngoắc ngoắc mà nhìn chằm chằm nhân gia một đường đi xa vị kia." Hầu Triêu Thanh đạo, "Đó chính là ngươi nhóm quốc hoạ hệ cách vách, tranh sơn dầu hệ hệ hoa Chu Lộ a! Ta nhớ không lầm nói, vẫn là theo chúng ta là cùng giới . Ta vừa mới theo như ngươi nói, ngươi không nghe đến?"

"Không nghe đến, ta cũng không bị nàng câu đi hồn." Phương Hạ cúi đầu bắt đầu câu thái đơn, câu trước ngước mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái Phù Cẩn, nếu thấy Phù Cẩn không thích, hắn liền khiêu quá.

Phù Cẩn ăn không đến, nhưng ít ra không cần điểm làm hắn nhìn cảm giác sốt ruột đồ vật. Hiện nay mới thôi, trừ bỏ nội tạng, Phù Cẩn tựa hồ đối bất luận cái gì thực vật đều không có rõ ràng phản cảm.

"Biệt a! Coi trọng liền đi truy bái! Độc thân nhiều năm như vậy, là thời điểm tìm một người bạn gái . Hơn nữa hiện tại thời cơ cũng hảo — tốt nghiệp quý, chia tay quý, phân chính là tương lai nhìn không tới tiền cảnh , nhưng cái này mùa dắt tay cùng một chỗ , hơn phân nửa là tương lai quy hoạch hợp phách , tu thành chính quả tỷ lệ cũng rất đại ! Hơn nữa, ngươi xem ngươi sắc đẹp dáng người đều tại tuyến, liền tính đối phương là hệ hoa, ngươi cố gắng một chút cũng không phải hoàn toàn không hy vọng." Hầu Triêu Thanh nói xong cúi đầu sờ sờ bụng của mình, xúc cảm rất tròn mềm mại có co dãn, ấn nhấn một cái, còn có thể mang theo quanh thân mà mang đồng thời ba đào phập phồng, thập phần ưu thương mà thở dài, "Giống ta như vậy , cố gắng cũng không trông cậy vào, hiện tại muội tử, tìm bạn trai đều phải xem mặt nhìn dáng người ..."

"Ngươi có thể cố gắng giảm béo." Phương Hạ điểm hoàn đồ ăn, rung chuông gọi người bán hàng.

"Giảm béo đây không phải là cố gắng có thể thành công sự, đó là yêu cầu liều mạng thượng ta mạng già S cấp nhiệm vụ." Hầu Triêu Thanh sờ sờ chính mình song cằm, nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ, lại lắc lắc đầu, xem thường đạo, "Giống loại người như ngươi có cơ bụng người là sẽ không hiểu ."

Phương Hạ: "..." Cơ bụng nó làm sai cái gì? !

Hầu Triêu Thanh không có chết nắm Chu Lộ tiếp tục nói rằng, dù sao chính là nhân gia đúng dịp, Phương Hạ nhìn nhiều hai mắt, hắn không đến mức thật cho rằng Phương Hạ đối hệ hoa thật biết điều . Lòng thích cái đẹp mọi người đều có, mỹ nữ đại gia đều là yêu nhìn đi!

Người bán hàng lại đây, ghi nhớ Phương Hạ bọn họ điểm đồ ăn, lấy đi thái đơn, Hầu Triêu Thanh tiếp tục nói: "Lại nói tiếp ngươi cũng thật là kỳ quái , đại học tứ năm, ta liền không gặp ngươi giao quá bạn gái, cũng không giống là có bạn gái bộ dáng. Chẳng lẽ là — không bỏ xuống được yêu sớm chia tay trước bạn gái?"

Phù Cẩn hơi hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ uống một hớp nước, mắt liếc đối diện Hầu Triêu Thanh: "Tưởng rất nhiều, ta chính là không giao quá bạn gái làm sao vậy?"

Hầu Triêu Thanh một tĩnh, sau đó thật cẩn thận mà nhìn Phương Hạ hỏi: "Kia... Bạn trai?"

"Phốc — khụ khụ..." Phương Hạ một ngụm thủy phun tới, vỗ ngực mãnh khụ, "Cái quỷ gì?"

"Cũng không có?" Hầu Triêu Thanh chớp mắt.

"Có một cái quỷ!" Phương Hạ trừng hắn.

"Hảo đi hảo đi, đừng kích động." Hầu Triêu Thanh bãi bãi béo tay, "Ta chính là tò mò ngươi vì cái gì vẫn luôn không tìm đối tượng. Ta là khó khăn hộ, nhưng ngươi không là a!"

"Không gặp được có thể kết hôn ." Phương Hạ rút khăn tay sát trước mặt mặt bàn, tức giận nói.

"Không phải đâu? Đại ca, nói thương yêu cuối cùng lại không nhất định phải kết hôn !"

"Dù sao ở chỗ này của ta, hoặc là không nói chuyện, nói chuyện chính là đến thật sự." Phương Hạ xao cái bàn đạo.

"... Phương ca, ngươi không phải là tự cấp chính mình thảo nhân thiết đi? Tỷ như đối đãi tình cảm nghiêm túc nghiêm túc cái gì?"

Phương Hạ: "Lăn!"

Hầu Triêu Thanh thật sự lăn.

Người bán hàng bưng tới cái lẩu đế thang, Hầu Triêu Thanh nháy mắt quên đi chuyện này, bưng chén đĩa, điên điên mà lăn đi tự giúp mình thai mang nước quả điểm tâm .

Phương Hạ: "..."

Ăn xong cái lẩu, Phương Hạ cùng Hầu Triêu Thanh lại đi phụ cận siêu thị.

Vào siêu thị, hai người phân công nhau hành động.

Phương Hạ mua hai chỉ 1100ML thủy tinh dày đặc quán, cùng mấy bao khẩu vị bất đồng kẹo, đây là trước đáp ứng cấp Phù Cẩn. Hầu Triêu Thanh thì mua một đống khẩu vị không đồng nhất mì ăn liền, có dũng trang cũng có túi trang. Hai người tại thu ngân trước đài hội hợp, đánh giá lẫn nhau chiến lợi phẩm.

Hầu Triêu Thanh: "Ta hoàn toàn không thể lý giải ngươi mua loại này đồ vật."

Phương Hạ: "Ta ngược lại là thực có thể hiểu được ngươi mua cái loại này đồ vật, mà còn tưởng tượng xuất chúng nó đưa cho ngươi dáng người góp một viên gạch tương lai."

Hầu Triêu Thanh: "Ngươi quản ta!"

Phương Hạ: "Ta cũng không cần ngươi lý giải, cám ơn."

Thanh minh hôm nay, Phương Hạ liền đi theo Hầu Triêu Thanh lảo đảo mà đi qua.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Hầu Triêu Thanh đi phòng làm việc tăng ca, Phương Hạ ở lại phòng ngủ, bắt đầu tại trên mạng nhìn thông báo tuyển dụng tin tức. Làm thuộc khoá này sinh, hơn nữa là bằng tốt nghiệp còn không có bắt được thuộc khoá này sinh, muốn tìm đãi ngộ hảo kỳ thật không phải nhất kiện chuyện dễ dàng, hơn nữa hắn yêu cầu dọn đi ra ngoài đơn trụ, tiền lương theo không kịp nói, sẽ thực khó thực hiện.

Tại thông báo tuyển dụng trên mạng phiên nửa ngày, đều không thấy được cái gì vừa ý , liền nhịn không được lại tiếc hận khởi trước đẩy rụng phòng vẽ tranh công tác. Kia gia phòng vẽ tranh lúc trước hắn luôn luôn tại kiêm chức, nhập chức lão sư đãi ngộ thật sự tính không tệ, còn bao thực túc. Dừng chân địa phương lúc trước hắn cũng đi xem qua, phòng vẽ tranh lão bản cấp thuê mấy gian cá nhân nhà trọ, tuy nói là diện tích không lớn nhà một gian, nhưng hoàn cảnh cùng trang hoàng đều coi như không tồi.

Suy nghĩ trong chốc lát, Phương Hạ quyết định vẫn là cấp kia phòng vẽ tranh lão bản gọi điện thoại, đến hỏi một chút còn có chiêu hay không người.

Cái này điện thoại, Phương Hạ là mang theo may mắn tâm lý đánh đi qua , lại không nghĩ kia phòng vẽ tranh cư nhiên thật sự còn tại nhận người.

"Ta đây là một cái người khai phòng vẽ tranh, không có gì danh khí, bình thường cũng sẽ dạy cho tiểu hài tử. Không chuyên nghiệp dã chiêu số cùng trình độ không đủ lão sư ta không cần, chuyên nghiệp — nói thí dụ như các ngươi mỹ viện thuộc khoá này sinh, cao cấp tâm cao khí ngạo, đều bôn đi làm nghệ thuật gia , chướng mắt ta đây tiểu phòng vẽ tranh. Có chút trình độ , cư nhiên ghét bỏ ta tiền lương khai thấp? ! Một đám nói như rồng leo, làm như mèo mửa , cũng không đi bên ngoài nhìn xem, thuộc khoá này sinh ta đây tiền lương khai đến tuyệt đối là phúc hậu !" Phòng vẽ tranh lão bản Ngụy Thư Hoa tại trong điện thoại đối với Phương Hạ một trận oán giận, "Bất quá ta nơi này không có gì tiền cảnh ngược lại là thật sự. Phương Hạ, ta là rất vừa lòng nước của ngươi bình , ngươi còn đến ta đây, ta khẳng định thu a! Chính là lần này sẽ không lại đột nhiên hồi lão gia đi?"

"Yên tâm, lần này khẳng định sẽ không." Phương Hạ cam đoan.

"Kia đi, ngươi xế chiều hôm nay cứ tới đây làm một chút nhập chức. Tiểu Từ hôm nay tại phòng vẽ tranh, ngươi muốn dọn đi ký túc xá nói, trực tiếp đi tìm hắn hỗ trợ hảo ."

Cúp điện thoại, Phương Hạ nhìn trong chốc lát hắc rụng màn hình, sau đó mãnh liệt ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng ngồi ở hắn bàn học bên cạnh Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn nhận thấy được phía sau động tĩnh, quay đầu lại xem ra.

"Phù Cẩn, ta tìm được công tác!" Phương Hạ mỹ tư tư mà đối với Phù Cẩn cười nói, "Ta đối mẹ của ta mộ địa hứa nguyện vọng thực hiện , mẹ của ta chân linh nghiệm! Không đối, ta đều không tại mộ địa thấy mẹ của ta quỷ hồn, nàng hẳn là sớm đầu thai đi. Ngô, phải nói sư phụ ta nhìn phong thuỷ còn thật rất lợi hại , đối hứa nguyện như vậy linh nghiệm."

Phù Cẩn khẽ gật đầu, [ kia mộ địa phong thuỷ quả thật vô cùng tốt. ]

"Tóm lại ta tìm hảo công tác, bao ở túc, hơn nữa là độc lập nhà một gian, về sau ngươi ở trong phòng làm như thế nào cũng có thể, không cần cố kỵ cái gì." Phương Hạ đứng dậy đi đến Phù Cẩn bên cạnh.

Phù Cẩn ngây ra, lúc này mới kịp phản ứng, Phương Hạ không phải đơn thuần mà vi tìm được công tác mà cao hứng, mà là tại vi hắn không cần tiếp tục bởi vì cố kỵ bó tay bó chân vui vẻ. Trong lòng hơi hơi rung động, muốn nói gì, rồi lại không biết nên nói cái gì. Rõ ràng là cái khuyết tâm nhãn, có đôi khi ngay cả mình đều chiếu cố không hảo, như thế nào tẫn nghĩ chiếu cố hắn ?

"Phù Cẩn!" Phương Hạ vươn tay, bàn tay đối với Phù Cẩn, "Trước đánh cái chưởng chúc mừng một chút!"

Phù Cẩn ngước mắt, vươn tay, cùng Phương Hạ bàn tay hư hư mà dán tại đồng thời.

Phương Hạ hô: "Nha!"

Phù Cẩn trong mắt chiếu ra hắn khuôn mặt tươi cười, ánh mắt chậm chạp không có dời đi chỗ khác.

"Cái kia phòng vẽ tranh lão bản tiền lương khai đến rất phúc hậu, ta liền tính toán trước tiên ở phòng vẽ tranh làm hai năm, sau đó tại trên mạng tiếp một ít tranh minh hoạ cái gì, toàn ít tiền, sau đó lại nhìn tình huống phát triển." Phương Hạ thu hồi tay, lòng bàn tay không có gì thực tế xúc cảm, nhưng Phù Cẩn sẽ cùng hắn làm vỗ tay hoan nghênh loại sự tình này, hãy để cho hắn rất cao hứng , nhịn không được hưng trí bừng bừng mà nói lên chính mình lúc đầu chức nghiệp quy hoạch, "Đi đại công ti nhập chức đối ta loại tính cách này đại khái không quá thích hợp, có lẽ tương lai ta cũng sẽ khai cái phòng vẽ tranh cái gì. Tóm lại, ta về sau nhất định sẽ mang theo ngươi trụ tiến căn phòng lớn !"

Phù Cẩn gật đầu: [ hảo, ta chờ ngươi. ]

Xế chiều hôm đó, Phương Hạ tại trong điện thoại tiếp nhận rồi Hầu Triêu Thanh nhất đốn diễn tinh chiếm được gào khóc thảm thiết, thu thập phòng ngủ hành lý, mang theo Phù Cẩn dọn đi phòng vẽ tranh ký túc xá.

Phòng vẽ tranh là tại ly mỹ viện không tính quá xa một cái Sang Ý viên khu, nhưng đã có chút tiếp cận vùng ngoại thành, bất quá thắng tại hoàn cảnh thanh u. Mà làm phòng vẽ tranh công nhân ký túc xá sở tại chung cư, ngay tại cùng Sang Ý viên khu cách một con sông đạo chung cư tiểu khu. Từ đặt tại trên sông cầu đá đi, hai nơi cách xa nhau bất quá mười phút lộ trình.

Phương Hạ bị an bài tại lầu sáu, là một bộ một phòng một vệ gian phòng, không mang phòng bếp. Không gian so trước hắn xem qua kia gian đại chút, ít nhất đem mang tới hành lý đôi tại bên trong gian phòng, cũng không sinh ra chuyển bất quá thân chật chội cảm.

Cất bước hỗ trợ đem hành lý dọn đi lên Tiểu Từ, Phương Hạ chậm rãi mà đi trở về gian phòng, nhìn gian phòng sàn nhà thượng kia đôi hành lý, hơi hơi nhíu mày.

[ làm sao vậy? ] Phù Cẩn thấy thế, mở miệng hỏi.

"Ta cuối cùng cảm thấy ta quên chuyện gì?" Phương Hạ vuốt chính mình cằm suy nghĩ trong chốc lát, không thu hoạch được gì, "Tính , nghĩ không ra đại khái cũng không là chuyện trọng yếu gì, trước thu dọn đồ đạc."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Phương Hạ: Ta cuối cùng cảm thấy ta quên chuyện gì?

Tác giả tiểu tiểu thanh: Hệ hoa hệ hoa...

Phù Cẩn thản nhiên thoáng nhìn.

Tác giả: Ngủ ngon, mộng đẹp!

Đệ 27 chương khe khẽ nói nhỏ giả 05

Nhà trọ trong phòng bố cục cùng loại khách sạn gian phòng, bố trí ngắn gọn, cũng không có gì đặc biệt vật trang trí, nhưng dùng được đến bàn quỹ y các loại gia cụ nhất kiện không ít.

Phương Hạ rớt ra bức màn, cửa sổ sát đất thiết kế, làm bên ngoài dương quang cực đại nạn độ mà chiếu vào trong phòng, làm cho cả gian phòng nháy mắt sáng sủa đứng lên.

Cửa sổ sát đất trước phóng một bộ cái bàn tổ hợp, nhất trương không lớn thực mộc bàn tròn, cùng hai trương thâm màu xám ghế sô pha. Phương Hạ đem đơn vai cõng bao ném tại kia ghế sô pha thượng, bút kí bản máy tính cùng Cảnh Thư Đan cấp kia một thùng carton nhỏ thư đồng thời, đặt ở giường vĩ từ tủ TV kéo dài đi ra hẹp dài trên bàn sách. Tại bàn học trung gian kháo tường vị trí, cấp Phù Cẩn phóng kia hai chỉ trang đường thủy tinh dày đặc quán.

Phù Cẩn nhìn nhiều kia hai chỉ thủy tinh dày đặc quán vài lần, Phương Hạ đã đem trang quần áo vali nhét vào tủ quần áo, xuất ra từ phòng ngủ mang đến sàng đan chăn bắt đầu trải giường chiếu.

Gian phòng kia tuy nói là cá nhân gian, nhưng phóng cũng là nhất trương song nhân giường, nguyên bản trong phòng ngủ dùng yêu cầu thua tiền hơn một nửa sàng đan, đến nơi đây cũng là phô bất mãn — phô hoàn sau hai bên phân biệt lộ ra một phần nhỏ nệm.

Phương Hạ đứng ở giường vĩ nhìn trong chốc lát sau đó, đột nhiên song chưởng trước duỗi, dùng cùng loại một loại nhảy cầu vào nước động tác, mặt hướng nhào xuống ngã xuống giường. Đoản khoản áo, theo hắn động tác liên lụy hướng thượng, lộ ra một đoạn kính gầy sau thắt lưng.

Phù Cẩn quay đầu lại, tầm mắt dừng ở Phương Hạ kia đoạn lỏa lồ sau trên lưng. Eo hẹp hòi, thắt lưng oa hãm sâu, mang theo một loại khó hiểu gợi cảm, hơn nữa trước Phương Hạ đi ngủ khi lộ đi ra cơ bụng, quả thật như Hầu Triêu Thanh đã nói — Phương Hạ dáng người không tồi. Chỉ là muốn đến Hầu Triêu Thanh nói kia nói, hơn phân nửa khả năng gặp qua Phương Hạ lỏa thân bộ dáng, Phù Cẩn lại đột nhiên cảm giác không như vậy khoái trá .

Phù Cẩn tầm mắt tại Phương Hạ sau thắt lưng chỗ tầm mắt dừng lại trong chốc lát, theo phía sau lưng thượng dời, dừng ở Phương Hạ cái ót chiêu đó mắt bím tóc thượng, đối với ghé vào trên giường, rõ ràng có chút tiểu buồn bực Phương Hạ, mở miệng hỏi: [ đây là làm sao vậy? ]

"Sàng đan nhỏ." Phương Hạ ở trên giường một cái quay cuồng, sau đó động thân ngồi xuống, thuận tay từ trong túi tiền lấy ra di động, mở ra mua sắm APP, "Ta còn tưởng rằng có thể sử dụng đâu! Tân tân khổ khổ từ phòng ngủ mang lại đây, kết quả vẫn phải là lần nữa mua."

Sàng đan nhỏ, loại sự tình này Phù Cẩn hiển nhiên giúp không được gì. Chỉ có thể an tĩnh mà nghe Phương Hạ phát ra tiểu bực tức, nhìn hắn tại mua sắm APP thượng chọn chọn bỏ bỏ, tuyển ra một bộ chăn đơn, hạ đơn, trả tiền. Thập phần bình thường sinh hoạt việc vặt, Phù Cẩn lại nhìn xem hứng thú nồng hậu. Cảnh gia gia chủ, là không cần quan tâm này đó ăn, mặc, ở, đi lại sinh hoạt việc vặt , trong nhà cũ có chuyên môn phụ trách điều này người, hắn rất ít có thể nhìn thấy chính mình trấn thủ người như thế giàu có sinh hoạt khí tức một mặt, lại càng không dùng nói giống như bây giờ, ở một bên nghe oán giận, biến thành mà tham dự trong đó.

Cảm giác tựa như hắn còn sống nhất dạng...

Nhưng mà, mặc dù là thật hắn còn sống thời điểm, hắn cũng chưa bao giờ tham dự quá loại này vụn vặt lại ấm áp sự, có chính là chính là giả dối nói dối cùng lạnh như băng phản bội mà thôi.

Phù Cẩn thấp mi mắt, che dấu thu hút đế di động ám trầm sắc.

Bên kia, Phương Hạ đã xác nhận tiền trả, đang muốn ngẩng đầu cùng Phù Cẩn nói chuyện, trên tay di động chợt vang lên. Phương Hạ bị hoảng sợ, tay run lên, di động thiếu chút nữa bị văng ra. Ổn ổn tâm thần, cúi đầu vừa thấy, phát hiện là Cảnh Thư Đan đánh gọi điện thoại tới.

"Làm chi?" Phương Hạ tiếp khởi điện thoại, tức giận nói.

"Mặc kệ đi, liền hỏi một chút ngươi quá đến như thế nào?" Bên kia Cảnh Thư Đan cười khẽ một tiếng, nhàn nhàn mà mở miệng nói.

"Tự do tự tại, thập phần tiêu dao, tóm lại so tại Cảnh gia quá đến hảo là được." Phương Hạ phiên cái khinh khỉnh, nói rằng, "Ngươi liền vi này đặc biệt mà gọi điện thoại lại đây?"

"Không được sao?"

"..." Đây là nhàn đến đản đau đi?"Không mặt khác sự ta treo, vội vàng đâu!"

"Ta hai ngày nữa đi C thị tìm ngươi, ngươi đem địa chỉ phát ta một chút." Cảnh Thư Đan đạo.

"Ngươi muốn tới C thị? Ngươi tới làm chi?" Phương Hạ cảnh giác mà chất vấn.

Hắn đối Cảnh Thư Đan không thế nào phản cảm, nhưng này thay đổi không Cảnh Thư Đan là Cảnh gia người một phần tử. Người này muốn đến tìm hắn, Cảnh gia có phải hay không lại chuẩn bị hố hắn ?

"Đi qua cho ngươi lên lớp, trước nói qua , ngươi quên?"

Phương Hạ: "..." Hắn quả thật quên này tra.

"Ta đưa cho ngươi thư, ngươi có đang nhìn sao?" Cảnh Thư Đan hỏi tiếp.

Phương Hạ tầm mắt chuyển tới trên bàn sách, Cảnh Thư Đan cho hắn kia chỉ trang thư thùng carton nhỏ liền đặt tại mặt trên, đến nay còn đóng gói hoàn hảo, không có nửa điểm mở ra quá dấu vết.

Phương Hạ: "... Đang nhìn."

Phù Cẩn cúi đầu nhìn hắn.

Phương Hạ yên lặng dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt.

"Đang nhìn liền hảo, hy vọng đến lúc đó thi thử không cần để cho ta thất vọng." Cảnh Thư Đan nói xong, nhắc nhở Phương Hạ đừng quên cho hắn phát địa chỉ sau, liền cúp điện thoại.

Phương Hạ đem trường học địa chỉ cấp Cảnh Thư Đan sau khi phát ra, trừng cái kia phát ra đi tin tức một hồi lâu, mới đứng dậy đi đến trước bàn sách, bắt đầu sách kia chỉ trang thư thùng carton nhỏ.

Thùng carton bên trong chính là đóng buộc chỉ thư, xuất ra tối mặt trên một quyển, cây hồng bì bìa mặt, thượng thư 《 quỷ lễ quy tắc chung 》 bốn chữ.

Phương Hạ rớt ra trước bàn sách ghế dựa ngồi xuống, mở ra kia bản 《 quỷ lễ quy tắc chung 》. Đây là một bản dùng bút lông tiểu tự sao mà thành viết tay bản, đại khái hảo chút năm trước người sao , dùng chính là phồn thể, dựng thẳng xếp thành câu, từ hữu đi phía trái đọc trình tự. Làm quốc hoạ hệ học sinh, Phương Hạ nghiên cứu quá thư pháp, lâm quá sách cổ bảng chữ mẫu, xem hiểu vấn đề không đại, nhưng là bản thân không có hứng thú, nhìn không hai trang lực chú ý mà bắt đầu tan rã.

Sờ ước qua mười phút, Phương Hạ hai tay một hợp, ba mà một tiếng khép lại trong tay 《 quỷ lễ quy tắc chung 》, ném hồi thùng carton nhỏ trung, đứng lên, vẻ mặt kiên định mà quay đầu đối Phù Cẩn nói rằng: "Phù Cẩn, chúng ta đi ra ngoài ăn cơm đi!"

Phù Cẩn quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua ngoài cửa sổ, bên ngoài sắc trời đang sáng, thái dương còn chưa tây trầm, rõ ràng ly cơm chiều thời gian còn sớm .

Phương Hạ: "... Ta đói bụng!"

Phù Cẩn thu hồi tầm mắt, tầm mắt tại trang thư thùng carton nhỏ thượng hơi hơi nhất đốn, lập tức gật đầu đồng ý đạo: [ kia đi thôi. ]

Ở bên ngoài ăn xong cơm chiều, Phương Hạ mang theo Phù Cẩn tại tiểu khu chung quanh dạo qua một vòng, xem như sau khi ăn xong tản bộ, cũng thuận đường làm quen một chút sau này sinh hoạt hoàn cảnh. Trở lại nhà trọ tám giờ nhiều, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đồng thời tại trên mạng nhìn một bộ phim, sau đó tắm rửa trên giường, sẽ thấy không tới gần quá kia phóng thùng carton nhỏ bàn học.

Phương Hạ tiến vào ổ chăn, cùng Phù Cẩn nói ngủ ngon, theo thường lệ cấp đối phương lưu xuất bán cái giường sau, liền cọ gối đầu ngủ.

Giường vĩ để lại một trản đèn đặt dưới đất, sắc màu ấm vầng sáng đánh vào giường vĩ chăn thượng, Phương Hạ mặt giấu ở vầng sáng ngoại trong bóng ma, nhưng điều này cũng không gây trở ngại Phù Cẩn đem hắn ngũ quan nhìn xem phân minh.

Phù Cẩn ngồi ở giường vĩ, nhìn Phương Hạ, chờ đến hắn triệt để lâm vào ngủ say sau, mới đứng dậy giúp hắn đem đá văng ra chăn lần nữa cái hảo, sau đó đi đến trước bàn sách. Tầm mắt của hắn dừng ở bàn học trung gian kia hai chỉ thủy tinh dày đặc quán thượng, trong suốt bình, có thể từ bên ngoài trực tiếp nhìn đến quán nội cái đáy, hai chỉ dày đặc quán trung phân biệt phóng hơn mười khối đường, đóng gói đều không giống nhau, thoạt nhìn đủ mọi màu sắc . Những điều này là Phương Hạ mua cho hắn đường, một cái chủng loại phóng một viên, mỗi một khối đều không giống. Phương Hạ trước đối hắn nói qua, cấp cho hắn tồn kẹo, đủ loại , thế giới các quốc gia .

Khoảng cách Phương Hạ nói mục tiêu còn thực xa xôi, nhưng hắn vẫn là tại nghiêm túc mà làm — liền vì chính mình câu kia thích.

Phù Cẩn nhìn dày đặc quán trong kẹo, ánh mắt gian hiện ra một tia khó được nhu hòa.

Đèn đặt dưới đất sắc màu ấm vầng sáng đánh vào Phù Cẩn sau lưng, trước người của hắn khởi điểm không có bóng dáng, dần dần lề tung tích thản nhiên bóng ma, bóng ma từ từ chuyển thâm, cuối cùng dừng hình ảnh thành một cái bình thường bóng người, dừng ở Phù Cẩn trước người. Phù Cẩn hướng phía trang kẹo dày đặc quán vươn tay, đầu ngón tay của hắn chạm đến bình thủy tinh vách tường, ngón tay không có xuyên xuyên thấu qua đi, mà là tại thủy tinh trên vách đá để lại đầu ngón tay hình dáng.

Phù Cẩn cách dày đặc quán thủy tinh vách tường, trạc trạc kẹo, mới thu hồi tay. Tầm mắt của hắn dừng ở một bên thùng carton nhỏ thượng, nhu hòa thần sắc từ ánh mắt gian đạm đi, lần nữa biến đến thanh lãnh.

Thùng carton bị Phương Hạ mở ra sau, không có lại bị băng dính phong kín, chính là tùy tay khép lại mà thôi. Phù Cẩn động thủ mở ra thùng carton, đem bên trong một quyển sách tiếp một quyển ra bên ngoài lấy, thẳng đến nhìn thấy một quyển màu đen bìa mặt, không thấy bất luận cái gì đề tự đóng buộc chỉ thư, mới dừng lại tay, đem kia bản hắc da thư lấy ra.

Quyển sách này bên trong trang sách dùng chính là giấy dai, sách vở cực mỏng, chỉ có ít ỏi vài tờ, bên trong đồng dạng là viết tay bút lông tiểu tự, nội dung giảng chính là các loại quỷ hồn phân chia.

Phù Cẩn trực tiếp phiên đến cuối cùng một tờ, mặt trên quả nhiên mà viết hắn trong trí nhớ nội dung —

Lệ quỷ giả, uổng mạng người hóa chi, đại hung chi hồn.

Lệ quỷ loại phân ước chừng tam.

Vô hình giả, giết người lấy mạng, họa cập người.

Ngộ chi, khu chi độ chi;

Sau mà thành hình giả, hung thần trở thành, nguy hiểm cho bốn phía sinh linh.

Ngộ chi, thận trọng lấy đối;

Sinh mà hữu hình giả, thiên sát chi hồn, họa cập thương sinh, họa cập thiên hạ,

Thiên sát chi hồn, tai ách cũng! Duy thiên đạo nhưng phá, phàm nhân không thể kháng chi.

Ngộ chi, cần phải tránh lui rời xa, nhớ lấy nhớ lấy!

Phù Cẩn ngón cái đặt tại trang mặt cuối cùng một chữ thượng, đáy mắt một mảnh âm lãnh.

Thật lâu sau, hắn giơ tay lên, chậm rãi xé rụng này một tờ. Màu vàng giấy dai, tại hắn lòng bàn tay bị màu xanh ngọn lửa cắn nuốt, tro tàn không có thể phi dương đứng lên liền biến thành nhỏ vụn bụi, từ Phù Cẩn chỉ gian lậu đi ra ngoài.

Phương Hạ không cần biết này đó, hắn cũng không cho hắn biết này đó.

Hắn đợi lâu như vậy mới gặp phải người, hắn thật vất vả mới gặp phải người, hắn tuyệt không cho phép hắn từ bên cạnh mình thoát đi.

Hắn là sinh mà hữu hình giả, Cảnh gia người không biết, Phương Hạ hiện tại cũng không biết, nhưng phòng bị với chưa xảy ra, phương diện này nhận tri, hắn không muốn làm cho Phương Hạ lây dính nửa điểm.

Phù Cẩn xoay người, nhìn trong chốc lát lần thứ hai đá chăn nghiêng lệch đến mép giường Phương Hạ, mới quay đầu lại lần nữa đem thư thả lại thùng carton nhỏ, khép lại.

Đi đến bên giường, giúp Phương Hạ lần nữa cái hảo chăn, rũ mắt nhìn hắn ngủ mặt, Phù Cẩn dưới chân bóng dáng từ từ trở thành nhạt, sau đó hoàn toàn biến mất.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Tác giả (xao bảng đen): Lệ quỷ có thể chia làm trạng thái khí, trạng thái dịch, trạng thái cố định ba loại. Phù Cẩn thuộc loại trạng thái cố định, cũng chính là tục xưng băng, không thể sờ loạn, dễ dàng tổn thương do giá rét.

Phương Hạ (ngáy ngủ): zzz...

Tác giả: ...

Đệ 28 chương khe khẽ nói nhỏ giả 06

Đông Thực phòng vẽ tranh, là tại Sang Ý viên khu nội, một tràng ba tầng tiểu lâu kiến trúc. Tiểu lâu lâm hồ mà kiến, tạo hình thập phần đặc biệt, từ Sang Ý viên khu cửa chính đi vào, nhìn đến chính là bình thường ba tầng thức hiện đại kiến trúc, nhưng từ lâm hồ kia một mặt, tường thể toàn từ trong suốt thủy tinh cấu thành. Lúc trước như vậy thiết kế ước nguyện ban đầu là vì lấy ánh sáng, bất quá Phương Hạ cảm thấy trừ bỏ lấy ánh sáng ngoại, mùa đông tại những cái đó phòng học phơi nắng cũng là vô cùng tốt .

Phòng vẽ tranh lão bản lão bản Ngụy Thư Hoa là một cái phú nhị đại, đồng thời lại là trong nhà lão yêu, cha mẹ đối hắn yêu cầu không cao, là một cái điển hình có tiền có nhàn công tử ca. Bất quá, vị công tử này ca cũng không phải gây chuyện thị phi chủ, cũng không có gì bất lương yêu thích, bình thường trừ bỏ cùng bằng hữu đồng thời ăn nhậu chơi bời ngoại, cũng liền thích đầu tư một ít học đòi văn vẻ sản nghiệp. Đông Thực phòng vẽ tranh, liền là hắn trước hai năm nhất thời hứng khởi kết quả.

Ngụy Thư Hoa cũng không chỉ vào này đó tâm huyết dâng trào sản nghiệp cho hắn kiếm nhiều tiền, thậm chí bồi ít tiền hắn cũng không thèm để ý. Bởi vậy, phòng vẽ tranh lão sư đãi ngộ hảo, công tác kỳ thật rất thanh nhàn , lễ ngày nghỉ cam đoan nghỉ ngơi, thời gian còn lại, chỉ cần không có chương trình học, có thể tự do an bài. Đây là Phương Hạ tại phòng vẽ tranh kiêm chức hai năm sau, tại tới gần tốt nghiệp khi, dứt khoát quyết định chính thức nhập chức nguyên nhân.

Thanh minh ngày nghỉ ngày cuối cùng buổi chiều, Phương Hạ dọn đồ đạc của mình, đi phòng vẽ tranh lão sư văn phòng, chiếm một cái chỗ trống, xem như tại đây gia phòng vẽ tranh chính thức an cư lạc nghiệp . Lại thuận đường đi giáo vụ xử, lấy cho hắn thời khoá biểu, sau đó ngồi xe đi trường học — Hầu Triêu Thanh hẹn hắn cùng nhau ăn cơm.

Xe bus bề trên tễ người , vi để tránh cho Phù Cẩn bị người xuyên đến xuyên đi, Phương Hạ làm hắn trốn vào bắt tại chính mình trên cổ ngọc quyết trung. Chờ đến đứng xuống xe sau, Phương Hạ mới lấy đầu ngón tay nhẹ khấu một chút ngọc quyết, nhắc nhở Phù Cẩn có thể đi ra . Phù Cẩn cũng không thích đãi tại ngọc quyết trung, nếu là không có tất yếu, hắn là sẽ không trốn vào ngọc quyết .

Phương Hạ tỏ vẻ lý giải, bị quan tiểu hắc ốc cái gì, mặc cho ai cũng sẽ không cảm thấy thoải mái.

Phù Cẩn vốn định nói cho Phương Hạ, đãi tại ngọc quyết trung cùng quan tiểu hắc ốc không là một chuyện. Hắn cùng Phương Hạ ở giữa ký khế ước, trấn phong thuật quyền chủ động là tại hắn bên này, ngọc quyết cũng không thể giam cầm hắn, chỉ cần hắn nguyện ý, có thể tinh tường cảm giác bên ngoài động tĩnh. Đã từng hắn đi theo những cái đó trấn thủ người khi, hắn có khi cũng hội trưởng thời gian đãi tại ngọc quyết trung, cho tới bây giờ không cảm thấy không thoải mái quá. Hắn hiện tại không nguyện ý tiến ngọc quyết, chính là đơn thuần thích cùng hắn đãi cùng một chỗ mà thôi.

Nhưng nghĩ lại tưởng tượng, bị Phương Hạ như vậy hiểu lầm cũng không có gì không tốt, hắn có thể lý lẽ đương nhiên mà ở lại bên ngoài. Cho nên, cuối cùng Phù Cẩn lựa chọn ngậm miệng không nói.

Phương Hạ đi đến học cổng trường, cấp Hầu Triêu Thanh phát rồi một cái tin tức, hỏi hắn cái gì thời điểm đến.

Hầu Triêu Thanh rất nhanh cho hồi phục, nói hắn vừa mới tan tầm, từ phòng làm việc bên kia chạy về trường học, trên đường không sai biệt lắm muốn tiêu phí gần một giờ.

Phương Hạ đem di động nhét lại túi, quay đầu đối Phù Cẩn đạo: "Bàn Hầu đại khái còn muốn một giờ mới đến, chúng ta đi trước trường học thư viện tọa một lát."

Phù Cẩn không có ý kiến, Phương Hạ dẫn hắn đi vào trường học. Một bên hướng phía thư viện, một bên nhỏ giọng cùng hắn giới thiệu trường học vật kiến trúc, cùng với một ít ở trường học phát sinh chuyện lý thú. Phù Cẩn an tĩnh mà nghe, ngẫu nhiên ra tiếng hỏi một ít cảm thấy hứng thú chi tiết.

Bọn họ mỹ viện có hai tòa thư viện, A quán khoảng cách cửa chính rất gần, B quán tại thiết kế viện phụ cận. Thiết kế viện kia tòa khoảng cách cửa chính bên này quá xa , Phương Hạ cùng Hầu Triêu Thanh hẹn tại cửa chính bên này chạm mặt, chọn lọc tự nhiên khoảng cách cửa chính không xa A quán.

Thanh minh ngày nghỉ ngày cuối cùng, học sinh đã bắt đầu lục tục phản giáo, bất quá đều bận rộn chỉnh đốn, đến thư viện học sinh cũng không nhiều. Phương Hạ vào thư viện, ở bên trong dạo qua một vòng, sau đó chọn chọn bỏ bỏ mà tuyển mấy quyển quốc hoạ nhập môn thư, vi ngày mai giảng bài làm chuẩn bị. Quốc hoạ là của hắn chuyên nghiệp, nhưng là làm hắn giảng bài lại là một chuyện khác. Hắn trước kia tại phòng vẽ tranh làm kiêm chức, làm chính là trợ giáo công tác, cũng không có mình tự mình giảng quá khóa.

"Ngày mai không hiểu biết như thế nào nói, ta liền chiếu trong sách này viết giảng." Phương Hạ tại lầu một đọc khu, chọn vị trí ngồi xuống, nhỏ giọng đối Phù Cẩn nói, "Ngươi cũng đồng thời xem đi, vạn nhất ta ngày mai nghĩ không ra — kia liền nhờ vào ngươi."

Phù Cẩn không có dị nghị, tại Phương Hạ đối diện ngồi xuống, lật xem khởi Phương Hạ mở ra phóng ở trước mặt hắn quốc hoạ nhập môn thư.

Cùng chính mình chuyên nghiệp liên quan thư, muốn so với những cái đó khái niệm mơ hồ huyền thuật bộ sách dễ dàng nhìn đi vào nhiều, nhưng Phương Hạ thật sự không là cái có thể an phận xuống dưới chủ, trên sách nội dung hắn sớm học qua, quang hướng về phía nhớ bên trong cao lớn hơn câu, nhìn không đầy một lúc nhịn không được bắt đầu thất thần.

Hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây một vòng sau, Phương Hạ nâng cằm, bắt đầu nhìn chằm chằm đối diện Phù Cẩn nhìn. Tầm mắt từ đối phương nhếch môi mỏng hướng thượng, cao ngất thẳng tắp mũi, buông xuống mi mắt, cùng với trường mà nồng đậm lông mi...

Ngay tại Phương Hạ chán đến chết mà bắt đầu sổ khởi Phù Cẩn lông mi khi, hắn nghe được bên cạnh tạp chí báo ảnh khu truyền đến đi lại tiếng bước chân. Tiếng bước chân rất nhẹ, đi rồi không vài bước rất nhanh liền dừng. Sau đó là trên giá sách thư bị người rút ra, phát ra trang giấy bị lẩm nhẩm thanh âm. Phương Hạ quay đầu theo thanh âm phát ra tới phương hướng nhìn lại, không thấy được bóng người. Giá sách rất cao, người nọ lại tựa hồ là ở phía sau hai hàng giá sách kháo bên trong vị trí, từ hắn cái sừng kia độ cũng liền không cách nào thấy được.

Phương Hạ nhìn lướt qua, sẽ thu hồi tầm mắt. Trong thư viện có những người khác thực bình thường, hắn chính là nhàn rỗi, nghe được động tĩnh theo bản năng mà quay đầu lại nhìn, đối người tới cũng không hiếu kỳ.

Không bao lâu, phiên thư thanh ngừng, sau đó một trận lanh lảnh tiếng cười vang lên.

Phương Hạ nhíu mày, lần thứ hai quay đầu nhìn lại. Tại trong thư viện giữ yên lặng đều làm không được, có hay không tố chất a? Hơn nữa cuối cùng là nhìn sách gì, yêu cầu phát ra loại này mao cốt tủng nhiên tiếng cười đến biểu đạt tình cảm? Không biết như vậy sẽ ảnh hưởng đến biệt... Người sao?

Phương Hạ tầm mắt chuyển tới ngồi ở phía sau hắn cách đó không xa hai người, hai người đều tại vùi đầu múa bút thành văn, giống như cái gì đều không nghe đến bộ dáng. Giống như... Cũng không có ảnh hưởng đến người khác?

[ quán quân, quán quân bị nữ nhân này cầm đi a! ]

Tiếng cười biến mất, kia tinh tế đầy đủ thanh âm giọng nữ bắt đầu nói chuyện. Nghe được kia nói chuyện thanh sau, Phương Hạ nhất thời hiểu được là xảy ra chuyện gì — kia hẳn không phải là người đang nói chuyện. Tiếng cười kia cùng nói chuyện thanh không phải lỗ tai nghe được , mà là trực tiếp xuất hiện tại hắn trong đầu , liền cùng hắn nghe Phù Cẩn nói chuyện khi nhất dạng cảm giác.

Phương Hạ quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn, Phù Cẩn đã từ trong sách ngẩng đầu lên.

"Quỷ?" Phương Hạ chỉ chỉ mặt sau giá sách Phương Hạ, hỏi Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn vuốt cằm, cho khẳng định trả lời.

Khó trách, mặt sau múa bút thành văn hai người hoàn toàn không phản ứng.

[ trận này tân nhân sáng ý triển quán quân vốn là phải là ngươi , bị đăng tại đây báo ảnh thượng cũng có thể là ngươi, nếu ngươi kia phó chuẩn bị mấy tháng họa làm không có bị hủy rụng nói, hì hì hi... ]

[ mà ngươi cư nhiên hoàn nguyên lượng nàng? Vì cái gì muốn tha thứ nàng? Bởi vì nàng đáng thương? Bởi vì nàng là ngươi bằng hữu? ]

[ bằng hữu? Nàng chính là cố ý hủy ngươi họa, vi từ trên tay của ngươi cướp đi xuất sắc! Sau đó ỷ vào bằng hữu của ngươi thân phận, tùy tiện đạo vài câu khiểm, có thể đạt được ngươi tha thứ. Bằng hữu, kia bất quá là nàng đạo cụ, ngươi cho là nàng thật bắt ngươi làm bằng hữu sao? Ngươi hẳn là trả thù nàng! Lấy nhà ngươi năng lực, trả thù nàng dễ dàng có thể làm được... ]

"Sách! Này quỷ như thế nào nói nhiều như vậy?" Phương Hạ nói thầm một câu, đứng dậy, hướng phía mặt sau kia hai hàng giá sách đi đến.

Phương Hạ đi đến đếm ngược cái thứ hai giá sách biên, tại hai cái giá sách gian lối đi nhỏ phát hiện một người nữ sinh. Nữ sinh kia chính ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, một tay ôm thư, một tay bám giá sách hoành lan, đầu tựa vào trên cánh tay, một đầu màu nâu trường tóc quăn rơi rụng xuống dưới, che ở mặt của nàng. Mà ở nữ sinh này phía sau, phập phềnh một cái bán trong suốt tóc ngắn nữ hài.

Kia bán trong suốt tóc ngắn nữ hài phát hiện Phương Hạ, đột nhiên quay đầu, dùng nàng cặp kia tràn đầy âm lãnh ánh mắt, hung tợn mà trừng Phương Hạ.

So trừng mắt? Ai sợ ai a?

Phương Hạ miệng một phiết, mở to hai mắt hung ba ba mà trừng trở về.

Kia tóc ngắn nữ quỷ nhất thời hét lên một tiếng, hóa thành một đạo bóng dáng, tiến vào ngồi xổm trên mặt đất nữ sinh thân thể.

Phương Hạ sửng sốt, ánh mắt của hắn thật như vậy đáng sợ? Cư nhiên đem một cái quỷ trừng đến dọa chạy. Từ từ! Nàng chạy vào nữ sinh này trong thân thể không có chuyện gì sao?

[ là ác quỷ. ]

Nghe được Phù Cẩn thanh âm, Phương Hạ quay đầu lại, phát hiện Phù Cẩn đang đứng tại phía sau hắn. Vừa rồi nữ quỷ kia, chỉ sợ không phải bị hắn trừng chạy , mà là bị phía sau hắn Phù Cẩn dọa chạy .

"Xui khiến người làm chuyện xấu ác quỷ?" Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng hỏi Phù Cẩn.

[ ân, với ngươi khi còn bé gặp được những điều kia không sai biệt lắm. ]

"Ta nghe ra đến ." Vừa rồi nữ quỷ kia lải nhải , cũng không chính là khi còn bé vây quanh hắn những cái đó ác quỷ phiên bản sao?"Nàng phụ đến nữ sinh này trên người?"

[ chính là bám vào trên người nàng, không phải quỷ nhập vào người. ]

Phương Hạ đè nặng thanh âm cùng Phù Cẩn khi nói chuyện, bên kia ngồi xổm nữ sinh đã đỡ giá sách đứng lên, đem rơi rụng sợi tóc biệt đến nhĩ sau, nghi hoặc mà nhìn đứng ở lối đi nhỏ nhập khẩu Phương Hạ.

"A, ngươi không sao chứ? Ta đi ngang qua, nhìn ngươi ngồi xổm trên mặt đất..." Phương Hạ quay đầu lại mở miệng, che dấu chính mình đứng ở lối đi nhỏ khẩu mất tự nhiên. Bất quá, tầm mắt chuyển tới nữ sinh kia trên người, đột nhiên cảm thấy người này thoạt nhìn có chút quen mắt.

"Cám ơn, ta không sự, chính là vừa mới cảm giác có chút choáng váng đầu, mới ở trong này ngồi xổm trong chốc lát, hiện tại đã hảo ." Nữ sinh kia nhẹ nói đạo.

Quỷ hồn lời nói, tại giới huyền thuật đều không bao nhiêu người có thể nghe được, người thường càng không có khả năng nghe được. Nữ sinh kia tự nhiên nghe không được kia chỉ ác quỷ mới vừa nói những thứ gì, chính là ảnh hưởng đến nàng thuộc loại người sống khí tràng, làm cho nàng cảm giác không quá thoải mái.

"Vậy là tốt rồi, " Phương Hạ gật gật đầu, ánh mắt tại kia nữ sinh thoáng có chút tiều tụy trên mặt, dừng lại trong chốc lát, đột nhiên nhớ tới chính mình đã gặp nhau ở nơi nào nàng — nàng không phải là thanh minh ngày đó, hắn cùng Hầu Triêu Thanh ăn lẩu khi, từ ngoài cửa sổ đi ngang qua nữ sinh sao? Cho nên hắn ngày đó không có nhìn lầm, hắn tại trên người nàng nhìn đến kia đạo bóng dáng, hẳn là chính là vừa mới trốn vào nàng thân thể ác quỷ .

"Ngươi là tranh sơn dầu hệ hệ hoa..." Tên gọi cái gì tới? Hắn nhớ rõ lúc ấy Hầu Triêu Thanh đã nói với hắn.

Phương Hạ không tự giác ánh mắt sau này phiêu, trông cậy vào Phù Cẩn có thể cấp cái đáp án.

Phù Cẩn đối thượng Phương Hạ tầm mắt, lại trầm mặc không mở miệng.

Phương Hạ: "... ?" Phù Cẩn cũng không nhớ rõ ?

"Ta kêu Chu Lộ." Nữ sinh kia cười cười, xoay người cầm trong tay báo ảnh thả lại giá sách.

"Ta kêu Phương Hạ, quốc hoạ hệ ." Phương Hạ nhìn thoáng qua Chu Lộ, ánh mắt lại nhịn không được hướng Phù Cẩn bên kia đi, hắn tổng cảm thấy Phù Cẩn tựa hồ cảm xúc không đúng lắm.

Đệ 29 chương khe khẽ nói nhỏ giả 07

Phương Hạ ánh mắt liên tiếp hướng chính mình bên này phiêu, Phù Cẩn tự nhiên rất nhanh đã nhận ra. Khó hiểu mạnh mẽ nỗi lòng thoáng yên ổn xuống dưới, hắn bất động thanh sắc mà thu liễm khởi cảm xúc — Phương Hạ đối hắn mặt trái cảm xúc thực mẫn cảm, nhưng nếu là tận lực che dấu, vẫn có thể đủ giấu diếm được đi .

Phù Cẩn từ Phương Hạ trên người dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt, nhìn về phía Chu Lộ, mở miệng dời đi Phương Hạ lực chú ý.

[ nàng đây là bị kia ác quỷ quấn lên , cho nên kia ác quỷ sợ hãi ta, lại như trước không có thoát đi, mà là lựa chọn trốn vào thân thể của hắn. ] Phù Cẩn không nhanh không chậm mà nói rằng, [ cùng quỷ nhập vào người bất đồng, này ác quỷ chính là bám vào tại trên người nàng, cũng không thể thao túng thân thể của hắn, tựa như thương nhĩ nhất dạng. Bất quá, không có đặc biệt nguyên nhân, quỷ hồn chỉ biết quấn những cái đó bản thân thân thể suy yếu người, tỷ như đứa bé lão nhân các loại. Mặt nàng sắc không tốt lắm, nhưng cũng không có suy yếu đến dẫn tới không xa cách khai trình độ. ]

Phương Hạ dựng thẳng lỗ tai nghe Phù Cẩn phổ cập khoa học, bên kia Chu Lộ không có lại đi lấy trên giá sách thư, chính là nhiều nhìn thoáng qua bị nàng thả lại đi kia bản báo ảnh, đưa tay sửa sang lại tóc, xoay người đi ra ngoài. Đi ngang qua Phương Hạ bên người khi, đối hắn khẽ gật đầu, liền hướng phía phía trước giá sách đi.

"Đó là trên người nàng dẫn theo cái chiêu gì tà đồ vật?" Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng hỏi Phù Cẩn.

Trước tiểu lệ quỷ bị sát hại biệt thự kia, chính là chiêu tà đồ vật đưa tới quỷ hồn, nếu bị hiện trường vụ án sát khí cấp cắn nuốt , đại khái cũng là có thể giống bám vào Chu Lộ trên người ác quỷ như vậy, vui vẻ .

[ hẳn là không có. ] Phù Cẩn khẽ lắc đầu, [ ít nhất ta không nhận thấy được. Ta đoán nàng có thể là tiếp xúc quá cái gì âm khí rất nặng đồ vật, người sống dương khí cấu thành khí tràng bị thương, trên người cương hỏa đi theo suy yếu, mới có thể bị kia ác quỷ quấn lên. ]

Phương Hạ đi trở về vị trí của mình, thu thập trên bàn vài cuốn sách, nhìn thoáng qua đi thư viện trước sân khấu làm mượn sách đăng ký Chu Lộ, thân thể hướng bên cạnh oai oai, ai Phù Cẩn, nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Trên người nàng kia ác quỷ không có biện pháp đuổi đi sao?"

Tốt xấu là một cái trường học đồng học, đối phương cũng không phải đạo đức bại hoại người, hắn lại trùng hợp biết nàng bị ác quỷ quấn thân sự, cái gì đều không làm, mắt mở trừng trừng mà nhìn đối phương ngày nào đó xảy ra chuyện, hắn đại khái sẽ lương tâm bất an.

Phù Cẩn hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, Phương Hạ thân hình như vậy một oai, hư hư mà ai hắn sau, thoạt nhìn tựa như đem đầu tựa vào đầu vai hắn thượng. Phù Cẩn buông xuống mi mắt hơi hơi chiến động một cái, thấp giọng nói: [ điều này cần tìm chuyên nghiệp người, nếu là ta ra tay, đại khái sẽ làm bị thương đến nàng hồn phách. ]

Chuyên nghiệp người a... Chuyên nghiệp người không là hậu thiên liền muốn lại đây cho hắn làm huyền thuật tri thức thi thử đi!

Phương Hạ đem vài cuốn sách điệp đặt ở đồng thời, dựng thẳng lên đến tại trên mặt bàn nhẹ nhàng một khái, ngước mắt nhìn lướt qua thư viện trước sân khấu, Chu Lộ đã làm xong mượn sách đăng ký, chính ôm thư đi ra ngoài. Phương Hạ vội vàng đem trên tay thư thả lại giá sách, tiếp đón một tiếng Phù Cẩn, vội vã mà đuổi theo — đến trước cùng kia Chu Lộ muốn cái phương thức liên lạc, chờ Cảnh Thư Đan đến phương tiện tìm người.

Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ chạy mau xuất thư viện đại môn , mới cất bước đi ra ngoài.

Đi ra thư viện, đứng ở trên bậc thang, liền có thể nhìn đến Phương Hạ đang theo Chu Lộ nói chuyện. Tịch dương ánh chiều tà hạ, tuấn nam mỹ nữ, rất là đăng đối.

Vốn nên là một bộ đẹp mắt cảnh đẹp, Phù Cẩn lại chỉ cảm thấy nỗi lòng mạnh mẽ. Hắn cùng Phương Hạ chi gian, cách xa nhau bất quá mấy thước khoảng cách, lại giống như nứt thành hai cái thế giới — Phương Hạ ở bên kia, dương gian phồn hoa; hắn ở bên cạnh, âm thế tịch liêu.

Luyến ái, thành gia, qua lại trấn thủ người tại trước mắt hắn trình diễn quá vô số lần, hắn chưa từng có bất luận cái gì cảm tưởng. Nhưng mà, nghĩ đến Phương Hạ cũng sẽ cùng những người đó nhất dạng, cuối cùng có một ngày sẽ cùng người tổ kiến thuộc loại gia đình của mình, hắn đã cảm thấy vạn phần mâu thuẫn. Hắn không muốn xem đến Phương Hạ cùng bất luận kẻ nào cùng một chỗ, không muốn gặp lại hắn cưới vợ sinh con, chỉ tưởng hắn vẫn luôn ở lại bên cạnh mình.

Dục vọng, quả nhiên là tối không thể dung túng đồ vật.

Lúc ban đầu, chính là thuận theo nội tâm, nắm chắc Phương Hạ hướng hắn đưa qua tới cái tay kia. Hiện tại, hắn lại tưởng muốn đem cánh tay kia chủ nhân, vĩnh viễn mà cầm tù tại bên cạnh mình.

Độc chiếm hắn, không cấp người khác một tia mơ ước cơ hội. Này có thể là một loại tình cảm, cũng có thể là một loại cảm xúc, Phù Cẩn nói không rõ ràng. Nhưng hắn biết, hắn nếu đã đem Phương Hạ coi là chính mình sở hữu, kia liền tuyệt đối không có khả năng làm hắn rời đi. Vô luận là hắn chính mình muốn rời đi, vẫn là bị người khác mang đi...

Chấp niệm đã sinh, tâm ma hàng vạn hàng nghìn, không chết không ngừng, này đại để chính là lệ quỷ bản chất.

Phù Cẩn ngước mắt, tối đen đồng tử chiết xạ xuất tầm mắt, nếu vùng địa cực hàn băng, phiếm nhô lên cao kim ô đều chiếu không thốn hàn ý, đầu hướng Phương Hạ bên người Chu Lộ. Sinh mệnh là một loại phi thường yếu ớt đồ vật, làm cho nàng vĩnh viễn từ Phương Hạ trước mắt biến mất, với hắn mà nói không phải nhất kiện chuyện khó khăn.

"Thật không lừa ngươi, ta nhận thức kia lão trung y thật sự rất có một tay." Phương Hạ một bên hướng chính mình di động trong tồn Chu Lộ dãy số, một bên trong tim nói bậy, "Đến lúc đó ngươi khiến cho hắn nhìn xem, ngươi cảm thấy không được coi như hắn đùa giỡn hầu bái! Chờ hắn đến , gặp mặt địa phương ngươi tới định, ngươi cũng không cần sợ hắn là người như thế nào phiến tử."

"Hảo , ta biết , ta còn là lần đầu tiên bị nam sinh muốn dãy số, lý do là muốn làm thầy thuốc cho ta xem bệnh ." Chu Lộ dở khóc dở cười.

Nếu như là phóng thường ngày, Phương Hạ lời như thế, nàng căn bản sẽ không phản ứng hắn. Chính là trong khoảng thời gian này nàng cảm mạo vẫn luôn không thấy khá, xem qua thầy thuốc ăn quá dược, lại hoàn toàn không có tác dụng. Hơn nữa, không biết có phải hay không là ảo giác, từ khi tại thư viện gặp được Phương Hạ sau, nàng cảm giác cả người so trước thoải mái không ít.

"Kia cứ như vậy, đến lúc đó ta liên hệ ngươi." Phương Hạ nói xong, đem di động hướng trong túi một tắc, quay đầu lại mọi nơi vừa thấy, tại thư viện cửa trên bậc thang tìm được Phù Cẩn, xoay người liền hướng phía bên kia chạy tới.

Chu Lộ vốn định cùng Phương Hạ đạo thanh tái kiến, đã thấy Phương Hạ cũng không quay đầu lại mà hướng thư viện chạy, chỉ có thể đem mới vừa nâng lên mạnh tay tân buông xuống, xoay người hướng phía cổng trường đi đến.

Phù Cẩn tại nhìn thấy Phương Hạ quay đầu lại nháy mắt, liền thấp mi mắt, đem trong mắt lạnh như băng triệt để che dấu đứng lên, mới lần nữa ngước mắt, nhìn về phía đã một bính nhảy dựng mà chạy đến trước mặt hắn Phương Hạ, thần sắc đã khôi phục thái độ bình thường.

"Như thế nào đứng ở chỗ này?" Phương Hạ kỳ quái mà hỏi.

[ sợ quấy rầy các ngươi nói chuyện. ] Phù Cẩn thản nhiên nói.

"Có cái gì hảo quấy rầy ? Ta liền cùng nàng muốn cái phương thức liên lạc, chờ hậu thiên Cảnh Thư Đan đến phương tiện liên hệ người." Phương Hạ đạo.

Phù Cẩn trắc mâu nhìn hắn, [ ngươi không thích nàng? Làm luyến ái đối tượng cái loại này. ]

"Không cảm giác, không điện báo." Phương Hạ nói xong, bĩu môi, "Ngươi đừng cùng Bàn Hầu học a! Tổng nghĩ bát quái ta."

[ ta chỉ là tùy tiện hỏi hỏi. ] Phù Cẩn đảo qua Chu Lộ đã đi xa bóng dáng, nếu Phương Hạ không thích, kia dễ tính, [ Hầu Triêu Thanh đến . ]

Phương Hạ theo Phù Cẩn tầm mắt nhìn lại, chỉ thấy xa xa một mượt mà mập mạp, vứt một thân thịt béo, lấy cảm tốc độ của con người, hướng phía bọn họ một điên một điên mà đã chạy tới.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đợi một hồi lâu, Hầu Triêu Thanh mới chạy đến bọn họ trước mặt, hai tay chống đầu gối, thở hổn hển như trâu.

Hầu Triêu Thanh: "Phương... Phương... Phương..."

Phương Hạ: "Phương gì?"

Hầu Triêu Thanh: "Hệ... Hệ... Hệ..."

Phương Hạ: "Ngươi trước suyễn lại đây lại nói thành sao?"

Hầu Triêu Thanh vỗ về ngực, nghiêm túc thở dốc, chờ đến rốt cục suyễn lại đây, vội vàng mở miệng nói: "Ta vừa mới nhìn đến ngươi cùng hệ hoa đang nói chuyện!"

Phương Hạ có lệ đạo: "Vừa vặn đụng tới, tùy tiện tán gẫu hai câu."

Hầu Triêu Thanh không tin: "Ngươi là sẽ tìm nữ sinh tùy tiện tán gẫu hai câu người sao? Nói về hệ hoa thật sự không tệ, ngươi thật đối nàng không có ý nghĩa? Nàng tranh sơn dầu hệ, ngươi quốc hoạ hệ, trung tây kết hợp, thật tốt!"

"Hảo cái gì tốt?" Phương Hạ vỗ một chút Hầu Triêu Thanh bả vai, liền cất bước hướng phía trường học cửa chính đi đến, "Ăn cơm đi."

Phù Cẩn nhìn thoáng qua Hầu Triêu Thanh, lại nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ lười biếng bóng dáng, cảm thấy Phương Hạ mới vừa nói đến có đạo lý, loại này tổng nghĩ bát quái người, cũng không đáng giá học tập.

"Lại nói tiếp, Chu Lộ tâm tình hẳn là không tốt lắm đâu?" Hầu Triêu Thanh đuổi theo Phương Hạ, "Tháng trước, C thị cử hành một hồi tân nhân sáng ý triển bình chọn sẽ, là một hồi bức tranh bình chọn sẽ, tiền tam danh có thể tại thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh tân nhân khu trưng. Chu Lộ là tính toán đọc nghiên, đánh vào bức tranh vòng , cho nên nàng cũng tham gia kia tràng trận đấu. Nhưng là, chuẩn bị hảo mấy tháng họa, bị nàng bằng hữu không cẩn thận làm hỏng , sau đó khẩn cấp tu bổ cũng không thể vãn hồi. Ngày hôm qua báo ảnh thượng đăng tiền tam danh tác phẩm, bên trong không có Chu Lộ."

"Sau đó Chu Lộ bằng hữu đến quán quân?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Đúng vậy! Ngươi cư nhiên biết!" Hầu Triêu Thanh kinh ngạc nói, "Ta còn là hôm qua mới nghe tranh sơn dầu hệ một cái sư huynh nói ."

"A, ta cũng là nghe người khác nói ." Nghe một cái ác quỷ nói .

"Thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh vốn là chính là C thị nổi danh giấu quán, nghe nói đến lúc đó triển sẽ còn sẽ mời đến rất nhiều người thu thập nghệ thuật gia cái gì, kia đối bọn họ này đó tính toán tiến công nghệ thuật vòng , là một cái tuyệt hảo cơ hội." Nói tới đây, Hầu Triêu Thanh thương cảm mà thở dài, "Chu Lộ xem như mất đi cơ hội, nghe nói nàng vốn là có hi vọng lấy quán quân . Nghệ thuật vòng cạnh tranh thật sự là đáng sợ..."

Phương Hạ: "Không ngừng cạnh tranh kịch liệt, còn đốt tiền, cho nên ta mới không đi đường này."

"Lại nói tiếp, sáu tháng cuối năm thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh thu thập tân nhân tranh thuỷ mặc, nghe nói cũng sẽ xây dựng một hồi cùng loại bình chọn sẽ, các ngươi đầu kia bài sư huynh khẳng định đi. Ta cảm thấy ngươi họa đến không thể so các ngươi quốc hoạ viện tên đứng đầu bảng sư huynh kém, ngươi nếu không cũng đi thử xem?" Hầu Triêu Thanh nhìn về phía Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ; "Không có hứng thú."

Hầu Triêu Thanh: "Nghe nói nhập vây liền có tiền thưởng, tiền tam danh tiền thưởng hảo mấy vạn."

Phương Hạ: "Này đảo có thể thử xem."

Hầu Triêu Thanh: "Ngươi cái này tục nhân."

Phương Hạ vuốt cằm đạo: "Muốn là vào hành lang có vẽ tranh, bị bán đi , kia liền lại là một khoản tiền."

Hầu Triêu Thanh: "Tục! Tục khó dằn nổi!"

Phương Hạ tại Đông Thực phòng vẽ tranh thượng hai ngày khóa, thích ứng tốt đẹp. Phù Cẩn cũng khóa thượng giúp không ít vội, hắn không biết nên như thế nào giảng giải thời điểm, Phù Cẩn tại sẽ một bên dành cho nhắc nhở. Hắn giáo chính là năm cái mười tuổi xuất đầu hài tử, tính cách không tính làm ầm ĩ, lên lớp quá trình cũng liền thập phần thuận lợi.

Cảnh Thư Đan là buổi chiều hôm nay đến C thị, Phương Hạ vừa lúc buổi chiều không khóa, liền trước thời gian đi qua trường học. Ở trường học phụ cận một nhà quán cà phê trong, Phương Hạ chọn một cái rộng mở bốn người tòa, điểm hai tách cà phê, ngồi xuống chờ Cảnh Thư Đan.

Hôm nay thời tiết không là thực hảo, bên ngoài hạ vũ, vũ thế không tính lớn, nhưng đối xuất hành vẫn có nhất định ảnh hưởng. Phương Hạ không sai biệt lắm đợi hơn nửa canh giờ, Cảnh Thư Đan mới mang theo vali, dẫn theo tán, mang theo một thân hơi nước, đi vào quán cà phê.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Tác giả (thở dài): Phù đại lão còn chưa mở khiếu, trước học được vòng mà.

Phương Hạ: Nói gì?

Tác giả (chụp bả vai): Không có gì, chính là ngươi lãnh thổ chủ quyền vừa mới bị đại lão đại lý.

Phương Hạ: ? ? ?

Chu Lộ (ôm lấy chính mình lạnh run): Ta cảm thấy ta tại Quỷ Môn Quan đi bộ một vòng.

Tóc ngắn ác quỷ (đi theo đồng thời run rẩy): Ta cũng là...

Đệ 30 chương khe khẽ nói nhỏ giả 08

Cảnh Thư Đan đem tích thủy ô che, bắt tại cửa tiệm khẩu phóng ô che lự thủy giá thượng, tầm mắt tại trong điếm quét một vòng, liền tìm được chính hướng hắn phất tay Phương Hạ.

Cảnh Thư Đan nâng nâng tay, ý bảo chính mình nhìn . Xoay người đi đến quán cà phê trước sân khấu, điểm một ly lấy thiết, mới dẫn theo chính mình vali đi đến Phương Hạ sở tại vị trí.

Bốn người ghế dài, Phương Hạ ngồi ở kháo lối đi nhỏ vị trí, trước mặt của hắn phóng một ly cà phê, bên trong nội dung đã thấy đáy. Phương Hạ bên trái kháo cửa sổ vị trí nhìn không tới bóng người, nhưng này vị trí trước trên bàn cũng phóng một ly cà phê, vẫn là mãn chén không uống qua trạng thái. Cảnh Thư Đan vừa thấy chỉ biết, Phù Cẩn tất nhiên liền ngồi ở chỗ kia.

Vậy đại khái muốn trở thành Phương Hạ một cái thói quen.

Cảnh Thư Đan tại Phương Hạ vị trí đối diện ngồi xuống, vali đặt ở chỗ ngồi bên cạnh, dãy số bài đặt tại trên bàn, ngước mắt cao thấp đánh giá đối diện Phương Hạ, "Xem ra ngươi mấy ngày nay quả thật quá đến không tệ, thoạt nhìn tâm tình thực hảo a!"

"Đó là, rời đi Cảnh gia sau, ta thân tâm thư sướng, ăn ngon, ngủ ngon, mọi chuyện hài lòng." Phương Hạ hướng ghế dựa mặt sau một kháo, dương cằm nói rằng.

"Phải không? Vậy ngươi hiện tại trạng thái nhất định rất tốt." Cảnh Thư Đan nói xong, đưa tay từ chính mình áo khoác nội túi trong, lấy ra hai trương gấp cùng một chỗ chỉ, mở ra vuốt lên sau, phóng tới Phương Hạ trước mặt, lại từ vali miệng nhỏ túi trong rút ra một cây viết, đặt tại kia hai tờ giấy thượng, "Đến, thừa dịp trạng thái hảo, trước đem này đó đề làm đi."

Phương Hạ tọa thẳng thân thể, tiến đến Cảnh Thư Đan phóng ở trước mặt mình hai tờ giấy, nhìn hai mắt, nhất thời khóe mắt vừa kéo — là hai trương đóng dấu đi ra huyền thuật tri thức đề, mặt trên lựa chọn, phán đoán, lấp chỗ trống cùng vấn đáp đề đầy đủ mọi thứ. Này không thảo hỉ ngoạn ý, tục xưng bài thi.

"Ngươi tới thật sự a?" Phương Hạ vẻ mặt không thể tin mà ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Cảnh Thư Đan.

Người bán hàng đưa tới cà phê, Cảnh Thư Đan cùng hắn nói cám ơn, chờ đối phương lấy đi dãy số bài sau khi rời đi, mới chậm rì rì mà uống một ngụm nhiệt cà phê, đối với Phương Hạ lộ ra một cái mỉm cười, "Ta đều theo như ngươi nói nhiều lần như vậy, muốn thi thử, ngươi đã cho ta với ngươi nói đùa sao?"

Phương Hạ cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua trên mặt bàn huyền thuật bài thi, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan: "Cũng không nhiều lần như vậy đi? Ngươi mới nói hai lần..."

"Vui đùa không nói lần thứ hai, nếu nói hai lần, kia đã nói lên nó không là một cái vui đùa." Cảnh Thư Đan buông xuống chén cà phê, đối với Phương Hạ cười nói.

Nhưng ta thực hy vọng đây chẳng qua là một cái vui đùa! Phương Hạ trừng bài thi, sau đó tròng mắt một chuyển, dừng ở Cảnh Thư Đan chỗ ngồi bên cạnh vali thượng. Kia vali có gần tới cao cỡ nửa người, cái này mùa, ngắn hạn xuất hành giống nhau sẽ không mang lớn như vậy vali. Đặc biệt nam sĩ, mang hai bộ bột giặt, một cái nhẹ nhàng túi du lịch có thể trang hạ, không tất yếu mang đần như vậy trọng vali.

"Ngươi mang nhiều như vậy hành lý, tính toán tại C thị trưởng trụ?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Là đánh như vậy tính . Dù sao gần nhất không có gì ủy thác, vừa lúc có thể hảo hảo giáo ngươi một đoạn thời gian." Cảnh Thư Đan nói xong, đầu ngón tay khấu khấu mặt bàn, "Biệt nói sang chuyện khác, mau đưa những cái đó đề đáp ."

"Nói đến ủy thác, ta đây biên vừa lúc có một bạn học bị ác quỷ quấn lên , ngươi hỗ trợ cấp nhìn xem?" Phương Hạ làm bộ không nghe đến Cảnh Thư Đan mặt sau nửa câu nói, tiếp tục nói sang chuyện khác, "Ta hiện tại liền kêu nàng lại đây."

"Hạ vũ, biệt gây sức ép nhân gia, lại không vội." Cảnh Thư Đan mắt cũng không nâng mà nói rằng.

"Làm sao ngươi biết không vội?"

"Cấp nói, ngươi sớm gọi điện thoại cho ta , còn chờ tới bây giờ mới hảm người lại đây?" Phương Hạ giới huyền thuật thái điểu không có gì sức phán đoán, bất quá có Phù Cẩn tại, tình huống vội không vội cũng không đến mức tính sai, "Đi , biệt đông kéo tây xả , vội vàng đem đề làm."

Phương Hạ không tình nguyện mà cầm lấy bút, bắt đầu nhìn bài thi thượng đề mục.

Nhìn hoàn đề mục, Phương Hạ vẻ mặt đờ đẫn, hoàn toàn không biết đáp án là cái gì. Hoặc là phải nói hắn biết đáp án mới kỳ quái, hắn căn bản không nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan cho hắn những sách kia. Ngược lại là Phù Cẩn, nhàn rỗi không có việc gì thời điểm, lục tục lật xem mấy quyển.

Nghĩ đến đây, Phương Hạ hai mắt sáng ngời, tầm mắt len lén miết muốn ngồi trong người bên cạnh Phù Cẩn. Hắn không đọc sách, Phù Cẩn nhìn, kia này đó đề Phù Cẩn hẳn là có thể đáp đi ra. Liền tính không thể toàn đáp đúng, kia cũng so với hắn cường!

Phù Cẩn nghiêng đầu, đối thượng Phương Hạ nhìn qua ánh mắt.

Phương Hạ chỉ chỉ hai tay ấn bài thi, trong ánh mắt để lộ ra cầu cứu tin tức.

Phù Cẩn thoáng tới gần Phương Hạ, cúi đầu nhìn bài thi thượng đề mục.

"Khụ!" Cảnh Thư Đan khụ một tiếng.

"Làm chi?" Phương Hạ ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn.

"Không cho làm bừa."

"Ngươi thấy được ta làm bừa sao? Nói không thể nói lung tung, ngươi đến có chứng cớ." Phương Hạ chơi xấu.

— đây là khi dễ hắn nhìn không tới Phù Cẩn!

Cảnh Thư Đan nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn vị trí, nghiêm mặt nói: "Phù Cẩn tiên sinh, ta cho rằng là hài tử không thể như vậy sủng ."

Phù Cẩn thản nhiên mà ngước mắt nhìn thoáng qua Cảnh Thư Đan, sau đó lại nhìn về phía đôi mắt trông mong mà đang nhìn mình Phương Hạ.

"Ngài giúp hắn làm bừa, cũng không có gì ý nghĩa. Liền tính thành công đã lừa gạt ta, đối Phương Hạ cũng không có gì giúp ích." Cảnh Thư Đan tiếp tục nói.

Phù Cẩn từ Phương Hạ trên người dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt, [ hắn nhìn ra được , ngươi vẫn là chính mình làm đi. ]

Phương Hạ hy vọng thất bại, đối Cảnh Thư Đan trợn mắt nhìn: "Ngươi khích bác ly gián!"

"Ngươi chuẩn bị làm bừa, ta đây chính là châm ngòi ly gián." Cảnh Thư Đan đẩy kính mắt, chậm rì rì mà nói rằng, "Ngươi nếu không tính toán làm bừa, ta cũng liền không châm ngòi ly gián."

Phương Hạ lấy Cảnh Thư Đan không có biện pháp, chỉ có thể căm giận mà cúi đầu, bắt đầu lấy bút phủi đi bài thi.

Bài thi thượng đề mục, Phương Hạ cơ bản cũng sẽ không, liên mông mang đoán mà phủi đi hoàn lựa chọn đề cùng phán đoán đề, hoa không đến 20 phút, liền trực tiếp nộp bài thi .

Cảnh Thư Đan thu bài thi, lại lấy ra một chi hồng bút bắt đầu cấp Phương Hạ cải quyển tử.

"Ngươi thật đem ta đương học sinh tiểu học sao?" Phương Hạ uống rụng chén đế đã lạnh thấu kia khẩu cà phê, bĩu môi đạo.

"17 phân." Cảnh Thư Đan đem phê chữa hoàn bài thi dựng thẳng lên vội tới Phương Hạ nhìn, "Học sinh tiểu học đều khảo không xuất thấp phân."

Phương Hạ: "Cái gì học sinh tiểu học sẽ làm loại này bài thi? !"

Cảnh Thư Đan: "Cảnh gia học sinh tiểu học."

Phương Hạ: "..."

Cảnh Thư Đan đem hai trương bài thi chiết đứng lên, nhét vào Phương Hạ trong tay, "Cho ngươi, lưu trữ làm kỷ niệm."

Phương Hạ trừng hắn.

"Hảo , cà phê cũng uống hoàn, ta trước đem định hảo khách sạn dàn xếp một chút."

Phương Hạ: "Ngươi chuẩn bị tại khách sạn trường trụ?"

Cảnh Thư Đan: "Ân? Có vấn đề sao?"

Phương Hạ: "Không..." Vạn ác kẻ có tiền.

Cảnh Thư Đan đem cà phê bị đổ lên một bên, "Ngươi nói cái kia đồng học, ngươi ước thời gian, ta xem trước một chút là tình huống nào."

"Đi, ta ước hảo thời gian nói cho ngươi." Phương Hạ gật gật đầu, tiện tay đem bài thi nhét vào chính mình túi áo, đứng lên nói, "Ngươi ở chỗ nào, ta đưa ngươi đi qua, thuận đường nhận cái môn."

Cảnh Thư Đan định khách sạn thời điểm, là chiếu Phương Hạ cấp trường học địa chỉ, cố ý tại quanh thân tìm , cách trường học gần, ly Phương Hạ trụ Sang Ý viên khu bên kia cũng không tính xa, nói tóm lại vị trí coi như không tệ, không có đổi khách sạn tất yếu .

Ngày hôm sau buổi sáng, như cũ là cùng gia quán cà phê trong, Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Thư Đan chờ Chu Lộ lại đây.

Chu Lộ là một cái thủ khi người, cùng Phương Hạ ước tốt hơn ngọ chín giờ thời gian, nàng đến thời điểm cũng kém không nhiều lắm nhanh đến chín giờ bộ dáng.

Phương Hạ bọn họ bục bàn tròn vị trí, vây quanh bàn tròn phóng tứ đem ghế dựa, Chu Lộ đến gần sau, thấy Phương Hạ một bên vị trí trên bàn phóng một ly trà xanh, bên kia vị trí ngồi một người tuổi còn trẻ nam nhân, chỉ có thể tuyển ở tại Phương Hạ vị trí đối diện ngồi xuống.

"Đây là Chu Lộ, đây là Cảnh Thư Đan." Phương Hạ mở miệng cấp hai người làm giới thiệu.

Hai người cho nhau đánh tiếp đón sau, Cảnh Thư Đan đối Chu Lộ đạo, "Ngươi tưởng uống gì, ta giúp ngươi gọi."

"Cám ơn, không cần." Chu Lộ vuốt một chút bên tai sợi tóc, "Ta trong chốc lát còn muốn sự, tọa trong chốc lát đi. Ngài chính là Phương Hạ nói vị thầy thuốc kia?"

Chu Lộ kỳ thật đối Phương Hạ nói lão trung y là ôm hoài nghi thái độ , nàng đến, là bán Phương Hạ mặt mũi, nhưng cũng không tính toán làm lai lịch không rõ thầy thuốc xem bệnh. Cảm giác không đúng đích nói, nàng là tính toán lộ cái mặt bước đi . Bất quá, nhìn thấy Cảnh Thư Đan, nàng có chút ngoài ý muốn, đối phương bộ dạng tuy nói chỉ có thể tính phổ thông, nhưng cả người khí chất thoạt nhìn thập phần nho nhã. Người như vậy, hơn phân nửa xuất thân hơn phân nửa là không lầm, không quá có thể là một tên lường gạt. Chu Lộ cảnh giác thoáng buông xuống, nhưng lòng nghi ngờ lại khởi — người này thoạt nhìn cũng không giống là thầy thuốc.

"Đối! Hắn chính là ta đã nói với ngươi cái kia lão trung y." Phương Hạ trả lời.

Ai là lão trung y? Này phá hài tử tại sau lưng của hắn cho hắn bố trí cái gì gặp quỷ thân phận? Cảnh Thư Đan âm thầm trừng mắt nhìn Phương Hạ liếc mắt một cái, ôn thanh đối Chu Lộ đạo: "Ta kỳ thật cũng coi như không thượng cái gì thầy thuốc, chính là đối tinh thần không tốt, ban đêm kinh mộng các loại bệnh trạng có chút nghiên cứu."

Chu Lộ ánh mắt lộ ra kinh ngạc, nàng cùng Phương Hạ chỉ đề cảm mạo, cũng không có nói tới tinh thần không tốt, ban đêm kinh mộng này đó. Tinh thần không tốt có thể là chính mình sắc mặt không hảo bại lộ , nhưng ban đêm kinh mộng đối phương căn bản không thể nào hiểu biết, đây là làm sao thấy được ?

"Thanh tỉnh thời điểm còn dễ dàng miên man suy nghĩ, nghĩ không tốt lắm sự, đúng không?" Cảnh Thư Đan tiếp tục nói.

"Đối, ta gần nhất trong khoảng thời gian này vẫn luôn như vậy, có khi còn sẽ choáng váng đầu." Chu Lộ đối Cảnh Thư Đan tin vài phần, chần chờ một cái chớp mắt, mới tiếp tục nói, "Lúc ban đầu tưởng cảm mạo, nhưng đi bệnh viện nhìn thầy thuốc, cũng vẫn luôn không thấy khá. Còn có... Trước bởi vì một việc, thụ đả kích, cho nên hoài nghi là tâm lý thượng vấn đề, cũng đi cố vấn bác sĩ tâm lý. Thầy thuốc làm ta có một số việc không cần rất tích cực, nhưng ta làm không được..."

Cảnh Thư Đan khẽ gật đầu, ý bảo Chu Lộ tiếp tục nói.

"Kỳ thật ta trước không là một cái tích cực người, ba của ta tổng bảo ta không cần rất liều mạng, trong nhà không thiếu ta đây điểm liều mạng kính. Cho nên ta giống nhau có thể cố gắng liền cố gắng, thật sự tránh cho không được vô pháp vãn hồi sự, ta cũng sẽ không quá mức so đo, nhưng này thứ... Ta chính là không qua được..." Chu Lộ cắn cắn môi, sau lại trầm tĩnh lại, cười nói, "Bất quá, không biết có phải hay không là ta ảo giác, từ khi ngày hôm qua bính kiến Phương Hạ sau, choáng váng đầu bệnh trạng thoáng hảo điểm."

Không phải là sai giác, nguyên nhân cũng không phải bính kiến ta, mà là bính kiến Phù Cẩn, kia ác quỷ bị Phù Cẩn sợ tới mức trốn đi. Phương Hạ trắc mắt nhìn về phía bên cạnh Phù Cẩn, phát hiện Phù Cẩn đang xem hắn.

Tầm mắt dừng ở trên mặt hắn, hơi nghiêm túc ánh mắt, tựa hồ tại quan sát cái gì.

"... ?" Là hắn trên mặt dính vào cái gì sao? Phương Hạ đưa tay sờ sờ mặt mình, cái gì đều không đụng đến.

Phương Hạ không hiểu ra sao, Phù Cẩn lại dường như không có việc gì mà thu hồi tầm mắt.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Tác giả: Đại lão, ngươi đang nhìn cái gì?

Phù Cẩn: Xác nhận nhà của ta hài tử không có bị không đứng đắn người câu đi.

Tác giả: A, ta nghĩ đến ngươi trầm mê tại hạ hạ mỹ mạo trung .

Phù Cẩn: ...

Đệ 31 chương khe khẽ nói nhỏ giả 09

Phù Cẩn buông xuống này đôi mắt, nhìn chính mình trước mặt kia chén trà xanh.

Thực mộc trên cái bàn tròn, trong suốt thủy tinh chén, xanh tươi lá trà tại chén đế chìm nổi, ánh sáng màu thanh thấu nước trà, bởi vì có người đụng tới cái bàn, mặt nước rung động hiện lên gợn sóng.

Phù Cẩn biết, bên cạnh Phương Hạ còn tại theo dõi hắn nhìn, vi hắn vừa mới ánh mắt hoang mang. Bất quá hắn không có ý định cấp Phương Hạ giải thích, hoặc là nói cũng không thích hợp giải thích cấp Phương Hạ nghe.

Hắn nên nói như thế nào? Nói hắn nhìn chằm chằm Phương Hạ, là muốn xác nhận hắn thật sự đối Chu Lộ không có ý tứ? Nói cho dù Phương Hạ đã chính mồm phủ nhận quá đối Chu Lộ luyến mộ, nhưng hắn như trước lo lắng? So với người khác đối Phương Hạ hảo cảm, Phương Hạ đối người khác hảo cảm, với hắn mà nói mới là lớn nhất nguy cơ. Cho nên hắn sẽ nhìn chằm chằm Phương Hạ cẩn thận quan sát, vi không cho Phương Hạ chạy xuất từ mình vòng hảo lãnh địa.

Loại này đem Phương Hạ coi là chính mình sở hữu vật độc chiếm ý thức, Phù Cẩn không biết là sẽ gọi Phương Hạ vui mừng. Hắn khả năng sẽ bị dọa đến, hoặc là trực tiếp biểu đạt xuất chán ghét, nhưng cho dù là như vậy, hắn cũng sẽ không bỏ qua hắn. Nếu có thể, Phù Cẩn cũng không muốn cho Phương Hạ biết được — hắn loại này tối tăm vặn vẹo chấp niệm.

Phương Hạ nhìn chằm chằm Phù Cẩn mặt nghiêng nhìn trong chốc lát, thấy hắn thật sự hoàn toàn không có ý định vì mình giải tỏa nghi vấn đáp hoặc, chỉ có thể buồn bực mà sờ sờ cái mũi, quay đầu đi, tiếp tục nghe Cảnh Thư Đan bọn họ nói chuyện — Phù Cẩn không muốn nói sự, như thế nào hỏi đều vô dụng.

Cảnh Thư Đan không có gặp quỷ năng lực, nhưng rốt cuộc là hành nghề nhiều năm, kinh nghiệm lão đạo, hỏi cái thất thất bát bát, đối Chu Lộ tình huống không sai biệt lắm xác định . Liền cùng Phương Hạ nói cho hắn biết nhất dạng, chính là đơn thuần bị ác quỷ quấn lên, Chu Lộ bản thân cùng ác quỷ cũng không có trực tiếp nhân duyên. Loại tình huống này, đối với thuật giả đến nói, muốn đuổi đi ác quỷ không tính khó giải quyết. Chính là nữ tử bản thân âm khí trọng, nếu đổi làm nam tử, căn bản không cần làm cái gì, lại qua một thời gian ngắn, này ác quỷ tự nhiên sẽ rời đi.

Bất quá, tối hôm qua chuẩn bị hảo vài cái phương án, xem ra đều không dùng được . Cảnh Thư Đan sờ soạng một chút áo khoác bên trái túi áo, sau đó từ bên phải trong túi áo, lấy ra một cái khéo léo màu trắng túi gấm, dây đỏ thu nhỏ miệng lại, thượng bạc ròng tuyến.

"Cái này cho ngươi." Cảnh Thư Đan đem túi gấm đưa cho Chu Lộ, "Buổi tối đi ngủ đặt ở gối đầu hạ, ban ngày tùy thân mang theo, gần nhất không cần đi một ít cảm giác không tốt lắm địa phương, qua một thời gian ngắn liền không có việc gì ."

Chu Lộ chần chờ một cái chớp mắt, mang theo mấy phần hồ nghi, tiếp nhận Cảnh Thư Đan trong tay túi gấm.

Ánh mắt đầu tiên nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan, người này tao nhã, nhìn giống cái giáo sư, không giống thầy thuốc; hiện tại nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan cử chỉ này, cảm giác giống cái giả thần giả quỷ thần côn, như trước không giống thầy thuốc. Người này rốt cuộc là không là cái thầy thuốc? Chu Lộ nghi hoặc , đem tầm mắt không tự giác mà chuyển tới Phương Hạ trên người, phát hiện Phương Hạ không biết cái gì thời điểm, lấy bên cạnh kia chén trà xanh, chính một ngụm một ngụm mà uống.

Chu Lộ: "... ?" Hắn như thế nào đem người khác trà uống? Cách vách kia chỗ trống phải là có người đi? Không phải cũng sẽ không tại kia vị trí đặc biệt địa điểm chén trà phóng .

"Chu Lộ, này túi gấm trong là một ít dược liệu, hương vị thực đạm, mang theo an thần hiệu quả coi như không tồi." Cảnh Thư Đan mở miệng, kéo hồi Chu Lộ lực chú ý, "Không là cái gì tai hại đồ vật, ngươi coi như mang theo chơi."

"Ta có thể đánh khai nhìn xem sao?" Chu Lộ hỏi.

"Xin cứ tự nhiên."

Chu Lộ mở ra túi gấm túi khẩu, các ngươi phóng một ít tiểu mộc khối cùng nhánh cây, đại khái chính là Cảnh Thư Đan đã nói dược liệu. Nghe thấy một ít hương vị, cùng phổ thông thực vật cành không sai biệt lắm, hơn nữa thực đạm.

"Cám ơn, ta sẽ dẫn ." Chu Lộ nói xong, đem túi gấm bỏ vào chính mình bọc nhỏ trong.

"Còn có một việc, ta có thể mạo muội hỏi một chút, ngươi gần nhất đi qua bình thường không thường đi địa phương, hoặc là tiếp xúc quá cái gì bình thường không tiếp xúc quá đồ vật sao?" Cảnh Thư Đan hỏi.

Đuổi đi Chu Lộ trên người ác quỷ không là vấn đề, vấn đề ở chỗ làm Chu Lộ lây dính thượng âm khí đồ vật. Có thể làm cho một cái khỏe mạnh người thành niên, không hề nhân duyên mà bị ác quỷ quấn thân, vật kia hơn phân nửa âm khí rất nặng. Nếu như có thể tìm được nói, tốt nhất vẫn là xử lý một chút, mặc kệ bất kể nói, ngày nào đó nói không chừng liền xảy ra chuyện lớn.

"Ta không đi qua cái gì đặc biệt địa phương khác, mấy tháng này luôn luôn tại họa trận đấu tác phẩm, không là đãi ở trường học phòng vẽ tranh, ngay tại trong nhà phòng vẽ tranh, mặt khác cũng đi học giáo phụ cận đi dạo cái phố cái gì..." Chu Lộ nói tới đây, bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì hơi hơi nhất đốn, mới không xác định đạo, "Ta họa bị hủy sau đó, tâm tình không tốt, anh của ta mang ta đi quá thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh, nhìn mấy phó hành lang có vẽ tranh tân tiến , còn chưa đối ngoại mở ra sưu tập bức tranh..."

"Còn chưa đối ngoại mở ra a..." Cảnh Thư Đan nhíu mày, có chút đau đầu. Loại này chưa mở ra họa làm, không có điểm quan hệ, căn bản không có khả năng tùy tiện cấp người nhìn.

"Có biện pháp nào có thể nhìn đến những cái đó sưu tập bức tranh?" Phương Hạ cũng tới điểm hứng thú.

Hắn tuy rằng học chính là quốc hoạ, nhưng cùng là họa làm, không quản cái gì lưu phái khác hệ, luôn có nghĩ thông suốt chỗ, có thể hỗ vi linh cảm nguồn suối, Phương Hạ tự nhiên đối quốc hoạ ngoại họa làm cũng có hứng thú. Hơn nữa sưu tập chi làm, hơn phân nửa không là vật phàm, có cơ hội nói, hắn tự nhiên cũng muốn đi nhìn qua một lần .

"Lần trước là bởi vì anh của ta cùng hành lang có vẽ tranh bên kia có sinh ý lui tới, hành lang có vẽ tranh lão bản liền cấp bao quát anh của ta ở bên trong vài vị hợp tác người, mở trường hợp đặc biệt, đem chưa mở ra họa làm một cái tư nhân tính chất tiểu triển, anh của ta dẫn theo ta đi qua, ta mới may mắn nhìn đến..." Chu Lộ nói xong an tĩnh một hồi nhi, sau đó tựa hồ nghĩ tới điều gì, một bên mở ra di động võng trang tuần tra, vừa nói, "Ta giống như nhớ rõ thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh tháng này trung tuần có triển sẽ, trừ bỏ sẽ thả xuất tân nhân sáng ý bình chọn tái thượng tiền tam danh tác phẩm, kia phê chưa công khai họa làm cũng sẽ bị phóng xuất... Tìm được! 4 nguyệt 15 ngày bắt đầu triển sẽ, trước ba ngày bằng khách quý khoán tiến tràng, sẽ thả xuất kia phê chưa công khai họa làm..."

"Vé khách quý? Này không hảo lộng đi?" Cái này triển sẽ Phương Hạ trước nghe Hầu Triêu Thanh đề cập tới, nghe nói sẽ có không ít nghệ thuật gia cùng người thu thập đi qua, trước ba ngày vé khách quý cánh cửa, phải là chuyên môn chiêu đãi những cái đó tại trong vòng có địa vị người. Hơn nữa này sẽ triển thời gian ngay tại năm ngày sau, phiếu sợ là đã sớm cấp khách nhân đưa ra ngoài .

"Ta vốn là không định đi, bất quá các ngươi thật muốn đi nói, ta đi hỏi một chút anh của ta, nhìn còn có thể không thể bắt được phiếu mang ngươi đi vào." Chu Lộ long long bên tai sợi tóc, cười nói.

Tại nàng họa không có bị hủy phá hư trước, nàng là muốn bằng năng lực của mình, tự tay bắt được kia trương vé khách quý. Nàng có tin tưởng tiến vào tiền tam danh, lấy thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh tân nhân triển tác phẩm tác giả thân phận, bị mời tham gia trước ba ngày triển sẽ. Nhưng nàng tác phẩm tại bình chọn trước bị nàng bạn tốt hủy, cùng tiền tam danh người lạ. Hành lang có vẽ tranh vé khách quý, kỳ thật sau đó anh của nàng hỏi qua nàng hay không yêu cầu, nhưng nghĩ đến tân nhân triển trong không có nàng tác phẩm, nàng liền không cái kia tâm tình .

Chu Lộ còn có việc, trước một bước rời đi quán cà phê.

Phương Hạ đem uống bán chén trà xanh, lần nữa dịch đến Phù Cẩn trước mặt.

Cảnh Thư Đan trắc mâu nhìn hắn, nói tốt cấp nhân gia Phù Cẩn tiên sinh trà đâu? Ngươi như thế nào chính mình uống rớt một nửa? Lá gan thật đúng là càng lúc càng lớn !

"Chu Lộ lấy không được phiếu làm như thế nào?" Phương Hạ đem đặt tại trên bàn di động nhét lại túi, đứng dậy hỏi Chu Lộ.

"Khó được ngươi ở đây loại sự thượng như vậy tích cực." Cảnh Thư Đan đi theo đứng dậy.

"Vừa mới nhìn một chút thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh triển sẽ tin tức, ta có chút muốn đi cái này triển lãm tranh nhìn xem." Phương Hạ duỗi cái làm biếng thắt lưng, hướng quán cà phê ngoại đi.

"Vạn nhất lấy không được phiếu, ta liên hệ Cảnh gia bên kia, nhìn xem có thể hay không cho tới." Cảnh Thư Đan nói rằng.

"Lần đầu tiên hy vọng Cảnh gia có thể không chịu thua kém điểm." Phương Hạ đẩy ra cửa tiệm, đi ra quán cà phê, "Đối , ngươi mới vừa cấp Chu Lộ kia tiểu túi gấm trong phóng cái gì?"

"Cây đào chi cùng khắc khu quỷ phù mộc bài, chuyên môn dùng để xua đuổi quỷ ."

Phương Hạ theo bản năng mà quay đầu nhìn Phù Cẩn, vừa rồi Cảnh Thư Đan trên người mang theo vật kia, Phù Cẩn không có việc gì đi?

Phù Cẩn: [ vật kia đối ta vô dụng. ]

Cảnh Thư Đan: "Vật kia đối Phù Cẩn tiên sinh không có tác dụng."

Một người một quỷ cơ hồ đồng thời trả lời hắn vấn đề, Phương Hạ tầm mắt tại hai người chi gian dạo qua một vòng, sau đó nghe Cảnh Thư Đan tiếp tục giải thích: "Kia túi gấm có thể xua đuổi đi , cũng liền một ít không thế nào lợi hại quỷ hồn, gặp gỡ lệ quỷ cái gì liền không dùng được ."

Phương Hạ: "Cảm giác lại là nhất kiện thập phần yếu đạo cụ."

Cảnh Thư Đan cười mắng: "Đối đại đa số quỷ hồn hảo sử đồ vật như thế nào yếu ? Ngươi cho là nhân gian lệ quỷ chạy đầy đất sao? Có thể gặp phải đại đa số vẫn là phổ thông quỷ hồn."

Phương Hạ buổi chiều còn có lớp, phải về Đông Thực phòng vẽ tranh. Từ quán cà phê đi ra một đoạn đường sau, liền cùng Cảnh Thư Đan tách ra đi rồi.

Tại chờ bus thời điểm, Phương Hạ liếc hảo vài lần Phù Cẩn, gãi gãi tóc, chạy tới phụ cận một nhà trà sữa điếm, mua chén Dữu Tử Trà.

"Nhạ, vừa rồi uống rớt ngươi trà xanh, hiện tại bồi ngươi một ly Dữu Tử Trà." Trở lại trạm xe buýt, Phương Hạ đem vi nóng Dữu Tử Trà hướng Phù Cẩn phương hướng đưa đưa.

Phù Cẩn rũ mắt nhìn Phương Hạ trong tay kia chén Dữu Tử Trà, hơi hơi vuốt cằm, tỏ vẻ nhận.

"Sau đó — ngươi vừa mới nhìn chằm chằm ta mặt nhìn, rốt cuộc là đang nhìn cái gì?" Phương Hạ dịch đến rời xa đợi xe hành khách vị trí, nhỏ giọng hỏi Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn lông mi run rẩy, nhẹ giọng trả lời: [ không có gì. ]

Phương Hạ: "Uy uy! Gợi lên người khác lòng hiếu kỳ, lại cố ý không nói cho hắn, này thực không đạo đức ."

Phù Cẩn trầm mặc không lời gì để nói.

"Tính , này Dữu Tử Trà cũng không cấp ngươi , chính mình uống rụng!" Phương Hạ nói xong, đem cắm hút quản Dữu Tử Trà đưa đến chính mình bên miệng, cắn hút quản liền uống đứng lên.

Phương Hạ đối với Phù Cẩn đùa giỡn một trận tiểu tính tình, chờ trở lại phòng vẽ tranh sở tại Sang Ý viên khu khi, liền quên kia tra, lại giống bình thường như vậy cùng Phù Cẩn nói lên nói đến.

Cùng Phù Cẩn một bên tán gẫu, vừa đi, lảo đảo mà liền tới phòng vẽ tranh cửa nhà.

Nhưng mà, bình thường vẫn luôn thực thanh tịnh phòng vẽ tranh, lúc này có loại người thanh ồn ào cảm giác. Từ phòng vẽ tranh đại môn đi vào, lầu một đại sảnh khu nghỉ ngơi ngồi không ít thanh niên nam nữ, mỗi người trên mặt đều mang theo một chút khẩn trương, hơn nữa ánh mắt sẽ thường thường mà phiêu hướng chiêu đãi thất kia phiến nhắm chặt thực cửa gỗ.

Phương Hạ đứng phòng vẽ tranh cửa nhà đứng trong chốc lát, dưới chân một chuyển, chuyển đến phòng vẽ tranh trước sân khấu.

"Tô tỷ, đây là có chuyện gì?" Phương Hạ trắc ỷ tại đá cẩm thạch trên mặt bàn, nhỏ giọng hỏi phụ trách trước sân khấu Tô tỷ.

"Những điều này là mỹ viện học sinh, cùng với một ít làm nghệ thuật tiểu thanh niên." Tô tỷ nhìn lướt qua khu nghỉ ngơi thanh niên nam nữ, cười cười nói, "Đều là nhận lời mời đương phòng vẽ tranh lão sư ."

Phương Hạ: "? ? ?" Tranh này thất không là nhận lời mời giả ít ỏi không có mấy, vẫn luôn chiêu bất mãn lão sư sao? Lão bản Ngụy Thư Hoa còn cùng hắn oán giận quá. Hiện tại như thế nào đột nhiên chạy tới nhiều như vậy tưởng khai người? Hắn đây là muốn bị đoạt bát cơm ? !

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Phương Hạ: Đoạt Phù Cẩn trà xanh cùng Dữu Tử Trà sau, ta bị báo ứng, một đại sóng tinh anh đến đoạt ta bát cơm QAQ

Phù Cẩn: Sờ sờ đầu?

Phương Hạ: Hảo đi, ta tiếp thu ngươi an ủi. (lỗ tay áo) đến đây đi, tinh anh nhóm, chúng ta đi đại chiến ba trăm hiệp!

Đệ 32 chương nhân sinh đạo sư 01

"Nha! Phương lão sư, ngươi cũng tới xem náo nhiệt a?"

Phương Hạ chính lo lắng chính mình mới đoan hai ngày, còn không có nóng hổi bát cơm khả năng cũng bị người đoạt, phía sau đột nhiên truyền đến một đạo thanh âm quen thuộc.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đồng thời quay đầu, tìm theo tiếng nhìn lại.

Một tuổi trẻ nam tử, hai ba bước mà đi đến hắn trước mặt. Người này thân hình không cao, nhưng thân thể cân xứng, xuyên một thân phẳng phiu xanh ngọc sắc tây trang, sấn xuất mấy phần phong lưu phóng khoáng. Hai tay của hắn cắm ở trong túi, trên sống mũi giá một bộ kính râm, nhàn nhàn mà tại Phương Hạ đứng trước mặt định.

"Ngụy lão bản." Phương Hạ ra tiếng hô.

Người tới đúng là nhà này Đông Thực phòng vẽ tranh lão bản — Ngụy Thư Hoa.

Phương Hạ hảm hoàn người, lại nghĩ tới trước đối phương tiếp đón hắn khi nói nói, nghi hoặc mà hỏi: "Cái gì náo nhiệt? Trận này thông báo tuyển dụng sẽ?"

Nếu như là chỉ vẽ thất quảng chiêu lão sư, Phương Hạ cảm thấy, kia với hắn mà nói cũng không phải là một hồi náo nhiệt, mà là một hồi bát cơm nguy cơ!

"Biết những điều này là những thứ gì người sao?" Ngụy Thư Hoa trích rụng kính râm, hướng phía đại sảnh nghỉ ngơi đi nâng nâng cằm, "Mỹ viện cao tài sinh, nghệ thuật trong vòng tiểu trong suốt cái gì, trước ta cầu bọn họ, bọn họ cũng sẽ không nhiều xem ta phòng vẽ tranh liếc mắt một cái nhân vật."

"Vậy bây giờ bọn họ như thế nào ba ba mà chạy tới nhận lời mời ?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Bởi vì ta cấp chúng ta phòng vẽ tranh các lão sư phát rồi phân phúc lợi — thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh vé khách quý, chỉ cần là phòng vẽ tranh lão sư, người người có phân." Ngụy Thư Hoa thưởng thức bắt tay trung kính râm, nhìn thoáng qua trừng lớn hai mắt Phương Hạ, "Như thế nào? Ngày hôm qua đàn trong thông tri ngươi không thấy được sao? Tính , hiện tại ta cho ngươi biết , ngươi cũng biết . Năm nay thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh triển sẽ, ta cũng trộn lẫn một cước, thương lễ lão bản cho ta không ít vé khách quý danh ngạch, ta những cái đó bằng hữu phần lớn đều không có hứng thú, ta cũng không có gì hiểu biết nghệ thuật gia có thể đưa, cho nên liền cấp chúng ta phòng vẽ tranh lão sư đương phúc lợi . Tin tức này hôm nay truyền ra, kết quả — này đó không đủ tư cách bắt được phiếu nghệ thuật gia nhóm, liền vội vàng mà chạy tới nhận lời mời ."

Ngụy Thư Hoa xưng bọn họ vi nghệ thuật gia, kỳ thật là trào phúng, những người này còn đam không nổi "Nghệ thuật gia" danh hào. Bất quá là tại trong vòng mới ra đời tân nhân, hoặc là mỹ viện những cái đó còn nhà tranh đều không xuất học sinh, vừa không chiếm được thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh trực tiếp lời mời, cũng không có người mạch bắt được vé khách quý, cho nên mới sẽ chạy tới phòng vẽ tranh nhận lời mời, ký hy vọng mò đến một cái phòng vẽ tranh thân phận lão sư, đạt được tiến vào thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh trước ba ngày triển sẽ cơ hội.

Ngụy Thư Hoa đem kính râm bắt tại tây trang áo khoác túi áo thượng, "Cho nên ta liền nhanh chóng trở về xem náo nhiệt ."

"Ngươi không có ý định thu nhận bọn họ a?" Ngụy Thư Hoa ý tứ trong lời nói thực rõ ràng, Phương Hạ không cần nghĩ như thế nào liền nghe rõ, nhất thời cảm thấy chính mình bát cơm lại vững chắc .

Ngụy Thư Hoa dư quang tảo thấy đại sảnh khu nghỉ ngơi những người đó, liên tiếp hướng hắn bên này xem ra, đưa tay đối Phương Hạ so cái chớ có lên tiếng động tác, xoay thân hướng trên lầu đi, đồng thời ý bảo Phương Hạ đuổi kịp.

"Ta làm người trước phỏng vấn nhìn xem, chân tâm nghĩ đến phòng vẽ tranh đương lão sư , trình độ có thể liền thu nhận , dù sao phòng vẽ tranh vốn là ngay tại chiêu lão sư. Về phần lừa gạt vé khách quý —" Ngụy Thư Hoa nói tới đây, lộ ra một ngụm sâm sâm bạch nha, "Kia liền thả về thiên nhiên."

Phương Hạ: "Lão bản anh minh."

Ngụy Thư Hoa: "Quá khen quá khen."

Phương Hạ: "Sau đó ta có thể cùng ngài nhiều muốn nhất trương vé khách quý sao?"

Ngụy Thư Hoa phiên cái khinh khỉnh: "Ngươi chỉ biết ngươi một nịnh nọt ta, chuẩn là có sự chờ ta."

"Ngài liền nói được không đi."

Phương Hạ tại đây gia phòng vẽ tranh kiêm chức không sai biệt lắm có hai năm, mặc dù Ngụy Thư Hoa không thường đến phòng vẽ tranh, cũng đem Phương Hạ nhận cái thục, hai người không tính là bạn tốt, nhưng quan hệ lại coi như không tệ, bằng hữu bình thường miễn cưỡng đáp cái biên, Phương Hạ đối Ngụy Thư Hoa cũng liền có nói nói thẳng .

Ngụy Thư Hoa nhìn Phương Hạ hỏi: "Ngươi không là muốn đi đầu cơ trục lợi đi?"

Phương Hạ: "Ta giúp ta bằng hữu muốn — nếu không, đầu cơ trục lợi phân ngươi cũng cho ta nhất trương?"

"Lăn!" Ngụy Thư Hoa chà xát ngón tay, suy nghĩ trong chốc lát, "Đi đi, liền nhiều cho ngươi nhất trương."

"Cám ơn lão bản." Phương Hạ nói xong, quay đầu bước đi.

"Uy! Ngươi này quay đầu bước đi vài cái ý tứ? Có ngươi như vậy Tạ lão bản ?" Ngụy Thư Hoa mất hứng mà hô.

"Nước tiểu cấp! Toilet!" Phương Hạ cũng không quay đầu lại. Uống Phù Cẩn hai chén trà, quả nhiên lượng có chút qua, bàng quang đến mức hoảng.

Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Thư Đan trước còn tại phức tạp vé khách quý, không nghĩ liền như vậy bị Ngụy Thư Hoa cấp giải quyết , cuối tuần thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh hành trình, xem như mọi sự đã chuẩn bị, sẽ chờ triển sẽ đã đến giờ đến.

Tại triển sẽ bắt đầu trước một ngày, phòng vẽ tranh bắt đầu kỳ hạn năm ngày nghỉ học. Nhìn vài ngày phòng vẽ tranh thông báo tuyển dụng sẽ náo nhiệt sau, tâm tình khoái trá Ngụy Thư Hoa, tâm huyết dâng trào mà triệu tập phòng vẽ tranh công nhân, ngay tại phòng vẽ tranh trước mặt cỏ thượng, cử hành một hồi lộ thiên trà chiều, thuận đường đem thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh vé khách quý chia phòng vẽ tranh lão sư.

Phương Hạ vốn tính toán trà chiều sau khi kết thúc, sẽ đem phiếu cấp Cảnh Thư Đan đưa qua — hắn ngày mai đi thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh cùng Cảnh Thư Đan không tiện đường. Ngày mai bọn họ này đó phòng vẽ tranh lão sư đến cùng Ngụy Thư Hoa cùng đi, tại truyền thông trước mặt đi cái quá tràng, kỳ thật đó cũng không phải tất yếu, hoàn toàn là Ngụy Thư Hoa lấy đến khí những cái đó trong miệng hắn "Nghệ thuật gia" .

Cảnh Thư Đan tại trong điện thoại nghe Phương Hạ nói tình huống sau, không làm hắn chạy kia một chuyến, trực tiếp cùng Phương Hạ muốn phòng vẽ tranh địa chỉ, chính mình ngồi xe lại đây lấy.

Phương Hạ mới vừa đem một tiểu điệp tình yêu trạng rượu tâm socola, đặt tại Phù Cẩn trước mặt, Cảnh Thư Đan liền tới .

"Vậy cũng là kẹo đi, bất quá không có biện pháp giúp ngươi bỏ vào dày đặc quán , chỉ có thể ở trong này nhìn xem." Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng đối Phù Cẩn nói rằng, "Ta đi trước đem phiếu cấp Cảnh Thư Đan, lập tức quay lại."

Phương Hạ chạy xuất mặt cỏ mà mang, đi hướng đứng ở mặt cỏ bên cạnh Cảnh Thư Đan, đem trang vé khách quý phong thư đưa cho Cảnh Thư Đan.

"Nhạ, cho ngươi."

Cảnh Thư Đan tiếp nhận phong thư, hỏi: "Lão bản của các ngươi là vị nào? Ta cùng hắn đạo cái tạ."

Phương Hạ quay đầu lại, tại mặt cỏ thượng tìm kiếm nhà mình lão bản thân ảnh, rất nhanh ở cạnh gần phòng vẽ tranh cửa chính kia bên cạnh bàn tìm được người rồi. Ngụy Thư Hoa đang bị vài cái công nhân vây quanh, hắn duỗi cánh tay, cầm di động không ngừng đùa nghịch góc độ.

"Ở bên kia, vội vàng tự chụp cái kia chính là." Phương Hạ chỉ chỉ Ngụy Thư Hoa, đối Cảnh Thư Đan giới thiệu nói, "Lão bản của chúng ta, Ngụy Thư Hoa, yêu thích tự đánh điện báo bằng hữu vòng."

Nói xong, Phương Hạ xuất ra điện thoại di động của mình, mở ra bằng hữu vòng, quả nhiên một xoát liền xoát đến Ngụy Thư Hoa mới vừa phát một cái.

— lộ thiên trà chiều.

— hạ xứng cửu cung cách tự chụp.

Cảnh Thư Đan: "..."

Cuối cùng, Cảnh Thư Đan vẫn là đi qua cùng Ngụy Thư Hoa nói cám ơn, bất quá cũng không có nhiều tán gẫu liền ly khai. Đó là phòng vẽ tranh công nhân trà chiều, hắn một ngoại nhân, cũng không tính toán tham dự, cũng không nên quấy rầy người lâu lắm.

Mà ngay tại Cảnh Thư Đan rời đi không bao lâu, Ngụy Thư Hoa nhận đến một chiếc điện thoại.

Gọi điện thoại tới người gọi Sở Tắc, người này cũng là bọn họ phú nhị đại trung một viên. Nhưng người này không phải Ngụy Thư Hoa loại không lý tưởng , đó là một vị nhà công nghiệp, gia tộc công ty người cầm quyền, hằng ngày qua lại với thương giới danh nhân hệ liệt tạp chí. Đem phú nhị đại cái này quần thể so sánh kim tự tháp, kia kim tự tháp hạ bán tầng là thực thảo hệ, thượng bán tầng gọi ăn thịt hệ, mà Sở Tắc là thượng bán tầng kim tự tháp nhân vật đứng đầu, phú nhị đại trung săn thực giả.

Ngụy Thư Hoa tuy rằng nói gặp qua Sở Tắc, cũng thuận tay trao đổi quá phương thức liên lạc, nhưng bọn hắn không thuộc về một cái loại biệt, bình thường đùa vòng luẩn quẩn kém cách xa vạn dặm, cùng với — Ngụy Thư Hoa hoặc nhiều hoặc ít có chút khiếp Sở Tắc người như thế, cho nên cơ bản không có cái gì lén lút lui tới

Ngụy Thư Hoa vụ ào ào mà bị hỏi một trận nói, sau đó đối phương nói cho hắn biết — hắn chuẩn bị lại đây tham gia C thị thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh triển lãm tranh.

Nhìn đã bị cắt đứt điện thoại, Ngụy Thư Hoa không hiểu ra sao — hắn nhớ rõ vị này đối nghệ thuật loại đồ vật không hề hứng thú, như thế nào đột nhiên muốn tới nhìn triển lãm tranh ?

3 nguyệt 15 ngày, C thị trời trong, thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh triển sẽ chính thức bắt đầu.

Phương Hạ cùng vài cái phòng vẽ tranh lão sư đồng thời, cùng Ngụy Thư Hoa đến thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh, tại cửa truyền thông trước mặt lộ hoàn mặt, liền bị Ngụy Thư Hoa đuổi đi tự do hoạt động.

Phương Hạ cùng uyển cự vài vị phòng vẽ tranh lão sư đồng hành, cùng Phù Cẩn đồng thời chuyển đi hành lang có vẽ tranh chủ quán lầu một — Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Thư Đan ước hảo ở bên kia hội hợp.

Phương Hạ đến hành lang có vẽ tranh chủ quán, phát hiện trừ bỏ ước hảo Cảnh Thư Đan, Chu Lộ cũng tại.

Chu Lộ trên mặt khí sắc hảo rất nhiều, cả người thoạt nhìn cũng thanh thoát không ít.

Phương Hạ cùng hai người đánh tiếp đón, sau đó hỏi Chu Lộ: "Trước nói kia phê chưa công khai họa làm, đặt ở cái gì phòng triển lãm?"

"Ta đây cũng không rõ ràng lắm." Chu Lộ lắc đầu nói, "Nghe nói là phân biệt đặt ở bất đồng phòng triển lãm . Bất quá những cái đó họa đều là bức tranh, đi triển lãm bức tranh phòng triển lãm, hẳn là có thể tìm được."

Cảnh Thư Đan mở ra trong tay hành lang có vẽ tranh phòng triển lãm phân bố đồ, phát hiện triển lãm tranh quán bị chia làm đồ vật hai cái khu, vì thế liền đối với Phương Hạ đạo: "Ngươi tìm đông khu, ta đi tây khu."

Phương Hạ: "Sau đó nhiều lần ai trước tìm được?"

Cảnh Thư Đan: "... Ngươi cảm thấy cuộc so tài này công bằng sao?"

Phương Hạ liếc một cái Phù Cẩn, thấy Phù Cẩn gật đầu đáp ứng hỗ trợ sau, mặt không đổi sắc đạo: "Công bằng."

Cảnh Thư Đan: "..." Cảnh gia lịch đại trấn phong lệ quỷ, là dùng để làm loại sự tình này sao? Phương Hạ trước, hắn căn bản không dám nghĩ giống, trấn thủ người như vậy không e dè mà yêu cầu Phù Cẩn giúp này đó lông gà vỏ tỏi sự. Cũng không biết Phù Cẩn là nghĩ như thế nào ...

"So đi so đi..." Cảnh Thư Đan thu hồi bố cục đồ, "Tìm được sau lập tức liên hệ."

Phương Hạ: "Thành!"

"Ta có thể hỏi một chút... Các ngươi vì cái gì nhất định phải tìm những cái đó chưa công khai họa làm?" Chu Lộ tầm mắt tại giữa hai người dạo qua một vòng, mở miệng hỏi.

"Chính là tò mò, muốn nhìn một chút. Dù sao cũng là chưa công khai họa làm, trên mạng không có gì tư liệu." Cảnh Thư Đan cười nói.

Chu Lộ không là thực tin tưởng, Phương Hạ là mỹ viện học sinh, đối họa cảm thấy hứng thú không có gì hảo ngoài ý muốn , nhưng vị này Cảnh Thư Đan lại không giống. Tại nàng nhắc tới những cái đó vi công khai họa làm trước, hắn hoàn toàn không biểu hiện ra đối bất luận cái gì họa hoặc là tác phẩm nghệ thuật có hứng thú. Bất quá, nếu người không muốn nói, Chu Lộ cũng không phải không cảm thấy được người, không có tiếp tục truy vấn.

"Ta đi trước nhìn một chút tân nhân triển, trong chốc lát cũng giúp các ngươi tìm xem nhìn, tìm được liên hệ các ngươi." Chu Lộ nói xong, liền hướng phía tân nhân triển phương hướng đi.

Chu Lộ còn chưa đi xa, Phương Hạ liền ngầm trộm nghe đến hành lang có vẽ tranh cửa chính truyền đến một trận huyên náo.

"Bên ngoài là làm sao vậy?" Phương Hạ nghi hoặc mà hướng vào phương hướng nhìn lại.

"Đại khái là tới cái gì đại nhân vật, khiến cho truyền thông tao động đi." Về phần đến cái gì đại nhân vật, Cảnh Thư Đan không nhiều lắm hứng thú đoán, "Nắm chặt thời gian đi, sớm một chút đem không thích hợp họa tìm ra."

"Kia trong chốc lát thấy." Phương Hạ thu hồi tầm mắt, khoát tay áo, dẫn đầu xoay người, hướng phía đông khu tranh sơn dầu quán đi đến.

Đệ 33 chương nhân sinh đạo sư 02

Hành lang có vẽ tranh nội có loại đặc biệt yên tĩnh bầu không khí, tận lực phóng nhẹ cước bộ, nghỉ chân xem xét sau nhỏ giọng thảo luận, không là tuyệt đối an tĩnh, lại có thể mang người trầm xuống tâm tư, dụng tâm thưởng họa.

Phòng triển lãm nội họa làm, có chút xuất từ nghe nhiều nên thuộc nổi danh hoạ sĩ, có chút là từ chưa nghe thấy họa giới tân nhân, nhưng có thể bị bắt tại hành lang có vẽ tranh phòng triển lãm trung , tự nhiên không phải là trình độ giống nhau tác phẩm.

Phương Hạ đi trước đông khu tranh sơn dầu quán trên đường, trên đường đi qua vài cái phòng triển lãm, qua loa nhìn lại, tuy nói không là mỗi bức họa đều có thể xem hiểu trong đó nội hàm, nhưng là tính kiến thức không ít gọi hắn kinh diễm tác phẩm, cùng với — đối thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh sau lưng nhân mạch có tân nhận thức. Thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh là C thị lớn nhất hành lang có vẽ tranh, làm C thị mỹ viện học sinh, cứ việc nơi này ly trường học rất xa, Phương Hạ như trước lại tới không ít lần. Mà hiện tại hành lang có vẽ tranh họa làm, so với hắn trong trí nhớ , tựa hồ lại tân tăng không ít.

Hành lang có vẽ tranh tác phẩm phong phú, là cực đại nạn độ mà ỷ lại với xã giao nhân mạch. Ngươi hành lang có vẽ tranh không có quảng đại mạng lưới quan hệ, bất kể là gửi bán vẫn là thu mua, đối phương đều sẽ chần chờ. Một ít đại gia tác phẩm, liền hoàn toàn không có khả năng giao cho một nhà không có tiếng tăm gì hành lang có vẽ tranh xuất triển.

Phương Hạ đi ra đông khu cuối cùng một nhà tranh màu nước phòng triển lãm, liền tới tranh sơn dầu quán khu vực.

"Kia phúc có vấn đề họa nên làm sao tìm được?" Phương Hạ nhìn tới gần nhập khẩu hai bức họa sau, gãi gãi đầu, nhỏ giọng hỏi Phù Cẩn.

Hắn đối thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh trước kia họa làm chỉ có một đại khái ấn tượng, muốn dựa vào kia mơ hồ ấn tượng, tìm đến xuất kia mấy phúc trước chưa công khai họa làm, hiển nhiên là chuyện không có thể làm được. Còn nữa, hắn trước kia đến xem triển lãm tranh, trọng điểm đặt ở hắn chuyên nghiệp tương ứng quốc hoạ, đối bức tranh cũng không có rất nhiều chú ý.

Phù Cẩn hơi hơi nheo lại hai mắt, tầm mắt từ gần nhất chỗ họa, quét về phía xa nhất đoan. Sau đó, mấy không thể nghe thấy mà thở dài, [ đến một vài bức xem qua đi. ]

"Không thể ba một chút tìm ra sao? Không phải nói kia họa thượng âm khí rất nặng, không thể theo âm khí tìm ra?" Phương Hạ hướng trong đi rồi hai bước, cùng lối vào tuần tra bảo an rớt ra khoảng cách, che miệng nhỏ giọng hỏi Phù Cẩn.

[ không thể. ] Phù Cẩn lắc đầu nói, [ trọng âm vật, bất đồng đồ vật chi gian, biểu hiện hình thức cũng không nhất dạng. Có chút khí tràng cường thịnh, sẽ hướng quanh mình rải dày đặc âm khí; có chút khí tràng bình thản không có gì lạ, nhưng là âm khí nội liễm, đụng vào mới có thể lây dính thượng nó âm khí. ]

"Này trọng âm vật, cư nhiên còn phân tính cách nội hướng cùng hướng ngoại?" Phương Hạ nói thầm đến thanh âm không nhỏ tâm đại chút, phòng triển lãm lối vào bảo an trắc mâu xem ra, hắn nhanh chóng hướng trong đi vài bước, lần nữa hạ giọng, "Nói như vậy, Chu Lộ tiếp xúc đến kia phúc bức tranh, phải là tính cách nội hướng trọng âm vật, không phải đặt ở tranh này hành lang trong, xuất sự người sớm xuất hiện một mảng lớn."

[ ân. ] Phù Cẩn khẽ gật đầu.

"Sau đó thấy thế nào? Dùng ánh mắt trực tiếp nhìn sao? Như vậy có thể phân biệt xuất kia họa có phải hay không trọng âm vật?"

[ ta đến gần rồi, tự nhiên sẽ phát hiện. ] Phù Cẩn nói xong hơi hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía Phương Hạ, [ về phần ngươi — có âm dương nhãn người đối âm khí tương đối mẫn cảm, ngươi chỉ cần ngưng thần nhìn kỹ, cảm giác không thoải mái, trực giác cho rằng điềm xấu đồ vật, hơn phân nửa chính là có vấn đề, tựa như trước trong biệt thự nhìn đến chiêu tà vật trang sức giống nhau cảm giác. Nếu là trọng âm vật, quá mức ngưng thần nhìn kỹ, tâm thần sẽ loạn, hoặc hoảng hốt, hoặc mất mát, hoặc thất thần, bệnh trạng không đồng nhất, nhưng đại khái đều là một ít cùng loại tư duy hỗn loạn bệnh trạng. ]

Này thuyết pháp như thế nào nghe có loại cảm giác đã từng quen biết? Hắn giống như ở nơi nào trải qua này chủng loại dường như cảm thụ? Phương Hạ hoang mang mà sờ sờ cằm, sau đó tay đi xuống vừa trợt, đầu ngón tay vô ý mà đụng đến trên cổ dây đỏ, trong đầu linh quang chợt hiện — đối ! Hắn tại mới vừa bắt được ngọc quyết thời điểm, liền xuất hiện xuất bệnh trạng loại này!

Lúc ấy hắn nhìn chằm chằm trong tay bạch ngọc song đầu rồng quyết, không tự giác mà liền mất thần, ngón cái xoa ngọc quyết, kết quả bị phủi đi một đạo không cạn nút thắt, làm ngọc quyết dính huyết, sau đó hắn thành Phù Cẩn trấn thủ người...

Phương Hạ dấu tay đến xương quai xanh phía dưới vị trí, cách vệ y đơn bạc vải dệt, đè lại giấu ở phía dưới ngọc quyết, ánh mắt không tự giác mà đầu hướng Phù Cẩn.

[ này ngọc quyết là ta gửi thân vật, cũng thuộc trọng âm vật, bất quá âm khí thụ ta khống chế, sẽ không đả thương hại ngươi. ] Phù Cẩn nói xong, rũ xuống mi mắt, tránh đi Phương Hạ thẳng tắp xem ra ánh mắt, [ vết cắt ngươi ngón tay, cho ngươi huyết lây dính tại ngọc quyết thượng, cùng ta ký khế ước, là ta khống chế được ngọc quyết thượng âm khí hoàn thành . ]

Lúc trước ngón tay của hắn vì cái gì đột nhiên bị cắt qua, làm ngọc quyết lây dính thượng máu tươi nguyên nhân, rất rõ ràng công bố, kia đều là Phù Cẩn làm . Kỳ thật Phương Hạ cũng không rất ngoài ý muốn, tại S thị bệnh viện, Cảnh Văn Thu hướng hắn thẳng thắn âm mưu khi, liền từng nói qua, Phù Cẩn chọn trúng hắn làm trấn thủ người, cho dù hắn không hồi Cảnh gia, Phù Cẩn cũng sẽ đi tìm hắn. Cho nên, ký khế ước việc này, là tại Phù Cẩn thao túng hạ hoàn thành, kỳ thật cũng là thuận lý thành chương . Chuyện cho tới bây giờ, cũng không có gì nhưng oán giận , hơn nữa —

Phù Cẩn mắt lạnh nhìn người khi, giống một cái thanh lãnh đạm mạc, lại cao cao tại thượng vương công quý tộc, nhưng đương hắn thấp thấp rũ xuống mi mắt, làm tầm mắt hạ xuống bụi đất, đã có một loại gọi người khó hiểu đau lòng yếu ớt cảm, làm người không nhẫn khắt khe.

Đây quả thực là làm bừa!

Phương Hạ bĩu môi, buông xuống ấn ngọc quyết tay, ngước mắt nhìn trước mặt treo kia phó bức tranh, cuối cùng tránh nặng tìm nhẹ mà oán giận nói, "Ngươi tại trên tay của ta cát miệng vết thương rất thâm, hại ta đau hảo vài ngày."

[ xin lỗi. ] Phù Cẩn thấp giọng nói khiểm.

"Miệng vết thương cũng đã hảo , không lưu sẹo, không ảnh hưởng ta ngón tay cái anh tuấn tiêu sái bên ngoài, tha thứ ngươi ." Phương Hạ nói xong, hướng phía tiếp theo bức họa đi đến, "Nếu kia trọng âm bức tranh sơn dầu nội hướng tính cách, Cảnh Thư Đan không có âm dương nhãn, hắn tính toán làm sao tìm được?"

[ giới huyền thuật người, tự nhiên mỗi cái đều có thủ đoạn. Cảnh gia có ngự quỷ thuật, nhưng sử dụng quỷ sử tìm kiếm, tựa như tương đương với ta tại ngươi bên này tác dụng. ]

"Cho nên ngươi tính ta là quỷ sử?" Phương Hạ tại một bức họa trước dừng bước lại, trắc mắt nhìn Phù Cẩn chế nhạo nói.

[ có thể nói như vậy. ]

"Vẫn là tính ." Phương Hạ lắc lắc đầu, ngẩng đầu nhìn họa, "Chúng ta cho nhau đương người bằng hữu đi. Ngươi cũng không cần cái gì đều nghe ta , không đồng ý có thể phản bác, mất hứng có thể phát giận..."

Phương Hạ nói đến một nửa tự động tiêu thanh, Phù Cẩn trừ bỏ không thật phát giận, giống như vẫn luôn là làm như vậy , cũng không giống Cảnh Thư Đan quỷ sử như vậy nghe lời.

Phù Cẩn: [ hảo. ]

Phương Hạ: "..." Hảo cái gì tốt? Ngươi này ứng cùng không nên có khác nhau sao? Có yêu cầu ngươi làm ra thay đổi địa phương sao?

Phương Hạ đi theo Phù Cẩn, đem đông khu triển lãm tranh quán trong họa làm, ai phúc nhìn một lần. Phương Hạ không biết Phù Cẩn là cái gì cảm giác, hắn dù sao là nhìn xem trước mắt đều nhanh xuất trọng ảnh , loại này khoái tiết tấu , một bức tiếp một bức nhìn, làm thẩm mỹ cảm hoàn toàn chết lặng, hơn nữa sinh ra tưởng muốn nôn mửa đầy mỡ cảm.

Từ cuối cùng một cái tranh sơn dầu quán đi ra, Phương Hạ đi đến khu nghỉ ngơi bên cửa sổ, nhìn bên ngoài xanh hoá khu dùng sức nháy mắt, cảm giác vẫn là vựng đến hoảng, lại cho chính mình làm bán bộ mắt vật lý trị liệu, mới thoáng cảm giác hảo điểm.

[ ngươi có thể không nhìn . ] Phù Cẩn bất đắc dĩ nói. Chỉ cần ai phúc đi qua, nếu bức họa kia xuất hiện, hắn tự nhiên có thể phát hiện, cũng không cần Phương Hạ đi theo đồng thời nhìn.

"Ngươi ở nơi đó nhìn, ta cũng liền đi theo nhìn." Phương Hạ lấy ra di động, mở ra nhìn thoáng qua, không có nhìn đến bất luận cái gì Cảnh Thư Đan phát tới tin tức, "Hắn là không tìm được, vẫn là không nhìn hoàn?"

Phương Hạ cấp Cảnh Thư Đan phát rồi một cái tin tức, nói cho hắn biết đông khu tranh sơn dầu quán không tìm được bức họa kia, sau đó đem di động nhét lại túi, đối Phù Cẩn đạo, "Ta đi toilet rửa mặt, cảm giác có chút mệt rã rời ."

Cùng phòng triển lãm nhập khẩu bảo an hỏi toilet vị trí, Phương Hạ liền theo bảo an chỉ đạo tìm đi qua.

"Là tại phác hoạ quán nhập khẩu địa phương quẹo phải, nhìn đến an toàn thông đạo sau, lại đi phía trái..." Phương Hạ đi ở không có một bóng người hành lang thượng, nhỏ giọng nhắc tới .

"Buông tay!"

"Ách..." Nhìn đến an toàn thông đạo dấu hiệu, đang muốn đi phía trước đi đến lộ khẩu, sau đó quẹo trái Phương Hạ, bị như vậy một tiếng gầm lên gọi dừng cước bộ.

Gầm lên chính là một người nam nhân, mà người nam nhân này, tựa hồ tại bên trái cái kia trên hành lang với ai khởi tranh chấp.

"Cũng đã chia tay nhiều năm như vậy, giữa chúng ta không có gì để nói !" Kia tiếng hét phẫn nộ chủ nhân lại nói.

A, vẫn là tình cảm vấn đề.

Dưới loại tình huống này, tưởng muốn tránh cho xấu hổ, coi như không nghe đến, xoay người trở về đi, lại tìm mặt khác toilet có thể. Nhưng là — tiền đề là hắn không biết kia phát ra tiếng hét phẫn nộ chủ nhân.

Tiếng hét phẫn nộ chủ nhân không là người khác, đúng là vốn nên tại tây khu tranh sơn dầu quán tìm họa Cảnh Thư Đan.

Phương Hạ còn chưa từng nghe hắn dùng như vậy buộc chặt thanh âm nói chuyện nhiều, điều này hiển nhiên là thật tức giận . Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Thư Đan nhận thức ở chung cũng có một đoạn thời gian , hắn cảm thấy Cảnh Thư Đan tính tình kỳ thật rất tốt, hắn tại chỗ của hắn sáp ngộn đánh khoa , cũng không gặp hắn mặt lạnh quá, có khi còn có thể tiếp nói tra cùng hắn bậy bạ.

Cảnh Thư Đan trước bạn gái rốt cuộc làm cái gì, làm hắn tức giận như vậy?

"Chúng ta không chia tay, ta không đồng ý."

Một cái trầm giọng thanh âm trầm thấp vang lên, so sánh với Cảnh Thư Đan, ngữ khí không tính kịch liệt, nhưng tình cảm biểu hiện tương đương bướng bỉnh cùng ngoan cố — này đó cũng không phải trọng điểm, trọng điểm là này nghe cũng là thanh âm của một nam nhân!

Cảnh Thư Đan trước bạn gái là nam nhân? ? ?

Không không không, có lẽ đây chỉ là cái thanh âm nghe giống nam nhân nữ nhân!

Phương Hạ nghĩ, người đã dán tại mặt phải trên tường, không tiếng động mà đụng đến chỗ góc cua, phóng hoãn hô hấp, tìm hiểu một con mắt, nhìn về phía bên trái hành lang.

Toilet cửa nhà, Cảnh Thư Đan dựa lưng vào tường, đối mặt với một cái thân hình cao đại nam tử, hai tay bị đối phương bắt lấy, ấn tại hai bên, cả người bị nam tử kia giam cầm vào trong ngực. Cảnh Thư Đan ngửa đầu trợn mắt nhìn, thân hình kia cao đại nam tử cúi đầu nhìn chăm chú vào hắn, trên mặt vốn nên sắc bén tuyến điều, có cùng hắn hành động hoàn toàn tương phản ôn nhu.

Phương Hạ trừng lớn hai mắt.

Thật là người đàn ông? ! Có hay không kim cương ba so khả năng?

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Tác giả: Nhân sinh đạo sư nhị thúc công, ngươi có cái gì muốn nói ?

Cảnh Thư Đan: Tránh ra tránh ra, phiền đâu!

Đệ 34 chương nhân sinh đạo sư 03

Kim cương ba so... Hiển nhiên là không có khả năng .

Từ bên cạnh nhìn lại, vị kia đem Cảnh Thư Đan đặt tại trên tường người, trên cổ hầu kết là như thế rõ ràng, như thế nào cũng không nên là một người nữ tính có thể có được — cho nên Cảnh Thư Đan tiền nhiệm là một người hàng thật giá thật nam tính.

Đối với Cảnh Thư Đan người yêu... A không, tiền nhiệm người yêu là đồng tính, Phương Hạ từ lúc ban đầu kinh ngạc ngoài ý muốn trung phục hồi lại tinh thần, ngược lại không có gì phản cảm chán ghét cảm xúc. Điều này cũng không có gì đáng giá đại kinh tiểu quái , đồng tính người yêu hắn cũng không phải chưa thấy qua, chính là lần này đương sự chi nhất vừa mới là người quen mà thôi. Hắn tình cảm xem thụ tuổi thơ gia đình tình huống ảnh hưởng, thiên hướng bảo thủ, nhưng ở tính thủ hướng thượng, luôn luôn không có gì thành kiến.

Đối Cảnh Thư Đan tính hướng kinh ngạc sau khi đi qua, Phương Hạ lực chú ý chuyển đến kia nam tử cao lớn trên người. Người này vừa thấy chính là cái cường thế người, cũng không biết Cảnh Thư Đan là từ đâu trong trêu chọc đến như vậy một cái không dễ chọc gia hỏa?

Phù Cẩn đối người khác tình cảm vấn đề không là thực cảm thấy hứng thú, chính là vừa quay đầu lại, đã thấy Phương Hạ cùng chỉ thằn lằn dường như bái tại trên tường, từ góc tường bên cạnh lộ ra một con mắt, chính hưng trí bừng bừng mà nhìn chằm chằm Cảnh Thư Đan bên kia nhìn, một bộ nhất thời hồi lâu còn không có ý định rời đi bộ dáng.

Phù Cẩn bất đắc dĩ, chỉ có thể cùng Phương Hạ, tiếp tục nhìn toilet cửa nhà kia hai vị ái hận tình cừu.

"Sở Tắc, lúc trước ta nói rồi, ngươi lại buộc ta rời khỏi giới huyền thuật, chúng ta liền chấm dứt." Cảnh Thư Đan trốn tránh, nề hà thủ đoạn bị bắt được ngay, không có thể tránh thoát nam nhân gông cùm xiềng xích, chỉ có thể lãnh mặt tiếp tục nói, "Sau đó ngươi làm cái gì? Lén lút liên hệ ủy thác người hủy bỏ ủy thác? Giấu ta tìm người thả ra tin tức, nói ta tính toán lui vòng? Ngươi làm, sau đó chúng ta chia tay, còn có cái gì hảo thuyết ?"

"Xin lỗi, ta sai, về sau sẽ không..." Kia gọi Sở Tắc nam nhân cúi đầu chôn ở Cảnh Thư Đan đầu vai, "Thật sự sẽ không, ngươi không nguyện ý rời khỏi giới huyền thuật, ta cũng không miễn cưỡng ngươi, về sau tất cả nghe theo ngươi, được không? Ngươi né ta tam năm, ba năm này ta mỗi ngày đều cảm thấy chính mình muốn điên..."

Cảnh Thư Đan trầm mặc một lát, sau đó hơi hơi nghiêng đầu hỏi: "Làm sao ngươi biết ta tại thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh ?"

"Ta trong lúc vô tình xoát đến Ngụy Thư Hoa bằng hữu vòng, tại hắn chụp ảnh chụp trong thấy được ngươi. Sau đó ta gọi điện thoại cho hắn, đề ngươi một chút, hắn liền nói cho ta biết, ngươi là đi lấy thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh vé khách quý , ta chỉ biết ngươi sẽ đến cái này triển lãm tranh." Sở Tắc ngẩng đầu, nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan, thành thật công đạo.

Cảnh Thư Đan thấu kính mặt sau hai mắt hơi hơi nheo lại, nguyên lai đường rẽ xuất tại Phương Hạ cái kia phòng vẽ tranh lão bản trên người. Đại khái là vị kia Ngụy lão bản tự chụp thời điểm, không cẩn thận đem hắn cũng cấp chụp đi vào, thuận tay phát đến bằng hữu vòng sau, đúng dịp lại làm Sở Tắc cấp thấy được.

"Biết ngươi sẽ đến thương lễ triển lãm tranh, ta liền đẩy rớt sở hữu hội nghị, đi suốt đêm đi qua, mới bắt kịp triển lãm tranh ngày đầu tiên." Sở Tắc cúi đầu cẩn thận quan sát đến Cảnh Thư Đan thần sắc, ý đồ từ giữa tìm được Cảnh Thư Đan mềm hoá dấu hiệu.

Cảnh Thư Đan trắc mâu, tầm mắt dừng ở Sở Tắc trước mắt vị trí, thấy được mặt trên thản nhiên màu xanh. Hắn rõ ràng Sở Tắc sinh hoạt thói quen, không có tất yếu tuyệt không suốt đêm. Mà chỉ cần suốt đêm, tất nhiên sẽ xuất hiện mắt quầng thâm, hơn nữa cảm xúc cũng sẽ biến đến tương đương không xong. Nhìn này sắc mặt, người này vi đúng giờ đuổi tới C thị, tối hôm qua tuyệt đối là suốt đêm không ngủ, giờ phút này cảm xúc đại khái cũng không khá hơn chút nào, khó khăn hắn còn có thể đè nặng tính tình, cùng hắn ăn nói khép nép mà xin lỗi.

Cảnh Thư Đan bất đắc dĩ mà thở dài, thoáng bằng phẳng một chút cảm xúc, lần thứ hai đối Sở Tắc nói rằng: "Ngươi buông ra ta."

"Ngươi không chạy?" Sở Tắc cảnh giác mà nhìn chằm chằm Cảnh Thư Đan.

"Ta chạy trốn quá ngươi sao?" Cảnh Thư Đan hừ nhẹ một tiếng, "Ta chạy khoái nửa cái hành lang có vẽ tranh, còn không phải bị ngươi bắt đến ?"

Sở Tắc chậm rãi buông ra Cảnh Thư Đan song cổ tay, thấy hắn biết xoa thủ đoạn, không có đẩy ra chính mình trốn chạy, mày hơi hơi giãn ra, nhếch đôi môi có một tia độ cung. Hắn đưa tay xoa Cảnh Thư Đan mặt, hơi mỏng kiển ngón cái vuốt ve kia quen thuộc khóe môi, cười nhẹ nói: "Ngươi thể dục luôn luôn không ta hảo."

"Ta chỉ là không am hiểu chạy bộ." Cảnh Thư Đan phản bác.

"Ân..." Sở Tắc hai tay nâng Cảnh Thư Đan mặt, chậm rãi thấu đi qua, "Cho nên — về sau đừng chạy , ta không bao giờ chọc giận ngươi sinh khí."

Lời nói kết thúc biến mất tại hai người môi gian. Sở Tắc thử thăm dò nhẹ cọ một chút, thấy Cảnh Thư Đan không có phản kháng, liền tìm hiểu đầu lưỡi, dùng đầu lưỡi cạy mở đối phương môi răng, tiến quân thần tốc. Nâng Cảnh Thư Đan hai gò má tay đi theo buông ra, cải đem này cả người ôm vào trong ngực, thân thể cùng đối phương gắt gao cùng dán, tinh tế cảm thụ này đã lâu hương vị cùng nhiệt độ cơ thể.

Bái tại tường chỗ rẽ nhìn bát quái Phương Hạ, nhìn này tình cảm tranh cãi đột nhiên chuyển đến tương ủng mà hôn, nhất thời đem đầu rụt trở về. Loại tình huống này, hiển nhiên không thích hợp lại nhìn đi xuống .

Phương Hạ sờ sờ chính mình có chút nóng lên lỗ tai, nhỏ giọng tiếp đón Phù Cẩn, ý bảo lui lại.

Phù Cẩn từ Cảnh Thư Đan bên kia thu hồi tầm mắt.

Thế gian này đủ loại tình yêu, hắn thấy được nhiều, mặc dù đây là một đối đồng tính, với hắn mà nói cũng không có gì nhưng mới lạ , ngược lại là Phương Hạ phiếm hồng lỗ tai, làm hắn cảm thấy rất có ý tứ.

Trước tại ký túc xá gặp được Hầu Triêu Thanh nhìn tiểu điện ảnh, nhìn đến video trung kia đối nhân vật chính hồng lãng quay cuồng hình ảnh, hắn đều không gặp Phương Hạ hồng qua tai đóa — lúc ấy Phương Hạ chắn ở trước mặt hắn, mà hắc ám hoàn cảnh cũng không ảnh hưởng hắn thị vật, hắn có thể xác định khi đó Phương Hạ lỗ tai nửa điểm không hồng.

Phương Hạ giống làm tặc nhất dạng, điểm chân duyên tường từng bước một mà ra bên ngoài sờ.

Phù Cẩn không nhanh không chậm mà cùng tại Phương Hạ phía sau, tầm mắt thỉnh thoảng lại hướng Phương Hạ lỗ tai thượng chuyển.

Trở lại phòng triển lãm khu nghỉ ngơi, Phương Hạ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lúc trước vây ý đã sớm tiêu tán vô tung, không cần lại tìm toilet rửa mặt .

Phương Hạ cũng không rõ ràng lắm tây khu bức tranh Cảnh Thư Đan nhìn hoàn không có, nhưng Cảnh Thư Đan tình huống kia, đại khái một chốc không nhàn hạ liên hệ hắn . Nghĩ nghĩ, Phương Hạ quyết định đi tây khu tranh sơn dầu quán — nếu không xác định, vậy hắn cùng Phù Cẩn đi đem tây khu bức tranh cũng nhìn một lần hảo , dù sao cũng hoa không quá dài thời gian.

Phương Hạ quay đầu lại, đang tưởng cùng Phù Cẩn nói đi tây khu, lại bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng mà đánh lên Phù Cẩn tầm mắt.

"Ngươi đang nhìn cái gì?" Phương Hạ không hiểu hỏi.

Phù Cẩn kia tầm mắt hiển nhiên dừng lại tại trên người hắn có trong chốc lát, nhưng hắn trên người có cái gì tốt nhìn ?

[ lỗ tai. ] Phù Cẩn đưa tay chỉ chỉ Phương Hạ lỗ tai, [ đỏ. ]

Phương Hạ theo bản năng mà đưa tay nhéo nhéo lỗ tai của mình, đã không quá nóng , nhưng tựa hồ đỏ ửng còn không có cởi ra đi.

[ trước ngươi thấy được Hầu Triêu Thanh nhìn video, lỗ tai cũng không có hồng. ] Phương Hạ phiếm hồng lỗ tai, trừ bỏ làm hắn cảm thấy có chút thú vị ngoại, Phù Cẩn còn có chút ngạc nhiên.

"Kia không giống." Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng nói.

[ chỗ nào không giống? ] Phù Cẩn truy vấn.

Phù Cẩn đối thế gian đại bộ phận người cùng sự đều không quá lớn hứng thú, chỉ cần không trêu trọc hắn, hắn cơ bản lười phản ứng, tựa như ở lại Cảnh gia bị cho rằng công cụ nhất dạng lợi dụng. Nhưng là, hắn phát hiện hắn đối lại Phương Hạ thực dễ dàng sinh ra tìm tòi nghiên cứu hứng thú. Vậy đại khái là hắn đem Phương Hạ coi là mình có, thuộc loại đồ đạc của mình, tự nhiên sẽ tưởng muốn hiểu biết triệt để.

"Đương nhiên không giống! Muốn nói cụ thể , đại khái là diễn kịch cùng chân tình biểu lộ khác nhau?" Phương Hạ nói xong, khó được có chút phiền muộn đạo, "Muốn nói một đôi đồng tính, có thể thật đi đến đồng thời, cũng rất không dễ dàng . Giống bọn họ như vậy, có thể gương vỡ lại lành, đại khái thiếu càng thêm thiếu."

[ ngươi hâm mộ? ] Phù Cẩn thẳng tắp mà nhìn chằm chằm Phương Hạ song mâu.

"Có chút." Phương Hạ gãi gãi đầu.

Phù Cẩn rũ mắt.

Phương Hạ nghĩ muốn cái gì cũng có thể, duy độc gắn bó tương ái người yêu không được, bởi vì kia ý nghĩa đem sẽ có một người khác cùng hắn tranh đoạt Phương Hạ có được quyền. Mà hắn — tuyệt không cho phép loại sự tình này phát sinh.

[ ngươi thích nam tính, vẫn là nữ tính? ] Phù Cẩn lần nữa ngước mắt, nhìn Phương Hạ, bất động thanh sắc mà hỏi.

"Nữ nhân đi." Phương Hạ tưởng tượng luyến ái đối tượng vẫn là nữ tính, liền không chút nghĩ ngợi mà cấp ra đáp án.

Nhưng thụ vừa rồi Cảnh Thư Đan ảnh hưởng, Phương Hạ thuận thế tưởng tượng một chút cùng nam nhân tại cùng nhau khả năng. Đầu tiên là nghĩ đến Hầu Triêu Thanh, hắn là cự tuyệt , di động tầm mắt vô ý thức bay tới trước mặt Phù Cẩn trên người, sau đó dừng hình ảnh tại trên mặt của đối phương. Nếu như là Phù Cẩn nói... Cảm giác tựa hồ có thể tiếp thu?

"Nam nhân đại khái cũng không vấn đề gì." Phương Hạ yên lặng nhìn Phù Cẩn, không tự chủ được mà bổ sung đạo.

Nói xong, Phương Hạ liền nhịn không được che mặt.

Đang suy nghĩ gì đâu? Nghĩ như thế nào đến Phù Cẩn trên người đi? Hơn nữa tâm lý thượng cư nhiên còn tiếp nhận rồi? Hắn đồng tính lấy hướng chẳng lẽ là muốn xem mặt sao?

"Cái gì kia, chúng ta đi tây khu tranh sơn dầu quán đi, bên kia nói Cảnh Thư Đan khả năng còn không có nhìn hoàn." Phương Hạ nhanh chóng dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt, chuyển hướng đề tài, dẫn đầu về phía tây khu phương hướng đi đến. Bởi vậy, hắn cũng không chú ý tới, phía sau Phù Cẩn, nhìn bóng lưng của hắn, hơi hơi nhíu mày bộ dáng.

Tại tây khu tranh sơn dầu quán, Phương Hạ gặp Chu Lộ, đại khái là đến tìm Cảnh Thư Đan . Bất quá, Cảnh Thư Đan không ở trong này, mà nàng hiện tại đang theo một vị tuổi xấp xỉ mặt tròn nữ sinh nói chuyện. Xác thực , phải nói là kia mặt tròn nữ hài quấn Chu Lộ nói chuyện, Chu Lộ chính là ngẫu nhiên ứng một câu, thần sắc trên mặt thập phần nhạt nhẽo, hiển nhiên không quá vui lòng phản ứng đối phương, chính là ngại với trường hợp, không hảo dứt áo ra đi.

Phương Hạ ánh mắt vừa tại Chu Lộ trên người, Chu Lộ liền nhìn lại đây, lập tức ánh mắt sáng ngời, cùng kia mặt tròn nữ sinh nói một câu, liền hướng phía hắn bên này bước nhanh đi tới.

Chu Lộ vốn là muốn nương Phương Hạ, đuổi quấn nàng người, lại không nghĩ sai đánh giá đối phương da mặt dày. Nàng đi đến Phương Hạ bên này, người nọ cũng tùy theo theo lại đây.

"Lộ lộ, là ai? Cấp giới thiệu một chút bái!" Mặt tròn nữ sinh hai tay kéo chặt Chu Lộ cánh tay, nhìn lướt qua Phương Hạ, giòn thanh hỏi.

Lúc này, Chu Lộ sắc mặt không dễ nhìn lắm , dùng sức từ mặt tròn nữ sinh trong ngực rút ra cánh tay, không kiên nhẫn đạo: "Chính là bằng hữu bình thường. Ngươi không là còn có việc sao? Đừng cùng ta ."

"Ta không sự, ta cùng ngươi đồng thời đi dạo triển lãm tranh." Mặt tròn nữ sinh lập tức đạo.

Phương Hạ tầm mắt tại hai người chi gian đánh cái chuyển, quyết định giúp Chu Lộ một phen.

Phương Hạ nhíu mày, cười như không cười mà nhìn kia mặt tròn nữ hài, "Chúng ta có chút việc tư muốn nói. Như thế nào? Ngươi đây cũng tưởng bàng thính? Này được yêu thích đại như thớt mới làm được đi?"

Mặt tròn nữ sinh cắn cắn môi, đối Chu Lộ nói thanh trong chốc lát lại tìm nàng, mới xoay người rời đi.

"Cám ơn ngươi." Chu Lộ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, đối Phương Hạ nói lời cảm tạ đạo.

"Nàng ai a?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Hoàng Viên Viên, đã từng bạn tốt , hiện tại đã không phải."

Phương Hạ tròng mắt một chuyển, lập tức nói: "Làm hỏng ngươi dự thi tác phẩm cái kia?"

Chu Lộ: "Ân."

Phương Hạ: "Bên ngoài không là truyền ngươi đã tha thứ nàng sao?"

"Nàng đuổi theo ta giải thích, nháo đến mọi người đều biết. Biết nàng là vô tâm chi quá, biết ta ỷ thế hiếp người." Ai lại biết nàng, vi có thể làm cho tác phẩm của mình lần này triển sẽ thượng xuất hiện, nàng khổ tâm chuẩn bị hảo mấy tháng, tâm huyết lại bởi vì kia "Vô tâm chi quá" hủy hoại chỉ trong chốc lát, vô duyên xuất sắc? Bọn họ chỉ biết là nàng Chu gia người có bối cảnh, nghệ thuật trong vòng ổn thỏa xuôi gió xuôi nước. Chu Lộ cười khổ một tiếng, "Ta có thể làm như thế nào?"

"Nàng thật là vô tâm ?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Làm sao có thể?" Chu Lộ khẽ lắc đầu. Tác phẩm bị hủy đến vô pháp chữa trị trình độ, như thế nào đều không có khả năng là vô tâm cử chỉ.

Phương Hạ: "Nếu cũng không phải bằng hữu , nàng như thế nào còn quấn ngươi?"

Chu Lộ: "Nàng muốn mượn nhà của ta nhân mạch."

Phương Hạ cả kinh nói: "... Người này thật đúng là mặt đại như thớt."

Chu Lộ cười cười, "Ai nói không là đâu?"

Phương Hạ hướng Phù Cẩn bên cạnh xê dịch, dùng nhỏ nhất thanh âm hỏi Phù Cẩn: "Ngươi xác định quấn Chu Lộ chính là ác quỷ? Kia rõ ràng là chỉ tràn ngập tinh thần trọng nghĩa quỷ a!"

Phù Cẩn: [... ]

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Phù Cẩn: Ngươi thích nam nhân vẫn là nữ nhân?

Phương Hạ: Cũng có thể đi

Phù Cẩn tiểu sách vở nhớ thượng 【 tiếp cận Phương Hạ nam nhân cùng nữ nhân đều phải nhiều hơn đề phòng. 】

Đệ 35 chương nhân sinh đạo sư 04

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đem tây khu tranh sơn dầu quán toàn bộ đi dạo một lần, kiểm tra rồi nguyên bản từ Cảnh Thư Đan phụ trách bức tranh. Lần này có Chu Lộ đồng hành, nàng hỗ trợ chỉ ra mấy phúc trước không công khai bức tranh, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đã đối kia mấy bức họa tiến hành trọng điểm kiểm tra. Nhưng mà, như trước không có tìm được kia mang có rất nặng âm khí bức tranh.

Chẳng lẽ Cảnh Thư Đan phỏng đoán thất bại ? Chu Lộ va chạm vào trọng âm vật, kỳ thật cũng không tại thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh kia phê chưa công khai họa làm trung?

Phương Hạ đưa lưng về phía Chu Lộ, trộm cùng Phù Cẩn nói ý tưởng của chính mình.

[ không là không có khả năng. ] Phù Cẩn khẽ gật đầu.

Trọng âm vật tại kia phê bức tranh trung, nguyên bản cũng chỉ là căn cứ Chu Lộ nói, thành lập đứng lên giả thiết. Mà Chu Lộ nói nói, không thể cam đoan không có có quên, duy trì thành lập giả thiết tin tức bản thân, liền tràn ngập không xác định tính, giả thiết không thành lập cũng không có gì kỳ quái .

Phương Hạ lại chuyển tới Chu Lộ bên kia, cẩn thận hỏi nàng còn có hay không đi qua mặt khác đặc biệt địa phương khác, nhưng Chu Lộ vẫn là cho phủ định đáp án. Sau đó, Phương Hạ nhận được Cảnh Thư Đan hồi phục tin tức.

Cảnh Thư Đan tại tin tức thượng nói cho hắn biết, tây khu bức tranh hắn đã kiểm tra hoàn, không có vấn đề. Nếu không có gì sự , để bản thân hắn đi về trước, không cần chờ hắn .

"Cảnh Thư Đan đây coi như là bị cái kia gọi Sở Tắc nam nhân quải chạy đi..." Phương Hạ cúi đầu nhìn đến di động màn hình, lầu bầu đối Phù Cẩn phun tào.

"Ân? Cái gì quải chạy?" Mới vừa xích lại đây Chu Lộ, đã Phương Hạ tại cùng chính mình nói chuyện, nghi hoặc mà lên tiếng hỏi.

"Không có gì." Phương Hạ đem di động nhét lại túi, "Ta kế tiếp tính toán đi quốc hoạ quán đi dạo, đến đều đến , không thể lãng phí thật vất vả được đến vé khách quý. Ngươi thì sao?"

"Ta buổi chiều còn có chuyện khác, hôm nay liền sớm một chút đi trở về." Chu Lộ cười nói, "Trước quên cùng Cảnh tiên sinh nói, từ khi dẫn theo hắn cấp túi gấm, ta đây hai ngày cảm giác tốt hơn nhiều. Ngươi trước giúp ta mang câu cám ơn cho hắn, hôm nào ta mời các ngươi ăn cơm."

"Không thành vấn đề."

"Còn có —" Chu Lộ nhéo nhéo chính mình đơn bả vai bao dây lưng, mang theo thất phân khẳng định, ba phần thăm dò mà hỏi, "Cảnh tiên sinh kỳ thật không là thầy thuốc đi?"

"Đối, hắn kỳ thật là một cái thần côn." Phương Hạ nhún vai, bán nói giỡn mà trả lời.

Chu Lộ cười cười, cũng không biết tin không.

"Ta đi về trước , lần sau gặp." Chu Lộ đưa tay nhìn thoáng qua trên cổ tay đồng hồ, đối Phương Hạ phất phất tay, xoay người hướng hành lang có vẽ tranh nói ra đi đến.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn cùng đi quốc hoạ quán đi lòng vòng, đại khái nhìn một vòng, liền hồi chính mình chỗ ở. Hắn đối họa cảm thấy hứng thú, nhưng không đến si mê địa phương bước, cũng nghệ thuật vòng không có gì ý tưởng, nhìn triển lãm tranh cũng liền nhìn cái ý cảnh, thưởng chút tài nghệ, cũng liền đầy đủ vui vẻ .

Phương Hạ sau khi trở về, vẫn luôn không nhận đến Cảnh Thư Đan liên hệ. Biết Cảnh Thư Đan hơn phân nửa cùng kia gọi Sở Tắc nam nhân tại đồng thời, hơn nữa chính mình không cẩn thận gặp được hai người kia hôn môi hình ảnh, nhiều ít có chút xấu hổ, Phương Hạ cũng sẽ không có chủ động liên hệ.

Thẳng đến ngày hôm sau sáng sớm, Phương Hạ tại thần chạy trên đường, mới nhận đến Cảnh Thư Đan đánh quá gọi điện thoại tới.

Phương Hạ thần chạy địa phương, là tại ngăn cách Sang Ý viên khu cùng chung cư tiểu khu cái kia hà đê thượng, hai bên đê đều loại liễu thụ. Đúng là mùa xuân, liễu thụ rút ra tân nha, tại thái dương sắp xuất hiện chưa xuất thời điểm, cũng coi như một phen rất khác biệt cảnh sắc.

Phương Hạ tùy tay lau cái trán đem mồ hôi, một bên tiếp khởi Cảnh Thư Đan điện thoại, vừa đi đến liễu thụ bên cạnh mộc chất trên ghế dài ngồi xuống, sau đó vỗ vỗ bên cạnh vị trí, làm Phù Cẩn cũng lại đây tọa.

Phù Cẩn khẽ lắc đầu, hãy còn hiện tại liễu dưới tàng cây nhìn Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ nhìn lướt qua liễu hạ mỹ nhân, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh thu hồi tầm mắt, mạnh mẽ đem lực chú ý quay lại điện thoại thượng.

"Phương Hạ, ngươi trừu thời gian trôi qua ta trụ khách sạn, cùng trước sân khấu lấy ta để lại cho ngươi đồ vật. Những thứ kia học tập Cảnh gia ngự quỷ thuật giáo án cùng đạo cụ, ta lại đây C thị trưởng trụ, vốn là tính toán giáo ngươi ngự quỷ thuật , bất quá ra điểm sự, ta hiện tại phải đi rồi. Ta để lại cho ngươi những cái đó giáo án, ngươi trước thoạt nhìn, không cho nhàn hạ." Cảnh Thư Đan tại trong điện thoại nói xong, ngữ tỉ suất truyền lực bình thường lược khoái,

"Đi thôi đi thôi, nói thương yêu tương đối trọng yếu." Phương Hạ vạn phần lý giải mà trả lời.

Ra điểm sự? Không phải là bị tiền nhiệm bạn trai bắt đến, sau đó gương vỡ lại lành đi! Loại tình huống này, làm một cái tứ thanh niên tốt, nhất định tỏ vẻ lý giải cùng duy trì a!

Điện thoại đầu kia đột nhiên lâm vào trầm mặc.

"Uy? Cảnh Thư Đan?" Phương Hạ nghi hoặc mà từ bên tai lấy khai di động, nhìn thoáng qua, xác định còn đang nói chuyện điện thoại, lại tiếp hô vài tiếng, "Uy uy uy? Tín hiệu không tốt sao?"

"Cái gì nói thương yêu? Ngươi là nghe được vẫn là nhìn thấy cái gì?" Điện thoại đầu kia cảnh thụ đại rốt cục ra tiếng , ngữ khí trầm ổn, lại hiếm thấy mà dẫn theo một tia cảm giác áp bách.

Nghe được Cảnh Thư Đan như vậy vừa hỏi, Phương Hạ nhất thời kịp phản ứng, chính mình không cẩn thận nói lỡ miệng. Cảnh Thư Đan nhưng cho tới bây giờ không cùng hắn giảng quá vị kia bạn trai cũ, cũng không đề cập qua bất luận cái gì tình cảm phương diện sự tình. Hắn như vậy một miệng đi ra ngoài, tại hành lang có vẽ tranh toilet chỗ rẽ nhìn lén sự không liền muốn lộ hãm sao?

"Cái gì nói thương yêu? Ta nói sao? Ngươi nghe lầm đi?" Phương Hạ bắt đầu giả ngu, ý đồ lừa dối đi qua.

"Ta còn không thất lão tám mươi, lỗ tai hảo đâu! Ngươi thiếu lừa gạt ta. Nói đi, ngươi là làm sao mà biết được?" Cảnh Thư Đan nói rằng.

"... Ngày hôm qua đi hành lang có vẽ tranh toilet khi, không cẩn thận gặp được ngươi cùng người đó tại... Khụ! Nói chuyện phiếm." Thấy lừa gạt không đi qua, Phương Hạ đơn giản thẳng thắn .

Hắn dấu không được chuyện, nhìn lén sự, sớm tối sẽ tại Cảnh Thư Đan trước mặt lộ tẩy. Tuy rằng hiện tại lộ tẩy lộ đến quá sớm, nhưng nếu đã lậu , lại miễn cưỡng bao trở về, thứ bậc lần thứ hai lại lộ tẩy liền càng xấu hổ — không bằng sớm tử sớm siêu sinh.

"Cũng nghe được nhiều ít." Cảnh Thư Đan hỏi.

"Không sai biệt lắm từ các ngươi trước chia tay nguyên nhân đến hợp lại..."

"Ai cùng hắn hợp lại ?" Cảnh Thư Đan đánh gãy Phương Hạ nói.

"..." Đều thân đến cùng nhau, các ngươi còn không có hợp lại? Phương Hạ trừng mắt, vẻ mặt không tin.

Đứng ở đê biên Phù Cẩn quay đầu lại xem ra, tầm mắt dừng lại tại Phương Hạ kia trương biểu tình nội dung đặc biệt phong phú trên mặt.

"Ngươi nghe được ta đáp ứng cùng hắn hợp lại sao?" Cảnh Thư Đan hỏi lại.

"Hắn đều thấp như vậy thanh đi xuống với ngươi nói xin lỗi..." Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng nói, "Hơn nữa, ngươi lúc ấy thái độ rõ ràng phóng mềm nhũn."

"Sở Tắc người nọ luôn luôn hiểu biết ta, biết ta ăn mềm không ăn cứng, dù sao mỗi lần cãi nhau hắn đều đến kia một bộ." Cảnh Thư Đan dừng một chút, tiếp tục nói, "Lần này tính có chút thành ý, nhưng ta không tính toán cùng hắn hợp lại."

"Ngươi còn giận hắn?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Không có." Cảnh Thư Đan thở dài nói, "Lúc ban đầu là thực sinh khí, nhưng đều đi qua ba năm , đã sớm không khí . Lúc trước hắn không nguyện ý ta tiếp tục ở lại giới huyền thuật, là bởi vì lo lắng ta gặp được nguy hiểm, cùng quỷ giao tiếp, vốn là chính là nhất kiện có phiêu lưu sự. Trước cũng nghĩ qua cùng hắn lần nữa hòa hảo, nhưng hai năm nay ta tại giới huyền thuật đi được cũng coi như thâm, lại trở lại bên cạnh hắn, chỉ biết cho hắn mang đi tai nạn. Hắn là cái người thường, không có ta ở bên cạnh hắn, hắn có thể quá đến rất hảo, ta không muốn đem hắn quyển tiến vào."

Bên kia Cảnh Thư Đan ngữ khí hết sức nghiêm túc, Phương Hạ không quá thích ứng mà gãi gãi hái má của mình, không biết nên như thế nào nói tiếp. Hắn đối giới huyền thuật cơ bản không có gì rõ ràng khái niệm, đối giới huyền thuật nguy hiểm, cũng đều là nghe Cảnh Thư Đan nói , lý giải hữu hạn, bởi vậy cũng không có đối Cảnh Thư Đan phán đoán, khoa tay múa chân tư cách.

"Ngươi đãi tại hiện tại vị trí vừa lúc, quá mức xâm nhập giới huyền thuật, cũng không là một chuyện tốt." Cảnh Thư Đan tiếp tục nói, "Còn có, một người thời điểm, cùng cô hồn dã quỷ liên quan sự, ngươi không cần lo cho rất nhiều. Chu Lộ tiếp xúc quá trọng âm vật, ta đã liên hệ hai vị Cảnh gia họ khác đoàn lái buôn vội tìm, ngươi liền không cần đúc kết ."

"Làm tình tình ta vốn là liền không có hứng thú, chính là vừa lúc có thể đi nhìn triển lãm tranh, thuận đường giúp ngươi một phen mà thôi."

"Ngươi nói như vậy ta an tâm." Cảnh Thư Đan cười cười.

Phương Hạ chính muốn nói cái gì, đột nhiên ngầm trộm nghe đến từ điện thoại đầu kia truyền đến phát thanh thanh.

"Ngươi bây giờ là tại chỗ nào?" Phương Hạ nghi hoặc mà hỏi.

Cảnh Thư Đan: "Sân bay."

Phương Hạ: "Vài người?"

Cảnh Thư Đan: "Ta một người."

Phương Hạ: "Kia Sở Tắc liền đơn giản như vậy cho ngươi đi rồi? !"

Cảnh Thư Đan: "Nào có đơn giản như vậy? Hắn cơ hồ là phân phân mấy giây mà nhìn chằm chằm ta, ta phí hảo chút kính mới thoát ra tới."

Phương Hạ: "... Ngươi như thế nào trốn tới ?"

"Dùng quỷ đánh tường đem hắn vây khốn, sau đó đã chạy ra đến ."

"Ngươi gặp quỷ đánh tường?" Phương Hạ trừng lớn hai mắt.

"Tưởng cái gì đâu? Người sống như thế nào gặp quỷ đánh tường?" Cảnh Thư Đan bật cười nói, "Ta sẽ không, nhưng ta quỷ sử sẽ. Vốn là tại hành lang có vẽ tranh đã nghĩ dùng , nhưng người nơi đâu nhiều, sợ mặt khác nhìn họa khách nhân ngộ nhập, cho nên ta mới có thể bị Sở Tắc bắt đến. Sau đó ta chịu thua, là muốn cho hắn thả lỏng cảnh giác, ai tưởng hắn không khởi tác dụng gì. Hơn nữa, trên người hắn còn mang theo khu quỷ đồ vật, ta quỷ sử phí hảo đại kính, mới tạm thời vây khốn hắn."

Phương Hạ: "..." Quỷ sử còn có thể như vậy dùng?

Cảnh Thư Đan còn nói vài câu, chờ đến khoái quá an kiểm , mới vội vàng cúp điện thoại.

Phương Hạ bên này mới vừa cúp điện thoại, còn chưa kịp cùng Phù Cẩn nói cái gì đó, lại một chiếc điện thoại đánh tiến vào. Phương Hạ cúi đầu vừa thấy, là lão bản Ngụy Thư Hoa.

"Lão bản?"

"Phương Hạ, ngươi rời giường không?" Ngụy Thư Hoa tại điện thoại đầu kia ôn thanh hỏi.

"Khởi a!"

"Khởi liền hảo, ngươi lại đây phòng vẽ tranh một chuyến đi, có người tìm ngươi. Nhanh lên a! Rất cấp bách !" Ngụy Thư Hoa nói xong, không cấp Phương Hạ cơ hội cự tuyệt, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh cúp điện thoại.

Phương Hạ trừng mắt nhìn trong chốc lát di động màn hình, hắn có một loại dự cảm không tốt.

Tuy nói Ngụy Thư Hoa làm Phương Hạ nhanh chóng đi qua phòng vẽ tranh, nhưng Phương Hạ hay là trước hồi nhà trọ, hướng tắm rửa, thay đổi thân quần áo, mới đi qua đối diện Đông Thực phòng vẽ tranh.

Còn chưa đến phòng vẽ tranh, Phương Hạ liền xa xa mà nhìn đến một chiếc màu đen xe riêng, đứng ở phòng vẽ tranh trước đất trống thượng. Đến gần, phát hiện phòng vẽ tranh môn quan , kia lượng xe riêng bên cạnh xe lại đứng hai người, một cái là hảm hắn tới Ngụy Thư Hoa, một cái là Cảnh Thư Đan bạn trai cũ Sở Tắc.

Phương Hạ: "..." Dự cảm không tốt trở thành sự thật .

"Ai, đến !" Ngụy Thư Hoa mắt sắc phát hiện càng chạy càng chậm Phương Hạ, một cái bước xa xông lên, lôi kéo Phương Hạ chạy đến Cảnh Thư Đan bạn trai cũ trước mặt, giới thiệu nói, "Sở tổng, đây là Phương Hạ, ngươi tìm người nọ là hắn bằng hữu. Phương Hạ, đây là Sở Tắc Sở tổng, chính là hắn tìm ngươi."

Ngụy Thư Hoa nói xong, một bộ ném xuống phỏng tay khoai sọ bộ dáng, trốn được một bên, không lên sân khấu mà, làm Phương Hạ cùng Sở Tắc hai người mặt đối mặt.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Ngươi hảo, nhị thúc bà?

Sở Tắc: ...

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn kề tai nói nhỏ: Nhị thúc công đối tượng, là hẳn là gọi nhị thúc bà đi?

Phù Cẩn: Ân, không sai,

Đệ 36 chương đại sư 01

Ngày hôm qua tại thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh, Phương Hạ tránh ở hành lang chỗ góc cua, gặp qua nắm Cảnh Thư Đan không bỏ Sở Tắc. Lúc ấy cách không sai biệt lắm có bảy tám mét xa, hắn đã cảm thấy người này lớn lên rất cao đại . Hiện tại cùng người này mặt đối mặt, hai người chi gian cách xa nhau bất quá hai ba bước, cảm thấy người này chẳng những dáng người cao lớn, hơn nữa khí thế bức nhân.

Mặt bộ hình dáng mang theo đông cứng góc cạnh, cao ngất mũi, đao khắc kiếm họa mặt mày, vốn là không tốt thân mật khuôn mặt, giờ phút này mi phong hở ra, khóe miệng buộc chặt, nhìn Phương Hạ tầm mắt mang theo thứ người lợi hại cảm, tuy rằng khắc chế không phát tác, nhưng là hiển nhiên không là thực hữu hảo.

Nếu đối phương mang theo địch ý, Phương Hạ cũng tự nhiên cũng không có khả năng khuôn mặt tươi cười đón chào. Hai tay của hắn hướng quần bò trong túi cắm xuống, cà lơ phất phơ mà tại kia vừa đứng, chọn đuôi lông mày, tà mắt thấy Sở Tắc, khiêu khích.

Sở Tắc mày nhăn càng chặt hơn.

Phương Hạ không hề để ý mà cười cười.

Hai người chi gian nhất thời khó hiểu mà giương cung bạt kiếm...mà bắt đầu.

Một bên Ngụy Thư Hoa nhìn xem một trái tim bất ổn, còn không hiểu ra sao.

Sở Tắc không là tới hỏi Phương Hạ bằng hữu sự sao? Như thế nào vừa thấy mặt hai người chi gian liền khởi khói thuốc súng vị? Đây là nháo loại nào a? Nhưng ngàn vạn đừng đánh đứng lên, Phương Hạ là chính mình công nhân, vẫn là chính mình kêu đến , đánh nhau hắn khẳng định đến giúp đỡ, chính là — hắn khiêng không ngừng Sở Tắc khí tràng a! Hắn mới vừa cấp phòng vẽ tranh công nhân phóng năm ngày giả, hôm nay mới ngày nghỉ ngày hôm sau, phòng vẽ tranh đều không mở cửa, muốn tìm người trợ giúp đều không có

Sở Tắc cũng không phải tới tìm Phương Hạ phiền toái.

Cảnh Thư Đan tại trời còn chưa sáng thời điểm, liền từ chỗ của hắn trốn. Trước đó chuẩn bị khu quỷ vật kiện, cuối cùng vẫn là không phòng ngừa Cảnh Thư Đan thủ đoạn. Hắn dãy số nằm ở Cảnh Thư Đan sổ đen trong, xa lạ hào Cảnh Thư Đan hoàn toàn không tiếp, hắn lần thứ hai mất đi người nọ tin tức. Rơi vào đường cùng, hắn chỉ có thể liên hệ Ngụy Thư Hoa, tìm Cảnh Thư Đan tại C thị bằng hữu hỗ trợ.

Là , hắn là tìm đến Phương Hạ hỗ trợ . Chỉ là thấy đến người sau, phát hiện đối phương là một cái tuổi trẻ suất khí tiểu thanh niên, nhịn không được miên man suy nghĩ. Tăng thêm hai cái buổi tối không chợp mắt, cảm xúc bản thân cũng rất không hảo, một cái không khống chế được, bình dấm chua trước hết đánh nghiêng .

Sở Tắc hít sâu vào một hơi, đem mạnh mẽ cảm xúc áp chế đi, trắc mắt nhìn về phía một bên Ngụy Thư Hoa.

"Có thể thỉnh ngươi về trước tránh một lát sao?"

Ngụy Thư Hoa chần chờ trong chốc lát, sau đó chỉ chỉ phòng vẽ tranh cửa nhà chống che nắng tán nghỉ ngơi tiểu tòa, đạo: "Ta đi bên kia được không?"

Sở Tắc nâng lên tầm mắt, nhìn thoáng qua Ngụy Thư Hoa chỉ vị trí, gật gật đầu. Vị trí này cách bọn họ cách một cái mặt cỏ khoảng cách, chỉ cần không la to, là nghe không được bọn họ nói chuyện .

Chờ Ngụy Thư Hoa tại phòng vẽ tranh cửa tiểu đặt tòa sau, Sở Tắc tài năng danh vọng Phương Hạ, trầm giọng mở miệng hỏi: "Ngươi có biết Cảnh Thư Đan người ở chỗ nào sao?"

"Ta nào biết? Hắn hành trình lại không về ta quản." Phương Hạ đối với Sở Tắc phiên cái khinh khỉnh.

Phương Hạ không quá thích loại này cường thế người, hơn nữa bọn họ cũng không quen, nhìn tại Cảnh Thư Đan trên mặt mũi, còn có thể đứng ở chỗ này cùng hắn nói chuyện với nhau, nếu như không phải, hắn đều lười phản ứng.

Sở Tắc càng nhăn chặt mày hơn, "Ngươi có thể liên hệ thượng hắn sao?"

Ta vì cái gì phải giúp ngươi liên hệ hắn? Phương Hạ nguyên bản tưởng hỏi lại, nhưng thấy đối phương nhìn ánh mắt của mình, lộ ra một lượng nóng bỏng chờ mong, thái độ cũng so trước thu liễm hơn phân nửa, nói đến bên miệng có nuốt trở vào.

"Ta thử xem nhìn." Phương Hạ lấy ra di động, trực tiếp từ trò chuyện ký lục bên kia cấp Cảnh Thư Đan hồi gọi một cú điện thoại.

Điện thoại thông qua đi, sau đó nhận được tắt máy gợi ý.

Phương Hạ miễn đề thả ra gợi ý giọng nói, "Tắt điện thoại."

Sở Tắc trong mắt chờ mong nháy mắt phai nhạt xuống.

Phương Hạ một bên đem di động nhét lại túi, một bên lấy dư quang liếc hắn.

Người vẫn là người kia, đứng ở nơi đó dáng người cao lớn , nhưng trong ánh mắt để lộ ra tới mất mát thực khổ sở, lại làm cho hắn thoạt nhìn có chút đáng thương . Giống một cái bị chủ nhân vứt bỏ đại lang cẩu, đại khái.

Cảnh Thư Đan trước tại trong điện thoại nói cho hắn biết, hắn không có ý định cùng Sở Tắc hợp lại, nhưng hắn muốn là thật kiên định, lại như thế nào sẽ bị Sở Tắc tìm được sau, lập tức chạy trối chết đâu?

"Khụ! Cảnh Thư Đan lúc này đại khái khoái ngồi trên rời đi C thị phi cơ , hắn vừa rồi gọi điện thoại cho ta thời điểm, người đã tại sân bay . Về phần hắn chuẩn bị đi nơi nào, ta liền không rõ ràng lắm , hắn không nói cho ta biết." Phương Hạ buông tay đạo.

Hắn có thể cung cấp trợ giúp cũng liền nhiều như vậy, cuối cùng như thế nào tùy chính bọn hắn gây sức ép đi.

"Cám ơn." Sở Tắc đối Phương Hạ đạo hoàn tạ, xoay người đi kéo ghế lái cửa xe, nhưng môn mới vừa rớt ra một nửa, đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, lại nhíu mày, ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Phương Hạ, "Ngươi cùng Cảnh Thư Đan là quan hệ như thế nào?"

Thân thích? Sư đồ? Bằng hữu?

"Sư đồ hoặc là bằng hữu." Phương Hạ nghĩ nghĩ trả lời. Thân thích vẫn là tính , hắn tuyệt không muốn đem chính mình về vi Cảnh gia người.

Sở Tắc trói chặt mày buông lỏng ra một chút, đối Phương Hạ gật gật đầu, sau đó ngồi vào ghế lái, đi xe rời đi.

Phương Hạ nhìn hướng Sang Ý viên khu ngoại chạy tới đuôi xe, sờ sờ cằm, thật dài phản xạ hình cung tựa hồ rốt cục chạy tới chung điểm, quay đầu lại không quá xác định mà nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn: "Hắn hỏi trước khi đi còn muốn đặc biệt hỏi ta cùng Cảnh Thư Đan cái gì quan hệ, nên không phải là đã cho ta cùng Cảnh Thư Đan có một chân đi?"

Phù Cẩn không nói chuyện, chính là lẳng lặng yên nhìn, nhưng ánh mắt chói lọi mà cho hắn bốn chữ — ngươi cho là đâu?

"Khó trách ngay từ đầu đối ta lớn như vậy địch ý..." Phương Hạ giật mình, sau đó lại khó hiểu nói, "Hắn như thế nào sẽ cảm thấy ta cùng Cảnh Thư Đan có cái gì ?"

Phù Cẩn nhìn về phía Sang Ý viên khu nói ra phương hướng, Sở Tắc xe đã nhìn không tới .

[ đại khái là ánh mắt không tốt lắm. ] Phù Cẩn thản nhiên mà trả lời.

"Có thể là." Phương Hạ gật đầu.

"Có thể là cái gì a?" Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn khi nói chuyện, Ngụy Thư Hoa đã chạy tới, hắn một phen ôm lấy Phương Hạ cổ, đi theo hỏi.

"Bị ngươi ngắt lời một chút, quên ." Phương Hạ đẩy ra Ngụy Thư Hoa, thuận miệng xả đạo.

"Hảo đi hảo đi, ta oa." Ngụy Thư Hoa nhấc tay đầu hàng, sau đó hỏi, "Sở Tắc không làm khó dễ ngươi đi?"

"Hoàn hảo."

"Ta cũng là người bị hại, sáng sớm mà bị hắn điện thoại kêu lên đến. Sở Tắc kia khí tràng quá mạnh mẽ thế, ta không khiêng trụ, không có biện pháp mới đem ngươi kêu lên tới." Ngụy Thư Hoa giải thích hoàn, đưa tay vỗ vỗ Phương Hạ bả vai, "Như vậy đi, làm bồi tội, ngày mai ta mang ngươi đi sơn trang biệt thự bên kia tham gia thịt nướng yến đi."

"Ta lại không trách ngươi..." Phương Hạ khoát tay áo.

"Bằng hữu của ta mua hai chỉ cừu thiến, mời được chuyên môn đầu bếp, tính toán làm nướng toàn dương. Dù sao phòng vẽ tranh nghỉ, ngươi cũng không có gì sự, liền theo ta cùng đi chơi hai ngày. Liền như vậy quyết định , ngày mai ta tới đón ngươi." Ngụy Thư Hoa nói xong, từ trong túi tiền lấy ra kính râm, đặt tại chính mình trên sống mũi, đưa lưng về phía Phương Hạ phất phất tay, liền hừ tiểu khúc đi rồi.

"Nướng toàn dương, ăn sao?" Phương Hạ quay đầu trưng cầu Phù Cẩn ý kiến, "Ngươi nếu không muốn đi, ta liền trong chốc lát gọi điện thoại cự tuyệt."

[ đi thôi, cơ hội khó được. ] kia Ngụy Thư Hoa cùng Phương Hạ chi gian là đơn thuần hữu nghị, hắn không cần lo lắng người này sẽ cướp đi Phương Hạ. Vừa là như thế, hắn không để ý làm Phương Hạ có thể chơi đến vui vẻ điểm.

Phương Hạ xế chiều hôm đó đi khách sạn, lấy Cảnh Thư Đan lưu cho hắn đồ vật. Ngày kế sáng sớm, Ngụy Thư Hoa lái xe lại đây, tiếp hắn đồng thời vào sơn.

Ngụy Thư Hoa trong miệng sơn trang biệt thự, kiến tại C thị tây giao một mảnh núi rừng bên trong. Dưới chân núi quanh thân là làng du lịch, dọc theo bàn sơn quốc lộ xoay quanh mà lên, tại cây rừng chằng chịt gian, có thể nhìn đến bốn phía tại bất đồng vị trí biệt thự, những cái đó liền là sơn trang biệt thự.

"Đây là C thị qua hà sơn." Ngụy Thư Hoa vừa lái xe, vừa hướng ngồi ở mặt sau Phương Hạ giới thiệu nói, "Chân núi một mảnh là làng du lịch, mặt trên đều là tư nhân biệt thự, đại khái có một cái thập đến hộ, bình thường nghỉ phép tu dưỡng dùng . Này đó sơn trang biệt thự tuy rằng không liền nhau, nhưng cơ bản đều tại giữa sườn núi vùng, cho nhau cách cũng không tính quá xa, đại bộ phận nhân gia ta đều biết. Có vị Dương lão tiên sinh, tại trong biệt thự cất chứa không ít danh họa, bất quá nghe nói nhà bọn họ gần nhất có chút việc, không phải có thể mang ngươi tới kiến thức một chút."

"Ta là tới ăn thịt dê , họa nhìn không tới liền tính đi." Phương Hạ nói xong, ngáp một cái. Buổi sáng khởi quá sớm , bây giờ còn có chút vây.

"Đã đối, thịt dê mới là trọng điểm." Ngụy Thư Hoa thập phần đồng ý mà gật gật đầu, lập tức lại bất mãn nói, "Ngươi làm gì thế nhất định phải tọa mặt sau? Chỉnh đến giống như ta là ngươi lái xe dường như! Ta là ngươi lão bản hảo sao? Lão bản!"

"Lão bản, ta tọa phó giá thất sẽ say xe." Phương Hạ nghiêm trang chững chạc mà giải thích.

"Ta phi! Tiểu Từ nói ngươi trước kia liền thích ngồi ở phó giá thất, chưa từng thấy qua ngươi say xe!" Ngụy Thư Hoa nửa điểm không tin.

"Gần nhất đột nhiên phát hiện sẽ say xe ." Phương Hạ tiếp tục nói lung tung. Hắn tự nhiên là không có say xe tật xấu , chính là hắn nếu ngồi ở phía trước, Phù Cẩn cũng chỉ có thể một mình ngồi ở mặt sau, Ngụy Thư Hoa nhìn không tới Phù Cẩn, hắn cũng không có phương tiện nói với hắn nói, lo lắng Phù Cẩn dọc theo đường đi tịch mịch, cho nên mới kiên trì ngồi ở mặt sau.

Xe tại bàn sơn quốc lộ thượng chạy không sai biệt lắm bán giờ, rốt cục chuyển nhập tiểu đạo, điểm đến sơn trang biệt thự cũng liền tới .

Đó là một tràng tam đống hai tầng biệt thự, trên đỉnh mang lầu các. Trước biệt thự là một bọn người công hồ, hồ nước từ trong núi dòng suối dẫn vào, thủy chất trong suốt. Quanh thân rừng cây vờn quanh, hoàn cảnh cực kỳ thanh u.

Ngụy Thư Hoa đi xe nhiễu quá kia phiến hồ nhân tạo, xuyên qua đình viện đại khai hắc nước sơn đại môn, sử nhập trước biệt thự viện, một cái xuyên leo núi mã giáp tuổi trẻ nam nhân liền đón thượng lại đây. Ngụy Thư Hoa dừng xe, diêu hạ ghế lái cửa sổ xe, người nọ liền đại thứ thứ mà nằm úp sấp cửa sổ, đối Ngụy Thư Hoa đạo: "Lão Ngụy, ngươi lại là cuối cùng một cái đến ."

"Ta đường xa, ngươi lại không phải không biết rằng." Ngụy Thư Hoa tức giận nói.

"Biết biết." Người trẻ tuổi cười đánh giá Ngụy Thư Hoa, "Nghe nói ngươi bị sở diêm vương gọi về ? Buổi tối không có làm ác mộng đi?"

"Tránh ra! Ta là như vậy người nhát gan sao?" Ngụy Thư Hoa khẽ hừ một tiếng, sau đó quay đầu chỉ chỉ mặt sau Phương Hạ, "Đây là Phương Hạ, bằng hữu của ta."

"Ngươi hảo, ta là Chu Kính Tài, cái này biệt thự chủ nhân."

"Ngươi hảo." Phương Hạ từ trên xe bước xuống, cùng Chu Kính Tài bắt tay.

"Ta đi mặt sau dừng xe, các ngươi đi vào trước." Ngụy Thư nói cho hết lời, lần nữa phát động xe, hướng biệt thự mặt sau chạy tới.

Chu Kính Tài theo lời mang theo Phương Hạ vào biệt thự.

Phòng khách tụ tam nam hai nàng, trong đó một nữ, Phương Hạ dĩ nhiên là nhận thức .

Phương Hạ tầm mắt dừng lại lưu, nữ nhân kia liền ngẩng đầu nhìn đi qua, nguyên bản ngọt ngào tươi cười nhất thời cương tại trên mặt.

Phương Hạ: "..." Hoàng Viên Viên, hôm trước tại hành lang có vẽ tranh mới vừa bị hắn oán quá vị kia — oan gia ngõ hẹp.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Ngụy Thư Hoa (mỹ tư tư): Ta lấy được Phù đại lão ký phát thẻ xanh ~

Đệ 37 chương đại sư 02

Vậy đại khái chính là cái gọi là xuất môn không nhìn hoàng lịch đi.

C thị lớn như vậy, nhân khẩu nhiều như vậy, hắn bất quá ngẫu nhiên bị lão bản lôi kéo tới tham gia một hồi tư nhân tụ hội, cư nhiên cũng có thể gặp được hôm trước mới vừa kết thù kết oán người.

Cùng Hoàng Viên Viên có trực tiếp ân oán chính là Chu Lộ, nhưng bỏ qua một bên Chu Lộ không nói chuyện, liền Hoàng Viên Viên kia tử da lạn mặt mà quấn Chu Lộ, vì mình giành ích lợi, còn muốn giả bộ hành vi, Phương Hạ liền thập phần chướng mắt nàng, cho nên lúc ấy mới có thể mở miệng trào nàng. Muốn nói Phương Hạ đối Hoàng Viên Viên đều nhiều hơn đại cừu, kia đại khái là không tính là .

Đương nhiên, Hoàng Viên Viên đối hắn phải là có rất đại cừu .

Tại Hoàng Viên Viên quay đầu nhìn đến hắn sau, trên mặt tươi cười cứng đờ, lập tức đáy mắt hiện lên xuất phẫn hận, liền nhưng thấy một điểm .

Phương Hạ hướng về phía nàng bĩ bĩ mỉm cười, hoàn toàn không đem đối phương địch ý để vào mắt.

Hoàng Viên Viên giận quá, nhưng nàng không có biện pháp tiếp tục trừng Phương Hạ . Chu Kính Tài đang đứng tại Phương Hạ bên người cho hắn làm giới thiệu, một bên ba nam một nữ giới thiệu xong , câu chuyện liền chuyển đến Hoàng Viên Viên trên người.

"Đây là Hoàng Viên Viên, đông thần mỹ viện mỹ nữ cao tài sinh, năm nay thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh tân nhân triển khu quán quân bức tranh tác phẩm —《 cố hương 》 tác giả."

Phòng khách chúng tầm mắt của người, theo Chu Kính Tài giới thiệu, đều tập trung đến trên người nàng. Loại này thời điểm, Hoàng Viên Viên tự nhiên không có phương tiện tiếp tục đối Phương Hạ trừng mắt. Trận này tụ hội là nàng thật vất vả mới tham dự vào, khó được cùng này đó phú gia tử đệ thành lập quan hệ cơ hội, nàng không nghĩ bởi vì cùng Phương Hạ tư oán, cấp những người này lưu lại không hảo ấn tượng, do đó mất đi phát triển cơ hội.

"Chu ca, kỳ thật Phương Hạ theo ta là một cái trường học cùng giới sinh, chúng ta nhận thức ." Hoàng Viên Viên giấu khởi cảm xúc, đối với Chu Kính Tài cười nói.

"A? Vậy thì thật là xảo ." Chu Kính Tài tầm mắt tại Phương Hạ cùng Hoàng Viên Viên chi gian đánh cái qua lại, ngoài ý muốn đạo.

"Cái gì xảo ?" Đình hoàn xe vào Ngụy Thư Hoa, chợt nghe Chu Kính Tài nửa câu nói, một bên hướng phía trong phòng khách ương đi, một bên lên tiếng hỏi.

"Nói Phương Hạ cùng Hoàng Viên Viên đều là đông thần mỹ viện , chuyện này xảo ." Chu Kính Tài quay đầu lại cấp Ngụy Thư Hoa giải thích.

"Hoàng Viên Viên?" Ngụy Thư Hoa tầm mắt ở phòng khách nội quét một vòng, dừng ở duy nhất mặt sinh Hoàng Viên Viên trên người.

"Nàng năm nay thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh tân nhân triển bức tranh khu quán quân." Chu Kính Tài chỉ chỉ phòng khách trên ghế sa lông cao gầy nam tử, "Ngươi không là thích nghệ thuật, lão Hứa gần nhất mới vừa nhận thức Hoàng Viên Viên, cảm giác các ngươi hẳn là tán gẫu được đến, cho nên liền đem người mang đến ."

Một bên Phương Hạ nghe Chu Kính Tài như vậy vừa nói, nhất thời minh bạch Hoàng Viên Viên không phải cùng những người này một vòng tròn , mà là cùng hắn bị người mang vào. Hắn là đến ăn chực nằm chờ bữa ăn ngon , mà Hoàng Viên Viên mục đích, hiển nhiên sẽ không giống hắn như vậy bình dân.

Chu Kính Tài lại hướng Hoàng Viên Viên giới thiệu Ngụy Thư Hoa.

Hoàng Viên Viên đứng dậy, đối Ngụy Thư Hoa cười ngọt ngào đạo: "Ngụy ca hảo."

Ngụy Thư Hoa nhìn Hoàng Viên Viên, chà xát ngón tay, sau đó tay vừa nhấc, đem bắt tại vạt áo thượng kính râm gỡ xuống đến, hướng trên sống mũi một trận, hất càm lên, đạo: "Ngụy cái gì ca? Gọi Ngụy thiếu."

Ngụy Thư Hoa lời kia vừa thốt ra, bằng hữu của hắn nhất thời phát ra một trận tiếng cười, sôi nổi ồn ào.

"Đại gia mau tránh ra, Ngụy thiếu muốn trang bức !"

"Không hổ là Ngụy thiếu, phái đoàn theo chúng ta đều không giống!"

"Ngụy thiếu uy vũ, Ngụy thiếu ăn quýt sao?"

"Các ngươi về sau đừng gọi ta lão Chu, bảo ta Chu thiếu!"

Ngụy Thư Hoa bằng hữu hi hi ha ha nháo thành nhất đoàn.

Ngụy Thư Hoa làm Hoàng Viên Viên gọi Chu thiếu, này bán nói giỡn nhạc đệm rất nhanh liền đi qua. Bất quá, người ở chỗ này cơ bản đều minh bạch Ngụy Thư Hoa ý tứ, hắn Ngụy thiếu gia thích đầu tư nghệ thuật, nhưng đối Hoàng Viên Viên hắn không vui lòng. Hắn không mở miệng trực tiếp cự tuyệt, kia cấp bạn hắn mặt mũi, về phần Hoàng Viên Viên — kia liền không tại hắn Ngụy thiếu suy xét trong phạm vi .

Hoàng Viên Viên nắm cánh tay của mình, sắc mặt lúc trắng lúc xanh. Phương Hạ đi qua mò hai cái quýt, lảo đảo mà từ Hoàng Viên Viên bên người đi ngang qua.

"Ai ai ai! Phương Hạ, ngươi như thế nào còn ăn một cái lấy một cái ." Bị bạn bè tắc nửa cái quýt Ngụy Thư Hoa reo lên.

"Ngụy thiếu, biệt keo kiệt." Phương Hạ một bên lột quýt, một bên trêu chọc đạo, "Buổi tối thịt dê ta cũng tính toán ăn hai phân đâu!"

"Ăn ăn, no chết ngươi!"

Thịt nướng yến là bị an bài tại buổi tối. Trung buổi trưa, ăn chính là từ Chu Kính Tài mời đến đầu bếp trung đồ ăn Trung Quốc, xanh xao chỉnh thể thiên hướng thanh đạm.

Cơm trưa sau, một đám người đi nghỉ ngơi , chỉnh lý trang bị, đi phía dưới một chỗ khe núi câu cá.

Ngụy Thư Hoa bọn họ hiển nhiên không là lần đầu tiên tổ chức loại này hoạt động, dùng đồ đi câu đến phòng phơi nắng trang bị đầy đủ mọi thứ, chương hiện ra bọn họ này đó công tử ca đang đùa nhạc thượng chuyên nghiệp tính.

Đến khe núi, Ngụy Thư Hoa cùng chu, hứa ba người tại khe núi biên từng người chọn vị trí, bắt đầu câu cá. Ngụy Thư Hoa mặt khác hai vị bạn nam giới, thì mang theo bao quát Hoàng Viên Viên ở bên trong hai vị nữ sĩ, đi mặt sau rừng trúc lấy duẩn.

Phương Hạ cầm cần câu, nhìn theo kia hai vị nam sĩ khiêng cái cuốc, đầu lĩnh hướng rừng trúc bôn.

"Hai người bọn họ đó là câu cá kỹ thuật quá kém, trốn tránh hiện thực đi." Chu Kính Tài cười nói, "Phương Hạ, ngươi câu cá kỹ thuật thế nào?"

Phương Hạ cúi đầu nhìn trong tay cần câu: "... Đại khái còn đi?" Kỳ thật không ra làm sao.

Đứng ở Phương Hạ bên người Phù Cẩn, vừa nghe liền nghe ra Phương Hạ lo lắng không đủ, nhìn thoáng qua trong suốt khe núi nước chảy, đối Phương Hạ đạo: [ ta dạy cho ngươi. ]

"Ngươi sẽ?" Phương Hạ kinh ngạc mà ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Phù Cẩn, dùng hình dáng của miệng khi phát âm không tiếng động hỏi.

Phù Cẩn hơi hơi vuốt cằm.

Phương Hạ nghiêm khắc vâng theo Phù Cẩn chỉ thị hành động.

Ước chừng một giờ sau, mặt khác ba người thùng nước trong đã có mấy vĩ tiểu ngư, chỉ có Phương Hạ không thu hoạch được gì.

Phương Hạ gãi gãi trên đầu đỉnh người đánh cá mạo, trừng suối nước, nói lầu bầu: "Này suối nước như vậy trong suốt, ngư hẳn là không nhiều lắm đâu?"

"Nhiều đâu! Lão Chu bọn họ hàng năm đều hướng này điều khê trong tát cá bột, còn định kỳ tát nhị liêu. Nơi này ngư hảo ăn hảo uống cung , cũng không thế nào thông minh." Ngụy Thư Hoa vành tai mà nghe được, ở một bên chế nhạo nói, "Ngươi kia hoàn toàn là kỹ thuật không được a!"

Phương Hạ thu cần câu, đứng dậy vỗ vỗ mũ lần nữa mang hảo, "Kia gì, ta cùng bọn họ đồng thời lấy duẩn đi."

Phương Hạ quay đầu trốn chạy, Ngụy Thư Hoa cùng bằng hữu của hắn phát ra một trận thiện ý cười vang.

Chờ Phương Hạ chạy xa, Ngụy Thư Hoa họ Hứa bằng hữu thoáng thu liễm tươi cười, mở miệng hỏi Ngụy Thư Hoa, "Kia Hoàng Viên Viên có vấn đề gì sao?"

"Không có gì, chợt nghe nói nàng không cẩn thận làm hỏng bằng hữu dự thi tác phẩm, mà nàng vị bằng hữu kia vốn là có hi vọng xuất sắc ." Ngụy Thư Hoa không mặn không nhạt đạo.

Ngụy Thư Hoa bằng hữu không có lại mở miệng.

Hoàng Viên Viên đến tột cùng có phải hay không cố ý , đối bọn họ đến nói không trọng yếu. Quan trọng là, tại ra làm tình sau còn không có bao lâu, người này còn có thể không chịu ảnh hưởng, chung quanh phát triển nhân mạch hiệu quả và lợi ích tâm, liền kêu người nhìn không quá thư thái.

Phương Hạ rời đi câu cá khe núi, hướng rừng trúc Phương Hạ chạy một đoạn, nhưng không có đi tìm chi kia lấy duẩn tiểu đội ý tứ. Hoàng Viên Viên cũng tại kia tiểu đội trong, hắn cũng không muốn cùng nàng đãi cùng một chỗ chơi.

Ngọn núi không khí hảo, cùng Phù Cẩn chung quanh đi một chút cũng là rất thích ý .

Tại trong rừng dạo qua một vòng, Phương Hạ nhiễu đến một cái tiểu đạo thượng, một bên dọc theo ven đường bóng cây hướng trên núi đi, vừa nói chính mình khi còn bé tại Thước Sơn nắm chồn vàng chuyện lý thú. Nhưng mà, nói một hồi lâu, đều không nghe đến Phù Cẩn đáp lại, Phương Hạ không khỏi quay đầu nhìn về phía bên cạnh Phù Cẩn, đã thấy hắn mày nhẹ khóa, tựa hồ chính đang suy tư điều gì gọi hắn phức tạp sự.

"Phù Cẩn, ngươi tưởng cái gì đâu?" Phương Hạ tò mò mà hỏi. Hắn rất ít có thể từ Phù Cẩn trên mặt nhìn đến loại này hoang mang biểu tình, Phù Cẩn giống như cái gì cũng biết, cái gì đều hiểu, không có gì có thể khó trụ hắn .

Phù Cẩn hoàn hồn, thoáng một chần chờ, mới mở miệng trả lời: [ ta suy nghĩ, vì cái gì sẽ điếu không đến ngư? ]

Phù Cẩn vẻ mặt hoang mang mà nhìn Phương Hạ.

"Có thể là ta chỗ nào làm không đúng?" Phương Hạ nghĩ nghĩ, trả lời.

Phù Cẩn nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu, [ ngươi làm thực hảo, trên sách giảng những cái đó nội dung có lợi, ngươi đều làm được. ]

"Trên sách giảng nội dung có lợi?" Phương Hạ mãnh liệt dừng bước lại, hai mắt hơi hơi trợn to, "Ngươi là chiếu trên sách viết dạy ta ? Không là chính mình kinh nghiệm lời tuyên bố?"

Phù Cẩn gật đầu.

Phương Hạ yên lặng đỡ trán.

Khó trách hắn chiếu Phù Cẩn nói điếu không đến ngư, nguyên lai vị lão sư này chính mình cũng hoàn toàn không có thực tiễn kinh nghiệm, chính là máy móc dạy học.

"Phù Cẩn a..." Phương Hạ lời nói thấm thía đạo, "Tuy rằng có một số việc đọc sách có thể học được, nhưng là có một số việc không có trải qua thực tiễn là vĩnh viễn học sẽ không đâu."

[ kia chờ ngươi thực tiễn học được sau, lại dạy ta đi. ] hắn rất thích nhìn Phương Hạ câu cá, Phương Hạ câu cá thời điểm sẽ nhìn chằm chằm vào mặt nước, kia phó hơi khẩn trương vẻ mặt thập phần có ý tứ. Nếu như có thể điếu thượng ngư đến, đại khái còn có thể nhìn đến hắn lộ ra kinh hỉ biểu tình.

Phương Hạ trợn mắt há hốc mồm, vì cái gì biến thành hắn phải đi học được câu cá? Hắn tuyệt không thích câu cá a! Hoàn toàn không muốn đi thực tiễn chuyện này! Nhưng là làm Phù Cẩn chính mình đi thực tiễn, lời này hắn nói không nên lời, Phương Hạ tầm mắt dừng ở Phù Cẩn cặp kia khớp xương phân minh trên tay — đôi tay này là không cách nào cầm lấy cần câu .

"Hảo, chờ ta học được lại giáo ngươi."

"Phương Hạ!"

Phương Hạ mới vừa ở chính mình học tập kế hoạch biểu thượng, tăng thêm hạng nhất gánh nặng đường xa khoa, chợt nghe phía sau truyền đến một tiếng mang theo tức giận tiếng la. Cái này nghe liền chán ghét thanh âm, không là Hoàng Viên Viên còn có thể là ai?

Hắn đều tị nàng , như thế nào còn tìm lên đây!

Phương Hạ tuyệt không tưởng phản ứng nàng, làm bộ không nghe đến, bước nhanh hướng trên núi đi.

"Phương Hạ! Ngươi đứng lại đó cho ta!" Nương theo lấy đột nhiên cất cao tiếng kêu, còn truyền đến một trận chạy bộ thanh, Hoàng Viên Viên đuổi theo.

"Làm chi?" Phương Hạ đột nhiên xoay người, vẻ mặt không kiên nhẫn mà trừng đã chạy mau đến hắn trước mặt Hoàng Viên Viên.

"Ngươi nói làm chi?" Hoàng Viên Viên tại Phương Hạ trước mặt dừng lại, hô hấp dồn dập mà thở hổn hển hai cái, ngửa đầu căm tức Phương Hạ, "Ngươi vì cái gì nhất định phải theo ta không qua được?"

"Hắc! Nói chuyện chú ý một chút, ai với ai không qua được a?" Phương Hạ hướng phía Hoàng Viên Viên đi rồi một bước, "Ta hảo hảo mà tán bước, phi hảm ta dừng lại người là ai a?"

"Ngươi thiếu giả ngu!" Hoàng Viên Viên âm thanh lạnh lùng nói, "Nếu không ngươi, Ngụy Thư Hoa sẽ không cự tuyệt giúp ta!"

Phương Hạ cười nhạo một tiếng, "Nói đến hảo giống Ngụy Thư Hoa đã đáp ứng giúp ngươi như vậy."

"Khẳng định ngươi là tại chỗ của hắn nói ta cái gì, hắn mới có thể cự tuyệt !"

"Tỉnh tỉnh! Ban ngày ban mặt làm như thế nào mộng đâu?"

"Ngươi cho là nịnh bợ thượng Ngụy Thư Hoa, loại người như ngươi người có thể tài trí hơn người sao?" Hoàng Viên Viên hừ lạnh một tiếng, "Chu ca bọn họ căn bản không bắt ngươi làm bằng hữu."

Rốt cuộc là ai tại nịnh bợ a? Còn đương người người đều cùng nàng nhất dạng sao?

Phương Hạ phiền không được, lỗ khởi tay áo, hoạt động bắt tay chỉ các đốt ngón tay, lại đi trước đi rồi một bước.

"Ngươi, ngươi muốn làm gì?" Hoàng Viên Viên trên mặt lộ ra một tia e ngại, không khỏi lui về phía sau một bước.

"Ta nghĩ đánh người." Phương Hạ vẻ mặt không tốt mà nhìn chằm chằm nàng, tiếp tục đi phía trước đi.

"Ngươi tưởng đánh ta? Đánh nữ nhân? Ngươi, ngươi vẫn là không là nam nhân a?" Hoàng Viên Viên có chút kích động mà rút lui.

"Ta giống nhau không đánh nữ nhân, nhưng mình chạy đến tìm đánh ta cũng không mềm tay." Phương Hạ chọn khóe mắt, ánh mắt gian lộ ra một tia hung tướng, nhe răng cười đạo, "Ai cho ngươi không mọc mắt ? Nhàn rỗi không có việc gì cũng không đi hỏi thăm hỏi thăm tiểu gia ta trước kia danh hào. C thị thất trung nhất ca, cao giáo nhất bá, người trên đường xưng Phương gia..."

Nhìn Phương Hạ đi nhanh tới gần, Hoàng Viên Viên hoảng sợ phát ra một tiếng tiếng thét, rốt cục xoay người chạy đứng lên.

Nàng cũng không có nghe nói qua Phương Hạ những cái đó danh hiệu, mà là giống Phương Hạ loại này thân cường thể tráng thanh niên, nếu là thật sự muốn động thủ, nàng tất nhiên không chút nào hoàn thủ lực.

Nhưng mà, Hoàng Viên Viên không có thể chạy xuất rất xa, liền chính mình chân trái phan chân phải té lăn trên đất. Bởi vì là hạ sườn núi, suất đến tư thế cũng không tốt lắm, còn thuận thế trên mặt đất lăn một vòng, dính một thân lá rụng, suất đến đầy người chật vật.

Phương Hạ xoay người, đối mặt này Phù Cẩn, vẻ mặt dữ tợn phá công, ôm bụng cười đến thẳng không nổi thắt lưng.

Phù Cẩn bất đắc dĩ, đưa tay hư hư mà vỗ vỗ Phương Hạ bối.

Đúng lúc này, ô tô loa thanh tại cách đó không xa vang lên hai tiếng, sau đó một chiếc màu trắng xe riêng tại ly Hoàng Viên Viên cách đó không xa ngừng lại.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Người qua đường: Phù đại lão, nhà ngươi Phương Hạ khi dễ người nha!

Phù Cẩn (cũng không ngẩng đầu lên): Ân.

Người qua đường: Phù đại lão, nhà ngươi Phương Hạ bị người khi dễ !

Phù Cẩn (mãn nhãn sương lạnh): Ai?

Đệ 38 chương đại sư 03

Một chiếc màu trắng Audi tại Hoàng Viên Viên ngã sấp xuống đối diện ven đường dừng lại, ít khi, một vị thanh niên từ ghế lái đi ra.

Thanh niên kia có tuấn tú ngũ quan, mặc trên người màu trắng ngắn tay t-shirt, quần bò, lại mộc mạc bất quá ăn mặc, lại xuyên xuất một thân ngọc thụ lan chi xuất trần cảm, dùng công tử văn nhã để hình dung cũng không đủ.

Phương Hạ chỉ nhìn lướt qua, liền nhận ra người nọ là thần thánh phương nào.

Dương Diệc Thần, mỹ viện nghiên nhị sinh, bọn họ quốc hoạ viện tên đứng đầu bảng. Hắn lấy xuất chúng bên ngoài, nhất lưu thi họa trình độ, từ đại vừa vào học bắt đầu, vững vàng mà chiếm lấy trụ bọn họ quốc hoạ viện tên đứng đầu bảng địa phương vị, duy trì liên tục sáu năm không chút sứt mẻ. Đã từng còn liên nhiệm quá hai năm giáo thảo, bất quá giang sơn đại có tài tử xuất, sau lại bị thiết kế viện sư đệ từ giáo thảo ngai vàng thượng kéo xuống dưới. Nhưng quốc hoạ viện thời đại hỗn loạn đen tối giai công tử tiếng khen, liên sáu năm, liền không người năng động nó mảy may.

Phương Hạ cùng Dương Diệc Thần kỳ thật cũng không quen biết, hắn có thể liếc mắt một cái nhận ra, chỉ là bởi vì này vị tên đứng đầu bảng sư ca, là bọn hắn mỹ viện danh nhân. Hàng năm trận đấu thu thưởng danh sách thượng đều có hắn, trường học BBS thượng các loại hắn ảnh chụp, hơn nữa hắn thường thường hoạt động diễn thuyết, hơn nữa Phương Hạ cùng hắn một cái viện hệ , nhiều năm như vậy trà độc xuống dưới, tưởng không nhìn quen mắt đều khó. Chính là, tại trong hiện thực gần như vậy khoảng cách mà nhìn đến bản nhân, vẫn là lần đầu tiên.

Thời đại hỗn loạn đen tối giai công tử? Phương Hạ dùng dư quang nhìn lướt qua bên cạnh Phù Cẩn, cùng Phù Cẩn khi xuất ra kém xa! Biết cái gì gọi là di thế độc lập sao? Đó là chỉ Phù Cẩn như vậy . Phù Cẩn muốn là đứng ở Dương Diệc Thần trước mặt, hắn Dương Diệc Thần nên mẫn nhưng với chúng .

Ngay tại Phương Hạ đắc ý dào dạt, cũng không biết tại tự hào cái gì kính khi, bên kia Dương Diệc Thần chạy tới Hoàng Viên Viên trước mặt.

Hoàng Viên Viên vốn là có thể chính mình đứng lên , nhưng thấy đến Dương Diệc Thần xuống xe, nàng đi một nửa động tác lại thu trở về, sau đó lấy một loại thoáng có thể nhìn tư thế, bán quỳ rạp trên mặt đất. Thẳng đến Dương Diệc Thần đi qua vươn tay đỡ nàng, nàng mới lấy một loại cực kỳ nhu nhược động tác, lắc lắc lắc lắc mà đứng lên.

Phương Hạ khóe miệng vừa kéo, nàng cho rằng nàng Lâm Đại Ngọc a!

Nhưng mà, Hoàng Viên Viên còn thật hướng phía Lâm Đại Ngọc phương hướng diễn . Chỉ thấy nàng nắm Dương Diệc Thần cánh tay, như yếu Liễu Phù Phong, sau đó bắt đầu vừa kéo nghẹn lại, thường thường quay đầu lại miết hướng Phương Hạ bên này. Không cần nghĩ, kia tứ chi ngôn ngữ thỏa thỏa chính là tại cáo hắn hắc trạng.

Cùng Dương Diệc Thần cáo trạng hữu dụng sao? Hắn lại không sợ kia họ dương . Phương Hạ phiên cái khinh khỉnh, vừa rồi đó là hù dọa Hoàng Viên Viên , hiện tại hắn nắm tay dương đến thực sự điểm muốn đánh người .

"Chúng ta đi qua nghe một chút, kia diễn tinh bố trí ta cái gì đâu?" Phương Hạ đối Phù Cẩn nói xong, liền hướng phía Dương Diệc Thần cùng Hoàng Viên Viên đi đến.

Hoàng Viên Viên thấy Phương Hạ lại đây, nhất thời mặt lộ vẻ kinh hoàng, run run rẩy rẩy mà trốn được Dương Diệc Thần phía sau.

Dương Diệc Thần thân cao cùng Phương Hạ xấp xỉ, Phương Hạ ở trước mặt hắn đứng lại, lấy tay nhỏ bé chỉ đào đào lỗ tai, liền động tác oai đầu liếc liếc mắt một cái Dương Diệc Thần, không khách khí mà hỏi: "Dương học trưởng, nàng vừa mới nói ta cái gì đâu?"

Dương Diệc Thần quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua Hoàng Viên Viên, đảo qua đối phương khóc đến có chút hoa trang điểm, mới quay đầu trả lời Phương Hạ: "Nàng nói, ngươi động thủ đánh nàng."

"A?" Phương Hạ đem tầm mắt chuyển tới từ Dương Diệc Thần sau lưng tìm hiểu đầu Hoàng Viên Viên, nheo lại hai mắt, hỏi: "Ta đánh ngươi ?"

Hoàng Viên Viên co rúm lại một chút, Dương Diệc Thần xoay người nhìn nàng, theo động tác làm cánh tay của mình tự nhiên mà từ tay nàng trung tránh thoát.

Cứ việc là tới ngọn núi chơi, Hoàng Viên Viên như trước xuyên một thân cũng không rất tiện lợi màu trắng váy liền áo, trên chân xứng một đôi ngư miệng thấp dép lê, chỉnh thể thoạt nhìn chính là một bộ tiểu thanh tân họa phong. Chính là vừa mới như vậy một suất lăn một vòng, trên người dính lá rụng, tất chân bị cọ phá, đầu gối cánh tay đều có phá da địa phương, bộ dáng biến đến có chút thê thảm.

Dương Diệc Thần nhìn Hoàng Viên Viên cao thấp hơi đánh giá, sau đó lắc lắc đầu, đối Hoàng Viên Viên nói rằng: "Trên người của ngươi đều là ngã sấp xuống trầy da, bị đánh miệng vết thương không phải như thế."

Phương Hạ kinh ngạc mà quay đầu nhìn Dương Diệc Thần, hoàn toàn không đoán trước được đối phương sẽ nói như vậy.

Này không đúng sao? Này kịch bản lấy sai đi? Loại này thời điểm, học viện nam thần kịch bản không phải là thương hương tiếc ngọc, vi mỹ nhân lòng đầy căm phẫn sao?

Hoàng Viên Viên cũng bị Dương Diệc Thần này lộ tuyến thanh kỳ hướng đi chấn một chút, nhưng rất nhanh phục hồi lại tinh thần, cho chính mình đánh mụn vá, "Ta sẽ ngã sấp xuống, là bị Phương Hạ đẩy ngã ..."

"Đó cũng là không có khả năng phát sinh sự kiện." Dương Diệc Thần không nhanh không chậm mà phản bác, "Ta vừa mới lái xe từ bên kia đánh cong khi, vừa lúc nhìn đến ngươi ngã sấp xuống kia nháy mắt. Lúc ấy trong miệng ngươi Phương Hạ, khoảng cách ngươi đại khái 20 mễ khai ngoại. Đoạn này lộ độ dốc từ hoãn, một cái người thành niên, không có khác hẳn với thường nhân quái lực, là không có khả năng đem một cái khác người thành niên, bình dời đẩy ra 20 mễ xa khoảng cách — liền tính bị đẩy người là đứa bé cũng không có khả năng."

"Ta, ta bị hắn đẩy sau đó, đi phía trước hướng một đoạn..." Hoàng Viên Viên mặt đỏ lên vội vàng nói rằng.

"Bị đẩy sau đó đi phía trước hướng một đoạn đường? Sau đó, vẫn là không đứng vững ngã sấp xuống ?" Dương Diệc Thần nhìn Hoàng Viên Viên hơi hơi nhất đốn, hỏi, "Ngươi uống rượu sao?"

Hoàng Viên Viên: "Không, không có..."

"Dưới loại tình huống này, người đi phía trước hướng, cơ hồ là sẽ bản năng, lấy lảo đảo động tác đến ổn định thân hình. Nếu không uống rượu, lao ra xa như vậy một khoảng cách, cuối cùng lại vẫn không thể nào tìm được cân bằng, thứ ta nói thẳng..." Dương Diệc Thần đạo, "Học muội, ngươi có thể nhỏ não phát dục đến không tốt lắm."

Hoàng Viên Viên há miệng, đỏ mắt vành mắt, nói không ra lời.

Núi rừng tiểu đạo thượng, lâm vào hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, chỉ còn lại bị gió xuy phất rừng cây, tuôn rơi rung động.

Phương Hạ: "..." Cái gì thời đại hỗn loạn đen tối giai công tử? Hàng này đặc biệt sao là một phen súng máy hảo sao? Có thể đem người thình thịch đến á khẩu không trả lời được cái loại này.

Phương Hạ có chút hối hận đi tới , tại hai phút trước, hắn hẳn là không chút do dự quay đầu bước đi.

"Xin lỗi, ta khả năng nói được có chút qua. Bất quá, ta không thích bị người mượn dao giết người, hy vọng ngươi có thể hiểu được." Dương Diệc Thần nói nói như vậy , lại không có gì xin lỗi, cho nên hắn cũng không đợi Hoàng Viên Viên mở miệng, hỏi tiếp, "Ngươi là Hoàng Viên Viên đúng không? Ta tại mới nhất một kỳ trường học báo ảnh thượng có nhìn đến ngươi giới thiệu."

"A! Ân..." Hoàng Viên Viên có chút không biết nên như thế nào phản ứng, lung tung mà gật gật đầu.

"Tuy rằng không là một cái viện hệ , nhưng ta coi như là ngươi học trưởng. Với ngươi cùng lên tới người có mang y dược tương sao? Không có nói, theo ta cùng đi ông nội của ta biệt thự đi, ông nội của ta nơi đó có thường trụ bác sĩ gia đình, có thể giúp ngươi xử lý một chút miệng vết thương."

Hoàng Viên Viên bị vừa rồi Dương Diệc Thần kia một trận nói, nháo đến có chút xấu hổ. Ngụy Thư Hoa bên kia hơn phân nửa là có y dược tương , nhưng nàng như vậy chật vật trở về cũng quá khó coi . Hơn nữa, trước mắt người này chính là Dương Diệc Thần, so với Ngụy Thư Hoa cái loại này chơi phiếu tính chất đầu tư, Dương gia tại nghệ thuật trong vòng nhân mạch muốn quảng nhiều. Liền vừa mới Dương Diệc Thần nhắc tới gia gia, chính là nghệ thuật trong vòng nổi danh người thu thập cùng giám định và thưởng thức gia.

Như vậy tưởng tượng, Hoàng Viên Viên lại lần nữa phấn chấn đứng lên, rất nhanh đem Dương Diệc Thần vừa mới nói những lời kia vứt đến một bên, tỏ vẻ nguyện ý cùng hắn đi gia gia của hắn biệt thự băng bó.

Nhìn Dương Diệc Thần mở ra phó giá thất cửa xe, làm Hoàng Viên Viên lên xe, Phương Hạ nói thầm người này làm việc như thế nào trong chốc lát một cái đột nhiên thay đổi, cũng không chào hỏi, xoay người muốn đi, lại không muốn bị Dương Diệc Thần mở miệng gọi lại.

"Ngại ngùng, có thể phiền toái ngươi cũng đi theo đi một chuyến sao?" Dương Diệc Thần ôn thanh đạo.

"Vì cái gì a?" Phương Hạ đem không vui lòng viết lên mặt thượng.

"Ngươi cũng thấy đấy, nàng không là cái an phận , ta sợ nàng làm ra cái gì trả đũa sự, cho nên hy vọng ngươi cùng đi, có chuyện gì cũng hảo giúp ta làm chứng." Dương Diệc Thần đạo, "Ngươi vừa rồi bảo ta học trưởng, cũng chính là ta niên đệ , nhìn đồng học tình cảm thượng, coi như giúp ta một lần."

"Ngươi đem nàng ném xuống không thì tốt rồi?" Phương Hạ nói rằng, "Nàng liền một ít trầy da, lại không chết được."

"Nhà của ta giáo không cho phép ta làm ra như vậy không phong độ sự."

"Ngươi như thế nào như vậy phiền toái?" Phương Hạ nhíu mày.

"Thoáng phiền toái điểm, có thể tránh cho vạn nhất bị mẹ của ta biết sau, nhắc tới ta không có thân sĩ phong độ, ta cảm thấy vẫn là đáng giá ." Dương Diệc Thần cười nói, "Coi như ta thiếu một mình ngươi tình."

Vừa rồi Dương Diệc Thần không có mơ mơ hồ hồ mà bị Hoàng Viên Viên mượn dao giết người, Phương Hạ đối hắn ấn tượng không tính không xong, nghĩ nghĩ cũng liền đồng ý , dù sao cũng hoa không mất bao nhiêu thời gian.

Dương Diệc Thần gia gia biệt thự cửa lớn, dùng thiết liên khóa hai chỉ nhìn môn hắc bối, nhìn đến xa lạ Hoàng Viên Viên khi, liền hướng nàng chó sủa đứng lên.

Hoàng Viên Viên kêu sợ hãi một tiếng, hướng một bên né tránh.

Dương Diệc Thần đang muốn đi qua trấn an kia hai chỉ hắc bối, một giây sau, hai chỉ người đứng lên sắp có người thành niên cao hắc bối, đột nhiên thấp nha một tiếng, sợ hãi mà nằm úp sấp thân thể lui về phía sau hai bước, sau đó mang theo cái đuôi, phía sau tiếp trước mà chui vào một bên ổ chó.

Dương Diệc Thần kinh ngạc mà quay đầu nhìn lại, tầm mắt dừng ở mặt sau Phương Hạ trên người, hắn xác định hai chỉ hắc bối là nhìn đến Phương Hạ sau, mới bị sợ tới mức tiến vào ổ chó . Gia gia của hắn gia này hai chỉ hắc bối, còn cho tới bây giờ chưa sợ qua cái gì, trước thấy hắn tiểu thúc gia tàng ngao đều không lộ quá khiếp, như thế nào sẽ sợ Phương Hạ?

Dương Diệc Thần bên kia tầm mắt lại đây, Phương Hạ ánh mắt liền theo bản năng mà hướng bên cạnh Phù Cẩn trên người phiêu.

[ chúng nó sợ chính là ta. ] Phù Cẩn mở miệng nói, [ động vật cảm quan muốn so với người sắc bén, chúng nó là có thể đủ trực tiếp nhìn đến quỷ hồn. ]

— còn có thể trực giác mà đoán được đối phương nguy hiểm.

Nửa câu sau, Phù Cẩn không có nói cho Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ đem chuyển tới Phù Cẩn bên này tròng mắt, lại lần nữa chuyển đi qua, đối với trên mặt kinh ngạc còn chưa rút đi Dương Diệc Thần, nghiêm trang chững chạc đạo, "Cẩu thấy ta đều như vậy túng , ta có cái ngoại hiệu gọi cẩu thấy nạo."

Dương Diệc Thần: "..."

Dương Diệc Thần mang theo hai người vào biệt thự.

Bảo mẫu nói cho Dương Diệc Thần, gia gia của hắn gần nhất thân thể không tốt, ngủ trưa thời gian có chút trường, cái này điểm còn không có đứng lên. Dương Diệc Thần cũng sẽ không có lên lầu quấy rầy, làm bảo mẫu mang theo Hoàng Viên Viên về phía sau mặt chữa bệnh thất tìm thầy thuốc, hắn ở lại phía trước đại phòng khách chiêu đãi Phương Hạ.

Thuận miệng cùng Phương Hạ hàn huyên vài câu, phát hiện hắn cư nhiên là theo chính mình một cái viện hệ .

"Ta xem đứng lên không giống quốc hoạ viện ?" Phương Hạ uống một ngụm Dương Diệc Thần cho hắn pha trà, khẽ hừ một tiếng.

"Không giống." Dương Diệc Thần thẳng thắn mà lắc đầu, "Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi cùng kia Hoàng Viên Viên nhất dạng, là tranh sơn dầu hệ ."

Tranh sơn dầu hệ điêu khắc màu nước chờ phương Tây phái viện hệ nam học sinh, thích lưu cái bím tóc trang văn nghệ thanh niên, quốc hoạ hệ không thông thường. Bất quá Phương Hạ lưu trữ bím tóc cũng không giống văn nghệ thanh niên, càng giống một cái đầu đường tiểu lưu manh.

"Ông nội của ta bên này cất chứa trong phòng, có mấy phúc quốc hoạ danh làm. Vốn là có thể mang ngươi tiến cất chứa thất nhìn xem, bất quá thời cơ không quá đúng dịp, ông nội của ta gần nhất trong khoảng thời gian này thân thể không tốt lắm, hắn cất chứa thất ta cũng không dám tùy ý khai, chỉ có thể lần sau có cơ hội lại mang ngươi nhìn."

"Kia chờ có cơ hội đi, ta lần này vốn là mục đích chủ yếu cũng là lại đây đùa." Phương Hạ rộng lượng mà khoát tay áo.

Đến khi trên đường, Ngụy Thư Hoa đề cập tới một vị cất chứa danh họa dương họ lão tiên sinh, nếu không đoán sai, hẳn là chỉ chính là Dương Diệc Thần gia gia .

"Ngươi đi theo ai cùng lên tới ?" Dương Diệc Thần hỏi.

"Lão bản của ta, Ngụy Thư Hoa." Phương Hạ trả lời.

"Vậy hẳn là trụ chính là Chu Kính Tài biệt thự, đúng không? Cách nơi này không xa lắm, ta trong chốc lát trực tiếp đưa các ngươi hồi biệt thự?"

Phương Hạ lấy điện thoại di động ra nhìn một chút thời gian, cảm giác Ngụy Thư Hoa bên kia cũng kém không nhiều lắm nên đánh đạo hồi phủ , liền đồng ý Dương Diệc Thần đề nghị.

Phương Hạ cùng Dương Diệc Thần hàn huyên trong chốc lát, uống bán chén trà, liền nghe được bên ngoài có xe sử nhập biệt thự thanh âm. Không bao lâu, liền thấy một đôi trung niên vợ chồng, mang theo một vị 60 tuổi tả hữu lão tiên sinh vào biệt thự. Kia đối vợ chồng đối lão tiên sinh kia thái độ cực kỳ khách khí, mà lão tiên sinh kia xuyên một thân tàng thanh sắc đường trang, trên tay thưởng thức một đôi đồ chơi văn hoá hạch đào, thẳng thắn lưng, trên mặt mang theo vài phần kiêu căng.

"Ba, mẹ." Dương Diệc Thần đứng dậy, cùng kia đối trung niên vợ chồng chào hỏi.

"Cũng thần, ngươi cũng lại đây a!" Dương mẫu cười cười, nhìn về phía Phương Hạ, "Vị này chính là... ?"

"Phương Hạ, bằng hữu của ta." Dương Diệc Thần đạo, "Còn có một vị đồng học thụ bị thương, ta làm a di mang nàng đi xử lý miệng vết thương ."

"Ai, vậy ngươi trước cùng ngươi bằng hữu đi, ta với ngươi ba cùng Ngô đại sư còn có việc muốn nói." Dương mẫu nói xong, liền mang theo vị kia xuyên đường trang Ngô đại sư vào bên cạnh tiểu phòng khách.

Dương Diệc Thần nhìn theo cha mẹ cùng vị kia Ngô đại sư vào tiểu phòng khách, thu hồi tầm mắt, phát hiện Phương Hạ còn tại nhìn chằm chằm kia tiểu phòng khách nhắm chặt khắc hoa cửa gỗ nhìn.

Dương Diệc Thần có chút xấu hổ mà sờ sờ cái mũi, giải thích: "Ông nội của ta bình thường trừ bỏ có chút cao huyết áp, thân thể coi như không tồi. Lần này bệnh đến có chút đột nhiên, hơn nữa vẫn luôn không thấy khá, còn tổng nói buổi tối trong biệt thự có dị động, cho nên ba mẹ ta tìm đại sư đến xem. Đại khái tại ngươi nhìn đến có chút mê tín. Nhưng là có câu không phải nói — thà tin rằng là có còn hơn là không, ta là tin tưởng vài thứ kia tồn tại , ít nhất tại thầy thuốc bó tay không biện pháp dưới tình huống, chúng ta còn có thể tưởng điểm biện pháp khác. Ta nói đến có chút loạn, ngươi đại khái cảm thấy có chút buồn cười đi? Muốn cười nói ta liền cười đi, ta không để ý."

"Không cảm thấy buồn cười." Phương Hạ nhìn bên cạnh Phù Cẩn, trước kia hắn đúng là không tin điều này, bất quá hiện tại hắn đều mỗi ngày cùng quỷ cùng ăn cùng ở , còn có cái gì hảo không tin , "Hy vọng các ngươi tìm vị kia đại sư đáng tin đi."

"Đó là ta ba bằng hữu giới thiệu , nghe nói là vòng trong rất nổi danh vọng đại sư." Dương Diệc Thần lộ ra tươi cười, đối Phương Hạ lại thân mật thêm vài phần.

Nhưng đại sư này họ Ngô, giới huyền thuật tầng chót tứ đại gia tộc phân biệt họ — Cố, Nhâm, Cảnh, Thích, không một nhà là họ Ngô . Thật là có danh vọng đại sư sao? Phương Hạ tỏ vẻ hoài nghi.

"Nếu đại sư này giúp không được gì nói, tìm người khác thử xem." Phương Hạ đối Dương Diệc Thần đạo, "Tốt nhất tìm người họ Cố, Nhâm, Cảnh hoặc Thích."

"Vì cái gì?"

"Ta nghe người ta nói họ điều này đại sư rất lợi hại ."

"Hảo, ta sẽ chuyển cáo ba mẹ ta ." Dương Diệc Thần tỏ vẻ nhớ kỹ.

Dương Diệc Thần gia gia biệt thự nếu thỉnh đại sư quá môn, tự nhiên không có phương tiện lưu khách. Chờ Hoàng Viên Viên xử lý xong miệng vết thương, Dương Diệc Thần sẽ đưa bọn họ hồi Chu Kính Tài bên kia biệt thự.

Hoàng Viên Viên có chút buồn bực, nói xử lý miệng vết thương, thật sự chính là xử lý xong miệng vết thương sẽ đưa nàng trở lại, căn bản không thời gian cho nàng cùng Dương Diệc Thần kéo gần quan hệ.

Trở lại Chu Kính Tài biệt thự sau, Hoàng Viên Viên không có lại tìm Phương Hạ phiền toái. Nàng thụ này một thân thượng, rốt cục xem như minh bạch , Phương Hạ cùng Chu Lộ kia hoàn toàn không là một cái chiêu số người, người này căn bản không thèm để ý ngoại giới cái nhìn, hơn nữa một cái không hảo, nói không chừng thật sẽ động thủ đánh người.

Vào đêm, thịt nướng yến chính thức bắt đầu.

Trường bàn đặt ở trong đình viện ương, chung quanh bãi ba cái thịt nướng giá, một cái từ đầu bếp chưởng khống, dư lại hai cái liền có đại gia tùy tiện phát huy chơi.

Dưới cửa núi giá nướng toàn dương cái bàn, hai cái đầu bếp đem phiên nướng đến rất kém cỏi không nhiều lắm cừu thiến từ hỏa giá thượng, dịch đến hỏa đốt cháy không đến vị trí, bắt đầu lấy đao tử lấy thịt.

Phương Hạ mỹ tư tư mà đi muốn hai bàn, trở lại trường bên cạnh bàn, một bàn đặt ở Phù Cẩn trước mặt, một bàn chính mình bưng ăn. Không thể không nói, chuyên nghiệp đầu bếp ra tay, hương vị quả thật cùng người thường làm không giống, có thể nói là thuộc loại khác một tầng thứ vị giác hưởng thụ.

"Ngươi còn thật tính toán cái gì đều ăn hai phân a?" Ngụy Thư Hoa bưng một đại bàn nướng xuyến đi ngang qua, nhìn Phương Hạ trước mặt hai bàn thịt líu lưỡi.

"Ngụy thiếu, ngươi như thế nào dễ giận như vậy? Hai bàn thịt cũng không cho ta ăn?" Phương Hạ vừa nói, một bên cầm lấy bên tay kia quán bia, cùng Ngụy Thư Hoa một tay khác trên tay bưng rượu đỏ chén bính một chút, sau đó ngửa đầu uống một hớp lớn.

"Nhanh nhanh cấp!" Ngụy Thư Hoa uống một ngụm rượu đỏ, buông xuống cái chén, từ chính mình bưng đại bàn nướng xuyến trung, xuất ra hai xuyến đặt ở Phương Hạ chén đĩa trung, "Cái này cũng cho ngươi song phân ."

"Đây là cái gì?" Phương Hạ cầm lấy một chuỗi, cắn một cái, hỏi.

"Dương thận, bổ thận tráng dương."

Ngụy Thư Hoa nói xong, cười lớn, bưng nướng xuyến bàn cấp những người khác phân nướng xuyến đi, độc lưu Phương Hạ cầm cắn một cái nướng dương thắt lưng, cứng ngắc tại chỗ.

Phương Hạ chậm rãi cúi đầu, nhìn chính mình chén đĩa trong một khác xuyên nướng dương eo, tầm mắt hướng hữu, nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn.

Phương Hạ: "Phù Cẩn, còn có một xuyến, ngươi có muốn không?"

Phù Cẩn: [ ta không ăn nội tạng. ]

Phương Hạ: "..."

Đệ 39 chương đại sư 04

Bổ thận tráng dương? Hắn lại không thận hư!

Phương Hạ một bên ở trong lòng nói thầm , một bên liền bia, đem trên tay mình kia xuyên nướng dương eo gặm hoàn. Đem cái thẻ ném vào trên bàn đưa ký dũng trong, Phương Hạ đi táp một chút miệng, cảm giác này nướng dương thắt lưng hương vị ngoài ý muốn đến không tệ, vì thế thuận tay đem bị Phù Cẩn cự tuyệt kia xuyến cũng cấp gặm .

— này hai xuyên nướng dương eo, Ngụy Thư Hoa nhất định là từ đại trù bên kia thịt nướng giá thượng lấy ! Bọn họ vài cái đại thiếu gia qua tay thịt nướng, đại trù phối liệu đều không cách nào cứu vớt.

Phù Cẩn trắc mâu, nhìn Phương Hạ gặm hoàn hai xuyên nướng dương eo, ánh mắt không tự giác mà thấp, không lời gì để nói mà dừng ở Phương Hạ trắc trên lưng.

Phương Hạ không hề cảm thấy, ăn xong thứ hai xuyên nướng dương eo, lại bưng một cái không bàn tìm đại trù muốn các loại nướng rau dưa đi.

Mọi người ở đây ăn được hưng trí dạt dào khi, ly biệt thự tiền viện không xa tiểu đạo thượng, thuộc loại ô tô chiếu sáng đăng lóe lóe, rất nhanh chiếc xe kia quải đến tiền đình trước đại môn, dồn dập mà vang lên hai tiếng loa, sau đó một người từ trên xe bước xuống, đưa tay mãnh chụp đình viện hắc nước sơn cửa sắt.

Như vậy một nháo, biệt thự đình viện trong người cũng đều chú ý tới .

"Đại buổi tối , ai a?" Ngụy Thư Hoa để ly rượu trong tay xuống, hỏi một bên chính ngậm cây tăm Chu Kính Tài.

"Không biết." Chu Kính Tài phun rụng cây tăm, "Ta đi nhìn xem."

"Ta với ngươi cùng đi." Ngụy Thư Hoa nhiễu quá trường bàn, bước nhanh theo sau.

Người đến là Dương Diệc Thần, là tới thỉnh bọn họ hỗ trợ tìm người .

Người muốn tìm là hôm nay Dương gia mời đến vị kia Ngô đại sư. Ngay tại vừa mới, vị kia Ngô đại sư đột nhiên xông vào Dương lão tiên sinh cất chứa thất, đoạt Dương lão tiên sinh gần nhất tân mua một bức bức tranh, chạy ra biệt thự, nhảy vào bên ngoài trong rừng cây.

"Đại sư này là một cái cường đạo?" Ngụy Thư Hoa trừng lớn ánh mắt.

Bọn họ này đó được cho phú quý nhân gia, đều là gió mùa thủy quỷ thần nói đến , thỉnh đại sư là thường có sự, nhưng thỉnh đại sư thỉnh đến cường đạo vẫn là lần đầu tiên nghe nói.

"Không là." Dương Diệc Thần lắc đầu, "Vị kia Ngô đại sư là ta phụ thân bằng hữu giới thiệu , hắn đã 60 tuổi , bình thường thu vào cũng không thấp, hoàn toàn không có đương cường đạo tất yếu. Hơn nữa — hắn chạy đi ra ngoài bộ dáng thật không thích hợp, tựa như bị cái gì phụ thân giống nhau. Theo cửa nhà ý đồ ngăn lại hắn bảo an nói, Ngô đại sư lúc ấy hai mắt vô thần, hoàn toàn không bận tâm thân thể của chính mình, điên rồi giống nhau ra bên ngoài chạy, thậm chí đụng phải bồn hoa phụ cận rào tre, cũng không phát ra đau gọi."

Tại Dương Diệc Thần vào cửa sau, vây đi lên người xung quanh chờ, hít sâu vào một hơi lãnh khí.

Phương Hạ đứng ở gần cuối vị trí, hướng Phù Cẩn bên cạnh đã trúng ai, nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Quỷ nhập vào người?"

[ có thể là. ] Phù Cẩn đạo, [ cũng có thể là bị cái gì vậy mê tâm thần. ]

Phương Hạ: "Hắn cướp đi kia phúc bức tranh?"

Phù Cẩn gật đầu.

"Ta đã báo cảnh, nhưng là nơi này vị trí rất thiên, chờ cảnh sát lại đây sưu cứu không biết muốn cái gì thời điểm." Dương Diệc Thần đạo, "Này qua hà sơn tuy nói không có gì nguy hiểm động vật, nhưng Ngô đại sư lớn tuổi , hơn nửa đêm một người chạy vào rừng cây, không biết sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì. Ba của ta đã mang theo biệt thự vài cái bảo an, mang theo cẩu tiến lâm tử tìm, nhưng nhân thủ thật sự quá ít, cho nên tới tìm Chu ca giúp cái vội."

Chu gia cùng Dương gia quan hệ thực hảo, Dương Diệc Thần gia gia biệt thự lại cách hắn bên này gần, Chu Kính Tài có khi còn sẽ mang Ngụy Thư Hoa đi qua Dương lão bên kia nhìn họa, cùng Dương lão tiên sinh quan hệ cá nhân cũng không tệ. Hắn không nghĩ nhiều, liền gật đầu đồng ý .

"Tiến lâm tử tìm người, muốn đi đồng thời, không muốn đi liền lưu lại." Chu Kính Tài dương thanh đạo.

"Đi đi đi, coi như dạ du ." Ngụy Thư Hoa cái thứ nhất hưởng ứng.

"Ta cũng đi, vừa lúc ăn chống đỡ tản bộ đi."

"Tính ta một cái."

"Còn có ta."

Chu Kính Tài dư lại vài cái bằng hữu theo sát lên tiếng trả lời, Phương Hạ cũng đi theo giơ cái đồng hồ kỳ tham dự.

"Hai vị nữ sĩ liền đừng đi , vừa rồi uống rượu uống hỗn , trong lòng mình có chút sổ, cũng đừng đi theo ." Chu Kính Tài nói xong, quay đầu tiến biệt thự lấy chiếu sáng trang bị .

Cuối cùng, trừ bỏ Hoàng Viên Viên ở bên trong hai vị nữ sĩ, sáu gã nam sĩ đủ số đi theo ra tìm người .

Dương Diệc Thần đem Chu Kính Tài chờ người tới Ngô đại sư chạy vào lâm tử phụ cận, cấp mọi người phát rồi Ngô đại sư ảnh chụp, lại nói vị kia Ngô đại sư đại khái chạy trốn phương hướng, sau đó một đội người tiến vào lâm tử, bốn phía mở ra.

Tối nay mây đen che nguyệt, trong trời đêm chỉ có mấy khối thưa thớt tinh điểm, trong rừng hắc đến cơ hồ muốn đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón. May mà, Chu Kính Tài cấp chiếu sáng trang bị hoàn mỹ, chiếu sáng độ sáng cùng chiếu xạ khoảng cách đều thực cấp lực, chỉ cần không có cây cối che, xa hơn một chút chỗ chiếu đến cảnh tượng đều không sai biệt lắm có thể thấy rõ.

Nói đến chiếu sáng đạo cụ, Phương Hạ xem như đối Chu Kính Tài này đó phú nhị đại giải trí hoạt động phong phú trình độ, có tân nhận tri. Chiếu sáng đạo cụ từ đèn pin đề đăng đến đèn mỏ mạo, thậm chí còn có công trình chuyên dụng ánh huỳnh quang bổng, sau đó các loại leo núi dụng cụ, cùng với vô tuyến thông tấn khí.

Phương Hạ chọn bình thường nhất đèn pin, trong túi bị tắc thông tấn khí, Ngụy Thư Hoa ý đồ đem leo núi quải trượng cũng đưa cho hắn, nhưng bị hắn hung hăng mà cự tuyệt . Qua hà sơn chiếm diện tích quảng, nhưng độ cao so với mặt biển kỳ thật không tính cao, rẫy thế chỉnh thể là tính nhẹ nhàng, nhất là tại kiến biệt thự một bên, căn bản không đến dùng leo núi quải trượng khoa trương nông nỗi.

"Phù Cẩn, ngươi nói kia Ngô đại sư cướp đi bức tranh, có thể hay không chính là trước thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh chưa công khai kia phúc?" Phương Hạ một bên hướng phía lâm tử ở chỗ sâu trong đi, một bên hỏi đi theo bên cạnh Phù Cẩn, "Vừa mới Dương Diệc Thần không phải nói , kia phúc bức tranh sơn dầu gia gia của hắn gần nhất mới vừa mua , hơn nữa gia gia của hắn cũng là gần nhất mới bắt đầu thân thể không tốt , hơn nữa chúng ta trước không có tại thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh tìm được kia phúc bức tranh — nếu như nói Dương Diệc Thần gia gia của hắn mua chính là kia phúc mang theo trọng âm khí bức tranh, kia này đó đều nói đến thông ."

[ quả thật có cái này khả năng. ] Phù Cẩn đồng ý nói.

"Nhưng có một chút rất kỳ quái —" Phương Hạ dừng bước lại, "Chu Lộ trước cũng bính bức họa kia, nàng là lây dính âm khí sau, mới thu nhận ác quỷ đi theo, nhưng không có điên. Kia Ngô đại sư là đột nhiên điên, sau đó xông vào cất chứa thất đoạt đi họa. Chẳng lẽ bức họa kia còn có thể cự ly xa mê người tâm thần?"

[ cái này khả năng tính rất thấp. ] Phù Cẩn nói rằng, [ nếu kia họa này cự ly xa mê người tâm trí năng lực, kia Dương gia người sớm đã gặp khó. Vấn đề phải là xuất tại kia vị đại sư trên người. ]

"Lại nói tiếp kia họ Ngô lão nhân là thật đại sư, hoặc là giả đại sư a?" Phương Hạ tiếp tục đi phía trước đi.

[ phải làm là có điểm người có bản lĩnh, không phải cũng sẽ không xuất loại sự tình này... ] Phù Cẩn đi theo đi phía trước hai bước, đột nhiên dừng lại, [ Phương Hạ, trước dừng lại. ]

"Làm sao vậy?" Phương Hạ quay đầu lại.

[ ngọn núi âm khí bị dẫn động ... ] Phù Cẩn chậm rãi nói rằng, [ bình thường dưới tình huống, âm khí chảy về phía luôn luôn là lúc ẩn lúc hiện, không hề quy luật , theo dương khi tới gần, từ từ tiêu tán, theo âm khi đã đến, thong thả hiện lên. Loại cảm giác này dẫn dắt, phải là quỷ hồn tại tụ tập. ]

"Là bởi vì bức họa kia?" Phương Hạ không hiểu âm khí bị dẫn động đến tột cùng sẽ phát sinh chuyện gì, nhưng nghe Phù Cẩn giọng điệu, vậy cũng không giống một chuyện tốt, không khỏi khẩn trương lên.

[ tại tây nam phương, đi theo ta. ] Phù Cẩn không trả lời Phương Hạ vấn đề, cảm thụ một chút âm khí chảy về phía, xoay người hướng phía tây nam phương bước nhanh đi đến.

Phương Hạ vội vàng đuổi kịp Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn ở phía trước đi được cực kỳ thông thuận, Phương Hạ cầm đèn pin đi ở mặt sau, cùng đến có chút gập gập ghềnh ghềnh . Trong rừng cây phủ kín lá rụng, có nhiều chỗ cất giấu rể cây dây leo, hơi không chú ý liền sẽ bị bán chân.

Phương Hạ một nửa lực chú ý buông xuống dưới chân, một nửa lực chú ý đặt ở phía trước Phù Cẩn trên người, hảo tại hắn thân thủ mạnh mẽ, không xuất nhiều vấn đề lớn.

[ hẳn là ngay tại phụ cận. ] Phù Cẩn thoáng chậm lại cước bộ, quay đầu lại nhìn Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ cũng đi theo phóng hoãn cước bộ, cầm đèn pin bắt đầu hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây mà chung quanh nhìn.

"Này nơi nơi đều là thụ, không nhận ra... a!" Phương Hạ đột dưới chân không còn, thân thể hướng phía bên phải khuynh đảo.

Tay phải biên lùm cây lớn lên quá mức nồng đậm, hắn không chú ý tới bên cạnh là một cái đường dốc. Phương Hạ thân thể mất cân bằng ngã vào lùm cây nháy mắt, đèn pin quang tại trước mắt thoảng qua, nhất thời cảm thấy muốn hoàn. Cái này đường dốc độ cao có ít nhất 3-4m, xoay mình trên mặt có nổi lên đá vụn, còn cong vẹo mà trường mấy cây lệch tán, điểm chết người chính là cây lệch tán thượng còn quấn bụi gai. Như vậy một té xuống, liền tính bắt lấy cây lệch tán, không có một ném tới đế, đá vụn cùng bụi gai liền đủ hắn chịu được.

Mắt thấy liền muốn cùng đường dốc thượng đá vụn cùng bụi gai thân mật tiếp xúc, đột nhiên tay trái cánh tay cấp người kéo chặt, đèn pin rời tay đồng thời, thân thể bị mang đến đột nhiên một chuyển, mặt nhào vào một cái hơi lạnh ngực, một cái cánh tay gắt gao mà ôm lấy hắn sau thắt lưng, mang theo hắn hướng đường dốc trượt xuống một đoạn, sau đó mãnh liệt nhất đốn, trượt xuống xu thế ngừng lại.

Phương Hạ bị này mạo hiểm kích thích đến trái tim kinh hoàng, hoãn trong chốc lát, mới đem mặt từ kia hơi lạnh ngực nâng lên đến.

Đầu tiên là ngửi được tràn ngập tại cánh mũi gian , quen thuộc lãnh hương, hương vị so trong trí nhớ hơi hiển nồng hậu, lại càng thêm u lãnh. Tầm mắt hướng thượng chuyển, dừng ở trong ngực chủ nhân trên mặt. Gương mặt đó trong bóng đêm nhìn không phân minh, nhưng này mặt bộ hình dáng Phương Hạ lại quen thuộc bất quá, đủ để cho hắn xác định ôm người của hắn là ai.

"Phù Cẩn?" Phương Hạ kinh ngạc mà trợn to hai mắt.

"Ân." Phù Cẩn thấp thấp mà lên tiếng, rũ mắt nhìn hắn.

Phương Hạ lần đầu tiên nghe được Phù Cẩn dùng cổ họng phát ra thanh âm, thanh lãnh như suối nước lạnh tiếng nói, không còn là trực tiếp trong đầu, mà là dùng lỗ tai rõ ràng mà nghe được .

"Như thế nào, xảy ra chuyện gì? Ngươi như thế nào đột nhiên có thật thể ?" Phương Hạ không dám tin, nhân thể theo Phù Cẩn thắt lưng sờ sờ.

Lòng bàn tay dán thượng chính là thuộc loại quần áo trong vải dệt xúc cảm, nhưng quần áo trong phía dưới eo xúc cảm, cũng là cùng người sống thân thể cơ hồ không có khác biệt, có mềm mại làn da, làn da phía dưới là căng thẳng cơ bắp, duy nhất khuyết thiếu chính là, thuộc loại người sống nên có ấm áp. Phương Hạ sờ soạng hai lần, sau đó lại kháp một phen Phù Cẩn.

Phương Hạ mới vừa kháp trụ Phù Cẩn thắt lưng nhuyễn thịt, đã bị đối phương nắm chắc thủ đoạn, "Đừng lộn xộn."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ đạt thành thành tựu 【 bái rụng Phù đại lão trạng thái khí lệ quỷ mã giáp 】

Phù đại lão yên lặng mặc vào 【 trạng thái dịch lệ quỷ mã giáp 】

Thiếu chút nữa mất đi tiểu hoa hồng T^T

Lần này... Tính cao năng?

Đệ 40 chương đại sư 05

Phương Hạ thân hình hơi hơi cứng đờ, nắm bắt đối phương thắt lưng nhuyễn thịt nhẹ buông tay, tùy ý kia chỉ chế trụ chính mình thủ đoạn bàn tay to rớt ra.

Hắn vừa mới rốt cuộc làm cái gì? Ôm Phù Cẩn sờ soạng hai lần còn chưa đủ, còn hướng hắn trên lưng kháp một phen? Cứ việc đối phương là đồng tính, nhưng mình làm như vậy tựa hồ cũng có chút qua.

"Kia gì, xin lỗi, ta chính là tưởng xác nhận một chút." Phương Hạ có chút xấu hổ mà nhỏ giọng nói rằng.

Tuy rằng bình thường ra vào môn hắn đều sẽ giúp Phù Cẩn mở cửa, nhưng hắn biết đó là làm điều thừa, chỉ cần Phù Cẩn nguyện ý, hắn tùy thời có thể xuyên tường mà qua. Phù Cẩn là một cái chạm đến không đến tồn tại, sớm chiều tương đối lâu như vậy, Phương Hạ lại rõ ràng bất quá — vốn là hẳn là là như vậy.

Nhưng mà, hắn vừa mới lại bị cái này lại rõ ràng bất quá nhận tri hồ vẻ mặt. Vì thế, liền mơ mơ hồ hồ địa thượng dấu tay hai vòng, xác nhận Phù Cẩn là thật lấy thật thể tư thái xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn . Sau đó, tân nghi hoặc liền đi theo xuất hiện — quỷ hồn vì cái gì sẽ có thật thể? Tu luyện ra tới sao?

Bất quá, trước mắt tình huống không cho phép Phương Hạ đi tìm tòi nghiên cứu Phù Cẩn thật thể là như thế nào tới. Hắn hiện tại tựa vào Phù Cẩn ngực, bị hắn một tay ôm thắt lưng ôm, mủi chân có thể điếm đến đường dốc thượng đá vụn. Mà đối mặt với hắn Phù Cẩn, cũng là phía sau lưng ỷ tại một gốc cây nghiêng lệch trên thân cây, mới sử hai người dừng lại tại đường dốc thượng.

Hai mắt thích ứng hắc ám sau, dựa vào mơ hồ hình dáng, thấy rõ bọn họ tình hình dưới mắt, Phương Hạ nhất thời trong lòng căng thẳng. Hắn thải không trợt xuống đến trước, đèn pin quang thoảng qua này một mảnh đường dốc, sinh trưởng ở phía trên này cây lệch tán, trên thân cây đều là bị bụi gai quấn ! Phù Cẩn liền như vậy trực tiếp dùng phía sau lưng tựa vào tràn đầy bụi gai trên thân cây? !

Từ phía trên rơi xuống khi, vốn nên là hắn tại hạ mặt , cũng là Phù Cẩn kéo chặt cánh tay hắn, ngạnh sinh sinh mà giữa đường xoay chuyển trao đổi hai người vị trí, chính mình tại hạ mặt đương thịt của hắn điếm! Phù Cẩn trên người liền xuyên nhất kiện đơn bạc quần áo trong, bụi gai mũi nhọn có thể không tốn sức chút nào địa thứ mặc quần áo, chui vào thịt trong, chỉ là tưởng tượng một chút, đều cảm thấy đau đến muốn mệnh.

Phương Hạ nhất thời không dám tựa vào Phù Cẩn trên người, hắn lót chân, thử đem thân thể của chính mình trọng tâm, chậm rãi hướng đường dốc bên kia dịch. Chỉ cần hắn bái tại đường dốc mặt, Phù Cẩn là có thể rời đi kia khỏa quấn bụi gai oai cổ .

Chính là Phương Hạ vừa động, Phù Cẩn ôm hắn sau thắt lưng cánh tay liền đi theo căng thẳng.

"Phù Cẩn, ngươi trước tùng vừa xuống tay, ta đi đường dốc bên kia." Phù Cẩn toàn bộ phía sau lưng đều dựa vào quấn bụi gai trên thân cây, hắn cánh tay một cô khẩn, Phương Hạ cũng không dám lộn xộn , sợ xả đến hắn phía sau lưng miệng vết thương, chỉ có thể vội la lên, "Ngươi phía sau lưng cây kia thượng đều là bụi gai, ngươi không thể tiếp tục tựa vào phía trên. Chúng ta đến nhanh chóng đi xuống, xử lý ngươi một chút phía sau lưng miệng vết thương. Ta trong chốc lát từ đường dốc bên kia chậm rãi trợt xuống đi, ngươi theo ta lộ tuyến xuống dưới."

"Ta không bị thương." Phù Cẩn ánh mắt tại Phương Hạ tràn đầy sốt ruột lo lắng trên mặt hơi hơi nhất đốn, lại bất động thanh sắc mà dời đi chỗ khác, nghiêng đầu nhìn xuống.

"Làm sao có thể không bị thương? Ngươi xuyên cái này quần áo căn bản ngăn không được bụi gai những cái đó mũi nhọn!" Hơn nữa rơi xuống thời điểm, Phù Cẩn hiển nhiên là trực tiếp dùng phía sau lưng đánh vào những cái đó bụi gai thượng !

"Ngươi xem không rõ chướng ngại vật, từ đường dốc trợt xuống đi gặp bị thương." Phù Cẩn tại Phương Hạ khi nói chuyện, đã tìm hoàn sườn dốc thượng thích hợp điểm dừng chân, ôm chặt Phương Hạ, nghiêng đi thân, "Nắm chặt."

"Uy!"

Còn chưa hô hoàn, Phù Cẩn liền rời đi cây lệch tán, đi xuống nhảy dựng, Phương Hạ phản xạ có điều kiện mà ôm lấy Phù Cẩn cổ.

Không biết Phù Cẩn là làm như thế nào , Phương Hạ chỉ cảm thấy đến trên đường vi dừng hai cái, Phù Cẩn liền mang theo hắn từ đường dốc thượng nhảy xuống. Chân đạp tại san bằng thổ địa thượng khi, còn không có kịp phản ứng.

Phù Cẩn làm Phương Hạ đứng vững sau, động tác nhỏ không thể thấy nhất đốn, mới thu hồi tay, làm người từ ngực mình rời đi. Trong ngực không có Phương Hạ, kia lưu lại tại trước ngực lo lắng, cũng rất nhanh tại trong gió đêm tiêu tán, từ từ biến lạnh. Phù Cẩn giơ tay lên, đầu ngón tay mơn trớn vạt áo, đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút lạnh .

Hắn có thể cảm nhận được độ ấm cao thấp, nhưng đối cảm nhận được độ ấm lại chưa từng có bất luận cái gì ý tưởng, sẽ không cảm thấy lãnh, cũng sẽ không cảm thấy nhiệt. Lãnh cùng nhiệt, là người sống đối hoàn cảnh nguy hại đến thân thể của mình cơ năng tín hiệu, do đó sinh ra tương ứng nhu cầu. Nhưng hắn chính là cái quỷ hồn, độ ấm cao thấp chi với hắn, căn bản không có khả năng đối thân thể hắn sinh ra thương tổn, bởi vậy cũng sẽ không có minh xác lãnh cùng nóng ý tưởng, tiện đà sinh ra nhu cầu.

Nhưng mà, tại buông ra Phương Hạ sau, cái loại này buồn bã thất vọng cảm giác, lại gọi hắn hiếm thấy mà có lãnh cảm giác.

Ngay tại Phù Cẩn đứng hơi hơi ngây người trong lúc, Phương Hạ đã chạy đi ra ngoài, đem rơi xuống tại phụ cận đèn pin nhặt trở về.

Phú nhị đại gia đèn pin thập phần suất, Phương Hạ lúc ấy rời tay vứt ra về phía sau, ngã nhào trên đường không ít khái đến thạch đầu, nhưng này đèn pin trừ bỏ một ít mài mòn, mặt khác như trước hoàn hảo.

Bất quá, lúc này Phương Hạ không tâm tình đi khen ngoan cường đèn pin, hắn nhặt đèn pin sau đó, liền vội vàng mà trở lại Phù Cẩn bên này, nhiễu đến Phù Cẩn sau lưng, vươn tay đi liêu đối phương vạt áo, tưởng muốn xem sau lưng của hắn thương thế. Nhưng mà, mới vừa bắt lấy vạt áo, còn kịp hướng thượng liêu, Phù Cẩn liền đè lại vạt áo, xoay người lại.

"Làm ta nhìn xem ngươi phía sau lưng thương!" Phương Hạ nắm góc áo không bỏ, đi theo Phù Cẩn xoay người động tác, thuận thế đồng thời chuyển.

"Ta không bị thương." Phù Cẩn nâng lên một tay khác, đè lại Phương Hạ đầu vai, có chút dở khóc dở cười, "Cơ thể của ta là từ âm khí ngưng kết mà thành , không phải huyết nhục chi khu. Quần áo cũng là âm khí biến thành, bụi gai mũi nhọn căn bản thứ không xuyên."

Phương Hạ đèn pin vừa nhấc, chiếu vào Phù Cẩn trên lưng. Quả nhiên, áo sơ mi trắng thượng đừng nói bị đâm thủng câu phá dấu vết, mà ngay cả bụi đất đều không dính vào mảy may.

Phương Hạ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, buông ra Phù Cẩn góc áo, đang định hỏi Phù Cẩn thật thể là xảy ra chuyện gì, đột nhiên một tiếng thê lương tiếng thét xuất hiện tại trong đầu.

— đây là quỷ hồn phát ra tiếng kêu!

Phương Hạ đột nhiên quay đầu lại, nhìn về phía đường dốc đối diện rừng rậm ở chỗ sâu trong. Sau đó, cơ hồ cùng Phù Cẩn đồng thời nhích người, hướng phía kia chỗ chạy tới.

Trong rừng cây, mặt đất gập ghềnh, hậu tích lá rụng lại che dấu mặt đất tình huống, tăng thêm cây cối bản thân chướng ngại, cứ việc dùng chạy , tốc độ không cách nào quá nhanh. Không sai biệt lắm chạy ba bốn phút, Phương Hạ trong tay đèn pin quang mới chiếu đến dị tượng.

Đó là một cái thân hình gầy trường quỷ hồn, thân ảnh so với hắn trước gặp qua phổ thông quỷ hồn muốn ngưng thực rất nhiều. Hắn giấu ở mờ mịt trong sương mù, dưới chân thải một cái thân ảnh cực đạm quỷ hồn, kia hồn phách phát ra ai ai tiếng khóc. Trên tay hắn cũng nắm một cái — không, phải nói là bán chỉ quỷ hồn, thắt lưng ở trên bộ phận đã bị hắn ăn luôn .

Không sai, này một mình hình giấu ở bụi vụ trung quỷ hồn, hắn đang tại gặm cắn trong tay hắn con quỷ kia hồn.

Không là huyết nhục bay tứ tung cảnh tượng, Phương Hạ lại nhìn sợ nổi da gà, trên người từng đợt mà phiếm hàn. Này kinh cụ cảm không là nguyên tự đồng loại cùng thực tàn nhẫn, mà là kia chỉ gầy trường quỷ hồn trên người phát ra ác ý.

Kia gầy trường quỷ hồn lập tức phát giác khách không mời mà đến đã đến, hắn dừng lại gặm cắn động tác, ngẩng đầu nhìn đến. Lạnh lẽo ánh mắt, từ cây rừng gian xuyên qua, thẳng tắp mà bắn về phía Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ còn chưa kịp phản ứng, Phù Cẩn đã lướt qua hắn, hướng phía kia gầy trường quỷ hồn đi đến.

Kia gầy trường quỷ hồn lực chú ý chuyển dời đến Phù Cẩn trên người, cầm trong tay ăn một nửa quỷ hồn ném tới một bên, hết sức kiêng kỵ mà lui về phía sau một bước. Hắn tưởng muốn chạy trốn, nhưng tựa hồ có không buông xuống được cái gì vậy. Tầm mắt không tự giác mà hướng một bên miết, tại chạy trốn cùng lưu lại chi gian dao động bất định.

Phù Cẩn không có cấp kia gầy trường quỷ hồn có dư tự hỏi thời gian, thân hình chợt như quỷ mỵ , dời tới kia quỷ hồn trước mặt. Kia quỷ hồn kinh cụ mà phát ra tiếng rít, nhưng này thanh âm không có thể duy trì liên tục hai giây, tại Phù Cẩn vươn tay kháp trụ kia quỷ hồn cổ sau, im bặt mà ngừng. Sau đó, Phù Cẩn kháp tay căng thẳng, kia quỷ hồn thân hình nháy mắt tiêu tán, cùng kia bụi vụ xen lẫn trong đồng thời, bị trong rừng gió lạnh một thổi, liền tiêu tán vô tung .

"Phù, Phù Cẩn?" Phương Hạ vẫn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Phù Cẩn động thủ làm một cái quỷ hồn hồn phi phách tán, trong lúc nhất thời có chút không hoàn hồn được.

"Đây là ác quỷ, cùng cái loại này sẽ chỉ ở người bên tai xúi giục ác quỷ bất đồng, hắn là cắn hồn giả, là hắn đưa tới kề bên này quỷ hồn, thông qua cắn nuốt bọn họ, cường đại chính mình. Giữ lại không được, lưu trữ sau này tất thành đại họa. Hơn nữa, ngươi bị hắn thấy được — loại này ác quỷ, là sẽ không dễ dàng buông tha nhìn đến bọn họ người sống ."

Phương Hạ giật mình, khó trách kia gầy trường quỷ hồn vừa mới nhìn qua ánh mắt, trừ bỏ ác ý, làm hắn tổng cảm thấy còn có chút biệt cái gì. Hiện tại nghe Phù Cẩn như vậy vừa nói, mới kịp phản ứng, đó là tại ghi nhớ hắn bộ dáng.

Phù Cẩn quay đầu lại, nhìn Phương Hạ, "Nhìn đến ta làm hắn biến mất, ngươi sợ hãi?"

"Không là." Phương Hạ lắc lắc đầu, hướng Phù Cẩn đi tới, "Chính là lần đầu tiên nhìn ngươi đối mặt khác quỷ hồn động thủ, có chút bị hoảng sợ."

Phù Cẩn rũ mắt, "Bọn họ không đến vời ta, ta tự nhiên sẽ không vô cớ trêu chọc bọn họ."

Hắn không chiêu ngươi, chính là chuẩn bị tương lai đến trêu chọc ta, Phương Hạ trong lòng thầm nghĩ.

Bất quá, trêu chọc hắn cùng trêu chọc Phù Cẩn cũng không có gì khác nhau, ai làm hắn cùng Phù Cẩn là một phe đâu?

Đi đến Phù Cẩn bên người, bị hắn ý bảo hướng một bên nhìn.

Phương hướng kia đúng là trước gầy trường lệ quỷ liên tiếp trắc mâu một bên, Phương Hạ đèn pin một chiếu đi qua, liền nhìn đến một cái xuyên nhìn quen mắt tàng thanh sắc đường trang người nằm ở nơi đó, một chân quái dị mà ra bên ngoài khúc chiết , vẫn không nhúc nhích, sinh tử không rõ.

Người này đúng là Phương Hạ từng có gặp mặt một lần Ngô đại sư.

Phương Hạ nhanh chóng chạy tới, ngồi xổm bên cạnh hắn, vươn tay tham hơi thở. Hô hấp có chút yếu, nhưng quả thật không đoạn khí, còn sống.

Di động ở trong núi tín hiệu không hảo, Phương Hạ lấy ra nhìn thoáng qua lại thả lại đi, thay đổi Ngụy Thư Hoa cường đưa cho hắn thông tấn khí, liên hệ người.

"Ta hiện tại vị trí đại khái là tại dương học trưởng gia gia biệt thự tây nam mặt. Từ chúng ta tách ra địa phương hướng đông đi, sau đó..."

"Không cần nói cho ta biết ngươi đi như thế nào , thông tấn khí thượng có định vị, ta đây biên rất nhanh có thể đi tìm đi. Chờ a! Lập tức liền tới!" Nói xong, Chu Kính Tài cắt đứt thông tin.

Phương Hạ: "..." Có định vị không nói sớm?

Ngô đại sư cái kia khúc chiết chân phải là gảy xương, Phương Hạ không dám động hắn, thoát áo khoác cái tại trên người hắn sau, ngẫng đầu, phát hiện Phù Cẩn chính cầm một bức khuông phiếu hảo họa.

"Này bức họa là..." Phương Hạ thấu đi qua, cầm đèn pin hướng họa thượng một chiếu, "Ngô đại sư từ Dương lão tiên sinh cất chứa thất đoạt ra tới bức tranh?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Tác giả: Có vài người sờ soạng nhéo lau hoàn du còn chưa đủ, còn ý đồ bái người quần áo, chậc chậc!

Phương Hạ: Ta không là ta không có ngươi nói xấu.

Tác giả (nịnh nọt mặt): Phù đại lão, ngươi nói là không là?

Phù Cẩn: Quần áo cũng không có bị bái xuống dưới.

Tác giả: Nơi này ngữ khí là tiếc nuối vẫn là trần thuật?

Phù Cẩn: Chính mình tưởng.

Đệ 41 chương đại sư 06

Ngô đại sư là đoạt họa chạy đến , mà hiện tại vị này Ngô đại sư, người liền nằm trên mặt đất, dừng ở bên cạnh hắn họa, cơ bản có thể khẳng định chính là hắn đoạt ra tới kia một bức.

Đây là một phúc thu thu mạch điền đồ, họa đến thập phần xinh đẹp, nhưng hiện tại xem như bị hủy . Bức tranh khuông phiếu là không trang thủy tinh , như vậy không hề bảo hộ thi thố mà bị mang đi ra, tại trong rừng đông xuyến tây chạy, họa thượng có không ít bị chạc cây hoa thương, thậm chí cắt vỡ vải vẽ tranh sơn dầu, còn dính Ngô đại sư trên người vết máu, muốn chữa trị đã là nhất kiện gần như không có khả năng sự .

Phương Hạ nhìn chằm chằm họa nhìn trong chốc lát, nhưng là cảm giác có chút không tốt lắm, chần chờ mà mở miệng: "Này bức họa là..."

"Là trọng âm vật." Không chờ Phương Hạ hỏi xong, Phù Cẩn liền cấp ra đáp án, "Khả năng chính là chúng ta tại thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh không tìm được kia phúc, cụ thể yêu cầu cùng họa chủ nhân xác minh."

"Này Ngô đại sư vì cái gì lại đột nhiên đoạt họa chạy đến? Ngươi có manh mối sao?" Phương Hạ chà xát cánh tay, hắn áo khoác cho hôn mê Ngô đại sư, đêm khuya rừng cây độ ấm vốn là thấp, như vậy đứng trong chốc lát, đã cảm thấy xuất lạnh.

Phù Cẩn nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ, bất động thanh sắc mà nghiêng thân thể, giúp Phương Hạ ngăn trở gió lạnh.

"Hắn phải là bị chính mình dưỡng ác quỷ phản phệ, sau đó bị đối phương trên thân, đã khống chế thân thể, cho nên mới làm ra đột nhiên ra tay đoạt họa dị thường hành vi." Phù Cẩn nhìn thoáng qua địa thượng vị kia Ngô đại sư, thản nhiên nói, "Người này mới đầu trên người âm khí vờn quanh, cương hỏa không giả, là dưỡng quỷ chi giống; hiện nay âm khí nhập thể, hồn phách bị hao tổn, liền là ác quỷ phản phệ chi trạng."

"Ác quỷ? Lớn lên gầy teo thật dài, bị ngươi bóp chết kia chỉ?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

Bóp chết...

Phù Cẩn trên mặt biểu tình vi diệu mà nhất đốn, liền động tác đến giảng hắn quả thật dùng chính là kháp, nhưng từ Phương Hạ miệng nói ra, tổng cảm thấy chính mình vừa rồi hành vi thập phần cấp thấp.

"... Ân." Phù Cẩn hàm hồ mà lên tiếng, tiếp tục nói.

"Tại lúc ban đầu nhìn thấy vị này Ngô đại sư khi, ta nhận thấy được trên người hắn vờn quanh thản nhiên âm khí, liền biết hắn nuôi quỷ. Vốn tưởng rằng người này chính là nuôi một cái nhỏ quỷ, lại không nghĩ đúng là một cái ác quỷ. Quỷ hồn muốn thượng người sống thân, không phải nhất kiện chuyện đơn giản. Nhưng thuật sĩ dưỡng quỷ, bởi vì cùng thuật sĩ có khế ước, muốn thượng thuật sĩ thân, sẽ so những thứ khác quỷ hồn muốn dễ dàng một ít — trên thực tế, có chút thuật sĩ sẽ chuyên môn thỉnh chính mình dưỡng quỷ nhập vào người, đến ứng đối một ít khó giải quyết sự tình."

"Đương nhiên, tại đây thỉnh quỷ nhập vào người phương diện này, thuật sĩ đều sẽ làm được tương đương cẩn thận, dù sao cũng là muốn giao ra thân thể quyền khống chế sự, tính nguy hiểm không tiểu. Bọn họ sẽ không dưỡng lực lượng cường đại quỷ hồn, lại càng không sẽ thỉnh chính mình trấn áp không ngừng quỷ hồn trên thân. Vị này Ngô đại sư lại trái với này hai cái dưỡng quỷ thuật cơ bản quy luật — đầu tiên là nuôi chính mình không có năng lực trấn áp ác quỷ, đại khái là để cho tiện điều tra Dương gia biệt thự dị trạng, lại ngu xuẩn mà thỉnh đối phương trên thân."

Mà kia ác quỷ còn là một dã tâm bừng bừng , hắn phát hiện Dương gia trong biệt thự trọng âm vật, sau đó mượn dùng Ngô đại sư thân thể, cướp đoạt đi ra, đem này đặt ở âm thủy địa huyệt, dẫn trong đó âm khí, đưa tới sơn dã trung quỷ hồn, cung hắn cắn nuốt tăng cường lực lượng.

"Loại này âm khí nội liễm trọng âm vật, tình hình chung hạ, sẽ chỉ làm người sống dính vào âm khí, bản thân cũng không phát ra âm khí, chỉ có đặt ở âm thủy địa huyệt loại này chỗ đặc thù, tài năng dẫn động phát ra âm khí, trở thành quỷ hồn thích bảo bối. Nhưng mà, phổ thông quỷ hồn không có thật thể, không có biện pháp mang đi này trọng âm vật, càng miễn bàn đem này đưa đến âm thủy địa huyệt thượng , tự nhiên sẽ không đối tranh này cảm thấy hứng thú."

Đây là hắn cùng Phương Hạ tại Dương gia biệt thự không có nhìn thấy mặt khác du hồn cô quỷ nguyên nhân, nhưng mà —

"Ai biết, vị này Ngô đại sư thỉnh kia ác quỷ trên thân, này sơn lâm bên trong lại vừa lúc có một chỗ coi như không có trở ngại âm thủy địa huyệt, làm kia ác quỷ làm được quỷ hồn không có khả năng làm được sự. Hơn nữa, vẫn là một công đôi việc — quỷ hồn đều thích âm khí dày đặc địa phương, giống nhau sẽ đem như vậy địa phương cho rằng chỗ ở, kia ác quỷ không ngừng muốn đem nơi này chặn đón chỗ, còn lấy đảm đương Điếu Ngư Đài."

"Âm thủy địa huyệt là Điếu Ngư Đài, âm khí là mồi câu, chỉ cần chờ, kia làm ngư du hồn cô quỷ liền sẽ chen chúc mà đến..." Phương Hạ nói xong, liên tưởng đến chính mình buổi chiều tại câu cá hoạt động trung, không thu hoạch được gì chiến quả, hâm mộ cảm khái đạo, "Ta câu cá có thể như vậy khai quải thì tốt rồi."

Phù Cẩn trắc mâu nhìn Phương Hạ, hắn nói cho hắn nhiều như vậy dưỡng quỷ liên quan tri thức, người này như thế nào đã nghĩ đến câu cá đi? Bất quá, câu cá quả thật rất có ý tứ, hắn thích cùng Phương Hạ đồng thời tham gia cái này hoạt động.

Phù Cẩn: "Chờ ngươi học được kỹ xảo, liền tự nhiên có thể thuận lợi mà điếu đến ngư ."

Phương Hạ: "..." Kỳ thật ta cũng không thập phần muốn học câu cá.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn hàn huyên không bao lâu, Chu Kính Tài liền mang người đi tìm đến .

Phù Cẩn xa xa mà nhìn đến lay động chiếu sáng đăng, đối Phương Hạ đạo: "Ta không có phương tiện làm cho bọn họ nhìn."

Này qua hà trên núi biệt thự là ai gia , Chu Kính Tài phỏng chừng đều rất rõ ràng. Phù Cẩn này người lai lịch không rõ, nửa đêm xuất hiện tại núi này trong, giải thích đứng lên cũng rất phiền toái.

Phương Hạ nhìn Phù Cẩn cầm kia phúc bức tranh, vò đầu: "Tranh này không thể để cho Chu Kính Tài những người đó bính đi? Chúng ta như thế nào lấy về?"

"Người thường bính không đến, nhưng ngươi bính không ngại."

"Ta sẽ không dính vào âm khí, sau đó bị ác quỷ quấn lên?"

"Có ta ở đây, bọn họ không dám."

"Đã đối, mặt khác quỷ đều là vòng quanh ngươi đi ." Phương Hạ nói xong, tiếp nhận Phù Cẩn trong tay họa.

Đèn pin quang đánh vào Phù Cẩn bên chân bóng ma từ từ biến mất, Phù Cẩn lần nữa hóa thành vô hình trạng thái, sau đó Chu Kính Tài một đám người cũng đến Phương Hạ trước mặt.

"Chờ đã lâu rồi đi." Ngụy Thư Hoa đi đến Phương Hạ trước mặt, giải thích, "Chúng ta đi trong xe lấy giản dị cáng, thoáng tiêu phí hơi có chút thời gian."

Phương Hạ quay đầu lại, quả nhiên thấy Chu Kính Tài bọn họ đã đem giản dị cáng triển khai, bày trên mặt đất, chính thật cẩn thận mà đem bất tỉnh nhân sự Ngô đại sư hướng cáng thượng dọn.

"Đây là Dương lão tiên sinh bị cướp đi bức họa kia?" Ngụy Thư Hoa tầm mắt dừng ở Phương Hạ trên tay, vươn tay muốn đi lấy họa, "Đến, ta giúp ngươi lấy."

Phương Hạ nghiêng người né tránh, không làm Ngụy Thư Hoa đụng tới bức tranh, "Đừng động, tranh này chiêu tà, điềm xấu."

Đối những người khác này lấy cớ có lẽ không dùng được, nhưng đối Ngụy Thư Hoa những người này đến nói cũng là dùng được . Dương Diệc Thần tìm đến xin giúp đỡ khi, nhắc tới Ngô đại sư, Ngụy Thư Hoa những người này phản ứng, rõ ràng đều cũng có chút tin tưởng loại này sự .

Quả nhiên, Ngụy Thư Hoa vươn tay khẽ dừng động tác, sau đó sốt ruột đạo, "Vậy ngươi như thế nào liền ôm thượng ? Nếu không trước ném ở chỗ này đi, ngày mai chúng ta lại tìm cái đại sư tới bắt."

"Ta không sự, ta mệnh cách ngạnh, không sợ này đó." Phương Hạ nghiêm trang chững chạc mà nói lung tung.

"Như vậy a..." Ngụy Thư Hoa nhẹ nhàng thở ra, sau đó nhắc tới, "Bất quá rốt cuộc là điềm xấu đồ vật, ta ngày mai tìm cái đại sư giúp ngươi khu trừ tà."

"Cái này cũng không cần đi?" Phương Hạ trên mặt biểu tình hơi hơi cứng đờ.

"Muốn muốn ." Ngụy Thư Hoa kiên trì.

Bên kia Chu Kính Tài bọn họ đã đem Ngô đại sư dọn thượng cáng, Chu Kính Tài cùng hắn một cái bằng hữu phụ trách nâng cáng, Ngụy Thư Hoa bị bọn họ kêu lên đi hỗ trợ lấy chiếu sáng đăng mở đường.

Ngụy Thư Hoa vừa đi ra, Phương Hạ liền ngắm Phù Cẩn, hắn bị đại sư trừ tà, không biết có thể hay không đối Phù Cẩn sinh ra ảnh hưởng?

[ đừng lo lắng, liền tính thật thỉnh đại sư cho ngươi trừ tà, sẽ không đối ta có cái gì ảnh hưởng. ] Phù Cẩn nhìn ra Phương Hạ trong mắt lo lắng, mở miệng an ủi.

Phương Hạ mới vừa khởi lo lắng nhất thời tiêu tán.

Cáng bị cẩn thận mà nâng lên, mọi người hướng đường cũ phản hồi.

Ngụy Thư Hoa cùng bạn hắn đi ở phía trước mở đường, Phương Hạ cầm đèn pin đi theo mặt sau.

Không đi ra rất xa, phía trước cáng thượng đột nhiên rớt xuống nhất kiện cái gì vậy. Phương Hạ dừng bước lại, tại kia đồ vật rơi xuống phụ cận sờ soạng trong chốc lát, rất nhanh tìm được một mảnh ngón trỏ lớn nhỏ hậu đồng phiến. Đồng phiến trình trường hình thang, chung quanh khắc có văn lộ, trung gian là một liệt phù điêu bùa văn tự.

Phương Hạ chỉ nhìn thoáng qua, chợt nghe đến phía trước Ngụy Thư Hoa ra tiếng hảm hắn đuổi kịp, chỉ có thể vội vàng đem kia đồng phiến tạm thời nhét vào túi áo, tiểu bước đuổi theo đội ngũ.

[ đó là dưỡng quỷ pháp khí. ] Phương Hạ không biết vật kia, Phù Cẩn lại liếc mắt một cái đã nhìn ra, [ phải là kia Ngô đại sư đồ vật. ]

"Ân, chờ ra lâm tử trả lại cho hắn." Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng nói.

Đem Ngô đại sư đưa đến Dương gia biệt thự khi, cảnh sát sưu cứu đội vừa đến chân núi. Qua hà sơn mặc dù là một tòa địa thế nhẹ nhàng sơn, nhưng ban đêm thượng sơn vẫn có chút nguy hiểm , người đã tìm được, Dương Diệc Thần phụ thân lập tức thông tri cảnh sát sưu cứu đội, làm cho bọn họ đúng lúc rút về.

Ngô đại sư một chân gãy xương, trên người có bất đồng trình độ trầy da, chịu không nổi quá lớn xóc nảy, cần phải có chuyên nghiệp cố định giường ngủ xe cứu thương hộ tống, nhưng gọi xe cứu thương ban đêm chạy sơn đạo cũng gọi người lo lắng, Dương gia liền quyết định trước từ nhà mình bác sĩ gia đình bắt tay trị liệu, ngày mai lại gọi xe cứu thương thượng sơn tới đón Ngô đại sư đi bệnh viện.

Kia phúc bức tranh Phương Hạ lo lắng đặt ở Dương gia, liền cùng Dương Diệc Thần thuyết minh một chút tình huống, Dương Diệc Thần liền đồng ý tạm thời đặt ở chỗ của hắn bảo quản.

"Ta nói Phương Hạ..." Dương Diệc Thần nhìn từ trên xuống dưới một lần Phương Hạ, sau đó cười nói, "Ngươi nên sẽ không cũng là đại sư đi?"

"Không là, ta không phải nói , ta chỉ là mệnh cách ngạnh, phương tiện bảo quản này bức họa." Phương Hạ bị Dương Diệc Thần nhìn xem da đầu run lên.

"Nhưng ngươi xem ra tranh này điềm xấu, nếu không phải đại sư, ngươi là làm sao mà biết được?"

Phương Hạ: "Kia Ngô đại sư không là bởi vì này họa điên sao?"

Dương Diệc Thần: "Hắn là tại đụng tới họa trước điên ."

Phương Hạ: "Kỳ thật là Ngô đại sư nói cho ta biết , ta đang tìm đến hắn thời điểm, hắn còn thanh tỉnh ."

Dương Diệc Thần: "Ngươi thông tri Chu ca thời điểm, ta tại bên cạnh hắn, ta nghe được ngươi nói nói — ngươi nói ngươi tìm được Ngô đại sư thời điểm, hắn đã hôn mê ."

Phương Hạ: "..." Hắn hiện tại bắt đầu chán ghét Dương Diệc Thần loại này đầu óc rõ ràng người.

"Ngươi nếu không nghĩ người khác biết, ta đây liền giúp ngươi giữ bí mật." Dương Diệc Thần đối Phương Hạ trừng mắt nhìn.

Phương Hạ: "..." Ta cám ơn ngài ! Nhưng ta căn bản không cần!

Đã là lúc nửa đêm, Ngụy Thư Hoa chờ người cũng không tại Dương gia biệt thự ở lâu, Phương Hạ rất nhanh đi theo hắn nhóm về tới Chu Kính Tài biệt thự.

Mấy người thoáng ăn chút gì, liền từng người hồi an bài hảo gian phòng đi ngủ.

Phương Hạ đại buổi tối mà tại núi rừng trong chạy một vòng, tắm rửa xong người đã vây được không được, trước hết đem truy vấn Phù Cẩn thật thể sự gác qua một bên. Dù sao không là nhiều khẩn cấp sự, muộn chút hỏi cũng không có gì.

"Phù Cẩn, ngủ ngon." Phương Hạ thói quen mà cấp Phù Cẩn để lại một nửa giường ngủ, mình ôm lấy chăn mơ mơ màng màng mà đã ngủ.

Đại khái là muốn đến Phù Cẩn thật thể trạng thái sự, lâm đi vào giấc ngủ khi, Phương Hạ tư duy không tự giác mà phát tán, bay tới chính mình đụng đến Phù Cẩn thật thể cảm thụ.

Phù Cẩn thắt lưng sờ đứng lên rất có co dãn, thắt lưng tuyến cũng thực lưu loát, xúc cảm thực hảo, hiện tại lòng bàn tay tựa hồ còn tồn lưu trữ cái loại này xúc cảm...

Phù Cẩn nhìn rất nhanh chìm vào giấc ngủ trung Phương Hạ, ánh mắt biến đến nhu hòa đứng lên. Vẫn là như vậy khuyết tâm nhãn, đi theo chính mình lệ quỷ hóa xuất thật thể, lớn như vậy dị biến, cư nhiên không hỏi rõ ràng liền đang ngủ.

[ như vậy không trưởng tâm nhãn, cũng không sợ ta hại ngươi... ]

Phù Cẩn mới vừa nói xong, chợt nghe đến Phương Hạ rầm rì một tiếng, bắt đầu ở trên giường lệ thường mà đạp chăn.

Phù Cẩn bất đắc dĩ, đang muốn đi qua giúp Phương Hạ kéo chăn, đã thấy Phương Hạ đột nhiên phiên cái thân, hai chân mang theo chăn, cọ xát, phát ra một tiếng rên rỉ, dày đặc giọng mũi mang theo một tia khó nhịn khát vọng. Phù Cẩn thân hình nhất đốn, dừng bước lại, tầm mắt chuyển tới Phương Hạ trên mặt.

Chỉ thấy Phương Hạ khẽ nhăn mày, môi khẩu khẽ nhếch, hai gò má mang theo một tia lâm vào tình triều đỏ ửng.

Đây là... Tại làm xuân mộng?

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Dương thận (chống nạnh): Ta nói ta là cao năng đi! !

Tác giả (đẩy ra dương thận): Kỳ thật dương thận tráng dương thuyết pháp không có khoa học căn cứ, đều là dân gian lấy hình bổ hình thuyết pháp. Ăn xong cảm thấy chính mình đặc biệt có khả năng , đều là tâm lý ám chỉ, đến từ độ nương. Cho nên, nơi này với ngươi không quan hệ.

Đệ 42 chương đại sư 07

Xa xa là mây mù quay cuồng, dãy núi ẩn ẩn; sau lưng là vách đá huyền nhai, thảm thực vật ít ỏi. Một cái thân hình thon dài nam nhân, nằm thẳng tại một gốc cây tà trường với vách đá đón khách tùng trên thân cây. Mà hắn gắt gao mà nắm người nọ vạt áo, ghé vào bộ ngực hắn.

Bọn họ treo trên bầu trời tại vách đá thượng, dưới là vực sâu vạn trượng, đón khách tùng là bọn hắn duy nhất có thể dừng lại địa phương.

Bên tai là gào thét gió lạnh, vốn nên cảm giác rét lạnh, Phương Hạ lại cảm thấy thân thể khó hiểu mà khô nóng, cùng hắn cùng dán kia đủ thân thể, không có gì độ ấm, lại đối hắn có loại kỳ dị lực hấp dẫn.

Đại khái là thân thể tỉ lệ thật sự quá tốt đi.

Áo sơ mi trắng bao vây thân thể, hai tay chống hắn trong ngực, có thể đụng đến rắn chắc cơ ngực hình dáng, từ trên hướng xuống nhìn, bả vai khoan, chật hẹp thắt lưng, vừa vặn khố bộ hạ mặt, là một đôi thẳng tắp chân dài.

Phương Hạ hai tay theo người nọ trong ngực đi xuống, dừng lại tại thắt lưng. Mềm mại có co dãn phần eo, hai tay hơi hơi buộc chặt, có thể cảm nhận được dưới căng thẳng cơ bắp.

"Đừng lộn xộn." Thanh thanh lãnh lãnh tiếng nói, từ đỉnh đầu vang lên, chính qua lại vuốt thắt lưng tuyến tay bị người nọ bắt được.

Phương Hạ ngẩng đầu nhìn lại.

Mày kiếm tinh mâu, cao quý nội liễm; mũi thẳng thắn, môi mỏng khẽ nhếch, thanh lãnh xuất trần.

"Phù Cẩn..." Phương Hạ hảm hắn.

"Ân." Hắn trên mặt thần sắc thản nhiên, giống như thế gian vạn vật đều là tại mắt không trong lòng.

Phương Hạ đột nhiên cảm thấy ngực khó chịu, mất hứng cảm xúc chợt đằng khởi, trên người hỏa đến đốt đến càng vượng.

Hắn không muốn xem đến Phù Cẩn loại này lạnh nhạt vô sóng thanh lãnh, hắn muốn cho trong mắt của hắn tràn ra hoa mỹ khói lửa.

Phương Hạ bỏ ra Phù Cẩn nắm cổ tay hắn tay, đưa tay kéo ra hắn quần áo trong.

"Ngươi làm như thế nào?" Phù Cẩn khẽ nhăn mày, thần sắc không vui nhìn hắn.

Phương Hạ cảm thấy chính mình cả người đều nhanh thiêu cháy , hắn gắt gao mà ngăn chặn Phù Cẩn, thấu đi qua cắn cổ của hắn kết, xé rách hắn quần áo.

Đón khách tùng tùng chi loạn chiến, thanh lãnh thanh âm nhiễm thượng giận tái đi, lại dụ đến Phương Hạ càng thêm tùy ý mãnh liệt mà chiếm lĩnh đối phương, chỉ tưởng không nhượng chút nào.

Hai người dây dưa cùng một chỗ, tiếng thở dốc không ngừng.

Phương Hạ đè lại Phù Cẩn chống cự hai tay, quỳ một gối xuống tại hắn hai chân gian trên thân cây, chính mình vùi vào đối phương thân thể.

Phù Cẩn trong mắt lãnh ý hỗn loạn lửa giận, khúc chân để tại Phương Hạ thắt lưng, thân thể hướng bên cạnh uốn éo, nhất thời ngay tiếp theo Phương Hạ đồng thời, từ treo trên bầu trời đón khách tùng thượng rơi xuống.

...

Phương Hạ thân thể run lên, mơ mơ màng màng mà mở hai mắt.

Xa lạ trần nhà, âu thức trang hoàng, xa hoa thủy tinh đèn treo. Phương Hạ trợn tròn mắt, mê hoặc nửa ngày, mới nhớ tới hắn là ngủ ở Chu Kính Tài trong biệt thự.

Thần chí từ trong lúc ngủ mơ tỉnh táo lại, Phương Hạ giật giật tay chân, phát hiện mình ngủ ở mép giường bên cạnh, non nửa thân thể treo ở bên ngoài, cái ở trên người chăn cũng oai đến loạn thất bát tao , thân thể là đều tròng lên, nhưng cằm phía dưới một cái góc chăn đối diện hắn, còn có một bán chăn chảy xuống ở trên sàn nhà.

Phương Hạ vươn tay, tính toán đem chăn kéo đi lên, nhưng mới vừa xả bỗng chốc bị tử, hắn toàn bộ thân thể đều cứng lại rồi.

Đũng quần thấp lộc dính nị, còn có một điểm lạnh ý. Phương Hạ đương thiệt nhiều năm người trưởng thành rồi, đương nhiên biết đây là xảy ra chuyện gì.

[ tỉnh? ] Phù Cẩn thanh âm cũng không xa xa truyền đến.

Phương Hạ cứng ngắc mà quay đầu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy đối phương xuyên một thân hắn quen thuộc áo sơ mi trắng hắc tây khố, ngồi ở gian phòng sân phơi cửa sổ sát đất trước. Bên ngoài hơi hơi sáng lên sắc trời, từ phía trước cửa sổ tầng kia sa mỏng bức màn xuyên thấu tiến vào, làm Phương Hạ có thể trước mặt thấy rõ Phù Cẩn trên mặt thần sắc — lạnh nhạt mà thanh lãnh, cùng mình chưa từ trong trí nhớ tróc , lửa nóng cảnh trong mơ hình ảnh trọng điệp.

Phương Hạ chỉ cảm thấy trong đầu oanh một tiếng, nhất thời từ đỏ mặt đến cổ căn.

Mở to mắt, liền nhìn đến trong mộng liều chết triền miên đối tượng — không, phải là đang ở trong mộng bị hắn cường bách... Đối tượng, liền ngồi ở chỗ kia nhìn hắn, trong nháy mắt, cảm giác cả người đã bị mất thể diện cùng áy náy sóng biển chụp phiên, bao phủ, không biết làm sao.

Phương Hạ lung tung lên tiếng, đã nắm đoàn tại gối đầu biên mao thảm, khóa lại trên người, té mà từ bên kia xuống giường, vọt vào phòng tắm rửa.

Phương Hạ hai tay chống tại rửa mặt trên đài, hai mắt vô thần mà nhìn gương thần tình đỏ bừng chính mình, cảm thấy quả thực không thể hảo .

Vì cái gì chính mình sẽ tại trong mộng kia gì đối tượng chính là Phù Cẩn? Nhưng lại cường bách đối phương! Nhưng lại tại một thân cây thượng! Quả thực rất súc sinh !

Phương Hạ yên lặng che mặt, lại cúi đầu từ khe hở trông được chính mình thấp đát đát quần lót, tựa như hắn kia vô sỉ hành vi chứng cứ phạm tội.

Lại nói tiếp, từ khi Phù Cẩn cùng ở bên cạnh hắn sau, hắn liền không lại tự mình thư giải quá. Tuy rằng Phù Cẩn là đồng tính, nhưng tổng cảm thấy bị đối phương phát hiện mình thư giải hành vi, sẽ làm bẩn đối phương. Lâu như vậy không có tay phải của mình tương thân tương ái, hơn nữa ngày hôm qua kia đốn đại bổ thịt dê, còn có dương thận, đem sinh lý nhu cầu thúc hóa đến đỉnh, kết quả lại đột nhiên bạo phát ra.

Này kỳ thật không thể trách hắn, đều là dương thận sai, đều là... Là một cái quỷ a! Dương thận nhưng không sai khiến hắn tại trong mộng đối Phù Cẩn dùng sức mạnh !

Trong mộng đối tượng, đổi thành bất luận kẻ nào, Phương Hạ cũng sẽ không quá để ý, coi như một hồi vô ly đầu mộng, tỉnh đã vượt qua. Nhưng đối với Phù Cẩn, hắn liền để ý đến không được.

Hoài đối Phù Cẩn áy náy tâm, Phương Hạ lặng yên tắm rửa xong, thuận tay tẩy sạch quần lót, hủy "Chứng cứ phạm tội", cảm giác chính mình thoáng lãnh tĩnh hơi có chút, sau đó phát hiện mình không mang quần lót tiến vào.

Chu Kính Tài biệt thự này hong khô cơ, là đặt ở một mình phòng giặt quần áo trong , phòng ngủ phòng tắm rửa trong cũng không có trang bị.

Phương Hạ: "..."

Ngay tại Phương Hạ nghĩ muốn hay không lỏa thân bọc mao thảm đi ra ngoài khi, tẩy cửa phòng tắm bị xao hưởng.

Phương Hạ nghi hoặc mà đem môn rớt ra một đạo phùng, phát hiện cửa nhà đứng Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn dưới lòng bàn chân có bóng dáng, hiển nhiên là hóa thành thật thể. Trên tay hắn nâng Phương Hạ quần áo, tối mặt trên phóng Phương Hạ bỏ vào mang vào quần lót.

"Cám ơn." Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng nói xong, vươn tay từ trong khe cửa tiếp nhận Phù Cẩn đưa tới quần áo.

Kia một giấc mộng, làm Phương Hạ đối mặt Phù Cẩn khi, tổng nhịn không được xấu hổ cùng chột dạ, không dám cùng Phù Cẩn đối diện.

Ăn xong điểm tâm, Chu Kính Tài lần này hoạt động xem như tan cuộc , từng người chuẩn bị dẹp đường hồi phủ. Mà đúng lúc này, Dương Diệc Thần lại chạy tới, hy vọng Phương Hạ mang theo họa đi nhà hắn biệt thự một chuyến.

Vốn là tính toán đem họa tạm thời đặt ở Phương Hạ nơi này, đợi khi tìm được mặt khác đại sư lại làm xử lý. Chính là sáng nay Dương lão tiên sinh đứng lên, nghe nói chuyện này sau, tưởng muốn cuối cùng lại nhìn liếc mắt một cái họa. Vừa lúc Phương Hạ cũng muốn biết, này phúc bức tranh đến tột cùng là không là đến từ thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh. Cảnh Thư Đan bên kia ủy thác người tìm thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh kia phúc trọng âm bức tranh, nếu xác minh là cùng phúc, cũng hảo đúng lúc thông tri bên kia.

Chu Kính Tài làm hắn vài vị bằng hữu mang theo Hoàng Viên Viên trước xuống núi, hắn cùng Ngụy Thư Hoa cùng Phương Hạ cùng đi Dương gia biệt thự.

Phương Hạ mang theo họa vào Dương gia biệt thự đại sảnh sau, hắn đã bị hai vị lão nhân ánh mắt đã tập trung vào.

Một vị là Dương Diệc Thần gia gia, tâm hắn đau đến nhìn Phương Hạ trong tay tàn phá bức tranh. Một vị là Ngô đại sư, hắn một chân bị cái cặp bản cố định , ngồi ở xe lăn, sắc mặt tái nhợt, thoạt nhìn cực kỳ suy yếu, nhưng có thể ngồi xuống, thuyết minh thân thể của hắn thụ chính là ngoại thương, nội phủ hẳn là không có trở ngại.

"Tiểu tử, chính là ngươi nói bức họa kia điềm xấu ?" Không chờ Phương Hạ mở miệng, kia Ngô đại sư liền dẫn đầu ra tiếng, ngữ khí nghe đứng lên cực kỳ không hữu hảo.

"Đối, ta nói ." Ngươi ngày hôm qua thiếu chút nữa đã bị này bức họa gián tiếp hại chết , trong lòng mình không điểm số sao? Phương Hạ nghĩ thầm rằng.

"Mồm còn hôi sữa, lộ vẻ nói hưu nói vượn!" Ngô đại sư cả giận nói.

Phương Hạ nhíu mày, không biết rõ này Ngô đại sư là muốn làm cái gì.

[ hắn là tưởng vãn hồi chính mình danh dự. ] Phù Cẩn mở miệng thản nhiên nói, [ lần này Dương gia ủy thác ra trạng huống, sự tình nhất định có một cái kết thúc, nhưng không thể để cho người khác nhúng tay thu thập tàn cục, hắn nhất định tự mình đến, mới có thể vãn hồi chút danh dự, không đến mức tạp bát cơm. ]

Dương gia không là nhà nghèo nhân gia, này Ngô đại sư tại đây ra bại lộ, phá hủy thanh danh, về sau sợ là lão hộ khách cũng sẽ không lại quay đầu lại. Cho nên hắn liều chết tha bị thương thân thể, cũng muốn đi ra từ Phương Hạ trong tay đoạt lại kia phúc bức tranh.

Phương Hạ nghe Phù Cẩn nói chuyện, tầm mắt theo bản năng mà chuyển đến trên người hắn, lập tức phát hiện, Phù Cẩn tâm tình tựa hồ không tốt lắm. Lại nói tiếp từ buổi sáng bắt đầu, Phù Cẩn liền không như thế nào mở miệng nói chuyện, hắn vội vàng chột dạ, trong lúc nhất thời không chú ý tới.

Vừa phát hiện Phù Cẩn tâm tình không tốt, Phương Hạ toàn bộ lực chú ý bỏ chạy đến Phù Cẩn trên người, đâu còn có tâm tư cùng kia Ngô đại sư nói chuyện. Đem ôm vào trong ngực, không sai biệt lắm hai cái túi văn kiện lớn nhỏ bức tranh, đặt tại Dương lão tiên sinh trước mặt trên bàn trà, dặn đối phương không cần đụng vào sau, dư quang liền lại hướng phía Phù Cẩn bên kia thổi qua đi.

Bên kia Ngô đại sư thấy thế, tức giận đến thẳng run rẩy, sau đó một chuyển xe lăn, liền muốn đi mò kia phúc bức tranh.

Phương Hạ phát hiện đối diện động tĩnh, có chút phiền táo mà âm thanh lạnh lùng nói: "Tranh này là trọng âm vật, ngươi tưởng dính âm khí nói, cứ việc bính!"

Ngô đại sư vươn tay khẽ dừng động tác, hắn không tin Phương Hạ nói, nhưng hắn thụ ác quỷ phản phệ, hồn phách thụ bị thương, loại này thời điểm đụng chạm đến trọng âm vật, này sự tình liền đại điều . Hơn nữa, hắn bị chính mình sở dưỡng ác quỷ trên thân sau, đặc biệt mà đoạt đi này bức họa, thuyết minh này bức họa đúng là có vấn đề . Cho nên, không tin về không tin, hắn vẫn là cẩn thận mà thu tay về.

"Mồm còn hôi sữa chính là mồm còn hôi sữa, ngươi có biết cái gì gọi là trọng âm vật sao?" Ngô đại sư giọng mỉa mai đạo, "Có thể bị xưng đến thượng trọng âm vật , nhiều là niên đại xa xăm, âm khí có thể tích trầm đồ vật. Này bức tranh, nhiều nhất không cao hơn trăm năm thời gian, muốn trở thành trọng âm vật, kia cơ hồ là không có khả năng sự. Dương lão tiên sinh, tranh này năm, ta nói bỏ qua đi?"

Dương lão tiên sinh hái được lão thị kính, nhìn thoáng qua Ngô đại sư, sau đó ôn thanh đối Phương Hạ đạo, "Tranh này ta tìm người giám định quá, đại khái là lục bảy mươi năm trước tác phẩm."

Phương Hạ sửng sốt, trọng âm vật còn có năm thuyết pháp?

"Dương lão tiên sinh, tranh này kỳ thật chính là dính điểm tà khí, không có bản thân điềm xấu thuyết pháp. Ngươi đem họa lưu lại, giao cho ta đồ đệ xử lý có thể, tiểu tử này cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, hoàn toàn là người thường không hiểu trang hiểu." Ngô đại sư liếc mắt nhìn Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ lại đang nhìn Phù Cẩn.

[ trọng âm vật, quả thật hơn phân nửa là niên đại xa xăm đồ vật. ] Phù Cẩn ánh mắt dừng ở bàn trà bức tranh thượng, nghĩ nghĩ, đối Phương Hạ đạo, [ ngươi đem họa khuông phiếu mở ra nhìn xem. ]

Phương Hạ theo lời, cùng Dương lão tiên sinh muốn công cụ, cẩn thận đem mở ra bức tranh dàn giáo. Sau lưng tấm ngăn quả nhiên có hai tầng, tứ giác từ làm hoạt động khấu mạo chế trụ. Đẩy ra bốn khấu mạo, mở ra tường kép, liền lộ ra ố vàng giấy Tuyên Thành, mặt trên dùng từ xưa bút pháp, họa cổ nhân ngày mùa thu săn bắn cảnh tượng.

Dương lão tiên sinh đeo lên lão thị kính, thấu đi qua vừa thấy, nhất thời đảo hút một hơi lãnh khí.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Tác giả: Đại lão như thế nào không vui?

Phù Cẩn: Không biết Phương Hạ kia trong mộng mơ thấy ai .

Tác giả: Ta đoán là...

Phù Cẩn lấy hồng bút chờ nhớ.

Tác giả: Vì cái gì dùng hồng bút viết.

Phù Cẩn: Tội phạm truy nã danh sách tự nhiên là hồng danh.

Tác giả: ! ! !

Phù Cẩn: Chết liền họa thượng hắc khuông.

Tác giả: ... (ngươi đại khái yêu cầu một chi hắc bút)

Đệ 43 chương đại sư 08

Dương lão tiên sinh hơn nửa đời người cùng tranh chữ giao tiếp, không dám nói tại đây gian tạo nghệ đăng phong tạo cực, nhưng kiến thức rộng rãi vẫn có thể đủ tạm thời kiêu ngạo mà nói thượng một câu .

Phương Hạ từ tấm ngăn tường kép trung tìm ra kia phúc ngày mùa thu săn bắn đồ, xuất từ người nào tay, hắn còn không có cái gì manh mối, nhưng từ họa phong thuốc màu, cùng với nhân vật phục sức nhìn lại, có thể suy đoán đại khái là vãn đường tác phẩm. Có thể khẳng định chính là, đây tuyệt đối không là cận đại phỏng phẩm, đường đời sau vẽ ngược lại là có chút khả năng. Không quản như thế nào, tranh này năm khẳng định không thể thiếu, nó giá trị đã không chỉ là tại hoạ sĩ kỹ xảo thượng nghệ thuật phạm trù, mà là đề cập đến lịch sử văn hóa trình tự, đơn giản đến nói — tranh này là một cái lỗi thời.

Dương lão tiên sinh một bên cùng mọi người nói xong, một bên nhìn chằm chằm họa cảm thán liên tục.

Một bên Ngô đại sư sắc mặt cũng là biến đổi lại biến, cuối cùng dừng hình ảnh vi xanh mét. Này ngày mùa thu săn bắn đồ hiển nhiên mới trọng âm vật chân thân, mà lúc trước hắn thề son thề sắt mà chỉ vào cất giấu này phúc cổ họa bức tranh, đại ngôn bức tranh năm rất đoản, không có khả năng là trọng âm vật. Mà hiện tại xem ra, hắn giống như là chỉ biết nhìn biểu tượng vô năng hạng người, còn không bằng trong miệng hắn cái kia khẩu hoàng tiểu nhi.

Nhưng mà, ở đây mọi người lực chú ý đều tại kia phúc ngày mùa thu săn bắn đồ thượng, căn bản không người đi chú ý Ngô đại sư giờ phút này phấn khích sắc mặt.

Dương gia người tự không cần phải nói, thụ Dương lão tiên sinh ảnh hưởng, đều là yêu thi họa người. Phương Hạ học chính là quốc hoạ chuyên nghiệp, đây coi như là đánh vào hắn bên trong lĩnh vực , tự nhiên cũng là một không sai sai mà nhìn chằm chằm báo ảnh. Ngụy Thư Hoa là một cái văn nghệ yêu thích giả, tuy rằng giám định và thưởng thức trình độ hữu hạn, nhưng không ảnh hưởng hắn đối thi họa ham thích.

Những người này trung, đối họa hứng thú không lớn, cũng liền Chu Kính Tài , cho nên hắn ngước mắt nhìn thoáng qua Ngô đại sư, nhưng rất nhanh cũng đem tầm mắt dừng ở họa thượng — hắn đối họa bản thân không ham thích, nhưng này không chỉ là một bức họa, vẫn là nhất kiện lỗi thời, phi thường đáng giá đồ vật! Không chừng ngày nào đó đã bị bỏ vào nhà bảo tàng trưng bày quỹ trong , lại muốn xem, liền đến cách một đạo thủy tinh . Hiện tại có gần như vậy khoảng cách xem xét cơ hội, liền nhiều nhìn hai mắt, nói không chừng ngày nào đó còn có thể lấy ra thổi. Tỷ như — nhớ năm đó, ca là tận mắt nhìn thấy này ngày mùa thu săn bắn đồ, từ bức tranh tấm ngăn tường kép trung bị phát hiện các loại.

Phương Hạ nhìn chằm chằm họa nhìn trong chốc lát, liền nghe đứng ở phía sau hắn Phù Cẩn mở miệng nói: [ đúng là vãn đường họa làm, bất quá đây không phải là một bức đầy đủ họa, hẳn là chính là họa một phần tư. ]

"Một phần tư?" Phương Hạ theo bản năng mà lập lại Phù Cẩn nói.

Phương Hạ này vừa mở miệng, đánh vỡ bên trong phòng khách không khí an tĩnh, nguyên bản đang nhìn họa mọi người sôi nổi quay đầu, hướng hắn xem ra.

"Ách, ta là nói tranh này chính là nguyên họa một phần tư."

"Ngươi làm sao thấy được ?" Một bên Ngụy Thư Hoa hỏi.

[ đem họa chiết biên vị trí phô bình. ] Phù Cẩn tại Phương Hạ phía sau nhắc nhở đạo.

Phương Hạ đeo lên cái bao tay, đem ngày mùa thu săn bắn đồ từ tấm ngăn thượng cẩn thận bắt lấy đến, sau đó triển khai chiết biên, lần nữa phô tại thủy tinh bàn trà chỗ trống.

Mọi người lại thấu đi qua nhìn, tại chiết biên triển khai chỗ nhìn đến nửa cái lộc đầu. Tại một bộ miêu tả săn bắn cảnh tượng họa làm thượng, tại họa biên giới chỗ họa một cái treo trên bầu trời lộc đầu, cho dù là người thường đến xem, đều sẽ cảm giác đến mất tự nhiên.

"Hải nha! Đây là bị tài rớt a!" Dương lão tiên sinh vỗ đùi, đau lòng đạo.

"Vì cái gì muốn tài khai? Đầy đủ không là càng đáng giá." Chu Kính Tài mới vừa nói xong, đã cảm thấy chính mình lời này nói được hơi tiền vị rất trọng, đi theo tràng này đó nghệ thuật yêu thích giả không hợp nhau, nhanh chóng bổ cứu đạo, "Ý của ta là nói, đầy đủ họa càng có nghệ thuật giá trị."

"Là cái này lý, tình hình chung hạ là sẽ không đối một bức họa tiến hành cắt . Phải là nguyên họa hư hao , mới tiến hành cắt . Tại chiến loạn niên đại, thiệt nhiều danh họa liền như vậy bị bí mật mang theo xuất ngoại. Này săn bắn đồ hơn phân nửa cũng thế, ta mua này phúc bức tranh, chính là có người từ hải ngoại thu mua tới. Những cái đó ngu xuẩn lại cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, lộ vẻ hạt cắt hạt tài ." Dương lão tiên sinh thở dài, vừa nghi hoặc ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Phương Hạ, "Bất quá làm sao ngươi biết đây là một phần tư? Nhìn này cắt dấu vết, đây là một bức họa tả hạ sừng, căn bản không có biện pháp phán đoán nguyên họa lớn nhỏ."

Phương Hạ: "..." Một phần tư là Phù Cẩn nói , hắn nào biết nguyên họa có bao nhiêu...

Cuối cùng, Phương Hạ thuận miệng xả một câu suy đoán , lừa gạt đi qua.

Dương lão tiên sinh làm người đi lấy cái mộc chế hộp gấm, tạm thời gửi ngày mùa thu săn bắn.

"Tranh này trước hết tạm thời thả ngươi nơi ấy, trước phiền toái ngươi một đoạn thời gian, chúng ta sẽ mau chóng tìm đại sư đến xử lý ." Dương lão tiên sinh lưu luyến không rời mà nhìn Phương Hạ đem họa cất vào hòm. Bất quá, đặt ở Phương Hạ nơi đó hắn yên tâm, kia họa đối Phương Hạ không ngại, Phương Hạ lại là yêu thích tranh người, không quản phương diện này hắn đều không cần quá lo lắng.

Thấy Phương Hạ ôm trang họa muốn đi, Ngô đại sư nóng nảy, "Dương lão tiên sinh, không thể trọng âm vật giao cho ngươi một tên mao đầu tiểu tử bảo quản, hắn căn bản cái gì cũng đều không hiểu. Ta đã liên hệ đồ đệ của ta lại đây, ngươi đem họa giao cho hắn..."

"Đủ, Ngô Trường Tống đại sư. Chúng ta là tin tưởng ngươi mới thỉnh ngươi lại đây hỗ trợ , ngươi hủy ta mới vừa mua bức tranh không nói, còn không hiểu trang hiểu." Dương lão vỗ một chút sô pha tay dựa, "Những cái đó ta cũng có thể không trách ngươi, nhưng ngươi đương sư phụ đều như vậy , ngươi còn làm ta đem thứ này giao cho đồ đệ ngươi? Đó là làm ta hại nhân! Ngươi là có biết hay không?"

Bên ngoài truyền đến xe cứu thương thanh âm.

"Ngô đại sư, xe cứu thương đến , ta đưa ngài đi bệnh viện đi." Dương Diệc Thần đứng dậy, đối Ngô Trường Tống nói rằng.

"Ngươi, các ngươi..."

"Chúng ta thực cảm tạ ngài đến hỗ trợ, nhưng nếu việc này vượt qua năng lực của ngài, vẫn là hy vọng ngài không cần cậy mạnh vi hảo. Không phải, đại gia đều khó làm."

Ngô Trường Tống ngậm miệng.

Dương Diệc Thần phụ giúp hắn xe lăn, đưa hắn đi ra ngoài.

Cất bước Ngô Trường Tống, Phương Hạ cùng Ngụy Thư Hoa bọn họ cũng chuẩn bị trở về trong thành phố .

Trước khi đi, Phương Hạ cùng Dương lão hỏi họa lai lịch. Kết quả liền cùng hắn cùng Phù Cẩn suy đoán nhất dạng, là tại thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh triển lãm tranh đêm trước, Dương lão trước tiên mua đi . Nói cách khác, bọn họ tại thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh không có thể tìm được kia phúc bức tranh, chính là Dương lão này phúc.

Trở lại trụ nhà trọ sau, Phương Hạ cấp Cảnh Thư Đan gọi điện thoại, thuyết minh một chút tình huống.

"Cho ngươi biệt đúc kết, kết quả ngươi vẫn là đúc kết đi vào." Cảnh Thư Đan tại điện thoại đầu kia thở dài, sau đó nói, "Ta biết , ta làm người đi tìm Dương gia tiếp ủy thác, đem ngươi trên tay kia họa xử lý ."

"Muốn xử lý như thế nào? Hủy diệt sao?" Phương Hạ có chút khẩn trương mà hỏi.

"Làm sao có thể? Đây là vô giá lỗi thời! Là di sản văn hóa! Nghĩ biện pháp tán âm khí là có thể ." Cảnh Thư Đan đạo, "Trọng âm vật không sai biệt lắm đều là lỗi thời các loại đồ vật, nếu thấy nhất kiện hủy nhất kiện, giới huyền thuật không ít người đều đến đi cục cảnh sát xếp hàng uống trà."

"Trọng âm vật thực thông thường?"

"Bên ngoài giống nhau không thông thường, mộ táng phẩm trung ngược lại là rất thông thường ."

Phương Hạ cúp điện thoại, như có điều suy nghĩ mà tại trước bàn sách ngồi trong chốc lát, sau đó nhìn về phía đứng ở cửa sổ sát đất trước Phù Cẩn, "Phù Cẩn, làm sao ngươi biết kia phúc săn bắn đồ là nguyên họa một phần tư ? Ngươi gặp qua?"

[ ân, gặp qua. ]

"Tranh này là mộ táng phẩm đi?"

[ ta tại đây thế gian du đãng hơn một ngàn năm, xem qua rất nhiều người hạ táng, gặp qua mộ táng phẩm rất kỳ quái? ] Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ, hỏi ngược lại.

"Không, không kỳ quái..." Phương Hạ rụt lui cổ, đã có thể khẳng định, Phù Cẩn tâm tình thật sự không tốt lắm.

[ còn có cái gì vấn đề sao? ] Phù Cẩn thẳng tắp mà nhìn Phương Hạ.

"Ta có thể hỏi ngươi một chút vì cái gì tâm tình không tốt sao?" Phương Hạ cẩn thận thử thăm dò mở miệng.

Phù Cẩn không có trả lời ngay, hắn an tĩnh chuyên chú nhìn Phương Hạ, gần như chăm chú nhìn.

Phương Hạ nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, cảm giác đột nhiên có chút khẩn trương đi lên.

[ ngươi... Tối hôm qua mơ thấy ai ? ] bên trong gian phòng an tĩnh sau một lúc lâu, Phù Cẩn rốt cục chậm rãi mở miệng hỏi.

Muốn biết Phương Hạ trong mộng người nọ, chỉ dựa vào đoán là sẽ không có kết quả , duy nhất biện pháp chính là trực tiếp từ đương sự trong miệng được đến đáp án.

Phù Cẩn vừa dứt lời hạ, Phương Hạ nhất thời cảm giác chính mình cả người đều hóa đá ở tại ghế trên.

Phù Cẩn vì cái gì đặc biệt hỏi hắn tối hôm qua mơ thấy ai ? Hắn ngày hôm qua làm mộng xuân là chẳng lẽ động tĩnh thực đại? Sau đó còn đang ngủ sau nói nói mớ, hô Phù Cẩn tên? !

Phương Hạ tại một mảnh tương hồ trong đầu, chợt tìm được một đạo ánh sáng.

Đối! Nhất định là hắn làm mộng xuân hô Phù Cẩn tên! Cho nên, Phù Cẩn từ hôm nay buổi sáng bắt đầu tâm tình liền vẫn luôn không hảo, đều không thế nào cùng hắn nói chuyện. Ta bắt ngươi làm bằng hữu, ngươi lại lấy ta làm mộng xuân tư liệu sống, đổi ai ai khó chịu!

Phương Hạ cảm giác chính mình da mặt một tầng so một tầng nóng, vì thế kiêu ngạo da mặt dày, đại khái không có thể khiêng trụ tầng này tầng tiến dần lên nhiệt độ, đã hồng thấu da.

"Xin lỗi, ta với ngươi giải thích." Phương Hạ né tránh Phù Cẩn tầm mắt, dùng nhỏ nhất thanh âm trả lời, "Ta mơ thấy ngươi ..."

Tại Phương Hạ gần như thấp giọng âm cuối sau khi biến mất, bên trong gian phòng chỉ một thoáng lần thứ hai lâm vào yên tĩnh.

Phương Hạ cúi đầu, trên mặt nóng thành một mảnh, bị áy náy cùng mất thể diện bao phủ, hắn không dũng khí ngẩng đầu nhìn Phù Cẩn. Cho nên, hắn cũng bỏ lỡ Phù Cẩn rõ ràng kinh ngạc vẻ mặt.

Phù Cẩn kinh ngạc cùng ngoài ý muốn, không bị khống chế chính là biểu hiện ở tại trên mặt, vậy đại khái là hắn đương nhiều năm như vậy lệ quỷ, lần đầu tiên biểu tình như vậy sinh động tiên minh. Hắn đem hắn hiểu biết đạo, Phương Hạ người chung quanh đều muốn một lần, lại duy độc không nghĩ tới chính mình.

Hắn dung nhan sinh đến hảo, khi còn sống trừ bỏ nữ nhân chạy theo như vịt ngoại, còn từng có không ít nam nhân đối hắn nghĩ gì xấu xa, hắn biết sau, chỉ cảm thấy ghê tởm, căm hận cùng phản cảm. Nhưng mà, đối với mình xuất hiện tại Phương Hạ cái loại này trong mộng, hắn trừ bỏ kinh ngạc ở ngoài, còn có một loại không thể nói rõ tới cảm xúc, nhưng cũng không phải chán ghét.

Phù Cẩn ngơ ngác mà nhìn trong chốc lát Phương Hạ, phục hồi lại tinh thần, phát hiện ngồi ở ghế trên người nọ, đều nhanh lui thành một cái am thuần . Như vậy không kiêng nể gì, không cái đứng đắn người, cư nhiên sẽ túng thành như vậy bộ dáng. Phù Cẩn đáy mắt lộ ra mỉm cười, rất nhanh thu liễm, khôi phục thành bình thường phong khinh vân đạm thần thái.

[ trước ngươi không là muốn hỏi ta thật thể sự sao? ] Phù Cẩn chủ động thay đổi đề tài.

Phương Hạ trộm ngước mắt nhìn thoáng qua Phù Cẩn, phát hiện hắn tựa hồ không có sinh khí, hơn nữa tâm tình ra vẻ có điều tăng trở lại . Nhất thời nhẹ nhàng thở ra, Phù Cẩn đại khái là tại chờ hắn giải thích, nhưng mà chính mình vẫn luôn không giải thích, hắn mới có thể sinh khí. Hiện tại kia một tờ xem như bóc đi qua.

"Ngươi thật thể là xảy ra chuyện gì?" Phương Hạ theo Phù Cẩn lên tiếng đạo.

[ ta vẫn luôn có thật thể, chính là không muốn làm cho Cảnh gia người biết, mới duy trì phổ thông quỷ hồn trạng thái. ]

Phù Cẩn đây coi như là lời nói thật , không sai biệt lắm là nói cho Phương Hạ, hắn là sinh mà hữu hình lệ quỷ. Đối Phương Hạ giải thích nói hắn suy nghĩ rất nhiều, hắn có vô số cái nói dối có thể lừa gạt hắn, nhưng thật muốn đối hắn mở miệng khi, rồi lại không muốn lừa dối hắn . Bất quá, cái này đáp án đã là cực hạn , những cái đó về hắn là một cái như thế nào nguy hiểm tồn tại miêu tả, cái loại này khả năng làm Phương Hạ rời xa hắn mà nói, hắn là sẽ không nói cho Phương Hạ .

Phương Hạ gật gật đầu, tỏ vẻ biết . Đối với Phù Cẩn đem mình có thật thể sự giấu Cảnh gia, hoàn toàn trì duy trì thái độ, ai biết Cảnh gia bọn họ sẽ như thế nào lợi dụng — tuy rằng không biết lệ quỷ có thật thể sẽ sinh ra cái gì giá trị lợi dụng.

"Phù Cẩn, tối hôm qua ta mơ thấy ngươi chuyện đó, ngươi đừng quá để ý, mộng loại chuyện này thật không phải thật." Phương Hạ sợ Phù Cẩn trong lòng có khúc mắc, nói xong Phù Cẩn thật thể sự, lại lần nữa khuyên đạo, "Bàn Hầu còn mơ thấy quá cùng một cái đại thẩm kia gì , mộng loại này đồ vật hoàn toàn là không bị khống chế hạt cằn nhằn, không có nhiều ý nghĩa."

Dứt lời, Phương Hạ nhìn đến Phù Cẩn dùng cực đạm ánh mắt đảo qua chính mình, không nói được một lời mà xoay người nhìn ngoài cửa sổ phong cảnh đi.

Phương Hạ: "..." Phù Cẩn tâm tình thị trường chứng khoán, tựa hồ lại ngã ...

Vì cái gì?

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ đứng ở xấu hổ trên đài cao.

Phù đại lão hảo tâm đưa đến cây thang.

Phương Hạ một cước đá phiên cây thang.

Đệ 44 chương đồng học hội 01

Qua tháng tư trung tuần, C thị nhiệt độ không khí bắt đầu vững bước thượng bám, đến tháng tư mạt thời điểm, đã ẩn ẩn có thể cảm nhận được mùa hạ khô nóng .

Lại là một ngày Hầu Triêu Thanh khó được nghỉ ngơi, Phương Hạ vừa lúc có rảnh, hai người liền hẹn giữa trưa đi trung tâm thành phố một nhà mới mở nhà ăn liên hoan. Nhà này là một nhà trung thức nhà ăn, không có gì lập dị đặc sắc, chính là bọn họ thực phẩm tại trên mạng bị khen đến thuận lợi đủ đường, đem Hầu Triêu Thanh cấp khen động . Vì thế, bọn họ liên hoan địa điểm liền định ở tại nhà này nhà ăn.

Trong nhà ăn, thực khách ngồi đầy, Phương Hạ cùng Hầu Triêu Thanh tới chậm, chỉ có thể tuyển bên trong tới gần lối đi nhỏ vị trí. May mà đó là một cái bốn người tòa, Phương Hạ không cần lo lắng Phù Cẩn không chỗ tọa, Hầu Triêu Thanh không cần lo lắng tễ đến hoảng, hai người đều coi như vừa lòng.

Hai người đem thái đơn đặt ở cái bàn trung ương, một bên phiên một bên câu. Hầu Triêu Thanh mây bay nước chảy câu một đống món ăn mặn, Phương Hạ như do dự dự mà tuyển một thủy thức ăn chay.

"Ngươi điểm một đống rau xanh cây cải củ làm chi?" Hầu Triêu Thanh nghi hoặc mà ngẩng đầu nhìn Phương Hạ. Hắn cùng Phương Hạ tại ăn mặt trên luôn luôn đặc biệt hợp phách, đều là ăn thịt yêu thích giả, hai người đồng thời ăn cơm, đều là ý tứ ý tứ địa điểm một lưỡng đạo thức ăn chay, rất ít điểm lưỡng đạo ở trên .

"Ngươi giảm béo a? Ta còn không giảm đâu! Ngươi giảm cái gì giảm? Trên người của ngươi có bao nhiêu dư thịt béo cho ngươi giảm sao?" Hầu Triêu Thanh lầu bầu , đánh giá đối diện Phương Hạ, xác định đối phương trên người không có yêu cầu trừ sẹo lồi.

"Ta đột nhiên muốn ăn tố không được?" Phương Hạ nói xong, tầm mắt dư quang không tự giác mà nhìn lướt qua bên cạnh Phù Cẩn.

Nói thật, hắn tuyệt không thích ăn tố, còn không phải là vì thanh tâm quả dục. Từ khi lần đó mơ thấy Phù Cẩn sau đó, hắn mỗi ngày ngủ trước đều có chút kinh hồn táng đảm , sợ chính mình lại tại trong mộng đối Phù Cẩn gây rối. Tuy rằng lần đó Phù Cẩn không đối hắn sinh nhiều đại khí, nhưng lại đến một lần, Phương Hạ lo lắng cho mình cùng Phù Cẩn hữu nghị liền nếu không bảo .

Cho nên, trong khoảng thời gian này, Phương Hạ bắt đầu kiên trì ăn chay. Tuy rằng, không xác định ăn chay có phải thật vậy hay không có thể làm được thanh tâm quả dục, nhưng ít ra như vậy thứ nhất, hắn tại ngủ sau mơ thấy chân gà tỷ lệ, sẽ so mơ thấy Phù Cẩn tỷ lệ cao, coi như là đường cong cứu quốc .

"Thức ăn chay có cái gì ăn ngon ? Ngươi không cần luẩn quẩn trong lòng a!" Hầu Triêu Thanh tận tình khuyên bảo mà khuyên nhủ, "Thịt thật tốt ăn a! Buông tha ăn thịt nhân sinh là không có tương lai ."

Phương Hạ: "..." Hàng này lại bắt đầu biểu diễn .

Ngay tại Hầu Triêu Thanh tận tình khuyên bảo, ý đồ làm Phương Hạ lạc đường biết quay lại, trở lại món ăn mặn vương quốc khi, Phù Cẩn trắc mâu, tầm mắt tại Phương Hạ trên người dạo qua một vòng, sau đó khẽ nhăn mày — Phương Hạ thoạt nhìn so trước gầy một chút.

[ Phương Hạ. ] Phù Cẩn kêu.

Phương Hạ hơi hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn.

[ thái đơn. ]

Đối , còn không có làm Phù Cẩn gọi món ăn. Phương Hạ nhanh chóng vươn tay, đem quán tại cái bàn trung ương thái đơn kéo dài tới Phù Cẩn bên cạnh.

Phù Cẩn cúi đầu nhìn thái đơn, Phương Hạ trộm nhìn chằm chằm Phù Cẩn mặt nghiêng nhìn. Ở bên ngoài ăn cơm, hắn đều sẽ làm Phù Cẩn nhìn thái đơn, nhưng đối phương chủ động yêu cầu gọi món ăn, hôm nay vẫn là lần đầu tiên.

Chẳng lẽ... Phù Cẩn đối hôm nay nhà này nhà ăn đặc biệt vừa ý?

Bên này Phương Hạ chính cân nhắc Phù Cẩn chủ động đề xuất gọi món ăn nguyên nhân, bên kia Phù Cẩn đã điểm hoàn.

Phương Hạ hỗ trợ đem Phù Cẩn điểm ba cái đồ ăn câu thượng, phát hiện nướng sí, bài cốt cùng lộc cộc thịt, đều là hắn thích ăn , nhưng không phải Phù Cẩn đặc biệt thích xanh xao.

"Ngươi rốt cục tưởng mở!" Thấy Phương Hạ có câu tam đạo thấy thịt đồ ăn, đối diện Hầu Triêu Thanh nhất thời vui mừng đạo, "Bất quá, liền tính đôi ta khẩu vị đại, điều này cũng hơi nhiều đi? Đem thức ăn chay triệt lưỡng đạo đi xuống."

Quả thật như Hầu Triêu Thanh đã nói, bọn họ điểm đến hơi nhiều . Phương Hạ đem triệt rụng lưỡng đạo Hầu Triêu Thanh điểm món ăn mặn, kết quả đối phương chết sống mặc kệ, Phù Cẩn điểm không thể động, cuối cùng chỉ có thể triệt chính mình lưỡng đạo thức ăn chay. Vì thế, món ăn mặn lại đạt được tính áp đảo thắng lợi, cùng trước kia cơ bản không có gì khác nhau .

Phương Hạ lúc ăn cơm tổng sẽ cho Phù Cẩn lưu một phần, trong lén lút, kẹp đến Phù Cẩn trong bát đồ ăn Phương Hạ là sẽ không đi ăn , nhưng ở bên ngoài không giống, vi không cho người khác thoạt nhìn quái dị, hắn sẽ ăn luôn Phù Cẩn trong bát một phần đồ ăn. Tuy rằng thoạt nhìn vẫn là có chút kỳ quái, nhưng nhiều nhất cũng đã cảm thấy hắn lòng tham, kẹp đến rất nhiều cuối cùng ăn không hết, mà không phải giống tự cấp cái gì nhìn không thấy người lưu cái ăn, gọi người mao cốt tủng nhiên.

Phù Cẩn bình thường sẽ không chủ động làm Phương Hạ gắp đồ ăn, giống nhau đều là Phương Hạ chọn cho hắn kẹp . Mà hôm nay, kế chủ động gọi món ăn sau đó, Phương Hạ phát hiện Phù Cẩn lại chủ động mở miệng làm hắn gắp đồ ăn . Mà những cái đó đồ ăn, cuối cùng đại bộ phận lọt vào Phương Hạ trong bụng.

Phương Hạ từ lúc ban đầu rụt rè khắc chế, càng về sau cao hứng phấn chấn, đẳng cấp không nhiều lắm ăn xong rồi, mới nhớ tới chính mình muốn ăn tố duy trì thanh tâm quả dục kế hoạch, nhưng mà đã không còn kịp rồi.

Vì thế, ăn vài ngày tố Phương Hạ, hôm nay chẳng những bị bắt khai trai, nhưng lại ăn được bóng loáng đầy mặt.

"Phương Hạ, ngươi nghe nói sao? Hoàng Viên Viên họa nghe nói bị bán đi ." Cơm no rượu say, Hầu Triêu Thanh vuốt bụng bắt đầu truyền bá bát quái, "Tân nhân họa lần đầu tiên tiến hành lang có vẽ tranh, có thể nhanh như vậy bị bán đi người cũng không nhiều. Trường học của chúng ta tháng chín không là an bài một đội người, đi tham gia nước ngoài một hồi nghệ thuật giao lưu hội sao? Nghe nói giáo mới có ý đem nàng xếp vào đi vào."

Phương Hạ nhăn chặt mày, này Hoàng Viên Viên thật đúng là rất có thủ đoạn , Ngụy Thư Hoa bên kia không có tranh thủ đến, quay đầu không biết lại tranh thủ đến ai, nhanh như vậy đem họa bán đi ra ngoài, đem thanh danh sao...mà bắt đầu.

"Chu Lộ cũng thật sự là đáng thương, trước nàng họa bị Hoàng Viên Viên hủy, liền tính Hoàng Viên Viên nói xin lỗi, nhưng còn có chút người vi nàng ôm bất bình. Hiện tại Hoàng Viên Viên như vậy cùng lên tới, cũng không người nói nàng tài nghệ không bằng người cố ý sử thủ đoạn, những người đó cũng đi theo sửa miệng nói thực lực luận ." Hầu Triêu Thanh thở dài, "Quả nhiên, so với nhà giàu thiên kim xuôi gió xuôi nước, đại gia vẫn là càng thích thảo căn nghịch tập câu chuyện."

"Liền bán đi một bức họa, coi như không thượng nghịch tập." Phương Hạ đứng dậy đi tính tiền.

Có vài người đại khái là không thể đề . Hầu Triêu Thanh tại trong phòng ăn đề một miệng Hoàng Viên Viên, kết quả Phương Hạ đi theo Hầu Triêu Thanh đồng thời về trường học, còn chưa đi tiến trường học đại môn, kết quả liền nghênh diện đánh lên Hoàng Viên Viên.

Phương Hạ lôi kéo Hầu Triêu Thanh quay đầu tưởng muốn tránh đi, đối phương lại vội vàng cùng nàng bằng hữu cáo biệt, bước nhanh đuổi theo.

"Phương Hạ!" Hoàng Viên Viên chạy đến Phương Hạ trước mặt, ngăn lại đường đi của hắn.

"Làm chi!" Phương Hạ tức giận nói.

"Liền tính ngươi vẫn luôn từ giữa làm khó dễ, nhưng ta họa bán đi ." Hoàng Viên Viên lý lý chính mình bên tai tóc ngắn, ngửa đầu đắc ý đạo.

"Liên quan gì ta?" Phương Hạ phiên cái khinh khỉnh, thật sự lười phản ứng nàng, "Tránh ra, chó ngoan không chắn đường."

"Ngươi nói ai là cẩu? Ta xem ngươi mới là cẩu!" Hoàng Viên Viên cười lạnh một tiếng, "Ngươi xem ngươi giống con chó nhất dạng, cả ngày vây quanh Ngụy Thư Hoa đảo quanh, kết quả chiếm được cái gì? Còn không phải chỉ có thể tại hắn cái kia phá họa thất đương cái lão sư."

Phù Cẩn ánh mắt sửng sốt, rủ tại bên người ngón tay giật giật, còn chưa tới kịp làm như thế nào, đã thấy một cái mập mạp thân ảnh giành trước động .

"Uy uy uy, quá mức a!" Hầu Triêu Thanh nghe không nổi nữa, tiến lên một bước, dùng hắn cặp kia bị trên mặt thịt béo tễ đến có chút ánh mắt, dùng sức trừng Hoàng Viên Viên, "Mỗi người một chí, đương phòng vẽ tranh lão sư làm sao vậy?"

"Tử phì heo, đi một bên!" Hoàng Viên Viên liếc mắt nhìn Hầu Triêu Thanh.

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Phương Hạ nhất thời sắc mặt trầm xuống, khóe mắt tủng kéo xuống dưới, âm trầm trầm mà nhìn chằm chằm Hoàng Viên Viên, "Ngươi lặp lại lần nữa."

Phương Hạ đây là thật nổi giận , nói hắn hắn có thể việc không đáng lo, nhưng nói bằng hữu của hắn, hắn liền phải làm một sự việc đến thanh toán .

"Giải thích." Phương Hạ hai tay cắm vào túi quần trong, tiến lên một bước đạo.

Hoàng Viên Viên nhịn không được lui nửa bước, trước mắt Phương Hạ chính là mặt âm trầm, nhưng nàng cảm thấy như vậy Phương Hạ, so tại qua hà sơn kia vẻ mặt dữ tợn bộ dáng còn đáng sợ hơn.

Hoàng Viên Viên ánh mắt có chút kích động mà mọi nơi loạn phiêu, đang nhìn đến cổng trường người đến người đi cảnh tượng sau, nhất thời cảm thấy an tâm một chút.

"Như thế nào? Ngươi lại muốn động thủ đánh ta?" Chung quanh người nhiều như vậy, nàng cũng không tin Phương Hạ dám động thủ.

Phương Hạ hai mắt mị...mà bắt đầu, bắt tay từ túi quần trong lấy ra, đang muốn đi phía trước đi, lại bị Hầu Triêu Thanh mãnh liệt ôm lấy cánh tay, "Từ từ! Phương Hạ, ngươi lãnh tĩnh, đừng cùng nữ nhân này giống nhau so đo. Nàng như vậy tiện, sớm tối sẽ có người thu thập nàng, hà tất ô uế chúng ta tay."

"Ngươi nói ai tiện?" Bên kia Hoàng Viên Viên tức giận đến cất cao thanh âm.

Hầu Triêu Thanh không để ý tới nàng, nhỏ giọng tại Phương Hạ bên tai nhắc nhở, "Ngẫm lại bằng tốt nghiệp! Không tất yếu vi nữ nhân này bị khấu hạ bằng tốt nghiệp! Lãnh tĩnh, bạn hữu!"

Phương Hạ mím thật chặt miệng, co rút cánh tay, không có thể từ Hầu Triêu Thanh kia hai chỉ béo trong tay rút ra, đơn giản tha hắn tiếp tục đi phía trước đi.

"Ngọa tào! Phương Hạ ngươi này cái gì gặp quỷ khí lực, Bàn Hầu ta có hơn hai trăm cân đâu! Chờ một chút, ngươi dừng lại! Ôi mẹ ruột của ta, ta giữa trưa liền không nên cho ngươi ăn thịt, cho ngươi ăn xuất như vậy một thân cậy mạnh..."

"Phương Hạ thiếu gia." Ngay tại Hầu Triêu Thanh gào khóc thảm thiết mà bị Phương Hạ tha đi phía trước chạy, một cái trầm thấp giọng nam, làm Phương Hạ dừng động tác.

Phương Hạ quay đầu lại, nhìn đến một cái quốc tự mặt trung niên nam nhân đứng phía sau hắn.

"Ngươi ai a?" Phương Hạ nhíu mày.

"Hắn là ta lái xe." Xa hơn một chút chỗ một nam nhân khác, tiếp lời trả lời Phương Hạ vấn đề.

Phương Hạ theo tiếng nhìn lại, chỉ thấy một cái xuyên hắc tây trang , xử lý đến cẩn thận tỉ mỉ nam nhân, xuyên qua cổng trường nghỉ chân vây xem đám người, đi nhanh hướng phía Phương Hạ đi tới. Đến gần sau, đối phương kia trương biểu tình ôn hoà mặt, làm Phương Hạ rất nhanh nhớ tới người kia là ai. Cảnh gia đương gia gia chủ đệ đệ — Cảnh Trọng Mân, cũng là Cảnh gia chi thứ người cầm đầu vật, chưởng quản Cảnh gia công ty đưa vào hoạt động cầm quyền giả. Sắp xếp khởi trên huyết thống thân thích quan hệ, Phương Hạ hẳn là gọi hắn một tiếng nhị biểu thúc.

"Ngươi tới làm cái gì?" Phương Hạ mày nhăn càng chặt hơn, một cái chán ghét Hoàng Viên Viên còn không có xử lý, lại chạy xuất một cái chán ghét Cảnh gia người.

"Ngươi hẳn là học đối trưởng bối có chút lễ phép." Cảnh Trọng Mân đạo.

Phương Hạ từ ngây người Hầu Triêu Thanh trong tay rút ra cánh tay, đào đào lỗ tai, xoay người đối mặt Cảnh Trọng Mân, "Ngươi không nghe Cảnh Văn Thu nói? Ta rời đi Cảnh gia , về sau các ngươi không xen vào ta."

"Hai ngày này mới vừa nghe nói chuyện này, cho nên ta đến tìm ngươi ." Cảnh Trọng Mân nhìn Phương Hạ, "Đi trên xe, chúng ta nói chuyện."

"Không đi." Phương Hạ cự tuyệt.

"Chúng ta đây đứng ở chỗ này nói."

Phương Hạ nhìn chung quanh một vòng chung quanh, một đám người hoặc gần hoặc xa mà đứng vây xem, hắn cảm giác chính mình tựa như một cái hầu tử.

"... Đi trên xe."

Phương Hạ đi theo Cảnh Trọng Mân cùng hắn lái xe, hướng phía học cổng trường đình chiếc xe kia đi đến. Hoàng Viên Viên nhìn Phương Hạ đi xa bóng dáng, cũng là huyết sắc tẫn thốn.

Nếu nàng nhớ không lầm, vừa mới cái kia xuyên hắc tây trang nam nhân hẳn là chính là Cảnh Trọng Mân, thương giới nổi danh đại nhân vật, xuất thân danh môn Cảnh gia. Cảnh gia — đó là Ngụy Thư Hoa những cái đó phú quý nhân gia hoàn toàn so không được quái vật lớn.

Vừa mới Cảnh Trọng Mân lái xe gọi Phương Hạ cái gì? Phương Hạ thiếu gia? Phương Hạ là Cảnh gia thiếu gia? ! Điều đó không có khả năng... Hoàng Viên Viên tưởng muốn phủ định, nhưng vừa mới nàng quả thật nghe được tài xế kia như vậy gọi , Cảnh Trọng Mân còn tự xưng là Phương Hạ là trưởng bối.

Từ từ, từ từ... Có lẽ nam nhân kia không là Cảnh Trọng Mân, chính là lớn lên giống mà thôi.

"Vừa mới nam nhân kia... Không là Cảnh Trọng Mân đi?" Nếu Cảnh gia sẽ đối nàng động thủ, nàng căn bản là không giãy dụa đường sống, Hoàng Viên Viên đã hoảng đến hoang mang lo sợ , nàng mờ mịt mà quay đầu lại hỏi một bên Hầu Triêu Thanh.

"Thì phải là Cảnh Trọng Mân a! Biết tên này ngươi cũng có thể ở địa phương nào nhìn đến quá mặt của hắn. Cũng là ngươi ánh mắt không dùng được, nhận không rõ người a? Học họa họa , ánh mắt không dùng được không thể được."

Hầu Triêu Thanh mạnh mẽ từ Phương Hạ là Cảnh gia thiếu gia trong lúc khiếp sợ hoàn hồn, làm bộ vẻ mặt trấn định mà trào phúng hoàn, ra vẻ phong khinh vân đạm mà hướng phía phòng ngủ lâu phương hướng hoảng đi. Nếu nhìn kỹ, đó có thể thấy được hắn bước chân kỳ thật còn đánh phiêu.

Hầu Triêu Thanh tự cố tự mà đi rồi, vây xem người còn giữ tại chỗ, hưng trí bừng bừng mà cho nhau thảo luận , đánh nát Hoàng Viên Viên sở hữu may mắn tâm lý, làm cho nàng từ đầu lạnh đến chân.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phù đại lão: Phương Hạ ăn vài ngày tố, gầy.

Tác giả: Không phải, chính là trời nóng nực , hắn quần áo xuyên thiếu mà thôi...

Đệ 45 chương đồng học hội 02

Phương Hạ đi theo Cảnh Trọng Mân đi đến đình tại cổng trường chiếc xe kia biên, lái xe giúp Cảnh Trọng Mân rớt ra phía sau xe tòa cửa xe, Cảnh Trọng Mân đang muốn xoay người ngồi vào đi, lại bị phía sau Phương Hạ gọi lại.

"Ngươi tọa phía trước đi." Phương Hạ thập phần không khách khí đạo.

Cảnh Trọng Mân quay đầu lại, "Vì cái gì?"

Phương Hạ nhìn tài xế kia liếc mắt một cái, nhỏ giọng lại đúng lý hợp tình đạo: "Phù Cẩn muốn theo ta tọa mặt sau."

Cảnh Trọng Mân ánh mắt tại Phương Hạ quanh mình dạo qua một vòng, quả nhiên vẫn là nhìn không tới vị kia Phù Cẩn tiên sinh. Cùng đại ca của hắn Cảnh Trọng Chí bất đồng, hắn cũng không có gặp quỷ năng lực, tại không sử dụng thủ đoạn dưới tình huống, hắn là nhìn không tới Phù Cẩn . Đã từng từng có tiếc nuối, nhưng hiện tại đã thói quen.

"Lái xe là Cảnh gia người, ngươi không cần tận lực che dấu Phù Cẩn tiên sinh sự." Cảnh Trọng Mân nói xong, từ sau trước cửa xe tránh ra, chính mình rớt ra phó giá thất cửa xe, xoay người ngồi xuống.

Quốc tự mặt lái xe như trước hỗ trợ lôi kéo cửa xe, Phương Hạ nhưng không có lập tức lên xe, bởi vì hắn phát hiện Phù Cẩn không theo kịp.

Phương Hạ trở lại hướng lai lịch phương hướng nhìn lại, rất nhanh tại nghỉ chân vây xem trong đám người, phát hiện Phù Cẩn thon dài cao ngất thân ảnh. Hắn đang muốn đi qua hảm Phù Cẩn lại đây, đã thấy hắn chính nhìn chằm chằm cửa trường nội bồn hoa chỗ bóng ma. Tại bồn hoa chỗ bóng tối, đang đứng một cái bán trong suốt tiểu quỷ. Chỉ thấy Phù Cẩn đưa tay, hướng phía cách đó không xa Hoàng Viên Viên phương hướng một lóng tay. Kia tiểu quỷ cúi đầu nhìn bóng ma biên giới do dự một cái chớp mắt, lập tức lao ra bồn hoa bóng ma, thải quanh mình vây xem giả bóng người, giống như một cái lớn chuột , tam nhảy hai khiêu, rất nhanh bỏ chạy đến Hoàng Viên Viên bên chân, dụng cả tay chân mà ôm lấy Hoàng Viên Viên tiểu thối.

Chờ này đó sau khi chấm dứt, Phù Cẩn mới hướng phía Phương Hạ bên này đi tới.

Phương Hạ làm Phù Cẩn lên xe trước, chính mình mới đi theo đồng thời ngồi xuống.

"Ngươi làm kia tiểu quỷ đi theo Hoàng Viên Viên?" Đóng cửa xe, Phương Hạ mở miệng hỏi .

"Cái gì?" Phía trước Cảnh Trọng Mân quay đầu lại nhìn qua.

"Không nói cho ngươi nói." Phương Hạ hướng Cảnh Trọng Mân ghét bỏ mà khoát tay áo.

Cảnh Trọng Mân yên lặng quay đầu đi.

Lái xe lên xe, phát động xe, quay đầu sử nhập đường xe chạy.

[ ân. ] Phù Cẩn hơi hơi vuốt cằm, xem như hồi Phương Hạ vấn đề.

"Sau đó Hoàng Viên Viên sẽ như thế nào? Buổi tối làm ác mộng?" Phương Hạ tò mò mà hỏi.

[ sẽ xui xẻo một đoạn thời gian. ] Phù Cẩn thản nhiên nói.

"Ha ha ha... Làm tốt lắm! Làm cho nàng loạn kiêu ngạo, không liền bán một bức họa, bức tranh vòng tân nhân đều không tính là, bỏ chạy đi ra cắn người." Phương Hạ cảm thấy mới vừa rồi bị Hoàng Viên Viên nghẹn tại ngực kia khẩu khí xem như ra, kiều chân bắt chéo, cười đến hai mắt hơi hơi nheo lại.

[ vui vẻ ? ] Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ cười, ánh mắt gian thần sắc cũng đi theo nhu hòa xuống dưới.

"Vui vẻ a! Buổi tối thỉnh ngươi ăn cơm." Phương Hạ nghiêng đi thân thể, một tay chi tại trên đùi, chống hai má đối Phù Cẩn đạo, "Vẫn là giữa trưa kia gia nhà ăn thế nào? Ta xem ngươi thật giống như rất thích ."

[ hảo. ]

"Ta có thể nói chuyện sao?" Chờ Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đối thoại coi như kết thúc, Cảnh Trọng Mân hợp thời mà lên tiếng nói.

"Ngươi có thể lựa chọn không nói." Phương Hạ đứng thẳng thân thể, nhìn về phía phía trước phó giá thất Cảnh Trọng Mân, "Ta biết ngươi muốn nói gì, ngươi cũng biết ta sẽ như thế nào trả lời, hà tất lãng phí lẫn nhau thời gian đâu?"

"Ngươi nếu trở lại Cảnh gia, giống ngươi mới vừa rồi trong miệng Hoàng Viên Viên chi lưu , ta tùy tay có thể giúp ngươi xử lý ." Cảnh Trọng Mân không để ý đến Phương Hạ đề nghị, tự cố tự mà tung chỗ tốt.

"Xin lỗi, Phù Cẩn đã giúp ta xử lý ."

"Ta có thể cho nàng từ nay về sau vòng quanh ngươi đi, mà còn cam đoan nàng vĩnh viễn sẽ không ra hiện tại nghệ thuật lĩnh vực." Cảnh Trọng Mân lại nói.

Chơi nghệ thuật , nói cho cùng chính là tư bản vận tác, trừ phi ngươi thật sự kinh tài diễm diễm độc nhất vô nhị, nếu không liền là tư bản cho ngươi linh hoạt là sống, tư bản cho ngươi tử chính là tử.

"Sau đó ta hồi Cảnh gia đương ngươi công cụ? Nàng Hoàng Viên Viên còn không có cái giá này giá trị." Phương Hạ phiên cái khinh khỉnh, "Ngươi còn không bằng vứt ta chi phiếu đâu!"

Cảnh Trọng Mân: "Có thể, ngươi muốn nhiều ít?"

Phương Hạ: "Ngươi có phải hay không ngốc a? Ta tùy tiện nói một chút nói ."

"Vậy ngươi nghĩ muốn cái gì?" Cảnh Trọng Mân nhìn kính chiếu hậu trung Phương Hạ, hỏi.

"Hy vọng theo các ngươi Cảnh gia người cả đời không qua lại với nhau." Phương Hạ trả lời.

Cảnh Trọng Mân đưa tay, ý bảo lái xe tại ven đường dừng xe.

"Phương Hạ, ngươi không tất yếu đem nói về đến chết như vậy. Có lẽ có một ngày, ngươi sẽ phát hiện, Cảnh gia thiếu gia cái này thân phận, đối với ngươi mà nói cũng không đáng giá ngươi như vậy kháng cự."

"Ngươi cũng nói, là có lẽ."

"Ngươi chính mình hảo hảo ngẫm lại đi." Cảnh Trọng Mân nói xong, khiến cho Phương Hạ xuống xe.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đứng ở ven đường, nhìn theo Cảnh Trọng Mân xe đi xa, lại quay đầu lại xem ra khi lộ. Bọn họ ly trường học có một đoạn không gần khoảng cách, ly phòng vẽ tranh bên kia liền xa hơn.

Cảnh Trọng Mân người này như thế nào như vậy thiếu đạo đức a! Không một lời hợp liền đem bọn họ cấp ném ven đường , ít nhất đưa bọn họ về trường học a uy!

"Cảnh gia người quả nhiên cũng không phải thứ tốt!" Phương Hạ căm giận mà hướng phía Cảnh Trọng Mân phương hướng ly khai so cái ngón giữa.

Phù Cẩn nói, bị tiểu quỷ đuổi kịp Hoàng Viên Viên sẽ xui xẻo, Phương Hạ nguyên tưởng rằng, cái gọi là xui xẻo cũng bước đi lộ té ngã, uống nước tắc nha các loại không thuận. Lại không nghĩ, Hoàng Viên Viên là trực tiếp tài .

Cổng trường xung đột sự kiện ngày thứ ba, Hoàng Viên Viên bán đi bức họa kia, bị một vị lão nghệ thuật gia chỉ ra, có đạo văn người khác sáng ý hiềm nghi. Tin tức này vừa ra tới, giáo phương trực tiếp gọi ngừng Hoàng Viên Viên xuất ngoại giao lưu thân thỉnh. Bị đạo văn hoạ sĩ, ít ngày nữa đem từ nước ngoài bay tới C thị, mà Hoàng Viên Viên đem gặp phải bị khởi tố.

Phương Hạ nguyên tưởng rằng Hoàng Viên Viên là sử thủ đoạn gì, đặt lên quan hệ mới bán ra họa, ai tưởng nàng là dựa vào họa sáng ý bán đi, chính là tranh này sáng ý cũng không thuộc về nàng.

Tháng tư ngày cuối cùng, là một cái ngày mưa.

Ở trường học phụ cận kia gia quán cà phê trong, Phương Hạ mang theo Phù Cẩn, cùng Chu Lộ, Hầu Triêu Thanh, ngồi vây quanh tại trong điếm bục thượng bàn tròn biên, trò chuyện hai ngày này phát sinh tại Hoàng Viên Viên trên người sự.

"Bị Hoàng Viên Viên đạo văn sáng ý , là một vị nước ngoài thanh niên hoạ sĩ, công khai tác phẩm không nhiều lắm, không tính thập phần nổi danh, nhưng nghe nói tác phẩm bị không ít đại sư thưởng thức, có tối xúc động nhân tâm hoạ sĩ danh xưng." Hầu Triêu Thanh nói rằng, "Đại khái tứ năm năm trước, vị kia ngoại quốc thanh niên hoạ sĩ lại tới chúng ta quốc gia một cái tiểu hương trấn, lúc ấy nhất thời hứng khởi, tại ven đường ngẫu hứng vẽ tranh, là biểu diễn tính chất . Hoàng Viên Viên xem qua hắn ngẫu hứng biểu diễn, hắn họa những cái đó tranh màu nước trung, liền có một bức tên là 《 cố hương 》, Hoàng Viên Viên đạo văn chính là hắn này phúc tác phẩm sáng ý, thậm chí liên họa danh đều không thay đổi mà lấy đến dùng."

"Kia Hoàng Viên Viên trong đầu trang chính là cái gì? Nàng liền không từng nghĩ bị bắt đến?" Phương Hạ nhịn không được hỏi. Kia họa sĩ nước ngoài không tính thập phần nổi danh, nhưng không phải hoàn toàn không có nổi tiếng, nhân gia tốt xấu là bị không ít đại sư thưởng thức người.

"Nàng đương nhiên không sợ, vị kia họa sĩ nước ngoài, khi đó họa chính là tranh màu nước, không phải hắn am hiểu lĩnh vực, họa đến độ không quá vừa lòng, coi như tràng trực tiếp tiêu hủy. Bất quá —" Hầu Triêu Thanh dừng một chút, trộm nhìn thoáng qua đối diện cười nhạt Chu Lộ, nghe được Phương Hạ thúc giục, mới tiếp tục nói, "Bất quá Hoàng Viên Viên không biết, duy độc kia phúc tên là 《 cố hương 》 tác phẩm, nhân gia sau khi trở về nghiêm nghiêm túc túc mà vẽ một bức bức tranh tác phẩm. Cho nên nàng đạo văn người khác sáng ý, bằng chứng như núi ."

Chu Lộ lấy điện thoại di động ra, nhảy ra họa sĩ nước ngoài cùng Hoàng Viên Viên hai phúc bức tranh, giao cho Phương Hạ nhìn.

Họa sĩ nước ngoài 《 cố hương 》, họa thượng là mở ra hai tay thiếu nữ, ôm ấp một tòa hồi hương trấn nhỏ, trấn nhỏ từ thiếu nữ ngón tay gian, một đường kéo dài tiến lòng của thiếu nữ đế, trấn nhỏ cảnh tượng, từ ngón tay hoang vu thảm đạm, trục tầng xuất hiện sinh cơ, thẳng đến chỗ sâu nhất, lòng của thiếu nữ khẩu vị trí, là một tràng tranh hoa điểu vờn quanh, mỹ lệ yên lặng tiểu lâu. Hoàng Viên Viên 《 cố hương 》, họa chính là thiên sứ hai cánh bao vây hương trấn, từ tối bên ngoài hoang vu, đến tối trung tâm phồn hoa tự cẩm. Hương trấn cùng họa sĩ nước ngoài không chỉ là tại biểu hiện hình thức thượng không có sai biệt, tại hình ảnh kết cấu thượng đều có hứa nhiều chỗ tương tự, xác xác thật thật có thể nói là bằng chứng như núi .

Cái này đạo văn tội danh Hoàng Viên Viên là trốn không thoát , không cần phải nói trong nghề, cho dù là người thường đến xem, cũng có thể nhìn ra này hai bức họa có bao nhiêu tương tự, không sai biệt lắm chỉ có vẽ tài năng siêu xa cái này tương tự độ .

"Hoàng Viên Viên phát biểu kia phúc 《 cố hương 》 trước, liền không lên mạng tìm xem?" Phương Hạ đem di động đẩy còn cấp Chu Lộ, hỏi tiếp.

"Tại bị vị kia lão nghệ thuật gia chỉ ra đạo văn hiềm nghi trước, vị kia họa sĩ nước ngoài 《 cố hương 》, cũng không có bị đặt ở trên mạng." Chu Lộ cười nói, "Xác thực mà nói, kia họa sĩ nước ngoài 《 cố hương 》 căn bản không đối ngoại công bố — bởi vì bức họa kia là một phần đưa cho hắn thê tử lễ vật. Tên là cố hương, kỳ thật là một lần thâm tình thông báo — ngươi sở tại chỗ, chính là ta trở lại địa phương; ngươi sở yêu nơi, tất nhiên đẹp như đồng thoại. Kia mở ra hai tay thiếu nữ, họa chính là kia hoạ sĩ thê tử niên thiếu thời điểm, vợ hắn ngón út thoáng có chút tàn tật, họa trung thiếu nữ cũng thế. Mà họa thượng thiếu nữ ôm ấp trấn nhỏ, là vị kia hoạ sĩ cùng vợ hắn đồng thời lớn lên địa phương, là danh xứng với thực cố hương."

"Thật lãng mạn." Hầu Triêu Thanh cảm thán nói.

"Còn không ngừng." Chu Lộ tiếp tục nói, "Bức họa kia sở dĩ không đối ngoại công khai, là bởi vì kia hoạ sĩ không nghĩ cho hắn người đánh giá cơ hội, hắn muốn cho vợ hắn làm duy nhất bình luận viên."

"Như vậy gặp qua bức họa kia người không là liền hoạ sĩ cùng vợ hắn sao?" Phương Hạ vuốt cằm đạo, "Kia lão nghệ thuật gia làm sao biết Hoàng Viên Viên sao chép bức họa kia đâu?"

"Ngươi như thế nào không một chút lãng mạn tế bào? Chúng ta tại cảm khái nhân gia lãng mạn ái tình, ngươi lại tại cân nhắc loại sự tình này?" Hầu Triêu Thanh vẻ mặt ghét bỏ mà nhìn Phương Hạ.

"Ta không có lãng mạn tế bào?"

Phương Hạ không phục, Hầu Triêu Thanh cùng Chu Lộ lại nhất trí mà gật đầu khẳng định, hắn chỉ phải nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn. Phù Cẩn tiếp xúc đến Phương Hạ ánh mắt, hơi hơi nhất đốn sau đó, lặng yên dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt.

Phương Hạ: "..." Đột nhiên cảm nhận được chúng bạn xa lánh thê lương.

"Mệt ngươi vẫn là học họa , học lãng mạn một chút." Hầu Triêu Thanh lời nói thấm thía đạo.

"Bức họa kia bị hoạ sĩ thê tử bắt tại phòng tiếp khách , đi qua kia hoạ sĩ trong nhà người đều gặp bức họa kia, mà kia lão nghệ thuật gia vừa lúc là vị kia hoạ sĩ bằng hữu." Chu Lộ cười cấp ra Phương Hạ đáp án.

Tọa thực sao chép đạo văn, Hoàng Viên Viên nghệ thuật kiếp sống xem như trước tiên tuyên cáo kết thúc. Dù sao, kia ngoại quốc thanh niên hoạ sĩ đến đây cũng không nhỏ, hắn không nổi danh chỉ là bởi vì hắn điệu thấp mà thôi.

"Nàng kia bán đi họa đều là sao chép người khác , căn bản không phải nàng đích thực bản lĩnh, thật không rõ, nàng lúc ấy như thế nào hảo ý tứ tới tìm ta đắc sắt ?" Phương Hạ thở dài.

"Có cách ngôn nói, càng không người có bản lĩnh, lại càng dễ dàng đắc ý vênh váo." Hầu Triêu Thanh cầm lấy cái chén uống khẩu cà phê, nhìn thoáng qua đối diện Chu Lộ, vị này hệ hoa có thể nói là bị Hoàng Viên Viên làm hại đủ thảm , "Hoàng Viên Viên nói, còn phải thêm một câu — vừa xuẩn lại phá hư."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Hoàng Viên Viên (phiên kịch bản): Nghịch tập nghịch tập nghịch tập...

Tác giả: Không có , hết hy vọng đi!

Cảnh Trọng Mân (phiên kịch bản): ...

Cảnh Trọng Chí (đẩy lão Hoa kính): Tìm được không? Kia Hoàng Viên Viên cần ta nhóm ra tay sao?

Cảnh Trọng Mân (khép lại kịch bản): Không có.

Phương Hạ (phiên kịch bản): Chỗ nào có ta đánh người nội dung vở kịch? Ta thân thủ lão hảo ! Đến lúc đó có thể cấp Phù Cẩn bộc lộ tài năng.

Tác giả: ... Ngươi lãng mạn điểm được không?

Phù Cẩn bưng chén trà nhìn Phương Hạ phiên kịch bản.

Tác giả: Đại lão, ngươi không nhìn kịch bản?

Phù Cẩn: Ân? Ta cũng cần nhìn kịch bản?

Tác giả: ... Không, ngài chính là kịch bản.

Đệ 46 chương đồng học hội 03

Hoàng Viên Viên nếu không ngu, liền sẽ không đi đạo văn người khác sáng ý, loại hành vi này không khác cho chính mình chôn một viên đúng giờ nổ đạn, nổ tung thành trì chính là chuyện sớm hay muộn; Hoàng Viên Viên nếu không xấu, nàng liền sẽ không hủy Chu Lộ tác phẩm, đến nỗi cùng người chặt đứt tình cảm, cũng không ngẫm lại Chu Lộ đối nàng giúp ích, kỳ thật xa so một hồi trận đấu xuất sắc tới càng nhiều. Hơn nữa, Chu gia có thể nhìn nhà mình hài tử bị tối như vậy tính? Hiện tại vẫn luôn, là bởi vì thời cơ không đối, dù sao Hoàng Viên Viên mới vừa hủy Chu Lộ dự thi tác phẩm không bao lâu, Hoàng Viên Viên một xuất sự, đại khái rất nhiều người đều sẽ hướng Chu Lộ bên kia tưởng. Nhưng chờ nàng thật sự tại bức tranh vòng xuất đầu, ai biết Chu gia sẽ không cho nàng đến một xuất đứng đến cao suất đến ngoan?

Tóm lại, Hoàng Viên Viên rắp tâm hại người, rồi lại dại dột bất trị, lần này tự bạo cũng là xứng đáng. Bất quá, Chu Lộ như thế nào sẽ cùng người như thế làm bằng hữu ?

Hầu Triêu Thanh trong ánh mắt ý tứ quá mức rõ ràng, Chu Lộ lập tức liền nhìn minh bạch , cúi đầu cười khổ một chút, "Khi đó ta thấy nàng không giống có tâm cơ người, vốn tưởng rằng là một cái thành thật tính cách..."

"Không có việc gì không có việc gì, ai không cái mắt mù thời điểm?" Hầu Triêu Thanh nói xong, chính mình hồi vị một chút, cảm giác nói được có chút không đối vị, lại nhanh chóng bổ cứu đạo, "Ta không phải nói ngươi mắt mù."

Phù Cẩn không khỏi trắc mắt nhìn về phía Hầu Triêu Thanh, cảm thấy vị này thật không hổ là Phương Hạ bạn tốt, hai người tại bổ cứu kỹ xảo thượng quả thực hiệu quả như nhau — rõ ràng là hảo ý, nghe lại thập phần thảo đánh.

"Là ta mắt mù." Chu Lộ ngược lại là không để ý Hầu Triêu Thanh thuyết pháp, còn hào phóng mà thừa nhận , thu cười khổ, cười khẽ ra tiếng, "Bất quá lần này mắt mù cũng không hoàn toàn là chuyện xấu, nhận rõ một người, cũng vừa lúc có thể dừng lại lắng đọng lại một chút. Ta cho tới nay cũng quả thật có chút quá gấp vào, "

Lời này đề coi như kết thúc, ba người rất nhanh liền cho tới ngũ một tiểu nghỉ dài hạn an bài.

Chu Lộ tính toán xuất ngoại du lịch. Hầu Triêu Thanh lần này phòng làm việc khó được không tăng ca, chuẩn bị tham gia hoàn tại C thị đồng học hội sau, trở về lão gia nhìn xem. Về phần Phương Hạ —

"Ta? Ta ngũ vừa chuẩn bị công tác kiếm tiền."

Phòng vẽ tranh yêu cầu Phương Hạ lên lớp thời gian giống nhau tại cuối tuần, bởi vì học họa chính là học viện cơ bản đều là trung học sinh tiểu học, chỉ có cuối tuần có thời gian. Có khi cũng sẽ ở thời gian làm việc nhập học, làm như vậy là để phối hợp đệ tử tham gia trận đấu, tiến hành lúc trước chỉ đạo, tỷ như nhập chức lúc ban đầu giáo kia năm cái hài tử. Nhưng là, đến pháp định lễ ngày nghỉ, phòng vẽ tranh là tuyệt đối nghỉ .

Phương Hạ ngũ một trong lúc công tác, không phải chỉ vẽ thất công tác, mà là hắn gần nhất lén lút tiếp tranh minh hoạ công tác.

Phương Hạ gia tại bản địa một vị khác bạn cùng phòng, kỳ thật hẹn hắn ngũ một cùng đi ra du lịch, chính là hiện tại tiểu nghỉ dài hạn đại gia đều nghĩ như vậy, phỏng chừng nơi nơi đều là chật chội đám người, này đối Phù Cẩn xuất hành không là thực hữu hảo.

Đương nhiên, Phù Cẩn là có thể trốn vào ngọc quyết trung, tránh cho chính mình bị chật chội đám người xuyên đến xuyên đi, nhưng là Phương Hạ không vui lòng. Đi ra ngoài du lịch loại sự tình này, Phương Hạ vẫn là hy vọng Phù Cẩn có thể đãi ở bên ngoài, cùng hắn đồng thời chia sẻ ven đường phong cảnh. Nếu yêu cầu Phù Cẩn tránh ở ngọc quyết trung, Phương Hạ cảm thấy, chính mình đại khái cũng không có gì du ngoạn hưng trí . Không bằng nhân cơ hội tiếp điểm tư sống, toàn ít tiền, chờ mùa ế hàng ít người thời điểm, lại mang theo Phù Cẩn cùng đi ra du lịch.

Nói lên tiền, Phương Hạ gần nhất kinh tế quả thật có chút khẩn trương. Hắn không làm cơm, thường xuyên mang theo Phù Cẩn đi ra ngoài ăn, cũng không ủy khuất chính mình và Phù Cẩn, còn ăn một lần chính là hai người phân , đối với một cái mới công tác không bao lâu, trên tay không nhiều ít tiền dư người đến nói, sinh hoạt chi quả thật áp lực có chút đại .

Phương Hạ đối với máy tính, tại mấy vị bản thượng họa tranh minh hoạ, đột nhiên sinh ra một loại nuôi gia đình sống qua ngày sứ mệnh cảm, làm hắn nhất thời tràn ngập động lực.

Vi đem Phù Cẩn dưỡng đến bạch bạch mập mạp , hắn muốn cố gắng công tác kiếm tiền!

— giống như chỗ nào không đúng lắm?

Phương Hạ dừng lại bút.

Phù Cẩn đại khái là dưỡng không mập , hắn cấp Phù Cẩn phân kia thực vật, Phù Cẩn căn bản ăn không đến. Chính là, ngẫu nhiên sẽ thấy Phù Cẩn nhìn những cái đó đồ ăn, trong mắt vô ý mà toát ra thỏa mãn, làm hắn tưởng muốn như vậy vẫn luôn làm đi xuống, liền vi kia một ánh mắt.

Phương Hạ một tay chi tại trên bàn sách, nâng má giúp, nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía cửa sổ sát đất biên, ngồi ở thực mộc bàn tròn bên cạnh Phù Cẩn. Nhà trọ trong phòng không có dư thừa người, Phù Cẩn vẫn duy trì thật thể trạng thái, hắn ngồi ở chỗ kia, bên chân hạ xuống một đạo bóng ma.

Phù Cẩn trên tay nâng một quyển đóng dấu chỉ đóng sách đơn sơ sách vở, đó là Cảnh Thư Đan cấp Phương Hạ chỉnh lý , về Cảnh gia ngự quỷ thuật giáo trình. Phương Hạ bớt thời giờ đại khái phiên quá một bên, nội dung đều là Cảnh Thư Đan tự mình biên soạn , thoạt nhìn so với kia chút cằn nhằn cằn nhằn sách cổ tịch, đơn giản dễ hiểu nhiều.

Phương Hạ nhìn Phù Cẩn, tay không tự giác địa chấn...mà bắt đầu, tại mấy vị bản thượng đồ đồ họa họa, không trong chốc lát, Phù Cẩn ngồi ở ghế trên hình mặt bên đã bị đại khái phác hoạ hoàn thành . Nhìn chằm chằm trên màn ảnh tuyến cảo nhìn trong chốc lát, Phương Hạ lại đi thượng vẽ vài nét bút, làm nhân vật công nhận độ biến đến rất cao.

Phương Hạ tiếp tranh minh hoạ, trong đó có một bức, yêu cầu liền là nam sĩ đọc khi bên cạnh họa, hắn họa này trương Phù Cẩn xem như rất phù hợp yêu cầu , nhưng hắn luyến tiếc giao ra đi, cuối cùng trộm tồn vào chính mình tư mật văn kiện kẹp.

Đối với chỗ trống mặt biên ngồi trong chốc lát, Phương Hạ dư quang tảo thấy trên bàn sách kia hai quán kẹo, sờ sờ cằm, rất nhanh vẽ một cái Q bản Phù Cẩn, làm hắn ôm một viên thật lớn hoa quả đường, dùng sức mà xả giấy gói kẹo. Vừa mới câu tuyến thành hình, Phương Hạ liền hết sức vui mừng mà cười ghé vào trên bàn.

Nghe được Phương Hạ bên này động tĩnh, Phù Cẩn quay đầu xem ra, "Làm sao vậy?"

Phương Hạ lập tức đoan chính tư thế ngồi, nghiêm trang chững chạc mà trả lời: "Không có gì, tại cùng tạp chí xã tranh minh hoạ biên tập người nói chuyện phiếm đâu!"

Phù Cẩn nghiêng đầu nhìn trong chốc lát Phương Hạ, thấy hắn xao bàn phím, tựa hồ thật sự tại nói chuyện phiếm, liền thu hồi tầm mắt, tiếp tục nhìn trong tay kia bản đơn sơ ngự quỷ thuật giáo tài.

Phương Hạ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, đối với lâm thời mở ra , cũng không biết là ai chim cánh cụt hào, mặt trên không có một cái tin tức đối thoại khuông, thè lưỡi. Sau đó, dư quang lại không tự giác mà hướng Phù Cẩn trên người phiêu.

Từ khi qua hà sơn đêm đó kia tràng mộng sau đó, có người khác ở đây hoàn hảo, nhưng lén lút đãi cùng một chỗ, hắn tổng sẽ không tự giác mà nhìn chằm chằm Phù Cẩn nhìn, mà nhìn nhìn, liền nhớ lại kia tràng mộng, sau đó áy náy cảm liền đi theo toát ra đến . Hắn biết như vậy không hảo, nhưng là khống chế không được chính mình, lực chú ý thường thường vừa không lưu ý, liền hướng Phù Cẩn bên kia chạy.

Đang lo , Hầu Triêu Thanh tại chim cánh cụt thượng cho hắn phát rồi tin tức.

Bàn Hầu: Làm chi đâu?

Hạ Bất Phương: Sầu...

Bàn Hầu: Ngươi cũng sẽ sầu? Sầu gì? Nói nghe một chút.

Hạ Bất Phương: Ngươi không phải đi tham gia đồng học hội sao? Rãnh rỗi như vậy?

Bàn Hầu: Ở trên đường, kẹt xe... Trước nói một chút ngươi sầu gì?

Hạ Bất Phương: Ngươi nói nên như thế nào trị không tự giác mà nhìn chằm chằm người nhìn tật xấu?

Bàn Hầu: Đeo lên mắt tráo thử xem?

Bàn Hầu: Nói giỡn nói giỡn... Nói tiếp đi, ngươi đều nhìn chằm chằm người nào nhìn?

Hạ Bất Phương: Không có người nào! Liền một cái!

Bàn Hầu: Cái gì thời điểm bắt đầu ? Các ngươi chi gian phát sinh quá cái gì đặc biệt sự sao?

Nhìn đến Hầu Triêu Thanh vấn đề, Phương Hạ chần chờ. Phát sinh quá chuyện gì? Hắn làm mộng xuân mơ thấy đối phương! Đây không phải là đáng giá nơi nơi tuyên dương sự tình, nhưng Phương Hạ cũng hiểu được chính mình gần nhất hành vi có điều, đặc biệt loại này cùng Phù Cẩn lén lút ở chung thời điểm, hắn yêu cầu có một người giúp hắn phân tích tình huống.

Suy nghĩ lại muốn, tại Hầu Triêu Thanh lần nữa dưới sự thúc giục, Phương Hạ đem sự tình đại khái cùng đối phương nói.

Bàn Hầu: ... Ngươi đối với ngươi mộng xuân đối tượng thập phần để ý?

Hạ Bất Phương: Đối!

Bàn Hầu: Cảm thấy chính mình mạo phạm nàng?

Hạ Bất Phương: Là...

Bàn Hầu: Đối nàng cảm thấy thực áy náy?

Hạ Bất Phương: Ân...

Bàn Hầu: ... Ngươi đây là thích nhân gia đi?

Hạ Bất Phương: Cáp?

Bàn Hầu: Cáp cái gì cáp? Mộng xuân không dấu vết, ai sẽ vẫn muốn mộng xuân đối tượng, ngươi thấy ta vẫn muốn béo đại thẩm sao? Tỉnh mộng còn sẽ canh cánh trong lòng mộng xuân đối tượng, thuyết minh ngươi nguyên bản liền thập phần để ý đối phương. Không là người đáng ghét, chính là người mình thích, ngươi hiển nhiên là người sau.

Hạ Bất Phương: Từ từ! Điều đó không có khả năng...

Bàn Hầu: Như thế nào không có khả năng? Liền tính vẫn chưa tới thích địa phương bước, nhưng là tuyệt đối rất có hảo cảm, không phải ngươi làm mộng xuân, để ý đối phương ý tưởng làm như thế nào? Nàng lại không biết...

Hạ Bất Phương: Hắn biết...

Bàn Hầu: Ngươi... Anh hùng a! Ngươi cư nhiên liên loại sự tình này đều nói cho nàng? Nàng không đánh chết ngươi?

Phương Hạ cảm thấy cái này không tốt lắm giải thích . Phù Cẩn tồn tại không có phương tiện nói, nói cho Hầu Triêu Thanh Phù Cẩn là nghe được hắn nói mớ , hắn còn phải tưởng lý do thuyết minh đối phương vì cái gì sẽ tại phòng của hắn, đơn giản giữ vững trầm mặc.

Bàn Hầu: Nàng không đánh chết ngươi, nói không chừng nàng khả năng cũng thích ngươi.

Hạ Bất Phương: Không có, không là, ngươi nói trọng điểm.

Phù Cẩn không đánh chết hắn, là bởi vì Phù Cẩn tu dưỡng hảo rộng lượng, thỏa thỏa mà cùng thích không quan hệ!

Bàn Hầu: Ngươi loại tình huống này, giống nhau cũng chỉ thấy đến đối phương xấu hổ, cùng áy náy cũng không bán mao tiền quan hệ.

Bàn Hầu: Nghiêm chỉnh mà nói, sẽ áy náy, nếu không chính là ngươi đặc biệt tôn kính đối phương, cảm thấy chính mình đối kính trọng người làm thập phần thất lễ sự. Nếu không chính là đặc biệt thích đối phương, vì thế tưởng muốn tôn trọng đối phương, lại tại trong mộng mạo phạm đối phương, vì thế cảm thấy áy náy.

Bàn Hầu: Dù sao ta đoán ngươi là thích người nọ.

Bàn Hầu: Lại nói tiếp người nọ là ai? Ta nhận thức sao?

Bàn Hầu: ? ? ?

Phương Hạ trực tiếp hạ tuyến .

Hắn nhất định là tôn kính Phù Cẩn a! Dù sao Phù Cẩn như vậy đức cao vọng... Ách, hắn giống như chưa từng nghĩ như vậy quá?

Chẳng lẽ hắn thật đối Phù Cẩn khởi tâm tư?

Vì cái gì? Bởi vì Phù Cẩn lớn lên xinh đẹp?

Phương Hạ đẩy ra máy tính, ghé vào trên bàn sách. Hắn trong hiện thực không thể không gặp qua xinh đẹp người, nhưng chưa bao giờ bởi vì đối phương lớn lên xinh đẹp liền tim đập thình thịch. Tuy rằng những người đó cùng Phù Cẩn không là một tầng thứ , nhưng là đủ để thuyết minh hắn không là lấy bề ngoài lấy người . Nếu hắn là lấy bề ngoài lấy người, tại lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Phù Cẩn thời điểm, nên động suy nghĩ. Dù sao lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Phù Cẩn mặt khi, hắn đúng là kinh diễm , sau đó luôn luôn tại đồng thời, sớm chiều ở chung, lại không xuất hiện quá phân kia kinh diễm cảm.

Hơn nữa —

Hắn vẫn cảm thấy chính mình luyến ái đối tượng phải là khác phái, liền tính hắn đem Phù Cẩn đại nhập đồng tính đối tượng tưởng tượng có thể tiếp thu, nhưng là chính là có thể tiếp thu, cũng không có tưởng muốn hướng phương diện kia phát triển a! Tại kia tràng mộng trước, hắn xác định chính mình đối Phù Cẩn, cũng chưa từng có quá làm làm tình suy nghĩ.

Phương Hạ cảm thấy đầu óc kêu loạn .

Chưa từng có như vậy suy nghĩ có thể xác định, như vậy — đơn thuần thích đâu? Vấn đề này, Phương Hạ bỗng nhiên không có biện pháp cấp xuất chắc chắn đáp án .

"Ngươi họa chính là ta?" Ngay tại Phương Hạ đắm chìm tại chính mình hỗn loạn suy nghĩ trung khi, Phù Cẩn không biết khi nào thì đi đến phía sau hắn, chính rũ mắt nhìn hắn máy tính màn hình.

"A?" Phương Hạ mờ mịt mà quay đầu lại, theo Phù Cẩn tầm mắt, chuyển tới máy tính trên màn ảnh, sau đó thấy được kia trương tuyến cảo —Q bản Phù Cẩn ôm một viên thật lớn kẹo, vẻ mặt buồn bực mà dùng sức xả giấy gói kẹo.

Vừa mới... Quên đem trang mặt tắt đi ...

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Cố gắng kiếm tiền, nuôi gia đình sống qua ngày.

Tác giả: Ngươi có thể bán Phù Cẩn Q tranh khắc bản kiếm tiền.

Phương Hạ: Không bán! Đây là ta cho chính mình sản lương!

Phù Cẩn: Ân, chúng ta không bán.

Đệ 47 chương đồng học hội 04

Phương Hạ ba mà một chút khép lại bút kí bản máy tính, cứng ngắc mà lần nữa quay đầu lại nhìn Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn tầm mắt, tại ấn đặt bút viết nhớ bản cái tay kia thượng thoáng dừng lại, sau đó đối thượng Phương Hạ thấp thỏm trung mang theo chột dạ ánh mắt, nghĩ nghĩ, mở miệng nói: "Cũng không tệ lắm, rất có ý tứ ."

Phù Cẩn không có bởi vì chính mình trộm họa hắn sinh khí, nhưng Phương Hạ tâm tình lại không có thể bởi vậy trầm tĩnh lại.

Vừa mới kia lần suy đoán còn tại trong lòng phiên giảo, hư hư thực thực người mình thích, giờ phút này đang đứng tại hắn tọa ghế dựa mặt sau, rũ mắt đang nhìn mình, làm Phương Hạ thập phần mà khẩn trương cùng chột dạ.

Khẩn trương, là sợ tâm tư của mình bị Phù Cẩn nhìn ra nhỏ tí tẹo, mà đối phương nếu bởi vậy tức giận, bọn họ sợ là về sau lại khó giống bằng hữu nhất dạng ở chung. Chột dạ, lại là Phù Cẩn đối hắn kia không đương tâm tư hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, không hề phòng bị, Phù Cẩn đem hắn làm bằng hữu, hắn lại tại mơ tưởng hắn, loại này đuối lý lập trường, làm hắn đối với Phù Cẩn lo lắng hoàn toàn không có.

Không được! Đến ổn định! Không thể để cho Phù Cẩn nhìn ra! Thời gian này bại lộ , Phù Cẩn nói không chừng sẽ không bao giờ để ý đến hắn ! Hơn nữa... Hơn nữa sự tình còn không có xác định, hiện nay vẫn chỉ là hư hư thực thực thích, nói không chừng hắn đối Phù Cẩn chính là thuần hữu nghị thích.

Phương Hạ nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, tưởng muốn biểu hiện đến trấn định điểm, nhưng ánh mắt lại không tự giác mà tránh qua, tránh né Phù Cẩn, hướng phía một bên thổi đi, dừng ở bàn học biên sừng thượng tam miếng đồng tiền thượng. Kia tam miếng đồng tiền là Cảnh Thư Đan bí mật mang theo tại ngự quỷ thuật giáo trình trung đồng thời cho hắn , căn cứ trên giáo trình thuyết minh, đó là dùng để cùng quỷ hồn ký khế ước pháp khí.

"Khụ! Kia họa... Ta, ta chính là họa đùa." Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng cùng Phù Cẩn giải thích vừa mới máy tính thượng kia phúc Q bản tuyến cảo.

"Ân, ta không sinh khí." Phù Cẩn nghi hoặc mà nhìn Phương Hạ.

Hắn không có trách cứ Phương Hạ ý tứ, trước rõ ràng đều mở miệng khen hắn . Chiếu Phương Hạ tính tình bản tính, nghe xong khích lệ, nên bắt đầu đắc sắt , hiện tại này phó thần bất thủ xá bộ dáng là làm sao vậy?

"Ngươi không thoải mái?" Phù Cẩn hỏi.

"Không có." Phương Hạ lắc đầu.

"Có tâm sự?"

"Không không không, không có, một chút không có!" Phương Hạ kịch liệt lắc đầu.

"..." Xem ra là có tâm sự.

Phù Cẩn đợi trong chốc lát, đã thấy Phương Hạ lui tại ghế trên thân hình càng ngày càng cứng ngắc, lại không có chút nào mở miệng tính toán.

"Chờ ngươi muốn nói , lại nói cùng ta nghe đi. Ta tùy thời có thể đương ngươi ... Ân, thụ động? Các ngươi là nói như vậy đi?" Phù Cẩn đạo.

Phương Hạ ánh mắt phiêu trở về, trộm liếc một cái Phù Cẩn, sau đó lung tung gật gật đầu.

Phù Cẩn đi đến bàn học trăm năm, cầm trong tay kia bản ngự quỷ thuật giáo trình thả lại trên bàn, lại tùy tay rút một quyển Phương Hạ gần nhất mới vừa mua tạp chí, xoay người trở lại cửa sổ sát đất biên thực mộc tiểu bên cạnh bàn, mở ra nhìn đứng lên.

Phương Hạ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hút hút cái mũi, nhẹ ngửi một chút lưu lại ở trong không khí lãnh hương, đó là Phù Cẩn trên người hương vị. Hồn phách trạng thái thời điểm, không ai tài năng mơ hồ ngửi được, nhưng thật thể trạng thái thời điểm, mùi vị kia liền rõ ràng nhiều. Nghe cấp người một loại thanh thanh lãnh lãnh cảm giác, tựa như Phù Cẩn cấp người ấn tượng như vậy.

Phương Hạ lần nữa mở ra bút kí bản máy tính, đối với trên màn ảnh Q bản Phù Cẩn, hoàn toàn vô tâm vẽ.

Hắn không nói qua luyến ái, cũng không đối ai động tâm, đối với như thế nào thích mới là siêu việt hữu nghị bước vào ngưỡng mộ trong lòng tiêu chuẩn, hoàn toàn không có phán đoán kinh nghiệm. Hắn đại khái là biết chính mình đối Phù Cẩn thích, cùng bên cạnh người không quá nhất dạng. Hắn đối Phù Cẩn cảm xúc phập phồng đặc biệt mẫn cảm, nhưng đối Hầu Triêu Thanh không là; hắn thích nhìn đến Phù Cẩn lộ ra cao hứng vẻ mặt, chẳng sợ chính là một chút, hắn đều sẽ đi theo cao hứng, nhưng đối Hầu Triêu Thanh cũng không phải; hắn đối trong mộng đối Phù Cẩn làm việc gây rối sẽ cảm thấy áy náy, nhưng đổi thành Hầu Triêu Thanh — hắn đại khái sẽ một nhịp ót giác chính mình đầu óc có bệnh.

Nhưng là, này đó có thể thuyết minh hắn đối Phù Cẩn là động tâm thích không? Phương Hạ không biết.

Hắn một chút cũng không am hiểu tình cảm loại này đồ vật, nếu tình cảm có thể cùng đánh nhau nhất dạng đơn giản thì tốt rồi. Với ai đánh một trận, thắng chính là thích, thua chính là không thích, cái gì đều không cần tưởng, nắm tay quyết định cuối cùng kết quả, thật tốt!

Phương Hạ sờ qua trên bàn kia tam miếng đồng tiền, cử chỉ điên rồ mà bắt đầu mặc sổ đồng tiền.

Thích... Không thích... Thích.

Thích... Không thích... Thích.

Thích... Không thích... Thích.

Lần nữa từ trên bàn nhặt lên tam miếng đồng tiền, Phương Hạ cảm thấy chính mình ngốc không sót mấy . Tam miếng đồng tiền, thích mở đầu, đếm tới cuối cùng một cái, nghĩ cũng biết là thích, mấy thí a!

Tiện tay đem tam miếng đồng tiền nhét vào túi áo, dùng hai tay vỗ vỗ hai má, thoáng nhấc lên một chút tinh thần.

Về có thích hay không vấn đề này, hiện tại cho dù là nghĩ đến chảy máu não đều không nhất định có thể được xuất đối đáp án, không bằng tạm thời áp sau, sau đó lại chậm rãi tưởng. Hắn luyến ái xem cực đoan mà bản khắc, hoặc là cũng có thể nói là tử tâm nhãn, nhận định một cái liền là cái này , hắn không nghĩ qua loa mà làm ra quyết đoán. Đặc biệt đối phương vẫn là Phù Cẩn, hắn lại càng không tưởng như vậy tùy ý.

"Vẽ vẽ..." Phương Hạ lầu bầu , lần nữa sờ thượng bút kí bản.

Trước đem kia trương Q bản Phù Cẩn bảo tồn hảo, sau đó mở ra bị vong lục nhìn mấy trương tranh minh hoạ yêu cầu, suy nghĩ trong chốc lát, cầm lấy bút bắt đầu chậm rãi câu đồ.

Tuy nói là tạm thời đem tình cảm vấn đề bỏ vào một bên, nhưng loại sự tình này tóm lại không là tự quyết định có thể làm được, Phương Hạ gây sức ép một cái buổi chiều, cũng liền hoàn thành nhất trương sơ đồ phác thảo, so với hắn bình thường hiệu suất, là đại đả chiết khấu .

Mắt thấy nhanh đến lục điểm, Phương Hạ đứng dậy duỗi cái làm biếng thắt lưng, tính toán rửa cái mặt thu thập một chút, mang Phù Cẩn xuất môn ăn cơm chiều.

Mà đúng lúc này, Phương Hạ di động đột nhiên vang lên.

Phương Hạ nhìn lướt qua, điện báo người biểu hiện là Bàn Hầu.

Hàng này nên không phải là tại chim cánh cụt thượng không có hỏi xuất kết quả, hiện tại đặc biệt mà gọi điện thoại lại đây tiếp tục bát quái hắn đi? Bất quá, Hầu Triêu Thanh là đi tham gia đồng học hội , cái này điểm bọn họ cũng kém không nhiều lắm nên chuẩn bị ăn cơm , như thế nào có rảnh gọi điện thoại cho hắn?

Phương Hạ nghĩ, vẫn là vươn tay cầm lấy di động, tiếp điện thoại.

"Uy? Bàn Hầu..."

Không chờ Phương Hạ nói xong, điện thoại đầu kia liền truyền đến Hầu Triêu Thanh nức nở thanh âm.

"Phương Hạ, nha... Ta rốt cục đả thông điện thoại ..." Hầu Triêu Thanh thanh âm mang theo khóc nức nở run rẩy.

"Xảy ra chuyện gì?" Phương Hạ nháy mắt thu lười biếng vẻ mặt, ngữ tốc sẽ cực kỳ nhanh hỏi.

Hầu Triêu Thanh người này, bình thường tổng là cười ngây ngô cười ngây ngô , Phương Hạ nhận thức hắn tứ năm, liền không gặp hắn vì cái gì khóc quá. Nghe được Hầu Triêu Thanh khóc nức nở, Phương Hạ chỉ biết nhất định là đã xảy ra chuyện.

"Ta không biết, ta theo giúp ta một cái đồng học đi bãi đỗ xe trong xe lấy đồ vật, sau đó mới từ bãi đỗ xe thang máy đi ra liền ngất đi thôi, chúng ta sau khi tỉnh lại, người ngay tại một tràng phế tích lâu trong ." Hầu Triêu Thanh run rẩy trong thanh âm xuất hiện rõ ràng kinh cụ, "Sau đó... Sau đó... Chúng ta liền như thế nào cũng không đi ra ngoài ..."

Phương Hạ vẻ mặt ngưng trọng...mà bắt đầu, hắn đi đến Phù Cẩn bên người, điểm trò chuyện miễn đề kiện.

"Chúng ta bị nhốt ở bên trong hơn một canh giờ, ta đánh báo nguy điện thoại, nhưng là như thế nào cũng đánh không thông, đánh điện thoại của ngươi mới đả thông ..." Hầu Triêu Thanh hút hút cái mũi, "Phương Hạ, ngươi giúp ta báo cái cảnh đi..."

"Báo nguy vô dụng." Phù Cẩn mở miệng nói.

"A?" Hầu Triêu Thanh nghe được không hiểu ra sao, "Báo nguy như thế nào vô dụng ? Còn ngươi nữa là ai a?"

Hầu Triêu Thanh không nghe minh bạch Phù Cẩn ý tứ, Phương Hạ cũng là minh bạch , Hầu Triêu Thanh gặp phải sự, sợ không phải người thường có thể quản .

"Ngươi phát cái định vị cho ta, ta đi qua tìm ngươi." Phương Hạ đối Hầu Triêu Thanh nói rằng.

"Hảo, lập tức phát ngươi." Hầu Triêu Thanh nói xong, lại dặn dò một lần đạo, "Nhớ rõ báo nguy a!"

Phương Hạ thu được Hầu Triêu Thanh điểm vị tin tức sau, từ tủ đầu giường ngăn kéo trong nhảy ra một điệp trấn tà phù — những điều này là hắn trong khoảng thời gian này đứt quãng họa, lung tung mà nhét vào túi áo, sau đó lê một đôi giày, rớt ra môn liền một trận gió mà ra bên ngoài chạy.

Phù Cẩn nhanh chóng từ thật thể trạng thái chuyển vi hồn thể, theo sát mà Phương Hạ ra gian phòng, thuận tay hỗ trợ đóng cửa lại, tại chung cư hạ đuổi theo Phương Hạ.

Đến dưới lầu, Phương Hạ nhưng không có lập tức đi bên lề đường đón xe, mà là tiểu khu dưới lầu chung quanh chuyển.

[ ngươi đang làm cái gì? ] Phù Cẩn đi theo Phương Hạ chạy một cái qua lại sau, mở miệng hỏi.

"Tìm Cảnh gia người." Phương Hạ trả lời.

Từ khi Cảnh Trọng Mân tìm đến quá hắn sau đó, liền luôn có một ít Cảnh gia người tại chung quanh hắn đảo quanh. Phương Hạ nhận thức Cảnh gia người không vài cái, hắn cũng không nhận thức những cái đó từ một nơi bí mật gần đó theo dõi hắn vài người. Bất quá, Phù Cẩn tại Cảnh gia lưu thời gian trường, Cảnh gia tại giới huyền thuật những người đó hắn đều biết, bởi vì hỗn giới huyền thuật Cảnh gia người, cơ bản đều sẽ đi Cảnh gia nhà cũ bái phỏng, Phù Cẩn tự nhiên cũng quen mặt những người này . Bọn họ vừa xuất hiện tại Phương Hạ chung quanh, đã bị Phù Cẩn cấp nhận đi ra.

Hắn cự tuyệt cùng Cảnh Trọng Mân hồi Cảnh gia, khi đó Cảnh Trọng Mân sạch sẽ lưu loát mà chấm dứt nói chuyện, thậm chí đem hắn ném vào bên lề đường, nhưng này hiển nhiên không là ý nghĩa Cảnh Trọng Mân buông tha , mà là một hồi đánh giằng co bắt đầu. Cảnh gia những người đó không dám thật đối hắn ngạnh đến, biến tìm người âm thầm theo dõi hắn. Có lẽ là tưởng tận dụng mọi thứ mà tìm thời cơ cùng hắn nói điều kiện, có lẽ là ý đồ dùng phương thức này chưởng khống hắn, cụ thể không thể hiểu hết.

Phương Hạ nguyên bản chính là cảm thấy bọn họ phiền, nhưng bọn hắn cũng không tới gần cũng không làm cái gì, đuổi đi bọn họ đại khái còn sẽ đổi một đám tiếp nhìn chăm chú, chỉ có thể theo bọn họ đi. Ít nhất những người này Phù Cẩn nhận thức, chỉ sợ đến không biết , bị nhìn chằm chằm còn không hề có cảm giác. Bất quá, hiện tại này đó phiền người Cảnh gia người, lại vừa lúc có thể tìm đến hỗ trợ .

[ ngươi tìm Cảnh gia người làm như thế nào? ] Phù Cẩn hỏi.

"Hỗ trợ cứu Bàn Hầu a!" Phương Hạ một bên hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây, một bên trả lời, "Bàn Hầu chuyện đó người thường không cách nào quản, Cảnh Thư Đan không tại, ta cũng chỉ sẽ họa cái trấn tà phù, đi qua cũng chỉ là đưa đồ ăn, ta cũng không phải ngốc tử. Cảnh gia không là hứng lấy các loại tróc quỷ nghiệp vụ sao? Ta có thể tiền trả ủy thác phí dụng, đem chuyện này ủy thác cho bọn hắn."

Hắn không mừng Cảnh gia người, nhưng sự tình quan Hầu Triêu Thanh an nguy, hiện tại không là bởi vì tư nhân nguyên nhân hành động theo cảm tình thời điểm.

Phù Cẩn: [ bọn họ thu phí không thấp. ]

Phương Hạ: "Muốn nhiều ít?"

Phù Cẩn: [... ]

[ ngươi không cần tìm bọn họ, ta sẽ giúp ngươi. ] Phù Cẩn khóe miệng nhẹ mân.

Hắn thực không thích Phương Hạ gặp được sự, trước hết nghĩ đến cũng là những người khác. Hắn hy vọng Phương Hạ có thể ỷ lại hắn, không quản gặp được chuyện gì đều có thể đệ nhất thời gian tìm kiếm hắn trợ giúp, như vậy hắn có thể nắm chặt hắn, không cho hắn chạy xuất hắn họa hảo cái kia vòng.

Phương Hạ quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn.

[ ngươi ủy thác bọn họ, ngươi có nghĩ quá bọn họ sẽ cự thu ủy thác phí, mà là nhân cơ hội với ngươi đề xuất yêu cầu sao? Ngươi không thể chờ mong bọn họ với ngươi như vậy bằng phẳng. ] Phù Cẩn hơi hơi nhất đốn, thoáng phóng hoãn ngữ tốc, ôn thanh đạo, [ chuyện này ta có thể giúp ngươi, ngươi không tất yếu miễn cưỡng chính mình cùng bọn họ đi tiếp xúc. Đừng lo lắng, có ta ở đây không có việc gì, đi thôi. ]

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Thích... Không thích... Thích.

Phù Cẩn: Ân.

Phương Hạ: Thích... Không thích... Thích.

Phù Cẩn: Ta biết .

Phương Hạ: Thích... Không thích... Thích.

Phù Cẩn (đỏ mặt): Cái này gọi là chuyện trọng yếu nói tam biến đi?

Đệ 48 chương đồng học hội 05

Hầu Triêu Thanh gặp chuyện, đừng nhìn Phương Hạ làm việc mục đích minh xác, nhìn như lãnh tĩnh mà có trật tự, kỳ thật trong lòng hắn thập phần lo lắng.

Lấy năng lực của hắn, tưởng muốn ứng đối loại sự tình này, liền như hắn bản thân nói , đây chẳng qua là đi đưa đồ ăn. Liền tính tìm được Cảnh gia người hỗ trợ, hắn cũng không cảm thấy an tâm, không là lo lắng Cảnh gia người cự tuyệt ra tay, mà là đối bọn họ là không có thể bảo đảm Hầu Triêu Thanh an toàn, ôm có hoài nghi.

Nhưng là, Phù Cẩn vừa mở miệng, nói cho hắn biết không có việc gì, hắn liền nháy mắt cảm giác kiên định .

"Ta kêu chiếc xe đưa chúng ta đi qua." Phương Hạ gật gật đầu, không lại lãng phí thời gian đi tìm theo dõi hắn vài cái Cảnh gia người, lấy điện thoại di động ra, trực tiếp gọi xe.

C thị bản thân cũng là một cái du lịch thành thị, tiến ngũ một ngày nghỉ, xuất hành chức nghiệp liền biến đến dị thường bận rộn đứng lên.

Phương Hạ đợi một hồi lâu, mới có người tiếp đơn. Mà kia tiếp đơn lái xe từ cách hắn có hảo một khoảng cách, yêu cầu chờ tốt nhất một đoạn thời gian tài năng đến. Lui tới xe taxi không một chiếc xe trống, phiên sổ truyền tin tìm có xe bằng hữu, lại phát hiện những người này nếu không hồi lão gia, nếu không chính là đi ra ngoài chơi.

Ngay tại Phương Hạ gấp đến độ giống kiến bò trên chảo nóng, nắm bắt di động không ngừng mà xoát tài xế kia cùng hắn khoảng cách, một cái kính mà thúc giục đối phương khoái chút thời điểm, một chiếc xe riêng tại Phương Hạ trước mặt ngừng lại.

Cửa xe mở ra, một cái khuôn mặt lãnh ngạnh nam nhân từ trên xe đi xuống.

Phương Hạ ngước mắt, quét liếc mắt một cái, cảm thấy đối phương gương mặt đó có chút quen mắt, giống như đã gặp nhau ở nơi nào.

Chờ đến đối phương đi đến trước mặt hắn đứng lại, Phương Hạ cuối cùng tại trong trí nhớ tìm được cùng người nam nhân này liên quan tin tức. Đây không phải là áo khoác lông chồn gia vị kia luật sư sao?

"Phương đại sư." Đối phương lễ phép mà ra tiếng mà Phương Hạ chào hỏi.

"Ta không là đại sư, ta kêu Phương Hạ." Phương Hạ nói xong, nhìn nam nhân hơi hơi nhíu mày, thời gian cách đến có chút lâu, hắn cùng người này cũng không có gì khắc sâu tiếp xúc, trong lúc nhất thời nhớ không nổi người này tên là cái gì, "Cái gì kia... Luật sư?"

"Ta kêu Lý Cảnh Hàng, trước ngươi cùng Cảnh đại sư đã giúp nhà của ta. Lần này là sự vụ sở tiếp đồng thời bức tranh tác phẩm xâm quyền án, lại đây C thị công tác ." Người nọ chủ động giải thích, "Trước ta thê tử sự, còn có... Mẫu thân của ta sự, vẫn muốn tìm ngươi cùng Cảnh đại sư nói lời cảm tạ, lại bị một sự tình trì hoãn ."

Lý Cảnh Hàng bên trong xuyên nhất kiện ngắn tay t-shirt, bên ngoài tùy tiện bộ nhất kiện màu xám áo khoác, trên cổ lộ ra một tiệt màu trắng sợi bông thằng. Đây là trong nhà lại thân nhân quá thế, mới có thể đeo bạch thằng.

Phương Hạ tầm mắt tại kia tiệt sợi bông thằng thượng hơi hơi nhất đốn.

Cảnh Thư Đan trước nói qua, Lý Cảnh Hàng mẫu thân thời gian không nhiều lắm, đây chính là...

Lý Cảnh Hàng nhận thấy được Phương Hạ tầm mắt, đưa tay hướng chính mình trên cổ vừa sờ, liền đụng đến kia căn không biết cái gì thời điểm chạy đến bạch thằng. Khóe miệng nhất ngưng, đáy mắt lộ ra một chút bi thương.

"Mẹ của ta... Tại tháng trước trung tuần thời điểm đã qua đời." Lý Cảnh Hàng chua sót mà nhắc đến khóe miệng, tươi cười lại cuối cùng không có thể thành hình, "Cái kia thời điểm ta mới hiểu được, Cảnh đại sư trước khi đi, vì cái gì cố ý dặn ta nhiều bồi bồi mẹ ta..."

"Nén bi thương." Phương Hạ không biết nên như thế nào an ủi người, hắn hiện tại cũng không tâm tình an ủi người. Hầu Triêu Thanh bây giờ còn tình huống không rõ, hắn hiện tại vội vã đuổi đi qua, nhưng hắn gọi chiếc xe kia hiện tại lại còn không có lại đây.

Ân? Xe? Phương Hạ tầm mắt một chuyển, dừng ở Lý Cảnh Hàng đứng ở ven đường chiếc xe kia thượng — này không phải là xe sao? !

"Cảnh đại sư trước mua kia kiện áo khoác lông chồn 5000 khối, ta nghĩ trả lại cho hắn, người khác..."

"Cảnh đại sư không tại!" Phương Hạ vội vàng mà tính toán Lý Cảnh Hàng nói, tiện đà hỏi, "Ngươi bây giờ có rảnh không?"

"Có..."

"Hỗ trợ tái ta đi một chỗ." Phương Hạ vừa nói, một bên phụ giúp Lý Cảnh Hàng hướng kia bên cạnh xe đi, "Mau mau khoái, đi nhanh lên!"

Phương Hạ đem Lý Cảnh Hàng đổ lên bên cạnh xe, xoay người rớt ra phía sau xe tòa môn, làm Phù Cẩn đi lên sau, chính mình cũng đi theo ngồi vào đi, đóng cửa. Sau đó đem Hầu Triêu Thanh phát đến định vị địa phương chỉ báo cấp Lý Cảnh Hàng, ra tiếng thúc giục nói, "Nhanh chóng, tình huống khẩn cấp, ta thời gian đang gấp!"

Lý Cảnh Hàng thấy Phương Hạ là thật sốt ruột, không lại tiếp tục nói chuyện, hệ thượng an toàn mang, đốt lửa lái xe. Nương theo lấy động cơ thanh âm, xe đột nhiên một cái đại chuyển biến quay đầu, sau đó sẽ cực kỳ nhanh tăng tốc, sử nhập đường xe chạy.

Phương Hạ một tay giữ chặt trên mui xe gác, ổn định thân hình, một tay cầm di động hủy bỏ đơn đặt hàng, không nhìn tài xế kia phát đến liên tiếp mắng chửi người tin tức, trực tiếp điều xuất Hầu Triêu Thanh kia trương định vị bản đồ, bắt đầu xem xét quanh thân hoàn cảnh.

Đó là một chỗ đãi sách chính là nhà xưởng lâu, căn cứ trên mạng tin tức, kia lâu bởi vì niên đại xa xăm, năm trước cuối năm thời điểm xuất hiện tầng trệt vỡ ra tình huống, xưởng liền di chuyển đến nơi khác, chỗ này nhà xưởng lâu bị qua tay. Tiếp nhận phương tính toán năm nay bảy tháng khởi công phá hủy trùng kiến, hiện nay thì phải là một chỗ tiên có người tới vứt đi nhà xưởng.

Phương Hạ bọn họ đoạn đường này xem như thuận lợi, không có gặp gỡ kẹt xe. Lý Cảnh Hàng một đường thải cao nhất hạn tốc, nhanh như điện chớp mà đem Phương Hạ đưa đến kia chỗ vứt đi nhà xưởng trước đại môn.

Phương Hạ xuống xe, đứng ở đó tú tích loang lổ trước đại môn, chỉ cảm thấy không bình thường lạnh ý đập vào mặt mà đến.

Sắc trời đã bắt đầu ám trầm xuống dưới, xa xa còn có thể mơ hồ nhìn đến sáng mờ, này nhà xưởng trên không sắc trời cũng là âm trầm trầm, lộ ra một lượng áp lực nặng nề.

"Yêu cầu hỗ trợ sao?" Lý Cảnh Hàng cũng đi theo xuống xe.

"Không cần, ngươi trở về đi." Phương Hạ quay đầu hướng hắn nói rằng.

Nếu nói là, trước đối Hầu Triêu Thanh gặp cái gì, chính là căn cứ Hầu Triêu Thanh miêu tả suy đoán, nhưng hiện tại đứng ở này nhà xưởng trước đại môn, cho dù là Phương Hạ này người thường, cũng có thể xác định này đập vào mặt mà đến lạnh lẽo, là thuộc loại âm khí lãnh ý, đã có thể khẳng định Hầu Triêu Thanh đúng là chàng quỷ , hơn nữa nhìn tình hình, vẫn chưa tới phổ thông chàng quỷ sự kiện.

Phương Hạ không tự giác mà đem tầm mắt chuyển tới Phù Cẩn trên người.

[ đừng lo lắng, không có việc gì. ] Phù Cẩn ra tiếng trấn an đạo.

Phương Hạ bỗng cảm thấy an lòng.

"Ngươi trở về đi, nơi này ngươi cũng giúp không được vội." Phương Hạ thấy Lý Cảnh Hàng còn đứng ở nơi đó chần chờ, liền đối với hắn khoát tay áo đạo.

"Kia... Ngươi cẩn thận." Lý Cảnh Hàng nhìn thoáng qua tử khí trầm trầm vứt đi đại lâu, lại nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ, đại khái đoán ra đối phương chuyện cần làm. Hắn ở tại chỗ này khả năng giúp không được gì, còn sẽ thêm phiền toái."Ta đi phía trước cái kia phố quán trà chờ ngươi, ngươi đi ra gọi điện thoại cho ta, ta tới đón ngươi."

Lý Cảnh Hàng cấp Phương Hạ để lại điện thoại, mới lái xe rời đi.

Phương Hạ chờ Lý Cảnh Hàng xe khai ra chính mình tầm nhìn sau, mới xoay người sang chỗ khác đẩy nhà xưởng đại môn, quả nhiên là khóa thượng . Phương Hạ vuốt ve trên tay dính vào rỉ sắt cặn, đang định nhiễu đến mặt sau, tìm một chỗ trèo tường đi vào, đã thấy Phù Cẩn khoát tay, bên trong dây xích khóa lên tiếng trả lời rơi xuống đất.

Phương Hạ: "..."

Phương Hạ lại vươn tay đẩy cửa, trầm trọng nhà xưởng đại môn, nương theo lấy chua xót chi dát thanh, bị từ từ đẩy ra. Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn, một trước một sau đi vào nhà xưởng.

"Ta có loại bên trong này trụ một đoàn quỷ cảm giác." Phương Hạ vừa đi, một bên xoa xoa cánh tay thượng đứng lên nổi da gà.

[ quả thật số lượng không ít. ] Phù Cẩn nói một chút đạo, [ ngươi chú ý đi theo ta đi, nơi này cả tòa nhà xưởng, đều là quỷ đánh tường phạm vi. ]

"Cho nên, Bàn Hầu mới có thể đi thẳng không đi ra?" Phương Hạ vẫn là lần đầu tiên gặp được quỷ đánh tường, hắn có chút khẩn trương mà nhìn khắp nơi một chút, quay đầu lại hỏi Phù Cẩn, "Ta đây bây giờ là vào quỷ đánh tường ? Ta không đi nhầm lộ đi?"

[ không có. ] Phù Cẩn đạo, [ Hầu Triêu Thanh có thể đánh thông điện thoại của ngươi, thuyết minh ngươi là bị cho phép mời tới, bọn họ cũng không có đánh ngươi tường, ngươi cứ việc hướng trong đi. Hầu Triêu Thanh còn nói, hắn đánh không thông cảnh sát điện thoại, thuyết minh bọn họ không chào đón cảnh sát lại đây, mặc dù đến , cũng không có biện pháp tại đây nhà xưởng trong tìm được Hầu Triêu Thanh. ]

Phương Hạ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, xem ra hắn không báo nguy lựa chọn là chính xác , nếu không hắn đại khái sẽ bị cảnh sát đương báo giả cảnh xử lý .

Tại tiến vào nhà xưởng đại lâu trước, Phù Cẩn gọi lại Phương Hạ, [ nơi này là bọn họ địa bàn, lại đi vào ta liền sẽ bị phát hiện . Ta trước trốn ngọc quyết, ngươi đừng sợ, cứ việc đi phía trước đi, hẳn là rất nhanh có thể tìm được Hầu Triêu Thanh. Những thứ khác ta sẽ xử lý, sẽ không để cho ngươi bị thương. ]

"Thụ điểm tiểu thương cũng không có gì, ta tìm được Bàn Hầu sau đó, chúng ta liền nhanh chóng trốn chạy, ngươi cũng đừng miễn cưỡng chính mình."

[ ta sẽ không để cho ngươi bị thương. ] Phù Cẩn vươn tay, tại đầu ngón tay chạm đến Phương Hạ hai gò má trước, thân ảnh nhanh chóng trở thành nhạt, lập tức biến mất tại tại chỗ.

Phù Cẩn vào ngọc quyết.

Phương Hạ cách quần áo kia mỏng manh một tầng vật liệu may mặc, ấn xuống một cái bắt tại ngực kia khối ngọc quyết, sau đó đưa tay gãi gãi chính mình hai gò má. Phù Cẩn rõ ràng không đụng tới mặt của hắn, hắn lại cảm giác trên mặt khó hiểu mà có chút đốt.

Phương Hạ nhanh chóng lấy cặp kia tay vỗ hai cái mặt, đem này không hợp thời niệm tưởng đánh ra đầu, nâng chạy bộ tiến nhà xưởng đại lâu. Bên ngoài mỗi ngày quang đã tan hết, lâu trong hành lang hôn ám, Phương Hạ tìm đèn điện chốt mở, xoa bóp vài cái, nhìn chăm chú chiếu sáng đăng hoàn toàn không phản ứng, chỉ có thể lấy điện thoại di động ra, mở ra đèn pin công năng.

Tại mở ra đèn pin trước, Phương Hạ trước cấp Hầu Triêu Thanh gọi điện thoại, nhưng mà cũng không có thể chuyển được.

Phương Hạ tại một tầng hành lang dạo qua một vòng, cái gì đều không phát hiện, liền theo hành lang cuối thang lầu, thượng lầu hai. Lần này theo hành lang đi phía trước đi, tại đi ngang qua một chỗ toilet khi, phát hiện toilet trước cửa rơi rụng gương mảnh nhỏ, mà toilet công cộng rửa tay trì trước, kia mặt đại gương thì không trọn vẹn một đại khối. Địa thượng gương mảnh nhỏ, hẳn là chính là trên tường không trọn vẹn bộ phận bóc ra xuống dưới, sau đó trên mặt đất suất thành mảnh nhỏ.

Phương Hạ đang muốn nâng bước nhiễu khai rơi rụng gương mảnh nhỏ địa phương, đột nhiên nghe được từ trong phòng rửa tay, truyền ra một trận nhỏ giọng nức nở. Thanh âm tinh tế ôn nhu , tuyệt đối không là Hầu Triêu Thanh có thể phát ra tới, rõ ràng thuộc loại nữ hài tử thanh âm.

Chung quanh cực tĩnh, kia thuộc loại nữ hài tử thấp khóc, tại hoàn cảnh này trung bị vô hạn phóng đại.

Phương Hạ cảm giác chính mình trên lưng lông tơ đều dựng thẳng...mà bắt đầu.

Đệ 49 chương đồng học hội 06

Phương Hạ từ khi hai mắt có thể gặp quỷ tới nay, từ du hồn đến ác quỷ, từ ác quỷ đến lệ quỷ, hắn đều gặp. Trừ bỏ ngẫu nhiên sẽ bị bọn họ đột nhiên vặn vẹo hình thái kinh hách đến ngoại, Phương Hạ kỳ thật cũng không rất sợ bọn họ. Những cái đó trong suốt hồn phách tránh ở ám ảnh trong góc phòng phiêu đãng, thoạt nhìn tựa như lập thể hình ảnh dường như, chính là hình ảnh không quá đẹp xem.

Nhưng là, giống loại này chỉ nghe này thanh, không thấy này hình tình huống, lại thường thường càng có thể câu xuất nhân tâm đế sợ hãi.

Sung túc tưởng tượng không gian làm người sức tưởng tượng vô hạn diên thân, lan tràn tiến đáy lòng, đem đáng sợ nhất hư cấu cảnh tượng kéo dài đi ra.

Phương Hạ một tay cắm vào áo khoác trong túi áo, kéo khẩn trong túi áo kia một điệp hơn phân nửa là không làm nên chuyện gì trấn tà phù, lại cách quần áo sờ soạng một chút ngực kia khối ngọc quyết, nhất thời cảm giác dũng khí đi lên không ít.

Thấp thấp nức nở thanh vẫn còn tiếp tục, là từ nhà vệ sinh nam bên trong truyền đến .

Phương Hạ hít sâu một cái, nhiễu quá công cộng bồn rửa tay trước kia một bãi gương mảnh nhỏ, hướng phía nhà vệ sinh nam quải đi.

Một chân mới vừa bước vào nhà vệ sinh nam, bên trong cách gian liền truyền ra xả nước thanh âm. Phương Hạ dưới chân nhất đốn, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm kia truyền ra xả nước thanh cách gian ván cửa.

Thâm màu xám trên ván cửa mặt mang theo vết rạn, môn bắt tay vị trí còn dính bị ô thủy chảy xuống quá lưu xuống dấu vết, thoạt nhìn rách nát mà dơ bẩn. Xả nước thanh rơi vào kết thúc, kia phiến cũ nát cách gian ván cửa run rẩy, sau đó phát ra chi dát một tiếng, môn bị đẩy ra, Phương Hạ cùng kia đẩy cửa đi ra mập mạp đối thượng tầm mắt.

Phương Hạ: "..."

Hầu Triêu Thanh: "..."

Phương Hạ buông ra cắm ở trong túi, gắt gao kéo trấn tà phù tay.

Hầu Triêu Thanh hoan hô một tiếng, hai chỉ béo tay tại trên bụng xoa xoa, liền kích động mà mở ra hai tay, hướng phía Phương Hạ chạy tới, tưởng muốn ôm chầm Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ nghiêng người né tránh Hầu Triêu Thanh ôm chầm, ghét bỏ mà tại hắn tiểu cẳng chân thượng đá một cước, "Lăn lăn lăn lăn, ngươi có ghê tởm hay không? Thượng hoàn nhà vệ sinh không rửa tay liền hướng trên người của ta phác!"

Hầu Triêu Thanh chà chà bị Phương Hạ đá đến cái chân kia, tuyệt không để ý Phương Hạ ghét bỏ, cao hứng nói, "Phương Hạ ngươi cuối cùng tới cứu ta , ta ở bên trong xoay chuyển đều nhanh điên rồi, cái chỗ này quá tà môn !"

Nói đến tà môn, Phương Hạ sắc mặt lần nữa nhất ngưng trọng, hỏi: "Ta vừa mới nghe được có nữ nhân khóc thanh âm..."

"Hải! Đó là Tô gia gia, ta đồng học!" Hầu Triêu Thanh nói xong, hướng trong WC mặt kháo cửa sổ vị trí nhìn lại.

Phương Hạ hướng bên trong đi rồi hai bước, theo Hầu Triêu Thanh tầm mắt nhìn, quả nhiên thấy cái tử nhỏ xinh muội muội đầu nữ sinh, chính lui tại bên cửa sổ vị trí lau nước mắt. Hiển nhiên, Phương Hạ vừa rồi ở bên ngoài nghe được nức nở thanh chính là nàng phát ra tới. Mà hắn vừa mới tiến nhà vệ sinh nam khi, bởi vì nữ sinh kia là đứng ở cùng môn cùng trắc góc, tại Phương Hạ tầm mắt góc chết, cho nên không có thể đệ nhất thời gian phát hiện nàng.

"Ngươi đi nhà cầu, làm một cái nữ đồng học đi theo đi vào chờ ngươi?" Phương Hạ thu hồi tầm mắt, quay đầu trừng Hầu Triêu Thanh.

"Ta cũng không có biện pháp a! Nàng một người đãi ở bên ngoài sợ hãi, ta, ta một người cũng sợ hãi, cho nên liền để cho nàng đi vào ..." Hầu Triêu Thanh có chút xấu hổ mà gãi gãi chính mình góc áo.

"Này nhân gia đang khóc, ngươi như thế nào cũng không ra tiếng an ủi một chút?" Phương Hạ tiếp tục trừng hắn. Nếu không Hầu Triêu Thanh vẫn luôn không ra tiếng, hắn có thể nghĩ lầm kia tiếng khóc là khóc quỷ, bị sinh sôi dọa xuất một thân mồ hôi lạnh sao?

"Ngươi làm ta một bên thượng quý danh, một bên cùng nữ sinh nói chuyện?" Hầu Triêu Thanh lộ ra vẻ mặt không thể tin, "Ngươi có ghê tởm hay không a ngươi! Hơn nữa... Hơn nữa ta khi đó vừa vặn là thời khắc mấu chốt, nói chuyện sẽ phân thần !"

Phương Hạ: "..."

"Gia gia, đây là Phương Hạ, ta đại học đồng học kiêm bạn cùng phòng kiêm hảo bạn hữu." Hầu Triêu Thanh đối với Tô gia gia giới thiệu xong , lại nói, "Ta nói chúng ta có thể đi ra ngoài sao? Ở trong nhà cầu nói chuyện phiếm không tốt lắm, rất thối ."

Phương Hạ nắm cái mũi, liếc mắt nhìn Hầu Triêu Thanh, "Có thể không thối sao? Dù sao ngươi vừa mới ở trong này chiến đấu hăng hái quá."

Ba người trước sau đi ra nhà vệ sinh nam, Hầu Triêu Thanh đi rửa tay trì rửa tay, Tô gia gia đi theo Phương Hạ đồng thời đứng ở trong hành lang chờ hắn.

Tẩy hoàn tay, Hầu Triêu Thanh lắc lắc tay, đi đến Phương Hạ trước mặt sau, phân biệt hướng phía hành lang hai đoan nhìn hai mắt, sau đó hỏi Phương Hạ, "Cảnh sát đâu?"

"Đâu tới cảnh sát?"

"Ngươi không báo nguy?" Hầu Triêu Thanh đột nhiên trừng lớn hai mắt, sau đó lộ ra vẻ mặt tuyệt vọng, "Hoàn hoàn, chúng ta không đi ra ngoài liền tính, hiện tại lại nhiều bồi một cái ngươi tiến vào..."

"Đi trước đi nhìn lại nói." Phương Hạ nói xong, đi đầu hướng lai lịch đi đến.

"Ngươi đừng không tin tà, thật không đi ra ngoài !" Hầu Triêu Thanh bước nhanh đuổi theo mau, sau đó ý bảo Tô gia gia đuổi kịp.

"Cho nên ngươi lại muốn khóc sao?" Phương Hạ trắc mâu nhìn Hầu Triêu Thanh liếc mắt một cái.

"Ta nào có khóc a?" Hầu Triêu Thanh phản bác đến thập phần không lo lắng, sau đó cam chịu đạo, "Hảo đi, ta là khóc, nhưng sau lại Tô gia gia vừa khóc, ta liền tỉnh ngộ — làm một người nam nhân, ta không thể như vậy không cốt khí, còn không có muội tử chờ ta bảo hộ đâu!"

"Nói khoác mà không biết ngượng." Phương Hạ cười nhạo đạo.

"Ta nói chính là sự thật!" Hầu Triêu Thanh không phục.

Phù Cẩn nói qua, hắn là bị mời tới, cho nên mới có thể thông suốt mà tiến vào nhà xưởng đại lâu, tìm được Hầu Triêu Thanh. Nhưng này nói ý tứ mặt trái, nói cách khác, đối phương cũng không sẽ dễ dàng làm cho bọn họ rời đi.

Quả nhiên, đi đến hành lang cuối, từ thang lầu đi xuống, lại dọc theo lầu một hành lang, hướng phía trong trí nhớ nhà xưởng lâu đại môn phương hướng đi đến, cuối cùng nhìn thấy cũng không phải đại môn, mà là bọn họ vừa mới đi ra không bao lâu toilet. Rửa tay trì trước rớt hơn phân nửa gương, địa thượng gương mảnh nhỏ, không một không cùng không lâu ký ức trùng hợp.

"Ngươi, ngươi xem đi..." Hầu Triêu Thanh run run một chút, đứng ở Phương Hạ phía sau nhỏ giọng nói rằng.

Phương Hạ đưa tay, cách quần áo sờ soạng một chút ngực kia khối ngọc quyết. Không biết vì cái gì, Phù Cẩn vẫn luôn không động tĩnh, thời cơ không thích hợp?

"Lại đi dạo nhìn." Phương Hạ nói xong, lần thứ hai đi đầu hướng hành lang cuối thang lầu đi đến.

Không hề hồi hộp , bọn họ lại một lần nữa về tới rơi rụng gương mảnh nhỏ toilet trước.

"Phương, Phương Hạ..."

"Thử lại thử." Phương Hạ nói xong, nhẹ nhàng nhảy, từ kia phiến gương mảnh nhỏ thượng nhảy tới, sau đó quay đầu lại nhìn Hầu Triêu Thanh.

Nhưng mà, Phương Hạ quay đầu lại động tác tiến hành đến giống nhau, dư quang vô ý đảo qua rửa tay trì trước lưu lại non nửa gương, nương từ hành lang cửa sổ thấu vào mỏng manh ánh sáng, hắn nhìn đến trong gương chiếu xuất Tô gia gia gương mặt đó.

Tử khí trầm trầm hai mắt sấm âm lãnh, khóe miệng ác ý mà gợi lên.

Phương Hạ mày nhảy dựng, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, nhìn về phía Tô gia gia.

Khéo léo ngũ quan ghé vào đồng thời, thoạt nhìn cực kỳ thấp thỏm lo âu, coi như chấn kinh con thỏ, sợ hãi mà đối thượng Phương Hạ tầm mắt.

Phương Hạ tầm mắt lại quét về phía gương, mặt trên Tô gia gia mặt, không lại tràn ngập âm lãnh ác ý, mà là thập phần bình thường bàng hoàng khiếp đảm. Phương Hạ không biết là vừa rồi chính mình nhìn đến , là hoa mắt ảo giác, khác thường cảm trong lòng đầu nấn ná, lái đi không được.

Phương Hạ rũ xuống mi mắt, che dấu thu hút trung khác thường, sau đó, một tay cầm khai bắt tay đèn pin công năng di động, một tay cắm vào trong túi, ngước mắt nhìn về phía Hầu Triêu Thanh, "Bàn Hầu, tới đây một chút."

"A? A!"

Hầu Triêu Thanh nhiễu quá gương mảnh nhỏ, hướng phía Phương Hạ bên kia đi. Ai tưởng, kia Tô gia gia lập tức bắt lấy Hầu Triêu Thanh cánh tay, cũng đi theo đồng thời lại đây.

Phương Hạ dừng ở Tô gia gia bắt lấy Hầu Triêu Thanh cái kia vị trí, thần sắc nhất ngưng.

Chờ đến Hầu Triêu Thanh đi đến Phương Hạ trước mặt, Phương Hạ một cái sai bước nghênh đón, một tay ném trong tay di động, kéo chặt Hầu Triêu Thanh áo, hướng phía sau mình xả, một tay từ trong túi tiền xuất ra một điệp trấn tà phù, động tác cực khoái mà hướng Tô gia gia cái trán dán đi.

Một xả một dán động tác, trong nháy mắt hoàn thành.

Nương theo lấy Tô gia gia tràn ngập phẫn nộ tiếng thét, trấn tà phù đột nhiên tự cháy, màu xanh ngọn lửa chiếu sáng lên Tô gia gia kia trương vặn vẹo âm lãnh mặt. Cùng lúc đó, một cái bán trong suốt thân ảnh, từ Tô gia gia trên người thoáng hiện lên, giống như tại nàng quanh thân đánh một tầng bọt khí hình dáng.

Cùng thời gian, Phù Cẩn bóng dáng xuất hiện tại Phương Hạ tầm nhìn trung. Phương Hạ tại kéo Hầu Triêu Thanh lui về phía sau khoảng cách, nhìn đến Phù Cẩn vươn tay, bạch như chi ngọc năm ngón tay, lưu loát mà bắt lấy tầng kia trong suốt bọt khí.

Tô gia gia tiếng thét im bặt mà ngừng, thân thể thẳng tắp mà té trên mặt đất, mà Phù Cẩn trong tay cũng là nhiều một cái bụi phác phác quỷ hồn, không đợi Phương Hạ thấy rõ, liền bị Phù Cẩn nhẹ nhàng nhất niết, hóa thành nhất lũ khói nhẹ, biến mất tại hắn chỉ gian.

Phương Hạ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hắn vừa rồi nghĩ đem Tô gia gia từ Hầu Triêu Thanh bên người đuổi khai, sau đó nên làm cái gì bây giờ hoàn toàn không manh mối, may mắn Phù Cẩn đúng lúc hiện thân.

[ kia ác quỷ bám vào trên thân người, sợ hắn sẽ làm bị thương người sống hồn phách, ta không hảo vọng động. ] Phù Cẩn quay đầu lại cùng Phương Hạ giải thích, [ ngươi mới vừa rồi kia một điệp trấn tà phù trấn trụ hắn trong nháy mắt, làm hắn tạm thời mất đi đối kia đủ thân thể khống chế, trồi lên kia đủ thân thể ngoại, ta mới bắt đến cơ hội. ]

"Ngươi này tính tại khen ta sao?" Phương Hạ nhìn Phù Cẩn, nhếch miệng cười, trái tim tựa hồ cũng đi theo kích động mà nhảy nhảy.

"Khen ngươi muội a! Ngươi bắt đến ta ngực thịt ! Đau chết !" Hầu Triêu Thanh kêu rên một tiếng, xoa ngực đầu óc choáng váng mà xoay người, nương hôn ám ánh sáng, thấy được té trên mặt đất Tô gia gia, "Ai nha! Đây là làm sao vậy? Tô gia gia như thế nào ngã sấp xuống ?"

Hầu Triêu Thanh chạy tới đỡ Tô gia gia.

Phương Hạ chạy tới nhặt bị chính mình văng ra di động, di động ném đến không xa, thập phần kiên cường đến trừ bỏ hoa ngân không có quá lớn tổn thương.

Phương Hạ nương ngồi xổm xuống động tác, dùng hình dáng của miệng khi phát âm không tiếng động hỏi cùng tới Phù Cẩn, "Kia Tô gia gia không có việc gì đi?"

[ vô trở ngại. ] Phù Cẩn trả lời, [ có lẽ thân thể sẽ suy yếu một đoạn thời gian. ]

"Ai, đã bất tỉnh!" Hầu Triêu Thanh đại khái kiểm tra một chút Tô gia gia tình huống, phát hiện nàng trừ bỏ hôn mê, cũng không thụ mặt khác thương, sau đó mặt mày xanh xao hỏi Phương Hạ, "Vừa mới ngươi kéo ta thời điểm, có phải hay không xảy ra chuyện gì? Ta nghe được Tô gia gia hét lên, sau đó cảm giác đến nàng nắm ta tay hoạt khai sau này đảo... Có phải hay không vừa rồi mặt sau có cái gì vậy kéo Tô gia gia?"

Phương Hạ cảm thấy Hầu Triêu Thanh thật sự thập phần có thể tưởng, nhìn hắn một bộ khoái bị chính mình tưởng tượng hù chết bộ dáng, Phương Hạ không mở miệng không được đạo "... Ta đẩy nàng."

Hầu Triêu Thanh vẻ mặt dấu chấm hỏi: "Ngươi đẩy nàng làm như thế nào?"

Phương Hạ nhìn thoáng qua Phù Cẩn, đối Hầu Triêu Thanh đạo: "Trên lưng ngươi nàng, chúng ta đi ra ngoài lại nói."

"Ngươi hiểu biết như thế nào đi ra ngoài?" Hầu Triêu Thanh không nói hai lời, cõng lên Tô gia gia, kinh hỉ mà nhìn Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ thấy Phù Cẩn đối chính mình hơi hơi vuốt cằm, liền cho Hầu Triêu Thanh một cái khẳng định đáp án.

Phương Hạ dùng trên điện thoại di động đèn pin chiếu lộ, đi theo Phù Cẩn, Hầu Triêu Thanh bối hôn mê Tô gia gia theo ở phía sau. Bọn họ dọc theo trước đi rồi hai lần lộ, hướng phía hành lang cuối đi.

Đoạn đường này, Phương Hạ rõ ràng cảm giác bầu không khí cùng trước không giống , hoặc là phải nói là từ Phù Cẩn hiện thân sau, quanh mình không khí liền biến đến hoàn toàn bất đồng. Nguyên bản cái loại này dán tại làn da thượng dị thường âm lãnh cùng trù nị cảm không thấy. Lỏa lồ ở trong không khí làn da, như trước cảm giác có chút lãnh, nhưng đây là thuộc loại bình thường vào đêm hạ nhiệt độ lạnh ý.

Cái loại này nguyên bản dính vào trên người hắn âm lãnh cảm còn tại chung quanh du đãng, chính là tránh được Phù Cẩn sở tại vị trí, sợ hãi mà không dám tiến lên.

Phương Hạ một chuyến đi xuống thang lầu, nhìn đến hành lang cửa sổ cũng cùng trước hai lần bất đồng. Này mới là chân chính lầu một, mà không phải mới vừa rồi bị quỷ đánh tường giả lầu một.

Phương Hạ đang muốn theo lúc ban đầu lúc đi vào ký ức, hướng lầu một đại môn phương hướng đi. Nhưng mà, không đi ra vài bước, chợt nghe đến phía trước truyền đến một trận hỗn độn tiếng bước chân, sau đó hai bóng người, một trước một sau, vội vàng hướng phía Phương Hạ bọn họ bên này chạy tới.

"Tránh ra!" Chạy ở phía trước thanh niên hướng về phía Phương Hạ, lạnh giọng quát.

"Lập Kiệt, bọn họ truy lại đây!" Mặt sau thanh niên kia có chút lo lắng mà hô.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Mỗ thanh niên quát: Tránh ra!

Phù Cẩn đồ sộ không động.

Phương Hạ hướng đối phương dưới lòng bàn chân vươn ra một chân.

Hậu hướng thanh: Đến nha! Làm chúng ta oanh oanh liệt liệt chàng thống khoái!

Đệ 50 chương đồng học hội 07

Hành lang một đầu, hai tên thanh niên một trước một sau chạy như điên mà đến; hành lang một khác đầu, Phương Hạ ba người một quỷ, đồ sộ không động.

Kia hai tên thanh niên chạy vội tới, song phương không thể buông tha. Một tá đối mặt, bằng vào từng người quá người nhãn lực, tại hôn ám hành lang trong, nương Phương Hạ di động đèn pin về điểm này ánh sáng, đem đối phương nhận đi ra.

"Phương Hạ? !" Chạy ở mặt sau thanh niên không tự giác mà kêu lên thanh, trong thanh âm mang theo một chút kinh hỉ.

Phương Hạ nhướng mày.

Hai người này không là người khác, đúng là đến trước hắn tại chung cư hạ tìm nửa ngày không tìm được , phụ trách theo dõi hắn Cảnh gia người.

Có thể cho nhau thấy rõ đối phương khi, song phương đã cách xa nhau không xa, không có có dư thời gian cho bọn hắn phát biểu càng nhiều ý kiến. Rất nhanh , kia hai tên thanh niên liền chạy đến Phương Hạ trước mặt. Phương Hạ đại thứ thứ mà đứng ở nơi đó, hoàn toàn chưa cho bọn họ nhường đường ý tứ, hai tên thanh niên bị bắt cấp đình.

"Ngươi muốn chết sao? Còn không mau chạy!" Chạy ở đằng trước thanh niên không kiên nhẫn mà hướng Phương Hạ rống hoàn, quay đầu đối phía sau vị kia đồng bạn đạo, "Triêu Lâm, chuẩn bị bày trận! Chỉ có thể ở trong này bắt lấy bọn họ!"

"Nhưng là Lập Kiệt..." Bị hảm làm Triêu Lâm thanh niên, có chút xấu hổ mà mở miệng báo cho đạo, "Kia mấy cái ác quỷ không đuổi theo."

Gọi Lập Kiệt thanh niên quay đầu lại hướng phía sau hành lang đầu kia nhìn lại, sau đó cau mày, đưa tay sờ soạng một chút chính mình mí mắt.

"... Ngươi vừa mới không phát hiện bọn họ đột nhiên lui về sao?" Triêu Lâm nhỏ giọng hỏi.

"Ta ngưu nước mắt hiệu quả qua!" Lập Kiệt nói xong, tức giận mà trừng hướng hắn, "Ta đây biên hiệu quả qua, ngươi còn không có quá đi? Ngươi mới vừa rồi còn ồn ào bọn họ đuổi theo !"

"Vừa mới đúng là đuổi theo ..." Triêu Lâm rụt lui cổ, tầm mắt miết hướng Phương Hạ bên cạnh Phù Cẩn, "Sau đó phải là bị Phù Cẩn tiên sinh dọa chạy."

Lập Kiệt theo Triêu Lâm phương hướng nhìn lại, hắn không có trời sinh gặp quỷ năng lực, mất đi ngưu nước mắt hiệu quả, hiện tại tự nhiên cái gì đều nhìn không tới, nhưng hắn như trước thu liễm khởi vẻ mặt không kiên nhẫn, hướng phía Triêu Lâm nhìn phương hướng, hơi hơi cúi người, trí lễ nói lời cảm tạ.

"Ta kêu Cảnh Triêu Lâm, đây là ta đường ca Cảnh Lập Kiệt." Cảnh Triêu Lâm đối Phương Hạ giới thiệu nói.

Phương Hạ nhìn từ trên xuống dưới bọn họ. Hai người thoạt nhìn cùng hắn tuổi xấp xỉ, đều là 20 xuất đầu bộ dáng.

[ là Cảnh gia chi thứ xuất thân tiểu bối, gọi Cảnh Văn Thu tổ mẫu bối phận. ] Phù Cẩn đối Phương Hạ nói rằng.

Kỳ thật chính là Phương Hạ cùng thế hệ người. Nhưng Phù Cẩn biết rõ Phương Hạ cũng không đem mình coi là Cảnh gia người, cũng không mừng bị quan thượng Cảnh gia một phần tử tên tuổi, liền cố ý thay đổi cái thuyết pháp.

"Ngươi có phải hay không đầu óc có bệnh? Vào đêm lúc này chạy đến loại này ác quỷ tụ tập địa phương đến!" Cảnh Lập Kiệt đẩy ra Cảnh Triêu Lâm, tiến lên một bước, thập phần không khách khí mà đối Phương Hạ quở trách đạo.

"Đầu óc ngươi không bệnh đi theo ta chạy đến loại địa phương này đến?" Phương Hạ nguýt hắn một cái.

Hai người này rõ ràng là theo tại phía sau hắn chạy tới nơi này , nhìn vừa rồi hai người bọn họ bị ác quỷ truy đến vô cùng - náo nhiệt tình hình, hơn phân nửa là cùng hắn trước sau chân đến đến nhà xưởng .

"Chúng ta là vì bảo hộ ngươi!" Cảnh Lập Kiệt nói nói như vậy , ánh mắt cũng là không tự giác mà hướng phía một bên dời đi chỗ khác, làm hắn cường thế thái độ xuất hiện vết rách.

"Các ngươi kia gọi theo dõi theo đuôi, còn bảo hộ ta? Sách!" Phương Hạ đào đào lỗ tai, khinh thường thái độ nhìn mặt đã hiểu.

"Ngươi!"

Cảnh Lập Kiệt phẫn buồn bực địa thượng trước một bước, vươn tay muốn đi xả Phương Hạ áo. Phương Hạ phản ứng cũng không chậm, đưa tay liền chuẩn bị đánh Cảnh Lập Kiệt đưa qua tới tay. Mà chính là lúc này, Cảnh Triêu Lâm chặn ngang tiến trong hai người gian.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm ngăn cản phía trước Cảnh Lập Kiệt vươn ra tay, nhưng bị hắn che ở phía sau Phương Hạ, lại không có thể dừng phát xuống dưới tay, trực tiếp một bàn tay đánh vào Cảnh Triêu Lâm trên lưng.

"Ngao!" Cảnh Triêu Lâm phát ra một tiếng đau hô, Phương Hạ đánh vào trên lưng hắn lực đạo, so với hắn dự tính muốn trọng rất nhiều, hắn hoài nghi hắn là cố ý .

"Ta nhưng không phải cố ý đánh ngươi , là ngươi chính mình hướng tới." Phương Hạ thu hồi tay, vẻ mặt vô tội.

"..." Ngươi vừa nói như thế, ta liền càng cảm thấy cho ngươi là cố ý . Ngươi ấu trĩ hay không a? Cảnh Triêu Lâm không lời gì để nói mà trầm mặc một lát, cuối cùng bất đắc dĩ nói, "Hảo hảo , biệt sảo , chúng ta vẫn là nhanh chóng đi ra ngoài đi."

"Này nhà xưởng trong những cái đó ác quỷ mặc kệ?" Cảnh Lập Kiệt nhíu mày.

"Chúng ta không là đối thủ, vừa mới không là thử qua sao?" Cảnh Triêu Lâm đạo.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt nhấp nhấp miệng, không nói lời gì nữa.

"Phương Hạ, chúng ta cùng đi đi." Cảnh Triêu Lâm quay đầu, cười đối Phương Hạ nói rằng.

Phương Hạ: "..." Náo loạn nửa ngày là muốn mượn Phù Cẩn quang, cọ bọn họ tiểu đội rời đi nhà xưởng.

"Ta nói... Các ngươi tán gẫu hoàn không? Ta mệt mỏi quá a!" Đi theo Phương Hạ phía sau Hầu Triêu Thanh, điêm điêm bối tại trên lưng Tô gia gia, đỡ tường thanh âm hư quỹ đạo.

Đừng nhìn hắn cái này mập mạp thoạt nhìn dáng người cao lớn, cùng toà núi nhỏ dường như, nhưng thể lực thật sự không tốt lắm! Bình thường nhiều chạy hai bước đều suyễn, hiện tại trên người còn đeo một người, Hầu Triêu Thanh cảm thấy mấy người kia muốn là lại tán gẫu đi xuống, hắn liền thật sự muốn đứng không yên.

Phương Hạ nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn, thấy hắn không có phản đối, bĩu môi, chấp nhận họ cảnh hai người đi theo.

"Bàn Hầu, ngươi thật nên giảm giảm béo . Cái tử như vậy nhỏ xinh nữ hài đều bối không động, về sau bạn gái của ngươi công việc quan trọng chủ ôm làm như thế nào?" Phương Hạ nói xong, xoay người tính toán quá cấp Hầu Triêu Thanh giúp một tay.

"Ta đến đây đi." Cảnh Triêu Lâm giành trước Phương Hạ một bước, đi đến Hầu Triêu Thanh bên cạnh, đem Tô gia gia giá đến trên lưng mình, "Phương Hạ ngươi liền cùng lực kiệt đồng thời ở phía trước dẫn đường."

Phương Hạ quay đầu lại cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, cho nhau hừ lạnh một tiếng, lại không lại tiếp tục lãng phí thời gian. Không nói được một lời mà tiếp tục đi phía trước đi. Càng đi về phía trước một đoạn, tả quải chính là nhà xưởng lầu một đại sảnh, nhà xưởng đại lâu cửa chính là ở chỗ này.

Đoàn người nhanh hơn cước bộ đi phía trước đi.

Ở phía trước chỗ rẽ khẩu tả quải, liền đến nhà xưởng lầu một đại sảnh, xuyên qua đại sảnh có thể đi ra ngoài.

Nhưng mà, sự tình cũng không có bọn họ tưởng tượng thuận lợi.

Phương Hạ đi theo Phù Cẩn một bước tiến đại sảnh, liền ở trong đại sảnh ương thấy được tứ chỉ tụ cùng một chỗ ác quỷ.

Kia tứ chỉ ác quỷ thân ảnh bụi phác phác , khuôn mặt vặn vẹo mà dữ tợn, nhìn thấy Phù Cẩn nháy mắt, rõ ràng có chút kiêng kị mà rụt lui, nhưng không có giống trước như vậy thối lui, mà là gắt gao mà nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm.

"Lại đi phía trước ngươi liền muốn đầu nhập ác quỷ ôm ấp ." Phương Hạ vừa thấy này khác thường tình huống, lập tức ra tiếng, gọi lại vẫn còn tiếp tục đi phía trước đi Cảnh Lập Kiệt.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt không có gặp quỷ năng lực, nhưng hắn bản thân cũng là người có năng lực, lại từ tiểu tiếp thu Cảnh gia giáo dục, tiến vào giới huyền thuật đã có vài năm, lướt qua Phương Hạ đi phía trước đi rồi hai bước, cũng liền cảm nhận được không bình thường âm khí, đột nhiên dừng lại cước bộ, cẩn thận mà lui về phía sau hai bước.

Đi theo bọn họ phía sau tiến vào đại sảnh Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Hầu Triêu Thanh, cũng đi theo dừng cước bộ.

Rộng mở đại môn gần trong gang tấc, đã có thể nhìn đến bên ngoài vào đêm nhiễm mặc không trung, lại đi vài bước có thể rời đi cái này nhà xưởng đại lâu , nhưng mà từ từ bắt đầu biến đến lạnh lẽo không khí, lại biểu thị bọn họ muốn tạm thời dừng dừng cước bộ .

"Giống nhau ác quỷ thấy Phù Cẩn tiên sinh tất nhiên tránh lui, này đó ác quỷ đột nhiên đi ngược đường này, rõ ràng là có người ở sau lưng thao tác." Cảnh Lập Kiệt một tay cắm vào áo khoác túi áo, một bên nắm bên trong kia miếng đồng tiền cùng phược quỷ phù, một bên hạ giọng hỏi Phương Hạ, "Ngươi có phải hay không đắc tội người nào ?"

Nghe Cảnh Lập Kiệt như vậy vừa nói, Phương Hạ cũng hiểu được xuất không đúng.

Chính như Cảnh Lập Kiệt nói, có Phù Cẩn tại, giống nhau ác quỷ không dám tới gần. Phù Cẩn trong ngày thường là thu liễm âm khí, ngẫu nhiên sẽ có một ít cảm giác năng lực trì độn quỷ hồn thấu lại đây, nhưng giờ phút này Phù Cẩn trên người, hắn đều có thể cảm nhận được rõ ràng phát tán đi ra âm khí, chớ nói chi là quỷ hồn . Loại tình huống này còn thấu đi lên ác quỷ, không là luẩn quẩn trong lòng tính toán hồn phi phách tán , chính là sau lưng có người sai sử.

Liền khả năng tính đến xem, hiển nhiên là người sau phần thắng khá lớn.

Mà Hầu Triêu Thanh cùng Tô gia gia tao ngộ này đó ác quỷ, nhưng Hầu Triêu Thanh gọi điện thoại hướng ra phía ngoài xin giúp đỡ khi, lại chỉ có thể đả thông điện thoại của hắn, giống như là có người cố ý mượn dùng Hầu Triêu Thanh tay, đem hắn gọi đến nơi đây đến. Như vậy tưởng tượng, quả thật có một loại nhằm vào ý của hắn vị.

Nhưng là, muốn nói rốt cuộc là ai đã hạ thủ, Phương Hạ còn thật không thể nói rõ đến, hắn đắc tội người cũng không tính thiếu.

Xa không nói, sắp tới kia Hoàng Viên Viên là một cái, Dương gia qua hà sơn gặp gỡ Ngô đại sư cũng coi như một cái. Chính là người trước không có tiền thỉnh động giới huyền thuật đại sư, người sau không có năng lực một hơi thao túng nhiều chỉ ác quỷ. Kia Ngô đại sư bản thân không nhiều lắm năng lực, không phải trước cũng không đến mức bị chính mình dưỡng ác quỷ phản phệ. Lại nói hắn mới vừa suất chặt đứt chân, còn bị thương hồn phách, liền tính khí hôn đầu đến tưởng trả thù, sắp tới sợ là cũng nhúc nhích không .

Không chờ Phương Hạ tưởng xuất cái manh mối, một tiếng vang thật lớn, đối diện rộng mở đại môn chợt khép lại.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm bay nhanh hướng chính mình mí mắt thượng lau ngưu nước mắt, làm tốt đề phòng.

Nương di động đèn pin chiếu đến không xa ánh sáng, Phương Hạ mơ hồ nhìn đến bốn bóng đen đột nhiên bốn phía, đại sảnh không khí nhất thời biến đến càng thêm âm lãnh.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt rất nhanh chạy hướng một bên, liên ném ra tam đạo phược quỷ phù, lại không nhất trương bắn trúng, toàn bộ không tiếng động mà bay xuống ở tại trên mặt đất.

"Triêu Lâm!" Cảnh Lập Kiệt dồn dập mà hô một tiếng,

"Đến !" Cảnh Triêu Lâm đem trên lưng Tô gia gia giao cho Hầu Triêu Thanh, lại đi trong lòng ngực của hắn tắc nhất trương Trừ Tà Phù, sau đó vội vàng chạy hướng Cảnh Lập Kiệt.

[ ngươi đừng có chạy lung tung. ] Phù Cẩn thấp giọng dặn dò Phương Hạ một câu, tiến lên vài bước, bắt đầu bắt giữ ở trong đại sảnh tán loạn tứ chỉ ác quỷ.

Phương Hạ cảm giác đến Phù Cẩn trên người âm khí biến đến nồng đậm đứng lên, dây dưa lạnh như băng không khí, hướng phía bốn phía phát tán mở ra, làm quanh mình không gian biến đến âm lãnh dính nị, giống như sắp ngưng kết đứng lên.

"Phù Cẩn tiên sinh! Xin chờ một chút!" Cảnh Triêu Lâm vội vàng mà ra tiếng kêu lên, "Nơi này còn có người thường!"

Phù Cẩn nghe vậy, cũng nhớ tới nơi này vẫn là Hầu Triêu Thanh cùng Tô gia gia tại. Bọn họ chính là người thường, không chịu nổi trên người hắn âm khí ăn mòn. Hầu Triêu Thanh không nói trước, Tô gia gia mới vừa bị quỷ thượng quá thân, vốn là cương hỏa suy yếu, lại bị hắn âm khí một hướng, sợ là muốn tao đại nạn .

"Bàn Hầu!" Phương Hạ quay đầu lại, nhìn đến Hầu Triêu Thanh ôm Tô gia gia lạnh run, hắn nắm ở trong tay kia trương Trừ Tà Phù đã nhiên thành tro tàn.

Phù Cẩn nhăn mày, trong không khí dính nị âm khí như thủy triều lui tán, thuộc loại kia tứ chỉ ác quỷ âm khí, lần thứ hai ở đại sảnh trong không khí tùy ý kiêu ngạo đứng lên.

Phương Hạ xoay người chạy đến Hầu Triêu Thanh bên cạnh, "Bàn Hầu, ngươi không sao chứ?"

Hầu Triêu Thanh lắc lắc đầu, lại sợ run cả người."Không có việc gì, chính là có chút lạnh."

Phương Hạ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, quay đầu nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn bên kia.

Phù Cẩn đứng ở tại chỗ, lưỡng đạo bóng đen từ bên cạnh hắn bay qua, hắn nghiêng người một cái đưa tay, nắm chắc trong đó một đạo bóng đen, sau đó nhất niết, hóa thành một đạo khói nhẹ biến mất. Một khác đạo bóng đen thấy thế, bay nhanh trốn thoát, hướng phía Cảnh Lập Kiệt bên kia nhảy đi.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm một cái sai bước, che ở Cảnh Lập Kiệt trước mặt, chỉ nghe thấy đinh mà một tiếng, hai quả đồng tiền va chạm thanh âm, lưỡng đạo bóng đen từ trong tay hắn bay ra, quấn lên kia chỉ hướng phía Cảnh Lập Kiệt mà đến lệ quỷ.

Quỷ sử, Cảnh gia ngự quỷ thuật trấn phong quỷ hồn, thụ thuật giả sử dụng. Phương Hạ chỉ tại Cảnh Thư Đan nơi đó gặp qua, không nghĩ tới hôm nay có thể nhìn đến cái thứ hai Cảnh gia người sử xuất.

Nhưng mà, Cảnh Triêu Lâm quỷ sử, lực lượng không kịp kia ác quỷ, rất nhanh thất bại, bị Cảnh Triêu Lâm thu hồi đồng tiền nội.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm đã thỏa mãn, hắn biết chính mình quỷ sử không là kia chỉ ác quỷ đối thủ, nhưng mục đích hắn làm như vậy là vì cấp Cảnh Lập Kiệt tranh thủ thời gian. Như vậy một ngăn, thời gian cũng đã tranh thủ đến . Chính diện đối kháng này đó ác quỷ, bọn họ làm không được, nhưng bọn hắn có thể dùng ngự quỷ thuật mạnh mẽ đem này đó ác quỷ trấn phong.

Cảnh gia ngự quỷ thuật, là có thể đủ dùng cao nhất hiệu suất lợi dụng thuật giả lực lượng trấn phong quỷ hồn, thu làm mình dùng. Bất quá, này đó ác quỷ sau lưng có thuật giả thao túng, là có chủ chi quỷ, làm như vậy tương đương với cùng đối phương thuật giả cướp đoạt quỷ hồn sai khiến quyền, hơn nữa ngự quỷ thuật yêu cầu thuật giả lực lượng cùng trấn phong quỷ hồn lực lượng cùng xứng đôi, hai cái này Cảnh Lập Kiệt đều không có gì tin tưởng, nhưng hiện tại ác quỷ dĩ nhiên hướng về phía bọn họ đến , cũng chỉ có thể buông tay thử một lần. Phù Cẩn sẽ che chở Phương Hạ, nhưng bọn hắn lại không thể trông cậy vào Phù Cẩn sẽ che chở bọn họ.

"Lập Kiệt!" Cảnh Triêu Lâm ra tiếng ý bảo.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm thu tay lại né tránh nháy mắt, Cảnh Lập Kiệt vứt bỏ một cái đồng tiền, một tay khác run lên, dựng thẳng lên nhất trương phù chỉ, trong miệng lẩm bẩm. Tại kia ác quỷ nghênh diện đánh tới nháy mắt, thủ đoạn một chuyển, đem trong tay phù quăng đi ra ngoài.

Chỉ phù tự cháy, bị vứt đến không trung đồng tiền đốn tại ác quỷ trước mặt, kia ác quỷ thân hình đột nhiên nhất đốn.

Thực hảo! Có thể đi!

Cảnh Lập Kiệt trong mắt vừa lộ ra một tia phấn chấn, thiêu đốt một nửa chỉ phù chợt dập tắt, không trung đồng tiền bị đẩy lùi đi ra ngoài, dừng ở nơi xa một khối trên miếng sắt, phát ra một tiếng kim chúc va chạm thanh âm.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt nhanh chóng hướng bên cạnh chợt lóe, kia ác quỷ sát hắn hai gò má bay qua.

Ngay tại Cảnh Lập Kiệt hiện lên kia ác quỷ đồng thời, Phù Cẩn lại bắt được một cái ác quỷ. Mà ngay tại Phù Cẩn bắt lấy kia chỉ ác quỷ nháy mắt, lại một cái ác quỷ tiếng rít một tiếng, hướng phía Phù Cẩn sau lưng đánh tới.

"Phù Cẩn!" Phương Hạ đồng tử co rụt lại, thân thể đã như mũi tên giống nhau hướng Phù Cẩn vọt tới.

Phương Hạ ném xuống điện thoại di động, một tay từ trong túi tiền của mình lấy ra một cái đồng tiền, ném Phù Cẩn sau lưng kia chỉ ác quỷ, một tay trên không trung sẽ cực kỳ nhanh họa xuất, trong trí nhớ Cảnh Thư Đan họa tại ngự quỷ thuật giáo tài thượng bùa.

Hư không vẽ bùa? !

Cảnh Lập Kiệt khó có thể tin mà trừng lớn hai mắt.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Lớn mật ác quỷ! Không cho đánh lén nhà của ta Phù Cẩn!

Phù Cẩn (kỳ thật ta biết sau lưng có ác quỷ): Ân, cám ơn.

Tác giả: Phương Hạ, ngươi đây là mạnh mẽ đoạt diễn, mạnh mẽ anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân.

Phù Cẩn (lương lương mà xem ra): Hắn không có.

Tác giả: ... Ta sai.

Đệ 51 chương đồng học hội 08

Cảnh gia ngự quỷ thuật, có hai cái tất yếu tố, thích hợp quỷ hồn gửi thân pháp khí cùng trấn phong ký khế ước ký hiệu.

Quỷ hồn gửi thân pháp khí, Cảnh gia người tuần hoàn tổ tiên thói quen, nhiều lựa chọn dùng đồng tiền làm pháp khí, bởi vì không khó được đến, lại không cần đặc biệt chế tác, còn dễ dàng cho mang theo. Trấn phong ký khế ước ký hiệu, giống nhau chuyện xảy ra trước họa thành chỉ phù, khẩn cấp khi cũng ngay tại chỗ lấy tài liệu, họa tại có thể chịu tải thực vật thượng. Trừ bỏ hai cái này yếu tố ngoại, tại tự thân lực lượng không đủ để trấn phong quỷ hồn khi, còn có thể thêm vào chú ngữ, phụ trợ đạt tới mục đích.

Cảnh gia ngự quỷ thuật, kỳ thật là một loại không câu nệ với hình thức, cường điệu với thuật giả bản thân năng lực phép thuật. Chỉ cần thi thuật giả thiên phú năng lực đạt tới nhất định độ cao khi, quen thuộc ký hiệu, liền có thể không thuận theo thác với ngoại vật, làm được hư không vẽ bùa.

Tại Cảnh gia, thi triển ngự quỷ thuật có thể làm được hư không vẽ bùa , đều là giới huyền thuật người nổi bật.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt gắt gao mà nhìn chằm chằm Phương Hạ bên kia.

Bị vứt khởi kia miếng đồng tiền, trên không trung lật đổ, sau đó bắt đầu rơi xuống. Phương Hạ song chỉ cũng thành kiếm chỉ, mây bay nước chảy, trống rỗng hư họa. Đương Phương Hạ ở trên hư không sa sút thành bùa cuối cùng nhất bút, kia rơi xuống đồng tiền chợt tại kia ác quỷ sau lưng dựng đứng yên lặng.

Thành công? Vẫn là thất bại?

Ác quỷ đánh úp về phía Phù Cẩn động tác đột nhiên dừng lại, hắn phát ra thê lương tiếng thét, thân ảnh run lên động, lập tức giống như bị cuốn vào một loại vô hình lực hấp dẫn trung, đột nhiên lui về bay về phía đứng ở giữa không trung đồng tiền, cuối cùng thân hình trở thành nhạt, biến mất tại đồng tiền bên trong.

Đinh —

Đồng tiền rơi xuống đất, trấn phong thành công hoàn thành.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt há miệng, lại một chữ đều không có thể nói ra.

Phương Hạ này không chỉ là trấn che lại kia lực lượng không kém ác quỷ, nhưng lại thắng này ác quỷ sau lưng người thao túng — từ kia người thao túng trong tay mạnh mẽ cướp được đối ác quỷ quyền khống chế.

"Lập Kiệt!" Cảnh Triêu Lâm đột nhiên quát to một tiếng, hướng phía Cảnh Lập Kiệt đánh tới.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt còn không có kịp phản ứng, thân thể đã bị Cảnh Triêu Lâm đẩy đến một oai, như thế đồng thời, một đạo bóng đen, bí mật mang theo âm lãnh không khí, sát quá tai của hắn biên, đánh lên Cảnh Triêu Lâm bả vai.

Bóng đen kia xuyên qua Cảnh Triêu Lâm bả vai, âm hàn như kim đâm xúc cảm, làm Cảnh Triêu Lâm kêu rên một tiếng, thân thể nhoáng lên một cái, sau này đảo đi. Cảnh Lập Kiệt tay mắt lanh lẹ mà đỡ lấy hắn, hướng trên bả vai hắn dán nhất trương Trừ Tà Phù, tầm mắt lại đuổi theo đụng phải Cảnh Triêu Lâm kia chỉ ác quỷ nhìn lại.

Kia chỉ ác quỷ hướng phía Phương Hạ bay đi, Cảnh Lập Kiệt đang muốn ra tiếng nhắc nhở, đã thấy Phương Hạ tay vừa nhấc, vứt khởi thứ hai miếng đồng tiền, lần thứ hai thi triển ngự quỷ thuật.

Lúc này đây, Phương Hạ vẽ bùa động tác càng thêm thong dong lưu loát, không có chi tiết thượng vi diệu mất tự nhiên, ký hiệu ở trên hư không trung liền mạch lưu loát. Kia nhằm phía Phương Hạ ác quỷ, không có bất luận cái gì giãy dụa, đã bị quấn vào đồng tiền trung.

"Thu!" Phương Hạ họa hoàn ký hiệu thủ đoạn một chuyển, hai ngón tay một câu, kia không còn chưa rơi xuống đất đồng tiền, phảng phất có ý thức giống nhau, hướng phía hắn bay tới.

Phương Hạ nâng lên một bàn tay tiếp được kia miếng bay tới đồng tiền, một tay khác cắm vào túi áo, xuất ra dư lại cuối cùng một cái đồng tiền, nắm tại chỉ gian, cảnh giác mà mọi nơi nhìn quanh.

Phù Cẩn tùy ý kia chỉ bị hắn bắt lấy ác quỷ, hóa thành nhất lũ khói nhẹ biến mất, mới xoay người nhìn về phía đứng ở phía sau mình Phương Hạ.

[ nơi này đã không có ác quỷ . ] nhìn Phương Hạ kia phó đề phòng bộ dáng, Phù Cẩn đáy mắt nhịn không được lộ ra mỉm cười.

Phương Hạ thật dài mà nhẹ nhàng thở ra, quay đầu hỏi Phù Cẩn, "Ngươi không sao chứ? Ta rất vừa vặn giống nhìn đến kia ác quỷ móng vuốt giống như bắt đến ngươi bả vai ."

Phù Cẩn vốn định nói, kia ác quỷ căn bản không gây thương tổn hắn, nhưng nhìn thấy Phương Hạ lo lắng ánh mắt, chính là rũ mắt lắc lắc đầu, xoay người làm Phương Hạ nhìn chính mình phía sau lưng, chứng minh chính mình hoàn toàn không có bị thương.

Phương Hạ thấu đi qua nhìn thoáng qua, xác định Phù Cẩn không có bị thương, nhất thời yên tâm, xoay người đi nhặt bị hắn ném xuống đất di động.

"Ngao! Màn hình nứt !" Phương Hạ nhặt lên di động, nhìn đến trên màn ảnh xuất hiện vết rạn, đau lòng đến thẳng nhe răng — hắn tại phòng vẽ tranh công tác vẫn chưa tới một tháng, tiền lương còn không có phát đâu!

Duy nhất có thể tự mình an ủi đích xác là, di động màn hình suất ra vết rách, nhưng mặt khác công năng thật không có xảy ra vấn đề gì. Phương Hạ một bên đau lòng, một bên dùng trên điện thoại di động đèn pin chiếu, tìm được vừa mới rơi trên mặt đất kia miếng đồng tiền, xoay người nhặt lên.

"Phương Hạ, chúng ta có thể đi ra ngoài sao?" Hầu Triêu Thanh cảm giác không thế nào lạnh, điều chỉnh một chút ôm Tô gia gia tư thế, giãn ra một chút chính mình có chút cứng ngắc cánh tay, mở miệng hỏi Phương Hạ.

Hầu Triêu Thanh chính là một người bình thường, hắn nhìn không tới quỷ hồn. Tại trong mắt của hắn, liền nhìn đến Phương Hạ cùng kia họ cảnh hai người, ở trong đại sảnh một trận chạy loạn nhảy loạn. Bất quá, liền vừa mới kia chợt trở nên lạnh không khí, Hầu Triêu Thanh cũng ẩn ẩn biết bọn họ vừa mới tựa hồ gặp cái gì đại nguy hiểm, hơn nữa hắn bản thân bị nhốt tại đây đại lâu trong lâu như vậy, cũng không biết là Phương Hạ bọn họ hành vi kỳ quái .

Hiện tại thoạt nhìn nguy hiểm đã qua , Hầu Triêu Thanh liền nhịn không được mở miệng . Hắn đối cái này nhà xưởng đã có nghiêm trọng tâm lý bóng ma , chỉ tưởng nhanh chóng rời đi.

"Đi rồi đi rồi, đi trở về, ta cơm chiều còn không có ăn, khoái chết đói." Phương Hạ nói xong, chạy tới mở ra kia phiến trước bị ác quỷ đóng cửa đại môn.

"Ta cũng chưa ăn đến muộn cơm a!" Hầu Triêu Thanh cõng lên Tô gia gia, hướng phía đại môn Phương Hạ đi đến, "Vốn là cùng Tô gia gia đi dừng xe lấy đồ vật, là có thể đi khách sạn cùng đại gia cùng nhau ăn cơm , ai biết mạc danh kỳ diệu mà hôn mê, tỉnh lại ngay tại này nhà xưởng ..."

Bên này Hầu Triêu Thanh lầu bầu oán giận , bên kia Phương Hạ mở ra lầu một đại sảnh đại môn, Cảnh Lập Kiệt nhìn bọn họ chuẩn bị liền như vậy ly khai, không thể nhịn được nữa mà mở miệng gọi lại bọn họ.

"Chờ một chút! Các ngươi liền tính toán như vậy đi rồi?"

"Không phải đâu? Ngươi là tính toán ở trong này cho chúng ta gọi ngoại bán sao?" Phương Hạ quay đầu lại, tức giận mà hỏi ngược lại.

"Chuyện này rõ ràng là có người nhằm vào ngươi, ngươi liền không có ý định điều tra một chút không?" Cảnh Lập Kiệt kiềm chế tính tình đạo, "Tưởng muốn thao túng quỷ hồn công kích người, thi thuật giả tất nhiên sẽ không cách quá xa. Đương nhiên, chúng ta không là cảnh sát, không có khả năng nhanh chóng đem vùng này điều tra một lần, nhưng ngươi thành công trấn phong hai chỉ ác quỷ, chỉ cần theo kia hai chỉ ác quỷ trên người lưu xuống thuật ấn, liền có khả năng tìm này đó ác quỷ sau lưng người thao túng."

Phương Hạ hoàn toàn không hiểu như thế nào điều tra loại này tung quỷ hành hung sự kiện, cũng không tín nhiệm Cảnh Lập Kiệt, hắn theo bản năng mà quay đầu trưng cầu Phù Cẩn ý kiến.

[ hắn nói được không có sai, tình hình chung hạ, là có thể đủ dùng loại này phương pháp tra được người thao túng . ] Phù Cẩn hướng Cảnh Lập Kiệt bên kia nhìn lướt qua, [ nhưng là, nếu người thao túng hữu ý che giấu tung tích, vi để tránh cho bị tra tìm đến, hơn phân nửa để lại chuẩn bị ở sau, kháo này hai chỉ ác quỷ, đoán chừng là cái gì đều tra không đến. ]

Phù Cẩn vừa dứt lời, Phương Hạ đột nhiên cảm giác đến một trận khác thường, trực giác mà đem bàn tay tiến áo khoác túi áo, đi sờ kia hai quả trấn phong này ác quỷ đồng tiền. Đầu ngón tay mới vừa va chạm vào đồng tiền, đã bị kia hai quả đồng tiền phát ra cực nóng, nóng đến đột nhiên rút tay về.

Đợi một hồi lâu, đồng tiền phỏng tay độ ấm hàng đi xuống, Phương Hạ mới lần thứ hai đem bàn tay nhập khẩu túi, đem kia hai quả đồng tiền lấy ra đến, thác ở lòng bàn tay, nhăn lại mày.

"Xem ra thật sự là để lại chuẩn bị ở sau..." Phương Hạ nói xong, ngước mắt nhìn về phía hướng hắn đi tới Cảnh Lập Kiệt cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm, "Trấn phong ở bên trong ác quỷ tiêu thất."

Ác quỷ biến mất, không phải từ Phương Hạ trấn phong trung thoát đi . Loại này đồng tiền nóng lên trạng huống, tại Cảnh Thư Đan cấp giáo tài trung lại đề cập tới, đó là gửi thân tại đồng tiền nội quỷ hồn hồn phi phách tán dẫn đến .

Sau lưng thao túng ác quỷ người, trước đó tại ác quỷ trên người hạ nguyền rủa, có thể tại thời khắc mấu chốt, làm ác quỷ hồn phi phách tán.

Đầu mối duy nhất không có, tự nhiên cũng không cách nào tra ác quỷ người thao túng .

Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh gia hai huynh đệ tại nhà xưởng ngoại mỗi người đi một ngả.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm bị ác quỷ trực tiếp công kích đến, yêu cầu đến tiếp sau xử lý, Cảnh Lập Kiệt lái xe mang theo hắn trước một bước ly khai. Phương Hạ gọi xe, tính toán trước cùng Hầu Triêu Thanh đem hôn mê Tô gia gia đưa đi bệnh viện. Sau đó lại gọi điện thoại thông tri Lý Cảnh Hàng, Lý Cảnh Hàng tỏ vẻ lập tức lại đây, bồi bọn họ cùng đi bệnh viện.

Tại vứt đi nhà xưởng phía trước một cái phố quán trà, Lý Cảnh Hàng vội vàng trả nợ, liền hướng quán trà ngoại đi.

Tại quán trà ngoại môn khẩu, bả vai không cẩn thận đụng phải một cái cũng đang muốn đi ra ngoài tuổi trẻ nam nhân.

"Xin lỗi." Lý Cảnh Hàng nhanh chóng cùng đối phương giải thích.

"Không có việc gì." Trẻ tuổi nam nhân quay đầu lại, nâng lên tay trái, đối Lý Cảnh Hàng tùy ý bãi bãi. Tuấn tú trên mặt lộ ra hữu hảo tươi cười, nhưng mà hắn bên phải đuôi lông mày thượng mang theo một đạo vết sẹo, như là bị lợi khí hoa thương lưu xuống, làm hắn hữu hảo tươi cười trung nhiều một tia sát khí.

Lý Cảnh Hàng thời gian đang gấp, thấy này tuổi trẻ nam nhân không so đo, liền hướng đối phương gật gật đầu, liền bước nhanh đi ra quán trà.

Cho nên, hắn không thấy được trẻ tuổi nam nhân tại hắn đi xa sau, rút ra mới vừa rồi giấu ở áo túi áo trong tay phải. Phía trên là có hảo vài đạo miệng vết thương, hơn nữa còn là mới vừa lưu lại không bao lâu, mở ra khẩu tử chính sấm huyết. Mà này chỉ tràn đầy miệng vết thương lòng bàn tay thượng, phóng ngũ miếng trường hình thang đồng phiến, trên có khắc bùa. Nếu Phương Hạ ở đây, tất nhiên có thể nhận ra những cái đó trường hình thang đồng phiến, cùng hắn nhặt được , Ngô đại sư dưỡng quỷ pháp khí cơ hồ giống nhau như đúc.

Tuổi trẻ nam nhân lần nữa đem bị thương tay phải nhét lại túi, tay trái lấy ra di động, gọi một cú điện thoại.

Không bao lâu, điện thoại chuyển được.

"Trâu tiên sinh..." Điện thoại đầu kia truyền đến Ngô đại sư thanh âm, ngữ khí tất cung tất kính, so với Phương Hạ tại dương gia nhìn thấy hắn khi vênh váo tự đắc, tựa như hai người.

"Ngô Trường Tống, ngươi nói cái kia mang đi trọng âm vật Phương Hạ, ta tiếp xúc qua." Tuổi trẻ nam nhân lười biếng mà nói rằng.

"Trâu tiên sinh, ngài giúp ta giáo huấn hắn sao?" Ngô Trường Tống hỏi.

"Giáo huấn hắn?" Được xưng là Trâu tiên sinh tuổi trẻ nam nhân khẽ cười một tiếng, "Không, là ta bị hắn giáo huấn . Ta phái ra đi ngũ chỉ ác quỷ, không có một cái có thể trở về đến. Trong miệng ngươi mồm còn hôi sữa, thật đúng là vô cùng a!"

Ngô Trường Tống câm như hến.

"Ta vốn là chỉ muốn nhìn một chút, trong miệng ngươi không chịu trọng âm vật ảnh hưởng người rốt cuộc có năng lực như thế nào, hiện tại ta cũng rất muốn đem hắn tranh thủ đến chúng ta môn phái, nếu hắn không là giới huyền thuật những cái đó gia tộc người..."

"Trâu tiên sinh, tiểu tử kia như thế nào xứng tiến..."

"Đủ!" Trâu tiên sinh thanh âm trầm xuống, "Chúng ta này đó môn phái tán hộ, tại giới huyền thuật địa vị vẫn luôn không bằng những cái đó gia truyền gia tộc. Tưởng muốn tại giới huyền thuật áp những cái đó thế gia một đầu, có thể tranh thủ nhân tài, chúng ta đều sẽ đi tranh thủ. Ta biết Phương Hạ làm hại ngươi sinh ý xuống dốc không phanh, nhưng lần này ngươi tốt nhất không cần cho ta thêm phiền."

"Kia Trâu tiên sinh, ta vào môn phái sự..."

"Lại nói." Trâu tiên sinh nói xong, không chờ Ngô Trường Tống lại mở miệng, lưu loát mà cúp điện thoại.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Tác giả: Phù đại lão, Phương Hạ thiếu chút nữa có mặt khác quỷ .

Phù Cẩn: Trâu tiên sinh là một cái thức thời người.

Đệ 52 chương môn phái 01

Bóng đêm sũng nước không trung, một vị đuôi lông mày mang theo vết sẹo tuổi trẻ nam nhân, đi tới Phương Hạ bọn họ rời đi không bao lâu vứt đi nhà xưởng.

Người này đúng là bị Ngô Trường Tống xưng là "Trâu tiên sinh" vị kia thanh niên.

Nhà xưởng trên cửa sắt dây xích sắt không có bị lần nữa khóa đứng lên, Trâu tiên sinh trực tiếp đẩy cửa ra, liền vào nhà xưởng. Sau đó tiến quân thần tốc, vào xưởng nội phía trước nhất một tràng nhà xưởng đại lâu lầu một đại sảnh.

Hắn từ trong lòng ngực xuất ra nhất trương báo chí lớn nhỏ hoàng chỉ, mặt trên dùng mặc sắc tuyến điều, vẽ trận pháp ký hiệu.

Hắn đem kia trương hoàng chỉ bày ra trên mặt đất, có từ trong túi tiền xuất ra một điệp tiền giấy, tùy tay châm.

Minh tệ chỉ bụi dừng ở hoàng chỉ thượng, quanh mình không khí liền bắt đầu bắt đầu khởi động, sau đó mười cái ngón tay lớn nhỏ trong suốt thân ảnh xuất hiện tại hoàng chỉ thượng.

Trong suốt tiểu nhân ngũ quan mơ hồ, nhưng nếu nhìn kỹ, có thể nhìn ra, mười người này hình thân ảnh, đúng là bao quát Phù Cẩn ở bên trong Phương Hạ đoàn người, cùng với cùng bọn họ triền đấu tứ chỉ ác quỷ.

Trâu tiên sinh thấp niệm vài câu chú ngữ, hoàng chỉ thượng trong suốt tiểu nhân bắt đầu động — bọn họ tại hoàn nguyên Phương Hạ bọn họ lúc ấy ở trong đại sảnh cảnh tượng.

"Ngự quỷ thuật? Cảnh gia người?" Trâu tiên sinh nhìn hoàng chỉ đời trước biểu Phương Hạ cái kia tiểu nhân, tại trước hai cái tiểu nhân thi triển ngự quỷ thuật sau đó, cũng đi theo dùng ngự quỷ thuật, mà còn dễ dàng mà trấn phong hai chỉ sai khiến quyền ở trong tay hắn ác quỷ.

Trâu tiên sinh nhíu mày, này Phương Hạ là Cảnh gia người?

Nhưng là, hắn chưa từng nghe nói qua Cảnh gia có một người như thế, như vậy lợi hại tuổi trẻ người, không nên bừa bãi vô danh. Hơn nữa Cảnh gia suy thoái, trong gia tộc đã có nhân tài như vậy, lại làm sao có thể không sáng đi ra? Hiện giờ lập với giới huyền thuật tầng chót Cố gia cùng Nhâm gia, cũng chính là năm đó ra kinh tài diễm diễm hậu bối, tài năng địa vị củng cố mà một đường phía trên. Cảnh gia hiện giờ đúng là thời kì giáp hạt, nối nghiệp vô lực là lúc, loại này lợi hại hậu bối, liền tính không cấp gia tộc thực quyền, cũng nên lượng đi ra trang điểm môn diện mới là.

Trừ phi —

Này Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh gia không hợp.

Cái này rất có ý tứ .

Trâu tiên sinh đem tầm mắt chuyển tới đại biểu Phù Cẩn cái kia trong suốt tiểu nhân trên người, kia du hồn không ngừng mà ngưng tụ thành cái kia tiểu nhân, rồi lại không ngừng mà tán loạn khai, hình người đang không ngừng sụp đổ cùng thành hình trung tuần hoàn.

"Một cái cường đại lệ quỷ..." Cường đại lệ quỷ sẽ gọi du hồn sợ hãi, dưới loại tình huống này, du hồn sẽ rất khó đi ngưng xuất kia lệ quỷ bộ dáng. Này chỉ lệ quỷ là Phương Hạ quỷ sử?

Trâu tiên sinh châm trên tay dư lại tiền giấy, làm nhiên tiền giấy trực tiếp rơi trên mặt đất kia trương hoàng chỉ thượng. Hoàng chỉ bị châm, ngọn lửa hướng bốn phía sẽ cực kỳ nhanh gặm cắn hoàng chỉ, hoàng chỉ thượng du hồn lập tức giải tán. Rất nhanh, địa thượng chỉ để lại một quán chỉ bụi, bị gió một thổi, liền cùng chấm đất trên mặt tích bụi, bốn phía mở ra.

Phương Hạ cũng không biết, tại bọn họ sau khi rời đi, nhà xưởng lại tới nữa như vậy một vị phỏng khách.

Hắn cùng Hầu Triêu Thanh thập phần bận rộn.

Đem Tô gia gia đưa vào bệnh viện sau, Phương Hạ vội vàng qua lại chạy bệnh viện giao nộp phí cửa sổ. Hầu Triêu Thanh liên hệ hoàn đang tại khai đồng học hội đồng học sau, lại liên hệ Tô gia gia gia nhân. May mắn, Tô gia gia gia tại bản địa, phụ mẫu nàng rất nhanh liền đuổi lại đây.

Phương Hạ tịch thu Tô gia gia cha mẹ còn hắn kiểm tra phí dụng, Tô gia gia sẽ tao này một khó, xem như thụ hắn làm phiền hà.

Chờ này đó chấm dứt, đã qua buổi tối tám giờ.

Lý Cảnh Hàng mời khách, thỉnh bọn họ ăn cơm tối.

Sau bữa cơm chiều, Lý Cảnh Hàng rốt cục thuận lợi mà đem nhất bút tam vạn ngũ khoản, chuyển đến Phương Hạ tài khoản trong, làm Phương Hạ hỗ trợ chuyển cấp Cảnh Thư Đan — đó cũng là hắn hôm nay chạng vạng sẽ cố ý gọi lại Phương Hạ nguyên nhân.

Tam vạn ngũ, năm nghìn là lúc trước Cảnh Thư Đan mua kia kiện áo khoác lông chồn tiền, tam vạn là cho bọn họ trả thù lao.

Lý Cảnh Hàng lái xe đưa hai người trở về, Phương Hạ vốn là tưởng cùng Hầu Triêu Thanh giải thích hôm nay hắn tao ngộ những sự tình kia, ai tưởng Hầu Triêu Thanh béo vung tay lên, trực tiếp tỏ vẻ lý giải.

"Ta biết sư phụ ngươi là một cái đạo sĩ, ngươi sẽ cái phép thuật có cái gì kỳ quái ? Này có cái gì yêu cầu giải thích ?" Ngồi ở phó giá thất Hầu Triêu Thanh nói xong, vuốt rất tròn bụng đánh cái cách, hắn đêm nay ăn được hơi nhiều .

Phương Hạ: "..." Phép thuật loại sự tình này, sư phụ hắn còn thật không dạy qua hắn!

"Không là, ta là nói những cái đó ác quỷ, đại khái là hướng về phía ta tới. Lần này là ta liên lụy ngươi ." Ngự quỷ thuật sự, Phương Hạ không tính toán cùng Hầu Triêu Thanh nói tỉ mỉ, không có tất yếu. Hơn nữa nói đối phương cũng nghe không rõ, giải thích đứng lên còn không phải một đôi lời nói có thể nói xong . Nhưng này chút ác quỷ đối Hầu Triêu Thanh động thủ, chuyện này nhất định phải cùng Hầu Triêu Thanh nói xin lỗi.

"Điều này nói rõ chúng ta quan hệ hảo a! Quan hệ hảo mới có thể cho nhau liên lụy, hơn nữa ngươi không là không nói hai lời, liền tới cứu ta sao?" Hầu Triêu Thanh xoay xoay thân thể, phát hiện mình rất béo chuyển không lại đây, chỉ có thể buông tha, thở hổn hển khẩu khí, tiếp tục nói, "Loại sự tình này không trách kia đối béo Hầu gia ta động thủ người, ngược lại trách ngươi cái này tới cứu ta người, đây cũng quá kỳ quái đi?"

Phương Hạ hơi ngẩn ra, đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình có chút bị phía trước cái kia mập mạp cảm động , "Bàn Hầu..."

"Có phải hay không thực cảm động Hầu gia ta ân oán phân minh a?" Phía trước mập mạp đắc ý dào dạt mà nói rằng.

"Đặc biệt cảm động!" Phương Hạ cười trả lời.

"Cách, kia cùng Hầu gia nói một chút, ngươi thích thượng người kia là ai? Có ảnh chụp sao? Lấy vội tới Hầu gia nhìn xem, Hầu gia giúp ngươi tham tường tham tường."

Phương Hạ trên mặt tươi cười cứng đờ.

Cố tình thời gian này, bên cạnh nguyên bản nhìn ngoài cửa sổ Phù Cẩn, đột nhiên quay đầu, ánh mắt thẳng tắp mà dừng ở trên người hắn, lẳng lặng yên nhìn hắn, tựa hồ cũng tại chờ câu trả lời của hắn.

Phương Hạ nhất thời cảm thấy vành tai hơi hơi nóng lên, thân thể như ngồi trên chông, cảm động hôi phi yên diệt, hận không thể sao khởi cái gì, đánh ngất xỉu phía trước lắm miệng mập mạp.

"Hầu gia, ngươi có thể hay không tôn trọng một chút tiểu dân riêng tư?" Phương Hạ cắn răng nói.

Hầu Triêu Thanh quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua bên cạnh ghế lái thượng Lý Cảnh Hàng, tự cho là lý giải Phương Hạ ngượng ngùng, rộng lượng mà gật gật đầu, nói rằng, "Vậy ngươi sau khi trở về gởi thư tín tức nói cho ta biết đi. Ngươi yên tâm, ta khẳng định nhìn hoàn liền san, tuyệt đối không nói cho ngươi ta ở ngoài người thứ ba."

Phương Hạ: "..."

Phương Hạ cảm thấy Hầu Triêu Thanh đây là đang cho hắn xuất nan đề. Phù Cẩn an vị tại bên cạnh hắn, hắn có thể nói cho Hầu Triêu Thanh mình thích Phù Cẩn sao? Trước không đề cập tới nên như thế nào cùng Hầu Triêu Thanh giới thiệu Phù Cẩn, Phù Cẩn đối hắn bất thình lình thông báo sẽ có phản ứng gì, hắn hoàn toàn nắm không chuẩn. Hơn nữa, hắn bây giờ còn không nghĩ rõ ràng, chính mình đối Phù Cẩn thích, đến tột cùng là đâu một loại thích.

Chờ Lý Cảnh Hàng tại mỹ cửa sân buông xuống Hầu Triêu Thanh sau, Phương Hạ thoáng nhẹ nhàng thở ra, rốt cục không cần bị đuổi theo bát quái .

Nhưng là, không biết có phải hay không là lỗi của hắn giác, trở lại nhà trọ trên đường, Phù Cẩn tầm mắt tựa hồ tổng tại như có như không mà hướng trên người hắn phiêu. Điều này làm cho Phương Hạ không khỏi có chút khẩn trương, sợ chính mình về điểm này tâm tư bị Phù Cẩn xem thấu.

May mà, Phù Cẩn không là Hầu Triêu Thanh, không là sẽ đuổi theo người bát quái tính tình, điều này làm cho Phương Hạ cảm thấy chính mình tránh thoát một kiếp.

Trở lại nhà trọ, tắm rửa xong, Phương Hạ liên hệ Cảnh Thư Đan, cùng đối phương đại khái nói hôm nay đã xảy ra sự.

"Nghe lời ngươi thuyết pháp, kia thao túng ác quỷ người, mặc dù là nhằm vào ngươi, nhưng cũng không có thật muốn thương ý tứ của ngươi." Cảnh Thư Đan trầm ngâm trong chốc lát, tiếp tục nói rằng, "Nếu là thật sự muốn đả thương ngươi, hoàn toàn có thể bắt ngươi bằng hữu làm nhân chứng, dẫn ngươi đi càng nguy hiểm địa phương. Hoặc là trực tiếp tại kia vứt đi nhà xưởng bày trận, tới ngươi vào chỗ chết. Nhưng là đối phương trừ bỏ phái ra ác quỷ ngoại, cái gì đều không có làm."

"Chiếu ngươi nói như vậy, đối phương còn là một người tốt?" Phương Hạ nhịn không được nói thầm.

"Hắn có thể là tại trêu chọc ngươi, cũng có thể là tại thăm dò ngươi, có lẽ hai người đều có, có phải hay không người tốt khác nói." Cảnh Thư Đan nói tới đây hơi hơi nhất đốn, "Gần nhất trong giới huyền thuật có chút môn phái tại đại lượng chiêu có thiên phú đệ tử nhập môn — ta đây xem như một loại không có thực tế căn cứ suy đoán, ngươi có thể là gặp bọn họ. Giới huyền thuật môn phái vẫn luôn không có thế gia địa vị cao, bọn họ đại khái là ý đồ mượn này cùng huyền thuật thế gia một tranh cao thấp. Nếu như thật là như vậy, ngươi cũng không cần quản . Hiện tại Cảnh gia nếu đã phái người nhìn chằm chằm ngươi , nếu là những cái đó môn phái người xuất hiện tại bên cạnh ngươi, bọn họ tự nhiên sẽ xử lý."

Cảnh gia những người đó chỉ vào Phương Hạ trở về cho bọn hắn đương con rối người thừa kế, để cam đoan Phù Cẩn ở lại Cảnh gia, lại như thế nào cho phép Phương Hạ tiến vào biệt môn phái?

Phương Hạ càng làm gặp được Lý Cảnh Hàng sự nói cho Cảnh Thư Đan, nhân tiện hỗ trợ chuyển đạt Lý Cảnh Hàng nói.

Nghe Phương Hạ nói đến Lý Cảnh Hàng mẫu thân quá thế, Cảnh Thư Đan có chút thương cảm. Tuy rằng đã sớm đoán được vị kia lão thái thái thời gian không nhiều, nhưng dù sao cũng là chính mình tiếp xúc quá nói chuyện với nhau quá người, nghe được đối phương quá thế, trong lòng khó tránh khỏi vẫn là sẽ có xúc động.

"Lý Cảnh Hàng cấp thù lao, phân ngươi đi phân nửa, ngươi lúc ấy cũng hỗ trợ ." Cảnh Thư Đan đối Phương Hạ nói rằng.

"Không cần, ta cũng không hỗ trợ cái gì." Phương Hạ cự tuyệt , "Bất quá ngươi có thể mượn trước ta nhất bút mua điện thoại di động tiền sao? Ta di động màn hình suất nứt . Qua một thời gian ngắn ta có thể bắt được phê duyệt tiền nhuận bút , đến lúc đó trả lại ngươi."

Phương Hạ nói như vậy , Cảnh Thư Đan cũng không bắt buộc, đồng ý đem tiền mượn cho hắn sau, lại nghe Phương Hạ thổi một sóng hắn học được ngự quỷ thuật. Cảnh Thư Đan nể tình mà khen hắn hai câu, nhịn không được ở trong lòng cảm khái, tại huyền thuật thượng có thiên phú người, chính là cùng tư chất bình thường người bất đồng.

Bình thường người cố gắng thật lâu tài năng đạt tới độ cao, có thiên phú người sớm chiều chi gian liền có thể đuổi theo, mà có thiên phú người cố gắng đạt tới thành tựu, bình thường người sợ là cả đời đều chỉ có thể nhìn lên.

Cùng Cảnh Thư Đan chấm dứt trò chuyện không bao lâu, Phương Hạ kia nát bình di động, liền vào được liên tiếp tin tức.

Phương Hạ mở ra tin tức liếc một cái, tràn đầy chột dạ nhìn lướt qua ngồi ở cửa sổ sát đất biên Phù Cẩn — mảnh đất kia phương gần nhất tựa hồ thành Phù Cẩn chuyên tòa, tại đối phương quay đầu nhìn qua trước, cầm di động lui vào ổ chăn.

Lui tiến ổ chăn sau, lại cảm thấy này biểu hiện rất chột dạ , lại tìm hiểu đầu, đối thượng Phù Cẩn tầm mắt, ra vẻ trấn định đạo: "Cái gì kia, Phù Cẩn, ta ngủ, ngủ ngon."

[ ngủ ngon. ]

Phương Hạ rất nhanh đem đầu rút về ổ chăn, Phù Cẩn đứng dậy giúp hắn quan đại đăng, nháy mắt đen xuống bên trong gian phòng, có thể nhìn đến Phương Hạ bọc kia giường chăn mỏng, lộ ra di động màn hình ánh sáng.

Phù Cẩn nhìn bên trên giường hở ra, đáy mắt một mảnh tối đen u lãnh.

Tương lai một ngày kia, Phương Hạ có lẽ sẽ thích thượng người nào, đây là hắn đã sớm dự đoán quá . Hắn không nghĩ tới chính là, ngày nay tới sớm như vậy, như vậy đột nhiên, hắn cư nhiên nghĩ không ra Phương Hạ rốt cuộc là đối ai động tâm.

Phù Cẩn đem tầm mắt chuyển hướng bàn học, nhìn mặt trên kia hai quán sắc thái sặc sỡ kẹo.

Trong suốt thủy tinh quán, cái gì đều không trang thời điểm, thoạt nhìn bình thường, nhưng một khi cất vào sắc thái rực rỡ kẹo, sẽ thấy khó tiếp thu cái gì đều không trang không bình. Hắn tương đối lòng tham, cất vào thủy tinh quán kẹo, một viên cũng không muốn bị lấy đi. Hắn tưởng muốn Phương Hạ chỉ làm hắn này chỉ bình đường, quyết không cho phép bên cạnh bình cướp đi hắn đường.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Hầu Triêu Thanh: Phương Hạ, ngươi thích ai, nói ra Hầu gia giúp ngươi tham tường tham tường.

Tác giả: Hầu gia, ta mua cho ngươi phân bảo hiểm đi?

Hậu hướng thanh: ? ? ?

Q bản đại lão gắt gao mà ôm lấy đường: Đây đều là ta , các ngươi ai cũng không cho chạm vào!

Đệ 53 chương môn phái 02

Phù Cẩn âm u tối nghĩa ý tưởng, Phương Hạ không biết, hắn đang bề bộn làm yêu bát quái Hầu Triêu Thanh câm miệng.

Hầu Triêu Thanh liên phát mấy cái tin tức, truy vấn hắn thích đối tượng là ai, mới sợ tới mức hắn nhanh chóng lui vào ổ chăn. Tuy rằng Hầu Triêu Thanh mấy vấn đề này, cũng không có chạm đến không thể để cho Phù Cẩn nhìn đến mấu chốt, nhưng đề tài này nếu là một lần lại một lần mà tại Phù Cẩn trước mặt đề, liền tính Phù Cẩn không bát quái, cũng không phải lòng hiếu kỳ trọng người, nhưng này vấn đề một lần lại một lần mà ở trước mặt hắn xoát tồn tại cảm, khó bảo toàn hắn sẽ không bởi vậy để ý đứng lên.

Phương Hạ cũng không dám làm Phù Cẩn để ý vấn đề này.

Hắn đối Phù Cẩn khả năng tâm tư bất chính, hiện tại chỉ sợ bị nhìn ra cái gì đến. Chính mình nơi này còn không có làm rõ manh mối, trước hết chiêu đối phương chán ghét, thì phải là tệ nhất tình huống . Phương Hạ tự nhận không có khả năng tại Phù Cẩn dưới mí mắt giấu trời qua biển diễn xuất, Phù Cẩn cũng không phải cẩu thả người, hiện tại không nhìn ra, chính là hắn không có tâm tư cân nhắc.

Vi bảo đảm làm Phù Cẩn không đem tâm tư phóng tới nghiên cứu mình thích ai mặt trên, nhất định phải không thể để cho Hầu Triêu Thanh vẫn luôn đề lời này đề.

Phương Hạ tránh ở trong ổ chăn, trạc di động màn hình cấp Hầu Triêu Thanh phát tin tức —

Hạ Bất Phương: Bàn Hầu, ngươi hỏi lại vấn đề này, giữa chúng ta sẽ không có liên hoan !

Bàn Hầu: Ta đây không là lo lắng ngươi đuổi không kịp người sao?

Bàn Hầu: Ngươi đây không phải là lần đầu tiên coi trọng người sao? Đều không truy người kinh nghiệm, cùng cái kẻ lỗ mãng dường như, ta đây không là lo lắng ngươi ngây ngốc mà đem người truy tìm sao?

Ai là kẻ lỗ mãng a? !

Ai ngây ngốc ? !

Phương Hạ căm giận mà trừng kia hai chữ mắt, dùng sức mà trạc màn hình bàn phím.

Hạ Bất Phương: Nói đến hảo giống ngươi rất có kinh nghiệm dường như.

Bàn Hầu: Ngươi đây không biết đi? Ca năm đó lại còn yêu sớm quá đâu!

Hạ Bất Phương: Ngươi liền thổi đi!

Hạ Bất Phương: Dù sao vấn đề này ngươi đừng hỏi , ta đều còn không xác định chính mình có phải thật vậy hay không thích hắn đâu!

Bàn Hầu: ? ? ?

Bàn Hầu: Đại ca ngươi tỉnh tỉnh! Ngươi chừng nào thì đối một người như vậy để bụng quá? Làm mộng xuân bị người ta biết , còn đối nhân gia đầy cõi lòng áy náy, coi như ngươi thật đối người làm cái gì dường như!

Bàn Hầu: Đối , dùng như thế nào chính là "Hắn" ? Ngươi đánh chữ sai ?

Hạ Bất Phương: Không, hắn là nam .

Bàn Hầu: !

Hầu Triêu Thanh cho cái than thở sau đó, rất nhanh gọi điện thoại lại đây, Phương Hạ sẽ cực kỳ nhanh kháp rụng.

Bàn Hầu: Trước ngươi vẫn luôn dùng "Hắn", ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi là ngươi đánh chữ sai , không nghĩ tới...

Bàn Hầu: Ta lãnh tĩnh lãnh tĩnh.

Bàn Hầu: Ngươi chừng nào thì phát hiện mình cong ?

Hạ Bất Phương: Ta còn không cong! Nói tất cả ta đây là còn không có xác định chính mình có phải hay không đối hắn là cái loại này thích!

Bàn Hầu: ...

Bàn Hầu: Ngươi liền nói, nếu mộng xuân đối tượng là ta, ngươi là nghĩ như thế nào ?

Hạ Bất Phương: ... Có chút... Ghê tởm.

Bàn Hầu: Ghê tởm cái này đối !

Bàn Hầu: Như vậy rõ ràng khác nhau đối đãi, ngươi còn cảm thấy chính mình đối hắn không là cái loại này thích?

Bàn Hầu: Ngươi tứ không tứ gì?

Bàn Hầu: Ngốc?

Phương Hạ nhìn Hầu Triêu Thanh hồi phục, cảm giác trên mặt có chút đốt, khó hiểu mà cảm thấy có chút đạo lý.

Hạ Bất Phương: Cho nên... Ta đối hắn là cái loại này thích?

Phương Hạ khiêm tốn thỉnh giáo.

Bàn Hầu: Ta cảm thấy là .

Bàn Hầu: Nếu ngươi vẫn không thể xác định, ngươi có thể tưởng tượng một chút hắn cùng người khác cùng một chỗ sau, ngươi cảm giác.

Bàn Hầu: Nói như vậy, thích một người đều sẽ có chiếm hữu dục, sẽ ăn dấm. Ngươi xem ngươi có thể hay không tiếp thu hắn cùng người khác luyến ái kết hôn.

Phương Hạ nhíu mày, hắn tưởng tượng không xuất Phù Cẩn sẽ với ai luyến ái kết hôn.

Bàn Hầu: Ngươi không nghĩ nói cho ta biết người kia là ai, ta cũng không hỏi. Ngươi này thái độ, tăng thêm vừa mới còn treo ta điện thoại, thuyết minh người này nhất định là thường xuyên với ngươi cùng một chỗ, hơn nữa các ngươi hiện tại cũng tại đồng thời, Hầu gia ta sớm hay muộn có thể đoán ra người kia là ai, hắc hắc hắc hắc...

Phương Hạ: "..."

Kết thúc cùng Hầu Triêu Thanh đối thoại, Phương Hạ đem di động từ trong ổ chăn lấy ra, đặt ở tủ đầu giường thượng. Lại tìm hiểu đầu, hướng phía cửa sổ sát đất bên kia nhìn lướt qua. Trong phòng đại đăng quan , bên giường đèn đặt dưới đất chiếu không tới cửa sổ sát đất bên kia, Phù Cẩn an vị tại kia chỗ bóng tối.

Nhận thấy được Phương Hạ tầm mắt, Phù Cẩn nghiêng đầu xem ra.

Phương Hạ lại cùng Phù Cẩn nói ngủ ngon, mới thu hồi tầm mắt, lùi về ổ chăn.

Hắn đối Phù Cẩn chiếm hữu dục phải là tồn tại . Hầu Triêu Thanh đề xuất Phù Cẩn sẽ với ai luyến ái kết hôn thời điểm, hắn theo bản năng mà phản bác không có khả năng phát sinh tại Phù Cẩn trên người, nhưng loại này theo bản năng kỳ thật là hỗn loạn nội tâm của hắn kháng cự cảm chủ quan kết quả. Phóng khách quan điểm đến giảng, Phù Cẩn không là người sống, cùng người sống chi gian có lẽ khả năng tính tương đối thấp, kia đổi thành quỷ hồn đâu? Minh hôn cũng là hiện thực tồn tại , hơn nữa cùng là quỷ hồn, đại khái sẽ càng có cộng đồng lời nói.

Nghĩ đến đây, Phương Hạ đã cảm thấy thực không thoải mái .

Nhưng là, loại này không thoải mái liền đại biểu hắn đối Phù Cẩn là cái loại này thích? Tổng cảm thấy thiếu điểm cái gì...

Phương Hạ ở trên giường lăn qua lộn lại một hồi lâu, mới vô tri vô giác mà ngủ đi qua.

Hầu Triêu Thanh làm hắn tưởng tượng một chút, Phù Cẩn cùng người khác luyến ái kết hôn, thanh tỉnh thời điểm, hắn cảm thấy đó là không có khả năng phát sinh sự. Nhưng tiến vào trong lúc ngủ mơ sau, tư duy mà bắt đầu không bị khống chế mà tùy ý kéo dài tới.

Hắn mơ thấy Phù Cẩn gửi thân ngọc quyết bị Cảnh Lập Kiệt đoạt đi, sau đó Phù Cẩn liền đến đi theo Cảnh Lập Kiệt đi rồi, hắn phẫn nộ mà tưởng muốn đem ngọc quyết cướp về, lại phát hiện tại trong mộng hoàn toàn chính mình đánh không lại Cảnh Lập Kiệt.

Ngay tại bị Cảnh Lập Kiệt ấn trên mặt đất đánh thời điểm, Phương Hạ chợt giựt mình tỉnh lại, hai mắt trợn mắt, mờ mịt một trận, tầm nhìn mới biến đức rõ ràng đứng lên. Sau đó, hắn phát hiện Phù Cẩn đang đứng tại đỉnh đầu hắn vị trí, cúi đầu nhìn hắn.

"Phù Cẩn?" Phương Hạ mang theo mới vừa tỉnh ngủ giọng mũi, hô một tiếng.

"Ân." Phù Cẩn buông xuống mi mắt hơi hơi chiến động một cái, hoãn thanh hỏi, "Tỉnh?"

"Ân... Ân?" Phương Hạ đáp lời, vừa mới giật giật thân thể, liền phát giác không được bình thường.

Hắn nửa người dưới ở trên giường, phần eo đặt tại mép giường, nửa người trên toàn bộ bối cũng là treo trên bầu trời tại giường ngoại . Hắn sở dĩ còn có thể như vậy nằm thẳng , hoàn toàn là thực thể hóa Phù Cẩn, dùng hai tay nâng phía sau lưng của hắn, hắn mới không đảo tài xuất giường ngoại.

Phương Hạ nắm mép giường chăn đơn, xoay xoay thân thể, Phù Cẩn phối hợp mà nâng phía sau lưng của hắn, làm hắn ngồi xuống.

Phương Hạ làm đứng dậy sau, gãi gãi vốn là liền lộn xộn tóc, có chút ngại ngùng mà quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua Phù Cẩn, "Ta bình thường đi ngủ rất ít sẽ suất xuất giường ngoại ..."

Phù Cẩn khẽ gật đầu, "Ân, ngươi tối hôm qua đi ngủ động tác, muốn so với bình thường kịch liệt không ít."

Phương Hạ bình thường đi ngủ cũng là không thành thật mà loạn đạp nước, nhưng đạp nước đến một bên sau, rất nhanh lại sẽ đạp nước hồi nguyên lai vị trí. Tối hôm qua cũng không biết mơ thấy cái gì, hoa chân múa tay vui sướng, hoàn toàn không có kết cấu mà lung tung quay cuồng, nhiều lần thiếu chút nữa rơi ra giường ngoại, may mắn hắn chú ý nhìn, đúng lúc đem người ôm trở về trên giường. Không phải, Phương Hạ sợ là tại nửa đêm liền phải đem chính mình suất tỉnh.

"Có thể là đêm qua mới vừa đã trải qua phế nhà xưởng sự..." Phương Hạ đánh cái ha ha, từ trên giường nhảy xuống, nhặt lên tủ đầu giường thượng da vòng, tùy tay cho chính mình đâm cái bím tóc, liền hướng phía phòng tắm rửa đi, "Ta đi gột rửa, tẩy hoàn chúng ta đi ra ngoài ăn điểm tâm."

Vào phòng tắm rửa, Phương Hạ thu hồi trên mặt vui cười biểu tình, một tay chống tại bên cạnh cái ao, đưa tay đem bắt tại chính mình trên cổ ngọc quyết nắm ở lòng bàn tay. Hắn như thế nào sẽ đánh không lại một cái Cảnh Lập Kiệt? Còn làm cho đối phương cường đoạt khối ngọc này quyết, mạnh mẽ mang đi Phù Cẩn? Phương Hạ bĩu môi, lần nữa đem ngọc quyết giấu tiến trong cổ áo mặt.

Phương Hạ cảm thấy cái kia mộng hoàn toàn là nói lung tung, nhưng đại khái là mộng trung Phù Cẩn bị mang đi khi phẫn nộ mà vô lực cảm xúc, ở trong lòng để lại dấu vết, Phương Hạ nhiều ít vẫn có chút để ý. Ăn điểm tâm thời điểm, hắn trạc che mặt điều do dự trong chốc lát, vẫn là nhịn không được cùng Phù Cẩn nhắc đến.

[ dưỡng quỷ thuật pháp khí là làm phong tồn vật phẩm, chỉ cần cướp đi pháp khí có thể cướp đi kia pháp khí trung phong tồn quỷ hồn. Nhưng ngự quỷ thuật bất đồng, ngọc quyết chính là ký khế ước pháp khí, tương đương với khế ước thư, khế ước trên sách nội dung quyết định thuộc sở hữu, cướp đi khế ước thư, cũng không liền tương đương cướp đi quyền sở hữu. ] Phù Cẩn đối Phương Hạ nói rằng, [ ngự quỷ thuật khế ước, là từ thuật giả vi quỷ hồn cung cấp tại dương thế che chở, khiến cho bọn hắn không chịu dương gian dương khí ăn mòn, mà quỷ hồn thì thụ thuật giả sử dụng, hình thành một loại hai bên đều có lợi hợp tác quan hệ. Loại quan hệ này hình thành, quyết định bởi với thuật giả năng lực của bản thân, pháp khí chính là một cái ràng buộc, không phải không quan hệ giả cầm pháp khí, liền có thể ôm lấy đoạn này quan hệ . ]

"Tựa như chủ cho thuê nhà cùng thuê khách quan hệ?" Phương Hạ chớp chớp đôi mắt, thấu đi qua nhỏ giọng nói rằng, "Thuật giả là chủ cho thuê nhà, thuê khách là quỷ hồn, phòng cho thuê hợp đồng pháp khí, biệt chủ cho thuê nhà cướp đi phòng cho thuê hợp đồng, nhà của ta thuê khách cũng sẽ không trở thành nhà hắn thuê khách?"

[ không sai biệt lắm là ý tứ này. ] Phù Cẩn đạo, [ bình thường ngự quỷ thuật, quyền quyết định tại thuật giả trên tay, từ thuật giả quyết định bắt đầu cùng chấm dứt khế ước quan hệ, ta ngươi chi gian thuộc loại đi ngược chiều ngự quỷ thuật, bắt đầu cùng chấm dứt quyền quyết định tại ta. ]

Nói cách khác, Phù Cẩn nếu tìm được càng hảo trấn thủ người, hắn tùy thời có thể lựa chọn cho chính mình đổi một cái trấn thủ người.

Nghe nói như thế, Phương Hạ có chút không là tư vị mà bới hai cái mì sợi.

"Ngươi thích cái dạng gì chủ cho thuê nhà?" Phương Hạ đem miệng kia khẩu mặt nuốt xuống, nhìn Phù Cẩn, đột nhiên có chút khẩn trương đứng lên, "Ta là nói chủ cho thuê nhà muốn thế nào làm, ngươi mới có thể vẫn luôn thuê phòng của hắn tử?"

Phù Cẩn nhìn lại này Phương Hạ, đáy mắt ba quang chiến động một cái, lập tức chuyển vi ám trầm.

Hắn theo bản năng mà tưởng cùng Phương Hạ yêu cầu, không cần đi thích bất luận kẻ nào, cũng không cần cùng bất luận kẻ nào cùng một chỗ, cứ như vậy vẫn luôn lưu ở bên cạnh hắn. Nhưng lý trí đúng lúc ngăn trở hắn đem lời này nói ra khỏi miệng, loại này tưởng muốn đem Phương Hạ cầm tù tại bên cạnh mình ý đồ, cũng không thích hợp bại lộ tại đối phương trước mặt, kia chỉ biết kích thích đối phương sinh ra thoát đi ý tưởng.

[ ta hy vọng... Chủ cho thuê nhà sẽ không ngày nào đó chạy đến ta tìm không thấy địa phương đi. ]

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Cảnh Lập Kiệt! Ngươi đoạt ngọc quyết cũng đoạt không đi Phù Cẩn ! Trong mộng sự là không có khả năng phát sinh !

Cảnh Lập Kiệt: ... Ta cái gì đều không muốn cướp, cám ơn!

Đệ 54 chương môn phái 03

— ta hy vọng... Chủ cho thuê nhà sẽ không ngày nào đó chạy đến ta tìm không thấy địa phương đi.

Phù Cẩn dùng ngữ khí cực đạm, giống như chính là không lưu tâm thuận miệng vừa nói, nhưng nhìn Phương Hạ ánh mắt cũng là chuyên chú mà sâu thẳm, coi như tại tìm kiếm một cái cam đoan, một phần hứa hẹn.

Phương Hạ bị Phù Cẩn ánh mắt kia nhìn xem trong lòng một quý, tim đập tiết tấu loạn thêm vài phần. Hắn là không là có thể lý giải vi, chỉ cần hắn không bỏ lại chạy loạn, Phù Cẩn liền sẽ không sinh ra đổi cái trấn thủ người ý tưởng?

"Ta cam đoan đi nơi nào đều mang theo ngươi!" Phương Hạ đoan chính một chút tư thế ngồi, nghiêm trang chững chạc mà bảo chứng đạo.

Tuy rằng hắn cùng Phù Cẩn vẫn luôn là cùng tiến cùng xuất, nhưng ngự quỷ thuật kỳ thật là không hạn chế thuật giả cùng quỷ hồn ở giữa khoảng cách, Phù Cẩn tại Cảnh gia hẳn là có không ít bị một mình lưu xuống trải qua. Phù Cẩn đại khái thực không thích bị lưu lại, dù sao cho dù là tại Cảnh gia, có thể nhìn đến người của hắn cũng không nhiều. Hơn nữa Cảnh gia đối quỷ hồn thái độ, có thể nhìn đến người, cũng sẽ không đi cùng Phù Cẩn nói chuyện — như vậy bị lưu lại một định là nhất kiện thực tịch mịch sự.

Phù Cẩn hơi hơi liễm hạ mi mắt, Phương Hạ nói không phải hắn rất muốn cái kia cam đoan, bất quá — cái này hứa hẹn nghe đứng lên cũng coi như không tồi.

[ hảo. ] Phù Cẩn vuốt cằm, tiếp nhận rồi Phương Hạ cam đoan.

Phù Cẩn như vậy gật đầu một cái, liền coi như giữa bọn họ làm một cái ước định, làm Phương Hạ khó hiểu mà cao hứng đứng lên. Khoan khoái mà ăn xong một mì bát lớn, lại cùng lão bản muốn hai quán đồ uống, mới tâm tình nhẹ nhàng mà dẫn dắt Phù Cẩn đồng thời rời đi nhà này quán mì.

Hôm nay là ngũ một ngày nghỉ ngày hôm sau, Hầu Triêu Thanh sáng sớm liền đánh xe hồi lão gia .

C thị địa phương cảnh khu như trước bị vây du khách chật ních trạng thái, Phương Hạ cũng không nên mang theo Phù Cẩn du lịch. Hơn nữa hắn tiếp phê duyệt còn chưa hoàn thành, cùng Phù Cẩn thương lượng sau đó, quyết định đi Sang Ý viên khu tiểu công viên đi một chút, liền trở về họa kia mấy trương tranh minh hoạ.

"Chờ ta bắt được phê duyệt tiền nhuận bút, đem mua điện thoại di động tiền còn cấp Cảnh Thư Đan sau, dư lại tiền mua cho ngươi điểm cái gì?" Phương Hạ thải mặt cỏ thượng bàn đá xanh nhảy hai bước, xoay người nhìn Phù Cẩn lui về đi, "Ngươi có cái gì tưởng muốn sao?"

[ ngươi còn Cảnh Thư Đan tiền, còn có nhiều sao? ] Phù Cẩn phối hợp với Phương Hạ quay ngược lại tốc độ, không nhanh không chậm mà đi phía trước đi.

"Ta tiếp trò chơi áp-phích, đối phương ra giá rất cao ."

Phương Hạ nói xong, tầm mắt không tự giác mà dừng ở Phù Cẩn đầu vai, sau đó đi xuống, theo cánh tay từ nhìn xuống đến đầu ngón tay. Phù Cẩn mặc trên người vẫn là kia kiện áo sơ mi trắng, nhưng hôm nay tay áo không có chụp lên, cổ tay áo hướng quyển thượng hai vòng, lộ ra một tiểu tiết cánh tay. Phương Hạ tầm mắt tại Phù Cẩn kia lễ tay nhỏ bé trên cánh tay lưu luyến đi xuống, đảo qua thủ đoạn cốt kết, dừng ở kia chỉ khớp xương phân minh trên tay — có chút nghĩ quá đi dắt lấy cái tay kia.

Phương Hạ dấu ở sau lưng động động, đem tầm mắt từ Phù Cẩn trên tay dời đi chỗ khác, ho nhẹ một tiếng, tiếp tục nói, "Ta có cái bạn cùng phòng gọi hoàng hoàng, hắn là anime chuyên nghiệp , ta đến trường thời điểm không ít bị lôi kéo đi bọn họ bên kia lên lớp, phía trước phía sau cũng đi theo học hai năm, hiện tại miễn cưỡng có thể tiếp một ít cao báo thù trò chơi áp-phích."

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn nói xong năm đó học họa những sự tình kia, một nửa tâm tư cũng là chạy tới tối hôm qua Hầu Triêu Thanh nói những lời kia đi lên.

Hắn tưởng, Hầu Triêu Thanh đại khái là đúng, hắn đối Phù Cẩn đúng là cái loại này thích. Hắn đối Phù Cẩn có chiếm hữu dục, đừng nói là làm Phù Cẩn cùng người khác luyến ái kết hôn , nghĩ đến Phù Cẩn tương lai khả năng sẽ cùng mặt khác trấn thủ người đi, hắn đều có thể cảm nhận được rõ ràng khổ sở cùng bất an — rõ ràng lúc ban đầu thời điểm đối trở thành Phù Cẩn trấn thủ người chuyện này, còn mang có không tình nguyện cảm xúc.

Tích cực mà tiếp thu một người, tiếp thu đến muốn cho hắn vẫn luôn ở lại bên cạnh mình, đây không phải là đơn thuần tình cảm gia tăng có thể giải thích , này phải làm thuộc loại tình cảm biến chất. Lúc trước hắn vẫn luôn tiềm thức mà tưởng muốn phủ nhận, không phải bởi vì này phân tình cảm thiếu điểm cái gì, mà là đối nghênh đón thay đổi thấp thỏm cùng sợ hãi.

Phương Hạ tầm mắt dừng ở Phù Cẩn bên chân.

Ánh sáng mặt trời đông thăng, dương quang đã rơi xuống dưới, mà Phù Cẩn bên chân lại không có để lại bất luận cái gì bóng ma.

Phần này thấp thỏm cùng sợ hãi nguyên tự Phù Cẩn lệ quỷ thân phận, không là sợ hãi hắn sẽ thương tổn tới mình, mà là sợ hãi tương lai Phù Cẩn nếu phải rời khỏi hắn, hắn tự tay không bắt được hắn, hốt hoảng chung quanh lại tìm không thấy hắn.

Tình ý không rõ, khiếp ý tiên sinh ba phần.

Vì thế, tại chợt ngộ đạo sau đó, càng không biết nên làm cái gì bây giờ .

Phương Hạ tại rất nhiều chuyện thượng cũng có thể to gan lớn mật, nhưng duy độc đối mặt Phù Cẩn, hắn lại biến đến nhát như chuột .

Thích, thổ lộ, theo đuổi.

Nghe đứng lên rõ ràng thập phần đơn giản minh quá trình, đối với Phù Cẩn, lại nhịn không được chân tay co cóng đứng lên.

Nghĩ thông suốt đối Phù Cẩn thích, nhưng trực tiếp thổ lộ hiển nhiên không là sáng suốt hành động. Trước theo đuổi? Thật là như thế nào theo đuổi mới sẽ không thu nhận Phù Cẩn chán ghét, sẽ không để cho Phù Cẩn tức giận đến trực tiếp đổi cái trấn thủ người?

Đối với liên tân thủ thôn đều không quá tân thủ đến nói, một đi lên liền muốn đánh Phù Cẩn thế giới Boss tồn tại, Phương Hạ cảm thấy này khó khăn thật rất lớn.

Phương Hạ nghĩ như vậy , tầm mắt không tự giác mà hướng phía Phù Cẩn trên mặt thổi đi. Đã thấy Phù Cẩn trên mặt đột nhiên lạnh lùng, đột nhiên nhanh hơn cước bộ hướng phía hắn đi tới.

Phương Hạ trừng lớn hai mắt, sợ tới mức dưới chân một cái lảo đảo — từ từ! Làm sao vậy? Chẳng lẽ hắn không cẩn thận đem mình trong đầu tưởng những lời kia nhắc tới đi ra, còn làm Phù Cẩn cấp nghe được?

Ngay tại Phương Hạ bị chính mình suy đoán sợ tới mức đều nhanh hồn bất phụ thể là lúc, Phù Cẩn chạy tới bên cạnh hắn, hàm sương ánh mắt lại xuống dốc tại trên người hắn, mà là dừng ở cách đó không xa, đá phiến tiểu lộ thông hướng kia tòa tiểu thạch trên cầu.

Phương Hạ ổn định thân hình, xoay người nhìn lại.

Sang Ý viên khu là một cái yên lặng địa phương, bình thường cái này viên khu công viên ngẫu nhiên sẽ có người tới bên này đi dạo, nhưng lễ ngày nghỉ thời kì, viên khu trong đại bộ phận buôn bán nơi đều bị vây nghỉ ngơi trạng thái, cái này loại nhỏ công viên cũng rất ít có thể nhìn đến bóng người . Mà hiện tại — cách đó không xa tiểu thạch trên cầu, đang đứng một người tuổi còn trẻ nam tử.

Người nọ xuyên một thân quần áo thoải mái, là đương thời người trẻ tuổi gian lưu hành kiểu dáng, ngũ quan tuấn tú, chính là đuôi lông mày một đạo vết sẹo, phá hư gương mặt đó vốn nên cấp người lưu xuống hảo cảm.

[ tối hôm qua nhà xưởng ác quỷ, hẳn là chính là người này sai khiến . ] Phù Cẩn mở miệng cùng Phương Hạ giải thích, [ thuộc loại những cái đó ác quỷ khí tức, còn lưu lại tại trên người hắn. ]

Nghe được Phù Cẩn nói, Phương Hạ nhìn trên cầu người nọ ánh mắt, cũng đi theo lạnh xuống dưới.

"Phương Hạ?" Người nọ chủ động đã đi tới, hoàn toàn không thèm để ý Phương Hạ không thân thiện vẻ mặt, mở miệng tự giới thiệu đạo, "Ta là Huyền Ung phái Trâu Vô Mang."

"Tối hôm qua thao túng phế nhà xưởng ác quỷ thuật giả?" Phương Hạ hơi hơi hất càm lên, dùng tầm mắt đem người từ đầu đánh giá đến chân.

"Ngươi liên cái này cũng biết?" Trâu Vô Mang đầu tiên là lộ ra kinh ngạc vẻ mặt, lập tức cười nói, "Xem ra nhà ngươi quỷ sử quả thật không là giống nhau lợi hại."

"Hắn không là ta quỷ sử." Phương Hạ thực không thích đối phương Phù Cẩn định vị, kia nói đến "Quỷ sử" hai chữ lại coi như đang nói nhất kiện công cụ thái độ, càng là gọi Phương Hạ chán ghét.

"A?" Trâu Vô Mang lộ ra đầy hứng thú ánh mắt, hướng phía Phù Cẩn bên kia miết đi. Bất quá bởi vì hắn không có gặp quỷ năng lực, nhìn chính là đại khái một cái phương hướng, tiêu cự cũng không có tin tức tại Phù Cẩn trên người, "Không là quỷ sử liền không là quỷ sử đi, ta hôm nay cũng không phải là đến với ngươi tranh luận loại chuyện này . Tìm một chỗ, chúng ta ngồi xuống tâm sự?"

"Ngươi cảm thấy giữa chúng ta là có thể đủ ngồi xuống tán gẫu hữu hảo quan hệ?" Phương Hạ tiến lên một bước, sắc mặt không tốt mà nhìn chằm chằm đối phương.

Trâu Vô Mang sửng sốt, lập tức kịp phản ứng, "Ngươi còn tại vi chuyện tối ngày hôm qua sinh khí? Đây chẳng qua là một cái vui đùa..."

Trâu Vô Mang lời còn chưa dứt, một đạo quyền phong từ dưới ngạc đánh úp lại, hắn phản xạ có điều kiện mà sau này một ngưỡng, né tránh Phương Hạ này nhớ không hề dấu hiệu câu quyền.

"Chờ một... Ngô!"

Phương Hạ chưa cho Trâu Vô Mang gọi đình cơ hội, nghiêng người một cái khửu tay đánh, không lưu tình chút nào mà đánh trúng đối phương bụng. Thừa dịp Trâu Vô Mang ôm bụng khom lưng xuống, Phương Hạ ngay sau đó phản thủ lại là một cái khửu tay đánh, đánh vào hắn phía sau lưng, đồng thời đối đầu gối của hắn cái cong một cước đạp đi lên. Này hai đánh xuống dưới, Trâu Vô Mang thân thể triệt để mất đi cân bằng, té trên mặt đất, ôm bụng lui thành một đoàn.

"Vui đùa?" Phương Hạ trên cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn hắn, "Bằng hữu của ta trong lòng run sợ mà tại kia vứt đi nhà xưởng trong bị nhốt khoái hai giờ, bằng hữu của ta đồng học — một cái vô tội nữ sinh, ác quỷ trên thân lây dính thượng âm khí, hôn mê hảo mấy giờ, ngươi xưng tạo thành loại này loại bất hạnh hành động vi vui đùa?"

Phương Hạ tại hắn trên đùi đạp một cước, nghe được hắn buồn hừ một tiếng, lại tiếp tục nói: "Giới huyền thuật người cũng rất giỏi lắm? Có thể cao cao tại thượng mà tùy ý đùa bỡn người thường? Ai cho các ngươi tư cách?"

Trâu Vô Mang lại rụt lui thân thể, một bàn tay tham tiến áo khoác nội túi, đầu ngón tay mới vừa đụng đến bên trong lá bùa, cũng cảm giác một trận âm phong từ hắn lỏa lồ bên ngoài làn da, nhất thời một cái giật mình, bắt tay từ trong túi trong rút ra, không dám lại lộn xộn.

Thiếu chút nữa quên, Phương Hạ bên người đi theo một cái lệ quỷ. Có thể không chút nào kiêng kị mà tại thái dương chuyến về đi lệ quỷ, kia tất nhiên có lai lịch lớn, vô luận hắn xuất cái chiêu gì, hơn phân nửa đều không đảm đương nổi đối phương đối thủ.

Trâu Vô Mang lui tại mặt cỏ thượng vẫn không nhúc nhích, không rên một tiếng, không lên tiếng nữa ý đồ giải thích, Phương Hạ đá hắn hai chân liền mất đi hứng thú .

"Không sử dụng ác quỷ, ngươi liền chút thực lực ấy? Thật yếu." Phương Hạ vẻ mặt ghét bỏ mà nhìn thoáng qua Trâu Vô Mang, quay đầu hướng Phù Cẩn đạo, "Phù Cẩn, chúng ta đi trở về."

Phù Cẩn hướng cách đó không xa chòi nghỉ mát nhìn lướt qua, cất bước đuổi kịp hướng phía cầu đá đi đến Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn sau khi rời đi không lâu, cách đó không xa chòi nghỉ mát phía sau, hai người một trước một sau, hướng phía Trâu Vô Mang đi tới.

Hai người này đúng là Cảnh Lập Kiệt cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm.

"Huyền Ung phái Trâu Vô Mang?" Tại Trâu Vô Mang bên cạnh đứng lại, rũ mắt nhìn lui trên mặt đất Trâu Vô Mang.

Trâu Vô Mang khụ hai tiếng, giãn ra thân thể, trình chữ to nằm thẳng. Giãn ra trong quá trình, liên lụy đến thương chỗ, đau đến biểu tình vặn vẹo một chút, mới thành công làm cho mình nằm bình.

Hắn nghiêng đầu, tầm mắt từ dưới hướng thượng, dừng ở Cảnh Lập Kiệt trên mặt, kéo kéo khóe miệng, xả xuất một cái không nhiều ít ý cười tươi cười, "Cảnh gia Cảnh Lập Kiệt? Nếu ta nhớ không lầm, ngươi so với ta vãn nhập đi, chiếu trong vòng quy củ, ngươi đến hảm ta một tiếng tiền bối."

Cảnh Lập Kiệt không tiếp hắn mà nói, tự cố tự đạo: "Ngươi vô duyên vô cớ đối người thường ra tay, phá hủy vòng trong quy củ, gia chủ nhà ta trong chốc lát làm xong việc, tưởng đi theo ngươi các ngươi môn phái đi một chuyến, thảo cái giải thích."

"Thảo cái giải thích?" Trâu Vô Mang châm biếm một tiếng, "Dựa vào cái gì? Các ngươi này đó thế gia còn thật đương chính mình là giới huyền thuật quy củ ? Đừng cho là ta nhóm này đó môn phái tán hộ sẽ vẫn luôn bị các ngươi thế gia đặt ở phía dưới, ta đảo muốn nhìn, các ngươi còn có thể đương bao lâu quy củ."

Cảnh Lập Kiệt không lại phản ứng Trâu Vô Mang, lấy điện thoại di động ra, phiên khởi ngày đó tin tức.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đồng thời hồi nhà trọ tiểu khu, còn chưa kịp đi vào chung cư, ngay tại dưới lầu bắt gặp ba vị người quen.

Hắn học trưởng Dương Diệc Thần, Dương Diệc Thần gia gia Dương lão tiên sinh, cùng với — Cảnh gia gia chủ Cảnh Trọng Chí.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Không quá tân thủ thôn liên tân thủ trang bị đều không có Phương Hạ, quả bôn tới cấp thế giới đại Boss trước mặt.

Phương Hạ (vẻ mặt mộng bức): Như thế nào đánh?

Tác giả (thác má): Dùng tay cong đi!

Phương Hạ: WTF? !

Tác giả (ngáp): Yên tâm, hắn sẽ không đánh ngươi, không chết được.

Đệ 55 chương môn phái 04

Phương Hạ nhìn chung cư cửa nhà ba người này tổ hợp, trong lúc nhất thời có chút phản ứng không kịp.

Dương gia tổ tôn cùng Cảnh gia gia chủ Cảnh Trọng Chí? Đây là cái gì tổ hợp?

Ngay tại Phương Hạ không biết nên bày ra hoan nghênh, vẫn là tiễn khách biểu tình khi, Dương Diệc Thần đi tới, mở miệng cùng hắn giải thích.

"Vị này chính là Cảnh đại sư, ba của ta tìm đến xử lý kia phúc ngày mùa thu săn bắn đồ ." Dương Diệc Thần đạo, "Chúng ta là sớm đi thiên liên hệ thượng Cảnh đại sư, chính là vẫn luôn không xao đúng giờ gian, cho nên không có nói trước thông tri ngươi. Hôm nay Cảnh đại sư cũng tới đến đột nhiên, ta lần trước lại quên với ngươi muốn phương thức liên lạc, tìm Ngụy Thư Hoa hỏi. Hắn nói ngươi ở bên cạnh nhà trọ, ta liền mang theo đại sư trực tiếp lại đây. Kỳ thật ta đến trước có điện thoại cho ngươi, nhưng vẫn luôn không đả thông, Cảnh đại sư lại thời gian đang gấp, cho nên liền..."

Phương Hạ lấy ra hắn kia chỉ nát bình di động, mở ra nhìn thoáng qua, quả nhiên có một trận xa lạ hào chưa nghe.

"Là ta di động tĩnh âm , không chú ý tới có điện thoại đánh tiến vào." Phương Hạ đem di động nhét lại túi, chuyển mắt nhìn về phía Cảnh Trọng Chí.

Phương Hạ lần trước nhìn thấy Cảnh Trọng Chí vẫn còn là Cảnh gia nhà cũ, lúc ấy vị này Cảnh gia gia chủ bởi vì trấn thủ Phù Cẩn thất bại, lọt vào phản phệ trọng thương, vẻ mặt thần sắc có bệnh. Hiện tại khi cách hơn một tháng tái kiến, thốn suy yếu tướng, tinh thần quắc thước, thoạt nhìn đảo có vài phần tiên phong đạo cốt ý tứ .

Bất quá, Phương Hạ đối vị này Cảnh gia gia chủ thái độ, cùng hắn tinh thần diện mạo không quan hệ, liền tính tiên phong đạo cốt, làm theo không chút khách khí mà lộ ra vẻ mặt chán ghét.

"Tại sao là ngươi?" Chiếu trước Cảnh Thư Đan thuyết pháp, kia phúc ngày mùa thu săn bắn đồ, phải là từ Cảnh gia họ khác khách tới đón tay xử lý. Liền tính không là họ khác khách, cũng không nên là vị này Cảnh gia gia chủ tự mình đã chạy tới, Cảnh gia không có ai sao?

"Ta vừa lúc có việc muốn tới bên này, liền không làm những người khác cố ý đi một chuyến, đây cũng không phải là chuyện phiền phức, ta thuận đường xử lý liền hảo." Đối với Phương Hạ không chút nào che dấu chán ghét, Cảnh Trọng Chí không lộ ra nửa phần để ý thần sắc, tựa như một cái rộng lượng trưởng bối, "Ngươi gần nhất quá đến hoàn hảo đi?"

Cảnh Trọng Mân cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí, này đối hiện nay cầm giữ Cảnh gia chủ quyền hai huynh đệ, một cái là bát phong không động, một cái là trong bông có kim, cũng không phải người dễ đối phó.

"Nếu các ngươi có thể xuất hiện, ta đây chính là hảo vô cùng." Phương Hạ đối với Cảnh Trọng Chí phiên cái khinh khỉnh, đi đầu hướng phía chung cư trong đi.

Cảnh Trọng Chí nếu là bị Dương gia mời đến xử lý kia phúc trọng âm chi họa , Phương Hạ cũng không có thể tùy hứng mà tùy ý đuổi người. Hơn nữa này Cảnh Trọng Chí không giống Cảnh Trọng Mân, trực tiếp tỏ rõ mục đích, mà là một bộ đến làm chính khẩn sự tư thái, hắn liền tính tưởng đối hắn khai hoả, cũng tìm không chuẩn tìm lạc điểm.

Cảnh Trọng Chí đối với đuổi kịp Phương Hạ cước bộ Phù Cẩn hơi hơi cúi người, nghiêng người làm này đi trước, sau đó mới cất bước đuổi kịp.

Dương Diệc Thần cũng sau đó đỡ gia gia của hắn đi theo.

Dương Diệc Thần nhìn phía trước Phương Hạ bóng dáng, đáy mắt kinh ngạc còn chưa kịp thu liễm.

Gần nhất, mấy ngày nay trong trường học truyền đến ồn ào huyên náo chính là Hoàng Viên Viên họa làm sao chép sự kiện, nhưng ở này thì đại tin tức dưới, còn có một chút nói Phương Hạ là Cảnh gia thiếu gia lời đồn đãi. Về Phương Hạ lời đồn đãi, kỳ thật truyền người không nhiều lắm, bất quá bởi vì Phương Hạ là quốc hoạ viện học sinh, quốc hoạ viện học sinh tự nhiên cũng liền so mặt khác viện hệ càng chú ý, truyền người cũng liền nhiều. Như vậy một truyền hai truyền, liền truyền đến Dương Diệc Thần trong lỗ tai.

Dương Diệc Thần tự nhiên là không tín, dù sao chính là lời đồn đãi, nghe một chút liền đi qua. Nhưng là, vừa mới nhìn Cảnh Trọng Chí đối Phương Hạ thái độ, trường học kia lời đồn đãi cũng không phải là không hề có căn cứ, liền tính Phương Hạ không là Cảnh gia thiếu gia, hơn phân nửa cùng Cảnh gia quan hệ cũng không giống nhau .

Người bình thường hiểu biết Cảnh gia, là Cảnh thị xí nghiệp, này đây Cảnh Trọng Mân vi đại biểu gia tộc, cũng không biết Cảnh gia sau lưng một khác mặt, là giới huyền thuật thượng tầng thế gia. Giống Dương gia người như vậy gia, cũng là biết Cảnh gia này hai mặt . Dương Diệc Thần phụ thân đi thỉnh Cảnh gia đại sư, ai tưởng cuối cùng tới là vị này Cảnh gia gia chủ, bọn họ lúc ấy là kinh ngạc cộng thêm không nghĩ ra, hiện tại xem ra phải là Phương Hạ duyên cớ.

Dương Diệc Thần tâm tư dạo qua một vòng, nhưng không có lấy này đó đi tìm Phương Hạ chứng thực tính toán. Phương Hạ trước không đề, nhiều là không muốn làm cho người khác biết được hắn cùng với Cảnh gia quan hệ, hắn lại đi hỏi, cũng không tránh khỏi quá mức không cảm thấy được.

Phương Hạ mang theo đoàn người lên lầu, vào gian phòng của mình.

Phương Hạ gian phòng không đại, nhưng đãi hai người cũng không sẽ có cái gì chật chội cảm, nhưng năm người liền có vẻ thập phần chật chội , thậm chí tìm không thấy làm sở hữu người ngồi xuống vị trí.

"Ta cứ tới đây lấy một chút kia kiện trọng âm vật, ngươi không cần bận việc ." Cảnh Trọng Chí quét một vòng trong phòng, rất nhanh liền mở miệng đối Phương Hạ nói rằng.

Ta cũng không tưởng chiêu đãi ngươi.

Phương Hạ bĩu môi, đi bàn học bên cạnh ngăn tủ lấy cái bọc kia ngày mùa thu săn bắn đồ hộp gấm.

"Ai, Phương Hạ, kia họa làm ta lại nhìn liếc mắt một cái." Dương lão tiên sinh đôi mắt trông mong mà cùng thấu đi qua.

"Gia gia..." Dương Diệc Thần dở khóc dở cười mà giữ chặt gia gia của hắn, không cho hắn đi theo Phương Hạ phía sau hạt chuyển.

Tranh này hiện nay thuộc sở hữu xem như Dương gia , Cảnh Trọng Chí thông báo Dương gia sau đó, vốn là tính toán một người lại đây lấy họa . Nhưng là Dương lão tiên sinh tưởng muốn họa bị mang đi xử lý trước lại nhìn liếc mắt một cái, mới có Dương Diệc Thần cùng hắn cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí đồng thời đến tìm Phương Hạ một màn.

Dương lão tiên sinh đội lão Hoa kính, lại nhìn một lần kia phúc ngày mùa thu săn bắn đồ cổ họa, mới lưu luyến không rời mà làm Phương Hạ đóng lại hộp gấm che, giao cho Cảnh Trọng Chí.

Cảnh Trọng Chí lấy giấy niêm phong phong hộp gấm, dán thượng chấn âm phù, đem hộp gấm chàng tiến Phương Hạ cho hắn gói to, lại nhìn chung quanh một vòng gian phòng, đối với Phương Hạ nói rằng: "Ta nghe Trọng Mân nói, kề bên này có hai cái lâu bàn cũng không tệ lắm, ngươi cảm thấy hứng thú nói có thể đi nhìn xem. Coi trọng cứ việc với ngươi tam thúc nói, cho ngươi tam thúc mua cho ngươi. Đều là người trong nhà, không cần khách khí."

"Ngươi là làm bất động sản đẩy mạnh tiêu thụ sao?" Phương Hạ chê cười đạo.

"Ta chính là thuận miệng như vậy vừa nói, có đi hay không tự nhiên là từ ngươi chính mình quyết định." Cảnh Trọng Chí đối với Phương Hạ cười cười, tầm mắt lại hơi hơi phiến diện, coi như vô ý mà đảo qua bên cạnh hắn Phù Cẩn.

Phương Hạ khóe miệng giật giật, lại không lại nói xuất bác bỏ nói.

Cái này nhà trọ hắn trụ cảm thấy không tệ, nhưng là Phù Cẩn đâu? Phù Cẩn có thể hay không cảm thấy nhỏ? Dù sao nơi này so với Cảnh gia nhà cũ, còn không bằng nơi đó một gian chủ ngọa.

Cất bước Dương gia tổ tôn cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí, Phương Hạ mới bắt đầu phê duyệt tử.

Nhưng là tâm tư của hắn lại hoàn toàn không có biện pháp vùi đầu vào công tác trung, vẫn muốn Cảnh Trọng Chí ý có điều chỉ nói. Mấy lần nhìn Phù Cẩn muốn nói lại thôi sau, ngồi ở chuyên thuộc chỗ ngồi Phù Cẩn rốt cục buông xuống trong tay tập tranh, quay đầu lại nhìn Phương Hạ mở miệng hỏi, [ làm sao vậy? ]

"Cũng không có gì..." Phương Hạ có chút không được tự nhiên mà khu khu bàn phím. Tự hắn xác định đối Phù Cẩn tâm tư, cũng không biết có phải hay không là ý thức quá thừa, như vậy bị Phù Cẩn nhìn chằm chằm nhìn, liền sẽ nhịn không được khẩn trương.

[ ngươi biểu tình không là nói như vậy . ] Phù Cẩn như trước nhìn Phương Hạ, không có dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt.

"Chính là... Cái gì kia..." Phương Hạ liếm liếm nha tiêm, mới đối thượng Phù Cẩn tầm mắt, hỏi dò, "Phù Cẩn, ngươi có thể hay không cảm thấy chúng ta hiện tại trụ nhà trọ có chút tiểu? Ngươi nghĩ hay không đổi cái đại điểm địa phương trụ?"

[ không nghĩ. ] Phù Cẩn trả lời, [ chỗ ở đại, rất lạnh lùng. Hiện tại trụ này nhà trọ lớn nhỏ vừa lúc. ]

Hiện tại phòng này, trụ hai người vừa lúc, trụ ba người rất nhiều. Phù Cẩn đối nơi này thực vừa lòng, so với hắn dĩ vãng trụ bất luận cái gì địa phương đều vừa lòng. Không là cả phòng lạnh lùng, nhìn không tới nao núng thấp thỏm thân ảnh, quay người lại có thể nhìn đến Phương Hạ tràn ngập sức sống thân ảnh, tùy thời có thể nghe được Phương Hạ gây sức ép đi ra tiếng vang, mà ngay cả buổi tối đi ngủ cũng không an phận.

Cùng Phương Hạ đồng thời ở nơi này một đoạn thời gian, hơi có chút năm tháng tĩnh hảo ý tứ.

Phù Cẩn nghĩ, đáy mắt không khỏi trồi lên mỉm cười, chính là này ý cười còn chưa thượng phù, khóe mắt liền lại lạnh xuống dưới. Nếu là không có Phương Hạ đối kia không biết tên ai động tâm, vậy hắn đối hiện tại liền thật sự là lại vừa lòng bất quá.

Phương Hạ không nhìn ra Phù Cẩn khóe mắt lãnh ý, nghe được Phù Cẩn không có ghét bỏ bọn họ hiện tại chỗ ở, rốt cục an tâm .

Bất quá, nếu Phù Cẩn thích tiểu bộ phòng ở, hắn có thể toàn tiền về sau mua một bộ, lại tìm cái Phù Cẩn thích thành thị định cư. Cái này nhà trọ là phòng vẽ tranh công nhân ký túc xá, cùng bằng hữu đồng thời trụ không có gì hảo soi mói , nhưng hắn đối Phù Cẩn động như vậy tâm tư, tự nhiên không thể lại đương đối phương là bằng hữu. Hắn tưởng muốn mua một bộ thuộc loại phòng ốc của mình, cấp Phù Cẩn một cái gia, tựa như thế gian ngàn vạn đối phổ thông vợ chồng như vậy.

Nghĩ đến đây, Phương Hạ trên mặt hơi hơi nóng lên, đưa tay sờ soạng một phen mặt, đối với máy tính bắt đầu phê duyệt tử — vi mua phòng mà phấn đấu!

"Đối , Phù Cẩn, ngươi tưởng hảo muốn mua cái gì nhớ rõ nói với ta." Vẽ hai bút Phương Hạ lại quay đầu đối Phù Cẩn nói rằng, "Không cần cho ta bớt tiền, ta lần này tiền nhuận bút không thấp ."

Ngũ một tiểu nghỉ dài hạn còn thừa lại hai ngày, Phương Hạ nguyên tưởng rằng có thể cùng Phù Cẩn đồng thời oa ở nhà vượt qua . Nhưng mà, tiểu nghỉ dài hạn ngày cuối cùng, cảnh sát tìm tới cửa.

Nghe được tiếng đập cửa, đi mở cửa Phương Hạ lôi kéo mở cửa, liền nhìn đến ngoài cửa đứng hai tên xuyên chế phục cảnh sát.

"Ngươi là Phương Hạ đi?" Hai tên cảnh sát cấp Phương Hạ sáng giấy chứng nhận, trong đó một người mở miệng hỏi.

"Ta là, các ngươi tìm ta có việc?" Phương Hạ vẻ mặt mờ mịt.

Hắn tại phản nghịch thời kì, đánh gãy người khác cánh tay, bị cảnh sát tới cửa đi tìm. Nhưng mấy năm gần đây hắn đều không như thế nào đã đánh nhau, cảnh sát như thế nào... Không đối, hắn ngày hôm qua mới vừa đánh cái kia gọi Trâu Vô Mang . Nhưng hắn lực khống chế đạo , căn bản không đánh gãy cánh tay chân !

"Chúng ta là vì nhất kiện án tử tới... Có thể đi vào đi nói sao?"

Phương Hạ nghiêng người, làm bên ngoài hai tên cảnh sát vào cửa.

Phương Hạ dẫn hai tên cảnh sát, tại cửa sổ sát đất biên, Phù Cẩn chuyên thuộc chỗ ngồi khu ngồi xuống. Đối phương mở ra ghi âm bút cùng công tác bút ký, bắt đầu thuyết minh tình huống.

"Ngô Trường Tống ngươi nhận thức sao?" Một người cảnh sát hỏi.

"Ngô Trường Tống?" Phương Hạ tại trong đầu tìm tòi tên này.

Đối diện cảnh sát đẩy nhất trương ảnh chụp lại đây, ảnh chụp thượng là một cái 60 hơn tuổi lão nhân, râu tóc vi bạch, vẻ mặt kiêu căng. Phương Hạ nhìn lướt qua, liền nhận ra người nọ là Dương gia trước thỉnh đi vị kia Ngô đại sư.

"Nhận thức." Phương Hạ gật đầu nói.

"Ngươi cùng Ngô Trường Tống từng có xung đột?"

"Không tính là cái gì xung đột, chính là hắn không quen nhìn ta mà thôi." Phương Hạ nhún vai.

"Ngày hôm qua ban đêm 10 điểm tả hữu, Ngô Trường Tống tại trung tâm thành phố quốc tế thương mậu khách sạn gian phòng ngộ hại. 10 điểm tả hữu lúc này đoạn, ngươi người ở nơi nào? Đang làm cái gì?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Ta muốn mua xe mua phòng nghênh thú Phù Cẩn!

Tác giả: Đại lão, Phương Hạ nói muốn kết hôn ngươi...

Phù Cẩn: Ân. Ngươi đi nói cho hắn biết, ta không để ý hắn không xe không phòng...

Tác giả: Nhưng phải nhanh một chút nghênh thú ngươi?

Phù Cẩn liếc mắt xem ra.

Tác giả (ôm đầu): Ta cái gì đều chưa nói!

Đệ 56 chương môn phái 05

"Cái gì? Ngô Trường Tống chết?" Phương Hạ sửng sốt, hai mắt hơi hơi trợn to, trên mặt lộ ra kinh ngạc vẻ mặt.

Đối diện hai tên cảnh sát cho nhau nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, phụ trách câu hỏi vị kia tiếp tục nói: "Không sai, tối hôm qua chúng ta nhận đến báo án. Hiện tại bước đầu phỏng đoán, đây là một khởi giết người án kiện. Bất quá, ngươi cũng không cần rất khẩn trương, chúng ta chính là làm theo phép, cùng sắp tới cùng Ngô Trường Tống có tiếp xúc người hỏi một sự tình."

"Ta tối hôm qua ngay tại trong nhà họa phê duyệt, không có xuất môn." Phương Hạ thoáng thu liễm khởi trên mặt kinh ngạc, lại ngước mắt nhìn thoáng qua Phù Cẩn, hắn đang đứng tại làm ghi chép cảnh sát sau lưng, "Trong nhà chỉ có ta một người, không có khả năng đủ giúp ta chứng minh . Bất quá cái này chung cư theo dõi rất hoàn thiện , hàng hiên thang máy đều có cameras, các ngươi tra một chút chỉ biết ta không xuất môn . Hơn nữa, ta cùng kia Ngô lão đầu kỳ thật cũng chỉ thấy quá hai mặt, không tính là có cái gì thù hận, liền hắn đơn phương không quen nhìn ta."

Đối diện câu hỏi cảnh sát gật gật đầu, lại hỏi Phương Hạ cùng kia Ngô Trường Tống gặp mặt khi phát sinh sự. Phương Hạ ẩn đi ác quỷ kia đoạn, chỉ nói Ngô Trường Tống đi cấp dương gia nhìn phong thuỷ, buổi tối trong lúc vô tình tại qua hà sơn rừng cây nhỏ lạc đường, bọn họ hỗ trợ đem người tìm trở về.

"Chúng ta nghe Ngô Trường Tống đồ đệ nhắc tới, Ngô Trường Tống đối với ngươi có ý kiến, là bởi vì một bức họa?"

"Đó là hắn làm hỏng Dương lão tiên sinh một bức họa, chúng ta tại kia bức họa tường kép phát hiện một bức cổ họa, Dương gia thác ta tìm người chữa trị, kia Ngô Trường Tống lại không đồng ý." Phương Hạ nửa thật nửa giả đạo.

Kia phúc cổ họa là trọng âm vật, lời này tự nhiên cùng ác quỷ nhất dạng, là không thể cùng cảnh sát nói , nói đại khái sẽ bị trở thành bệnh thần kinh. Mà kia phúc cổ họa tồn tại cũng không cần cố ý giữ bí mật, Dương lão tiên sinh vốn là chính là tính toán xua tán đi mặt trên âm khí, liền đem họa quyên cấp nhà bảo tàng .

"Bức họa kia hiện tại ở nơi nào?"

"Ngày hôm qua bị ta tìm đến tu họa người mang đi ." Phương Hạ trả lời.

"Có thể nói cho chúng ta biết kia tu họa sĩ phương thức liên lạc sao?"

Phương Hạ: "..." Gặp quỷ , hắn nào biết Cảnh Trọng Chí phương thức liên lạc?

Phương Hạ không tự giác mà ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Phù Cẩn.

[ gọi điện thoại hỏi Cảnh Thư Đan. ]

Phương Hạ đương hai tên cảnh sát mặt, cấp Cảnh Thư Đan gọi điện thoại, muốn Cảnh Trọng Chí phương thức liên lạc, thuận đường lộ ra hắn cấp Cảnh Trọng Chí xoa bóp cái tu hoạ sĩ thân phận.

Cất bước hai tên cảnh sát, Phương Hạ lại nhanh chóng cấp Dương Diệc Thần bên kia gọi điện thoại. Hắn bên này cảnh sát đều phái người tới hỏi , Dương gia bên kia khẳng định cũng sẽ không đổ vào, hắn đến trước đem kia phúc ngày mùa thu săn bắn đồ đưa tu lấy cớ nói cho Dương gia một tiếng.

"Cảnh sát người sáng nay liền lại tới nhà của chúng ta , ông nội của ta nói chính là đưa đi làm giám định." Dương Diệc Thần đạo, "Điểm ấy xuất nhập vấn đề cũng không lớn, dù sao đưa nhà bảo tàng trước, quả thật tính toán tìm chuyên gia làm một chút đại khái chữa trị. Hơn nữa Ngô Trường Tống ngộ hại, hẳn là cùng họa không có quan hệ gì, đại khái là Ngô Trường Tống đồ đệ lần nữa nhắc tới, cảnh sát mới có thể cố ý hỏi."

Ngô Trường Tống bị Dương Diệc Thần cất bước khi, liền đối Phương Hạ mang đi họa sự tương đương bất mãn, hắn sẽ đối hắn đồ đệ nhiều lần nhắc tới cũng không kỳ quái. Đó là Ngô Trường Tống trước khi chết để ý nhất sự, nói không chừng hắn đồ đệ cho là mình sư phụ bởi vì họa sự cùng người kết thù, tự nhiên sẽ đem chuyện này nói cho cảnh sát.

"Ngươi biết chút gì?" Phương Hạ nói xong, đem di động miễn đề, ngước mắt nhìn về phía đối diện Phù Cẩn.

"Ba của ta tìm trong khách sạn người nghe được một chút, nghe nói hiện trường gian phòng sàn nhà thượng, dùng huyết vẽ pháp trận, Ngô Trường Tống liền nằm ở kia huyết trong trận, hơn nữa — những cái đó họa pháp trận huyết tựa hồ cũng là Ngô Trường Tống chính mình huyết, bởi vì Ngô Trường Tống trên người có rất nhiều miệng vết thương, đã trở nên trắng đến huyết đều lưu không đi ra ..." Nói tới đây, Dương Diệc Thần hơi hơi nhất đốn, "Bất quá đây chỉ là khách sạn nhân viên thuyết pháp, có thể là phát hiện hiện trường người nhìn lầm rồi, cũng có thể là lầm truyền, là thật là giả đến nhìn cảnh sát giám định báo cáo."

Phù Cẩn ngồi ở cửa sổ sát đất biên thực mộc bàn tròn bên cạnh, Phương Hạ bán ghé vào thực mộc bàn tròn bên cạnh, nâng má giúp nhìn Phù Cẩn.

[ nghe như là chết vào thuật sĩ tay. ] Phù Cẩn không nhanh không chậm đạo, [ nhưng là khả năng chính là người sống cố làm ra vẻ huyền bí thủ đoạn. ]

Phương Hạ cùng Dương Diệc Thần lại tại trong điện thoại thảo luận vài câu, cuối cùng cũng không được xuất cái gì tin cậy kết quả. Ngô Trường Tống này vụ giết người cụ thể là tình huống nào, bọn họ tiếp xúc không đến. Có thể được đến một ít tin tức, đều là khách sạn công nhân lén lút truyền tới , cũng lấy bất định bên trong có vài phần thật.

Bất quá, phá án là cảnh sát sự, bọn họ cũng không lý do phải đi truy tra cái này án tử. Liền tính này vụ giết người hung thủ là thuật sĩ, đó cũng là giới huyền thuật những người đó sự, đối cũng không tính toán tiến vào giới huyền thuật Phương Hạ đến nói, cũng không có bất cứ quan hệ nào.

Phương Hạ cho rằng chuyện này liền như vậy đi qua, nhiều nhất lại bị cảnh sát tới cửa hỏi nói mấy câu. Ai biết, tại ba ngày sau một cái mưa to mưa tầm tã ngày, hắn bị Cố Văn Khải gọi vào một nhà khai tại trung tâm thành phố trà lâu.

Phương Hạ bị trà lâu người bán hàng dẫn đi vào phòng sau, phát hiện trong phòng riêng cũng không chỉ có Cố Văn Khải một người.

Đây là một trang hoàng đến thập phần phong cách cổ trà lâu phòng, vừa vào cửa nhìn đến liền là chạm rỗng khắc hoa gấp bình phong, tại bình phong phía trước, gian phòng là trung ương, là nhất trương gỗ thô trường bàn, trường bàn hai bên, các phóng một loạt gỗ thô ghế bành.

Phục cổ rất khác biệt trang hoàng, tinh xảo mà giàu có ý nhị bài trí, thập phần phù hợp nhà này trà lâu không thấp tiêu phí cấp bậc, bất quá đây không phải là trọng điểm, trọng điểm là trừ bỏ Cố Văn Khải, Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng Trâu Vô Mang cũng tại.

Trong phòng riêng tổng cộng bốn người.

Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng Trâu Vô Mang mặt đối mặt, phân biệt ngồi ở trường bàn hai bên; Cố Văn Khải ngồi ở Cảnh Trọng Chí bên cạnh vị trí, đối với là một vị 40 xuất đầu trung niên, thoạt nhìn thập phần tinh thần.

Cố Văn Khải đứng dậy đang muốn tiếp đón Phương Hạ, Trâu Vô Mang khẽ cười một tiếng, giành trước một bước đã mở miệng, "Phương Hạ, không nghĩ tới chúng ta nhanh như vậy liền lại gặp mặt , ngươi này có tính không giữa chúng ta duyên phận?"

Phương Hạ đối với Trâu Vô Mang phiên cái khinh khỉnh, ôn hoà đạo, "Điều này nói rõ ta lần trước xuống tay nhẹ, ngươi một chút cũng không lĩnh ngộ đến giữa chúng ta quan hệ, ngươi nói ta muốn không cần lại cho ngươi thêm vào nhất đốn?"

"Ách... Tình huống nào?" Cố Văn Khải tầm mắt tại Phương Hạ cùng Trâu Vô Mang chi gian dạo qua một vòng, nghi hoặc mà hỏi.

"Không có gì, chính là vị này Trâu tiên sinh trước ý đồ lấy Phương Hạ tiến bọn họ Huyền Ung phái." Cảnh Trọng Chí không nhanh không chậm mà nâng chung trà lên, uống ngụm trà.

"Không là trước, ta hiện tại cũng là cái thái độ này." Trâu Vô Mang nhìn lướt qua đối diện Cảnh Trọng Chí, nhìn Phương Hạ cười nói, "Lần trước ngươi động thủ quá nhanh, ta đều không đem nói cho hết lời — Phương Hạ, ta tùy thời hoan nghênh ngươi gia nhập chúng ta Huyền Ung phái."

"Hắn là Cảnh gia người." Cảnh Trọng Chí đặt chén trà xuống, cảnh cáo mà nhìn Trâu Vô Mang.

"Nhưng tựa hồ cũng không thụ các ngươi Cảnh gia coi trọng." Trâu Vô Mang chọn mi cười như không cười, đuôi lông mày vết sẹo theo hắn mặt bộ động tác, lộ ra vài phần lệ khí.

"Ta là phương gia nhân, không là Cảnh gia người, đối Huyền Ung phái cũng không có hứng thú, nếu không có chuyện khác, ta đi về trước ." Phương Hạ nói xong xoay người muốn đi.

Cố Văn Khải vội vàng lại đây ngăn lại Phương Hạ, lôi kéo người nhập tòa.

Quét một vòng không tòa, Phương Hạ lựa chọn ngồi ở Trâu Vô Mang một bên, cách vị kia xa lạ trung niên nhân vị trí. Tại chính mình bên cạnh bỏ thêm đem ghế dựa, làm Phù Cẩn ngồi xuống, lại ân cần mà cấp Phù Cẩn rót trà, bãi đưa trà ngon chén vị trí, mới vừa lòng mà ngồi xuống.

Người bán hàng đã sớm lui ra ngoài, trong phòng riêng lâm vào một loại thập phần vi diệu bầu không khí, trong lúc nhất thời ai đều không có mở miệng nói chuyện.

"Khụ!" Cuối cùng, Cố Văn Khải ho khan một tiếng, đánh vỡ trong phòng riêng khó hiểu yên tĩnh, mở miệng đối Phương Hạ, "Ta hảm ngươi đi ra, chủ yếu là muốn mời Phù Cẩn tiên sinh giúp cái vội, bất quá cái này an bài tựa hồ cho ngươi phức tạp . Ta thật xin lỗi, là ta không biết rõ ngươi bên này tình huống, chỉ nghĩ như vậy thảo luận đứng lên tương đối phương tiện."

"Muốn thảo luận cái gì?" Phương Hạ đối Cố Văn Khải ấn tượng không xấu, tại S thị cùng hắn tiếp xúc vài ngày trung, cảm giác cùng hắn vẫn là rất đầu cơ . Mở miệng nói tiếp, xem như cấp Cố Văn Khải một cái mặt mũi.

"Về Ngô Trường Tống án tử, đã xác định vi giới huyền thuật nhân sĩ gây án, cho nên mặt trên đem điều tra quyền chuyển giao đến đội trưởng Trần trong tay."

Cố Văn Khải trong miệng đội trưởng Trần, tên là Trần Minh, cũng chính là Phương Hạ bên cạnh vị kia xa lạ trung niên nhân.

Trần Minh, S thị nguyên đội trưởng đội điều tra hình sự, bởi vì tiếp xúc không ít giới huyền thuật án tử, hiện bị đề vì quốc gia đội trưởng đội điều tra đặc thù hình án cục, phụ trách điều tra giới huyền thuật nhân sĩ liên quan án tử.

Quốc gia đội trưởng đội điều tra đặc thù hình án cục, nghe uy phong, nhưng kỳ thật là một cái thập phần khổ bức nhân vật. Quốc gia đặc thù hình án cục kỳ thật sớm vài năm liền thành lập , chỉ là bọn hắn vẫn luôn chiêu không đến có thể sử dụng người, tự nhiên cũng không có biện pháp xinh đẹp mà giải quyết án tử, cơ hồ thành điều tra hình sự một chuyến bài trí tồn tại.

Đặc thù hình án cục cũng không phải hoàn toàn không có hiểu huyền thuật người, chính là giới huyền thuật thế gia cùng môn phái đều không mua bọn họ trướng, chân chính nhân vật lợi hại cũng không sẽ tiến đặc thù hình án cục, trực tiếp dẫn đến giới huyền thuật chân chính đại án tử trước, bọn họ chỉ có thể đi theo thế gia cùng môn phái mặt sau yên lặng vây xem.

Mà Trần Minh làm đội trường đội trinh sát đặc thù hình án cục , không sai biệt lắm cùng cái tướng không binh dường như, tưởng động động tay chân tra án tử, trên tay không một cái hảo sử nhân vật, mà cùng giới huyền thuật liên quan án tử, lại tất nhiên sẽ bị đổ lên bọn họ trên tay, kết quả không là thành án chưa giải quyết, chính là đi theo thế gia cùng môn phái phía sau nhặt thành quả, như thế nào một cái khổ bức đến?

Cố Văn Khải ngược lại là tại huyền thuật thượng có chút năng lực, nhưng hắn là Cố gia người, thuộc loại giới huyền thuật thế gia nhất phương, muốn chuyển tiến đặc thù hình án cục không là cá nhân hắn nguyện ý là có thể . Trần Minh cũng cũng chỉ có thể hậu lão lãnh đạo da mặt, ngẫu nhiên thỉnh Cố Văn Khải giúp cái vội.

Về phần Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng Trâu Vô Mang hai người —

Trâu Vô Mang sử dụng ác quỷ bị thương người thường, Cảnh Trọng Chí nguyên là muốn dẫn hắn thượng bọn họ môn phái muốn giải thích , chính là chưa kịp đi. Ngô Trường Tống trước khi chết có cùng Trâu Vô Mang thông qua nói, Trâu Vô Mang đã bị cảnh sát tìm tới câu hỏi .

Ngô Trường Tống mặc dù tại trong vòng bừa bãi vô danh, cũng dầu gì cũng là giới huyền thuật người, tử vong của hắn, Cảnh Trọng Chí tự nhiên cũng tìm đường tử đi giải . Này một hiểu biết, liền phát hiện Ngô Trường Tống là chết vào thuật sĩ tay, Cảnh Trọng Chí liền không cách nào ngồi yên không lý đến . Tựa như Trâu Vô Mang nói , thế gia cấp giới huyền thuật chế định quy tắc, tự xưng là trật tự giữ gìn trung, trong vòng người cho nhau giết hại sự, gặp tự nhiên không thể thả tay bỏ qua.

Sau đó, vừa vặn đụng tới Trần Minh mang theo Cố Văn Khải lại đây, cứ việc Cố Văn Khải như vậy vừa tiếp xúc với đầu, những người này an vị ở tại trà lâu trong phòng riêng.

Vây quanh này trương bàn trà, quốc gia ngành, thế gia, môn phái, tam phương thế lực đại biểu tề tụ, xem như hiện nay toàn bộ giới huyền thuật thế cục ảnh thu nhỏ .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Giới huyền thuật lần thứ nhất bàn vuông hội nghị.

Cảnh Trọng Chí: Hừ!

Trâu Vô Mang: Ha hả.

Trần Minh (nhỏ yếu đáng thương bất lực): ...

Phương Hạ: Phù Cẩn, ngươi trà nguội lạnh, ta cho ngươi lần nữa đảo một ly.

Phù Cẩn: Không vội, ngươi trước xem cuộc vui đi.

Đệ 57 chương môn phái 06

Nghe Cố Văn Khải giới thiệu xong Trần Minh thân phận, Phương Hạ còn tại kinh dị trung, hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới quốc gia cư nhiên còn có như vậy ngành. Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng Trâu Vô Mang, cũng là một cái thần sắc thản nhiên mà nhìn chính mình trước mặt chén trà, một cái kéo không chút để ý mà kéo khóa lại chính mình bị thương tay phải băng gạc, đem giới huyền thuật thế gia cùng môn phái đối quốc gia đặc thù hình án cục thái độ biểu lộ không bỏ sót.

Giới huyền thuật môn phái cùng thế gia tranh chấp, không là gió đông thổi bạt gió tây, chính là gió tây áp đảo đông phong, loại này thế cục hạ, ai cũng không thích kẻ thứ ba chạy đến trộn lẫn một cước, chớ nói chi là vẫn là ý đồ tới quản lý bọn họ nhân vật. Liền tính buông ra quyền lợi địa vị chi tranh, lui một bước nói, cái này đặc thù hình án cục trong người lại đại bộ phận là người thường, không có gì người tài ba dị sĩ, số lượng không nhiều lắm huyền học gia, đều là giới huyền thuật mạt lưu, thậm chí liên mạt lưu đều sắp xếp không thượng bên cạnh nhân vật. Loại này người thường lãnh đạo trong nghề, vô năng mạt lưu quản lý thượng tầng tinh anh thực hiện, lại có ai có thể tiếp thu?

Bất quá, Cảnh Trọng Chí rốt cuộc không có quá mức lạc Cố Văn Khải mặt mũi.

Cố Văn Khải tuy rằng đương cảnh sát, không có tại giới huyền thuật hỗn, nhưng hắn là đến từ tứ đại trong gia tộc thứ hạng thủ vị Cố gia, là đứng đắn dòng chính tam thiếu gia. Cảnh gia từng theo Cố gia quan hệ cũng không tệ lắm, nhưng ở tiền nhiệm người thừa kế Cảnh Bác Văn sau khi qua đời, hai nhà liền làm bất hòa , nhưng đều là thế gia, dưới loại tình huống này thật sự không tất yếu quá phận không cấp mặt mũi.

Cảnh Trọng Chí ngước mắt nhìn lướt qua tà đối diện Trần Minh, vị kia đội trưởng Trần lớn lên khái là nghiện thuốc lá phạm , tầm mắt liên tiếp mà hướng đặt ở trên bàn hộp thuốc lá thiên đi. Nếu không phải ở đây không có người hút thuốc, hắn đại khái đã sớm mỹ mỹ mà trừu đi lên.

"Ta có hai cái chất tử hẳn là tại trà lâu bên ngoài, ta đem bọn họ cũng gọi tiến vào, cố thế chất không để ý đi?" Cảnh Trọng Chí thu hồi tầm mắt, đối Cố Văn Khải đạo.

"Đương nhiên." Cố Văn Khải tỏ vẻ không ý kiến.

Cảnh Trọng Chí điện thoại đánh ra đi không bao lâu, Cảnh Lập Kiệt cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm liền một trước một sau vào phòng.

Phương Hạ nhìn kia đối Cảnh gia huynh đệ, hai người trên người có bị mưa ướt nhẹp thủy tí, đột nhiên không có tính tình. Cái này mưa to ngày còn tại theo dõi hắn, đột nhiên đối bọn họ đồng tình đi lên.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm tại Cảnh Trọng Chí bên cạnh ngồi xuống, đề tài chính thức tiến vào chủ đề.

Trần Minh từ trên bàn trong bao xuất ra máy tính bảng, khởi động máy, sau đó mở ra bên trong một văn kiện kẹp, đưa cho Phương Hạ, "Những thứ này là hiện trường vụ án ảnh chụp cùng video."

Phương Hạ vẻ mặt mờ mịt mà tiếp nhận Trần Minh đưa tới máy tính bảng, có chút không rõ vì cái gì đặc biệt mà cho hắn nhìn hiện trường vụ án.

Nhìn đến Phương Hạ hoang mang vẻ mặt, Cảnh Trọng Chí từ từ mở miệng giải thích, "Đội trưởng Trần ngày hôm qua mời ta cùng Trâu Vô Mang đi hiện trường xem qua , chúng ta hỗ trợ xác định kia trận pháp không là người thường cố làm ra vẻ huyền bí thủ đoạn. Họa tại Ngô Trường Tống dưới thân pháp trận, phải là Quỷ Tông môn bút tích. Quỷ Tông môn tại trăm năm trước từng là một cái hưng thịnh môn phái. Bọn họ là lấy quỷ cổ thuật tăng trưởng, thu thập du hồn, làm này cho nhau cắn nuốt, luyện liền ác quỷ. Sau lại, bọn họ bắt đầu không thỏa mãn phổ thông du hồn, liền lấy tàn nhẫn thủ đoạn liệp sát người sống, khiến cho hồn phách hóa thành lệ quỷ, chế thành mạnh mẽ sai khiến quỷ hồn."

"Quỷ Tông môn làm như vậy, cuối cùng khiến cho nhiều người tức giận, bị trong vòng đám người khởi mà công chi, cuối cùng diệt môn. Nhưng mà, tại 20 nhiều năm trước, Quỷ Tông môn tàn đảng hậu nhân, ý đồ trùng kiến Quỷ Tông môn, lấy rất tàn nhẫn thủ đoạn tái xuất giang hồ. Bởi vì đều là dịch quỷ một hệ, chúng ta Cảnh gia liền tiếp nhận xử lý Quỷ Tông môn tàn đảng, từ chúng ta Cảnh gia tiền nhiệm gia chủ cảnh Trọng Tuyên dẫn đầu, đối Quỷ Tông môn người triển khai truy kích." Cảnh Trọng Chí nói xong, nhìn về phía Phương Hạ bên cạnh Phù Cẩn, "Lúc ấy Trọng Tuyên cầu Phù Cẩn tiên sinh đi, Phù Cẩn tiên sinh hẳn là cũng đã gặp Quỷ Tông môn pháp trận, cho nên chúng ta muốn mời Phù Cẩn hiện tại hỗ trợ xác nhận một phen."

"Nguyên lai không là cho ta nhìn ..." Phương Hạ lầu bầu , cầm trong tay máy tính bảng hướng Phù Cẩn bên kia xê dịch, chính mình cũng thấu đi qua, cùng Phù Cẩn ai đầu, hoạt màn hình, lật xem mặt trên ảnh chụp.

Ảnh chụp là tại khách sạn bên trong gian phòng chụp .

Ảnh chụp thượng, Ngô Trường Tống trình chữ to trạng nằm ở bên giường địa phương bản thượng, thân thể dưới, họa có thể đem hắn cả người vòng ở bên trong hình tròn pháp trận. Pháp trận trình hồng nâu, là máu khô cạn đọng lại sau nhan sắc.

Ngô Trường Tống trên người chỉ mặc một cái quần lót, gầy trơ cả xương trên người, là từng đạo miệng vết thương. Hắn bên tay vị trí có một phen hoa quả đao, miệng vết thương hẳn là chính là dùng kia hoa quả đao họa xuất tới. Miệng vết thương có chút trở nên trắng, không sai biệt lắm là huyết lưu tẫn trạng thái.

"Địa thượng cái kia pháp trận dùng huyết, C thị bên này tiến hành hiện trường điều tra cảnh sát, đã làm giám định đối lập, là Ngô Trường Tống chính mình huyết." Trần Minh ở một bên hỗ trợ giải thích đạo.

Tầm mắt của hắn đại đa số dừng ở Phương Hạ trên người, ngẫu nhiên sẽ lướt qua Phương Hạ, dừng ở Phương Hạ bên kia chỗ trống thượng. Hắn biết cái kia vị trí ngồi một cái quỷ, Cố Văn Khải đến trước liền cho hắn đề cập qua tỉnh. Vừa rồi Cảnh Trọng Chí lời nói cử chỉ, cũng để lộ ra tin tức này.

Trần Minh lặng lẽ bắt tay tâm mồ hôi, sát tại khố bên cạnh, ở trong lòng mặc niệm bình tĩnh, không phải là cùng quỷ hồn ngồi ở một cái bàn thượng sao? Hắn hiện tại cương vị, về sau còn nhiều chính là cơ hội cùng quỷ hồn chung sống một phòng.

Trần Minh tiếp tục nói: "Miệng vết thương là dùng địa thượng kia đem hoa quả đao họa xuất tới, căn cứ mặt trên vân tay phán đoán, là Ngô Trường Tống chính mình động tay. Khách sạn hành lang theo dõi cũng chứng minh tại Ngô Trường Tống trước khi chết, không có người tiến quá phòng của hắn. Hắn đồ đệ ở tại hắn cách vách gian phòng, nhưng án phát đoạn thời gian kia, tại khách sạn người bán hàng người đưa hàng đi lên, phát hiện không thích hợp trước, hắn đồ đệ không có nghe bất luận cái gì động tĩnh cách vách có bất luận cái gì động tĩnh. Ngô Trường Tống trong cơ thể cũng không có kiểm tra đo lường quá bất luận cái gì dược vật phản ứng..."

Cho nên, đây là có người thao túng Ngô Trường Tống, làm hắn hướng trên người mình một đao đao mà họa xuất miệng máu tử, dùng thân thể của hắn chảy ra máu, tại gian phòng sàn nhà thượng vẽ pháp trận, sau đó lại để bản thân hắn nằm trên đó?

Phương Hạ đem ảnh chụp sau này phiên, là Ngô Trường Tống thi thể phía dưới kia pháp trận ảnh chụp.

Phương Hạ ngước mắt nhìn thoáng qua Phù Cẩn, thấy hắn nhìn xem không sai biệt lắm, liền tiếp theo sau này hoạt. Tiếp theo trương ảnh chụp mới vừa vào mắt, Phương Hạ tay run lên, thiếu chút nữa bắt tay trong cứng nhắc cấp văng ra .

Đó cũng là nhất trương Ngô Trường Tống nằm ở pháp trận thượng ảnh chụp, nhưng là nhất trương mặt bộ gần chiếu — khuôn mặt là màu xanh trắng , lộ ra một cỗ thi thể đặc biệt có âm trầm, trường thưa thớt chòm râu khóe miệng, cũng là quỷ dị địa thượng dương, lộ ra gọi người vẻ sợ hãi tươi cười.

Phù Cẩn giơ tay lên, hư cái tại máy tính bảng trên màn ảnh, ngăn cách Phương Hạ tầm mắt.

[ không thoải mái liền đừng nhìn . ]

"Không có, chính là đột nhiên nhìn đến bị hoảng sợ." Phương Hạ đem máy tính bảng từ Phù Cẩn bàn tay hạ rút ra.

Trần Minh duỗi cổ, nhìn lướt qua cứng nhắc màn hình, "A, này trương ta trước nhìn thời điểm cũng bị hoảng sợ."

Ảnh chụp phiên đến cuối, Phù Cẩn không để cho Phương Hạ điểm khai video, trực tiếp cấp ra đáp án.

[ là Quỷ Tông môn lấy hồn thuật. ]

"Quỷ Tông môn lấy hồn thuật?" Phương Hạ đem máy tính bảng còn cấp một bên Trần Minh, theo bản năng mà lập lại một lần.

"Một loại đem người linh hồn mạnh mẽ rút ra thuật." Cảnh Trọng Chí mở miệng nói, "Ta nghe nói lấy hồn thuật dựa vào chính là pháp trận, nói như thế đến, kia dùng huyết họa pháp trận, kỳ thật chính là lấy hồn thuật..."

"Bất quá, này khống chế thân thể người, làm hắn dùng chính mình huyết, họa xuất pháp trận, lại làm người nằm trên đó thực hiện, cũng quá ác thú vị ." Trâu Vô Mang lộ ra biểu tình ghét bỏ.

"Như thế phù hợp Quỷ Tông môn nhất quán tác phong." Cảnh Trọng Chí cầm lấy chén trà uống một ngụm, đối Trần Minh đạo, "Ngô Trường Tống tử là Quỷ Tông môn tàn đảng bút tích là xác định , bọn họ ra tay nguyên nhân hiện nay còn không rõ, tưởng muốn đem Quỷ Tông môn người tìm ra, sợ cũng không là nhất kiện chuyện đơn giản. Đội trưởng Trần trường, các ngươi cảnh sát còn có mặt khác manh mối sao?"

"Xảo , thật là có." Cố Văn Khải nói xong, đứng lên, từ trong túi tiền xuất ra hai kiện dùng hoàng phù bọc tiểu đồ vật.

Hai kiện hoàng phù bọc tiểu đồ vật, nhất kiện cầu hình như cây vải lớn nhỏ, nhất kiện bẹp trình như điều hình dạng. Cố Văn Khải dẫn đầu đại khai kia kiện cầu hình đồ vật, theo hoàng chỉ bị lột khai, một cái nhìn quen mắt cái móc chìa khóa xuất hiện Phương Hạ trước mắt.

Treo hùng ưng đồng điêu cái móc chìa khóa. Phương Hạ chớp chớp đôi mắt, đây không phải là bám vào áo khoác lông chồn thượng tiểu quỷ, bị sát hại trong biệt thự tìm được chiêu tà vật kiện sao?

"Đây là đang S thị, ta cùng Phương Hạ đồng thời phát hiện chiêu tà vật." Cố Văn Khải đối Phương Hạ cười cười, sau đó nắm bắt hùng ưng đầu, giống khai nắp bình giống nhau chuyển xuống dưới, hùng ưng thân thể nội bộ ánh sáng, Cố Văn Khải phản thủ một đảo, đổ ra nhất trương này dán thành điều trạng tờ giấy. Triển khai tờ giấy, mặt trên dùng màu đỏ tươi mực nước viết hai hàng bùa, "Đại ca của ta nghiên cứu quá này đó ký hiệu, đã xác định là xuất từ Quỷ Tông môn."

Cảnh Trọng Chí khẽ gật đầu.

Cố gia am hiểu trận pháp văn nguyền rủa, kia bùa xem như văn nguyền rủa một loại, Cố gia người cấp xuất giám định kết quả tự nhiên không có sai. Hơn nữa ra tay giám định vẫn là Cố Văn Khải đại ca — Cố gia người thừa kế Cố Dần.

Cố Văn Khải đơn giản đem cái móc chìa khóa lai lịch nói một chút, trước Hồ Giai không chịu thành thật công đạo, đẩy nói là từ quán ven đường thượng mua , nhưng biệt thự kia đại lượng chiêu tà vật, di động quầy hàng thuyết pháp cũng liền không quá đáng tin . Cố Văn Khải đem Hồ Giai một loạt cá nhân giao tế tra dốc ngược cả đáy, rốt cục đụng đến mua chiêu tà vật kiện con đường.

"Là tại cái này võng điếm thượng, cùng bán gia sản hạ thuyết minh nhu cầu sau, đi trước mặt khác con đường chuyển khoản cho bọn hắn, tiền đến trướng bọn họ liền sẽ an bài giao hàng."

Cố Văn Khải đem mở ra võng điếm trang mặt di động, hướng phía Cảnh Triêu Lâm bên kia phương hướng vừa trợt, Cảnh Triêu Lâm tiếp được sau, xuất ra điện thoại di động của mình ghi nhớ võng điếm.

"Còn có một kiện không phải thực xác định. Đây là từ Ngô Trường Tống đồ đệ trong tay bắt được dưỡng quỷ pháp khí, còn chưa kịp lấy về cho ta đại ca nhìn, chính mình nghiên cứu một chút, cảm thấy rất giống là Quỷ Tông môn bùa." Cố Văn Khải cầm lấy trên bàn dư lại cái kia điều trạng tiểu đồ vật, đại khai hoàng phù, lộ ra bên trong trường hình thang như ngón trỏ lớn nhỏ đồng phiến, đồng phiến thượng ấn có phù điêu bùa.

"Ta nhặt được quá Ngô Trường Tống rụng đồng phiến, cũng cùng cái này nhất dạng, ta..."

Phương Hạ lời còn chưa dứt, Trâu Vô Mang đã vỗ án dựng lên, "Pháp khí này không có khả năng cùng Quỷ Tông môn có quan!"

"Làm sao ngươi biết pháp khí này cùng Quỷ Tông môn không quan hệ?" Cảnh Trọng Chí nâng lên mí mắt, nhìn về phía đối diện Trâu Vô Mang.

"Bởi vì đây là chúng ta Huyền Ung phái dưỡng quỷ pháp khí, là ta phái sư thúc nghiên cứu thay đổi đi ra !" Trâu Vô Mang ánh mắt âm sâm mà nhìn về phía Cố Văn Khải, "Thế gia không hổ là thế gia, dưới loại tình huống này, vẫn không quên tận dụng mọi thứ mà cho chúng ta môn phái vu oan."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Trâu Vô Mang: Các ngươi lấy nhiều khi ít! Các ngươi vu hãm!

Cảnh Trọng Chí: Không thể nào.

Cố Văn Khải: Ách, ta chỉ là dựa theo thực tế nói. Hơn nữa ta nói không xác định, dùng từ còn thực nghiêm cẩn.

Trâu Vô Mang: Phương Hạ, ngươi phân xử!

Phù Cẩn: Không rảnh.

Phương Hạ: Ta ăn qua, các ngươi tiếp tục.

Đệ 58 chương môn phái 07

Trâu Vô Mang tức giận nhiễm thượng khóe mắt, đuôi lông mày bắt được vết sẹo đi theo vặn vẹo, tựa hồ xé rách đến cái gì năm xưa hận cũ, lệ khí tại ánh mắt tụ lại. Nhưng mà, không đợi kia cỗ tử lệ khí triệt để ngưng tụ, hắn lại đột nhiên mỉm cười, lần nữa ngồi trở lại ghế trên, tầm mắt nhẹ nhàng mà xẹt qua ngồi ở chỗ ngồi trước mọi người.

"Dịch quỷ nhất phái, thuật pháp thượng vốn là tương tự chỗ đông đảo. Chỉ bằng pháp khí thượng bùa cùng Quỷ Tông môn sở dụng có tương tự, liền phán đoán ta phái sư thúc thay đổi dưỡng quỷ pháp khí, cùng Quỷ Tông môn có quan, không khỏi quá mức gò ép." Trâu Vô Mang nói xong, thân thể ngửa ra sau, tựa vào ghế bành lưng ghế dựa thượng, tầm mắt dừng ở Cảnh Trọng Chí trên người, "Đều là dịch quỷ một hệ, Cảnh gia chủ hẳn là không sẽ không biết giống nhau dưỡng quỷ thuật cùng Quỷ Tông môn dưỡng quỷ thuật khác nhau đi? Dưỡng quỷ thuật nói trắng ra là đem quỷ hồn bắt giữ tại pháp khí nội, pháp khí đến ai trong tay, ai đều có thể dùng phong ấn tại pháp khí trung quỷ hồn, sử dụng không đương muốn gánh vác bị phản phệ phiêu lưu, hai điểm này chúng ta Quỷ Tông môn dưỡng quỷ thuật không sai biệt lắm. Nhưng là, Quỷ Tông môn dưỡng quỷ thuật, dùng pháp khí cũng là âm tà vật, bởi vì chỉ có như vậy chất liệu, pháp khí tài năng thừa nhận nổi khắc với này thượng bùa. Chúng ta dùng chính là phổ thông đồng phiến, kia cũng không phải là có thể thừa nhận Quỷ Tông môn sở dụng bùa chất liệu."

"Lời này của ngươi xem như có vài phần đạo lý." Cảnh Trọng Chí đạo, "Bất quá, nếu cố thế chất nói như vậy , ta nghĩ lần này đi các ngươi Huyền Ung phái, thuận đường bái phỏng ngươi một chút nói vị kia sư thúc."

"Ngươi tùy ý. Nói về ở phía trước, ta sư thúc là một cái đi bộ đường xa yêu thích giả, có ở nhà không có thể nói không hảo."

"Ta không để ý chờ vài ngày." Cảnh Trọng Chí đạo.

"Nói không chừng ngươi yêu cầu chờ vài năm." Trâu Vô Mang đối Cảnh Trọng Chí nhíu mày sao, lần nữa tọa thẳng thân thể, đưa tay đem bên cạnh Trần Minh sau này bát bát, nhìn Phương Hạ, cười mời đạo, "Phương Hạ, ngươi nếu không đơn giản cũng theo ta cùng đi Huyền Ung phái nhìn xem? Coi như nhập phái khảo sát, như thế nào?"

Phương Hạ mới vừa nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, còn chưa kịp nói cái gì đó, Trâu Vô Mang tà đối diện Cảnh Lập Kiệt trước một bước ra tiếng sặc đạo: "Còn thật đương các ngươi Huyền Ung phái là nhiều đại môn phái, là người đều vội vàng gia nhập."

"Kia cũng tổng so các ngươi này đó che đậy xấu xa thế gia hảo." Trâu Vô Mang liếc mắt xem ra.

"Ngươi... !" Cảnh Lập Kiệt hai tay đặt ở trên bàn, đang muốn nhân thể đứng lên, một bên Cảnh Trọng Chí lại đưa tay ngăn lại hành vi của hắn.

Cảnh Trọng Chí: "Lập Kiệt. ."

Trâu Vô Mang hai mắt một cong, cười nhìn Cảnh Lập Kiệt, "Ngươi phải gọi ta tiền bối, biết sao?"

Cảnh ôn lại thản nhiên mà nhìn về phía Trâu Vô Mang, Trâu Vô Mang dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt, tiếp tục đi tìm Phương Hạ nói chuyện.

Trâu Vô Mang mục đích đơn giản là vi môn phái chiêu tập nhân tài. Gần nhất giới huyền thuật rất nhiều môn phái đều ở đây sao làm, ý đồ lấy này đến áp chế thế gia, Trâu Vô Mang loại này tích cực phản thế gia phái, tự nhiên sẽ không hạ xuống người sau.

Bất quá, hắn tìm Phương Hạ xem như nhầm người.

Cảnh Trọng Chí nâng chung trà lên uống ngụm trà, che dấu chính mình quét về phía Phù Cẩn tầm mắt.

Phù Cẩn đối Phương Hạ thái độ thực không tầm thường, đối Phương Hạ sự, không giống hắn đối trước nhiều lần đảm nhiệm Cảnh gia gia chủ như vậy coi thường, bảo trì ngươi không mở miệng ta tuyệt không xen vào việc của người khác trạng thái. Hắn tựa hồ thực quan tâm Phương Hạ sự, nói cách khác, chỉ cần Phương Hạ đối giới huyền thuật vô ý, Trâu Vô Mang là vô luận như thế nào đều không có khả năng đem người kéo vào môn phái.

Nhưng đồng dạng — bọn họ Cảnh gia cũng không có khả năng cường ngạnh mà đem Phương Hạ mang về. Không nói Phù Cẩn khó đối phó, liền nói một khi bởi vậy đối thượng Phù Cẩn, bọn họ cùng Phù Cẩn quan hệ liền thành mặt đối lập, mặc dù mang về Phương Hạ, đem Phù Cẩn lưu tại Cảnh gia, Cảnh gia cũng phải không đến Phù Cẩn trợ lực. Dù sao hiện tại Phù Cẩn trấn thủ người là Phương Hạ, không là bọn họ Cảnh gia người, bọn họ không có cách nào cùng Phù Cẩn nêu yêu cầu.

Cảnh Trọng Chí đặt chén trà xuống, nhìn lướt qua chính mình bên cạnh Cảnh Lập Kiệt. Nếu là Cảnh Lập Kiệt có thể trở thành Phù Cẩn trấn thủ người, sự tình liền sẽ không như vậy phiền toái. Nhưng mà, cảnh lập tiếp sức lượng quá yếu, thậm chí đều không có âm dương nhãn. Tương phản Phương Hạ không ngừng có được có thể trấn thủ Phù Cẩn lực lượng, hơn nữa tại huyền thuật thượng thiên phú còn thập phần kinh người, cư nhiên cận kháo lý luận liền thành công sử xuất ngự quỷ thuật. Thời gian này, hắn lại bắt đầu may mắn Phương Hạ đối giới huyền thuật không có hứng thú , nếu không — hắn cái này Cảnh gia gia chủ sợ là phải làm không yên ổn .

"Ta trước cùng Trâu tiên sinh đi một chuyến Huyền Ung phái, cố thế chất ngươi đem kia đồng phiến mang về, tìm ngươi đại ca giám định một chút. Tạm thời trước như vậy đi, chờ có đầu mối mới, chúng ta lại liên hệ."

Cảnh Trọng Chí định rồi đến tiếp sau an bài, trừ bỏ Trâu Vô Mang không thêm để ý tới, những người khác đều không có ý kiến, trận này tiệc trà xã giao cũng liền chính thức kết thúc.

Đoàn người đi đến trà lâu đại sảnh, bên ngoài vũ đã nhỏ không ít.

Cảnh Trọng Chí khai báo Cảnh Lập Kiệt cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm hai câu, mang theo Trâu Vô Mang đi trước một bước.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm đi ra ngoài trà lâu phía trước bãi đỗ xe, thượng bọn họ khai tới xe, nhưng không có lập tức lái xe đi ra, một bộ chờ tiếp tục theo dõi Phương Hạ tư thế.

Trần Minh rốt cục trừu thượng yên, ngoan hút hai cái sau, lại cùng Cố Văn Khải nói hai câu nói, mang theo vẻ mặt phản bác kiến nghị tử ưu sầu, khoát tay áo, rời đi trà lâu.

Dư lại Phương Hạ cùng Cố Văn Khải hai người đứng ở trà lâu cửa nhà.

Cố Văn Khải cánh tay vừa nhấc, thân thể một oai, đã nghĩ đi câu Phương Hạ cổ. Nhưng mà, tầm mắt vô ý mà một chuyển, đối thượng đứng ở Phương Hạ bên kia Phù Cẩn tầm mắt. Ánh mắt kia bình thản vô sóng, nhưng đáy mắt lại di động một lượng lạnh ý. Cố Văn Khải da đầu tê rần, bằng vào hiệu suất cao phản xạ thần kinh, ngạnh sinh sinh mà ngừng lại vươn tay câu Phương Hạ cổ động tác, trên đường đem tay thu trở về.

"Ân? Ngươi đang làm cái gì?" Phương Hạ nhận thấy được bên cạnh Cố Văn Khải động tĩnh, theo bản năng mà quay đầu nhìn hắn, đã thấy vị này cố cảnh quan, chính mạc danh kỳ diệu mà đem tay phải của mình ôm ở tại ngực.

"Không có, không có gì, chính là tọa lâu, thân thể có chút cương, tùy tiện làm một chút kéo duỗi động tác." Cố Văn Khải nói xong, có bài bản hẳn hoi mà làm khởi kéo duỗi động tác.

Phương Hạ: "..."

Cố Văn Khải một bên làm kéo duỗi động tác, một bên lấy dư quang trộm nhìn Phù Cẩn.

Kỳ quái, vừa mới trong nháy mắt, hắn như thế nào cảm giác tại Phù Cẩn trong ánh mắt nhìn thấu đại ca của hắn bóng dáng. Đại ca của hắn Cố Dần có một đồng tính luyến ái người, là của hắn bạn tốt, tên là Tần Phi. Hắn mỗi lần kháo Tần Phi gần quá thời điểm, đại ca của hắn liền sẽ dùng cái loại này ánh mắt phát ra cảnh cáo, mà hắn vừa mới cư nhiên tại Phù Cẩn đáy mắt, thấy được cùng loại đại ca của hắn cái loại này hộ thực ánh mắt, cho nên hắn gần như phản xạ có điều kiện mà thu tay về.

Nhưng là — Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn thoạt nhìn không giống như là cái loại này quan hệ a! Chẳng lẽ là bởi vì hôm nay thời tiết không hảo, hắn ánh mắt lơ mơ, không cẩn thận nhìn lầm rồi?

Cố Văn Khải nghi hoặc về nghi hoặc, nhưng hắn không thể vẫn đứng tại trà lâu cửa nhà làm duỗi thân vận động, tự hỏi vấn đề này.

"Phương Hạ, chuyện ngày hôm nay cám ơn ngươi , cũng cám ơn Phù Cẩn tiên sinh." Cố Văn Khải dừng lại động tác, "Ta hôm nay nghỉ ngơi, ngày mai phải trở về S thị , gọi ngươi đi ra kỳ thật chủ yếu là tìm ngươi đùa, nhân tiện thỉnh Phù Cẩn tiên sinh hỗ trợ nhìn xem những cái đó ảnh chụp — cảnh thúc nói Phù Cẩn tiên sinh tiếp xúc quá Quỷ Tông môn pháp trận. Ta không biết ngươi cùng Trâu Vô Mang từng có kết, cũng suy xét đến ngươi không nghĩ tiếp xúc Cảnh gia người, không tưởng rất nhiều liền đem ngươi gọi tới . Tóm lại, xin lỗi!"

"Không có việc gì, cũng không có thể trách ngươi." Phương Hạ khoát tay áo, tỏ vẻ chính mình không để ý.

Cố Văn Khải nhận thức hắn thời điểm, hắn là cùng Cảnh Thư Đan cùng một chỗ, hơn nữa Cố Văn Khải còn biết hắn là Cảnh gia người thừa kế. Đối với sau đó Cảnh Văn Thu cùng sư phụ hắn nói dối bại lộ, hắn rời đi Cảnh gia sự, Cố Văn Khải lại hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, phán đoán sai lầm, tự nhiên cũng không có gì nhưng chỉ trích .

"Ngươi đã không trách ta, kia bước đi đi." Cố Văn Khải đối với Phương Hạ lộ ra một ngụm bạch nha.

"Đi chỗ nào?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Đi ăn cơm chiều, ta mời khách!"

"Lúc này mới mấy giờ?" Phương Hạ lấy ra hắn toái bình di động, đem mặt trên năm giờ không đến thời gian lượng cấp Cố Văn Khải nhìn.

"Kia trước tìm một chỗ nhìn điện ảnh, gần nhất chiếu phim vừa lúc có bộ muốn nhìn ."

Phương Hạ bị Cố Văn Khải đả động .

Hắn hai ngày này không phải đi phòng vẽ tranh lên lớp, chính là oa tại nhà trọ đuổi phê duyệt, vẫn luôn không như thế nào xuất môn. Vừa lúc hiện tại đã qua ngũ một tiểu nghỉ dài hạn, bên ngoài người cũng không nhiều, mang theo Phù Cẩn đồng thời đi dạo cũng thích hợp. Hơn nữa, nói lên nhìn điện ảnh, hắn còn không có mang Phù Cẩn đi qua rạp chiếu phim đâu!

Rạp chiếu phim chính là một cái rất đa tình lữ đều sẽ đi nơi, tuy rằng bây giờ còn chính là hắn đơn phương thầm mến Phù Cẩn, tuy rằng lần này còn muốn mang lên Cố Văn Khải, nhưng này dạng hắn coi như là cùng người mình thích đồng thời xem qua điện ảnh người.

Phương Hạ cảm giác chính mình tựa hồ nghĩ đến có chút phiêu, khiến cho Phù Cẩn chú ý.

[ có thể cùng Cố Văn Khải cùng đi nhìn điện ảnh, điều này làm cho ngươi thật cao hứng? ] Phù Cẩn hơi hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn Phương Hạ mặt nghiêng, thấp giọng hỏi.

"Có chút đi, dù sao ta cùng hắn đã lâu không gặp ." Kỳ thật là có thể với ngươi cùng đi nhìn điện ảnh thật cao hứng. Phương Hạ trong lòng nghĩ như vậy , trên mặt cũng không dám biểu lộ ra, cố gắng bảo trì bình thường nói chuyện phiếm trạng thái.

"Cái gì đã lâu không gặp?" Mới vừa cầm di động gọi xe Cố Văn Khải, quay đầu lại nhìn Phương Hạ, lại xúc không kịp đề phòng mà đối thượng Phù Cẩn tầm mắt.

Cố Văn Khải: "..." Vị này Phù Cẩn tiên sinh lại làm sao vậy? Theo dõi hắn cho rằng cái gì?

"Ta tại cùng Phù Cẩn nói chuyện." Phương Hạ đối Cố Văn Khải giải thích.

"... Ta còn tưởng rằng nói với ta nói." Cố Văn Khải đột nhiên cảm thấy, tìm Phương Hạ cùng nhau chơi không phải một cái chính xác lựa chọn, luôn có một loại chen chân hắn cùng Phù Cẩn hai người thế giới ảo giác, bọn họ rõ ràng không là cái loại này quan hệ!

Nói là nói như vậy, nhưng Cố Văn Khải vẫn là cùng Phương Hạ chơi đến rất vui vẻ.

Hai người ăn cơm chiều thời điểm, còn mở một bình rượu, uống đến vi huân, mới tan cuộc từng người đánh xe hồi chỗ ở.

Phương Hạ bình thường rất ít uống rượu, cũng liền rối rắm kia vài năm là yên rượu bất kể lượng, nhưng ở bắt đầu học họa sau, cũng không dám giống như trước như vậy uống. Rượu ngẫu nhiên sẽ uống, nhưng sẽ không uống rượu, bởi vì sợ uống nhiều rượu tay run rẩy, ảnh hưởng vẽ tranh. Hôm nay là tâm tình hảo, nhịn không được uống nhiều mấy chén.

Trước hắn mang theo Phù Cẩn cùng Hầu Triêu Thanh đồng thời ăn cơm, tại trên bàn cơm cùng Phù Cẩn không cách nào nói chuyện, bởi vì Hầu Triêu Thanh nhìn không tới Phù Cẩn. Mà Cố Văn Khải cũng là có thể nhìn đến Phù Cẩn người, cùng hắn đồng thời ăn cơm, là có thể không hề cố kỵ mà cùng Phù Cẩn nói chuyện phiếm, Phù Cẩn cũng có thể tham dự bọn họ đề tài trung đến.

Khó được náo nhiệt tận hứng, tự nhiên cao hứng.

Phương Hạ trở lại nhà trọ thời điểm, cảm giác rượu kính cấp trên, dưới chân có chút bước thấp bước cao cảm giác, đường đi đến có chút cong vẹo . Phù Cẩn theo sát tại hắn bên cạnh người, để ngừa Phương Hạ không cẩn thận ngã sấp xuống.

"Ta lấy trước kia một bình rượu có thể một người làm rụng, đều cảm giác không đến say . Ta chính là đã nhiều năm không như thế nào uống, tửu lượng lui bước , ta trước kia tửu lượng cũng không ngừng như vậy một chút..." Phương Hạ chuyển mấy lần cái chìa khóa, rốt cục đem cửa phòng mở ra.

Phù Cẩn giật giật ngón tay, tại Phương Hạ đi sờ đèn điện chốt mở thời điểm, trước một bước mở ra trong phòng sở hữu đăng.

"Cám ơn." Phương Hạ đối Phù Cẩn cười cười, quơ quơ thân thể, vào gian phòng.

Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ ngồi ở lối vào chỗ đổi giày thân ảnh, trên mặt cao hứng hưng phấn kính còn chưa rút đi, đáy mắt ám chìm nổi động đứng lên.

[ ngươi người mình thích... Là Cố Văn Khải? ] Phù Cẩn cảm thấy chính mình không nên hỏi , nhưng là tại động thủ trước, hắn yêu cầu xác nhận.

"Ân? Ta thích Cố Văn Khải?" Đổi hoàn một cái hài Phương Hạ ngẩng đầu, hoang mang mà nhìn trong chốc lát Phù Cẩn, sau đó ném chuẩn bị thay một khác chỉ hài, tăng mà từ lối vào sàn nhà thượng đứng lên.

Đứng dậy động tác quá nhanh, Phương Hạ nhất thời không đứng vững, dưới chân một cái lảo đảo, liền hướng phía phía trước phóng đi.

Phù Cẩn hóa xuất thật thể, đỡ lấy Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ co rút hai cái cái mũi, nhẹ ngửi một chút Phù Cẩn trên người lãnh hương, cười hì hì ngẩng đầu, đối thượng Phù Cẩn tầm mắt, "Ta như thế nào sẽ thích Cố Văn Khải? Ta thích chính là ngươi nha!"

Phù Cẩn ngẩn ra, nắm Phương Hạ cánh tay tay không tự giác mà căng thẳng, sau đó chậm rãi buông ra.

Hắn rũ mắt nhìn Phương Hạ, nhìn hắn mắt say lờ đờ mông lung, thấp giọng mở miệng: "Ngươi uống say."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Cố Văn Khải: Ta cảm thấy chính mình đương một hồi 250 ngói bóng đèn.

Tác giả: Tin tưởng chính mình, ngươi là tối lượng !

Đệ 59 chương điệu 01

Phương Hạ hôm nay quả thật uống nhiều mấy chén, hiện tại cũng hơi hơi có chút cấp trên cảm giác, nhưng hắn đầu óc thực thanh tỉnh, còn xa không tới say địa phương bước. Kia dựa vào rượu kính thốt ra thổ lộ, nói xong Phương Hạ liền hối hận .

Hắn còn không có thăm dò Phù Cẩn ý tưởng, cho nên tại xác định chính mình tâm tư sau, cũng vẫn luôn không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, sợ Phù Cẩn chán ghét mà vứt bỏ rời đi. Nhưng mà vừa mới thừa rượu kính nhất thời xúc động, liền đem tâm tư của mình cấp nói lỡ miệng, làm nguyên bản chuẩn bị từ từ đồ chi kế hoạch toàn tuyến hỏng mất.

Mà ngay tại Phương Hạ đầu chợt lạnh, tới lúc gấp rút suy nghĩ biện pháp bổ cứu thời điểm, lại nghe Phù Cẩn mở miệng nói hắn là uống rượu . Loại này giống như đem hắn nghiêm túc tự hỏi, nhiều lần xác định tình cảm, tại nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ gian liền phủ định rụng lời nói, khiến cho Phương Hạ nhất thời tức giận đứng lên. Bổ cứu biện pháp không nghĩ tới, tính tình trước hết lên đây.

"Lão tử không uống rượu!" Phương Hạ một phen nhéo Phù Cẩn vạt áo, ngạnh cổ, hung tợn mà trừng hắn.

Phù Cẩn tùy ý Phương Hạ kéo chính mình vạt áo, rũ mắt không lời gì để nói mà nhìn hắn.

"Ta nghĩ như thế nào, như thế nào cân nhắc, đáp án đều là thích ngươi! Ta có biện pháp nào?" Phương Hạ trừng khóe mắt hơi hơi đỏ lên, lại như trước quật cường mà không chịu dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt, "Thích ngươi làm sao vậy? Như thế nào ? Ngươi vẫn không thể làm người thích ?"

"Ta là lệ quỷ..." Phù Cẩn thấp giọng nhắc nhở Phương Hạ.

"Ta lại không mất trí nhớ, ta lần đầu tiên thấy ngươi chỉ biết ngươi là lệ quỷ!"

"Phương Hạ..." Phù Cẩn đáy mắt ánh mắt hơi hơi rung động, hắn khẽ gọi một tiếng Phương Hạ tên, tưởng muốn nói cái gì đó, trương miệng rồi lại không biết nên nói cái gì, mày không tự giác mà nhẹ nhăn lại đến.

Phương Hạ khóe miệng giật giật, hắn không thấy được Phù Cẩn loại này khó xử biểu tình. Buông ra kéo Phù Cẩn vạt áo tay, hai tay cắm vào túi quần trong, phiết quá mức đi, nhỏ giọng lầu bầu, "Dù sao ta chính là thích ngươi , với ngươi là người hay quỷ không quan hệ, ngươi mất hứng ta cũng không có biện pháp, tình cảm loại này đồ vật ta lại khống chế không được."

Phương Hạ gãi gãi tóc, xoay người, một chân quang , một chân xuyên dép lê, liền như vậy hướng phòng tắm rửa bên kia đi đến. Đi mau đến tẩy cửa phòng tắm khi, Phương Hạ lại quay đầu lại nhìn Phù Cẩn, thấy hắn còn đứng ở lối vào cửa nhà, trong mắt nhất thời toát ra một chút bất an.

Hắn vừa rồi là đầu óc nóng lên, liền như vậy cùng Phù Cẩn làm rõ , hiện tại thoáng tỉnh táo lại, đáy lòng bất an lại khuếch tán đi ra. Vừa rồi nói về đến có bao nhiêu hùng hổ, đúng lý hợp tình, hiện tại trong lòng liền có nhiều hư. Phù Cẩn nên sẽ không như vậy chán ghét hắn, đi tìm tân trấn thủ người đi?

Phương Hạ nhìn Phù Cẩn, chân dính ở trên mặt đất, có chút sợ hãi hắn tắm rửa xong đi ra, Phù Cẩn liền không tại.

"Làm sao vậy?" Thấy Phương Hạ đứng ở nơi đó nhìn mình chằm chằm nhìn, đợi trong chốc lát, còn không thấy hắn mở miệng, vì thế chủ động dò hỏi.

"Ngươi... Sẽ không không chào mà đi đi?" Phương Hạ hỏi xong, cắm ở túi quần trong hai tay không tự giác mà nắm chặt, giống như làm như vậy có thể khống chế được chính mình nội tâm khẩn trương bất an, "Kỳ thật ngươi không thể tiếp thu nói, coi như không nghe đến lời nói mới rồi hảo . Ta thích ngươi là của ta sự, ngươi không thích ta, ta cũng sẽ không đối với ngươi làm như thế nào..."

"Ngươi sẽ đối ta làm như thế nào?" Phù Cẩn nghi hoặc mà hỏi.

"Không làm cái gì..." Phương Hạ biệt mở mắt, mặt lại khống chế không được mà nóng...mà bắt đầu.

Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ bên tai, nhanh chóng sung huyết phiếm hồng, nhất thời lý giải Phương Hạ câu kia ý tứ trong lời nói.

Phù Cẩn: "..."

Đây là đâu tới tự tin? Hắn nếu không nguyện ý, hắn đều đụng vào không đến hắn, còn muốn đối hắn làm như thế nào?

"Ta yêu cầu suy xét một chút." Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ cành tai hơi đỏ, chậm rãi đã mở miệng.

"Cái gì?" Phương Hạ không kịp phản ứng, mờ mịt quay đầu lại.

"Suy xét hay không tiếp thu ngươi theo đuổi." Phù Cẩn đem nói bổ sung đầy đủ.

Phương Hạ đột nhiên trợn to hai mắt, có chút không dám tin mà nhìn Phù Cẩn.

"Nhưng ngươi không cần ôm quá lớn chờ mong." Phù Cẩn cất bước từ lối vào đi vào nhà nội, đi hướng cửa sổ sát đất biên chuyên thuộc vị trí.

Đừng nói không cần ôm quá lớn chờ mong, ngay tại vừa mới đầu óc nóng lên, đem nên nói không nên nói , đều đối Phù Cẩn đảo cái sạch sẽ sau, hắn là hoàn toàn nhìn không tới bất cứ hy vọng nào, bị vây tâm tính hỏng mất tuyệt vọng, cùng với vô hạn hối hận trung. Hối hận chính mình xúc động làm việc, hối hận chính mình không có đầu óc, hối hận chính mình này há mồm như thế nào liền không nín được một câu. Đừng nhìn hắn vừa rồi đem thổ lộ nói về đến mạnh như vậy thế, như vậy đúng lý hợp tình, cũng là liên Phù Cẩn trả lời cũng không dám hỏi, hốt hoảng xoay người hướng phòng tắm rửa trốn. Nếu không sợ hãi Phù Cẩn dứt áo ra đi, hắn căn bản sẽ không dừng bước lại.

Nhưng mà, Phù Cẩn hiện tại lại nói cho hắn biết, hắn sẽ xem xét.

Phương Hạ cảm thấy chính mình tim đập có chút khoái, lại có chút vựng, có chút không tin đây là thật .

Phù Cẩn tại cửa sổ sát đất biên thực mộc bàn tròn bên cạnh ngồi xuống, quay đầu lại đã thấy Phương Hạ còn chỉ ngây ngốc mà đứng ở tại chỗ không động.

Phù Cẩn: "Đi tắm rửa đi, ta không đi."

Phương Hạ: "A? A, cái này đi..."

Phương Hạ xoay người đi vào phòng tắm rửa.

Mấy phút đồng hồ sau, Phương Hạ lại hấp tấp mà từ phòng tắm rửa vọt ra — quên đem bột giặt mang đi vào.

Đêm quá bán.

Phương Hạ kết thúc giấu ở trong ổ chăn rình coi hành vi của mình, tại cồn dưới tác dụng ngủ thật say, Phù Cẩn mới chậm rãi tĩnh hạ tâm đến, tự hỏi hắn cùng Phương Hạ ở giữa vấn đề.

Tại biết Phương Hạ thích thượng ai sau, hắn tại Phương Hạ người bên cạnh trung đoán một vòng, duy độc không nghĩ tới chính là chính mình. Dưới đèn hắc, đại khái nói chính là loại tình huống này . Chuyện này phát sinh đến đột nhiên mà xuất hồ ý liêu, còn thập phần khó giải quyết.

Hắn vô luận là tại khi còn sống, vẫn là chết sau, đều không với ai nói qua luyến ái, cũng không thích quá ai, đối với thích người phương diện này, có thể nói hoàn toàn không có kinh nghiệm.

Tại hắn khi còn sống, bởi vì bộ dạng sinh đến cực thịnh, được thông báo trải qua ngược lại là nhiều không kể xiết. Đối hắn thông báo người có tâm cơ ý đồ giả, nhưng là không thiếu chân thành chân tâm người. Đối mặt bọn họ thông báo, hắn cũng không rất nhiều cảm xúc, bởi vậy mỗi lần đều có thể cự tuyệt đến rõ ràng lưu loát.

Nhưng mà, Phương Hạ đối hắn thông báo khi, trong nháy mắt đó hắn kỳ thật là có chút chân tay luống cuống . Hắn luống cuống không là bởi vì sự tình phát sinh đột nhiên, mà là hắn không biết nên như thế nào đáp lại Phương Hạ mờ mịt, đó là hắn chưa bao giờ từng có quá cảm thụ. Sau đó, lại bởi vì không muốn xem đến Phương Hạ lộ ra cái loại này khổ sở mất mát vẻ mặt, mở miệng đáp ứng hắn suy xét một chút.

Hắn đối Phương Hạ có hảo cảm, điểm ấy là không thể nghi ngờ .

Nếu không phải bởi vì có hảo cảm, hắn sẽ không chỉ tên lựa chọn Phương Hạ đương hắn trấn thủ người; nếu không phải bởi vì có hảo cảm, hắn cũng sẽ không tưởng muốn đem Phương Hạ cầm tù tại bên cạnh mình, không cấp hắn một tia thoát đi cơ hội. Loại này hảo cảm, cũng có thể nói là thích , nhưng là loại này thích cũng là cùng Phương Hạ cái loại này thích là không đồng dạng như vậy. Thích một đồ vật, cũng sẽ dâng lên độc chiếm nó suy nghĩ, nhưng này dạng thích, đến ngày nào đó trút hết nhan sắc, nên cái gì cũng sẽ không lưu lại.

Hắn không nguyện ý như vậy đối đãi Phương Hạ tình cảm.

Nếu muốn đem Phương Hạ ở lại bên cạnh mình, hắn đại có thể tiếp thu Phương Hạ thông báo, như vậy hắn liền không cần lo lắng Phương Hạ ngày nào đó thích thượng ai, từ bên cạnh hắn rời đi, thành lập thuộc loại gia đình của mình. Hắn sẽ ngoan ngoãn vẫn luôn chờ ở bên cạnh hắn, ai cũng mang không đi. Trong nháy mắt đó, hắn quả thật sinh ra quá suy nghĩ, rồi lại tán tại Phương Hạ kia nhìn như hung ác kì thực hốt hoảng trong ánh mắt.

Hắn rốt cuộc là không nguyện ý dùng cái loại này vụng về thủ đoạn, đi giày xéo Phương Hạ .

Nếu hắn còn sống, hắn hẳn là có thể thích Phương Hạ .

Phù Cẩn đưa tay xoa lồng ngực của mình, nơi đó tĩnh mịch một mảnh, cảm thụ không đến không có tim đập động tĩnh.

Hắn đã chết, hơn nữa biến thành lệ quỷ.

Lệ quỷ vĩnh viễn đi không xuất oán hận cùng phẫn nộ ma chướng, như vậy hắn còn có thể thích người sao?

Phù Cẩn suy nghĩ một đêm, cho đến sắc trời đem minh, như trước không có thể tưởng xuất một cái xác định đáp án.

Phương Hạ vừa tỉnh dậy, cũng là thần thanh khí sảng.

Hắn cũng không đi thúc giục Phù Cẩn cấp đáp án, tình cảm loại này vấn đề vốn là chính là lúc cần phải gian cân nhắc tự hỏi , tựa như lúc trước hắn như vậy. Hắn cảm thấy chính mình tiếp thu độ rất cao, mới tại rối rắm hai ngày sau xác định chính mình tâm ý. Phương Hạ tự giác làm người từng trải, hắn xem như có chút kinh nghiệm . Hắn nguyện ý cấp thời gian, làm Phù Cẩn chậm rãi tưởng, chỉ cần Phù Cẩn không ly khai, hắn cũng không có gì phải gấp gáp. Vậy đại khái là bởi vì hắn đối Phù Cẩn đáp án trong lòng hoàn toàn lo lắng, nếu cuối cùng sẽ bị cự tuyệt, hắn còn không bằng làm Phù Cẩn vẫn luôn tự hỏi đi xuống đâu! Ít nhất như vậy hắn còn có thể điểm ảo giác.

Hắn chính là như vậy không chí khí!

Tại bị Phương Hạ thông báo sau trong hai ngày, Phù Cẩn phát hiện trên bàn hai chỉ dày đặc quán bị bất đồng đóng gói kẹo nhét đầy . Đó là Phương Hạ chạy hơn phân nửa cái C thị, lại tại trên mạng chọn chọn bỏ bỏ nửa ngày, mua trở về một đống lớn đường, hưởng qua cảm thấy ăn ngon mới có thể bị tồn tiến dày đặc quán.

Hắn chuyên thuộc chỗ ngồi thực bàn gỗ thượng, bãi một tiểu bó hoa, là Phương Hạ cửa hàng bán hoa chọn trở về hoa, chính mình tự tay bãi phóng xếp vào . Tại điểm này thượng, Phương Hạ ngược lại là triển lộ hắn nghệ thuật phương diện tài năng, cho dù chưa từng học qua chuyên nghiệp cắm hoa, nhưng cũng sáp đến tượng mô tượng dạng.

Gian phòng tiểu trên giá sách, bày đầy sách mới, đi dạo thư điếm khi, hắn nhìn nhiều vài lần thư, đều bị Phương Hạ cấp mua trở lại.

Muốn không phải của hắn hứng thú yêu thích không nhiều lắm, Phương Hạ tiền bao sợ là sẽ chống đỡ không nổi.

Như vậy gây sức ép hai ngày, Phù Cẩn xem như triệt để minh bạch , tại Phương Hạ nơi này, bằng hữu cùng người yêu chính là hoàn toàn bất đồng hai cái đãi ngộ. Bằng hữu có thể đồng cam cộng khổ, có khi tất yếu có thể vì ngươi giúp bạn không tiếc cả mạng sống; đối người yêu cũng là không thể gặp ngươi thụ nửa điểm ủy khuất, cái gì đều muốn hết sức thỏa mãn đối phương. Đặt tại cổ đại, Phương Hạ nếu là vương hầu, thỏa thỏa là có trở thành gió lửa diễn chư hầu vị kia tư chất.

Nghĩ đến đây, Phù Cẩn hơi hơi nhíu mày. Cái này so sánh vẫn là tính , Phương Hạ nếu là gió lửa diễn chư hầu vị kia, vậy hắn thành cái gì?

Phương Hạ vậy đại khái xem như tại theo đuổi hắn, chính là thủ đoạn ngây ngô lại không có kết cấu gì, hắn lại cũng không cảm thấy phiền chán. Cư nhiên còn có chút khó hiểu may mắn, may mắn Phương Hạ động tâm đối tượng là hắn, mà không phải bên cạnh người, nếu không — hắn sợ là thực khó lưu lại Phương Hạ. Loại này thích một người, liền đem toàn bộ tâm tư bỏ vào, hắn mặc dù làm Phương Hạ người mình thích tiêu thất, chỉ sợ cũng lại khó tại Phương Hạ trong mắt tìm được một tia dung thân nơi.

Phù Cẩn trong tay quyển sách kia trang sách còn chưa phiên quá đi, ngồi ở một bên Phương Hạ, liền những cái đó Cảnh Thư Đan lúc ban đầu cho hắn một quyển sách cổ bu lại.

"Những lời này là có ý gì?" Phương Hạ chỉ vào sách cổ thượng một câu, vẻ mặt khiêm tốn mà cùng Phù Cẩn thỉnh giáo.

Phù Cẩn trắc mâu nhìn hắn, chỉ thấy Phương Hạ thẳng tắp mà nhìn mình chằm chằm, lực chú ý căn bản không ở trong sách.

Phương Hạ đột nhiên nhìn khởi kia thùng carton nhỏ trong sách cổ, không phải đột nhiên đối huyền thuật tri thức cảm thấy hứng thú , tính toán hảo hảo học tập một phen. Đây là Phương Hạ tân bộ lộ, không có việc gì khi phương tiện tìm hắn đáp lời lấy cớ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Tác giả: Ngươi đều chỗ nào học được truy nhân thủ đoạn?

Phương Hạ: Sơ trung đồng thời đánh nhau bạn hữu nơi đó. Hắn lúc ấy truy cùng lớp nữ đồng học thời điểm, liền cấp đối phương đưa quá hoa, cố ý cầm bài tập đến hỏi một chút đề cái gì...

Tác giả: Vậy hắn cuối cùng đuổi tới người không?

Phương Hạ: ... Ta đi tìm xem này truy người thành công án lệ.

Tác giả: Đại lão, Phương Hạ chạy...

Phù Cẩn: Ngươi không có ý định chạy?

Tác giả tuyệt trần mà đi.

Đệ 60 chương điệu 02

Phù Cẩn khép lại trong tay mình thư, nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ chỉ vào câu nói kia, kiên nhẫn mà giải thích cho hắn.

"Nơi này nói chính là quỷ thị khả năng sẽ xuất hiện thời gian, phân biệt là tại thanh minh, trung nguyên cùng áo lạnh, cũng chính là thế nhân tục xưng tam đại quỷ lễ."

"Nguyên lai là ý tứ này..." Phương Hạ nâng thư, lần nữa tọa thẳng thân thể, cúi đầu đọc sách.

Chính là, mới vừa cúi đầu nhìn lướt qua trang sách thượng hắn chỉ kia đi tự, đột nhiên cảm thấy xấu hổ. Câu nói kia viết đến tương đương trắng ra, căn bản không cần người giải thích phiên dịch, chỉ cần là biết chữ người, liền cơ bản có thể lý giải ý tứ trong đó. Như vậy câu nói đều phải cầm hỏi Phù Cẩn, kia cùng thất học có như thế nào khác nhau?

Hắn bất quá đã nghĩ cùng Phù Cẩn nhiều lời hai câu nói, như thế nào cảm giác chính mình lập tức liền muốn tại Phù Cẩn trong cảm nhận, thành công thành lập khởi thiểu năng trí tuệ hình tượng ?

Phương Hạ lấy khóe mắt dư quang rình coi Phù Cẩn, Phù Cẩn tầm mắt vẫn luôn không từ Phương Hạ trên người dời đi chỗ khác, vừa lúc đem Phương Hạ này đạo rình coi tầm mắt trảo vừa vặn.

"Còn có cái gì muốn hỏi ?" Phù Cẩn đơn giản buông xuống trong tay đã khép lại thư, chờ Phương Hạ tiếp tục vấn đề.

Phương Hạ: "..." Cũng không có chỗ nào muốn hỏi , ta chính là muốn nhìn ngươi liếc mắt một cái mà thôi.

Trong lòng nói cũng là không thể cùng Phù Cẩn nói , Phương Hạ khu trang sách biên sừng, tròng mắt chuyển một chút, từ đầu óc trong góc phòng tìm ra một cái coi như giống dạng vấn đề.

"Quỷ thị thật sự tồn tại sao?"

"Quỷ thị là tồn tại ." Phù Cẩn trả lời, "Nhưng là chỉ có quỷ lễ mới có thể xuất hiện, về phần sẽ ở nơi nào xuất hiện, cái này không xác định , đến tại quỷ lễ thời điểm tìm âm sai hỏi thăm."

"Lại nói tiếp ta còn chưa thấy qua âm sai." Phương Hạ cầm trên tay thư đặt tại trên bàn, bán ghé vào trên bàn nghiêng đầu nhìn Phù Cẩn.

"Âm sai câu hồn, câu chính là làm ác người tử hồn, này hồn phách của hắn đều là đã đến giờ sau đó, tự động đi trước âm phủ chờ đợi chuyển thế, hoặc là bị trong cuộc sống dương khí giày xéo đến biến mất." Phù Cẩn đạo, "Không gặp âm sai, thuyết minh ngươi chung quanh không có gì ác nhân."

"Có lẽ là ác nhân đều sống đến hảo hảo , một chốc còn không chết được." Phương Hạ thuận miệng nói xong, cảm thấy hôm nay không thể như vậy tán gẫu, nhanh chóng bổ cứu đạo, "Ta không là tưởng với ngươi tranh cãi."

Phù Cẩn khẽ lắc đầu, "Ngươi nói đến không có nói sai."

"Vậy ngươi đi quá quỷ thị sao?" Cảm giác đề tài đi hướng không đúng lắm, Phương Hạ vội vàng thay đổi đề tài.

"Đi qua hai lần."

"Bên trong là dạng gì ?" Phương Hạ đến hứng thú.

"Quỷ hồn làm giao dịch địa phương, không là cái gì tốt nơi đi." Nói tới đây, Phù Cẩn vẻ mặt nghiêm túc vài phần, "Ngươi nếu là tại duyên phận đưa đẩy hạ, gặp được quỷ thị nhập khẩu, cũng ngàn vạn biệt tò mò mà đi vào nhìn, quỷ thị người sống nhiều là dịch tiến khó xuất ."

"Ta như thế nào sẽ đi vào cái loại này địa phương? Ta lại không yêu cùng quỷ giao tiếp." Phương Hạ nói xong, lại tọa thẳng thân thể, đối Phù Cẩn nghiêm túc nói, "Đương nhiên, ngươi ngoại trừ. Ta đặc biệt thích đánh với ngươi giao tế, tốt nhất có thể đánh cả đời cái loại này."

Phù Cẩn nhìn về phía Phương Hạ, Phương Hạ rất nhanh gãi đầu dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt, không chờ Phù Cẩn nói cái gì, lại nói tiếp, "Ngươi yên tâm đi, có ngươi đi theo ta, ta thật muốn không khai muốn vào quỷ thị, ngươi cũng có thể ngăn đón ta. Ta đi họa phê duyệt !"

Phương Hạ đứng dậy rời đi cửa sổ sát đất biên bàn thai, hồi chính mình bàn học khai máy tính đi.

Chờ Phương Hạ giao tiếp mấy đơn phê duyệt, thời gian liền như vậy hoạt đến tháng năm hạ tuần.

Lập hạ đã qua, tiểu mãn buông xuống, thời tiết biến đến càng ngày càng nhiệt, C thị đã đại bộ phận người đều mặc vào ngắn tay. Mà Hầu Triêu Thanh trước cùng Phương Hạ đề cập qua , thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh sáu tháng cuối năm tổ chức họa làm bình xét tái cũng bắt đầu.

Chủ đề là quốc tuý tranh thuỷ mặc, thành mời tân nhân dự thi, trên mạng báo danh đóng góp thông đạo đã mở ra. Báo danh tại một tháng sau chấm dứt, đóng góp thời gian lại là tại báo danh thời gian trụ cột thượng, hoãn lại một tháng. Đệ trình tác phẩm, yêu cầu họa tại chỉ trên mặt, tiến hành thực vật đóng góp. Tại đóng góp thời gian sau khi kết thúc, thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh sẽ mời quốc hoạ lĩnh vực chuyên gia, đối tác phẩm tiến hành lời bình. Bình xuất tiền tam danh tác phẩm, đem tại thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh triển lãm tranh tiến tới đi trưng.

Phương Hạ tại thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh quan phương võng trạm thượng, đại khái nhìn một lần lưu trình, cơ bản đuổi kịp nửa năm Chu Lộ tham gia kia tràng bức tranh tân nhân tái không sai biệt lắm, mà tiền thưởng cùng Hầu Triêu Thanh lúc ấy cùng hắn cằn nhằn nhất dạng — thập phần phong phú.

Bất quá, Phương Hạ sẽ tính toán tham gia cái này trận đấu, cũng không phải bởi vì trước Hầu Triêu Thanh đề một miệng, hắn thật sự giống lúc ấy nói , đối tiền thưởng để ý.

Hắn tại quốc hoạ thượng có chút tài năng cùng thiên phú, nhưng không là đứng đầu kỳ tài, tại họa kỹ thượng ma luyện cũng còn xa xa không đủ, hắn có tự mình hiểu lấy, cũng không cảm thấy chính mình có thể ở nhiều như vậy người dự thi trung ra biên tiền tam danh. Hắn quyết định tham gia cái này trận đấu, hoàn toàn là phòng vẽ tranh lão bản Ngụy Thư Hoa, cổ vũ phòng vẽ tranh lão sư tích cực tham dự, chỉ cần tham dự liền cấp tiền thưởng 2000, trận đấu thu thưởng lại cái khác thưởng cho thi thố.

Ngụy Thư Hoa cá nhân là hận không đến nhà mình phòng vẽ tranh xuất một tân nhân hoạ sĩ, nhưng từ phòng vẽ tranh kinh doanh đi lên giảng, coi như là cấp phòng vẽ tranh tranh thủ danh dự thủ đoạn. Cho nên, lần này đối với dự thi lão sư, chẳng những Ngụy Thư Hoa cá nhân ra gần tới, Ngụy Thư Hoa hai cái ca ca, còn cung cấp quốc hoạ yêu cầu các loại thuốc màu dụng cụ vẽ tranh.

Phương Hạ hiện tại ngay tại này gian bãi mãn thuốc màu dụng cụ vẽ tranh phòng học, nơi này là đặc biệt mà đằng đi ra cấp dự thi lão sư sử dụng, hắn thừa dịp nghỉ trưa thời gian sang đây xem nhìn.

Phòng học nội không có những người khác, Phương Hạ đem trên bàn dài dụng cụ vẽ tranh nhìn một lần, nắm bắt một chi bút lông sói có chút yêu thích không buông tay, Ngụy Thư Hoa kia hai vị ca ca chuẩn bị dụng cụ vẽ tranh thật sự thập phần không tồi.

"Phù Cẩn, ngươi sẽ họa tranh thuỷ mặc sao?" Phương Hạ mở miệng hỏi Phù Cẩn.

[ biết một chút. ] Phù Cẩn tầm mắt xẹt qua trên bàn dài các loại dụng cụ vẽ tranh, hơi hơi vuốt cằm.

"Đồng thời họa một bức vui đùa một chút?" Phương Hạ đề nghị đạo.

[ có thể. ]

Phòng học nội không có theo dõi thiết bị, Phương Hạ kéo thượng bức màn, mở ra đăng, lại đem phòng học trước sau môn đều khóa trái sau, Phù Cẩn hóa xuất thật thể.

Phương Hạ tùy ý tuyển một chỗ vị trí, ở trên bàn phô hảo giấy Tuyên Thành, bắt đầu nghiền nát. Phù Cẩn nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ, tuyển cùng Phương Hạ cách một cái bàn vị trí, cũng bắt đầu làm chuẩn bị.

Ước chừng hơn nửa canh giờ, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn một trước một sau ngừng bút.

Bọn họ họa chính là không sai biệt lắm luyện tập tiểu bức họa, kết cấu cũng không phức tạp, hoàn thành đến tự nhiên cũng khoái.

Phương Hạ họa chính là hồ nước một góc hai đóa tịnh đế liên, họa chính là đem khai chưa khai là lúc, dùng nùng thiển không đồng nhất mặc sắc phác hoạ mà thành. Tuy nói là luyện tập cảo, nhưng quốc hoạ là Phương Hạ chuyên nghiệp, hắn tự nhận vẫn có chút trình độ , tưởng tại Phù Cẩn trước mặt tú một phen, cho nên họa đến cũng thập phần dụng tâm.

"Thế nào?" Phương Hạ hướng đi tới Phù Cẩn hỏi ý kiến, trong mắt lại lộ ra vài phần đắc ý.

Phù Cẩn thấy được Phương Hạ trong mắt đắc ý hạ che dấu chờ mong, rũ mắt nhìn trong chốc lát Phương Hạ họa, sau đó nghiêng đầu nhìn Phương Hạ, khen đạo: "Rất tốt."

"Tùy tiện họa ."

Phương Hạ ngoài miệng khiêm tốn , trên mặt là che dấu không được tự đắc. Tùy tay nhắc tới một chi bút lông, chấm mặc, tại họa góc, đề thượng tên của mình.

"Quá nhìn xem ngươi họa." Phương Hạ đặt hạ bút, liền muốn hướng Phù Cẩn phóng họa kia bàn đi.

"Đừng nhìn , họa đến không ra hồn."

Phù Cẩn ý đồ ngăn đón Phương Hạ, kết quả Phương Hạ linh hoạt mà thắt lưng uốn éo, liền thiểm tới, hai ba bước liền đi tới Phù Cẩn vẽ tranh kia trương trên bàn, đồng thời thấy được mặt trên kia trương họa.

Nghênh tuyết ngạo mai, lăng hàn độc khai. Chỉ cần một gốc cây mai, tại trên mặt tuyết thượng đón gió độc khai, ít ỏi vài nét bút, đã đem hoa mai cao ngạo hòa phong cốt đủ hiện đi ra.

Cái này gọi là họa đến không ra hồn? Vậy hắn kia phúc là có thể trực tiếp ném tới thùng rác trong đi!

Phương Hạ quay đầu lại, nhìn chằm chằm Phù Cẩn nhìn trong chốc lát, sau đó thở dài, buồn bã nói: "Phù Cẩn, ngươi vẽ tranh vì cái gì không giống câu cá như vậy — nói tốt lý luận phong phú, thực tiễn cằn cỗi đâu?"

"Ta khi còn sống có chuyên môn học quá họa." Phù Cẩn nói xong, lại nói tiếp, "Ngươi họa đến không tệ, ta không phải lừa gạt ngươi."

"Với ngươi một so, ta hoàn toàn chính là tra tra." Tưởng tú một sóng, lại bị phản tú tư vị, quả thực không thể càng toan thích. Phương Hạ thở dài một tiếng, cầm lấy bị Phù Cẩn đặt tại nghiên mực thượng bút lông, đưa cho Phù Cẩn, "Lạc khoản đi."

Phù Cẩn tại họa một góc, viết một cái "Cận" tự.

"Họa trước lượng ở trong này, chờ ta tan việc tiếp qua tới bắt."

Phương Hạ thu thập đã dùng qua bút lông nghiên mực, rớt ra bức màn, tắt đèn, liền mang theo Phù Cẩn đi đi học.

Phương Hạ buổi chiều có hai lễ khóa.

Hết giờ học, còn chưa kịp đi chỗ đó gian phòng học lấy họa, liền nhận đến sư phụ hắn Mã Quảng Bình điện thoại.

Hai sư đồ tại trong điện thoại phan cái miệng, lại cho nhau hỏi ý kiến một chút đối phương tình hình gần đây, Phương Hạ mới biết được sư phụ hắn cùng hắn hai vị sư huynh, cọ hoàn G thị đạo quan cúng bái hành lễ sau, cũng không có hồi Q thị, mà là nhích người đi D thị, giờ phút này đang tại đi trước động trên xe.

"Ngươi đi D thị làm như thế nào?" Phương Hạ cau mày hỏi.

"Cảnh gia bên kia tiếp cái ủy thác, gặp được điểm phiền toái, yêu cầu tìm cái hiểu phong thuỷ cục người. Bọn họ tìm ta, ta liền đi qua nhìn xem." Điện thoại đầu kia Mã Quảng Bình nói xong, lại đắc ý thượng , "Sư phụ ngươi nhìn phong thuỷ lợi hại ngươi cũng biết , nhớ năm đó, ngay tại 20 năm trước, sư phụ ngươi ta tại trong giới huyền thuật thầy phong thủy trung, chính là có thể đứng hàng trước hai mươi !"

"Đó là tại 20 năm trước, ngươi bây giờ đều lão cánh tay lão chân , an phận mà cùng biệt đạo quan khiêu khiêu đại thần là có thể , đúc kết loại sự tình này làm như thế nào?" Hơn nữa giúp vẫn là Cảnh gia người.

"Đó là bởi vì năm đó sư phụ coi như là thiếu quá Cảnh gia một cái không tiểu nhân nhân tình. Yên tâm, ta sớm không đúc kết giới huyền thuật những sự tình kia , liền đi qua nhìn cái phong thuỷ." Mã Quảng Bình nói xong, ho khan một tiếng, "Cảnh gia cấp tiền thù lao không ít, bắt được kia bút tiền thù lao, chúng ta đạo quan có thể tân trang một phen. Đến lúc đó thuận đường cho ngươi trong phòng trang thai điều hòa thế nào?"

"Quá hai tháng, ta tiền lương có thể trang điều hòa , không thiếu Cảnh gia về điểm này tiền." Phương Hạ phiên cái khinh khỉnh, lại nghĩ tới sư phụ hắn nhìn không tới, tiếp hừ lạnh một tiếng, lấy kỳ khinh thường, "Tóm lại ngươi đừng cùng bọn họ xằng bậy, cảm thấy không được liền nhanh chóng trốn chạy, đừng động bọn họ..."

"Dừng tay!" Bên kia Mã Quảng Bình đột nhiên hét lớn một tiếng.

"Sư phụ? !" Phương Hạ khẩn trương mà hô.

"Đinh Minh ngươi cái thằng nhóc, đem ta lỗ đản còn đến! Đó là ta muốn đặt ở mì ăn liền trong ăn !" Mã Quảng Bình căm giận.

Phương Hạ: "..."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ cấp Phù Cẩn nhìn họa: Ta họa tịnh đế liên.

Phù Cẩn: Ân, họa đến thực hảo.

Phù Cẩn trộm đem mình họa nhu thành đoàn ném xuống: Ngụ ý cũng hảo.

Phương Hạ cấp tác giả nhìn họa: Phù Cẩn nói muốn theo ta đương một đôi tịnh đế liên.

Tác giả: Hắn nguyên nói thật như vậy nói ? !

Phương Hạ: Hắn trong lời nói chính là ý tứ này.

Tác giả: ... . . . Cám ơn cẩu lương, ngươi tú thành công .

Đệ 61 chương điệu 03

Điện thoại đầu kia, Mã Quảng Bình cùng Đinh Minh sảo thành một đoàn.

Mã Quảng Bình giận dữ chỉ trích: "Ngươi cái bất hiếu đệ tử, thế nhưng cường đoạt sư phụ cái ăn!"

Đinh Minh nhàn nhàn đạo: "Trứng gà ngươi hôm nay buổi sáng ăn qua, ăn nhiều cholesterol dễ dàng lên cao."

Mã Quảng Bình: "Buổi sáng đó là nấu trứng gà, bây giờ là lỗ đản, kia không giống."

Đinh Minh: "Chúng nó đều là trứng gà, chỗ nào không giống?"

Mã Quảng Bình: "Hương vị không giống!"

Đinh Minh: "..."

Phương Hạ: "..."

Phương Hạ đại sư huynh Đan Nghĩa Xuân bị bọn họ nháo đến không được, gọi động trên xe bán đồ ăn vặt tiếp viên hàng không, cấp Mã Quảng Bình mua hai bọc nhỏ trứng gà làm, mới để cho hai người yên tĩnh.

"Uy uy? Phương Hạ, ngươi còn tại sao?" Mã Quảng Bình rốt cục hồi tưởng lại chính mình còn tại cùng tiểu đồ đệ trò chuyện trung.

"Không tại." Phương Hạ mặt không đổi sắc mà trả lời.

"Ta đây cúp điện thoại ?"

"Chờ một chút!" Phương Hạ hảm trụ Mã Quảng Bình, "Ta nói sư phụ, tháng sau chính là Thước Sơn thôn mỗi năm một lần cầu phúc cúng bái hành lễ , ngươi còn nhớ rõ sao?"

Mã Quảng Bình Thước Sơn quan tại Thước Sơn thượng, mà Thước Sơn thôn ngay tại Thước Sơn chân núi. Trong thôn mỗi năm một lần cầu phúc cúng bái hành lễ, cho tới nay đều là từ Mã Quảng Bình chủ trì, xem như bọn họ Thước Sơn quan một phần cố định kém sự.

Hiện tại khoảng cách trong thôn cúng bái hành lễ thời gian, quả thật còn có dư đến thực, chính là này nhâm Thước Sơn thôn thôn trưởng là một cái cái gì đều yêu trước tiên chuẩn bị người, Phương Hạ chỉ sợ thôn trưởng kia đến lúc đó tìm không thấy Mã Quảng Bình, điện thoại liền đánh tới hắn nơi này đến . Loại chuyện này là phát sinh quá , Phương Hạ cũng bởi vậy đối thôn trưởng kia có khắc sâu ấn tượng — vậy thì thật là một vị đặc biệt có thể nhắc tới đại thúc, đại khái là thời mãn kinh .

"Nhớ rõ nhớ rõ, kia muốn tháng sáu đế đâu! Này không còn có hơn một tháng sao? D thị khoảng cách Q thị cũng không xa, đuổi đến trở về!" Mã Quảng Bình nói lầu bầu, "Tẫn phí quan tâm, hảo hảo , cứ như vậy, ngươi vội đi thôi."

Phương Hạ cúp điện thoại, nhìn hắc đi xuống di động màn hình, trong lòng còn tại phạm nói thầm. Cảnh gia tìm người nhìn phong thuỷ, người nào tìm không thấy? Như thế nào sẽ đặc biệt tìm tới sư phụ hắn? Sư phụ hắn nhìn phong thuỷ bản lĩnh quả thật không tệ, nhưng nếu nói lợi hại đến làm Cảnh gia những cái đó mắt cao hơn đầu người mở miệng đi thỉnh, Phương Hạ cũng không tin .

Phương Hạ nghĩ như vậy , liền nhịn không được cùng Phù Cẩn nói.

[ có lẽ sư phụ ngươi thật sự là một vị lợi hại phong thuỷ đại sư đâu? ] Phù Cẩn nói rằng, [ chính là ngươi không có đặt chân giới huyền thuật, đối này đó không biết. ]

"Ngươi đây là đang nói ta kiến thức hạn hẹp?" Phương Hạ hướng Phù Cẩn bên cạnh thấu thấu, nhỏ giọng oán giận nói.

[ ta không là ý tứ này. ] Phù Cẩn bất đắc dĩ nói.

Phương Hạ tầm mắt tại Phù Cẩn mặt nghiêng thượng dừng lại trong chốc lát, hắn rất thích nhìn Phù Cẩn loại này đối hắn không biết làm thế nào biểu tình.

"Ta đây liền tạm thời tin tưởng ngươi." Phương Hạ cong cong khóe mắt, trên mặt lộ ra mỉm cười, lại hỏi, "Kia gọi Mã Quảng Bình phong thuỷ đại sư, ngươi có nghe nói qua sao?"

[ chưa từng nghe qua. ] Phù Cẩn lắc đầu.

"Sách! Ta chỉ biết lão nhân kia khẳng định lại tại khoác lác !" Phương Hạ đem trước hai ngày tân mua di động nhét vào túi áo, hướng phía trước cùng Phù Cẩn đồng thời vẽ tranh phòng học phương hướng đi đến, "Còn năm đó tại giới huyền thuật thầy phong thủy trung có thể đứng hàng trước hai mươi..."

Phù Cẩn nâng bước đuổi kịp Phương Hạ cước bộ, hơi làm sau khi tự hỏi, mở miệng hỏi: [ sư phụ ngươi đạo hiệu gọi là gì? ]

"Gọi văn thạch, làm sao vậy?" Phương Hạ hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, ánh mắt lộ ra nghi hoặc.

[ Văn Thạch đạo trường ta ngược lại là có nghe nói qua, nghe nói tại thầy phong thủy trung là có thể sắp xếp tiến trước thập nhân vật. ]

Phương Hạ đột nhiên dừng lại cước bộ, lộ ra vẻ mặt khiếp sợ.

[ sư phụ ngươi khả năng chính là vị kia Văn Thạch đạo trường. ] Phù Cẩn đi theo dừng bước lại, đối Phương Hạ nói rằng.

Phương Hạ dùng sức lắc đầu.

"Không có khả năng! Tuyệt đối không có khả năng!" Phương Hạ gần như như đinh đóng cột mà phủ định, "Liền ta sư phụ kia niệu tính, nếu là hắn thật có thể sắp xếp tiến trước thập, hắn có thể theo ta thổi tới trước tam, không có khả năng như vậy khiêm tốn mà cùng nói ta trước hai mươi. Nhất định là cùng vị kia Văn Thạch đạo trường đụng phải đạo hiệu, nói không chừng vẫn là sư phụ ta cố ý đi chàng nhân gia đạo hiệu !"

Phù Cẩn: [... ]

Hắn là gặp qua Mã Quảng Bình , hồi tưởng lại vị kia vị kia lão đạo trưởng, bị chính mình đồ đệ truy đến mãn phòng bệnh tán loạn, cuối cùng trốn vào buồng vệ sinh chết sống không đi ra đức hạnh, quả thực toàn thân đều phát ra này không đáng tin khí tức. Phù Cẩn cảm thấy, cố ý cùng danh nhân chàng đạo hiệu loại sự tình này, vị kia lão đạo trưởng cũng không phải làm không được.

"Nếu sư phụ ta thật sự là vị kia Văn Thạch đạo trường, kia thu vào có thể thấp sao?" Không nói mặt khác, liền nói trước Lý Cảnh Hàng cấp Cảnh Thư Đan thù lao, khấu rụng mua áo khoác lông chồn tiền, chỉnh chỉnh tam vạn đâu! Tiền kia vẫn còn là hắn nơi này quá tay. Cảnh Thư Đan nói qua hắn tại giới huyền thuật sắp xếp không thượng hào, kia sắp xếp tiến trước thập văn Thạch tiên sinh, không để ý tới ứng kiếm được càng nhiều sao? Hơn nữa phong thuỷ so với tróc quỷ trừ tà, tín người cũng nhiều hơn, "Sư phụ ta muốn là cái kia Văn Thạch đạo trường, chúng ta Thước Sơn quan có thể nghèo như vậy sao?"

Mã Quảng Bình rốt cuộc là không là vị kia văn thạch đại sư, đối Phương Hạ đến nói kỳ thật cũng không trọng yếu. Là cũng hảo, không là cũng hảo, đều là sư phụ hắn, cho nên chân chính đáp án là cái gì, cũng không phải nhất định phải lộng cái rõ ràng minh bạch.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn vây quanh Mã Quảng Bình thảo luận vài câu, liền tiếp tục hướng phía vẽ tranh phòng học đi đến.

Phương Hạ tại đi đến cửa phòng học trước, liền xa xa mà nhìn đến phòng học cửa mở ra, chính kỳ quái ai tại kia gian trong phòng học, di động của hắn lại vang lên, là Ngụy Thư Hoa đánh gọi điện thoại tới.

Phương Hạ một bên tiếp khởi điện thoại, một bên nhanh hơn cước bộ, hướng kia gian phòng học đi đến.

"Phương Hạ, ta hỏi ngươi chuyện này..."

Phương Hạ một chân mới vừa bước vào cửa phòng học, liền cùng chính cầm di động nói chuyện Ngụy Thư Hoa bốn mắt nhìn nhau, trong điện thoại truyền ra thanh âm, cùng bản thân của hắn thanh âm hình thành song trọng tấu.

Ngụy Thư Hoa nhìn xem Phương Hạ, lại nhìn xem di động.

"Ta đây là bạch gọi một cú điện thoại." Ngụy Thư Hoa quải điểm điện thoại, trực tiếp đối Phương Hạ đạo, "Phương Hạ, ngươi tới đến vừa lúc, ta đang tưởng hỏi ngươi chuyện này."

"Ân? Có chuyện gì?" Phương Hạ đem di động nhét lại túi, tầm mắt chuyển hướng Ngụy Thư Hoa phía sau nam nhân.

Đó là một cái 40 xuất đầu nam nhân, đục lỗ, trên người xử lý đến cẩn thận tỉ mỉ. Giờ phút này, hắn đang đứng tại phô Phù Cẩn bức họa kia trước bàn, đối với đột nhiên vào Phương Hạ, hắn chính là ngước mắt nhìn lướt qua, rất nhanh lại đem tầm mắt quay lại bức họa kia thượng.

"Là như vậy, ta nghĩ hỏi một chút kia phúc hàn tuyết ngạo mai đồ là ai . Ta nhìn thấy ngươi họa ngay tại bên cạnh, hẳn là biết này phúc ngạo mai đồ là ai họa ." Ngụy Thư Hoa chỉ chỉ kia trung niên nam nhân đang nhìn bức họa kia, nói rằng, "Vị này Trương tiên sinh muốn mua xuống dưới."

Phương Hạ nhíu mày.

Tuy nói hắn bị Phù Cẩn kia phúc ngạo mai đồ phản tú vẻ mặt, nhưng hắn cũng không nguyện ý làm bức họa kia dừng ở mạc danh kỳ diệu gia hỏa trong tay. Nếu có thể, hắn tưởng chính mình thu , liền tính chính là giúp Phù Cẩn bảo quản cũng hảo.

Phương Hạ tầm mắt hơi hơi phiến diện, chuyển tới Phù Cẩn trên người.

Bức họa kia là Phù Cẩn, đi lưu vẫn phải là trưng cầu Phù Cẩn ý kiến, liền tính hắn lại không nguyện ý đem bức họa kia bán đi, cũng không có thể càng làm hộ trở, trực tiếp thay Phù Cẩn làm quyết định.

[ không bán. ]

Phương Hạ nhất thời cao hứng, đúng lý hợp tình mà truyền đạt Phù Cẩn ý tứ, "Xin lỗi, tranh này không bán."

Phù Cẩn thấp mi mắt, hắn phát hiện mỗi lần nhìn đến Phương Hạ cao hứng, hắn tổng có thể đi theo tâm tình hảo đứng lên.

Phương Hạ kia thanh nói năng có khí phách "Không bán", rốt cục làm vị kia lý tiên sinh ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn thẳng nhìn hắn.

"Này bức họa là ngươi ?" Vị kia Trương tiên sinh hỏi.

"Không là." Phương Hạ đạo, "Nhưng là bằng hữu của ta, hắn nói không bán."

"Ta xuất 100 vạn." Vị kia Trương tiên sinh ra giá đạo, "Ta đây giá cả, khai đến đủ nể tình . Liền tính tranh này vào thương lễ hành lang có vẽ tranh tân nhân triển, làm tân nhân tác phẩm, cao nhất giá cả cũng cứ như vậy ."

"Không bán."

"Này cũng không phải ngươi họa, ta muốn cầu với ngươi vị bằng hữu kia gặp mặt nói." Trương tiên sinh bất mãn nói.

Hắn liền đứng ở trước mặt ngươi, ngươi ngược lại là nói a! Phương Hạ thầm nghĩ.

"Không cần thấy, hắn nói với ta tranh này không bán." Phương Hạ đạo.

"Ngươi chứng minh như thế nào tranh này thật sự bằng hữu của ngươi ? Sợ không phải muốn tranh này chiếm thành của mình đi?" Trương tiên sinh ngữ khí biến đến người gây sự đứng lên.

Phương Hạ: "..." Ta còn thật muốn chiếm thành của mình.

"Trương tiên sinh, lời này của ngươi quá phận ước đoán đi?" Ngụy Thư Hoa lên tiếng nói.

"Nếu là hắn bằng hữu , vậy hãy để cho hắn đem hắn vị bằng hữu kia kêu đến, nếu như thật là ta ước đoán, ta có thể cùng hắn nói xin lỗi." Trương tiên sinh sửa sang lại cổ áo, tà liếc mắt một cái Phương Hạ, đối Ngụy Thư Hoa nói rằng.

"Này bức họa nếu xuất hiện tại chúng ta phòng vẽ tranh trong phòng học, vậy khẳng định là chúng ta phòng vẽ tranh người . Ngươi như vậy lo lắng này bức họa bị người đen, ta đây hiện tại ngay tại chúng ta phòng vẽ tranh trên diễn đàn phát cái vật bị mất mời nhận." Ngụy Thư Hoa cũng không kiên nhẫn , đi qua vỗ kia trương họa, trực tiếp phát tại phòng vẽ tranh trên diễn đàn, tùy tiện học vài câu mời nhận nói, sau đó cấp vị kia Trương tiên sinh nhìn, "Như vậy ngươi vừa lòng đi?"

"Vốn đang muốn cho nữ nhi của ta đến tranh này thất học họa, nhưng ta xem có ngươi như vậy lão bản, tranh này thất cũng không khá hơn chút nào, cáo từ!" Kia Trương tiên sinh quay đầu bước đi.

"Bệnh thần kinh." Ngụy Thư Hoa đích thì thầm một tiếng, đối Phương Hạ nói rằng, "Người nọ là ta mấy ngày hôm trước mới vừa nhận thức một tân nhân người thu thập, ngày hôm qua hắn nói muốn đưa nữ nhi của hắn đến ta đây biên học họa, ta hôm nay liền dẫn hắn lại đây đi thăm , sau đó thấy được này phúc hàn tuyết ngạo mai đồ, hắn liền đề xuất muốn mua. Không là ta họa, ta cũng cũng chỉ có thể hỗ trợ kéo cái tuyến, ai tưởng người nọ là cái bệnh thần kinh. Phương Hạ, ngươi giúp ta nhìn xem, ta gần nhất có phải hay không phạm tiểu nhân a?"

"Ta sẽ không xem tướng." Phương Hạ tỏ vẻ bất lực.

"Ta muốn không rõ thiên đi tự trong cầu cái bình an phù cái gì đi..." Ngụy Thư Hoa nhắc tới , lại ngẩng đầu hỏi Phương Hạ, "Nói về ngươi tới đây phòng học làm như thế nào?"

"Ta tới lấy kia hai bức họa."

"A, kia liền lấy đi." Ngụy Thư Hoa tránh ra lộ, làm Phương Hạ đi qua.

"Tranh này ngươi đều phát vật bị mất mời nhận , ta còn có thể mang đi sao?" Phương Hạ đi đến Phù Cẩn kia phúc ngạo mai đồ trước, hỏi.

"Cứ việc mang đi, vật bị mất mời nhận là dùng để đuổi kia họ Trương , ta còn có thể không tín ngươi sao?" Ngụy Thư Hoa khoát tay áo đạo, "Đối , ngươi bằng hữu kia là chúng ta phòng vẽ tranh người sao?"

"Không là." Phương Hạ lắc đầu.

"Ta còn tưởng rằng chúng ta phòng vẽ tranh người có hi vọng nhập vây tân nhân tái ." Ngụy Thư Hoa phiền muộn đạo, "Kia họ Trương đầu óc có vấn đề, ánh mắt cũng là còn có thể ."

Đã đem hai bức họa đều cuốn lại cất kỹ Phương Hạ, ngước mắt nhìn về phía Ngụy Thư Hoa.

Ngụy Thư Hoa: "Khụ! Tân nhân tái ngươi muốn cố lên a! Cho chúng ta phòng vẽ tranh làm vẻ vang."

Phương Hạ: "Lão bản, ta từ ngươi này cổ vũ xuôi tai ra lui mà cầu tiếp theo ý tứ hàm xúc."

Ngụy Thư Hoa bỏ qua một bên đầu: "Đó là ngươi ảo giác."

Phương Hạ mang theo Phù Cẩn hồi nhà trọ, chính mình kia phúc tịnh đế liên bị hắn tùy tay ném tại một bên, đem Phù Cẩn kia phúc ngạo mai tại trên bàn sách cẩn thận mà triển khai.

"Phù Cẩn, ngươi tranh này muốn bồi sao?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

[ ngươi quyết định liền hảo. ] Phù Cẩn tại Phương Hạ bên cạnh đứng lại.

Phương Hạ quay đầu lại, "Nhưng đây là ngươi họa..."

[ tặng cho ngươi . ]

Phương Hạ hơi hơi trợn to hai mắt.

[ ngươi không muốn sao? ] Phù Cẩn hơi hơi nghiêng đầu hỏi.

"Tưởng muốn!" Phương Hạ sẽ cực kỳ nhanh trả lời.

Nhìn Phương Hạ trong mắt toát ra tới hưng phấn, Phù Cẩn mặt mày đi theo giãn ra.

Quả nhiên, chỉ cần Phương Hạ cao hứng, hắn cũng sẽ nhịn không được đi theo cao hứng đứng lên.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Ngụy Thư Hoa: Phương Hạ, họa này trương 《 hàn tuyết ngạo mai đồ 》 , là chúng ta phòng vẽ tranh người sao?

Phương Hạ: Không là, kia là người của ta... A không! Ta quỷ.

Đệ 62 chương điệu 04

Tiểu mãn, là mùa hạ cái thứ hai lễ khí. Qua tiểu mãn, C thị mưa xuống bắt đầu biến nhiều. Liên tiếp hạ vài ngày vũ, ngay tại Phương Hạ cảm thấy trên người mình đều nhanh trường cái nấm khi, rốt cục nghênh đón một cái khó được trời đầy mây.

Hôm nay, Phương Hạ phát rồi tiền lương, mà hậu hướng thanh lại là rốt cục quyết định từ kia làm thiết kế phòng làm việc ly chức.

"Ngũ một cấp phóng ba ngày giả, ta còn tưởng rằng công việc kia thất lão bản rốt cục thay đổi triệt để, tìm về lương tri, chuẩn bị lần nữa làm người! Kết quả đâu? Kết quả ta nghỉ trở về, hắn liền vẫn luôn làm ta tăng ca, sinh sôi đem ngũ một ba ngày nghỉ kỳ lại cấp toàn bộ áp bức đi trở về!" Hậu hướng thanh đem trước mặt kia tách cà phê uống một hơi cạn sạch, không chén vỗ vào trên mặt bàn, phát ra phịch một tiếng tiếng đánh , "Hầu gia ta muốn từ chức! Không làm!"

"Sớm nên từ , ngươi kia phá phòng làm việc, một chút tiền đồ đều không có, lão bản còn keo kiệt." Phương Hạ phụ họa nói.

"Đây không phải là công tác khó tìm đi! Hơn nữa trường học ký túc xá cũng khoái trụ không được rồi, tháng sau chính là tốt nghiệp điển lễ, lập tức ta liền cho ra đến phòng cho thuê ." Hầu Triêu Thanh thở dài, đảo qua trước đem cà phê làm liệt rượu uống thả cửa cạn sạch khí thế, giống như một cái tiết khí bóng cao su quán tại ghế trên.

"Nếu không ngươi tới chúng ta phòng vẽ tranh đương lão sư? Dù sao phòng vẽ tranh còn tại nhận người." Phương Hạ nói xong, đem mình kia chén không uống qua cà phê đổ lên Hầu Triêu Thanh trước mặt, "Phòng vẽ tranh bao ở, ngươi cũng không cần vội vã phòng cho thuê."

"Các ngươi phòng vẽ tranh lão bản là thu phá đồng lạn thiết sao? Như ta vậy cũng được?" Hầu Triêu Thanh nâng Phương Hạ kia tách cà phê, thân thể đang ngồi vị thượng xoay xoay, hỏi.

"Miễn cưỡng có thể sử dụng, ngươi phác hoạ bản lĩnh, cho ngươi không đến mức triệt để luân vi phá đồng lạn thiết." Phương Hạ đem Hầu Triêu Thanh từ đầu đánh giá đến chân, sát có chuyện lạ mà bình luận.

"Các ngươi phòng vẽ tranh quả thật rất tốt..." Hầu Triêu Thanh uống một ngụm Phương Hạ cà phê, dùng gần như nói thầm âm lượng đạo, "Nhưng là lấy chính là tử tiền lương, giống ngươi có thể tiếp điểm tranh minh hoạ kiếm khoản thu nhập thêm còn thành, ta đây học bên trong thiết kế , giai đoạn trước không có phòng làm việc hoặc là công ty dựa vào không được a! Nuôi không nổi bạn gái..."

"Ân?" Phương Hạ tại Hầu Triêu Thanh kia mơ hồ không rõ nói thầm trung, tinh chuẩn mà tìm được trọng điểm, "Bạn gái? ! Ngươi có bạn gái ?"

"Không không không! Còn không có!" Hầu Triêu Thanh hoảng đến hai tay loạn bãi, "Chính là quyết định truy truy nhìn..."

"Ngươi xem thượng ai ? Ta nhận thức không?" Phương Hạ đến hứng thú, đột nhiên có chút minh bạch Hầu Triêu Thanh vì cái gì như vậy yêu bát quái , nguyên lai bát quái người khác thật đúng là nhất kiện gọi người khoái trá sự.

"Ngươi còn không có nói với ta ngươi người mình thích là ai đâu!" Hầu Triêu Thanh trừng hắn, "Ta tại sao phải nói cho ngươi biết! Ngươi đều không nói cho ta ngươi người mình thích là ai!"

"Người ta thích a..." Phương Hạ ánh mắt không tự giác mà hướng bên cạnh Phù Cẩn trên người thổi đi.

Phù Cẩn hơi hơi quay đầu đi, cùng Phương Hạ đối thượng tầm mắt.

Song phương đối diện một khắc, Phương Hạ thất bại, chật vật mà dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt.

Phù Cẩn rũ mắt, khóe miệng lại cập không thể nhận ra địa thượng dương một chút.

Phương Hạ bình thường không có việc gì, liền yêu hướng bên cạnh hắn thấu, hoặc là theo dõi hắn nhìn, một bộ không mặt mũi không da bộ dáng. Nhưng chỉ cần chính mình một cùng hắn đối thượng tầm mắt, muốn không được bao lâu Phương Hạ liền sẽ chính mình đỏ mặt dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt. Đây là Phù Cẩn gần nhất phát hiện , một cái thập phần thú vị hiện tượng.

"Ngươi mạc danh kỳ diệu đỏ mặt cái gì a?" Hầu Triêu Thanh khó hiểu mà nhìn Phương Hạ.

"Thiên nhiệt!" Phương Hạ nói xong, thuận tay cầm lấy bên tay kia chén trà uống một ngụm.

Nhiệt? Bên ngoài là trời đầy mây, nhà này quán cà phê còn khai điều hòa, hắn đều cảm thấy có chút lạnh , như thế nào sẽ nhiệt? Nói tốt mập mạp so người gầy sợ nhiệt đâu?

Phương Hạ đặt chén trà xuống, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy có chút không đối. Hướng bên cạnh vừa thấy, phát hiện Phù Cẩn trước mặt kia chén trà không thấy, mà trong tay hắn kia chén trà, không là Phù Cẩn là ai ?

Phương Hạ: "Ách..."

Phù Cẩn: [ ngươi uống đi, ta không để ý. ]

Phương Hạ cảm thấy có chút không được tự nhiên, rõ ràng trước kia cũng không phải không uống qua cấp Phù Cẩn điểm trà. Lần này sai tay cầm uống, cảm giác coi như lấy Phù Cẩn uống một nửa trà... Tưởng cái gì đâu? Này chén trà Phù Cẩn lại không uống qua! Đây là sự thật, nhưng là nghĩ đến đây, không biết như thế nào đột nhiên có chút mất mát .

Phương Hạ đang định đứng dậy, đi trước sân khấu cấp Phù Cẩn lần nữa điểm một ly trà, đặt tại trên bàn di động đột nhiên vang lên.

Di động trên màn ảnh lóe điện báo người tính danh, là Phương Hạ nhị sư huynh Đinh Minh.

"Nhị sư huynh?" Phương Hạ thuận tay tiếp khởi điện thoại.

"Phương Hạ, ngươi hãy nghe ta nói..." Điện thoại đầu kia, Đinh Minh thanh âm khô khốc mà khàn khàn, lắng nghe còn mang theo một tia nghẹn ngào.

Phương Hạ cầm di động tay không tự giác mà buộc chặt, đáy lòng dâng lên một loại dự cảm không tốt.

Đinh Minh là một cái miệng đầy chạy xe lửa người, bình thường lười biếng còn không có cái chính hình, luôn có một loại đối ngoại vật không chút nào quan tâm tản mạn, Phương Hạ cơ hồ chưa từng nghe quá, từ Đinh Minh miệng nói ra nói, mang có cái gì kịch liệt tiên minh cảm xúc. Mà hiện tại, Đinh Minh trong thanh âm, lại tràn ngập áp lực bi thương.

"Sư phụ... Sư phụ đã qua đời, chúng ta hiện tại đưa sư phụ hồi Thước Sơn quan." Đinh Minh run rẩy thanh âm, một chữ một chữ mà ra bên ngoài tễ, "Ngươi trở về... Đưa đưa sư phụ."

Nghe xong Đinh Minh kia nói, Phương Hạ nhất thời cảm giác cả người như trụy hầm băng, há miệng, tảng mắt giống như bị gắt gao ngăn chặn, cái gì thanh âm đều phát không đi ra. Trên mặt huyết sắc trút hết, một mảnh trắng bệch, trong mắt mờ mịt mang , nhìn tiền phương lại tìm không thấy tin tức điểm. Trong tai vang ong ong, nghe không được trong điện thoại Đinh Minh còn nói những thứ gì.

Sư phụ... Đã qua đời?

Rõ ràng mấy ngày hôm trước hắn còn cùng sư phụ tại trong điện thoại cãi nhau, nghe được sư phụ vi một viên lỗ đản sôi nổi mà cùng nhị sư huynh tranh luận, thanh âm kia nghe đứng lên như vậy tinh thần, như thế nào sẽ quá thế?

Không có khả năng...

Hắn không tin!

Hắn đến trở về!

Không sai, đến trở về! Nhị sư huynh nhất định là lừa hắn , tựa như trước dối xưng sư phụ đến não tắc động mạch nhất dạng...

Hắn đến trở về vạch trần bọn họ nói dối, sau đó hảo hảo giáo huấn bọn họ nhất đốn.

"Phương, Phương Hạ... ?" Hầu Triêu Thanh thật cẩn thận mà hô một tiếng.

Phương Hạ đột nhiên từ chỗ ngồi đứng lên, "Ta muốn hồi Thước Sơn quan."

Trên bàn chén trà bị hắn không cẩn thận mang phiên, tiên y phục ẩm ướt bãi, Phương Hạ cũng không quản, rớt ra ghế dựa, liền hướng quán cà phê ngoại hướng.

Phù Cẩn gắt gao đuổi kịp Phương Hạ.

"Phương Hạ! Từ từ..."

Hầu Triêu Thanh không hảm trụ người, vội vã tìm đi quầy lễ tân mua đơn. Trả tiền, cũng không đợi người bán hàng tìm linh, liền vội vàng ra bên ngoài chạy. Nhưng mà, hắn mới vừa chạy đến ven đường, liền nhìn đến Phương Hạ cản lại một chiếc xe taxi, chính thấp người hướng trong tọa. Chờ hắn đuổi theo thời điểm, xe taxi kia đã tuyệt trần mà đi.

Phương Hạ tọa cho thuê một đường đuổi tới C thị cao thiết trạm, mua khai hướng Q thị gần nhất cấp lớp.

Phù Cẩn đi theo Phương Hạ phía sau, nhìn hắn dùng rất nhỏ run rẩy tay niết phiếu, hướng tự động kiểm phiếu khẩu tắc, tắc hai lần đều không có thể nhét vào đi; nhìn hắn theo đám người thượng sân ga, thiếu chút nữa thải không ngã sấp xuống; nhìn hắn đi vào thùng xe ngồi xuống, an tĩnh mà nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, cửa sổ thủy tinh chiếu phim xuất hắn mờ mịt ánh mắt — đây là Phương Hạ lần đầu tiên tại đám người chật chội địa phương, tầm mắt không có chặt chẽ nhìn mình chằm chằm, chú ý không cho người sống từ thân thể hắn trung xuyên qua.

Phù Cẩn đứng ở Phương Hạ bên cạnh, nhưng không biết nên nói cái gì đó. Hắn chưa bao giờ trải qua cùng loại sự, lời an ủi cũng không từ nói lên.

Đinh Minh tại trong điện thoại nói nói, hắn cơ bản cũng nghe được . Mã Quảng Bình quá thế, đối Phương Hạ đến nói, đại khái tựa như chí thân qua đời, loại này trầm trọng bi thương, hắn không có trải qua. Hắn khi còn sống, cùng chí thân ở giữa quan hệ lương bạc, bên người cũng không có cùng loại loại quan hệ này người tồn tại, cho nên hắn lý giải không Phương Hạ giờ phút này cảm xúc.

Nhưng mà, loại này vô pháp lý giải, lại giống như đem hắn cùng Phương Hạ ngăn cách ở tại hai cái thế giới, làm Phù Cẩn cảm thấy ẩn ẩn lo âu cùng bị đè nén. Đây là hắn hóa thành lệ quỷ sau đó chưa bao giờ có cảm xúc. Hắn không cần lo âu, bởi vì hắn vẫn luôn mắt lạnh nhìn thế; hắn lại càng không sẽ bị đè nén, bởi vì hắn cũng không cần hô hấp.

Đoàn tàu đúng giờ đến Q thị , Phương Hạ trực tiếp tại nhà ga đánh xe, thẳng đến Thước Sơn chân núi.

Đến Thước Sơn chân núi khi, chạng vạng sắc trời đã thốn ánh nắng chiều diễm lệ, biến đến ám trầm đứng lên. Phương Hạ đứng ở chân núi, liếc mắt một cái có thể nhìn đến đỉnh núi.

Thước Sơn là một tòa thực tiểu nhân sơn, độ cao so với mặt biển bất quá trăm mét, có thể nói là núi cao trung tiểu đáng thương. Phương Hạ đối này tòa tiểu đáng thương rất quen thuộc, đi bộ bất quá hơn mười phút, có thể thoải mái đến tại đỉnh núi Thước Sơn quan.

Nhưng mà, giờ phút này đứng ở chân núi, ngẩng đầu nhìn đỉnh núi, Phương Hạ đã có một loại đứng ở nghìn trượng cao sơn trước cảm giác áp bách, cảm giác cả tòa sơn đều tại vô hạn cất cao, hướng hắn xâm áp lại đây, gọi hắn tâm sinh sợ hãi.

Ngửa đầu, nhìn đến đáy mắt phiếm toan, Phương Hạ mới nâng lên như có thiên kim trụy chân, bước trên tảng đá phô đi ra bậc thang. Nhất giai nhất giai mà hướng thượng đi, từng bước một mà tiếp cận đỉnh núi Thước Sơn quan.

Xa xa mà nhìn đạo quan đại môn, mặt trên môn lương quải bạch, bạch đế đèn lồng thượng viết đại đại "Điện" .

Phương Hạ cảm giác chính mình trong đáy lòng liều mạng tích lũy đứng lên phủ định, liền giống như năm xưa cửa sổ chỉ phá động, phần phật nha lạnh ý, từ đáy lòng một tia ý thức mà thổi quát đi ra, tại thân thể của hắn khu tứ chi trung khuếch tán, đem hắn mạch máu trung máu lạnh thấu.

Phương Hạ cắn môi sừng, đứng thẳng bất động ở tại một hồi lâu, thẳng đến nếm đến rỉ sắt hương vị, mới chậm rãi mà hướng trong đi.

Bên trong đèn đuốc sáng trưng, có tụng kinh đạo sĩ, có ngồi ở một bên thấp giọng khóc phụ nhân, còn có qua lại bận rộn người trong thôn.

Phương Hạ tha cước bộ, hốt hoảng mà hướng trong đi.

Xuyên qua tiền viện, chính là trước đường. Nơi đó treo vải trắng hiếu liêm, bố trí thành hiếu đường.

Phương Hạ bước vào hiếu đường, canh giữ ở hiếu liêm biên Đinh Minh cùng Đan Nghĩa Xuân đứng lên, bọn họ mặc trên người màu trắng đồ tang.

"Phương Hạ..." Đinh Minh đỏ mắt, ách cổ họng hoán một tiếng, lại chậm rãi đem tầm mắt chuyển nhập vải trắng hiếu phía sau rèm mặt, "Sư phụ ở trong này..."

Phương Hạ run rẩy môi, chậm rãi đi đến mành mặt sau.

Hắn nhìn đến Mã Quảng Bình thẳng tắp mà nằm ở phô vải trắng trên ván cửa mặt, trên mặt tử khí hắc trầm. Hắn tự tay đi sờ Mã Quảng Bình bên cạnh người tay, đụng đến một tay cương lãnh.

"Sư phụ —" Phương Hạ một tiếng nức nở rên rĩ, hai đầu gối chấm đất, quỳ gối linh tiền.

Phù Cẩn đứng ở linh đường ở ngoài, nhìn vải trắng hiếu liêm, nghe được Phương Hạ kia một tiếng rên rĩ từ bên trong truyền ra, chỉ cảm thấy giống như trong ngực nội trái tim bị hoạt sinh sinh mà xé rách, đau đến thần hồn câu chiến.

Hắn rõ ràng sớm đã không có có thể nhảy lên trái tim, như thế nào còn sẽ cảm nhận được loại đau này?

Đệ 63 chương điệu 05

Phù Cẩn là lệ quỷ, không thể tùy ý tiến vào linh đường giữ đạo hiếu nơi, hắn nếu đi theo đồng thời canh giữ ở di thể bên cạnh, khả năng kinh chạy về gia vong hồn.

Dày vải trắng hiếu liêm che trụ tầm mắt của hắn, nhìn không tới tình hình bên trong, tại lúc ban đầu vài tiếng rên rĩ cùng nức nở truyền tới sau, hắn sẽ thấy nghe không được thuộc loại Phương Hạ thanh âm.

Phù Cẩn nhăn lại mày, nhịn không được hướng phía linh đường bên kia đi rồi hai bước, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là dừng lại với linh đường cửa nhà, không có đặt chân linh đường. Phương Hạ nhất định là muốn gặp Mã Quảng Bình vong hồn , hắn làm sợ Mã Quảng Bình vong hồn không dám tiến linh đường, Phương Hạ sợ là muốn trách hắn , hắn không nghĩ nhạ Phương Hạ sinh khí.

Phương Hạ tại bên trong thủ sư phụ hắn, Phù Cẩn ở bên ngoài chờ Phương Hạ.

Đạo sĩ tiếng tụng kinh, cùng phụ nhân thấp tiếng khóc, giằng co cùng một chỗ, toàn bộ Thước Sơn quan giống như đắm chìm tại dính trù bi thiết trung.

Mã Quảng Bình tang sự là Thước Sơn thôn thôn trưởng hỗ trợ xử lý .

Vị kia thôn trưởng cũng là họ Mã, nhưng cùng Mã Quảng Bình cũng không có thân thích quan hệ. Mã thôn trưởng vốn là chờ Mã Quảng Bình tháng sau vi trong thôn chủ trì cúng bái hành lễ , lại không nghĩ chờ tới là Mã Quảng Bình qua đời tin tức.

Tin tức tới đột nhiên, Mã Quảng Bình trừ bỏ ba cái đồ đệ, không có nhiều thân nhân, mã thôn trưởng liền vội vàng đi cách vách trấn trên thỉnh chuyên môn làm tang sự đạo sĩ thành viên tổ chức, lại từ trong thôn tìm hỗ trợ khóc tang phụ nhân, cùng một ít chuẩn bị tang sự người.

Đạo sĩ là dân gian bạch sự đạo sĩ, không là chân chính ý nghĩa thượng đạo gia đệ tử, cho nên tang sự đi chính là dân gian tập tục chương trình.

Di thể muốn tại linh đường đình linh ba ngày, tiếp thu thân hữu đọc kinh sám hối, tài năng nhập liệm.

Vội tới Mã Quảng Bình dâng hương , có Thước Sơn trong thôn thôn dân, cũng cùng Mã Quảng Bình hiểu biết một ít đạo hữu, có chút Phương Hạ nhận thức, có chút Phương Hạ không biết. Có người đến linh tiền dâng hương, hắn sẽ nhỏ giọng nói lời cảm tạ, máy móc mà đờ đẫn mà tái diễn.

Phương Hạ tại hiếu liêm biên ngồi, thủ hắn nằm ở trên ván cửa sư phụ, cẩn thận chiếu khán ván cửa dưới đốt đèn chong. Đèn chong là cho vong hồn dẫn đường , đốt đèn chong, vong hồn có thể tìm được hồi gia lộ. Nếu là đình linh ba ngày, vong hồn không trở về, kia đã nói lên vong hồn lạc đường, liền phải đợi làm thất thời điểm chiêu hồn, mạnh mẽ đem vong hồn gọi trở về đến, lại đưa này ra đi.

Đến chạng vạng, dâng hương người ít dần, chờ đến không người đến sau đó, Phương Hạ hai vị sư huynh liền đi chuẩn bị tụng kinh đạo sĩ , lưu Phương Hạ một người canh giữ ở linh đường hiếu liêm biên. Phương Hạ nhìn đèn chong nhảy lên ngọn lửa, ách cổ họng, hỏi đứng ở ngoài cửa Phù Cẩn: "Sư phụ... Trở về không?"

Phù Cẩn hướng phía đạo quan sơn môn phương hướng nhìn thoáng qua, nhỏ giọng nói cho Phương Hạ: [ còn không có. ]

Phương Hạ dùng phiếm hồng hai mắt, nhìn thoáng qua bên ngoài, dùng một số gần như nỉ non thanh âm, hỏi, "Sư huynh bọn họ rõ ràng là một đường hô sư phụ trở về , sư phụ vì cái gì chưa cùng trở về?"

Phương Hạ hai ngày này vẫn luôn thực an tĩnh, rất ít nói chuyện. Hắn khó được mở miệng, Phù Cẩn đã nghĩ dẫn hắn nhiều lời hai câu.

[ có lẽ sư phụ ngươi về sớm đến , chỉ là muốn tại phụ cận đi dạo, cho nên không có lập tức trở về gia. ] Phù Cẩn nghĩ nghĩ, nói rằng.

"Sư phụ đúng là yêu chạy loạn tính tình..."

[ ngươi đừng vội, hôm nay mới túc trực bên linh cữu ngày hôm sau. ] Phù Cẩn ôn thanh an ủi.

Phương Hạ nhẹ khẽ lên tiếng, liền không nói lời gì nữa .

Đợi cho màn đêm sát hắc thời điểm, sơn môn phương hướng xa xa đi tới ba người, không đợi người đến gần, Phù Cẩn mày liền nhíu lại.

Thẳng tắp hướng phía linh đường bên này đi tới ba người, đi tuốt ở đàng trước chính là Cảnh Văn Thu. Đi theo Cảnh Văn Thu mặt sau , một cái là Phương Hạ cũng nhận thức Vương Kha, một cái khác tay phải cánh tay đánh thạch cao trung niên nam nhân, hắn là Cảnh gia bàng chi người, cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí một cái bối phận.

Mã Quảng Bình xuất sự trải qua, Phương Hạ hai vị sư huynh đối Phương Hạ đại khái giảng quá, Phù Cẩn tại cách đó không xa, vừa lúc cũng nghe đến .

Cảnh gia người tiếp D thị thị chính ủy thác, đi giải quyết vài tên D thị thị dân tiến Thái Hợp sơn sau mất tích sự kiện. Nhưng mà, sự tình cũng không giống Cảnh gia người tưởng tượng đơn giản như vậy, Thái Hợp sơn đúng là bị nhân thiết phong thuỷ cục.

Kia phong thuỷ cục cùng mê tung trận các loại tương tự rồi lại bất đồng, làm cho tiến vào trong đó người mê thất phương hướng, nhưng không giống mê tung trận các loại có quy luật nhưng theo, mà là mượn sơn xuyên địa mạch, tinh đấu khí tượng, lấy tự nhiên vạn vật vận hành, không hề quy luật đáng nói. Bố cục người có thể nương bố cục khi, ở lại sơn nội dẫn dắt ra vào, người bên ngoài tưởng muốn phá giải, cũng là nhất kiện cực kỳ chuyện khó khăn. Cảnh gia vốn là không am hiểu pháp trận, cảnh đừng nói loại này phức tạp phong thuỷ cục, chỉ phải cùng Mã Quảng Bình xin giúp đỡ.

Mã Quảng Bình nhìn kia phong thuỷ cục, phát hiện kia phong thuỷ cục cũng không tự đơn thuần mê tung trận như vậy, chỉ có khiến người mê thất phương hướng hiệu quả, mà là một cái thập phần nguy hiểm giết người cục. Người trở ra, thời gian nhất định nội đi không đi ra, liền là chết ở bên trong kết cục. Mã Quảng Bình nghiên cứu hai ngày, đều không có nắm chắc phá cục. Liền làm vị kia Cảnh gia người thông tri thị chính bên kia, tạm thời phong tỏa Thái Hợp sơn, hắn đi tìm người hỗ trợ.

Nhưng mà, cùng ngày ban đêm, Mã Quảng Bình còn chưa kịp đi, đi theo vị kia Cảnh gia người cùng nhau Cảnh gia họ khác khách, vội vàng lại đây cầu cứu, vị kia Cảnh gia người vào Thái Hợp sơn, khoái một giờ còn chưa đi ra. Mã Quảng Bình lập tức vào núi cứu người, kết quả — kia Cảnh gia người cứu đi ra, Mã Quảng Bình lại tại Thái Hợp sơn dưới chân mất mạng.

Mã Quảng Bình là bị vị kia Cảnh gia người liên lụy mà chết, Phương Hạ hiện tại tối là không thể gặp Cảnh gia người. Người còn thượng tại bi thống trung chưa hoãn lại đây, thấy Cảnh gia người tái sinh phẫn hận, cảm xúc thay đổi rất nhanh tối là thương thân, Phù Cẩn cũng không muốn cho Phương Hạ nhìn thấy Cảnh gia người thụ kích thích.

Phù Cẩn mới vừa tiến lên một bước, tính toán ngăn lại Cảnh Văn Thu. Nhưng mà, tại linh đường trung Phương Hạ, tiếp tiền viện làm tang sự giá chiếu sáng đăng, không đợi Cảnh Văn Thu ba người đi đến linh đường cửa nhà, liền nhận ra người tới, trước Phù Cẩn một bước vọt ra.

"Các ngươi tới làm cái gì?" Phương Hạ che ở linh đường cửa nhà, ngăn trở Cảnh Văn Thu đường đi, lạnh lùng mà nhìn chằm chằm nàng, dùng khàn khàn thanh âm chất vấn.

Cảnh Văn Thu dừng bước lại, nhìn trong chốc lát Phương Hạ, trên mặt nàng không có gì đặc biệt biểu tình, tầm mắt cũng là thấp xuống.

"Ta vội tới ta lão hữu thắp nén hương." Cảnh Văn Thu thấp giọng nói.

"Dâng hương?" Phương Hạ kéo khóe miệng, "Sư phụ ta không phải là bị các ngươi Cảnh gia người hại chết sao? Các ngươi có tư cách gì cấp lão nhân gia ông ta dâng hương?"

Đứng ở Cảnh Văn Thu phía sau, tay phải cánh tay đánh thạch cao trung niên nam nhân nhíu mày, mở miệng cãi lại nói: "Ngươi có biết cái gì? Văn Thạch đạo trường là tại mang ta rời núi thời điểm tao người ám toán mới..."

"Ích tông!" Cảnh Văn Thu quay đầu lại quát lớn đạo.

Trung niên nam tử kia ngậm miệng.

Phương Hạ tầm mắt lại hướng phía kia trung niên nam nhân chuyển đi qua.

"Sư phụ ta vào núi cứu người là ngươi?" Phương Hạ xích hồng song mâu theo dõi hắn, ách thanh hỏi.

Cảnh Ích Tông chật vật mà tránh đi Phương Hạ tầm mắt, không có mở miệng, cũng là chấp nhận.

"Ám toán sư phụ ta người là ai?" So với liên lụy Mã Quảng Bình người, Phương Hạ tự nhiên càng quan tâm hung phạm.

"Việc này ngươi không cần đúc kết, chúng ta Cảnh gia tự sẽ cho văn thạch lấy lại công đạo." Cảnh Văn Thu tiếp nói.

"Sư phụ ta là chết vào giới huyền thuật người?" Phương Hạ ngược lại nhìn chằm chằm Cảnh Văn Thu hỏi.

"Ngươi có biết thì đã có sao? Đi thay sư phụ ngươi báo thù? Ngươi lấy cái gì đi báo thù?" Cảnh Văn Thu ngước mắt nhìn lướt qua một bên Phù Cẩn, "Lợi dụng Phù Cẩn sao? Ngươi không là thực chán ghét chúng ta Cảnh gia lấy Phù Cẩn đương công cụ sử dụng sao? Như thế nào? Trước ngươi nói chính là một ít lời hay sao?"

Phương Hạ trừng Cảnh Văn Thu, sắc mặt tử hồng, trong ngực kịch liệt phập phồng.

Phù Cẩn nhanh chóng đi qua, đưa tay hư đỡ lấy Phương Hạ, hẹp dài con ngươi, bí mật mang theo sương lạnh lưỡi trượt, hướng phía Cảnh Văn Thu quét tới, nội liễm âm khí cũng đi theo tản ra, làm quanh mình độ ấm chợt hàng xuống dưới.

Cảnh Văn Thu lui về phía sau một bước, nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn ánh mắt tràn ngập che dấu không được kinh ngạc.

Nàng biết Phù Cẩn đối Phương Hạ thái độ không tầm thường, nhưng cũng không biết Phù Cẩn sẽ như vậy giữ gìn Phương Hạ. Hắn như vậy thái độ, rõ ràng là tại uy hiếp nàng .

Cảnh Văn Thu không có lại mở miệng, đối với linh đường đại môn, thật sâu mà cúc một cái cung, liền xoay người rời đi. Cảnh Ích Tông cũng ôm đánh thạch cao cánh tay, hướng linh đường đại môn cúi mình vái chào, sau đó xoay người, vội vàng đuổi kịp Cảnh Văn Thu cước bộ. Vương Kha đối với linh đường trí lễ sau, chần chờ trong chốc lát, đối với Phương Hạ nói rằng: "Phương Hạ, ngươi đừng trách Cảnh lão phu nhân, nàng cũng là sợ ngươi lỗ mãng thất thất tiến vào giới huyền thuật gặp được nguy hiểm, mới có thể nói nói vậy. Sư phụ ngươi sự, còn thỉnh nén bi thương."

Thẳng đến Cảnh Văn Thu ba người đi xa, Phương Hạ mới chậm rãi hoãn hạ hô hấp, thân hình quơ quơ, bị một cổ vô hình lực đạo đỡ lấy. Phương Hạ quay đầu nhìn lại, phát hiện Phù Cẩn hai tay hư đỡ hắn, chính lo lắng mà nhìn hắn.

"Phù Cẩn..." Phương Hạ hoán một tiếng.

[ không cần để ý Cảnh Văn Thu nói, ai là lợi dụng ta, ai là lấy chân tâm đãi ta, trong lòng ta tự nhiên đều biết. ]

"Ân." Phương Hạ gật gật đầu, cả người lần nữa biến đến thảm đạm tĩnh mịch, chậm rãi xoay người trở về đi, "Ta đi linh đường chờ sư phụ trở về."

Nhìn Phương Hạ đi bước một đi xa bóng dáng, Phù Cẩn giơ tay lên, đặt tại lồng ngực của mình vị trí — cái chỗ này lại có bị xả đau cảm giác.

Ba ngày túc trực bên linh cữu sau khi chấm dứt, Mã Quảng Bình di thể nhập liệm.

Đèn chong diệt, Mã Quảng Bình vong hồn chưa về.

Sáng sớm hôm sau đưa ma.

Dẫn đường phiên đi đầu, sau cùng linh cữu, sau đó là ôm Mã Quảng Bình bài vị Đan Nghĩa Xuân, ở một bên hỗ trợ đánh hắc tán Đinh Minh, chống tang trượng Phương Hạ, đạo sĩ tấu tang nhạc tùy tại sau đó. Một đường tát tiền giấy, đưa Mã Quảng Bình di thể lên núi, liền táng tại ly Phương Hạ mẫu thân không xa mộ địa.

Ngày hôm đó, Mã Quảng Bình vong hồn như trước chưa về.

Đầu thất, chưa về.

Nhị thất, chưa về.

Tam thất...

Tứ thất...

Năm mươi bảy, đạo sĩ tại đạo quan tiền viện, giúp bạn diễn diễn xuất, lập tán, dựng thẳng linh vị, thiết lập vọng hương thai, chiêu hồn vọng hương. Mã Quảng Bình hồn phách, như trước chưa về.

Khi tới sáng sớm, vọng hương thai triệt hạ, đạo sĩ kết thúc, Phương Hạ hai vị sư huynh tại trong viện chiêu đãi hắn nhóm. Phương Hạ một người, chậm rãi đi tới hậu viện.

"Ngũ thất đều qua, sư phụ vẫn là không trở về." Phương Hạ đứng ở trong viện dưới tàng cây trong bóng ma, đối theo kịp Phù Cẩn nói rằng.

Phù Cẩn không tiếng động mà đứng ở Phương Hạ phía sau, không có mở miệng.

"Nếu mạnh mẽ chiêu hồn, lại như trước chiêu không hồi vong hồn, kia nguyên nhân có nhị. Một, vong hồn bị giam cầm, khó có đáp lại; nhị, vong hồn phá tán, thiên địa không tồn. Này đó ta tại Cảnh Thư Đan cho ta sách cổ thượng nhìn đến quá." Phương Hạ cười một tiếng, "Phù Cẩn, ngươi nói có kỳ quái hay không? Nhiều như vậy nội dung, ta như thế nào cố tình liền nhớ kỹ một đoạn này?"

Đệ 64 chương điệu 06

[ Phương Hạ... ]

Phù Cẩn tưởng muốn nói cái gì đó an ủi Phương Hạ, rồi lại không biết nên nói cái gì đó. Tưởng muốn điền bình nhân tâm miệng vết thương, ngôn ngữ thường thường là tối tái nhợt vô lực thủ đoạn.

Phương Hạ đá bay dưới chân một viên hòn đá nhỏ, hai tay cắm ở túi quần trong, quay đầu lại đi.

Hắn hai mắt tơ máu chưa thốn, cằm vô tra mạo đầu, cả người lộ ra một lượng suy sút, cùng Phù Cẩn trong ấn tượng, kia có chút xúc động còn tổng là tràn ngập sức sống bộ dáng tựa như hai người. Mặc dù như thế, Phương Hạ hay là đối với hắn xả một nụ cười.

"Phù Cẩn, đến tán gẫu một ít ngày." Phương Hạ đối với Phù Cẩn nói rằng.

[ tưởng tán gẫu cái gì? ] Phù Cẩn đi đến Phương Hạ trước mặt, rũ mắt nhìn hắn, ôn thanh hỏi ý kiến.

"Ta mang ngươi đi thăm một chút chúng ta Thước Sơn quan." Phương Hạ nói xong, mang theo Phù Cẩn hướng trong đi, "Phía trước ngươi đều xem qua, liền như vậy một gian chính điện cùng thiên gian, liền không những thứ khác . Bên này hậu viện là chúng ta chỗ ở, đây là phòng của ta, đối diện là ta sư huynh bọn họ gian phòng, trung gian kia gian là sư phụ gian phòng."

Phương Hạ tầm mắt tại đồ vật hướng hai bên sương phòng đảo qua, đang nhìn hướng trung gian hướng nam gian phòng khi, lời nói hơi hơi nhất đốn, mới tiếp tục nói: "Ta nhớ rõ khi còn bé vừa tới nơi này thời điểm, bởi vì đi ngủ không thành thật, hai cái sư huynh cũng không muốn theo ta ngủ một cái giường. Sư phụ đã nghĩ làm ta cùng hắn ngủ một gian, nhưng là ta ghét bỏ hắn, thà rằng một người ngủ, cũng không tưởng cùng hắn đồng thời ngủ. Cuối cùng hắn bị ta nháo đến không được, liền chỉnh lý phía đông phòng này cho ta."

"Ta cái kia thời điểm đại khái mới tứ tuổi đi, sư phụ đâu yên tâm làm ta một người ngủ, nhưng hắn lại lấy ta không có biện pháp." Nói tới đây, Phương Hạ cười cười, "Sau đó, sư phụ ta liền mỗi ngày hơn nửa đêm đứng lên, lấy trương băng ghế tọa ta cửa phòng thủ, chỉ sợ ta bị cái gì kinh làm sợ khóc tìm không thấy người."

Phù Cẩn đi theo Phương Hạ, đi đến Phương Hạ trụ gian phòng trước.

Mộc chế ô vuông cửa sổ, đỏ thẩm đồ nước sơn đã phai màu, trên ván cửa lưu có các loại đồ họa khắc ngân, phải là Phương Hạ khi còn bé lưu lại .

"Kỳ thật ta từ tiểu lá gan liền rất đại, căn bản không có gì có thể dọa khóc ta — sư phụ ta chính là ngồi ở chỗ này thủ ta." Phương Hạ tại cửa phòng đứng lại, đưa tay chỉ chỉ trước cửa vị trí, "Lúc ấy vẫn là ngày đông lạnh, trên núi nửa đêm lãnh đến thực, hắn liền bọc một giường chăn ngồi ở cửa nhà. Sau đó có một ngày buổi tối ta đi tiểu đêm, nghe được cửa nhà truyền đến đánh hắt xì thanh âm, ngay tại trong khe cửa nhìn thoáng qua. Nhìn đến cửa nhà ngồi xổm đen tuyền một đại đà, cho rằng chính là trong thôn đại nương giảng sơn bà ngoại, chuẩn bị bắt ta trở về đương dự trữ lương."

[ sau đó đâu? ] Phù Cẩn nghiêng đầu nhìn Phương Hạ, [ ngươi nói cho ngươi biết sư phụ sao? ]

"Không có, ta ai cũng không nói cho." Phương Hạ lắc lắc đầu, sau đó nở nụ cười, "Ta buổi tối tẩy hoàn chân nước rửa chân giấu ở dưới sàng, chờ đến nửa đêm kia 'Sơn bà ngoại' xuất hiện , không chút nghĩ ngợi mà mở cửa hướng trên người hắn bát. Sư phụ nghe được tiếng cửa mở, lúc ấy vừa lúc xoay người lại, kết quả bị ta dùng một chậu nước rửa chân bát vẻ mặt. Ngày hôm sau sư phụ liền bị cảm, sau đó vừa thấy được ta, liền nói ta cả người là đảm, ta khi đó cảm thấy hắn là tại khen ta, còn đắc ý thực trường một đoạn thời gian."

Phương Hạ mang theo Phù Cẩn, nhiễu xuất hậu viện này một mảnh, đến nơi ở mặt sau, đó là một khối làm luyện võ trường đất trống. Chính là thạch chuyên đánh phô, thoạt nhìn san bằng, nhưng kỳ thật rất nhiều địa phương đã gồ ghề .

"Lại lớn hơn một chút, sư phụ dạy ta múa kiếm đánh quyền, ta học vài ngày sau, cầm hắn cấp tiểu mộc kiếm, đem hắn dưỡng những cái đó bồn hoa đều cấp họa họa ." Phương Hạ nhìn kia phiến trống trơn đãng đãng luyện võ trường, ánh mắt có chút phiêu, tựa hồ nhìn này phiến luyện võ trường, thần hồn về tới đi qua, "Sư phụ lúc ấy tức giận đến tưởng lấy hài để trần đánh ta, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là không bỏ được động thủ, chính mình đi đem chậu hoa chết thảm cây thanh lý . Sau lại ta đi phía sau núi cắt cành trúc, đem sư phụ những cái đó không chậu hoa đều cắm đầy, còn đi tìm sư phụ tranh công . Sư phụ liền dùng hắn thật vất vả toàn xuống dưới mấy đồng tiền, cho ta mua chạy bằng điện tiểu xe lửa."

Phương Hạ nói là tìm Phù Cẩn nói chuyện phiếm, nhưng cơ bản đều là hắn một người tại giảng.

Giảng hắn khi còn nhỏ to gan lớn mật, giảng hắn thơ ấu khi nghịch ngợm gây sự, giảng hắn thiếu niên khi phản nghịch ngoan liệt, mỗi một đoạn đều có Mã Quảng Bình tham dự.

Mã Quảng Bình đối Phương Hạ đến nói, không chỉ là thu dưỡng sư phụ của hắn, càng là gia nhân, thậm chí huyết thân. Mã Quảng Bình còn sống, Phương Hạ ở trên đời này liền có gia nhưng về, không có Mã Quảng Bình, Phương Hạ chính là cái kia trôi giạt khắp nơi cô nhi.

Chân trời đã nổi lên mặt trời, Phương Hạ híp khô khốc hai mắt, đón thần gian gió lạnh trầm mặc một lát.

Thật lâu sau, mới chậm rãi mở miệng đối Phù Cẩn nói rằng: "Phù Cẩn, ta muốn hồi Cảnh gia."

Phù Cẩn ngước mắt, tầm mắt dừng ở Phương Hạ kia thoạt nhìn có chút đơn bạc bóng dáng thượng.

"Sư phụ chết là giới huyền thuật người đã hạ thủ, ta muốn tìm người nọ, liền yêu cầu mau chóng xâm nhập giới huyền thuật. Mượn Cảnh gia tên tuổi, xem như một cái thật tốt tiệp kính." Phương Hạ đạo, "Cảnh Văn Thu nói, sư phụ tử, Cảnh gia sẽ cho cái công đạo, nhưng nếu điều đến sự tình đề cập Cảnh gia ích lợi, nguy hiểm cho Cảnh gia an nguy, bọn họ lại sẽ làm như thế nào? Ta không thể trông cậy vào bọn họ sẽ vì sư phụ ta không tiếc hết thảy, cho nên ta chỉ có thể chính mình tra. Sư phụ vong hồn nếu là bị giam cầm , ta liền muốn đem hắn mang trở về; sư phụ vong hồn nếu là... Không có, ta cũng nhất định đem ám hại sư phụ hung thủ tìm ra. Sư phụ báo thù loại này hiên ngang lẫm liệt nói, ta sẽ không nói, ta liền muốn cho chính mình một cái công đạo."

[ hảo, chúng ta hồi Cảnh gia. ]

"Không phải chúng ta." Phương Hạ xoay người, nhìn Phù Cẩn, "Là ta một người hồi Cảnh gia."

Phù Cẩn khóe miệng căng thẳng, không tiếng động mà nhìn lại Phương Hạ, đáy mắt ám sắc bắt đầu khởi động, để lộ ra rõ ràng không vui cảm xúc.

"Ngự quỷ thuật trấn phong âm khí, đối thuật giả cùng quỷ hồn ở giữa khoảng cách vốn là cũng không sao yêu cầu, ngươi hoàn toàn không tất yếu đi theo ta đồng thời hồi Cảnh gia. Ngươi cũng không cần lo lắng cho ta, ta là vào Cảnh gia gia phả , chỉ cần ta mặt dày mày dạn, bọn họ cũng đuổi không đi ta?" Phương Hạ rũ mắt, đưa tay sờ soạng một chút bắt tại trên cổ ngọc quyết, "Đương nhiên, ta vẫn là của ngươi trấn thủ người, chờ đến ngươi tìm được... Tìm được hợp tâm ý tân trấn thủ người sau, ta liền..."

Phương Hạ lời còn chưa dứt, cánh mũi gian ngửi được một trận quen thuộc lãnh hương.

Phương Hạ ngước mắt, chỉ thấy hóa thành thật thể Phù Cẩn, chạy tới cách hắn xa một bước khoảng cách, rũ mắt nhìn hắn, ánh mắt thật sâu.

"Ngươi muốn đuổi ta đi?" Phù Cẩn thanh lãnh thanh âm, nhiễm thượng tức giận.

"Không là, ta không là đuổi ngươi đi, ta là nói chờ ngươi tìm được mặt khác thích hợp trấn thủ người sau..."

"Ta không cần mặt khác trấn thủ người." Phù Cẩn lạnh giọng phản bác.

"Ngươi không thể theo ta cùng đi Cảnh gia." Phương Hạ bỏ qua một bên đầu, không dám cùng Phù Cẩn đối diện, "Ngươi theo ta hồi Cảnh gia, liền lại thành bọn họ có thể lợi dụng công cụ, hơn nữa khả năng sẽ so trước ngươi tại Cảnh gia đãi ngộ còn kém, bọn họ sẽ lợi dụng ngươi đối với ta hảo."

"Sẽ không, bọn họ không làm gì được ta." Phù Cẩn hơi hơi nhíu mày, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình thân bất do kỷ bị Cảnh gia người lợi dụng nhỏ yếu hình tượng, tại Phương Hạ trong lòng đắp nặn đến rất thành công hơi có chút.

"Cũng không chỉ là Cảnh gia nguyên nhân. Ta muốn điều tra ám toán sư phụ hung thủ, ngươi đi theo ta rất nguy hiểm, ta bảo hộ không ngươi, vạn nhất ngươi giống sư phụ nhất dạng tiêu thất..." Nói tới đây, Phương Hạ đôi môi run lên một chút, nguyên bản không có gì huyết sắc mặt, lại trắng vài phần.

Phù Cẩn mới vừa tụ tập đứng lên tức giận, lại tại bỗng nhiên tán loạn.

"Ngươi bảo hộ không ta, vậy thì do ta bảo hộ ngươi." Phù Cẩn đạo.

Lần này, đến phiên Phương Hạ nhíu mày , hắn thực không đồng ý ngước mắt nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn nâng lên hai tay, nâng trụ Phương Hạ mặt, vọng tiến hắn đáy mắt, "Ngươi nói ngươi thích ta, hiện tại lại muốn đuổi ta đi, ngươi đối lời của mình đã nói không một chút trách nhiệm tâm sao?"

"Ngươi lại không thích ta!" Phương Hạ theo bản năng mà bật thốt lên phản bác.

"Ta thích ngươi." Phù Cẩn nghiêm túc mà đối Phương Hạ nói rằng.

Phương Hạ đột nhiên trừng lớn hai mắt.

"Là theo ngươi nhất dạng cái loại này thích." Phù Cẩn phóng hoãn thanh âm, "Ta không có phương diện này kinh nghiệm, ta cũng không phải người sống, ta không biết lệ quỷ hay không còn có thể sinh ra như vậy tình cảm. Nhưng là, nhìn ngươi khổ sở, lòng ta khẩu sẽ cảm giác đau, ta rõ ràng là không có trái tim , cho nên — trừ bỏ thích ngươi, ta nghĩ không xuất này lý do của hắn."

Phương Hạ ngơ ngác mà nhìn Phù Cẩn, vẫn là có chút không dám tin tưởng. Há miệng, cuối cùng nhỏ giọng nói: "Ngươi khả năng tưởng sai..."

Phù Cẩn tầm mắt hơi hơi hạ dời, dừng ở Phương Hạ kia hơi khô nứt đôi môi thượng, tại đối phương khiếp sợ trong ánh mắt, nghiêng người thấu tiến lên đi.

Cánh mũi gian lãnh hương càng tăng lên, gọi người mê say, trên môi là vi lạnh mềm mại xúc cảm, dán tại mặt trên, nhẹ nhàng lề mề một chút, sau đó rời đi.

Rời đi Phương Hạ đôi môi đồng thời, Phù Cẩn cũng buông lỏng ra nâng Phương Hạ mặt hai tay, lẳng lặng yên ngưng mắt nhìn đối phương, "Ta tìm không thấy mặt khác thích hợp trấn thủ người."

Phương Hạ: "Ta..."

Phù Cẩn: "Ngươi đến phụ trách."

Không biết nên nói cái gì , bị Phù Cẩn nhẹ như lông chim hôn, giảo đến đầu óc một đoàn tương hồ, làm tốt kế hoạch thố từ, tại trong nháy mắt triệt để hỏng mất.

"Đi theo ta ngươi gặp được nguy hiểm..." Phương Hạ cúi đầu khô cằn mà lặp lại cái này hắn để ý nhất lý do.

"Sẽ không."

Phù Cẩn mở ra song chưởng, hai tay xuyên qua Phương Hạ eo hai bên, đem người ôm vào lòng, ôm chặt lấy. Trong khoảng thời gian này, hắn vẫn muốn như vậy đem Phương Hạ ôm vào trong ngực, làm hắn không cần một người gắt gao mà chống đỡ.

Trong ngực người, cốt cách hình dáng rõ ràng, trên người sờ không tới rõ ràng thịt, cả người gầy đến lợi hại.

"Chỉ cần ta không nghĩ, ai cũng không gây thương tổn ta." Phù Cẩn thu thu hai tay, tại Phương Hạ bên tai thấp giọng nói, "Mà ngươi, là ta gặp qua nhân trung, huyền thuật thiên phú tầng chót một loại kia, tương lai ngươi sẽ trở thành giới huyền thuật lợi hại nhất thuật giả, ngươi không cần sợ hãi ai. Ngươi lo lắng sự đều sẽ không phát sinh, tin tưởng ta."

"Phù Cẩn..." Phương Hạ thân thể run nhè nhẹ một chút, sau đó chậm rãi nâng lên hai tay, hồi ôm lấy Phù Cẩn.

"Không cho lại đuổi ta đi."

"Ân."

"Liền tính ngươi đuổi ta đi, ta cũng sẽ vẫn luôn đi theo ngươi."

"Ân."

Đệ 65 chương hầu móng vuốt 01

Tám tháng sơ tuần, đúng là hè nóng bức vào đầu thời điểm. Buổi sáng mới quá bảy giờ thái dương, liền có một loại vô cùng lo lắng ý tứ hàm xúc.

D thị Kỳ Sơn thôn đi thông Thái Hợp sơn nhựa đường đường cái thượng, một chiếc xe mô tô ba bánh, chở một vị thanh niên, hướng phía Thái Hợp sơn phương hướng chạy tới.

Khai xe mô tô ba bánh chính là một vị năm gần 60 tuổi lão ông, trên đầu đỉnh đỉnh đầu khoan duyên mũ rơm.

Thanh niên tên là Phương Hạ, hắn ngồi ở lão ông sau lưng vị trí, cùng lão ông lưng đối lưng, chống một phen tán, tán can nghiêng dựa vào đầu vai, một tay đè nặng tán bính, một tay cầm báo chí chiết cây quạt, phần phật nha mà quạt.

Nếu có chút âm dương nhãn người thấy cái này gọi là Phương Hạ thanh niên, liền sẽ phát hiện, ai hắn áp tán bính cái tay kia biên, còn ngồi một vị dung nhan cực thịnh nam tử, bị hắn cẩn thận dùng tán che kín đầu đỉnh dương quang. Bất quá, tán mặt lớn nhỏ hữu hạn, kham kham che khuất nam tử kia đỉnh đầu dương quang, đại nửa người như trước bị chiếu nghiêng dương quang chiếu đến. Nhưng mà, tại xe đấu bên trong, cũng không để lại thuộc loại bóng dáng của hắn. Này thịnh nhan nam tử hiển nhiên không thuộc về này dương thế người, gọi Phương Hạ thanh niên gọi hắn Phù Cẩn.

"Tiểu tử, từ chỗ nào đến a?" Lão ông kéo cổ họng, thao một ngụm mang theo dày đặc bản địa khẩu âm tiếng phổ thông, cùng ngồi ở mặt sau thanh niên đáp lời.

"A thị tới." Phương Hạ hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, lớn tiếng trả lời kia lão ông.

"Người thành phố a!"

"Ta Q thị nông dân, A thị bên kia là ở tạm ." Phương Hạ cười hì hì nói xong, tầm mắt chuyển hướng bên đường ruộng lúa.

Này điều nhựa đường đường cái hai bên đều là tảng lớn ruộng lúa, tới gần gặt hái tốt đẹp khi quý, nặng trịch đạo tuệ đã bắt đầu nhiễm thượng vàng óng ánh. Phóng nhãn nhìn lại xanh biếc nhiễm kim, trông rất đẹp mắt. Xa xa có thể nhìn đến tinh tinh điểm điểm nhà lầu, vậy hẳn là cũng là thuộc loại Kỳ Sơn thôn .

"Là tại A thị công tác a!" Lão ông đưa tay đỡ đỡ bị gió thổi đến có chút nghiêng lệch mũ, "Ngươi tìm chúng ta núi này câu câu trong đến làm chi? Ngươi hẳn là đi chúng ta D thị phong thành nội, bên kia náo nhiệt, thích hợp các ngươi tuổi còn trẻ chơi!"

"Ta liền thích hướng ngọn núi chạy." Phương Hạ hồi hoàn, điều chỉnh một chút tư thế ngồi, lại đi Phù Cẩn bên kia xê dịch, cơ hồ cùng Phù Cẩn sát bên đồng thời.

[ nhiệt? ] Phù Cẩn nghiêng đầu nhìn Phương Hạ.

Phù Cẩn thu liễm âm khí, nhưng bên cạnh như trước sẽ có chút ẩn ẩn lạnh ý, thấy Phương Hạ hướng trên người mình thấu, chỉ đương hắn là nhiệt .

"Không nhiệt, ta đã nghĩ ai ngươi mà thôi." Phương Hạ dùng hình dáng của miệng khi phát âm không tiếng động đạo.

Phù Cẩn ánh mắt chiến động một cái, liền tùy ý Phương Hạ ai .

"Thái Hợp sơn trước kia ngược lại là cái hảo nơi đi, bên trong hoang dại thổ sản vùng núi nhiều, cái gì cái nấm rau dại , còn có thể lấy duẩn, đi trên núi đi một vòng, xuống núi tổng có thể có thu hoạch. Chúng ta Kỳ Sơn thôn người, nhàn rỗi không có việc gì cũng yêu đi lên đi dạo. Sau lại có một cái khai phá thương nhìn trúng Thái Hợp sơn phụ cận vùng, tưởng muốn khai phá làm nghỉ phép sơn trang. Trong thành phố thị ủy lãnh đạo cảm thấy sơn trang có thể kéo chúng ta này một mảnh kinh tế, năm trước liền bỏ vốn tạo này điều nhựa đường đường cái. Ai tưởng đến, ba tháng trước, Thái Hợp sơn liền xảy ra chuyện." Lão ông thở dài, "Trong thôn vài cái người trẻ tuổi vào núi thải dã môi, kết quả rốt cuộc không đi ra. Nghe nói ngọn núi ra tai hoạ, trong thành phố trong âm thầm thỉnh không ít đại sư đến xem, trong lúc còn phong lộ không cho người vào. Tháng trước mới triệt chướng ngại vật trên đường, kia ngọn núi nâng ra không ít thi thể, chính là những cái đó thượng sơn mới dã môi tuổi trẻ người, còn có sau đó đi vào tìm người hai chi sưu cứu đội!"

Phương Hạ nghe kia lão ông nói liên miên cằn nhằn mà nói xong, trong miệng hắn những cái đó đại sư, phải là cũng có sư phụ hắn. Bất quá lão ông nhiều là tin vỉa hè, cụ thể tình huống không phải rất rõ ràng.

"Kia nguyên bản nói muốn tới kiến sơn trang khai phá thương phỏng chừng cũng muốn chạy lạc! Không có xảy ra việc gì trước, kia đại lão bản chính là mang theo không ít người tiến tiến xuất xuất mà nhìn, còn đến chúng ta trong thôn chuyển, hiện tại sợ là không muốn mảnh đất này ." Lão ông khai xe mô tô ba bánh sử xuất ruộng lúa gian đất bằng phẳng, dọc theo nhựa đường đường cái, chuyển lên núi đạo, "Cũng không trách kia đại lão bản, ngọn núi đầu một chút chết người nhiều như vậy, tai hoạ nghe nói là bị giải quyết , nhưng sự tình đã ra, ảnh hưởng không hảo không nói, trong lòng đại khái cũng sấm đến hoảng. Hiện tại chúng ta trong thôn người cũng đều không thế nào dám hướng kia trên núi chạy, chỉ sợ gặp được không sạch sẽ đồ vật. Cũng liền ta lão nhân này tham điểm trên núi cành khô nhóm lửa, cách vài ngày sẽ đi một chuyến, không phải ngươi tìm khắp không đến có thể mang ngươi thượng sơn xe!"

Lão ông lái xe đến chân núi, tại ven đường dừng lại, cầm lấy ném tại xe đấu trong một trói mảnh vải thằng, lại lấy đem liêm đao, liền muốn hướng trên núi đi. Đi đến một nửa, lại lo lắng mà quay đầu lại hảm trụ Phương Hạ, lần thứ hai công đạo đạo: "Tiểu tử, ta đại khái một giờ liền trở về , ngươi nhớ rõ không cần sớm một chút trở về, chậm thiên nhiệt, trở về rất phơi nắng . Còn có, không cần hướng ngọn núi đi rất thâm, dễ dàng xuất sự, ta cũng liền dám ở chân núi phụ cận vùng nhặt nhặt cành khô."

"Biết ." Phương Hạ lớn tiếng đáp.

Lão ông vừa lòng , nhắc đến dây thắt lưng, hướng phía ngọn núi đi đến.

Phương Hạ nhìn theo kia lão ông đi xa, xoay người hướng cùng lão ông tương phản phương hướng đi, Phù Cẩn theo sát tại phía sau hắn.

Mã Quảng Bình là tại này tòa Thái Hợp sơn trung chết, nhưng hiện tại khoảng cách Mã Quảng Bình quá thế đã có hơn ba tháng, căn cứ hắn được đến tin tức, nơi này đã có hảo mấy nhóm người đến điều tra qua.

Trừ bỏ Cảnh gia, còn có đều là giới huyền thuật tứ đại gia tộc, nhà cũ ngay tại D thị Thích gia, còn có mấy nhà môn phái, mà ngay cả quốc gia quản lý giới huyền thuật nhưng hiện nay còn không hề tồn tại cảm , đặc thù hình án cục người cũng tới điều tra quá. Này Thái Hợp sơn trong manh mối, nên phát hiện sớm đã bị phát hiện .

Kỳ thật, tại hai tháng trước, hắn trở lại Cảnh gia sau đó, Cảnh Trọng Chí liền mang theo hắn lại tới một lần, lúc ấy hắn còn ôm có thể ở nơi này tìm được Mã Quảng Bình vong hồn hy vọng, kết quả tự nhiên là không hắn nghĩ đến mỹ hảo như thế. Hôm nay tới nơi này lần nữa, chỉ là bởi vì trùng hợp nhận đến một cái ủy thác tại cái thành phố này, liền tiện đường sang đây xem nhìn.

Thái Hợp sơn là một tòa so qua hà sơn tiểu, nhưng so Thước Sơn muốn lớn hơn rất nhiều lùn sơn. Nhẹ nhàng triền núi vài cái phập phồng, cấu thành Thái Hợp sơn, làm trên núi chiếu sáng vô cùng tốt, thảm thực vật cũng tùy theo lớn lên xanh um tươi tốt .

Phương Hạ thải cành khô cỏ dại, theo trong trí nhớ lộ tuyến, đi đến sư phụ hắn cuối cùng nhắm mắt chân núi vị trí.

"Sư phụ, đồ đệ tới nhìn ngươi ." Phương Hạ tại san bằng bụi cỏ quỳ xuống, đối với chân núi vị trí nghiêm nghiêm túc túc mà dập đầu lạy ba cái.

Này ba tháng trong, đã xảy ra rất nhiều sự.

Mã Quảng Bình đột nhiên quá thế, đánh gãy Phương Hạ bình thản mà lại bình thường sinh hoạt. Tại xử lí hoàn Mã Quảng Bình hậu sự sau, Phương Hạ đại sư huynh Đan Nghĩa Xuân tiếp nhận Thước Sơn quan, nhị sư huynh Đinh Minh nói ra giải sầu sau sẽ không có liên hệ, mà Phương Hạ từ phòng vẽ tranh công tác, về tới Cảnh gia.

Cảnh gia nhà cũ quyền lợi, bây giờ là nắm chắc tại hai nhân thủ trung, một cái là Cảnh Văn Thu, một cái lại là Cảnh Trọng Chí.

Phương Hạ hồi Cảnh gia, hắn tìm chính là Cảnh Trọng Chí.

Cảnh Văn Thu không nguyện ý làm Phương Hạ tham dự giới huyền thuật sự, hắn muốn đi vào giới huyền thuật, Cảnh Văn Thu tất nhiên sẽ không để cho hắn hồi Cảnh gia. Cảnh Trọng Chí không giống, hắn chỉ cần Phương Hạ không cùng hắn tranh đoạt Cảnh gia quyền lợi, không uy hiếp hắn Cảnh gia gia chủ địa phương vị, hắn không để ý làm Phương Hạ hồi Cảnh gia đương cái bài trí người thừa kế, chỉ cần Phù Cẩn cái này tồn tại như trước có thể ở lại Cảnh gia. Mà Phương Hạ chính là yêu cầu, tại điều tra Mã Quảng Bình một chuyện thượng, cùng chung Cảnh gia mạng lưới tình báo, Cảnh Trọng Chí tự nhiên vui vẻ đồng ý.

Phương Hạ trở lại Cảnh gia sau, Cảnh Trọng Chí liền dẫn hắn đến Thái Hợp sơn, xem như bước đầu biểu hiện hắn đối Phương Hạ thành ý.

Cảnh Văn Thu không đồng ý Phương Hạ hồi Cảnh gia, Phương Hạ tự nhiên là không thể lại hồi nhà cũ trụ, Cảnh Trọng Chí thập phần chu đáo cấp Phương Hạ an bài chỗ ở, bất quá Phương Hạ cự tuyệt . Phương Hạ liên hệ thượng Cảnh Thư Đan, chính thức thỉnh cầu hắn đương chính mình huyền thuật lão sư.

Cảnh Thư Đan chần chờ quá, hắn kỳ thật cùng Cảnh Văn Thu một cái ý tưởng, không nguyện ý làm Phương Hạ xâm nhập giới huyền thuật. Chính là Phương Hạ tiến vào giới huyền thuật thái độ quá mức cường ngạnh, mặc dù không đi theo hắn học, cũng sẽ đi tìm những người khác, châm chước luôn mãi, cuối cùng vẫn là đồng ý .

Sau đó, Phương Hạ đi Cảnh Thư Đan chỗ ở phụ cận thuê phòng ở, đi theo Cảnh Thư Đan học tập hai tháng. Một ít lý luận tri thức, cơ bản phép thuật học được không sai biệt lắm sau, Cảnh Thư Đan liền từ Cảnh gia nhà cũ liên lạc viên Trình Đông nơi đó, tìm chút thích hợp Phương Hạ ủy thác thử tay nghề ủy thác nhiệm vụ, làm Phương Hạ chính mình tuyển. Vì thế, Phương Hạ liền tuyển D thị bên này nhất kiện ủy thác.

Khái hoàn đầu, Phương Hạ lại cùng Phù Cẩn tại quanh mình đi lòng vòng, kết quả cùng dự tính nhất dạng, không có bất luận cái gì thu hoạch.

[ phong thuỷ cục, cùng bình thường pháp trận bất đồng, là trực tiếp lợi dụng tự nhiên điều kiện sở thiết, vốn là sẽ không lưu lại bất luận cái gì đạo cụ. Thủ đoạn cao minh thầy phong thủy, thậm chí có thể gọi người nhìn không ra hắn thiết cục khi động quá cục mắt. ] Phù Cẩn đối Phương Hạ nói rằng, [ hơn nữa nơi này phong thuỷ cục, tại hơn một tháng trước, đã tìm người phá, liền tính nguyên bản có lưu lại rõ ràng dấu vết, từ lâu nhìn đoán không ra . ]

"Đã nhìn ra cũng vô dụng, căn cứ động quá cục mắt, căn bản không có biện pháp nhìn ra thiết cục người là ai." Phương Hạ nhún vai.

Phù Cẩn nghiêng đầu nhìn Phương Hạ, [ ngươi xem qua kia bản 《 phong thuỷ tứ hóa 》 ? ]

"Nhìn một chút, như lọt vào trong sương mù , liền đã hiểu cái đại khái."

[ đừng có gấp, ngươi đã làm được thực hảo . ]

Phương Hạ tại huyền thuật thượng thiên phú, so với hắn dự tính rất cao. Không học thì lấy, một khi hắn chủ động học đứng lên, kia tiến triển chính là thần tốc. Gần hai tháng, học xong huyền thuật trụ cột tri thức đồng thời, hắn còn tại lựa chọn tính cho chính mình làm những phương diện khác bổ khuyết.

Phương Hạ đối với Phù Cẩn lộ ra một nụ cười, quát không biết liêm sỉ đạo, "Lại khen một lần."

[ ngươi đã làm được thực hảo . ] Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ, nghiêm túc mà lần nữa khen hắn một lần.

Bị Phù Cẩn gần như vậy hồ chuyên chú nhìn, Phương Hạ cảm giác chính mình mặt hơi hơi nóng lên, nhịn không được dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt. Lại nhìn đi xuống, hắn sẽ không thể không suy nghĩ muốn hôn lên đi. Tuy rằng Phù Cẩn cùng hắn thổ lộ , nhưng Phương Hạ cho tới bây giờ, như trước có một loại không chân thực cảm giác. Hơn nữa từ khi tại Thước Sơn quan kia nhất hôn sau đó, Phù Cẩn sẽ thấy không đối hắn làm quá cùng loại thân mật hành động, điều này làm cho Phương Hạ rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy, nhưng vẫn không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương tiểu hạ: Người yêu thích Plato làm như thế nào? Tại tuyến chờ, rất cấp bách .

Tác giả: Phù đại lão?

Phù Cẩn: Không có, không là.

Tác giả: Đó là...

Phù Cẩn: ... Không biết cái dạng gì thời cơ thích hợp làm làm tình, Phương Hạ học tập rất bận.

Tác giả: ...

Đệ 66 chương hầu móng vuốt 02

Phương Hạ cảm thấy thập phần hối hận.

Lúc trước tại Thước Sơn quan luyện võ trường, Phù Cẩn chủ động hôn hắn thời điểm, hắn liền không nên ngây người, làm nụ hôn kia liên cái gì tư vị đều không nếm đi ra, liền kết thúc.

Hối hận hối hận , tâm tư liền đi theo di động đứng lên, tưởng muốn thử đồ hành động thiếu suy nghĩ một chút.

Nếu hắn hiện tại mở miệng cùng Phù Cẩn tác hôn, có thể hay không rất đường đột? Có thể hay không bị Phù Cẩn cự tuyệt? Bốn bề vắng lặng, hai người một chỗ, hoàn cảnh được thông qua, thời cơ thượng nhưng.

Ngươi bây giờ cùng Phù Cẩn là người yêu quan hệ , hôn môi cái gì là thực bình thường hành vi. Ngươi là tiểu điện ảnh mười năm lão người xem , tinh thông các loại kỹ thuật, cùng chính mình người yêu muốn cái hôn tính chuyện gì? Xuất ra điểm dũng khí đến! Nếu Phù Cẩn cự tuyệt , minh xác tỏ vẻ không thích loại này thân mật hành vi, cùng lắm thì... Cùng lắm thì về sau lại chú ý chính là.

Phương Hạ ở trong lòng cổ vũ hoàn chính mình, nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, tầm mắt lần nữa quay lại Phù Cẩn trên người. Không dám trực tiếp đối thượng Phù Cẩn song mâu, Phương Hạ đem tầm mắt tập trung ở Phù Cẩn phẳng phiu trên sống mũi.

"Phù Cẩn, ta với ngươi thương lượng chuyện này..." Phương Hạ cắm ở túi quần trong cái tay kia nắm thành quyền, đầu ngón tay khu bắt tay tâm, cố gắng dùng vững vàng thanh tuyến mở miệng nói rằng.

[ chuyện gì? ] Phù Cẩn rũ mắt, đem Phương Hạ ánh vào trong mắt, ánh mắt hơi hơi di động, ánh mắt biến đến nhu hòa đứng lên.

"Cái gì kia, chúng ta bây giờ là người yêu quan hệ đi?"

[ ân. ]

"Ta đây có thể với ngươi..."

"Tiểu tử! Ta nhặt hoàn cành khô , ngươi xong việc không? Xong việc chúng ta đi trở về!" Phương Hạ nói về đến một nửa, đã bị lão ông kia thình lình xảy ra la lên đánh gãy .

Phương Hạ: "..." Không xong việc!

Phù Cẩn: [... ? ]

"Hắc! Tiểu tử, ngươi còn phải lại đi dạo sao?" Không có lập tức nghe được đáp lại, kia lão ông lại ngay sau đó hô.

[ ngươi muốn nói cái gì? ] Phù Cẩn không quản kia lão ông tiếng la, nhìn Phương Hạ hỏi.

"... Đã không có việc gì ." Quay đầu đi chỗ khác.

"Không chuyển!" An hạ lau mặt, hồi lên tiếng rống, xoay người hướng phía cách đó không xa, đình xe mô tô ba bánh địa phương chạy tới.

Đến thời không đãng đãng xe ba bánh đấu, hiện tại phóng bán xe đấu cành khô. Phương Hạ đi đến bên cạnh xe, chống xe đấu bên cạnh lên xe. Đem xe đấu trong cành khô sau này đẩy, tại lão vị trí ngồi xuống, lại cấp Phù Cẩn lưu xuất vị trí.

"Ngọn núi nhiều như vậy thổ sản vùng núi, liền tính không vào núi, chân núi cũng không ít thứ tốt, ngươi thật đúng là gì đều không trích a!" Lão ông nhìn Phương Hạ hai tay trống trơn bộ dáng, không khỏi ra tiếng nói rằng.

"Nói chính là sang đây xem nhìn ." Phương Hạ vừa nói, một bên từ xe đấu góc lấy ra tán tạo ra, cho chính mình cùng Phù Cẩn che khuất bắt đầu độc ác đứng lên thái dương, "Đi thôi, đại gia."

"Được rồi!" Lão ông cầm trong tay khoan duyên mũ rơm hướng đỉnh đầu của mình một khấu, lên xe khai xe mô tô ba bánh xe quay đầu, dọc theo đường cũ đi vòng vèo hồi thôn.

Trở lại Kỳ Sơn thôn, Phương Hạ tạ quá vị kia lão ông, từ thôn khẩu ngồi bus phản hồi nội thành.

Phương Hạ là ngày hôm qua đến D thị, hôm nay sáng sớm lại đây Thái Hợp sơn, hành lý còn ở lại không lui đính khách sạn trong. Bất quá, trở lại nội thành, Phương Hạ cũng không có trực tiếp hồi khách sạn, mà là trực tiếp đánh xe đi ủy thác người sở tại địa phương.

Ủy thác người cũng không là ở trong nhà, mà là tại một nhà khách sạn 5 sao.

D thị là là một cái tiểu thành thị, khách sạn 5 sao cũng liền nội thành như vậy một nhà, cho nên cũng không khó tìm.

Ủy thác người tựa hồ đã sớm cùng trước tửu điếm thai đã thông báo , Phương Hạ đi trước sân khấu báo tên, người bán hàng liền dẫn Phương Hạ thừa thang máy lên lầu.

Thang máy đến 8 lâu, cửa thang máy mở ra.

"Trương tiên sinh gian phòng, ngay tại phía trước quẹo trái đệ 6 gian. Cần ta mang ngài tới cửa sao?" Người bán hàng nhìn Phương Hạ, dò hỏi.

"Không cần, ta tự mình đi liền thành, cảm tạ." Phương Hạ khoát tay áo, cùng Phù Cẩn cùng đi xuất thang máy.

Chiếu người bán hàng nói , quẹo trái sau lại đến đệ 6 gian phòng trước cửa.

"8012, đây là nơi này." Phương Hạ khẽ ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua mắt mèo phía trên biển số nhà, vươn tay đè xuống chuông cửa.

Không bao lâu, một vị bốn mươi đến tuổi nam nhân đến mở cửa.

Môn bị đánh khai, song phương vừa thấy mặt, nhất thời sửng sốt.

Phương Hạ nhìn trước mặt này xuyên khảo cứu nam nhân, tầm mắt dừng ở đối phương trên mặt. Sắc mặt không tốt lắm, diện mạo thực phổ thông, đây không phải là lúc ấy tại phòng vẽ tranh mở miệng 100 vạn, muốn mua Phù Cẩn kia trương hàn tuyết ngạo mai đồ "Trương tiên sinh" sao?

Nam nhân kia lại là thật sâu mà nhíu mày, lộ ra vẻ mặt không vui.

"Ngươi có chuyện gì?" Nam nhân cứng rắn mà hỏi.

"Ngươi chính là trướng tiền?" Phương Hạ hỏi ngược lại.

"Ta kêu Trương Tiềm!" Nam nhân kia tức giận đạo.

"A, trường tiền, ta là Phương Hạ." Phương Hạ chậm rãi mà nói rằng.

"Ta quản ngươi gọi là gì đâu! Ta hiện tại không đếm xỉa tới ngươi, không có việc gì đi nhanh lên."

"Ngươi không là cùng Cảnh gia đề ủy thác, muốn trừ tà sao?" Phương Hạ lấy điện thoại di động ra, nhảy ra phân kia Cảnh Thư Đan phát cho hắn ủy thác nhiệm vụ thư, chuyển quá di động đưa đến Trương Tiềm trước mặt, "Đây là ngươi phát bưu kiện đi?"

Trương Tiềm cau mày, đem phân kia bưu kiện nhìn kỹ một lần, đúng là chính mình phát ra đi chỗ đó phân.

"Ngươi là Cảnh gia đại sư?" Trương Tiềm nhìn Phương Hạ, cùng với nói không thể tin được, còn không bằng nói là không nghĩ tin tưởng.

"Không sai, bây giờ có thể làm ta đi vào sao?" Phương Hạ thu hồi di động.

"Ngươi không là phòng vẽ tranh lão sư sao?" Trương Tiềm trừng hắn.

"A, ta đổi nghề ."

Trương Tiềm trầm mặc một lát, sau đó hỏi: "... Ta có thể yêu cầu đổi một cái đại sư sao?"

"Đương nhiên có thể. Ngươi đi thân thỉnh thay đổi người, ta đi trước." Phương Hạ nói xong xoay người bước đi.

Phương Hạ cùng Trương Tiềm không tính là từng có kết, hắn còn không đến mức bởi vì này người muốn mua Phù Cẩn bức họa kia, liền cùng hắn thành cừu gia. Bất quá, Trương Tiềm không thích hắn, hắn đối cái tính cách này cách khó dây dưa Trương tiên sinh tự nhiên cũng chưa nói tới thích, nếu hắn không nguyện ý chính mình tiếp hắn ủy thác, hắn tự nhiên cũng sẽ không vội vàng dán đi lên.

Trương Tiềm nhìn Phương Hạ xoay người bước đi bóng dáng, vẻ mặt rối rắm, cuối cùng vẫn là cắn răng hảm trụ người, "Chờ một chút, liền ngươi đi, ta không đổi người ."

Cảnh gia đại sư không hảo thỉnh, thân thỉnh thay đổi người đoán chừng phải chờ không ít thời gian, mà vật kia càng ngày càng không thích hợp, hắn không thể tiếp tục chờ đi xuống. Liền tính người này hắn không thích, lại nhìn không đáng tin, cũng phải nhường hắn trước thử xem lại nói.

Phương Hạ đi theo Trương Tiềm đi vào gian phòng, thay đổi giầy, sau đó bay thẳng đến bên trong gian phòng thư phòng đi đến.

Trương Tiềm lộ ra kinh ngạc biểu tình, hắn còn cái gì đều chưa nói, hắn làm sao biết vật kia tại thư phòng ? Nghĩ như vậy , hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy Phương Hạ đáng tin hơi có chút, nhanh chóng theo sau thuyết minh tình huống, thái độ cũng khá không ít.

"Đó là một cái ngọc móng vuốt, ta từ người khác trong tay thu tới nhất kiện đồ cất giữ, buổi tối thời điểm ta cuối cùng cảm thấy chính nó tại động, nhưng sang đây xem lại cái gì dị thường đều không có. Ngươi hỗ trợ nhìn xem, phía trên là không là có cái gì không sạch sẽ đồ vật bám vào."

Phương Hạ tiến thư phòng, đã bị bên trong âm lãnh cảm kích đắc thủ trên cánh tay nổi da gà tất cả đứng lên .

"Chính là thứ này."

Trương Tiềm nhanh hơn cước bộ, lướt qua Phương Hạ đi đến bàn học biên, vươn tay triệt rụng một khối hồng sắc trù bố, lộ ra một cái tam giai ma phương lớn nhỏ hộp thủy tinh. Hạp đế là một cái hắc nước sơn cái giá, cái giá thượng giá một cái mầu trắng ngà xương tay giá, mặt ngoài thoạt nhìn trơn mà có sáng bóng. Xương tay giá bao quát bàn tay cùng ngón tay bộ phận, ngón tay cuộn mình tự nắm tay, lớn nhỏ cùng bóng bàn không sai biệt lắm.

Phương Hạ cảm nhận được âm khí, chính là từ này chỉ bóng bàn lớn nhỏ xương tay giá trung tản mát ra đứng lên .

Phương Hạ xoay người thấu đi qua, cách thủy tinh nhìn cái tay kia khung xương. Nhỏ như vậy, không có rễ ngón tay, là cái gì động vật móng vuốt?

[ là hầu móng vuốt. ] Phù Cẩn đứng ở Phương Hạ bên cạnh, nhìn trong chốc lát kia xương tay giá, mở miệng đối Phương Hạ nói rằng.

Phương Hạ sửng sốt, sau đó khinh bỉ mà nhíu mày.

Hầu móng vuốt, nói không phải hầu tử móng vuốt, mà là nhất kiện cực kỳ âm tà pháp khí. Lấy dùng chưa xuất thế anh nhi xương tay, luyện chế mà thành ngoại khí, lại lấy mẫu xương tay chủ nhân hồn phách, luyện chế thành không có tự mình ý thức quỷ anh, vây vào trong đó, thành tựu nội hồn, cuối cùng liền thành cái này âm tà pháp khí — hầu móng vuốt.

Phương Hạ hiện tại đã chưa tính là giới huyền thuật tân nhân tiểu trắng, hắn trong khoảng thời gian này đi theo Cảnh Thư Đan học không ít, trừ bỏ Cảnh gia người yêu cầu học kia bộ phận ngoại, cái khác gia tộc môn phái liên quan , cũng ít nhiều nhắc tới đi một tí. Trong đó, Quỷ Tông môn chính là bị giảng đến so nhiều môn phái. 20 năm trước, Quỷ Tông môn là bị Cảnh gia dẫn người diệt tàn đảng thế lực, gần nhất tựa hồ có phát hiện Quỷ Tông môn môn nhân hoạt động dấu hiệu, Cảnh Văn Thu cũng liền cố ý cấp Phương Hạ nói cái cửa này phái.

Mà hầu móng vuốt, đúng là Quỷ Tông môn thường dùng một loại pháp khí.

Quỷ Tông môn dùng loại này pháp khí thi triển dưỡng quỷ thuật, đem quỷ hồn phong ở bên trong, tùy tiện sử dụng, hoàn toàn không cần lo lắng phản phệ. Hầu móng vuốt, là một loại còn sống pháp khí, dưỡng ở bên trong quỷ hồn một khi tưởng muốn phản phệ, vây ở pháp khí trong quỷ anh, liền sẽ thông qua dưỡng quỷ thuật khế ước, trực tiếp ăn luôn kia quỷ hồn.

Bất quá, hầu móng vuốt loại này pháp khí cũng không dễ dàng luyện chế, không nói chưa xuất thế anh nhi không dễ dàng được đến, liền nói đem từ kia chưa xuất thế anh nhi trong cơ thể rút ra hồn phách, luyện chế thành không có tự mình ý thức quỷ anh, chính là nhất kiện rất khó thành công sự. Bởi vậy, thuật giả thường thường gặp quỷ anh nhận chủ, phòng ngừa bị trộm cướp hoặc là cướp đoạt.

[ nghe được thuật giả chiêu hồn sau, quỷ anh khống chế được xương tay ý đồ trở lại chủ nhân bên người. Bất quá hầu móng vuốt khí lực thực tiểu, đại khái liên tránh thoát hòm bên trong cố định giá đều làm không được. ]

Cho nên — Trương Tiềm nghe được , kỳ thật chính là hầu móng vuốt ý đồ tránh thoát cố định giá động tĩnh?

Phương Hạ đứng thẳng thân thể, quay đầu nhìn về phía Trương Tiềm, hỏi: "Ngươi mua thứ này làm gì?"

"Cất chứa a!" Trương Tiềm lý lẽ đương nhiên đạo, "Ta là một cái người thu thập, đây là một kiện thập phần có nghệ thuật giá trị đồ vật."

Phương Hạ: "Nhưng ngươi đều nói thứ này nháo xuất động tĩnh ." Như vậy còn muốn cất chứa?

Trương Tiềm liếc mắt nhìn hắn: "Cho nên ta đây không là tìm ngươi đến trừ tà sao?"

Phương Hạ thiếu chút nữa một hơi không hoãn lại đây, "Ngươi có biết đây là dùng cái gì làm sao?"

"Thứ này ta trước hai ngày mới vừa mua được tay, còn chưa kịp làm tính chất giám định." Trương Tiềm nhíu mày, nói rằng.

"Không cần làm , ta trực tiếp nói cho ngươi biết đi." Phương Hạ đưa tay vỗ vỗ Trương Tiềm bả vai, "Đây là dùng chưa xuất thế anh nhi xương tay làm ."

Trương Tiềm nguyên bản liền không tốt lắm sắc mặt, lấy mắt thường nhưng thấy tốc độ biến thành trắng bệch.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Ta sai, trường tiền hắn không là tính cách khó chơi, hắn là người ngốc nhiều tiền, không cho hắn đốt tiền hắn liền với ai cấp cái loại này.

Đệ 67 chương hầu móng vuốt 03

"Anh, anh nhi xương tay?" Trương Tiềm run lên một chút môi, trong mắt liên kinh mang sợ.

"Ân, đây là một kiện âm tà vật, ngươi tốt nhất biệt lưu trữ." Phương Hạ vừa nói, một bên lại thấu đi qua nhìn kia chỉ hầu móng vuốt.

Hơn nữa, hầu móng vuốt đã có động tĩnh, ấn nó chủ nhân tất nhiên ngay tại cách đó không xa, Trương Tiềm lưu trữ thực khả năng sẽ xảy ra chuyện.

"Ta... Ta lưu trữ nó làm chi? ! Ta muốn biết đây là nhân thủ cốt, căn bản là sẽ không mua!" Trương Tiềm kêu lên.

Phương Hạ nhìn Trương Tiềm này biểu hiện, nhất thời yên tâm .

Cất chứa giới luôn có như vậy một ít thẩm mỹ yêu thích bất đồng thường nhân người thu thập, bên ngoài thượng sẽ không quá quá phận, nhưng ở trong bóng tối có đôi khi thậm chí sẽ vượt qua nhân luân đạo đức kia nhất tuyến, sẽ đi cất chứa một ít gọi người sợ hãi buồn nôn đồ vật. Bất quá, Trương Tiềm hiển nhiên không thuộc về một loại kia, hắn còn tại thường nhân phạm trù nội, ít nhất tại biết đây là nhân thủ cốt sau, liền hoàn toàn không có tiếp tục cất chứa ý tứ.

Hầu móng vuốt tồn tại, Phương Hạ không cụ thể cùng Trương Tiềm thuyết minh. Trương Tiềm người này tính cách chán ghét về chán ghét, nhưng lại không tính là là một cái nhiều người xấu. Người hiện tại đã bị sợ tới mức sắc mặt tái nhợt , hắn không tất yếu tiếp tục hù dọa hắn, vạn nhất đem người sợ tới mức trái tim khiêu ngừng, hắn còn phải đem người đưa bệnh viện.

Hầu móng vuốt luyện chế quá trình gian nan, nhưng xử lý phương pháp kỳ thật không khó. Chỉ cần đem vây ở xương tay bên trong quỷ anh xử lý , sau đó tìm một chỗ đem xương cốt chôn là có thể . Quỷ anh là bị luyện chế quá, không có tự mình ý thức hồn phách, đã vô pháp chuyển thế hoặc là siêu độ, chỉ có thể làm hắn biến mất. Phương Hạ có tin tưởng sạch sẽ lưu loát mà xử lý rụng này chỉ hầu móng vuốt, vấn đề ở chỗ cùng này chỉ hầu móng vuốt có quan môn phái — Quỷ Tông môn.

Ngô Trường Tống chết vào Quỷ Tông môn một án còn chưa chấm dứt, Cảnh gia cũng luôn luôn tại truy tra Quỷ Tông môn môn nhân tung tích, mà trước mắt này chỉ hầu móng vuốt không phải là một cái cùng Quỷ Tông môn liên quan manh mối sao? Này chỉ hầu móng vuốt sẽ phát ra động tĩnh, thuyết minh này hầu móng vuốt chủ nhân cũng không có buông tha thu hồi nó, theo này điều tuyến, nói không chừng có thể tìm được Quỷ Tông môn người.

"Kia này hầu móng vuốt ta trước mang đi ." Phương Hạ xuất ra mấy trương trấn âm phù, tại trang hầu móng vuốt hộp thủy tinh thượng dán một vòng, đối Trương Tiềm nói rằng, "Ngươi cho ta tìm cái gói to trang một chút."

Trương Tiềm tìm một cái lam sắc thêu túi cấp Phương Hạ, Phương Hạ đem hộp thủy tinh cất vào đi, lớn nhỏ vừa lúc, hiển nhiên là này chỉ hòm nguyên phối đóng gói túi.

Phương Hạ hệ thượng túi khẩu dây thừng, xách ở trong tay, quay đầu đối không tiếng động mà tiếp đón một tiếng Phù Cẩn, xoay người đi ra ngoài.

Trương Tiềm nhìn Phương Hạ bóng dáng chần chờ, cuối cùng vẫn là tại người đi ra thư phòng thời điểm, mở miệng gọi hắn lại.

"Làm chi?" Phương Hạ xoay người, mới vừa hỏi xong, không chờ Trương Tiềm trả lời, hắn lại giật mình mà một nhịp đầu, "A! Đối , thiếu chút nữa quên, ngươi còn không có cấp tiền. 2000 khối, cám ơn hân hạnh chiếu cố."

Cảnh gia nhận đến ủy thác, là từ Cảnh gia căn cứ khó khăn tiến hành phân loại yết giá. Cảnh Thư Đan giúp Phương Hạ muốn tới ủy thác, thuộc loại Cảnh gia người tân thủ nhiệm vụ, mà cấp tân thủ ủy thác hơn phân nửa là đơn giản không chuyện phức tạp tình, mục tiêu giá cả tự nhiên cũng không cao. Phương Hạ chọn này đơn, là bên trong yết giá cao nhất .

Bất quá, lộ phí ăn trụ phí là ủy thác người trước tiên tiền trả , hắn làm cũng liền đến D thị đi một chuyến, mang đi ủy thác người có vấn đề vật phẩm, bản chất kỳ thật chính là cái chạy chân nhiệm vụ, 2000 thuần thu vào cũng không tính thấp.

Trương Tiềm: "... Ngươi tài khoản nhiều ít?"

Phương Hạ lưu loát mà trên báo tài khoản, Trương Tiềm lấy điện thoại di động ra cho hắn chuyển khoản. Thoáng đợi hai phút, Phương Hạ di động thu được đến trướng tin tức, tùy tay lấy ra mở ra vừa thấy, phát hiện Trương Tiềm thế nhưng cho hắn đánh hai vạn khối.

Phương Hạ đưa điện thoại di động phiên quá đến, đem thu khoản tin tức cấp Trương Tiềm nhìn, "... Ngươi tay hoạt nhiều đánh một số 0?"

Trương Tiềm nhìn lướt qua di động màn hình, phủ định đạo: "Không có."

Phủ định hoàn, Trương Tiềm trên mặt lại xuất hiện chần chờ vẻ mặt.

Phương Hạ nhìn chằm chằm Trương Tiềm nhìn trong chốc lát, đem di động hướng túi áo trong một tắc, "Kia đa tạ Trương lão bản ngươi tiền boa ."

"Chờ một chút!" Trương Tiềm lần thứ hai hảm trụ Phương Hạ, "Ta cho ngươi hai vạn là còn có một việc muốn mời ngươi hỗ trợ."

"Sách, ta chỉ biết ngươi không hảo tâm như vậy nhiều cho ta tiền." Phương Hạ bĩu môi, xoay người lại, "Nói đi, còn có chuyện gì?"

"Ta muốn đi tìm bán thứ này cho ta người, ta hy vọng ngươi có thể mang theo thứ này, theo ta đồng thời đi một chuyến." Lần này Trương Tiềm không lại do dự, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh đem yêu cầu của mình nói.

Hắn đã minh bạch Phương Hạ hoàn toàn không là cái tri kỷ người, sẽ không bởi vì ngươi mặt lộ vẻ chần chờ mà săn sóc địa chủ động hỏi ý kiến ngươi, hắn chỉ biết quay đầu chạy lấy người!

"Ngươi muốn tìm người nọ lui hàng?" Phương Hạ cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua trong tay dẫn theo bố bao.

"Thứ này tự nhiên là không thể trả lại cho hắn , cho nên là chỉ lui tiền không lùi hàng." Trương Tiềm đạo, "Nguyên bản chỉ cần chứng minh thứ này là nhân thủ cốt, có phiền toái là hắn, ta lui tiền không lùi hàng hắn cũng không nói có thể nói. Nhưng ngươi nói thứ này là âm tà vật, đại khái cũng không có phương tiện làm giám định, cho nên ta nghĩ thỉnh ngươi hỗ trợ chứng minh thứ này thượng có tai hoạ. Như vậy cũng có thể đạt tới lui tiền không lùi hàng mục đích."

"Ngươi thứ này tốn không ít tiền mua đi?" Phương Hạ nhìn Trương Tiềm hỏi.

Trương Tiềm dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt, cự tuyệt trả lời.

Phương Hạ kỳ thật không thiếu tiền xài. Tại Cảnh gia, mỗi một vị Cảnh gia người đều sẽ bắt được nhất trương mỗi tháng đúng giờ đánh khoản tạp, thân phận bất đồng, ngạch độ bất đồng. Phương Hạ trở lại Cảnh gia sau, cũng nhận được phần này đãi ngộ, hơn nữa hắn làm người thừa kế — cứ việc là một cái bài trí, bắt được ngạch độ cũng không thấp. Làm người thừa kế, có khi tất yếu là yêu cầu hắn ra mặt hoạt động , cho nên Phương Hạ không có cự tuyệt phần này phúc lợi.

Bất quá, này hai vạn khối khoản thu nhập thêm, Phương Hạ vẫn là rất tâm động . Điều tra Mã Quảng Bình sự, không là một chốc có thể xuất kết quả sự, tương lai nói không chừng sẽ yêu cầu hoa tuyệt bút tiền địa phương, cho nên hắn vẫn cứ có ý thức mà chính mình toàn ít tiền, lấy bị bất cứ tình huống nào.

"Đi, ta cùng ngươi đi lui tiền." Phương Hạ ứng Trương Tiềm yêu cầu.

Trương Tiềm cấp Phương Hạ tại đây gia khách sạn mở một gian phòng, cùng hắn ở tại cùng tầng, phương tiện bọn họ ngày mai cùng nhau xuất môn.

Phương Hạ đi lữ điếm đem mình hành lý dọn lại đây, muộn chút thời điểm, cấp Cảnh Trọng Chí gọi điện thoại, thuyết minh hầu móng vuốt tình huống.

"Hầu móng vuốt đã có động tĩnh, kia hầu móng vuốt chủ nhân hơn phân nửa ngay tại phụ cận." Phương Hạ nói rằng, "Các ngươi không là đang tại điều tra Quỷ Tông môn sự sao? Tìm hiểu nguồn gốc cơ hội, muốn hay không?"

Loại này tìm hiểu nguồn gốc cơ hội, Cảnh Trọng Chí tự nhiên sẽ không bỏ qua, tỏ vẻ sáng mai có thể đuổi tới.

Phương Hạ lại thuận đường hỏi cùng Mã Quảng Bình liên quan manh mối, kết quả làm người ta thất vọng, Cảnh gia như trước không được đến cái gì hữu dụng tình báo.

Cúp điện thoại, Phương Hạ đem di động ném tại tủ đầu giường thượng, nằm ngửa tại gian phòng giường lớn thượng, hai mắt phóng đất trống nhìn chằm chằm điếu đỉnh thủy tinh đăng.

"Uống nước sao?" Phù Cẩn giúp Phương Hạ rót một chén nước, đi đến bên giường.

Phương Hạ chớp chớp đôi mắt, một cái động thân ngồi dậy, hướng phía Phù Cẩn vươn tay, thập phần quyết đoán đạo, "Uống!"

Phù Cẩn đem chén nước đưa cho Phương Hạ, Phương Hạ hai tay tiếp được chén nước, nâng chậm rãi uống.

Phù Cẩn đứng ở Phương Hạ trước mặt, nhìn híp hai mắt, nâng chén nước uống đến vẻ mặt thỏa mãn bộ dáng, rủ tại bên người ngón tay giật giật.

Vừa rồi nhìn đến Phương Hạ ngã xuống giường, ỉu xìu bộ dáng, hắn kỳ thật là muốn đem người ôm vào trong ngực hảo hảo an ủi , nhưng lại không biết có thích hợp hay không làm như vậy, cuối cùng chỉ cấp Phương Hạ rót một chén nước. Hắn bây giờ là Phương Hạ người yêu, nhưng hắn là lần đầu tiên có được loại này thân phận, đối với nên làm như thế nào mới thích hợp hoàn toàn không có kinh nghiệm.

Đối với Phương Hạ, hắn tổng tại không biết làm sao.

"Ân? Làm sao vậy?" Phương Hạ uống bán chén nước, phát hiện Phù Cẩn nhìn chằm chằm vào chính mình nhìn, không khỏi ngẩng đầu hỏi.

"Ngươi không vui thời điểm, ta nên làm như thế nào, làm người yêu thân phận."

Phù Cẩn buông xuống lông mi hơi hơi run lên một cái, Phương Hạ trái tim đi theo hắn hung hăng mà run lên một chút. Hắn cảm thấy Phù Cẩn đây quả thực là tại dùng phạm quy kỹ thuật câu dẫn hắn.

Phương Hạ tầm mắt không tự giác mà dừng ở Phù Cẩn kia nhếch đôi môi thượng, nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, mới uống bán chén nước, thế nhưng lại cảm thấy khát nước .

"Ngươi làm ta thân một chút, ta tâm tình tự nhiên thì tốt rồi." Phương Hạ cười, dùng bán nói giỡn giọng điệu nói rằng. Thoạt nhìn thập phần tùy ý thần thái, nhưng hắn ôm chén nước hai tay mười ngón, đã bởi vì dùng sức, đầu ngón tay trở nên trắng .

"Hảo." Phù Cẩn hơi hơi vuốt cằm, đồng ý Phương Hạ yêu cầu.

Phương Hạ tay run lên, thiếu chút nữa làm chén nước từ trong tay mình chảy xuống đi ra ngoài, nhanh chóng ổn định tâm thần.

"Thật sự có thể?" Phương Hạ ngoài miệng hỏi, hai mắt lại thẳng ngoắc ngoắc mà nhìn chằm chằm Phù Cẩn đôi môi.

"Ân." Phù Cẩn lần thứ hai gật đầu xác nhận.

Phương Hạ đem chén nước đặt tại tủ đầu giường thượng, đứng lên, hai tay tại quần áo thượng xoa xoa, tiến lên một bước tới gần Phù Cẩn. Thấy Phù Cẩn chính là ôn hòa mà đang nhìn mình, Phương Hạ hai tay lung tung mà với lên Phù Cẩn vạt áo, kéo gần giữa hai người khoảng cách, gần như vội vàng mà hôn lên đi.

Dán thượng Phù Cẩn kia mang theo lạnh ý đôi môi, cánh mũi gian tất cả đều là thuộc loại Phù Cẩn hương vị, Phương Hạ chỉ cảm thấy chính mình toàn bộ đầu óc đều vựng hồ...mà bắt đầu. Dán cặp kia môi vuốt phẳng trong chốc lát, Phương Hạ rốt cục nhịn không được vươn ra đầu lưỡi, tại Phù Cẩn môi phùng gian liếm hai cái.

Phù Cẩn mi mắt buông xuống hạ ánh mắt chuyển thâm, vươn tay đỡ lấy Phương Hạ thắt lưng, theo Phương Hạ ý đồ, hơi hơi mở ra đôi môi.

Phương Hạ không chút khách khí mà duỗi lưỡi tham nhập Phù Cẩn trong miệng, dùng trúc trắc động tác, đâm trái đâm phải, dựa vào bản năng, câu động Phù Cẩn đầu lưỡi, ý đồ cùng nó cùng múa.

Phù Cẩn không tự giác mà ôm chặt Phương Hạ, từ Phương Hạ làm sâu sắc nụ hôn này, đáy lòng cũng là bốc lên xuất một loại tân khát cầu.

Thật lâu sau, Phương Hạ lưu luyến không rời mà buông ra Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn thâm sắc song mâu buông xuống, nhìn trong ngực Phương Hạ. Phương Hạ thở dốc, hơi thở có chút dồn dập, trên mặt mang theo đỏ ửng, đôi môi hồng nhuận, hai mắt mang theo một tia mông lung, ôm hắn luyến tiếc buông tay. Phù Cẩn cảm thụ Phương Hạ tại trong miệng hắn lưu xuống ấm áp cảm, cảm thấy nụ hôn này chấm dứt đến quá nhanh chút.

Tại Thước Sơn quan lần đó hôn Phương Hạ, là vì ý đồ chứng minh chính mình thích, hiện tại Phù Cẩn có chút hối hận chính mình lúc ấy hôn chấm dứt đến quá mức qua loa , hắn thích loại này cùng Phương Hạ dây dưa cùng một chỗ cảm giác.

Chờ đến Phương Hạ không sai biệt lắm suyễn quân khí, Phù Cẩn nhìn hắn, mở miệng hỏi: "Ta cái gì thời điểm có thể hôn ngươi?"

"A?" Phương Hạ vẻ mặt mờ mịt.

"Ngươi không vui thời điểm có thể hôn ta, ta đây cái gì thời điểm có thể hôn ngươi?" Phù Cẩn vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mà hỏi.

Phương Hạ nhìn Phù Cẩn chậm rãi trợn to hai mắt, Phù Cẩn cùng hắn xác nhận quan hệ sau, vẫn luôn không có thân mật hành động, chẳng lẽ là bởi vì bắt không được chính xác thời cơ?

Phương Hạ nhịn không được nhỏ giọng mà hỏi ra.

Phù Cẩn khóe miệng hơi hơi căng thẳng: "Ta lần đầu tiên thích một người."

Phương Hạ: "Cho nên không là bởi vì không thích loại hành vi này?"

Phù Cẩn: "Ân."

"Khụ! Ta cảm thấy hôn môi loại này sự, tại người yêu gian có thể muốn làm liền làm, không cần nhìn lên cơ." Phương Hạ nói xong, lại không quá xác định mà nhỏ giọng bổ sung một câu, "Đại khái... Ta cũng là lần đầu tiên cùng người nói thương yêu..."

"Ta đột nhiên hôn ngươi, ngươi sẽ không sinh khí?" Phù Cẩn hỏi.

"Khẳng định sẽ không!" Phương Hạ như đinh đóng cột mà hồi hoàn, lại hỏi lại, "Ngươi sẽ sinh khí?"

"Ta cũng sẽ không..."

Phù Cẩn nói xong, chậm rãi hướng phía Phương Hạ để sát vào, âm cuối biến mất tại song phương lần thứ hai chạm nhau môi gian.

Đệ 68 chương hầu móng vuốt 04

Bên ngoài bóng đêm thâm trầm, Phương Hạ nằm ở trên giường đã ngủ say.

Phù Cẩn ngồi ở bên giường, nương đầu giường đêm đăng quang, nhìn ngủ say trung Phương Hạ. Nhìn trong chốc lát, hắn nhịn không được vươn tay, đầu ngón tay tại Phương Hạ đôi môi thượng, hư phủ mà qua, khóe miệng hơi hơi gợi lên.

Hắn tại đây nhân thế du đãng lâu như vậy, gặp qua tình tình yêu yêu không ít, không thể không gặp qua người khác hôn môi thân thiết, nhưng chưa bao giờ biết hôn môi là sẽ nhất kiện như thế sung sướng sự. Không đối, là bởi vì hôn môi đối tượng là Phương Hạ, hắn mới có thể cảm thấy khoái hoạt, không phải ai cũng có thể .

Tại hắn khi còn sống, đưa đến bên cạnh hắn cả trai lẫn gái không ít, chính là những người đó đều là bị vị kia phái tới muốn hắn mệnh , bính không đến, cũng không tưởng bính. Đối hắn chân tâm thực lòng giả có, chính là những cái đó chân tâm thực lòng người, lại mỗi cái đều là thông minh , khả năng không chiếm được hồi báo lại đối chính mình bất lợi trả giá, bọn họ là tuyệt đối sẽ không làm . Hắn xem thấu, lại cứ hắn lại là một cái đối tình cảm yêu cầu thuần túy người, chướng mắt loại này nửa vời ái mộ, này tâm tự nhiên cũng liền không động đậy.

Phàm là thế nhân, chính mình có điều trả giá, tự nhiên là tưởng phải có sở hồi báo . Lúc ấy hắn cái loại này hoàn cảnh, cái loại này thân phận, Phù Cẩn cũng không phải không thể lý giải bọn họ, so với đối hắn ái mộ, bọn họ càng yêu chính mình mà thôi, cho nên, hắn cũng không oán những người đó, bọn họ không nợ hắn . Khuyết tâm nhãn ngốc tử, trên đời này vốn là không nhiều lắm, đại khái có thể nói là nhưng ngộ mà không thể cầu. Mà hắn, may mắn gặp được như vậy một cái.

Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ, ánh mắt ôn nhuyễn.

Lúc trước rời đi Cảnh gia thời điểm, người này rõ ràng như vậy chán ghét Cảnh gia, lại vẫn là suy xét đến hắn hay không thật sự nguyện ý rời đi; rõ ràng trên người không nhiều ít tiền nhàn rỗi, chỉ cần hắn thích đồ vật, người này chưa bao giờ sẽ keo kiệt; Mã Quảng Bình ngoài ý muốn quá thế, người này chuẩn bị đặt chân giới huyền thuật, đệ nhất thời gian cũng là mở miệng đuổi hắn đi, rõ ràng có hắn tại, hồi Cảnh gia sẽ càng dễ dàng; người này chính mình làm hảo đối mặt giới huyền thuật nguy hiểm chuẩn bị, tưởng nhưng lại như là gì làm hắn rời xa nguy hiểm.

Phương Hạ đối hắn hảo, có thể từ trên người hắn được đến cái gì sao? Hiển nhiên không phải.

Hắn có thể cho Phương Hạ mang đến chỗ tốt, Cảnh gia thân phận địa vị, bị Phương Hạ không hề lưu luyến mà bỏ xuống ; hắn có thể cho Phương Hạ tình cảm, tại hắn cấp đi ra ngoài trước, Phương Hạ cũng đã đem có thể cho đều cho.

Quả thực giống ngốc tử nhất dạng nơi chốn nhân nhượng hắn.

"Ngươi biết hay không chính mình thiệt thòi lớn ..." Phù Cẩn đối với ngủ say trung Phương Hạ thấp giọng nỉ non, "Ngươi như vậy về sau liền thật sự vĩnh viễn chạy không thoát , ta sẽ vẫn luôn vẫn luôn đi theo ngươi ."

"Ân..."

Phương Hạ đang ngủ khẽ hừ một tiếng, chân vừa đạp, đá văng trên người mao thảm, hướng phía Phù Cẩn phương hướng một cái xoay thân phiên đi qua. Mao thảm một nửa rụng ở trên mặt đất, Phương Hạ trên người kia kiện đương áo ngủ ngắn tay t-shirt, theo hắn xoay thân động tác hướng thượng tủng một tiệt, lộ ra một nửa eo.

Phù Cẩn tầm mắt dừng ở Phương Hạ kia đoạn trên lưng, lập tức hơi hơi nhíu mày, trong khoảng thời gian này vẫn là không như thế nào trường thịt.

Phù Cẩn đứng dậy, giúp Phương Hạ lần nữa cái hảo thảm, sau đó lấy khách sạn gọi cơm thái đơn nhìn đứng lên.

Ngày hôm sau, Phương Hạ khởi đã muộn, mở to mắt thời điểm, khoảng cách cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí bọn họ ước hảo gặp mặt thời gian, đã chỉ còn lại có bán giờ .

Phương Hạ từ trên giường nhảy dựng lên, nhanh chóng hướng phòng tắm rửa hướng. Một trận rửa mặt sau đi ra, mới vừa đổi hoàn quần áo, chợt nghe đến tiếng chuông cửa, vội vàng đi qua mở ra vừa thấy, đã thấy người bán hàng phụ giúp một chiếc toa ăn, đứng ở hắn cửa gian phòng.

"Tiên sinh, ngươi điểm bữa sáng." Người bán hàng mỉm cười đối Phương Hạ nói rằng.

Ta cái gì thời điểm điểm bữa sáng ? Phương Hạ sửng sốt sau đó, quay đầu lại nhìn về phía trong phòng Phù Cẩn.

[ ta điểm . ] đã hóa thành hồn thể Phù Cẩn, trả lời Phương Hạ trong mắt nghi hoặc, [ ăn trước điểm tâm. ]

Vì thế, Phương Hạ ăn một bữa phong phú bữa sáng. Chờ hắn mang theo hầu móng vuốt, mang theo Trương Tiềm xuống lầu thời điểm, Cảnh Trọng Chí đã tại khách sạn khu nghỉ ngơi đợi hơn nửa canh giờ .

Phương Hạ dẫn đầu ra tiếng cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí chào hỏi, lấy kỳ chính mình không phải cố ý đến trễ lượng hắn , làm hắn không cần hiểu lầm. Hắn hiện tại cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí là hợp tác quan hệ, hắn nguyện ý tận lực cùng hợp tác tiểu đồng bọn bảo trì hữu hảo ở chung.

"Đi thôi, đi trên xe nói." Cảnh Trọng Chí không nói thêm cái gì, đứng dậy trực tiếp mang theo Phương Hạ hướng khách sạn ngoại đi.

Cảnh Trọng Chí nói xe, là một chiếc sáu người tòa thương vụ xe. Trên xe còn ngồi hai cái người quen — Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt.

Điều khiển chỗ ngồi Cảnh Triêu Lâm cười đối Phương Hạ lên tiếng chào hỏi, Cảnh Lập Kiệt thì hừ lạnh một tiếng, phiết quá mức đi. Phương Hạ đối với hai người tùy ý hồi lên tiếng, mang theo Phù Cẩn lên xe.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn ngồi ở hàng cuối cùng, Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng Trương Tiềm ngồi ở trung gian một loạt. Cửa xe kéo thượng sau, Cảnh Triêu Lâm đi xe đi ra khách sạn bãi đỗ xe.

"Nơi này trang chính là hầu móng vuốt." Phương Hạ đem trang hộp thủy tinh túi đưa cho phía trước Cảnh Trọng Chí, "Ta dùng trấn âm phù phong, phong nó phát ra âm khí, nó chủ nhân một chốc hẳn là tìm không lại đây."

Cảnh Trọng Chí gật gật đầu, "Ta trước cùng các ngươi đi thăm dò một chút này hầu móng vuốt lai lịch, muộn chút lại nhìn này hầu móng vuốt tình huống."

Này chỉ hầu móng vuốt, Trương Tiềm là tại D thị một cái phố đồ cổ thượng thu .

Đó là một cái tiểu đạo nối thẳng rốt cuộc ngã tư đường, hai bên là đối diện song tầng cửa hàng, tiểu đạo hẹp hòi, làm con đường này đạo thoạt nhìn phảng phất là một cái cái hẻm nhỏ.

Nói là phố đồ cổ, cũng chính là bán một ít lỗi thời phỏng chế phẩm, chính phẩm tự nhiên là cực nhỏ thấy . Này điều phố đồ cổ có chút niên đại , tuy là bán phỏng phẩm, cũng từng phồn thịnh quá một đoạn thời gian, nhưng theo thời gian trôi qua, bên trong cũng từ từ phát sinh biến hóa, trước kia là thuần một sắc cũ văn tiệm đồ cổ phô, hiện tại có không ít cửa hàng cải làm mặt khác sinh ý, tiệm đồng hồ, vật phẩm trang sức điếm, kính mắt điếm chờ một loạt tràn ngập hiện đại hoá khí tức cửa hàng, ở bên trong chiếm một nửa địa bàn. Tiệm đồ cổ phô môn đình vắng vẻ, cơ bản bị vây nửa đóng nửa mở trạng thái, phố đồ cổ đã danh không hợp thực.

Con đường này đạo là không cho phép chạy máy xe xe đi vào, kỳ thật liền tính cho phép đi vào, này hẹp hòi con đường, chạy máy xe cũng thực khó khai đi vào, trừ phi xe chủ tưởng báo hỏng rụng xe của mình.

Cảnh Trọng Chí như trước làm Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt ở trong xe chờ, hắn thì mang theo hầu móng vuốt, đi theo Phương Hạ bọn họ cùng đi tiến này điều phố đồ cổ.

Này điều phố đồ cổ đã thất bại , cứ việc rất nhiều cửa hàng cải làm sinh ý, cũng không thể sử con đường này đạo lần nữa phồn thịnh đứng lên. Bên trong vắng vắng vẻ vẻ, rất nhiều cửa hàng giam giữ, trên ván cửa dán cho thuê lại tin tức.

"Trương lão bản, ngươi như thế nào sẽ nghĩ tới tới nơi này đào cất chứa phẩm ?" Phương Hạ một bên đánh giá đường phố này thượng hiu quạnh, vừa lái khẩu hỏi Trương Tiềm.

"Ta không tới nơi này đến đào cất chứa phẩm, là nơi này một vị tiệm đồ cổ điếm chủ tìm tới ta ." Nhìn sau đó, cảm thấy đồ vật quả thật bất đồng giống nhau, hắn luôn luôn tin tưởng ánh mắt của mình, cũng đã rất khoái ra mua, ai biết thế nhưng chính là người cốt.

"Lật thuyền trong mương." Phương Hạ trêu đùa nói.

Trương Tiềm bỏ qua một bên đầu, hoàn toàn không nghĩ phản ứng Phương Hạ.

Rất nhanh, Trương Tiềm liền mang người đến vị kia điếm chủ cửa hàng cửa nhà.

Điếm chủ kia người ngay tại cửa tiệm khẩu ngồi, một cái gần tới năm mươi tuổi nhỏ gầy trung niên nam tử, hắn nhìn đến Trương Tiềm, vội đứng dậy tiến lên đón, nhiệt tình đạo: "Trương lão bản, ngài đã tới! Ngày hôm qua ngài nói muốn lại đây, ta hôm nay sáng sớm ngay tại trong điếm thủ . Ngài tìm ta là còn muốn xem chút cái gì? Ta cửa hàng trong gần nhất thu được một đôi cẩm thạch điêu phật tượng, ta mang ngài xem nhìn?"

Điếm chủ kia bộ dáng, ngày hôm qua Trương Tiềm ước người thời điểm hiển nhiên không đề lui tiền sự.

"Ta là tới tìm ngươi lui mua kia ngọc móng vuốt tiền ."

Quả nhiên, Trương Tiềm lời kia vừa thốt ra, điếm chủ kia nhất thời liền thay đổi mặt.

"Trương lão bản, ngài mua thời điểm nói cũng không phải là nói như vậy ." Điếm chủ sắc mặt nghiêm túc, "Ngài nói nhìn nhầm rồi tính ngài , tuyệt không đổi ý."

"Tiền đề là ngươi bán cho ta không phải người cốt!" Trương Tiềm phẫn hận mà trừng điếm chủ kia.

"Thập, cái gì? Người cốt? !" Điếm chủ không thể tin trừng lớn hai mắt.

"Hơn nữa còn là chiêu tà đồ vật!"

Ngay tại điếm chủ kia cùng Trương Tiềm khóc lóc kể lể chính mình thật không hiểu tình khi, hai người liên lụy không rõ khi, Phương Hạ ấn đường nhảy dựng, quay đầu lại hướng tới lộ nhìn lại.

"Ta cảm giác giống như có cái gì tại rình coi chúng ta." Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng đối Phù Cẩn nói rằng.

Phù Cẩn theo Phương Hạ tầm mắt nhìn lại, [ bên kia có tam chỉ du hồn. ]

"Liền tam chỉ?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

Phù Cẩn gật gật đầu.

"Làm sao vậy?" Cảnh Trọng Chí hướng phía Phương Hạ xem ra.

Phương Hạ không trả lời, một tay cắm vào túi áo, sờ soạng tam miếng đồng tiền kẹp tại chỉ gian, cất bước hướng phía kia tam chỉ du hồn sở tại phương hướng đi đến.

[ có một cái muốn chạy. ] Phù Cẩn ra tiếng nhắc nhở.

Phương Hạ mang theo đồng tiền tay hướng du hồn sở tại phương hướng vung ra, tam miếng đồng tiền bay ra, người khác cũng đi theo đuổi theo mau, đồng thời ngón tay trên không trung sẽ cực kỳ nhanh họa xuất ký hiệu.

Ký hiệu hoàn thành, tam miếng đồng tiền tại rơi xuống đất trước đột nhiên dừng lại, sau đó hưu một tiếng, hướng phía Phương Hạ bay tới. Phương Hạ tay vừa nhấc, đem tam miếng đồng tiền đều thu ở lòng bàn tay.

Cảnh Trọng Chí khóe miệng run lên, ánh mắt lộ ra một tia khiếp sợ. Dùng ngự quỷ thuật một lần trấn trang bìa ba chỉ du hồn, đây là Phương Hạ phụ thân — Cảnh gia tiền nhiệm gia chủ đều làm không được sự, Phương Hạ phụ thân lúc ấy tại giới huyền thuật còn có thiên tài danh xưng. Rõ ràng học được ngự quỷ thuật không bao lâu, ngắn ngủn mấy tháng thời gian, thế nhưng đã trưởng thành đến loại tình trạng này. Muốn là hoàn toàn trưởng thành đứng lên, Phương Hạ — có lẽ sẽ trở thành trong giới huyền thuật quái vật.

Làm như vậy quái vật cho rằng Cảnh gia con rối người thừa kế, hắn quyết định này thật không có sai sao? Cảnh Trọng Chí lần đầu tiên đối quyết định của chính mình sinh ra dao động.

Cảnh Trọng Chí tại Phương Hạ xoay người sau, rất nhanh thu liễm trong mắt cảm xúc.

"Bắt đến một cái giám thị chúng ta tiểu quỷ." Phương Hạ vừa hướng Cảnh Trọng Chí nói, một bên từ tam miếng đồng tiền trung lấy ra một cái, dư lại hai quả bị hắn một cái phản thủ giải ngự quỷ thuật phong ấn, phóng bên trong kia hai chỉ vô tội du hồn.

Trong đó một cái du hồn bay nhanh chạy, dư lại một người tuổi còn trẻ nữ hài bộ dáng du hồn, nhìn Phương Hạ có chút không muốn rời đi. Ngự quỷ thuật trấn phong, có thể làm quỷ hồn khỏi bị dương gian dương khí ăn mòn, rất nhiều quỷ hồn kỳ thật đều là nguyện ý bị thuật giả sử dụng, đổi lấy tại dương thế che chở .

Phù Cẩn thản nhiên mà liếc liếc mắt một cái nữ hài kia bộ dáng du hồn, du hồn chấn kinh, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh quay đầu bay đi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phù Cẩn: Còn có một chỉ...

Phương Hạ: Thẩm vấn hoàn lập tức phóng!

Đệ 69 chương hầu móng vuốt 05

Tiệm đồ cổ điếm chủ biết được chính mình bán cho Trương Tiềm ngọc móng vuốt, cư nhiên là người cốt sau, bị dọa đến mồ hôi lạnh ứa ra.

Hắn chính là một cái bán đồ cổ phỏng phẩm , sẽ đặc biệt đến hắn nơi này mua đồ cổ , cơ bản đều là người thường, vô giúp vui , thật sự đồ cổ người thu thập, đến hắn nơi này nhìn đồ vật, kia đều là do chê cười nhìn ! Hắn tiếp xúc đến Trương Tiềm là ngẫu nhiên, vốn định có thể kiếm nhất bút là nhất bút, ai tưởng kia bán đi đồ vật thế nhưng chính là người cốt.

Tiệm đồ cổ điếm chủ đưa tay xoa xoa cái trán mồ hôi lạnh, đối Trương Tiềm ăn nói khép nép đạo: "Trương lão bản, chúng ta vào điếm thảo luận, nơi này không dễ nói chuyện."

Nhà này tiệm đồ cổ vị trí tương đối kháo trong, bên cạnh mấy nhà điếm đều giam giữ môn, vắng vắng vẻ vẻ nhìn không tới người nào ảnh, nhưng này điếm chủ vẫn là sợ, sợ chính mình đem người cốt bán cho khách hàng sự gọi người cấp nghe được, vậy hắn cái này miễn cưỡng sống qua ngày tiểu điếm liền khai không nổi nữa. Trương Tiềm tiền hắn nhất định là lưu không được, nhưng ít ra bảo vệ chính mình sống qua ngày tiểu điếm thanh danh.

"Bên trong nói đi, ta vừa lúc muốn hỏi một chút người này xương tay lai lịch." Cảnh Trọng Chí tầm mắt từ Phương Hạ đem thu hồi, đối Trương Tiềm nói rằng.

Cảnh Trọng Chí là Cảnh gia gia chủ, Trương Tiềm là tới trên đường biết đến, tại hắn xem ra chính là Cảnh gia này một hệ đại sư trung, người lợi hại nhất. Cảnh Trọng Chí mở miệng , Trương Tiềm tự nhiên thực nể tình đồng ý .

Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng Trương Tiềm tại trong điếm nhất trương tứ phương bàn gỗ biên ngồi xuống, điếm chủ luống cuống tay chân mà tìm siêu cho bọn hắn pha trà.

Phương Hạ không đi qua tọa, hắn hướng cửa tiệm khẩu dọn hai trương ghế dựa, nhất trương hắn bản thân tọa, nhất trương cấp Phù Cẩn. Cảnh Trọng Chí trắc mâu xem ra, chỉ thấy Phương Hạ để sát vào Phù Cẩn, thấp giọng nói những thứ gì, Phù Cẩn gật gật đầu, Phương Hạ sau đó cười đến khóe mắt đều cong...mà bắt đầu. Một người một quỷ, thân mật khăng khít, giống như bất luận kẻ nào đều không thể chen chân bọn họ thế giới.

Cảnh Trọng Chí ấn đường nhảy nhảy, đột nhiên cảm thấy Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn chi gian có loại quái dị cảm giác, tựa hồ quá mức thân mật? Phù Cẩn đối Phương Hạ thái độ không tầm thường, hắn sớm biết rằng, cũng biết Phù Cẩn thực thân cận Phương Hạ, nhưng trước nhìn thấy thời điểm, rõ ràng không có loại này cảm giác cổ quái.

"Ngại ngùng, không có gì có thể chiêu đãi , các ngươi chấp nhận một chút." Điếm chủ cấp Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng Trương Tiềm đoan một bàn đậu phộng, lại phân biệt cấp hai người rót trà, "Không là cái gì tốt lá trà, liền ta bình thường chính mình uống hàng tiện nghi rẻ tiền."

Phương Hạ quay đầu lại, hướng bàn gỗ bên kia nhìn xung quanh một chút, điếm chủ mắt sắc mà nhìn đến, giương giọng hỏi: "Tiểu huynh đệ, ta cũng cho ngươi rót chén trà?"

"Không cần, cho ta nắm đem đậu phộng đi." Phương Hạ vừa nói, cầm trong tay thưởng thức đồng tiền một phen, kia bị trấn phong tại đồng tiền nội du hồn bị phóng xuất.

Đó là một cái là mười lăm mười sáu tuổi thiếu niên, bán trong suốt thân hình gầy yếu, nhìn đến Phương Hạ lui về phía sau hai bước, rời khỏi điếm ngoại, sau đó xoay người bỏ chạy.

"Di? Chạy?" Phương Hạ trên mặt lộ ra một tia tiểu kinh ngạc, hắn lần đầu tiên gặp được loại này trấn phong thành công hồn phách, bị phóng xuất phản ứng đầu tiên là chạy trốn .

"A? Cái gì chạy?" Cấp Phương Hạ lấy đậu phộng tới điếm chủ không hiểu hỏi.

"Không có gì." Phương Hạ quay đầu lại, từ chén đĩa trong trảo một phen đậu phộng, "Tạ nha!"

Điếm chủ về tới bàn vuông bên kia, Phương Hạ đem trong tay đồng tiền một phen, nguyên bản chạy trốn không ảnh thiếu niên du hồn, rất nhanh về tới đồng tiền nội. Phương Hạ cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua đồng học, nghiêng đầu nhìn Phù Cẩn.

[ ngươi trấn phong hắn thời điểm, hắn bị sợ hãi, không kịp phản ứng chính mình bị trấn phong . ]

"Còn có loại sự tình này?" Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng nói thầm , càng làm đồng tiền một phen, thiếu niên kia du hồn lần thứ hai bị phóng xuất.

Sau đó, lịch sử tái diễn, thiếu niên kia du hồn lần thứ hai quay đầu bỏ chạy.

Phương Hạ: "... ?"

Phù Cẩn: [... Vẫn là không kịp phản ứng. ]

"... Đây cũng quá trì độn." Phương Hạ nói xong, đột nhiên đến hưng trí, "Ngươi nói như ta vậy đến mấy lần, hắn có thể phát hiện mình bị trấn phong ?"

Phù Cẩn bất đắc dĩ mà nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ, nhưng cũng không có ngăn cản hắn.

Từ khi Mã Quảng Bình sau khi qua đời, Phương Hạ đối với hắn trên mặt như trước hi hi ha ha, nhưng Phù Cẩn biết, hắn cũng không vui vẻ. Hiện tại Phương Hạ khó được khởi một chút đùa dai tâm tình, Phù Cẩn tự nhiên là vui với dung túng hắn .

Phương Hạ ngồi ở cửa nhà gây sức ép kia du hồn, điếm chủ đã bắt đầu công đạo kia hầu móng vuốt lai lịch .

"Kia chỉ ngọc trảo... Nhân thủ cốt kỳ thật không là ta thu tới, là Kỳ Sơn thôn một cái thôn dân tới tìm ta bán ."

"Kỳ Sơn thôn?" Phương Hạ quay đầu nhìn lại.

Lần thứ ba bị thu hồi đến lại thả ra du hồn thiếu niên đã không chạy, Phương Hạ thất vọng mà lột khối đậu phộng, mới vừa bỏ vào chính mình miệng, chợt nghe đến điếm chủ nhắc tới Kỳ Sơn thôn. Kỳ Sơn thôn chính là ly Thái Hợp sơn gần nhất cái thôn kia tử, Phương Hạ hôm qua mới đi qua, đối "Kỳ Sơn thôn" ba chữ kia đúng là mẫn cảm thời điểm.

"Đối, chính là Thái Hợp sơn phụ cận cái thôn kia tử." Điếm chủ gật đầu, chứng minh là hắn nói Kỳ Sơn thôn chính là Phương Hạ nghĩ đến Kỳ Sơn thôn, "Người nọ họ Lưu, đại khái tại hai tháng tiến đến tìm ta, nói trong ngẫu nhiên được đến cái kia một đồ vật, làm ta đánh giá cái giới thu."

Hai tháng trước...

Lúc này tổng cảm thấy có chút vi diệu. Phương Hạ nhai miệng đậu phộng, suy nghĩ nhịn không được bắt đầu khuếch tán. Hai tháng trước kia hầu móng vuốt bị Kỳ Sơn thôn thôn dân bán đi, vậy có phải hay không thuyết minh kia hầu móng vuốt tại rơi vào thôn dân trong tay trước, cùng nó chủ nhân — Quỷ Tông môn người, đã từng đồng thời tại D thị xuất hiện quá? Nói không chừng chính là tại Kỳ Sơn thôn...

Cách hắn sư phụ quá thế thời gian gần như vậy, cách hắn sư phụ qua đời địa phương cũng gần như vậy...

[ làm sao vậy? Ngươi sắc mặt không tốt lắm. ] Phù Cẩn đưa tay giúp Phương Hạ ngăn trở từ bên ngoài chiếu vào tới dương quang, thấp giọng hỏi.

"Phù Cẩn, ngươi nói sư phụ ta tử, cùng Quỷ Tông môn..."

[ trước đừng miên man suy nghĩ, sẽ ảnh hưởng phán đoán, chờ triệt để điều tra rõ kia hầu móng vuốt lai lịch lại nói. ]

Phương Hạ gật gật đầu, ổn ổn tâm thần, tầm mắt quay lại đang đứng ở trước mặt mình, nơm nớp lo sợ du hồn thiếu niên, một bên hỏi hắn nói, một bên vãnh tai nghe bên trong điếm chủ nói chuyện.

"Ta xem vật kia chất liệu liếc mắt một cái nhìn giống ngọc, nhưng nhìn kỹ lại không quá giống, nhưng làm công thật sự tinh xảo, liền cấp đánh giá cái ba trăm, kia họ Lưu cũng thực sảng khoái, đương trường liền bán cho ta ... Ta thật sự không biết đây là người cốt a! Trương lão bản, tiền ta toàn trả lại cho ngươi, nhưng người này cốt ngươi có thể hay không hỗ trợ nghĩ biện pháp giải quyết một chút? Nó chiêu tà, phóng ở chỗ này của ta, ta cũng..."

Hắn là làm đồ cổ sinh ý , hiện tại bán đều là phỏng phẩm, tổ tiên kỳ thật là bán quá chính phẩm . Mà những cái đó chính phẩm nơi phát ra, rất nhiều đều là một ít đảo đấu lấy đến gửi bán , bởi vì phát chính là tử nhân tài, hắn tổ tiên tự nhiên là tin quỷ thần . Điếm chủ thụ này ảnh hưởng, tự nhiên cũng là tín điều này.

"Ngươi yên tâm, người nọ cốt vốn là liền không tính toán trả lại cho ngươi, ta đã giao cho đại sư xử lý ." Trương Tiềm chỉ chỉ Cảnh Trọng Chí, nói rằng.

"Vậy là tốt rồi, vậy là tốt rồi..." Điếm chủ nhất thời nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Ngươi có thể mang ta đi tìm một chút bán ngươi người này cốt thôn dân sao? Ta nghĩ biết hắn là từ nơi này tìm được người này cốt ." Cảnh Trọng Chí mở miệng yêu cầu đạo.

"Đi, không thành vấn đề, ta hiện tại có thể mang bọn ngươi đi qua." Điếm chủ vỗ vỗ ngực nói rằng.

Điếm chủ muốn dẫn Cảnh Trọng Chí đi Kỳ Sơn thôn, tìm vị kia họ Lưu thôn dân, Trương Tiềm trước hết hồi khách sạn, tính toán muộn chút lại đây cùng điếm chủ đi ngân hàng làm việc chuyển khoản.

Cảnh Trọng Chí bọn họ nói hoàn, Phương Hạ bên này cũng hỏi đến không sai biệt lắm .

Này du hồn thiếu niên đúng là thu người tiền giấy, mới lại đây đi theo hắn nhóm , nhưng mục đích không phải giám thị bọn họ.

"Người nọ cho ngươi lại đây nhìn chằm chằm này chỉ hòm?" Phương Hạ theo du hồn thiếu niên tầm mắt nhìn lại, ánh mắt dừng ở Cảnh Trọng Chí dẫn theo kia chỉ hòm thượng.

"Hơn phân nửa là Quỷ Tông môn người, này hầu móng vuốt chủ nhân." Cảnh Trọng Chí nhìn về phía Phương Hạ, "Xem ra tại ngươi phong trấn âm phù thời điểm, đối phương đã tìm được này hầu móng vuốt vị trí, bây giờ là đang tìm cơ hội, thời cơ động thủ cầm lại này chỉ hầu móng vuốt."

Phương Hạ nhún vai, chậm một bước này cũng không nên trách hắn, kia hoàn toàn là thuộc loại không thể khống chế ngoài ý muốn.

"Cho ngươi hoá vàng mã tiền người nọ lớn lên thế nào?" Phương Hạ lại hỏi kia du hồn thiếu niên.

Du hồn thiếu niên khoa tay múa chân miêu tả nửa ngày, cuối cùng chỉ biết là đó là một người nam nhân, mang theo khẩu trang cùng kính mắt, lại không mặt khác có thể làm tham khảo đặc thù . Khẩu trang cùng kính mắt vẫn đều là nhưng trích rụng vật phẩm, cho nên cố định không thay đổi đặc thù chỉ có "Nam nhân" điểm này, hoàn toàn không làm được căn cứ.

"Nếu người nọ nghĩ như vậy cầm lại này hầu móng vuốt, làm tiểu quỷ này đi báo cái tín, hắn tự nhiên liền sẽ theo kịp, tạm thời không cần phải xen vào, chúng ta đi trước tranh Kỳ Sơn thôn." Cảnh Trọng Chí nói rằng.

"Đi đi." Phương Hạ phiên vừa xuống tay trung đồng tiền, giải trừ ngự quỷ thuật, quay đầu đối ngây ngốc ở nơi đó du hồn thiếu niên đạo, "Ngươi có thể đi rồi, nhớ rõ đi chỗ đó cái cho ngươi tiền giấy người trong báo cái tín, chúng ta muốn đi Kỳ Sơn thôn ."

[ ngươi không quan tâm ta ? ] du hồn thiếu niên ngửa đầu nhìn Phương Hạ.

"Nhà của chúng ta có quy tắc, chỉ có thể dưỡng một cái quỷ." Phương Hạ trắc mâu nhìn thoáng qua Phù Cẩn, đối kia du hồn thiếu niên nói rằng.

Du hồn thiếu niên lại nhìn vài lần Phương Hạ, xoay người rời đi.

Phương Hạ đi theo Cảnh Trọng Chí bọn họ, phố đồ cổ ngoại đi, hắn cùng Phù Cẩn bả vai sóng vai, đi ở mặt sau cùng.

[ nhà của chúng ta là chỉ... ? ]

"Ngươi theo ta gia a!" Phương Hạ thấu đi qua, nhỏ giọng nói, "Như thế nào? Ngươi không nguyện ý?"

Phù Cẩn đối thượng Phương Hạ tầm mắt, khóe miệng gợi lên, đáy mắt hiện ra rõ ràng ý cười, [ vinh hạnh của ta. ]

Phương Hạ vẫn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Phù Cẩn lộ ra như vậy rõ ràng tươi cười, tầm mắt dính vào khóe miệng của hắn thượng, dời chuyển không khai, dưới chân lơ mơ mà đi phía trước đi, thiếu chút nữa đánh vào Trương Tiềm trên người, may mắn Phù Cẩn đúng lúc nhắc nhở.

"Lần đầu tiên nhìn đến ngươi như vậy cười." Phương Hạ lấy lại tinh thần, gãi gãi mặt, "Đặc biệt xinh đẹp ."

Phù Cẩn không có đáp lời, nhưng đáy mắt ý cười lại đầy vài phần.

Trương Tiềm tại tiệm đồ cổ cửa nhà cùng Phương Hạ đoàn người nói lời từ biệt, dư lại người từ điếm chủ dẫn đồng thời đi trước Kỳ Sơn thôn.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Vốn là tưởng thô trường , nhưng là sinh lý kỳ , cho nên vẫn là đoản tiểu quân QAQ

—

Phù Cẩn: Phương Hạ nói, ta cùng hắn là một cái gia, cho nên ta thành gia .

Tác giả: Đại lão, ngươi muốn phát bánh kẹo cưới sao? (chờ mong)

Phù Cẩn: Ta nghĩ làm hôn lễ.

Tác giả: ...

Đệ 70 chương hầu móng vuốt 06

Kỳ Sơn thôn, vị với Thái Hợp sơn chân núi vị trí, đi trong thôn chỉ có nhất ban bus, giao thông cũng không như thế nào tiện lợi, nhưng Kỳ Sơn thôn đảo cũng không xem như một cái nghèo khổ thôn xóm. Trong thôn đều là hai ba tầng nhà lầu, còn tự mang sân. Có một cái tiểu hà từ trong thôn thông qua, đem nhà lầu phân chia hai đại phiến, bán cho điếm chủ hầu móng vuốt lưu họ nam nhân, sẽ ngụ ở cái kia tiểu Hà Tây mặt kia phiến.

Kỳ Sơn thôn nhà lầu gian lối đi nhỏ cũng không rộng mở, Phương Hạ bọn họ tọa thương vụ xe không có phương tiện khai đi vào, tại điếm chủ đề nghị hạ, Cảnh Triêu Lâm đem xe đứng ở trong thôn phơi nắng cốc tràng trong, đoàn người xuống xe đi tới đi vào.

Đã qua buổi sáng thập điểm, ngày đã lão cao, đi đến nhà lầu gian lối đi nhỏ, cũng không nhiều ít có thể ngăn trở dương quang bóng ma. May mắn, kia họ Lưu gia, cách phơi nắng cốc tràng cũng không tính xa, hướng trong đi rồi đi qua ba hàng lâu, lại hướng hữu quẹo vào đi tới là.

Điếm chủ mang theo Phương Hạ đoàn người, đi vào một hộ nhân gia tiền viện, liền nhìn thấy một cái quang cánh tay, xích chân cao tráng hán tử, chính liền cửa nhà thủy quản thủy, hướng tẩy dính nê cái cuốc, hiển nhiên là vừa từ mà trong trở về không lâu.

"Ai, Lưu Tam!" Điếm chủ thấy hắn liền ra tiếng hô.

"Trương lão bản?" Kia quang cánh tay hán tử quay đầu lại, kinh ngạc mà hô.

Ân? Trương lão bản? Trương Tiềm không là hồi gia sao? Đâu tới Trương lão bản? Phương Hạ nhìn về phía điếm chủ.

Điếm chủ phát hiện, kéo kéo góc áo, đối Phương Hạ giải thích, "Ta kêu Trương Kiều."

Phương Hạ giật mình, vị này điếm chủ đúng là cùng Trương Tiềm cùng họ , đột nhiên cảm thấy hắn đem hầu móng vuốt bán cho Trương Tiềm, có một loại vi diệu duyên phận cảm.

Hảo đi, Trương Tiềm đại khái là không muốn loại này sốt ruột duyên phận .

Điếm chủ Trương Kiều đi qua, cùng kia Lưu Tam giải thích bọn họ chạy tới nguyên nhân.

Lưu Tam buông xuống trong tay cái cuốc, quan vòi nước, lại thuận tay mò hành lang hạ ghế trên ngắn tay quần áo trong mặc vào.

"Các ngươi muốn biết kia ngọc móng vuốt lai lịch?" Lưu Tam lỗ một phen đỉnh đầu của mình còn ướt sũng thứ đầu, há mồm mà bắt đầu thổi, "Kia ngọc móng vuốt chính là nhà của ta tổ tiên truyền xuống tới bảo bối, hảo mấy trăm năm trước là hoàng cung đại nội đồ vật. Ngũ trảo kim long nghe qua sao? Kia móng vuốt là một cái ngũ trảo ngọc long vật trang trí thượng ngọc trảo, sau lại chúng ta tổ tiên..."

"Tổ tiên của các ngươi tại duyên phận đưa đẩy dưới, chiếm được từ kia chỉ hoàng cung đại nội ngũ trảo ngọc long thượng rơi xuống móng vuốt, sau đó nhà các ngươi đời đời tương truyền, lưu truyền tới nay đồ gia truyền." Phương Hạ mở miệng giúp Lưu Tam biên câu chuyện.

"Đối! Đây là như vậy!" Lưu Tam vỗ một chút bắp đùi của mình, phụ họa nói.

"Này ngọc trảo chẳng những là hoàng cung tàng bảo, vẫn là có ít nhất trăm năm ở trên lịch sử lỗi thời, giá trị xa xỉ, kết quả đến trong tay ngươi, bị ngươi cái này bất hiếu tử tôn cấp bán đi." Phương Hạ chậm rì rì mà nói tiếp.

"A đối! A phi! Không đối!" Lưu Tam trừng mắt nhìn Phương Hạ liếc mắt một cái, "Nói bậy gì đó? Ta, ta lại không phải cố ý muốn bán đi nó , ta đây không phải là... Không là bởi vì cần dùng gấp tiền, đối! Chính là cần tiền gấp mới..."

"Lưu Tam!" Bị Lưu Tam há mồm liền thổi tư thế, thổi mộng Trương Kiều rốt cục hoãn thần lại, nhanh chóng gọi đình, "Ôi, Lưu Tam ngươi nói gì sai đâu? Đây không phải là ngươi trong ngẫu nhiên được đến sao? Hơn nữa kia căn bản không phải cái gì ngọc móng vuốt, đó là người xương cốt!"

"A?" Lưu Tam há hốc mồm.

"Hơn nữa còn là chiêu tà ngoạn ý!"

Lưu Tam sắc mặt tái nhợt thêm vài phần.

"Mấy vị này là đại sư, tìm ngươi hỏi một chút người nọ cốt lai lịch, ngươi hảo hảo nói chuyện!" Trương Kiều lại nói.

"Ta còn tưởng rằng là Trương lão bản ngươi khách hàng, muốn mua kia ngọc móng vuốt ..." Lưu Tam nhỏ giọng giải thích một câu, nhanh chóng thẳng thắn đạo, "Kia ngọc móng vuốt là ta từ Thái Hợp sơn chân núi đi ra ven đường nhặt được . Trước trong thành phố không phải nói muốn trắc lượng cái gì, phong thượng Thái Hợp sơn lộ, ta ngày đó là đi lên nhìn xem chướng ngại vật trên đường triệt không, kết quả tại trở về trên đường thấy được kia... Móng vuốt, dù sao cũng không biết là ai , lại cảm thấy rất tinh xảo , tìm Trương lão bản chưởng chưởng nhãn, nói không chừng có thể bán thượng một chút tiền..."

Trương Kiều trừng hắn.

Lưu Tam chột dạ mà rụt lui cổ, "Ta lại không biết đó là người cốt, ta cũng không có giết người..."

"Ngươi là cái gì thời điểm nhặt được kia chỉ móng vuốt ?" Phương Hạ tiến lên một bước, nhìn chằm chằm Lưu Tam hỏi.

"Đại khái là tại hai tháng nhiều trước đi..." Lưu Tam nghĩ nghĩ, bổ sung đạo, "Tháng năm mạt mấy ngày nay."

Phương Hạ đặt ở bên cạnh người tay không tự giác mà nắm chặt.

Sư phụ hắn tử Thái Hợp sơn, Quỷ Tông môn pháp khí liền xuất hiện tại Thái Hợp sơn đi ra ven đường; hắn thu được sư phụ hắn tin báo tử thời gian, cũng là tại tháng năm mạt, Quỷ Tông môn pháp khí bị phát hiện thời gian, cũng là tại tháng năm mạt. Đây cũng không phải là trước hắn không hề căn cứ liên tưởng , mà là xác xác thật thật trùng hợp.

— làm lòng người tóc lạnh trùng hợp.

Nhưng là chỉ bằng này trùng hợp, vẫn chưa thể nói rõ sư phụ hắn chính là chết vào Quỷ Tông môn tay, chỉ có thể nói tại sư phụ hắn quá thế trước sau đoạn thời gian kia trong, Quỷ Tông môn người cũng từng ở Thái Hợp sơn xuất hiện quá.

Tại trở lại Cảnh gia sau đó, Phương Hạ đi tìm quá Cảnh Ích Tông. Đúng là bởi vì Cảnh Ích Tông tự tiện vào núi, sư phụ hắn mới có thể đi theo vào sơn. Mà sư phụ hắn bị hại lúc ấy, chính là cùng người này cùng một chỗ . Hắn sư huynh tìm được bọn họ khi, lúc ấy còn chưa tắt thở sư phụ cũng không chỉ ra và xác nhận Cảnh Ích Tông, xem như bài trừ Cảnh Ích Tông hiềm nghi. Nhưng Cảnh Ích Tông như cũ là sư phụ hắn bị ám hại khi duy nhất người ở chỗ này, Phương Hạ muốn điều tra ám hại sư phụ hắn hung thủ, tự nhiên đầu tiên muốn tìm người này đề ra nghi vấn.

Nhưng mà, Cảnh Ích Tông từ đầu tới đuôi đều không có nói tới Quỷ Tông môn người xuất hiện.

Căn cứ Cảnh Ích Tông thuyết pháp, hắn lúc ấy là nhìn thấy mặt khác một vị D thị thị lãnh đạo thỉnh đại sư thượng sơn, thấy hắn bộ dạng khả nghi, mới đi theo. Vị kia đại sư không phải Quỷ Tông môn , hơn nữa cuối cùng từ ngọn núi nâng đi ra thi thể trung, liền có vị kia đại sư. Về phần sư phụ hắn bị ám hại lúc ấy, hắn cảm nhận được có người sử dụng phép thuật động tĩnh, nhưng này tuyệt đối không là Quỷ Tông môn chiêu thức. 20 năm trước, Cảnh gia người ra tay đối phó Quỷ Tông môn tàn đảng, lúc ấy những cái đó Cảnh gia nhân trung, liền có Cảnh Ích Tông. Bởi vậy, hắn đối Quỷ Tông môn phép thuật cũng không tính xa lạ.

Nhưng là đã từng cũng xuất hiện tại Thái Hợp sơn điểm ấy, thời gian thượng quá mức trùng hợp, làm Phương Hạ không thể không để ý.

Cảnh Trọng Chí lại cùng Lưu Tam hỏi một ít chi tiết, chờ Lưu Tam đem bán Trương Kiều hầu móng vuốt tiền còn , đoàn người dọc theo đường cũ trở về đi.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn như cũ đi theo mặt sau cùng.

[ có thể trước từ Quỷ Tông môn bắt đầu tra một chút. ] Phù Cẩn nghiêng đầu nhìn có chút không yên lòng Phương Hạ, đề nghị đạo, [ Cảnh gia cũng đang tại chặt chẽ truy tra Quỷ Tông môn sự, cùng Quỷ Tông môn liên quan tin tức, hẳn là có thể từ Cảnh gia được đến không ít. ]

"Ân." Phương Hạ gật gật đầu, "Ta trong chốc lát tìm Cảnh Trọng Chí hỏi một chút."

Phương Hạ nói xong, thoáng ngẩng đầu, tầm mắt lướt qua Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt hai người bả vai, nhìn về phía đi tuốt ở đàng trước Cảnh Trọng Chí. Tầm mắt của hắn vừa tại Cảnh Trọng Chí trên người, dư quang liền tảo thấy phía trước đâm đầu đi tới một người nam nhân.

Kia trên thân nam nhân xuyên thực phổ thông, trên sống mũi giá một bộ kính râm, trên đầu mang theo đỉnh đầu màu đen mũ lưỡi trai, vành nón ép tới cực thấp.

Nhìn đến nam nhân kia, Phương Hạ không tự giác mà nhớ tới kia du hồn thiếu niên nói qua , sai khiến hắn người nọ vài cái tính chất đặc biệt.

Nam nhân, kính râm cùng khẩu trang.

Là nam nhân, có kính râm, nhưng không có khẩu trang, mà là nhiều đỉnh đầu mũ. Nhìn không giống như là thôn này người.

Bọn họ đi ở nhà lầu gian trên đường qua, lối đi nhỏ hẹp hòi, cận có một xe khoan khoảng cách, phía trước nguyên bản đi ở lộ trung gian Cảnh Trọng Chí, hướng ven đường lại gần một chút, cấp đâm đầu đi tới nam nhân lưu trốn đi đi qua lộ.

Nam nhân kia đưa tay áp một chút mũ lưỡi trai, tại cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí gặp thoáng qua khi, chợt làm khó dễ, chộp đoạt được Cảnh Trọng Chí trong tay trang hầu móng vuốt hòm, xoay thân bỏ chạy.

Nam nhân kia thân thủ mạnh mẽ, rất nhanh chạy vào phía trước trước sau lâu ở giữa tiểu lối đi nhỏ.

Cảnh Trọng Chí sửng sốt sau đó, nhanh chóng hoàn hồn, lập tức hoàn hồn quát, "Triêu Lâm! Lập Kiệt!"

Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt lập tức xông lên trước, bay nhanh lướt qua Trương Kiều cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí, một trước một sau quẹo vào phía trước tiểu lối đi nhỏ.

Phương Hạ cũng đi theo sẽ cực kỳ nhanh đuổi theo.

Sẽ động thủ cướp đi hầu móng vuốt người, bài trừ phổ thông kiếp phỉ khả năng, cũng chỉ có thể là ý đồ thu hồi hầu móng vuốt Quỷ Tông môn môn nhân. Người trước khả năng tính nhỏ nhất, người sau khả năng tính lại cực đại, Phương Hạ cơ hội là có thể khẳng định nam nhân kia chính là Quỷ Tông môn môn nhân .

Rất nhanh , Phương Hạ cơ hồ có thể khẳng định suy đoán, chiếm được chứng thật.

Nam nhân kia chạy ở phía trước nhất, mặt sau đi theo Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt, Phương Hạ đuổi theo hai người mặt sau. Phương Hạ tảo thấy chạy ở phía trước nhất nam nhân bả vai tủng động một cái, sau đó vài đạo bóng đen từ trong tay hắn bay ra, bay về phía một hộ nhân gia hậu môn góc tường biên.

Đó là mấy cái tiểu quỷ, bọn họ ngủ đông tại chỗ bóng tối, tại Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt chạy tới khi, vươn tay hướng bọn họ bắt đi, mấy cái trong suốt tay nhỏ bé tại hai người cổ chân thượng xuyên qua, hai người dưới chân một cái lảo đảo, nhất thời làm phía trước nam nhân kéo xa một khoảng cách.

"Cái gì vậy? !" Cảnh Lập Kiệt kêu lên.

Kia mấy cái tiểu quỷ đã đối Phương Hạ động thủ, Phương Hạ nghiêng người nhanh nhẹn mà né tránh, đi theo phía sau hắn Phù Cẩn, vung tay lên, kia mấy cái tiểu quỷ đã bị một trận âm phong thổi mạnh phi ra bóng ma khu, dưới ánh mặt trời tiếng thét , khiêu hướng bóng ma trong chạy.

"Là tiểu quỷ tại bán các ngươi, cẩn thận một chút." Phương Hạ lướt qua hai người, đuổi theo nam nhân kia, ở phía trước lại một cái lối đi nhỏ khẩu quẹo phải đi vào.

Loại này tự kiến nhà lầu, mấy hộ nhân gia vi một loạt, cách thượng mấy hộ, lâu cùng lâu tả hữu chi gian liền sẽ lưu lối đi nhỏ, không là chủ đạo địa phương, là chỉ dung một người thông qua ngõ nhỏ. Trước sau chi gian cũng lưu lối đi nhỏ, nhưng bởi vì mấy hộ mỗi hộ nhân gia đều sẽ vây bắt tường đem nhà mình sân vây đứng lên, cho nên trước sau lâu chi gian lưu xuất lối đi nhỏ cũng thập phần hẹp hòi.

Dày đặc tự kiến phòng, giăng khắp nơi tiểu lối đi nhỏ, nếu không phải này phiến nhà lầu đặc biệt hiểu biết, biết nhà ai là nhà ai, ở bên trong tán loạn, là phi thường dễ dàng lạc đường . Đương nhiên, cũng phi thường dễ dàng cùng dọa người.

Phương Hạ đối loại này ngỏ tắt nhỏ truy người trò chơi thập phần quen thuộc, hắn gắt gao mà truy tại nam nhân phía sau, không cho đối phương kéo cự ly xa. Đi theo phía sau hắn Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt, bởi vì nam nhân một ít tiểu thuật pháp bị rớt ra một khoảng cách, tại thất cong bát quải sau đó, đã bị vứt đến không gặp người ảnh .

Chạy ở phía trước nam nhân, đột nhiên không hề dự triệu mà nghiêng người phiên quá một hộ nhân gia lùn tường, thay đổi tuyến đường từ nhân gia trong viện chạy. Phương Hạ thoáng chạy hơi quá một chút, nhưng như trước phản ứng cực khoái mà một tay chống tại lùn trên tường, lướt qua lùn tường, đuổi sát phía trước nam nhân kia.

Tại kia nam nhân lướt qua tam đạo lùn tường sau đó, đệ tam hộ nhân gia tường vây thức dậy cao, chuyên tường cao hơn ngực vị trí, mặt trên còn bỏ thêm lưới sắt lan, không là dễ dàng có thể phiên đi vào. Nam nhân dưới chân nhất đốn, quay đầu đã nghĩ từ sân cửa chính bên kia nhảy ra đi.

Nhưng mà, ngay tại hắn kia nhất đốn trong thời gian, Phương Hạ đã vươn tay nắm chắc hắn sau cổ, đột nhiên sau này xả. Nam nhân xoay thân hướng phía Phương Hạ trên mặt huy quyền. Phương Hạ một tay bắt lấy hắn huy quyền tay, đồng thời buông ra hắn sau cổ cái tay kia, không lưu tình chút nào mà hướng trên mặt hắn ra quyền.

Nắm tay tạp trung nam nhân mặt, phát ra ca nha một tiếng cổ quái thanh âm, xúc cảm cũng hết sức kỳ quái, như là đánh vào điếm một tầng người da cái gì vậy thượng, rắn rắn chắc chắc mà đánh tiếp, nhưng không có va chạm thực cảm.

Nam nhân ôm hòm lui về phía sau hai bước, kính râm từ hắn trên sống mũi rớt xuống dưới, lộ ra một đôi tử khí trầm trầm ánh mắt.

Phương Hạ há hốc mồm, sững sờ mà nhìn nam nhân kia.

Làm hắn sững sờ không phải nam nhân cặp kia tử khí trầm trầm ánh mắt, mà là bị hắn dùng nắm tay bắn trúng mặt nghiêng, biến thành giống như trang giấy giống nhau nhăn ngân — hắn một quyền đem người đánh hủy dung ?

[ khôi lỗi thuật. ] Phù Cẩn mở miệng nói rằng.

Phương Hạ vừa định hỏi Phù Cẩn, cái gì là khôi lỗi thuật, chỉ thấy nam nhân kia xoay người, một tay đặt lên phía sau tường cao, chân tại trên tường một đạp, cả người thoải mái mà lủi thượng đầu tường, nhẹ nhàng mà giống như không có thể trọng giống nhau. Sau đó phiên quá trên đầu tường lưới sắt lan, lọt vào kia hộ nhân gia sân.

"Đứng lại!"

Kia hộ nhân gia không người tại, tường vây đại môn nhắm chặt, Phương Hạ tả hữu nhìn xung quanh một chút, đang định nhảy lên ai cao tường vây lùn tường, nương lùn tường ngắn lại độ cao, phiên quá kia mang lưới sắt lan cao tường vây, lại bị Phù Cẩn ra tiếng gọi lại.

[ ta đến. ]

Phù Cẩn vừa dứt lời, thân ảnh đã trực tiếp từ tường vây xuyên tới.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Một quyền đem người mặt đánh đến nhiều nếp nhăn , ta quả thực là quyền vương! Không, quyền thần!

Phù Cẩn: Ân, rất lợi hại.

Đệ 71 chương hầu móng vuốt 07

Thấy Phù Cẩn xuyên tường đi qua, Phương Hạ hướng một bên chạy chậm vài bước, nhảy lên lùn tường, duỗi cổ hướng cao tường vây trong viện nhìn.

Nam kia thần ôm trang hầu móng vuốt hòm, hướng phía thẳng tắp hướng phía bên kia tường vây chạy, mặt khác từ bên kia phiên quá đi. Nhưng mà, Phù Cẩn thân hình như quỷ mỵ, trong chớp mắt liền tới nam nhân kia phía sau. Nam nhân kia xoay thân muốn tránh, Phù Cẩn lại tại đưa tay gian hóa xuất thật thể, kháp trụ nam nhân sau cảnh.

Nam nhân nhất thời tay chân cứng còng, liều mạng mà tưởng muốn giãy dụa, nhưng động tác lại coi như là mất nước ngư, chỉ có cực kỳ vô lực run rẩy.

Nam nhân trên mặt xuất hiện càng nhiều giống như trang giấy bản nếp uốn, trên đầu của hắn màu đen mũ lưỡi trai tại hắn vặn vẹo trung, rớt xuống dưới, lộ ra đầu đầy hoàng chỉ chu sa chỉ phù. Phù Cẩn nhướng mày, còn chưa tới kịp làm như thế nào, chỉ phù liền dưới ánh mặt trời sẽ cực kỳ nhanh tự cháy đứng lên. Cùng lúc đó, Phương Hạ nghe được một trận thê lương tiếng thét, nhìn đến một đạo trong suốt bóng người từ nam nhân trong thân thể từ bay ra, nhanh chóng hóa thành nhất lũ khói nhẹ tiêu tán.

Trang hầu móng vuốt hòm rơi trên mặt đất, bị Phù Cẩn nắm sau cảnh nam nhân triệt để mất đi động tĩnh.

Phương Hạ mọi nơi nhìn xung quanh một phen, không thấy được người, đã bắt trụ cao tường vây lưới sắt lan, nhảy lên cao tường vây, trèo tường đi vào.

Nam nhân kia đã bị Phù Cẩn ném xuống đất, Phương Hạ đi qua nhặt lên địa thượng trang hầu móng vuốt hòm, lại vòng quanh địa thượng nam nhân kia chuyển vài vòng.

Nam nhân bộ dáng dĩ nhiên đại biến, hoặc là phải nói thứ này căn bản không phải một người.

Làn da là màu trắng chỉ mặt, quần áo chính là màu sắc rực rỡ trang giấy dính dán đi lên, đỉnh đầu đã đốt sạch hoàng phù một mảnh cháy đen. Trắng bệch mặt một bên ao hãm đi xuống, đó là mới vừa rồi bị Phương Hạ đánh, nhan sắc đỏ tươi miệng, hắc tuyến câu cái mũi, tối đen vô thần hai mắt. Một đôi thượng cặp kia ánh mắt, tại đây vào đầu mặt trời chói chang dưới, đều có thể gọi người khắp cả người sinh lạnh.

Đây là một chỉ trát người.

Dân gian dùng để đốt cấp tử nhân cái loại này, bất quá cái này chỉ trát người hiển nhiên không là dùng để đốt .

Phương Hạ tại kia chỉ trát người bên cạnh ngồi xổm xuống, vươn ra ngón tay trạc trạc chỉ trát người cánh tay, cánh tay kia chỗ lõm đi xuống một khối.

"Ngươi mới vừa nói đây là khôi lỗi thuật?" Phương Hạ ngửa đầu nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn.

"Ân." Phù Cẩn ý bảo Phương Hạ nhìn chỉ trát người trên mặt họa cặp kia ánh mắt, "Giống nhau đốt cấp người chết chỉ trát người sẽ không họa thượng ánh mắt. Vẽ ánh mắt, này chỉ trát người liền biến thành dung khí, quỷ hồn có thể phụ thân trong đó, liền thành con rối thuật. Thuật giả đem quỷ hồn cấm bó trong đó, tùy tiện thao túng. Bất quá, phụ thân vào con rối trung quỷ hồn, nhiệm vụ thất bại liền sẽ bị tán hồn."

Cho nên, này con rối bị Phù Cẩn bắt lấy sau, rất nhanh chỉ phù tự cháy, hồn phách bị tán.

Đó cũng là thập phần bất đắc dĩ kết cục, Phương Hạ bọn họ không có khả năng để này con rối mang theo hầu móng vuốt trở về, hơn nữa lúc ấy cái loại này một chút đuổi kịp, liền sẽ bị vứt bỏ tình huống, cũng làm không đến âm thầm theo dõi.

"Này con rối mục tiêu là này hầu móng vuốt, mà tưởng muốn bắt hồi hầu móng vuốt chính là này hầu móng vuốt chủ nhân, Quỷ Tông môn người, nói cách khác sử này khôi lỗi thuật chính là Quỷ Tông môn?" Phương Hạ nói xong, vừa nghi hoặc đạo, "Kia Quỷ Tông môn người còn sẽ khôi lỗi thuật?"

Cảnh Thư Đan nói cho hắn quá không ít Quỷ Tông môn liên quan nội dung, nhưng cũng không có Quỷ Tông môn còn sẽ khôi lỗi thuật thuyết pháp.

"Quỷ Tông môn phải là sẽ không thuật này ." Phù Cẩn lắc lắc đầu, "Khôi lỗi thuật tại giới huyền thuật kỳ thật không ít người sẽ, nhưng đều là một ít đơn giản thuật pháp, tỷ như chắn tai thế thân phù, cũng là khôi lỗi thuật một loại, thế thân phù sẽ làm thành hình người trang giấy, chính là bởi vì nó là thế thân con rối. Có thể làm xuất loại này lấy giả đánh tráo , giống nhau chân nhân sai khiến con rối, nhưng lại có thể thi triển phép thuật , thuật giả tất nhiên là tinh thông khôi lỗi thuật người, Quỷ Tông môn tinh thông chính là quỷ cổ thuật, liền tính học quá khôi lỗi thuật, cũng làm không đến loại tình trạng này."

"Chẳng lẽ Quỷ Tông môn người thỉnh người khác hỗ trợ?" Phương Hạ sờ sờ cằm đạo, "Giới huyền thuật có ai tinh thông khôi lỗi thuật?"

"Chưa nghe nói qua." Phù Cẩn đạo, "Trên thực tế, giống như vậy cao siêu khôi lỗi thuật, tại giới huyền thuật đã có thượng trăm năm chưa từng xuất hiện ."

"Có thể là bị khôn sống kém chết . Ngươi xem này con rối một chút cũng không rắn chắc, một quyền đi xuống liền lộ hãm, một chút cũng không thể đánh, liền cũng hỗ trợ chạy chạy chân đi?" Phương Hạ hướng phía Phù Cẩn giơ tay lên, Phù Cẩn vươn tay đem người kéo đến.

"Con rối không phải dùng để đánh nhau , khôi lỗi thuật kỳ thật là vu thuật một loại, con rối thượng thường thường sẽ mang theo nguyền rủa thuật. Khôi lỗi thuật môt khi bị phá, phá giải khôi lỗi thuật người liền sẽ phải chịu nguyền rủa..."

Phương Hạ nghe đến đó, sắc mặt đột nhiên biến đổi, nắm chặt Phù Cẩn tay, nhìn hắn mãn nhãn bối rối, "Ngươi vừa rồi không cho ta đuổi theo mau, chính là bởi vì này con rối thượng mang có nguyền rủa thuật? Vậy ngươi không là..."

"Ta không sự, nguyền rủa thuật đối ta vô dụng. Hơn nữa này con rối thượng không mang nguyền rủa thuật, là ta suy nghĩ nhiều." Phù Cẩn hồi nắm chặt Phương Hạ tay, nhưng mà hắn không có độ ấm tay, căn bản vô pháp kia chỉ lạnh lẽo tay ấm lại, nghĩ nghĩ, cúi người thấu đi qua, trấn an mà hôn một cái Phương Hạ khóe miệng, "Ta không sự, đừng lo lắng."

"Ngươi không thể có việc..." Phương Hạ cúi đầu, cái trán để tại Phù Cẩn đầu vai, "Ta đã ném sư phụ , ta không thể sẽ đem ngươi lộng ném."

"Sẽ không." Phù Cẩn đem Phương Hạ ôm vào trong ngực, vỗ nhẹ phía sau lưng của hắn, "Ta nói rồi ta sẽ vẫn luôn đi theo ngươi..."

Phương Hạ hoãn hoãn cảm xúc, ngẩng đầu, chờ Phù Cẩn uy hiếp đạo: "Gạt ta cẩn thận nhà của ta bạo ngươi!"

"Hảo, ta nếu nuốt lời, nhậm chức ngươi gia bạo, ta sẽ không khởi tố ly hôn ." Phù Cẩn đưa tay mơn trớn Phương Hạ làm bộ hung ác mặt mày.

"Ngươi cũng không địa phương khởi tố đi?" Phương Hạ nói lầu bầu.

"Có địa phương cũng sẽ không đi khởi tố." Phù Cẩn đáy mắt vừa lộ ra mỉm cười, lại đột nhiên dừng lại, tầm mắt hướng phía sau phiến diện, nói khẽ với Phương Hạ đạo, "Có người đến."

Phương Hạ cảm giác nắm chính mình tay hóa thành hư vô, trước mặt Phù Cẩn từ thực thể hóa vi hồn thể.

Phương Hạ thẳng tắp mà nhìn hóa thành hồn thể Phù Cẩn, Phù Cẩn cho tới bây giờ người phương hướng thu hồi tầm mắt, đối thượng Phương Hạ ánh mắt, đột nhiên lại thấu đi qua, hôn môi thượng Phương Hạ đôi môi. Hồn thể hôn môi, trừ bỏ tiếp cận thản nhiên lãnh hương, hoàn toàn không có bất luận cái gì xúc cảm, Phương Hạ mặt lại lập tức đỏ, cảm giác chính mình bị không hề dự triệu mà chiếm tiện nghi.

Phương Hạ trừng Phù Cẩn, nghĩ như thế nào đem tiện nghi chiếm trở về. Nhưng mà, không đợi hắn thay đổi hành động, chợt nghe đến một trận từ xa tới gần tiếng bước chân, còn nương theo lấy la lên tên hắn thanh âm.

Phương Hạ bĩu môi, chờ nhìn đến Cảnh Trọng Chí đoàn người chạy đến lối đi nhỏ khẩu khi, mới ra tiếng đáp: "Ở chỗ này!"

Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt cũng cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng một chỗ, thậm chí tiệm đồ cổ lão bản Trương Kiều đều đi theo đồng thời lại đây.

Phương Hạ nhặt lên địa thượng chỉ trát người, khôi lỗi thuật giải trừ sau chỉ trát người, cũng chỉ còn lại có đơn thuần thuộc loại tài liệu trọng lượng. Phương Hạ đem chỉ trát người thác đi ra ngoài cấp bên ngoài Cảnh Triêu Lâm, sau đó thải này hộ nhân gia bồn hoa, từ tường vây thượng nhảy ra đi.

"Ôi mẹ nha! Đây là cái gì?" Đi theo đã chạy tới Trương Kiều, thăm dò vừa thấy, bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng mà đối thượng chỉ trát người cặp kia đen kịt ánh mắt, sợ tới mức kinh ra tiếng.

Cảnh Trọng Chí nhíu mày, từ trong túi tiền lấy ra nhất trương chỗ trống hoàng phù, dính nước miếng, dán tại chỉ trát người trên mặt, che khuất cặp kia sấm người ánh mắt, "Đi, về trước trên xe."

Khôi lỗi thuật đã phá, bên trong quỷ hồn cũng đã tán hồn, dư lại chỉ trát người chính là một cái phổ thông chỉ chế phẩm, lưu trữ cũng không dùng được. Cảnh Trọng Chí làm Cảnh Triêu Lâm tìm một chỗ không người tiểu sơn sườn núi, đem kia chỉ trát người một mồi lửa đốt.

Đem tiệm đồ cổ lão bản đưa trở về sau, tại đưa Phương Hạ hồi khách sạn trên đường, lại biến cố đột nhiên phát sinh.

Cảnh Trọng Chí nghe được trang hầu móng vuốt hòm truyền ra động tĩnh khi, vội vàng đem này từ túi trung lấy ra, tê mặt trên chấn âm phù vừa thấy, phát hiện kia chỉ nguyên bản cuộn mình thành đoàn anh nhi xương tay mở ra ngũ chỉ, tại bên trong hộp cố định giá thượng liều mạng giãy dụa. Hắn lập tức ý thức được không hảo, nhưng mà đã khai đã không kịp, kia chỉ bạch ngọc xương tay đột nhiên nổ tung, tại trong suốt hộp thủy tinh nội hóa thành một đống máu loãng.

Phương Hạ bám Cảnh Trọng Chí lưng ghế dựa, duỗi đầu nhìn Cảnh Trọng Chí trên tay kia chỉ tràn đầy máu loãng hộp thủy tinh.

"Xảy ra chuyện gì?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Quỷ anh tự bạo , đối phương buông tha cầm lại này chỉ hầu móng vuốt." Cảnh Trọng Chí đem hòm tắc hồi túi trung, bất đắc dĩ mà thở dài, "Hầu móng vuốt pháp khí này rất khó luyện chế, ta còn tưởng rằng đối phương tất nhiên sẽ tưởng tất cả biện pháp lấy về , là ta tính ra sai lầm."

Phương Hạ lần nữa ngồi trở lại đi, mày đi theo nhíu lại, "Nói cách khác Quỷ Tông môn manh mối chặt đứt?"

Cảnh Trọng Chí hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ: "Ngươi cảm thấy Văn Thạch đạo trường tử cùng Quỷ Tông môn có quan?"

"Ngươi không biết là kia hầu móng vuốt bị người nhặt được thời gian địa điểm đều quá mức trùng hợp sao?" Phương Hạ ôm cánh tay hỏi lại.

"Quả thật trùng hợp." Cảnh Trọng Chí gật gật đầu, quay đầu lại đi, "Ngươi không cần như vậy phòng bị ta, chúng ta Cảnh gia vì ngươi cung cấp ngươi yêu cầu manh mối tin tức, ngươi hồi Cảnh gia, đây là ta nhóm nói tốt giao dịch. Chỉ cần ngươi vẫn là chúng ta Cảnh gia người, ta liền sẽ không ngăn trở ngươi điều tra."

"Ta cũng là như vậy tin tưởng ngươi ." Phương Hạ kiều chân, cà lơ phất phơ mà cười nói.

Cảnh Trọng Chí không có so đo Phương Hạ câu kia tin tưởng trung có vài phần thật, ngón tay tại trên đầu gối gõ gõ, nói rằng: "Quỷ Tông môn manh mối cũng không phải hoàn toàn chặt đứt, còn có một điều."

"Nói nghe một chút." Phương Hạ buông xuống kiều cái chân kia.

"Huyền Ung phái, còn có ấn tượng sao?"

"Nhớ rõ." Phương Hạ nghĩ nghĩ, trả lời, "Trâu Vô Mang cái kia âm tình bất định gia hỏa môn phái."

"Trâu Vô Mang tự xưng hắn sư thúc thay đổi dưỡng quỷ thuật pháp khí, Cố gia người thừa kế đã cấp ra minh xác giám định kết quả, kia kỳ thật là Quỷ Tông môn dưỡng quỷ thuật một loại đơn giản hoá. Dưỡng tại kia pháp khí trong quỷ hồn trình độ nhất định thượng sẽ bị luyện hóa cường hóa, quỷ hồn tâm tính sẽ biến đến nóng nảy, đó cũng là Quỷ Tông môn dưỡng quỷ thuật một cái đặc điểm."

Huyền Ung phái kia pháp khí trung dưỡng quỷ hồn Phương Hạ tiếp xúc quá, vô luận là phản phệ Ngô Trường Tống kia chỉ, vẫn là Trâu Vô Mang bỏ vào phế nhà xưởng nội kia ngũ chỉ ác quỷ, quả thật đều có chút nóng nảy khuynh hướng.

"Bất quá, liền tính Cố gia người thừa kế nói như vậy , Huyền Ung phái như cũ không thừa nhận, nhưng bằng một cái pháp khí cùng Quỷ Tông môn có quan, chúng ta cũng không có thể lấy bọn họ thế nào, hiện tại chỉ có thể nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm. Chúng ta tạm thời tìm không ra mặt khác chứng cớ, nhưng ngươi có thể mang Phù Cẩn tiên sinh đi qua nhìn xem, có lẽ có thể có cái gì phát hiện."

"Huyền Ung phái ở nơi nào?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"F thị, ta làm Triêu Lâm đưa ngươi đi qua." Cảnh Trọng Chí đạo.

"Không cần, ngươi nói cho ta biết địa chỉ, ta tự mình đi." Phương Hạ cự tuyệt.

Cảnh Trọng Chí không có miễn cưỡng, đem Huyền Ung phái địa phương chỉ nói cho Phương Hạ.

Không bao lâu, đến Phương Hạ trụ cửa khách sạn, Phương Hạ xuống xe, lôi kéo cửa xe, chờ Phù Cẩn cũng đi theo xuống xe sau, có tham đầu hỏi Cảnh Trọng Chí: "Hiện tại tại giới huyền thuật am hiểu khôi lỗi thuật có người nào?"

"Vương gia." Cảnh Trọng Chí trả lời, "Đó cũng là cái gia truyền thế gia, nhưng này chính là cái tiểu gia tộc, gia học nói là khôi lỗi thuật, sẽ cũng chỉ là một ít tiểu phép thuật, căn bản làm không được làm chỉ trát người con rối hóa đến giống nhau người sống, thậm chí phát hiện không xuất quỷ hồn âm khí nông nỗi."

"Ta biết ." Phương Hạ đóng cửa xe, xoay người đi theo Phù Cẩn hướng phía khách sạn đại môn đi đến.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Gạt ta cẩn thận nhà của ta bạo ngươi!

Phù Cẩn: Hảo, ta nếu nuốt lời, nhậm chức ngươi gia bạo, ta sẽ không khởi tố ly hôn .

Tác giả: Không sai a! Các ngươi còn không có kết hôn đi? A! Ta cái gì đều chưa nói! (đỉnh oa cái bỏ chạy)

Đệ 72 chương âm hôn 01

F thị, Phương Hạ vẫn là lần đầu tiên tới.

Đây là một tòa giao thông thập phần tiện lợi tỉnh lị thành thị, tàu điện ngầm tuyến bốn phương thông suốt, tung hoành xuyên qua toàn bộ thành thị.

Phương Hạ xuống máy bay, ngồi tàu điện ngầm vào nội thành, tha vali đi trước đó định hảo kia gia khách sạn.

Đây là một gia ba sao cấp khách sạn, vào chỗ với tàu điện ngầm đứng phụ cận, mà ở trên mạng đánh giá không tệ, gần nhất lại tại làm đầy năm hoạt động, vào ở có ưu đãi. Phương Hạ tại nhiều phương diện suy xét sau đó, liền tuyển nhà này khách sạn.

"Hôm nay quả nhiên không kịp đi tìm Trâu Vô Mang ." Phương Hạ lấy điện thoại di động ra, nhìn thoáng qua mặt trên thời gian, đối bên cạnh Phù Cẩn nhỏ giọng nói, "Đều hơn năm giờ , thu thập một chút không sai biệt lắm là có thể ăn cơm chiều ."

[ ngày mai tiếp qua đi thôi, ngươi cũng mệt mỏi . ] Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ hơi mệt mỏi khóe mắt, nhịn không được có chút đau lòng. Đối thượng lệ quỷ ác hồn, hắn có thể che chở Phương Hạ, nhưng ở sinh hoạt thượng, hắn lại không cách nào chiếu cố Phương Hạ rất nhiều.

"Ta không cảm thấy có bao nhiêu mệt." Lối qua đường đối diện đèn đỏ sáng lên, Phương Hạ dừng bước lại, nghiêng đầu nhìn Phù Cẩn, nhìn đến đối phương đáy mắt đau lòng, lời nói hơi hơi nhất đốn, "Bất quá cái này điểm đều tan tầm giờ cao điểm , ngồi xe khẳng định thực tễ, tìm Trâu Vô Mang vẫn là ngày mai rồi nói sau."

[ ân. ]

Đối diện đèn tín hiệu nhảy tới đèn xanh, Phương Hạ tha vali, hướng đường cái đối diện đi. Qua đường cái, càng đi về phía trước một đoạn, chính là Phương Hạ đính khách sạn.

Phương Hạ đi trước sân khấu làm xong vào ở đăng ký, lấy phòng tạp, liền đi thang máy chờ thang máy.

Phương Hạ bán ngồi ở vali thượng, xuyên thất phân khố chân tà chi , lộ ra một nửa tiểu thối. Phù Cẩn tầm mắt tại Phương Hạ hơi hơi buộc chặt tiểu thối thượng đảo qua, mới ngước mắt nhìn Phương Hạ trong tay kia trương kim sắc phòng tạp.

Phòng tạp trung gian vị trí dán gian phòng hào 708, là 7 lâu gian phòng. Bên phải hạ sừng vị trí, ấn một cái "Tô" tự, thể chữ lệ thể, thoạt nhìn giống một cái đặc biệt dấu hiệu.

"Này tạp thượng 'Tô' tự là có ý gì?" Phương Hạ nghiêng đầu hỏi Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn khẽ lắc đầu, đối này hắn không là rất rõ ràng.

Đúng lúc này, một đôi nam nữ nam nữ tay kéo tay đã đi tới.

Nam nhân trong tay quơ chìa khóa xe, xuyên một thân hàng hiệu. Nữ nhân xuyên một thân màu vàng nhạt váy liền áo, một đầu màu nâu đại cuộn sóng, kính râm đặt tại đỉnh đầu.

"Phòng tạp thượng 'Tô' tự, chỉ chính là Tô thị xí nghiệp, nhà này khách sạn chính là tô xí liên tỏa trong tửu điếm một nhà." Nữ nhân đưa tay lý lý bên tai sợi tóc, cười đối Phương Hạ nói rằng, nàng hiển nhiên là nghe được Phương Hạ vừa rồi hỏi Phù Cẩn vấn đề.

Nam nhân buông ra nữ nhân cánh tay, xoa bóp thang máy đi xuống cái nút, đại khái là muốn đi khách sạn tầm hầm để xe.

"F thị Tô gia chưa nghe nói qua sao? Tô gia người cầm quyền Tô Minh Thắng, tại F thị coi như nổi danh phú thương, ngươi chưa nghe nói qua?" Nam nhân vứt vứt trong tay chìa khóa xe, liếc mắt nhìn về phía Phương Hạ.

"Chưa nghe nói qua, ta nơi khác tới." Phương Hạ từ vali thượng đứng lên, nhún vai, nói rằng.

"Đến F thị du lịch?" Nữ nhân đi qua kéo chặt nam nhân cánh tay, nhìn Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Xem như." Phương Hạ trả lời.

"Đến du lịch một người? Bạn gái đâu?"

"Không có." Nhưng ta có bạn trai.

"Một người mở ra phòng a? Thật thê lương."

"..." Không, ta là theo ta bạn trai đồng thời mướn phòng .

Phương Hạ lấy dư quang trộm nhìn lướt qua Phù Cẩn.

Đúng lúc này, thang máy ra rồi.

Cửa thang máy mở ra, bên trong bả vai sóng vai đứng hai nam nhân. Một cái ôn hòa vô hại, liếc mắt một cái nhìn lại có thể gọi người tâm sinh hảo cảm; một cái lớn lên cực kỳ tuấn tú, coi như minh tinh, nhưng mặt mang lãnh ý, nhìn người ánh mắt mang theo cực kỳ không tốt chọn thứ.

Thang máy bên ngoài, nữ nhân nhìn kia khuôn mặt lạnh lùng nam nhân sửng sốt, tại đối phương trên mặt không rời mắt được .

"Nhìn cái gì vậy?"

Khuôn mặt lạnh lùng nam nhân rất nhanh ánh mắt không tốt mà quét về phía nữ nhân kia, hai mắt nheo lại, chính muốn nói gì, lại bị bên cạnh đồng bạn vẻ mặt bất đắc dĩ mà bắt lấy cánh tay, lôi kéo người hướng thang máy ngoại đi.

"Xin lỗi, hắn tính tình không hảo." Ôn hòa nam nhân thập phần ngại ngùng mà cười, cùng thang máy ngoại nữ nhân giải thích.

"Không có việc gì." Nữ nhân đè lại bên người nam bạn, cùng đối phương gật gật đầu, lôi kéo người vào thang máy, sau đó đối Phương Hạ nổ tung chớp mắt, "Tiểu soái ca, chúc ngươi lần sau mướn phòng có thể mang lên bạn gái."

Đây là chúc phúc sao? Đây là nguyền rủa đi!

Phương Hạ trừng mắt nhìn trong chốc lát đóng cửa cửa thang máy, kết quả vừa quay đầu lại, lại nhìn đến Phù Cẩn cùng kia hai vị từ trong thang máy đi ra nam nhân đối thượng tầm mắt.

Phương Hạ cả kinh, hai người này xem tới được Phù Cẩn?

[ Cố Dần, Cố gia người thừa kế. ] Phù Cẩn nhìn kia khuôn mặt lạnh lùng nam nhân, đối Phương Hạ nói rằng.

Giới huyền thuật tứ đại gia tộc đứng đầu, Cố gia người thừa kế Cố Dần, đồng thời cũng là —

"Cố Văn Khải đại ca?" Phương Hạ lộ ra ngoài ý muốn biểu tình, Cố Dần cùng Cố Văn Khải lớn lên một chút cũng không giống. Người nọ là Cố Dần nói, vậy hắn bên cạnh vị kia thoạt nhìn cùng hắn quan hệ thân mật nam nhân, chính là của hắn người yêu Tần Phi?

"Trong truyền thuyết vị kia Cảnh gia người thừa kế?" Cố Dần tầm mắt một chuyển, dừng ở Phương Hạ trên người, cao thấp đánh giá.

Phù Cẩn kéo dài qua một bước, ngăn trở Phương Hạ trước mặt, vẻ mặt thản nhiên mà đối thượng Cố Dần tầm mắt.

Cố Dần chân mày cau lại, trên mặt không thân thiện thần sắc thoáng thu liễm, mở miệng hỏi: "Đến điều tra Huyền Ung phái ?"

"Ngươi cũng là đến điều tra Huyền Ung phái ?" Phương Hạ từ Phù Cẩn phía sau tìm hiểu đầu, không đáp hỏi ngược lại.

"Không là, ta chỉ là bồi Tần Phi đến du lịch mà thôi." Cố Dần ngược lại là ngoài ý muốn trực tiếp mà trả lời Phương Hạ vấn đề, "Huyền Ung phái người hiện tại bị không ít người nhìn chằm chằm, ngươi cũng chạy tới nhìn chằm chằm người sợ là không có gì dùng. Nhìn tại Văn Khải trên mặt mũi, cấp cái đề nghị — đi quải mấy cái Huyền Ung phái dưỡng quỷ hỏi một chút, có lẽ có thể được đến chút đáp án. Này đối am hiểu ngự quỷ thuật Cảnh gia người đến nói, hẳn là không tính chuyện khó khăn lắm."

Cố Dần nói xong, trực tiếp ôm bên người Tần Phi xoay người đi ra ngoài.

Nhìn hai người đi xa, Phương Hạ lần nữa xoay người đi ấn thang máy, vừa rồi cùng Cố Dần nói chuyện trong thời gian, đi lên thang máy đã đi trên lầu .

"Kia Cố Dần tính tình, giống như cũng không trong truyền thuyết như vậy không xong." Phương Hạ một bên chờ thang máy xuống dưới, vừa hướng Phù Cẩn nói rằng.

[ đó là bởi vì tại người mình thích trước mặt. ]

Phương Hạ gật gật đầu, tỏ vẻ lý giải, hắn cũng tưởng tại Phù Cẩn trước mặt tận lực biểu hiện đến tốt một chút.

Cửa thang máy mở ra, bên trong không có mặt khác hành khách. Phương Hạ tha vali đi vào thang máy, chờ Phù Cẩn cũng đi theo vào thang máy, mới để cho cửa thang máy từ từ đóng cửa.

"Vừa mới cùng Cố Dần cùng một chỗ người nọ, hắn cũng có thể nhìn đến ngươi?" Phương Hạ hướng Phù Cẩn bên cạnh đã trúng ai, hỏi.

Phù Cẩn gật gật đầu.

"Hắn là nhà ai người."

[ đó là Tần Phi, hắn không tính giới huyền thuật người, bất quá tại giới huyền thuật rất nổi danh. ] Phù Cẩn đạo, [ hắn là đại công đức giả, thiên hữu chi mệnh, bách tà bất xâm. Năm trước kia tràng giới huyền thuật đại trong tai nạn, cũng bởi vì có hắn tại, cuối cùng mới không phát triển trở thành tệ nhất kết quả. ]

Giới huyền thuật kia tràng tai nạn, Phương Hạ đại khái nghe nói qua, nói là Cảnh gia tiền nhiệm người thừa kế Cảnh Bác Văn nhập ma, thiếu chút nữa dẫn đến Âm Dương giới tuyến hỏng mất, âm dương hỗn độn kết cục.

"Đại công đức giả... Nghe đứng lên rất lợi hại bộ dáng." Phương Hạ cảm thán.

[ ngươi so với hắn lợi hại. ] Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ nghiêm túc nói.

Phương Hạ cảm thấy, hắn cùng Tần Phi đại khái là không cách nào phóng đồng thời so , bất quá nghe Phù Cẩn khen chính mình, vẫn là nhịn không được lâng lâng.

Đến thất lâu gian phòng, Phương Hạ mở ra vali, lấy bột giặt, trước hết đi hướng tắm .

Trời nóng nực, trên người xuất mồ hôi, một cái nước lạnh tắm hướng hoàn, Phương Hạ cảm giác cả người đều tinh thần không ít.

Hướng hoàn tắm, Phương Hạ liền xuyên điều quần lót, sát còn tại tích thủy tóc, từ phòng tắm rửa đi ra, phát hiện hóa thành thật thể Phù Cẩn đang tại giúp hắn thu thập vali.

Đem vừa rồi hắn phiên loạn quần áo lần nữa chỉnh lý hảo, đem cần dùng đồ vật từ trong rương lấy ra, yêu cầu quải đi ra quần áo, lấy một trận quải tiến tủ quần áo trong. Này đó kỳ thật đều là không khó sự, bất quá Phù Cẩn hẳn là cho tới bây giờ chưa làm qua việc này, động tác mới lạ trung mang theo chần chờ.

Bình thường ở nhà, hắn tổng sẽ đúng lúc thu thập, đi ra ở khách sạn, hắn giống nhau đến gian phòng liền sẽ lập tức chỉnh lý hảo, hắn giống như vẫn luôn chưa từng cho Phù Cẩn động thủ cơ hội.

Bất quá, gần nhất Phù Cẩn tựa hồ tổng tưởng giúp hắn làm điểm cái gì. Ngày hôm qua thu thập hành lý thời điểm cũng thế, Phù Cẩn liền đứng ở một bên, ý đồ giúp hắn đệ đồ vật, nhưng là bị chính mình cự tuyệt .

Bình thường một bộ không thực nhân gian khói lửa bộ dáng Phù Cẩn, hiện tại lại tại luống cuống tay chân mà giúp hắn thu thập quần áo. Phương Hạ đột nhiên minh bạch , Phù Cẩn đại khái là muốn hảo hảo chiếu cố hắn.

Phương Hạ lông mi chiến động một cái, sát tóc động tác dừng lại, trái tim lại giống như qua điện giống nhau càng nhảy càng nhanh.

Phù Cẩn đứng ở bên giường, nhìn từ vali trung lấy ra, quán ở trên giường quần áo, cau mày tự hỏi cái nào nên quải đi ra.

"Phù Cẩn!" Phương Hạ đối với Phù Cẩn bóng dáng hô một tiếng.

"Ân?"

Phù Cẩn nghi hoặc mà quay đầu lại, đã thấy Phương Hạ lấy mười thước tiến lên tốc độ, quang chân hướng hắn chạy tới.

Phù Cẩn không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, theo bản năng mà xoay người, mở ra song chưởng, ôm lấy hướng tới Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ không mặc quần áo, Phù Cẩn một ôm đi lên, đụng đến liền là một mảnh hơi lạnh làn da, mang theo tắm rửa sau nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái hương vị. Phù Cẩn ôm chặt người trong ngực, ánh mắt hơi hơi ám trầm, có cái gì thâm trình tự khát vọng, bị trêu chọc nảy sinh đi ra.

Phương Hạ cũng là không quá vừa lòng hiện tại loại trạng thái này. Dựa theo dự tính của hắn, như vậy hướng lại đây hẳn là có thể đem Phù Cẩn phác ngã xuống giường mới là, lại không nghĩ Phù Cẩn thân hình không chút sứt mẻ, mà còn vững vàng mà tiếp được hắn.

Hảo đi, Phù Cẩn là lệ quỷ, hắn không nên lấy người thường tiêu chuẩn đến cân nhắc dự tính .

Phương Hạ hai tay đặt tại Phù Cẩn trên vai, dùng sức đẩy. Phù Cẩn nhìn thoáng qua trong ngực Phương Hạ, theo ý tứ của hắn ngồi ở bên giường, sau đó thuận thế sau này đảo, bình nằm ở trên giường. Phương Hạ ghé vào Phù Cẩn ngực, nhất thời vừa lòng . Cúi người tại thân hắn một ngụm, lại tại hắn trên môi khẽ cắn một chút, sau đó hai tay chống đỡ ghé vào lỗ tai hắn, từ bên trên ngưng mắt nhìn hắn.

"Phù Cẩn, chúng ta đi làm điểm người yêu mướn phòng chuyện nên làm đi."

Đệ 73 chương âm hôn 02

"Phù Cẩn, chúng ta đi làm điểm người yêu mướn phòng chuyện nên làm đi."

Phương Hạ cảm thấy, đại khái là thang máy trước gặp được nữ nhân kia nói ảnh hưởng đến hắn, xúc động nhất thời liền đem nội tâm rục rịch ý tưởng nói ra. Nói ra khỏi miệng nháy mắt có chút hối hận, nói ra khỏi miệng sau lại bắt đầu chờ mong đứng lên.

Phương Hạ cảm giác chính mình lồng ngực nội trái tim kinh hoàng , một chút ngay sau đó một chút, khẩn trương cùng phấn khởi cảm xúc tại lưu động trong máu kích động.

Phù Cẩn ngước mắt, nhìn đến Phương Hạ hai mắt sáng lên, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc mà nhìn mình chằm chằm, ánh mắt nóng rực mà nóng bỏng.

"Làm như thế nào?" Phù Cẩn hai tay dán tại Phương Hạ thắt lưng, hư đỡ chống tại chính mình phía trên Phương Hạ.

Dán tại lòng bàn tay làn da ôn nhuyễn, nhưng thoáng dùng sức, có thể đụng đến làn da hạ ẩn ẩn buộc chặt cơ bắp. Không là khoa trương đông cứng cố lấy, mà là mỏng manh một tầng, đường cong mượt mà, mà tràn ngập kình đạo cùng mềm mại kết hợp, xúc cảm hết sức thoải mái. Phù Cẩn nhịn không được giật giật ngón cái, vuốt phẳng một chút kia bóng loáng làn da, lại nhẹ nhàng kìm một chút, cảm thụ phía dưới kia mềm dẻo cơ bắp.

Đột nhiên bị Phù Cẩn như vậy vừa sờ, Phương Hạ chỉ cảm thấy điện lưu từ vĩ xương sống thẳng nhảy tâm trí, thắt lưng run lên một chút a, thiếu chút nữa thân thể mềm nhũn, trực tiếp nằm úp sấp ngã vào Phù Cẩn trên người.

"Chờ một chút, ngươi, ngươi trước biệt sờ loạn." Phương Hạ trên mặt không bị khống chế mà đốt đứng lên, rất nhanh nhiễm thượng đỏ ửng, nhưng hắn như trước cố gắng trấn định, tiếp trả lời Phù Cẩn trước vấn đề, "Chúng ta đi làm thoải mái sự."

"Ân? Cái gì thoải mái sự?" Phù Cẩn hỏi, tầm mắt dọc theo Phương Hạ hai gò má đi xuống du tẩu.

Phiếm hồng cổ, mặt trên hầu kết hoạt động , xương quai xanh hãm sâu chỗ, lưu trữ bóng ma, xuống chút nữa...

Phương Hạ cúi người, tiến đến Phù Cẩn bên tai, vi khàn tiếng âm đạo: "Ta nghĩ ngủ ngươi."

Phù Cẩn đáy mắt ám chìm nổi nảy lên đến, đem đồng mắt nhiên thành thâm trầm mặc sắc. Hắn nâng lên cánh tay đem Phương Hạ cả người ôm lấy, giam cầm tại trong ngực của mình, ngực bụng cùng dán, cánh môi sát quá cổ của hắn, tự cười khẽ tự hoài nghi mà hỏi: "Ngươi sẽ?"

"Ta tra quá tài liệu!" Phương Hạ phản bác hoàn Phù Cẩn nghi ngờ, nắm tóc của hắn nói lầu bầu, "Ngươi rốt cuộc để cho hay không ta ngủ a?"

"Nhâm quân xử trí." Phù Cẩn tại Phương Hạ bên tai thấp giọng trả lời.

Lúc này đây, Phương Hạ là thật nghe được Phù Cẩn khẽ cười. Nương theo lấy trong ngực rung động, thấp thấp tiếng cười, ở bên tai của hắn vang lên, đánh vào tai của hắn màng thượng, gọi người tâm mê thần say, tinh thần nhộn nhạo, huyết khí dâng lên.

Quả thực muốn mệnh —

Phương Hạ đem mặt chôn ở Phù Cẩn hõm vai trong, hô hấp gian tất cả đều là thuộc loại Phù Cẩn trên người lãnh hương, chỉ cảm thấy cả người như lọt vào trong sương mù .

"Ân? Làm sao vậy?" Thấy Phương Hạ chậm chạp không có động tĩnh, Phù Cẩn nhịn không được nghiêng đầu hỏi.

Phương Hạ hít sâu một hơi, hai tay chống tại Phù Cẩn trên vai, tính toán ngồi xuống, lại phát hiện Phù Cẩn ôm thật chặt hắn, bàn tay đặt tại hắn phía sau lưng, hắn căn bản tọa không đứng dậy.

"Phù Cẩn, ngươi trước buông tay." Đạp nước một chút không ngồi xuống Phương Hạ, thở hổn hển khẩu khí, vỗ vỗ Phù Cẩn bả vai, nghẹn khuất mà nêu yêu cầu.

Phù Cẩn theo lời buông tay.

Phương Hạ thành công ngồi dậy.

Phương Hạ hai chân tách ra quỳ gối Phù Cẩn bên cạnh người, bán ngồi ở hắn thắt lưng phúc gian.

Phù Cẩn nằm ở nơi đó, buông xuống đôi mắt, vẻ mặt ôn thuần, quả thật như hắn đã nói — nhâm quân xử trí.

Phương Hạ nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, ổn ổn tâm thần, giật giật có chút phiếm lạnh đầu ngón tay, sau đó vươn tay đi giải Phù Cẩn quần áo trong nút thắt.

Một viên... Hai khối...

Ngay tại Phương Hạ ngón tay, mới vừa nắm quần áo trong đệ tam cái nút áo khi, đặt ở trên tủ TV di động chợt vang lên. Phương Hạ bị dọa đến tay run lên một chút, trừng lớn ánh mắt quay đầu nhìn về phía nơi phát ra âm thanh.

Di động màn hình sáng lên, chuông điện thoại di động khoan khoái mà tại bên trong gian phòng quanh quẩn.

Vang lên một hồi lâu, tiếng chuông mới đình chỉ.

Phương Hạ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, quay đầu, tưởng muốn tiếp tục giải Phù Cẩn nút thắt, lại không nghĩ chuông điện thoại di động lại vang lên.

Phương Hạ: "..."

Phù Cẩn vươn tay, bắt được Phương Hạ kéo hắn nút thắt không buông tay phải, "Đi nghe đi."

Phương Hạ không tình nguyện mà buông tay, từ Phù Cẩn trên người đi xuống dưới, đi qua tiếp điện thoại.

"Uy?" Phương Hạ tức giận mà đối với điện thoại đầu kia uy một tiếng.

"Uy cái gì uy? Gọi nhị thúc công." Gọi điện thoại tới là Cảnh Thư Đan, hắn đỉnh Phương Hạ một câu, sau đó hỏi, "Ngươi đang làm cái gì đâu? Lâu như vậy mới nghe?"

"Đang làm nhân sinh đại sự." Phương Hạ xoay người nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn đã từ trên giường ngồi dậy, hắn cởi bỏ tam cái nút áo đã bị lần nữa khấu hảo, Phương Hạ vẻ mặt hậm hực — nhân sinh đại sự thất bại.

"Ân? Ngươi có cái gì nhân sinh đại sự?" Cảnh Thư Đan hỏi.

"Ta như thế nào lại không thể có nhân sinh đại sự ?" Phương Hạ hỏi lại.

Phù Cẩn từ quán ở trên giường quần áo trung, tìm nhất kiện ô vuông văn lộ ngắn tay quần áo trong, lại đây cấp Phương Hạ mặc vào.

Phương Hạ một bên ai oán mà nhìn hắn, một bên phối hợp động tác.

"Đi, ngươi có thể có nhân sinh đại sự, còn có thể có quốc gia đại sự." Cảnh Thư Đan nói rằng, "Bất quá tại ngươi lần nữa dấn thân vào đại sự trước, ta có thể hỏi một chút ngươi như thế nào còn chưa có trở lại sao? Ta nghe Trình Đông nói, hắn bên kia đã nhận được ủy thác người hồi phục, ngươi đã hoàn thành ủy thác nhiệm vụ."

"Tạm thời không quay về." Phương Hạ ngồi ở trên tủ TV, nắm Phù Cẩn tay thưởng thức.

"Ngươi bây giờ ở chỗ nào?" Cảnh Thư Đan hỏi.

"F thị." Phương Hạ trả lời.

"Đi điều tra sư phụ ngươi sự?"

"Ân."

Điện thoại đầu kia, Cảnh Thư Đan trầm mặc một lát, sau đó thật dài mà phun ra một hơi, "Ta chỉ biết thả ngươi đi ra ngoài, ngươi liền sẽ không trở lại."

Phương Hạ không có đáp lời.

"Sư phụ ngươi sự tra được cái gì sao?" Cảnh Thư Đan dừng một chút, thay đổi đề tài.

"Tra được một chút, khả năng cùng Quỷ Tông môn có chút quan hệ."

"Biệt một người cậy mạnh, yêu cầu hỗ trợ cứ việc nói, ta tại huyền thuật thượng thiên tư không bằng ngươi, nhưng ít ra so ngươi hiểu rõ hơn giới huyền thuật." Cảnh Thư Đan nói xong, lại dặn dò Phương Hạ vài câu.

"Ngươi là đến thời mãn kinh sao? Như thế nào như vậy lải nhải?" Phương Hạ ngoài miệng đối với Cảnh Thư Đan oán giận , trên mặt vẻ mặt cũng là mềm mại xuống dưới.

Cảnh Thư Đan lải nhải về lải nhải, nhưng hảo ý cũng là thật sự, Phương Hạ cùng hắn tranh luận, cũng là thân cận ý tứ hàm xúc chiếm đa số.

Bất quá, Cảnh Thư Đan cũng mặc kệ Phương Hạ thân không thân cận hắn, nghe được "Thời mãn kinh" ba chữ, liền lập tức cúp điện thoại. Sắp chân chính bước vào bốn mươi bất hoặc Cảnh Thư Đan, đối với trêu chọc tuổi nói, có thể nói là tương đương để ý mà còn kháng cự, nói chuyện cập liền né tránh.

"Giống như không nói hắn liền sẽ không đến 40 tuổi ." Phương Hạ nhìn di động màn hình, nhịn không được phun tào.

"Ngươi cũng đừng tổng lấy việc này nháo hắn." Phù Cẩn nâng lên một tay khác, giúp Phương Hạ đem thấp lộc bán tóc dài sau này vuốt vuốt.

Phương Hạ đem di động ném hồi trên tủ TV, một tay lãm trụ Phù Cẩn cổ, thấu đi lên hôn một cái, "Ta đây nháo ngươi có thể chứ?"

Phù Cẩn giúp Phương Hạ chỉnh lý tóc động tác dừng một chút, cúi đầu tại Phương Hạ trên môi hồi hôn một cái, "Lần sau đi, nên ăn cơm ."

Phương Hạ suy sụp mà nhào vào Phù Cẩn trong ngực, đầu đỉnh đối phương ngực, một bộ mất mát trạng.

Phù Cẩn giúp Phương Hạ chỉnh lý một chút quần áo nếp uốn, sờ soạng cho hắn chụp lên quần áo trong nút thắt.

Không phải không nguyện ý cùng Phương Hạ làm làm tình, hắn tưởng muốn chiếm hữu Phương Hạ, từ tâm đến thân, làm hắn hoàn toàn thuộc về mình. Hôm nay vốn là có thể nước chảy thành sông , đáng tiếc Phương Hạ cảm xúc bị đánh gãy , hơn nữa cũng còn không có làm tốt hoàn toàn chuẩn bị tâm lý. Hắn nằm cái gì đều không làm, Phương Hạ có thể khẩn trương bối rối đến cái loại tình trạng này.

Chờ một chút, lần sau liền sẽ không như vậy buông tha ngươi .

Phù Cẩn giúp Phương Hạ chụp lên cuối cùng một viên quần áo trong khấu, đem người từ trên tủ TV ôm đứng lên, đặt ở trên giường.

"Xuyên đâu điều quần?" Phù Cẩn nhìn trên giường quần áo, ở trong đó chọn lựa khởi quần.

"Chính mình xuyên!" Phương Hạ mặt đỏ lên, từ trên giường nhảy dựng lên, tùy tay lấy điều quần cho chính mình bộ thượng.

Hảo quần, Phương Hạ sẽ cực kỳ nhanh đem trên giường quần áo thu thập xong, càng làm chính mình ướt sũng tóc thổi làm, thuận tay ghim lên đến — có hai tháng không cắt tóc, nguyên bản bất quá một lóng tay trường bím tóc, hiện tại đã có thể trát thành một bó đoản đuôi ngựa .

Tìm cái thời gian đi cắt cái tóc ngắn đi.

Phương Hạ lắc lắc bím tóc, đi trang pháp khí túi trong, sờ soạng mấy đồng tiền cùng chỉ phù nhét vào túi áo sau, liền tiếp đón Phù Cẩn đồng thời xuống lầu ăn cơm.

Phù Cẩn hóa thành hồn thể, đi theo Phương Hạ đồng thời ra khỏi phòng.

Khách sạn hành lang phô chấm đất thảm, đi ở mặt trên lặng yên không tiếng động. Phương Hạ đi ở thảm trải sàn thượng, một đường hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây, đi vào thang máy sau, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn thang máy đỉnh.

[ đang tìm cái gì? ] Phù Cẩn mở miệng hỏi.

"Tìm du hồn." Trong thang máy không có người, Phương Hạ trả lời, "Ta cảm giác vào cái này khách sạn sau đó, cơ hồ đều không có nhìn đến cái gì du hồn."

Du hồn cô quỷ các loại, không phải quá nhiều tồn tại, nhưng có âm dương nhãn người, chân tâm muốn tìm, cũng không là khó như vậy lấy tìm được .

Nhưng từ khi vào khách sạn sau đó, Phương Hạ liền chưa thấy qua một cái du hồn. Du hồn cô quỷ sợ hãi Phù Cẩn, nhưng là chính là không xích lại đây dây dưa, cũng không sẽ xa xa tránh đi. Nhưng mà, hiện tại đã là hoàng hôn phùng ma thời khắc, ban ngày trong trốn tránh du hồn bắt đầu đi ra hoạt động thời gian, nhưng tại hành lang những cái đó sừng góc lạc địa phương, thang máy trên đỉnh, Phương Hạ lại như trước tìm không ra một cái du hồn.

[ có lẽ là cái này khách sạn mới vừa làm quá trừ tà cúng bái hành lễ? ] Phù Cẩn nói rằng.

"Có thể là." Phương Hạ gật gật đầu.

Trừ tà cúng bái hành lễ đây là nói được thông , giống nhau trừ tà, cũng không chính là một tia ý thức mà đem những cái đó du hồn cô quỷ đuổi đi ra đi! Chính là này đuổi đến cũng quá sạch sẽ điểm, toàn bộ khách sạn một cái đều nhìn không tới, tưởng lâm thời tìm một cái hỏi thăm tình huống du hồn tìm khắp không đi ra. Xem ra chờ một lát cơm nước xong, còn phải đi bên ngoài đãi một cái.

Phương Hạ đang nghĩ tới, thang máy đến lầu ba dùng cơm tầng.

Cửa thang máy mở ra, bên ngoài đứng ba cái tây trang giày da trung niên nam nhân, đang tại nhỏ giọng tranh luận cái gì. Nhìn đến cửa thang máy mở ra, lập tức dừng nói chuyện.

Phương Hạ nhìn về phía bọn họ, tầm mắt hơi hơi nhất đốn, hắn nhìn không là ba người này trung bất luận cái gì một người, mà là đứng ở ba người này phía sau, xuyên một thân dân quốc kiểu áo Tôn Trung Sơn nam nhân.

Nam nhân kia chừng ba mươi tuổi bộ dáng, trên mặt biểu tình lãnh ngạnh, ánh mắt yên lặng, thân ảnh hơi hơi trong suốt — điều này hiển nhiên không là một cái người sống, hơn nữa cũng không có phải thế không phổ thông du hồn, hẳn là thuộc loại không dễ chọc kia loại quỷ hồn.

Phương Hạ gặp qua rất nhiều du hồn cô quỷ, thân ảnh của bọn họ cơ bản đều thập phần trong suốt, liền cùng xà phòng phao phao không sai biệt lắm cảm giác, ngẫu nhiên cũng có thân ảnh rõ ràng , nhưng trừ bỏ Phù Cẩn, hắn chưa từng thấy qua thân ảnh giống nam nhân này như vậy rõ ràng quỷ hồn.

Phương Hạ nhìn thoáng qua kia xuyên kiểu áo Tôn Trung Sơn quỷ hồn, rất nhanh đi theo Phù Cẩn từ trong thang máy đi ra, cũng không quay đầu lại mà hướng phía dùng cơm khu đi đến. Quỷ hồn là như nguyện gặp được, nhưng vị này hiển nhiên không là có thể tùy ý chộp tới câu hỏi .

Phù Cẩn đi theo Phương Hạ đi ngang qua con quỷ kia hồn bên cạnh sau, lại quay đầu nhìn lại, kia xuyên kiểu áo Tôn Trung Sơn quỷ hồn cũng chính quay đầu lại nhìn bọn họ, hoặc là phải nói là nhìn Phương Hạ bóng dáng. Phù Cẩn ánh mắt lạnh lùng, đối phương dường như không có việc gì mà quay đầu, đi theo kia ba nam nhân vào thang máy.

Cửa thang máy khép lại, thang máy đi xuống, ba cái trung niên nam nhân như trước tại tranh chấp , nhưng mà tại bọn họ tranh chấp trong tiếng, đột nhiên truyền ra một tiếng đột ngột lang đang thanh. Ba người nhất thời một tĩnh, trung gian người nọ, động tác cứng ngắc mà từ trong túi tiền lấy ra một cái giống như ngón cái lớn nhỏ chuông đồng đang. Chuông đồng đang nằm ở hắn trong lòng bàn tay, lại vang lên một tiếng.

"Đây là tuyển vừa rồi người thanh niên kia?" Nâng chuông đồng đang trung niên nam nhân thấp giọng mở miệng nói.

"Hẳn là không sai ." Một cái khác trung niên nam nhân chậm rãi gật đầu.

"Kia trở về tìm đại sư hợp nhất hạ bát tự?"

Lời này vừa dứt lời, lang đang đột nhiên từ nâng lang đang nam nhân bàn tay trung lăn xuống dưới, rụng tại thang máy sàn nhà thượng.

Ba người lần thứ hai chớ có lên tiếng.

Thật lâu sau, trước thác lang đang nam nhân, xoay người nhặt lên lang đang, trầm giọng nói: "Không cần hợp , trực tiếp đem bát tự cấp thái công đưa đi đi."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Phía trước thành thị viết sai, không là A thị, là F thị, mắt lác nhìn đại cương thời điểm nhìn lầm rồi. Không là Cảnh gia nhà cũ sở tại A thị, mà là một cái khác thành thị, biết một chút liền hảo, không ảnh hưởng nội dung vở kịch.

Đệ 74 chương âm hôn 03

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn tại khách sạn nhà ăn ăn xong cơm chiều, bên ngoài sắc trời đã sát hắc. Lối đi bộ biên đèn đường, các gia buôn bán cửa hàng đèn nê ông, xanh hoá mang trang sức đèn màu sôi nổi sáng lên, vẽ phác thảo xuất thành phố lớn ban đêm đặc biệt có phồn hoa cảnh tượng.

Mà này quang ảnh lần lượt thay đổi bên trong, người thường nhìn không tới yêu quái quỷ quái, cũng bắt đầu chung quanh du tẩu.

Phương Hạ mang theo Phù Cẩn cùng đi khách sạn ngoại tìm du hồn. Hắn cũng đi không bao xa, tại khách sạn Phù Cẩn dạo qua một vòng, cuối cùng tại khách sạn sau lưng không xa một cái trên đường nhỏ, một nhà 24 giờ buôn bán cửa hàng tiện lợi hậu môn phụ cận tìm được một cái du hồn.

Đó là một vị thượng tuổi lão thái thái, chống quải trượng tại tiểu đạo thượng phiêu đãng. Là hết sức bình thường du hồn, thân hình trong suốt, cơ hồ mau nhìn không rõ, nếu không Phương Hạ ánh mắt hảo, nói không chừng đối phương thổi qua đi cũng sẽ không phát hiện.

[ ngươi hảm ta a? ] lão thái thái dừng lại, nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác nhìn về phía Phương Hạ bên này.

"Nãi nãi, ta nghĩ hỏi ngươi điểm sự." Phương Hạ lấy hoàng phù chiết hai cái nguyên bảo, phiên tay đốt cấp kia lão thái thái.

Lão thái thái chuyển mắt nhìn về phía Phương Hạ bên cạnh Phù Cẩn, mặt lộ vẻ chần chờ.

Phù Cẩn lui về phía sau một bước, đứng đến Phương Hạ phía sau. Kia du hồn lão thái thái mới hướng phía Phương Hạ bên này bay tới, đưa tay trên không trung hư trảo hai thanh, thu Phương Hạ đốt cho nàng nguyên bảo.

[ tiểu tử, ngươi muốn hỏi cái gì a? ]

"Nãi nãi, ngươi có nghe nói qua Huyền Ung phái sao?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

Du hồn lão thái thái lắc lắc đầu.

Hắn tưởng cũng thế, Huyền Ung phái là dưỡng quỷ môn phái, thật cùng Huyền Ung phái có tiếp xúc, hắn sợ là không gặp được vị này lão thái thái . Phương Hạ gãi gãi mặt, cảm thấy chính mình cái này vấn đề hỏi đến có chút ngốc.

"Khụ! Vậy ngươi nghe nói qua này F thị phát sinh quá cái gì đặc biệt sự, đặc biệt đáng sợ, hoặc là đặc biệt kỳ quái sự?" Phương Hạ nghĩ nghĩ, hỏi tiếp.

[ không có, chưa nghe nói qua. ] lão thái thái lắc lắc đầu.

Phương Hạ có chút thất vọng, bất quá loại tình huống này cũng coi như tại hắn đoán trước bên trong. Nếu là thật sự có thể trên đường tùy tiện kéo mấy cái du hồn, có thể hỏi ra Huyền Ung phái không thích hợp địa phương, kia Huyền Ung phái cùng Quỷ Tông môn quan hệ sớm đã bị điều tra đến rõ ràng . Dù sao không ít giới huyền thuật người nhìn chằm chằm này môn phái, mà hỏi quỷ thuật cũng không phải nhiều khó phép thuật.

Phương Hạ biết sẽ là kết quả như thế, lại vẫn là làm như vậy , bất quá là ôm hạt miêu gặp được tử con chuột may mắn tâm lý. Nhưng mà, sự thật thuyết minh tử con chuột không phải dễ dàng như vậy gặp gỡ .

Nghĩ như vậy , Phương Hạ lại dùng hoàng chỉ chiết một cái nguyên bảo, tính toán đuổi đi trước mặt vị này du hồn lão thái thái.

[ bất quá gần nhất đã xảy ra nhất kiện làm ta hết sức tức giận sự! ] du hồn lão thái thái đột nhiên nói rằng.

Phương Hạ mới vừa đánh cái bật lửa, tính toán điểm nguyên bảo khẽ dừng động tác, buông ra ấn cái bật lửa tay, nhìn lão thái thái truy vấn: "Chuyện gì?"

[ kia gia khách sạn thấy được sao? ] du hồn lão thái thái đưa tay chỉ chỉ Phương Hạ phía sau phương hướng.

Phương Hạ quay đầu, nhìn lão thái thái chỉ phương hướng nhìn lại, phát hiện lão thái thái chỉ chính là hắn trụ kia gia khách sạn.

"Thấy được, kia gia khách sạn làm sao vậy?" Phương Hạ tinh thần tỉnh táo.

[ kia gia khách sạn lão bản không là người tốt người! ]

"Nói như thế nào?"

[ ngay tại tháng trước cuối tháng, lão bản của tửu điếm kia trong nhà tế tổ, thỉnh đại sư cấp kia khách sạn khu tà! Đem tránh ở bên trong cô hồn dã quỷ tất cả đều đuổi ra ngoài! ] lão thái thái chà chà quải trượng, [ sau đó tiếp nhà bọn họ tổ tông vong hồn đi vào, hiện tại kia khách sạn thành bọn họ tổ tông địa phương bàn, chúng ta này đó du hồn đều không cách nào tùy ý đi vào! ]

Vong hồn tại dương thế có âm trạch thuyết pháp.

Có hậu nhân làm tế, tổ tiên vong hồn liền có thể tại dương thế có được nhất phương dinh thự chỗ ở. Tỷ như mộ địa, không có mộ chủ nhân cho phép, cô hồn dã quỷ không thể thiện nhập; lại tỷ như cung tổ tiên bài vị nhân gia, chỉ cần tổ tiên vong hồn còn chưa chuyển thế, mặt khác quỷ hồn cũng là chưa đồng ý, không thể tư xâm nhập môn . Đương nhiên, này đó quy củ đối với lực lượng cường đại lệ quỷ ác hồn liền không có tác dụng gì . Có cung phụng tổ tiên vong hồn so giống nhau du hồn cường đại, nhưng bọn hắn như cũ là phổ thông quỷ hồn, lực lượng khó có thể cùng lệ quỷ ác hồn cùng so.

Phương Hạ nhìn du hồn lão thái đề, co rút khóe miệng.

"... Nhân gia có thể là muốn mời nhà mình tổ tông đi qua ngồi một chút, nhìn xem chính mình hậu thế phấn đấu thành quả." Hơn nữa kia khách sạn vốn là liền không là các ngươi này đó du hồn địa phương bàn a!

Tuy rằng người bình thường cũng chỉ là tại bài điếu cúng tổ tiên tổ khi nói vài câu, báo cho tổ tiên, cũng không sẽ đem tổ tiên vong hồn mời vào chính mình kinh doanh nơi, nhưng điều này cũng không ngăn cản được trên đời này luôn có như vậy một ít ý tưởng thanh kỳ người.

[ cũng không biết lão bản kia gia tổ tông khi nào thì đi, tôn nữ của ta ở nơi đó đi làm, muốn đi xem nàng đều không có phương tiện. ]

Phương Hạ: "..." Nói nửa ngày, nguyên lai trọng điểm là cái này!

Du hồn lão thái thái nói liên miên cằn nhằn mà đối với Phương Hạ oán giận , lăn qua lộn lại đều là Tô gia thỉnh đại sư, cấp Tô thị kỳ hạ kia gia khách sạn làm trừ tà, vì bọn họ Tô gia tổ tông thanh tràng, làm cho bọn họ này đó du hồn mất đi thanh tịnh nơi. Phương Hạ nghe được đầu vang ong ong, bỏ thêm hai chỉ nguyên bảo, mới cất bước này lải nhải du hồn lão thái thái.

Nhìn du hồn lão thái thái bay xa, Phương Hạ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, quay đầu hướng Phù Cẩn nói rằng: "Nói như vậy, chúng ta trước từ thang máy đi ra nhìn đến quỷ hồn, kỳ thật là Tô gia tổ tông vong hồn?"

[ phải là. ] nhớ tới kia xuyên dân quốc kiểu áo Tôn Trung Sơn quỷ hồn, Phù Cẩn nhịn không được khẽ cau mày một chút, kia quỷ hồn cấp cảm giác của hắn không tốt lắm.

Người chết sau, không đề cập tới những cái đó không có về chỗ cô quỷ du hồn, liền nói tiếp thu hậu nhân cung phụng vong hồn, có thể ngưng lại tại dương thế thời gian đều không giống nhau, bọn họ tại dương gian thừa nhận dương khí ăn mòn, vài năm thời gian, đối với phổ thông vong hồn đến nói đã là cực hạn, cơ hồ không có khả năng đủ vượt qua mười năm lâu . Mà kia xuyên kiểu áo Tôn Trung Sơn quỷ hồn, hiển nhiên không giống phổ thông vong hồn. Hắn ngưng lại tại dương thế thời gian hẳn là lại gần tới trăm năm , nhưng hắn hoàn toàn không có muốn tiêu tán dấu hiệu, hơn nữa hồn phách ngưng thực trình độ cũng xa tại phổ thông vong hồn phía trên.

Phù Cẩn đem này đó cùng Phương Hạ nói.

Phương Hạ hướng Phù Cẩn bên người thấu thấu, làm cho mình cùng Phù Cẩn bả vai sóng vai nằm đồng thời, "Ta không là có ngươi tại đi! Ngươi đều xông vào hắn địa bàn , hắn cũng không dám bắt ngươi thế nào, hiển nhiên cũng là sợ ngươi ."

[ ta chỉ là nhắc nhở ngươi một câu. ]

"Ta lại không đi trêu chọc hắn, ta liền trêu chọc ngươi." Phương Hạ oai đầu nhìn Phù Cẩn.

[ ân, ngươi trêu chọc đến thực thành công. ]

Phương Hạ sắc mặt ửng đỏ, dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt, nhìn Phù Cẩn vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mà đáp lại hắn đùa giỡn, tổng gọi hắn có loại tưởng đổ lên đối phương xúc động.

"Muốn điều tra Huyền Ung phái, khả năng thật đến chiếu vị kia Cố gia người thừa kế đề nghị, đi bắt mấy cái Huyền Ung phái dưỡng quỷ hồn." Phương Hạ đi ra tiểu đạo, hướng phía khách sạn phương hướng đi đến, "Bất quá, tại phế nhà xưởng lần đó nhất dạng, ta rõ ràng dùng ngự quỷ thuật bắt được kia hai chỉ ác quỷ, kia hai chỉ ác quỷ lại bị Trâu Vô Mang trước đó thi hành thuật đánh tan hồn phách. Muốn bắt Huyền Ung phái dương quỷ hồn, đến tại ngự quỷ thuật bắt đến quỷ hồn đồng thời, giải trừ quỷ hồn trên người thuật pháp, loại sự tình này ta còn không là rất có nắm chắc, vị kia Cố gia người thừa kế đánh giá cao ta ."

[ hắn không có đánh giá cao ngươi, ngươi chính là còn cần một ít thời gian mà thôi. ]

"Nhưng là hiện tại không có cho ta tiếp tục luyện tập thời gian ." Phương Hạ nghĩ nghĩ, cuối cùng quyết định đạo, "Tính , ta đem liên pháp khí mang quỷ đồng thời lộng lại đây, không có pháp khí cái này môi giới, quỷ hồn trên người thuật pháp tự nhiên cũng liền gây ra không được rồi."

Phù Cẩn: [... ]

Phương Hạ trở lại khách sạn, tiếp tục lật xem trước còn không có nhìn hoàn ký hiệu mẫu.

Cảnh Thư Đan cho hắn này bản ký hiệu mẫu, mặt trên ký hiệu không coi là nhiều, chính là ký hiệu bản thân phức tạp, quang nhớ kỹ liền đến hoa không ít thời gian. Nhớ thục còn phải học họa, yêu cầu thuần thục đến liền mạch lưu loát địa phương bước, lại yêu cầu tiêu phí không ít thời gian. Cứ việc Phương Hạ ỷ vào thiên phú học được bay nhanh, nhưng như trước yêu cầu một đoạn không thời gian ngắn ngủi.

Tại tám giờ nhiều thời điểm, khách sạn người bán hàng đến xoa bóp chuông cửa.

Phương Hạ mở cửa, đứng ở cửa người bán hàng, mỉm cười đưa cho hắn một cái hình vuông hộp quà, "Ngài hảo, đây là ta nhóm khách sạn đầy năm khánh, đưa cho vào ở khách sạn khách nhân chuẩn bị tiểu lễ vật, thỉnh ngài nhận lấy."

Phương Hạ tiếp nhận cái kia hộp quà, lại nhìn lướt qua người bán hàng bên cạnh tiểu xe đẩy, bên trong đầy cùng trong tay hắn nhất dạng tiểu hộp quà, hiển nhiên là sau đó nữa chuẩn bị đưa cho mặt khác khách sạn khách nhân .

"Các ngươi cái này hoạt động cái gì thời điểm bắt đầu ? Ta tại đính gian phòng thời điểm không thấy được nói còn sẽ tặng quà." Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Là hôm nay vừa mới bắt đầu , kỳ hạn ba ngày."

"Bên trong này trang chính là cái gì?" Phương Hạ nhẹ nhàng lung lay vừa xuống tay trung hộp quà.

"Là Tô thị kỳ hạ điểm tâm điếm tân xuất điểm tâm."

"Cảm tạ, ta vừa lúc có chút đói bụng."

Đưa tiễn người bán hàng, Phương Hạ đóng cửa phòng, cầm trang điểm tâm hộp quà hướng trong phòng đi.

"Phù Cẩn, đến ăn điểm tâm."

Khách sạn đưa điểm tâm, một hạp cửu cái trang, hương vị ngoài ý muốn đến không tồi. Phương Hạ quyết định ngày mai đến hỏi một chút khách sạn người bán hàng, bán loại này điểm tâm điếm ở nơi nào, hắn chuẩn bị lại đi mua hai hạp trở về.

Qua 11 điểm, Phương Hạ tắm rửa xong, trên giường đi ngủ. Phù Cẩn chiếu bình thường thói quen, ngồi ở bên giường thủ Phương Hạ.

Đêm nay Phương Hạ ngủ cùng thập phần thành thật, ngủ say sau liền an phận bình địa nằm, không có trong ngày thường đa dạng chồng chất hạt quay cuồng. Phù Cẩn nhìn ngủ say trung Phương Hạ, mày nhăn lại, tổng cảm thấy có chỗ nào không đúng lắm.

Qua đêm khuya, 1 điểm chỉnh thời điểm, bên ngoài phòng khách sạn trên hành lang, truyền đến dàn nhạc khua chiêng gõ trống thanh âm, tấu chính là hôn khánh nhạc khúc, cố tình trung gian còn kèm theo tỏa đâu thê lương âm điệu.

Là âm hôn đón dâu đội!

Phù Cẩn nhìn về phía cửa gian phòng.

Tử nhân thú thân, là vi âm hôn, cũng gọi minh hôn.

Âm hôn có song phương đều là người chết kết thân, âm hôn đón dâu đội là tới hồi với song phương phần mộ chi gian. Nhưng này âm hôn đón dâu đội chạy tới khách sạn loại địa phương này, hiển nhiên là tới thú người sống .

Âm hôn đón dâu dàn nhạc ở ngoài cửa vang lên một trận, sau đó một cái tinh tế đầy đủ giọng nữ cao giọng hô: [ đón dâu —]

Phù Cẩn gắt gao mà nhìn chằm chằm Phương Hạ.

[ đón dâu —]

Bên ngoài nữ quỷ lại hô một tiếng.

Phù Cẩn đồng tử đột nhiên chặt lại, hắn nhìn đến Phương Hạ sinh hồn trồi lên thân thể, chậm rãi ngồi dậy đến, hai mắt vô thần mà nhìn tiền phương.

[ đón dâu —]

Phương Hạ sinh hồn từ trên giường phiêu lên, hướng phía cửa khách sạn đi đến.

[ Phương Hạ! ] Phù Cẩn đột nhiên đứng dậy, hắn tưởng vươn tay đi giữ chặt Phương Hạ, nhưng lại sợ trên người mình âm khí thương tổn đến Phương Hạ sinh hồn. Bị bị thương sinh hồn, liền vĩnh viễn hồi không đến trong thân thể .

Phương Hạ sinh hồn cước bộ dừng một chút, sau đó lảo đảo mà tiếp tục đi ra ngoài.

Người chết nghênh thú người sống, là chuyện xảy ra trước cấp người sống đưa tới hợp hôn dán cùng bài vị. Người sống nếu là tiếp nhận, âm hôn đón dâu đội liền sẽ tới cửa nghênh thú, mang người sống sinh hồn, đi trước người chết mộ địa thành hôn.

Nhưng là Phương Hạ rõ ràng không có thu được quá hợp hôn dán cùng bài vị —

Nghĩ đến đây, Phù Cẩn tầm mắt đột nhiên một chuyển, dừng ở trên bàn sách phóng kia chỉ điểm tâm hộp quà thượng.

Phù Cẩn sẽ cực kỳ nhanh đi hướng bàn học, thân ảnh nhanh chóng hóa thành thật thể.

Phù Cẩn đi đến bàn học biên, xuất ra hòm trong Phương Hạ lưu cho hắn ngũ khối điểm tâm, đổ ra điếm tại hạp đế đồ vật.

Giấy trắng hồng tự hợp hôn dán, mặt trên dán Phương Hạ cùng kia kiểu áo Tôn Trung Sơn nam nhân ảnh chụp, một bộ chỉ cắt hôn phục, còn có một khối bàn tay đại ngọc chế bài vị, mặt trên có khắc "Tô Văn vị trí" .

Kia quỷ hồn chính mình không dám nhận gần Phương Hạ, cũng là mượn người sống tay, đưa tới hợp hôn dán cùng bài vị.

"Tô Văn..." Ngọc chế bài vị hóa thành bụi, Phù Cẩn đáy mắt một mảnh âm lãnh, mặt mày hàm sương, trên người sát khí ẩn hiện.

Phù Cẩn đi đến bên giường, cấp trên giường Phương Hạ mặc xong quần áo, động tác mềm nhẹ mà đem người ôm lấy, lại lấy nhất kiện áo khoác cái tại Phương Hạ trên người.

"Chờ một chút, ta rất nhanh mang ngươi trở về." Phù Cẩn tại Phương Hạ cái trán hạ xuống một cái hôn, ôm người hướng bên ngoài phòng đi.

Đệ 75 chương âm hôn 04

Bạch phiên khai đạo, chiêng trống tỏa đâu làn điệu hát vang, một đội chồng chất bóng người, bọn họ xuyên bạch y hệ hồng trù, chân không chạm đất bay đi trước. Một tia sinh hồn bị vây quanh ở bên trong, vô tri vô giác mà đi ở không có một bóng người khách sạn trên hành lang.

Đây là một chi âm hôn đón dâu đội.

Mắt nhưng gặp quỷ giả, nhưng thấy này hình không thể nghe thấy này âm; mắt nhưng gặp quỷ, nhĩ có thể nghe quỷ ngôn giả, lại vừa thấy này hình nghe này âm; người thường thì không thể nhận ra cũng không thể nghe thấy.

Cố Dần nửa mở cửa phòng, ôm cánh tay, ỷ tại khung cửa bên cạnh, nhìn này chi người chết đón dâu đội, từ cửa nhà phiêu đãng đi phía trước đi. Chờ đến đội ngũ mạt quỷ ảnh tại bọn họ con đường phía trước quá, hắn buông xuống cánh tay, đứng thẳng thân hình, đang định theo sau, dư quang lại thoáng nhìn, tại rời khỏi đơn vị ngũ mạt cách đó không xa còn trụy một bóng người.

Cố Dần quay đầu nhìn lại.

Người nọ thanh quý xuất trần, giống như tiên nhân chi tư, đáy mắt cũng là khói mù di động, tựa như quỷ thần hung thần. Quanh thân là bị cưỡng chế ngăn chặn âm khí, mạnh mẽ lạnh thấu xương, đầy người túc sát. Trong lòng ngực của hắn ôm một người, tầm mắt xa xa ngóng nhìn phía trước trong đội ngũ, chính mờ mịt nhìn xung quanh , thuộc loại trong ngực người sinh hồn, từng bước một, đi theo đội ngũ từ từ đi tới.

Phù Cẩn.

Cảnh gia trấn phong trăm năm quỷ hồn, quả nhiên không là cái gì phổ thông lệ quỷ.

Cố Dần tầm mắt dừng ở Phù Cẩn bên chân, thảm trải sàn thượng có thuộc loại Phù Cẩn bóng dáng.

Phù Cẩn đi tới cửa, Cố Dần không tự giác mà lui về phía sau nửa bước, nhưng đối phương cũng không có cho hắn một tia ánh mắt, lập tức từ trước mặt hắn đi qua, đi theo phía trước âm hôn đón dâu đội ngũ, biến mất ở phía trước hành lang chỗ rẽ khẩu.

Chiêng trống tỏa đâu thanh âm đi xa, hành lang lần nữa quy về yên tĩnh, Cố Dần lui về trong phòng, đóng cửa phòng.

"Như thế nào đóng cửa lại ? Hiện tại không sai biệt lắm nên đi ra ngoài đuổi kịp chi kia đón dâu đội đi?" Tần Phi đem mới vừa viết xong hộ hồn phù nhét vào túi áo, đi tới cửa, vươn tay muốn đi mở cửa.

Cố Dần đem Tần Phi tay từ môn cầm trên tay bắt lấy đến, dắt ở trong tay.

"Không cần đi."

"Làm sao vậy?" Tần Phi nghi hoặc mà quay đầu nhìn Cố Dần.

"Bị đón dâu người là Phương Hạ, cùng ở bên cạnh hắn kia chỉ lệ quỷ đã theo sau ."

Tần Phi đầu tiên là kinh ngạc, sau đó trên mặt lại lộ ra một chút lo lắng, "Chỉ có Phù Cẩn không thành vấn đề sao? Nếu không chúng ta vẫn là..."

"Kia cũng không phải là phổ thông lệ quỷ, hắn có thể hóa xuất thật thể." Cố Dần nói rằng, "Có thể hóa xuất thật thể lệ quỷ ta không thể không gặp qua, nhưng hắn cho ta cảm giác, so với ta gặp qua , bất luận cái gì một cái có thể hóa xuất thật thể lệ quỷ đều không xong. Cũng không biết Cảnh gia người rốt cuộc có biết hay không, bọn họ rốt cuộc trấn phong chính là một cái như thế nào tồn tại. Vị kia Cảnh gia người thừa kế cũng ngốc hề hề , cư nhiên còn cùng kia lệ quỷ dính dáng đến tình cảm..."

"Cố Dần." Tần Phi nhìn Cố Dần, "Ngươi nếu là lệ quỷ, ta cũng sẽ không buông xuống ngươi."

Cố Dần sửng sốt, sau đó ôm lấy Tần Phi, "Ta không là tại bình phán bọn họ, ta biết chúng ta là tối không tư cách bình phán người của bọn họ."

Bọn họ thủ đối lẫn nhau phân kia chấp niệm, thập thế thay đổi liên tục, nghịch thiên cải mệnh, cũng chưa bao giờ tuân thủ lẽ thường quy tắc, lại có tư cách gì nói rằng người khác tình cảm có vi thường luân?

...

Huyên náo đón dâu đội, từ khách sạn thang lầu một tầng một tầng đi xuống phiêu, đến khách sạn đại sảnh, đi ra khách sạn đại môn.

Cửa nhà đình một thai kiệu hoa, Phương Hạ sinh hồn bị một cái quỷ hồn phụ giúp vào kiệu hoa, màn kiệu buông xuống, đón dâu đội trong bát chỉ quỷ hồn thổi qua đi, nâng lên kiệu hoa, cùng chiêng trống tỏa đâu tiết tấu, lay động một bãi mà hướng phía lối đi bộ đi đến.

Phù Cẩn cấp trong ngực Phương Hạ thân thể điều chỉnh một chút tư thế, dùng áo khoác đem người cái kín sau, cất bước đuổi kịp đón dâu đội.

Tới đón Phương Hạ sinh hồn đón dâu đội, đều là một ít du hồn cô quỷ, muốn cưỡng chế di dời bọn họ, đối Phù Cẩn đến nói là dễ dàng sự, nhưng hắn không thể làm như vậy. Phương Hạ tiếp hợp hôn dán cùng bài vị, ly thể sinh hồn tại đến mộ địa trước, là vô pháp trở lại thân thể của mình trong . Nếu như không có đón dâu đội mang theo đi trước mộ địa, hắn sinh hồn sẽ vẫn luôn vẫn duy trì mê mang trạng thái, ở bên ngoài du đãng. Nhất định muốn đem Phương Hạ sinh hồn đưa đến mộ trước, đốt hắn cùng mộ chủ nhân nhân duyên tuyến, hoàn thành từ hôn nghi thức, Phương Hạ sinh hồn tài năng không việc gì trở lại thân thể.

Phía trước hai tiếng la vang, đón dâu đội cước bộ càng chạy càng nhanh, cuối cùng hóa thành một đạo tàn ảnh, vượt qua bên cạnh trên đường cái một chiếc chạy trung cho thuê, thẳng đến vùng ngoại thành phương hướng.

Phù Cẩn ôm chặt Phương Hạ thân thể, đi vào dưới tàng cây bóng ma, thân hình hóa thành quỷ mị, nửa phần không rơi mà cùng tiến về phía trước đón dâu đội.

Nửa giờ sau, Phù Cẩn đi theo kia đón dâu đội, đi tới F trung tâm thành phố viên nghĩa địa công cộng. Đây là F thị phong thuỷ tốt nhất nghĩa địa công cộng, núi vây quanh ôm thủy, ổn cố định mạch phía trên.

Đón dâu đội khua chiêng gõ trống mà hướng phía nghĩa địa công cộng trung ương vị trí thổi đi, đó là này phiến nghĩa địa công cộng trung vị trí tốt nhất, mà khí tụ tập chỗ.

Kia tòa mộ trước, trước tại khách sạn từng có gặp mặt một lần, xuyên kiểu áo Tôn Trung Sơn nam nhân trường thân mà đứng. Bên cạnh hắn là mộ bia, tì trên có khắc "Tô Văn chi mộ", mặt trên dán hắn ảnh chụp. Mộ bia án trước, phóng hắn cùng Phương Hạ ảnh chụp, dùng một căn tơ hồng xuyên cùng một chỗ, bên kia là Phương Hạ cùng mộ chủ nhân nhân duyên tuyến.

Phù Cẩn nhìn kia hai trương dùng tơ hồng xuyên cùng một chỗ ảnh chụp, lửa giận đem đồng mắt nhuộm thành mặc sắc.

Đón dâu đội tại kia mộ trước dừng lại, kiệu hoa rơi xuống đất, Phương Hạ sinh hồn bị thỉnh đi ra.

Tô Văn nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ sinh hồn, lại đem tầm mắt chuyển hướng, xuyên qua đón dâu đội, hướng phía hắn đi tới Phù Cẩn.

[ ta vẫn chưa mời ngươi tham gia hôn lễ của ta. ]

"Hôm nay nơi này không có hôn lễ." Phù Cẩn tại Phương Hạ sinh hồn bên cạnh đứng lại, "Hắn là ta ."

[ ta không phải là đối thủ của ngươi, nhưng nơi này là ta mộ địa. ]

Tô Văn nói xong, tay vừa nhấc, trong lúc nhất thời toàn bộ nghĩa địa công cộng âm phong mãnh liệt. Đón dâu đội quỷ hồn phát ra hoảng sợ tiếng thét, điểu làm thú tán. Mặt khác xem náo nhiệt du hồn, cũng ôm đầu bốn phía. Trong chớp mắt, mộ địa trước cũng chỉ còn lại có Phù Cẩn cùng Tô Văn, cùng với vẻ mặt mờ mịt Phương Hạ sinh hồn.

"Đi bên cạnh trốn tránh." Phù Cẩn nghiêng đầu, đối Phương Hạ sinh hồn ôn lên tiếng đạo.

Phương Hạ sinh hồn nhìn chằm chằm Phù Cẩn nhìn trong chốc lát, sau đó gật gật đầu, bay tới cách vách mộ bia mặt sau trốn tránh. Phù Cẩn cùng đi theo đi qua, đem Phương Hạ thân thể ngồi tê đít mộ bia bên cạnh.

"Đãi ở trong này đừng có chạy lung tung, ta lập tức sẽ trở lại." Phù Cẩn đối Phương Hạ sinh hồn dặn dò.

[ nhìn tại ngươi lớn lên thật tốt phân thượng, có thể. ] Phương Hạ sinh hồn nghĩ nghĩ, mở miệng nói rằng.

Phù Cẩn bật cười, này sinh hồn thần chí chưa thanh, vẫn không quên đùa giỡn hắn, cũng không biết suy nghĩ cái gì.

Phù Cẩn đứng dậy, ý cười từ đáy mắt rút đi, lần nữa đông lạnh thành băng.

Hắn hướng phía Tô Văn đi đến, trên người âm khí tràn đầy tản ra đi. Tô Văn nhướng mày, dưới chân một đọa, mộ địa đá phiến lộ đột nhiên dựng đứng đứng lên, hướng phía Phù Cẩn thổi quét mà đi. Nhưng mà, tại chạm đến Phù Cẩn trước, những cái đó đá phiến chợt hóa thành khói nhẹ biến mất, mà mộ trước đá phiến lộ, như trước hoàn hảo như lúc ban đầu.

Tô Văn đáy mắt lộ ra một tia kinh sắc, nơi này là hắn mộ địa, hắn là địa bàn, liền tính đối phương so với hắn cường đại, hắn cố ý chuẩn bị thuật pháp cũng không nên không nổi một tia tác dụng mới đối, này thuật pháp chính là hắn vì thế kiêu ngạo ...

"Phong thuỷ cục?" Phù Cẩn nếu sân vắng bước chậm, thân ảnh cũng là trong nháy mắt đi tới Tô Văn trước mặt, "Ngươi là khi còn sống cái thầy phong thủy?"

[ là lại như thế nào? ] Tô Văn nói xong, trong tay âm khí ngưng kết thành kiếm, phản thủ hướng Phù Cẩn cổ huy đi.

Mũi kiếm, tại va chạm vào Phù Cẩn nháy mắt, hóa thành khói nhẹ.

"Không như thế nào, hiện tại bất quá là cái uổng mạng quỷ mà thôi."

Tô Văn thủ đoạn bị Phù Cẩn bắt lấy, sau đó hắn cảm giác một cỗ âm lãnh xâm nhập hắn hồn thể, va chạm hắn ba hồn bảy vía.

Tô Văn hoảng sợ mà trừng lớn hai mắt, [ ngươi không là phổ thông lệ quỷ! Ngươi rốt cuộc là cái gì? ! ]

"Ngươi không cần biết."

Thanh lãnh trong thanh âm không có bất luận cái gì cảm xúc, nhìn hắn song mâu là ánh không xuất bất luận cái gì đồ vật tối đen, kia cỗ tử đau đớn hồn phách âm lãnh tại chính mình hồn phách giữa dòng lủi. Tô Văn vô pháp giãy dụa, hắn cảm giác chính mình hồn phách đang tại tiêu tán.

Trước mắt lệ quỷ xa xa vượt qua hắn tưởng tượng đáng sợ, trên người hắn nhạt nhẽo âm khí, cũng không phải của hắn bộ mặt thật, đó là cực lực sau khi áp chế, mới tràn đầy lan ra tới.

Hắn tại đây trên đời lưu lại gần trăm năm, hiện tại rốt cục muốn tiêu thất sao?

"Đinh linh — đinh linh — "

Thanh thúy tiếng chuông tại Phù Cẩn phía sau vang lên, Phù Cẩn trong tay đột nhiên không còn, Tô Văn thân ảnh hóa thành một đạo khói nhẹ, hướng phía phía sau hắn phương hướng bay đi.

Phù Cẩn xoay người sau nhìn lại.

Tối đen màn đêm hạ, đá phiến lộ một chỗ khác, không biết cái gì thời điểm đứng một thanh niên. Đó là một cái người sống, mặc trên người bình thường nhất trang phục hè, trên người tà khóa một cái đơn bả vai bao, một bộ sinh viên bộ dáng, hắn trên mặt mang theo cực giả tươi cười, trên tay phe phẩy một cái văn lộ phiền phức thanh đồng mở miệng linh.

Chiêu Hồn Linh, có thể cưỡng chế đem hồn phách triệu nhập trong đó.

Phù Cẩn hơi hơi híp mắt, có thể từ trong tay hắn, đem Tô Văn triệu nhập trong đó, tuyệt đối không là giống nhau thuật sĩ.

"Hảm ta tới tham gia hôn lễ, kết quả thiếu chút nữa biến thành lễ truy điệu." Thanh niên kia quơ quơ Chiêu Hồn Linh, sau đó đem này nhét vào đơn bả vai bao nội, cong khóe mắt đối Phù Cẩn cười nói, "Vị này thầy phong thủy ta còn hữu dụng, có thể hay không tạm thời buông tha hắn?"

"Ngươi là ai?" Phù Cẩn mở miệng hỏi.

"Ta? Ta kêu Mẫn Tiêu."

Chưa nghe nói qua tên.

Phù Cẩn thân ảnh khẽ nhúc nhích, trong chớp mắt đi vào kia tên là Mẫn Tiêu thanh niên trước mặt, lại không nghĩ, hai chỉ hai mắt màu đỏ lệ quỷ, từ Mẫn Tiêu trong tay hiện thân bay ra, song song vươn tay hướng hắn chộp tới. Phù Cẩn quanh thân âm khí nhất ngưng, hai chỉ lệ quỷ động tác đình trệ. Sau đó, càng phát dày đặc âm khí quấn lên hai chỉ lệ quỷ, kia hai chỉ lệ quỷ phát ra thê lương khóc tiếng la.

"Quỷ Tông môn ?" Lệ quỷ tại quấn quanh âm khí trung hóa thành một mảnh huyết vụ, lại bị âm khí huy đến một bên, Phù Cẩn nhìn về phía thừa dịp lệ quỷ tập kích hắn nháy mắt, nhanh chóng lui lại đến nơi xa Mẫn Tiêu.

"Đã nhìn ra?" Mẫn Tiêu vứt vứt trong tay màu trắng xương tay, cùng trước tại Cảnh Trọng Chí trong tay nổ thành máu loãng hầu móng vuốt không có sai biệt, "Không sai, ta là Quỷ Tông môn , cũng trước bị các ngươi bắt được kia chỉ hầu móng vuốt xui xẻo chủ nhân. Hầu móng vuốt chính là thực khó luyện chế , kia chỉ hầu móng vuốt thượng giam cầm quỷ anh, vẫn là trên tay của ta này chỉ song sinh, nguyên bản đồng thời dùng sức lượng nổi bật, kết quả lấy không trở lại chỉ có thể hủy, hiện tại nhớ tới đều cảm thấy đau lòng. Ta liền không nên mượn cái tên kia dùng ! Đối , ngươi xem đứng lên rất lợi hại , thế nào? Muốn hay không đảm đương ta quỷ sử?"

Phù Cẩn quanh thân âm khí di động, hướng phía Mẫn Tiêu xâm nhập mà đi.

Mẫn Tiêu lại liền lùi lại hảo vài bước, hướng về phía Phù Cẩn hô: "Ngươi tính toán theo ta ở trong này giao thủ? Ta mang quỷ sử coi như không ít, hẳn là có thể với ngươi triền đấu trong chốc lát. Thắng bại không nói trước, bên kia kia chỉ sinh hồn sợ là muốn tao ương — trên tay của ta lệ quỷ cùng trên người của ngươi âm khí, hắn cái gì cũng không thể bính đi? Đương nhiên, ngươi nếu không để ý kia sinh hồn như thế nào, ta cũng liền không như thế nào hảo để ý ."

Phù Cẩn không có cử động nữa, Mẫn Tiêu xoay người hướng nghĩa địa công cộng đại môn phương hướng rời đi.

Phù Cẩn đem quanh thân âm khí hoàn toàn thu liễm đứng lên, xoay người đi đến Tô Văn mộ trước, nhặt lên mộ bia án trước hai trương ảnh chụp, làm màu xanh ngọn lửa đem này cắn nuốt, hóa thành chỉ bụi. Sau đó, đi hướng Phương Hạ sinh hồn sở tại mộ bia.

Đem tựa vào mộ bia bên cạnh, Phương Hạ thân thể lãm tiến trong ngực, lại nhìn hướng tránh ở mộ bia sau Phương Hạ sinh hồn.

Phương Hạ sinh hồn đầu tiên là nhìn Phù Cẩn mê hoặc trong chốc lát, sau đó một cái giật mình, thần chí tỉnh táo lại.

[ Phù Cẩn? ] Phương Hạ sinh hồn trừng mắt nhìn, sau đó tầm mắt dừng ở Phù Cẩn trong ngực, hai mắt trừng lớn, [ ngươi ôm chính là ai? ! ]

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Không thanh tỉnh Phương Hạ sinh hồn: Hai quỷ đánh nhau, hàng chào hàng hạt dưa đậu phộng ~

Thanh tỉnh sau Phương Hạ sinh hồn: Ta ở nơi nào? Xảy ra chuyện gì? Ngọa tào! Phù Cẩn ngươi trong ngực tiểu yêu tinh là ai? !

Đệ 76 chương âm hôn 05

Người nọ bị Phù Cẩn thật cẩn thận mà ôm vào trong ngực, gối đầu tại Phù Cẩn đầu vai, bán tóc dài che khuất hơn phân nửa khuôn mặt, thấy không rõ diện mạo, nhìn thân hình phải là cái nam . Trên người cái nhất kiện làm hắn thập phần nhìn quen mắt quần áo — kia ra vẻ chính là của hắn quần áo!

Phương Hạ chỉ cảm thấy trong đầu vang ong ong, cảm giác cả người đều nhanh nổ tung.

Vừa tỉnh dậy, nhìn đến người yêu trong ngực ôm một cái mạc danh kỳ diệu người xa lạ, hơn nữa cái này người xa lạ còn bị người yêu lấy một loại cực kỳ thân mật tư thái cẩn thận che chở — Phù Cẩn tay lại hướng thượng một chút, liền muốn thác tại hắn vú !

Phù Cẩn ôm người này rốt cuộc là ai?

Phương Hạ không chờ Phù Cẩn mở miệng thuyết minh, vươn tay liền muốn đi nắm cái tại kia trên thân người áo khoác.

Người sinh hồn là cực kỳ yếu ớt , lây dính đến âm khí, liền sẽ ảnh hưởng sinh hồn trở lại thân thể. Phù Cẩn là lệ quỷ, trừ bỏ âm khí còn bí mật mang theo sát khí, sát khí đối nhau hồn càng là kịch độc. Mặc dù tại Phương Hạ trấn phong hạ, hắn đem trên người mình âm khí áp chế đến thấp nhất, nhưng là như trước tránh cho không được một chút âm khí hỗn sát khí ngoại tràn đầy.

Phương Hạ động tác rất nhanh, Phù Cẩn chưa kịp ngăn lại, chỉ thấy hắn tay đã hướng phía chính mình duỗi đi ra, nhất thời trong lòng căng thẳng, thân thể sau này ngưỡng, né tránh Phương Hạ sinh hồn đưa qua tới cái tay kia.

Phương Hạ vươn tay mò cái không, nhất thời nổi giận.

Đây rốt cuộc là người nào, Phù Cẩn thế nhưng hộ thành như vậy, liên nhìn cũng không cho nhìn!

Phù Cẩn càng là không cấp nhìn, Phương Hạ lại càng là muốn nhìn.

Vươn tay sờ không, Phương Hạ lập tức tiến lên phản thủ đi bắt Phù Cẩn, tưởng trước khống chế hắn tránh né động tác, lại nhìn trong lòng ngực của hắn ôm người. Phù Cẩn bất đắc dĩ, chỉ phải ôm Phương Hạ thân thể đứng dậy, cấp tốc lui về phía sau.

"Ngươi trước đừng lộn xộn, hãy nghe ta nói." Phù Cẩn mở miệng đối Phương Hạ nói rằng.

[ ngươi trước làm ta nhìn xem ngươi ôm người là ai! ] Phương Hạ đi theo đứng dậy, nhìn chằm chằm Phù Cẩn trong ngực người, nhếch miệng, [ là người như thế nào không thể cho ta nhìn ? ]

Phù Cẩn đối thượng Phương Hạ kia phẫn nộ trung mang theo ủy khuất ánh mắt, hơi ngẩn ra, sau đó giật mình hiểu được — Phương Hạ đây là đánh nghiêng dấm hang.

Phù Cẩn dở khóc dở cười, trong lòng lại khó hiểu sinh ra một ít tiểu vui vẻ. Tuy rằng đối sắp tức điên Phương Hạ đến nói có chút không có phúc hậu, nhưng bị Phương Hạ như vậy nhìn, làm Mẫn Tiêu mang đi Tô Văn tối tăm cảm xúc, chỉ một thoáng tán không ít.

"Không phải không cho ngươi xem, ngươi trước lãnh tĩnh một chút." Phù Cẩn ôn thanh đối Phương Hạ nói rằng.

[ ta thực lãnh tĩnh, bây giờ có thể làm ta xem sao? ] Phương Hạ ma ma sau nha tào, trừng Phù Cẩn nói rằng.

Rõ ràng một chút cũng không lãnh tĩnh.

Phù Cẩn điều chỉnh một chút ôm Phương Hạ thân thể tư thế, cấp trong ngực người lý lý tóc, làm hắn đem mặt lộ đi ra, cấp đối diện Phương Hạ sinh hồn nhìn.

Phương Hạ như nguyện thấy được Phù Cẩn trong ngực người khuôn mặt, liếc mắt một cái sau đó cả người mộng .

[ này... Ai? ] như thế nào cùng hắn lớn lên giống nhau như đúc.

"Đây là thân thể của ngươi, ngươi bây giờ linh hồn xuất khiếu ." Phù Cẩn đối Phương Hạ giải thích

[ ta... Chết? ] Phương Hạ lo sợ không yên.

"Không có!" Phù Cẩn sắc mặt phát lạnh, lạnh giọng phủ định. Hắn tuyệt không thích nghe được Phương Hạ nói lời như thế.

Màn trời tối đen, phụ cận lại không có gì ánh sáng, Phương Hạ vừa rồi vẫn luôn không chú ý tới mình thân thể khác thường, hiện tại cúi đầu nhìn hai tay của mình, là bán trong suốt , so với kia chút giống xà phòng phao phao du hồn thoạt nhìn ngưng thực một ít, cảm giác nhẹ nhàng , giống như tùy thời đều có thể bay lên.

Phương Hạ nghĩ như vậy , hắn hai chân ly khai mặt đất, bán trong suốt thân ảnh phập phềnh...mà bắt đầu.

Phương Hạ: [... ]

"Ngươi đừng sợ, chính là sinh hồn ly thể mà thôi." Thấy Phương Hạ sinh hồn phập phềnh đứng lên, Phù Cẩn lập tức thu liễm trên mặt hàn ý, tiến lên một bước, ôn nhu trấn an Phương Hạ cảm xúc, "Trở lại trong thân thể liền không có việc gì . Trong chốc lát ta hảm ngươi, ngươi nhớ rõ ứng ta một tiếng."

Phương Hạ gật gật đầu, ổn ổn tâm thần, từ không trung đáp xuống, rơi trên mặt đất.

Phù Cẩn ngóng nhìn hắn, Phương Hạ chớp chớp đôi mắt nhìn hắn.

"Phương Hạ, hồi gia ." Trong gió truyền đến thanh lãnh thanh âm trầm thấp, ngữ điệu chậm rãi, quyến luyến ẩn sâu.

[ hảo... ] Phương Hạ há miệng, ứng tiếng nói.

Phương Hạ sinh hồn tại tại chỗ đạm đi, hóa thành nhất lũ màu trắng khói nhẹ, bay vào Phương Hạ trong thân thể.

Phù Cẩn không tự giác mà buộc chặt cánh tay, rũ mắt nhìn chăm chú vào trong ngực người.

Trong ngực người lông mi run rẩy, sau đó chậm rãi mở hai mắt.

"Phù Cẩn?" Phương Hạ hô một tiếng, giật giật thân thể, phát hiện mình còn bị Phù Cẩn ôm vào trong ngực, cả người treo trên bầu trời , làm hắn theo bản năng mà vươn ra hai tay, hoàn trụ Phù Cẩn cổ.

"Tỉnh?" Phù Cẩn cúi đầu hôn hôn Phương Hạ khóe miệng, như trút được gánh nặng.

"Ân, tỉnh." Phương Hạ ngước mắt nhìn Phù Cẩn.

"Còn ăn dấm sao?" Phù Cẩn nhếch một cái khóe miệng, thấp giọng hỏi.

Phương Hạ biểu tình cứng đờ, không được tự nhiên mà bỏ qua một bên tầm mắt, nhớ tới vừa rồi chính mình đối với thân thể của chính mình ăn dấm bộ dáng, chỉ tưởng tìm một chỗ đem mình chôn .

"Trừ ngươi ra, ta không có khả năng đi ôm bất luận kẻ nào."

"Xin lỗi, ta nhất thời xúc động..." Phương Hạ cúi đầu nói khiểm.

"Bất quá, ngươi vừa rồi sinh khí bộ dáng..." Phù Cẩn cọ xát Phương Hạ đỉnh đầu, "Rất đẹp trai."

"Ngươi trêu chọc ta đi?" Phương Hạ ngẩng đầu trừng Phù Cẩn.

"Không có."

Phương Hạ bĩu môi, xốc lên trên người cái quần áo, nhéo một chút thân thể, "Ngươi phóng ta xuống dưới, chính mình đi."

"Ngươi không xuyên hài." Đi ra thời điểm vội vàng, Phù Cẩn chưa kịp cho hắn xuyên hài.

"Chân trần cũng có thể đi." Phương Hạ giật giật quang chân, không hề để ý đạo. Hắn một đại nam nhân, nào có như vậy mảnh mai?

"Sẽ làm bị thương đến chân." Phù Cẩn không đồng ý, ôm sát Phương Hạ, không cho hắn lộn xộn.

"Sẽ không! Ta sẽ đi được cẩn thận ..."

Phù Cẩn không để ý đến Phương Hạ tranh luận, quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua Tô Văn mộ địa, sau đó ôm Phương Hạ, xoay người hướng nghĩa địa công cộng ngoại đi. Theo hắn đi xa, thuộc loại Tô Văn mộ bia thượng xuất hiện da nẻ. Trước tiên ở xuất hiện tại Tô Văn ảnh chụp thượng, sau đó rất nhanh che kín toàn bộ mộ bia.

Đi ra nghĩa địa công cộng, Phương Hạ cũng chưa từng từ Phù Cẩn trong ngực đạp nước đi ra, chỉ phải tùy ý hắn ôm .

Trên đường, Phương Hạ hỏi chính mình sinh hồn ly thể nguyên do, Phù Cẩn không quá nguyện ý nhắc tới Tô Văn nghênh thú Phương Hạ sự, chính là đại khái nói một chút, trọng điểm đặt ở sau đó xuất hiện Mẫn Tiêu thượng.

Phương Hạ đem sự tình tại trong đầu lý một lần.

Trước Cảnh Ích Tông nói qua, sư phụ hắn ngộ hại thời điểm, hắn không có cảm giác đến Quỷ Tông môn ra tay. Mà Mẫn Tiêu nói hắn kia hầu móng vuốt là mượn cho người kia, cho nên kia hầu móng vuốt xuất hiện tại Thái Hợp sơn, cũng không thể đại biểu Mẫn Tiêu lúc ấy ngay tại Thái Hợp sơn. Mà này Quỷ Tông môn Mẫn Tiêu, tựa hồ là tại cùng người hợp tác mưu đồ bí mật cái gì, không phải hắn cũng sẽ không đem hầu móng vuốt loại này pháp khí mượn cho hắn người.

Về phần cùng Mẫn Tiêu hợp tác người đều có ai, hiện nay duy nhất có thể suy đoán đi ra , là có một vị am hiểu khôi lỗi thuật thuật sĩ. Mà kia am hiểu khôi lỗi thuật thuật sĩ, nếu phái ra con rối đi thử đồ đoạt lại hầu móng vuốt, Mẫn Tiêu khả năng chính là đem hầu móng vuốt mượn cho người này. Cho nên — kia am hiểu khôi lỗi thuật thuật sĩ, lúc ấy tại Thái Hợp sơn xuất hiện quá, thực khả năng chính là sát hại sư phụ hắn hung thủ.

Chính là, Cảnh Trọng Chí nói qua, hiện tại giới huyền thuật thuật sĩ, căn bản không có có thể đem khôi lỗi thuật thi triển đến cái loại tình trạng này . Duy nhất đỉnh gia học là khôi lỗi thuật , là một cái gọi Vương gia tiểu gia tộc, hơn nữa đối phương cũng làm không xuất cái loại này chân nhân con rối.

"Ngươi có thể đi bái phỏng Vương gia, mượn này điều tra một chút." Phù Cẩn đề nghị đạo.

"Vương gia người lại không biết ta, như ta vậy đi qua bọn họ sẽ tiếp đãi?"

"Giới huyền thuật thế gia ở giữa giao lưu là thường có sự, Cảnh Trọng Chí chuẩn bị một chút, lấy Cảnh gia người thân phận đi qua là có thể."

"Muộn chút đi tìm Cảnh Trọng Chí nói chuyện." Phương Hạ gật gật đầu, lại nói, "Kia Mẫn Tiêu nói Tô Văn cái kia thầy phong thủy hắn còn hữu dụng? Bọn họ là chuyên môn đang tìm thầy phong thủy sao? Sư phụ ta cũng là thầy phong thủy..."

"Nếu như vậy, có thể chú ý một chút giới huyền thuật thầy phong thủy hướng đi."

"Còn có — ta nghe lời ngươi thuật lại, cảm giác kia Mẫn Tiêu cùng Tô Văn hẳn là sớm nhận thức, Tô Văn còn thỉnh hắn tới tham gia hôn lễ ."

Phù Cẩn dừng bước lại, mặt lộ vẻ không vui.

Phương Hạ nhanh chóng ôm cổ hắn, tại hắn trên môi hôn một cái, "Không giận không giận, hắn đó là gian lận, ta tuyệt không nguyện ý gả cho hắn! Ta gả cho ngươi, tìm cái thời gian ngươi tới thú ta bái, về sau sẽ không có mặt khác quỷ dám tìm ta hạ hôn thư ."

"Sinh hồn ly thể đối với ngươi không hảo." Phù Cẩn khẽ lắc đầu, lần nữa cất bước.

"Ta đây thú ngươi?" Phương Hạ hai mắt sáng ngời.

"Hảo."

Phương Hạ hưng phấn mà quơ quơ chân, hơn nửa ngày mới lần nữa trở lại lúc trước đề tài.

"Tô Văn nếu cùng Mẫn Tiêu nhận thức, chúng ta đây không là có thể đi tìm Tô gia tham tham tình huống?" Phương Hạ đạo, "Liền Tô gia không là tế tổ sau đó, thỉnh nhà hắn tổ tông tiến khách sạn sao? Hiện tại xem ra bọn họ mời vào khách sạn tổ tông hẳn là chính là kia Tô Văn, bọn họ biết Tô Văn tồn tại, nói không chừng cũng sẽ biết Tô Văn nhận thức Mẫn Tiêu."

Phương Hạ nói xong, đại khái cho chính mình quy hoạch một chút hành trình.

Tô gia người an bài khách sạn người bán hàng cho hắn đưa hợp hôn dán cùng bài vị, thích hợp sắp tới tới cửa khởi binh vấn tội, cho nên đi trước tìm Tô gia, lại đi Huyền Ung phái, cuối cùng đi Vương gia.

Đi ra nghĩa địa công cộng xa hơn một chút, vận may mà nhìn đến một chiếc xe taxi. Phương Hạ thuận tay đánh xe, cùng Phù Cẩn đồng thời ngồi xe trở lại khách sạn. Đi trước sân khấu hảm người bán hàng hỗ trợ mở cửa phòng, lấy tiền phó hoàn tiền xe, đang chuẩn bị trở về phòng ngủ tiếp hai giờ, lại tại đi ngang qua Cố Dần bọn họ gian phòng khi, bị Cố Dần mở cửa gọi lại.

"Tâm sự." Cố Dần rớt ra môn, mời Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn vào nhà.

Phương Hạ quay đầu lại nhìn Phù Cẩn, đột nhiên phát hiện Phù Cẩn vẫn luôn không có đổi hồi hồn thể, vẫn luôn là thật thể trạng thái. Phù Cẩn thật thể bị Cố Dần thấy được, hắn có thể hay không quay đầu nói cho Cảnh gia người?

Phương Hạ nhất thời khẩn trương lên.

"Khẩn trương cái gì?" Cố Dần ghét bỏ mà nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ, "Nếu như nói ngươi lo lắng ta bại lộ nhà ngươi vị này lệ quỷ tiên sinh có thể hóa xuất thật thể bí mật, vậy ngươi đại cũng không tất lo lắng."

Phương Hạ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, "Tạ..."

"Nhà ngươi vị này lệ quỷ tiên sinh có thể hóa xuất thật thể sự đã sớm bộc lộ ra đi, hiện tại đã không kịp bổ cứu , căn bản không cần ta lại cho hấp thụ ánh sáng." Cố Dần đối với Phương Hạ ác liệt cười cười.

Phương Hạ cái thứ hai "Tạ" tự tạp ở tại yết hầu đế.

"Gần nhất F thị chính là tụ tập không ít giới huyền thuật người, không nói địa phương khác, liền nhà này khách sạn liền trụ hai vị. Kia hai vị tuy rằng năng lực thực rác rưởi, nhưng giới huyền thuật hỗn đã lâu như vậy, âm hôn đón dâu đội đón dâu vẫn có thể phát hiện ." Cố Dần tiếp tục nói, "Nhà ngươi vị này lúc ấy liền như vậy ôm thân thể của ngươi đi ra ngoài, bọn họ khẳng định thấy được, còn có trong khách sạn này theo dõi khẳng định cũng chụp đến ."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Phù Cẩn, ta đây thú ngươi.

Phù Cẩn: Hảo.

Phương Hạ: Nha! Ta cầu hôn thành công ! Nhẫn nhẫn... Ngọa tào! Tác giả ta nhẫn đâu?

Tác giả: ... Ngươi không có mua a!

Phương Hạ: Ngươi như thế nào không an bài ta mua đâu?

Tác giả: Ta sai? ? ?

Đệ 77 chương ngẫu hứng chi làm 01

"Bất quá, sự tại người vi, ngươi bị âm hôn đón dâu đội tiếp đi đến hiện tại cũng bất quá hơn ba giờ, vị này lệ quỷ tiên sinh có thể hóa xuất thật thể tin tức, thực khả năng còn giới hạn với nhà này khách sạn." Cố Dần nhìn lướt qua Phương Hạ, ôm cánh tay, ngón tay tại chính mình cánh tay thượng gõ gõ, "Ngươi có thể cho ở tại nơi này gia khách sạn kia hai vị trong vòng người vĩnh viễn mà câm miệng, sau đó nghĩ biện pháp hủy diệt khách sạn theo dõi phương pháp ghi hình, tin tức nói không chừng liền sẽ không truyền đi ."

Phương Hạ: "..." Ngươi là chỗ nào tới đại nhân vật phản diện đi?

"Ngươi cũng là người chứng kiến, ta là không là hẳn là trước từ ngươi xuống tay?" Phương Hạ đối với Cố Dần phiên cái khinh khỉnh.

"Ngươi muốn tới thử xem sao?" Cố Dần nhướng mày.

"Cố tiên sinh, vui đùa liền dừng ở đây đi." Phù Cẩn thản nhiên mà mở miệng nói, "Nếu không có chuyện khác, chúng ta đi về trước ."

"Chỉ là muốn theo các ngươi giao lưu một chút tin tức." Cố Dần nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn, thái độ thoáng thu liễm, "Nếu phương tiện nói..."

Phù Cẩn trắc mắt nhìn về phía Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ suy tư một khắc, vẫn là cất bước bước vào Cố Dần bọn họ gian phòng.

Cố Dần quả thật không là hảo ở chung tính cách, nhưng hắn cũng không có ác ý. Hơn nữa Cố gia mạng lưới tình báo khẳng định không thể so Cảnh gia kém, nói không chừng có thể từ Cố Dần trong miệng được đến cái gì hữu dụng tin tức.

Cố Dần bọn họ gian phòng là phòng xép, bên trong là phòng ngủ, bên ngoài phòng khách, hai người chi gian làm ngăn cách.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn vào nhà, mới vừa ở phòng khách sô pha ngồi xuống, chỉ thấy cửa phòng ngủ bị đánh khai, Tần Phi khoác nhất kiện áo đơn đi ra.

"Không là cho ngươi đi đi ngủ sao? Ngươi đêm nay đều không như thế nào ngủ, thân thể ngươi lại không hảo." Cố Dần vừa thấy Tần Phi, cũng sắp chạy bộ đi qua, muốn đẩy người hướng phòng ngủ đi.

"Không cần, đã ngủ không được ." Tần Phi khoát tay áo, nhìn về phía Phương Hạ bọn họ, cười cười, đạo, "Ta đi cho các ngươi phao hồ trà."

"Ngươi đi ngồi, ta đi pha trà." Cố Dần nhíu mày đầu thỏa hiệp, buông ra Tần Phi, đi quầy bar bên kia pha trà.

Cố Dần trước ôn một ly sữa, đưa đến Tần Phi trong tay, mới tùy ý phao một bình trà, đoan đến đến trên bàn trà, làm Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn tự tiện.

Phương Hạ đang muốn động thủ cho chính mình cùng Phù Cẩn châm trà, lại bị Phù Cẩn giành trước một bước.

Phù Cẩn trước ôn chén trà, lại đem cái chén đặt ở Phương Hạ trước mặt, cho hắn mãn dâng trà thủy.

Khớp xương phân minh tay, dẫn theo bạch từ ấm trà hồ bính, nhắc tới hạ xuống, động tác tao nhã, liền mạch lưu loát. Phương Hạ tầm mắt không tự giác mà đuổi theo Phù Cẩn tay, nhìn xem đều không chớp mắt, nhà hắn Phù Cẩn thật sự là làm cái gì cũng tốt nhìn.

Phù Cẩn cho chính mình đảo hoàn trà, đem ấm trà thả lại khay, nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía còn theo dõi hắn tay nhìn Phương Hạ, nghi hoặc đạo: "Làm sao vậy?"

"Không có việc gì." Phương Hạ nhanh chóng thu hồi tầm mắt, cầm lấy chén trà uống trà che dấu.

"Chờ một chút!"

Phù Cẩn mở miệng, cũng là ngăn lại không kịp, Phương Hạ bị kia nước trà nóng đến thẳng le lưỡi.

Phù Cẩn nghiêng người đi qua, muốn xem Phương Hạ đầu lưỡi thượng bị phỏng, Phương Hạ lập tức ngậm miệng, không chịu đem le lưỡi ra .

Đối diện Cố Dần ai Tần Phi nhìn xem đầy hứng thú, nhàn nhàn mà mở miệng trêu chọc: "Đầu lưỡi nóng thục không? Còn có thể nói chuyện phiếm không?"

Tần Phi tại cái bàn hạ thải Cố Dần một cước, đứng dậy đi trong phòng cấp Phương Hạ lấy một chai nước trái cây.

"Cám ơn." Phương Hạ tiếp nhận nước trái cây, nhưng cũng không có mở ra uống, hắn cũng không khát.

Cố Dần nhìn một lát diễn, song phương mới tiến vào chính đề.

Phương Hạ đem Tô Văn cùng Mẫn Tiêu sự cùng Cố Dần nói một lần, Cố Dần nghe xong, đầu ngón tay tại trên đầu gối gõ gõ, mở miệng nói: "Tô gia trước kia đúng là phong thuỷ thế gia, bất quá hơn một trăm năm trước truyền thừa liền chặt đứt. Nhà bọn họ cuối cùng nhất đại thầy phong thủy liền kêu Tô Văn, chết vào đồng hành hãm hại, uổng mạng. Sắp xếp khởi bối phận, Tô Văn là hiện tại Tô gia người cầm quyền tô thắng minh gia gia phụ thân, xưng thái công. Tô Văn oan hồn khó tán, Tô gia người liền vẫn luôn thờ phụng hắn, mà Tô gia có thể có hiện tại gia nghiệp, cũng là mượn năng lực của hắn. Thầy phong thủy am hiểu nhất lấy phong thuỷ quay vòng vận thế, kia Tô Văn sợ là không ít vi Tô gia hậu nhân mượn vận thế."

Cố Dần điều chỉnh một chút tư thế ngồi, tiếp tục nói: "Tô gia nhưng không có gì thủ đoạn nhân vật lợi hại, Tô gia kia tam người hói đầu, tô thắng minh đầu óc thoáng dùng tốt chút, mới bị đổ lên người cầm quyền vị trí, nhưng hắn làm quyết sách đạt được thành công, cơ bản dựa vào là đều là đối tay sai lầm. Bên ngoài nói hắn phúc tinh cao chiếu, kỳ thật đều là thức tỉnh cái này thầy phong thủy tự cấp nhà bọn họ hậu nhân cướp lấy vận thế."

Phương Hạ: "Tô gia tam người hói đầu là ai?"

Cố Dần: "Tô Minh Thắng cùng hắn hai cái đệ đệ, ba cái đều trung niên rụng tóc, trọc ."

Phương Hạ: "..."

"Quỷ Tông môn Mẫn Tiêu, ngươi có nghe nói qua sao?" Phương Hạ kiến thức hoàn Cố Dần lấy tên hiệu tài hoa, ngược lại hỏi.

"Quỷ Tông môn hai khởi hai diệt, hai lần tồn tại thời gian đều không trưởng, ta liền nghiên cứu quá bọn họ thuật pháp, mặt khác không có chú ý quá." Cố Dần đạo, "20 năm trước Quỷ Tông môn tàn đảng ý đồ phục hưng, là từ Cảnh gia người ra tay ứng đối , cùng Quỷ Tông môn liên quan sự, ngươi hẳn là đến hỏi Cảnh gia. Muốn biết kỹ càng tỉ mỉ quá trình nói, tốt nhất đi thăm dò Cảnh gia hồ sơ, loại này đại sự kiện, Cảnh gia hẳn là sẽ có ký lục mới đối."

"Ngươi tới F thị không là đến tra Quỷ Tông môn sự ?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

Vô luận là lần đầu tiên gặp mặt khi, Cố Dần cho hắn điều tra Huyền Ung phái đề nghị cũng hảo, vẫn là hiện tại đối Quỷ Tông môn tình báo nắm chắc thiếu hụt cũng thế, đều tại thuyết minh Cố Dần căn bản không như thế nào điều tra quá Quỷ Tông môn. Hắn đối Quỷ Tông môn hiểu biết, còn không bằng đối Tô gia hiểu biết nhiều đâu!

"Đương nhiên không là, ta đối hai lần đều lấy huỷ diệt chấm dứt môn phái không có gì hứng thú." Cố Dần cầm lấy chén trà, chậm rãi mà uống một ngụm, "Ta là tới điều tra ý đồ tăng lên môn phái cùng thế gia đối lập cái tay kia."

"Kết quả đâu?" Phương Hạ truy vấn.

"Không có đầu mối." Cố Dần đặt chén trà xuống, "Bất quá — ta nói với ngươi vị kia cùng Mẫn Tiêu có hợp tác , khôi lỗi thuật cao minh không rõ nhân sĩ thực cảm thấy hứng thú."

"Ngươi cảm thấy người nọ là tại sau lưng thôi động môn phái cùng thế gia mâu thuẫn người?"

"Không rõ ràng lắm." Cố Dần điểm điểm chén trà chén duyên, "Bất quá loại này đột nhiên toát ra người, tổng là có hoài nghi giá trị ."

"Ngươi có biết giới huyền thuật từng có cái gì khôi lỗi thuật nhân vật lợi hại sao?" Phương Hạ nhịn không được càng làm vấn đề này hỏi một lần.

"Hiện tại không có, thượng sổ mấy trăm năm cũng không có." Cố Dần trả lời, "Đã từng khôi lỗi thuật là thịnh vượng quá, bất quá rất nhanh liền tiêu thất, hiện tại đem khôi lỗi thuật cho rằng gia học cũng liền Vương gia, một cái tiểu gia tộc mà thôi."

Phương Hạ thất vọng, Cố Dần trả lời cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí độc nhất vô nhị. Hơn nữa liền Cố Dần cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí đối Vương gia đều không chút để ý thái độ, hắn thực có thể là đi Vương gia cũng không làm nên chuyện gì.

Cùng Cố Dần tán gẫu đến không sai biệt lắm, Phương Hạ uống cạn Phù Cẩn cho hắn đảo kia chén trà, tính toán đứng dậy rời đi, lại bị Tần Phi ra tiếng gọi lại.

"Ngươi chờ ta một chút, ta cho ngươi họa trương ninh thần phù. Ngươi sinh hồn ly thể quá, hồn phách trong khoảng thời gian này khả năng sẽ không an ổn, mang theo ninh thần phù sẽ tốt một chút." Tần Phi nói xong, đứng dậy.

"Không cần làm phiền , ninh thần phù chính mình cũng sẽ họa." Phương Hạ khoát tay áo, nói rằng.

"Tần Phi ninh thần phù, cho dù là ký hiệu thế gia Thích gia đều họa không đi ra, ngươi có thể họa?" Cố Dần cười nhạo một tiếng.

"Đại công đức giả, thiên hữu chi mệnh, xuất từ loại người này tay bùa hộ mệnh, cùng phổ thông bùa hộ mệnh tự nhiên không giống." Phù Cẩn thấp giọng cùng Phương Hạ giải thích hoàn, lại nhìn về phía Tần Phi, "Làm phiền ."

Tần Phi gật gật đầu, hướng phía thư phòng đi đến. Phương Hạ tò mò Tần Phi ra tay ninh thần phù cùng chính mình có cái gì bất đồng, cùng đi thư phòng nhìn hiện trường vẽ bùa . Hai người một trước một sau rời đi, bên trong phòng khách chỉ còn lại có Cố Dần cùng Phù Cẩn.

Cố Dần tọa thẳng thân thể, nhìn đối diện Phù Cẩn, "Cảnh gia cũng không biết ngươi có thể hóa thành thật thể, đúng không?"

"Là lại như thế nào?" Phù Cẩn ngước mắt, vẻ mặt cực đạm mà nhìn về phía Cố Dần liếc mắt một cái.

"Không như thế nào, ta chỉ là muốn xác định một chút ta cảm giác không có sai mà thôi." Cố Dần buông tay đạo.

Từ nhắc tới Phù Cẩn có thể hóa thành thật thể sự khi, hắn liền đoán được Cảnh gia người cũng không biết chuyện này, mà hiện tại Phù Cẩn xem như cho hắn xác định đáp án. Cảnh gia là ngự quỷ thế gia, Phù Cẩn lại là từ Cảnh gia lịch đại gia chủ trấn phong lệ quỷ, như vậy Cảnh gia đều đối hắn có thể hóa xuất thật thể sự không biết chút nào, kia liền đủ để thuyết minh lúc trước hắn cảm giác cũng không sai — Phù Cẩn là một cái xa so giống nhau hữu hình thể lệ quỷ càng vì nguy hiểm tồn tại.

Lệ quỷ giả loại phân có tam.

Thứ nhất, vô hình giả, giết người lấy mạng, họa cập người;

Thứ hai, sau mà thành hình giả, hung thần trở thành, nguy hiểm cho bốn phía sinh linh;

Thứ ba, sinh mà hữu hình giả, thiên sát chi hồn, họa cập thương sinh, họa cập thiên hạ.

Lấy này suy tính, Phù Cẩn hẳn là thuộc loại thứ ba, thiên sát chi hồn.

Trước hai người, không quản như thế nào luôn có biện pháp đối phó, mà thiên sát chi hồn, chỉ có thể chờ hắn tạo tẫn tội nghiệt, thiên đạo nhân quả mới có thể tìm hắn thanh toán. Có thể hóa thiên sát chi hồn giả, khi còn sống nhiều là thiên chi kiêu tử, giống vậy thiên đạo dành cho nhân thế hậu lễ. Nhưng nhân thế bất nhân, khiến cho chết oan chết uổng, thiên đạo tự nhiên là muốn hướng nhân thế thanh toán, cho nên sẽ dung hắn tạo tẫn tội nghiệt, mới đem này thu hồi.

Cố Dần dưới đáy lòng thở dài, vị này chính là quyết định chọc không được .

Phù Cẩn nhìn Cố Dần thần sắc trên mặt, từ hồ nghi đến vô cùng xác thực, đoán là hắn đoán ra hắn là cái gì.

"Ngươi xem đứng lên biết đến rất nhiều." Phù Cẩn chậm rãi mở miệng nói.

"So người bình thường nhiều mấy đời ký ức, biết đến tự nhiên hơi nhiều." Cố Dần nhìn lại Phù Cẩn, lộ ra thẳng thắn thành khẩn biểu tình, "Biết về biết, nhưng ta cũng không nói lung tung."

Phù Cẩn nhìn trong chốc lát, mới đem tầm mắt từ Cố Dần trên người dời đi chỗ khác, nhìn về phía thư phòng phương hướng.

Cố Dần âm thầm nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Thư phòng bên kia, Phương Hạ không bao lâu liền cầm Tần Phi cấp ninh thần phù đi ra . Hắn một bên nhìn Tần Phi cấp ninh thần phù, một bên cùng Tần Phi cáo biệt, sau đó cùng Phù Cẩn đi ra Tần Phi bọn họ gian phòng.

Phương Hạ nhìn chằm chằm Tần Phi cấp ninh thần phù, một đường nhìn đến bọn họ trụ gian phòng.

"Nhìn ra cùng phổ thông ninh thần phù có cái gì bất đồng sao?" Vào gian phòng, Phù Cẩn đóng cửa lại, mở miệng hỏi Phương Hạ.

"Rõ ràng chính là lấy phổ thông ngọn bút tại phổ thông giấy trắng điều thượng viết , nhưng nhìn chằm chằm ký hiệu nhìn thời điểm, cảm giác giống như bên trong có kim quang." Phương Hạ tờ giấy trong tay dạng ninh thần phù, đối Phù Cẩn nói rằng.

"Thu hồi đến đặt ở gối đầu hạ, ngủ tiếp trong chốc lát đi, trời còn chưa sáng thấu."

Phương Hạ ngáp một cái, gật gật đầu, đem ninh thần phù gấp đứng lên, tắc tại gối đầu hạ, sau đó đem mình thoát đến chỉ còn một cái quần lót, tiến vào trong ổ chăn. Thói quen mà hướng bên cạnh xê dịch, cấp Phù Cẩn lưu xuất vị trí, đang muốn chợp mắt, đã thấy Phù Cẩn trên người quần áo trên người biến ảo thành một bộ thâm lam sắc áo ngủ, ngắn tay quần đùi tơ lụa hệ khấu kiểu dáng, sau đó tại hắn không xuất bên kia mép giường ngồi xuống, xốc lên góc chăn cũng đi theo nằm tiến ổ chăn.

Phương Hạ nắm góc chăn trợn to hai mắt, hắn vẫn luôn cấp Phù Cẩn lưu trên giường vị trí, nhưng Phù Cẩn chưa bao giờ đi lên ngủ quá, đây là Phù Cẩn lần đầu tiên nằm ở bên cạnh hắn.

Làm như thế nào? Hắn là không là nên làm điểm cái gì?

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Cẩu lương chi chiến:

Cố Dần cấp Tần Phi nhiệt sữa, ném ra một phen cẩu lương.

Phù Cẩn cấp Phương Hạ châm trà, đáp lễ một phen cẩu lương.

Muốn biết thắng bại như thế nào, xin nghe lần tới phân giải.

Đệ 78 chương ngẫu hứng chi làm 02

Bên trong gian phòng đánh điều hòa, lạnh ý từng trận, chăn mỏng hạ, Phương Hạ kéo góc chăn, xao động tâm tư thất cong bát quải, mãn đầu óc đều là như thế nào đối Phù Cẩn động thủ động cước kế hoạch thư.

Nhưng mà, không đợi hắn bắt đầu động thủ động cước, bên cạnh Phù Cẩn trước có động tác.

Phù Cẩn mặt hướng Phương Hạ trắc nằm, sau đó tay duỗi ra, đã đem Phương Hạ cả người kéo vào trong lòng ngực của mình.

Phương Hạ mặt vùi vào đối phương trong ngực, cánh mũi gian tràn đầy quen thuộc lãnh hương. Hắn trừng mắt nhìn, hít một hơi thật sâu, tay thuận thế khoát lên Phù Cẩn thắt lưng trắc, xốc lên Phù Cẩn áo ngủ vạt áo, liền dọc theo eo của hắn tuyến hướng trong sờ.

Phù Cẩn đều như vậy chủ động , hắn đương nhiên muốn càng thêm chủ động mà phối hợp!

"Làm như thế nào?" Phù Cẩn đè lại Phương Hạ kia chỉ tác loạn tay, cúi đầu nhìn hắn.

"Phối hợp ngươi." Phương Hạ ngẩng đầu đối thượng Phù Cẩn tầm mắt.

"Phối hợp cái gì? Ngoan ngoãn đi ngủ."

"Không làm ngủ trước vận động?"

"Ân, không làm."

Phương Hạ trừng lớn ánh mắt, không dám tin.

Phù Cẩn buông ra Phương Hạ còn dán tại chính mình trên lưng cái tay kia, đưa tay nắm bắt Phương Hạ cằm, làm hắn hơi hơi há mồm, sau đó cúi đầu hôn lên đi, đầu lưỡi xâm nhập đối phương trong miệng, khẽ liếm một chút bên trong ấm áp mềm mại đầu lưỡi. Phương Hạ lập tức cả người dán đi lên, híp lại mắt giật giật đầu lưỡi, nhiệt tình mà quấn lên Phù Cẩn.

Nhất hôn chấm dứt, Phương Hạ kéo Phù Cẩn vạt áo hơi hơi thở dốc.

Phù Cẩn hai tay hoàn tại Phương Hạ sau lưng, lần nữa đem người vòng tại trong lòng ngực của mình, tiến đến hắn bên tai thấp giọng nói: "Đầu lưỡi đều nóng khởi phao , chờ ngươi tỉnh ngủ đi ra ngoài mua điểm dược, gần nhất không có thể ăn cay độc ."

"Ngươi hôn ta chính là vì kiểm tra ta miệng vết thương?" Phương Hạ căm giận mà một ngụm cắn tại Phù Cẩn trắc cảnh thượng.

"Không là, chính là tưởng hôn ngươi." Phù Cẩn nói xong hơi hơi nhất đốn sau, lại nói, "Thuận đường kiểm tra miệng vết thương."

Phương Hạ cắn Phù Cẩn trắc cảnh hơi lạnh làn da, tại mặt trên nghiến răng.

Phù Cẩn ánh mắt run rẩy một chút, vỗ vỗ Phương Hạ quang lỏa phía sau lưng, tiếng nói hơi trầm xuống, "Đừng làm rộn, đi ngủ. Chờ ngươi hảo điểm, chúng ta lại làm."

"Ta chỗ nào không xong? Ta hảo đến thực..." Phương Hạ buông ra Phù Cẩn, ngáp một cái, lại nỉ non hai câu, sau đó vây ý dâng lên, rất nhanh nặng nề mà đã ngủ.

Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ ngủ say mặt, nhẹ nhàng nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Lại bị Phương Hạ như vậy nháo đi xuống, hắn sợ là muốn khống chế không được chính mình đúng như Phương Hạ ý.

"Cái gì tốt đến thực? Quên chính mình vừa mới sinh hồn ly thể quá sao?"

Sinh hồn ly thể sau trở về vị trí cũ, thần hồn sẽ bất an một đoạn thời gian. Mà ở trong khoảng thời gian này trong, nhiều sẽ xuất hiện tinh thần không tốt, hồi hộp trạng huống. Nghĩ đến làm Phương Hạ tao này một khó đầu sỏ gây tội, Phù Cẩn đáy mắt âm lãnh bắt đầu dành dụm. Chính là không chờ bên trong lãnh ý ngưng kết, Phù Cẩn liền cảm giác chính mình đầu gối bị ngủ say Phương Hạ đạp một cước — Phương Hạ ngủ say thích hạt quay cuồng tật xấu lại bắt đầu .

Phù Cẩn hoàn hồn, trong mắt mềm mại xuống dưới, hắn nhấc chân ngăn chặn Phương Hạ loạn đạp chân, cùng Phương Hạ tứ chi giao triền cùng một chỗ. Phương Hạ giẫy dụa một cái, không giãy dụa động, sau đó co rút cái mũi, tựa hồ ngửi được quen thuộc khí tức, làm hắn an phận xuống dưới, nắm Phù Cẩn góc áo, lần nữa hô hấp vững vàng đứng lên.

Tần Phi cấp họa ninh thần phù hiệu quả thực hảo, Phương Hạ vừa cảm giác ngủ say đến gần tới chính ngọ, đều không xuất hiện quá hồi hộp trạng huống, Phù Cẩn thoáng an tâm.

Chờ Phương Hạ tỉnh ngủ sau, làm hắn tùy thân mang lên Tần Phi cấp ninh thần phù, liền cùng hắn đồng thời xuống lầu ăn cơm.

Cái này điểm tại khách sạn nhà ăn ăn cơm trưa không ít người. Ăn cơm nói chuyện phiếm vốn là nhất kiện thực bình thường sự, bất quá hôm nay trong phòng ăn dùng cơm khách nhân, tựa hồ cũng đang nói luận cùng sự kiện — Tô gia phần mộ tổ tiên nổ tung.

Phương Hạ tại Phù Cẩn giám sát hạ, yên lặng buông tha lưỡng đạo mang lạt đồ ăn, điểm một bàn món ăn thanh đạm hào, mới lấy điện thoại di động ra phiên Tô gia tin tức.

Tô gia tại F thị là có danh phú thương, tự nhiên thụ truyền thông chú ý, Tô gia xảy ra chuyện, tin tức cũng tự nhiên sẽ xuất hiện tại các đại truyền thông thượng. Phương Hạ tùy tiện tìm kiếm một chút, tìm đến nhà ăn khách nhân đang tại nghị luận kia thì tin tức.

Hôm nay sáng sớm, thủ thủ trung tâm viên nghĩa địa công cộng bảo an tuần tra phát hiện, có một tòa mộ địa mộ bia sụp đổ một nửa, dư lại một nửa mặt trên cũng che kín vết rạn. Mà này tòa quỷ dị da nẻ sập mộ địa không là người khác , đúng là Tô gia phần mộ tổ tiên trong đó một tòa.

Tin tức bản thảo phía dưới còn xứng ảnh chụp, chính là Tô gia kia sập một nửa kia tòa mộ. Phương Hạ không thể không suy nghĩ khen ngợi nhiếp ảnh sư lớn mật, loại này có chủ mộ địa cũng dám chụp được đến, cũng không sợ mạo phạm mộ chủ nhân, bị đối phương đuổi kịp quấy phá. Bất quá, Tô gia này tòa mộ trong hiện tại đã không tồn tại mộ chủ nhân, Tô Văn bị Mẫn Tiêu cấp mang đi .

Phương Hạ một bàn tay ngón tay điện thoại di động trên màn ảnh hoạt , một tay chống hàm dưới, ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng ngồi ở đối diện Phù Cẩn.

Tô Văn mộ bia da nẻ đến như vậy quỷ dị, phải là Phù Cẩn làm , Phù Cẩn đây coi như là ăn dấm đi? Phương Hạ trong lòng nhịn không được bốc lên khoái trá tiểu phao phao.

Phù Cẩn đã từng nói qua, phần mộ tổ tiên có thể che chở con cháu hậu nhân vận thế, Tô Văn kia mộ địa một hủy, xem như phá Tô gia vận thế. Bất quá, Tô Văn vốn là nương phong thuỷ thuật, vi Tô gia cường mượn người khác vận thế, Tô gia nếu là chưa làm qua cái gì thiếu đạo đức sự, Tô Văn kia mộ địa dựa thế phong thuỷ một tiết, cũng liền gục môi nhất thời, cuối cùng cũng sẽ không việc gì. Nhưng nếu là làm quá cái gì nham hiểm sự, hậu quả kia đại khái liền không là mỹ hảo như thế .

Bất quá, liền này Tô gia người dám giúp đỡ Tô Văn cấp người sống hạ hôn dán hành vi, bọn họ lương tri đạo đức, có thể là trông cậy không được . Hắn có Phù Cẩn đi theo, có thể bình yên vô sự, đổi làm mặt khác người thường bị hạ âm hôn hôn dán, người nọ không liền muốn quá cả đời bị uổng mạng quỷ quấn thân sinh hoạt sao?

Hại nhân tổng sẽ hại mình, nhân quả luôn có báo ứng, ai cũng không thể ngoại lệ.

Phương Hạ là chuẩn bị ăn xong cơm trưa, xế chiều đi tìm Tô gia người tính sổ, thuận đường hỏi vòng vèo một chút Quỷ Tông môn tin tức. Lại không nghĩ, không đợi Phương Hạ tìm tới cửa đi, đối phương ngược lại là trước tìm tới đến .

Tô gia người không có trực tiếp lại đây khách sạn, bọn họ phần mộ tổ tiên một chuyện mới vừa thượng tin tức, bây giờ là người hiểu chuyện đang đông thời điểm, liền tính không có người trực tiếp xông lên đến hỏi bọn họ đối phần mộ tổ tiên nứt sự thấy thế nào, nhưng bị người chỉ trỏ rốt cuộc không là rất thoải mái sự. Tô gia người là làm khách sạn bên này an bài xe, đem Phương Hạ nhận đến từ Tô gia người tư nhân mở một nhà tiểu trà lâu.

Tiểu trà lâu trước tiên làm chuẩn bị, tạm dừng buôn bán, trà lâu trong nguyên bản người bán hàng đều cấp phóng giả, ra vào đều là Tô Minh Thắng trợ lý bí thư.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn từ trên xe bước xuống, liền đi theo Tô Minh Thắng một vị nữ bí thư vào trà lâu, tiếp theo bị mang theo đi lầu hai phòng.

Vào lầu hai phòng trong, Phương Hạ liền nhìn đến chờ ở nơi đó ba cái trung niên nam nhân.

Vừa thấy mặt, hắn đã cảm thấy ba người này có chút quen mắt, thoáng tưởng tượng, liền nhớ tới là đã gặp nhau ở nơi nào bọn họ — hắn cùng Phù Cẩn vừa đến khách sạn ngày đó, đi lầu ba nhà ăn xuất thang máy khi, cửa thang máy không liền đứng này ba cái trung niên nam nhân sao? Lúc ấy Tô Văn liền đứng ba người này phía sau.

Bàn trà là nhất trương lùn bàn thai, có lục trương ghế sô pha, hai đoan phân biệt phóng một phen, hai bên phân biệt phóng hai thanh.

"Ta là Tô Minh Thắng." Ngồi ở bên cạnh nam nhân đứng dậy cho thấy thân phận sau, lại chỉ chỉ ngồi ở bàn thai hai đoan nam nhân đạo, "Đây là ta hai vị đệ đệ."

Phương Hạ tầm mắt tại đây ba cái trung niên nam nhân chi gian dạo qua một vòng, quả nhiên là ba người đều là cái trán sáng loáng lượng, rụng tóc trong mắt, liền như Cố Dần đã nói, đúng là Tô gia tam người hói đầu.

Đối với cho chính mình hạ âm hôn hôn dán người, Phương Hạ nhưng không cùng bọn họ làm hỗ động giới thiệu hữu hảo khách sáo. Hơn nữa hắn ở tại bọn họ khách sạn, hắn gọi cái gì hắn không tin những người này sẽ không rõ ràng lắm.

Trực tiếp rớt ra Tô Minh Thắng đối diện ghế dựa, hướng thượng ngồi xuống, chân nhếch lên, giơ giơ lên cằm, mở miệng hỏi: "Các ngươi tìm ta muốn nói cái gì?"

Hỏi xong, Phương Hạ cũng không chăm chú lắng nghe đối phương hồi phục ý tứ, mà là vỗ vỗ chính mình bên cạnh ghế dựa, ý bảo Phù Cẩn lại đây tọa.

Nhìn Phương Hạ loại này hoàn toàn không đem bọn họ phóng nhãn trong thái độ, Tô Minh Thắng đáy mắt lộ ra một tia bất mãn, cũng là giả bộ mà không có lập tức phát tác, mà là ra tiếng chất vấn đạo: "Chúng ta Tô gia phần mộ tổ tiên tại tối hôm qua quỷ dị vỡ vụn, chúng ta tra nghĩa địa công cộng phụ cận ven đường theo dõi, vừa lúc phát hiện hai vị rạng sáng thời điểm đi qua nghĩa địa công cộng."

"Sau đó đâu?" Phương Hạ nhướng mày.

"Các ngươi đối chúng ta thái công mộ địa làm cái gì?" Tô Minh Thắng một vị đệ đệ vỗ một chút ghế dựa bắt tay, căm tức Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ liếc mắt nhìn về phía người nọ, hỏi lại: "Vậy ngươi có muốn biết hay không, ta vì cái gì sẽ tại kia cái thời gian chạy tới nghĩa địa công cộng?"

Người nọ ánh mắt chột dạ mà trốn tránh một chút, mất tự nhiên mà dừng một chút, mới nói: "Ta nào biết ngươi đi là làm cái gì? Nói không chừng ngươi chính là đặc biệt đi hủy hoại chúng ta thái công mộ địa ."

Phương Hạ cười lạnh một tiếng, "Ta cũng không phải là đặc biệt đi qua hủy hoại kia Tô Văn mộ địa , mà là bị các ngươi cố ý hô qua đi hủy mộ địa ."

"Ngươi nói hưu nói vượn cái gì?" Tô Minh Thắng mở miệng nói.

Phương Hạ từ trong túi tiền xuất ra hợp hôn dán ném tại trà trên đài, "Vậy các ngươi cho ta giải thích một chút, đây là cái gì?"

Tô gia tam huynh đệ nhất tề thay đổi sắc.

"Chúng ta không biết đây là cái gì." Tô Minh Thắng sắp chết giãy dụa.

"Các ngươi không biết, ta biết." Phương Hạ nhìn chằm chằm Tô Minh Thắng, âm trầm đạo, "Đây là âm hôn hợp hôn dán, tử nhân hạ hôn dán, tiếp cái này hôn dán người sống liền sẽ bị tử nhân nghênh thú."

"Làm sao ngươi biết ?" Tô Minh Thắng thẳng ngơ ngác mà nhìn Phương Hạ.

"Không đúng dịp, ta cũng là hỗn giới huyền thuật ."

Tô Minh Thắng trong mắt tràn đầy kinh ngạc cùng ngoài ý muốn, sau đó lại nghĩ tới điều gì, đặt ở trên đùi tay cầm thành quyền, nhìn Phương Hạ, hỏi dò: "Kia ngươi theo chúng ta thái công hôn sự thành không..."

"Ta phi!" Phương Hạ một cước đá vào bàn trà trên đài, mặt trên chén trà bị chấn đắc phiên đảo, "Đương nhiên là không thành! Thành ta tiến vào sớm tê các ngươi!"

Tô gia tam huynh đệ nhất tề rùng mình một cái, bọn họ không phải là bị Phương Hạ nói dọa đến , mà là cảm giác toàn bộ gian phòng chợt lạnh xuống dưới.

Phương Hạ trắc mâu nhìn thoáng qua bên cạnh Phù Cẩn, là Phù Cẩn trên người tràn đầy lan ra tới âm khí, làm này trong phòng riêng rất nhanh mà hàng ôn. Phương Hạ bắt tay nhét vào Phù Cẩn trong tay, tại hắn lòng bàn tay gãi gãi, ý bảo hắn trước thu liễm một chút. Hắn trong chốc lát còn muốn nói muốn hỏi này Tô gia tam người hói đầu, đem người dọa chạy đã có thể không dễ làm .

Phù Cẩn nắm chặt Phương Hạ tay, trong phòng riêng độ ấm thoáng tăng trở lại.

"Nếu các ngươi thái công thái công mà hảm đến thân thiết như vậy, xem ra cùng hắn rất quen thuộc , chúng ta liền đến tâm sự các ngươi vị kia thái công đi." Phương Hạ tiếp nhận trận này nói chuyện quyền chủ đạo.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Loạn làm thân thích hạ tràng

Tô gia tam người hói đầu nhìn Phương Hạ hảm: Cụ bà!

Ngày kế, Tô gia tam người hói đầu tốt.

Đệ 79 chương ngẫu hứng chi làm 03

"Trước tán gẫu điểm cái gì đâu?" Phương Hạ kiều chân bắt chéo, đặt ở trên đùi cái tay kia, đầu ngón tay tại trên đầu gối điểm hai cái, nhìn đối diện Tô Minh Thắng, thân thể hơi hơi trước khuynh, "Tâm sự các ngươi vị kia thái công giao hữu tình huống đi?"

Tô Minh Thắng cắn răng, trên mặt cơ bắp hơi hơi co rúm. Mấy năm nay hắn tại trên thương trường có thể nói là xuôi gió xuôi nước, giao tế vòng luẩn quẩn trong, trừ bỏ một phần nhỏ thương giới cự cá sấu ngoại, cơ bản đều đối hắn khách khách khí khí . Mà hiện tại hắn lại bị một cái mao còn không có trường tề tiểu tử, dùng vênh váo tự đắc thái độ chất vấn, cái này gọi là hắn thập phần căm tức.

Nhưng là, hắn không thể tùy ý phất tay áo rời đi.

Không là bởi vì hợp hôn dán một chuyện cảm giác đuối lý áy náy , mà là bởi vì đối phương là giới huyền thuật người.

Giới huyền thuật người, có được quỷ bí thủ đoạn, bọn họ nếu là động thủ, người thường có khi đều chưa hẳn sao biết được hiểu. Trước kia có Tô Văn tại, bọn họ còn không có tất yếu quá mức sợ hãi. Chính là, hắn đặt ở túi áo trong chuông đồng đang, hôm nay liền không vang quá, Tô Văn cũng không biết đi nơi nào. Hiện tại nếu là chọc giận đối phương, bọn họ căn bản không có ứng đối biện pháp!

Tô Minh Thắng có chút oán Tô Văn , vì cái gì muốn chọn một cái giới huyền thuật người kết âm thân? Nếu nhất định phải tuyển giới huyền thuật người, kia liền biệt tại kết âm thân thời điểm làm người cấp chạy thoát! Hiện tại hảo , chẳng những mộ địa bị hủy, Tô Văn cũng không biết đi nơi nào, phiền toái dừng ở bọn họ trên đầu.

"Này vấn đề có khó như vậy sao? Muốn tưởng lâu như vậy?" Phương Hạ nhìn chằm chằm đối diện Tô Minh Thắng, có chút không kiên nhẫn đạo.

Tô Minh Thắng khóe miệng giật giật, ngữ điệu có chút đông cứng mà mở miệng: "Thái công là qua đời người, giao bằng hữu tự nhiên cũng là bên kia. Chúng ta nhìn không thấy lão nhân gia ông ta, cũng nhìn không thấy bằng hữu của hắn, nào biết lão nhân gia ông ta có cái nào bằng hữu?"

"Thiếu cho ta giả bộ ngớ ngẩn để lừa đảo, ta nói tự nhiên là các ngươi có thể nhìn thấy người, tỷ như nhà các ngươi thường xuyên mời đến trừ tà đại sư cái gì." Phương Hạ cầm lấy bàn trà trên đài một cái phiên đến cái chén, bãi chính đập vào trên bàn, song mâu thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm Tô Minh Thắng.

Tô Minh Thắng tại nghe hắn nhắc tới trừ tà đại sư khi, ánh mắt rõ ràng chiến động một cái.

"Xem ra đúng là có thường thỉnh đại sư." Phương Hạ đạo.

"Là lại như thế nào? Chúng ta người như vậy gia, tự nhiên là sẽ mời một hai vị cố định đại sư hỗ trợ nhìn phong thuỷ."

"Kia nói nói nhà các ngươi thường xuyên thỉnh đại sư là đâu hai vị đi." Phương Hạ tọa thẳng thân thể, lấy quá chén trà tay tại khố bên cạnh xoa xoa, đặt ở ghế dựa cầm trên tay.

Tô gia cung Tô Văn, muốn tìm đại sư nhất định là sẽ tìm có thể theo Tô Văn ý nguyện làm việc người, như vậy thứ nhất, đại sư này tất nhiên cùng Tô Văn có chút quan hệ, thậm chí khả năng chính là Mẫn Tiêu đồng lõa người.

Tại Phương Hạ ép hỏi hạ, Tô Minh Thắng hộc ra một người danh — Vương Đồng Lâm.

Sau đó hỏi lại mặt khác Tô Văn liên quan sự, hắn cũng là một hỏi ba không biết . Đến trước, Phù Cẩn vẽ Mẫn Tiêu chân dung cấp Phương Hạ, Phương Hạ nhảy ra vội tới Tô Minh Thắng nhìn, nhưng mà Tô Minh Thắng lại cũng không nhận thức.

Tô Minh Thắng tuy là hỗn thương giới người, bất quá có thể hỗn đi ra dựa vào là đều là vận thế, không phải một cái lòng dạ thực thâm người, có không có nói sai không khó nhìn ra. Phương Hạ là không dám trăm phần trăm xác định phán đoán của mình không có lầm, bất quá có Phù Cẩn ở một bên nhìn, Tô Minh Thắng loại trình độ này , lời nói dối căn bản đều chạy không khỏi đi.

Từ Tô gia người nơi đó, cuối cùng chỉ phải đến một cái khả năng xem như hữu dụng manh mối — Vương Đồng Lâm. Phương Hạ cùng Tô Minh Thắng đề xuất, hỗ trợ liên hệ Vương Đồng Lâm, nhưng là từ tháng trước bắt đầu, Tô gia liền liên lạc không được người này rồi.

Vương Đồng Lâm yêu cầu Phương Hạ chính mình nghĩ biện pháp đi tìm , bất quá —

"Vương Đồng Lâm là ai?" Từ trà lâu đi ra, Phương Hạ dùng bả vai đụng phải một chút Phù Cẩn, mở miệng hỏi.

"Chưa nghe nói qua." Phù Cẩn lắc đầu.

Phù Cẩn chưa nghe nói qua, kia liền không là giới huyền thuật đại nhân vật . Hy vọng không là bừa bãi vô danh tiểu nhân vật, như vậy tài năng từ Cảnh gia bên kia nghe được người này. Giới huyền thuật có tứ đại gia tộc rộng như vậy làm người biết thuật sĩ đại gia, cũng có tại trong vòng lăn lộn cả đời, về hưu đều không người nghe nói qua tiểu nhân vật. Muốn tìm người sau người như vậy, còn kém không nhiều lắm là mò kim đáy bể trình độ .

Nghĩ đến Cảnh gia, Phương Hạ không tự giác mà nhíu mày. Phù Cẩn có thể hóa thành thật thể bí mật đã bị tiết lộ đi ra ngoài, Cảnh gia hiện nay còn không có động tĩnh gì, không biết có phải hay không là đang suy nghĩ gì oai chủ ý. Lấy Cảnh gia mạng lưới tình báo, Cảnh gia người không có khả năng đến bây giờ còn không biết. Hơn nữa, Phù Cẩn từ tối hôm qua bắt đầu, sẽ thấy không hóa thành hồn thể quá, vẫn luôn lấy thật thể trạng thái đi theo hắn nơi nơi đi, F thị hiện tại lại tụ tập không ít giới huyền thuật người, liền tính Cảnh gia mạng lưới tình báo tê liệt , cũng sẽ không gây trở ngại bọn họ bắt được tin tức này.

Phương Hạ dấu không được chuyện, đối với Phù Cẩn hắn cũng không giấu sự, Tô gia phái xe là đưa bọn họ hồi khách sạn sau, Phương Hạ liền đem chính mình lo lắng cùng Phù Cẩn nói ra.

"Không cần lo lắng, bọn họ sẽ không làm như thế nào." Phù Cẩn an ủi.

Nhưng mà, Phù Cẩn an ủi cũng không có khởi đến tác dụng gì, Phương Hạ như trước lo lắng vô cùng.

Phù Cẩn cảm thấy chính mình trước kia thật là dẫn đường quá mức , hiện tại tại Phương Hạ trong mắt, hắn chính là tùy ý Cảnh gia lợi dụng yếu thế cô quỷ, hơn nữa cái này ấn tượng còn có hướng phía ăn sâu bén rễ phương hướng phát triển xu thế.

"Bọn họ sẽ không cần cầu ngươi hỗ trợ làm đặc biệt nguy hiểm sự?" Phương Hạ còn tại nói thầm.

"Bọn họ vì cái gì sẽ yêu cầu ta hỗ trợ làm đặc biệt nguy hiểm sự?" Phù Cẩn không là thực minh bạch Phương Hạ ăn khớp.

"Bọn họ cảm thấy có thật thể lệ quỷ rất lợi hại, chuyện gì cũng có thể làm, kết quả liền tự cho là đúng mà hố ngươi."

"... Sẽ không, bọn họ chỉ biết càng thêm kiêng kị ta mà thôi."

Phương Hạ: "Sau đó sẽ nghĩ biện pháp đem ngươi phong ấn đứng lên?"

Phù Cẩn: "... Ngươi đây là cùng ta có cừu?"

Phương Hạ: "Ta đây là hợp lý tưởng tượng..."

"Bọn họ năng lực còn phong ấn không ta", Phù Cẩn dắt Phương Hạ tay, hướng khách sạn thang máy đi, "Lời của ngươi còn có thể thử xem."

"Ta phong ấn ngươi làm gì thế?" Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng nói, "Đem ngươi phong ấn , ai theo giúp ta quá cả đời? Ngươi hôm nay rạng sáng mới đáp ứng làm ta thú ngươi ."

Tại cửa thang máy dừng bước lại, Phù Cẩn hơi hơi nắm chặt Phương Hạ tay, ánh mắt thật sâu mà nhìn cửa thang máy thượng ảnh ngược đi ra Phương Hạ, "Ngươi không phong ấn ta, không ngừng đời này, ngươi kiếp sau, kiếp sau sau nữa, ta đều sẽ đi tìm ngươi, đến lúc đó ngươi cũng không nên bị dọa khóc."

Phương Hạ cảm giác trên mặt vi nóng, cũng là nhìn cửa thang máy thượng Phù Cẩn ảnh ngược, hơi hơi nâng lên cằm, vẻ mặt khiêu khích nói: "Đến a! Ai sợ ai?"

Vương Đồng Lâm sự, Phương Hạ vốn tính toán trước Cố Dần bên kia hỏi một chút, lại phát hiện hắn mang theo Tần Phi xuất môn , đến buổi tối như trước chưa có trở về. Phương Hạ không có biện pháp, chỉ phải cấp Cảnh Trọng Chí gọi điện thoại hỏi ý kiến.

Đối với Phù Cẩn sự, Cảnh Trọng Chí chính là hỏi Phương Hạ hai câu, xác nhận chính mình thu được tin tức không có lầm sau, liền không lại hỏi nhiều, ngược lại trả lời Phương Hạ vấn đề.

Vương Đồng Lâm không phải bừa bãi vô danh người, Phương Hạ đề tên, Cảnh Trọng Chí liền lập tức cấp ra đáp án — người nọ không là người khác, đúng là Trâu Vô Mang đã từng nói qua , sang tân Huyền Ung phái dưỡng quỷ thuật pháp khí sư thúc. Cảnh Trọng Chí trước đi theo Trâu Vô Mang đến Huyền Ung phái đi tìm Vương Đồng Lâm, lại căn bản không gặp đến người.

Phương Hạ cúp điện thoại, cúi đầu trầm tư.

"Phù Cẩn, ngươi nói Vương Đồng Lâm có thể hay không cũng là Quỷ Tông môn người?" Phương Hạ ngồi ở khách sạn gian phòng phiêu cửa sổ thượng, ngẩng đầu nhìn đứng ở trước mặt mình Phù Cẩn, "Tô Văn cùng Quỷ Tông môn Mẫn Tiêu nhận thức, nhưng Mẫn Tiêu nhưng không có cùng Tô gia có bên ngoài thượng lui tới, mà Vương Đồng Lâm cùng Tô Văn có lui tới. Vương Đồng Lâm sang tân dưỡng quỷ thuật pháp khí, dùng kỳ thật là Quỷ Tông môn bùa. Nói không chừng Vương Đồng Lâm là Quỷ Tông môn giấu ở Huyền Ung phái người, đánh Tô gia mời trừ tà đại sư ngụy trang, chuyên môn phụ trách cùng Tô Văn liên hệ ?"

"Không là không có khả năng." Phù Cẩn đạo, "Bất quá, nếu Vương Đồng Lâm tại Huyền Ung phái bối phận so cao, nhập môn phái đã gần ba mươi năm, nếu hắn là Quỷ Tông môn người, kia Quỷ Tông môn cùng người hợp tác mưu đồ sự, ít nhất từ ba mươi năm trước mà bắt đầu . Như vậy dài lâu thời gian, lại chưa bao giờ có người phát hiện Quỷ Tông môn sở đồ vì sao, này liền có chút kỳ hoặc."

Phương Hạ tưởng tượng, quả thật như thế. Ba mươi năm như vậy dài lâu thời gian, nếu bọn họ sớm có ý đồ, lại chưa bao giờ có người phát giác, kia chỉ có hai loại khả năng.

Một là Quỷ Tông môn cùng bọn họ đồng mưu giả có giấu trời qua biển khả năng, hai là Quỷ Tông môn cùng bọn họ đồng mưu giả muốn làm chính là một chuyện nhỏ không đáng kể, căn bản không người đi chú ý.

— hai cái này hiển nhiên đều là không có khả năng phát sinh .

Người trước, bọn họ trong khoảng thời gian này truy tra tìm đến Mẫn Tiêu, còn phát hiện một cái sử dụng khôi lỗi thuật cao thủ, biết bọn họ cho nhau cấu kết cùng một chỗ, bọn họ giấu diếm năng lực hiển nhiên không đủ xuất thần nhập hóa.

Người sau, bọn họ khổ như vậy tâm cô nghệ mưu đồ bí mật, như thế nào cũng không giống là vì làm một chuyện nhỏ không đáng kể.

"Hơn nữa bọn họ tại tận lực mà tìm kiếm thầy phong thủy." Phù Cẩn bổ sung giải thích, "Giới huyền thuật người, nếu đơn thuần chỉ là muốn nhìn gia đình phong thuỷ, gia đình phong thuỷ không cần theo đuổi cực hạn, chính bọn hắn sở học có thể ứng đối. Bọn họ một khi thỉnh thầy phong thủy tham dự, kia tất nhiên sẽ có đại động tĩnh."

Cho nên, Vương Đồng Lâm hẳn không phải là Quỷ Tông môn xếp vào tại Huyền Ung phái trong người, cũng không quá có thể là Quỷ Tông môn người. Mặc dù như thế, Phương Hạ vẫn là quyết định ngày hôm sau đi tìm Trâu Vô Mang, trộm bọn họ môn phái pháp khí đồng thời, tại tìm hiểu một chút Vương Đồng Lâm sự.

Phương Hạ là như vậy kế hoạch , nhưng mà kế hoạch lại bị một cái thình lình xảy ra tin tức, chợt đánh gãy.

Cảnh gia người ra tay giết chết một người Huyền Ung phái đệ tử.

Việc này một xuất, Phương Hạ liền không cách nào đi tìm Trâu Vô Mang .

Nguyên bản Huyền Ung phái bị hoài nghi cùng Quỷ Tông môn có cấu kết, thế gia bên này phái người giám thị, cũng đã làm môn phái cùng thế gia nguyên bản không đối phó quan hệ căng thẳng . Hiện tại thuộc loại thế gia Cảnh gia, trực tiếp giết chết một người Huyền Ung phái đệ tử, kia căn căng thẳng huyền liền trực tiếp chặt đứt.

Môn phái giúp đỡ, mặt khác môn phái sôi nổi chỉ trích Cảnh gia, thuận thế thiên giận mặt khác thế gia, ý đồ nhân cơ hội phủ định thế gia tại giới huyền thuật địa phương vị. Mặt khác thế gia tưởng muốn không đếm xỉa đến, môn phái chiến hỏa cũng không lấy ý chí của bọn họ vi dời đi, vứt bỏ Cảnh gia không thể khiến cho bọn hắn bình yên, tự nhiên chỉ có thể cùng Cảnh gia đứng ở một cái chiến hào trong . Vì thế — môn phái cùng thế gia chi gian khói thuốc súng tràn ngập, hết sức căng thẳng.

Huyền Ung phái đã cùng Cảnh gia kết thù, trên danh nghĩa Cảnh gia Phương Hạ lại tìm tới cửa đi, chỉ biết bị Huyền Ung môn đám người khởi công chi. Huyền Ung môn hiện tại chính là một viên bom, thế gia chính là điểm kíp nổ ngọn lửa, mà Cảnh gia người chính là đốt đến tối vượng kia một đám ngọn lửa.

Nhưng mà, kia Huyền Ung phái đệ tử tử chính là một cái bắt đầu.

Ra tay giết hại Huyền Ung phái đệ tử Cảnh gia người, tại quốc gia đặc thù hình án cục tham gia trao quyền hạ, bị địa phương cảnh sát tạm giữ. Tại tạm giữ bắt giữ sau ngày kế rạng sáng, vị kia Cảnh gia người tại trại tạm giam quỷ dị tử vong.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

— Phù Cẩn: Bọn họ năng lực còn phong ấn không ta, lời của ngươi còn có thể thử xem.

Phương Hạ: Đại phong ấn thuật!

Phù Cẩn phối hợp không động.

Phương Hạ phi thân đẩy ngã.

Tác giả: ... Các ngươi chơi đến cao hứng liền hảo.

Đệ 80 chương ngẫu hứng chi làm 04

Pháp y kiểm tra, vị kia Cảnh gia người là trên người không có bất luận cái gì miệng vết thương, chỉ có trên cổ có rõ ràng bị người kháp quá dấu vết, nguyên nhân chết cũng đúng là hít thở không thông mà chết.

Nhưng là, cảnh sát nhiều lần xem xét giam giữ trong phòng theo dõi phương pháp ghi hình, người chết tại giam giữ thất trong lúc, cũng không bất luận kẻ nào tiến vào quá quan áp thất. Rạng sáng thời gian, người chết ngồi ở ghế trên bắt đầu kịch liệt giãy dụa, giống như bị một đôi vô hình tay kháp trụ cổ. Chờ đến cảnh sát trách nhiệm nhân viên vội vàng tới rồi, người chết đã đình chỉ hô hấp, khẩn cấp cứu giúp cũng không có thể vãn hồi tánh mạng của hắn.

Cảnh gia người sát hại Huyền Ung phái đệ tử, vốn là môn phái chiếm lý kêu gào. Nhưng này Cảnh gia người vừa chết, chết kiểu này lại như thế quỷ dị, hư hư thực thực trong giới huyền thuật người đã hạ thủ. Mà trong giới huyền thuật ai có khả năng nhất đối người này xuống tay, tựa hồ cũng không cần làm rất nhiều tự hỏi.

Vì thế, trong giới huyền thuật gió hướng chợt thay đổi, thế gia một mực chắc chắn là Huyền Ung phái trả thù, thái độ biến đến cường ngạnh đứng lên. Môn phái cùng thế gia gian nhất thời giương cung bạt kiếm, giới huyền thuật khói thuốc súng tràn ngập.

"Vị kia chết ở giam giữ thất, cũng không có trực tiếp chứng cớ nói là Huyền Ung phái động tay, chỉ có thể nói Huyền Ung phái hiềm nghi lớn nhất đi?" Phương Hạ nâng hàm dưới, nhìn đối diện Cảnh Triêu Lâm nói rằng.

Phương Hạ không muốn rời đi F thị, nhưng bởi vì Cảnh gia người sát hại Huyền Ung phái đệ tử một chuyện, Huyền Ung phái đối Cảnh gia người địch ý chưa từng có tăng vọt, mà F thị lại là Huyền Ung phái chủ yếu nơi sở tại, hiện nay vẫn là môn phái cùng thế gia tranh chấp chủ chiến tràng. Vi bảo đảm an toàn của hắn, Cảnh Lập Kiệt cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm đã bị Cảnh Trọng Chí khiển đến F thị, cấp Phương Hạ làm bảo tiêu. Phương Hạ dù sao đỉnh Cảnh gia người thừa kế danh hiệu, hơn nữa Cảnh gia còn tìm không xuất có thể thay thế Phương Hạ trấn phong Phù Cẩn người, Cảnh Trọng Chí tự nhiên không hy vọng Phương Hạ có cái gì ngoài ý muốn.

Đương nhiên, có Phù Cẩn đi theo, Phương Hạ bản nhân ngoài ý muốn khả năng tính không cao, Cảnh Trọng Chí chủ yếu vẫn là sợ Phương Hạ gặp phải điểm cái gì phiền toái làm hắn thu thập. Cảnh gia hiện tại đã đủ loạn , hắn tuyệt không yêu cầu Phương Hạ cho hắn vội trung thêm phiền.

Ngày hôm qua chạng vạng, Cảnh Lập Kiệt cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm liền đến F thị, liền dẫn Phương Hạ thay đổi khách sạn. Hiện tại, bọn họ đang ngồi ở tân đổi khách sạn tầng cao nhất trà nhà ăn ăn ngọ trà.

Tầng cao nhất trà nhà ăn, ngồi ở bên cửa sổ, có được trống trải tầm nhìn, cùng người yêu đồng thời ăn ngọ trà, là một loại lãng mạn hưởng thụ, nhưng tiền đề là đối diện không có hai ngọn chói mắt bóng đèn.

"Quả thật không có chứng cớ có thể trực tiếp thuyết minh là Huyền Ung phái người động tay, chính là thế gia bên này yêu cầu lấy cớ này, làm cho bọn họ tại đạo lý thượng thoạt nhìn không để ý tới mệt mà thôi." Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Phương Hạ giải thích , dư quang lại theo bản năng mà phiêu hướng Phương Hạ bên người Phù Cẩn.

Tuy rằng đến trước liền nhận được Phù Cẩn có thể hóa xuất thật thể tin tức, cũng cho chính mình làm tâm lý kiến thiết, nhưng là hiện tại ngồi ở Phù Cẩn đối diện, nhìn hắn thật thể bộ dáng, Cảnh Triêu Lâm vẫn là nhịn không được có chút sợ hãi cùng khẩn trương. Bọn họ cùng Phương Hạ cái này bán nói ra gia không giống, quen thuộc quỷ hồn khác nhau, rõ ràng có thật thể lệ quỷ là một cái như thế nào đáng sợ tồn tại, mặc dù Phù Cẩn thoạt nhìn hoàn toàn không có ác ý, bọn họ nhận tri như trước sẽ rõ ràng mà nói cho bọn hắn biết, đối phương có bao nhiêu nguy hiểm.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm tầm mắt không dám tại Phù Cẩn trên người dừng lại, hắn thu hồi tầm mắt lại trộm nhìn thoáng qua bên cạnh Cảnh Lập Kiệt. Cảnh Lập Kiệt trên mặt vẫn là nhất quán không kiên nhẫn, nhưng tư thế ngồi thân hình lại rất đến thẳng tắp, hiển nhiên cũng tại khẩn trương. Nhìn đến Cảnh Lập Kiệt như thế, Cảnh Triêu Lâm thoáng thả lỏng đi một tí, tiếp tục cùng Phương Hạ giải thích thế gia cùng môn phái ở giữa thế cục.

"Giới huyền thuật người cho nhau mưu hại sự, từ trước liền có không ít, nhưng đều không có trở thành môn phái cùng thế gia tranh đấu ngòi nổ, đó là bởi vì thời cơ không thói quen, hoặc là thụ hại phương phân lượng không đủ. Lúc này đây môn phái triệu tập không ít người có năng lực nhập phái, môn phái có lo lắng, người bị hại lại là Huyền Ung phái loại này đại phái đệ tử, tăng thêm sát hại vị kia Huyền Ung phái đệ tử người vẫn là tứ đại trong gia tộc người, thỏa mãn thích hợp mâu thuẫn bùng nổ điều kiện." Cảnh Triêu Lâm đạo, "Giới huyền thuật tầng chót vẫn luôn là thế gia người, điểm ấy môn phái người lại đoàn kết, cũng vô pháp lay động. Bọn họ rất rõ ràng, cho nên bọn họ cũng thực thông minh, lần này bọn họ tập trung công kích chúng ta Cảnh gia. Chúng ta Cảnh gia ngã xuống, có thể đối thế gia trận doanh tạo thành không tiểu nhân đả kích, cấp toàn bộ thế gia trận doanh khiêu cái chỗ hổng."

"Môn phái cùng thế gia tranh chấp, tranh chính là tập thể ích lợi, ai bị giết , ai lại chết, chân tướng như thế nào, kỳ thật không bao nhiêu người quan tâm."

Phương Hạ bĩu môi, hắn đối này đó ngươi tranh ta đấu quanh quanh quẩn quẩn không có hứng thú, nghe chỉ cảm thấy choáng váng đầu. Bất quá —

"Ta nghe Cố Dần nói, có người ở sau lưng thôi động môn phái cùng thế gia ở giữa tranh đấu, nói không chừng lần này xung đột bùng nổ, cũng là bị người vi thôi động ."

Phương Hạ vừa nói, một bên lấy dĩa ăn xoa khởi cái đĩa thượng bánh ngọt, cắn một cái, cảm giác hương vị thập phần hảo, lập tức tam hạ hai cái mà đem kia tiểu khối bánh ngọt nhét vào miệng.

"Cố Dần? Cố gia người thừa kế?" Cảnh Triêu Lâm sửng sốt, sau đó nhíu mày, nếu là người khác nói , kia còn chưa tính, nhưng đó là Cố gia người thừa kế, hơn phân nửa có cái gì phát hiện, mới có thể nói ra nói như vậy, "Đa tạ nhắc nhở, quay đầu lại ta đi cùng gia chủ nói một tiếng."

"Tạ liền không cần, các ngươi có thể đừng đánh bảo hộ danh nghĩa đi theo ta sao?" Phương Hạ đem tiểu ngân xoa đặt ở không chén đĩa thượng, đổ lên một bên.

"Đây là gia chủ mệnh lệnh." Cảnh Lập Kiệt mở miệng nói, "Ngươi nếu nguyện ý rời đi F thị, chúng ta có thể không đi theo ngươi."

Phương Hạ khẽ hừ một tiếng, đối Cảnh Lập Kiệt đề nghị thờ ơ.

Hắn làm sao có thể ở cái này mấu chốt thượng hiện tại ly khai F thị?

Tại sư phụ hắn qua đời Thái Hợp sơn chân núi, phát hiện hầu móng vuốt chủ nhân — Mẫn Tiêu tại F thị hiện thân , tuy rằng lấy Mẫn Tiêu thuyết pháp, kia hầu móng vuốt tựa hồ là hắn đồng lõa mang đi Thái Hợp sơn , chân chính hại chết sư phụ hắn hung thủ có thể là Mẫn Tiêu đồng lõa. Nhưng so với đi tìm vị kia thân phận không rõ đồng lõa, theo Mẫn Tiêu này điều manh mối tìm, hiển nhiên càng vì đáng tin.

Hơn nữa, hắn đã thông qua Tô Văn nhận thức Mẫn Tiêu này điều tuyến, thông qua Tô gia, biết Huyền Ung phái Vương Đồng Lâm, khả năng cũng cùng Mẫn Tiêu bên kia có quan. Mà Vương Đồng Lâm so với không biết tung tích Mẫn Tiêu cùng Tô Văn, liền hảo tìm nhiều. Đương nhiên, hiện nay thế cục, Phương Hạ không cách nào trực tiếp chạy tới Huyền Ung phái tìm người. Nhưng này sao nhiều manh mối tại F thị, Phương Hạ là vô luận như thế nào đều không có khả năng như vậy rời đi .

Cảnh Lập Kiệt còn muốn nói điều gì, đã thấy Phù Cẩn đột nhiên có động tác — chỉ thấy hắn bưng lên trước mặt mình kia một tiểu điệp bánh ngọt, phóng tới Phương Hạ trước mặt, thấp giọng làm Phương Hạ ăn.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt mặt lộ vẻ khiếp sợ, trong nháy mắt quên chính mình muốn nói gì, chỉ có thể trừng hai mắt, nhìn Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn nói nhỏ hai câu, sau đó ăn xong rồi Phù Cẩn kia điệp bánh ngọt.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm cũng đồng dạng là kinh ngạc không thôi, Phù Cẩn đối Phương Hạ thái độ đặc biệt bọn họ biết, nhưng loại này đem mình cái ăn tặng cho Phương Hạ — tuy rằng Phù Cẩn không cần ăn cái gì, nhưng làm như vậy, như trước làm người có loại nói không nên lời cổ quái cảm.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm lâm vào khiếp sợ, không thể tự kềm chế, trong lúc nhất thời không có tiếng vang, Phương Hạ cũng mặc kệ bọn họ, hai ba miếng đem bánh ngọt ăn luôn, đem ngân xoa một ném, mở miệng hỏi bọn họ: "Cảnh Trọng Chí cái gì thời điểm đến?"

"Đại khái chạng vạng hơn năm giờ bộ dáng..." Cảnh Triêu Lâm hoàn hồn.

"Còn có hơn một giờ." Phương Hạ nhìn thoáng qua trên điện thoại di động thời gian, sau đó đứng dậy, "Ta đi trước gian phòng nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát."

Nhìn theo Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn sóng vai đi xa, Cảnh Lập Kiệt cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm cho nhau nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt trầm mặc một lát, giật giật khóe miệng, mở miệng hỏi: "Ngươi có không cảm thấy bọn họ ở chung có chút kỳ quái."

Cảnh Triêu Lâm gật gật đầu, "Có."

Cảnh Lập Kiệt: "Nhưng lại không thể nói rõ là lạ ở chỗ nào."

Cảnh Triêu Lâm tiếp gật đầu, "Ân."

Cảnh Lập Kiệt: "Ngươi có thể nói điểm hữu dụng sao?"

Cảnh Triêu Lâm: "Không thể nói rõ đến."

Cảnh Lập Kiệt: "..."

Cảnh Trọng Chí đến F thị, là tới điều tra chết ở giam giữ thất vị kia Cảnh gia người nguyên nhân chết . Người khác có thể không quan tâm chân tướng, nhưng Cảnh Trọng Chí không được, hắn là Cảnh gia gia chủ, hiện tại tộc nhân ngoài ý muốn tử vong, hắn đến cấp trong tộc người một cái minh xác công đạo.

Cảnh Trọng Chí đến F thị, liền sẽ đi địa phương cảnh cục giam giữ thất nhìn hiện tượng, Phương Hạ chờ hắn là muốn cùng đi nhìn xem tình huống, hy vọng có thể đủ hỗ trợ tra ra chân tướng. Đương nhiên, hắn điểm xuất phát cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí cũng không giống nhau, hắn cũng không có làm Cảnh gia người thừa kế phân kia ý thức trách nhiệm, chính là Cảnh gia nhân hòa Huyền Ung phái đệ tử tử, có thể là phía sau màn thôi động thế gia cùng môn phái mâu thuẫn người nọ bút tích, mà người nọ khả năng chính là Mẫn Tiêu đồng bạn — vị kia tinh thông khôi lỗi thuật, cũng đem hầu móng vuốt mang đi Thái Hợp sơn người.

Chỉ cần khả năng cùng sư phụ hắn nhấc lên quan hệ manh mối, Phương Hạ cũng không muốn bỏ qua.

Cảnh Trọng Chí tại chạng vạng năm giờ không đến, liền đến Phương Hạ bọn họ sở tại khách sạn. Phương Hạ cùng hắn đề xuất cùng đi cảnh cục, Cảnh Trọng Chí không có phản đối.

Cảnh Trọng Chí làm Cảnh Lập Kiệt cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm ở lại khách sạn, mang theo Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đi xuống lầu, thượng chờ ở cửa khách sạn một chiếc xe.

Xe là một chiếc phổ thông xe riêng, tại F thị taxi đi thuê , lái xe là theo Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng đi đến Vương Kha.

Cảnh Trọng Chí ngồi vào phó giá thất, Phương Hạ đi theo Phù Cẩn ngồi vào phía sau xe tòa sau, mới chú ý tới lái xe là người quen.

Vương Kha từ sau thị kính trông được đến Phương Hạ ngoài ý muốn biểu tình, quay đầu hướng hắn giải thích: "Cảnh lão phu nhân làm ta đi qua đến xem tình huống."

Phương Hạ giật mình.

Đã đối, Cảnh gia người đã xảy ra chuyện, Cảnh Văn Thu tất nhiên sẽ không ngồi yên không lý đến.

Vương Kha nói xong, tầm mắt liền chuyển đến Phương Hạ bên cạnh vị trí, hỏi dò: "Phù Cẩn tiên sinh?"

Phù Cẩn ngước mắt nhìn hắn một cái, khẽ gật đầu, xem như tiếp đón.

Vương Kha có chút khẩn trương mà cùng Phù Cẩn hỏi thăm, mới quay đầu đi phát động xe, hướng phía cảnh cục phương hướng mở ra.

Cảnh cục cửa nhà có hai người sớm chờ ở nơi đó, hai cái đều là Phương Hạ người quen.

Một cái là Trần Minh, quốc gia đội trưởng đội điều tra đặc thù hình án cục, chuyên môn phụ trách điều tra trong giới huyền thuật phát sinh hình sự án kiện, Phương Hạ cùng hắn tại C thị, bởi vì Ngô Trường Tống sự kiện gặp qua.

Quốc gia đặc thù hình án cục tại Huyền Ung phái đệ tử bị giết hại khi, liền đã tham dự án tử, cho nên nhìn đến Trần Minh xuất hiện tại nơi này, Phương Hạ cũng không ngoài ý muốn, hắn ngoài ý muốn chính là đứng ở Trần Minh bên cạnh, lười biếng mà tựa vào cảnh cục phòng thường trực tường ngoài bên cạnh nam nhân.

Nam nhân kia không là người khác, đúng là tại Mã Quảng Bình tang sự sau khi kết thúc, rời đi Thước Sơn quan, mất đi liên hệ Đinh Minh, Phương Hạ nhị sư huynh.

— hắn nhị sư huynh tại sao lại xuất hiện ở nơi này?

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ dùng sức hoảng Đinh Minh: Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này!

Đinh Minh: Học ngươi, đổi nghề. Sư huynh của ngươi ta bây giờ là nhân viên công vụ .

Đệ 81 chương ngẫu hứng chi làm 05

Vương Kha đem xe đứng ở cảnh cục cửa chỗ đậu xe thượng, Phương Hạ giành trước một bước xuống xe.

Trần Minh tiến lên đón, vừa định mở miệng chào hỏi, ai tưởng Phương Hạ trực tiếp từ bên cạnh hắn chạy quá, ngăn lại chậm rãi mà cùng tại phía sau hắn Đinh Minh.

"Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?" Phương Hạ trừng Đinh Minh hỏi.

"Ngươi cái gì ngươi? Gọi sư huynh." Đinh Minh đưa tay, đạn một chút Phương Hạ cái trán, mới không nhanh không chậm mà trả lời: "Ta bồi đội trưởng Trần đến tra án."

"Ngươi tra án?" Phương Hạ cao thấp đánh giá Đinh Minh, vẻ mặt nghi ngờ.

"Không được sao? Sư huynh của ngươi ta hiện tại chính là quốc gia đội viên đội đặc thù hình án cục, nhân viên công vụ, lợi hại đi?" Đinh Minh nói xong, đưa tay ôm lấy Phương Hạ cổ, mang người chuyển nửa vòng, đi đến Trần Minh trước mặt, "Đến, cho ngươi giới thiệu một chút, đây là ta lãnh đạo, quốc gia đội trưởng đội điều tra đặc thù hình án cục, Trần Minh."

"Ta nhận thức, trước có gặp qua." Phương Hạ hướng Trần Minh vươn tay, cùng đối phương lung tung lắc lắc.

Khi nói chuyện, Phù Cẩn cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí đã đã đi tới, Vương Kha đi theo cuối cùng.

Trần Minh đi lên cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí chào hỏi, Phù Cẩn thì đem tầm mắt chuyển hướng Phương Hạ bên kia, dừng ở Đinh Minh khoát lên Phương Hạ trên vai cái tay kia.

Đinh Minh nhìn qua một bộ lười biếng bộ dáng, lại ngoài ý muốn mẫn cảm cảnh giác, Phù Cẩn tầm mắt mới vừa ở trên người hắn nhất đốn, hắn liền nghiêng đầu nhìn lại đây.

Đối thượng Phù Cẩn thản nhiên ánh mắt, Đinh Minh đầu tiên là bị đối phương cực hạn dung nhan chấn đắc sửng sốt, sau đó phút chốc thu hồi khoát lên Phương Hạ trên vai tay, tiếp lộ ra vẻ mặt mờ mịt.

Không sai a! Hắn tiểu sư đệ bả vai, hắn như thế nào liền đáp vô cùng? Nhưng đối phương vừa mới ánh mắt kia, đúng là tại cảnh cáo hắn không cần bắt tay khoát lên Phương Hạ đầu vai. Người kia là ai a? Còn quản hắn đáp nhà mình tiểu sư đệ bả vai ? !

Đinh Minh nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, muốn hỏi theo dõi hắn nhìn người nọ là ai, lại phát hiện Phương Hạ đã không tại bên cạnh hắn, chính điên điên mà hướng phía kia dung nhan cực thịnh nam nhân chạy tới.

Đinh Minh: "..."

Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng Trần Minh nói hai câu nói, hắn không có giới thiệu Phù Cẩn thân phận, Trần Minh cũng liền nhiều nhìn thoáng qua, chỉ cho là Cảnh Trọng Chí mang đến giúp đỡ, liền mang người hướng phía cảnh cục giam giữ thất đi đến.

Tối hôm qua giá trị ban cảnh sát nhân dân tại giam giữ cửa phòng khẩu chờ, hắn hai mắt mang theo rõ ràng tơ máu, hôm nay rạng sáng Cảnh gia người tại giam giữ thất tử vong sau, hắn đi theo đến tiếp sau liên tiếp điều tra, đã vượt qua 24 giờ không chợp mắt .

Cảnh sát nhân dân mang theo Trần Minh đoàn người đi vào giam giữ thất, dẫn người đi tối hôm qua giam giữ Cảnh gia người kia gian.

Trần Minh ý bảo cảnh sát nhân dân mở cửa ra, cảnh sát nhân dân lấy cái chìa khóa mở cửa.

Trần Minh từ lúc mở cửa trước tránh ra, nhìn về phía Cảnh Trọng Chí. Cảnh Trọng Chí cái thứ nhất cất bước đi vào giam giữ thất, Phương Hạ theo sát sau đó, Đinh Minh chậm rãi mà cùng tại Phương Hạ phía sau, những người khác đứng ở bên ngoài chờ.

"Đội trưởng Trần, đây là đang làm cái gì?" Cảnh sát nhân dân nhìn tại giam giữ bên trong phòng đảo quanh ba người, thấu đi qua nhỏ giọng hỏi Trần Minh.

"Hiện trường khám tra." Trần Minh tay cắm vào túi quần, sờ soạng một chút hộp thuốc lá, lại buông ra.

Cảnh sát nhân dân vẻ mặt dấu chấm hỏi, Trần Minh nhưng không có giải thích cho hắn ý tứ.

Kia Cảnh gia người bị kháp trụ cổ hít thở không thông mà chết, trên cổ lưu lại rõ ràng dấu tay, nhưng này dấu tay không phải thuộc loại người chết, mà là thuộc loại hung thủ . Nhưng này Cảnh gia người tử vong trước, theo dõi chứng minh, không có bất cứ người nào tiến vào hoặc tiếp cận theo dõi thất, hung thủ không phải người, kia cũng chỉ có thể là những cái đó người thường nhìn không thấy đồ vật . Nếu là thật sự là cái loại này đồ vật sát hại kia Cảnh gia người, kia hiện trường liền sẽ lưu lại âm khí, chỉ cần không tiến hành trừ tà, ngắn hạn sẽ không tiêu tán.

Cảnh Trọng Chí ba người đi vào, kiểm tra chính là hiện trường lưu lại âm khí.

Không đến một phút đồng hồ, ba người lục tục đi ra giam giữ thất.

Trần Minh nhìn về phía cuối cùng đi ra Đinh Minh, Đinh Minh nhún vai, trực tiếp nhìn về phía Cảnh Trọng Chí, "Ta am hiểu không là loại sự tình này, vẫn là thỉnh Cảnh gia gia chủ cho chúng ta một cái xác định đáp án đi."

"Rất ít, nhưng vẫn là lưu lại một chút." Cảnh Trọng Chí nói rằng, "Nhìn theo dõi phương pháp ghi hình đi."

Đoàn người lại đi theo dõi thất, theo dõi phương pháp ghi hình liền cùng cảnh sát trước nói nhất dạng, không người có người tiếp cận hoặc tiến vào giam giữ thất, người chết ngồi ở ghế trên, liều mạng giãy dụa một đoạn thời gian, sau đó hít thở không thông ngã xuống đất. Sau đó trách nhiệm cảnh sát nhân dân tới rồi cứu giúp, nhưng cuối cùng cứu giúp không có hiệu quả tử vong.

Nhìn hoàn theo dõi phương pháp ghi hình, Phương Hạ đoàn người cơ bản có thể khẳng định, đây là giới huyền thuật người, thao túng ác quỷ hành hung. Phổ thông quỷ hồn đối với người sống, là vô pháp hoàn thành vật lý thượng công kích , chỉ có bị thuật sĩ thao túng quỷ hồn, thông qua mỗ ta thuật pháp, tài năng bày ra trong thời gian ngắn vật lý công kích hiệu quả. Huyền Ung phái đại phái dưỡng quỷ thuật, hoàn toàn có năng lực làm được.

Nhưng là, không có chứng cớ, lưu lại tại giam giữ trong phòng âm khí quá ít, căn bản không đủ để hoàn thành truy tung. Hơn nữa, người thao túng thực khả năng sau đó làm kia quỷ hồn tán hồn, liền tính có thể truy tung cũng truy tung không tới.

Bất quá, kia chết ở giam giữ thất Cảnh gia người hồn phách đâu? Phương Hạ thấu đi qua, nhỏ giọng hỏi Cảnh Trọng Chí.

"Tìm không thấy, hơn phân nửa là không tại." Cảnh Trọng Chí bình tĩnh mặt đạo.

Phương Hạ lui về Phù Cẩn bên cạnh, nhíu mày trầm tư.

"Làm sao vậy?" Phù Cẩn cúi đầu nhìn hắn, nhỏ giọng hỏi.

"Ta cảm thấy kia Cảnh gia người khả năng không là Huyền Ung phái người sát ." Phương Hạ lại đi Phù Cẩn bên cạnh xê dịch, cùng hắn bả vai sóng vai, gạt ra đứng, "Nếu như thật là Huyền Ung phái người động tay, vi báo thù bọn họ, còn có thể lãnh tĩnh lý trí mà xử lý rụng Cảnh gia người hồn phách, lấy này che dấu chân tướng sao? Đương nhiên, cũng không bài trừ Huyền Ung phái đối Cảnh gia người hận thấu xương, tưởng muốn hắn hồn phi phách tán."

"Từ vừa mới chúng ta nhìn những cái đó manh mối đến xem, vô luận là giam giữ trong phòng âm khí cực nhỏ lưu lại, vẫn là này giống như cố ý làm theo dõi chụp đến , Cảnh gia người quỷ dị tử vong quá trình, đều giống như tại che dấu có thể truy tra manh mối, nhưng lại tại nói cho chúng ta biết án tử là trong giới huyền thuật phạm nhân hạ , không biết là thực mâu thuẫn sao? Thật muốn che dấu chân tướng, hung thủ hoàn toàn có thể làm được không cho Cảnh gia người bị chết như vậy quỷ dị."

"Ngươi nói là, có người tại tận lực giá họa Huyền Ung phái?" Phù Cẩn đạo.

Phương Hạ gật gật đầu, "Nếu như là Huyền Ung phái động tay, bọn họ cũng không tất yếu làm dư thừa che dấu. Cái này độ cao mẫn cảm thời kì, chỉ cần biết rằng kia Cảnh gia người vừa chết, cơ bản đều sẽ hướng Huyền Ung phái bên kia tưởng."

Nhìn hoàn theo dõi, cảnh sát lại điều ra đối kia Cảnh gia người thẩm vấn ký lục.

Kia Cảnh gia người lấy đao giết chết Huyền Ung phái đệ tử, chứng cớ vô cùng xác thực. Quốc gia đặc thù hình án cục tham gia, chỉ là bởi vì hắn là Cảnh gia người, yêu cầu tại đặc thù hình án cục lập hồ sơ, bên này cảnh sát cũng là tại bắt người trở về cùng ngày, liền tiến hành thẩm vấn. Nhưng mà, tại thẩm vấn ký lục thượng, kia Cảnh gia người là thề thốt phủ nhận chính mình giết người, tự xưng hoàn toàn không biết xảy ra chuyện gì.

Lúc ấy cảnh sát cảm thấy hắn là tại giả ngây giả dại, mà hiện tại tại Phương Hạ bọn họ xem ra, cũng là có thể xác định, có người ở sau lưng cố ý khơi mào Huyền Ung phái cùng Cảnh gia mâu thuẫn. Hoặc là hẳn là dùng Cố Dần thuyết pháp, có người tại tăng lên giới huyền thuật môn phái cùng thế gia gian mâu thuẫn, mà liền hiện tại xem ra, người nọ là đã thành công .

Bọn họ này đó phát hiện, có thể nhìn đến phía sau màn người nọ thân ảnh, nhưng đối Huyền Ung phái người đến nói, lại chính là nói xạo , bởi vì bọn họ là xác xác thật thật thấy được Cảnh gia người sát hại Huyền Ung phái đệ tử. Huyền Ung phái sẽ không tin tưởng, môn phái bên kia như trước sẽ thừa cơ mà lên, môn phái cùng thế gia gian khói thuốc súng sẽ không như vậy bình ổn.

Cảnh Trọng Chí đi theo Trần Minh đi cảnh cục cục trưởng văn phòng, thảo luận hậu kỳ điều tra cùng phối hợp.

Kia Cảnh gia người tử, không là người thường bút tích, cái này hoàn toàn thuộc loại đặc thù hình án cục công tác phạm trù . Mà Cảnh Trọng Chí làm Cảnh gia gia chủ, chuyện này hắn tất nhiên muốn tra đến nước rút đá lộ, xem như cùng đặc thù hình án cục tạm thời đạt thành hợp tác chung nhận thức.

Phương Hạ đi theo Đinh Minh đi ra cảnh cục hành chính đại lâu, hướng phía một bên yên lặng bồn hoa chỗ đi đến, hiển nhiên là nói ra suy nghĩ của mình. Vương Kha sẽ không có theo sau, ở lại hành chính đại lâu khu nghỉ ngơi chờ. Phù Cẩn cũng là đi theo Phương Hạ phía sau, đi theo cùng đi đến bồn hoa biên.

Đi đến bồn hoa bên cạnh đại lâu chỗ bóng tối, Đinh Minh dừng bước lại, xoay người lại, khó hiểu mà nhìn thoáng qua cùng tới Phù Cẩn, cấp Phương Hạ đệ một cái ánh mắt nghi hoặc.

— người này như thế nào theo kịp ?

"Không có việc gì, chính mình người." Phương Hạ há mồm liền đạo.

Đinh Minh: "..." Ai cùng hắn bản thân người a? Người này hắn đều không biết! Chỉ biết cái tên!

Thấy Phương Hạ hoàn toàn không đuổi người đi ý tứ, Đinh Minh cũng không nói cái gì nữa. Nếu Phương Hạ nói là người một nhà, vậy hắn cũng liền không như thế nào cũng không yên tâm .

Đinh Minh thân thể thoáng ngửa ra sau, dựa lưng vào trên tường, lại từ trong túi tiền lấy ra một gói thuốc lá, điêu tại miệng điểm thượng.

"Ngươi như thế nào vào đặc thù hình án cục?" Phương Hạ nhìn Đinh Minh, chính sắc hỏi.

Đinh Minh phun ra một điếu thuốc, đem cái bật lửa cùng hộp thuốc lá nhét lại túi, đối với Phương Hạ cười nói: "Bởi vì ta cùng đội trưởng Trần hữu duyên, ngươi xem hắn gọi Trần Minh, ta kêu Đinh Minh, đôi ta tên nhất dạng, thượng thiên đã định trước chúng ta muốn tại một cái đơn vị công tác."

"Như vậy hữu duyên, các ngươi như thế nào không kết hôn lĩnh chứng đi?" Phương Hạ cười lạnh một tiếng, đối Đinh Minh bậy bạ trả lời lại một cách mỉa mai.

"Khụ! Khụ khụ khụ khụ..." Đinh Minh bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, một điếu thuốc sặc vào khí quản, vội vàng đem điêu tại miệng yên sở trường thượng, cong thắt lưng ho khan.

Phương Hạ ôm cánh tay nhìn hắn khụ.

"Ta nhận thua." Đinh Minh hoãn lại đây, đứng thẳng thân thể, lần nữa đem kẹp tại chỉ gian yên điêu tại miệng, "Không là chỉ có ngươi tưởng cấp sư phụ một cái công đạo, ta cũng là sư phụ đồ đệ. Ta không có giống Cảnh gia như vậy phương pháp, nhưng hoàn hảo đi theo sư phụ học mấy tay phong thuỷ, miễn cưỡng có thể trà trộn vào đặc thù hình án cục. Như thế nào? Còn liền hứa ngươi tra, không cho ta cũng tra?"

Phương Hạ nhíu mày, "Này rất nguy hiểm."

"Biết." Đinh Minh hút điếu thuốc, phun ra vòng khói, "Nhưng là ta liền tính không tra sư phụ sự, sát hại sư phụ người nói bất định ngày nào đó cũng sẽ tìm tới ta."

"Có ý tứ gì?" Phương Hạ sửng sốt, sau đó hỏi.

"Ta là thầy phong thủy a!" Đinh Minh đối Phương Hạ cười cười, "Đại sư huynh thiên phú không hảo, ngươi thiên phú hảo sư phụ lại không có ý định cho ngươi tiến giới huyền thuật, cho nên cuối cùng sư phụ kia thân bản lĩnh, đều làm ta học ."

Phương Hạ sửng sốt.

Đinh Minh thay đổi đề tài, "Sát hại sư phụ người nọ, hơn phân nửa là đang tìm lợi hại thầy phong thủy, ngươi hẳn là nhiều ít cũng có chút phát hiện đi?"

Phương Hạ gật đầu, nhìn Đinh Minh lười biếng bộ dáng, lại biết chính mình là không cách nào khuyên hắn đi trở về. Thoáng chần chờ sau đó, Phương Hạ mở miệng nói chính mình bên này phát hiện.

"F thị Tô gia tổ tiên vong hồn, kia gọi Tô Văn khi còn sống cũng là thầy phong thủy, Quỷ Tông môn Mẫn Tiêu mang đi hắn khi, minh xác đề cập qua cần dùng đến hắn. Sát hại sư phụ người, cùng Mẫn Tiêu phải là cộng đồng mưu cầu cái gì đồng lõa."

"Đội trưởng Trần trước tiếp một cái án tử, tại C thị chết vào Quỷ Tông môn lấy hồn thuật người, đã từng cũng là thầy phong thủy." Đinh Minh nói rằng.

"Ngươi nói Ngô Trường Tống?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Ngươi có biết a!" Đinh Minh ngoài ý muốn.

"Ta nhận thức hắn." Chính là không biết lão nhân kia đã từng là một cái thầy phong thủy.

Hai người đơn giản giao lưu hoàn trên tay mình tình báo, nói chuyện coi như kết thúc, Đinh Minh tầm mắt chuyển đến vẫn luôn không ra tiếng Phù Cẩn trên người.

"Ta có thể hỏi một chút vị này Phù Cẩn tiên sinh rốt cuộc là gì của ngươi sao?" Đinh Minh đối Phương Hạ cùng người này quan hệ vẫn là rất tò mò , Phương Hạ nhìn cùng người này quan hệ rất thân mật, nhưng lại cùng bằng hữu gian thân mật không quá nhất dạng.

"Ta người yêu." Phương Hạ không e dè mà trả lời.

"Gì?" Đinh Minh ngậm yên, vẻ mặt phản ứng không kịp biểu tình.

Phương Hạ xoay người, nhéo Phù Cẩn vạt áo, tại Phù Cẩn trên môi hôn một cái, quay đầu hướng Đinh Minh nói rằng: "Chính là loại quan hệ này."

Đinh Minh điêu tại miệng một nửa thuốc lá rớt xuống dưới, tại lộ đầu gối quần đùi sừng thượng một khái, lăn đến hắn tiểu thối thượng, đốt cháy một mảnh chân mao sau, bị nóng đến nhảy dựng lên, xoay thân cả người dán tại đại lâu trên vách tường, coi như một cái lớn hào thằn lằn.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Phù Cẩn, ta rốt cục xuất quỹ !

Phù Cẩn: Ân, ngươi làm được thực hảo.

Đinh Minh: Bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng nổ đạn cùng cẩu lương! Còn có thể không thể để cho người hảo hảo trừu hoàn một điếu thuốc ?

Đệ 82 chương ngẫu hứng chi làm 06

Phương Hạ buông ra nhéo Phù Cẩn vạt áo tay, nhìn Đinh Minh mặt hướng vách tường, một chân dẫn theo, hai tay làm đầu hàng trạng mà ghé vào trên vách tường, coi như tính toán dán tường mặt hướng thượng đi tư thế.

"... Ngươi đang làm gì?" Trầm mặc thật lâu sau, Phương Hạ trừu khóe miệng mở miệng hỏi.

"Không làm đi." Đinh Minh rời đi chính mình dán kia mặt tường, làm bộ dường như không có việc gì mà khom lưng xuống, sờ sờ chính mình bị đốt cháy chân mao tiểu thối, "Ta đây không phải không cẩn thận bị yên nóng đến đi? Đối , ta yên đâu?"

Đinh Minh tầm mắt trên mặt đất quét vài cái qua lại, tại bồn hoa bên cạnh tìm được hắn rụng kia một nửa thuốc lá. Hắn lấy chân đem kia vẫn sáng hoả tinh tàn thuốc thải diệt, càng làm kia một nửa yên nhặt lên, ném tới một bên thùng rác trong.

"Vừa mới nói đến chỗ nào ?" Đinh Minh đi trở về, lại từ túi áo hộp thuốc lá trong lấy ra hộp thuốc lá, lần nữa cho chính mình điểm một căn, hoãn hoãn thần, tựa hồ rốt cục nhớ lại tiền cảnh, lần nữa nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn, "Khụ! Cho nên đây là ngươi bạn trai?"

"Đối, ta bạn trai." Phương Hạ ai Phù Cẩn, vẻ mặt đắc ý nhếch miệng cười nói.

Hắn nói mình đáp một chút Phương Hạ bả vai, vị này nhìn ánh mắt của mình như thế nào liền không đúng đâu?

"Nói loại này trọng bàng tin tức cũng không biết trước tiên chào hỏi, ngươi nhị sư huynh già rồi, trái tim không hảo không biết sao?" Đinh Minh đối Phương Hạ oán giận , tiến lên hai bước, đối Phù Cẩn vươn tay, "Đinh Minh, Phương Hạ nhị sư huynh, lần đầu gặp mặt cũng không có gì lễ gặp mặt, trước hết nắm cái tay đi? Lễ gặp mặt... Lễ gặp mặt chờ ta có tiền lại cho ngươi bổ thượng."

Phù Cẩn vươn tay, cùng Đinh Minh bắt tay: "Không cần phải khách khí..."

Phương Hạ ở một bên xen mồm, "Đối, không cần khách khí, sau này sẽ là người một nhà ."

Phù Cẩn khóe miệng hơi hơi cong lên, trên mặt lộ ra mỉm cười.

Đinh Minh ngước mắt nhìn lướt qua Phù Cẩn.

Vị này không cười thời điểm nhìn thanh quý cao lãnh, thấp như vậy mâu mỉm cười cũng là phong hoa tuyệt đại .

Đinh Minh lung tung quơ quơ Phù Cẩn tay, buông ra sau cắm vào túi quần trong, chỉ gian nghiền nát một chút.

— đáng tiếc , vị này không là cái người sống.

Đinh Minh học chính là phong thuỷ thuật, cùng âm thế chi khách giao tiếp đạo thuật cũng học quá một ít, nhưng tựa như hắn cùng Trần Minh nói , cũng không am hiểu. Bất quá liền tính không am hiểu, hắn coi như là vào giới huyền thuật người, vừa mới vươn tay cùng đối phương như vậy nắm chặt, cũng cũng cảm giác đi ra . Lạnh lẽo tay, cảm giác không đến mạch máu cổ động, hơn nữa mang theo nhỏ không thể thấy âm khí.

Đinh Minh liếc liếc mắt một cái Phương Hạ, chỉ thấy hắn hơi hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn Phù Cẩn, trong mắt là lòng tràn đầy thích. Phù Cẩn rũ mắt cùng Phương Hạ nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, đáy mắt hàm ôn nhu, lại ngước mắt nhìn về phía hắn khi, phân kia nhu sắc lại phai nhạt xuống dưới.

Đinh Minh hút điếu thuốc, phiết quá mức đi, phun ra vòng khói, lập tức mở miệng đối Phương Hạ nói rằng: "Đội trưởng Trần bọn họ không sai biệt lắm cũng nên đi ra , chúng ta đi cửa nhà chờ bọn hắn đi."

Phù Cẩn đáy lòng vi nhạ, vừa rồi cùng đối phương bắt tay thời điểm, tuy rằng đối phương che dấu đến thực hảo, nhưng hắn vẫn là cảm nhận được kia không tự giác vi cương, liền biết đối phương là nhìn ra chính mình không là người sống. Làm Phương Hạ sư huynh, liền tính đề xuất kịch liệt phản đối, Phù Cẩn đều là có thể lý giải , lại không nghĩ Đinh Minh không chỉ không có nói ra phản đối, thậm chí thoạt nhìn như là cái gì đều không phát hiện.

Phương Hạ bọn họ trở lại hành chính đại lâu cửa nhà không bao lâu, Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng Trần Minh liền đi ra , hai người tựa hồ tại tranh chấp cái gì, Phương Hạ thấu đi qua giải tình huống, Phù Cẩn nhưng không có theo sau. Hắn nhìn Phương Hạ bóng dáng, thấp giọng hỏi Đinh Minh, "Ngươi không phản đối chúng ta?"

"Dựa vào cái gì làm ta làm diễn ác bà bà nhân vật?" Đinh Minh ngậm yên nói rằng, "Hơn nữa — liền tính ta phản đối cũng vô dụng."

Hắn cùng Phương Hạ từ tiểu chơi đến đại, biết rõ Phương Hạ tính tình. Phương Hạ cà lơ phất phơ không cái chính hình, nhưng ở quyết định thượng tuyệt không hàm hồ. Hắn quyết định sự, việc nhỏ còn có thể khuyên nhủ đến trở về, đại sự là cửu đầu ngưu kéo không hồi , chớ nói chi là là tình cảm sự — Phương Hạ đối tình cảm luôn luôn tích cực. Hơn nữa, liền Phương Hạ vừa mới nhìn Phù Cẩn ánh mắt kia, hoàn toàn là toàn bộ nhi mà tài đi vào. Đừng nói hắn cái này đương nhị sư huynh phản đối không có hiệu quả, liền tính bọn họ sư phụ tại thế, chỉ sợ cũng khuyên nhủ không động mảy may.

Cho nên đi, hắn hà tất làm cái loại này làm ơn mắc oán, còn khởi không đến bất luận cái gì hiệu quả sự? Đa tâm mệt a!

Đinh Minh đem điêu tại miệng thuốc lá cầm ở trong tay, phun ra một điếu thuốc, nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn, bình thường vẫn luôn còn buồn ngủ đáy mắt, lộ ra lợi hại ánh sáng màu, "Bất quá, ngươi muốn là hại hắn, ta chính là vào tà đạo cũng sẽ không bỏ qua ngươi."

Phù Cẩn nghe vậy, quay đầu đối thượng Đinh Minh tầm mắt, "Ta sẽ không hại hắn, cũng sẽ không làm bất luận kẻ nào thương tổn đến hắn."

"Vậy là tốt rồi." Đinh Minh đáy mắt kia ti sắc bén rất nhanh biến mất, lần nữa khôi phục thành bình thường kia phó lười biếng thần thái.

Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng Trần Minh tranh chấp mâu thuẫn, Phương Hạ đi qua nghe xong hai câu, liền nghe rõ.

Cảnh Trọng Chí đồng ý cùng đặc thù hình án cục cùng chung tình báo, lại không có ý định đem án kiện giao cho bọn họ trên tay, từ bọn họ cuối cùng xử lý. Giới huyền thuật luôn luôn có một bộ thuộc về bọn hắn chính mình quy tắc, không dung ngoại nhân nhúng tay, đặc biệt giới huyền thuật thượng tầng đại thế gia. Đặc thù hình án cục là quốc gia quản lý giới huyền thuật ngành, nhưng trong giới huyền thuật đa số người đều không đem bọn họ coi là giới huyền thuật trong người. Phàm là có chút bản lĩnh có chút địa vị , cũng sẽ không mua đặc thù hình án cục trướng, chớ nói chi là đứng ở giới huyền thuật tầng chót, tứ đại một trong những gia tộc Cảnh gia .

Trần Minh cuối cùng vẫn là không tranh thủ mời ra làm chứng kiện xử lý quyền, nhìn theo Cảnh Trọng Chí mang theo Phương Hạ mấy người rời đi.

Đinh Minh đi đến Trần Minh bên người, cho hắn đệ một điếu thuốc.

Trần Minh tiếp nhận, điểm thượng hút một hơi, "Tứ đại gia tộc, chúng ta phải là tranh thủ không đến Cảnh gia duy trì . Nhâm gia bên kia đã minh xác cấp ra cự tuyệt đáp án, còn có hai nhà, Cố gia cùng Thích gia..."

Tưởng muốn đặc thù hình án cục tại giới huyền thuật có chuyện ngữ quyền, phương pháp nhanh nhất chính là được đến giới huyền thuật thế lực lớn nói chuyện hợp tác, mà còn được đến ủng hộ của bọn họ — đây là đặc thù hình án cục tân nhậm cục trưởng đề xuất phương án, cho nên trong khoảng thời gian này, đặc thù hình án cục người bắt đầu cùng trong giới huyền thuật các thế lực lớn tiếp xúc.

Tân nhậm cục trưởng phân tích, giới huyền thuật môn phái rất tán, bất lợi với hợp tác thượng ý thức thống nhất, cho nên lựa chọn phương án tối ưu lựa chọn thế gia bên này. Mà thế gia bên này thế lực lớn, đầu tiên là tứ đại gia tộc. Bất quá hiện tại Cảnh gia cùng Nhâm gia đã không diễn , dư lại hai nhà cũng hy vọng xa vời, nếu là tứ đại gia tộc một nhà đều tranh thủ không đến, kia cũng chỉ có thể tranh thủ tứ gia phía dưới đại gia tộc . Chính là tứ đại gia tộc tại thế gia trung địa vị đặc biệt, tranh thủ không đến ủng hộ của bọn họ, phía dưới thế gia phỏng chừng cũng huyền, đến lúc đó sợ là chỉ có thể đi tranh thủ môn phái bên kia.

Trần Minh thở dài, nhìn về phía Đinh Minh đạo: "Ngươi liền không thể để cho ngươi sư đệ giúp đỡ? Hắn không là Cảnh gia người thừa kế sao?"

Đinh Minh: "Hắn kế thừa chính là Cảnh gia bình hoa."

Trần Minh lắc đầu: "Này đó nhà giàu nhân gia thật phức tạp."

Phương Hạ đi theo Cảnh Trọng Chí trở lại khách sạn, tại F thị Cảnh gia người đã tại khách sạn hội nghị phòng chờ , Cảnh Trọng Chí mang theo Vương Kha đi Cảnh gia người dự định phòng. Hắn không có hảm Phương Hạ cùng đi, Phương Hạ cũng không có không cảm thấy được mà cùng đi lên.

Phương Hạ tại khách sạn đại sảnh dạo qua một vòng, cuối cùng ai Phù Cẩn tại khu nghỉ ngơi sô pha ngồi xuống.

"Vừa mới ta nhị sư huynh có phải hay không nói cho ngươi cái gì?" Phương Hạ lấy bả vai đụng phải một chút Phù Cẩn, bị đâm cho hắn cầm trong tay báo chí run rẩy, phát ra tuôn rơi thanh âm.

"Không có gì." Phù Cẩn khép lại khách sạn cung cấp tin tức báo chí, đặt tại trên bàn trà, nghiêng đầu nhìn Phương Hạ, "Hắn làm ta hảo hảo chiếu cố ngươi."

"Ta nhị sư huynh nói chuyện cũng không phải là như vậy một cái họa phong..." Phương Hạ ngoài miệng nói xong, trên mặt đã có chút nóng lên, lời này từ Phù Cẩn trong miệng nói ra, như thế nào nghe cũng giống như tại liêu hắn.

"Ngươi nhị sư huynh nguyên nói không là nói như vậy , nhưng hắn chính là ý tứ này."

"Nguyên nói đại khái không là rất êm tai đi?"

"Hoàn hảo?" Phù Cẩn cười cười.

Đinh Minh nguyên nói đâu chỉ không dễ nghe, kia hoàn toàn là tại uy hiếp, bất quá — hắn không chán ghét chính là.

Phương Hạ ai Phù Cẩn ngồi trong chốc lát, đột nhiên tọa thẳng thân thể, mọi nơi nhìn xung quanh.

"Đang tìm cái gì?" Phù Cẩn hỏi.

"Ta hai vị bảo tiêu." Phương Hạ nói chính là phụ trách theo dõi hắn Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt.

Hai vòng nhìn chung quanh xuống dưới, đều không phát hiện hai người kia thân ảnh. Phương Hạ từ trên ghế sa lông đứng lên, kéo kéo Phù Cẩn ống tay áo, "Đi rồi, khai lưu ."

Phù Cẩn đứng dậy đuổi kịp Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ lôi kéo Phù Cẩn tay, hướng phía khách sạn đại môn chạy tới, đi vào xoay tròn môn, bước vào khách sạn ngoại nhiệt phong, vừa muốn hướng dưới bậc thang đi, chợt nghe phía sau truyền đến một cái thanh âm quen thuộc.

"Ngươi muốn đi đâu?"

Phương Hạ quay đầu nhìn lại, phát hiện Cảnh Lập Kiệt đuổi theo.

"Chạy!" Phương Hạ lôi kéo Phù Cẩn liền hướng dưới bậc thang chạy.

"Từ từ! Đứng lại!" Cảnh Lập Kiệt đuổi sát ở phía sau.

Phương Hạ lôi kéo Phù Cẩn hướng tiểu lộ chạy, bắt đầu còn có thể nghe Cảnh Lập Kiệt tức đến khó thở thanh âm, nhưng quải hai cái cong sau đó, chợt nghe không tới tiếng la . Phương Hạ hoãn đặt chân bước, quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua, cũng không thấy được Cảnh Lập Kiệt thân ảnh.

"Di? Kia Cảnh Lập Kiệt thể lực có kém như vậy? Hai cái chuyển biến đều theo không kịp?" Phương Hạ nghi hoặc.

"Hắn vào ta quỷ đánh tường, tạm thời sẽ không đuổi theo ."

"Lợi hại!" Phương Hạ đưa tay, làm ra chuẩn bị vỗ tay hoan nghênh tư thế.

Phù Cẩn cùng bàn tay hắn nhẹ đánh một chút, sau đó nắm chặt hắn cái tay kia, dắt người đi phía trước đi.

Màn đêm tại không trung trải ra, F thị lần nữa phủ thêm ban đêm ngọn đèn rực rỡ.

Tại thành thị sông đào bảo vệ thành trên đường, một cái tà khóa ba lô thanh niên xen lẫn trong ban đêm tản bộ trong đám người, cúi đầu thường thường thấp giọng đang nói gì đó. Nếu là Phù Cẩn ở đây, tất nhiên có thể nhận ra, người này liền là hắn tại Tô Văn mộ địa gặp qua — Quỷ Tông môn Mẫn Tiêu. Tại Mẫn Tiêu bên người, đi theo một cái xuyên kiểu áo Tôn Trung Sơn quỷ hồn, đúng là Tô Văn.

"Giới huyền thuật thật sự là một cái có ý tứ địa phương, tùy tiện sát hai người, sau đó một đám người sẽ tích cực mà đối kháp đứng lên." Mẫn Tiêu không chút để ý mà cười, "Bất quá ta vậy cũng là là đạt thành vị kia yêu cầu , sẽ chờ hắn bước tiếp theo bố cục . Ân? Tô tiên sinh tựa hồ không mấy vui vẻ?"

[ ta mộ địa mượn vận phong thuỷ bị phá , ta đi theo ngươi rời đi F thị, Tô gia sợ là hảo không. ]

"Tô gia từ trước kia liền chưa cho ngươi mang đến quá cái gì tốt sự đi? Đáng giá ngươi như vậy lưu luyến? Hơn nữa, đây không phải là ngươi chọn sai âm hôn đối tượng, chọc giận kia chỉ lệ quỷ, mới đưa đến kết cục. Ngươi không theo ta đi cũng không có biện pháp để lại, kia chỉ lệ quỷ nhưng sẽ không bỏ qua ngươi." Mẫn Tiêu điều chỉnh một chút ba lô mang, híp mắt, có thể hóa thành thật thể lệ quỷ, đây chính là hiếm thấy mặt hàng. Nếu là có thể thu làm mình dùng, tại đây giới huyền thuật đại khái có thể đi ngang .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Tác giả: Mẫn Tiêu nói có được Phù Cẩn người, có thể tại giới huyền thuật đi ngang!

Phương Hạ: Tưởng đi ngang đó là con cua!

Đệ 83 chương ngẫu hứng chi làm 07

Mẫn Tiêu căn cứ trước đó lần thứ nhất tại mộ địa ngắn ngủi giao thủ, tính toán trên tay mình có thể thao túng lệ quỷ, đánh giá đối thượng đối phương thắng bại xác suất.

Cảm giác phần thắng không đại, khả năng bồi thượng hắn áp tương pháp khí, cũng không có có thể trăm phần trăm bắt lấy kia lệ quỷ phần thắng. Bất quá, kia lệ quỷ tựa hồ đối Tô Văn lựa chọn âm hôn đối tượng thập phần để ý, có lẽ có thể từ bên kia xuống tay?

"Tô tiên sinh, ngươi như thế nào sẽ tuyển thượng người nọ đương ngươi âm hôn đối tượng ?" Mẫn Tiêu nghiêng đầu hỏi Tô Văn.

[ hắn có thể xem tới được ta. ] Tô Văn dùng sinh lãnh ngữ điệu trả lời.

Nguyên lai là cảm thấy tịch mịch , cho nên muốn muốn tìm cái có thể giao lưu người sống. Mẫn Tiêu dưới đáy lòng cười nhạo một tiếng, chỉ cảm thấy Tô Văn loại này khát cầu nhàm chán đến cực điểm, nhưng trên mặt lại không ra mảy may, như cũ là kia phó hơi khoa trương giả cười.

"Ngươi có biết hắn là người như thế nào sao?" Mẫn Tiêu hỏi tiếp.

[ Tô thị kỳ nhắm rượu điếm khách nhân, không rõ ràng lắm là thân phận gì. ]

Quỷ hồn cùng người sống kết âm thân, chỉ cần kết thành, người sống đến chết đều không thể thoát khỏi đối phương. Huống chi Tô Văn vốn là cường đại quỷ hồn, quả thật không cần suy xét rất nhiều âm thân đối tượng thân phận, hợp hôn dán đưa thành công , chỉ cần không gặp được giới huyền thuật mấy cái kia khó giải quyết nhân vật ra tay, việc này đối phương cơ bản bỏ chạy không rớt.

Giới huyền thuật khó giải quyết nhân vật, Cố gia người thừa kế Cố Dần tính một cái, lúc ấy vị này cũng ở tại kia gia khách sạn, Tô Văn lại suy xét đến hắn can thiệp. Ai tưởng, Cố Dần không có động thủ, động thủ chính là người nọ bên người lệ quỷ, mà Tô Văn sai đánh giá đối phương cường đại.

"Hắn tên gọi là gì?"

[ Phương Hạ. ]

Chưa nghe nói qua tên, họ Phương cũng không phải xuất từ cái gì đại thế gia, mặc dù có gặp quỷ năng lực, nhưng tự thân tựa hồ không có gì giỏi lắm , không phải bên người đi theo như vậy một cái thực lực bưu hãn lệ quỷ, sớm nên tại giới huyền thuật nổi danh .

Xem ra quả thật có thể suy xét từ người này vào tay thử xem.

Hỏi xong chính mình muốn biết tình báo, Mẫn Tiêu nhìn lướt qua mày thâm khóa người Tô Văn, lại nói: "Tô tiên sinh còn tại lo lắng Tô gia? Thứ ta nói thẳng, lấy ngươi những cái đó hậu nhân năng lực, liền tính ngươi vẫn luôn giúp bọn hắn mượn vận thế, Tô gia phát triển hiện tại cũng là đính thiên, không có khả năng lại hướng thượng. Còn không bằng chờ ngươi sống lại sau đó, lại tự mình cầm quyền, lần nữa đem Tô gia phát triển đứng lên."

[ ngươi nói chỗ kia, thật cất giấu làm người khởi tử hồi sinh bí thuật? ]

"Đương nhiên." Mẫn Tiêu dừng bước lại, giơ tay lên, làm từ hà bờ bên kia bay trở về tiểu quỷ dừng ở chính mình lòng bàn tay, "Nhâm gia âm thi trận chính là từ nơi nào trộm tới thuật pháp, nhưng mà truyền thừa không hoàn chỉnh, cuối cùng thành gà mờ ngoạn ý, Nhâm gia còn buồn cười mà đem này liệt vào cấm thuật."

Nhâm gia âm thi trận, luyện thành âm thi thể, mượn người dương thọ, liền nhưng gọi quỷ hồn hoàn dương, có nhân gian sống lại thuật danh xưng. Chính là nghe nói cho tới bây giờ, đầy đủ thuật pháp đã thất truyền, chỉ có thể làm ra thoạt nhìn giống người sống âm thi, vô pháp chân chính gọi quỷ hồn hoàn dương sống được người.

[ ta đi theo ngươi. ] Tô Văn làm ra quyết định.

"Kia đi nhanh lên đi. Vị kia Cảnh gia người thừa kế, thật không hổ là giới huyền thuật bài danh trước thập khó giải quyết nhân vật, lại truy lại đây." Mẫn Tiêu thu hồi trên tay tiểu quỷ, xen lẫn trong tản bộ trong đám người, bước nhanh đi phía trước đi, phía trước cách đó không xa chính là nhà ga .

...

Phương Hạ từ khách sạn chạy đến, là muốn thử tìm Mẫn Tiêu .

Bị Cảnh gia người sát hại Huyền Ung phái đệ tử, tại cảnh cục giam giữ thất tử vong Cảnh gia người, hiển nhiên là Cố Dần đã nói phía sau màn người, vi trở nên gay gắt môn phái cùng thế gia mâu thuẫn làm cục.

Một khi đã như vậy, màn này hậu nhân khả năng ngay tại F thị, giả thiết màn này hậu nhân cùng Mẫn Tiêu cũng là đồng lõa, kia Mẫn Tiêu cũng rất khả năng còn chưa rời đi F thị. Hoặc là, càng khả năng chính là Mẫn Tiêu thụ phía sau màn người sai khiến, trực tiếp động thủ sát hại giới huyền thuật hai đại trận doanh người, thúc đẩy song phương giằng co thế cục. Mẫn Tiêu là Quỷ Tông môn người, thao túng quỷ hồn khống chế một người, hãy để cho quỷ hồn sát hại một người, đều là dễ dàng sự.

Bất quá, muốn tại to như vậy một cái tỉnh lị thành thị, muốn tìm xuất một người, không phải nhất kiện chuyện đơn giản.

Phương Hạ trên tay có Mẫn Tiêu bức họa, hắn cho Cảnh gia một phần, nhưng Cảnh gia mạng lưới tình báo hiện nay còn không có tin tức.

Đặc thù hình án cục bên kia, hôm nay chạng vạng Cảnh Trọng Chí đi qua thời điểm, cũng cho bọn họ bức họa. Cảnh gia người tử, chưa cùng Mẫn Tiêu quả thật liên quan điểm, nhưng Ngô Trường Tống cái kia án tử chính là xác định là Quỷ Tông môn môn nhân thủ đoạn, Mẫn Tiêu làm đã biết Quỷ Tông môn môn nhân, bị đặc thù hình án cục điều tra đội ngũ vi người bị tình nghi, Trần Minh lấy này thân thỉnh đặc biệt phê đuổi bắt lệnh.

Nói là đuổi bắt lệnh, đặc thù hình án cục sợ là không người có năng lực bắt lấy Mẫn Tiêu, bọn họ tác dụng chính là cung cấp tin tức, đến lúc đó đến tìm Cảnh gia người ra tay. Đuổi bắt lệnh vừa mới mới vừa thân thỉnh, hiện nay còn chưa chính thức hạ đạt, cho nên đặc thù hình án cục bên kia tạm thời cũng trông cậy không được tin tức.

"Gặp qua người này không có?" Phương Hạ một tay cầm tại đầu đường tiểu điếm mua thịt nướng xuyến, một tay cầm Mẫn Tiêu bức họa, tại không người góc, ngăn lại một cái du hồn.

Kia đại thúc bộ dáng du hồn, nhìn Phương Hạ giơ lên trước mặt mình xiên thịt sửng sốt, sau đó há to miệng, hướng phía xiên thịt cắn lại đây.

Phương Hạ đột nhiên thu tay lại, lui về phía sau một bước, kia đại thúc dạng du hồn cắn một cái không.

Phóng bị kia du hồn bất mãn trừng , xấu hổ mà ho khan một tiếng, "Ngại ngùng, duỗi sai tay , ta nghĩ hỏi chính là người này."

Phương Hạ thay đổi tay, đem cầm Mẫn Tiêu bức họa bàn tay đến du hồn trước mặt.

"Ngươi có gặp qua người này sao?"

Du hồn bất mãn, cũng không tưởng phản ứng Phương Hạ, nhưng thoáng nhìn đứng ở Phương Hạ phía sau Phù Cẩn, vẫn là tiến đến Phương Hạ trong tay bức họa trước cẩn thận nhìn thoáng qua, sau đó lắc lắc, [ chưa thấy qua. ]

Đây đã là Phương Hạ hỏi không biết đệ mấy chỉ du hồn, như cũ là không hề biến hóa trả lời.

Phương Hạ lấy ra túi áo trong chiết hảo một cái nguyên bảo, đốt cấp này chỉ du hồn. Đối phương lấy nguyên bảo, ai oán mà nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ trong tay xiên thịt, mới bay vào u ám lối đi nhỏ.

Phương Hạ làm bộ không thấy được kia du hồn u oán vẻ mặt, xoay người đem xiên thịt giơ lên Phù Cẩn trước mặt, "Phù Cẩn, ngươi ăn sao?"

Phù Cẩn lắc lắc đầu, "Ta ăn không hết."

Phương Hạ cầm bức họa tay vươn ra ngón tay, tại Phù Cẩn hõm vai trong trạc hai cái, nói lầu bầu: "Rõ ràng đều có thật thể , như thế nào liền không có thể ăn đồ vật đâu?"

Phù Cẩn bắt lấy Phương Hạ ngón tay, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Ta không là người sống."

Cùng Phương Hạ âm dương cách xa nhau sự thật, Phù Cẩn trước kia là không nguyện ý tại Phương Hạ trước mặt đề cập , kia phảng phất là tại nhắc nhở Phương Hạ, bọn họ không là một cái thế giới tồn tại, sẽ làm hắn sinh ra một loại tùy thời khả năng mất đi Phương Hạ cảm giác. Bất quá, hiện tại lời này cũng là có thể thoải mái mà nói ra , bởi vì hắn biết, Phương Hạ là nghĩa vô phản cố, quyết định hảo một đường cùng hắn đi đến hắc .

"Ta biết." Phương Hạ bĩu môi, rút về bị Phù Cẩn nắm ngón tay, tầm mắt chuyển tới Phù Cẩn nhẹ mân môi mỏng thượng, tròng mắt một chuyển, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh lấy xiên thịt tại Phù Cẩn trên môi điểm một cái, sau đó cắn một cái tại Phù Cẩn trên môi điểm quá xiên thịt, nheo lại hai mắt, giống như trộm tinh miêu, vô cùng vui vẻ mà đi ra ngoài, một bộ chiếm lớn lao tiện nghi dạng.

Phù Cẩn buồn cười mà nhìn Phương Hạ mang theo bính đi đường bóng dáng, xoay người đi theo.

Phương Hạ hôm nay vận khí không tệ, tại hắn ăn xong xiên thịt sau đó, ngăn lại không biết đệ mấy chỉ du hồn, đối phương cho hắn khẳng định đáp án, mà còn nói cho hắn biết trên bức họa người, tựa hồ hướng phía nhà ga phương hướng đi.

Phương Hạ không có chần chờ, trực tiếp đánh xe, hướng phía nhà ga phương hướng đuổi.

Đuổi tới nhà ga, tám giờ không đến, nhà ga trong nơi nơi đều là người.

Nhiều người địa phương, dương khí tối là dày đặc, mặc dù là ban đêm, phổ thông quỷ hồn cũng sẽ không nguyện ý đãi tại loại địa phương này. Phương Hạ tại người ở phía ngoài đàn trung qua lại xuyên qua hai vòng, không có tìm được Mẫn Tiêu, đang định mua phiếu tiến phòng chờ xe, đã thấy Cố Dần dắt Tần Phi từ phòng chờ xe đi ra.

Phương Hạ đẩy ra đám người, hướng phía bọn họ chạy tới.

"Các ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?" Phương Hạ mở miệng hỏi.

Cố Dần không có trả lời ngay Phương Hạ, mà là mang theo Tần Phi đi đến trống trải địa phương, mới nhìn Phương Hạ hỏi ngược lại, "Ngươi tới tìm Mẫn Tiêu?"

"Ngươi cũng là? Ngươi có tìm được người sao?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Chậm một bước, bị hắn chạy, hắn hiện tại đã rời đi F thị ." Cố Dần trả lời.

Phương Hạ mặt lộ vẻ thất vọng, lập tức lại nghĩ tới cái gì, tiếp tục truy vấn.

"Ngươi nhận thức Mẫn Tiêu sao? Như thế nào sẽ chạy tới truy hắn?" Hắn cùng Cố Dần đề cập tới Mẫn Tiêu, nhưng hắn còn chưa kịp đem Mẫn Tiêu diện mạo nói cho Cố Dần. Tại Phù Cẩn họa xuất Mẫn Tiêu bức họa trước, Cố Dần cũng đã cùng Tần Phi rời đi khách sạn .

"Không biết." Cố Dần đạo, "Nghe nói kia Cảnh gia người tại giam giữ thất tử vong sau, ta đem 'Mẫn Tiêu' tên này cùng sát hại Cảnh gia người hung thủ đặt ở đồng thời, suy tính một chút, tính đến hắn đại khái vị trí. Đáng tiếc chậm một bước, bị hắn chạy."

"Nói cách khác sát hại Cảnh gia người hung thủ chính là Mẫn Tiêu?" Phương Hạ đạo.

"Hơn nữa, ý đồ tăng lên môn phái cùng thế gia tranh đấu phía sau màn người, quả thật cùng Mẫn Tiêu là đồng lõa." Cố Dần bình tĩnh mặt bổ sung đạo.

Cố Dần vốn là tính toán ngăn cản màn này hậu nhân , lại không nghĩ lấy thất bại chấm dứt.

Mẫn Tiêu động thủ đến quá đột nhiên.

Mẫn Tiêu sát hại hai người thủ đoạn đơn giản thô bạo, tràn ngập sơ hở, cẩn thận tưởng tượng có thể phát giác không thích hợp, hiển nhiên là đối phương lâm thời bày ra, ngẫu hứng chi làm, nhưng hắn vẫn là thành công châm môn phái cùng thế gia ở giữa chiến hỏa.

Đây không phải là môn phái cùng thế gia người xuẩn, lúc ban đầu khả năng bị lửa giận đốt được mất đi lý trí, nhưng tỉnh táo lại ai đều có thể suy nghĩ cẩn thận trong đó không thích hợp. Chính là môn phái cùng thế gia sớm hay muộn muốn tranh cái cao thấp, hiện tại thế cục đã hình thành, lúc này lui nữa, chỉ biết bị đối phương đầu sóng đánh nghiêng, cho nên chuyện cho tới bây giờ ai cũng sẽ không lui về phía sau, thẳng đến phân ra cao thấp.

"Ngươi có thể lại suy tính một chút Mẫn Tiêu sẽ đi chỗ nào sao?" Phương Hạ chờ mong mà nhìn Cố Dần.

Nếu Cố Dần trước có thể suy tính xuất Mẫn Tiêu đại khái vị trí, hiện tại cũng có thể suy tính Mẫn Tiêu hướng đi mới là.

"Ngươi cho là suy tính là kháp chỉ tính toán có thể cho ra kết luận sao?" Cố Dần ghét bỏ mà nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ, "Điều kiện không đủ. Trước là biết tên của đối phương, lại trùng hợp chàng đối hắn làm quá sự, lại hạn định tại F thị nội đẩy tính ra. Hiện tại hắn ly khai F thị, mặt khác điều kiện không biết, không cách nào tính."

Phương Hạ xuất ra Mẫn Tiêu bức họa đưa cho Cố Dần, "Tăng thêm diện mạo đâu?"

Cố Dần tiếp nhận Mẫn Tiêu bức họa triển khai, Tần Phi lấy điện thoại di động ra chụp được đến.

"Nếu ngươi có hắn ngày sinh tháng đẻ nói, có thể miễn cưỡng tính một chút." Cố Dần đem bức họa còn cấp Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ: "..." Hắn chạy đi đâu biết Mẫn Tiêu ngày sinh tháng đẻ?

Phương Hạ ngày hôm sau liên hệ Đinh Minh, làm hắn tìm Trần Minh tra nhà ga hành khách tin tức, muốn mượn này tra ra Mẫn Tiêu hướng đi. Nhưng kết quả làm người ta thất vọng, hành khách trong tin tức cũng không có Mẫn Tiêu tên này, hiển nhiên thân phận của hắn chứng dùng không là vốn tên là.

Mẫn Tiêu rời đi F thị sau ngày thứ ba, Cảnh Trọng Chí mang theo Cảnh gia người rút khỏi F thị.

Huyền Ung phái khả năng cùng Quỷ Tông môn tồn tại cái gì quan hệ, hơn nữa Huyền Ung phái Vương Đồng Lâm cùng Tô Văn có tiếp xúc, nhưng trước mắt môn phái cùng thế gia đối lập, này hai cái manh mối Phương Hạ đều không cách nào dùng. Cứ như vậy, Phương Hạ cũng liền không tất yếu ở lại F thị , Cảnh Trọng Chí dẫn người rút lui khỏi cùng ngày, Phương Hạ cũng đồng thời đi theo về tới Cảnh gia nhà cũ sở tại A thị.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Hôm nay cũng đã chiếm Phù Cẩn tiện nghi, mỹ tư tư ~

Đệ 84 chương thần bí bảo tàng 01

Cảnh Trọng Chí trở lại A thị ngày hôm sau sáng sớm, liền đi nhà cũ bái phỏng Cảnh Văn Thu.

Nhà cũ lão quản gia Đồng thúc, dẫn hắn vào thứ hai tiến sân lầu một phòng trà, Cảnh Văn Thu đã tại phòng trà trong chờ hắn .

Đồng thúc rời khỏi phòng trà, Cảnh Trọng Chí cung kính mà hảm nàng một tiếng.

Cảnh Văn Thu ngước mắt nhìn thoáng qua Cảnh Trọng Chí, chỉ chỉ bàn trà một khác trắc vị trí, mở miệng nói: "Ngồi đi."

Cảnh Trọng Chí ngồi xuống, Cảnh Văn Thu phiên một cái chén trà, cho hắn rót trà.

Cảnh Trọng Chí nói cám ơn, uống một ngụm trà trản trong trà, đem F thị phát sinh sự, đơn giản mà cấp Cảnh Văn Thu nói một lần.

Cảnh Trọng Chí những lời này, ngày hôm qua trở về Vương Kha cơ bản cùng nàng giảng qua, hiện tại hắn lại bổ sung đi một tí chi tiết.

"Nói cách khác có phía sau màn người ở sau lưng quấy giới huyền thuật thế cục, hiện nay có thể xác định có Quỷ Tông môn, cùng với một vị khôi lỗi thuật cao thủ, đều là màn này hậu nhân đồng lõa." Cảnh Văn Thu đi lòng vòng trong tay chén trà, "Biết màn này hậu nhân ý đồ là cái gì không?"

"Ta nhìn đoán không ra." Cảnh Trọng Chí lắc đầu.

"Môn phái cùng thế gia hỗ đấu, màn này sau thế lực tất nhiên là có sở được lợi..."

"Có thể hay không là đặc thù hình án cục?" Nói đến liều mạng tưởng muốn nhúng tay giới huyền thuật kẻ thứ ba thế lực, đặc thù hình án cục đó là chói lọi tồn tại.

"Không phải là bọn họ, đặc thù hình án cục muốn chính là duy ổn, chính mình động thủ đem giới huyền thuật gây sức ép đến dư luận xôn xao, chướng khí mù mịt tính chuyện gì?" Cảnh Văn Thu nhìn Cảnh Trọng Chí liếc mắt một cái, tiếp tục nói, "Nếu nói là là muốn chờ môn phái cùng thế gia lưỡng bại câu thương, nhất cử thu phục, bọn họ như trước không đủ năng lực."

Long hổ tranh chấp, lưỡng bại câu thương, con thỏ có thể làm cái gì?

Cảnh Trọng Chí thấp khụ một tiếng, cũng biết chính mình cái này suy đoán căn bản không thể nào.

"Kia có khả năng hay không là Quỷ Tông môn ngóc đầu trở lại trả thù?" Năm đó là Cảnh gia thu thập Quỷ Tông môn tàn đảng, nếu muốn trả thù, tất nhiên sẽ hướng về phía Cảnh gia đến. Mà trên thực tế, F thị Huyền Ung phái cùng Cảnh gia kết thù liền có nhằm vào Cảnh gia dấu hiệu, nếu không vì cái gì tử chính là Cảnh gia người, mà không phải mặt khác thế gia người, dù sao hiệu quả đều nhất dạng.

"Quỷ Tông môn tham dự màn này sau thế lực, là đã xác định sự, nhưng ta cảm thấy thế lực đó đầu não không phải Quỷ Tông môn người." Cảnh Văn Thu đè ấn đường, trên mặt lộ ra một tia bì sắc, nàng gần nhất thân thể không là thực hảo, "Nếu như là Quỷ Tông môn người, bọn họ muốn trả thù, chúng ta Cảnh gia sợ không phải sẽ chết một người đơn giản như vậy."

"Đại di, thân thể ngươi không thoải mái? Ta đưa ngươi trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi?" Cảnh Trọng Chí nhìn Cảnh Văn Thu không tốt lắm sắc mặt, mở miệng nói.

"Không có việc gì." Cảnh Văn Thu khoát tay áo, cau mày chỉnh lý một chút ý nghĩ, nói tiếp, "Màn này sau thế lực, quấy đục giới huyền thuật thủy, tất nhiên tưởng muốn mượn này làm những thứ gì, lần này làm cục, hơn phân nửa vẫn chỉ là cái bắt đầu. Chi thứ bên kia không có người kia gia, ngươi nhớ rõ an bài hảo. Ta lớn tuổi , cũng không có gì tinh lực quản rất nhiều, Cảnh gia sự, về sau cần nhờ ngươi định đoạt ."

"Đại di, ngươi cứ việc yên tâm."

Cảnh Văn Thu uống ngụm trà, thay đổi cái đề tài, "Nghe nói Phương Hạ tại F thị bị người thỉnh âm hôn ?"

"Là F thị Tô gia, cấp Tô Minh Thắng thái công Tô Văn thỉnh âm hôn." Cảnh Trọng Chí trả lời, "Kia Tô Văn khi còn sống là thầy phong thủy, uổng mạng sau hồn phách vẫn luôn không chuyển thế, liền luôn luôn cấp Tô gia mượn vận thế. Phù Cẩn tiên sinh phá mộ địa mượn vận phong thuỷ, hiện tại Tô gia thụ phản phệ, nghe Trọng Mân nói, Tô gia trước hai ngày muốn ký hai cái đại hạng mục, đồng thời thất bại. Tô gia hiện tại chính sứt đầu mẻ trán mà tìm đại sư, giúp bọn hắn trùng tu Tô Văn mộ địa."

"Phản phệ tới nhanh như vậy, Tô gia thiếu đạo đức sự xem ra làm được không ít." Cảnh Văn Thu cười lạnh một tiếng, "Tô gia vận thế như vậy ngã , kia Tô Văn đâu?"

"Nghe nói là theo Quỷ Tông môn Mẫn Tiêu đi rồi."

"Tô Văn... Thầy phong thủy..." Cảnh Văn Thu dừng một chút, đối Cảnh Trọng Chí đạo,, "Văn thạch cũng là thầy phong thủy, trùng hợp như thế cái này gọi là Tô Văn thầy phong thủy cũng cùng thế lực đó trộn lẫn khởi, ngươi nghĩ biện pháp theo này điều tuyến thăm dò. Văn thạch bên kia... Chúng ta Cảnh gia thiếu hắn một cái công đạo."

"Ta đã làm người nhìn chằm chằm Tô gia , chỉ cần kia Tô Văn trở về, chúng ta có thể đệ nhất thời gian bắt được tin tức." Cảnh Trọng Chí trả lời.

Cảnh Văn Thu gật gật đầu, "Còn có — phóng nói đi ra ngoài, ai dám nên Tô gia cải vận thế, thì phải là theo chúng ta Cảnh gia không qua được. Là ngươi làm Phương Hạ hồi Cảnh gia , hiện tại hắn gặp loại sự tình này, điểm ấy sự ngươi cái này làm thúc thúc nên sẽ không không làm được đi?"

"Ta đã phóng nói đi ra ngoài, Phương Hạ như thế nào đều là chúng ta Cảnh gia người, Tô gia làm như vậy đánh liền là đánh ta nhóm Cảnh gia mặt, ta tự nhiên sẽ không ngồi yên không lý đến."

Cảnh Văn Thu nhìn hắn một cái.

"Ngươi cố ý làm Phương Hạ hồi Cảnh gia, ta ngăn không được. Ta không biệt yêu cầu, ta liền hy vọng ngươi có thể nhìn điểm hắn." Cảnh Văn Thu nói xong, khóe môi không tự giác mà run rẩy, ách cổ họng đạo, "Trọng Tuyên... Hắn liền như vậy một cái hài tử ."

"Ta biết." Cảnh Trọng Chí buông xuống mới vừa đứng lên chén trà.

Cảnh gia tranh quyền đoạt lợi không ít người, nhưng người trong nhà hại người trong nhà sự cũng tuyệt đối cấm chỉ , làm như vậy là muốn bị từ gia phổ trung xoá tên . Trên thực tế rất nhiều thế gia đều có như vậy quy củ, đó cũng là vi có thể cam đoan gia tộc nhiều thế hệ tương truyền, không ngừng tầng xuống dốc thủ đoạn.

Cảnh Trọng Chí kiêng kị Phương Hạ tại huyền thuật thượng thiên phú, lo lắng hắn một ngày kia đoạt quyền, lại chưa từng nghĩ rằng muốn hại chết hắn. Trừ bỏ Phù Cẩn yêu cầu trấn phong ngoại — tại quy củ thượng, Phương Hạ là Cảnh gia người, không động đậy đến; tại nhân tình thượng, Phương Hạ là tiền nhiệm gia chủ — vị khác quá thế đường ca cảnh Trọng Tuyên, ở lại trên đời này huyết mạch duy nhất .

Bất quá, trước không quản Phương Hạ một ngày kia như thế nào, trước mắt có một kiện Cảnh Trọng Chí nhất định coi trọng sự.

"Phù Cẩn tiên sinh có thể hóa xuất thật thể sự, đại di ngươi thấy thế nào?" Cảnh Trọng Chí nhìn Cảnh Văn Thu hỏi.

"Ý tứ của ngươi đâu?" Cảnh Văn Thu hỏi lại.

"Ta cho rằng Cảnh gia không thể mất đi Phù Cẩn tiên sinh."

"Kia rất nguy hiểm." Cảnh Văn Thu liếc liếc mắt một cái Cảnh Trọng Chí, có thể hóa xuất thật thể lệ quỷ có bao nhiêu nguy hiểm, hắn này tại giới huyền thuật có nửa đời người người hẳn là rõ ràng mới là.

"Nhưng Phù Cẩn tiên sinh chưa bao giờ hại quá chúng ta Cảnh gia."

"Ngươi tại chờ mong lệ quỷ thiện tâm?"

Cảnh Trọng Chí đáp không được, trầm mặc một lát, như trước kiên trì đạo: "Nhưng mất đi Phù Cẩn tiên sinh, đối chúng ta Cảnh gia đến nói, liền là mất đi một đại dựa vào."

Cảnh Văn Thu thở dài, thỏa hiệp đạo, "Ta hôm nào tìm Phù Cẩn nói chuyện."

Cảnh Trọng Chí nhẹ nhàng thở ra, đây là hắn hôm nay lại đây nhà cũ mục đích chủ yếu.

Hắn có thể nhìn đến Phù Cẩn, làm Cảnh gia gia chủ, cũng là thích hợp cùng Phù Cẩn nói chuyện thân phận. Nhưng hắn không có thể trở thành Phù Cẩn trấn thủ người, cùng Phù Cẩn ở chung không nhiều lắm, sờ không chuẩn Phù Cẩn ý tưởng, không bằng trấn phong Phù Cẩn vài thập niên Cảnh Văn Thu có ứng đối kinh nghiệm.

Không sai biệt lắm Cảnh Trọng Chí từ Cảnh gia nhà cũ rời đi thời gian, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn tại phòng cho thuê phụ cận ăn xong điểm tâm, tính toán đi siêu thị mua điểm đồ vật.

Tại cách Phương Hạ chỗ ở cách đó không xa, liền có một nhà đại hình siêu thị, Phương Hạ một bên bị Phù Cẩn dắt hướng siêu thị phương hướng đi, một bên cùng Cảnh Thư Đan giảng điện thoại.

Cảnh Thư Đan tiếp một cái ủy thác, hiện tại người không tại A thị.

"Cho nên nói, ta cảm thấy hỏi quỷ thuật không có xem bói thôi diễn lợi hại, kia Cố Dần đẩy ra tính liền đại khái biết Mẫn Tiêu lúc ấy đại khái tại cái gì vị trí, ta tìm du hồn hỏi nửa ngày, mới may mắn mà đụng tới một cái vừa lúc biết đến." Phương Hạ đối với điện thoại đầu kia Cảnh Thư Đan nói rằng, "Ta nghĩ học bát quái thôi diễn, ngươi bên kia có phương diện này thư sao?"

"Có, nhưng là ta sẽ không, không cách nào giáo ngươi." Điện thoại đầu kia Cảnh Thư Đan tức giận nói, "Hơn nữa thôi diễn thuật nhưng cùng bình thường huyền thuật không giống, vậy cần làm cơ sở tri thức nhiều lắm, ngươi tỉnh tỉnh đi, tham nhiều nhai không lạn!"

"Nhưng là Cố Dần không liền sẽ sao?"

"Vị kia là giới huyền thuật quái mới, hắn sẽ đồ vật nhưng nhiều, ngươi học hai đời đều học không hoàn." Cảnh Thư Đan nói xong, lại hỏi Phương Hạ, "Ngươi kế tiếp định làm như thế nào?"

"Chờ Cảnh Trọng Chí đem bái thiếp đưa tới cho ta, ta đi một chuyến Vương gia nhìn xem."

Vương gia liền là hiện nay giới huyền thuật lấy khôi lỗi thuật vi gia học thế gia.

Nói đến bái thiếp, Phương Hạ lại nhịn không được oán giận nói, "Giới huyền thuật thế gia thật phiền toái, tới cửa bái phỏng cư nhiên còn muốn bái thiếp, này đều lúc nào đại ?"

"Chờ ngươi thành giới huyền thuật đại nhân vật, đến lúc đó báo danh tự liền thành." Cảnh Thư Đan cười cười, "Tóm lại ngươi chú ý an toàn, biệt xằng bậy. Tiếp qua vài ngày cũng sắp đến nửa tháng bảy quỷ lễ , ngươi biệt đến kỳ quái địa phương hạt chuyển động. Cứ như vậy, ta còn có việc, trước treo."

Phương Hạ chấm dứt cùng Cảnh Thư Đan trò chuyện, đem di động nhét lại túi, bọn họ vừa vặn đến siêu thị cửa nhà.

Thời gian đã qua tám giờ, ngày mùa hè thái dương đã dâng lên, đến siêu thị vội mua thức ăn kia sóng khách hàng đã lối ra, bởi vậy trong siêu thị người cũng không phải rất nhiều.

Phương Hạ phụ giúp xe đẩy, một bên cùng Phù Cẩn đi dạo siêu thị, một bên trò chuyện vừa mới cùng Cảnh Thư Đan nhắc tới Cố Dần.

"Cố Dần sẽ đồ vật ta thật sự hai đời đều học không hoàn? Có như vậy khoa trương sao?" Phương Hạ bán ghé vào xe đẩy cầm trên tay, Phù Cẩn đi ở xe đẩy bên cạnh, vươn tay trạc trạc hắn sau thắt lưng, lầu bầu hỏi.

Phù Cẩn bắt lấy Phương Hạ kia chỉ tác quái tay, bắt lấy trong tay dắt, "Ngươi không cần cùng Cố Dần so, hắn đó là có được hảo mấy đời ký ức, sẽ tự nhiên liền nhiều."

"Hắn chuyển thế trước quên uống Mạnh bà thang ?" Phương Hạ lộ ra kinh ngạc vẻ mặt.

"Không có Mạnh bà thang cái loại này đồ vật." Phù Cẩn đạo, "Hồn phách chuyển thế, vượt qua âm hà sau đó, tự nhiên sẽ quên kiếp trước. Cố Dần phải là mượn dùng cái gì, mới bảo lưu lại trí nhớ của kiếp trước."

"Quay đầu lại ta đi hỏi một chút hắn dùng cái gì vậy, ta nghĩ biện pháp cũng đi tìm một cái." Phương Hạ quơ quơ bị Phù Cẩn nắm cái tay kia, "Ta không nghĩ quên ngươi."

Phù Cẩn nắm Phương Hạ tay hơi hơi nắm chặt, thấp giọng đáp: "Hảo."

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn tại siêu thị dạo qua một vòng, mua trúng ngọ cùng buổi tối đồ ăn, cùng với một ít vật dụng hàng ngày, liền đi thu ngân thai xếp hàng tính tiền.

Bọn họ phía trước sắp xếp ba người, Phương Hạ duỗi cổ sổ hoàn xếp hàng người sau, tầm mắt không tự giác mà bị thu ngân trước đài những cái đó màu sắc rực rỡ cái hộp nhỏ hấp dẫn.

Phương Hạ nhìn vài lần, lại quay đầu nhìn Phù Cẩn.

Hắn là không là hẳn là mua mấy hạp bị ? Hắn cảm thấy hắn cùng Phù Cẩn tùy thời đều có thể dùng tới . Nếu không trước mua điểm, đến lúc đó đánh bất ngờ Phù Cẩn thời điểm có thể sử dụng? Cũng không biết Phù Cẩn thích cái gì khẩu vị ...

"Làm sao vậy?" Phù Cẩn nhìn hoàn sinh sản ngày hai hạp sữa thả lại xe đẩy trung, quay đầu hỏi Phương Hạ.

"Không có việc gì, liền tùy tiện nhìn xem." Phương Hạ nói xong, ánh mắt đã hướng phía bên cạnh phiêu tán mở ra.

Này vẻ mặt, vừa thấy chính là có việc.

Phương Hạ không muốn nói, Phù Cẩn cũng không có miễn cưỡng, dù sao Phương Hạ tính cách này, hắn rất nhanh có thể biết hắn tại ý đồ giấu diếm cái gì.

Phía trước một người kết hoàn trướng, xếp hàng biến thành hai người.

"Khụ!" Phương Hạ hắng giọng một cái, đẩy một phen Phù Cẩn, "Ngươi đi trước bên ngoài chờ ta, ta trả tiền xong liền đi ra ."

Phù Cẩn thuận Phương Hạ ý tứ, trước chưa từng mua sắm thông đạo đi ra ngoài.

Phương Hạ nhìn Phù Cẩn đi ra một khoảng cách, vươn tay từ thu ngân thai bên cạnh cái giá thượng lấy hai hạp bộ bộ cùng dầu bôi trơn. Có nghĩ đến Phù Cẩn không biết thích cái gì khẩu vị, chần chờ trong chốc lát, lại duỗi thân tay nhiều lấy mấy hạp.

Đến phiên Phương Hạ tính tiền.

Trả tiền xong, Phương Hạ mới vừa đem đồ vật lô hàng tại hai cái gói to trong, Phù Cẩn cũng vừa lúc đã đi tới.

Phù Cẩn vươn tay phải giúp Phương Hạ xách gói to, Phương Hạ đem trang đồ ăn kia túi đưa cho Phù Cẩn, trang bộ bộ gói to dấu ở phía sau.

Phù Cẩn nhìn lướt qua Phương Hạ phía sau kia chỉ túi plastic, cảm thấy vài thứ kia hình dáng có chút lạ mắt, không giống như là bọn họ trước chọn vài thứ kia trung bất luận cái gì nhất dạng.

"Ngươi lại mua những thứ gì?" Phù Cẩn một bên đi theo Phương Hạ đi ra ngoài, một bên mở miệng hỏi.

"Không có gì." Phương Hạ thập phần chân thành mà nhìn Phù Cẩn, "Liền mua mấy hạp kẹo cao su mà thôi."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Xem ta chân thành hai mắt, ta thật sự chính là mua mấy hạp kẹo cao su!

Phù Cẩn: Cái gì khẩu vị ?

Phương Hạ: Thập, cái gì cái gì khẩu vị? Ta không có mua kỳ quái đồ vật!

Phù Cẩn: Ta là hỏi kẹo cao su cái gì khẩu vị , ngươi đang nói cái gì?

Phương Hạ: Ta cũng tại nói kẹo cao su!

Đệ 85 chương thần bí bảo tàng 02

Phương Hạ thuê chính là có điện thê cao tầng nhà lầu tiểu khu, cùng Cảnh Thư Đan ở tại cùng tràng lâu trong. Cảnh Thư Đan trụ 12 tầng, Phương Hạ bọn họ lại là tại 15 tầng.

Phương Hạ dẫn theo hắn mua kia đâu kẹo cao su, trên đường còn cảnh giác không cho Phù Cẩn nhìn đến bên trong nội dung, kết quả đến chỗ ở, vừa vào cửa liền tiện tay đem trên tay đồ vật ném trên ghế sa lông, chạy tới hướng tắm .

Phù Cẩn đem nguyên liệu nấu ăn cùng đồ ăn vặt bỏ vào phòng bếp tủ lạnh, đi ra liền nhìn đến kia gói to Phương Hạ che che lấp lấp không cho hắn nhìn đồ vật, chính túi khẩu nửa mở, bị ném tại trên ghế sa lông.

Phương Hạ kết thân gần người thật là nửa điểm không có đề phòng tâm, cảnh giác không ba phút đồng hồ, liền đem sự tình vứt sau đầu đi.

Bán khai túi khẩu lộ ra màu sắc rực rỡ cái hộp nhỏ, Phù Cẩn nhìn lướt qua, rất nhanh minh bạch đó là cái gì đồ vật.

Phù Cẩn chưa dùng qua loại này đồ vật, nhưng cũng không đại biểu hắn chưa thấy qua.

Phòng tắm rửa trong truyền đến tiếng nước, Phù Cẩn quay đầu nhìn lại, ma sa cửa thủy tinh, mặt trên chiếu ra Phương Hạ lờ mờ thân ảnh.

Nhìn trong chốc lát Phương Hạ chiếu vào ma sa trên cửa thân ảnh, Phù Cẩn thu hồi tầm mắt.

Lần sau Phương Hạ tái đề xuất mời, liền thuận ý của hắn đi. Phù Cẩn ở trong lòng thầm nghĩ, chuẩn bị nhiều như vậy đồ vật, lại không cho hắn thực hiện được, sợ là muốn tạc mao . Hơn nữa — hắn cũng chờ đến đủ lâu. Tiếp theo liền tính Phương Hạ không chuẩn bị tốt, trên đường gọi đình, hắn cũng sẽ không bỏ qua hắn.

Phù Cẩn đi đến sô pha biên, đem lộ ra cái hộp nhỏ túi khẩu thu nạp, sau đó xoay người đi phòng bếp pha trà. Hắn yêu cầu tìm điểm chuyện làm, không thể để cho Phương Hạ biết hắn lại tới phòng khách — chủ yếu là không thể để cho Phương Hạ phát hiện chính mình đã biết kia gói to trong trang chính là cái gì, hắn đều liều mạng giải thích nói đó là kẹo cao su , dù sao cũng phải cho hắn chừa chút mặt mũi, miễn cho hắn xấu hổ.

Mà ở phòng tắm rửa hướng tắm Phương Hạ, vọt tới một nửa, đột nhiên nhớ tới chính mình đem kia túi mũ ném phòng khách trên ghế sa lông , nhanh chóng quan vòi hoa sen, lung tung lau một chút thân thể, liền vây quanh khăn tắm chạy ra.

Chạy đến phòng khách, nhìn đến kia túi mũ hảo hảo tại trên ghế sa lông, thoạt nhìn cũng không có bị động quá dấu hiệu, mà ở phòng khách cũng không thấy được Phù Cẩn thân ảnh. Phương Hạ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, tiếp theo tiếng đi đến cửa phòng bếp khẩu, phát hiện Phù Cẩn đang tại lấy trà cụ chuẩn bị pha trà.

"Phù Cẩn..." Phương Hạ hô hắn một thân.

"Ân?" Phù Cẩn lên tiếng trả lời quay đầu lại, liền nhìn đến Phương Hạ chính bái cửa phòng bếp khuông, lộ ra nửa người, tham đầu nhìn hắn.

Phương Hạ là vội vàng chạy đến , bán tóc dài ướt sũng , bọt nước liên tiếp không ngừng mà tích lạc. Có chút trực tiếp lạc ở trên sàn nhà, có chút theo phát sao ngã nhào đến trên da thịt, cọ kia bình thường không thấy quang trắng nõn làn da đi xuống, từ trong ngực đến xương sườn, lại đến có thể ẩn ẩn nhìn đến cơ bắp hình dáng thắt lưng phúc, ẩn vào bắt tại thắt lưng khố thượng khăn tắm. Khăn tắm phía dưới là thẳng tắp chân dài, cơ bắp khẩn trí, ẩn hàm sức bật. Trên chân không xuyên hài, liền như vậy quang thải ở trên sàn nhà, bên chân là từ trên người chảy xuống xuống dưới bọt nước, hình thành một vũng nước tích.

Phù Cẩn tầm mắt bất động thanh sắc mà tại Phương Hạ trên người lưu luyến một vòng, cuối cùng mới đối thượng Phương Hạ tầm mắt, lộ ra hỏi ý kiến nghi hoặc.

"Phù Cẩn, ngươi vừa mới luôn luôn tại phòng bếp?" Phương Hạ hỏi, vẻ mặt thoáng có chút khẩn trương.

"Ân, tại nấu nước." Phù Cẩn nói xong, một bên điện ấm trà phát ra xoạch một tiếng, thủy khai sau tự động nhảy nguồn điện.

Phương Hạ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, Phù Cẩn hẳn là không phát hiện kia gói to trong trang cái gì.

"Không có việc gì, ta liền tùy tiện hỏi hỏi, ngươi vội đi." Phương Hạ khoát tay áo, xoay người hướng trong phòng khách đi. Đây chính là đánh bất ngờ Phù Cẩn dùng vũ khí bí mật, trước tiên bại lộ liền không có ý nghĩa — tuyệt đối không là bởi vì kẹo cao su nói dối bị vạch trần sẽ cảm giác mất thể diện!

Phù Cẩn nhìn theo Phương Hạ hừ ca hướng phòng khách đi, đi đến một nửa khăn tắm chảy xuống xuống dưới, hắn lại quyệt mông nhặt lên, sau đó dùng khăn tắm bưng đang chạy sô pha bên kia đi.

Phù Cẩn rũ mắt thở dài, hắn hoài nghi Phương Hạ kỳ thật là chạy tới câu dẫn hắn .

Phù Cẩn phao hoàn trà, bưng đi phòng khách thời điểm, Phương Hạ đã hảo quần áo, đang ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông sát tóc. Kia chỉ bị ném tại trên ghế sa lông túi plastic đã không thấy, hẳn là bị Phương Hạ ẩn nấp rồi.

Phù Cẩn đem bưng ra trà đặt tại trên bàn trà, đi đến Phương Hạ trước mặt, tiếp nhận hắn cái lên đỉnh đầu loạn sát một mạch khăn mặt, giúp hắn lý lý bị sát đến lộn xộn tóc, chậm rãi cấp thủy đi xuống sát.

Phương Hạ cúi đầu, nhìn Phù Cẩn vạt áo, theo cho hắn sát tóc động tác cao thấp đong đưa, thắt lưng phúc như ẩn như hiện, ngón tay tại trên ghế sa lông khấu khấu, liền vươn tay đi xốc lên Phù Cẩn vạt áo.

Chính là không đợi sờ lên, đặt tại trên bàn trà di động liền vang lên. Phương Hạ chỉ có thể chấp nhận mà tại Phù Cẩn trên bụng sờ soạng một phen, buông xuống vạt áo, lại lấy ót đỉnh một chút Phù Cẩn bụng, ý bảo Phù Cẩn giúp hắn lấy một chút điện thoại.

Phù Cẩn dừng lại chà lau động tác, nhéo một chút Phương Hạ vành tai, mới xoay người lấy điện thoại di động cấp Phương Hạ.

Điện thoại là Cảnh Trọng Chí đánh tới , làm hắn ngày mai đi Cảnh gia nhà cũ, tìm Cảnh Văn Thu đưa cho Vương gia bái thiếp.

Phương Hạ nhướng mày, bất mãn nói: "Ngươi liền không thể trực tiếp cho ta sao?"

"Ngươi tổ mẫu muốn trông thấy Phù Cẩn tiên sinh." Cảnh Trọng Chí cũng không giấu diếm, trực tiếp làm rõ làm Phương Hạ đi Cảnh gia nhà cũ lấy bái thiếp lý do.

"Ta một chút cũng không muốn gặp nàng." Phương Hạ mất hứng đạo.

Hắn nguyên bản liền không quá thích Cảnh Văn Thu, vị kia Cảnh gia lão thái thái tính cách một chút cũng không thảo hỉ, trước còn đem hắn lừa dối đến xoay quanh không nói, đối với hắn hồi Cảnh gia, vị kia lão thái thái cũng một chút không phối hợp mà đầu phiếu chống.

Tóm lại — tổng hợp lại các phương diện nhân tố, Cảnh Văn Thu tại Phương Hạ nơi này, cũng không phải thuộc loại thích nghe ngóng đối tượng.

"Ngươi tổ mẫu muốn gặp chính là Phù Cẩn tiên sinh." Cảnh Trọng Chí đạo, "Ngươi có thể không đi qua ."

Phương Hạ không chút nghĩ ngợi mà phản bác đạo: "Ta cùng Phù Cẩn công không ly bà, xứng không ly đà."

"..." Điện thoại đối diện Cảnh Trọng Chí trầm mặc một chút, vẫn là nhịn không được sửa đúng, "Đó là dùng để hình dung vợ chồng , ngươi dùng tiêu không ly Mạnh tương đối thích hợp."

"Ngươi quản ta!" Phương Hạ ngước mắt nhìn về phía còn tại giúp hắn sát tóc Phù Cẩn, dùng hình dáng của miệng khi phát âm không tiếng động hỏi Phù Cẩn, "Là ta dùng từ thích hợp hơn, đúng không?"

Phù Cẩn đưa tay sờ sờ Phương Hạ mặt, câu môi cười nhạt.

Phương Hạ đắc ý giơ giơ lên cằm, nâng lên quang hai chân, dẫm tại Phù Cẩn chân trên lưng, tiếp cùng điện thoại đầu kia Cảnh Trọng Chí nói chuyện.

"Đi đi, ta ngày mai đi qua một chuyến, hy vọng Cảnh lão thái bà sẽ không thủ sẵn bái thiếp không cấp ta."

Phương Hạ không muốn gặp Cảnh Văn Thu, nhưng Phù Cẩn có thật thể sự Cảnh gia đã biết được, Cảnh gia tất nhiên sẽ có phản ứng. Tìm tới Phù Cẩn chuyện này sớm hay muộn sẽ phát sinh, không là Phương Hạ không vui lòng có thể tránh thoát đi . Cảnh Trọng Chí chậm chạp không có nói ra chuyện này, hiện tại xem ra là đem sự tình giao cho Cảnh Văn Thu.

Phương Hạ đồng ý đi một chuyến Cảnh gia nhà cũ, lại cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí muốn Vương gia địa phương chỉ cùng phương thức liên lạc, liền kết thúc lần này trò chuyện.

Ngày kế sáng sớm, Vương Kha lái xe tới đón Phương Hạ.

Khi cách mấy tháng, Phương Hạ lần thứ hai bước vào Cảnh gia nhà cũ.

Bức tường màu trắng đại ngói, cao sống mái cong, điêu khắc trên gạch môn lâu, cùng trước hắn vi Mã Quảng Bình tiền thuốc men đến khi, vào cửa chứng kiến cũng không khác nhau, mà hắn cũng là thay đổi rất nhiều.

Lần đó đến khi, sư phụ hắn trang bệnh, lại hảo hảo còn sống; hắn tưởng cùng Cảnh gia phân rõ giới hạn, lại không như mong muốn bất đắc dĩ nghẹn khuất; hắn còn không biết Phù Cẩn tồn tại, thị quỷ thần nói đến vi vọng ngôn. Mà hôm nay lần thứ hai đi vào Cảnh gia nhà cũ, sư phụ hắn không có, vong hồn chưa về; hắn thành Cảnh gia bình hoa người thừa kế, tương lai dài lâu thời gian đều sẽ cùng Cảnh gia liên lụy cùng một chỗ; bên cạnh hắn đi theo Phù Cẩn, mà hắn đã nhập cục giới huyền thuật.

Phương Hạ đi theo Vương Kha, xuyên qua u tĩnh sân nhà hành lang gấp khúc, đi tới nhị tiến sân phòng trà.

Trước hắn vi sư phụ hắn tiền thuốc men đến khi, cũng là tại đây gian phòng trà thấy Cảnh Văn Thu, lần này Phương Hạ không cần Vương Kha nói cái gì, đối phương hỗ trợ đẩy cửa ra sau, hắn liền mang theo Phù Cẩn quen thuộc mà đi vào.

Cảnh Văn Thu cùng trước nhất dạng, ngồi ở bàn trà một bên. Phương Hạ tầm mắt dừng ở trên người nàng, phát hiện nàng xem đứng lên so với hắn tại sư phụ tang lễ thượng, cuối cùng một lần nhìn thấy bộ dáng thương già đi rất nhiều. Nguyên bản xám trắng tóc, một số gần như toàn bạch, thân hình thoạt nhìn cũng càng thêm khô héo nhỏ gầy, nhưng nàng như trước thẳng thắn lưng, đỉnh nếu một bộ nghiêm khắc biểu tình.

Cảnh Văn Thu nhìn thấy Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đi vào phòng trà, đứng dậy đối với Phù Cẩn hơi hơi cúi người kỳ lễ, sau đó đối Phương Hạ đạo: "Phương Hạ, ngươi đi ra ngoài trước, ta nghĩ cùng Phù Cẩn tiên sinh một mình nói chuyện."

Phương Hạ bĩu môi, không quá vui lòng mà nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn.

"Ta không để ý hắn ở tại chỗ này." Phù Cẩn thản nhiên mà mở miệng đối Cảnh Văn Thu nói rằng.

Phù Cẩn nói có đúng không để ý, cũng là làm chủ làm Phương Hạ lưu lại, không có nửa phần thương lượng ý tứ.

Cuối cùng, Phù Cẩn tại chỗ ngồi một khác trắc ngồi xuống, Phương Hạ dọn đem ghế dựa, ngồi ở Phù Cẩn bên cạnh, nâng Phù Cẩn cho hắn đảo kia chén trà nhỏ, vây xem Phù Cẩn cùng Cảnh Văn Thu nói chuyện.

"Phù Cẩn tiên sinh, ta nghĩ hỏi trước một câu, ngươi là cái gì thời điểm hóa xuất thật thể ?" Cảnh Văn Thu đem tầm mắt từ một bộ xem cuộc vui tư thế Phương Hạ trên người dời đi chỗ khác, áp chế trong lòng muốn này phá hư bầu không khí gia hỏa xách đi ra ngoài ý tưởng, dẫn đầu mở miệng hỏi.

"Tại gặp ngươi nhóm Cảnh gia tổ tiên trước, ta liền có thể hóa xuất thật thể." Phù Cẩn không nhanh không chậm đạo.

Cảnh Văn Thu hô hấp cứng lại, nắm chén trà tay hơi hơi buộc chặt, lại hỏi tiếp: "Chúng ta Cảnh gia tổ tiên hay không biết được ngươi có thể hóa xuất thật thể."

"Không biết."

"Ngươi chưa từng báo cho?"

"Vì sao phải báo cho?" Phù Cẩn hỏi lại.

Cảnh Văn Thu một tĩnh, Phù Cẩn quả thật không có lý do gì chủ động nói cho bọn hắn biết này đó.

Cảnh Văn Thu buông tay ra trung chén trà, chuyện cho tới bây giờ, lại truy vấn đi qua kỳ thật cũng không có gì ý nghĩa, trọng điểm vẫn là về sau.

"Vậy sau này Phù Cẩn tiên sinh làm gì tính toán?"

Phù Cẩn đem tầm mắt chuyển hướng Phương Hạ, "Ta trấn thủ người là Phương Hạ, tự nhiên là hắn đi chỗ nào, ta liền ở nơi nào."

Cảnh Văn Thu ngẩn ra, nhìn Phù Cẩn, hơi hơi nhíu mày. Phù Cẩn nói vấn đề không đại, nhưng hắn nhìn Phương Hạ ánh mắt, lại gọi Cảnh Văn Thu có loại không thể nói rõ tới quái dị. Cảm giác kia trong lúc nhất thời lại nói không ra tiếng, nhìn không thấy đường, nhưng nói chuyện lại còn cần tiếp tục, nàng trước mắt không nhàn hạ cân nhắc này đó.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Phương Hạ: Ta cùng Phù Cẩn công không ly bà, xứng không ly đà.

Phù Cẩn: Phương Hạ đi nơi nào, ta liền ở nơi nào.

Đệ 86 chương thần bí bảo tàng 03

Cảnh Trọng Chí hy vọng Phù Cẩn lưu tiếp tục tại Cảnh gia, làm Cảnh gia có điều dựa vào, Cảnh Văn Thu cũng không phải nghĩ như vậy.

Nàng xem Cảnh gia khởi phập phồng phục vài thập niên, theo chí thân lần lượt qua đời, nàng cũng đã sớm không có phân kia phồn vinh Cảnh gia dã tâm. Có thể hóa xuất thật thể lệ quỷ, hơi có vô ý, liền cấp Cảnh gia thu nhận tai nạn. Nếu có thể, Cảnh Văn Thu kỳ thật là hy vọng có thể đủ cất bước Phù Cẩn.

Chính là thỉnh thần dễ dàng đưa thần khó, Phù Cẩn là đi là lưu, quyền quyết định cũng không tại bất luận kẻ nào trong tay.

Cảnh Văn Thu lần này tìm Phù Cẩn nói chuyện, đầu tiên là tưởng xác nhận Phù Cẩn đi lưu — Phù Cẩn nếu là tính toán đi theo Phương Hạ, nói cách khác ít nhất hiện nay không có rời đi Cảnh gia ý tứ; thứ nhì là muốn biết Phù Cẩn đối Cảnh gia thái độ, đây là vi phỏng chừng Phù Cẩn đối Cảnh gia đến nói nguy hiểm trình độ.

"Phù Cẩn tiên sinh, ngươi đối với chúng ta Cảnh gia thấy thế nào?" Cảnh Văn Thu chậm rãi mở miệng hỏi.

Phù Cẩn tiếp nhận Phương Hạ uống không chén trà, qua tay cho hắn mãn thượng, đệ hồi trong tay hắn, mới chuyển mắt nhìn về phía Cảnh Văn Thu.

"Ta đối với ngươi nhóm Cảnh gia cũng không có cái gì đặc biệt cái nhìn." Phù Cẩn ánh mắt thanh lãnh trung mang theo đạm mạc, đáy mắt nhìn không thấy một tia tình cảm.

Phù Cẩn thái độ lãnh đạm, lại gọi Cảnh Văn Thu thoáng yên tâm, lãnh đạm ít nhất đại biểu không có địch ý, nàng cũng không cần quá mức lo lắng Cảnh gia an nguy.

Cảnh Văn Thu cùng Phù Cẩn nói chuyện rất nhanh chấm dứt.

Này nguyên bản cũng chỉ là một hồi thăm dò Phù Cẩn nói chuyện, đã định trước vô pháp xâm nhập. Nàng không có khả năng mở miệng hướng Phù Cẩn thảo muốn tương lai không nguy cơ Cảnh gia cam đoan, Phù Cẩn muốn cùng Cảnh gia như thế nào, quyền chủ động tại trong tay của hắn. Đã từng bọn họ Cảnh gia không biết Phù Cẩn có thể hóa thành thật thể, không rõ ràng lắm thực lực của đối phương, tự cho là đúng còn chưa tính, hiện giờ cũng là không thể tiếp tục lấy trước kia một bộ.

Cảnh Văn Thu đưa Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đi ra phòng trà, nhìn theo bọn họ cùng mang theo rời đi.

Nếu là tương lai Phù Cẩn làm khó dễ, kia đứng mũi chịu sào đem chính là làm trấn thủ người Phương Hạ. May mà Phù Cẩn đối Phương Hạ là thật thực đặc biệt, đối với Phương Hạ, thậm chí không có hắn nhất quán lãnh đạm. Chỉ là nhớ tới Phù Cẩn rũ mắt nhìn Phương Hạ ánh mắt, gọi nàng thập phần để ý, kia quá phận nhu hòa ánh mắt, tựa hồ đã vượt qua nào đó giới hạn.

Cảnh Văn Thu không dám xác định, cũng không dám loạn tưởng, cái loại này tình huống không phải nàng muốn nhìn thấy . Phương Hạ cùng nàng không thân, nhưng là nàng qua đời con trai độc nhất tại đây trên đời huyết mạch duy nhất , nàng vô luận như thế nào đều không muốn nhìn đến Phương Hạ đi lên như vậy không tầm thường lộ.

"Lão Đồng." Cảnh Văn Thu ra tiếng gọi hậu ở một bên Đồng thúc.

"Lão phu nhân." Đồng thúc ra tiếng đáp.

"Ta muốn đi tranh hồ sơ thất, có việc qua bên kia tìm ta."

Đồng thúc ngước mắt, nhìn Cảnh Văn Thu mặt nghiêng, ánh mắt vi nhạ.

Cảnh gia hồ sơ thất, là chỉ có cầm quyền dòng chính tài năng tiến vào lật xem địa phương, bên trong gửi các loại chuyện quan trọng kiện hồ sơ, còn có thuộc loại Cảnh gia cấm thuật bí pháp. Từ khi Cảnh Trọng Chí tiếp nhận gia chủ sau, Cảnh Văn Thu sẽ thấy không đi qua hồ sơ thất, hôm nay lại đột nhiên đề xuất, Đồng thúc tự nhiên là kinh ngạc .

"Ta biết ." Kinh ngạc về kinh ngạc, Đồng thúc gật gật đầu, không có hỏi nhiều.

Cảnh Văn Thu xoay người hướng phía nhà cũ ở chỗ sâu trong đi.

Phương Hạ khuyết tâm nhãn, đối Phù Cẩn nửa điểm không đề phòng, nhưng lệ quỷ chi lưu khởi là dễ đối phó? Nàng đến trước thời gian chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, đề phòng Phù Cẩn ngày nào đó làm khó dễ, làm kia xui xẻo hài tử ném tánh mạng.

Nàng nhớ rõ Cảnh gia cấm thuật trung, có hảo chút có thể vây khốn lệ quỷ thuật pháp, cũng không biết đối Phù Cẩn cái này cấp bậc có thể tạo được nhiều mãnh liệt dùng. Nhằm vào Phù Cẩn sử dụng nói, khả năng yêu cầu nàng nghĩ biện pháp cải biến một chút.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn là bị Vương Kha tiếp đến Cảnh gia nhà cũ , trở về cũng là từ Vương Kha lái xe đưa bọn họ.

Trở lại chỗ ở, Phương Hạ cũng không lãng phí thời gian, chạy vào gian phòng, tha xuất hành lý tương, bắt đầu thu thập hành lý.

Vương gia là tại K thị, ly A thị rất xa một cái thành thị, không có tốc hành chuyến bay, trên đường yêu cầu đổi xe, Phương Hạ liền nghĩ sớm một chút xuất phát.

Phương Hạ đem muốn dẫn quần áo ném tại đầu, càng làm pháp khí hoàng phù cùng tiền giấy đôi tại giường vĩ, mở ra vali bình đặt ở bên giường, bắt đầu nhất dạng dạng mà hướng bên trong tắc đồ vật.

Phù Cẩn đi qua, đối ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, chính tất tất tốt tốt hướng vali trong tắc đồ vật Phương Hạ nói rằng: "Ta giúp ngươi."

Phương Hạ bị hoảng sợ, đột nhiên quay đầu lại, trừng lớn hai mắt, vẻ mặt chấn kinh dạng.

"Xin lỗi, làm sợ ngươi ." Phù Cẩn nói xong, tầm mắt vô ý mà dừng ở Phương Hạ đặt tại vali nội cái tay kia thượng. Cái tay kia hạ là một cái quen thuộc siêu thị túi plastic, gói to trang rất nhiều cái hộp nhỏ, bởi vì túi khẩu buộc chặt, buộc vòng quanh rõ ràng hình dáng đồng thời, lại chiếu ra hòm ẩn ẩn màu sắc và hoa văn.

Phương Hạ trở lại, theo Phù Cẩn tầm mắt, dừng ở vừa rồi chính mình chính lén lút hướng trong giấu túi plastic thượng, hơi hơi nhất đốn, hắn ngẩng đầu đối Phù Cẩn giải thích, "Kẹo cao su, dẫn đường thượng ăn."

"Ân." Phù Cẩn phối hợp mà từ kia bao đồ vật thượng dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt, "Còn có cái gì muốn thu thập , ta giúp ngươi."

Phương Hạ một bên kia kia chỉ túi plastic hướng quần áo hạ tắc, một bên chuyển nhãn châu tử nghĩ nghĩ, đối Phù Cẩn đạo: "Cấp Vương gia bái thiếp ta giống như đặt ở bên ngoài trên bàn trà , ngươi giúp ta lấy một chút."

Phù Cẩn không có dị nghị, trực tiếp xoay người đi ra ngoài lấy bái thiếp .

Phương Hạ lau mồ hôi trán một cái, tại giấu "Kẹo cao su" góc lại phóng vài kiện quần áo, sau đó khép lại vali. Xoay người từ trong tủ treo quần áo xuất ra ba lô, đem đôi tại giường vĩ pháp khí hoàng phù cùng tiền giấy một tia ý thức mà hướng bên trong tắc.

Chờ Phù Cẩn lấy bái thiếp tiến vào, Phương Hạ trực tiếp đem kia trương thiếp vàng hồng đế bái thiếp hướng trong bao một ném, hành lý cho dù là thu thập đến không sai biệt lắm .

Xế chiều hôm đó, Phương Hạ liền cùng Phù Cẩn xuất phát, đi trước Vương gia sở tại K thị.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt vốn là muốn đi theo Phương Hạ cùng đi , lại bị Phương Hạ không lưu tình chút nào mà cự tuyệt , uy hiếp nếu là theo kịp khiến cho Phù Cẩn quỷ đánh tường bọn họ. Cảnh Lập Kiệt đương trường mặt liền tái rồi, tại F thị Phù Cẩn quỷ đánh tường mệt nhọc hắn hảo mấy giờ, để lại cho hắn không thể xóa nhòa tâm lý bóng ma.

Kia đối Cảnh gia huynh đệ cuối cùng không có theo tới, bất quá lại cấp Phương Hạ cung cấp không ít K thị tin tức, đương nhiên là cùng giới huyền thuật liên quan nội dung.

K thị là một tòa lịch sử đã lâu cổ thành, nhưng ở K thị thế gia lại ít ỏi không có mấy, cũng là mỗi cái môn phái tụ tập thành thị. Từ khi giới huyền thuật môn phái cùng thế gia đối lập thế cục rớt ra tới nay, K thị hiện nay coi như thái bình, nơi đó môn phái cũng không có cùng địa phương thế gia đánh nhau.

Màn này sau thế lực tựa hồ cũng không vội làm môn phái cùng thế gia đối kháp là một nguyên nhân, một nguyên nhân khác là —K thị môn phái nhiều về nhiều, nhưng đều là cửa nhỏ nhà nghèo, trong môn phái trụ cột, ngũ môn bát phái Thập Tam tông đều không ở nơi đó. Không có đại môn phái dẫn đường, những cái đó môn phái nhỏ cũng sẽ không tích cực mà xông vào trước nhất mặt, dù sao môn phái tiểu, không nổi gây sức ép, không cẩn thận liền biến mất tại mờ mịt lịch sử sông dài trung , kia nhiều oan!

Trừ bỏ K thị liên quan một ít tin tức, Cảnh Triêu Lâm còn báo cho Phương Hạ, Cảnh gia mạng lưới tình báo mới nhất thu được , về môn phái bên kia động tĩnh — bọn họ tại tìm kiếm mỗ cái bảo tàng. Về phần bọn họ tìm kiếm bảo tàng đến tột cùng là cái gì, hiện nay còn không có được đến tin cậy tình báo.

"Môn phái không là muốn cùng thế gia tại trong giới huyền thuật tranh cái cao thấp sao? Làm sao tìm được khởi bảo tàng đến ?" Phương Hạ kéo kéo đầu vai ba lô dây lưng, quay đầu hỏi đi ở bên cạnh hắn, giúp hắn tha vali Phù Cẩn.

Bọn họ hiện tại đi ở K thị Từ Thủy trấn trên, ngã tư đường không khoan, hai bên đều là hai tầng cổ lâu kiến trúc, dùng làm cửa hàng. Xa xa có một tòa màu đen bát giác mộc tháp, lục tầng cao, nghe nói là này Từ Thủy trấn trung tâm kiến trúc.

"Có lẽ kia bảo tàng là có thể đủ tăng lên thuật sĩ năng lực ." Phù Cẩn kề Phương Hạ, dắt lấy tay hắn, K thị mưa xuống cực nhỏ, lại là cực nóng mùa, từ trạm xe buýt đi tới không đến nửa giờ, Phương Hạ đã bị ánh nắng gay gắt phơi nắng đến đầu đầy là hãn, "Thực nhiệt? Trước tìm một chỗ nghỉ một lát?"

"Không có việc gì, rất nhanh liền tới lữ điếm ." Phương Hạ nói xong, người hướng Phù Cẩn cánh tay thượng cọ xát. Phù Cẩn trên người độ ấm thấp , ai hắn tựa như ai một cái lớn hào thủy chẩm, không là thứ người lạnh như băng, nhưng lương lương , tại loại này ngày nhô lên cao cực nóng thiên lý, gọi người cảm giác hết sức thoải mái, "Bọn họ bảo tàng tin tức là từ đâu tới đây ?"

"Có thể là màn này sau thế lực tiết lộ cho bọn họ, mà kia bảo tàng có lẽ không phải có thể tăng lên thuật sĩ năng lực đồ vật, mà là màn này sau thế lực tưởng muốn tìm đồ vật, sau đó lợi dụng môn phái đến đạt tới mục đích."

"Không biết kia bảo tàng là cái gì."

"Chờ qua một thời gian ngắn đại khái có thể biết ." Phù Cẩn nói rằng, "Môn phái hiện tại tận lực giấu tin tức, nhưng giới huyền thuật môn phái đông đảo, nhân viên tán loạn, tin tức này giấu không lâu, rất nhanh sẽ có người nhịn không được để lộ ra đến."

"Ta hy vọng bọn họ có thể thay đổi nghề nghiệp tầm bảo thợ săn, thiếu cho ta thêm phiền." Phương Hạ thở dài, oán giận nói.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn lại đi rồi mười phút, rốt cục đến bọn họ dự định lữ điếm.

Là một nhà ba tầng tiểu lữ điếm, xen lẫn trong một loạt cửa hàng trung gian.

Lữ điếm cũng là cổ lâu phong cách, nội bộ trang hoàng đa dụng mộc chất liệu liêu. Mộc chất thang lầu, tay vịn, mộc ô vuông cửa sổ, thoạt nhìn thập phần phục cổ.

Phương Hạ bọn họ gian phòng tại lầu hai, gian phòng không đại, quét tước đến rất sạch sẽ . Từ gian phòng hướng bị cửa sổ, xuyên thấu qua mộc ô vuông cửa sổ thủy tinh nhìn ra đi, có thể nhìn đến kia tòa lục tầng bát giác mộc tháp, tầm nhìn coi như không tồi.

Phương Hạ tiến vào phòng tắm hướng tắm rửa, vây quanh khăn tắm, sát tóc đi ra, Phù Cẩn vừa vặn xuống lầu giúp Phương Hạ mua một chén ướp lạnh đậu xanh thang đi lên.

Phương Hạ hoan hô một tiếng, vừa muốn nghênh đón, dư quang lại tảo khách khí mặt dưới lầu đi qua một cái thân ảnh quen thuộc. Phương Hạ vội vàng xoay người nhìn, nhưng như thế nào tìm khắp không đến người nọ thân ảnh .

"Làm sao vậy?" Phù Cẩn đem ướp lạnh đậu xanh thang đặt ở trên bàn, nhìn về phía đứng ở bên cửa sổ nhìn xung quanh Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Ta giống như nhìn đến Trâu Vô Mang ." Phương Hạ quay đầu lại, lại đưa tay gãi gãi chính mình ướt sũng tóc, "Có thể là ta xem sai."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phù Cẩn: Các ngươi ngày mai đổi nghề đương tầm bảo thợ săn đi.

Môn phái chúng: Nhưng là làm việc khác chuyên ngành a... QAQ

Phù Cẩn: Ân?

Môn phái chúng: Chúng ta ngay lập tức đi tham gia tầm bảo chuyên nghiệp huấn luyện!

Đệ 87 chương thần bí bảo tàng 04

Dưới lầu kia hư hư thực thực Trâu Vô Mang bóng người, chỉ tại hắn dư quang trung chợt lóe mà qua, hắn căn bản không có thấy rõ đối phương diện mạo. Phương Hạ hoàn hồn tưởng tượng, cảm thấy hơn phân nửa là chính mình suy nghĩ nhiều. Nào có khéo như vậy sự? Hắn chân trước vừa đến K thị, sau lưng hắn tưởng muốn tiếp xúc Huyền Ung phái đệ tử, liền cấp rống rống mà cũng đi theo đã chạy tới .

Phương Hạ kéo thượng bức màn, tiện tay đem sát đầu khăn mặt bắt tại một bên rơi xuống đất quải giá áo thượng, xoay người chạy đến bên giường, từ tắm rửa kia điệp quần áo trung nhảy ra quần lót.

Hắn cũng không tránh Phù Cẩn, trực tiếp xả vây quanh ở thắt lưng khố thượng khăn tắm, đại thứ thứ mà xoay người cho chính mình mặc vào quần lót, đem quải đến phía sau lưng ngọc quyết mò đến trước ngực, bỏ chạy đi uống Phù Cẩn bưng lên ướp lạnh đậu xanh thang .

Phù Cẩn đứng ở Phương Hạ bên cạnh, tầm mắt từ hắn xương quai xanh, đi xuống lạc thắt lưng phúc dưới, sau đó sở trường chỉ nhếch một cái Phương Hạ lại bắt đầu tích thủy phát sao, đi bên cửa sổ quải giá áo thượng lấy khăn mặt, giúp hắn tiếp tục sát.

Đậu xanh thang là chén nhỏ , Phương Hạ hai ba miếng liền ăn xong rồi. Hắn híp mắt liếm liếm khóe môi, ngửa đầu nhìn Phù Cẩn, "Rất ngọt."

"Phải không?" Phù Cẩn sát đến Phương Hạ phát sao không lại tích thủy, rũ mắt nhìn Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ bán ngửa đầu, sở trường chỉ điểm một cái môi của mình cánh, đối với Phù Cẩn ngoắc ngón tay.

Phù Cẩn ánh mắt một thâm, vươn tay đỡ Phương Hạ quang lỏa đầu vai, cúi người hôn kia hơi hơi trương đôi môi.

Đôi môi cùng dán, miệng lưỡi giao triền.

Một cái hôn sâu chấm dứt, Phương Hạ vi thở gấp, lưu luyến không rời mà buông ra Phù Cẩn.

"Ngọt sao?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Ân, rất ngọt." Phù Cẩn lấy ngón cái sát quá Phương Hạ khóe miệng, thấp giọng trả lời.

Phương Hạ hẹn chạng vạng thượng Vương gia bái phỏng, thời gian không quá đủ, không phải hắn thật muốn liền như vậy đẩy ngã Phù Cẩn tính .

Phương Hạ đứng dậy chỉnh lý một chút hành lý, chờ tới thời gian không sai biệt lắm, liền mang lên bái thiếp, cùng Phù Cẩn đồng thời, xuất môn ngồi xe đi trước Vương gia.

Bát giác mộc tháp là Từ Thủy trấn trung tâm, tại bát giác mộc tháp tây bắc mặt có một tòa so cao ngọn núi. Ngọn núi hai bên liên miên lùn sơn, coi như người mở ra song chưởng, vây quanh nửa cái Từ Thủy trấn. Vương gia ngay tại kia gần sơn vùng, tới gần cao nhất phong vị trí .

K thị là một cái tiểu thành thị, cùng Q thị không sai biệt lắm, bất quá bởi vì địa phương đặc biệt cổ lâu văn hóa, hấp dẫn không ít nơi khác du khách. Bất quá, giống Từ Thủy trấn như vậy bên cạnh trấn nhỏ, liền tương đối tương đối lạnh lùng . Xe taxi thiếu, xe bus từ bắt đầu phát đứng ngồi vào chung điểm đứng, cũng không thấy ngồi đầy quá người.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn, đi theo xe bus nội cuối cùng hai vị hành khách, tại chung điểm đứng xuống xe, hướng phía Vương gia sở tại kia phiến tiểu lâu phòng đi đến.

Đó là một mảnh hai tầng tự kiến tiểu lâu, có sân, thiên thai mang tiểu lầu các, mỗi gia đều là nhất dạng hộ hình. Phòng ở tung hoành sắp xếp bố, thập phần chỉnh tề. Mỗi tràng lâu đều có lâu hào biểu thị, Phương Hạ chiếu Cảnh Trọng Chí cho hắn địa phương chỉ tìm đi vào, rất nhanh tìm đến Vương gia.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đi đến Vương gia sân trước đại môn, trong viện mới từ quýt dưới tàng cây chui đi ra thổ cẩu, còn chưa kịp lên tiếng, nhìn thấy Phù Cẩn, nhất thời mang theo cái đuôi nhảy vào ổ chó bên trong.

"Uy! Hỗ trợ gọi cái môn a!" Phương Hạ hướng về phía kia một cắt đuôi ba lộ tại ổ chó bên ngoài thổ cẩu hô.

Thổ cẩu cái đuôi vỗ vỗ mặt đất, sau đó đem cái đuôi cũng lui vào ổ chó.

Phương Hạ thở dài, chỉ có thể chính mình gõ cửa hảm người.

Lầu một đại môn là nửa mở , hiển nhiên chủ nhân tại gia, Phương Hạ vỗ vài cái sân sắt lá đại môn, chỉ thấy một cái 40 hơn tuổi trung niên nam tử chạy ra.

Nam nhân phổ thông diện mạo, thân cao không cao không lùn, nhìn qua hào hoa phong nhã bộ dáng.

"Ngươi hảo, ta là tới tìm Vương Thịnh Quyền tiên sinh ." Phương Hạ thấy người nọ đến gần, chủ động mở miệng thuyết minh.

"Ta chính là Vương Thịnh Quyền, ngươi là Phương Hạ đi?" Nam nhân kia vừa nói, một bên mở ra sân sắt lá đại môn, làm Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn tiến vào.

Người này chính là Vương gia gia chủ? Phương Hạ một bên đem bái thiếp đưa cho hắn, một bên nhịn không được nhìn nhiều hắn hai mắt.

"Bên ngoài nhiệt, nhanh chóng vào nhà đi." Vương Thịnh Quyền nhìn lướt qua bái thiếp, liền dẫn Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn hướng trong đi.

Phương Hạ cảm thấy, vậy đại khái là hắn gặp qua giới huyền thuật trong vòng nhân trung, thoạt nhìn tối hiền hoà người, hơn nữa còn là cái gia chủ. Không nói gia chủ người thừa kế chi lưu, cho dù là Cảnh Thư Đan loại này tính tình thật tốt, đôi khi cũng mang theo một lượng ngạo khí. Không giống vị này Vương gia gia chủ, toàn bộ thoạt nhìn chính là một người bình thường, hoàn toàn không giống như là hỗn giới huyền thuật .

Vương Thịnh Quyền mang người vào phòng khách, chỉ chỉ kháo cửa sổ gỗ lim sô pha, đạo, "Đừng khách khí, tùy tiện tọa, ta đi cho các ngươi lấy uống ."

Vương Thịnh Quyền rất nhanh lấy đến uống , là một trát ướp lạnh nước trái cây, phân biệt cấp Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn rót hai chén.

"Trái cây kia nước là ta lão bà hôm nay buổi sáng dùng hoa quả tươi trá , hương vị cũng không tệ lắm, các ngươi người trẻ tuổi hẳn là sẽ thích." Vương Thịnh Quyền nói xong, tầm mắt chuyển tới Phù Cẩn trên người, hơi hơi nhất đốn sau, dò hỏi, "Không thích nói, ta đi châm trà?"

Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ nâng thủy tinh chén uống đến hứng thú nồng hậu, ngước mắt nhìn về phía Vương Thịnh Quyền, thản nhiên nói: "Không cần."

Phương Hạ cùng Vương Thịnh Quyền nói chuyện tào lao vài câu, cảm thấy này Vương gia nói là thế gia, kỳ thật thật cùng người thường gia không sai biệt lắm. Vương Thịnh Quyền có một cái nữ nhi, là một cái phổ thông tam khẩu nhà. Có mấy môn thân thích, nhưng không phân dòng chính cùng chi thứ, hắn cái nhà này chủ càng như là trên danh nghĩa . Hắn có một phần đứng đắn công tác, là trấn trên tiểu học Ngữ Văn lão sư.

"Này không có gì kỳ quái ." Thấy Phương Hạ kinh ngạc, Vương Thịnh Quyền cười cười, giải thích cho hắn đạo, "Giới huyền thuật tiểu thế gia cơ bản đều như vậy, không giống đại thế gia có cố định hộ khách, hoặc là giống các ngươi Cảnh gia như vậy có gia tộc của mình công ty. Chúng ta chỉ dựa vào hỗn giới huyền thuật kiếm tiền cơ bản nhìn vận khí, không bằng tìm phân công tác thật sự. Môn phái không sai biệt lắm cũng như vậy, đại môn phái có sản nghiệp có thể cung cấp nuôi dưỡng môn nội đệ tử, nhưng môn phái nhỏ người cũng cơ bản đều là chính mình tìm phân phổ thông công tác nuôi sống chính mình . Còn có những cái đó đơn đả độc đấu người, không có phổ thông công tác , cơ bản đều cũng có chút danh khí, có cố định hộ khách người."

Phương Hạ: "..." Đột nhiên cảm thấy giới huyền thuật cũng không rất cao lớn hơn.

"Đối , nghe nói ngươi tìm ta, là muốn kiến thức một chút chúng ta Vương gia khôi lỗi thuật?" Vương Thịnh Quyền hỏi.

"Không sai, có thể triển lãm một chút không?" Phương Hạ buông xuống cái chén, nhìn Vương Thịnh Quyền.

"Không thành vấn đề."

Vương Thịnh Quyền đứng dậy đi lấy hoàng phù cùng bút lông lại đây.

Hắn tại hoàng phù mặt trên viết thượng tên của mình, thấp niệm vài câu chú ngữ, sau đó này dán thành cao nhồng, đặt ở trên bàn trà.

"Xem trọng ." Vương Thịnh Quyền làm Phương Hạ chú ý nhìn.

Phương Hạ gật đầu theo dõi hắn nhìn. Chỉ thấy hắn từ bàn trà phía dưới lấy ra một phen kéo, sau đó niêm nhất lũ chính mình trên trán tóc, một kéo cắt đi xuống. Kia kéo quả thật cắt đến tóc, Phương Hạ nhìn xem phân minh, nhưng Vương Thịnh Quyền buông tay cho hắn nhìn, hắn lại không thấy được một căn hẳn là bị cắt xuống dưới lọn tóc mỏng.

Phương Hạ: "Ma thuật?"

Vương Thịnh Quyền cười cười, ý bảo Phương Hạ lo pha trà mấy thượng kia trương bị gấp hoàng phù. Kia trương hoàng phù chiết tế tờ giấy, biến thành hai đoạn, trung gian khẩu tử san bằng, giống như là bị kéo cắt đoạn nhất dạng.

"Đây là thế thân thuật." Phù Cẩn mở miệng cấp Phương Hạ giải thích nghi hoặc.

"Không sai, đây là ta nhóm Vương gia thế thân thuật. Có thể bang nhân chắn một ít tiểu tai tiểu khó, đại lại không được . Giống cấp tóc cắt một đao có thể có hiệu lực, muốn là ta hướng trên bụng sáp một đao, có lẽ có thể làm cho thương thế nhẹ một chút, nhưng nhất định là không cách nào hoàn toàn đỡ được ." Vương Thịnh Quyền đạo.

"Nhưng là ta nghĩ nhìn chính là khôi lỗi thuật." Phương Hạ nâng má nhìn hắn.

"Thế thân thuật cũng là khôi lỗi thuật một loại." Vương Thịnh Quyền cấp Phương Hạ giải thích.

"Ta nghĩ nhìn những thứ khác, tỷ như làm chỉ người động đứng lên cái gì."

Vương Thịnh Quyền lộ ra một tia buồn rầu thần sắc, cuối cùng bất đắc dĩ nói: "Ngươi nói cái loại này, ta sẽ là sẽ, nhưng không là mỗi lần đều có thể thành công . Bình thường tới tìm ta người, cầu đều là thế thân phù, thao túng thức khôi lỗi thuật, bởi vì không nhiều lắm tác dụng, học được sau đó liền không dùng như thế nào qua. Thất bại ngươi nhưng đừng cười ta..."

Lúc này đây, Vương Thịnh Quyền lấy hoàng phù cắt xuất một cái trang giấy người, lại cầm lấy bút lông tại mặt trên tinh tế vẽ bùa lục. Vương Thịnh Quyền bùa họa đến thực trúc trắc, nhìn qua đúng là thật lâu không sử quá loại này khôi lỗi thuật . Liên họa phế ba trương chỉ người, mới tính thành công nhất trương.

Họa bùa chỉ người bị đặt ở trên bàn trà, Vương Thịnh Quyền lại lấy hoàng phù chiết mấy cái nguyên bảo, một bên lấy ra cái bật lửa cấp nguyên bảo điểm thượng hoả, một bên miệng lẩm bẩm.

Ít khi, nguyên bảo đốt sạch, chỉ người không hề có động tĩnh gì. Vương Thịnh Quyền nhìn chằm chằm chỉ người cau mày, lại tiếp tục niệm hai câu. Lần này, Phương Hạ nhìn đến nhất lũ khói nhẹ từ địa thượng bay ra , tại chỉ người thượng đánh cái chuyển, thực không tình nguyện mà chui đi vào. Sau đó, trên bàn trà chỉ người lảo đảo mà đứng lên.

"Thành công !" Vương Thịnh Quyền mặt lộ vẻ sắc mặt vui mừng.

Trên bàn trà chỉ người lảo đảo một chút, dừng bước lại, đơn đầu gối chấm đất, thân hình run rẩy một chút, chợt tự cháy.

Vương Thịnh Quyền cầm lấy không cái chén, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh hướng hỏa đoàn thượng một cái, lúng túng nói: "Không là rất thành công, chỉ có thể kiên trì như vậy một lát nhi, chê cười."

Phương Hạ: "..." Vừa mới kia thế thân thuật coi như có chút tác dụng, về phần cái này khôi lỗi thuật, cũng chỉ có thể đơn thuần mà đương ma thuật biểu diễn nhìn.

"Ca?" Một giọng nam, ở phòng khách cửa nhà hô một tiếng.

Phương Hạ ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, phát hiện là một cái ba mươi xuất đầu thanh niên. Thân hình đơn bạc, mang trên mặt mất tự nhiên tái nhợt, mặt mày tuấn tú nhã nhặn.

"Thiệu khôn, ngươi trở lại?" Vương Thịnh Quyền quay đầu nhìn lại, "Lý thúc nói như thế nào? Ngươi thân thể này không trở ngại đi?"

"Không có gì vấn đề lớn, ngươi đừng lo lắng. Ngươi trước chiêu đãi khách nhân đi, ta đi trước trên lầu đổi thân quần áo." Thanh niên kia đối với Phương Hạ bọn họ lễ phép mà cười cười, ly khai phòng khách cửa nhà.

"Đó là ta đường đệ Vương Thiệu Khôn, đến xem trung y ." Vương Thịnh Quyền đối Phương Hạ nói rằng, "Hắn là sinh non nhi, thân thể hư, khi còn bé thiếu chút nữa không có, toàn dựa vào chúng ta trấn trên Lý thúc ra tay, từ Quỷ Môn Quan kéo trở về . Cho nên hắn định kỳ sẽ đi qua tìm Lý thúc bắt mạch, kiểm tra thân thể."

Phương Hạ lại cùng Vương Thịnh Quyền hàn huyên vài câu, mới đứng dậy cáo từ.

Vương Thịnh Quyền lưu Phương Hạ ăn cơm chiều, bất quá Phương Hạ cự tuyệt .

Bên ngoài đã là màn đêm tứ hợp, ven đường đăng đã toàn bộ đánh lượng.

"Đối , các ngươi là tính toán lập tức rời đi K thị đâu? Vẫn còn là nơi này chơi một đoạn thời gian?" Vương Thịnh Quyền đem người tống xuất sân đại môn, mở miệng hỏi.

"Nhìn tình huống đi." Phương Hạ hàm hồ mà trả lời.

"Nếu muốn lưu lại chơi, vậy ngươi ngày mai chú ý một chút đi." Vương Thịnh Quyền nhắc nhở đạo, "Ngày mai là nông lịch nửa tháng bảy, quỷ môn đại khai thời gian, ngươi đây hẳn là cũng biết. Ta nghĩ nói chính là, chúng ta Từ Thủy trấn có bên đường hoá vàng mã tiền tế tổ thói quen, đến lúc đó đại khái sẽ đưa tới không ít vong hồn, vào đêm tốt nhất đừng có chạy lung tung. Khụ! Vong hồn linh tinh khả năng đối với các ngươi Cảnh gia người đến nói đại khái cũng không coi là nhiều đại sự, ngươi coi như ta phí quan tâm đi."

"Ta biết , cám ơn." Phương Hạ cùng Vương Thịnh Quyền đạo hoàn tạ, lại khoát tay áo, "Ngươi trở về đi, không cần đưa ."

Vương Thịnh Quyền tại cửa nhà dừng bước, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn theo lai lịch đi ra ngoài.

Mới vừa đi này một mảnh nhà ở khu, đi đến trên đường cái, Phương Hạ liền nhìn đến đối diện có người tại hoá vàng mã tiền. Hôm nay là nông lịch bảy tháng mười bốn, còn không phải chính thức tết Trung nguyên, lúc này đã có người trước thời gian hoá vàng mã tiền, thuyết minh Vương Thịnh Quyền kia nói không giả, Từ Thủy trấn quả thật có tại tết Trung nguyên tại ven đường hoá vàng mã tiền tế tổ thói quen.

Phương Hạ chỉ nhìn thoáng qua, liền tiếp tục hướng phía trạm xe buýt bên kia đi. Vừa đi, một bên hỏi bên cạnh Phù Cẩn, "Ngươi nói kia Vương Thịnh Quyền có thể hay không là trang ? Rõ ràng có thể làm xuất cái loại này giống chân nhân con rối, cố ý lấy trang giấy người lừa dối ta?"

"Nhìn đoán không ra." Phù Cẩn lắc đầu.

"Chúng ta đây ở trong này đãi một đoạn thời gian đi, nhìn xem có thể hay không tìm được cái gì dấu vết để lại." Nếu Vương Thịnh Quyền là trang , kia tại hắn này hàng năm cư trú trấn nhỏ, không có khả năng không có bất luận cái gì không thích hợp địa phương.

Mẫn Tiêu nói qua, hắn đem hầu móng vuốt mượn cho cái kia khôi lỗi thuật cao thủ. Mà kia hầu móng vuốt đánh rơi địa phương ngay tại Mã Quảng Bình qua đời nơi, nói cách khác, kia khôi lỗi thuật cao thủ thực khả năng chính là vẫn là Mã Quảng Bình người. Nếu là có thể trực tiếp tìm được người này, liền không cần từ Quỷ Tông môn hoặc là Huyền Ung phái kia mấy cái manh mối đi vòng vèo .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Vương Thịnh Quyền: Trái cây kia nước là ta lão bà hôm nay buổi sáng dùng hoa quả tươi trá , hương vị cũng không tệ lắm, các ngươi người trẻ tuổi hẳn là sẽ thích.

Tác giả: Kia Phù đại lão khẳng định không thích, hắn có ít nhất hơn một ngàn tuổi !

Phù Cẩn thản nhiên miết đến.

Tác giả: Ta nói lung tung , ngài là vĩnh viễn 18 tuổi!

Đệ 88 chương thần bí bảo tàng 05

8 nguyệt K thị thập phần nóng bức, trời nắng trong cuộc sống, sáng sớm hảo chút, nhưng đến buổi chiều, bên ngoài liền cùng lò nướng giống nhau. Tại thái dương dưới, nhiệt đến tầm nhìn hình ảnh đều là vặn vẹo .

Phương Hạ buổi sáng đứng lên đi ra ngoài đi bộ một vòng, buổi chiều liền oa tại lữ điếm đại đường trong, cùng lão bản nương nói chuyện phiếm.

Lão bản bốn mươi đến tuổi, thoạt nhìn không thế nào hiển lão, chính là làn da có chút hắc, là một cái rất hay nói người. Nàng ngồi ở trước sân khấu cao chân ghế, một bên thẩm tra đối chiếu khoản, một bên cùng Phương Hạ nói chuyện.

"Ngươi muốn nghe chúng ta Từ Thủy trấn kỳ nhân chuyện lạ? Ta đây ngược lại là nghe nói qua một ít." Lão bản nương phiên sổ sách nói rằng.

"Tỷ như?" Phương Hạ ngồi ở lữ điếm lầu một không lớn khu nghỉ ngơi, ai Phù Cẩn, hút coca lạnh, nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía lão bản nương.

"Tỷ như trước phố lão Triệu gia, kia lão Triệu nằm mơ mơ thấy qua đời lão phụ thân, hắn lão phụ thân nói cho hắn biết, nói hắn cùng vợ hắn ngủ cái kia gian phòng không hảo, sau lại lão Triệu liền cùng vợ hắn thay đổi cách vách phòng ngủ ngủ." Lão bản nương dừng lại phiên sổ sách động tác, sinh động như thật mà cùng Phương Hạ giảng đạo, "Sau đó ngươi đoán như thế nào ?"

"Như thế nào ?" Phương Hạ theo lão bản nương lên tiếng đạo.

"Qua không hai ngày, lão Triệu cùng vợ hắn ban đầu ngủ kia gian phòng, nóc nhà sụp! Bọn họ muốn là không đổi phòng gian, hậu quả còn không biết sẽ như thế nào đâu!" Lão bản nương thổn thức đạo, "Ngày thường nhiều cấp tổ tông đốt ít tiền, tổng là không sai ."

Phương Hạ phụ họa hai câu, lại tiếp tục hỏi, "Các ngươi nơi này có chỉ trát điếm sao?"

"Có a! Hảo mấy nhà đâu! Chúng ta có tại tết Trung nguyên cấp tổ tiên hoá vàng mã thói quen, mấy ngày nay, chỉ trát điếm sinh ý hảo có phải hay không đâu!" Lão bản nương đạo, "Kia mấy nhà điếm cách chỗ này của ta có chút xa, ngươi khả năng không thấy được. Chúng ta khai lữ điếm , muốn tiếp đãi từ bên ngoài du khách, cách những cái đó điếm gần, sợ du khách cảm thấy điềm xấu, tự nhiên không thể cùng bọn họ khai cùng một chỗ."

"Kia chỉ trát điếm có phát sinh quá cái gì kỳ quái sự không?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Chỉ trát điếm có thể có cái gì kỳ quái sự?" Lão bản nương nói xong, lại nói, "Lại nói tiếp chúng ta Từ Thủy trấn trên quả thật có một kiện chuyện rất kỳ quái. Chính là kia tòa bát giác mộc tháp..."

"Kia mộc tháp làm sao vậy?"

"Kia mộc tháp đại khái có hơn một ngàn năm lịch sử , nghe nói bên trong cung phụng một vị thời cổ võ tướng, hiện tại cũng không nói lên được là đâu hướng đâu đại tướng quân."

Phương Hạ: "Bên trong cung không là phật tượng?"

"Phật tượng đương nhiên cũng có." Lão bản nương đạo, "Ta muốn nói kia kỳ quái sự, chính là hàng năm tết Trung nguyên qua đi một đoạn thời gian trong, sẽ có một ngày, có thể từ kia mộc tháp tầng chót cửa sổ, nhìn đến ẩn ẩn ánh sáng. Nhưng là, mộc trong tháp mặt, trừ bỏ một tầng trang mấy trản đèn điện, mặt trên mấy tầng đều là không có chiếu sáng thiết bị . Đại gia đều nói — đó là thời cổ chết đi tướng quân vong hồn tại quấy phá."

"Sau đó rốt cuộc là bởi vì nguyên nhân gì?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Ai biết được? Mấy năm trước trấn chánh phủ tìm di sản văn hóa cục liên quan ngành lại đây điều tra, nhưng kết quả cái gì dị thường đều không có phát hiện. Khả năng thật là vị kia tướng quân tại quấy phá." Lão bản nương cười cười.

"Ngươi gặp qua kia mộc tháp đỉnh tháp ánh sáng không?" Phương Hạ nhìn về phía lão bản nương.

"Gặp qua hai lần." Lão bản nương đạo, "Cũng không phải hàng năm đều có thể nhìn thấy, kia ánh sáng xuất hiện thời gian không là ổn định tại một ngày nào đó, trong một ngày cái gì thời gian cũng không xác định. Có thể hay không nhìn thấy, đến nhìn vận khí. Nếu như là ban ngày lượng nói, cơ bản là nhìn đoán không ra ."

"Kia mộc tháp có thể đi lên sao?" Phương Hạ từ cửa sổ nhìn thoáng qua cách đó không xa kia tòa tối đen mộc tháp.

Lão bản nương lắc đầu: "Trừ bỏ nhìn tháp người ngoại, đều không cho tùy tiện vào đi."

Phương Hạ cùng lữ điếm lão bản nương tán gẫu một buổi chiều, trừ bỏ bát giác mộc tháp câu chuyện ngoại, cũng chỉ có một ít quỷ hồn quấy phá loại sự tình, hoàn toàn chưa cùng khôi lỗi thuật liên quan tin tức.

Chờ đến sắc trời sát hắc, bên ngoài nhiệt độ không khí hơi thấp sau đó, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn cùng đi ra ăn cơm tối, sau đó lại đi cửa hiệu cắt tóc đem tóc cắt . Phương Hạ tóc trường, ghim lên đến kỳ thật cũng không nhiều nhiệt, chính là gội đầu phiền toái. Vừa lúc đi ngang qua cửa hiệu cắt tóc, suy nghĩ một đi lên, liền trực tiếp đi vào cắt cái tóc ngắn.

Từ cửa hiệu cắt tóc đi ra, bên ngoài sắc trời đã toàn hắc, ven đường mờ nhạt đèn đường sáng đứng lên.

"Thế nào? Soái sao?" Phương Hạ đưa tay vuốt một phen chính mình tóc ngắn, hướng phía Phù Cẩn bãi một cái tự nhận là suất khí động tác.

"Ân, rất đẹp trai." Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ đỉnh đầu hơi hơi nhếch lên mấy căn tóc, khẽ cười một tiếng, khích lệ đạo.

Phương Hạ nghe xong khích lệ, cũng không cẩn thận cân nhắc Phù Cẩn ý cười, vô cùng vui vẻ mà dọc theo lối đi bộ đi phía trước đi.

Từ Thủy người trấn trên, tại tết Trung nguyên hôm nay hoá vàng mã tình huống, quả thật có thể dùng thịnh hành để hình dung.

Phương Hạ bên đường đi đến, tùy tiện nhìn xung quanh một chút, có thể xem trọng mấy chỗ góc lượng ánh lửa, đó là ngọn nến cùng tiền giấy tại thiêu đốt. Mà ở trên đường cũng bắt đầu từ từ náo nhiệt đứng lên, thân hình bán trong suốt quỷ hồn lui tới. Có chính là giống đang tìm trong nhà người cho chính mình hoá vàng mã tiền vị trí, có tựa hồ là tại tản bộ, cũng có thoạt nhìn giống lạc đường — một đoạn đường tới tới lui lui đi rồi rất nhiều lần, miệng còn lầu bầu cái gì.

Bình thường dọc theo đường là nhìn không tới nhiều như vậy quỷ hồn, cũng liền nửa tháng bảy, quỷ môn đại khai thời gian, tài năng nhìn đến loại này cảnh tượng.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đi qua hai con đường, đi vào một cái hẻo lánh không người ngỏ tắt nhỏ, sau đó đi tới mặt khác một cái trên đường. Bên này một mảnh là chuẩn bị dỡ xuống lão phòng ở, phụ cận đã không người cư trú, cũng liền không người chạy tới bên này hoá vàng mã, trừ bỏ mấy cái phiêu đãng du hồn, thoạt nhìn vắng vắng vẻ vẻ .

"Hướng bên kia đi thôi, ta nhớ rõ bên kia có mấy nhà chỉ trát điếm..." Phương Hạ đi phía trước đi rồi vài câu, lại phát hiện Phù Cẩn không theo kịp, hắn quay đầu nhìn lại, phát hiện Phù Cẩn chính nhìn chằm chằm ngã tư đường đối diện nhìn.

"Phù Cẩn?" Phương Hạ nghi hoặc mà theo Phù Cẩn tầm mắt nhìn lại, đã thấy ngoài ý muốn nhìn thấy một cái quen thuộc quỷ hồn — trên mặt biểu tình lãnh ngạnh, mặc trên người kiểu áo Tôn Trung Sơn, "Tô Văn? !"

Phương Hạ lời còn chưa dứt, Phù Cẩn thân hình cũng đã hóa thành quỷ mị, hướng phía đối diện Tô Văn lao đi.

Tô Văn phản ứng cũng không chậm, hắn biết rõ chính mình không là Phù Cẩn đối thủ, liền là không chút nghĩ ngợi mà hướng phía một bên giải tỏa phòng ngỏ tắt nhỏ chạy, thân ảnh rất nhanh biến mất tại đầu ngõ, mà Phù Cẩn lại đột nhiên dừng cước bộ.

Phương Hạ bước nhanh đuổi theo, chạy tới kia đầu ngõ vừa thấy, không gặp đến Tô Văn thân ảnh, đã thấy một cái lão nhân bộ dáng du hồn ngồi ở ngõ nhỏ ở chỗ sâu trong, trước mặt phóng một cái hàng tre trúc lam tử, mặt trên cái miếng vải đen, tựa hồ là tại bãi quán bộ dáng.

"Phù Cẩn, làm sao vậy?" Phương Hạ không có để ý cái kia bãi quán du hồn lão nhân, hắn để ý chính là Phù Cẩn vì cái gì đột nhiên ngừng lại.

"Nơi này là quỷ thị nhập khẩu." Phù Cẩn nói khẽ với Phương Hạ nói rằng.

Phương Hạ sửng sốt, đây là quỷ thị nhập khẩu? Kia sẽ chỉ ở quỷ lễ xuất hiện, rồi lại không xác định sẽ xuất hiện ở địa phương nào quỷ thị?

"Kia Tô Văn chạy vào quỷ thị ?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Ân." Phù Cẩn gật đầu.

"Không thể vào đi bắt hắn?" Phương Hạ nghiêng đầu nhìn Phù Cẩn.

"Là ngươi không thể vào đi." Phù Cẩn quay đầu lại, rũ mắt nhìn Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ minh bạch , Phù Cẩn đây là không muốn làm cho hắn đi theo đi vào.

"Ngươi đi vào không có nguy hiểm?" Phương Hạ hỏi Phù Cẩn.

"Sẽ không." Phù Cẩn chắc chắn mà trả lời.

"Đi, ta đây liền ở chỗ này chờ ngươi." Phương Hạ gật đầu đồng ý .

Phù Cẩn hướng lão phòng ở ngõ nhỏ đi vài bước, lại lo lắng quay đầu lại dặn dò Phương Hạ: "Ở chỗ này chờ , ta lập tức đi ra."

"Biết , ta liền ở chỗ này chờ ngươi đi ra, chỗ nào cũng không đi." Phương Hạ đối Phù Cẩn cam đoan đạo.

Phương Hạ nhìn theo Phù Cẩn bước nhanh hướng phía ngõ nhỏ ở chỗ sâu trong đi đến, hắn nhìn đến Phù Cẩn tại đi ngang qua kia du hồn lão nhân trước mặt khi, lão nhân kia co rúm lại một chút, tùy ý Phù Cẩn từ hắn quầy hàng trước đi qua. Mà Phù Cẩn tại đi qua kia quầy hàng sau, thân hình chợt biến mất không thấy.

Phương Hạ nhìn chằm chằm Phù Cẩn biến mất vị trí nhìn trong chốc lát, xác định cái gì đều nhìn không tới, mới ỷ tại đầu ngõ chuyên trên tường, yên lặng chờ đợi.

Này điều ngõ nhỏ là quỷ thị nhập khẩu, âm khí hiển nhiên muốn so với địa phương khác dày đặc nhiều lắm, Phương Hạ tại đầu ngõ đứng không bao lâu, đã cảm thấy âm lãnh đến có chút chịu không nổi. Hắn đứng thẳng thân thể, chà xát cánh tay, nhấc chân liền hướng ngõ nhỏ ngoại đi.

Phương Hạ mới vừa đi tới ngõ nhỏ ngoại, chợt nghe đến một trận dồn dập tiếng bước chân. Tiếng bước chân từ xa tới gần, hiển nhiên là hướng phía hắn bên này . Phương Hạ theo bản năng mà quay đầu nhìn lại, liền nhìn đến thập bước khai ngoại, một cái nhìn quen mắt thanh niên bước nhanh hướng hắn bên này chạy tới.

Đêm nay trăng tròn sáng tỏ, mặc dù đèn đường hôn ám, thập bước khai ngoại khoảng cách cũng đầy đủ Phương Hạ đại khái đem người thấy rõ. Thanh niên kia trường nhất trương tuấn tú khuôn mặt, đuôi mắt lưu sẹo, không là Trâu Vô Mang là ai?

Phương Hạ nhận ra Trâu Vô Mang một giây sau, Trâu Vô Mang cũng nhận ra Phương Hạ.

Trâu Vô Mang nhìn lướt qua Phương Hạ, trên mặt không thấy hắn nhất quán cười, rất nhanh tầm mắt một chuyển, dừng ở đầu ngõ, thẳng tắp hướng phía đầu ngõ chạy, hiển nhiên là không có ý định phản ứng Phương Hạ cái này thế gia người trong.

"Ai! Chờ một chút!" Phương Hạ đang lo không cách nào tìm Huyền Ung phái người hỏi thăm tình báo, khéo như vậy gặp được Trâu Vô Mang lạc đơn đưa lên cửa đến, hắn làm sao có thể buông tha? Lời còn chưa dứt, người đã lui về phía sau một bước, chặn Trâu Vô Mang đường đi.

"Tránh ra!"

Trâu Vô Mang chộp hướng Phương Hạ đẩy đi, Phương Hạ đưa tay bắt lấy đối phương thủ đoạn, lại không nghĩ Trâu Vô Mang phản bắt lấy tay hắn, dưới chân nhất đốn, nhấc chân liền hướng hắn đầu gối cong quét tới. Phương Hạ ngoài ý muốn, này Trâu Vô Mang cư nhiên là học quá một ít công phu . Trước hắn ra tay đánh Trâu Vô Mang, đối phương không có hoàn thủ, hiện tại xem ra hơn phân nửa là cố ý làm hắn đánh.

Trâu Vô Mang luyện qua thân thủ làm Phương Hạ kinh ngạc, nhưng Phương Hạ phản ứng lại không chậm, đột nhiên kéo chặt đối phương vạt áo, hai người khoảng cách kéo gần đạo bên người, sau đó nâng đầu gối đỉnh tại đối phương trên bụng. Trâu Vô Mang một cước không đá trúng Phương Hạ đầu gối cong, Phương Hạ khoái hắn một bước đầu gối tập, làm hắn kêu rên một tiếng, bưng bụng cong hạ thắt lưng.

"Ngươi này công phu là tìm huấn luyện học đi? Rõ ràng kinh nghiệm thực chiến không đủ a!" Phương Hạ nhìn ngồi xổm trên mặt đất Trâu Vô Mang, vỗ vỗ vạt áo, nói rằng.

"Ngươi muốn làm cái gì?" Trâu Vô Mang ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt âm lãnh mà nhìn chằm chằm Phương Hạ.

"Không muốn làm cái gì, đã nghĩ hỏi một chút ngươi sư thúc Vương Đồng Lâm sự." Phương Hạ tại Trâu Vô Mang trước mặt ngồi xổm xuống.

"Ngươi đã cho ta sẽ đem sư thúc sự nói cho ngươi biết Cảnh gia người?" Trâu Vô Mang cười lạnh một tiếng.

"Đừng như vậy, ngươi vị kia đồng môn tử, kỳ thật là có người ở sau lưng thao túng, ngươi biết không?"

"Ngươi muốn nói sư huynh của ta tử, cùng Cảnh gia không quan hệ?" Trâu Vô Mang hỏi ngược lại.

"Là có người đã khống chế Cảnh gia người đi sát hại sư huynh của ngươi ." Phương Hạ giải thích.

"Này lấy cớ ngược lại là tìm đến không tệ, đáng tiếc các ngươi thế gia năm đó đối đệ đệ của ta thấy chết mà không cứu, ta liền thấy rõ các ngươi rồi thế gia là cái gì sắc mặt." Trâu Vô Mang nói xong, đột nhiên đẩy một chút Phương Hạ, đứng dậy liền hướng phía ngõ nhỏ chạy.

Phương Hạ tay trên mặt đất một chống đỡ, ổn định sau đảo thân hình, lập tức nhảy dựng lên, truy tại Trâu Vô Mang phía sau, hướng trong ngõ hẻm chạy tới.

"Đứng lại!" Phương Hạ hô.

Trâu Vô Mang tự nhiên sẽ không nghe Phương Hạ , cũng không quay đầu lại mà hướng ngõ nhỏ ở chỗ sâu trong chạy. Rất nhanh chạy quá kia du hồn lão nhân quầy hàng, thân ảnh biến mất tại ngõ nhỏ trung.

Phương Hạ chần chờ trong nháy mắt, vẫn là đi theo chạy quá lão nhân quầy hàng, đuổi sát Trâu Vô Mang vào quỷ thị.

Phương Hạ thân ảnh biến mất tại ngõ nhỏ trung biến mất, kia bãi quán du hồn lão nhân quay đầu, nâng lên hắn kia nhiều nếp nhăn mí mắt, dùng khàn khàn âm lãnh hai mắt ngõ nhỏ ở chỗ sâu trong nhìn, miệng nói nhỏ mà nói xong: [ có người không có mua lộ dẫn tiến quỷ thị , hắc hắc... Có người không có mua lộ dẫn tiến quỷ thị , hắc hắc hắc... ]

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Tác giả: Uy? Phù Cẩn sao? Nhà ngươi hài tử lại không nghe lời ...

Phương Hạ: Kháo! Không chuẩn cáo trạng!

Đệ 89 chương thần bí bảo tàng 06

Theo ngõ nhỏ đi phía trước chạy, chạy xuất cuối hẻm khẩu, chính là một cái ngã tư đường. Chợt nhìn cùng hiện thực phổ thông ngã tư đường không có gì khác nhau, nhưng Phương Hạ biết, hắn đã vào quỷ thị.

Ngã tư đường hai bên lối đi bộ thượng, bày đầy các loại quầy hàng, ngã tư đường phía trên, người đi đường lui tới không dứt, một bức nhân gian phố xá sầm uất hình ảnh.

Nhưng mà, âm lãnh không khí, xuyên các hướng các đại bất đồng phục sức, đầy đường người đều xuyên bất đồng triều đại quần áo, đặt chân không tiếng động, cơ hồ bay đi tư thái, còn có hái được chính mình đầu ôm vào trong ngực tiểu hài tử, dường như không có việc gì từ trong bụng lấy ra tràng dạ dày lấy tiền khách hàng, đều tại kể ra đây không phải là phổ thông nhân gian phố xá sầm uất.

Nơi này quỷ hồn đi theo dương thế nhìn đến không giống.

Tại dương thế quỷ hồn, lực lượng càng là cường đại, thân ảnh liền càng là rõ ràng. Mà ở nơi này quỷ hồn, thân ảnh lại mỗi cái đều rõ ràng chi tiết thể, chỉ có cẩn thận cảm thụ, tài năng từ đối phương trên người âm khí, đại khái đoán được mạnh yếu.

Phương Hạ đứng ở cuối hẻm, tả hữu nhìn xung quanh một phen, không thấy được Trâu Vô Mang thân ảnh. Hắn rõ ràng là theo tại Trâu Vô Mang phía sau chạy vào , như thế nào người đã không thấy tăm hơi.

Hơi hơi nhíu mày tự hỏi chỉ chốc lát, Phương Hạ đi theo cảm giác tuyển bên phải, dọc theo ngã tư đường bước nhanh đuổi theo.

Ven đường mờ nhạt đèn đường, chợt lóe chợt lóe , giống như một giây sau bóng đèn liền muốn báo hỏng. Thường thường có bãi quán quán chủ tiếp đón Phương Hạ mua đồ, Phương Hạ không để ý đến, một đường đi phía trước chạy.

Nhưng mà, chạy xuất một đoạn đường, như trước không có nhìn đến Trâu Vô Mang thân ảnh, Phương Hạ dừng bước lại, không có tại tiếp tục truy đi xuống, hắn lựa chọn trở về đi.

Trở lại hắn lúc ban đầu đi ra cuối hẻm, Phương Hạ đi vào ngõ nhỏ, đi phía trước ngõ nhỏ lỡ lời. Trên đường đi ngang qua kia du hồn lão nhân, hắn như trước tựa vào bên tường, thủ kia chỉ miếng vải đen che lam tử. Phương Hạ nhìn hắn một cái, từ hắn mặt đi qua, sau đó tiểu bước chạy mau mà trở lại nguyên bản chờ Phù Cẩn đầu ngõ.

Đầu ngõ cái kia phố, vốn nên là không có một bóng người, nhưng mà, Phương Hạ lộn trở lại đầu ngõ, đã thấy con đường này cũng cùng cuối hẻm bên kia giống nhau, lối đi bộ thượng bày đầy quầy hàng, xuyên các loại triều đại phục sức quỷ hồn tại ở trên đường đi dạo.

Phương Hạ trong lòng nhất thời lộp bộp một chút, nguyên tưởng rằng không chạy quá xa, lộn trở lại đến có thể đi ra quỷ thị, lại không nghĩ sự tình cũng không có hắn nghĩ đến đơn giản như vậy.

Không được, hắn đến đuổi kịp Phù Cẩn từ quỷ thị đi ra ngoài trước, trở lại nguyên lai đầu ngõ.

Phương Hạ vừa nghĩ, vừa đi thượng cái kia quỷ hồn lui tới ở trên đường.

Hắn gặp gỡ Trâu Vô Mang khi, đối phương là thẳng tắp mà hướng phía ngỏ tắt nhỏ khẩu tới, hiển nhiên là đặc biệt tìm tới tới, nói cách khác hắn biết đó là quỷ thị nhập khẩu. Kia Trâu Vô Mang dám vào quỷ thị, vậy khẳng định là có đi ra ngoài biện pháp , tuy rằng hắn lúc ấy cảm xúc có chút tiểu kích động, nhưng nhìn cũng không giống là muốn không đấu võ tính tìm chết bộ dáng.

Đối quỷ thị, Phương Hạ cũng không là hoàn toàn không biết gì cả. Hắn từng nghe Phù Cẩn giảng đến quá, cũng tại một ít sách cổ văn hiến thượng nhìn đến quá một ít nội dung.

Quỷ thị là quỷ hồn giao dịch địa phương, mỗi lần quỷ lễ, quỷ thị nhập khẩu sẽ ở nhân gian xuất hiện, người sống yêu cầu cẩn thận, tránh cho chớ nhập quỷ thị nhập khẩu — trên sách viết đại khái là ý tứ này, nói chính là tránh cho chớ nhập, không phải nói người sống không thể vào, cũng không có nói người sống đi vào liền ra không được .

Vấn đề ở chỗ nên như thế nào đi ra ngoài?

Phương Hạ tại dọc theo ngã tư đường đi rồi một đoạn đường, phát hiện quỷ thị kiến trúc con đường, cùng bên ngoài là giống nhau như đúc , tựa như hiện thực cảnh tượng kính mặt chiếu rọi đi ra cảnh tượng, giống nhau như đúc thế giới, cũng không phải hiện thực.

Phương Hạ đi phía trước đi rồi hai con đường, rất nhanh thấy được hắn hôm nay cắt tóc kia gia cửa hiệu cắt tóc — nhất dạng thủy tinh dời môn, nhất dạng loè loẹt chiêu bài, bất đồng chính là cửa lối đi bộ thượng bày đầy quầy hàng.

[ ca ca, muốn mua đồ vật sao? ]

Phương Hạ mới từ cửa hiệu cắt tóc chiêu bài thượng thu hồi tầm mắt, chợt nghe đến một cái nữ hài hảm hắn. Quay đầu vừa thấy, là một cái thoạt nhìn hơn mười tuổi bãi quán nữ hài, xuyên một thân lam sắc vải bông áo, một đầu tề nhĩ tóc ngắn, mặt trên hệ một căn bạch thằng. Nàng đối Phương Hạ cười, đáy mắt cũng là một mảnh tử khí trầm trầm.

Phương Hạ tầm mắt từ nữ hài trên mặt dời đi chỗ khác, dừng ở nàng quầy hàng thượng — trước mặt nàng địa phương thượng phóng mấy khối tối như mực thạch đầu, trừ cái này ra nên cái gì đều không có .

"Không ." Phương Hạ cự tuyệt, nói xong liền phải rời khỏi.

[ ca ca, ngươi đang tìm người đúng không? ] nữ hài kia lại lên tiếng nói.

Phương Hạ quay đầu lại nhìn nàng.

[ ta có thể nói cho ngươi biết một ít tin tức, ngươi cho ta đốt chút tiền giấy là có thể . ]

Quỷ thị là quỷ hồn giao dịch địa phương, nhưng người sống nếu là có thể đủ thành công tiến vào quỷ thị, quỷ cùng người chi gian cũng đồng dạng có thể, chính là phải chú ý không cần cùng quỷ hồn mua nếu không khởi đồ vật, không phải hậu quả sẽ thực không xong.

Bất quá, hắn như vậy vô đầu ruồi bọ giống nhau loạn chuyển, cũng tìm không thấy nói ra, không bằng tìm được Trâu Vô Mang, nghĩ biện pháp đi theo hắn đi ra ngoài. Chính là trên người hắn không mang tiền giấy...

"Không có tiền giấy, nguyên bảo có thể chứ?" Phương Hạ xoay người, hỏi nữ hài kia.

[ có thể, ta muốn tam chỉ. ] nữ hài hướng Phương Hạ so ba ngón tay.

"Đi." Phương Hạ từ trong túi tiền lấy ra ba trương hoàng chỉ, ngồi xổm nữ hài kia trước mặt, vừa lái bắt đầu chiết nguyên bảo, một bên miêu tả Trâu Vô Mang diện mạo.

[ đuôi mắt mang vết sẹo nam nhân, ta đã thấy hắn, bất quá hắn rất nhanh bước đi . ] nữ hài đạo.

"Đi đâu vậy?"

[ đương nhiên là rời đi quỷ thị . ] nữ hài đạo, [ hắn là đến hỏi thăm trong truyền thuyết tế thạch rơi xuống , hỏi thăm hoàn, cũng liền ly khai. ]

"Hắn là như thế nào rời đi quỷ thị ?" Phương Hạ nhịn không được truy vấn.

Nữ hài kia che miệng nở nụ cười, [ ca ca, vấn đề này đáng quý , ta muốn thu ca ca ngươi một viên thận. Ca ca ngươi muốn mua sao? ]

Phương Hạ rùng mình một cái, một viên thận hắn nhưng gánh không nổi.

Tuy nói người có hai khối thận, thiếu một viên không có gì đại khái, nhưng bị quỷ gỡ xuống đến, cùng bị thầy thuốc hái xuống cũng không nhất dạng, quỷ hồn cũng sẽ không chú ý mà cho ngươi khâu lại miệng vết thương, đó là sẽ bỏ mệnh . Bất quá — liền tính không có nguy hiểm tánh mạng, hắn cũng sẽ không đem thận cấp cái này tiểu nữ quỷ. Nhưng hắn là có người yêu người, hắn thận một cái cũng không thể thiếu!

"Kia liền không mua." Phương Hạ nói xong, cầm trong tay điệp hảo tam chỉ nguyên bảo đốt cấp nữ hài.

Nguyên bảo đốt sạch, chỉ bụi hạ xuống, Phương Hạ đứng dậy muốn đi, lại bị một cái tay lạnh như băng bắt lấy mắt cá chân. Xúc cảm không giống như là thật thể, mà là âm khí âm lãnh cảm giác.

Phương Hạ cúi đầu, chỉ thấy kia vải bông áo nữ hài kia tái nhợt tiêm trường năm ngón tay, chính gắt gao mà thủ sẵn mắt cá chân của hắn, ngửa đầu đối với hắn cười, đáy mắt lại một mảnh âm lãnh.

[ ca ca, ngươi không trả nợ trướng. ]

Phương Hạ một tay cắm vào túi quần, "Ngươi muốn ba cái nguyên bảo, ta đã đốt cho ngươi ."

[ 'Hắn đi đâu vậy' là ba cái nguyên bảo, nhưng 'Hắn đến quỷ thị làm gì', lại là mặt khác giá tiền. ]

"Ta không có hỏi hắn đến quỷ thị làm gì, là ngươi chính mình nói cho ta biết ." Phương Hạ đạo.

[ nhưng là ngươi nghe được lời của ta, hì hì... ]

Điều này hiển nhiên là tính toán ép mua ép bán .

"Ngươi còn muốn nhiều ít nguyên bảo?" Phương Hạ không nhanh không chậm hỏi , cắm ở túi quần trong ngón tay, cũng là kẹp lấy nhất trương Trừ Tà Phù.

[ ca ca ánh mắt của ngươi thật là dễ nhìn, có thể nhìn đến rất nhiều thú vị đồ vật đi? Ta không nhiều lắm muốn ngươi , ta liền muốn ngươi một viên tròng mắt, hảo sao? ]

"Liền một viên tròng mắt?" Phương Hạ hơi hơi híp lại mắt.

[ đối. ] nữ hài tham lam nhìn hắn.

"Đương nhiên là — không được!" Phương Hạ lời còn chưa dứt, kẹp tại chỉ gian Trừ Tà Phù cũng đã đánh đi ra ngoài.

Trừ Tà Phù đánh vào khấu tại hắn mắt cá chân thượng cái tay kia, kia chỉ tái nhợt mảnh khảnh tay nháy mắt hóa thành một đoàn hắc vụ, Phương Hạ nhanh chóng lui lại, cùng kia vải bông áo nữ hài rớt ra khoảng cách.

"Tiểu muội muội, ngươi giá tiền này khai đến quá đáng." Phương Hạ nhìn chằm chằm kia trên mặt đã không có tươi cười, thần tình âm trầm nữ hài, âm thầm đề phòng , đem túi quần đế tam miếng đồng tiền.

[ là ca ca ngươi muốn quỵt nợ đi? ] nữ hài trên người âm khí từ từ biến trọng, kia trương tái nhợt không có chút huyết sắc nào khuôn mặt bắt đầu chậm rãi hiện ra nếp nhăn, rất nhanh từ mười lăm tuổi nữ hài, biến thành bảy tám chục tuổi lưng còng lão ẩu.

"Là muội... Ách, nãi nãi ngươi việc buôn bán rất không thật thành." Phương Hạ nhìn kia từ thiếu nữ biến thành lão ẩu nữ quỷ, dư quang chú ý mọi nơi động tĩnh, hắn phát hiện nguyên bản hảo hảo tại ở trên đường bay quỷ hồn, đều ngừng lại, còn có dần dần hướng hắn bên này tụ tập xu thế.

— không cách nào chạy trốn.

[ đem tròng mắt cho ta! ] kia lão ẩu bộ dáng nữ quỷ đã hoàn toàn không có ý định cùng Phương Hạ giảng đạo lý , dùng bén nhọn thanh âm hướng về phía Phương Hạ tiếng rít đứng lên.

Kia tiếng rít thanh âm cuối còn chưa hạ xuống, ở trên đường hướng phía Phương Hạ tụ tập mấy cái quỷ hồn chợt làm khó dễ, phân biệt từ hai bên hướng phía Phương Hạ đánh tới.

Phương Hạ lui về phía sau một bước, rất nhanh đưa tay ném ra đồng tiền. Tam miếng đồng tiền trấn phong tam chỉ quỷ hồn, còn có hai chỉ lọt lưới, Phương Hạ lại ngay sau đó đánh ra hai quả Trừ Tà Phù, đem kia hai chỉ quỷ hồn đánh lui.

Đồng tiền trở lại trong tay, tình huống lại càng thêm không xong, ở trên đường những thứ khác quỷ hồn bắt đầu như thủy triều hướng phía hắn chen chúc lại đây. Không chỉ là bốn phía, không ít còn phập phềnh đứng lên, từ không trung phi phác lại đây, cơ hồ có thể dùng phô thiên cái địa để hình dung.

Phương Hạ gắt gao nắm bắt trong tay tam miếng đồng tiền, thân thể buộc chặt, đầu óc bay lộn, liều mạng mà từ học quá trong tri thức tìm kiếm đối ứng phương pháp.

Đồng tiền ấn bắt tay tâm hơi đau, thái dương thấy hãn, ký ức ở chỗ sâu trong hiện ra Cảnh Thư Đan đã từng giảng bài khi nói với hắn quá nói.

Ngự quỷ thuật, trấn phong quỷ hồn pháp khí không tất cố định là một đối một, chỉ cần có thể lực đầy đủ, nhất kiện pháp khí trấn phong nhiều chỉ quỷ hồn, cũng là có thể làm được. Pháp khí chính là một loại phụ trợ, phép thuật tưởng muốn đạt tới trình độ nào, quyết định nhân tố vĩnh viễn không phải là pháp khí, mà là thuật giả — thuật giả thiên phú, cùng với thuật giả kỳ vọng. Đầy đủ thiên phú hạ, thuật giả tưởng muốn đi bao xa, kia phép thuật có thể cùng đi theo rất xa.

Phương Hạ buông tay, tam miếng đồng tiền rời tay mà xuất, huyền phù trên không trung. Hắn lực chú ý độ cao tập trung lại, nhìn chằm chằm kia như thủy triều vọt tới quỷ hồn, đầu ngón tay trên không trung hư vẽ bùa lục.

"Khống." Phương Hạ nhẹ giọng phun ra một chữ, vô hình bùa đánh ra đi.

Xông vào trước nhất mặt một loạt quỷ hồn, thân ảnh đột nhiên dừng lại. Bọn họ không có bị trấn phong tiến đồng tiền, nhưng Phương Hạ là xác xác thật thật dùng ngự quỷ thuật khống chế được bọn họ.

Có thể đi.

Không câu nệ với bản khắc hình thức, ngự quỷ thuật nhất dạng có thể thành công.

Phương Hạ dần dần bình tĩnh trở lại, đầu ngón tay vừa động, trấn phong tại đồng tiền tam chỉ quỷ hồn bị hắn thả ra.

"Đi."

Tam chỉ quỷ hồn lẫn vào những cái đó bị ngự quỷ thuật khống chế quỷ hồn, hướng phía bên ngoài những cái đó quỷ hồn đánh tới, rất nhanh hỗn chiến cùng một chỗ.

Lúc ban đầu, Phương Hạ khống chế quỷ hồn số lượng thiếu, chiếm hoàn cảnh xấu. Nhưng theo Phương Hạ chẳng những gia tăng khống chế quỷ hồn số lượng, từ từ chiếm được thượng phong, hướng phía Phương Hạ vọt tới những cái đó quỷ hồn, bị Phương Hạ khống chế quỷ hồn, cắn xé đẩy gạt ra ra bên ngoài, Phương Hạ quanh mình từ từ lộ ra đất trống.

Mà đúng lúc này, nguyên bản tại ven đường nhìn kia lão ẩu, phát ra một tiếng thét dài, thân ảnh đột ngột từ mặt đất mọc lên, thẳng hướng Phương Hạ treo trên bầu trời tam miếng đồng tiền. Đồng tiền bị nàng chụp lạc, rơi trên mặt đất toàn bộ vặn vẹo biến hình. Bị cáo chế quỷ hồn xuất hiện ngắn ngủi rối loạn, Phương Hạ quanh mình đất trống lại bắt đầu biến tiểu.

Nhưng mà, lần này Phương Hạ nhưng không khẩn trương, hoặc là phải nói tại lực chú ý tập trung đến cực hạn sau, hắn sinh ra một loại quỷ dị bình tĩnh cảm.

[ đem tròng mắt cho ta —] lão ẩu tiếng thét , hướng phía Phương Hạ phi phác xuống dưới.

Phương Hạ đưa tay đem cuối cùng nhất trương Trừ Tà Phù đánh vào trên mặt nàng, đem này bức lui, đồng thời một tay khác liên họa tam đạo bùa, không khống chế được quỷ hồn lần nữa trở lại hắn khống chế trung.

— đầy đủ thiên phú hạ, thuật giả tưởng muốn đi bao xa, kia phép thuật có thể cùng đi theo rất xa.

Như vậy, ngự quỷ thuật hay không có thể tại trong nháy mắt, đem nơi này quỷ hồn toàn bộ khống chế được đâu?

Phương Hạ đồng tử co rút nhanh, vẽ bùa lục kiếm chỉ căng thẳng, tay thoáng nâng lên...

Đang lúc Phương Hạ ở trên hư không họa xuất đệ nhất bút bùa khi, hỗn chiến quỷ hồn trung phát ra một tiếng hoảng sợ tiếng kêu, chớp mắt sau gian, chưa bị cáo chế những cái đó quỷ hồn cũng đi theo tiếng thét bắt đầu mọi nơi chạy tứ tán. Phương Hạ quay đầu hướng lúc ban đầu phát ra tiếng thét phương hướng nhìn lại, tầm mắt từ chạy trốn quỷ hồn chi gian xuyên qua, liền nhìn đến kia thân ảnh quen thuộc, mang theo đầy người thanh quý, hướng phía hắn bên này bước nhanh đi tới.

"Phù Cẩn?" Phương Hạ chớp chớp đôi mắt, một cái phân thần gian, những cái đó đứng ở tại chỗ quỷ hồn, cũng nháy mắt thoát ly khống chế của hắn, hoảng sợ mà chung quanh chạy tứ tán.

Chờ đến Phù Cẩn đi đến Phương Hạ trước mặt, chỉnh điều ở trên đường, một cái quỷ ảnh đều nhìn không thấy, bao quát kia chỉ đối Phương Hạ tròng mắt tâm tâm niệm niệm lão ẩu.

Nhìn Phù Cẩn đến gần, Phương Hạ tâm thần nhất thời hoàn toàn lơi lỏng xuống dưới, lập tức cảm giác đầu óc có chút thiếu dưỡng mê muội cảm, thân hình không bị khống chế quơ quơ.

Phù Cẩn nháy mắt thu hồi trên người mình âm sát khí, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh vươn tay đỡ lấy Phương Hạ.

"Chỗ nào bị thương?" Phù Cẩn khẩn trương mà mở miệng hỏi.

Phương Hạ đội ngọc quyết, hắn tiến quỷ thị, hắn liền phát hiện . Hắn buông tha đuổi bắt Tô Văn, vội vàng chạy tới, sợ chính mình chậm một bước. Hiện tại thấy Phương Hạ này chếch choáng bộ dáng, tâm nhất thời huyền...mà bắt đầu.

Phương Hạ quơ quơ đầu, cảm giác kia cỗ tử mê muội cảm đã tiêu thất, liền đối với Phù Cẩn cười nói, "Chỗ nào đều không bị thương, liền vừa mới thần kinh băng rất khẩn, trầm tĩnh lại cảm giác đầu óc có chút thiếu dưỡng."

Phù Cẩn tầm mắt tại Phương Hạ trên người chuyển hai vòng, xác định Phương Hạ trên người không có nửa phần thương sau đó, buông ra đỡ Phương Hạ hai tay, lãnh mặt nhìn hắn.

"Phù Cẩn?"

"Ngươi còn nhớ rõ ta trước nói cho ngươi quá cái gì sao?"

"Ách, cái kia... Ta có thể giải thích ." Phương Hạ chột dạ mà sờ sờ cái mũi, "Cái gì kia, ngươi tiến quỷ thị sau không bao lâu, Trâu Vô Mang cũng đi theo vào quỷ thị, ta nghĩ hỏi hắn điểm sự, liền theo tiến vào."

Phù Cẩn từ Phương Hạ trên người thu hồi tầm mắt, xoay người hướng phía ngã tư đường một đầu đi đến.

Phương Hạ bước nhanh theo sau, "Ta lúc ấy cũng là đầu óc nóng lên, không phải cố ý chạy vào ."

Phù Cẩn như trước không phản ứng hắn, tiếp tục đi phía trước đi.

"Phù Cẩn, ta đã nói với ngươi, nơi này quỷ hồn việc buôn bán cư nhiên còn đến ép mua ép bán kia một bộ, quả thực quá phận..."

Phù Cẩn dừng bước lại, thản nhiên mà liếc mắt nhìn hắn.

Phương Hạ nhất thời chớ có lên tiếng.

Phù Cẩn mang theo Phương Hạ về tới cái kia cái hẻm nhỏ trung, cái hẻm nhỏ trong, kia quỷ hồn lão nhân như trước kháo tường ngồi, nhìn Phù Cẩn ở trước mặt hắn đứng lại, hắn ôm lấy trước mặt mình kia chỉ lam tử, co rúm lại mà đem chính mình lui thành một đoàn.

"Lộ dẫn." Phù Cẩn đối lão nhân kia nói rằng.

Lão nhân ngước mắt nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ, nhỏ giọng nói: [ này lộ dẫn chỉ bán cho tiến quỷ thị người sống, không bán cấp đi ra ngoài người sống, này không hợp quy củ... ]

"Ta không quản quy củ." Phù Cẩn lạnh lùng mà nhìn lão nhân kia.

Lão nhân ôm chặt lam tử, tủng kéo dưới mí mắt, khàn khàn âm lãnh tròng mắt loạn chuyển, đột nhiên nhìn đến cuối hẻm một đạo thân ảnh màu trắng, lập tức cao giọng hô: [ âm sai đại nhân, cứu mạng a! Có người ăn cướp a! ]

Phương Hạ quay đầu lại, theo lão nhân kia tầm mắt nhìn lại. Nhìn đến một người nam nhân bộ dáng quỷ hồn, hắn xuyên thời cổ nha dịch kiểu dáng phục sức, quần áo nhan sắc toàn là màu trắng, chỉ có ngực xuất viết một cái đen như mực "Kém" tự. Hắn nghe được tiếng gọi ầm ĩ sau, chuyển tiến ngõ nhỏ, hướng phía bọn họ đi tới.

Đây là âm sai? Phương Hạ vẫn là lần đầu tiên nhìn đến âm sai, lòng hiếu kỳ mới vừa khởi, một giây sau liền khẩn trương lên. Âm sai câu quỷ hồn, này quỷ hồn lão nhân hảm hắn lại đây, không phải là muốn làm hắn câu lấy Phù Cẩn đi?

Phương Hạ kéo kéo Phù Cẩn ý tứ, ý bảo hắn chạy mau.

Phù Cẩn không động, ngay tại Phương Hạ sốt ruột mà muốn lôi hắn chạy thời điểm, đã thấy kia âm sai đối với Phù Cẩn ấp một cái lễ, cung kính nói: [ Phù Cẩn tiên sinh. ]

Phương Hạ mặt lộ vẻ kinh ngạc.

Phù Cẩn lại chỉ đối kia âm sai khẽ gật đầu, tầm mắt lần nữa dừng ở kia ôm lam tử lão nhân trên người.

Lão nhân kia mặt lộ vẻ hoảng sợ, từ lam tử trong lấy ra một căn hắc thừng bằng sợi bông ném cho Phù Cẩn, liền ôm lam tử chạy trối chết.

"Tay." Phù Cẩn xoay người, đối mặt với Phương Hạ, mở miệng nói.

Phương Hạ hiểu ý, nâng lên chính mình tay.

Phù Cẩn đem hắc thừng bằng sợi bông hệ tại cổ tay hắn thượng, sau đó dắt lấy tay hắn, hướng đầu ngõ đi đến.

Phương Hạ một bên đi theo Phù Cẩn đi, một bên quay đầu lại nhìn về phía mặt sau âm sai, phát hiện hắn còn đứng ở tại chỗ, một bộ cung tiễn tư thái.

Đi ra quỷ thị, Phương Hạ trên tay hắc thừng bằng sợi bông nháy mắt biến mất. Phương Hạ sờ sờ mang quá hắc thừng bằng sợi bông thủ đoạn, quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn, tò mò mà hỏi, "Phù Cẩn, kia âm sai như thế nào đối với ngươi như vậy cung kính?"

Phù Cẩn không trả lời, thải bóng đêm, xoay người hướng phía lữ điếm Phương Hạ đi đến.

Hoàn, Phù Cẩn là thật sinh khí.

Phù Cẩn bình thường tâm tình không tốt, cũng chỉ là thản nhiên, Phương Hạ chưa từng thấy qua Phù Cẩn thật sự sinh khí, mà lần này Phù Cẩn là thật sinh khí. Tại tết Trung nguyên qua đi trong hai ngày, không quản Phương Hạ như thế nào hống, như thế nào đùa, Phù Cẩn đều không như thế nào mở miệng đối hắn nói chuyện nhiều.

Phương Hạ ôm trong ngực một bó to hoa hồng, nhìn ngồi ở lữ điếm khách phòng ghế trên, nâng thư hoàn toàn bất vi sở động Phù Cẩn, không biết lần thứ mấy bắt đầu hối hận chính mình không nghe Phù Cẩn nói, tự tiện chạy vào quỷ thị.

"Phù Cẩn..."

Phương Hạ thấp thấp mà hô hắn một tiếng, dự kiến bên trong không đáp lại.

"Xin lỗi, ta sai, về sau sẽ không." Phương Hạ cúi đầu nhận sai.

"Ân." Phù Cẩn ra tiếng đáp.

Phương Hạ kinh ngạc mà ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, đã thấy Phù Cẩn đã buông xuống quyển sách trên tay, đang lẳng lặng mà nhìn hắn, đáy mắt không phải là trước lãnh đạm, mà là quen thuộc ôn hòa.

"Phù Cẩn..." Phương Hạ lại buồn buồn hô hắn một tiếng.

"Ân, lại đây." Phù Cẩn đối Phương Hạ vươn tay.

Phương Hạ đi qua, Phù Cẩn hoàn trụ eo của hắn, hỏi: "Về sau sẽ không?"

"Ân, sẽ không." Phương Hạ gật đầu, trịnh trọng hứa hẹn đạo.

Phù Cẩn đem Phương Hạ trong tay dẫn theo kia nâng hoa hồng đặt lên bàn, lần nữa ngước mắt nhìn Phương Hạ, đầu gối nhẹ đỉnh một chút Phương Hạ đầu gối cong, làm Phương Hạ ngồi ở chân của mình thượng, sau đó đưa tay ôm lấy cổ của hắn, ngửa đầu hôn lên đi.

Phương Hạ bán ôm lấy Phù Cẩn đầu, vội vàng mà làm sâu sắc nụ hôn này.

Đệ 90 chương bát giác mộc tháp 01

Phương Hạ khẽ cắn một chút Phù Cẩn đầu lưỡi, làm hắn từ chính mình trong miệng rời khỏi, chấm dứt cái này hôn sâu, hoàn Phù Cẩn cổ, ghé vào hắn hõm vai hơi hơi thở dốc.

Phù Cẩn thoáng ôm chặt ngồi ở chân của mình người trên, nhẹ vỗ về phía sau lưng của hắn, giúp hắn bằng phẳng hô hấp.

"Ta không là trách ngươi không nghe lời của ta..." Đãi Phương Hạ hô hấp bằng phẳng xuống dưới, Phù Cẩn ghé vào lỗ tai hắn thấp giọng mở miệng, "Ngươi không là ta đề tuyến rối gỗ, ta không cần ngươi ngoan ngoãn cái gì đều nghe ta . Ngươi có thể xúc động, có thể khác người, có thể xằng bậy, có thể nghịch ngợm gây sự..."

"Cái gì nghịch ngợm gây sự? Ta không có!" Phương Hạ tọa thẳng thân thể, bĩu môi phản bác.

Phù Cẩn khẽ cười một tiếng, đưa tay nhéo nhéo Phương Hạ vành tai, thấp giọng nói rằng: "Ta rất thích ngươi nghịch ngợm gây sự bộ dáng ."

Phương Hạ cảm giác bên tai hơi hơi nóng lên, khó hiểu có chút ngượng ngùng, ánh mắt mơ hồ một chút, lần nữa đem mặt vùi vào Phù Cẩn hõm vai, "Kia tạm thời tính có đi, ân, nghịch ngợm cái gì..."

"Ta biết ngươi sốt ruột tra sư phụ ngươi nguyên nhân chết, sốt ruột tìm về hồn phách của hắn, ta lý giải ngươi muốn bắt trụ Trâu Vô Mang tâm tình..." Phù Cẩn cảm giác kéo hắn đầu vai quần áo tay hơi hơi buộc chặt, dừng một chút, mới tiếp tục nói, "Nhưng ngươi bởi vậy đem chính mình đặt mình trong trong lúc nguy hiểm , cho nên ta sinh khí."

"Ta biết." Phương Hạ buồn thanh đạo.

Không yêu người của hắn chỉ biết chỉ trích hắn thêm phiền, thương hắn người mới sẽ lo lắng hắn an nguy.

"Về sau sẽ không." Phương Hạ lại lập lại một lần trước nói.

"Ân, về sau gặp được nguy hiểm sự, ngươi đến trước suy ngẫm chính mình." Phù Cẩn hoãn thanh đạo.

"Không, ta cảm thấy trước suy ngẫm ngươi sinh khí bộ dáng, như vậy hiệu quả sẽ tương đối tốt." Phương Hạ trạc Phù Cẩn phía sau lưng nói rằng, "Ngươi sinh khí thật khó hống."

Phù Cẩn bật cười.

Bên ngoài dĩ nhiên vào đêm, từ bức màn khe hở trung, có thể ẩn ẩn nhìn đến đèn đường quang. Loại này trấn nhỏ ban đêm, không có thành phố lớn ồn ào náo động, không là đặc biệt ngày, buổi tối chín giờ vừa qua khỏi trong thời gian, cơ hồ nghe không được nhiều náo nhiệt thanh âm, ngẫu nhiên có thể nghe được đi ngang qua tiếng xe, sau đó là xa xa gần gần côn trùng kêu vang, hoặc là ngẫu nhiên đi ngang qua về muộn người lời nói thanh.

Phù Cẩn ôm Phương Hạ, bọn họ không có lại nói chuyện với nhau, bên trong gian phòng yên tĩnh trở lại.

Nhưng mà, phần này an tĩnh không có thể duy trì liên tục bao lâu, Phù Cẩn cũng cảm giác được chính mình trắc cảnh bị người trong ngực liếm một chút.

"Làm như thế nào?" Phù Cẩn hoàn tại Phương Hạ phía sau lưng hai tay hơi hơi buộc chặt.

"Cho ngươi loại cái thảo môi." Phương Hạ nói xong, há mồm nhẹ duyện Phù Cẩn trắc cảnh.

Ấm áp đôi môi dán tại hắn hơi lạnh trên cổ, bị duyện kia khối da thịt, thỉnh thoảng bị đầu lưỡi sát quá, kích khởi một loại không thể nói ra tê dại.

Cùng lúc đó, Phương Hạ hai tay cũng không an phận. Liền hoàn cổ của hắn tư thế, kéo hắn quần áo phía sau lưng vật liệu may mặc hướng thượng xả, lộ ra hắn toàn bộ phía sau lưng, vươn tay dán đi lên, sau đó theo hắn lưng cơ bắp hoa văn, qua lại du tẩu.

Cái này gây sức ép kính, thấy thế nào đều không giống như là chỉ cho hắn loại khối thảo môi đơn giản như vậy.

Phù Cẩn đáy mắt ánh mắt chuyển vi thâm sắc.

Tại Phương Hạ tay cải vi theo hắn xương cột sống đi xuống khi, Phù Cẩn một tay xuyên qua Phương Hạ đầu gối cong, một tay nâng Phương Hạ phía sau lưng, đem người bay lên không ôm lấy, bước nhanh đi đến bên giường.

Phù Cẩn đem Phương Hạ bình đặt ở trên giường, quỳ một gối xuống tại bên giường, hai tay chống đỡ ghé vào lỗ tai hắn, rũ mắt ngưng thực hắn.

"Làm gì? Ta còn thảo môi còn không có loại hoàn." Phương Hạ nhấc chân, lấy mủi chân để tại Phù Cẩn bụng thanh.

Phù Cẩn nắm chặt chân của hắn cổ tay, đem hắn để tại chính mình bụng chân dịch ra, một tay xoa Phương Hạ trắc động mạch cổ, cảm nhận được kia rất nhanh nhảy lên mạch đập, khẽ cười một tiếng.

Như vậy dùng sức mà trêu chọc hắn, kết quả chính mình lại khẩn trương đến không được.

Bất quá, lần này hắn cũng không tính toán buông tha cái này tiểu bại hoại.

"Ta cũng giúp ngươi loại cái thảo môi, như thế nào?"

Phù Cẩn vừa nói, một bên cúi người tiến đến Phương Hạ bên tai. Đầu tiên là khẽ liếm một chút hắn kia phiếm hồng lỗ tai, sau đó môi mỏng nhẹ cọ thoáng đi xuống, ngậm hắn trắc cảnh làn da, nhẹ nhàng hút.

Phương Hạ phát ra một tiếng hừ nhẹ, đưa tay nắm Phù Cẩn vạt áo, không tự giác mà giơ lên đầu. Phù Cẩn buông ra kia khối làn da, tại chính mình lưu xuống hồng in lại liếm một chút, chuyển tới Phương Hạ lộ ra hầu kết thượng, há mồm tinh tế khẽ cắn, đồng thời một cái đi xuống, vén lên Phương Hạ vạt áo, vươn tay đi vào, theo Phương Hạ thắt lưng tuyến chậm rãi hướng thượng sờ.

Lần này Phù Cẩn không tính toán dừng tay, Phương Hạ nhiệt tình mà trúc trắc mà đáp lại, ái muội cùng kiều diễm ở trong không khí bốc cháy lên.

Phương Hạ mang đến "Kẹo cao su" bộ đồ trung một phần xem như chính thức dùng đến , chính là không nghĩ tới dầu bôi trơn dùng ở tại trên người mình, mũ căn bản không có đất dụng võ — Phù Cẩn không là người sống, hắn có được thật thể, nhưng rời đi hắn đồ vật cũng rất khoái sẽ tràn đầy tán hư hóa.

Một hồi chấm dứt, Phù Cẩn liền chấm dứt tư thế, ôm Phương Hạ ngồi dậy.

Hai người mặt đối mặt ôm, Phương Hạ ngồi ở Phù Cẩn trong ngực, hai chân bàn tại Phù Cẩn bên hông, đầu ghé vào Phù Cẩn hõm vai trong, đem mồ hôi trán mạt tại hắn đầu vai, cắn một cái hắn xương quai xanh, "Nghỉ một lát..."

"Hảo..." Phù Cẩn nhẹ vỗ về Phương Hạ lưng mang hãn làn da, khóe miệng gợi lên, đáy mắt lộ ra thỏa mãn.

"Ta cảm giác ngươi lại..." Phương Hạ đỏ mặt cảm thụ trong cơ thể hình dạng.

"Ta cùng ngươi nghỉ một lát." Phù Cẩn trấn an đạo.

"Ta bình thường không nhanh như vậy ..." Phương Hạ thoáng thả lỏng, sau đó giật giật ngón chân, cho chính mình có chút kém cỏi biểu hiện tìm lý do, "Ta đệ nhất..."

"Ân, ta biết."

"Ta phi! Ngươi có biết cái gì?"

Phù Cẩn cười khẽ.

"Còn đi, rất thoải mái." Phương Hạ không được tự nhiên đạo, "Tóm lại so ngươi lý luận câu cá cường."

"Ân." Phù Cẩn ngón tay vuốt ve Phương Hạ thắt lưng oa.

"Từ từ! Chờ một chút, ta còn muốn lại nghỉ một lát."

Phương Hạ không biết chính mình cái gì thời điểm ngủ đi qua, chỉ mơ hồ nhớ rõ chính mình bị Phù Cẩn ôm đi hướng cái nước ấm tắm, sau đó bị ôm trở về ổ chăn, oa tại Phù Cẩn hơi lạnh trong ngực, rất nhanh ngủ say. Lại mở mắt, bên ngoài đã là ánh mặt trời đại lượng.

Phương Hạ mở to mắt, nhìn thoáng qua chưa từng kéo kín bức màn khe hở thấu vào dương quang, lắc lắc thân thể hướng cái kia ôm lấy chính mình vi lạnh trong ngực chui, tưởng nếu mị trong chốc lát.

Chính là mới vừa mang tới một chút thắt lưng, kia bủn rủn cảm giác nhất thời làm Phương Hạ tỉnh táo lại, sau đó là phía sau kia nơi bí ẩn bị sử dụng quá khác thường cảm.

"Tỉnh?" Phù Cẩn hơi hơi rũ mắt đối thượng Phương Hạ tầm mắt, đem mang theo lạnh ý tay dịch đến Phương Hạ sau thắt lưng vị trí, giúp hắn nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve.

Phương Hạ lên tiếng, tầm mắt dừng ở Phù Cẩn trong ngực thượng, hồi tưởng lại tối hôm qua phát sinh sự — ân, hắn rốt cục thành công đem Phù Cẩn cấp ngủ. Nghĩ đến đây, Phương Hạ mừng thầm cả người dán đến Phù Cẩn trên người.

Hai người cũng không mặc quần áo, đại diện tích làn da dán tại cùng nhau độ chênh lệch nhiệt độ trong ngày cảm, làm song phương đều khẽ run lên. Phương Hạ cảm giác đến chính là mát mẻ, Phù Cẩn lại là cảm nhận được tiên hoạt ấm áp — hắn tự thân sở không có ấm áp.

Bất quá, có được này ấm áp người, bây giờ là hắn, chỉ thuộc loại hắn. Hắn tại thế gian này phiêu bạc hơn một ngàn năm, rốt cục từ này lạnh lẽo thế gian, tìm được có thể thuộc loại hắn ấm áp. Hắn sẽ không buông tay , vĩnh viễn sẽ không, liền tính tương lai Phương Hạ chán ghét hắn...

Phù Cẩn thấp mí mắt, đáy mắt đen tối lãnh ý ẩn ẩn bắt đầu di động, chính là không đợi kia đen tối ngưng kết, trong ngực người tránh ra hắn song chưởng, xốc lên chăn mỏng, phụ giúp hắn nằm thẳng sau, hai tay chống lồng ngực của hắn đứng lên, giạng chân ở hắn thắt lưng phúc thượng, sau đó tầm mắt ở trên người hắn một trận nhìn quét.

"Làm sao vậy?" Phù Cẩn hoàn hồn, không hiểu ngước mắt nhìn Phương Hạ.

"Thật đúng là một chút dấu vết đều không lưu lại..." Phương Hạ lầu bầu , lại đưa tay sờ sờ Phù Cẩn trắc cảnh.

Phù Cẩn đã hiểu, Phương Hạ nói chính là hắn tối hôm qua cố gắng ý đồ cho hắn loại "Thảo môi" . Hắn không là người sống, thân thể hắn là từ âm khí ngưng kết mà thành , đừng nói những cái đó dấu vết, mặc dù bị khảm thượng một đao, cũng sẽ không lưu lại miệng vết thương.

"Xin lỗi..."

"Này có cái gì hảo giải thích ?" Phương Hạ một bên hỏi lại, một bên tại Phù Cẩn ngực sờ soạng một phen, sau đó lộ ra vẻ mặt tiểu lưu manh cười, "Ân, sờ đứng lên xúc cảm thật hảo."

Phù Cẩn dở khóc dở cười, bắt lấy Phương Hạ tác loạn tay, tầm mắt lại không tự giác mà dừng ở hắn thẳng thắn vô tư trên thân thể. So với trên người hắn không thấy nửa phần dấu vết, Phương Hạ trên người liền phấn khích nhiều, thật sâu nhợt nhạt dấu vết, cơ hồ đầy người đều là.

Thấy Phù Cẩn nhìn chính mình, Phương Hạ thẳng thắn thắt lưng từ hắn nhìn, đắc ý đạo: "Đây là nam nhân huân chương!"

Phù Cẩn lần này nhịn không được, bị Phương Hạ chọc cho bật cười.

"Cười cái gì cười? Ta có ta tự hào." Phương Hạ từ Phù Cẩn trên người đi xuống dưới, xuống giường xoa thắt lưng hướng phòng tắm chạy tới. Phù Cẩn tầm mắt theo Phương Hạ chuyển, thấy được Phương Hạ rõ ràng phiếm hồng bên tai.

Chờ Phương Hạ tắm rửa xong, Phù Cẩn đi theo hắn cùng đi ra ăn cơm. Ăn cơm gian, bọn họ tán gẫu khởi quỷ thị ngày đó sự.

"Trâu Vô Mang tuy rằng chưa bắt được, bất quá cũng không có thể tính không thu hoạch được gì." Phương Hạ phan chính mình trong bát lạnh mặt, nói rằng, "Kia ép mua ép bán nữ quỷ nói cho ta biết, nói Trâu Vô Mang là đi hỏi thăm trong truyền thuyết tế thạch rơi xuống . Hiện tại môn phái bên kia đang tại tìm bảo tàng, lại này hành động có khả năng là thụ màn này sau thế lực sai khiến , vậy có phải hay không thuyết minh màn này sau thế lực đang tìm kia tế thạch?"

"Quả thật có cái này khả năng." Phù Cẩn đè lại Phương Hạ vươn tay đi lấy tương ớt quán, "Ngươi trong khoảng thời gian này không có thể ăn."

Phương Hạ phẫn nộ mà thu hồi tay, ăn hai cái hương vị nhạt nhẽo mặt lạnh, tiếp tục nói, "Chúng ta đây có phải hay không cũng có thể thử tìm xem kia tế thạch? Chúng ta bắt được tế thạch, bất kể là môn phái, vẫn là phía sau màn thế lực liền đều sẽ tìm tới đến, chúng ta tổng có thể bắt trụ một cái, vận khí tốt có thể bắt một đôi. Vấn đề là tế thạch rốt cuộc là như thế nào đồ vật, còn phải tiếp tục hỏi thăm một chút."

"Bị tên là tế thạch , nhiều từ thiên thạch chế tác, tồn hậu thế thượng không nhiều lắm, có thể trực tiếp tìm từ thiên thạch chế thành pháp khí." Phù Cẩn đạo, "Hơn nữa cái này trấn trên, khả năng trùng hợp tồn tại loại này pháp khí."

Phương Hạ sửng sốt, "Ở nơi nào?"

Phù Cẩn nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, tầm mắt dừng ở cách đó không xa kia tòa màu đen bát giác mộc tháp, "Có khả năng ngay tại kia tòa tháp đỉnh tháp."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Phương Hạ: Ngủ Phù Cẩn, nhân sinh viên mãn ~

Đệ 91 chương bát giác mộc tháp 02

"Làm sao ngươi biết kia tế thạch tại kia mộc tháp tầng chót?" Phương Hạ theo Phù Cẩn tầm mắt, nhìn thoáng qua ngoài cửa sổ cách đó không xa bát giác mộc tháp, nghi hoặc mà hỏi.

"Bây giờ còn chính là suy đoán." Phù Cẩn hơi hơi nhất đốn, giải thích, "Lữ điếm lão bản nương nói qua, hàng năm tết Trung nguyên sau, có thể từ mộc đỉnh tháp tầng cửa sổ nhìn đến ánh sáng. Tế thạch bản thân chính là một loại trấn áp âm khí pháp khí, giống nhau yêu cầu đặt ở chính xác pháp trận bên trong, mới có thể thể hiện hiệu quả, nhưng từ thiên thạch chế thành tế thạch không giống, chưa bị sử dụng khi, chỉ cần âm khí tích lũy tới trình độ nhất định, mặc dù chưa bị sử dụng trạng thái, nó cũng có thể sinh ra dị tượng. Ngoài ra, Trâu Vô Mang sẽ xuất hiện ở trong này, hơn phân nửa là đã biết được tế thạch tại đây vùng, chính là thượng không biết cư địa rơi xuống, mới có thể tiến vào quỷ thị hỏi thăm."

"Kia Tô Văn xuất hiện tại nơi này, có phải hay không cũng là vi kia tế thạch tới?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Không rõ ràng lắm." Phù Cẩn lắc lắc đầu.

Phương Hạ ăn xong trong bát mặt lạnh, miệng một tia, đối Phù Cẩn đạo, "Chúng ta đi trước bát giác mộc tháp nhìn xem."

"Tế thạch tại mộc đỉnh tháp tầng chính là ta phỏng đoán..."

"Ta cảm thấy ngươi phỏng đoán rất có đạo lý." Phương Hạ nói xong, đứng dậy đi kéo Phù Cẩn, "Hãy đi trước nhìn xem bái!"

Phù Cẩn bất đắc dĩ, chỉ phải đứng dậy, tùy ý Phương Hạ dắt đi ra ngoài.

Bát giác mộc tháp, ngay tại Phương Hạ bọn họ ăn cơm quán mì cách đó không xa, xuyên qua một cái ngã tư đường, liền tới một cái quảng trường, bát giác mộc tháp liền đứng sửng ở quảng trường vị trí trung ương.

Phương Hạ hôm nay thức dậy trễ, ăn kia đốn sớm cơm trưa, hiện tại đã qua thập điểm, ngày cao bắt tại không trung, trên quảng trường trừ bỏ bên ngoài bên đường loại đi một tí hàng cây bên đường ngoại, sẽ không có mặt khác che ấm địa phương. Bởi vậy, trừ bỏ ngẫu nhiên đi ngang qua , tại trên quảng trường cơ bản nhìn không tới người nào.

Phương Hạ dắt Phù Cẩn, xuyên qua bị ánh mặt trời chiếu đến chói lọi quảng trường, đi vào bát giác mộc tháp trước. Mộc tháp niên đại xa xăm, nơi nơi nhưng thấy bong ra từng màng sơn, cùng với bóc ra vôi, tràn ngập năm xưa loang lổ.

Này bát giác mộc tháp kiến tại thạch tòa nền thượng, thạch tòa bên ngoài vây quanh một vòng thạch lan, thạch lan lưu có hai cái lối đi nhỏ khẩu. Đi vào lối đi nhỏ khẩu, dọc theo thạch tòa trên bậc thang đi, mới là mộc tháp tầng thứ nhất.

Cùng đa số cổ kiến mộc tháp liếc mắt một cái, tháp đế một tầng lưu có một trước một sau hai cái cửa, Phương Hạ vòng quanh tháp đem hai cái cửa đều nhìn một lần. Thoát nước sơn hai phiến thức cửa gỗ, bị dây xích khóa khóa chặt. Nhìn dây xích khóa thượng tú tích, này tháp môn phải là thật lâu không có được mở ra.

Tế thạch là trấn âm , nếu để cho Phù Cẩn động thủ nói, không là Phù Cẩn bị tế thạch trấn trụ, chính là kia tế thạch trực tiếp bị Phù Cẩn âm khí phá hủy . Cho nên, nếu muốn bắt kia tế thạch, đến hắn bản thân đi lên lấy. Phương Hạ lật xem một chút kia dây xích khóa, là thập phần thông thường cái loại này, với hắn mà nói, cũng không khó khai. Bất quá, trước đó, còn có một cái đặc biệt trọng yếu vấn đề —

"Làm sao vậy?" Phù Cẩn kề Phương Hạ, giúp hắn che khuất phơi nắng người dương quang, rũ mắt nhìn hắn khẩn túc mày, thấp giọng hỏi ý kiến.

"Ta đột nhiên nghĩ đến, nếu kia tế thạch tại đây trong tháp, vậy coi như là di sản văn hóa lỗi thời đi? Chúng ta căn bản không cách nào tùy ý mang đi." Phương Hạ quay đầu hướng Phù Cẩn nói rằng.

Phù Cẩn trầm mặc, lời này hắn trong lúc nhất thời cũng không biết nên như thế nào tiếp.

Phương Hạ vuốt cằm nghĩ nghĩ, sau đó nói: "Giả thiết tế thạch thật tại đây trong tháp, thật muốn lợi dụng tế thạch đem những người đó dẫn đến, cũng chỉ có thể ở trong này ôm cây đợi thỏ . Bất quá, đến trước hết nghĩ biện pháp tiến tháp, xác định có phải là thật hay không có tế thạch ở bên trong..."

"Ai, các ngươi nơi khác đến du lịch đi?" Ngay tại Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn nói chuyện khi, một vị xuyên văn hóa sam đầu bạc lão nhân đi ngang qua, dừng bước lại, đối Phương Hạ bọn họ lớn tiếng nói, "Này tháp vào không được, cũng chỉ có thể lại bên ngoài nhìn xem."

Phương Hạ xoay người, từ mộc tháp thạch tòa trên bậc thang xuống dưới, chạy đến vị kia xuyên văn hóa sam lão lão đại gia trước mặt.

"Đại gia, ta nghe nói này tháp có một cái nhìn tháp người?" Phương Hạ lão đại gia đứng trước mặt định, cười hỏi.

"Là có a!"

"Ngài biết hắn ở chỗ nào sao? Ta nghĩ thượng tháp nhìn xem, tìm hắn hỏi một chút có thể hay không dàn xếp."

"Thượng tháp a? Không nên không nên." Lão đại gia liên tục khoát tay nói, "Ngươi thật muốn tiến tháp nhìn xem, kia tìm Từ lão đầu thương lượng một chút cũng không phải không được, nhưng thượng tháp khẳng định không được. Này tháp năm đầu lâu, đều không như thế nào tu quá, trong tháp trên mặt đi mộc thang lầu đều không rắn chắc , người đi lên quá nguy hiểm !"

Phương Hạ sinh sôi nghe xong một trận đại lão gia ấm áp khuyên bảo, tại đối phương lần nữa cường điệu trung, nhìn theo hắn đi xa.

Chiếu lão đại gia thuyết pháp, hắn chính là tìm nhìn tháp người trông cửa, phỏng chừng cũng cũng chỉ có thể tại mộc tháp lầu một nhìn xem, không thể đi lên đỉnh tháp.

"Chỉ có thể chờ buổi tối không người thời điểm, chính mình khai khóa trộm lưu đi lên nhìn." Phương Hạ sờ sờ cái mũi, quay đầu hướng đứng ở trên người mình Phù Cẩn nói rằng.

Phù Cẩn đưa tay xoa nhẹ một chút Phương Hạ đỉnh đầu nhếch lên tới mấy căn tóc — từ khi cắt tóc ngắn sau đó, Phương Hạ đỉnh đầu luôn có như vậy mấy căn sẽ không nghe lời mà nhếch lên đến, bất quá sờ đứng lên mềm mại ra nhu thuận, xúc cảm không tồi.

"Chính là nhìn xem nói, ta đi lên là có thể ."

"Ta đây tại tháp phía dưới chờ ngươi." Phương Hạ đem Phù Cẩn đặt ở đỉnh đầu của mình tay nắm xuống dưới, cùng hắn dán bàn tay mười ngón cùng khấu.

"Hảo."

Phương Hạ tại mộc tháp lầu một lưỡng đạo cửa gỗ trong khe cửa, tắc tỉnh ngủ phù, chỉ cần có người tiến tháp, là hắn có thể đúng lúc biết được. Tuy rằng còn không rõ ràng lắm tế thạch có phải là tháp nội, nhưng trước đề phòng đối phương đuổi bọn hắn phía trước lấy đi tế thạch, tổng là không sai .

Tắc hoàn tỉnh ngủ phù, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn rời đi quảng trường. Tại hồi lữ điếm trên đường, Phương Hạ nhận đến Cảnh Thư Đan điện thoại, nói là hắn đến Từ Thủy trấn , hỏi Phương Hạ đang ở nơi nào.

Phương Hạ một bên kinh ngạc , một bên đem mình trụ lữ điếm địa chỉ nói cho Cảnh Thư Đan.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn trở lại lữ điếm, tại lữ điếm lầu một nghỉ ngơi đi đợi trong chốc lát, liền nhìn đến Cảnh Thư Đan tha vali đi đến.

Phương Hạ đứng dậy nghênh đón.

"Ai, xén phát rồi?" Cảnh Thư Đan vừa thấy được Phương Hạ, tầm mắt liền dừng ở tóc của hắn thượng, cười nói, "Trung gian mấy căn còn mang kiều , không tệ, nhìn rất tinh thần."

Phương Hạ đưa tay đè chính mình nhếch lên tới mấy căn tóc, mắt liếc Cảnh Thư Đan, "Ngươi liền không thể chú ý điểm khác sao?"

Cảnh Thư Đan ra vẻ nghiêm túc mà đánh giá Phương Hạ, này hơi đánh giá còn thật đánh giá ra điểm khác . Tại Phương Hạ trên cổ có rõ ràng hai nơi điểm đỏ, Cảnh Thư Đan không phải không nhân sự trẻ người non dạ, tự nhiên là liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn ra đó là cái gì dấu vết .

Bất quá, Phương Hạ cái này tuổi, có một người bạn gái cái gì, cũng không có gì không bình thường .

Cảnh Thư Đan nghĩ như vậy , đang tưởng trêu chọc vài câu, chính là mới vừa đưa tay chuẩn bị chụp Phương Hạ bả vai, tầm mắt lại đối thượng đứng ở Phương Hạ phía sau Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn thần sắc trước sau như một lãnh đạm, ánh mắt thản nhiên mà nhìn hắn, làm Cảnh Thư Đan mang tới một nửa tay, tại giữa không trung hơi hơi nhất đốn, khó hiểu mà cảm thấy không thể hướng Phương Hạ trên người chụp.

Cảnh Thư Đan thu hồi tay, chính sắc cùng Phù Cẩn lên tiếng chào hỏi, lại cùng Phương Hạ nói hai câu nói, liền tha vali, đi trước sân khấu làm việc vào ở đăng ký .

Cảnh Thư Đan lấy lão bản nương cấp gian phòng cái chìa khóa, làm Phương Hạ bọn họ ở dưới lầu chờ, hắn lên lầu phóng hành lý liền xuống dưới.

"Ngươi có thể thuận tiện tưởng một chút, chúng ta cơm trưa đi nơi nào ăn, ta mời khách." Cảnh Thư Đan đối Phương Hạ nói xong, liền mang theo vali hướng trên lầu đi đến.

Quải nhập thang lầu chỗ rẽ, nhìn không tới Phương Hạ bọn họ sau đó, Cảnh Thư Đan dừng bước lại, hắn trên mặt như trước bình tĩnh, nhưng đáy lòng cũng là cuồn cuộn hết hồn.

Lần này tái kiến Phương Hạ, hắn cảm giác Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn chi gian tựa hồ lại nhiều điểm cái gì vậy. Phù Cẩn đối Phương Hạ thực thân cận, hắn là biết đến, từ lúc Phương Hạ sư phụ sau khi qua đời, giữa bọn họ thân mật liền ẩn ẩn có một loại không người có thể tham gia cảm giác. Nhưng nhân quỷ thù đồ, đây không phải là có thể dễ dàng vượt qua giới tuyến, trước hắn cũng liền vẫn luôn không hướng cái kia phương hướng tưởng. Nhưng hôm nay nhìn đến Phương Hạ trên cổ dấu hôn, Phù Cẩn không tiếng động chiếm hữu thái độ, Cảnh Thư Đan chính là vô luận như thế nào đều không có biện pháp không hướng cái kia phương hướng suy nghĩ.

Một cái người sống, một cái lệ quỷ, âm dương cách xa nhau luyến tình, giới huyền thuật không phải không có xuất hiện quá, nhưng cuối cùng không một đôi có thể lạc cái hảo hạ tràng . Lệ quỷ chấp niệm sâu nặng, một khi sinh ra dục niệm, sẽ thấy khó làm hắn buông tay, mà sống người tổng là thiện biến, nhất là tại tình cảm thượng, chỉ cần lúc ban đầu tín niệm hơi có dao động, trận này nguyên bản liền kinh thế hãi tục cảm giác, kết cục cũng chỉ có thể lấy ngươi chết ta sống bi kịch kết thúc.

Này đó hắn từng cùng Phương Hạ nói về quá, Phương Hạ tiểu tử kia không có khả năng không biết này đó, hắn rốt cuộc suy nghĩ cái gì? Còn có Phù Cẩn... Vị này nguyên bản đối trong cuộc sống không hề hứng thú ngàn năm lệ quỷ, vì cái gì sẽ đối Phương Hạ động suy nghĩ?

Cảnh Thư Đan tại gian phòng phóng hoàn hành lý xuống lầu, liền đi theo Phương Hạ đi một nhà ly lữ điếm so gần nhà hàng.

Dọc theo đường đi, nhìn Phương Hạ thoáng mang không được tự nhiên đi đường tư thế, cùng với Phù Cẩn cẩn thận che chở động tác, Cảnh Thư Đan đã có thể hoàn toàn khẳng định, hắn phỏng đoán là đúng.

Cảnh Thư Đan muốn hỏi một chút Phương Hạ, hắn rốt cuộc là nghĩ như thế nào . Nhưng là Phù Cẩn ở đây, hắn cảm thấy chính mình như thế nào nghe như thế nào giống châm ngòi ly gián nói, vừa ra khỏi miệng đại khái sẽ bị trực tiếp giết chết, có được thật thể ngàn năm lệ quỷ, tưởng muốn giết chết một cái người sống, đó là lại đơn giản bất quá sự.

Hắn là có chút yêu quản nhàn sự tính cách, nhưng nhúng tay đi quản người khác tình cảm, là thập phần không phẩm sự, nếu có thể, hắn cũng không nguyện ý làm chuyện như vậy, nhưng là, mắt mở trừng trừng mà nhìn Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn, đi vào tiền nhân rập khuôn theo, hắn cũng là không muốn nhìn thấy .

"Đang suy nghĩ gì đâu? Ngươi có đang nghe ta nói chuyện sao?" Phương Hạ cầm đậu hũ canh thìa, tại đối diện Cảnh Thư Đan trước mắt quơ quơ, "Mày ủ mặt ê , ngươi lại bị nhà ngươi vị kia đãi ?"

Phương Hạ nói chính là Cảnh Thư Đan vị kia đồng tính luyến ái người Sở Tắc, lúc trước hắn đi theo Cảnh Thư Đan học tập hai tháng trong, vị kia Sở tổng không ít tìm tới đến, mỗi lần Cảnh Thư Đan trốn hắn đều cùng trốn nợ dường như.

"Cái gì nhà của ta vị kia? Ta cùng Sở Tắc sớm chia tay." Cảnh Thư Đan lấy chiếc đũa tại trước mặt không trên bàn điểm, trở lại chính đề, "Ngươi nói là ở trong này gặp được Huyền Ung phái Trâu Vô Mang, cùng cùng Quỷ Tông môn liên quan Tô Văn sao?"

"Đối." Phương Hạ bới thêm một chén đậu hũ canh đặt ở Phù Cẩn trước mặt, sau đó lại bắt đầu cho chính mình thịnh.

"Thì phải là nói Cảnh gia mạng lưới tình báo nhận đến tin tức không sai ." Cảnh Thư Đan đạo, "Cảnh gia mạng lưới tình báo nhận đến tin tức, nói môn phái ở bên cạnh có động tác nhỏ, ta là trước lại đây xác minh tình huống ."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ (bưng đậu hũ canh): Phù Cẩn, ăn đậu hũ.

Phù Cẩn (nhìn Phương Hạ): Hảo.

Đệ 92 chương bát giác mộc tháp 03

Cảnh Thư Đan từ Cảnh gia bắt được tin tức cũng không xác định, hắn phải làm chính là tiến hành xác minh, nguyên tưởng rằng muốn tiêu tốn một ít thời gian, lại không nghĩ Phương Hạ trực tiếp giúp hắn xác định tin tức chân thực tính.

"Trâu Vô Mang tới nơi này, mục đích chẳng lẽ cũng là vi tìm kia cái gọi là bảo tàng?" Cảnh Thư Đan thuận miệng hỏi.

"Không sai." Phương Hạ đem đựng chén nhỏ đậu hũ canh phóng ở trước mặt mình, lấy muỗng nhỏ tử phiên giảo , ngước mắt nhìn về phía đối diện Cảnh Thư Đan, đắc ý cười nói, "Hơn nữa, ta còn biết bọn họ đang tìm bảo tàng đến tột cùng là cái gì."

Cảnh Thư Đan lộ ra ngoài ý muốn vẻ mặt.

Gần đây, các đại môn phái ở các nơi sưu tầm bảo tàng, mặc dù khống chế được không có bốn phía tuyên dương, nhưng động tĩnh lại như trước không tiểu, thế gia đã sớm bắt được tin tức . Bất quá, bọn họ đến tột cùng là đang tìm cái gì bảo tàng, thế gia trung hiện nay còn không có một nhà bắt được liên quan tình báo.

"Bọn họ đang tìm bảo tàng là cái gì?" Cảnh Thư Đan truy vấn.

"Tế thạch." Phương Hạ trả lời, "Căn cứ Phù Cẩn phỏng đoán, kia tế thạch thực khả năng ngay tại này Từ Thủy trấn bát giác mộc đỉnh tháp tầng."

"... Ngươi có biết đến còn thật không ít." Cảnh Thư Đan không biết nên bãi cái gì biểu tình .

"Ta cùng Phù Cẩn quyết định, đêm nay đi đêm tham bát giác mộc tháp, xác nhận một chút mặt trên có phải là thật hay không có tế thạch, ngươi muốn cùng lên tới sao?" Phương Hạ phát ra mời.

Cảnh Thư Đan tiếp nhận rồi Phương Hạ mời.

Đối với bảo tàng chân thân là cái gì, cũng là thế gia bức thiết muốn biết . Biết bảo tàng chân thân, có lẽ có thể phỏng đoán xuất môn phái — hoặc là phải nói thao túng môn phái sau lưng thế lực, bọn họ tưởng muốn đạt thành mục đích là cái gì.

Rạng sáng một chút hơi quá, Phương Hạ lén lút mà tại từ thang lầu khẩu đi xuống nhìn xung quanh, thấy lữ điếm lão bản nương chính ghé vào trước sân khấu ngủ gà ngủ gật, quay đầu hướng đi theo phía sau Phù Cẩn đánh thủ thế, sau đó dẫn theo chính mình hài, rón ra rón rén mà dọc theo thang lầu đi xuống dưới.

Phù Cẩn sau đó đuổi kịp, dưới chân rơi xuống đất không tiếng động. Cảnh Thư Đan trụy tại cuối cùng, loại này giống như tại làm tặc giống nhau hành vi, làm hắn không được tự nhiên không thôi, loại này lén lút sự, hắn một chút cũng không thuần thục. Chính là tại loại này trấn nhỏ thượng, làm từ bên ngoài khách, cái này điểm chạy đi ra ngoài như thế nào đều sẽ làm người cảm thấy kỳ quái, vi để tránh cho bị đề ra nghi vấn, cũng chỉ có thể làm như vậy .

Cảnh Thư Đan phóng nhẹ tay chân, thải mộc chất thang lầu, mới đi xuống dưới vài cái bậc thang, đi tuốt ở đàng trước Phương Hạ đã đi xuống thang lầu. Chỉ thấy hắn cảnh giác mà nhìn lướt qua trước sân khấu ngủ say lão bản nương, sau đó giống như miêu giống nhau, xuyên qua đại đường, rất nhanh nhảy đến lữ điếm cửa nhà, giống như một vị tư chất ưu tú tiểu tặc. Phù Cẩn không nhanh không chậm mà cùng tại Phương Hạ phía sau, thoáng như sân vắng tản bộ, khí định thần nhàn.

Đồng dạng là trộm đi như vậy một sự kiện, hai vị này lăng là làm ra khác nhau như trời đất cá nhân phong cách. Một thấp kém, một cao nhã, vốn nên đối lập phân minh, nhưng tại bọn họ trên người, lại khó hiểu phải cùng hài ăn ý.

"Nhanh lên a!" Phương Hạ tại lữ điếm cửa nhà tham đầu, đối đứng ở thang lầu thượng ngây người Cảnh Thư Đan phất tay, dùng hình dáng của miệng khi phát âm không tiếng động mà hô.

Chờ Cảnh Thư Đan chân tay khẽ khàng mà từ lữ điếm lấy ra đến, Phương Hạ đã hảo hài, cả người cùng không xương cốt dường như tựa vào Phù Cẩn trên người.

"Khụ!" Cảnh Thư Đan ho nhẹ một tiếng.

"Phù Cẩn trên người mát mẻ." Phương Hạ đứng thẳng thân thể, cười hì hì đối Cảnh Thư Đan đạo.

"Phong như vậy lạnh, chỗ nào nhiệt ?" Cảnh Thư Đan hỏi lại.

"Ta tuổi trẻ, hỏa khí vượng a!"

"..." Cảnh Thư Đan ngậm miệng lại, không nghĩ tiếp lời này.

Hai người nhỏ giọng xả hai câu, không có tiếp tục lãng phí thời gian, chộp lấy gần nhất lộ, hướng phía bát giác mộc tháp sở tại quảng trường đi đến.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn sóng vai đi ở phía trước, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn nói chuyện, Phù Cẩn ngẫu nhiên hồi thượng hai câu. Cảnh Thư Đan thoáng lạc hậu nửa bước, nhìn hiển nhiên bị vây tình yêu cuồng nhiệt trạng thái hai người, nội tâm rối rắm — hắn rốt cuộc có nên hay không tìm cái thời cơ cùng Phương Hạ nói chuyện?

Tại đi qua ba cái ngã tư đường khẩu, bát giác mộc tháp ngay tại cách đó không xa, Phương Hạ đột nhiên dừng bước lại.

"Làm sao vậy?" Cảnh Thư Đan lên tiếng hỏi.

Phương Hạ từ trong túi tiền của mình lấy ra nhất trương chiết khấu lá bùa, mở ra vừa thấy, mặt trên ký hiệu nét mực đã vựng khai, "Có người tiến mộc tháp ."

Này trương lá bùa là hắn tắc tại mộc tháp trong khe cửa tỉnh ngủ phù phó phù, hiện tại mặt trên nét mực vựng khai, thuyết minh mộc tháp đại cửa được mở ra.

Phương Hạ nói xong, ném vứt đi phó phù, chạy đi hướng phía bát giác mộc tháp phương hướng chạy, Phù Cẩn theo sát sau đó, Cảnh Thư Đan cũng vội vàng đuổi kịp.

Không đến mười phút, ba người đến quảng trường, chạy đến tháp trước.

Phương Hạ hai ba bước nhảy lên thạch tòa bậc thang, chạy đến mộc tháp phía trước trước, thấy mặt trên xiềng xích hoàn hảo, lại sẽ cực kỳ nhanh nhiễu đến hậu môn. Mộc tháp hậu môn, nguyên bản tú tích loang lổ dây xích khóa đã bị người cởi xuống, ném xuống đất, hai phiến cửa gỗ khép, vươn tay đẩy ra, liền chi dát một tiếng bị đánh khai. Tiếp ánh trăng, cúi đầu nhìn lại, có thể nhìn đến tích bụi trên mặt đất lạc một chuỗi dấu chân, rõ ràng mới vừa đạp lên không lâu.

Quả nhiên có người tiến trong tháp !

Phương Hạ theo bản năng mà nhấc chân đã nghĩ đi vào tìm tiến tháp người, nhưng mà một chân mới vừa rảo bước tiến lên cánh cửa, đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, càng làm nhanh chóng đem chân thu trở về.

Phương Hạ xoay người, quả nhiên thấy Phù Cẩn liền đứng ở phía sau hắn.

Phù Cẩn lẳng lặng yên nhìn hắn, Phương Hạ vẻ mặt vô tội mà nhìn lại.

Đối diện hai mặt sau đó, Phù Cẩn tiến lên một bước, đối Phương Hạ nói rằng: "Ta đi lên nhìn xem tình huống, ngươi tại hạ mặt chờ."

"Không thành vấn đề!" Phương Hạ sạch sẽ lưu loát mà gật đầu, "Có việc hảm ta, ta lập tức dành cho trợ giúp."

Phù Cẩn sờ soạng một chút Phương Hạ khóe miệng, dùng dư quang nhìn lướt qua đã chạy tới Cảnh Thư Đan, cúi đầu tại Phương Hạ trên môi khẽ hôn một cái, sau đó mới xoay người bước vào mộc tháp.

"Phù Cẩn đi lên nhìn tình huống, chúng ta trước ở chỗ này chờ ." Nhìn theo Phù Cẩn đi vào tháp nội sau đó, Phương Hạ quay đầu hướng Cảnh Thư Đan nói rằng, "Này tháp niên đại lâu, bên trong mộc chất thang lầu đều mục nát , chúng ta đi lên không an toàn."

"Ngươi chừng nào thì biến đến như vậy trầm ổn ?" Cảnh Thư Đan cười hỏi.

"Ta vẫn luôn là như vậy trầm ổn ." Phương Hạ quát không biết liêm sỉ mà trả lời.

Đại khái là bị Phương Hạ da mặt dày nghẹn , Cảnh Thư Đan nhìn tối như mực tháp nội, không có lại nói tiếp. Phương Hạ đi đến đại môn đối diện đích xác bậc thang bên cạnh, dựa lưng vào mộc tháp một tầng bên ngoài rụng nước sơn lương trụ thượng, cũng lẳng lặng yên nhìn mộc tháp đại môn.

Hai người chi gian yên tĩnh trở lại.

An tĩnh duy trì mấy phút đồng hồ, Cảnh Thư Đan quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Phương Hạ: "Phương Hạ, ta hỏi ngươi chuyện này."

"Cái gì?" Phương Hạ ngước mắt nhìn hắn.

"Ngươi cùng Phù Cẩn... Là ở cùng một chỗ sao?" Phù Cẩn trước khi đi, tại Phương Hạ trên môi hạ xuống kia nhất hôn, hiển nhiên là tại cùng hắn làm rõ quan hệ giữa bọn họ, nhưng hắn như trước tưởng muốn từ Phương Hạ nơi này lại xác nhận một lần.

"Đúng vậy!" Phương Hạ thản nhiên thừa nhận.

"Ngươi có biết hay không hắn là lệ quỷ?" Cảnh Thư Đan nhíu mày, đáy mắt là rõ ràng không đồng ý.

"Biết." Phương Hạ lấy tay nhỏ bé chỉ đào đào lỗ tai, "Từ lúc ban đầu nhìn thấy Phù Cẩn đêm hôm đó, ta sẽ biết, Cảnh lão thái bà theo ta giảng vẫn là rất kỹ càng tỉ mỉ ."

"Nhân quỷ thù đồ, ta với ngươi giảng quá, ngươi quên sao?" Cảnh Thư Đan mày khóa càng chặt hơn, "Người quỷ yêu nhau, liền không một đôi là có kết cục tốt ."

"Ta đây cùng Phù Cẩn coi như đệ nhất đối bái!" Phương Hạ không hề để ý mà cười nói.

"Phương Hạ!"

"Những người đó vì cái gì không có kết cục tốt? Còn không phải bởi vì bọn họ giữa đường thay đổi quẻ." Phương Hạ thu hồi nụ cười trên mặt, lộ ra hiếm thấy chính sắc, "Ta người này đối tình cảm tương đối tử tâm nhãn, nhận định liền muốn một đường đi đến hắc . Đương nhiên, ngươi có thể cho rằng ta là tại không khẩu nói mạnh miệng. Giả thiết ta cũng cùng những người đó nhất dạng, trên đường thay đổi quẻ, tưởng tượng một chút Phù Cẩn nuốt rụng ta ba hồn bảy vía hạ tràng, ta cảm thấy ta là có thể tiếp thu ."

Cảnh Thư Đan nương ánh trăng, nhìn Phương Hạ trong mắt thần sắc, hắn biết chính mình nói lại nhiều cũng là dư thừa. Phương Hạ so với hắn tưởng tượng đến càng thêm kiên định, hoặc là phải nói là quyết tâm, phản bội lệ quỷ sẽ có cái gì hạ tràng, hắn biết rõ. Hắn đã làm xong vạn nhất dưới bị Phù Cẩn cắn nuốt rụng ba hồn bảy vía chuẩn bị, không có nửa phần lui bước ý tứ. Này đánh vỡ nam tường đều không có ý định quay đầu lại tư thế, người bên ngoài nói lại nhiều cũng sẽ không khởi mảy may tác dụng.

"Ngươi nghĩ rõ ràng liền hảo." Cảnh Thư Đan thở dài.

"Ân? Ngươi không khuyên ta?" Phương Hạ trừng mắt nhìn, hỏi.

"Ta khuyên đến động ngươi sao?" Cảnh Thư Đan tức giận mà trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái.

"Khuyên nhủ không động."

"Vậy ta còn khuyên nhủ cái rắm!"

"Ngươi nói thô tục? !" Phương Hạ kinh dị mà nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan, hắn vẫn là lần đầu tiên nghe được Cảnh Thư Đan bạo thô khẩu.

"Bị ngươi khí !"

Cảnh Thư Đan trường xuất một hơi, hoãn hoãn cảm xúc, đang định nói cái gì, đột nhiên tháp nội truyền đến một trận tấm ván gỗ vỡ vụn thanh âm, nương theo lấy liên tiếp ngã nhào thanh.

Lập tức trọng vật rơi xuống đất, có người phát ra một tiếng nhịn đau kêu rên, ngay sau đó một trận dồn dập tiếng bước chân hướng phía cửa nhà tiếp cận, chỉ chốc lát sau, đứng ở cửa Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Thư Đan, liền thấy được một bóng người từ bên trong lao tới.

Cảnh Thư Đan tiến lên đi ngăn đón, bị người nọ một phen phá khai, Phương Hạ phản ứng cực khoái, theo sát mà lên, một chút không khách khí mà hướng phía người nọ dưới chân sạn đi.

Người nọ mắt cá chân bị đá, thân thể một chút mất cân bằng, hướng trước khuynh đảo, nhưng hắn phản ứng cũng không chậm, rất nhanh sở trường đi chống đỡ mặt đất. Phương Hạ chưa cho hắn đứng dậy cơ hội, một cái hoạt sạn sau đó, nhanh chóng xoay người, một tay kéo chặt người nọ phía sau lưng quần áo, đơn đầu gối đỉnh tại kia người sau thắt lưng. Bị Phương Hạ dùng đầu gối ở phía sau trên lưng như vậy đỉnh đầu, người nọ nửa người dưới trực tiếp dán tại trên mặt đất. Người nọ hai tay là kham kham chống được nửa người trên, lại không nghĩ Phương Hạ một tay ấn tại trên lưng hắn, một tay bắt lấy cổ tay hắn hai tay bắt chéo sau lưng, một tay lực lượng tự nhiên chống đỡ không nổi Phương Hạ cả người đặt ở trên người hắn thể trọng, chỉ có thể không cam mặt đất hướng hạ bị ấn bình trên mặt đất.

Hai người giao thủ động tác cực khoái, Cảnh Thư Đan bị phá khai, sau lui lại mấy bước ổn định thân hình, định nhãn vừa thấy, chỉ thấy Phương Hạ đã đem chàng người của hắn gắt gao mà ấn ở trên mặt đất

"Giúp ta nhìn xem, hàng này là ai?" Phương Hạ hướng Cảnh Thư Đan hô.

Cảnh Thư Đan: "..." Không thấy rõ người ngươi liền động thủ tiếp đón đi lên?

"Là Trâu Vô Mang." Từ bên trong tháp đi ra Phù Cẩn, cho Phương Hạ đáp án.

Cảnh Thư Đan đi qua, nương ánh trăng vừa thấy, quả nhiên là Trâu Vô Mang.

Phù Cẩn nhưng không có cấp Trâu Vô Mang một ánh mắt, hắn nhìn đến Phương Hạ quỳ một gối xuống tại Trâu Vô Mang trên lưng tư thế, nhẹ nhăn lại mày, tiến lên liền muốn kéo Phương Hạ đứng lên.

"Ngao! Chờ một chút, đừng động ta!" Phương Hạ nhe răng kêu lên.

Phù Cẩn khẽ dừng động tác, hỏi: "Làm sao vậy?"

Phương Hạ quay đầu nhìn Phù Cẩn, trên mặt biểu tình vặn vẹo: "Ta thắt lưng... Thắt lưng giống như xoay đến ..."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phù Cẩn: Không cho ghé vào nam nhân khác trên lưng.

Phương Hạ: Ta đây là đánh nhau yêu cầu...

Phù Cẩn: Về sau ta đến.

Đệ 93 chương bát giác mộc tháp 04

Phương Hạ là bị Phù Cẩn thác đỡ , chậm rãi từ Trâu Vô Mang trên lưng xuống dưới .

Hắn trên lưng tình huống thật không có nhiều nghiêm trọng, chủ yếu là đêm qua tạo thành mỏi eo còn chưa hoãn lại đây, vừa mới sạn đảo Trâu Vô Mang sau, liền hoạt sạn tư thế mạnh mẽ xoay thân không nắm chắc hảo lực đạo, xoay quá mức, thân trên lưng dây chằng . Phù Cẩn bán tha bán ôm mà giúp hắn đẩy xoa nhẹ trong chốc lát, cũng liền hoãn lại đây.

"Khá hơn chút nào không?" Phù Cẩn cúi đầu hỏi tựa vào trong lòng ngực của mình, hai tay ôm chính mình thắt lưng Phương Hạ, thấp giọng hỏi.

"Tốt hơn nhiều." Phương Hạ buông ra Phù Cẩn, thử đem thắt lưng thẳng thắn, cảm giác thoáng còn có chút toan, nhưng đã không có cái loại này bị xoay đến cảm giác đau đớn , "Phải là hảo ."

Phương Hạ tại tại chỗ bính bính, bị Phù Cẩn vươn tay đè lại, "Đừng lộn xộn, trước dưỡng hai ngày, lại có vấn đề liền đi nhìn thầy thuốc."

"Ta đã cảm thấy đã không thành vấn đề , nào có như vậy mảnh mai?" Phương Hạ lầu bầu phản bác.

"Xoay thương vẫn là muốn chú ý ." Phù Cẩn giúp Phương Hạ lý lý bị mồ hôi ướt nhẹp lọn tóc mỏng, ngữ khí ôn hòa, nhưng ý tứ trong lời nói hiển nhiên không dung phản bác.

"Biết ." Phương Hạ thổi một chút trên trán rủ lạc mấy căn tóc ngắn, xoay người hướng phía Trâu Vô Mang bên kia đi đến.

Trâu Vô Mang từ địa thượng đứng lên sau, cũng không có ý đồ chạy trốn, bởi vì hắn biết chính mình là trốn không thoát đâu.

Hắn tại giới huyền thuật chưa tính là nhiều nhân vật lợi hại, nhưng cũng là hàng năm cùng quỷ giao tiếp thuật sĩ, tại mộc tháp trung cùng Phù Cẩn đối mặt ánh mắt đầu tiên, hắn không kịp phản ứng, hiện tại đều bị đối phương buộc chạy xuất tháp , dài như vậy thời gian, đầy đủ hắn đoán được đối phương là cái gì — đó là một cái lệ quỷ, một cái có thể hóa xuất thật thể lệ quỷ. Tưởng muốn từ loại trình độ này lệ quỷ trong tay đào thoát, với hắn mà nói là không có khả năng làm được.

Trâu Vô Mang ngồi ở mộc tháp hậu môn đi ra trên bậc thang, vẻ mặt che lấp mà nhìn hướng chính mình đi tới Phương Hạ, đuôi mắt vết sẹo hơi hơi co rúm, lệ khí tẫn hiển.

Phương Hạ tại Trâu Vô Mang đứng trước mặt định, hai tay cắm ở trong túi, trên cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn hắn, hỏi: "Các ngươi Huyền Ung phái rốt cuộc cùng Quỷ Tông môn là quan hệ như thế nào?"

"Chúng ta Huyền Ung phái cùng Quỷ Tông môn không có vấn đề gì." Trâu Vô Mang nâng lên mí mắt, nhìn lướt qua Phương Hạ bên cạnh Cảnh Thư Đan, cười lạnh một tiếng, "Không quản ta nói bao nhiêu lần, các ngươi thế gia cũng sẽ không tin tưởng, các ngươi dù sao đã nhận định chúng ta cùng Quỷ Tông môn có quan hệ ."

"Ngươi sư thúc Vương Đồng Lâm cùng cùng Tô gia lão tổ tông Tô Văn chính là có lui tới , mà Tô Văn lại là cùng Quỷ Tông môn người quan hệ không cạn, ngươi nói các ngươi Huyền Ung phái cùng Quỷ Tông môn không có vấn đề gì, này thực khó làm người tin tưởng."

"Muốn vu tội cho người thì thiếu gì cách?"

"Các ngươi môn phái cùng F thị Tô gia, cũng là lui tới thường xuyên, Tô gia đại đa số cúng bái hành lễ, tìm khắp chính là ngươi nhóm Huyền Ung phái." Phương Hạ tiếp tục nói.

"Tô gia là F thị phú thương gia tộc, theo chúng ta Huyền Ung phái có trường kỳ hợp tác không được?"

Phương Hạ nhíu mày, cảm thấy tưởng muốn từ Trâu Vô Mang trong miệng hỏi ra những thứ gì, cơ bản không có cái gì khả năng . Thái độ của hắn thực kiên định, không có nửa phần dao động hoặc là chột dạ, không là khẩu phong khẩn, chính là thật sự cái gì cũng không biết.

"Các ngươi môn phái đang tìm tế thạch?" Phương Hạ thay đổi cái vấn đề, "Các ngươi tìm tế thạch tính toán làm như thế nào?"

"Cùng ngươi không quan hệ."

"Cho ngươi tìm người căn bản không nói cho ngươi biết tìm kia ngoạn ý là làm cái gì đi?" Phương Hạ lấy mủi chân đá đá Trâu Vô Mang chân.

Trâu Vô Mang bỏ qua một bên đầu, cự tuyệt cùng tiếp tục cùng Phương Hạ nói chuyện.

Phương Hạ khom lưng xuống, vươn tay đi xả Trâu Vô Mang túi quần.

"Ngươi làm như thế nào? !"

Trâu Vô Mang đè lại chính mình túi quần, ngước mắt trừng hướng Phương Hạ, như thế đồng thời, Phương Hạ bị Phù Cẩn từ phía sau lưng giá cánh tay oa, từ địa thượng bế đứng lên.

Phù Cẩn lương lương mà nhìn thoáng qua Trâu Vô Mang, cúi đầu đối thượng Phương Hạ quay đầu lại xem ra tầm mắt, "Ngươi dắt hắn quần làm như thế nào? Ân?"

"Không có làm cái gì a, tìm tìm trên người hắn mang pháp khí." Phương Hạ vẻ mặt khó hiểu, từ Trâu Vô Mang trên người tìm pháp khí, hắn áo không túi áo, chỉ có hai cái túi quần, không ngã túi quần phiên chỗ nào?

"Hắn pháp khí ở chỗ này của ta, ta giúp ngươi lấy ." Phù Cẩn buông ra Phương Hạ, từ trong túi tiền của mình lấy ra một điệp bị xuyên cùng một chỗ hình thang tiểu đồng phiến, đưa cho Phương Hạ.

Trâu Vô Mang biến sắc, vừa sờ chính mình túi áo, quả nhiên phát hiện hắn mang dưỡng quỷ pháp khí không còn một mống, hắn hoàn toàn không biết chính mình pháp khí là cái gì thời điểm bị kia lệ quỷ lấy đi .

"Ngươi thật tri kỷ." Phương Hạ tiếp nhận Phù Cẩn đưa cho hắn hình thang tiểu đồng phiến, thấu đi qua tại hắn trên môi hôn một cái, quay đầu hướng Cảnh Thư Đan đạo, "Đi , ta hỏi xong, giao cho ngươi ."

"Như thế nào? Các ngươi còn muốn giam cầm ta?" Trâu Vô Mang nhìn về phía Cảnh Thư Đan, "Ta đến Từ Thủy trấn cũng không phải là không người biết đến, các ngươi không sợ môn phái cùng thế gia toàn diện khai hoả sao?"

"Môn phái cùng thế gia muốn toàn diện khai hoả, không là như vậy nhất kiện chuyện đơn giản." Cảnh Thư Đan lắc lắc đầu, "Đừng tưởng rằng các ngươi môn phái thật sự là cao nghĩa người trong, chỉ cần bọn họ còn không nghĩ khai chiến, liền tính ngươi thật đã xảy ra chuyện, bọn họ sẽ làm bộ như không biết, không có bất luận cái gì động tác, ngươi đừng không tin. Đương nhiên, ta chỉ là muốn thỉnh ngươi đi chúng ta Cảnh gia làm vài ngày khách, cũng không có giam cầm ngươi tính toán."

Trâu Vô Mang hừ lạnh một tiếng, đối Cảnh Thư Đan thuyết pháp cười nhạt.

Cảnh Thư Đan không có lại để ý tới Trâu Vô Mang, mà là chuyển mắt nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn, mở miệng hỏi: "Phù Cẩn tiên sinh, hay không có tại đỉnh tháp phát hiện tế thạch?"

"Đối, thiếu chút nữa quên, này mộc trong tháp có tế thạch sao?" Phương Hạ đi theo truy vấn.

Phù Cẩn rũ mắt nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ, hơi hơi vuốt cằm, "Có."

Cảnh Thư Đan xoay người, ngửa đầu nhìn về phía đỉnh tháp, "Kia đến hãy mau đem kia tế thạch bắt được tay mới được."

"Như thế nào lấy? Trực tiếp trộm đi sao?" Phương Hạ mở miệng nói, "Tại đây trong tháp đồ vật xem như di sản văn hóa lỗi thời đi? Trực tiếp trộm đi sẽ bị truy nã đi?"

"Từ Cảnh gia ra mặt tìm liên quan ngành liên hệ một chút, làm cho bọn họ đem vật kia lấy ra cho chúng ta là có thể ."

"Đơn giản như vậy?" Phương Hạ không quá tin tưởng.

"Tế thạch vốn là pháp khí, thuộc loại giới huyền thuật đồ vật. Những cái đó di sản văn hóa ngành lưu trữ, cuối cùng chỉ biết thu nhận mối họa, loại sự tình này bọn họ có vết xe đổ, cuối cùng quyết định, giới huyền thuật đồ vật cứ giao cho giới huyền thuật xử lý." Cảnh Thư Đan hơi hơi nhất đốn, nhìn thoáng qua Trâu Vô Mang, mới tiếp tục cùng Phương Hạ giải thích, "Một khi phát hiện cùng loại tế thạch vật như vậy, bọn họ sẽ trước tìm tứ đại gia tộc hỏi ý kiến, nếu là tứ đại gia tộc có người tiếp nhận bảo quản, vậy thì do tứ đại gia tộc người bảo quản, không được lại tìm mặt khác tại giới huyền thuật người có danh vọng."

Phương Hạ giật mình, khó trách Trâu Vô Mang này thuộc loại ngũ môn lục phái Thập Tam tông trung, xếp hạng hàng đầu môn phái đệ tử, yêu cầu đêm khuya lén lút mà tiến tháp trộm. Bọn họ Huyền Ung phái tưởng muốn thân thỉnh bảo quản tế thạch, kia tế thạch liền sẽ bị ưu tiên đưa đến tứ đại gia tộc trong tay, căn bản không có bắt được tay cơ hội.

Cảnh Thư Đan liên hệ Cảnh gia, ngày hôm sau Cảnh gia đã tới rồi người.

Cảnh gia người là phân hai nhóm tới, giữa trưa tới nhóm đầu tiên, trước mang đi Trâu Vô Mang. Nhóm thứ hai là giữa trưa tới, là cùng di sản văn hóa quản lý ngành lãnh đạo đồng thời đến , bên trong có Cảnh Trọng Chí.

Cảnh Trọng Chí đoàn người vừa đến, liền lập tức đi trước mộc tháp nhìn tình huống, Phương Hạ lôi kéo Phù Cẩn cũng cùng đi .

Tháp nội mục nát thang lầu, tối hôm qua bị Trâu Vô Mang thải phá hủy không ít, giữa trưa trưởng trấn tiếp thông tri, tìm người tại tháp rụng bộ phận dùng tay chân giá tiếp bậc thang, lại cấp không thải phá hư bộ phận làm một ít củng cố, đi được cẩn thận một chút nói, miễn cưỡng có thể chống đỡ người đi lên.

Suy xét đến mộc toà tháp thê thừa trọng năng lực, không để cho tất cả mọi người đi lên. Đi lên liền Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng hắn mang đến trong đó một vị Cảnh gia người, Cảnh Thư Đan, một vị di sản văn hóa quản lý ngành lãnh đạo, còn có Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn.

Nương theo lấy mộc chất thang lầu chi dát thanh, đoàn người đi tới mộc tháp tầng chót. Thái dương còn chưa lạc sơn, mộc đỉnh tháp tầng nhiệt đến giống như lồng hấp. Trường cửu không người quét tước, trong không khí lại tràn đầy bụi bặm.

Mộc tháp tầng chót diện tích là sở hữu tháp tầng trung nhỏ nhất, bất quá tại đây một tầng trung, chỉ phóng nhất trương hắc nước sơn thực mộc hương án, sẽ thấy vô mặt khác đồ vật, ngược lại có vẻ so mặt khác tháp tầng muốn trống trải không ít.

Cảnh Trọng Chí bay thẳng đến trung ương kia trương hương án đi đến, mặt khác thượng tùy theo đuổi kịp, Phương Hạ cũng đi theo thấu đi qua.

Kia trương hương án không đại, mặt bàn liền cùng phổ thông học sinh dùng khóa bàn không sai biệt lắm lớn nhỏ. Mặt trên tích một tầng thật dày tro bụi, trung gian phóng một cái điện thờ, điện thờ bên trong lập bài vị, mặt trên viết bài vị chủ nhân tục danh. Chính là dùng không là hiện đại tự thể, lại niên đại xa xăm, nước sơn viết tự đã mơ hồ, cũng phân biệt không rõ viết chính là cái gì.

"Này tục truyền là thời cổ một vị tướng quân bài vị, bất quá cụ thể là ai, đã không thể nào khảo chứng . Trấn trên thế hệ trước truyền xuống tới, nói vị này tướng quân bài vị nhất định cung phụng tại đây tháp nội, cho nên chúng ta đi nhìn sau đó, cũng không tự tiện động nó. Đã có truyền xuống tới nói, nói không chừng vị này tướng quân hậu nhân còn ở lại chỗ này Từ Thủy trấn, chúng ta thiện động nhân gia bài vị cũng không nên." Di sản văn hóa quản lý ngành lãnh đạo giới thiệu xong , tại trên hương án quét một vòng, quay đầu hỏi: "Nơi này giống như không có các ngươi muốn tìm tế thạch..."

Trên hương án, trừ bỏ kia chỉ điện thờ ngoại, mặt trên sẽ thấy vô mặt khác đồ vật, lại càng không thấy cái gì cùng loại thạch đầu đồ vật.

Phương Hạ quay đầu lại nhìn về phía phía sau Phù Cẩn, Phù Cẩn nhìn đến Phương Hạ chóp mũi mồ hôi, tiến lên một bước, làm hắn ai chính mình.

Phù Cẩn trên người truyền đến lạnh ý, làm Phương Hạ thoải mái đến híp mắt, sau đó nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Kia tế thạch đâu?"

"Ngay tại kia điện thờ trước." Phù Cẩn nhìn về phía trên hương án nhìn xem, tầm mắt tại kia bài vị thượng hơi hơi nhất đốn, mới tiếp tục đối Phương Hạ đạo, "Kia trên hương án bày trận pháp, buổi tối có thể nhìn đến hình dáng, ban ngày nhìn không thấy. Tưởng muốn bắt đến kia tế thạch, đến trước phá kia trận pháp."

Tại Phù Cẩn khi nói chuyện, Cảnh Trọng Chí mang đến vị kia Cảnh gia người đã có động tác, bắt đầu động thủ kiểm tra hương án — người nọ là Cảnh Trọng Chí nghe nói giấu tế thạch thủ đoạn sau, chuyên môn mang đến phá trận pháp .

Thật lâu sau, vị kia Cảnh gia người từ hương án liền đẩy ra, đối Cảnh Trọng Chí lắc lắc đầu.

Cảnh Trọng Chí cau mày, đối vị kia di sản văn hóa quản lý ngành lãnh đạo đạo: "Ta đi tìm phá trận người, phiền toái ngươi hai ngày nữa lại cùng chúng ta đi lên một chuyến."

Đoàn người từ đỉnh tháp đi xuống, vi bảo đảm tế thạch không bị người thiết đi, Cảnh Trọng Chí đi tìm an bài hắn mang đến vài vị Cảnh gia người, đi theo trấn trên cảnh sát nhân dân đồng thời tuần tra cùng gác đêm .

Phương Hạ đứng ở một góc, nhìn những cái đó vội vội vàng vàng người, nâng lên một bàn tay, vươn ra ngón tay, thống thống Phù Cẩn thắt lưng.

Phù Cẩn bắt lấy Phương Hạ tay, "Làm sao vậy?"

"Đỉnh tháp kia bài vị chủ nhân ngươi nhận thức?" Phương Hạ hỏi, "Ta xem ngươi luôn luôn tại nhìn kia bài vị."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phù Cẩn: Xoay thương vẫn là muốn chú ý .

Phương Hạ: Ân, thắt lưng là rất trọng yếu .

Cảnh Thư Đan: Khụ khụ khụ!

Đệ 94 chương người quen ủy thác 01

Phù Cẩn buông ra Phương Hạ ngón tay, nhìn về phía tiền phương, tầm mắt của hắn dừng ở xa xa.

"Xem như nhận thức. Hắn là hơn hai ngàn năm trước, một quốc gia võ tướng, thiện lãnh binh đánh giặc, nhiều lần kiến kỳ công, có tại thế võ thần danh xưng. Nhưng, quân chủ lòng nghi ngờ, nhiều mặt hỏi khó, hắn tại thế là lúc, vẫn chưa đến Phong tướng quân." Phù Cẩn thần sắc thản nhiên, đáy mắt đã có cái gì ẩn sâu cảm xúc, tại sâu thẳm đồng mắt ở chỗ sâu trong di động .

Phương Hạ lại duỗi thân tay gãi gãi Phù Cẩn thắt lưng trắc.

Phù Cẩn quay đầu lại nhìn hắn.

"Này cái gì tướng quân có phải hay không cho ngươi nhớ tới không hảo sự?" Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng hỏi.

Phù Cẩn không trả lời.

"Kia đừng nói là hắn , ta cũng không phải nghĩ như vậy biết." Phương Hạ theo cùng Phù Cẩn ai cánh tay, dắt lấy hắn hơi lạnh tay quơ quơ, "Quên hắn đi, chúng ta nói điểm mặt khác vui vẻ sự."

Phù Cẩn lắc lắc đầu, "Ta không sự, cũng đã là chuyện quá khứ . Kỳ thật ta đối hắn biết đến cũng không phải rất nhiều, chỉ có thể nói cái đại khái. Nếu nhắc tới , kia liền nói xong đi."

Phù Cẩn hồi nắm chặt Phương Hạ ấm áp tay, cùng hắn lòng bàn tay cùng dán, "Hắn cái này tướng quân phong hào, là tại hắn qua đời sau đó, mới bị quân chủ truy phong. Lúc ấy cả nước ai đỗng, dân gian có không ít người vi này kiến mộ chôn quần áo và di vật, thiết bài vị cung phụng. Này bát giác mộc đỉnh tháp tầng bài vị, hẳn là cũng là lúc ấy dân gian thiết lập bài vị chi nhất. Đương nhiên, này khối bài vị không phải hơn hai ngàn năm trước kia một khối, cung phụng giả hậu nhân hẳn là có định kỳ đổi mới. Chính là kia cung phụng giả hậu nhân không có thể kéo dài đến nay, hiện tại cũng cũng chỉ lưu lại một khối bị người cho rằng di sản văn hóa bài vị ."

Không biết này qua lại, không biết này lai lịch.

"Ta cùng với hắn cũng không quen biết, chỉ là của hắn tử, nhiều ít xem như cùng ta có liên quan."

Phương Hạ giật giật khóe miệng, không biết nên như thế nào an ủi Phù Cẩn, chỉ có thể lẳng lặng yên bồi hắn đứng .

Phù Cẩn nghiêng đi thân, nâng lên một tay khác, tại Phương Hạ ấn đường nhẹ điểm một cái.

Phương Hạ sờ sờ bị Phù Cẩn điểm quá địa phương, ngước mắt nhìn hắn.

"Biệt nhíu mày, ta không có tại khổ sở." Phù Cẩn mi mắt vi thấp, "Cái chết của hắn cùng ta có liên quan, nhưng tạo hạ này tội nghiệt , nhưng cũng không là ta."

Phù Cẩn quả thật không tính là tại khổ sở, lại nhiều ít vẫn còn là để ý.

Phương Hạ dắt Phù Cẩn một bàn tay quơ quơ, vươn ra một tay khác, lãm trụ Phù Cẩn thắt lưng, nửa ôm bán ôm, quyền làm an ủi.

"Ngươi đang làm cái gì?" Cảnh Trọng Chí phân phối hoàn hắn mang đến những cái đó Cảnh gia người, cùng địa phương đồn công an cảnh sát nhân dân tuần tra phối hợp, xoay người hướng phía Phương Hạ bên này đi tới, kết quả mới vừa đi gần, chỉ thấy Phương Hạ đột nhiên ôm lấy Phù Cẩn. Hắn kia luôn luôn hỉ giận không hiện ra sắc trên mặt, xuất hiện ngắn ngủi chỗ trống.

Phù Cẩn lệ quỷ thân phận, trước kia liền không ai dám quá phận tới gần hắn, chớ nói chi là hiện tại biết hắn có thể hóa xuất thật thể, hắn chưa từng thấy qua có người tại cảm kích dưới tình huống, còn dám như vậy một phen ôm đi lên! Mặc dù là không biết chuyện giả, Phù Cẩn kia một thân thanh quý, siêu nhiên trần thế bộ dáng, cũng không ai dám can đảm mạo phạm. Mà Phương Hạ chẳng những thập phần mạo phạm mà ôm lấy đối phương, nghe được câu hỏi của hắn sau, cũng chỉ là quay đầu xem ra, căn bản không có lập tức buông tay buông ra tự giác.

"Cái gì làm như thế nào? Tại ôm một cái a! Ngươi cũng muốn sao?" Phương Hạ nói xong, tại Phù Cẩn sau thắt lưng sờ soạng một phen.

"Hồ nháo! Mau buông tay!" Cảnh Trọng Chí cái trán thấy hãn, vội vàng đối Phù Cẩn tạ lỗi, "Phù Cẩn tiên sinh xin đừng trách, Phương Hạ đứa nhỏ này không quá hiểu chuyện."

"Ân." Phù Cẩn thản nhiên mà lên tiếng, đưa tay vỗ nhẹ một chút Phương Hạ phía sau lưng.

Phương Hạ buông tay, xoay người đối mặt Cảnh Trọng Chí, "Có việc?"

"Khụ! Chúng ta hai ngày này ở tại phụ cận sau phố khách sạn, ngươi muốn dọn lại đây sao?" Cảnh Trọng Chí nói là đối Phương Hạ nói , tầm mắt lại nhịn không được hướng phía Phù Cẩn nhìn.

"Không , các ngươi cái gì thời điểm phá trận lấy tế thạch hảm ta một tiếng."

"Kia cũng được." Cảnh Trọng Chí nói xong, lại nhịn không được dùng trưởng bối khẩu vị đối Phương Hạ nói rằng, "Không cho đối Phù Cẩn tiên sinh vô lễ."

"A." Phương Hạ sửng sốt, vô ý thức mà lên tiếng, nhìn theo Cảnh Trọng Chí xoay người rời đi.

"Cảnh Trọng Chí hắn là không kịp phản ứng?" Nhìn Cảnh Trọng Chí đi xa, Phương Hạ vẻ mặt bất khả tư nghị mà quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn.

"Ân." Phù Cẩn gật đầu.

"Trễ như vậy độn, hắn là như thế nào lên làm gia chủ ?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Cảnh Trọng Chí là tại tình cảm phương diện tương đối trì độn, vô luận đối người khác, hay là đối với chính mình." Phù Cẩn hơi hơi nhất đốn, lại bổ sung đạo, "Hắn phu nhân năm đó là ám chỉ thật lâu, hắn đều không kịp phản ứng, cuối cùng là hắn phu nhân chỉ biết, chỉ có thể buông ra đảo truy hắn."

Phương Hạ khiếp sợ trừng lớn hai mắt, hoàn toàn nhìn đoán không ra Cảnh Trọng Chí là một người như thế thiết, ngược lại là đệ đệ của hắn Cảnh Trọng Mân tổng là ôn hoà nhiệt độ bình thường mặt, thoạt nhìn càng giống một cái tình cảm trì độn người.

"Cảnh Trọng Mân tại tình cảm phương diện tương đương sắc bén, phản ứng cũng thực nhanh chóng, chính là không yêu biểu hiện ra ngoài." Phù Cẩn nói rằng.

Phương Hạ: "..."

Bát giác mộc tháp thượng, phong tế thạch trận, Cảnh Trọng Chí cuối cùng tìm am hiểu trận pháp Cố gia người lại đây hỗ trợ.

Trận pháp bị phá giải, tế thạch chân thật mà xuất hiện tại trên hương án, Phương Hạ lần đầu tiên gặp được tế thạch bộ dáng. Đó là một khối cả vật thể tối đen hổ hình thạch đầu, tầng ngoài mang theo một tia ngọc chất sáng bóng, thành niên nam nhân một tay đem này nắm ở lòng bàn tay liền không thấy đầu đuôi lớn nhỏ, cùng thời cổ hổ phù cực kỳ tương tự, chính là mặt trên không có minh văn.

Bắt được tế thạch Cảnh Trọng Chí sắc mặt có chút trầm trọng, tại xế chiều hôm đó liền dẫn người vội vàng ly khai Từ Thủy trấn.

Cảnh Thư Đan là tại Cảnh Trọng Chí đi rồi ngày hôm sau rời đi Từ Thủy trấn , Phương Hạ lại là tính toán tiếp tục tại Từ Thủy trấn lại ngưng lại một đoạn thời gian . Nhưng mà, tại Cảnh Thư Đan rời đi Từ Thủy trấn ngày thứ ba, Phương Hạ nhận đến Cảnh Trọng Chí thông tri, làm hắn tiến đến G thị, tham dự tứ đại gia tộc hội nghị.

Giới huyền thuật tứ đại gia tộc tụ họp, là hàng năm cuối năm lệ thường. Mỗi cho đến lúc này, tứ đại gia tộc gia chủ cùng với này người thừa kế tham dự, là ngầm thừa nhận quy tắc, có khi còn sẽ mang lên trong tộc tinh anh. Này vi kéo dưới tiểu bối gian giao lưu, đồng thời cũng là tứ gia cho nhau phân cao thấp tương đối. Tứ đại gia tộc tụ họp trong khoảng thời gian này, còn sẽ lại giới huyền thuật các loại nhân sĩ tới cửa bái phỏng, có vi đi quan hệ , cũng có tới tìm xin giúp đỡ , cũng có thể nói là trong giới huyền thuật giao lưu đại hội.

Bất quá, lần này tứ đại gia tộc tụ họp, không phải vi hàng năm lệ thường năm sẽ, mà là vi lúc trước Cảnh Trọng Chí từ bát giác mộc tháp thượng gỡ xuống tới tế thạch. Cho nên, trừ bỏ tứ đại gia tộc ngoại, liền không lại mời những người khác.

Mặc dù như thế, trừ bỏ Nhâm gia gia chủ quá mức tuổi trẻ còn chưa định ra người thừa kế ngoại, mặt khác hai nhà đều mang lên người thừa kế, Cảnh Trọng Chí tự nhiên không thể tại đây phương diện yếu thế, vì thế kêu lên Phương Hạ.

Đơn giản đến nói, Phương Hạ chính là bị gọi đi giữ thể diện , cũng có thể nói là thực hiện hắn bình hoa người thừa kế nghĩa vụ.

Lần này tứ đại gia tộc tụ họp địa phương tại G thị một ngọn núi trang, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đến G thị sau, từ Cảnh Triêu Lâm tiếp hắn thượng sơn.

Xe tại lục ấm trung, dọc theo uốn lượn nhựa đường lộ xoay quanh mà lên, tại sườn núi một mảnh cây rừng ở chỗ sâu trong, liền là lần này tụ hội sơn trang.

Sơn trang chọn dùng giả cổ kiến trúc phong cách, bên trong trang lục ấm chằng chịt.

Nhập đại môn, đi qua tiền đình, xuyên qua hai cái hình tròn cổng vòm, lại thông qua kiến tại một bọn người công hồ thượng hành lang dài, đi ngang qua ngắm cảnh đình, mới đến trang viên ở chỗ sâu trong phòng hội nghị.

"Ngươi cùng Phù Cẩn tiên sinh vào đi thôi, gia chủ đã ở bên trong ." Cảnh Triêu Lâm tại phòng hội nghị cửa nhà dừng bước lại, đối Phương Hạ nói rằng.

Phương Hạ kéo kéo quần áo trong cổ áo, rất ít xuyên chính trang, làm hắn cảm thấy không quá thoải mái, cứ việc đã mở một viên nút thắt, như trước làm hắn cảm giác buồn đến hoảng. Chính là Cảnh Triêu Lâm nói cái gì đều không cho cởi xuống mặt nút thắt , nói là thoạt nhìn không đứng đắn.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đẩy cửa đi vào phòng hội nghị.

Phòng hội nghị một mặt là thành sắp xếp cách cánh cửa, một mặt là ô vuông cửa sổ, ánh đình viện trong lục ý ấm ấm đình cảnh. Trung ương phóng nhất trương thực mộc trường bàn, hai bên phóng hai hàng khắc hoa ghế bành, đã không sai biệt lắm ngồi đầy người.

Phương Hạ đi vào phòng hội nghị, dưới chân hơi hơi nhất đốn, nhìn chung quanh một vòng, tại trong đám người tìm được Cảnh Trọng Chí, liền trực tiếp hướng hắn đi đến.

Phương Hạ tuyển Cảnh Trọng Chí tay phải biên ngồi xuống, Phù Cẩn sau đó ai hắn ngồi xuống.

Cảnh Trọng Chí tựa như một cái phổ thông trưởng bối, trước đem Phương Hạ cấp ở đây mọi người đơn giản giới thiệu một chút, lại cấp Phương Hạ nhất nhất giới thiệu ngồi ở bàn hội nghị biên người.

Ngồi ở đối diện chính là Cố gia. Khí chất ôn hòa trung niên nam nhân là Cố gia gia chủ, mà bên cạnh hắn lại là Cố gia người thừa kế Cố Dần, Phương Hạ cũng không xa lạ.

Tà đối diện lại là Nhâm gia. Nhâm gia gia chủ Nhâm Thiếu Trạch là một cái cùng Cố Dần kém bất quá tuổi thanh niên, một đầu cập thắt lưng tóc dài, dùng màu bạc phát hoàn tùy ý khấu trong người sau, mang trên mặt không thể nắm lấy tươi cười. Bên cạnh hắn ngồi một vị tuổi trẻ nữ tử, là của hắn đường muội nhâm xảo xảo, tính cách thoạt nhìn thập phần sáng sủa.

Phù Cẩn kia một bên vị trí còn không , đó là thuộc loại Thích gia vị trí, bất quá hiện tại người còn chưa tới.

"Nếu không liền không chờ Thích gia gia chủ , chúng ta bắt đầu trước hôm nay chủ đề đi." Nhâm Thiếu Trạch lấy đầu ngón tay gõ gõ bàn hội nghị mặt bàn, cười nhìn về phía bên cạnh hắn Cố Dần, "Cố đại thiếu, ngươi nói như thế nào?"

"Ngươi còn có thể đánh trước đạo hồi phủ." Cố Dần trắc mâu quét Nhâm Thiếu Trạch liếc mắt một cái, thập phần không khách khí địa thứ đạo.

Nhâm Thiếu Trạch thảo cái mất mặt, nhưng hắn tựa hồ cũng không thèm để ý, tầm mắt phiêu mơ hồ đột nhiên chuyển đến Phù Cẩn trên người, hơi hơi nhất đốn, bay tới Phương Hạ trên người, "Cảnh thiếu gia thấy thế nào?"

"Ngươi tưởng hồi gia trở về gia, ta không ý kiến." Phương Hạ một tay chi tại ghế bành tay vịn thượng, người lệch qua ghế trên, cùng Phù Cẩn hư hư ai .

Nhâm Thiếu Trạch còn muốn nói điều gì, lại nghe đến cửa phía sau bị đẩy ra, Thích gia người tới.

Đẩy cửa vào có ba người.

Đi đầu chính là một cái thân hình hơi hơi câu lũ lão nhân, hắn khuôn mặt cực kỳ gầy, xương gò má cao cao nhô ra, hai mắt mù một cái. Hạt kia chỉ mang theo vết sẹo mí mắt dính liền cùng một chỗ, không hạt kia chỉ tử khí trầm trầm, một lượng che lấp hương vị, trên mặt biểu tình âm lãnh, nhìn liền không là một cái từ thiện lão nhân. Người này liền là Thích gia gia chủ, nhân xưng Thích tam gia.

Đi theo Thích tam gia phía sau chính là một người tuổi còn trẻ nam tử, tuổi tựa hồ so Phương Hạ còn muốn nhỏ chút, ôn hòa tuấn tú diện mạo, khí chất ôn nhuận, nhìn giống một cái giáo dưỡng vô cùng tốt thế gia tiểu thiếu gia. Hắn là Thích gia người thừa kế, chính là chưa bao giờ lộ quá mặt, Cảnh Trọng Chí cũng gọi không thượng tên của hắn.

Mà ở vị này Thích gia người thừa kế bên cạnh, còn đứng một vị dáng người cao lớn làn da ngăm đen thanh niên, ánh mắt lợi hại, đáy mắt ở chỗ sâu trong mang theo thường nhân khó có mũi nhọn, xuyên thể diện chính trang, lại che dấu không được trên người hắn hơi hơi toàn tâm toàn ý cơ bắp, cùng với một thân tội phạm khí chất.

Là ai? Trừ bỏ Thích gia kia hai vị, ở đây tất cả mọi người lộ ra ánh mắt nghi hoặc.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Nguyên lai ngươi là bị phu nhân ngươi đảo truy , chậc chậc!

Cảnh Trọng Chí: Đây là bịa đặt!

Phương Hạ: Phù Cẩn nói cho ta biết .

Cảnh Trọng Chí: ...

Đệ 95 chương người quen ủy thác 02

"Ta kêu Chử Yến, quốc gia đặc thù hình án cục người." Kia một thân phỉ khí thanh niên nói xong, nhếch miệng mỉm cười, lộ ra một ngụm bạch nha, "Hôm nay là làm thích thiếu bằng hữu tới, các ngươi tùy ý, không cần phải xen vào ta."

Cái gì gọi là không cần phải xen vào ngươi? Lần này tứ đại gia tộc tụ họp, tham dự đều là các gia trung tâm nhân vật, ngươi liên Thích gia người đều không tính là, còn thuộc loại giới huyền thuật kẻ thứ ba thế lực, như thế nào không cần phải xen vào ngươi?

Phòng hội nghị nội mọi người, ai cũng không có tiếp Chử Yến kia nói, mà là nhất trí đem tầm mắt chuyển đến Thích gia gia chủ Thích tam gia trên người.

Thích tam gia mở to chỉ tràn đầy che lấp Độc Nhãn, nhưng ai cũng không có nhìn, trực tiếp nhiễu quá bàn hội nghị, không nói được một lời mà đi đến Phương Hạ bọn họ một loạt chỗ trống thượng ngồi xuống. Thích gia người thừa kế đi theo Thích tam gia, tại Phù Cẩn bên cạnh vị trí ngồi xuống, không nhìn kia tự xưng là hắn bằng hữu Chử Yến.

Thích gia người đối Chử Yến thái độ, cũng cũng không có trong miệng hắn nói như vậy hữu hảo thân mật.

Phương Hạ nhìn thoáng qua bị Thích gia người lượng tại cửa Chử Yến, quay đầu nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn cách vách vị kia Thích gia người thừa kế.

Đối phương nhận thấy được tầm mắt của hắn, quay đầu, đối hắn ôn hòa mà cười cười, "Ngươi hảo, ta là Thích Hoài Lân."

"Ngươi hảo ngươi hảo, ta kêu Phương Hạ." Phương Hạ nói xong, xoay quá thân thể, bán ghé vào ghế dựa cầm trên tay, tham thân thể vươn tay, cách Phù Cẩn cùng Thích Hoài Lân nắm một chút, lại cùng hắn giới thiệu nói, "Đây là Phù Cẩn, người của ta... Ách, quỷ."

Phù Cẩn lại không để ý đến Thích Hoài Lân ý tứ, vươn tay tại Phương Hạ sau trên lưng vỗ nhẹ một chút, thấp giọng nói, "Ngồi xong, như vậy oai , trong chốc lát càng làm thắt lưng nhéo."

"Làm sao có thể? Lần trước đó là ngoài ý muốn." Phương Hạ ngoài miệng như vậy cãi lại , người cũng là theo lời ngồi trở lại cái ghế của mình, không lại tiếp tục cùng Thích Hoài Lân nói chuyện với nhau.

Thích Hoài Lân cũng không để ý nói chuyện bị đánh gãy, đối trắc mâu xem ra Phù Cẩn lễ phép mà gật gật đầu, liền thu hồi tầm mắt.

Hắn là lần đầu tiên tham gia tứ đại gia tộc tụ hội, nhưng nên hắn biết đến, Thích tam gia đến trước đều cùng hắn giảng qua, bao quát Cảnh gia dưỡng ngàn năm lệ quỷ Phù Cẩn ở bên trong. Chính là này lệ quỷ đối Cảnh gia người thừa kế thân mật thái độ, gọi hắn cảm thấy thoáng có chút ngoài ý muốn.

Ngay tại Phương Hạ chính bản thân thể ngồi xong, lần nữa ngước mắt nhìn về phía cửa nhà, phát hiện kia Chử Yến đã không ở nơi đó . Phương Hạ tầm mắt một chuyển, bên phải biên kháo cửa sổ góc tìm được Chử Yến. Cái kia góc phóng mấy trương đã dùng ghế bành, chỉ thấy hắn dọn xuất trong đó một cái ghế, một tay nắm y bị chạm rỗng xà ngang, thoải mái đem mà đem kia đem thực chiếc ghế tử nhắc tới, sải bước mà đi tới.

Hắn đi đến Thích Hoài Lân bên cạnh đứng lại, sau đó mặt dày mày dạn làm Thích Hoài Lân dịch ghế dựa, tại trước mắt bao người, ngạnh sinh sinh mà chen vào Phù Cẩn cùng Thích Hoài Lân chi gian vị trí ngồi xuống.

Phương Hạ tự giác da mặt cũng rất hậu, nhưng vị này hiển nhiên càng tốt hơn. Mặt dày mày dạn mà cùng Thích gia người đến tứ đại gia tộc tụ hội nơi không nói, còn tại một chúng tuyệt đối không tính là hoan nghênh ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú hạ, liền lớn như vậy thứ thứ mà dọn ghế dựa nhập tòa .

Chử Yến ngồi xuống, nâng nâng chân, lại buông xuống, sau đó bãi cái chân bắt chéo tư thế. Phương Hạ nhìn hắn nhấc chân động tác biên độ, cảm thấy người này nguyên lai nhất định là muốn đem chân trực tiếp gác qua trên bàn , trên đường mới nhớ tới không thích hợp, mới gắng gượng mà làm đổi thành khiêu chân bắt chéo. Người này tuy rằng không cái chính hình, trên người còn mang theo một lượng phỉ khí, nhưng mặc dù kiều chân bắt chéo, lưng của hắn sống như cũ là thẳng thắn , tựa như trước đứng thời điểm — thoạt nhìn tùng suy sụp khố , nhìn kỹ có thể nhìn ra hắn lưng thẳng thắn như cọc tiêu.

Người này đại khái là trong bộ đội đi ra đi?

Phương Hạ chính nhìn Chử Yến suy đoán , người liền quay đầu nhìn lại đây.

Chử Yến nhìn Phương Hạ, chớp chớp mắt, mở miệng nói: "Ta là quốc gia đặc thù hình án cục ."

Phương Hạ khó hiểu: "Ta biết a! Ngươi vừa mới không phải đã nói rồi sao?"

Chử Yến: "Ngươi là Phương Hạ đi? Ta là ngươi nhị sư huynh đồng sự."

Phương Hạ: "..." Đây là tưởng lôi kéo làm quen?

Nhưng là — đại ca ngươi cùng một cái bình hoa người thừa kế lôi kéo làm quen vô dụng a! Bình hoa lại không có có quyền lên tiếng!

"... Ta biết ." Phương Hạ gật gật đầu, tỏ vẻ nhớ kỹ, sau đó đối phương còn tính toán nói cái gì khi, đem đầu chuyển trở về.

Chử Yến mới vừa hé miệng, lại phẫn nộ mà nhắm lại. Này giới huyền thuật người, thật sự là một cái so một cái khó làm, một chút nhân tình vị đều không có.

Từ Chử Yến vào cửa đến nhập tòa, trước sau bất quá năm phút đồng hồ, ở đây những người khác đều không ra tiếng, nhưng sự tình cũng là đại khái nhìn minh bạch .

Quốc gia đặc thù hình án cục người, luôn luôn tại ý đồ tiếp xúc bọn họ tứ gia, ý đồ cùng bọn họ thành lập hợp tác quan hệ, tăng lớn tại giới huyền thuật lực ảnh hưởng. Cảnh gia cùng Nhâm gia đã minh xác cự tuyệt, Cố gia hiện nay còn không có cấp xuất đáp án, về phần Thích gia — hiện tại nhìn là giống đang lo lắng tiếp thu cùng hình án cục hợp tác ý tứ.

Nếu như không có cùng hình án cục hợp tác ý tứ, kia này Chử Yến lại như thế nào mặt dày mày dạn, đều không có khả năng đi theo Thích gia người tiến sơn trang này. Liền tính đối phương lại có năng lực, kia cũng chỉ là một vòng tròn ngoại người thường, lấy Thích tam gia bản lĩnh, còn có thể vứt không được hay sao?

Cứ việc Thích gia người đối Chử Yến thái độ lãnh đạm, nhưng hắn có thể đi vào đến, là Thích gia người ngầm đồng ý , đây là sự thật. Mà sự thật này, đã biểu lộ Thích gia là có ý cùng hình án cục hợp tác.

Thích gia sẽ có ý nghĩ như vậy cũng không kỳ quái, vài năm này Thích gia tại tứ trong nhà vẫn luôn bị vây yếu thế trạng thái, đặc biệt năm trước Cảnh gia người thừa kế nhập ma chuyện đó. Cảnh gia mất đi người thừa kế đã bị bị thương nặng, Thích gia nguyên gia chủ nhưng cũng là vào tà đạo, cuối cùng chết. Sau đó, Thích gia cơ hồ tìm không ra có thể giữ thể diện người, chỉ có thể đem tính cách quái gở còn thượng tuổi Thích tam gia đẩy ra, tạm Nhâm gia chủ vị trí.

Nhưng mà, Thích gia khốn quẫn, cũng không có bởi vì Thích tam gia tiếp nhận gia chủ vị trí, như vậy giải quyết dễ dàng. Thích tam gia đã thượng tuổi, tại gia chủ vị trí thượng đỉnh không được bao lâu, Thích gia hậu bối trung, lại tìm không ra có đầy đủ năng lực người thừa kế — so Cảnh gia tình huống càng xấu hổ. Cảnh gia là thiếu năng lực đầy đủ trấn thủ Phù Cẩn hậu bối, không yêu cầu như vậy hà khắc , có tài năng người kỳ thật vẫn có thể đủ tìm ra không ít.

Hiện tại Thích gia người thừa kế rốt cục định ra rồi, năng lực như thế nào hiện tại còn không rõ ràng lắm, chính là nhìn rất tuổi trẻ, so Cảnh gia người thừa kế tuổi còn tiểu, muốn hắn tại Thích tam gia buông tay trước, có thể một mình chống lên Thích gia, tựa hồ không quá đáng tin. Dưới loại tình huống này, cùng hình án cục hợp tác, đúng là cái thật tốt lựa chọn. Tuy rằng khả năng sẽ tao trong vòng người lên án, nhưng ít ra không cần quá lo lắng hợp tác người hắc tâm bị cắn ngược lại một cái.

Suy nghĩ cẩn thận Thích tam gia ý đồ, Cố gia gia chủ cùng nhâm, cảnh hai nhà gia chủ trao đổi một ánh mắt, thấy bọn họ đối Chử Yến lưu lại không ý kiến, liền ra tiếng làm canh giữ ở phòng hội nghị người ở phía ngoài đóng cửa lại.

Thích tam gia bối phận là bọn hắn những người này trung cao nhất , bọn họ xem như bán lão nhân gia ông ta một cái mặt mũi. Hơn nữa, hôm nay bọn họ muốn thương lượng sự, làm hình án cục người biết cũng vô phương, nói không chừng còn có thể ngoài ý muốn mượn đến hình án cục trợ giúp.

"Cảnh gia chủ, bắt đầu đi." Cố gia gia chủ mở miệng nói.

Cảnh Trọng Chí đem bên tay mộc chế phương hạp dịch đến trước mặt mình, mở ra nắp hộp, lấy ra bên trong cả vật thể tối đen hổ hình thạch đầu — đúng là mấy ngày hôm trước từ Từ Thủy trấn bát giác mộc tháp thượng gỡ xuống tới kia miếng tế thạch.

"Cố gia chủ thỉnh nhìn." Cảnh Trọng Chí đứng dậy, đem tế thạch đưa cho đối diện Cố gia gia chủ.

Cố gia gia chủ tiếp nhận, sau khi xem xong đưa cho bên cạnh Cố Dần, Cố Dần lại đưa cho Nhâm Thiếu Trạch, bàn hội nghị biên người lần lượt truyền nhìn. Tế thạch đưa tới Chử Yến trong tay, hắn nhìn xem lâu nhất, thậm chí trực tiếp lấy điện thoại di động ra đem kia tế thạch vỗ xuống dưới, mới đưa cho Phù Cẩn.

Tế thạch trấn âm, Phù Cẩn không có phương tiện đụng vào, hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn Phương Hạ, Phương Hạ ăn ý mà đứng dậy từ Chử Yến trong tay kết quả tế thạch, cầm ở trong tay cùng Phù Cẩn đồng thời nhìn.

Này tế thạch so với hắn tưởng tượng muốn lạnh lẽo, sờ đứng lên cùng ngọc thạch không sai biệt lắm. Phương Hạ cầm tế thạch phiên dạo qua một vòng, phát hiện tại hổ hình chân trước cái đáy, có khắc hai cái triện thể tiểu tự. Phương Hạ đại học chuyên nghiệp học quá một ít cổ thể tự, hai cái này triện thể tự cũng không tính khó nhận, hắn điều chỉnh phương hướng nhìn trong chốc lát, liền nhận ra đến .

"Khai dương?"

"Không sai, này miếng tế thạch liền kêu khai dương." Nhâm Thiếu Trạch nói xong, nhìn về phía Cảnh Trọng Chí, "Đây quả thật là là thật phẩm, là trong truyền thuyết kia bộ khai sơn tế thạch trung trong đó một cái."

"Này tế thạch có một bộ?" Phương Hạ cầm trong tay cầm tế thạch còn cấp Cảnh Trọng Chí, nhìn Nhâm Thiếu Trạch hỏi.

"Không sai, này bộ tên là khai sơn tế thạch, cùng sở hữu thất miếng, mượn danh Bắc Đấu Thất Tinh, phân biệt vi — thiên xu, thiên tuyền, thiên ki, thiên quyền, ngọc hành, dao quang, cùng với khai dương." Nhâm Thiếu Trạch nói rằng, "Về này thất miếng tế thạch sự, chúng ta tứ gia hồ sơ trong đều có ghi lại, ngươi có thể trở về tìm xem nhìn."

Cảnh gia hồ sơ, hắn cái này bình hoa người thừa kế nhưng nhìn không đến.

"Nếu là mượn Bắc Đấu Thất Tinh mệnh danh , vì cái gì gọi khai sơn tế thạch, không gọi bắc đẩu tế thạch?" Phương Hạ nắm Nhâm Thiếu Trạch tiếp tục hỏi.

"Bởi vì này thất miếng tế thạch cùng bình thường tế thạch không giống." Nhâm Thiếu Trạch đi lòng vòng trước mặt chén trà, từ từ nói rằng, "Giống nhau tế thạch dùng để trấn âm trấn sát, này thất miếng đầy đủ tế thạch mở ra một chỗ sơn môn cái chìa khóa."

"Cái gì địa phương sơn môn?"

"Cụ thể địa phương nào ta liền không là rất rõ ràng ." Nhâm Thiếu Trạch đạo, "Căn cứ hồ sơ ghi lại, kia chỗ có thể là tàng bảo nơi, có thể là một chỗ đại mộ, cũng có thể là thời cổ hiến tế tràng. Tóm lại, nghe nói là có thể tìm được vô thượng tài bảo, hoặc là tinh tuyệt pháp khí địa phương, lúc ấy được xưng là di lưu địa, cái này nghe đồn đã từng thổi quét bảy tám trăm năm trước giới huyền thuật."

Lúc ấy đứng ở giới huyền thuật tầng chót , không là tứ đại gia tộc, mà là lục đại gia tộc. Trừ bỏ hiện tại Cố, Nhâm, Cảnh, Thích tứ gia ở ngoài, còn có am hiểu nguyền rủa thuật Vương gia, cùng với nhiều thế hệ đảo đấu Trương gia. Căn cứ hồ sơ ghi lại, lục đại gia tộc xác nhận tàng bảo nghe đồn chân thực tính sau, hiệp nghị liên thủ đi chỗ đó thần bí nơi tìm kiếm bảo tàng.

Lục đại gia tộc người tiêu phí rất nhiều thời gian, rốt cục tìm được di lưu địa sở tại. Trải qua nhiều phương diện điều tra, bọn họ lại tìm được thiết yếu khai sơn tế thạch, mang lên trong gia tộc tinh anh thành viên tổ chức, đồng thời đi trước di lưu địa.

Đệ 96 chương người quen ủy thác 03

"Sau đó đâu?" Phương Hạ truy vấn.

"Sau đó?" Nhâm Thiếu Trạch thân thể sau này một kháo, "Sau đó hơn phân nửa người đều chết. Căn cứ hồ sơ ghi lại, không tính canh giữ ở sơn môn ngoại hậu bối, chân chính tiến vào di lưu địa người, tổng cộng ba mươi bốn người, cuối cùng còn sống đi ra cận tám người. Cố gia hai người, một trọng thương một vết thương nhẹ; Nhâm gia một người, trọng thương; Cảnh gia một người, vết thương nhẹ; Thích gia một người, vết thương nhẹ; Vương gia một người, trọng thương; Trương gia hai người, trọng thương. Phàm bị thương nặng , trừ bỏ chúng ta Nhâm gia tổ tiên, ngao đến cuối cùng, bị trên đường vô tình gặp được thánh tăng từ Quỷ Môn Quan kéo lại, còn lại , tất cả bị hộ tống trên đường trở về qua đời."

Nói cách khác, chân chính tiến vào quá di lưu địa người, chỉ có Cố, Nhâm, Cảnh, Thích tứ gia có còn sống trở về .

"Từ nay về sau, không xuất trăm năm, Vương gia cùng Trương gia lần lượt xuống dốc, cuối cùng từ giới huyền thuật biến mất. Giới huyền thuật lục đại gia tộc, cũng liền thành tứ đại gia tộc." Cố gia gia chủ nói tiếp, "Mà di lưu địa kia một chuyến sau đó, chúng ta tứ gia tổ tiên, tại hồ sơ trong đại khái đề đi một tí lúc ấy phát sinh sự — này đó nội dung tứ gia đại khái đều không giống nhau, nhưng có một cái cũng là tứ gia đều có — khuyên bảo hậu nhân không đến tìm kiếm di lưu địa."

"Chết người nhiều như vậy, thuyết minh kia rõ ràng là một cái nguy hiểm địa phương, sẽ có loại này khuyên bảo cũng thực bình thường." Chử Yến hai tay gối lên cái ót, mở miệng chen vào nói.

Hắn vừa dứt lời, chỉ thấy phòng hội nghị nội tầm mắt hướng phía hắn bên này tập trung lại đây.

"Ta tùy tiện nói một chút, đừng động ta, các ngươi tiếp tục." Chử Yến buông xuống gối lên cái ót hai tay, lấy một bên Thích Hoài Lân chén trà, cúi đầu uống trà.

"Tứ gia tổ tiên sẽ không hẹn mà cùng mà lưu trữ cái này khuyên bảo, cũng không chỉ là bởi vì kia di lưu địa quá mức nguy hiểm." Cảnh Trọng Chí mở miệng nói, "Kia di lưu địa chẳng những bị sơn môn phong tỏa, nội bộ còn có pháp trận ngàn vạn, ngoại có phong thuỷ cục hô ứng, còn có vô số ác quỷ. Sơn môn một khi mở ra, ác quỷ liền sẽ trào ra, làm hại thế gian. Tám trăm năm trước, Lục gia tổ tiên mở ra sơn môn, kia di lưu địa vùng, liền đã trải qua một đoạn ác quỷ hoành hành thời gian."

Phương Hạ nghiêng đầu, Cảnh Trọng Chí nhắc tới phong thuỷ cục, đã dẫm vào hắn mẫn cảm địa phương, "Nói cách khác, những người đó sát hại sư phụ ta, lại liên hợp thầy phong thủy Tô Văn, chính là vì phá kia di lưu địa phong thuỷ cục?"

"Hẳn là không sai . Trước Thái Hợp sơn thượng phong thuỷ cục, nói không chừng chính là bọn họ vi tìm ra, có thể phá giải phong thuỷ cục thầy phong thủy, hữu ý thiết hạ ." Cảnh Trọng Chí thở dài, "Bọn họ hiện tại cũng bắt đầu hoa khai sơn tế thạch , mục đích hiển nhiên chính là di lưu địa."

"Tóm lại, căn cứ này đó tin tức, kia môn phái sau lưng người, không sai biệt lắm đều có thể đoán được đi?" Nhâm Thiếu Trạch tầm mắt dạo qua một vòng, chậm rãi mở miệng chải vuốt đạo, "Biết di lưu địa chân thực tồn tại , lại biết được mở ra sơn môn yêu cầu khai sơn tế thạch, còn biết di lưu địa bên trong tồn tại phong thuỷ cục, có thể hiểu biết như vậy rõ ràng , cũng liền tám trăm năm trước chân chính đi qua di lưu địa lục đại gia tộc. Từ bỏ chúng ta ở đây tứ gia, dư lại chính là đã từng biến mất tại giới huyền thuật Vương gia cùng Trương gia ..."

"Hơn nữa am hiểu khôi lỗi thuật người xuất hiện, vậy hẳn là chính là Vương gia ." Cố Dần nói tiếp.

"Vì cái gì là Vương gia mà không phải Trương gia?" Phương Hạ mở miệng hỏi.

"Khôi lỗi thuật là nguyền rủa thuật hạ chi nhánh thuật pháp, mà Vương gia am hiểu chính là nguyền rủa thuật. Đã từng lục đại gia tộc Vương gia không thế nào sử dụng khôi lỗi thuật, nhưng khôi lỗi thuật đối bọn họ đến nói, kỳ thật cũng là gia học một phần." Cố Dần đạo, "Trương gia nhiều thế hệ đảo đấu, gia học tương đối tạp, có kỳ môn độn giáp, Ngũ Hành Bát Quái, cũng phong cách học tập thủy kỳ thuật. Tám trăm năm trước, di lưu địa phong thuỷ cục chính là Trương gia người phá ."

"Hơn nữa, liền bọn họ kia nơi nơi tìm thầy phong thủy hành vi đến xem, Trương gia là thật từ giới huyền thuật tiêu thất." Nhâm Thiếu Trạch nói tiếp, "Cũng không biết kia Vương gia đang suy nghĩ gì, cư nhiên vội vàng đi di lưu địa chịu chết. Nếu không mở ra di lưu địa sơn môn, sẽ dẫn phát ác quỷ tác loạn, chúng ta kỳ thật chỉ cần nhìn, bọn họ là có thể đem chính mình tìm đường chết ."

"Nói nhiều như vậy, các ngươi là tính toán làm như thế nào?" Thích tam gia nâng nâng mí mắt, dùng khàn khàn thanh âm hỏi.

"Tự nhiên là muốn tưởng biện pháp ngăn cản Vương gia, ác quỷ loạn thế cũng không phải là cái gì tốt sự." Cố gia gia chủ trả lời, "Bất quá, hiện tại chúng ta có thể làm , cũng liền nhìn chằm chằm môn phái động tĩnh, thử đem Vương gia người tìm ra."

"Không thể chủ động phóng ra?" Chử Yến lại nhịn không được đã mở miệng.

"Như thế nào chủ động?" Nhâm Thiếu Trạch chọn đuôi lông mày hướng hắn xem ra.

"Kia Vương gia tưởng muốn tế thạch, các ngươi trên tay lại cầm tế thạch, có thể dẫn xà xuất động." Chử Yến thoáng chính sắc, đề nghị đạo.

"Như thế có thể, bất quá chỉ có thể dùng một lần." Nhâm Thiếu Trạch đạo.

"Vì cái gì?" Chử Yến hỏi.

"Cái gì vì cái gì? Bởi vì chúng ta trên tay chỉ có một cái tế thạch." Nhâm Thiếu Trạch chỉ chỉ bị Cảnh Trọng Chí nặng tay biên trang tế thạch hòm đạo, "Đương nhiên, về sau có thể tìm tới những thứ khác, lại khác nói."

"Không là, các ngươi tổ tiên không là tiến quá kia di lưu địa, cũng chính là bọn họ bắt được quá toàn bộ tế thạch, liền không truyền xuống tới ?" Chử Yến hỏi.

"Chiến loạn thời điểm, ném." Nhâm Thiếu Trạch buông tay đạo.

Chử Yến: "..."

Nhâm Thiếu Trạch: "Hơn hai mươi năm trước, Cảnh gia ngược lại là duyên phận đưa đẩy dưới bắt được quá một cái, ta nhớ rõ tên là dao quang. Chỉ là bọn hắn tiền nhiệm gia chủ tai nạn xe cộ sau đó, vô ý đánh rơi."

"Chúng ta đây giành trước đi di lưu địa phụ cận làm tốt chặn lại chuẩn bị?" Chử Yến nghĩ nghĩ, lại nói.

"Chúng ta cũng không biết di lưu địa cụ thể ở địa phương nào." Cố gia gia chủ ôn thanh đạo, "Chúng ta tứ gia tổ tiên đều khuyên bảo chúng ta hậu nhân không đến đi di lưu địa , tự nhiên sẽ không lưu lại đi trước di lưu địa bản vẽ. Bất quá, vẫn là cám ơn đề nghị của ngươi, chúng ta thi hội đi tìm tế thạch cùng di lưu địa ."

Nói tới đây, lần này tứ đại gia tộc tụ họp hội nghị cũng kém không nhiều lắm kết thúc.

Lần này tụ họp chủ yếu là vi kiên định kia tế thạch thiệt giả, cùng với thương định đại khái ứng đối phương hướng. Phát hiện Thích gia cùng hình án cục có hợp tác ý đồ, xem như thu hoạch ngoài ý liệu. Về phần dư lại , thì phải là thấy tận mắt đến Cảnh gia kia chỉ có thể đủ thực thể hóa lệ quỷ.

Từ phòng hội nghị đi ra, đoàn người đi trước nhà ăn.

Nhâm Thiếu Trạch đi ở Cố Dần bên người, nhìn đi ở phía trước cách đó không xa Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn, cùng hắn nói nhỏ: "Kia Phù Cẩn ta cảm giác không là quá tốt, không giống giống nhau có thật thể lệ quỷ."

"Ngươi có thể chính mình đến hỏi." Cố Dần cúi đầu nhìn trên điện thoại di động tin tức.

"Ngươi đây là muốn hại tử ta đi?" Nhâm Thiếu Trạch liếc mắt nhìn về phía Cố Dần, "Ngươi cùng Tần Phi cùng một chỗ lâu như vậy, hắn như thế nào liền không nửa điểm cảm hóa loại người như ngươi không có lúc nào là muốn hại người tâm tư."

"Nếu như có thể hại chết ngươi, ta coi như là công đức nhất kiện." Cố Dần hồi một cái tin tức, đem di động tắc hồi chính mình túi áo.

"Cảnh gia người thừa kế ngươi thấy thế nào?" Nhâm Thiếu Trạch thay đổi cái đề tài.

"Ngươi tốt nhất đừng đi trêu chọc."

"Xem ra ngươi đã cùng hắn đánh quá giao tế . Bất quá, Cảnh gia người thừa kế ta khẳng định sẽ không đi trêu chọc , ta lại không hạt, kia Phù Cẩn rõ ràng cùng hắn quan hệ không tầm thường, ta trêu chọc ai cũng sẽ không đi trêu chọc hắn." Nhâm Thiếu Trạch nói xong, lại hỏi, "Kia Thích gia người thừa kế đâu?"

"Không rõ ràng lắm, chính mình đi thăm dò." Cố Dần nói xong, bước nhanh đi phía trước đi đến.

Phương Hạ đi theo Cảnh Trọng Chí, tại trong sơn trang ăn cơm trưa, buổi chiều rời đi, từ Cảnh Triêu Lâm lái xe đưa hắn đi nhà ga.

Đến nhà ga, cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm cáo biệt sau, Phương Hạ đứng ở nhà ga chỗ bán vé đại sảnh, lâm vào mờ mịt — hắn không biết kế tiếp nên đi chỗ nào .

Lần này tứ đại gia tộc tụ họp, hắn xem như đối hại chết sư phụ hắn hung thủ, có rõ ràng hơn nhận tri — tám trăm năm trước lục đại một trong những gia tộc, hiện giờ ngóc đầu trở lại ý đồ đi trước di lưu địa Vương gia. Chính là, này Vương gia hiển nhiên không phải K thị Từ Thủy trấn Vương gia, hắn hiện tại lần thứ hai hồi Từ Thủy trấn đã không có ý nghĩa . Nhưng là, hắn muốn tìm Vương gia, trước mắt lại không tìm ra manh mối.

"Phù Cẩn, ngươi nói đi nơi nào tài năng tìm được dư lại tế thạch?" Phương Hạ nghĩ nghĩ, quay đầu lại hỏi Phù Cẩn.

Kia miếng tên là "Khai dương" tế thạch như trước từ Cảnh gia bảo quản, xem như dẫn xà xuất động mồi, nhưng loại này chói lọi mồi một chốc tất nhiên dẫn không xuất xà, không bằng đi tìm kiếm xà hiện nay ngắm trúng những thứ khác con mồi.

Phù Cẩn khẽ lắc đầu.

Cũng thế, loại này không có đầu mối sự hỏi Phù Cẩn, Phù Cẩn làm sao có thể biết.

"Đối , Phù Cẩn, ngươi cảm thấy kia di lưu địa rốt cuộc là cái gì? Tàng bảo mà? Đại mộ? Vẫn là cái gì cổ đại hiến tế nơi?" Phương Hạ thuận miệng hỏi.

"Đại khái xem như mộ địa." Phù Cẩn thấp giọng nói.

"Di? Làm sao ngươi biết? Ngươi đi quá?" Phương Hạ nhìn Phù Cẩn hỏi.

Phù Cẩn đưa tay che khuất Phương Hạ hai mắt, "Không là cái gì tốt địa phương, ngươi đừng đi."

Phương Hạ bắt lấy Phù Cẩn che khuất chính mình hai mắt tay, kéo xuống đến, nhìn hắn nói rằng: "Nguy hiểm như vậy địa phương ta đi làm cái gì? Nhắc tới chỗ kia, giới huyền thuật tứ đại gia tộc đều một bộ tiêu cực chống cự tư thế, ta đi xem náo nhiệt gì. Di lưu địa sự ta vốn là liền không tưởng quản, ta chỉ muốn tìm đến Vương gia, tìm được sư phụ vong hồn, cấp lão nhân gia ông ta thảo cái công đạo, mặt khác sự ta nửa điểm không nghĩ đúc kết."

"Ân." Phù Cẩn rũ mắt, đem Phương Hạ tay cầm tại trong tay chính mình.

"Chờ ta tìm được sư phụ sau, ta liền mang theo ngươi hồi Q thị Thước Sơn quan, đồng thời giúp sư huynh nhìn đạo quan. Hoặc là đi C thị định cư, ta cố gắng kiếm tiền mua phòng, sau đó chúng ta liền đồng thời sống qua ngày..."

Phương Hạ nói chính là người thường bình thường nhất nhân sinh quy hoạch, không có nhiều ít chí khí ngút trời, cũng không có nhiều ít sặc sỡ nhiều màu, nhưng không thể nghi ngờ là Phù Cẩn rất muốn — giống người sống nhất dạng sinh hoạt, có được có thể ôm vào trong ngực người.

Phù Cẩn khóe miệng hơi hơi gợi lên, lộ ra mỉm cười, "Hảo."

Thấy Phù Cẩn cười , Phương Hạ âm thầm nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Nhắc tới di lưu địa, Phù Cẩn cảm xúc liền có chút không đối. Phù Cẩn nói kia di lưu địa là mộ địa, Phương Hạ cũng không biết vậy là ai mộ địa, nhưng hắn không dám mở miệng hỏi Phù Cẩn. Vô luận vậy là ai mộ địa, đều chạm đến đến Phù Cẩn đi qua không muốn bị đụng vào bộ phận, lệ quỷ đi qua, tất nhiên không phải là cái gì tốt sự, hắn tuyệt không tưởng gợi lên Phù Cẩn không xong hồi ức.

Thấy Phù Cẩn tâm tình chuyển biến tốt đẹp, Phương Hạ đang muốn tiếp tục vi đi đâu tòa thành thị phát sầu khi, Cảnh Thư Đan đánh tới điện thoại, chuyển nhượng cho hắn một cái ủy thác.

"Ủy thác nội dung là cái gì?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Đuổi đi gia đình âm tà." Cảnh Thư Đan đạo.

Loại này việc nhỏ giống nhau không vài cái tiền, còn muốn lặn lội đường xa mà chạy tới một cái khác thành thị, Phương Hạ có chút không vui lòng.

"Ta không rảnh, ngươi không thể chính mình..."

"Ủy thác phí 100 vạn." Cảnh Thư Đan đánh gãy Phương Hạ nói, "Không đi ta tìm người khác."

"Ta đi! Cái gì coi tiền như rác? Phi! Ta là nói ủy thác người ở đâu tòa thành thị? Này ủy thác ta tiếp !"

"B thị."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Coi tiền như rác, ta đến ! Ta cùng Phù Cẩn tương lai phòng ở thủ phó có rơi xuống!

Đệ 97 chương người quen ủy thác 04

Phương Hạ tại sắp vào đêm thời gian đến B thị, tha vali đi ra xuất đứng kiểm phiếu khẩu, hắn trước tìm một cái không người địa phương, làm hồn phách trạng thái Phù Cẩn hóa thành thật thể, sau đó hướng phía nhà ga ngoại bãi đỗ xe đi đến, ủy thác người trợ lý ở bên kia chờ hắn.

Ủy thác người trợ lý là một cái trầm mặc thanh niên, tại lúc ban đầu xác nhận Phương Hạ là Cảnh gia người sau đó, thỉnh Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn lên xe sau, liền không nói cái gì nữa nói. Một đường không lời gì để nói, thẳng đến đem người đưa đến ủy thác người trụ trước biệt thự.

Đây là một phiến khu biệt thự, biệt thự đều có mang môn đình tiểu viện. Ủy thác nhân gia trong viện loại lục thực, trướng thế thập phần khả quan.

Trợ lý xuống xe, mang theo Phương Hạ bọn họ đi vào trong viện, đi đến biệt thự trước đại môn, tại điện tử đóng cửa thượng đưa vào mật mã, mở cửa, lại hỗ trợ mở ra lối vào đăng, ý bảo Phương Hạ bọn họ đi vào.

Phương Hạ tha vali, cùng Phù Cẩn cùng đi tiến lối vào, lại quay đầu lại nhìn về phía kia trợ lý. Đã thấy kia trợ lý đối hắn gật gật đầu, sau đó rời khỏi lối vào, tùy tay đóng cửa đại môn.

Phương Hạ: "..." Đây là chỉ phụ trách đưa bọn họ chạy tới, không chịu trách nhiệm những chuyện khác?

Phương Hạ hô hai tiếng, không người đáp lại, lại đi bên trong nhìn thoáng qua, ẩn ẩn có thể nhìn đến phòng khách ngọn đèn, xem ra chủ nhân hẳn là ngay tại bên trong.

Đem hành lý tương đặt ở lối vào góc, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đồng thời thay đổi hài, hướng phía phòng khách đi đến.

Bên trong phòng khách đèn sáng, bắt tại trên tường TV cũng khai , chính bá tài chính và kinh tế loại tin tức, nhưng cũng không có người tại.

Phương Hạ co rút cái mũi, ngửi được thực vật mùi, theo hương vị đi phía trước đi, liền tới nhà ăn.

Nhà ăn trung ương phóng nhất trương thực mộc bàn ăn, bàn ăn hai bên, mặt đối mặt phóng hai phân xan cụ, hai chỉ rượu đỏ chén, trung ương rượu đỏ giá thượng, còn phóng một chai chưa mở ra rượu đỏ, rượu đỏ một bên lại là cắm đơn giản bó hoa bình hoa — thoạt nhìn giống như là muốn cùng tình nhân cùng đi ăn tối trường hợp.

Này chủ nhân không biết hắn muốn lại đây sao? Nhưng hắn rõ ràng phái trợ lý đi nhà ga tiếp người.

Phương Hạ chuyển mắt nhìn về phía nhà ăn mặt sau bán mở ra thức phòng bếp, vừa lúc người ở bên trong bưng lên lưu lý trên đài chén đĩa, xoay người đi ra. Người nọ đi tới cửa, Phương Hạ liền cùng hắn đánh cái đối mặt.

Thân hình cao đại nam nhân, lạnh lùng khuôn mặt, đao khắc kiếm họa mặt mày, nhìn liền thập phần không thân thiện diện mạo, người này không phải là Cảnh Thư Đan bạn trai cũ Sở Tắc sao?

Sở Tắc mặc trên người vây quần, quần áo trong tay áo quyển đến cánh tay khửu tay, trên tay bưng chén đĩa, phía trên là một khối chính mạo hiểm nhiệt khí tảng thịt bò, hơn nữa phòng khách tình nhân cùng đi ăn tối bố trí, Phương Hạ đầu óc chuyển hai vòng, cũng liền minh bạch là xảy ra chuyện gì .

Vị này Sở tổng mở 100 vạn ủy thác phí, chỉ định Cảnh Thư Đan lại đây, tưởng muốn nối lại tình xưa, kết quả Cảnh Thư Đan phản thủ đem ủy thác tặng cho hắn, Sở tổng tính toán thất bại.

Phương Hạ nhận ra Sở Tắc, Sở Tắc tự nhiên cũng nhận ra Phương Hạ. Hắn trước nhẹ túc một chút mày, tầm mắt lại chuyển hướng Phương Hạ phía sau.

"Đừng nhìn , Cảnh Thư Đan không có tới." Phương Hạ đồng tình mà nhìn đối phương, "Hắn đem ủy thác chuyển cho ta ."

"Ta đó là chỉ định ủy thác." Sở Tắc lãnh thanh mở miệng nói.

"Tại Cảnh gia ủy thác hệ thống trung, chỉ định ủy thác chính là một cái ủy thác người kỳ vọng, có thể hay không làm kỳ vọng người tiếp nhận, đến nhìn người có nguyện ý hay không ra tay." Phương Hạ cấp Sở Tắc phổ cập khoa học đạo, "Cho nên, cho dù là chỉ định ủy thác, cũng là có thể thay đổi người tiếp ."

"Thư Đan là một cái thực phụ trách người, hắn sẽ không theo ý đẩy rụng chỉ định hắn ủy thác."

"Đó chính là ngươi ủy thác trên sách mã giáp rớt bái! Cảnh Thư Đan biết là ngươi ." Sở Tắc ủy thác trên sách vô dụng hắn vốn tên là, cho nên trước Phương Hạ căn bản không biết ủy thác người là Sở Tắc.

Bất quá, ủy thác người là Sở Tắc nói, kia 100 vạn ủy thác phí là không diễn . Sở Tắc hiển nhiên mục tiêu tại Cảnh Thư Đan, không phải thật muốn thỉnh đại sư trừ tà, hắn cái này biệt thự cũng hoàn toàn không có vấn đề. Hắn chuyến này, đại khái có thể lấy cái tiền đặt cọc, 100 vạn ủy thác tiền đặt cọc hẳn là không ít, cũng không tính mệt.

Sở Tắc từ phòng bếp cửa nhà đi ra, bắt tay trong bưng tảng thịt bò đặt tại trên bàn cơm, nhìn chằm chằm Phương Hạ hỏi: "Hắn làm sao biết là ta ?"

"100 vạn ủy thác phí, không coi là nhỏ số lượng , Cảnh Thư Đan khẳng định tìm người tra. Cảnh gia tại giới huyền thuật như thế nào đều là tứ đại một trong những gia tộc, loại này đồ vật đối bọn họ đến nói không khó tra." Phương Hạ nói tới đây, bụng gọi một tiếng, hắn sờ sờ bụng, hắn đói bụng, "Không có việc gì ta đi trước, ta cơm chiều còn không có ăn đâu!"

"Lưu lại ăn cơm đi." Sở Tắc đem trang tảng thịt bò chén đĩa phóng tới tới gần Phương Hạ vị trí, sau đó tiến phòng bếp lấy những thứ khác xứng đồ ăn.

Chỉ định Cảnh Thư Đan hạ ủy thác, vi phòng ngừa lộ tẩy, còn cố ý phái Cảnh Thư Đan không biết trợ lý đi đón người, kết quả cũng là chính mình tại bắt đầu liền rớt mã giáp, bị phản đem một quân.

Sở Tắc buồn cười lại bất đắc dĩ, nhưng là muốn hắn buông tha là không có khả năng , tại Cảnh Thư Đan đối mặt với hắn, chính mồm nói ra không yêu hắn trước, tuyệt đối không có khả năng!

Nửa giờ sau, Sở Tắc tiên hai khối tảng thịt bò, một khối vào Phương Hạ bụng, một khối bị đặt ở Phù Cẩn trước mặt, bị Phù Cẩn cắt thành tiểu khối, lại đầu đút cho Phương Hạ.

Sở Tắc ánh mắt tại Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn chi gian dạo qua một vòng, ánh mắt thoáng ôn hòa đi một tí.

"Thư Đan... Hắn có cho ngươi mang nói cái gì cho ta sao?" Sở Tắc ngồi ở Phương Hạ vị trí đối diện, nhìn hắn, mở miệng hỏi.

"Hắn đều không nói cho ta biết ủy thác người là ngươi, có thể làm cho ta mang nói cái gì?" Phương Hạ nói xong, sờ sờ đã ăn no bụng.

Sở Tắc đáy mắt hơi hơi lộ ra thất vọng, lập tức lại hỏi: "Ngươi là Cảnh gia người, vẫn là Cảnh gia họ khác khách?"

"Xem như Cảnh gia người đi." Phương Hạ cấp Phù Cẩn rót một chén trà chanh, lại tự đổ cho mình một ly, nâng chậm rãi uống.

Sở Tắc: "Thư Đan chất tử?"

Phương Hạ: "Không, sắp xếp bối phận ta phải gọi hắn nhị thúc công."

Sở Tắc: "..."

"Lầu hai mặt đông hai gian phòng。 gian cũng có thể dùng, các ngươi tùy ý, ta còn có công tác." Sở Tắc nói xong, càng làm trong nhà điện tử khóa mật mã nói cho Phương Hạ, sau đó đi trên lầu thu thập văn kiện, vội vàng xuất môn.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn tại Sở Tắc biệt thự qua một đêm. Ngày hôm sau đứng lên, vốn tính toán gọi điện thoại tìm Cảnh Thư Đan khởi binh vấn tội, lại không nghĩ mới vừa hoa khai di động bình bảo, trước hết nhìn đến một cái chuyển khoản tin tức.

"100 vạn? !" Phương Hạ trừng lớn hai mắt, phun rụng miệng kem đánh răng bọt, chạy xuất phòng tắm rửa, làm Phù Cẩn hỗ trợ xác nhận.

Phù Cẩn nhìn thoáng qua cái kia tin ngắn, cầm lấy Phương Hạ bắt tại trên cổ khăn mặt, giúp hắn lau đi khóe miệng kem đánh răng bọt, không nhanh không chậm đạo: "Là 100 vạn."

"Ai cho ta chuyển ? Sở Tắc? Hắn làm chi cho ta chuyển nhiều tiền như vậy?" Phương Hạ trừng hai mắt.

Phương Hạ không biết Sở Tắc phương thức liên lạc, trước liên lạc đều là Sở Tắc vị kia trợ lý, chỉ có thể trước cấp vị kia trợ lý gọi điện thoại. Ai tưởng, vị kia trợ lý trực tiếp nói cho hắn biết, đó là bọn họ Sở tổng cho hắn thù lao, sau đó thuận tiện hỏi ý kiến hắn, hắn đã ở dưới lầu chờ , hỏi hắn cái gì thời điểm xuất môn.

Phương Hạ cúp điện thoại, qua tay cấp Cảnh Thư Đan gọi điện thoại.

Cái gì gặp quỷ thù lao? Hắn lại không có làm ủy thác nhiệm vụ, Sở Tắc cái kia ủy thác nhiệm vụ căn bản không tồn tại!

Cảnh Thư Đan điện thoại chuyển được, còn không nói gì, Phương Hạ chợt nghe đến một trận chói tai tiếng gió, trong đó còn kèm theo máy xe thanh âm . Cảnh Thư Đan rất nhanh điều chỉnh điện thoại di động, chói tai tiếng gió biến mất, nhưng như trước có thể nghe được máy xe thanh âm.

"Ngươi đang làm cái gì?" Phương Hạ muốn hỏi vấn đề còn không có hỏi, trước bị Cảnh Thư Đan bên kia tình huống gợi lên nghi hoặc.

"Không có gì, thượng sơn xử lý một sự tình. Bên này sơn đạo chật hẹp, ô tô không thể đi lên, chỉ có thể hoa khai máy xe người mang lên đi." Cảnh Thư Đan kéo cổ họng trả lời.

"Thượng sơn? Ngươi người ở nơi nào?"

"Ngươi đừng động, ngươi tìm ta có chuyện gì?" Cảnh Thư Đan lớn tiếng hỏi.

Phương Hạ trong lòng tò mò, nhưng vẫn là trước đem Sở Tắc làm sự cùng Cảnh Thư Đan nói, "Sở tổng chuyển ta 100 vạn."

"Hắn kia ủy thác phí chính là 100 vạn, này có vấn đề gì?" Bên kia Cảnh Thư Đan hỏi ngược lại.

"Nhưng là hắn căn bản là không có cần ta làm trừ tà nhiệm vụ a!"

"Tổng là giả dối ủy thác, tổng nên trả giá điểm đại giới , ngươi thu hảo ." Cảnh Thư Đan đạo, "Không có việc gì ta cúp điện thoại trước, ta đây biên nói chuyện không quá phương tiện."

Phương Hạ còn muốn nói điều gì, rồi lại nghe được một trận chói tai tiếng gió, sau đó điện thoại đã bị Cảnh Thư Đan cắt đứt .

Phương Hạ cúi đầu nhìn đã chặt đứt trò chuyện di động, trong đầu hồi tưởng Cảnh Thư Đan nói — tổng là giả dối ủy thác, ý là vị kia Sở tổng đã không là lần đầu tiên làm như vậy , đem Cảnh Thư Đan nhạ mao , cho nên mới sẽ làm hắn lại đây, hung hăng mà làm kia Sở tổng xuất huyết nhiều một phen.

— nhưng là, nhìn Sở tổng này sảng khoái chuyển khoản thái độ, này huyết hắn rõ ràng trở ra thích thú!

"Phù Cẩn, ta như thế nào đột nhiên cảm giác chính mình quấn vào người khác vợ chồng cãi nhau trung?" Phương Hạ quay đầu lại nhìn Phù Cẩn.

"Ngươi mới phát hiện sao?" Phù Cẩn cúi đầu hôn một cái Phương Hạ khóe miệng, "Đừng động bọn họ, đi trước rửa mặt."

"Tiền kia làm như thế nào? Ta muốn quay trở lại sao?" Phương Hạ quơ quơ trong tay di động.

"Trước thu , về sau lại nói." Phù Cẩn lấy quá Phương Hạ trong tay di động, đặt ở một bên trên bàn.

Phương Hạ lại hồi phòng tắm rửa tẩy sạch mặt, đem mình xử lý sạch sẽ sau, đề thượng tối hôm qua mang lên vali, cùng Phù Cẩn đồng thời xuống lầu.

Sở Tắc bên này nếu không có gì sự, Phương Hạ cũng không có ý định ở lâu. Vương gia người manh mối còn không có đầu mối, nhưng hắn nếu vẫn luôn dừng lại tại một chỗ, kia liền càng thêm tìm không thấy manh mối .

Sở Tắc trợ lý, là bị Sở Tắc an bài đến mang Phương Hạ bọn họ đi ra ngoài du ngoạn , ai tưởng, Phương Hạ cũng là quyết định rời đi B thị.

Trợ lý báo cho một tiếng Sở Tắc, sau đó lái xe đưa Phương Hạ đi nhà ga.

Xe đè nặng tốc độ sử quá khu biệt thự bóng cây tiểu đạo, ngay tại nhanh đến cửa tiểu khu khi, đang theo Phù Cẩn nói chuyện Phương Hạ, đột nhiên quay đầu nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ.

Một chiếc màu đen xe hơi đứng ở trước một dãy biệt thự, lái xe rớt ra phía sau xe tòa môn. Một vị thân sườn xám phụ nhân, ôm một cái thập tấc hộp bánh ngọt lớn nhỏ tráp, ngồi vào phía sau xe tòa, sau đó là một vị vi béo trung niên nam nhân.

Bọn họ xe, từ kia lượng màu đen xe hơi bên cạnh đi ngang qua, sau đó đem này chạy ở xe sau, từ từ kéo cự ly xa, Phương Hạ mới thu hồi tầm mắt, nhỏ giọng đối Phù Cẩn đạo: "Vừa mới nữ nhân kia ôm kia chỉ tráp..."

"Ân." Phù Cẩn khẽ gật đầu, khẳng định Phương Hạ chưa hết chi ngữ.

Kia chỉ tráp, ẩn ẩn để lộ ra một cỗ bị áp lực âm sát khí.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Sở Tắc: Hôm nay hội nghị chủ đề là — như thế nào đương cái hảo trưởng bối.

Đệ 98 chương thất sách 01

Phương Hạ bám xe tọa ỷ đệm, xuyên thấu qua phía sau xe cửa sổ, nhìn màu đen kia xe hơi tại tầm nhìn trung từ từ biến tiểu, hắn quay đầu hướng phía trước lái xe trợ lý đạo: "Đại ca, phía trước sang bên dừng một chút."

Trợ lý cũng không có hỏi nguyên nhân, thải phanh lại chậm lại tốc độ xe, tại ven đường bụi cây bên cạnh lâm thời chỗ đậu xe dừng lại.

Phương Hạ lần nữa xoay quá thân, bái xe tọa ỷ đệm, tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm kia lượng màu đen xe hơi.

Nếu như là phổ thông mang có âm khí đồ vật, Phương Hạ có lẽ sẽ không quá quá để ý. Đồ vật thượng lây dính âm khí, bị quỷ hồn đụng vào quá, hoặc là mang đi cái gì không tầm thường địa phương, đều có khả năng nhiễm thượng âm khí. Kia cũng không là nhiều đặc biệt sự, không có đặc biệt, hai ngày nữa liền sẽ tự động tràn đầy tán, sẽ không cấp người mang đến nhiều đại phiền toái.

Nhưng này ngồi vào xe hơi nội phụ nữ trong ngực ôm tráp không giống, đây không phải là phổ thông âm khí, bên trong còn kèm theo điềm xấu sát khí. Kia cỗ tử âm sát khí là bị cái gì áp chế , Phương Hạ chỉ có thể cảm giác được một chút, là từ áp chế trong phong ấn tiết lộ ra tới. Tại phong ấn áp chế hạ, còn có thể tiết lộ ra âm sát khí, không là phong ấn quá mức nhỏ yếu, chính là bị phong ấn là đồ vật thập phần không xong. Người trước xử lý đứng lên coi như đơn giản, nếu là người sau tình huống, thì phải là đại phiền toái — tử vài người đều tính nhẹ .

"Ngươi tính toán làm như thế nào?" Phù Cẩn thoáng kề Phương Hạ, thấp giọng hỏi.

"Xem trước một chút tình huống đi, bọn họ tựa hồ muốn đem kia tráp đưa đến địa phương nào đi." Phương Hạ trực tiếp lấy mặt dán thượng Phù Cẩn hơi lạnh hai gò má, nhỏ giọng cùng hắn kề tai nói nhỏ, "Ta hiện tại xông lên đi theo bọn họ nói, ai, các ngươi tráp trong trang đồ vật có vấn đề, khẳng định sẽ bị trở thành bệnh thần kinh. Căn cứ ta thần côn tâm đắc, tốt nhất chờ ra tình huống nào, ta lại ra tay, cho bọn hắn triển lãm một chút cao nhân phong thái."

Phù Cẩn bật cười, đưa tay nhéo nhéo Phương Hạ vành tai. Mới tiến giới huyền thuật hơn hai nguyệt, qua tay ủy thác cũng không vài kiện, cũng không biết đâu tới thần côn tâm đắc?

Kia lượng màu đen xe hơi rất nhanh có động tĩnh, đầu xe một chuyển, từ cửa biệt thự chuyển đi ra, hướng phía Phương Hạ bọn họ cái này phương hướng sử đến. Không bao lâu, kia lượng màu đen xe hơi, liền từ bọn họ xe bên cạnh đi ngang qua, hướng phía phía trước tiểu khu đại môn chạy tới.

Phương Hạ ngồi thẳng thân thể, lại đưa tay vỗ một chút phía trước trợ lý lưng ghế dựa, "Đại ca, theo phía trước mặt chiếc xe kia."

Trợ lý kéo tay sát, chuyển tay lái, từ lâm thời chỗ đậu xe chuyển đi ra, cách một khoảng cách, theo phía trước mặt kia lượng xe hơi. Đoạn này khoảng cách không xa không gần, lại xa dễ dàng cùng ném, lại gần dễ dàng khiến cho đối phương cảnh giác, tốt nhất theo đuôi khoảng thời gian.

Phương Hạ nhịn không được đem nhìn chằm chằm phía trước kia xe tầm mắt, chuyển tới từ đầu tới đuôi không rên một tiếng trợ lý trên người, "Đại ca, ngươi thực chuyên nghiệp đi! Chỗ nào học ?"

"Bảo an công ty." Trợ lý trả lời.

"Bảo an công ty đi ra đương trợ lý?" Bảo an công ty đi ra không là hẳn là đương bảo tiêu sao?

"Ân."

"Bảo an công ty cư nhiên còn dạy loại này kỹ thuật?"

"Ân."

"Đối , các ngươi Sở tổng với ngươi đề cập qua ta là đang làm gì sao?"

"Đề cập qua." Trợ lý hồi một tiếng, sau đó sẽ không có hạ văn .

Sở Tắc vị này trợ lý thần kỳ đến nói thiếu, thập phần không thú vị.

Bất quá, nếu Sở Tắc cùng vị này trợ lý đề cập qua hắn thần côn chức nghiệp, kia trong chốc lát làm như thế nào, cũng không cần quá lo lắng đem người dọa đến . Tuy rằng vị này trợ lý tiên sinh thấy biến không sợ hãi, vững như Thái sơn tính cách, cảm giác liền tính không biết chuyện cũng dọa không đến, cũng không biết Sở Tắc là từ đâu trong tìm như vậy một trợ lý.

Phía trước xe hơi sử xuất tiểu khu đại môn, sử nhập đường cái đường xe chạy, lẫn vào dòng xe cộ đương trung. Phương Hạ bọn họ xe cũng đi theo sử nhập đường xe chạy, không xa không gần mà chuế ở phía sau.

Lúc ban đầu đoạn đường chiếc xe ít, trợ lý chưa cùng đến rất khẩn. Chờ thêm cầu vượt, chiếc xe bắt đầu biến đến dày đặc, bọn họ xe đi theo mặt sau cũng không lại hiển lộ mắt, trợ lý mới kéo gần lại khoảng cách đi theo.

Theo gần tới hơn bốn mươi phút, kia lượng xe hơi tại khu thương mại sau lưng quốc tế cửa khách sạn dừng lại. Kia vi béo trung niên nam nhân, cùng xuyên sườn xám phụ nữ từ trên xe bước xuống.

Kia phụ nữ trong ngực như trước ôm kia chỉ tráp, nàng đi theo nam nhân hướng bên trong đi rồi hai bước, đột nhiên uy một chút chân, đi phía trước một cái lảo đảo, thiếu chút nữa cầm trong tay kia chỉ tráp văng ra, may mắn bên cạnh nam nhân đúng lúc đỡ nàng. Hai người nói hai câu nói, cự tuyệt người bán hàng hỗ trợ lấy tráp, đi lại vội vàng mà đi vào khách sạn đại môn.

Phương Hạ nhìn hai người kia thân ảnh biến mất tại khách sạn môn nội, vuốt cằm híp mắt. Nhìn nữ nhân kia uy chân sau, bị trong tay ôm tráp trụy đến thẳng không nổi thắt lưng bộ dáng, kia tráp trong trang , xem ra là nhất kiện phân lượng không rõ đồ vật.

Trợ lý đem xe chuyển tới cửa khách sạn, Phương Hạ lôi kéo Phù Cẩn xuống xe, dẫn đầu chạy vào khách sạn, vừa lúc nhìn đến kia đối trung niên nam nữ đồ quân dụng vụ viên dẫn, vào khách sạn thang máy.

Phương Hạ nhìn thoáng qua thang máy, đi dạo cước bộ, đi đến trước tửu điếm thai.

"Ngươi hảo, ta muốn đính vừa mới đi lên hai người kia gian phòng cách vách." Phương Hạ mở miệng đối trước sân khấu nhân viên công tác nói rằng.

"Xin lỗi, kia hai vị đính chính là khách quý phòng, ngài yêu cầu đưa ra chúng ta khách sạn thẻ khách quý." Trước sân khấu nhân viên công tác mỉm cười trả lời, "Hơn nữa nếu ngươi muốn chỉ định bọn họ cách vách phòng, bởi vì đề cập kia hai vị khách nhân riêng tư, chúng ta yêu cầu xác nhận ngài cùng quan hệ giữa bọn họ."

Phương Hạ liếc liếc mắt một cái thang máy, thang máy nhảy lên con số tại 12 tầng dừng lại, hắn tròng mắt một chuyển, lại cười nói: "Kia liền cho ta bên kia 12 tầng phòng đi."

"Tiên sinh, 12 tầng là khách quý khu, yêu cầu ngài đưa ra thẻ khách quý..."

"Ta thêm tiễn hành không?"

"Ta thật xin lỗi..." Trước sân khấu nhân viên công tác lộ ra khó xử vẻ mặt.

"Phương Hạ." Phù Cẩn ra tiếng kêu.

"Ân?" Phương Hạ quay đầu lại.

Phù Cẩn ý bảo hắn nhìn bên kia thông đạo, bên kia Sở Tắc trợ lý, chính mang theo một vị tây trang giày da nam nhân, hướng hắn bên này đi tới.

"Vị này chính là khách sạn giám đốc." Đi đến Phương Hạ trước mặt, trợ lý mở miệng cùng Phương Hạ giới thiệu nói.

"Ngài hảo, xin hỏi ngài có cái gì yêu cầu?" Khách sạn giám đốc khách khí về phía Phương Hạ dò hỏi.

Phương Hạ hồ nghi mà đem tưởng muốn kia đối nam nữ cách vách phòng yêu cầu nói một lần, khách sạn giám đốc rất nhanh đồng ý , tra kia đối nam nữ phòng hào sau, lại tự mình đem người đưa đến chỉ định khách quý khu phòng.

"Đại ca, ngươi cư nhiên nhận thức nhà này khách sạn giám đốc?" Cất bước vị kia khách sạn giám đốc, đóng cửa phòng môn, Phương Hạ quay đầu lại nhìn về phía vị kia trợ lý tiên sinh.

"Sở tổng có nhà này khách sạn công ty cổ phần." Trợ lý đơn giản mà giải thích, "Ta cùng Sở tổng nói tình huống, là hắn liên hệ khách sạn giám đốc."

"Cảm tạ Sở tổng." Phương Hạ chân tâm thực lòng đạo.

Khách quý khu phòng trang hoàng thập phần xa hoa, có đại mặt cửa sổ sát đất, có thể nhìn đến viễn cảnh. Còn mang có khu nghỉ ngơi cùng phòng rửa mặt, lắp ráp thập phần chu đáo. Bất quá, Phương Hạ hiện tại vội vàng chú ý cách vách kia đối nam nữ động tĩnh, không rảnh hưởng thụ này khách quý phòng tri kỷ.

Kia đối nam nữ sáng sớm mang theo tráp đến khách sạn, khẳng định không phải vì nhìn tráp trong đồ vật ăn điểm tâm . Bọn họ có thể là vi đem đồ vật cấp người nào nhìn, hoặc là đem vật kia giao cho ai.

"Cách vách phòng kia hai vị khách nhân đến ." Phù Cẩn nhắc nhở Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ đè lại phòng môn bắt tay, nhẹ nhàng cấp mở một cánh cửa phùng, ánh mắt dán khe cửa ra bên ngoài nhìn.

Cách vách phòng cửa nhà, đứng hai người, một cái là xuyên khách sạn quần áo lao động người bán hàng, một cái là thoạt nhìn năm qua bán trăm người lùn nam nhân. Phương Hạ cái sừng kia độ chỉ có thể nhìn đến người lùn nam nhân bóng dáng, nhìn không tới mặt, điều này làm cho hắn vi nhíu mày.

Người bán hàng giúp kia người lùn nam nhân gõ cách vách phòng môn, phòng môn bị người từ bên trong mở ra, người lùn nam nhân cất bước đi vào phòng.

Phòng môn lại bị lần nữa đóng cửa, người bán hàng xoay người, hướng Phương Hạ bọn họ bên này đi tới.

Phương Hạ tại kia người bán hàng đi đến bọn họ cửa nhà trước, nhẹ nhàng giữ cửa đóng lại, sau đó chạy tới kháo cách vách phòng kia mặt tường, dán lỗ tai nghe. Nhưng mà, nhà này khách sạn phòng tường, cách âm hiệu quả thập phần hảo, hoàn toàn nghe không được cách vách thanh âm. Phương Hạ lấy chén trà khấu tại trên tường, cũng hoàn toàn không có nửa phần hiệu quả.

Phương Hạ gãi gãi đầu, bàn tay nhập khẩu túi, lấy ra một trang giấy phù, hắn tưởng muốn chiêu một cái nhỏ quỷ đi cách vách giúp hắn nghe lén.

"Biệt chiêu tiểu quỷ, sẽ bị đối phương phát hiện." Phù Cẩn ra tiếng ngăn lại Phương Hạ động tác.

"Ân?" Phương Hạ hồ nghi mà nhìn về phía đứng ở cạnh cửa Phù Cẩn.

"Vừa rồi đi vào người nọ là Vương Đồng Lâm."

Phương Hạ đồng tử hơi hơi co rụt lại, nắm bắt chỉ phù ngón tay buộc chặt.

Vương Đồng Lâm, Huyền Ung phái người, là Trâu Vô Mang sư thúc, nghe nói là Huyền Ung phái dưỡng quỷ pháp khí cải tiến giả, đồng thời lại cùng cùng Quỷ Tông môn Mẫn Tiêu cùng một chỗ Tô Văn có lui tới. Sư phụ hắn Thái Hợp sơn ngộ hại một chuyện trung, có lẽ cùng hắn hoàn toàn không có vấn đề gì, nhưng hiện tại ám hại sư phụ hắn hung thủ, chỉ hướng Mẫn Tiêu người hợp tác, thao túng môn phái sau lưng thế lực chủ đạo giả — tám trăm năm trước Vương gia người, kia Vương Đồng Lâm chính là một cái hữu hiệu manh mối .

Hiện giờ môn phái cùng thế gia bên ngoài đối lập, Huyền Ung phái là môn phái phương dắt đầu giả, hắn làm Cảnh gia người, không có biện pháp trực tiếp thượng Huyền Ung phái tìm này Vương Đồng Lâm, lại không nghĩ người này liền như vậy chính mình đưa lên đến .

Phía trước có Từ Thủy trấn Trâu Vô Mang, hiện tại nhân duyên trùng hợp đi vào B thị, cư nhiên lại gặp Vương Đồng Lâm, hắn đại khái là theo này Huyền Ung phái người hữu duyên đi.

Phương Hạ buông xuống hạ mi mắt, trên mặt kia không đứng đắn ý cười từ khóe mắt liễm đi. Sở Tắc trợ lý nhìn Phương Hạ trên mặt vẻ mặt biến hóa, biết bọn họ kế tiếp nói, khả năng không có phương tiện hắn ở đây .

Trợ lý từ bên cạnh bàn ghế trên đứng lên, "Ta đi dưới lầu nhà ăn ăn điểm tâm, các ngươi điểm cơm tùy ý."

Trợ lý đi ra phòng, tùy tay đóng cửa phòng môn.

"Phù Cẩn, ngươi nghe được đến cách vách bọn họ nói chuyện?" Phương Hạ mở miệng hỏi.

"Ân." Hắn không phải nhận thức kia Vương Đồng Lâm, hắn biết người nọ là Vương Đồng Lâm, là tại người nọ tiến phòng sau, từ bọn họ đối thoại trung biết được .

Phù Cẩn đi hướng Phương Hạ, lôi kéo người tại khu nghỉ ngơi sô pha ngồi xuống, đem cách vách phát sinh đối thoại, nhất nhất giảng cho hắn nghe.

Cách vách kia đối trung niên nam nữ là một đôi vợ chồng. Nữ nhân tổ phụ đoạn thời gian trước đã qua đời, nàng chiếm được tổ phụ di sản. Mà ở nàng tổ phụ di sản trung, có một mặt niên đại xa xăm gương đồng. Kia mặt gương đồng bị đánh ma đến thập phần tinh xảo, nhưng không biết vì cái gì, nữ nhân ở đem gương đồng mang về gia sau, không hoàn đều có thể mơ thấy chính mình bị nhốt tại trong gương đồng ra không được tình cảnh. Nàng ý đồ đem gương đưa rụng ném xuống, nhưng không có kia cái gương, nàng liền sẽ cả đêm cả đêm mà ngủ không được, cuối cùng không thể không đem gương tìm trở về.

Nữ nhân bắt đầu tìm đại sư, tìm rất nhiều đại sư, có chút là kẻ lừa đảo , có chút bất lực, ngay tại nữ nhân khoái hỏng mất thời điểm, Vương Đồng Lâm được đến tin tức, chủ động tìm đi lên. Vì thế, bọn họ hẹn tại đây gia khách sạn phòng gặp mặt.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Ta cùng Huyền Ung phái người thực sự duyên.

Phù Cẩn: Ân?

Phương Hạ: Ta cùng bọn họ là ngược duyên "Duyên", ta với ngươi là nhân duyên "Duyên" !

Đệ 99 chương thất sách 02

Nữ nhân mang đến kia chỉ tráp trung, hiển nhiên trang chính là làm cho nàng cuộc sống hàng ngày khó an gương đồng.

Vương Đồng Lâm xem xét gương đồng, nói cho kia đối vợ chồng, nữ nhân đủ loại gặp nạn, đều là giấu ở trong gương đồng ác quỷ quấy phá. Hắn đáp ứng đem gương đồng mang đi, mà còn cam đoan, nữ nhân sẽ không lại bởi vì mất đi gương đồng mà trắng đêm mất ngủ.

Nghe xong Vương Đồng Lâm cam đoan sau, kia đối vợ chồng hiển nhiên đại đại nhẹ nhàng thở ra, sau đó đề tài cũng thoải mái đứng lên.

Phương Hạ tại cách vách phòng, chỉ có thể nghe Phù Cẩn thuật lại cách vách nói chuyện, hắn nhìn không tới kia đến tột cùng là một mặt như thế nào gương, nhưng cách một mặt tường, hắn như trước có thể ẩn ẩn cảm giác đến từ kia mặt trên gương đồng tràn đầy tán một chỗ âm sát khí, mà kia âm sát cấp cảm giác của hắn, rõ ràng không giống như là Vương Đồng Lâm đã nói, chính là trong gương ẩn dấu ác quỷ. Loại này âm hàn trung mang theo thứ người cảm giác, không là ác quỷ có thể ôm lấy , phải là lệ quỷ, cái loại này đổ máu lệ quỷ, nhưng lại không là một hai con số lượng.

Huyền thuật phương diện tri thức, Phương Hạ học không ít, đặc biệt về quỷ hồn phương diện , nhưng hắn rõ ràng chính mình kinh nghiệm không đủ, cũng có khả năng phán đoán sai lầm, hắn cũng không tại đây phương diện cậy mạnh, lập tức liền hỏi ý kiến Phù Cẩn cái nhìn.

Phù Cẩn cái nhìn cùng hắn cơ bản nhất trí, cho rằng kia trong gương phong ấn chính là lệ quỷ, hơn nữa số lượng không ít.

"Kia gương đồng có thể là thu dụng hồn phách hồn khí, cho nên có thể thu dụng ở bên trong hồn phách không chỉ một hai chỉ." Phù Cẩn hơi hơi nhíu mày, "Bất quá cụ thể số lượng là bao nhiêu, chỉ bằng này từ trong phong ấn tiết lộ ra tới âm sát khí, ta cũng thực khó phán đoán."

Nếu phong ấn cường đại, kia trong gương đồng lệ quỷ số lượng chính là một cái toàn cục mắt , phản chi, nhiều nhất cũng bất quá hơn mười chỉ. Bị phong ấn tại trong gương đồng lệ quỷ đến tột cùng lại nhiều ít, quyết định bởi với gương đồng phong ấn. Nhưng gương đồng tình huống, quyết định không là Vương Đồng Lâm nói như vậy, chỉ là nội giấu ác quỷ.

"Ngươi nói Vương Đồng Lâm là thật không phát giác trong gương đồng mặt phong ấn chính là lệ quỷ, vẫn có ý lừa gạt kia đối vợ chồng?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Huyền Ung phái tại trong môn phái được công nhận đại phái, bọn họ môn nội người, năng lực thượng mặc dù không thể cùng đỉnh thế gia tộc nhân so sánh với, nhưng cũng không phải động tác võ thuật đẹp." Phù Cẩn chậm rãi nói rằng, "Vương Đồng Lâm là Huyền Ung phái nội có bối phận người, hắn cải tạo pháp khí, môn phái thông dụng, chứng minh hắn tại môn phái lực ảnh hưởng không tiểu, không có khả năng là vô năng hạng người. Ác quỷ âm khí cùng lệ quỷ âm sát, hắn không có khả năng phân biệt không đi ra."

"Vậy cũng là nói hắn tại lừa gạt kia đối vợ chồng?" Phương Hạ sờ sờ cằm, mặt lộ vẻ hoang mang, "Hắn vì cái gì muốn gạt kia đối vợ chồng? Tưởng muốn kiếm gọi là thanh, hoặc là đạt được rất cao thù lao, đều hẳn là đem tình huống hướng nghiêm trọng thảo luận mới đối, mà không phải đem tình huống đơn giản hóa..."

"Hắn hiển nhiên là có mưu đồ khác."

"Ta cũng là như vậy cảm thấy ." Phương Hạ tròng mắt đi lòng vòng, đạo: "Ta cảm thấy hắn mưu đồ khả năng cùng kia mặt gương đồng có quan."

Phù Cẩn đưa tay, đầu ngón tay mơn trớn Phương Hạ đỉnh đầu kia mấy căn nhếch lên tới tóc, đồng ý nói: "Hơn phân nửa là như thế."

"Ta có cái ý tưởng..." Phương Hạ hướng Phù Cẩn bên cạnh thấu thấu, cùng Phù Cẩn chân ai chân.

Phù Cẩn chế trụ Phương Hạ đặt ở trên đùi hắn tay, nghiêng đầu rũ mắt làm lắng nghe trạng, ý bảo hắn tiếp tục nói.

"Ta cảm thấy nắm Vương Đồng Lâm câu hỏi, phỏng chừng cùng kia Trâu Vô Mang nhất dạng, hỏi không ra cái gì." Phương Hạ tại Trâu Vô Mang nơi đó, có thể nói là không thu hoạch được gì. Tuy rằng lấy được Huyền Ung phái dùng pháp khí, nhưng bị dưỡng tại kia pháp khí trong quỷ hồn bị động tay động chân, trừ bỏ thụ pháp khí ảnh hưởng nóng nảy ngoại, bọn họ đã hoàn toàn mất đi tự mình, căn bản vô pháp giao lưu. Hiện tại lại nắm Vương Đồng Lâm, hơn phân nửa cũng là không chiếm được cái gì hữu dụng tin tức."Chúng ta đơn giản trộm đi theo Vương Đồng Lâm, xem hắn tính toán lấy kia mặt gương đồng làm như thế nào, hắn muốn thật cùng Vương gia người có liên lụy, chúng ta tổng có thể được đến một ít manh mối."

"Có thể thử một lần." Phù Cẩn nghĩ nghĩ, gật đầu đồng ý.

"Cũng không biết này Vương Đồng Lâm như thế nào tới? Có hay không lái xe? Nếu lái xe , chúng ta còn phải mượn trước một chiếc xe tài năng đuổi kịp hắn." Phương Hạ nói xong, từ trên ghế sa lông đứng lên, "Ta đi tìm trợ lý đại ca mượn xe..."

Phù Cẩn vươn tay bắt lấy Phương Hạ thủ đoạn, đem người kéo trở về.

Phương Hạ ngã ngồi tại Phù Cẩn trong ngực, khó hiểu mà nhìn hắn một giây, một giây sau đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, không chờ Phù Cẩn mở miệng, thấu đi qua tại kia môi mỏng thượng hôn một cái, "Hảo , biệt ăn dấm, buông, ta chỉ là tìm trợ lý đại ca mượn cái xe..."

Phù Cẩn vươn ra một tay khác, nắm Phương Hạ cái mũi, "Tưởng cái gì đâu? Ta là cho ngươi đừng có gấp, Vương Đồng Lâm còn không có chuẩn bị đi, ngươi có thể ăn trước điểm tâm lại đi mượn xe, ta cho ngươi điểm cơm."

Phù Cẩn vừa dứt lời, bọn họ phòng môn đã bị có tiết tấu mà xao vang, sau đó truyền đến người bán hàng thanh âm, điểm hảo bữa sáng đã đưa đến cửa nhà.

Phương Hạ quay đầu nhìn về phía phòng môn, Phù Cẩn nắm bắt hắn cằm, đem Phương Hạ mặt quay lại đến, dán thượng kia ấm áp đôi môi, đòi lấy một cái ngắn ngủi hôn sâu, mới buông ra người, làm hắn chạy tới mở cửa.

Phương Hạ ăn xong điểm tâm, gọi điện thoại cho trợ lý hướng hắn mượn xe, kết quả cũng là liên người mang xe đồng thời mượn đến . Xe là Sở Tắc , trợ lý hướng thượng vừa báo, Sở Tắc bên kia liền trực tiếp đem xe ngay tiếp theo trợ lý, đồng thời mượn cấp Phương Hạ dùng.

Phương Hạ bọn họ từ khách sạn đi ra thời điểm, trợ lý đã đem lái xe đến khoảng cách khách sạn cửa chính không xa lộ thiên bãi đỗ xe nội. Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn ngồi vào bên trong xe không bao lâu, Vương Đồng Lâm liền cùng kia đối vợ chồng một đạo, từ khách sạn xoay tròn môn đi ra.

Vương Đồng Lâm ôm kia chỉ trang gương đồng tráp, cùng kia đối vợ chồng nói lời từ biệt sau đó, xoay người thượng đứng ở cửa khách sạn một chiếc xe riêng. Kia xe tại đất trống thượng rớt cái đầu, Phương Hạ từ bên cạnh cửa sổ thấy được người trong xe. Bao quát Vương Đồng Lâm ở bên trong, trên xe cùng sở hữu hai người, điều khiển chỗ ngồi tuổi trẻ nam nhân hắn không biết, phó giá thất thượng là ôm tráp Vương Đồng Lâm.

Vương Đồng Lâm bọn họ lái xe xuất khách sạn bãi đỗ xe, trợ lý cũng đi theo phát động xe, từ xe vị rời khỏi, thay đổi đầu xe đi theo.

Phương Hạ bọn họ xe đi theo Vương Đồng Lâm phía sau bọn họ, xe cẩu một đoạn thời gian sau, phát hiện Vương Đồng Lâm bọn họ xe hướng phía đường cao tốc khẩu phương hướng mở ra, rõ ràng là tính toán trực tiếp rời đi B thị .

"Trợ lý đại ca, nếu không xe cho ta mượn dùng, ta cho ngươi tiền, ngươi đánh xe trở về đi, bọn họ đây là muốn xuất B thị ." Phương Hạ mở miệng đề nghị đạo.

"Sở tổng chưa nói ta không thể rời đi B thị." Trợ lý lên tiếng nói, cái khuôn mặt kia hơi hiển gầy trên mặt như trước không có gì biểu tình, "Ta kêu Hứa Lỗi, xuất ngũ quân nhân, mặc dù tại trợ lý cương vị, ta kỳ thật xem như Sở tổng bảo tiêu. Sở tổng nói, ta về sau công tác, chính là ứng đối một ít không bình thường nguy hiểm sự kiện, hiện tại làm ta trước đi theo các ngươi trước tiên thích ứng một chút."

Phương Hạ chớp chớp đôi mắt, nghe xong Hứa Lỗi khó được có chút trường nhất đoạn văn, sau đó minh bạch hắn trong lời nói để lộ ra tới ý tứ — Sở Tắc đây là đang vi ứng đối giới huyền thuật nguy hiểm sự kiện làm chuẩn bị.

Sở Tắc chính là cái người thường, không là trong giới huyền thuật người. Tại hắn hằng ngày sinh hoạt trung, rất ít gặp được cái loại này phi bình thường sự kiện mang đến nguy hiểm, hắn căn bản không có tất yếu vi ứng đối giới huyền thuật nguy hiểm, trăm phương ngàn kế mà làm chuẩn bị. Hắn sẽ làm như vậy, có thể nghĩ đến , rất rõ ràng như bóc nguyên nhân chỉ có một — Cảnh Thư Đan.

Cảnh Thư Đan cự tuyệt cùng Sở Tắc hợp lại, chính là sợ bởi vì chính mình, mà làm cho mình yêu người, tao ngộ giới huyền thuật mang đến nguy hiểm. Hắn bản thân đã hãm sâu trong đó, đã định trước không có khả năng lui về phía sau, cùng với tương lai liên lụy Sở Tắc, thống khổ, không bằng sớm làm tách ra, làm Sở Tắc tại không có chính mình, nhưng đầy đủ an toàn trong thế giới còn sống.

Nhưng mà, Sở Tắc hiển nhiên thập phần không ủng hộ Cảnh Thư Đan ý tưởng. Cảnh Thư Đan hy vọng hắn bình yên tránh lui, hắn tưởng muốn cũng là cùng Cảnh Thư Đan cộng đồng đối mặt nguy hiểm.

Bất quá —

"Chức trách của ngươi không có bao quát đối phó quỷ hồn đi?" Phương Hạ nhịn không được mở miệng hỏi.

Tại dương gian, tình hình chung hạ quỷ hồn đều là sợ hãi người sống , đặc biệt dương khí trọng người. Nhưng có chút quỷ hồn khiến cho sự kiện, cũng không phải người thường có thể xử lý .

"Sở tổng còn thuê các vị đại sư, ứng đối quỷ hồn là bọn hắn chức trách." Hứa Lỗi nói rằng.

Phương Hạ gật gật đầu, xem ra Sở tổng còn không có điên.

Phương Hạ đi theo Vương Đồng Lâm thượng cao tốc, này một cùng chính là ba ngày. Ba ngày nay, bọn họ ly khai B thị, xuyên qua một tòa thành thị, đến E thị.

Tại tiến vào E thị sau, Vương Đồng Lâm bọn họ trước tìm trạm xăng dầu thêm đầy du, sau đó thẳng đến E thị nhạn trở về núi hạ chân núi trấn nhỏ, mục đích thập phần minh xác.

Phương Hạ bọn họ đi theo sau đó đến nhạn trở về núi hạ chân núi trấn nhỏ, nhưng không dám cùng đến gần quá. Thôn trấn quá nhỏ, cùng đến gần quá dễ dàng bị phát hiện.

Lúc này sắc trời dần tối, Vương Đồng Lâm bọn họ tìm cái địa phương ngừng xe, sau đó tìm một nhà lữ điếm vào ở. Phương Hạ bọn họ không dám cùng Vương Đồng Lâm trụ một nhà lữ điếm, chỉ có thể tại trấn nhỏ thượng tìm một khác gia lữ điếm.

Vương Đồng Lâm trụ kia gia lữ điếm tại đầu đường, Phương Hạ bọn họ trụ tại phố vĩ, cách có chút xa, nhưng là chỉ có thể như vậy. Vương Đồng Lâm không thể không một chút người có bản lĩnh, cùng bọn họ trụ một nhà lữ điếm cố nhiên phương tiện theo dõi giám thị, nhưng Phù Cẩn đều không phải là người sống, dễ dàng bị nhận ra đến, mà hắn đỉnh Cảnh gia người thừa kế thân phận, cũng không xác định Vương Đồng Lâm hay không nhận thức hắn. Hứa Lỗi cũng không phải sợ bị nhận ra đến, nhưng Phương Hạ cũng không thể khiến một người bình thường, đi mạo hiểm giám thị giới huyền thuật nhân vật.

Bất quá, Phương Hạ cũng không sợ cùng ném Vương Đồng Lâm, liền tính cùng ném, chỉ cần lập tức tìm du hồn hỏi một chút, tự nhiên còn có thể tìm trở về.

Tại lữ điếm phóng hành lý, Phương Hạ liền mang theo Phù Cẩn đi trấn trên thương trường, ý đồ hỏi thăm một ít tin tức. Vương Đồng Lâm thẳng đến cái trấn nhỏ này tất nhiên là có nguyên nhân , có khả năng là hắn tự thân nguyên nhân, cũng có thể là vùng này chuyện gì xảy ra. Người trước hỏi thăm không được, người sau cũng là có khả năng hỏi thăm đi ra .

Tại thương trường dạo qua một vòng, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn các mua một bộ quần áo, trực tiếp xuyên ở trên người, từ thương trường đi ra.

Phương Hạ xuyên vô tay áo liên mạo y, ngưu tử thất phân khố, mũ lưỡi trai hướng trên đầu đỉnh đầu, lại mua một bộ kính râm đặt tại trên sống mũi.

Phù Cẩn thì xuyên nhất kiện hưu nhàn viên lĩnh t-shirt, xứng một cái đơn giản quần bò, hết sức bình thường phối hợp, loại này trấn nhỏ thượng thương trường, cũng không quá hảo quần áo, nhưng xuyên tại Phù Cẩn trên người, đã có loại nói không nên lời quý khí. Tục ngữ nói người kháo ăn mặc, tại Phù Cẩn nơi này, hoàn toàn là y bằng người quý a!

Phương Hạ kính râm hoạt đến cánh mũi thượng, chớp mắt không nháy mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm Phù Cẩn nhìn.

"Làm sao vậy?" Phù Cẩn nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía Phương Hạ.

"Xinh đẹp!" Phương Hạ theo bản năng mà trả lời.

Phù Cẩn cười cười, đem Phương Hạ trên đầu nghiêng lệch mũ phù chính, "Ngươi cũng rất đẹp trai."

Phương Hạ nhếch miệng mỉm cười, đem cánh mũi thượng kính râm đẩy thượng mũi. Sắc trời đã hoàn toàn tối sầm xuống dưới, kính râm chỉ có thể cho hắn mang đến trở thành người mù cảm thụ, vì thế hắn rất nhanh càng làm kính râm cấp hái được xuống dưới.

Phương Hạ đem kính râm hướng chính mình cổ áo tùy ý một quải, ngước mắt khi vô ý mà thoáng nhìn, lại tại ngã tư đường đối diện cửa tiệm khẩu, phát hiện một cái quen thuộc bóng người.

"Ân? Cảnh Lập Kiệt?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Phù Cẩn xuyên cái gì cũng tốt nhìn! Đương nhiên, không xuyên tốt nhất nhìn!

Đệ 100 chương thất sách 03

Nhạn trở về núi chân núi trấn nhỏ, liền kêu nhạn trở về trấn. Không tính là thâm sơn cùng cốc, nhưng cũng không là nhiều phồn hoa địa phương.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn sở tại ngã tư đường, xem như trấn trên náo nhiệt nhất một cái thương nghiệp phố . Nơi này cửa hàng, cơ bản cùng thương trường một cái buôn bán thời gian, buổi tối không sai biệt lắm muốn tới chín giờ sau mới đóng cửa.

Sắc trời đen xuống, các gia cửa hàng đều sáng lên đăng, ngã tư đường hai bên ngọn đèn, cách không thế nào rộng lớn đường cái, hoà lẫn. Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đứng ở thương trường cửa nhà, nhìn từ đối diện cửa hàng cửa nhà trải qua người, không thể nói nhìn xem phân minh, nhưng ánh mắt hảo điểm, người quen vẫn có thể liếc mắt một cái nhận ra tới.

"Là Cảnh Lập Kiệt đi?" Phương Hạ nhìn chằm chằm đối diện người nọ, hỏi Phù Cẩn.

"Là hắn."

Nghe được Phù Cẩn khẳng định, Phương Hạ chạy đi hướng phía người nọ đuổi theo.

Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt kỳ thật có chút khí tràng bất hòa, hai người nói chuyện không vài câu có thể cho nhau oán đứng lên, tình hình chung hạ, Phương Hạ là không quá vui lòng chủ động tìm Cảnh Lập Kiệt nói chuyện phiếm . Bất quá, Vương Đồng Lâm rõ ràng mang theo mục đích đi vào cái này nhạn trở về trấn , cái này mấu chốt thượng, Cảnh Lập Kiệt cũng đi theo xuất hiện tại nơi này. Điều này làm cho Phương Hạ nhịn không được liên tưởng hai người chi gian, nói không chừng có cái gì cộng đồng nguyên do.

Sự tình quan như thế nào lợi dụng Vương Đồng Lâm này điều manh mối, điều tra hại chết Mã Quảng Bình hung thủ, Phương Hạ cũng trước hết đem cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt không đối phó bỏ vào một bên, ưu tiên tình báo thu hoạch.

"Cái kia ai! Đứng lại!" Phương Hạ đi ngang qua quá ngã tư đường, truy tại Cảnh Lập Kiệt phía sau hô.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt cũng không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, một bộ tâm sự nặng nề bộ dáng, tự cố tự cúi đầu cấp đi, Phương Hạ hô hắn hai tiếng, hắn đều không nghe đến.

"Uy! Hảm ngươi sao!" Phương Hạ đuổi theo người, một phen nhéo Cảnh Lập Kiệt sau cổ, đem người kéo đình.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt bị nhéo trụ áo nháy mắt, trên người cơ bắp chợt căng thẳng, theo bản năng mà tưởng muốn súc thế phản kích. Vừa nghiêng đầu lại phát hiện kéo chặt người của hắn là Phương Hạ, nhất thời sửng sốt, căng thẳng tinh thần trầm tĩnh lại, ngay sau đó lại nhíu mày.

"Sách, ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?" Cảnh Lập Kiệt nhìn Phương Hạ, trên mặt là viết kép ghét bỏ.

"Này nhạn trở về trấn nhà ngươi a? Ta còn không thể ở trong này ?" Phương Hạ hồi hắn một cái xem thường, há mồm hỏi lại trở về.

"Này nhạn trở về trấn muốn là ta gia , ta nửa bước cũng sẽ không cho ngươi bước vào đến!" Cảnh Lập Kiệt hừ lạnh một tiếng.

"Kia cũng thật tiếc nuối, này nhạn trở về trấn không là nhà ngươi ."

"Ngươi..." Cảnh Lập Kiệt há mồm đang muốn đánh trả, đã thấy Phù Cẩn không nhanh không chậm mà đã đi tới, trên mặt một túc, hơi hơi cúi đầu, cung kính nói, "Phù Cẩn tiên sinh."

Phù Cẩn nhìn Cảnh Lập Kiệt liếc mắt một cái, rũ mắt đem tầm mắt dừng ở Phương Hạ trên người, đem trong tay mũ — Phương Hạ vừa mới đã chạy tới trên đường rụng , lần nữa cấp Phương Hạ đeo lên, thấp giọng nói: "Ấu trĩ hay không? Ân?"

Phương Hạ không nửa điểm tự giác, quay đầu lại hướng về phía Phù Cẩn cười. Cảnh Lập Kiệt lại cảm thấy trên mặt có chút tao, cảm giác Phù Cẩn kia nói là tại nói hắn, nhưng bây giờ trở về cúi đầu tưởng, hắn cùng Phương Hạ khắc khẩu nội dung quả thật rất ấu trĩ , học sinh tiểu học cũng không bằng.

Phương Hạ cảm thấy cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt là không cách nào hảo hảo nói chuyện phiếm , Cảnh Lập Kiệt tại điểm này thượng cùng Phương Hạ giữ vững độ cao nhất trí ý kiến. May mắn, tại nhạn trở về trấn Cảnh gia người không ngừng Cảnh Lập Kiệt một người, Cảnh Triêu Lâm cũng tại.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt trực tiếp mang theo Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn, đi bọn họ nơi đặt chân.

Làm Phương Hạ kinh ngạc chính là, Cảnh Lập Kiệt bọn họ chỗ ở, cư nhiên là trấn trên thôn dân tự kiến nhà lầu.

"Các ngươi tới đã bao lâu? Như thế nào thuê đến này nhà lầu ?" Phương Hạ một bên đánh giá trang hoàng cũng không tệ lắm phòng khách, một bên tò mò mà hỏi.

Loại này nhà lầu tại người trấn trên giống nhau đều là lưu cho nhà mình trong người trụ , rất ít ra bên ngoài thuê, cho nên thực khó thuê đến. Hơn nữa này nhà lầu chủ nhân rõ ràng có hoa tâm tư trang hoàng quá, không đặc biệt tình huống, liền càng không có khả năng thuê cho người khác .

"Không phải chúng ta thuê , là một chi Khảo Cổ Đội thuê ." Cảnh Triêu Lâm đoan trà ở phòng khách trên bàn trà buông xuống, bắt đầu giải thích bọn họ sẽ tại đây cái nhạn trở về trấn tiền căn hậu quả.

Này tràng ba tầng nhà lầu là một cái nguyệt nhiều tháng trước, một chi Khảo Cổ Đội thuê hạ . Chi kia Khảo Cổ Đội tại khoảng cách nhạn trở về trấn mười km ngoại nhạn trở về núi thượng, có hạng nhất khảo cổ hạng mục, yêu cầu một cái gần đây điểm dừng chân. Mà nhạn trở về trấn chính là khoảng cách nhạn trở về núi gần nhất trấn nhỏ, vừa vặn dẫn đầu giáo sư Trịnh cùng trấn trên này hộ nhân gia nhận thức. Mà này hộ nhân gia năm trước bởi vì hài tử đọc sách nguyên nhân, toàn gia dọn đến nơi khác, phòng ở vẫn luôn không , liền thuê cho Khảo Cổ Đội giáo sư, còn giúp lại tìm mấy hộ đồng dạng không phòng ở nhân gia.

"Cái này cùng ngươi nhóm ở trong này có cái gì quan hệ?" Nghe đến đó, chính là này nhà lầu chủ hộ cùng Khảo Cổ Đội sự, cùng Cảnh gia không nửa phần quan hệ, Phương Hạ nghĩ nghĩ, lại suy đoán đạo, "Chẳng lẽ bọn họ khảo cổ đào ra quỷ , sau đó thỉnh các ngươi rồi đến khu quỷ?"

"Có phải thế không." Cảnh Triêu Lâm thoáng chỉnh lý một chút suy nghĩ, tiếp tục đi xuống nói, "Kia nhạn trở về núi trước có chút phát hiện, có chuyên gia phỏng đoán nơi đó có mộ táng, giáo sư Trịnh lần này chính là dẫn người đi tìm manh mối , ai tưởng, thật sự đào ra mộ táng một góc. Sau đó việc lạ liền đã xảy ra, liên tiếp hảo vài cái khảo cổ nhân viên xuất hiện điên cuồng bệnh trạng. Đưa đi bệnh viện kiểm tra cũng không tra ra bất luận cái gì không thích hợp địa phương, thầy thuốc chỉ nói là bị cái gì kinh . Vì thế, giáo sư Trịnh suy nghĩ lại muốn, cảm thấy có thể là kia mộ táng mà có không sạch sẽ đồ vật, liền tìm nhị thúc công hỗ trợ nhìn xem — nhị thúc công tại đại học thời điểm, cũng là giáo sư Trịnh học sinh."

"Từ từ! Nhị thúc công? Cảnh Thư Đan?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Không sai." Cảnh Triêu Lâm gật gật đầu.

"Trùng hợp như thế?" Phương Hạ nói xong, nhớ tới trước cùng Cảnh Thư Đan kia mở điện thoại, "Lại nói tiếp, ba ngày trước ta cấp Cảnh Thư Đan gọi điện thoại thời điểm, hắn giống như ngay tại thượng trên sơn đạo."

"Một tuần trước, nhị thúc công cùng giáo sư Trịnh nhìn mấy cái kia bị đưa đi bệnh viện khảo cổ nhân viên công tác, xác định bọn họ là bị tai hoạ kinh hồn. Sau đó, ba ngày trước buổi sáng, hắn đi theo giáo sư Trịnh Khảo Cổ Đội vào nhạn trở về núi, đồng nhất chạng vạng, chúng ta nhận đến nhị thúc công cứu viện điện thoại — bọn họ đi không xuất nhạn trở về núi ."

Nhạn trở về núi không là cao độ cao so với mặt biển hải vực, dãy núi là vu hồi "Chi" tự trạng, cũng coi như không thượng trọng loan núi non trùng điệp phức tạp dịch lạc đường địa hình, huống hồ đi vào những cái đó cũng không phải người thường. Khảo Cổ Đội có chuyên môn biết đường nhân hòa phân rõ phương hướng dụng cụ, không có khả năng lạc đường mới là.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm nói nói tới đây, sắc mặt biến đến không tốt lắm đứng lên, "Cảnh gia nhanh chóng tổ chức cứu viện tinh anh phân đội, chúng ta là theo bọn họ tại hai ngày trước đến nhạn trở về trấn, đến cùng ngày liền tiến đến nhạn trở về núi nhìn tình huống. Chúng ta tại nhạn trở về núi giữa sườn núi, tìm được hai tên khảo cổ nhân viên công tác, bọn họ lúc ấy tinh thần trạng thái không tốt lắm, ta cùng Lập Kiệt liền mang theo bọn họ về tới cái này điểm dừng chân, Cảnh gia cứu viện đội lại là vào sơn. Chạng vạng thời điểm hai người xuất hiện nôn mửa tình huống, chúng ta liền đem bọn họ đưa đi trong thành phố bệnh viện. Mà vào sơn cứu viện Cảnh gia người, ngày đó đến vào đêm cũng chưa có trở về, chúng ta thử liên hệ bọn họ, nhưng là hoàn toàn liên lạc không được."

Cảnh gia người là giới huyền thuật người, không có tìm long điểm huyệt bản lĩnh, nhưng nhiều ít đều sẽ một ít đơn giản phong thuỷ thuật hoặc là hiện tượng thiên văn học, tình hình chung tại dã ngoại phân rõ phương hướng không thành vấn đề, cho dù có mê trận, cũng chưa chắc sẽ đi không đi ra.

Phương Hạ nghĩ, mày cũng đi theo nhíu lại, đầu tiên là Cảnh Thư Đan đi theo Khảo Cổ Đội bị nhốt tại nhạn trở về núi, lại là Cảnh gia tinh anh tạo thành cứu viện đội tại nhạn trở về núi thất liên. Nhạn trở về núi tình huống, khẳng định đơn giản không được rồi.

"Chúng ta ngày hôm qua đi nhạn trở về núi nhìn tình huống, cảm giác bên trong đúng là mê trận, nhưng lại có một loại không thể nói rõ tới cảm giác." Cảnh Triêu Lâm nói rằng.

"Các ngươi thông tri Cảnh Trọng Chí không?" Phương Hạ ngước mắt nhìn về phía Cảnh Triêu Lâm.

"Thông tri." Cảnh Triêu Lâm gật đầu nói, "Hôm trước buổi tối liên lạc không được đi vào cứu viện Cảnh gia người sau, chúng ta liền liên hệ gia chủ. Trận pháp phương diện không phải chúng ta Cảnh gia am hiểu , gia chủ đi tìm người hỗ trợ , hẳn là vào ngày mai buổi sáng có thể mang người đuổi tới."

"Đã ba ngày , những cái đó bị nhốt ở trong núi người..." Phương Hạ mày nhăn càng chặt hơn. Nhạn trở về núi thượng đảo không có gì nguy hiểm dã thú, nhưng người ba ngày không ăn cơm, thể lực sợ là muốn chống đỡ không nổi.

"Nhị thúc công là theo Khảo Cổ Đội tiến sơn, bọn họ dẫn theo vài ngày lương khô, vào núi cứu viện Cảnh gia người để ngừa vạn nhất, cũng dẫn theo ăn , vấn đề kỳ thật tại với hắn nhóm có thể hay không tao ngộ công kích." Cảnh Triêu Lâm đạo, "Kia mê trận hiển nhiên là có người bày ra , chúng ta còn không rõ ràng lắm kia bày trận người có cái gì ý đồ, nếu có chút địch ý, tình huống kia liền..."

Bên trong phòng khách yên tĩnh trở lại, không khí ngưng trọng.

Phương Hạ bình thường không cái chính hình, nhưng đối mặt loại này khả năng phát sinh thật lớn bi kịch, trong lòng cũng không thể tránh né mà áp lên một khối nặng trịch thạch đầu.

"Huyền Ung phái Vương Đồng Lâm cũng tới này nhạn trở về trấn." Thật lâu sau, Phương Hạ chậm rãi mở miệng, "Ta là đi theo hắn tới. Ta cảm thấy hắn đến nhạn trở về trấn là có mục đích, nhưng không biết có phải hay không là cùng nhạn trở về núi thượng mê trận có quan."

"Chúng ta hiện tại đi tìm kia Vương Đồng Lâm hỏi rõ ràng." Cảnh Lập Kiệt từ trên ghế sa lông đứng lên.

"Chờ một chút!" Cảnh Triêu Lâm giữ chặt hắn, "Chúng ta tìm tới đi hắn không thừa nhận có thể có ích lợi gì? Không cần xằng bậy, trước theo dõi hắn, chờ ngày mai gia chủ đến lại làm quyết đoán."

Phương Hạ lo lắng vô cùng mà cùng Phù Cẩn trở lại bọn họ trụ lữ điếm .

Hắn đem Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng hắn giảng sự, cùng Sở Tắc trợ lý Hứa Lỗi đại khái nói một chút.

Phương Hạ là tính toán cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí bọn họ thượng sơn , loại chuyện này nếu biết , hắn như thế nào đều không có khả năng ngồi yên không lý đến. Không nói bên trong có cùng hắn quan hệ thật tốt Cảnh Thư Đan, sự tình quan nhiều như vậy vô tội mạng người, có thể hỗ trợ tất đương dốc hết toàn lực ra tay. Về phần Hứa Lỗi, hắn chính là người thường, Phương Hạ không tính toán dẫn hắn đồng thời hành động. Nhạn trở về núi tình huống, đề cập mê trận, Cảnh Lập Kiệt bọn họ đều không dám gọi sưu cứu đội tham dự. Hứa Lỗi tuy rằng về sau công tác là ứng đối giới huyền thuật nguy hiểm, nhưng hiện tại nhạn trở về núi tình huống không rõ, cũng không thích hợp mang theo hắn tiến hành thể nghiệm. Phương Hạ cùng Hứa Lỗi thuyết minh tình huống, xem như tại cùng hắn giải thích ở lại trấn trên lữ điếm nguyên nhân

Tối hôm đó, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn thay phiên trách nhiệm, nhìn chằm chằm Vương Đồng Lâm trụ kia gia lữ điếm động tĩnh, để ngừa hắn chạy trốn. Phù Cẩn không cần giấc ngủ, làm hắn nhìn một buổi tối không là vấn đề, chính là Phương Hạ trong lòng trang sự, sau nửa đêm như thế nào cũng ngủ không được , đơn giản đứng lên đi theo Phù Cẩn đồng thời theo dõi.

Vương Đồng Lâm là Phương Hạ trọng yếu manh mối, hiện tại lại khả năng cùng nhạn trở về núi mê trận có quan, Phương Hạ tự nhiên muốn đem người nhìn chằm chú .

Ngày kế sáng sớm, sắc trời tờ mờ sáng, Cảnh Trọng Chí mang người chạy tới. Hắn mang đến am hiểu trận pháp Cố gia người, cùng với Phương Hạ nhị sư huynh Đinh Minh.

Cảnh Trọng Chí vừa đến, liền dẫn người đi tìm Vương Đồng Lâm, những người khác tại Khảo Cổ Đội điểm dừng chân làm vào núi chuẩn bị, Đinh Minh bỏ chạy đến lữ điếm bên này tìm Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ nhìn thấy Đinh Minh, thoáng có chút ngoài ý muốn.

Sư huynh đệ hai người tại lữ điếm khu nghỉ ngơi ngồi xuống, Phương Hạ ai Phù Cẩn, không có gì tâm tư nói chuyện.

"Cảnh gia chủ nghe nói kia mê trận có chút cổ quái, suy đoán có thể là phong thuỷ cục, cho nên xin mời ta lại đây." Đinh Minh ngáp một cái, ánh mắt đảo qua ưu sắc thật mạnh Phương Hạ, "Không hảo kết quả hiện tại cũng không muốn suy nghĩ. Tưởng rất nhiều không xong giả thiết, chỉ biết cho chính mình tạo thành dư thừa gánh nặng. Loại này thời điểm — trong đầu nghĩ như thế nào cứu người liền hảo."

Phù Cẩn nghiêng đầu rũ mắt nhìn Phương Hạ, đưa tay nhu nhu Phương Hạ đầu, "Có ta đi theo ngươi, không có việc gì ."

"Ân." Phương Hạ gật gật đầu, từ đỉnh đầu của mình nắm hạ Phù Cẩn tay, dắt ở trong tay.

Đinh Minh quay đầu bĩu môi, hắn khó được đối này phá hài tử nói nhiều như vậy lời an ủi, đều không có kia lệ quỷ một câu dùng được.

Đúng lúc này, Hứa Lỗi từ lữ điếm ngoại đi đến, Phương Hạ nghe tiếng nhìn lại, vừa định hỏi Hứa Lỗi là cái gì thời điểm đi ra ngoài, lại tại nhìn thấy đi theo Hứa Lỗi vào người khi, kinh ngạc mà hơi hơi mở to hai mắt.

"Sở tổng?"

Kia mặc trên người nhiều nếp nhăn quần áo, phong trần mệt mỏi cao đại nam nhân, không là Sở Tắc là ai?

Đệ 101 chương thất sách 04

Sở Tắc tiến lữ điếm, kia rất có cảm giác áp bách tầm mắt đảo qua, rất nhanh đã tập trung vào tại khu nghỉ ngơi Phương Hạ. Chân dài một mại, thẳng tắp mà hướng hắn đi đến.

Sở Tắc là đi suốt đêm tới, đãi hắn đến gần sau, Phương Hạ liền nhìn đến trong mắt của hắn mang theo rõ ràng tơ máu, trên cằm là tân dài ra thanh tra, trên người còn tràn đầy áp suất thấp. Hắn nhớ rõ Cảnh Thư Đan nói qua, vị này Sở tổng thức đêm liền sẽ tâm tình nóng nảy, còn có rời giường khí.

"Thư Đan hiện tại ở nơi nào?" Một đêm chưa ngủ di chứng làm Sở Tắc cảm xúc thập phần không xong, nhưng hắn cố gắng áp chế chính mình nóng nảy, dùng tẫn lượng dịu đi ngữ khí, hướng Phương Hạ hỏi ý kiến.

"Làm sao ngươi biết Cảnh Thư Đan ở trong này ?" Phương Hạ xác định, hắn ngày hôm qua cùng Hứa Lỗi thuyết minh tình huống thời điểm, căn bản không nhắc tới Cảnh Thư Đan. Chỉ nói Khảo Cổ Đội bị mê trận vây ở nhạn trở về núi, cùng với hắn đem sẽ tham dự Cảnh gia người cứu viện hành động.

"Ta tra một chút, lần này nhạn trở về núi Khảo Cổ Đội dẫn đầu là giáo sư Trịnh, hắn là Thư Đan đại học đạo sư, nếu Cảnh gia người tham gia cứu viện, kia thuyết minh Thư Đan tất nhiên cũng biết giáo sư Trịnh bị nhốt sự, hắn khẳng định cũng sẽ đã chạy tới." Sở Tắc nói xong, lần thứ hai hỏi, "Hắn ở đâu?"

Phương Hạ giật mình, này Sở Tắc là suy đoán xuất Cảnh Thư Đan sẽ xuất hiện tại đây nhạn trở về trấn, cho nên vội vàng tới rồi đãi người . Hắn chính là cho rằng Cảnh Thư Đan sẽ tham dự lần này cứu viện, nhưng cũng không nghĩ tới Cảnh Thư Đan đi theo Khảo Cổ Đội, đã tại nhạn trở về núi bị nhốt ba ngày lâu .

Phương Hạ không biết nên như thế nào cùng Sở Tắc nói. Cảnh Thư Đan bị nhốt tại nhạn trở về núi ba ngày , hắn sốt ruột, nhưng Sở Tắc muốn là biết , sợ là đến cấp điên.

"Hắn ở đâu?" Thấy Phương Hạ chậm chạp không trả lời, Sở Tắc nhịn không được tăng thêm ngữ khí.

"Bốn ngày trước đi theo Khảo Cổ Đội đồng thời vào nhạn trở về núi." Phương Hạ ngước mắt nhìn về phía Sở Tắc.

Việc này giấu không được, Sở Tắc chắc chắn Cảnh Thư Đan ở trong này, không thấy được người tất nhiên sẽ không từ bỏ ý đồ, hơi làm điều tra có thể biết đáp án. Liền tính sở hữu cảm kích giả đều kín miệng như bưng, chờ đến Cảnh Trọng Chí dẫn người vào núi khi, như trước không thấy được Cảnh Thư Đan, lấy vị này Sở tổng đầu óc, còn có cái gì đoán không được ?

"Ngươi nói bốn ngày trước... ?" Sở Tắc đồng tử chợt chặt lại, đáy mắt lộ ra kinh hoàng.

Cái này thân hình cao đại, khí thế bức nhân nam nhân, tại trong nháy mắt lộ ra yếu ớt. Nhưng hắn rất nhanh lại cho chính mình mặc vào áo giáp, dùng lãnh ngạnh biểu tình đem chính mình nội bộ tình cảm toàn bộ che dấu.

"Ta biết ." Sở Tắc không chờ Phương Hạ tưởng xuất lời an ủi ngữ, liền cực kỳ lãnh tĩnh mà đối với hắn gật gật đầu, hỏi, "Cảnh gia người cái gì thời điểm vào núi?"

Phương Hạ lấy điện thoại di động ra, nhìn một chút thời gian, trả lời: "Không có ngoài ý muốn, hẳn là tại nửa giờ sau."

Chờ Cảnh Trọng Chí từ Vương Đồng Lâm bên kia trở về, còn kém không nhiều lắm có thể xuất phát.

"Ta đây đi trước chuẩn bị một chút." Sở Tắc nói xong, xoay người hướng lữ điếm ngoại đi.

"Ân? Chuẩn bị..." Phương Hạ nói còn không có hỏi xong, Sở Tắc người đã đi ra lữ điếm đại môn, "... Cái gì?"

"Sở tổng dẫn theo người lại đây." Còn giữ lữ điếm Hứa Lỗi trả lời Phương Hạ vấn đề.

Phương Hạ đứng dậy, chạy xuất lữ điếm.

Phù Cẩn đi theo phía sau hắn.

Đinh Minh đứng lên trước duỗi cái làm biếng thắt lưng, mới cùng đi hướng lữ điếm ngoại đi.

Sở Tắc dẫn theo người lại đây, ngũ lượng xe việt dã liền đứng ở lữ điếm cách đó không xa.

Tại xe việt dã bên cạnh đứng có hai đội người, một đội 12 người, xuyên đồ rằn ri, có ngắn tay có ống tay áo, rằn ri cũng bất đồng một, nhưng bọn hắn hành động an tĩnh trung mang theo ngay ngắn, xem qua đi tới là tự thành nhất thể đội ngũ. Mà bên kia là 8 người, trẻ có già có, xuyên còn thập phần tùy ý, ghé vào đồng thời nói chuyện phiếm, tựa như hướng dẫn du lịch dẫn dắt du lịch đoàn. Sau đó hơn nữa đi qua nói chuyện Sở Tắc, cảm giác tựa như hoàn toàn không giáp với tam hỏa người.

"Những người này... ?" Phương Hạ quay đầu lại nhìn đi theo đi ra Hứa Lỗi.

"Xuyên đồ rằn ri chính là Sở tổng đặc biệt bồi dưỡng bảo tiêu, liền theo ta nhất dạng, là chuyên môn ứng đối phi thường thái sự kiện ." Hứa Lỗi đạo, "Bên kia đều là đại sư. Những cái đó đại sư trung có không ít am hiểu trận pháp phong thuỷ , Sở tổng là nghe nói nhạn trở về núi có mê trận, mới cố ý mang bọn họ chạy tới cấp Cảnh Thư Đan tiên sinh hỗ trợ , ai tưởng..."

Ai tưởng, Cảnh Thư Đan cũng thành yêu cầu cứu viện đối tượng chi nhất.

"Vị này Sở tổng mời chào đại sư, so với chúng ta hình án cục của cải còn dày hơn thực, Quách Giang Thanh, Hoàng Thư Đạo, còn có..." Đinh Minh lấy ra hộp thuốc lá, từ bên trong đánh ra một điếu thuốc điêu tại miệng, "— Cung Bạch Ngưng."

"Cung Bạch Ngưng?" Phương Hạ theo Đinh Minh tầm mắt nhìn lại, tầm mắt dừng ở một vị ước chừng năm qua sáu mươi đầu bạc lão thái thái trên người, "Ta như thế nào cảm thấy nàng xem đứng lên có chút nhìn quen mắt?"

"Nàng cũng là thầy phong thủy, vẫn là sư phụ lão hữu, trước sư phụ tang lễ nàng cũng có lại đây." Đinh Minh dừng một chút, xuất ra cái bật lửa, cho chính mình điểm thượng yên, mới tiếp tục nói, "Đối , nàng khi còn bé còn ôm quá ngươi. Ngươi còn rất thích nàng, nàng đi thời điểm, ngươi còn đem ngươi trảo hảo vài ngày toàn mãn kia quán châu chấu đưa cho nàng ."

Phù Cẩn cùng Hứa Lỗi nhất tề nhìn về phía Phương Hạ, lễ vật này có chút muốn nổi bật a!

Phương Hạ nghi ngờ Đinh Minh: "Ta như thế nào không nhớ rõ có chuyện này?"

"Cung Bạch Ngưng lại đây, nếu không ngươi hỏi một chút nàng?" Đinh Minh nhìn Phương Hạ phía sau phương hướng, nói rằng.

Phương Hạ: "..."

"Cái gì Cung Bạch Ngưng? Không lớn không nhỏ." Cung Bạch Ngưng tại Phương Hạ đứng trước mặt định, nhìn về phía Đinh Minh, "Gọi Bạch Ngưng bà bà."

"Bạch Ngưng bà bà." Đinh Minh đem yên diệt, biết nghe lời phải.

"Phương Hạ, lần trước chưa kịp nói cho ngươi nói." Cung Bạch Ngưng chuyển mắt nhìn về phía Phương Hạ, ánh mắt lộ ra một tia từ ái, "Còn nhớ rõ ta sao? Ta khi còn bé ôm quá ngươi. Đối , ngươi bây giờ còn thích châu chấu sao?"

Xem ra Đinh Minh không có nói láo, thật là có châu chấu kia hồi sự.

"... Không nhớ rõ ." Phương Hạ có chút xấu hổ, đưa quá người một quán châu chấu loại sự tình này, tuyệt không đáng giá khoe.

Cung Bạch Ngưng cùng Phương Hạ nói không nói mấy câu, Cảnh Trọng Chí liền trở lại.

Tại Vương Đồng Lâm bên kia quả nhiên không có thể hỏi ra nói cái gì, Cảnh Trọng Chí đi trước kỳ thật cũng không ôm quá lớn hy vọng, chính là lập tức liền muốn vào sơn, đã không có thời gian làm hắn theo dõi điều tra Vương Đồng Lâm, cho nên hắn mới tới cửa hỏi ý kiến hạ hạ sách.

Vương Đồng Lâm cái gì đều không nói, nhưng Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng Phương Hạ nhất dạng, đối Vương Đồng Lâm cùng nhạn trở về núi mê trận ở giữa quan hệ, vẫn duy trì hợp lý suy đoán hoài nghi. Tại đây vào núi đêm trước, tự nhiên không thể thả tâm địa đem Vương Đồng Lâm ném tại một bên. Hắn để lại vài cái Cảnh gia người, phụ trách tại bọn họ vào núi trong lúc nhìn chằm chằm Vương Đồng Lâm, một khi hắn có dị động, kia liền áp dụng cưỡng chế khống chế thủ đoạn.

Đó cũng không phải một cái hảo biện pháp, môn phái cùng thế gia hiện tại đã công khai đối lập, nhưng bên ngoài thượng còn chưa phát sinh cho nhau công kích can trường xung đột, một khi ra tay cưỡng chế khống chế Vương Đồng Lâm, tất nhiên sẽ trở nên gay gắt giới huyền thuật hiện nay thế cục. Bởi vậy, Cảnh Trọng Chí vẫn là hy vọng Vương Đồng Lâm cùng nhạn trở về núi mê trận không hề quan hệ .

Cảnh Trọng Chí trở lại Phương Hạ bên này, tự nhiên cũng liền phát hiện Sở Tắc.

Đối với Sở Tắc đề xuất gia nhập cứu viện yêu cầu, Cảnh Trọng Chí là trì phản đối ý kiến .

"Sở tổng, ta minh bạch ngươi lo lắng, nhưng loại này thời điểm, ta không hy vọng người thường tham dự tiến vào."

"Ta tin tưởng ta mang đến người, mà nhạn trở về núi ta phi tiến không thể." Sở Tắc âm thanh lạnh lùng nói, "Cảnh gia chủ không muốn mang lên ta, ta liền chính mình đi vào."

Cảnh Trọng Chí chân mày cau lại, chuyển mắt nhìn về phía Sở Tắc mang đến người. Tầm mắt tại trong đám người vội vàng đảo qua, cuối cùng tại Cung Bạch Ngưng trên người dừng lại. Cung Bạch Ngưng là trong vòng nổi danh thầy phong thủy, bản lĩnh cùng Phương Hạ qua đời sư phụ — Văn Thạch đạo trường cơ hồ không phân cao thấp, tuy rằng hắn đã thỉnh Đinh Minh lại đây, nhưng Đinh Minh bản lĩnh hắn chưa thấy qua, lại rất tuổi trẻ, như thế nào đều không có Cung Bạch Ngưng đi theo đáng tin.

Do dự ít khi, Cảnh Trọng Chí cuối cùng vẫn là ngầm đồng ý Sở Tắc gia nhập.

Cảnh gia nhân hòa Sở Tắc mang đến người, tạo đội hình từ nhạn trở về trấn xuất phát, đi trước nhạn trở về núi.

Dự báo thời tiết nói hôm nay là trời đầy mây, nhưng sắc trời thoạt nhìn thật không tốt. Phương Hạ bọn họ đến nhạn trở về núi chân núi thời điểm, thiên thượng mây đen chẳng những không tản ra, còn có tụ tập đứng lên xu thế, âm trầm trầm, nhìn giống muốn hạ vũ.

Nhạn trở về núi có một cái đi thông giữa sườn núi đường cái, bởi vì lâu năm thiếu tu sửa, bốn bánh xe ô tô đã không cách nào khai đi lên, chỉ có thể đi bộ hoặc là sử dụng kỵ đi công cụ. Đi bộ rất hao phí thời gian, dân bản xứ thượng sơn nhiều thích tìm máy xe nài ngựa mang lên đi. Cảnh Thư Đan bọn họ chính là như vậy đi lên.

Đối với cái này, đã chạy quá hai tranh nhạn trở về núi Cảnh Lập Kiệt bọn họ rất có kinh nghiệm, ngày hôm qua liền liên hệ hảo địa phương hữu cơ xe nài ngựa tại chân núi chờ. Máy xe thai sổ là chiếu Cảnh Trọng Chí mang đến người dự toán , hiện tại dự kiến nơi khác nhiều Sở Tắc một chuyến hơn hai mươi người, rõ ràng không quá đủ dùng .

"Nếu không phân hai nhóm đi lên." Cảnh Triêu Lâm đề nghị đạo.

"Tốt nhất có thể một chuyến đi lên, tỉnh thời gian." Sở Tắc từ xe việt dã thượng xuống dưới, "Ta đây biên hơn phân nửa người sẽ khởi động máy xe, các ngươi bên kia người trẻ tuổi có sẽ sao?"

"Ta cùng Lập Kiệt đều biết." Cảnh Triêu Lâm đạo, "Bên kia vài vị đường huynh cũng là sẽ ."

"Ta cũng sẽ." Phương Hạ ở một bên lên tiếng nói, "Đinh Minh cũng sẽ."

"Gọi nhị sư huynh." Đứng ở Phương Hạ phía sau Đinh Minh, đá một chút Phương Hạ gót chân.

Phương Hạ không phản ứng hắn.

Sở Tắc tính một chút máy xe cùng nhân số của bọn họ, chính bọn hắn khởi động máy xe, đầy đủ một chuyến đi lên. Hắn đi qua cùng bên kia máy xe nài ngựa thương lượng, giá cao thuê hạ bọn họ sở hữu xe, sau đó chính bọn hắn bên trong phân phối, sẽ khởi động máy xe tái sẽ không khai .

Phương Hạ đi qua chọn một chiếc máy xe, trước cấp Phù Cẩn đeo lên mũ giáp, sau đó sải bước máy xe, đem bắt tại đầu xe một cái khác mũ giáp cho chính mình mang hảo, vỗ vỗ máy xe chỗ ngồi phía sau, đối Phù Cẩn đạo, "Đi lên."

Phù Cẩn theo lời ngồi vào Phương Hạ phía sau.

"Ôm chặt ta thắt lưng." Phương Hạ nói xong, bắt đầu nổ máy.

Phù Cẩn hai tay hoàn trụ Phương Hạ thắt lưng.

Máy xe phát ra tiếng gầm gừ, theo phía trước mặt kia lượng hướng phía sơn đạo chạy đi máy xe.

Hơn hai mươi lượng máy xe, gắn bó một loạt, dọc theo sơn đạo uốn lượn mà lên.

Gió núi có chút đại, không khí có chút ướt át, làn da bị hơi nước ướt nhẹp, bị tật phong xẹt qua, mang theo từng trận lạnh ý. Máy xe thanh âm, tại sáng sớm trên sơn đạo tiếng vọng, núi rừng theo bọn họ đi tới không ngừng lui về phía sau. Phương Hạ nhìn không ngừng tại tầm nhìn trung lui về phía sau núi rừng, cảm giác khó hiểu có điều.

"Làm sao vậy?" Phù Cẩn tại Phương Hạ bên tai hỏi.

"Ngươi có hay không cảm thấy này đó núi rừng rất an tĩnh ?" Nhạn trở về núi trong không có nguy hiểm dã thú, nhưng chim tước động vật cũng là có , bọn họ vào núi phát ra lớn như vậy động tĩnh, những cái đó lâm tử cũng là hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, chỉ có gió thổi lá cây thanh âm, không có chim tước bị kinh khởi động tĩnh.

Rất an tĩnh , an tĩnh đến giống như không có một tia sinh cơ, gọi người cảm giác thực không thoải mái.

"Có thể là bố mê trận người làm cái gì." Phù Cẩn nhìn tại trước mắt xẹt qua núi rừng, suy đoán đạo. Trừ bỏ quá mức an tĩnh ở ngoài, trước mắt hắn không có cảm giác nguy hiểm đồ vật.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ đối cảnh trọng đạo: Ta cho ngươi giới thiệu một chút, Sở Tắc Sở tổng, ngươi nhị thẩm, ngươi phải có lễ phép điểm.

Cảnh Trọng Chí: ...

Phương Hạ: Sở tổng, vị này mới là Cảnh Thư Đan chất tử nha ~

Sở Tắc: ...

Đệ 102 chương thất sách 05

Nhạn trở về núi giữa sườn núi thượng, có một chỗ thập phần đơn sơ bãi đỗ xe, ngay tại sơn đạo tới gần lâm tử một bên sáng lập một mảnh đất trống, sau đó dùng thủy nê tưới phô một chút. Thoạt nhìn so với bọn hắn đi lên cái kia sơn đạo tình huống tốt một chút, không có rất nhiều nê sa lạc thạch, nhưng lâu năm thiếu tu sửa cái hố như trước không ít.

Dân bản xứ muốn vào núi rừng, giống nhau đều sẽ lựa chọn bãi đỗ xe bên này lâm tử khẩu đi vào. Lâm tử khẩu có một đoạn tiền nhân thải đi ra tiểu đạo, so địa phương khác đi hảo một ít, cũng tương đối an toàn một ít. Cảnh Thư Đan đi theo Khảo Cổ Đội cùng lúc trước đi vào cứu viện Cảnh gia người, đi chính là cái này nhập khẩu.

Phương Hạ bọn họ đội ngũ cũng lựa chọn chỗ này làm vào núi nhập khẩu, đem máy xe đình đặt ở bãi đỗ xe sau, Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng Sở Tắc phân biệt bắt đầu làm vào núi an bài.

Cảnh Trọng Chí làm một nửa người làm tiếp ứng ở lại này bãi đỗ xe, một nửa kết đội vào núi. Sở Tắc cũng làm không sai biệt lắm an bài, hắn làm tuổi tác đại , hoặc là thể lực không được các vị đại sư ở lại bãi đỗ xe, lại lưu lại một bán bảo tiêu, dư lại cùng hắn đồng thời vào núi.

"Sở tổng, ngươi ở lại này bãi đỗ xe liền hảo, không cần đi theo chúng ta vào núi." Cảnh Trọng Chí đối Sở Tắc muốn đi theo vào núi quyết định không quá đồng ý.

"Ta thể lực thể lực đủ để chống đỡ ta vượt qua nhạn trở về núi. Ngược lại là Cảnh gia chủ, ngươi thượng tuổi tác, có thể suy xét một chút ở lại bãi đỗ xe." Sở Tắc nhìn về phía Cảnh Trọng Chí.

Sở Tắc quyết tâm muốn vào sơn, Cảnh Trọng Chí thấy khuyên nhủ không động, liền không lại phản ứng Sở Tắc, ngược lại nhìn về phía Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ chỉnh lý hắn vật tư trang bị, hiển nhiên cũng là muốn đi theo bọn họ đồng thời vào núi . Bất quá, đối với Phương Hạ, Cảnh Trọng Chí liền không thế nào lo lắng , có Phù Cẩn đi theo hắn, bọn họ này người đi đường trung, phỏng chừng liền hắn là an toàn nhất .

Cảnh Trọng Chí nghĩ đến đây, hơi hơi sửng sốt, Phù Cẩn sẽ che chở Phương Hạ, cái gì thời điểm tại hắn tiềm thức trung thành tất nhiên? Tại Phương Hạ trước, hắn chưa từng nghĩ rằng, Phù Cẩn sẽ chủ động che chở vị nào trấn thủ người. Tin tưởng lệ quỷ thiện ý, là làm ngự quỷ người tối kỵ. Bọn họ tin tưởng chính mình sai khiến quỷ sử, cũng là căn cứ vào chính mình có tuyệt đối áp chế quỷ sử lực lượng, một khi suy yếu, sai khiến quỷ sử liền yêu cầu cẩn thận suy xét . Phù Cẩn loại này cấp bậc lệ quỷ, nhiều lần đảm nhiệm gia chủ đều không có áp chế lực lượng của hắn, cho nên Cảnh gia tộc nhân đối này sợ hãi, Cảnh gia nhiều lần đảm nhiệm gia chủ cũng đều là cẩn thận đối đãi, tại chính mình suy yếu thời điểm, càng là sẽ đối Phù Cẩn nhiều hơn cảnh giác.

Cho nên, hắn vì cái gì sẽ cảm thấy Phù Cẩn nhất định sẽ che chở Phương Hạ?

Cảnh Trọng Chí chính cau mày tự hỏi, lại thoáng nhìn Phù Cẩn chủ động tiếp nhận Phương Hạ ba lô, bối tại trên người mình, còn đưa tay giúp Phương Hạ chỉnh lý một chút trên trán bị mồ hôi ướt nhẹp lọn tóc mỏng.

Cảnh Trọng Chí: "..."

Bên kia —

Am hiểu thôi diễn Hoàng Thư Đạo bắt đầu suy tính vào núi nên đi phương hướng. Quách Giang Thanh thì cấp vào núi người mỗi người phát rồi một cái hệ dây đỏ tiểu lang đang, đó là dẫn đường linh, tại mê thất phương hướng thời điểm niệm chú lay động vang, Quách Giang Thanh sẽ dẫn người trở lại cái này bãi đỗ xe — làm nói ra lộ tiêu tồn tại, Quách Giang Thanh tự nhiên cũng là không vào núi .

Phương Hạ nắm bắt lang đang đánh giá, cảm giác chuông này tựa như trò chơi trung trở về thành quyển, một khi sử dụng, có thể trở lại chủ thành. Tuy rằng này làm không được trò chơi trung ma huyễn một giây trở về thành, còn cần chính mình đi về tới, nhưng ở mê trong trận, này thuật pháp có thể nói thập phần thực dụng .

Cung Bạch Ngưng tại cùng Đinh Minh nói chuyện.

Cung Bạch Ngưng sáu mươi hảo mấy tuổi, tự nhiên là không vào núi , vào núi chính là nàng đồ đệ Từ Manh. Gặp được khó giải quyết vấn đề, nàng sẽ ở lại bên ngoài dùng điện thoại chỉ đạo nàng.

"Nếu tại mê trận trong gặp được cái gì không hiểu địa phương, có thể gọi điện thoại hỏi ta." Cung Bạch Ngưng đối Đinh Minh nói rằng.

Đinh Minh đào đào lỗ tai, nhìn thoáng qua đứng Cung Bạch Ngưng bên cạnh tuổi trẻ nữ tử, cũng chính là Cung Bạch Ngưng đồ đệ Từ Manh, "Bạch Ngưng bà bà, ta cảm thấy gọi điện thoại không đáng tin, chúng ta vào bên trong, vạn nhất không tín hiệu làm như thế nào?"

"Chúng ta di động là Sở tổng định chế, tín hiệu thực hảo." Cung Bạch Ngưng nhìn Đinh Minh, dừng một chút, "Điện thoại di động của ngươi khả năng không quá đi, ngươi chờ, bà bà giúp ngươi mượn nhất bộ định chế cơ trở về."

"Ai, ta không cần..." Đinh Minh không có thể hảm trụ Cung Bạch Ngưng, phẫn nộ mà ngậm miệng, nhìn về phía Cung Bạch Ngưng đồ đệ Từ Manh, mở miệng nói, "Muội tử, ta cảm thấy ngươi vẫn là chớ vào sơn , vạn nhất tín hiệu không hảo..."

"Ngươi cảm thấy năng lực của ta không bằng ngươi?" Từ Manh mắt hạnh trừng, mặt lộ vẻ không vui.

"Không có..."

"Việc này sau khi kết thúc, chúng ta tìm cái thời gian đến tỷ thí một chút."

Từ Manh xoay người bước đi, Đinh Minh quay đầu nhìn về phía Phương Hạ, thập phần vô lực mà giải thích: "Ta có nói nàng không bằng ta sao?"

Phương Hạ dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt, làm bộ như không nghe đến.

Chờ mọi người chuẩn bị thỏa đáng, cả đội một phân thành hai — một đội ở lại bãi đỗ xe, một đội chuẩn bị vào núi.

Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng Hoàng Thư Đạo, cùng với một vị Cố gia người đi đầu đi tuốt ở đàng trước, những người khác theo ở phía sau, thải có chút thấp hoạt tiểu lộ, căn cứ Hoàng Thư Đạo gợi ý, hướng phía sơn lâm thâm xử đi.

Thái dương không có lộ diện, sắc trời âm trầm trầm , trong rừng thoáng có chút âm u. Lá cây thượng còn lưu lại sương sớm, thỉnh thoảng tích đến người qua đường trên người.

Làm Phương Hạ để ý nhất , vẫn là trong rừng cây an tĩnh, dọc theo trong rừng tiểu đạo đi rồi ước chừng hơn nửa canh giờ, hay là nghe không đến chim hót côn trùng kêu vang. Phương Hạ khi còn bé tại Thước Sơn thượng đầy khắp núi đồi mà chạy, đại học khi cũng từng tham gia leo núi vẽ vật thực, đối núi rừng tình huống không nói rõ như lòng bàn tay, nhưng là không tính xa lạ. Nhạn trở về núi loại này an tĩnh, tuyệt đối không là tám tháng khi quý nên có .

Đây mới thật là bố trí mê trận người ra tay sao? Làm như vậy một mảng lớn núi rừng liên côn trùng kêu vang đều nghe không được. Tổng cảm thấy chỗ nào có điều.

Phương Hạ nhịn không được lại cùng Phù Cẩn nói lên chuyện này.

"Thời cổ có thuật sĩ, có thể làm được phạm vi lớn bố trí mê trận, làm mê trận trong vòng, chim tước tẫn tuyệt." Phù Cẩn chậm rãi đạo, "Nhưng làm như vậy thuật sĩ, ta đã thật lâu không gặp đến , ta không xác định bây giờ là không còn sẽ có người làm như vậy."

Phù Cẩn tại thế gian trải qua dài lâu thời gian, quả thật kiến thức rộng rãi, nhưng đều không phải là toàn trí toàn năng. Hắn chỉ có một thị giác, có chút đồ vật thật lâu chưa thấy qua , nhưng cũng không đại biểu vật kia là triệt để tiêu thất.

"Trước kia mê trận quả thật phải làm như vậy, bất quá hiện tại rất ít ." Đi ở mặt sau Đinh Minh, bước nhanh vài bước, đuổi theo Phương Hạ bọn họ, nói tiếp, "Mê trận chính là muốn đem người triệt để vây chết ở trong trận, nhằm vào chính là người, đối mặt khác sinh linh châm chích không cường, vi để tránh cho trong trận người mượn dùng những cái đó sinh linh thoát đi, cho nên sẽ đặc biệt mà cưỡng chế di dời hoặc là diệt sát mê trong trận mặt khác sinh linh — đương nhiên, đối tinh thông trận pháp thuật sĩ, làm như vậy căn bản không nhiều lắm hiệu quả, bởi vì bị nhốt thuật sĩ chọn trực tiếp phá trận. Hơn nữa loại này thủ đoạn giống nhau dùng tại tiểu phạm vi mê trong trận, phạm vi lớn hiện tại cơ bản không có người dùng, rất tốn thời gian cố sức , không có lời — thời cổ dùng để vây khốn hành quân đánh giặc binh lính, tính giới so rất cao, cho nên bất kể phí tổn. Kỳ thật, ta hoài nghi này nhạn trở về núi vải bố lót trong đưa , khả năng căn bản không phải mê trận."

Đinh Minh vừa dứt lời, đi tuốt ở đàng trước Cảnh Trọng Chí mấy người dừng bước lại, Cố gia người một thân cây hạ đào ra thuộc loại mê trận pháp khí.

"Không là mê trận?" Đi ở phía trước Từ Manh, quay đầu lại nhìn Đinh Minh, nhíu mày.

Đinh Minh: "..."

Phương Hạ: "Sư huynh, ngươi bị đánh mặt ."

Đinh Minh: "Ngươi cũng ngay tại xem ta xấu mặt thời điểm sẽ hảm sư huynh của ta."

Cố gia người thông qua kia pháp khí thượng bùa, đoán được đây là bộ hoàn mê trận, trận pháp là một cái bộ một cái . Mỗi cái trận đều có một cái làm mắt trận pháp khí, nhổ một cái mắt trận, chính là phá một cái trận, nhổ đầy đủ mắt trận, cái này mê trận cũng liền phá. Nghe đơn giản, nhưng là muốn tại kia sao tảng lớn trong rừng núi, tìm ra chôn mắt trận pháp khí bản thân liền không là nhất kiện chuyện đơn giản. Hơn nữa, tại kia sao nhiều trong mắt trận, là hỗn ngụy mắt trận , một khi bát sai, mê trận biến hóa, tình huống liền sẽ không thể dự đánh giá.

Đương nhiên, Cố gia người tại trên trận pháp quả thật thập phần tinh thông, tiếp tục đi phía trước đi rồi một giờ, liên nhổ ba cái mắt trận, mọi người đang một mảnh đất trống thượng hơi làm nghỉ ngơi. Hoàng Thư Đạo tìm một cái an tĩnh địa phương, bắt đầu suy tính bị nhốt tại trong trận người vị trí.

Phương Hạ ai Phù Cẩn, ngồi ở một gốc cây bán khô cây già rể cây thượng, uống một hớp, nhìn thoáng qua đứng ở cách đó không xa, nhìn sơn lâm thâm xử sở cận, sau đó thu hồi tầm mắt, đang muốn cùng Phù Cẩn nói cái gì đó, lại phát hiện Đinh Minh đảo qua bình thường lười nhác thần sắc, chính vẻ mặt suy nghĩ sâu xa mà vòng quanh một gốc cây cành lá tươi tốt dưới tàng cây đảo quanh.

Phương Hạ đứng dậy chạy tới cùng hắn tha hai vòng, hỏi: "Ngươi đang làm cái gì?"

Đinh Minh đè lại Phương Hạ bả vai, "Ngươi bả vai cho ta mượn thải một chút."

Đi theo Phương Hạ tới Phù Cẩn, hơi lạnh ánh mắt dừng ở Đinh Minh trên người.

Đinh Minh sờ sờ cái mũi, "Tính , ta bả vai cho ngươi mượn thải, ngươi lên cây giúp ta nhìn nhất dạng đồ vật."

"Muốn lên cây nhất định là ta thải ngươi bả vai a! Ta đi thụ kỹ thuật so ngươi hảo nhiều." Phương Hạ làm Phù Cẩn giúp chính mình cầm siêu, ngửa đầu nhìn kia chi phồn diệp mậu tán cây, "Làm ta đi lên nhìn cái gì?"

"Nhìn đến kia thụ nha thượng điểu oa sao?" Đinh Minh chỉ cấp Phương Hạ nhìn.

"Thấy được."

"Ngươi đi lên nhìn xem mặt trên có hay không điểu đản." Đinh Minh tiếp tục nói.

"Loại này thời điểm ngươi muốn đào điểu đản ăn?" Phương Hạ tưởng một bàn tay hồ tại Đinh Minh trên mặt.

"Ta chỉ là muốn cho ngươi đi lên nhìn xem bên trong điểu đản có phải hay không còn sống, nếu có điểu đản nói. Đương nhiên, ngươi tưởng đào xuống dưới ăn, ta cũng là không phản đối ."

Nói xong, Đinh Minh dưới tàng cây ngồi xổm xuống, Phương Hạ thuần thục mà thải thượng bờ vai của hắn, hướng thượng nhảy dựng, bám trụ thụ nha, liền cùng giống như con khỉ nhảy lên cây. Phương Hạ thải thụ nha, tới gần điểu oa, xuất ra một cái điểu đản đi ra, cầm di động chiếu sáng một chút, sau đó lại thả lại đi lấy cái thứ hai. Liên nhìn vài cái sau, hắn vẻ mặt cổ quái mà từ trên cây xuống dưới.

"Thế nào?" Đinh Minh hỏi.

"Sống , mà là vẫn là ấm áp ." Phương Hạ nói rằng.

Toàn bộ núi rừng đều không nghe đến tiếng chim hót, điểu đản lại vẫn là nóng —

"Điều này nói rõ trong rừng núi chim tước con kiến đều tại, chúng nó cũng không có biến mất, chính là trầm mặc mà ngủ đông...mà bắt đầu." Đinh Minh chậm rãi nói rằng, "Mà có thể làm được điều này, cũng không phải mê trận, mà là phong thuỷ cục — đây là một giấu ở mê trận dưới phong thuỷ cục."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Đinh Minh (phun vòng khói): Vẽ mặt là không tồn tại .

Không người nói tiếp.

Đinh Minh: Uy! Đến cá nhân lý ta một chút a!

Đệ 103 chương thất sách 06

"Ngươi nói là đây là một giấu ở mê trận dưới phong thuỷ cục?" Nghe được Phương Hạ bọn họ bên này động tĩnh Cảnh Trọng Chí lại đây, vừa lúc nghe được Đinh Minh câu nói sau cùng.

"Hơn phân nửa là ." Đinh Minh nhìn về phía Cảnh Trọng Chí, "Này nhạn trở về núi phạm vi mấy chục trong, chim tước đều ở, lại nghẹn lời không tiếng động. Không nói lớn như vậy phạm vi, muốn che kín mê trận là nhất kiện thập phần hao phí thời gian sự, liền nói làm còn sống chim tước trầm mặc ngủ đông, kia liền không là đơn giản mê trận có thể làm sự. Nếu đổi thành phong thuỷ cục, kia như thế nào dễ dàng sự."

"Trừ cái này ra, còn có mặt khác căn cứ sao?" Cảnh Trọng Chí nghĩ nghĩ, lại hỏi.

"Mặt khác —" Đinh Minh ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua không trung, sau đó nhún vai, "Mặt khác chính là ta trực giác."

Cảnh Trọng Chí cau mày.

Đinh Minh nói trước một chút xem như có lí có căn cứ, nhưng mặt sau còn nói trực giác, chợt nghe không thế nào đáng tin .

Đinh Minh là phong thuỷ đại sư Văn Thạch đạo trường — Mã Quảng Bình đồ đệ, hắn sư thừa cao nhân, tại phong thuỷ thượng vốn nên có chuyên nghiệp lời nói quyền, nhưng hắn quá trẻ tuổi, vốn là thực khó làm người liền kia một hai điểm luận cứ, liền như vậy không hề băn khoăn mà hết lòng tin theo hắn. Sau đó, hắn còn dùng như vậy tùy tiện thái độ, vứt cho ngươi "Trực giác" hai chữ, Cảnh Trọng Chí là muốn tin tưởng đều không thể tin được .

Cảnh Trọng Chí không khỏi đem tầm mắt chuyển hướng về phía bọn họ trong đội ngũ một vị khác thầy phong thủy — Cung Bạch Ngưng đồ đệ Từ Manh.

"Từ cô nương thấy thế nào?" Cảnh Trọng Chí mở miệng hỏi.

"Hắn mới vừa nói 'Chim tước đều ở, lại nghẹn lời không tiếng động' quả thật có chút giống phong thuỷ cục hiệu quả, nhưng cũng không thể thuyết minh mê trận không đạt được loại trình độ này. Này nhạn trở về núi có mộ táng, có lẽ là cổ nhân lưu xuống trận pháp, lại bị người tăng thêm lợi dụng cải tạo, cũng là có khả năng . Về phần trực giác — xin lỗi, ta đại khái không có vị này đinh tiên sinh như thế sắc bén trực giác." Từ Manh nhìn thoáng qua Đinh Minh, đối phương lười biếng mà ngáp một cái, nàng phiên cái khinh khỉnh, bổ sung đạo, "Ta vừa mới gọi điện thoại hỏi qua sư phụ , ý của sư phụ là khả năng có phong thuỷ cục, cũng có thể là đại mộ pháp trận, hiện nay vẫn không thể kết luận."

"Ta biết , ta sẽ chuyển cáo Cố Chấn ." Cảnh Trọng Chí gật gật đầu — trong miệng hắn Cố Chấn liền là theo hắn đi đầu đi tuốt ở đàng trước, hỗ trợ nhổ mê từng trận mắt Cố gia người.

Cảnh Trọng Chí xoay người hướng phía Cố Chấn bên kia đi, Từ Manh quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm Đinh Minh nhìn trong chốc lát, sau đó không nói được một lời mà tránh ra.

"Nàng kia có ý tứ gì?" Đinh Minh tiến đến Phương Hạ bên cạnh, nhìn Từ Manh bóng dáng hỏi.

"Cho ngươi không có việc gì biệt hạt nhiều lần." Phương Hạ thuận miệng trả lời.

"Đây không phải là ngươi khởi câu chuyện sao? Ta liền thích hợp mà suy đoán một chút." Đinh Minh cho chính mình điểm căn yên.

"Ngươi suy đoán ?" Phương Hạ tầm mắt không hề chớp mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm Đinh Minh.

"Ngươi cảm thấy đâu?" Đinh Minh phun điếu thuốc, lười biếng mà ôm lấy khóe miệng, vẻ mặt tại sương khói trung biến đến có chút mơ hồ.

"Phong thuỷ cục giấu ở trong mê trận, nói cách khác sớm hay muộn sẽ triển lộ ra đến — sau đó, kia phong thuỷ cục cái gì thời điểm sẽ lộ ra bộ mặt thật?"

"Ngươi cư nhiên tin tưởng ta nói ?" Đinh Minh ngậm tàn thuốc, mồm miệng hơi có hàm hồ.

"Này mê trận vốn là liền có cổ quái, đây không phải là tiến vào trước đại gia chung nhận thức sao? Trước hai ngày đi vào cứu viện Cảnh gia tinh anh đi không xuất mê trận rất kỳ quái, nhưng nếu đi không xuất phong thuỷ cục, kia liền không kỳ quái ." Hơn nữa, Đinh Minh không là sẽ làm tình ăn nói lung tung người — tuy rằng thái độ của hắn thập phần lỗ mãng."Cho nên nói, phong thuỷ cục rốt cuộc cái gì thời điểm sẽ triển lộ ra đến?"

"Chờ một chút đi, đại khái lại nhổ vài cái mắt trận?" Đinh Minh nhìn về phía đang tại cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí nói chuyện Cố Chấn.

Tại lâm tử trung tại chỗ nghỉ ngơi một lát nhi, đội ngũ lần thứ hai hướng trong rừng núi đi tới.

Hoàng Thư Đạo suy tính ra Khảo Cổ Đội cùng Cảnh gia cứu viện đội thoáng chính xác điểm vị trí, bất quá kia hai cái vị trí cùng Cố Chấn bạt mắt trận phương hướng thoáng có chút lệch khỏi quỹ đạo, bọn họ thảo luận sau đó, quyết định đi trước bạt mắt trận. Trước đem chướng ngại thanh trừ rụng, đối với tìm người cũng sẽ tương đối có lợi.

Lại hơn một giờ, hai cái mắt trận bị thuận lợi rút ra, thời gian cũng gần buổi trưa. Ngay tại đội ngũ hướng phía kế tiếp mắt trận phương hướng đi tới trên đường, Cảnh Trọng Chí nhận đến một chiếc điện thoại, đội ngũ ngừng lại.

Phương Hạ đi ở trong đội ngũ gian, tựa hồ ngầm trộm nghe Cảnh Trọng Chí nhắc tới Vương Đồng Lâm.

"Cảnh Trọng Chí là có phải hay không đang nói Vương Đồng Lâm?" Phương Hạ quay đầu hỏi đi ở chính mình bên cạnh Phù Cẩn.

"Hắn nói Vương Đồng Lâm chạy." Phù Cẩn đem cảnh trọng hỏi lại điện thoại đầu kia nói thuật lại cấp Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ nhướng mày, đi ra đội ngũ, bước nhanh hướng phía phía trước nhất Cảnh Trọng Chí chạy tới, Phù Cẩn một bước không rơi mà cùng thượng.

Phương Hạ chạy đến Cảnh Trọng Chí trước mặt, Cảnh Trọng Chí đã cúp điện thoại.

"Tình huống nào? Vương Đồng Lâm chạy?"

Cảnh Trọng Chí ngước mắt nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ phía sau Phù Cẩn, mở miệng đem điện thoại nội dung nói cho Phương Hạ.

Vương Đồng Lâm đả thương nhìn hắn hai tên Cảnh gia người sau, hướng đi không rõ.

Vương Đồng Lâm mặc dù là Huyền Ung phái người, nhưng ở giới huyền thuật xem như cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng thế hệ, tại môn phái cùng thời gian còn không có hiện tại khẩn trương như vậy trước, Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng hắn từng có tiếp xúc, đối thực lực của hắn cũng có nhất định hiểu biết. Lưu lại phụ trách nhìn Vương Đồng Lâm hai tên Cảnh gia người, luận cá nhân thực lực ngay tại Vương Đồng Lâm phía trên, Vương Đồng Lâm căn bản không có khả năng là hai người kia đối thủ, chớ nói chi là đem hai người đồng thời đả thương.

"Vương Đồng Lâm không là một người, cùng hắn cùng một chỗ , còn một người tuổi còn trẻ nam nhân." Phương Hạ nghĩ nghĩ, nói rằng, "Có thể hay không là Vương Đồng Lâm cùng người nọ liên thủ..."

Cảnh Trọng Chí lắc đầu, "Người nọ là Vương Đồng Lâm thuê lái xe, chính là cái người thường, không là giới huyền thuật người, hơn nữa hắn hôm nay liền đã sớm ly khai."

"Cho nên nói, là Vương Đồng Lâm một người đem trông coi hắn hai người đả thương ? Không có mặt khác đặc biệt tình huống?"

"Đối , Vương Đồng Lâm sử dụng chính là lệ quỷ." Cảnh Trọng Chí cau mày...mà bắt đầu, "Huyền Ung phái dưỡng quỷ thuật, liền tính nhiều nhất cũng chỉ có thể sử dụng ác quỷ mà thôi. Muốn sử dụng ác quỷ, bọn họ pháp khí cùng năng lực cũng không đủ, Vương Đồng Lâm như thế nào sẽ..."

"Lệ quỷ... Kia mặt gương đồng!" Phương Hạ lập tức nghĩ tới Vương Đồng Lâm tại B thị bắt được , kia mặt mang theo âm sát khí gương đồng.

"Cái gì gương đồng?" Cảnh Trọng Chí khó hiểu nói.

"Vương Đồng Lâm từ B thị được đến một mặt gương đồng, bên trong phong lệ quỷ. Ngươi đi tìm hắn thời điểm, không cảm giác đến một cỗ ẩn ẩn âm sát khí sao?"

"Không có." Cảnh Trọng Chí phủ định đạo.

Phương Hạ sửng sốt.

Kia gương đồng tiết lộ ra tới âm sát khí cũng không rõ ràng, nhưng này loại điềm xấu cảm giác, lấy Cảnh Trọng Chí năng lực, không có khả năng hoàn toàn không cảm giác mới đối.

"Chẳng lẽ là Vương Đồng Lâm đem kia mặt gương đồng trộm giao cho ai mang đi ?" Phương Hạ suy đoán.

"Cũng có thể là hắn chữa trị trên gương đồng phong ấn, che lại kia âm sát khí tiết ra ngoài." Phù Cẩn đạo.

"Có khả năng." Phương Hạ gật đầu, như vậy Vương Đồng Lâm trên tay sẽ có lệ quỷ công kích trông coi hắn Cảnh gia người, cũng có thể đủ giải thích .

Từ từ! Vẫn có chút không đối. Phù Cẩn nói qua, kia gương đồng có thể là nhất kiện hồn khí, có thể phong ấn trụ lệ quỷ không kỳ quái, nhưng Vương Đồng Lâm là làm như thế nào đến sử dụng bên trong lệ quỷ ? Hắn nhưng không đầy đủ khống chế lệ quỷ năng lực!

Phương Hạ đầy bụng nghi hoặc, nhưng Vương Đồng Lâm cũng đã chạy, bọn họ khắp nơi trong núi ngoài tầm tay với, hơn nữa bọn họ còn muốn cứu bị nhốt tại nhạn trở về núi trung người, không thời gian vẫn luôn thảo luận Vương Đồng Lâm sự. Bọn họ yêu cầu nắm chặt thời gian, ít nhất muốn tại bầu trời tối đen trước, đem vây ở người ở bên trong tìm khắp đi ra. Bầu trời tối đen sau đó, trong rừng núi lộ liền không dễ đi , liền tính bất kể thể lực mà suốt đêm tìm, tìm được người tỷ lệ cũng sẽ thành đoạn nhai thức ngã xuống.

Cảnh Thư Đan cùng Khảo Cổ Đội đã vào núi bốn ngày , liền tính dẫn theo lương khô, khả năng cũng muốn chống đỡ không nổi . Đây là bài trừ bố trí mê trận người, cái gì đều không có làm lạc quan dự tính.

Tại nhanh đến giữa trưa 12 điểm khi, Phương Hạ bọn họ tìm được lúc trước đi vào cứu viện kia đội Cảnh gia người. Tổng cộng bảy người, một cái không ít, trải qua đại khái kiểm tra, trừ bỏ thể lực cạn kiệt ở ngoài, cũng không có gì không xong tình huống.

Sở Tắc nhìn kia suy yếu mà ngồi tê đít dưới tàng cây, bị người Cảnh gia mặt khác mấy người chăm sóc ăn cơm bảy người, rủ tại bên người nắm tay nắm chặt, làm tu bổ chỉnh tề móng tay đâm vào lòng bàn tay vi đau.

Hắn biết rõ, có thể tìm được bảy người này là một chuyện tốt, nhưng hắn khống chế không được mà thất vọng — Cảnh Thư Đan không ở bên trong. Hắn biết nghĩ như vậy thực ti bỉ thực ích kỷ, theo tìm người thời gian kéo dài, bị áp chế dưới đáy lòng sợ hãi đã sắp đem hắn cắn nuốt.

Phương Hạ nhìn trong chốc lát Sở Tắc, tưởng quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua ngồi ở chính mình bên cạnh Phù Cẩn, sau đó vươn tay từ Phù Cẩn bên kia mò quá ba lô, từ bên trong lấy ra một chai không mở ra thủy, cất bước hướng phía Sở Tắc đi đến.

"Uống nước?" Phương Hạ tại Sở Tắc đứng trước mặt định, cầm trong tay thủy đưa cho hắn.

Sở Tắc ngước mắt nhìn Phương Hạ liếc mắt một cái, không hề động.

"Sở tổng, ta cảm thấy ngươi hẳn là may mắn, mấy vị này Cảnh gia người chính là thể lực cạn kiệt mà thôi." Phương Hạ nhìn về phía cách đó không xa ngồi ở thụ dưới, mới vừa bị tìm được bảy tên Cảnh gia người.

"Có cái gì đáng được ăn mừng ?" Sở Tắc dùng khàn khàn thanh âm, ngữ khí đông cứng mà hỏi.

"Bọn họ không có tao ngộ bày trận người công kích, chỉ là bị nhốt tại mê trong trận mà thôi." Phương Hạ nhẹ vứt vừa xuống tay trung kia bình thủy, "Kia thuyết minh Cảnh Thư Đan hơn phân nửa cũng không có tao ngộ công kích, không phải sao?"

Sở Tắc trầm mặc một lát, đối với Phương Hạ vươn tay, "Thủy."

Phương Hạ đem bình trang thủy đặt ở Sở Tắc trên tay, xoay người đi trở về Phù Cẩn bên người, lần nữa tại bên cạnh hắn ngồi xuống, hắn cũng không tựa vào phía sau trên thân cây, mà là điều chỉnh một cái tương đối thoải mái tư thế, tựa vào Phù Cẩn trên người.

"Ngươi không thấy nói, ta khẳng định cũng sẽ cùng Sở Tắc nhất dạng cấp đến hỏng mất." Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng nói.

Phù Cẩn lãm trụ Phương Hạ thắt lưng, tại đỉnh đầu hắn hạ xuống một cái hôn, "Ta sẽ vẫn luôn đi theo ngươi, sẽ không không thấy."

Mới vừa tìm được bảy tên Cảnh gia người tình huống thân thể, hiển nhiên không thích hợp đi theo đồng thời tìm người, Cảnh Trọng Chí liền điểm Cảnh Lập Kiệt cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm, cùng với hai tên năng lực thật tốt Cảnh gia người lưu lại chiếu cố người, Sở Tắc cũng để lại ba người bảo tiêu, cho bọn hắn giúp đỡ. Dư lại người, đơn giản ăn cơm trưa, tiếp tục hướng phía Hoàng Thư Đạo suy tính phương hướng đi tới.

Bọn họ đã tại tiếp cận đỉnh núi vị trí, sơn đạo càng thêm khó đi, gió núi bắt đầu biến đại, thổi đến người từng trận lạnh cả người.

Phù Cẩn đem cho hắn mang mũ, khấu tại Phương Hạ trên đầu.

Rốt cục, tại một chỗ cây cối tương đối thưa thớt trên sườn núi, Cố Chấn lại một lần phát hiện mê từng trận mắt.

Phương Hạ dừng bước lại, sau đó hắn nhìn đến nguyên bản đi ở bọn họ phía sau Đinh Minh, lướt qua bọn họ, thẳng tắp hướng phía Cố Chấn bên kia đi đến.

Cố Chấn đang muốn động thủ bạt mắt trận, phát hiện bên cạnh nhiều một người, hắn nhìn lại, nhìn đến Đinh Minh đang cúi đầu nhìn hắn.

"Ngài tiếp tục, ta liền nhìn xem." Đinh Minh hướng hắn cười cười.

Cố Chấn nhớ tới Cảnh Trọng Chí nói với hắn quá, Đinh Minh đề cập qua trong mê trận cất giấu phong thuỷ cục, hắn nửa tin nửa ngờ. Hiện tại Đinh Minh đột nhiên đã chạy tới, chẳng lẽ là cái này mắt trận khởi sau đó, phong thuỷ cục liền sẽ triển lộ ra đến ?

Cố Chấn nghĩ như vậy , cúi đầu tiếp tục xử lý mắt trận, trên tay động tác rồi lại ổn thêm vài phần.

Từ Manh nhìn trên sườn núi mặt, đứng ở Cố Chấn bên cạnh Đinh Minh, hơi hơi nhíu mày. Người này còn cảm thấy nhạn trở về núi có phong thuỷ cục, rõ ràng không có vô cùng xác thực căn cứ...

Mắt trận bị rút ra, Từ Manh ngẩng đầu nhìn sắc trời.

Xem đi, liền nói không có...

Mãnh liệt gió núi, không hề dự triệu mà từ phía dưới sát triền núi thổi bay, người bị thổi làm ngã trái ngã phải, nhánh cây tuôn rơi rung động, hủ diệp cành khô bị tật phong quyển trên không trung loạn vũ, chim tước côn trùng kêu vang trong phút chốc tại núi rừng bên trong vang lên.

Từ Manh bị thổi làm ngã ngồi tại sườn núi thượng, đi xuống một đoạn, hai tay gắt gao ôm lấy một cây khô mới dừng lại trượt xuống xu thế. Nàng không quan tâm chính mình chật vật, nhìn chằm chằm trên sườn núi mặt, một tay bái thân cây, một tay kéo Cố Chấn Đinh Minh trừng lớn hai mắt.

"Phong thuỷ cục... Như thế nào sẽ..."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Đinh Minh: Bởi vì ta là một cái thiên tài a! (điêu trụ yên) di? Ta cái bật lửa đâu?

Đệ 104 chương thất sách 07

Phong thuỷ cục là sống nhờ vào nhau tự nhiên mà thành trận cục, thay đổi bất ngờ, nắm lấy bất định, thiên nhiên mỗi một chỗ nhìn như bình thường biến hóa, đều có khả năng là trận cục một phần. Đương phong thuỷ cục triệt để triển lộ ra đến trước, đại bộ phận thầy phong thủy đều thực khó phán đoán đến tột cùng là không là phong thuỷ cục, có thể trước tiên làm ra phán đoán , chỉ có cực nhỏ bộ phận kinh nghiệm phong phú lão thầy phong thủy, cùng với — thiên phú cực cao giả.

Người trước kháo lịch duyệt kinh nghiệm, người sau là nhìn đối tự nhiên cảm giác thiên phú. Đinh Minh hiển nhiên là người sau, cho nên mới có thể trực giác mà nhận thấy được mê trận dưới phong thuỷ cục.

Lúc trước tưởng muốn cùng Đinh Minh ganh đua cao thấp ý tưởng, suy sụp sụp đổ tán loạn.

Luôn có như vậy một số người, dựa vào thiên phú có thể dễ dàng mà đem liều mạng cố gắng người dẫm tại dưới chân.

Từ Manh có chút không cam, lại có chút thất bại, nhưng là — hiện tại không là tưởng loại chuyện này thời điểm.

Kia trận thổi đến người ngã trái ngã phải tà phong, tới cũng nhanh, đi cũng nhanh, rất nhanh núi rừng khôi phục như lúc ban đầu — hoặc là, phải nói là khôi phục có chim hót côn trùng kêu vang bình thường núi rừng. Nhưng mà, chân ý hiển lộ, che dấu trụ mê trận dưới phong thuỷ cục dĩ nhiên hoàn toàn bày ra.

Tại sườn dốc chỗ cao Đinh Minh, buông ra Cố Chấn, ném xuống bối ba lô, phân biệt một chút phương hướng, liền hướng phía huyền nhai bên kia đi đến. Từ Manh bám thụ đứng lên, không quan tâm trên người mình chật vật, vội vã mà hướng phía Đinh Minh đuổi theo. Cái này phong thuỷ cục không đơn giản, muốn phá giải chỉ dựa vào Đinh Minh đáng tin thập phần khó khăn, nàng cũng là thầy phong thủy, phá giải phong thuỷ cục cũng có nàng trách nhiệm.

Tại cuồng phong sao khởi nháy mắt, Phương Hạ đã bị Phù Cẩn lãm tiến trong ngực, bị đè lại cái ót, chỉnh khuôn mặt vùi vào Phù Cẩn hõm vai. Những người khác như vậy chật vật mà ngã xuống đất, hắn liên trên đầu mang mũ đều không có ném. Chờ kia trận tà phong đi qua, Phù Cẩn buông ra ấn đầu hắn tay sau, Phương Hạ ngẩng đầu, mới vừa cọ Phù Cẩn lỗ tai đem che khuất ánh mắt mũ chống đi tới, liền nhìn đến Từ Manh từ bọn họ bên cạnh vội vàng đi ngang qua.

Phương Hạ lập tức từ Phù Cẩn trong ngực đi ra, xoay người theo Từ Manh đi tới phương hướng nhìn lại, quả nhiên thấy đang tại hướng thượng đi Đinh Minh.

"Phong thuỷ cục? !" Phương Hạ không khỏi lên tiếng nói.

"Ân." Phù Cẩn ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng như trước âm trầm trầm không trung.

Phương Hạ phù chính mũ, chạy đi đi theo hứa manh hướng thượng chạy. Phù Cẩn đuổi kịp Phương Hạ cước bộ, cũng hướng phía huyền nhai bên kia đi đến.

Chờ Phương Hạ chạy đến tới gần huyền nhai vị trí khi, Đinh Minh chính ngồi xổm huyền nhai kia khối trọc trên tảng đá, cầm cục đá đồ đồ họa họa, Từ Manh đội ống nghe điện thoại, đứng ở một bên đang tại gọi điện thoại. Phương Hạ theo cơn gió nghe được đôi câu vài lời, nghe ra nàng là tại cho nàng sư phụ gọi điện thoại.

"Phải giúp vội sao?" Phương Hạ từ Từ Manh trên người thu hồi tầm mắt, hướng về phía Đinh Minh hô.

"Một bên đi chơi." Đinh Minh ném cục đá, ghét bỏ mà khoát tay áo, đứng dậy lại đi huyền nhai vừa đi đi, nhìn ra xa phương xa.

Nhạn trở về núi "Chi" tự trạng lưng núi, tại trong mây mù như ẩn như hiện, coi như vũ nữ vũ động băng, có một loại động thái mỹ cảm.

"Không tốt lắm đối phó." Đinh Minh nheo lại hai mắt, trong mắt khốn đốn tẫn tán, đáy mắt lộ ra mũi nhọn.

"Cái này phong thuỷ cục cơ hồ bao phủ cả tòa nhạn trở về núi, lớn như vậy phạm vi cục, ta còn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy." Từ Manh nắm chính mình ba lô đai an toàn kiết khẩn, sắc mặt có chút không dễ nhìn.

Tại giới huyền thuật, có thể một mình bày ra lớn như vậy phạm vi thầy phong thủy, có thể nói là ít ỏi không có mấy, cho dù là vài tên thầy phong thủy phối hợp với nhau, cũng là không là nhất kiện chuyện dễ dàng. Cái này cục kháo hai người bọn họ, thật có thể phá sao?

"Ai, biệt sớm như vậy nhận thua a! Xuất ra ngươi hiếu thắng tâm đến." Đinh Minh gãi gãi đầu, "Nếu không... Chúng ta đi nhiều lần ai trước đem này cục hướng đi sờ rõ ràng?"

"Bây giờ là đánh giá thời điểm sao?" Từ Manh quay đầu trừng Đinh Minh.

"Sợ?" Đinh Minh nhướng mày.

Từ Manh cắn cắn môi, đem trên người ba lô ném tới một bên, đón từ huyền nhai hạ thổi đi lên gió lạnh, nâng lên một bàn tay, đối với viễn sơn không tiếng động ngâm xướng.

Đinh Minh nhìn thoáng qua Từ Manh, xoay người đưa lưng về phía Từ Manh, cũng đồng dạng đối mặt với huyền nhai ngoại, không tiếng động thấp tụng đứng lên. ,

"Bọn họ đang làm cái gì?" Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng hỏi đứng ở phía sau mình Phù Cẩn.

"Cùng tự nhiên câu thông." Phù Cẩn trả lời.

"Di? Ngươi liên phong thuỷ thuật đều học quá?" Phương Hạ kinh ngạc mà quay đầu lại nhìn Phù Cẩn.

"Hiểu biết quá một ít, nhưng ta không dùng được." Phù Cẩn lắc lắc đầu, nhìn về phía huyền nhai biên thượng kia hai vị thầy phong thủy, "Phong thuỷ thuật trung tâm ở chỗ cùng tự nhiên giao lưu, tự nhiên bao quát trong giới tự nhiên sinh linh. Mà đối với những cái đó sinh linh đến nói, lệ quỷ trên người sát khí, chính là tương đương không thảo hỉ đồ vật."

Quỷ hồn không dùng được phép thuật cùng trận pháp, nhưng không phải không có thể sử dụng phong thuỷ thuật, giống Tô Văn chính là một ví dụ. Tô Văn không là lệ quỷ, hắn giúp đỡ Tô gia mượn quá vận thế, nhưng hắn hai tay cũng không có trực tiếp dính quá mạng người, trên người cũng sẽ không có sát khí. Không giống hắn, mặc dù không là hắn mong muốn suy nghĩ, vừa hiện thế liền cướp đi ngàn vạn sinh mệnh, lưng đeo thượng mạng người cùng tội nghiệt.

Phù Cẩn là bị trên tay lo lắng, từ lạnh như băng xa xôi trong trí nhớ kéo trở về . Hắn cúi đầu vừa thấy, là Phương Hạ dắt lấy tay hắn, cùng hắn lòng bàn tay cùng dán.

Phù Cẩn buông xuống lông mi nhẹ run lên một cái, hồi nắm chặt Phương Hạ tay.

Lúc này, trên sườn núi Cảnh Trọng Chí đoàn người, cũng thu thập xong , hướng phía huyền nhai bên này đi tới.

"Tình huống nào ?" Cảnh Trọng Chí vừa đến Phương Hạ bên cạnh, một hơi còn chưa suyễn lại đây, liền vội cấp mà hỏi.

"Đã xác định chúng ta tại phong thuỷ cục trong , cụ thể tình huống nào, bây giờ còn không đi ra." Phương Hạ hướng phía Đinh Minh bọn họ phương hướng giơ giơ lên cằm, trả lời.

Mà chính là Phương Hạ lời nói vừa, hai chỉ sơn tước một trước một sau, phân biệt dừng ở Đinh Minh cùng Từ Manh trên tay. Hai người rất nhanh lại đem kia hai chỉ sơn tước cho phép cất cánh đi ra ngoài, tiếp lại có liên tiếp sơn tước bay tới. Như thế tuần hoàn năm sáu lần sau đó, Đinh Minh trên mặt lộ ra ngưng trọng thần sắc.

"Chúng ta đây coi như là trúng giải thưởng lớn ?" Đinh Minh quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Từ Manh, "Ta cảm giác cái này bố trí cái này phong thuỷ cục người tại thao túng thế cục, ngươi nghĩ như thế nào?"

Từ Manh cũng là ẩn ẩn như vậy cảm thấy, nhưng nàng không dám xác định, nhưng mà tại Đinh Minh nói ra cái này đáp án đồng thời, nàng tại ống nghe điện thoại xuôi tai đến Cung Bạch Ngưng cấp ra giống nhau đáp án.

Phá giải phong thuỷ cục, tựa như giải một đạo không gian bao nhiêu đề giống nhau. Đáp án sẽ cùng theo điều kiện thay đổi mà thay đổi, nhưng ở đối ứng điều kiện dưới, đều cũng có cố định đáp án. Mà sau lưng có người thao túng phong thuỷ cục, tựa như một hồi đánh cờ, chẳng biết hươu chết về tay ai, toàn nhìn thầy phong thủy năng lực. Phong thuỷ cục phạm vi càng lớn, biến hóa càng là phức tạp, cũng càng là khảo nghiệm thầy phong thủy có thể khó, có thể lớn như vậy phạm vi bày ra phong thuỷ cục thầy phong thủy, lại sao lại là hời hợt hạng người?

"Chúng ta nên làm cái gì bây giờ?" Từ Manh thanh âm không tự giác mà mang lên run rẩy.

"Chạy đi!"

Đinh Minh cùng Cung Bạch Ngưng thanh âm lần thứ hai đồng thời vang lên.

Từ Manh sửng sốt, vừa rồi trong nháy mắt đó hoảng thần, cư nhiên bị Đinh Minh như vậy một câu, cấp chấn đắc bốn phía biến mất, bất an tâm chợt rơi xuống đất. Không đối! Phải là sư phụ nàng làm cho nàng an tâm , cùng Đinh Minh hàng này hoàn toàn không quan hệ.

Đinh Minh không để ý đến Từ Manh, hắn lập tức đi hướng Cảnh Trọng Chí, "Cái này phong thuỷ cục sau lưng là có người tại thao túng , đối phương vẫn là một vị lợi hại thầy phong thủy, chúng ta chỉ có thể nghĩ biện pháp từ hắn cục bên trong chạy đi. Cho nên, kế tiếp muốn nắm chặt thời gian , mau chóng tìm được dư lại người, sau đó nhanh chóng rời đi này nhạn trở về núi, nếu không chúng ta khả năng cũng muốn hãm tại đây nhạn trở về núi ."

"Ta biết , kế tiếp chúng ta nên làm như thế nào?" Cảnh Trọng Chí hỏi.

"Căn cứ Hoàng đại thúc suy tính, Khảo Cổ Đội người hẳn là cách chúng ta đã không xa. Cái này phong thuỷ cục hiện nay thế cục ta đại khái rõ ràng , ta sẽ dùng phong thuỷ thuật giúp đỡ tìm ra xác định địa phương điểm, chúng ta thẳng đến điểm đến —" Đinh Minh nói xong, nhìn về phía đứng ở thoáng gần cuối chỗ Hoàng Thư Đạo, "Hoàng đại thúc, Khảo Cổ Đội người vị trí, lại cho ta một cái phương hướng."

Hoàng Thư Đạo gật đầu đi một bên suy tính phương vị, Đinh Minh tiếp tục nói, "Bất quá, một khi ta dùng phong thuỷ thuật tìm người, thao túng này phong thủy cục người khẳng định sẽ phát hiện, sau đó liền sẽ lâm vào đối phương đuổi bắt, các ngươi phải có chuẩn bị tâm lý."

Cảnh Trọng Chí sắc mặt ngưng trọng điểm điểm, làm người thông tri lúc trước tìm được Cảnh gia cứu viện đội, nói cho bọn hắn biết tùy thời chuẩn bị hội hợp thoát đi.

Thụ phong thuỷ cục ảnh hưởng, phổ thông di động đều mất đi thông tin công năng, chỉ có Sở Tắc chờ người mang vào định chế di động, miễn cưỡng có thể đi vào đi thông tin, chỉ là có chút tạp âm ảnh hưởng.

Chờ đến Hoàng Thư Đạo tính xuất phương vị, Đinh Minh liên tiếp tiếp hai chỉ sơn tước, rất nhanh xác định Khảo Cổ Đội sở tại vị trí. Mọi người ném xuống không cần vật phẩm, đuổi kịp Đinh Minh quần áo nhẹ đi vội.

Lúc này đây, Sở Tắc dẫn người chạy ở phía trước, Cảnh Trọng Chí mấy vị kia tuổi thiên đại , bởi vì thể lực hữu hạn, dừng ở mặt sau cùng. Phương Hạ chạy ở đội ngũ trung gian, thường thường quay đầu lại xem bọn hắn liếc mắt một cái, sợ chạy chạy , người phía sau đã không thấy tăm hơi.

"Phù Cẩn, ngươi nói thao túng cái này phong thuỷ cục thầy phong thủy, có thể hay không là Tô Văn?" Phương Hạ một bên chạy, một bên hỏi đi theo bên cạnh Phù Cẩn.

Tô gia tổ tiên là phong thuỷ thế gia, Tô Văn cũng cái phong thuỷ cao thủ, nếu không cũng không có thể bằng vào một tay thầy phong thủy, giúp Tô gia kia đỡ không nổi tam người hói đầu cố định làm giàu. Đinh Minh nói đối thủ là một cái tương đương lợi hại thầy phong thủy, Phương Hạ từ hắn biết được thầy phong thủy trung, đầu tiên nghĩ tới Tô Văn.

Cái này phong thuỷ cục sau lưng thầy phong thủy chưa hiện thân, Phù Cẩn cũng cấp không xuất đáp án. Hắn đã từng là Tô Văn mộ địa tiếp xúc quá Tô Văn phong thuỷ thuật, nhưng mộ địa điều kiện hữu hạn, làm không xuất loại này phạm vi lớn cục. Hơn nữa, hắn đối Tô Văn còn không có quen thuộc đến vừa vào hắn cục, có thể đoán ra là của hắn nông nỗi.

Phương Hạ hỏi xong, lại cảm thấy chính mình tưởng rất nhiều.

Tô Văn vì cái gì muốn chạy đến nhạn trở về núi thiết phong thuỷ cục? Lúc ban đầu gặp nạn chính là Khảo Cổ Đội, sau đó Cảnh gia tham gia cũng là ngoài ý muốn, chẳng lẽ là Tô Văn cùng Khảo Cổ Đội có cừu oán hay sao? Nếu cùng Thái Hợp sơn phong thuỷ cục mục đích nhất dạng, là vì tìm kiếm có thể sử dụng thầy phong thủy, kia cũng không hợp lý. Muốn tìm thầy phong thủy liền trực tiếp phóng phong thuỷ cục có thể, thì tại sao muốn dùng mê trận làm che dấu?

Sờ ước hơn nửa canh giờ đi vội, bọn họ tại khoái tiếp cận sườn núi một chỗ khe núi, tìm được Khảo Cổ Đội.

Khảo Cổ Đội đoàn người cộng sáu người, ngồi tê đít dòng suối biên dưới cây cổ thụ, một đám vẻ mặt uể oải, nhưng giống như không rất nghiêm trọng thương, trừ bỏ Khảo Cổ Đội người ngoài biên chế nhân viên Cảnh Thư Đan.

Hắn nằm ở hai cái ngủ túi liều mạng thành cái đệm thượng, trên người cái vải trắng, an tĩnh mà giống như ngủ say đi qua.

Đệ 105 chương thất sách 08

Đinh Minh dẫn người đi chính là mặt trên sơn đạo, Khảo Cổ Đội tại hạ mặt khe núi dòng suối biên, song phương cách một mặt có 2~3m độ cao sườn dốc. Sườn dốc thượng cỏ dại mọc thành bụi, may mà Đinh Minh mắt sắc, phát hiện phía dưới động tĩnh, đúng lúc dừng bước lại.

Nhưng mà, không chờ Đinh Minh quay đầu lại nói cái gì đó, theo sát tại phía sau hắn Sở Tắc, đã một cước bước ra sơn đạo, từ sườn dốc thượng trượt đi xuống.

"Uy!" Đinh Minh muốn nói như vậy rất nguy hiểm, chỉ thấy đã Sở Tắc hạ sườn dốc, cũng không quản trên người mình dính đầy nê thảo, đầy người chật vật bộ dáng, cơ hồ là té mà nhằm phía kia cái vải trắng người.

Đinh Minh ngậm miệng lại .

Sở Tắc cái này cùng giới huyền thuật không liên quan người, sẽ tham dự lần này sưu cứu, là vì cùng Khảo Cổ Đội đồng thời bị nhốt ở trong núi một người. Sở Tắc như vậy thân phận, sẽ đích thân vượt hiểm vào núi, nói vậy người kia với hắn mà nói thập phần trọng yếu. Mà nhìn hắn như vậy bối rối mà hướng phía kia cái vải trắng người chạy tới, vậy hẳn là chính là hắn như thế nào cũng muốn vào núi tìm đến người.

Bọn họ... Đã tới chậm sao?

Phương Hạ cũng theo sát mà từ sườn dốc thượng trượt đi xuống, Phù Cẩn theo sát sau đó. Sau đó là vài cái thân thủ có thể bảo tiêu, cùng với Cảnh gia tuổi trẻ người.

Bọn họ đi xuống, cũng là không dám tới gần Sở Tắc sở tại vị trí.

Sở Tắc quỳ gối dùng hai chỉ ngủ túi liều mạng thành cái đệm biên, nhìn trên người cái vải trắng, nằm ở mặt trên Cảnh Thư Đan, chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt từng trận biến thành màu đen. Hắn không dám vươn tay đi sờ, hắn không muốn thừa nhận đây là thật ...

"Thư Đan..." Sở Tắc ai ai mà hô một tiếng, nước mắt đều khống chế không được mà mới hạ xuống.

Nhiều năm như vậy hắn vô luận gặp được cái gì đều không có rụng quá một giọt nước mắt, đó là yếu đuối giả rên rĩ, mà hắn hẳn là sớm đã luyện mãi thành thép, không nên có loại này vô dụng yếu đuối, nhưng duy độc người này... Duy độc đối người này...

Nước mắt tích tại dừng ở Cảnh Thư Đan cái trán, hạp mí mắt tròng mắt động một cái, sau đó chậm rãi mở hai mắt.

Cảnh Thư Đan mờ mịt mà nhìn trên đỉnh cúi đầu khóc nam nhân, hắn cảm thấy chính mình đại khái chưa tỉnh ngủ, không phải như thế nào sẽ thấy Sở Tắc đang khóc? Hắn trong trí nhớ, Sở Tắc giống như cũng liền nhà trẻ thời điểm rụng quá nước mắt, vẫn là bị hắn khi dễ khóc . Lớn lên sau đó liền người này liền cả ngày băng nhất trương lãnh ngạnh biểu tình, rốt cuộc chưa thấy qua hắn rơi nước mắt, dọa khóc người khác ngược lại là khi có phát sinh.

Cảnh Thư Đan chớp chớp đôi mắt, sau đó hắn nhìn đến Sở Tắc đừng khóc, mở to cặp kia thoạt nhìn quá mức sắc bén ánh mắt, kinh ngạc mà theo dõi hắn, còn có một giọt lệ châu bắt tại khóe mắt. Cảnh Thư Đan nhíu mày, nhịn không được giơ tay lên, tưởng giúp người này lau đi khóe mắt nước mắt, lại không nghĩ tay còn chưa nâng lên, liền đối phương vội vàng mà dùng hai tay chộp vào trong tay, quen thuộc , vi nóng lòng bàn tay, xả đến đáy lòng hắn nổi lên rung động.

"Ngươi không..." Sở Tắc rũ mắt, đem cái kia điềm xấu chữ nuốt trở về, đen kịt ánh mắt, gần như tham lam mà nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan.

Cảnh Thư Đan bị hắn nhìn xem cả người không được tự nhiên, tầm mắt hướng bên cạnh một chuyển, sau đó liền thấy được Phương Hạ.

"Phương Hạ?"

Cảnh Thư Đan thanh âm mang theo lâu chưa mở miệng khô khốc, nhưng nghe đến hắn ra tiếng, đứng ở Sở Tắc phía sau Phương Hạ nhất thời nhẹ nhàng thở ra — Cảnh Thư Đan còn sống. Sau đó, quay đầu nhìn về phía hại bọn họ sợ bóng sợ gió một hồi Khảo Cổ Đội.

"Các ngươi hảo hảo cấp người cái vải trắng làm như thế nào?" Phương Hạ chỉ vào Cảnh Thư Đan trên người kia khối vải trắng, oán hận mà chất vấn. Muốn là có cái bệnh tim cái gì, đương trường có thể cấp dọa ngừng!

Sở Tắc vừa nghe, cũng đi theo quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Khảo Cổ Đội người.

Từ Sở Tắc đi đầu từ sườn dốc xuống dưới, đến Cảnh Thư Đan mở miệng nói chuyện, trước sau không quá nửa phút, Khảo Cổ Đội người còn chưa hoàn toàn kịp phản ứng. Vừa nghe Phương Hạ chất vấn, liền nhất tề quay đầu nhìn về phía ngồi ở bên dòng suối viên thạch thượng đầu bạc lão giả — lão giả này liền là Khảo Cổ Đội người cầm đầu giáo sư Trịnh.

Giáo sư Trịnh nhìn thoáng qua chính mình mấy cái kia không nên thân học sinh, mở miệng giải thích, "Trên người hắn có miệng vết thương, chúng ta sợ con kiến đi trên người hắn, tạo thành miệng vết thương bị nhiễm, liền lấy khu trùng thảo huân kia băng gạc cho hắn cái , chắn gió lại phòng trùng. Cũng không thể làm người vẫn luôn nằm ở ngủ túi trong đi? Trên núi mát mẻ, nhưng bây giờ là mùa hè, miệng vết thương vẫn luôn buồn cũng không được a!"

Sở Tắc xốc lên Cảnh Thư Đan trên người cái vải trắng, quả nhiên là một khối điệp mấy tầng băng gạc, mặt trên mang theo thản nhiên thanh thảo vị. Xuống mặt nằm ở ngủ túi thượng Cảnh Thư Đan, không có quần áo che cánh tay cùng tiểu thối, nơi nơi đều là tiểu miệng vết thương, sâu cạn không đồng nhất, phần lớn đã vảy. Tối gọi Sở Tắc đau lòng chính là, Cảnh Thư Đan đùi phải bị tiêu diệt chỉnh nhánh cây cố định , quấn băng gạc, hiển nhiên là gảy xương.

Cảnh Thư Đan đoạt lại băng gạc, che lấy chính mình, không cho Sở Tắc nhìn.

Phương Hạ thu hồi tầm mắt, nhìn thoáng qua giáo sư Trịnh, lại không quá chịu phục mà nói lầu bầu: "Kia cũng không có thể dùng vải trắng a! Thoạt nhìn tựa như..."

"Chúng ta trên tay liền kia khối băng gạc là tối sạch sẽ , nào có đến chọn? Hơn nữa băng gạc tẩy sạch làm được khoái, lại thông khí, rất tốt dùng ." Giáo sư Trịnh nói xong, lại hừ nhẹ một tiếng, "Ngươi muốn nói nhìn giống người chết? Người đã chết đó là muốn cái mặt !"

"Không sai biệt lắm cần phải đi, thời gian đang gấp đâu!" Đinh Minh tại mặt trên kêu lên.

Đi theo xuống dưới vài cái bảo tiêu nhanh chóng động thủ giúp Khảo Cổ Đội người thu dọn đồ đạc, tất yếu mang lên, không tất tu toàn bộ lưu lại.

Sở Tắc đỡ Cảnh Thư Đan ngồi xuống, sau đó tại đưa lưng về phía hắn ngồi xổm xuống.

"Đi lên." Sở Tắc quay đầu hướng Cảnh Thư Đan đạo.

Sở Tắc hai tay trong người sau mở ra, trên lưng cơ bắp ẩn ẩn hở ra, tràn ngập sức bật cùng cảm giác an toàn, Cảnh Thư Đan lại nhìn hắn chau mày.

"Ngươi chân không có phương tiện, ta bối ngươi đi. Như thế nào? Sợ ta đối với ngươi làm như thế nào?"

Cảnh Thư Đan rốt cục động , hắn vươn ra hai tay hoàn trụ Sở Tắc cổ, cả người ghé vào Sở Tắc rộng lớn trên lưng. Sở Tắc hai tay nâng hắn cái mông, bối người đứng lên. Chờ bối ổn người sau đó, Sở Tắc một bàn tay theo trên lưng người cái mông, hướng thượng sờ soạng một phen.

"Ngươi... !" Cảnh Thư Đan tức giận mà vỗ một chút Sở Tắc bả vai.

Sở Tắc thấp thấp mà cười một tiếng, "Trước thu điểm lợi tức."

Khảo Cổ Đội người nhìn tinh thần không tốt, nhưng tình huống thân thể rõ ràng muốn so với trước Cảnh gia cứu viện đội tốt hơn nhiều. Trừ bỏ giáo sư Trịnh tuổi có chút đại, thể lực không tốt, tìm bảo tiêu bối , giáo sư Trịnh mang theo năm cái học sinh, đều là tuổi trẻ thể tráng nam sinh, đều không có mất đi hành động năng lực.

Phương Hạ cảm thấy rất thần kỳ , rõ ràng Khảo Cổ Đội đều bị vây ở ngọn núi khoái bốn ngày , Cảnh gia cứu viện đội mới bị mệt nhọc hai ngày, như thế nào Khảo Cổ Đội người có thể như vậy tinh thần — so với thoát lực Cảnh gia cứu viện đội, bọn họ quả thật tinh thần nhiều lắm.

Phương Hạ đi theo giáo sư Trịnh phía sau, lục tục nghe hắn đem mấy ngày này sự nói cái đại khái.

Khảo cổ mộ táng mà chuyện ma quái, giáo sư Trịnh tìm Cảnh Thư Đan, mang theo vài cái không bị dọa chạy học sinh vào núi. Lúc ấy suy xét đến khu quỷ khả năng yêu cầu không ít thời gian, vì thế liền dẫn theo hai ngày lương khô.

Cảnh Thư Đan đến mộ táng mà, cùng ngày chạng vạng liền phát hiện mộ táng mà quấy phá quỷ hồn. Có phải hay không mộ chủ nhân không xác nhận, nhưng đó là một cái ác quỷ, hơn nữa không cẩn thận làm hắn thượng một người Khảo Cổ Đội viên thân. Kia bị trên thân Khảo Cổ Đội viên điên điên khùng khùng mà hướng trên núi chạy, Cảnh Thư Đan lập tức liền đuổi theo. Kết quả, ác quỷ là bị hắn thành công từ kia Khảo Cổ Đội viên trên người đuổi đi đi ra ngoài, hắn bản thân lại vô ý từ trên sườn núi té xuống. Vận khí không tốt lắm, kia sườn núi mặt không là bùn đất mà, cũng không có thiếu lộ ra trái đất nham thạch. Cảnh Thư Đan liền suất cái mình đầy thương tích, còn đem tiểu thối suất chặt đứt.

Sau đó, Khảo Cổ Đội đội viên vốn là tính toán bối Cảnh Thư Đan đi ra ngoài , lại phát hiện như thế nào cũng không đi ra ngoài, Cảnh Thư Đan tự nhiên phát hiện bọn họ là vào mê trận. Nhạn trở về núi loại này hoang giao dã ngoại sẽ xuất hiện mê trận, hiển nhiên không là bình thường tình huống. Cảnh Thư Đan bị thương, bên người lại là không hiểu huyền thuật Khảo Cổ Đội, hắn lập tức liền quyết định gọi cứu viện.

Gọi cứu viện sau đó, giáo sư Trịnh trước dẫn người phản hồi mộ táng phụ cận — bên kia có bọn họ lúc ban đầu đến khi dựng doanh địa, mang đi sở hữu thực vật cùng dược phẩm, sau đó tìm nguồn nước phụ cận địa phương — cũng chính là hôm nay phát hiện bọn họ khe núi chỗ, chờ đợi cứu viện.

Trong núi tình huống thập phần khác thường, nghe không được chim hót côn trùng kêu vang, giống một tòa tử sơn, Khảo Cổ Đội thiếu chút nữa muốn cho rằng ngọn núi này thượng động vật đều tiêu thất.

"Sự thật chứng minh, động vật không phải tiêu thất, mà là núp vào, không cho người phát hiện." Giáo sư Trịnh đạo.

"Ngươi như thế nào phát hiện ?" Phương Hạ nhịn không được hỏi.

Bọn họ là đi rồi nửa ngày, phát hiện điểu oa đản là ấm áp , mới nghĩ đến trong rừng núi động vật là ngủ đông đi lên.

"Vừa tỉnh dậy, trên mặt bị muỗi gặm hai cái bao, ta có thể không phát hiện sao?" Giáo sư Trịnh đạo, "Dù sao ban ngày thời điểm cái gì động vật tìm khắp không đến, buổi tối có thể tìm tới một ít. Đến buổi tối, gà rừng cái gì chúng ta không dám đi nắm, sợ chạy xa cũng chưa về, cũng chỉ có thể tại dòng suối trong nắm chút ngư được thông qua, sau đó tăng thêm tự chúng ta mang lương khô cùng doanh địa thực vật, miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng mà được thông qua vài ngày như vậy. Các ngươi lại muộn hai ngày, chúng ta chỉ sợ cũng không được."

Phương Hạ nhớ tới bọn họ rời đi khe núi trước, bị nhốt tại thảo lồng sắt trong, dưỡng tại suối nước trung mấy cái ngư, kia đại khái là Khảo Cổ Đội bữa tối. Hắn cảm thấy lại vãn vài ngày, Khảo Cổ Đội cũng có thể chịu đựng được, này đó treo cao phần tử trí thức chiêu bài người, dã ngoại sinh tồn năng lực, hiển nhiên cao hơn Cảnh gia người.

Phương Hạ đoàn người là trực tiếp bôn trước ở lại tại chỗ Cảnh gia cứu viện đội đi , tính toán cùng bọn họ hội hợp sau, trực tiếp rời đi nhạn trở về núi.

Nhưng mà, sự tình cũng không có thuận lợi vậy.

Đinh Minh cùng Từ Manh phối hợp với, cùng nhạn trở về núi phong thuỷ cục người thao túng qua lại đánh cờ, không làm đoàn người bị gió thủy cục vây khốn, lại không nghĩ trên đường xuất hiện gọi người ngoài ý muốn chướng ngại vật.

Khi tới chạng vạng, sắc trời càng thêm âm trầm, núi rừng cây cối rậm rạp chỗ, thoạt nhìn tối như mực , tựa hồ ảnh ảnh thật mạnh cất giấu cái gì. Đinh Minh cùng Từ Manh không tiếng động ngâm xướng, không ngừng thay đổi nhìn không thấy đồ vật, mà khách không mời mà đến cũng ngay tại bọn họ chuyên chú ngâm xướng khi chợt hiện thân.

Cảm giác đến xa lạ âm sát khí đột nhiên xuất hiện, Phương Hạ quay đầu liền nhìn đến Đinh Minh phía sau xuất hiện một cái bóng đen, hắn đồng tử đột nhiên chặt lại.

"Đinh Minh!" Phương Hạ xoay người hướng phía Đinh Minh bên kia phóng đi.

Phù Cẩn thân hình hóa thành hư ảnh, từ Phương Hạ bên cạnh xẹt qua, chớp mắt xuất hiện tại Đinh Minh phía sau, nắm chắc từ dưới đất chui đi ra, đang muốn tập kích Đinh Minh bóng đen.

Phương Hạ chạy tới Đinh Minh bên cạnh, Phù Cẩn bắt lấy bóng đen, đã ở trong tay hắn họa làm khói nhẹ tiêu tán.

"Là lệ quỷ." Phù Cẩn đối Phương Hạ nói rằng.

"Nhưng lại không là một cái hai chỉ." Phương Hạ nhìn chung quanh một vòng, tay cắm ở trong túi áo, chế trụ đồng tiền, "Là thiên quân vạn mã tiết tấu."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Sở Tắc bối Cảnh Thư Đan đi ở phía trước, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn theo ở phía sau.

Phương Hạ: Phù Cẩn, nhìn! Trư Bát Giới bối tức phụ!

Phù Cẩn: Ân.

Sở Tắc: ...

Cảnh Thư Đan: ...

Đệ 106 chương thất sách 09

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn trước hết phát hiện hướng bọn họ vây tụ tới lệ quỷ, sau đó là đồng dạng có được âm dương nhãn Cảnh Trọng Chí, rất nhanh dư lại người cũng phát giác không đối. Giới huyền thuật người tự không cần phải nói, số này lượng lệ quỷ tụ tập đứng lên, mang đến khác thường âm lãnh cảm giác, mặc dù là người thường cũng có thể rõ ràng cảm giác đến.

Bọn họ bị vây quanh , bị một đám lệ quỷ!

Cảnh gia người cẩn thận mà đi đến đội ngũ bên ngoài, đối đội trung người thường bảo hộ chi thế. Sinh ra ngự quỷ thế gia, muốn đối phó quỷ hồn, bọn họ là này đội nhân trung chuyên gia.

Nhưng mà, đương bọn hắn đem ngưu nước mắt mạt tại chính mình mí mắt thượng, nhìn đến không ngừng tụ tới lệ quỷ, sắc mặt nhất thời biến đến cực vi khó coi. Trong đó có hai vị, thái dương mồ hôi lạnh đều ra rồi. Này lệ quỷ số lượng, liền như Phương Hạ đã nói, giống như thiên quân vạn mã, là bọn hắn trước đây chưa từng gặp .

Cảnh Trọng Chí thấp quát một tiếng, đánh ra nhất trương phù nguyền rủa, đánh lui hướng hắn vọt tới lệ quỷ, đồng thời làm Cảnh gia người đem dư thừa ngưu nước mắt phân cho những người khác. Loại tình huống này, nhìn không thấy phiền toái sẽ thực đại, vừa không lưu ý, liền chính mình chàng tiến lệ quỷ ôm ấp .

Đinh Minh mạt hoàn ngưu nước mắt, nhìn đến chung quanh tình huống, cũng bị hoảng sợ.

"Tuy rằng đã cảm giác đến , nhưng thật dùng ánh mắt nhìn đến, còn thật dọa người." Đinh Minh đi theo Phương Hạ phía sau, một bên cẩn thận trốn tránh lệ quỷ, một bên nhìn khắp nơi, nhìn đến Từ Manh chật vật chung quanh chạy trốn, nhanh chóng ra tiếng hô, "Uy! Ngốc cô nương, lại đây bên này!"

"Ân? Ngươi hảm nàng lại đây làm chi?" Phương Hạ tùy tay đánh lui một cái lệ quỷ, quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Đinh Minh.

"Ngươi bên này an toàn a!" Đinh Minh nói xong, tiếp nhận Từ Manh trên người ba lô, bối tại trên người mình — hắn kia chỉ bao sớm đã bị hắn ném.

Phương Hạ rất nhanh minh bạch Đinh Minh ý tứ trong lời nói, hướng hắn bên này hướng lệ quỷ, rõ ràng so địa phương khác thiếu. Nguyên nhân là rõ ràng , bởi vì có Phù Cẩn đi theo bên cạnh hắn, những cái đó lệ quỷ không dám tùy tiện hướng hắn bên này thấu, nhưng không phải hoàn toàn không có — như trước có mấy cái can đảm anh hùng, dứt khoát lựa chọn công kích hắn bên này.

Đây là cực kỳ khác thường hiện tượng.

Bình thường dưới tình huống, chỉ cần Phù Cẩn ở đây, bao quát lệ quỷ ở bên trong quỷ hồn, đều sẽ tự giác tị Phù Cẩn đi, căn bản sẽ không ra hiện hướng phía Phù Cẩn bên này hướng . Huống chi hiện tại Phù Cẩn trên người tản ra rõ ràng âm khí, loại tình huống này, bình thường lệ quỷ cũng không dám ra ngoài hiện tại bọn họ tầm nhìn phạm vi, hiện tại lại giống như điên rồi giống nhau hướng bọn họ bên này vây tụ. Cũng không thể là lớn tuổi , đầu óc không dùng được — này đó lệ quỷ xuyên đều thời cổ phục sức, hiển nhiên chết có mấy cái thế kỷ .

Đương nhiên, tuổi tác chi với quỷ hồn, cũng không có ảnh hưởng đầu óc loại này mặt trái tác dụng, như vậy này đó lệ quỷ khác thường nguyên nhân, chỉ có một —

"Có người ở sau lưng thao túng này đó lệ quỷ."

"Sau đó vừa lúc cùng này phong thủy cục hợp nhị vi một, trực tiếp thành sát cục." Đinh Minh nói tiếp, "Ta cảm thấy chúng ta muốn hoàn."

Phương Hạ một phen đẩy ra Đinh Minh, phản thủ nhất trương diệt hồn phù vỗ vào hướng Đinh Minh đánh úp lại lệ quỷ thượng.

Lệ quỷ phát ra thê lương kêu thảm thiết, tiếng rít chui xuống dưới đất.

"Sách! Vẫn là không quá thành công." Phương Hạ ném xuống trong tay cháy đen một nửa diệt hồn phù.

Diệt hồn phù là có thể gọi quỷ hồn hồn phi phách tán phù chú, Phương Hạ gần nhất tại học, có không ít thành phẩm, túi áo trong cũng vừa lúc bí mật mang theo hai trương. Chính là lần đầu tiên lấy đến thật vỗ vào quỷ hồn trên người, nhưng hiệu quả cũng không có thể đạt tới dự tính.

Phương Hạ quay đầu nhìn về phía Cảnh gia người.

Lệ quỷ số lượng rất nhiều, không có trấn phong dư dật, bọn họ cũng lựa chọn tế xuất diệt hồn phù, nhưng dùng hiệu quả thực hảo. Chỉ cần phù chú không thất bại, cơ bản có thể làm được một phù một sát. Chính là Cảnh gia người thật sự quá ít, mặc dù bị Sở Tắc bối Cảnh Thư Đan cũng ra tay , bọn họ đánh chết lệ quỷ tốc độ, căn bản cản không nổi lệ quỷ toát ra tốc độ.

"Như vậy đi xuống không được, đến tưởng cái biện pháp mới được." Phương Hạ nhớ tới chính mình tại quỷ thị khống chế được kia đại đàn quỷ hồn, nếu dùng cái kia phương thức, liền không cần ỷ lại pháp khí, cũng không cần rất nhiều trấn phong thời gian, liền phạm vi lớn mà khống chế được này đó lệ quỷ, mà còn tiến hành phản kích.

Hắn đây là có động thủ trấn phong lệ quỷ dư dật , nhưng là dùng phổ thông phương thức, trấn che lại một cái hai chỉ căn bản không làm nên chuyện gì, nhất định tại trong nháy mắt khống chế được đại lượng lệ quỷ mới được.

"Phù Cẩn." Phương Hạ quay đầu lại hảm Phù Cẩn, "Đừng làm cho những cái đó lệ quỷ tới gần ta."

Phù Cẩn không hỏi nhiều, đi theo Phương Hạ dừng bước lại, hộ tại bên cạnh hắn.

Đinh Minh cùng Từ Manh cũng đi theo dừng bước lại, tuyển cái tương đối tới gần Phù Cẩn vị trí đứng .

Phương Hạ hít sâu vào một hơi, bắt đầu hồi tưởng lúc ấy quỷ thị cảm giác.

Lãnh tĩnh, tập trung lực chú ý, vứt bỏ hết thảy quy tắc...

Nửa phần chung sau, Phương Hạ ôm đầu ngồi xổm mà — hoàn cảnh này căn bản không có biện pháp tập trung lực chú ý!

"Ngươi làm gì thế đâu? Táo bón a?" Đinh Minh khó hiểu mà nhìn Phương Hạ trước trừng mắt, lại ngồi xổm xuống hành động, có loại tưởng hướng hắn mông thượng đá một cước xúc động. Bất quá nhìn đến xoay người lại kéo Phương Hạ Phù Cẩn, lại nháy mắt đánh mất suy nghĩ — hắn còn muốn trường mệnh trăm tuổi đâu!

Phương Hạ giữ chặt Phù Cẩn tay, từ địa thượng đứng lên, quay đầu lại trừng Đinh Minh, "Ngươi mới táo bón đâu! Ta là suy nghĩ biện pháp như thế nào đem này đó lệ quỷ toàn bộ khống chế đứng lên!"

"Ngài tiếp tục, ta liền cố gắng ứng đối này phong thủy cục, tận lực không cho đại gia bị nhốt trụ, mặt khác ta cũng không có biện pháp..."

"Có biện pháp!" Từ Manh đánh gãy Đinh Minh nói.

"Ân? Biện pháp gì?" Phương Hạ cùng Đinh Minh nhất tề quay đầu nhìn về phía Từ Manh.

"Thiết phong thuỷ cục."

"Kính nhờ, chúng ta hiện tại chính là phong thuỷ cục trong." Đinh Minh nói xong, đột nhiên ý thức được cái gì, "Ý tứ của ngươi nên không phải là nói, muốn này phong thủy cục trung thiết một di động tiểu cục, dùng để đối những cái đó lệ quỷ ẩn nấp chúng ta thân ảnh?"

"Đối!" Từ Manh gật đầu.

"Vừa muốn thiết tiểu cục, lại muốn cùng bên ngoài đại cục người thao túng so chiêu, cao như vậy khó khăn thao tác, ai tới?" Đinh Minh hỏi.

Từ Manh nhìn chằm chằm Đinh Minh không ra tiếng.

"Ta?" Đinh Minh chỉ chỉ cái mũi của mình.

Từ Manh gật đầu.

"Không được, không thể nào, làm không được!" Đinh Minh không chút nghĩ ngợi mà phủ định.

"Ngươi có thể ." Từ Manh nhìn Đinh Minh, kiên định đạo.

"Ngươi... Đâu tới tin tưởng?" Đinh Minh vẻ mặt ngoài ý muốn. Cô nương này trước không là thập phần chướng mắt hắn sao? Như thế nào đột nhiên đối hắn tin tưởng bùng nổ ?

"Sư phụ ta nói ." Từ Manh đưa tay, gõ gõ chính mình trong lỗ tai ống nghe điện thoại.

Đinh Minh: "..."

"Sư huynh, ngươi có thể ." Phương Hạ đưa tay, vỗ vỗ Đinh Minh bả vai.

"Các ngươi đủ, còn như vậy ta báo nguy !" Đinh Minh đẩy ra Phương Hạ tay, cũng là cau mày bắt đầu suy tư thiết cục nội cục khả thi tính.

Cục nội cục xuất từ cùng danh thầy phong thủy, đó là có thể làm được, hai vị thầy phong thủy hợp tác cũng không có vấn đề, vấn đề ở chỗ xuất từ hai vị thầy phong thủy, song phương hay là đối với lập tình huống, thao tác đứng lên cũng rất khó khăn . Huống chi, vị kia thao túng nhạn trở về núi phong thuỷ cục thầy phong thủy, năng lực rõ ràng muốn cao hơn hắn không ít.

Tình huống hiện tại, bọn họ đã bị vây khốn , trước mắt Cảnh gia người còn có thể nỗ lực ứng phó này đó lệ quỷ, nhưng theo thời gian trôi qua, ban đêm ập đến, tình thế đem sẽ hoàn toàn đảo hướng lệ quỷ, đến lúc đó mới là chân chính trốn không thể trốn tuyệt sát chi cục.

Đinh Minh cuối cùng vẫn là quyết định được ăn cả ngã về không.

"Trước nói tốt, ta nhưng không nhiều ít tự tin. Đến lúc đó không khống chế được này đó lệ quỷ, lại bị nhạn trở về núi phong thuỷ cục vây khốn, hai bên đều băng cũng đừng trách ta."

Đinh Minh nói xong, đã đem tay nhỏ bé chỉ đặt ở môi gian, lời nói ra hạ, tiếu tiếng vang lên. Ít khi, sơn gian chim tước từ bốn phương tám hướng tụ tập đứng lên. Hắn không tiếng động ngâm xướng , chỉ huy tụ tập tới sơn tước hướng đi.

Rất nhanh, sơn tước tan hết, một cái chưa lưu, nhưng Đinh Minh đi cũng không dám thả lỏng, chân chính khảo nghiệm phía dưới mới chịu bắt đầu.

"Từ Manh, nhớ rõ giúp ta bổ vị." Đinh Minh nhìn mây đen nặng nề không trung, lần đầu tiên đứng đắn hô Từ Manh tên.

"Ta biết." Từ Manh trộm đem tay hãn sát tại vạt áo thượng, trịnh trọng gật đầu.

"Các vị, đuổi kịp ta!"

Đinh Minh giương giọng đối Cảnh Trọng Chí bên kia người tiếp đón một tiếng, sau đó phân rõ phương hướng, hướng phía dưới sườn núi mặt chạy tới, Từ Manh theo sát sau đó, Phương Hạ cũng nhanh chóng đuổi kịp, hắn giúp Đinh Minh đuổi đi trên đường gặp phải lệ quỷ.

Đinh Minh lần này đi lộ tuyến thập phần chú ý, người ngoài nghề nhìn không rõ, nhưng ẩn ẩn có như vậy một loại cảm giác. Hắn không có giống trước như vậy, thẳng tắp hướng phía Cảnh gia cứu viện đội sở tại phương hướng đi, mà là trong rừng mấy lần vu hồi.

"Lệ quỷ thiếu." Cố Chấn đi theo Cảnh Trọng Chí bên người, lên tiếng nói.

Cảnh Trọng Chí quét mọi nơi vừa thấy, so với trước vây tụ đứng lên số lượng, thiếu hơn phân nửa. Hắn đương nhiên sẽ không cho rằng lệ quỷ là bị bọn họ vứt bỏ , lệ quỷ không là chạy trốn có thể thoát khỏi tồn tại, làm ngự quỷ thế gia gia chủ, hắn lại rõ ràng bất quá. Làm đi theo hắn nhóm lệ quỷ nhanh chóng giảm bớt , không thể nghi ngờ là vừa rồi ra tiếng hảm bọn họ đuổi kịp Đinh Minh.

Không hổ là Văn Thạch đạo trường thân truyền đệ tử, không, phải nói Đinh Minh bản thân tại phong thuỷ thượng năng lực thập phần cường đại, trước là hắn mắt vụng về coi thường.

"Giang sơn đại có tài tử xuất a!" Cố Chấn thở hổn hển khẩu khí, cảm khái đạo.

Cảnh Trọng Chí gật gật đầu, tầm mắt không tự giác mà chuyển đến đi theo Đinh Minh phía sau Phương Hạ trên người. Nếu nói là Đinh Minh là thiên tài, kia Phương Hạ chính là khả năng trưởng thành vi quái vật tồn tại.

Tại mới vừa rồi bị lệ quỷ vây tụ chiến cuộc trung, Phương Hạ tựa hồ muốn làm những thứ gì, tuy rằng không có thể thành công, nhưng hắn vẫn là ẩn ẩn cảm giác đến phụ cận lệ quỷ, động tác tại trong nháy mắt có chút tạm dừng cảm giác. Kia làm Cảnh Trọng Chí không tự giác mà nghĩ tới Cảnh gia tổ tiên, tại Cảnh gia điên phong thời kì, liền đã từng xuất hiện quá có thể dùng ngự quỷ thuật thống ngự vạn quỷ thiên tài. Bất quá, có thể là hắn suy nghĩ nhiều, vị kia có thể thống ngự vạn quỷ tổ tiên, cũng là nghiên cứu mười mấy năm mới lĩnh ngộ đến bí quyết. Phương Hạ có lẽ có không thua với vị kia tổ tiên thiên phú, nhưng hắn mới tiếp xúc huyền thuật bao lâu? Có lẽ tương lai có một ngày hắn có thể làm được, nhưng là hiện tại — còn quá sớm chút.

Đinh Minh mang theo mọi người đang núi rừng gian tha vài vòng, sau đó cùng Cảnh gia cứu viện đội bên kia người hội hợp, liền hướng phía sườn núi lối vào chạy. Bọn họ là từ sườn núi nhập khẩu vào, chỉ cần từ bên kia đi ra ngoài, cũng liền ra này phong thủy cục, thoát khỏi này cục nội lệ quỷ.

Cùng Cảnh gia cứu viện đội hội hợp sau, bởi vì Cảnh gia cứu viện đội người tại thể lực thượng theo không kịp, thoáng tha chậm đi tới tốc độ, nhưng bọn hắn đối phó lệ quỷ lại đều là hành gia. Trên đường gặp được lệ quỷ, giải quyết đứng lên hiệu suất cũng là đề cao .

Tại núi rừng gian chạy trốn là nhất kiện thập phần tiêu hao thể lực sự, trên đường nghỉ ngơi tất nhiên tránh không được, Đinh Minh cũng là lần đầu tiên làm cục trung cuộc, yêu cầu không ngừng dừng lại quan sát tình thế, điều chỉnh bố cục.

Đây là bọn hắn lại một lần tại chỗ nghỉ ngơi, tại một chỗ tới gần huyền nhai đất trống thượng.

"Các ngươi nhìn! Đối diện đỉnh núi thượng có phải hay không có người?" Sở Tắc một vị bảo tiêu đột nhiên hô.

Đệ 107 chương thất sách 10

"Ân? Ở chỗ nào?" Phương Hạ cách vị kia kêu to bảo tiêu so gần gần, hắn lau một phen mồ hôi trán, liền chạy tới.

Phù Cẩn mới từ trong bao xuất ra siêu, quay đầu lại đã thấy Phương Hạ chạy, chỉ phải cầm siêu cùng đi qua.

Phương Hạ giơ bảo tiêu cho hắn kính viễn vọng, hướng phía đối diện nhìn lại. Bảo tiêu nói đối diện đỉnh núi không phải chỉ đỉnh núi, mà là cùng bọn họ không sai biệt lắm độ cao, cách xa nhau gần trăm mét một chỗ trên vách núi.

Phương Hạ rất nhanh tìm được mục tiêu, cứ việc sắc trời âm trầm, nhưng trong tay bội số lớn kính viễn vọng, hãy để cho hắn dễ dàng mà thấy rõ đứng ở trên vách núi người nọ diện mạo.

"Vương Đồng Lâm? !" Phương Hạ kinh ngạc.

Vương Đồng Lâm không là chạy sao? Như thế nào sẽ xuất hiện ở cái này nhạn trở về núi? Chẳng lẽ là hắn chạy trốn chính là vì đến nhạn trở về núi? Hắn đến nhạn trở về núi làm như thế nào?

Phương Hạ trong tay kính viễn vọng, tầm nhìn thoáng dời xuống, sau đó thấy được một con mắt thục hộp gỗ — đúng là Vương Đồng Lâm từ B thị kia đối vợ chồng trong tay bắt được hộp gỗ.

Vương Đồng Lâm ôm tráp ngồi xổm xuống, mở ra kia chỉ hộp gỗ. Trước hết lộ đi ra chính là hồng trù bố, mà hồng trù bao vây , đúng là một mặt tinh xảo gương đồng. Vương Đồng Lâm hai tay ôm lấy kia gương đồng, đứng dậy đón gió mà đứng, trong miệng lẩm bẩm.

Phương Hạ khóe mắt nhảy dựng, có loại dự cảm không tốt.

Quả nhiên, chớp mắt sau gian, âm sát khí phóng lên cao, cùng lúc đó, từ gương đồng trong mặt gương, trào ra đông nghìn nghịt một đám lệ quỷ, hướng phía bọn họ bên này lao xuống lại đây — Vương Đồng Lâm đúng là đem trong gương đồng lệ quỷ phóng ra!

Phương Hạ lui về phía sau hai bước, bị Phù Cẩn đỡ lấy, hắn buông xuống trong tay kính viễn vọng, đông nghìn nghịt lệ quỷ đàn gần ngay trước mắt. Hắn đã có thể trực tiếp dùng ánh mắt, phân biệt xuất xông vào trước nhất đầu mấy cái lệ quỷ trên người, xuyên không thuộc về thời đại này phục sức .

"Chạy mau!"

Phương Hạ kéo một phen bên cạnh còn tại sững sờ bảo tiêu, đồng thời xoay người cùng Phù Cẩn sai thân mà qua. Phù Cẩn che ở Phương Hạ phía sau, đưa tay vung lên, sắc bén âm phong đem xông vào trước nhất mặt một tiểu đàn lệ quỷ hóa thành khói nhẹ. Nhưng mà, theo sát mà đến lệ quỷ đàn, rất nhanh bốn phía, nhiễu khai Phù Cẩn, hướng phía những người khác vây tụ đi lên.

Cảnh gia người tại sát khí phóng lên cao khi liền cảnh giác mà đứng lên, tại lệ quỷ xông lên trước, đã cảnh kỳ những người khác chuẩn bị rời đi. Phù Cẩn tại huyền nhai biên kia một ngăn, mọi người đã cất bước đi theo Đinh Minh hướng trong rừng chạy.

Bọn họ lại lâm vào bị lệ quỷ đuổi theo vây công khốn cảnh, cùng trước bất đồng chính là, trải qua lúc trước một đoạn thời gian chạy trốn, hiện tại đã có không ít người thể lực nhanh đến cực hạn, động tác chậm chạp rất nhiều, một bên chạy trốn, một bên né tránh, thoạt nhìn cực kỳ nguy hiểm.

Phương Hạ đi theo đội ngũ mặt sau cùng, tại Phù Cẩn che dấu hạ, trấn phong hai chỉ lệ quỷ, lại sử dụng bọn họ hỗ trợ ngăn trở mặt khác lệ quỷ. Nhưng mà, không ngoài sở liệu, bị hắn sử dụng hai chỉ lệ quỷ, rất nhanh bị đuổi theo sổ chỉ lệ quỷ xé rách, hóa thành khói nhẹ tiêu tán. Cảnh gia ngự quỷ thuật, dựa theo thường quy sử dụng, tại đối mặt số lượng như thế khổng lồ lệ quỷ đàn khi, liền giống như châu chấu đá xe, như muối bỏ biển, căn bản khởi không đến nhiều mãnh liệt dùng.

"Này đó lệ quỷ là Vương Đồng Lâm từ trong gương đồng thả ra, nếu bắt lấy Vương Đồng Lâm, đoạt được gương đồng, có thể không có thể khống chế trụ này đó lệ quỷ?" Phương Hạ quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua Vương Đồng Lâm sở tại phương hướng, ngữ tốc cực khoái hỏi Phù Cẩn.

"Vô dụng . Hiện tại Vương Đồng Lâm mang theo phong ấn hoàn toàn không có gương đồng xuất hiện tại nơi này, thuyết minh Cảnh Trọng Chí đi gặp Vương Đồng Lâm thời điểm, chưa phát hiện âm sát khí, không phải gương đồng bị đưa đến, hoặc là bị lần nữa phong ấn , mà là Vương Đồng Lâm cùng gương đồng đính hạ khế ước, trở thành gương đồng chủ nhân, hắn khống chế được gương đồng sát khí tiết ra ngoài. Tưởng muốn dùng gương đồng khống chế này đó lệ quỷ, phương pháp chỉ có một — "

"Cái gì phương pháp?"

"Giết chết Vương Đồng Lâm sự phát hiện này nhâm chủ nhân, cùng gương đồng lần nữa đính khế ước, trở thành nó tân chủ nhân." Phù Cẩn đi theo Phương Hạ bên người chạy , nhưng cũng không ảnh hưởng hắn đem nói về đến rõ ràng phân minh.

Phương Hạ há miệng, lại nhắm lại.

Chính mình động thủ giết người, cũng hoặc là xui khiến người khác giết người, cũng là muốn lướt qua nhân tính điểm mấu chốt . Điểm mấu chốt một khi lướt qua đi, sẽ thấy khó quay đầu lại làm người.

"Kia mặt gương đồng không là nhất kiện phổ thông hồn khí, sử dụng nó là yêu cầu trả giá đại giới ." Phù Cẩn tiếp tục nói, "Ngươi xem này lệ quỷ số lượng, cho dù là một vị thuật sĩ cả đời cố gắng, đều không có khả năng trấn phong nhiều như vậy lệ quỷ. Kia phong ở bên trong lệ quỷ, hơn phân nửa không là tìm tới, mà là bị chế tạo ra tới."

"Chế tạo ra đến?" Phương Hạ trắc mâu nhìn Phù Cẩn, "Ngươi nói là nhiều như vậy lệ quỷ đều là luyện chế đi ra ? Này đến giết bao nhiêu người?"

"Kia mặt gương đồng nhìn qua có chút năm , hiển nhiên không là thời đại này đồ vật. Mà ở hoàng quyền thời đại, muốn chế tác nhất kiện phong ngàn vạn lệ quỷ hồn khí, đó là không phải nhiều khó sự. Nương hoàng quyền, tụ tập ngàn vạn người sống, tế sát luyện chế, kia ngàn vạn lệ quỷ cũng liền tới tay ." Phù Cẩn đáy mắt hiện ra u lãnh ám sắc, "Tế sát ngàn vạn người sống tội nghiệt, sẽ vẫn luôn kéo dài xuống dưới, sử dụng loại này hồn khí, người sử dụng cuối cùng đem sẽ trở thành hồn phách tế phẩm."

Phương Hạ nghe được khắp nơi phát lạnh, đồng thời vừa nghi hoặc, "Nếu như là như vậy, kia Vương Đồng Lâm vì cái gì còn muốn lựa chọn làm như vậy? Hắn theo chúng ta nơi này ai có cái gì thù không đợi trời chung?"

"Hắn có thể là bị người lừa đi, cũng không biết sử dụng kia hồn khí yêu cầu trả giá đại giới."

Hiện nay hồn khí, chính là đơn thuần phong tồn quỷ hồn pháp khí, cũng không có người sử dụng yêu cầu trả giá đại giới vừa nói. Sớm cổ cái loại này tràn ngập sát nghiệt hồn khí biết chi giả rất ít, Vương Đồng Lâm không biết cũng không có gì kỳ quái.

Vương Đồng Lâm là bị ai lừa? Tô Văn? Mẫn Tiêu? Cũng hoặc là... Vương gia người? Phương Hạ không biết, hiện tại này đó cũng không phải trọng điểm. Trọng điểm là lệ quỷ càng tụ càng nhiều, Đinh Minh kia có thể đem lệ quỷ mê hoặc phân lưu phong thuỷ cục tựa hồ đã mất đi hiệu quả.

Phương Hạ một bên chạy, một bên hướng phía phía trước nhìn xung quanh, rất nhanh tìm được Đinh Minh. Chỉ thấy Đinh Minh tha Từ Manh, mạo hiểm mà tránh thoát lệ quỷ, lại luống cuống tay chân mà phân biệt phương hướng, mà hắn kéo Từ Manh hiển nhiên đã chạy mau bất động. Nguyên bản phụ trách đi theo Đinh Minh Cảnh gia người, rõ ràng thể lực theo không kịp, dừng ở mặt sau, đã hộ không ngừng Đinh Minh bọn họ. Phương Hạ thấy thế, nhanh chóng hướng phía Đinh Minh bên kia chạy tới.

Phương Hạ hướng Đinh Minh bên kia chạy, Phù Cẩn cũng tự nhiên đi qua đi. Phù Cẩn một tới gần, hướng phía bọn họ bên này phác lệ quỷ nhất thời thiếu hơn phân nửa, Đinh Minh nhất thời nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Đinh Minh, ngươi phong thuỷ cục hoàn toàn không có tác dụng!" Phương Hạ hỗ trợ giá trụ Từ Manh, Từ Manh thể lực đã đến cực hạn , nàng bị hai người giá đi phía trước chạy, nhưng trừ bỏ há mồm thở dốc, đã không thể nói rõ nói . Sắc mặt cũng có chút trắng bệch, hoàn toàn là ở cạnh ý chí lực cường chống đỡ .

"Lệ quỷ số lượng rất nhiều." Đinh Minh cũng suyễn đến hết sức lợi hại, hắn tận lực ngắn gọn mà thuyết minh, "Từ Manh không cách nào bổ vị , các ngươi nghĩ biện pháp giải quyết lệ quỷ."

Phương Hạ nhíu mày, không phải của hắn ảo giác, lần này gặp phải lệ quỷ, quả thật so trước muốn dày đặc không ít.

"Khả năng này nhạn trở về núi trung không ngừng Vương Đồng Lâm trong tay kia một cái sớm cổ hồn khí." Phù Cẩn vừa hướng Phương Hạ nói xong, một bên chỉ chỉ một vị đã chạy tới bảo tiêu, ý bảo Phương Hạ đem Từ Manh giao cho vị kia bảo tiêu.

"Ngươi nói là chúng ta vừa rồi gặp phải đám kia lệ quỷ, cùng hiện tại gặp phải này đàn lệ quỷ, cũng không phải tới tự giống một cái hồn khí."

Phương Hạ hướng một bên tránh ra, vị kia bảo tiêu một bên chạy, một bên thuận thế đem Từ Manh bối tại trên lưng.

"Không sai. Lúc trước những cái đó lệ quỷ thiếu, phải là chúng ta cách hồn khí người sử dụng có chút khoảng cách, lần này cũng là tại hồn khí trung tâm phạm vi ." Phù Cẩn nghe Phương Hạ dồn dập tiếng thở, nghiêng đầu nhìn, "Ta cõng ngươi."

"Không có việc gì, ta còn có thể chạy." Phương Hạ khoát tay áo, "Đến tưởng cái biện pháp giải quyết này đó lệ quỷ."

Phù Cẩn thấp đôi mắt.

Này đó lệ quỷ cũng hảo, vây khốn bọn họ phong thuỷ cục cũng thế, hắn cũng có thể nhất cử giải quyết, chính là giải quyết sau đó, hắn là thiên sát chi hồn chuyện này cũng đem không còn là bí mật.

Thiên sát chi hồn, họa cập thương sinh, họa cập thiên hạ.

Phương Hạ... Sẽ biết sợ đi? Không phải vạn bất đắc dĩ, hắn không muốn làm cho Phương Hạ biết.

Đúng lúc này, đội ngũ trung ương có người bị lệ quỷ từ mặc trên người tới, ngã trên mặt đất. Bị một cái lệ quỷ từ thân thể đi xuyên qua, cũng không sẽ khiến chết, chính là lệ quỷ sát khí, sẽ ảnh hưởng đến người hồn phách ổn định, xuất hiện cùng loại bị bệnh bệnh trạng.

Trước dựa vào Đinh Minh phong thuỷ cục tác dụng, Cảnh gia người phối hợp đánh lui lệ quỷ, một đường chạy đến nơi đây đều không người chân chính bị lệ quỷ đánh trúng. Mà hiện tại, Đinh Minh phong thuỷ cục mất đi Từ Manh bổ vị, Cảnh gia nhân thể lực cũng đã không sai biệt lắm hao hết, đội ngũ rốt cục xuất hiện bại lộ.

"Cảnh gia tuổi trẻ người, hỗ trợ thanh khối đất trống đi ra!" Cố Chấn cao giọng hô.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm hai người động trước...mà bắt đầu, Phương Hạ nhanh chóng đi theo chạy tới. Cảnh gia hai huynh đệ một hơi liên đánh ra đi hơn mười trương phù chú, Phương Hạ đã không có chỉ phù, chỉ phải treo trên bầu trời vẽ bùa, Phù Cẩn ở bên giúp đỡ, rất nhanh liền thanh xuất nửa cái sân bóng rổ lớn nhỏ địa phương.

"Thỉnh thiên dương mà khí, ngũ hành về một, gia tà lui tán!" Cố Chấn khẽ quát một tiếng, hướng phía đất trống ném ra ngũ hạt phật châu.

Ngũ hạt phật châu phảng phất có sinh mệnh giống nhau, trên không trung nhất đốn, sau đó tự phát bay về phía năm cái phương hướng. Vừa lúc đem khu lui lệ quỷ đất trống vây quanh ở trong đó, chui vào bùn đất, sau đó hướng phía một cái phương hướng, họa xuất một cái vòng tròn lớn.

"Tiến trận."

Cố Chấn một tiếng tiếp đón, còn lại người lập tức hướng phía trong trận chạy.

Mọi người vào trận, lệ quỷ bị ngăn cách ở tại ngoài trận.

Nửa cái sân bóng rổ đại viên trận, cất chứa hơn ba mươi người, có vẻ thoáng có chút chật chội. Viên trận một mặt bị cố ý không đi ra, cấp vị kia bị lệ quỷ xuyên qua khảo cổ nhân viên nằm xuống, phương tiện Cảnh gia người hỗ trợ khu sát.

"Phù Cẩn, ngươi không tiến vào?" Phương Hạ đứng ở trận biên, nhìn ngoài trận Phù Cẩn.

"Đây là trừ tà trận, ta đi vào, trận cũng liền phá." Phù Cẩn nói xong, nhìn về phía trong trận Cố Chấn, "Cái này trừ tà trận kiên trì không nổi lâu lắm, đây chỉ là kế hoãn binh."

Phương Hạ quay đầu lại, theo Phù Cẩn tầm mắt nhìn về phía Cố Chấn. Quả nhiên nghe được Cố Chấn đang tại nói cho Cảnh Trọng Chí, này trừ tà trận rất nhanh sẽ phá, hơn nữa trên người hắn không có cái thứ hai trừ tà trận , yêu cầu nhanh chóng nghĩ biện pháp.

Cảnh Trọng Chí mọi nơi nhìn xung quanh một phen, tìm được Đinh Minh vị trí, xuyên qua đám người, đi hướng Đinh Minh.

Đinh Minh ngay tại Phương Hạ cách đó không xa, hắn ngồi dưới đất, hai tay chống tại phía sau, chính ngửa đầu thở dốc.

Cảnh Trọng Chí tại Đinh Minh bên người đứng lại, Đinh Minh nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn.

"Trừ phi các ngươi nghĩ biện pháp đem lệ quỷ xử lí đi, không phải ta phong thuỷ cục chống đỡ không nổi đi ra núi rừng." Đinh Minh biết Cảnh Trọng Chí muốn hỏi cái gì, trực tiếp cho đáp án.

"Muốn đối phó nhiều như vậy lệ quỷ, yêu cầu rất nhiều giai đoạn trước chuẩn bị, trước mắt tình huống này, chúng ta cũng không cách nào xử lý." Cảnh Trọng Chí thở dài.

"Kia chỉ có một biện pháp ." Đinh Minh từ địa thượng đứng lên, vỗ vỗ mông, "Cục nội cục không có Từ Manh hỗ trợ bổ vị, lệ quỷ số lượng lại đông đảo, ta là không có biện pháp tiếp tục đi xuống. Như vậy chỉ có thể mạnh mẽ phá này phong thủy cục."

"Ngươi có nắm chắc phá rụng này phong thủy cục?" Cảnh Trọng Chí hai mắt sáng ngời.

"Không là chân chính phá giải, chỉ mạnh mẽ ở cái này phong thuỷ cục trung sáng lập xuất một cái đi thông bên ngoài thông đạo, hơn nữa duy trì không lâu lắm. Đối phương phát hiện sau, rất nhanh liền sẽ đem thông đạo khép kín." Đinh Minh đạo, "Nơi này khoảng cách chúng ta vào nhập khẩu không tính quá xa , thông đạo mở ra sau, yêu cầu đại gia liều chết hướng nói ra chạy. Có thể chạy hay không đi ra ngoài, toàn nhìn vận khí — ta cũng nhất dạng. Chạy không ra được, kia cũng chỉ có thể bị nhốt ở trong núi . Cảnh gia chủ, ngươi thấy thế nào?"

Cảnh Trọng Chí trầm mặc một lát, chậm rãi gật đầu, đồng ý Đinh Minh cái này đánh cuộc một lần phương án. Hắn không thể tưởng được mặt khác khả thi biện pháp, hơn nữa thiên cũng khoái đen xuống , vào đêm sau đó, tràn đầy lệ quỷ núi rừng, kia liền thật sự là được ăn cả ngã về không cũng chạy không ra được .

Cảnh Trọng Chí đi báo cho những người khác tin tức này, Đinh Minh chỉnh lý một chút quần áo, chạy đi tìm Phù Cẩn.

"Khụ! Phù Cẩn tiên sinh, giúp cái vội." Đinh Minh đứng ở Phương Hạ bên người, nhìn ngoài trận Phù Cẩn.

"Gấp cái gì?" Phù Cẩn mở miệng hỏi.

"Thỉnh cầu hỗ trợ khai cái đạo, tại đây đàn lệ quỷ trung." Đinh Minh đem mình tính toán làm sự, đơn giản cùng Phù Cẩn thuyết minh một chút.

Phù Cẩn nhíu mày, theo bản năng mà nhìn về phía Phương Hạ. Này một mảnh trong rừng đã toàn bộ đều là lệ quỷ, hắn nếu hỗ trợ khai đạo, nhất định phải tạm thời rời đi Phương Hạ bên người, điều này làm cho hắn không là thực yên tâm.

"Đừng lo lắng, ta có thể bảo vệ tốt chính mình." Phương Hạ mở miệng nói, "Ngươi xem Cảnh Lập Kiệt đều vui vẻ , ta so với hắn mạnh hơn nhiều, không có việc gì."

"Yên tâm, ta khẳng định làm ta tiểu sư đệ cái thứ nhất chạy." Đinh Minh lại bổ sung đạo.

"Không cần phải, ta cuối cùng một cái chạy cũng có thể cái thứ nhất chạy đi ra ngoài." Phương Hạ hừ nhẹ một tiếng.

"Ngươi đi theo đội ngũ đừng có chạy lung tung, ta lập tức sẽ trở lại tiếp ngươi." Phù Cẩn đối Phương Hạ dặn dò.

Đinh Minh nhìn thoáng qua Phù Cẩn, đây coi như là đồng ý hỗ trợ .

Chờ Phù Cẩn dặn dò hoàn Phương Hạ, Đinh Minh bắt đầu nắm chặt thời gian cùng hắn nói rõ yêu cầu khai đạo phương vị.

Rất nhanh hết thảy chuẩn bị sắp xếp, mọi người từng người chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, sẽ chờ Đinh Minh mở ra một cái rời núi lộ.

"Sở Tắc, trong chốc lát ngươi liền thẳng tắp đi phía trước chạy, biệt quay đầu lại." Cảnh Thư Đan ngồi dưới đất, đè lại ngồi xổm ở trước mặt hắn Sở Tắc bả vai, nhỏ giọng dặn dò, "Loại này mạnh mẽ mở ra thông lộ, đều là trình thẳng tắp lộ, không có lối rẽ."

"Ta biết, vừa mới Cảnh gia chủ đã nói qua ." Sở Tắc nói xong, xoay người, đưa lưng về phía Cảnh Thư Đan, "Lên đây đi."

Cảnh Thư Đan không hề động.

Sở Tắc đột nhiên nghĩ tới điều gì, đột nhiên quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Cảnh Thư Đan.

"Ngươi có ý tứ gì?" Sở Tắc cắn răng hỏi.

"Bối ta ngươi chạy không nhanh." Cảnh Thư Đan nhìn Sở Tắc, dùng bình tĩnh thanh âm trả lời, "Chính mình đi."

"Ngươi một chân gảy xương, chính mình đi như thế nào?"

"Ngươi đừng động ta." Cảnh Thư Đan rũ xuống đôi mắt, "Chúng ta đã chia tay , không mượn ngươi xen vào ta."

"Ngươi phải ở lại chỗ này, phải không?" Sở Tắc xoay người, đối mặt với Cảnh Thư Đan ngồi dưới đất, "Ngươi muốn lưu lại, ta đây liền cùng ngươi lưu lại."

"Sở Tắc, ngươi điên rồi sao?" Cảnh Thư Đan ngước mắt trừng người trước mắt.

"Đối! Ta sớm điên rồi! Vì ngươi điên ! Ngươi phụ không chịu trách nhiệm?"

"Ngươi..."

"Khụ!" Bị bảo tiêu bối , từ một bên tới giáo sư Trịnh ho khan một tiếng, "Nháo cái gì không được tự nhiên đâu? Hắn nguyện ý bối, vậy hãy để cho hắn bối. Ngươi như vậy nháo đến ta đây cái đồng dạng yếu nhân bối lão xương cốt thực xấu hổ a!"

"Lão sư..." Cảnh Thư Đan ngẩng đầu, ấp úng mà hô một tiếng.

Giáo sư Trịnh không để ý tới hắn, vỗ vỗ bảo tiêu bả vai, "Đi rồi, đừng để ý đến hắn nhóm."

Bảo tiêu: "Hảo liệt, giáo sư Trịnh."

Giáo sư Trịnh: "Trên đường chạy không nổi liền đem ta lão nhân ném xuống, không có việc gì, ta sẽ không trách ngươi. Ngươi biệt học kia hai cái không tiền đồ , tuổi còn trẻ, một chút cầu sinh dục đều không có."

Bảo tiêu: "Ngài yên tâm, ta thể năng hảo đâu! Chạy trốn động, sẽ không ném xuống ngài ."

Bảo tiêu bối giáo sư Trịnh đi tới xa hơn một chút chỗ, lưu xuống hai người trầm mặc nhìn nhau trong chốc lát, Sở Tắc từ địa thượng đứng lên, lần thứ hai đưa lưng về phía Cảnh Thư Đan ngồi xổm xuống.

"Ta là nghiêm túc, ngươi muốn là muốn lưu lại, ta liền cùng ngươi đồng thời lưu lại." Sở Tắc thấp giọng nói rằng.

Cảnh Thư Đan đặt ở bên cạnh người ngón tay giật giật, sau đó đưa tay hoàn thượng Sở Tắc cổ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Trịnh giáo sư: Không hiểu được quý trọng tánh mạng của mình, thiếu mắng.

Sở Tắc: Cám ơn giáo sư Trịnh.

Trịnh giáo sư: Cảm tạ cái gì? Ngươi cũng nhất dạng.

Sở Tắc: ...

Đệ 108 chương thất sách 11

Sở Tắc bối Cảnh Thư Đan đứng lên. Cách đó không xa một vị bảo tiêu đối hắn làm thủ thế, hỏi hắn có cần hay không hỗ trợ, Sở Tắc lắc lắc đầu, hắn hiện tại thể lực đầy đủ hắn bối Cảnh Thư Đan lại chạy lên một đoạn.

Sở Tắc đi đến có thể nhìn đến Đinh Minh vị trí, chờ đợi xuất phát tín hiệu.

"Ta biết ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì, ngươi cảm thấy theo ta cùng một chỗ, ta cũng sẽ cùng theo cuốn vào giới huyền thuật nguy hiểm." Sở Tắc chậm rãi mở miệng nói.

"Ngươi có biết ngươi còn..."

"Đối, ta biết rõ nguy hiểm lại vẫn là nhảy tiến vào." Sở Tắc đánh gãy Cảnh Thư Đan nói, "Cho nên, ta không phải là bị ngươi liên lụy , đây là ta tự nguyện , biệt suốt ngày mà hướng trên người mình lãm trách nhiệm. Ta với ngươi cùng một chỗ, có lẽ gặp được nguy hiểm, nhưng không với ngươi cùng một chỗ, cũng khả năng gặp được những thứ khác nguy hiểm, không là chỉ cần với ngươi tách ra, ta liền nhất định có thể bình an nhất sinh, nói không chừng ngày nào đó gặp được một hồi tai nạn xe cộ, ta liền..."

"Câm mồm!" Cảnh Thư Đan che Sở Tắc miệng, tức giận đạo, "Đừng nói hưu nói vượn!"

Sở Tắc vươn ra đầu lưỡi, tại Cảnh Thư Đan lòng bàn tay khẽ liếm một chút, tay chủ nhân sẽ cực kỳ nhanh bắt tay thu trở về.

Sở Tắc cười nhẹ một tiếng, sau đó tiếp tục nói: "Trước kia là ta rất tự cho là đúng , buộc ngươi rời đi giới huyền thuật sự, là ta không đối. Nhưng ngươi kỳ thật từng thử từ giới huyền thuật đi ra, ở lại ta đây biên, chính là không có thể thành công, đúng không?"

Cảnh Thư Đan không trả lời.

"Hiện tại ta hiểu được, chỉ cần ngươi vẫn là Cảnh gia người, chỉ cần Cảnh gia còn tại, ngươi liền đã định trước không có khả năng thành công rời khỏi giới huyền thuật. Cho nên, lần này đến lượt ta đi ngươi bên kia." Sở Tắc thấp thấp trong thanh âm mang theo nghiêm túc, "Ta thỉnh đại sư, bồi dưỡng chuyên môn ứng đối đặc biệt sự kiện bảo tiêu, ta cũng tại cố gắng học tập huyền thuật thượng tri thức. Về sau, liền tính đãi tại bên cạnh ngươi, ta cũng sẽ bảo vệ tốt chính mình. Ta lập hảo di chúc, liền tính ta ngày nào đó thật gặp tránh cũng không thể tránh tai nạn, công ty cũng sẽ có người tiếp nhận. Ngươi khẳng định làm ta thay ta cha mẹ hảo hảo ngẫm lại, ta đây chỉ có thể nói ta đã định trước đương một cái con bất hiếu , bởi vì — ta không có ngươi thật sự sống không nổi, ta biết này thuyết pháp thực hoang đường, nhưng đây là thật ..."

"Sở Tắc..."

"Cho nên — đừng lại đẩy ra ta. Nếu chúng ta lần này có thể còn sống đi ra ngoài, chúng ta lần nữa cùng một chỗ, hảo sao?"

Sau lưng không có thanh âm, Sở Tắc nhịn không được có chút thất vọng, nhưng không có bị cự tuyệt, đã là thật tốt kết quả . Hắn điều chỉnh một chút bối người tư thế, đang chuẩn bị đi phía trước đi một chút, lại phát hiện hoàn chính mình cổ cặp kia cánh tay thoáng buộc chặt, trên lưng mặt nghiêng dán tại hắn sau cảnh.

"Hảo..." Ôn hòa nhỏ giọng trả lời, chui vào Sở Tắc lỗ tai.

Sở Tắc dừng lại cước bộ, trong lòng kinh hoàng.

"Thư Đan, ngươi nói cái gì?"

"Ngươi không là nghe được sao?" Cảnh Thư Đan quay đầu đi chỗ khác.

"Ngươi lặp lại lần nữa." Sở Tắc nói như vậy , khóe miệng cũng là ức chế không được địa thượng dương.

"Ngươi có phiền hay không?"

"Cái gì có phiền hay không?" Phương Hạ không biết khi nào thì đi đi qua, hắn tại Sở Tắc đứng trước mặt định, ngẩng đầu nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan, cười nói, "Nghe giáo sư Trịnh nói ngươi không nguyện ý làm Sở tổng bối? Nếu không ta cõng ngươi?"

Phương Hạ vươn tay liền muốn đi kéo Cảnh Thư Đan, bị Sở Tắc lắc mình né tránh.

"Không cần." Sở Tắc ra tiếng, trực tiếp giúp Cảnh Thư Đan cự tuyệt.

"Thật sự không cần?" Phương Hạ hướng phía Cảnh Thư Đan tễ mi lộng nhãn.

Cảnh Thư Đan nháy mắt đã hiểu, này phá tiểu hài tử không phải thật chạy tới bối hắn , hắn rõ ràng là đến tiêu khiển chính mình !

"Ngươi quản hảo ngươi chính mình liền thành." Cảnh Thư Đan tức giận nói.

"Yên tâm, thuận đường cũng sẽ quản hảo các ngươi." Phương Hạ hoạt động một chút thủ đoạn, xoay người đem tầm mắt chuyển tới Đinh Minh bên kia, đưa tay cùng đang cùng Đinh Minh nói chuyện Phù Cẩn phất phất tay, "Trong chốc lát ta đi theo các ngươi phía sau chạy, cam đoan lệ quỷ sẽ không xích lại đây."

Lần này chạy trốn đương nhiên không là một tia ý thức mà đi phía trước hướng, ứng đối một ít ngoài ý muốn tình huống, Cảnh Trọng Chí vẫn là làm một ít an bài. Hắn đem Cảnh gia người đánh tan tại trong đội ngũ, nếu trên đường gặp được lệ quỷ, cũng hảo có một cái có thể ứng đối người, Phương Hạ liền chủ động chạy tới Cảnh Thư Đan bên này.

"Nắm chặt thời gian!" Cố Chấn ra tiếng thúc giục, hiển nhiên là trừ tà trận khoái chống đỡ không nổi .

Đinh Minh đi đến bối Từ Manh bảo tiêu trước, ngẩng đầu đối Từ Manh đạo: "Trong chốc lát ta phá cục, ngươi chạy phía trước, có vấn đề gì, nhớ rõ hỗ trợ bổ cứu một chút."

"Ta biết." Từ Manh gật gật đầu.

"Kia đi, không sai biệt lắm chuẩn bị tốt ." Đinh Minh từ trong túi tiền lấy ra một viên lang đang, đó là vào núi trước Quách Giang Thanh chia sở hữu người , Đinh Minh thấp giọng niệm xong chú ngữ, sau đó nắm bắt lang đang không ngừng vi điều phương vị, tại lang đang vang lên nháy mắt, hắn nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn, "Cái này phương hướng!"

Đứng ở trừ tà ngoài trận Phù Cẩn, lại quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ, mới đi phía trước đi rồi hai bước. Dày đặc âm khí, lấy hắn làm trung tâm khuếch tán mở ra, vây quanh ở trừ tà ngoài trận lệ quỷ sôi nổi tránh lui. Phù Cẩn thân ảnh hóa thành một đạo loại quỷ mị hư ảnh, theo Đinh Minh cho hắn chỉ phương hướng thổi đi.

Đinh Minh nhắm lại hai mắt, thấp giọng ngâm xướng , quanh mình phong bắt đầu biến đến rung chuyển nôn nóng, cành lá tuôn rơi rung động, lập tức phong ngừng lại.

Đinh Minh đột nhiên mở hai mắt, cao giọng quát: "Đi!"

Bối Từ Manh bảo tiêu lập tức đề chân, hướng phía Đinh Minh chỉ phương hướng liền xông ra ngoài, phía sau hắn đi theo một người tuổi trẻ Cảnh gia người.

Người phía sau theo sát thượng cước bộ.

Phương Hạ tại đi theo Sở Tắc lao ra trừ tà trước trận, nhìn thấy Đinh Minh đối hắn vươn tay. Phương Hạ đưa tay, tại hắn lòng bàn tay vỗ một chút.

"Nhanh lên theo kịp."

"Không thành vấn đề."

Trong nháy mắt, trừ tà trong trận hơn ba mươi người tất cả đều chạy đi ra ngoài, Đinh Minh sau điện, đi theo hai vị Cảnh gia người phía sau.

Hơn ba mươi người đội ngũ hướng phía một cái phương hướng chạy một đoạn sau đó, lúc trước bị Phù Cẩn âm khí bức lui lệ quỷ lại bắt đầu tụ tập đứng lên, đi theo đội ngũ mặt sau đuổi theo.

Sắc trời biến đến càng ám, trong rừng cảnh vật cũng đi theo biến đến lờ mờ đứng lên, trong không khí tràn ngập một loại đến xương âm hàn.

Mỗi người thể lực cùng vận động năng lực đều không giống, lúc ban đầu còn có thể vẫn duy trì đội hình, nhưng thời gian một lúc lâu, đội ngũ mà bắt đầu biến đến có chút hỗn loạn. Sở Tắc mang đến những người hộ vệ kia, có rừng cây kinh nghiệm thực chiến, thượng có thể phối hợp duy trì một chút đội hình, nhưng những người khác cơ bản cũng chỉ là đơn thuần mà cùng đội ngũ đi phía trước chạy.

Phương Hạ đi theo Sở Tắc bên cạnh người, cố gắng làm cho mình không cùng ném, nhưng tầm mắt nhịn không được sau này phiêu, nguyên bản đi theo phía sau bọn họ Cảnh Trọng Chí, đã cùng bọn họ rớt ra thực trường một khoảng cách, hiện tại đã nhìn không tới thân ảnh của hắn .

Đột nhiên, đội ngũ mặt sau vang lên một trận kinh hô.

"Xảy ra chuyện gì?" Phương Hạ quay đầu lại hỏi đạo.

"Kia, vị kia họ cảnh lão tiên sinh... Từ bên kia sườn dốc biên thải không ngã xuống ..." Mặt sau chạy tới một cái Khảo Cổ Đội đội viên, thở hổn hển đến rất lợi hại mà trả lời, trên mặt vẻ mặt kinh cụ, "Ta, ta nhìn thấy thiệt nhiều lệ quỷ vây quanh đi lên..."

Phương Hạ dưới chân nhất đốn, phía trước liền có hai đạo nhân ảnh, xoay người hướng phía mặt sau sườn dốc chạy tới. Kia hai đạo nhân ảnh Phương Hạ không xa lạ gì, đúng là Cảnh Lập Kiệt cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm.

Phương Hạ nhìn hai người kia bóng dáng, tầm mắt trong lúc vô tình thượng nâng, đập vào mắt chính là đội ngũ mặt sau đuổi theo, sắp sửa che kín bán mặt không trung lệ quỷ.

Phương Hạ tầm mắt còn chưa tới kịp từ kia đại đàn lệ quỷ thu hồi, liền cảm thấy bên người một trận gió lạnh thổi qua, âm lãnh trung hỗn loạn quen thuộc lãnh hương — Phù Cẩn trở lại.

"Phù Cẩn, ta muốn trở về nhìn xem." Phương Hạ phóng mãn cước bộ, quay đầu đối đi theo chính mình bên cạnh Phù Cẩn nói rằng.

"Ta cùng ngươi đi."

"Hảo." Phương Hạ gật gật đầu, xoay người hướng phía Cảnh Lập Kiệt bọn họ phương hướng ly khai đuổi theo.

Tại lao ra trừ tà trước trận, Đinh Minh yêu cầu đại gia không cần tay đấm đèn pin, có ánh sáng dễ dàng bại lộ bọn họ sở tại vị trí, sẽ bị thao túng nhạn trở về núi phong thuỷ cục người tập trung vị trí. Tuy rằng hắn đánh vỡ phong thuỷ cục nháy mắt, cũng đã đại khái bộc lộ ra bọn họ sở tại, nhưng vị trí cũng không cụ thể. Nếu là mở đèn pin, kia liền cùng bia ngắm không có gì khác biệt .

Tại hôn ám trong rừng tìm người cũng không dễ dàng, rời đi đội ngũ sau, tìm một hồi lâu, cuối cùng theo Cảnh Lập Kiệt bọn họ thanh âm, tại một chỗ sườn dốc phía dưới phát hiện người.

Lộn trở lại tới không chỉ là Cảnh Lập Kiệt cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm, còn có hai vị lớn tuổi Cảnh gia người.

Phương Hạ chạy tới hỗ trợ đánh lui hai chỉ lệ quỷ, hướng về phía người phía dưới hô: "Uy! Có khỏe không? Có thể bò lên đến không?"

"Gia chủ bị thương." Cảnh Triêu Lâm trả lời.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm ngồi xổm Cảnh Trọng Chí bên người, đem người cõng lên đến, dư lại Cảnh gia người vội vàng ứng đối dũng tới lệ quỷ. Phương Hạ vươn tay hỗ trợ đem Cảnh Trọng Chí kéo lên, sau đó phía dưới những thứ khác Cảnh gia người.

Cảnh Trọng Chí nhìn Phương Hạ bận rộn thân ảnh, trong mắt tràn đầy ngoài ý muốn. Mặc dù có Phù Cẩn đi theo, nhưng nơi này không chỉ có có lệ quỷ, còn có phong thuỷ cục, thoát ly đội ngũ thực khả năng liền như vậy bị nhốt ở bên trong , nhưng Phương Hạ lại vẫn là mạo hiểm lộn trở lại tới cứu hắn . Người này rõ ràng đối Cảnh gia không nhiều ít lòng trung thành, cũng không đem hắn đương thân nhân...

"Ngươi vì cái gì cũng đi theo lộn trở lại đến ?" Cảnh Trọng Chí nhịn không được hỏi ra.

"Ân? Cái gì vì cái gì?" Phương Hạ bắt lấy Phù Cẩn tay, từ sườn dốc biên đứng lên, vỗ vỗ quần, quay đầu lại nhìn Cảnh Trọng Chí không thế nào đứng đắn đạo, "Ngươi cũng là một cái tiên hoạt sinh mệnh đi!"

Cảnh Trọng Chí: "..."

"Gia chủ, nhìn bên kia!"

Ngay tại Cảnh Triêu Lâm cõng lên Cảnh Trọng Chí thời điểm, một vị Cảnh gia người đột nhiên kêu lên.

Mấy người theo hắn chỉ phương hướng nhìn lại, chỉ thấy cách đó không xa đông nghìn nghịt một đám lệ quỷ, dán mặt đất, hướng phía bọn họ bên này thổi quét mà đến, tựa như hải mặt bằng thượng sóng biển."Sóng biển" không cao, nhưng nếu là bị bọn họ bao phủ, tất nhiên lại vô còn sống khả năng.

Chạy!

Mấy người kịp phản ứng, chạy đi liền chạy.

Nhưng mà, kia cơ hồ nối thành một mảnh lệ quỷ, thổi quét tới tốc độ vượt qua bọn họ tưởng tượng của bọn họ, rất nhanh liền tới bọn họ phía sau mấy mễ khai ngoại vị trí. Đây không phải là lệ quỷ tự thân có được tốc độ, kia rõ ràng là bị gió thủy cục quay tới !

Như vậy đi xuống không được, Phù Cẩn nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ, cuối cùng làm ra quyết định — hắn không thể để cho Phương Hạ có việc.

Phù Cẩn nhìn đám kia lệ quỷ, đáy mắt nhiễm mặc, trên người âm khí biến đến càng thêm dày đặc, đầu ngón tay tối đen ngọn lửa không tiếng động mà nhúc nhích.

Mà đúng lúc này, Phương Hạ đột nhiên dừng bước lại, cùng lúc đó, phía trước nhất hai mảnh lệ quỷ đột nhiên dừng hướng thế, xoay thân hướng phía phía sau lệ quỷ đẩy ngã trở về.

Phù Cẩn sửng sốt, đi theo dừng bước lại, nhìn về phía Phương Hạ.

Quả nhiên thấy Phương Hạ vẻ mặt chuyên chú nhìn chằm chằm đám kia lệ quỷ, đầu ngón tay trên không trung không nhanh không chậm mà họa xuất vô hình phù ấn, mà đối lệ quỷ lực khống chế, lại giống như đốt sơn liệt hỏa , lấy một loại muốn bao trùm cả tòa núi rừng thế, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh khuếch tán mở ra.

Phía trước chạy trốn trung Cảnh gia người phát hiện tình huống, dừng bước lại, kinh dị mà quay đầu nhìn lại.

"Đây là... Phương Hạ làm ?" Nhìn tảng lớn lệ quỷ an tĩnh mà dừng lại trên không trung, Cảnh Triêu Lâm kinh ngạc mà hỏi.

Này vấn đề cũng không cần ai tới trả lời, đáp án là rõ ràng .

"Này... Là cái gì thuật pháp?" Cảnh Lập Kiệt hỏi.

"Ngự quỷ thuật." Cảnh Trọng Chí chậm rãi mở miệng nói, "Hắn tại dùng ngự quỷ thuật thống ngự vạn quỷ."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Tác giả: Chúc mừng Phương Hạ, đoạt đến đại lão một hai ba tứ ngũ... Cái thập hàng trăm vạn đầu người.

Đệ 109 chương thất sách 12

Phương Hạ nguyên bản chính là ôm thử xem nhìn ý tưởng, thử dùng ngự quỷ thuật đi khống chế kia mãnh liệt tới lệ quỷ đàn.

Sử dụng ngự quỷ thuật phạm vi lớn mà khống chế quỷ hồn, Phương Hạ cận tại quỷ thị thành công quá một lần, sau đó lại không có thể thành công quá, không lâu còn vừa mới thất bại quá một lần. Hắn đối chính mình thành công nắm chắc không đại, nhưng theo bên người Phù Cẩn vẫn luôn không ra tiếng, nói cách khác bây giờ còn không đến tuyệt cảnh, còn lưu có làm hắn tạm thời thử một lần đường sống.

Nhưng mà, này thử một lần, cũng là ngoài ý muốn thành công .

Nhìn đến đuổi theo bọn họ chạy ở phía trước nhất hai hàng lệ quỷ bị cáo khống chế sau, Phương Hạ liền biết chính mình thành công . Hắn tìm về quỷ thị sử dụng ngự quỷ thuật khi cảm giác, thuật pháp lực lượng lưu loát mà ra bên ngoài khuếch tán mở ra, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh bao trùm phụ cận vùng núi rừng, hướng phía phương xa lan tràn mà đi.

Lúc này đây nếm thử phạm vi khống chế xa xa vượt qua lúc ấy tại quỷ thị phạm vi, nhưng Phương Hạ cảm thấy hắn còn có thể khống chế được càng quảng xa hơn. Núi rừng gian, tiếng rít cuồng loạn lệ quỷ bị cáo khống chế, an tĩnh mà tại tại chỗ tĩnh hậu. Mà nương cùng bị cáo chế lệ quỷ liên hệ, Phương Hạ có thể đại khái cảm giác đến sơn gian địa phương mạo.

Loại này cảm giác đầu tiên là đến trước bố quá trừ tà trận địa phương, sau đó là phát hiện Vương Đồng Lâm huyền nhai biên, lại đến huyền nhai đối diện Vương Đồng Lâm đứng thẳng vị trí. Phương Hạ nhướng mày, hắn cảm giác đến huyết tinh hương vị, cùng với vong hồn bị lệ quỷ gặm cắn thê lương tuyệt vọng.

Vương Đồng Lâm chết?

Phương Hạ trên không trung họa ký hiệu khẽ dừng động tác, sau đó liên họa tam đạo, ngăn lại lệ quỷ gặm cắn kia vong hồn, hạ đạt đem kia hư hư thực thực Vương Đồng Lâm vong hồn mang trở về mệnh lệnh.

Núi rừng đã lặng yên không tiếng động, đi ra chim hót trùng gọi thanh âm, lệ quỷ thê tiếng kêu dĩ nhiên biến mất vô tung. Cảnh gia người nhìn Phương Hạ đứng ở tại chỗ đồ sộ không động, lại không rên một tiếng, cũng lấy bất định bây giờ là tình huống nào, tự nhiên cũng không dám tùy ý ra tiếng đã quấy rầy.

Dùng ngự quỷ thuật thống ngự vạn quỷ, Cảnh gia tổ tiên đã từng có người làm được quá, nhưng đó là bị ghi lại ở gia tộc sử thượng nhân vật, cự nay có ít nhất ngàn năm lâu. Cho dù là Cảnh Trọng Chí, cũng hoàn toàn không rõ ràng lắm này thống ngự vạn quỷ ngự quỷ thuật là như thế nào thi triển .

Ước chừng qua một khắc đồng hồ, Phương Hạ đột nhiên quay đầu nhìn về phía Cảnh Lập Kiệt, mở miệng hỏi: "Có đồng tiền sao? Cho ta một cái."

Cảnh Lập Kiệt sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt, mới kịp phản ứng, từ trong túi tiền của mình lấy ra một cái đồng tiền, đi qua đưa cho Phương Hạ.

"Ngươi muốn làm gì?"

"Phong cái vong hồn." Phương Hạ tiếp nhận đồng tiền, thuận miệng trả lời.

Tại nhìn thấy chính mình thao túng lệ quỷ, mang theo kia vong hồn trở về trước, Phương Hạ kỳ thật không dám trăm phần trăm xác định thì phải là Vương Đồng Lâm vong hồn, nhưng mà, hiện thực nhưng không có cho hắn rất nhiều ngoài ý muốn, kia vong hồn đúng là Vương Đồng Lâm. Tao ngộ rồi lệ quỷ gặm cắn, Vương Đồng Lâm vong hồn tay chân đã biến đến trong suốt, thần hồn không trọn vẹn, tình trạng như điên.

"Vương Đồng Lâm..." Cảnh Trọng Chí nhìn bị hai chỉ lệ quỷ mang tới vong hồn, kinh ngạc một cái chớp mắt sau đó, vẻ mặt biến đến phức tạp.

Người này trước sử dụng lệ quỷ đuổi giết hắn nhóm, hiện tại chẳng những người đã chết, hồn phách còn biến đến không trọn vẹn không được đầy đủ. Hắn không biết là nên đồng tình, hay là nên vui sướng.

[ không cần ăn ta, không cần ăn ta... ] Vương Đồng Lâm vong hồn tại Phương Hạ trước mặt lui thành một đoàn, sau đó lại đột nhiên ngửa đầu lộ ra dữ tợn biểu tình, [ ta muốn giết ngươi! Ta muốn giết các ngươi! Vì cái gì hại ta? Vì cái gì! ]

Phương Hạ vứt khởi đồng tiền, đầu ngón tay trên không trung vẽ một đạo ký hiệu, đem Vương Đồng Lâm trấn phong tại đồng tiền nội.

Vương Đồng Lâm là một cái bi kịch, Phương Hạ cuối cùng cứu hắn tàn hồn, có đồng tình nguyên nhân, cũng có hắn tưởng muốn từ Vương Đồng Lâm trong miệng tìm kiếm manh mối suy nghĩ.

"Kế tiếp —" Phương Hạ đem trấn phong Vương Đồng Lâm vong hồn đồng tiền nhét vào chính mình túi áo, ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua còn an tĩnh mà phiêu trên không trung đại đàn lệ quỷ, quay đầu nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn, "Này đó lệ quỷ làm như thế nào?"

Muốn trấn phong, trên tay không có khả năng đủ dùng pháp khí; muốn siêu độ, những điều này là đổ máu lệ quỷ, cứ việc phi bọn họ mong muốn, nhưng đã là siêu độ vô vọng; toàn bộ diệt, Phương Hạ có thể làm chính là làm cho bọn họ tự giết lẫn nhau, vậy cần tiêu phí không ít thời gian. Cũng không thể liền như vậy mang theo đại đàn lệ quỷ rời núi đi?

"Trước đem bọn họ ở lại trong núi, nơi này có phong thuỷ cục, trong lúc nhất thời bọn họ cũng sẽ không chạy rời núi, có thể quay đầu lại lại làm xử lý." Phù Cẩn đi đến Phương Hạ trước mặt, nhu nhu đầu của hắn, "Chúng ta đi ra ngoài trước, Đinh Minh mở ra thông đạo muốn đóng lại."

Nhạn trở về núi phong thuỷ cục còn tại không biết giả thao túng trung, lại không nắm chặt thời gian đi ra ngoài, một khi Đinh Minh mở ra thông đạo khép kín, cũng liền ý nghĩa bọn họ đem sẽ bị vây ở này phong thủy cục trung. Mặc dù không có đại đàn lệ quỷ mang đến hung hiểm, nhưng cũng không tỏ vẻ phong thuỷ cục trung liền không hề sát khí.

Phương Hạ xuất ra dẫn đường linh lay động một chút, tìm được chính xác phương hướng, liền lôi kéo Phù Cẩn chạy đi chạy như điên. Cảnh gia người sau đó nhích người, đuổi kịp Phương Hạ cước bộ.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt đi theo Cảnh Triêu Lâm bên cạnh chạy , tầm mắt lại không tự giác mà dừng ở Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn hỗ dắt trên tay, quen thuộc quái dị cảm lại dâng lên. Chính là Cảnh Triêu Lâm bối Cảnh Trọng Chí, hắn không có phương tiện cùng đối phương thảo luận, chỉ có thể một người cau mày yên lặng cân nhắc.

Phương Hạ đoàn người vẫn là đuổi kịp thông đạo khép kín trước, trốn ra nhạn trở về núi, đến bọn họ lúc ban đầu vào núi sườn núi bãi đỗ xe. Bất quá đây không phải là Đinh Minh thông đạo cấp lực, muốn cảm tạ chính là tại nói ra hỗ trợ duy trì thông đạo Cung Bạch Ngưng.

"Bên trong không người đi?" Cung Bạch Ngưng lên tiếng hỏi.

"Tề , đều đi ra ." Có người lại đây kiểm kê nhân số, cao giọng trả lời Cung Bạch Ngưng.

Đinh Minh nhìn đến Phương Hạ, một cái treo lên trái tim cuối cùng rơi xuống mà. Hắn dùng bị dọa đến lạnh lẽo, còn chưa ấm tới tay, sờ soạng căn yên tắc chính mình miệng, mới hướng phía Phương Hạ đi đến.

"Rõ ràng nhìn ngươi chạy phía trước ta, kết quả đi ra phát hiện ngươi không thấy, sợ tới mức ta một thân mồ hôi lạnh." Đinh Minh tại Phương Hạ đứng trước mặt định, đưa tay tại Phương Hạ đầu vai đập một chút.

"Đến, cho ngươi ôm một cái, áp an ủi." Phương Hạ cười hướng mở ra song chưởng.

"Miễn." Đinh Minh nhìn lướt qua Phương Hạ bên cạnh Phù Cẩn, thật bế hắn, đây không phải là cho hắn an ủi, là cho hắn áp lực.

Mọi người ở đây sống sót sau tai nạn mà cho nhau nói chuyện, Cung Bạch Ngưng thu tay lại tùy ý phong thuỷ cục tự động phong bế là lúc, sơn một đầu truyền đến một thanh âm vang lên.

[ loảng xoảng —]

Minh kim tiếng động, dư âm dài lâu, tại sơn gian quanh quẩn.

"Đồng la thanh âm? Trên núi như thế nào sẽ xuất hiện đồng la thanh âm?" Có người hỏi.

[ loảng xoảng —]

Không trung bắt đầu tích khởi tối đen vân, âm trầm áp lực, gió núi cũng đi theo âm lãnh túc sát đứng lên.

"Là âm binh!" Cung Bạch Ngưng kinh dị mà ra tiếng hô nhỏ, lập tức cảnh cáo mọi người, "Đều cúi đầu, đừng nhìn!"

"Bà bà, cái gì là âm binh?" Có người nhỏ giọng hỏi.

"Quỷ sai câu ác quỷ, âm binh hình sát lệ quỷ, âm binh là phụ trách xử lý dương gian lệ quỷ . Bình thường xuất hiện lệ quỷ, bọn họ sẽ không hiện thân dương gian, chỉ có đương lệ quỷ nháo xuất đại động tĩnh , bọn họ mới có thể ra tay." Cung Bạch Ngưng giải thích, "Nhất định là vừa rồi phong thuỷ cục bị đánh khai thông đạo, bên trong đại đàn lệ quỷ âm sát khí lao ra, va chạm Âm Dương giới hạn, mới đưa tới âm binh."

"Vậy tại sao không thể nhìn?"

"Có một cái thuyết pháp là theo bọn họ đối thượng tầm mắt, khả năng sẽ bị mạnh mẽ trưng binh, mang đi ngươi hồn phách gia nhập bọn họ." Cảnh Trọng Chí ho khan một tiếng, nói tiếp, "Âm binh mượn dương đạo, tẫn giết chóc. Bọn họ sẽ đem vùng này lệ quỷ toàn bộ giết hết, chúng ta tốt nhất chờ bọn hắn minh kim thu binh sau xuống lần nữa sơn."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Âm binh (sâm sâm mỉm cười): Nhặt đầu người ~

Đệ 110 chương thất sách 13

Giết hết vùng này lệ quỷ? Phương Hạ nhất thời trong lòng căng thẳng, vươn tay bắt lấy bên cạnh Phù Cẩn cánh tay.

"Làm sao vậy?" Phù Cẩn từ đỉnh núi kia phiến quay cuồng mây đen thu hồi tầm mắt, nghiêng đầu nhìn nắm chặt hắn cánh tay Phương Hạ.

"Ngươi tiên tiến ngọc quyết trốn một lần." Phương Hạ nhìn chằm chằm đỉnh núi thượng kia quay cuồng không ngừng mây đen, hạ giọng đối Phù Cẩn nói rằng.

"Ân? Vì cái gì?"

"Cái gì vì cái gì? Những cái đó âm binh không là sẽ giết hết vùng này lệ quỷ sao? Ngươi ở bên ngoài quá nguy hiểm !"

Lời còn chưa dứt, chợt nghe đến tiếng thứ ba la vang, Phương Hạ đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, tại kia đoàn lăn lộn mây đen thượng, có bóng người hiện lên mà xuất.

Mây đen cách bọn họ bên này bãi đỗ xe không tính xa, lấy Phương Hạ thị lực, đại khái có thể thấy rõ những người đó ảnh bộ dáng. Bọn họ xuyên tối đen khôi giáp, trên mặt đội văn lộ đều không giống nhau mặt nạ. Mặt nạ hoa văn quỷ dị, phức tạp khó hiểu, nhưng nhìn chằm chằm nhìn đã có một loại quỷ khí sâm sâm cảm giác. Bọn họ trên tay còn cầm đều không giống nhau vũ khí, hoặc trường mâu, hoặc trường thương ( súng ), hoặc đường đao, hoặc cung tiễn, cũng vô cùng giống nhau, nhưng là cùng khôi giáp không có sai biệt tối đen.

Này đó... Liền là âm binh.

Âm binh xuất hiện tốc độ thập phần khoái, trong nháy mắt, kia mây đen phía trên liền kết thành một chi quân đội quy mô. Mà chi kia quân đội đầu lĩnh vài vị, đệ nhất thời gian liền hướng phía bọn họ bên này nhìn lại đây.

Phù Cẩn bị phát hiện !

Phương Hạ trong lòng chợt lạnh, cũng là dứt khoát tiến lên một bước, đem Phù Cẩn hộ trong người sau, đối thượng mấy vị kia âm binh tầm mắt, rủ tại bên người tay phải đầu ngón tay hơi hơi rung động. Sau đó, núi rừng bên trong xuất hiện ẩn ẩn xôn xao, Phương Hạ tại đem những cái đó còn chưa thoát ly hắn khống chế lệ quỷ tụ tập đứng lên. Những cái đó âm binh nếu dám động Phù Cẩn, hắn bên này cũng sẽ không khách khí.

Phù Cẩn phát hiện Phương Hạ ý đồ, sửng sốt sau đó, từ phía sau nửa ôm Phương Hạ, bắt lấy tay phải của hắn.

"Biệt công kích bọn họ." Phù Cẩn tại Phương Hạ bên tai nhỏ giọng nói xong, ngước mắt nhìn về phía giữa không trung âm binh, "Đừng lo lắng, bọn họ sẽ không đối ta động thủ."

Phảng phất là vi xác minh Phù Cẩn nói, một giây sau, Phương Hạ nhìn đến đầu lĩnh kia vài vị âm binh, đối với bọn họ bên này xoay người, cung kính mà trí thi lễ, sau đó mang theo phía sau âm binh, hướng phía nhạn trở về núi đáp xuống.

Phương Hạ trừng mắt nhìn, xác định những cái đó âm binh hoàn toàn không có sẽ đối Phù Cẩn động thủ ý tứ, thần kinh căng thẳng buông lỏng, đồng thời thu hồi đối trong rừng núi lệ quỷ khống chế.

"Không phải nói những cái đó âm binh sẽ giết hết vùng này cho nên lệ quỷ sao?" Phương Hạ xoay người, nhìn lướt qua cách đó không xa ngồi dưới đất Cảnh Trọng Chí, ngước mắt hoang mang mà nhìn Phù Cẩn, "Chẳng lẽ là Cảnh Trọng Chí không hiểu trang hiểu nói bừa ?"

"Bọn họ quả thật sẽ giết hết vùng này sở hữu lệ quỷ, nhưng không bao quát ta."

"Vì cái gì?"

"Bởi vì ta là có chủ lệ quỷ." Phù Cẩn đưa tay, chơi đùa một chút Phương Hạ bắt tại trên cổ ngọc quyết, câu môi cười nói.

Nghe đứng lên thập phần đáng tin lý do, nhưng Phương Hạ tổng cảm thấy Phù Cẩn cũng không nói gì lời nói thật.

Còn có vừa rồi mấy vị kia âm binh là tại đối Phù Cẩn trí lễ sao? Lại nói tiếp trước tại quỷ thị hắn cũng đã gặp âm sai đối Phù Cẩn hành lễ. Bọn họ vì cái gì đối Phù Cẩn như vậy cung kính?

Phương Hạ đang muốn mở miệng hỏi, lại trước hết nghe đến Phù Cẩn thấp hoán một tiếng tên của hắn.

"Ân?" Phương Hạ nghi hoặc mà lên tiếng.

"Ta có thể ôm ngươi một cái sao?" Phù Cẩn thấp giọng hỏi.

"Loại chuyện này có cái gì hảo hỏi ? Tùy tiện ôm, tùy tiện sờ, ta chính là ngươi đi!" Phương Hạ cười đối Phù Cẩn mở ra song chưởng.

Phù Cẩn khẽ cười một tiếng, vươn tay như nguyện mà đem Phương Hạ cả người ôm vào trong ngực.

Cảm thụ trong ngực người ấm áp thân thể, đáy lòng phát ra một tiếng thỏa mãn than thở. Hắn Phương Hạ, bất cứ lúc nào đều có thể dùng tối ấm áp phương thức, câu động tâm của hắn tự.

Đối với âm binh, hắn cũng không để ý, cũng không có muốn trốn tránh bọn họ ý thức, bởi vì hắn biết những cái đó âm binh cũng không dám trêu chọc hắn. Nhưng Phương Hạ nhưng không biết, chỉ đương âm binh sẽ thương tổn hắn, vì thế đối mặt những cái đó âm binh, hắn nghĩa vô phản cố mà đem hắn hộ ở tại phía sau. Âm binh, cũng không phải phàm nhân có thể trêu chọc tồn tại, Phương Hạ khả năng không biết, nhưng chính diện đối thượng âm binh, sẽ cho hắn tự thân mang đến như thế nào nguy hiểm, Phương Hạ phải là biết. Nhưng mà, Phương Hạ không có mảy may do dự, đúng là ý đồ sử dụng lệ quỷ đối âm binh phát động công kích.

Người này, đem có thể cho hắn , không hề bảo lưu mà toàn cho hắn, có thể nào gọi hắn không lâm vào vui mừng rung động.

Đáng tiếc, người trong ngực tựa hồ cũng không minh bạch hắn đối mặt âm binh khi sở tác sở vi có bao nhiêu khó lường, an tĩnh bị hắn bế trong chốc lát, hai tay liền không thành thật bắt đầu tại sau lưng của hắn sờ loạn .

"Làm như thế nào?" Phù Cẩn hỏi, nghiêng đầu hôn một cái Phương Hạ lỗ tai.

Đối phương lỗ tai ửng đỏ nóng lên, thoạt nhìn thập phần ngượng ngùng, nhưng trả lời cũng là thập phần không biết xấu hổ.

"Ăn bớt." Phương Hạ đúng lý hợp tình đạo.

Phù Cẩn bật cười, nhưng cũng không có ngăn cản Phương Hạ, tùy ý hai tay của đối phương, tại hắn sau trên lưng tác loạn.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn là tại bãi đỗ xe tương đối góc vị trí, những người khác cúi đầu, chờ đợi âm binh rời đi, không có chú ý bọn họ bên này, cách bọn họ gần nhất Đinh Minh cũng là tránh cũng không thể tránh mà bị thấy toàn bộ hành trình. Cuối cùng nhìn ôm ở cùng nhau hai người, chịu không nổi mà chạy đến xa hơn một chút chỗ hút thuốc .

Đinh Minh nhúc nhích, liền có động tĩnh, cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm bả vai sóng vai ngồi ở ven đường Cảnh Lập Kiệt, theo bản năng mà nhìn đi qua, sau đó liền thấy được ôm ở cùng nhau hai người. Mùa hạ sắc trời ám đến trì, nhưng lúc này đã là hoàng hôn sắp vào đêm thời gian, lại trời đầy mây thời tiết, tăng thêm âm binh hiện thế sau bao phủ tại đỉnh núi mây đen, làm ánh sáng biến đến hôn ám, nhưng ánh sáng lại ám cũng không phải đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón đêm tối, bãi đỗ xe liền lớn như vậy, hắn sở tại vị trí cũng không là cách này hai người xa nhất địa phương, còn không đến mức người không đi ra hai người kia là ai.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt liếc mắt một cái liền nhận ra bên kia ôm ở cùng nhau hai người là ai, sau đó hắn toàn bộ liền hóa đá ở tại chỗ.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn tiên sinh... Cái gì thời điểm thành loại quan hệ này? !

Cảnh Lập Kiệt không thể tin được, rất muốn phủ nhận, nhưng hiện thực không cho phép. Nếu nhìn đến hai người ai đứng, thậm chí là ôm chầm một chút, hắn cũng có thể cho bọn hắn tìm lý do, chính là quan hệ thực mà thôi. Nhưng ôm ở đồng thời không buông tay, hơn nữa Phương Hạ dán tại Phù Cẩn sau lưng kia tay, rõ ràng ái muội động tác, hắn thật sự tìm không ra bọn họ không là cái loại này quan hệ lý do.

"Triêu Lâm..." Cảnh Lập Kiệt vẻ mặt hoảng hốt mà hô một tiếng bên cạnh đường đệ.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm đang tại đùa nghịch di động, nhưng tựa hồ nhạn trở về núi dị tượng như trước ảnh hưởng từ trường, di động hoàn toàn không có tín hiệu. Nghe được Cảnh Lập Kiệt hảm hắn, hắn đơn giản liền thu di động, nhìn về phía bên cạnh Cảnh Lập Kiệt.

"Chuyện gì?"

"Ngươi xem bên kia..."

Cảnh Triêu Lâm nghi hoặc mà theo Cảnh Lập Kiệt tầm mắt nhìn lại, nhìn đến Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn ôm ở cùng nhau thân ảnh, hơi ngẩn ra, sau đó lẩm bẩm nói: "Thì ra là thế..."

"Cái gì thì ra là thế? Ngươi sớm biết rằng?" Cảnh Lập Kiệt hoảng hốt trạng thái trung hoàn hồn, thu hồi tầm mắt, nhìn về phía Cảnh Triêu Lâm.

"Trước đã cảm thấy bọn họ rất thân mật, cho nên nghĩ nhiều một chút, có phương diện này suy đoán." Cảnh Triêu Lâm đạo, "Không nghĩ tới cư nhiên đã đoán đúng."

"Ngươi cứ như vậy phản ứng?" Cảnh Lập Kiệt nhìn Cảnh Triêu Lâm bình tĩnh bộ dáng, nhíu mày bất mãn nói.

"Không phải muốn như thế nào phản ứng? Ta cũng không phải Phương Hạ trưởng bối, ta quản hắn không được a!" Cảnh Triêu Lâm nói xong, lại bổ sung đạo, "Cho dù là gia chủ cũng quản không Phương Hạ, chưa nói xong có Phù Cẩn tiên sinh ."

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn, rõ ràng là song phương mặt, mà không phải Phương Hạ đơn phương . Nhưng mà Cảnh gia trưởng bối tại Phương Hạ trước mặt không có có quyền lên tiếng, đối với Phù Cẩn không nói lời nào ngữ quyền, có thể hay không bài trừ mở miệng dũng khí, đều rất khó nói.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt trầm mặc , Cảnh Triêu Lâm là đúng, hắn tìm không thấy bất luận cái gì có thể phản bác căn cứ.

Ước chừng qua nửa giờ, nhạn trở về núi vùng lệ quỷ bị giết tẫn, âm binh minh kim thu binh.

Đặt ở nhạn trở về núi đỉnh núi mây đen, theo âm binh rút lui khỏi tiêu tán. Nhạn trở về núi trong rừng núi phong thuỷ cục, không biết lúc nào đã biến mất. Núi rừng bên trong, trừ bỏ lưu lại một chút âm sát khí, dĩ nhiên khôi phục bình thường.

Không có tráo đỉnh mây đen, ánh mặt trời thoáng biến lượng, tại bãi đỗ xe mọi người, liền thừa dịp sắc trời còn chưa toàn đen xuống, chỉnh lý đồ vật, dọc theo lai lịch lái xe xuống núi.

Nhạn trở về núi như vậy vừa đi một hồi, không sai biệt lắm có một nửa người đều bị thương. Không tính đã bị lệ quỷ va chạm , nghiêm trọng nhất chính là Cảnh Thư Đan một chân gãy xương, Cảnh Trọng Chí là mắt cá chân xoay thương, cộng thêm cánh tay hư hư thực thực cốt nứt, những thứ khác nhiều là ngã thương cùng các loại trầy da.

Sở Tắc tìm xe, đi trấn trên tiếp bị Vương Đồng Lâm đả thương hai cái Cảnh gia người sau, liền chở cả đám đi nội thành bệnh viện. Đem thương hoạn đưa vào bệnh viện, những người khác an bài tiến vào bệnh viện phụ cận khách sạn.

Phương Hạ không bị thương tích gì, nhưng ở nhạn trở về núi chạy khoái một ngày, mặc dù hắn thể lực coi như không tệ, cũng là mệt đến ngất ngư, tại khách sạn tắm rửa một cái, ăn cơm tối, liền lôi kéo Phù Cẩn trên giường ngủ. Phù Cẩn trên người mang theo lạnh ý, bị hắn ôm vào trong ngực hết sức thoải mái, Phương Hạ không đầy một lúc ngủ say.

Này vừa cảm giác ngủ đến hắc trầm, nhưng Phương Hạ không có thể ngủ thẳng sáng ngày thứ hai, không đến hai giờ, hắn bị bên ngoài truyền đến động tĩnh đánh thức .

Phương Hạ tại Phù Cẩn ngực cọ xát, mở to mắt, dùng còn mang theo buồn ngủ thanh âm hỏi: "Cách vách Cảnh gia người đang làm gì đó? Khai phái đúng không?"

Sở Tắc bao khách sạn hai tầng, tầng này trụ đều là Cảnh gia người, cách vách có động tĩnh cũng chỉ có thể là Cảnh gia người.

"Bọn họ tại thu thập hành lý, chuẩn bị trở về A thị, Cảnh gia nhà cũ tựa hồ đã xảy ra chuyện gì?" Phù Cẩn thấp giọng trả lời.

Phương Hạ ngẩn ra, từ trên giường ngồi xuống, gãi gãi hỗn độn tóc, lấy quá tủ đầu giường di động vừa thấy, vừa mới quá mười một giờ, đêm khuya đều không tới.

Đem di động một ném, Phương Hạ ra khỏi phòng, chạy tới cách vách câu hỏi .

Này vừa hỏi, mới biết được là có đại sự xảy ra.

Cảnh gia nhà cũ bên kia tao ngộ rồi Vương gia công kích, Cảnh Văn Thu trọng thương, tế thạch bị Vương gia cướp đi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Âm binh A: Không dám tin! Kia phàm nhân cư nhiên tưởng theo chúng ta đánh nhau? ! ∑(°Д°)

Âm binh B: Nhưng mà chúng ta cũng không dám đánh _(:з" ∠)_

Âm binh C: Đánh nhau không bằng nhặt đầu người a nhặt đầu người ~(*? _? )ノ⌒*

Đệ 111 chương thất sách 14

Cảnh gia nhà cũ tao ngộ rồi Vương gia công kích? Phương Hạ nghe đến tin tức chỉ cảm thấy có chút phản ứng không kịp. Vương gia không là vẫn luôn cẩn thận cất dấu thân phận, như thế nào giữa đột nhiên liền quang minh chính đại mà đánh tới cửa?

"Rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì?" Phương Hạ giữ chặt tha vali, từ gian phòng đi ra Cảnh gia người hỏi.

"Là gia chủ bên kia nhận đến tin tức, cụ thể chúng ta còn không rõ lắm." Vị kia Cảnh gia người bị bắt dừng bước lại, "Chúng ta hiện tại vội vàng hồi A thị, có chuyện gì ngươi muộn chút hỏi gia chủ đi."

Phương Hạ buông tay ra, nhìn người nọ cùng mặt khác Cảnh gia người tại hành lang hội hợp, bước nhanh hướng phía thang máy bên kia đi đến.

"Chờ một chút! Ta cũng theo các ngươi hồi A thị!" Phương Hạ hướng về phía bọn họ hô một tiếng, xoay thân vọt vào gian phòng của mình thu dọn đồ đạc.

Sư phụ hắn ngộ hại, cùng Vương gia người thoát không quan hệ. Hiện giờ Vương gia người chủ động đối Cảnh gia nhà cũ bên kia ra tay , hắn khẳng định mau chân đến xem tình huống. Hơn nữa, Cảnh Văn Thu trọng thương, hắn cũng thoáng có chút để ý.

Trở lại gian phòng hấp tấp thu thập hành lý, Phương Hạ liền vội vã mà lôi kéo Phù Cẩn, đi theo Cảnh gia người đồng thời đi xuống lầu.

Tại khách sạn trước đại môn, đình một chi đoàn xe. Đây không phải là thuộc loại Sở Tắc xe việt dã đội, mà là thuần một sắc xe riêng, đều là từ cách vách thị Cảnh thị phân công ty sai lại đây, đặc biệt mà tới đón E thị Cảnh gia người đi sân bay .

Đoàn xe phụ cận đứng một số người, có Sở Tắc mang đến các vị đại sư, cũng có bị Cảnh Trọng Chí mời đến hỗ trợ Cố gia người. Bất quá bọn hắn không phải muốn cùng Cảnh gia người đồng hành, mà là đơn thuần mà đến tiễn đưa .

Cảnh gia tao ngộ rồi tập kích, hiện tại đúng là đối ngoại cảnh giới thời điểm, nếu là không có đối phương mời, ngoại nhân tốt nhất không cần tham gia. Bởi vì này loại thời điểm, trong vòng người vô luận là ôm như thế nào ý tưởng đi tiếp cận cái nhà này tộc, bọn họ đều sẽ cho rằng ngươi không có hảo ý, tựa như bị thương mãnh thú, đem sẽ tràn ngập công kích tính, đối tùy ý tiếp cận chính mình động vật, lộ ra phẫn nộ răng nanh.

Tại đoàn xe gần cuối một chiếc xe biên, Sở Tắc đình ổn phụ giúp xe lăn, đem xe lăn Cảnh Thư Đan ôm vào phía sau xe tòa, cau mày nắm Cảnh Thư Đan tay, không chịu từ trên xe bước xuống.

"Ta với ngươi đồng thời hồi A thị." Sở Tắc mở miệng đối Cảnh Thư Đan đạo.

"Xin lỗi, Sở tổng, chúng ta Cảnh gia trong khoảng thời gian này không có phương tiện chiêu đãi ngoại nhân." Đứng ở bên cạnh xe, chờ lên xe một vị Cảnh gia người ngữ khí đông cứng đạo.

Sở cận sắc mặt không tốt mà quay đầu lại nhìn đứng ở xe ngoại Cảnh gia người.

Cảnh Thư Đan hồi nắm chặt nắm chặt chính mình cái tay kia, kéo hồi Sở Tắc lực chú ý, "Qua một thời gian ngắn ta sẽ liên hệ ngươi, hiện tại thật sự không có phương tiện mang ngươi đồng thời hồi Cảnh gia."

"Tại nhạn trở về núi thượng, ngươi đã đáp ứng ta còn nhớ rõ sao?"

"Ta nhớ rõ." Cảnh Thư Đan gật đầu nói.

"Nhớ rõ liền hảo." Sở Tắc thấu đi qua, tại Cảnh Thư Đan cái trán hạ xuống một cái hôn, mới lưu luyến không rời mà buông ra tay của đối phương, từ trong xe đi ra.

Phương Hạ đi theo vài vị Cảnh gia người đi ra khách sạn đại môn, đang muốn đi theo hắn nhóm đi đoàn xe mặt sau xe, lại bị không biết từ nơi này toát ra Đinh Minh kéo chặt áo, Phương Hạ bị bắt dừng bước lại.

Phương Hạ xoay người nhìn về phía Đinh Minh, "Là ngươi a! Làm chi?"

Phù Cẩn đi theo xoay người, hơi lạnh ánh mắt dừng ở Đinh Minh trên người.

"Khụ!" Đinh Minh né tránh Phù Cẩn tầm mắt, đối Phương Hạ đạo, "Ngươi cũng cùng bọn họ hồi Cảnh gia?"

"Đúng vậy! Làm sao vậy?" Phương Hạ trả lời.

"Đến đưa đưa ngươi không được?"

"Đi a! Sau đó đâu?" Phương Hạ cùng Đinh Minh từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên, lẫn nhau thập phần quen thuộc, hắn vừa thấy Đinh Minh đích xác biểu tình, chỉ biết hắn khẳng định còn có những lời khác muốn nói.

"Truy tra ám hại sư phụ hung thủ trọng yếu, nhưng Cảnh gia sự ngươi biệt tham dự rất nhiều, đừng làm cho chính mình lâm vào nguy hiểm." Đinh Minh thoáng nghiêm mặt nói, "Chúng ta Thước Sơn quan liền như vậy tam miệng ăn , cũng không thể lại thiếu."

"Sai, chúng ta Thước Sơn quan là tứ miệng ăn." Phương Hạ vươn tay đem Phù Cẩn kéo qua đến, ai nhân đạo, "Ta chính là có gia thất người."

Phù Cẩn đưa tay, nhu nhu Phương Hạ đầu.

Đinh Minh: "..."

"Ngươi cũng muốn cẩn thận, sư huynh." Phương Hạ đứng thẳng thân thể, một tay nắm tay duỗi đến Đinh Minh trước mặt.

Đinh Minh đưa tay nắm tay, cùng Phương Hạ nắm tay nhẹ nhàng bính một chút.

Đinh Minh buông xuống tay, Phương Hạ xoay người, mang theo Phù Cẩn hướng phía đoàn xe mặt sau xe đi đến. Hắn vốn là tưởng cùng Cảnh Thư Đan tọa cùng chiếc xe , bất quá trên đường có Cảnh gia người lại đây, làm hắn đi Cảnh Trọng Chí chiếc xe kia.

Cảnh gia nhà cũ xuất sự, thu được liên lạc chính là Cảnh Trọng Chí, cụ thể tình huống nào Cảnh Trọng Chí muốn so với những người khác rõ ràng. Cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí tọa một chiếc xe, cũng phương tiện hỏi thăm tình huống. Vì thế, Phương Hạ tại Cảnh Thư Đan xe trước đi vòng vèo, đi qua đến gọi hắn Cảnh gia người, đi phía trước xe.

Cảnh Trọng Chí ngồi ở phó giá thất, cốt nứt tay phải cột lấy băng vải cái cặp bản cố định , dùng băng gạc điếu tại ngực, sắc mặt của hắn không là thực hảo, mang theo rõ ràng mỏi mệt cùng ngưng trọng.

Phương Hạ nhìn hắn một cái, liền lưu loát mà cùng Phù Cẩn đồng thời ngồi vào phía sau xe tòa, đóng cửa xe.

Rất nhanh, xe phát động, sử nhập tối đen trong bóng đêm.

"Cảnh gia nhà cũ bên kia là tình huống nào?" Lái xe cũng là Cảnh gia người, Phương Hạ liền đối với Cảnh Trọng Chí trực tiếp mở miệng hỏi .

"Là Vương gia người động tay." Cảnh Trọng Chí trả lời.

"Bọn họ như thế nào lại đột nhiên làm khó dễ?" Phương Hạ lại đem chính mình lúc ban đầu nghe được tin tức khi, sinh ra nghi hoặc hỏi ra.

"Không là đột nhiên động thủ, mà là có dự mưu mà điệu hổ ly sơn." Cảnh Trọng Chí chậm rãi đạo, "Nhạn trở về núi thượng mộ táng mà xuất hiện ác quỷ, chính là dẫn đường chúng ta Cảnh gia người vào núi thủ đoạn, cũng là điều hổ mồi."

"Từ từ! Vương gia người làm sao biết Cảnh Thư Đan lão sư vừa lúc là kia Khảo Cổ Đội dẫn đầu giáo sư? Cảnh Thư Đan là bởi vì giáo sư Trịnh quan hệ, mới tiến nhạn trở về núi nhìn tình huống , sau đó mới có bị nhốt nhạn trở về núi sự..."

Cảnh Trọng Chí lắc lắc đầu, "Thì phải là chuyên môn cho chúng ta Cảnh gia nhân thiết cục, nhị thúc cùng giáo sư Trịnh nhận thức, chính là một cái làm cho bọn họ càng nhanh đạt tới mục đích trùng hợp. Mặc dù nhị thúc cùng kia giáo sư Trịnh không có vấn đề gì, xuất hiện ác quỷ liên quan sự kiện, chúng ta Cảnh gia nhiều người bán là sẽ bị thỉnh ra tay . Liền tính không ai tìm thượng Cảnh gia, bọn họ cũng sẽ an bài một người đến hạ ủy thác, cuối cùng kết cục tất nhiên là Cảnh gia người bị nhốt tại nhạn trở về núi."

Cảnh gia người bị nhốt ở trong núi, Cảnh gia tự nhiên sẽ không ngồi yên không lý đến, vì thế thành công dẫn tới Cảnh gia gia chủ mang theo hơn phân nửa Cảnh gia tinh anh vào sơn. Sau đó trước đó chuẩn bị tốt phong thuỷ cục một khai, đem Cảnh gia trung kiên nhân vật, đã bị vây ở nhạn trở về núi, nhà cũ bên kia liền thiếu có thể đúng lúc viện trợ nhân thủ, Vương gia nhân cơ hội phát động tập kích, tự nhiên là nhất cử thành công.

Vương gia trốn ở môn phái sau lưng, vẫn luôn không có lộ diện, đại gia cho rằng bọn họ sẽ tiếp tục che dấu đi xuống, thẳng đến làm cho đều tế thạch mới thôi, vì thế hắn nhóm lợi dụng cái này tư duy lỗ hổng. Trực tiếp đối tứ đại một trong những gia tộc Cảnh gia phát động tập kích, này càng là không thể tưởng tượng, vì thế hắn nhóm liền như vậy phản này đạo hạnh chi.

Điệu hổ ly sơn sau đó, lại xuất kỳ bất ý đánh úp, Cảnh gia nhà cũ liền như vậy bị công phá . Nhưng Phương Hạ vẫn là cảm thấy có chút bất khả tư nghị, Cảnh gia nói như thế nào cũng là giới huyền thuật đại gia tộc, làm sao có thể đối ngoại địch không hề phòng bị đâu?

"Các ngươi liền lưu Cảnh lão thái bà một người nhìn gia sao?" Phương Hạ nói thầm đạo.

"Nhà cũ bên kia vẫn là để lại một số người . Đối phương tám trăm năm trước cũng là đứng hàng giới huyền thuật lục đại một trong những gia tộc, tuy rằng từ giới huyền thuật tiêu thất mấy trăm năm, nhưng chúng ta như trước không có xem thường bọn họ ý tứ." Cảnh Trọng Chí đạo, "Nhưng chúng ta vẫn là đánh giá thấp, Vương gia tích góp từng tí một lực lượng vượt qua chúng ta dự tính, đã có thể xem như một cái thượng tầng gia tộc nên có thực lực . Hơn nữa Vương gia đối chúng ta Cảnh gia gia học ngự quỷ thuật có nghiên cứu, mà Vương gia gia học nguyền rủa thuật, cũng là đã là giới huyền thuật biến mất mấy trăm năm , ứng đối đứng lên thập phần khó giải quyết. Mấu chốt nhất chính là — Cảnh gia nhà cũ có nội quỷ."

Cảnh Trọng Chí nói tới đây, sắc mặt biến đến xanh mét, "Ta đem tế thạch giao từ đại di bảo quản, cũng không có tuyên dương. Có cơ hội nhận thấy được tế thạch tại nhà cũ , cũng chỉ có nhà cũ người."

Đệ 112 chương tân bạn cũ thay 01

Nhạn trở về núi là Vương gia âm mưu, kỳ thật vẫn chỉ là Cảnh gia bước đầu điều tra sau, sở suy đoán đi ra kết quả. Bất quá, cái này suy đoán kết quả, Phương Hạ tại đi theo Cảnh gia người xuống máy bay, hồi Cảnh gia nhà cũ trên xe, từ hắn trấn phong Vương Đồng Lâm trong miệng, chiếm được xác thực căn cứ chính xác thực.

Vương Đồng Lâm bị lệ quỷ gặm cắn, thần hồn không được đầy đủ, nói chuyện bừa bãi, khi thì điên cuồng khi thì bi phẫn, nhưng hắn như trước đem nhạn trở về núi sự nói rõ ràng .

Nhạn trở về núi khảo cổ mộ táng mà ác quỷ quấy phá, là Quỷ Tông môn Mẫn Tiêu bút tích, phong thuỷ cục lại là Tô Văn xuất tay, mà ở phong thuỷ cục trung thao túng hàng vạn hàng nghìn ác quỷ — là đến từ trong môn phái am hiểu thao túng quỷ hồn cao thủ. Bao quát Vương Đồng Lâm ở bên trong, tổng cộng bốn người. Bọn họ tại Mẫn Tiêu dưới sự trợ giúp, tìm được tứ kiện từ xưa hồn khí, sau đó dựa theo Mẫn Tiêu chỉ thị, mang theo hồn khí đi trước nhạn trở về núi, hiệp trợ Tô Văn, đem bao quát Cảnh gia gia chủ ở bên trong Cảnh gia tinh anh, đều vây sát tại phong thuỷ cục trung.

Trực tiếp cùng tứ đại một trong những gia tộc Cảnh gia động thủ, Vương Đồng Lâm cùng ba người kia vốn là do dự .

Cảnh gia gia chủ cùng Cảnh gia tinh anh, nếu là chết ở nhạn trở về núi, kia Cảnh gia chắc chắn nhanh chóng xuống dốc, tứ đại gia tộc thiếu hụt một góc, đối giới huyền thuật thế gia trận doanh là một lần bị thương nặng, mà môn phái tại thế cục thượng có thể tiến thêm một bước chiếm ưu. Chỗ tốt là rõ ràng , nhưng phiêu lưu chỉ cần mang điểm đầu óc liền cũng có thể nghĩ ra được. Bọn họ đây là đối Cảnh gia động thật cách, một khi thất bại, mưu kế bại lộ, thì phải là cấp thế gia đưa lên động thủ có sẵn lý do.

Tại giới huyền thuật, vô luận là môn phái vẫn là thế gia, cũng sẽ không tùy ý động thủ đi phá hủy một cái đoàn thể, người người đều tự xưng là chính nghĩa chi sĩ, bên ngoài thượng là tuyệt đối sẽ không giống tà giáo như vậy tùy ý làm bậy.

Tỷ như, Cảnh gia người sát hại Huyền Ung phái đệ tử, Huyền Ung phái dẫn dắt mặt khác môn phái lên án công khai Cảnh gia, thuận đường lấy này lấy cớ cùng thế gia rớt ra chiến cuộc, đây là "Phân rõ phải trái" . Nhưng sau đó kia sát hại Huyền Ung phái đệ tử Cảnh gia người đã chết, Huyền Ung phái lại đi thương Cảnh gia người, thì phải là "Không nói đạo lý" .

Môn phái đã cùng thế gia rớt ra chiến cuộc, nhưng bên ngoài thượng lại còn không có thật động qua tay, bọn họ đều tuân thủ trò chơi quy tắc.

Vương Đồng Lâm bọn họ không nghĩ thế gia cửa đối diện phái động thủ lý do, bởi vì bọn họ sợ hãi. Gần trăm năm đến, thế gia vẫn là giới huyền thuật chủ đạo, đã đủ để thuyết minh thế gia cường với môn phái sự thật, chính diện đối thượng thế gia, môn phái là không có phần thắng .

Vương Đồng Lâm bọn họ chần chờ, sau đó Mẫn Tiêu tung mồi — hắn cung cấp manh mối hỗ trợ tìm được từ xưa hồn khí, đem về thuộc về bọn hắn. Đó là thật thật tại tại chỗ tốt, Vương Đồng Lâm bọn họ tâm động , cân nhắc luôn mãi, quyết định âm thầm hiệp trợ Mẫn Tiêu.

Nhưng mà, Mẫn Tiêu ngộ đạo bọn họ!

Kia từ xưa hồn khí đều không phải là bọn họ suy nghĩ trân phẩm pháp khí, sử dụng kia hồn khí hạ tràng, liền là trở thành hồn khí trung lệ quỷ sống tế phẩm, cuối cùng rơi vào thi cốt vô tồn, thần hồn tan biến hạ tràng.

Phương Hạ đem điên cuồng mà từ cửa sổ xe bay ra đi Vương Đồng Lâm phong hồi đồng tiền, đem Vương Đồng Lâm nói thuật lại cấp phía trước phó giá thất Cảnh Trọng Chí.

Cảnh Trọng Chí nghe xong, hàm dưới tuyến điều buộc chặt. Nếu không phải hắn cẩn thận tìm Đinh Minh, Sở Tắc bên kia lại duyên phận đưa đẩy mà dẫn dắt hai vị thầy phong thủy, bọn họ Cảnh gia trung kiên lực lượng, nói không chừng thật sự liền như vậy chôn vùi ở tại nhạn trở về núi.

Đoàn xe tại Cảnh gia nhà cũ cửa nhà lục tục dừng lại, Cảnh Trọng Chí xuống xe, một vị nhìn năm qua bất hoặc nam nhân, lập tức đã chạy tới dìu hắn.

Kia trung niên nam nhân là Cảnh gia bàng chi người, hắn đỡ Cảnh Trọng Chí, hướng trong nhà cũ đi, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đi theo bọn họ phía sau.

Tiến nhà cũ đại môn, Phương Hạ liền phát hiện nguyên bản không chút nào nhân khí nhà cũ, nơi nơi đều thủ người, cả tòa trong nhà mặt, đều bị vây giới nghiêm trạng thái.

Những điều này là Cảnh gia người, Phương Hạ một đường xem qua đi, có vài người nhìn nhìn quen mắt, có vài người thì cảm giác lạ mặt.

Cảnh Trọng Chí trực tiếp đi Cảnh Văn Thu phòng ngủ. Cảnh Văn Thu phòng ngủ tại thứ hai tiến sân lầu hai, dọc theo đường đi, đỡ Cảnh Trọng Chí vị kia Cảnh gia người, đem nhà cũ tình huống ngắn gọn mà nói một lần, chủ yếu giảng chính là về Cảnh gia nội quỷ sự.

Cảnh gia nội quỷ hiện nay có hiềm nghi tổng cộng bảy người, quản gia Đồng thúc, đầu bếp nữ Trần di, phụ trách liên lạc họ khác khách liên lạc viên Trình Đông, cùng với đã từng an bài cấp Phương Hạ đương trợ lý Vương Kha, trừ cái này ra, còn có ba người tới bái phóng quá nhà cũ họ khác khách.

"Ta biết ." Cảnh Trọng Chí gật gật đầu, tại Cảnh Văn Thu trước của phòng dừng bước lại. Đưa tay gõ gõ môn, được đến bên trong trả lời sau, đẩy cửa ra, khập khiễng mà đi vào.

Đỡ Cảnh Trọng Chí tới vị kia Cảnh gia người chưa cùng đi vào, mà là đứng ở cửa nhà thủ.

Phương Hạ nhìn hắn một cái, thử thăm dò hướng trong phòng đi rồi một bước, thấy người nọ không có ngăn trở ý tứ, liền lôi kéo Phù Cẩn đồng thời vào gian phòng.

Trang hoàng phong cách cổ xưa bên trong gian phòng, trầm hương thản nhiên mùi di động , Phương Hạ hút hút cái mũi, phóng nhẹ cước bộ, hướng trong đi vài bước.

Bên trong bên giường vây quanh ba người, trừ bỏ vừa mới tiến tới Cảnh Trọng Chí, còn có hai vị lão nhân. Một vị là thân hình gầy lão giả, hắn là Cảnh Văn Thu Lục thúc Cảnh Vinh Binh, Cảnh gia bối phận cao nhất người, đã từng tại Cảnh gia từ đường, tự tay giúp Phương Hạ tại Cảnh gia gia phả trong bỏ thêm danh. Một vị khác là một cái lão phụ nhân, khuôn mặt cùng Cảnh Văn Thu có thất phân tương tự, Phương Hạ đoán nàng hẳn là chính là Cảnh Văn Thu thân muội muội, cũng chính là Cảnh Trọng Chí mẫu thân Cảnh Văn Lan.

Phương Hạ tại khoảng cách giường cách đó không xa đứng lại, Cảnh Văn Thu nằm ở trên giường, thân ảnh bị ba người ngăn trở, nhìn không phân minh, nhưng hắn không có đi đi qua ý tứ.

"Cữu gia, đại di nàng thế nào?" Cảnh Trọng Chí nhìn trong chốc lát nằm ở trên giường Cảnh Văn Thu, mở miệng hỏi Cảnh Vinh Binh.

"Này nguyền rủa thuật, ta không cách nào giải." Cảnh Vinh Binh lắc lắc đầu, dùng khàn khàn thanh âm trả lời.

Cảnh Trọng Chí há miệng, trầm mặc xuống dưới.

"Tính , giải không , liền giải không đi." Cảnh Văn Thu mở miệng, thanh âm mang theo rõ ràng suy yếu, "Phương Hạ trở về không?"

"Trở lại." Cảnh Trọng Chí nghiêng người tránh ra, làm Cảnh Văn Thu nhìn đến đứng ở cách đó không xa Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ đối thượng Cảnh Văn Thu tầm mắt, có chút không được tự nhiên mà gãi gãi đầu, sau đó hai tay cắm ở túi quần, từ nàng xem .

"Các ngươi đi ra ngoài trước, ta cùng Phương Hạ nói nói mấy câu." Cảnh Văn Thu đạo.

Cảnh Vinh Binh nhìn lướt qua Phương Hạ, đệ một cái xoay người đi ra ngoài. Cảnh Trọng Chí xoay người đỡ Cảnh Văn Lan đứng lên, sau đó cùng tại Cảnh Văn Lan bên cạnh, khập khiễng mà đi ra ngoài.

Ba người lục tục ra khỏi phòng, Cảnh Văn Thu tầm mắt lại chuyển đến Phương Hạ bên cạnh Phù Cẩn trên người. Ánh mắt kia ý tứ thực rõ ràng, là hy vọng Phù Cẩn cũng có thể lảng tránh.

"Ngươi như thế nào như vậy phiền toái? Có lời gì không thể nói thẳng sao?" Phương Hạ ngoài miệng oán giận , lại vẫn là quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn, "Ngươi đi bên ngoài chờ ta, rất nhanh liền đi ra."

Phù Cẩn đưa tay xoa Phương Hạ hai gò má, ngón cái tại hắn khóe mắt vuốt phẳng hai cái, lại nhìn thoáng qua Cảnh Văn Thu, sau đó thấp giọng đáp: "Hảo, ta ở bên ngoài chờ ngươi."

Phương Hạ nhìn theo Phù Cẩn ra khỏi phòng, mới chậm rãi mà xoay người, đi đến Cảnh Văn Thu bên giường.

Đến gần nhìn, hắn mới nhìn ra Cảnh Văn Thu gầy yếu đến lợi hại, hai gò má ao hãm đi xuống, sắc mặt ẩn ẩn biến thành màu đen. Tại nàng cổ bên cạnh, có một khối tối đen ấn ký, chợt nhìn như là ngọn bút họa đồ văn, nhưng nhìn kỹ, sẽ phát hiện đó là một đám quỷ dị ký hiệu, dày đặc mà tụ cùng một chỗ, hình thành như vậy một khối ấn ký.

Đây chính là nguyền rủa thuật lưu xuống dấu vết.

Phương Hạ cảm giác trong tim có chút khó chịu, có chút không thoải mái mà nhíu mày.

Hắn chưa bao giờ đem Cảnh Văn Thu cho rằng thân nhân của mình đến xem, cùng Cảnh Văn Thu tiếp xúc tới nay, liền không một lần nói chuyện với nhau là làm người ta khoái trá . Cảnh Văn Thu hà khắc, cường thế, không hữu hảo, còn thích đắn đo người, là một cái tính cách thập phần không xong lão thái bà, Phương Hạ tuyệt không thích nàng. Nhưng là, đại khái huyết thống thật là một loại mạc danh kỳ diệu đồ vật, hiện tại nhìn giống như sắp dầu hết đèn tắt Cảnh Văn Thu, hắn đúng là cảm giác khổ sở .

"Ngồi đi." Cảnh Văn Thu nâng nâng mí mắt, dùng tay vỗ vỗ bên giường vị trí, "Đứng làm như thế nào? Ta là trung nguyền rủa thuật, cũng không phải đến ôn dịch, còn sợ ta lây bệnh cho ngươi hay sao?"

Nói là không sai, nhưng này nghe như thế nào liền như vậy không thoải mái đâu? Nghe xong liền thập phần không nghĩ hướng bên giường ngồi.

Phương Hạ xoay người từ một bên kéo một cái ghế, đặt ở bên giường, đối mặt với Cảnh Văn Thu ngồi xuống, khẽ hừ một tiếng, theo bản năng mà bày ra vẻ mặt ghét bỏ, "Dù sao cũng là mấy trăm năm trước nguyền rủa thuật, các ngươi đều làm không rõ này nguyền rủa thuật nguyên lý, nói không chừng thật sẽ lây bệnh đâu? Ta cảm thấy ta yêu cầu cẩn thận một chút."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Tác giả: Phù đại lão, nhà ngươi Phương Hạ khi dễ người già yếu !

Phương Hạ: Ta không có! Ta không là! Ngươi bịa đặt! Là Cảnh lão thái bà động trước khẩu! Ta là bị động gây ra kỹ năng mà thôi!

Đệ 113 chương tân bạn cũ thay 02

Phương Hạ một chân khúc , sau lưng cùng đặt tại ghế dựa cách đương thượng, một chân duỗi , để giường chân cây cột. Hai tay của hắn cắm ở túi quần trong, lắc lắc đầu, nhìn chằm chằm giường vĩ gỗ thô sắc tượng điêu khắc gỗ hoa nhìn.

Cảnh Văn Thu bình nằm ở trên giường, nghiêng đầu nhìn Phương Hạ mặt nghiêng, trước mắt một trận hoảng hốt, giống như đã gặp nàng nhi tử thân ảnh, cùng ngồi ở chỗ kia thanh niên trọng điệp ở tại đồng thời.

Trọng Tuyên...

Cảnh Văn Thu há mồm tưởng hảm, nhưng rất nhanh phục hồi lại tinh thần, đem thiếu chút nữa thốt ra cái kia tên nuốt trở vào.

Nàng nhi tử đã qua thế hơn hai mươi năm , căn bản không có khả năng tái xuất hiện tại trước mặt nàng, chính là Phương Hạ đứa bé này mặt mày lớn lên rất giống phụ thân, vừa hoảng thần liền nhìn xem xóa rồi. Điều này cũng khó trách, đứa nhỏ này là nàng Trọng Tuyên ở lại trên đời duy nhất thân cốt nhục.

Phương Hạ nhìn chằm chằm giường vĩ chỗ gỗ thô rượu hoa điêu, nhìn chăm chú đến ánh mắt đều phiếm toan , nhưng bên trong gian phòng lại im ắng , xưng có chuyện nói với hắn người, tại hắn ngồi xuống sau liền không mở lại quá khẩu. Phương Hạ lấy dư quang hướng trên giường nhìn lướt qua, phát hiện Cảnh Văn Thu nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, tầm mắt ngắm nhìn đã có chút phập phềnh, hãy còn hãm tại suy nghĩ của mình trung.

"Ngươi không nói nói, ta liền đi ra ngoài trước." Phương Hạ quay đầu, nhìn Cảnh Văn Thu nói rằng.

Cảnh Văn Thu hoàn hồn, chậm rãi mở miệng nói: "Kỳ thật cũng không có gì, chính là muốn nói với ngươi về mẫu thân ngươi sự."

Phương Hạ ánh mắt run rẩy một chút, thấp mi mắt, "Cái này liền tính đi, mẹ của ta đều quá thế khoái hai mươi năm , không có gì để nói ."

"Ngươi liền tùy tiện nghe một chút đi." Cảnh Văn Thu nói xong khụ hai tiếng, lại vừa cứng sinh sôi mà ngừng lại, "Hiện tại không nói, ta sợ là không cơ hội nói, ta không nghĩ cuối cùng còn đem những lời này mang tiến trong quan tài đi."

Phương Hạ khóe miệng giật giật, nhỏ giọng nói thầm đạo: "Giới huyền thuật nhiều như vậy người tài ba, nghĩ biện pháp tìm xem, nói không hảo đã có người có thể giải trên người của ngươi nguyền rủa thuật. Cho dù là ôn dịch, cũng không phải không cứu bệnh."

"Chờ ta hảo , ngươi còn có thể như vậy nghe lời tại trước mặt ta ngồi?"

Phương Hạ nghẹn lại.

Cảnh Văn Thu liếc liếc mắt một cái Phương Hạ, quay đầu nhìn giường đỉnh, "Ta liền thừa dịp lần này cơ hội, đem sớm nên nói cho ngươi nói về đi."

"Nói đi nói đi, không phải là một ít trần chi ma lạn kê sự đi! Sách! Lão niên người liền thích nói loại sự tình này." Phương Hạ đem đặt tại ghế dựa đương thượng chân buông xuống, thân thể sau này một ngưỡng, dựa vào lưng ghế dựa.

"Trọng Tuyên, phụ thân của ngươi, hắn lúc ban đầu cưới vợ là cùng giới huyền thuật một cái gia tộc đám hỏi, nữ hài kia là ta chọn ." Cảnh Văn Thu từ từ nói rằng, "Bất quá đứa bé kia bạc mệnh, sanh ra bác văn sau đó liền đã qua đời. Năm năm sau đó, Trọng Tuyên gặp mẫu thân của ngươi phương dung diên, động chân tình, tưởng muốn kết hôn nàng quá môn, nhưng ta không đồng ý. Mẫu thân ngươi chính là người thường, mà chúng ta Cảnh gia người là hàng năm cùng quỷ hồn giao tiếp , nàng không thích hợp gả nhập chúng ta Cảnh gia — đây là ta phản đối một trong những nguyên nhân. Nguyên nhân chi nhị, là ta tư tâm, ta không hy vọng bác văn người thừa kế thân phận bị dao động, đứa bé kia từ tiểu không có mẫu thân, ta không muốn làm cho hắn lại mất đi vốn nên thuộc loại hắn đồ vật."

Lại chuyện tình sau đó, Phương Hạ tại sư phụ hắn phòng bệnh ngẫu nhiên nghe được Cảnh Văn Thu nhắc tới, hắn đại khái cũng biết.

Mẫu thân hắn cuối cùng vẫn là cùng phụ thân ở cùng một chỗ, không danh không phận mà hoài hắn, sau đó cùng trong nhà người đoạn tuyệt quan hệ. Sau đó, tại hắn còn không có xuất thế trước, phụ thân xảy ra tai nạn xe qua đời, mẫu thân hắn một người đỉnh nhàn ngôn toái ngữ, đem hắn lôi kéo đến ba tuổi, bị tra ra đến bệnh nan y. Vì thế, vi hắn, hắn chưa bao giờ bước vào quá Cảnh gia đại môn mẫu thân, mang theo hắn đi Cảnh gia, khẩn cầu Cảnh Văn Thu thu dưỡng hắn. Cảnh Văn Thu đồng ý nuôi nấng, nhưng cũng không có đem hắn ở lại Cảnh gia, mà là giao cho Mã Quảng Bình — cũng chính là Phương Hạ sau đó sư phụ thay chiếu cố.

"Khi đó ta là tưởng ngươi còn chưa từng bước vào giới huyền thuật, vậy hãy để cho ngươi xa Cảnh gia, xa giới huyền thuật." Cảnh Văn Thu dừng một chút, lại tiếp tục nói, "Giới huyền thuật không là người tốt địa phương, chúng ta không cơ hội tránh thoát, ngươi cũng là có cơ hội rời xa , ai tưởng thế sự khó liệu, Phù Cẩn chọn trúng ngươi đương hắn trấn thủ người."

"Thuyết minh ta cùng Phù Cẩn có duyên phận." Phương Hạ nhún vai, trả lời một câu.

Tại đây đoạn chuyện cũ trung, đối Phương Hạ đến nói nhất khó chịu , là khi còn bé vẫn luôn có người nói mẫu thân hắn câu dẫn Cảnh gia gia chủ, lại bị Cảnh gia sở khinh thường, mới cuối cùng không có thể gả nhập Cảnh gia. Bất quá, tại biết những cái đó bất quá là ác quỷ nói nhỏ sau, kia căn ngạnh trong lòng đầu thứ cũng liền tiêu . Đối với Cảnh gia hảo cảm như trước không nhiều ít, nhưng chuyện quá khứ hắn cũng không có ý định canh cánh trong lòng , dù sao hai vị đương sự cũng đã quá thế hơn hai mươi năm, hắn chết lại mệnh truy cứu những cái đó không rõ ràng ai đúng ai sai sự, còn có cái gì ý nghĩa?

Phương Hạ ngửa đầu nhìn trong chốc lát đỉnh đầu điếu đỉnh, lại cúi đầu, phát hiện Cảnh Văn Thu chính cau mày theo dõi hắn.

"Ngươi cùng Phù Cẩn hiện tại là quan hệ như thế nào?" Cảnh Văn Thu bởi vì thân thể suy yếu, nguyên bản có vẻ có chút khàn khàn hai mắt, tại hỏi ra vấn đề này khi, đáy mắt lại lộ ra mấy phần sắc bén.

Phương Hạ sửng sốt, lập tức kịp phản ứng, vừa rồi Cảnh Văn Thu là nói những cái đó chuyện cũ, đều là tại vi vấn đề này làm làm nền. Hơn nữa Cảnh Văn Thu này vẻ mặt, hiển nhiên là nhìn ra hắn cùng Phù Cẩn quan hệ .

Nếu cũng biết , hắn cũng không có gì hảo che dấu , đơn giản thoải mái mà thừa nhận đạo: "Người yêu quan hệ."

"Hắn là lệ quỷ!" Cảnh Văn Thu mày khóa càng chặt hơn .

"Biết, Phù Cẩn là cái gì, ta từ ngay từ đầu chỉ biết, cũng là ngươi nói cho ta biết ." Phương Hạ kia tay nhỏ bé chỉ đào đào lỗ tai, sau đó nhìn Cảnh Văn Thu, khóe miệng hơi hơi hạ phiết, hỏi ngược lại: "Kia lại như thế nào?"

"Lệ quỷ là sẽ hại nhân ..."

"Người liền sẽ không hại nhân sao?"

"Ngươi liền nhất định phải cùng hắn cùng một chỗ?"

"Ta liền đối hắn động tâm, ta không cùng hắn cùng một chỗ, ta đang ở cạnh ai?" Phương Hạ từ ghế trên đứng lên, trên cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn Cảnh Văn Thu, "Nếu ngươi muốn nói liền này đó, ta đây đi ra ngoài trước."

Nhìn xoay người liền muốn đi ra ngoài Phương Hạ, Cảnh Văn Thu thở dài, tính tình này lại cũng là tùy nàng nhi tử, tuyệt không thuận theo không nói, tại tình cảm thượng còn bướng bỉnh.

"Chờ một chút." Cảnh Văn Thu hảm trụ Phương Hạ.

"Làm chi?" Phương Hạ quay đầu lại nhìn nàng.

"Ta vẽ một phần bát sát câu hồn trận đồ, có lẽ có thể phong ấn trụ Phù Cẩn. Kia đồ liền phóng hồ sơ thất, ta sẽ làm trọng chí lấy ra cho ngươi, vạn nhất đem đến ngươi cùng Phù Cẩn chi gian xảy ra vấn đề, hắn ra tay thương ngươi, ngươi cũng hảo đề phòng một phần."

"Ta cùng Phù Cẩn chi gian mới sẽ không ra vấn đề." Phương Hạ bĩu môi.

"Ngươi có thể đi rồi, ta mệt." Cảnh Văn Thu nói xong, nhắm lại hai mắt, không có lại phản ứng Phương Hạ ý tứ.

Phương Hạ đứng nhìn trong chốc lát trên giường Cảnh Văn Thu, mới chân tay khẽ khàng mà ra khỏi phòng.

Ngoài cửa phòng, Cảnh Trọng Chí bọn họ đều không tại, trước đỡ Cảnh Trọng Chí đi lên vị kia Cảnh gia người ngược lại là còn canh giữ ở cửa nhà. Phù Cẩn đứng ở cửa phòng đối diện hành lang tay vịn biên, mà ở hắn cách đó không xa đứng ở một vị bộ dạng xinh đẹp, thoạt nhìn có chút thiên gầy trung niên nữ tính, chính là trên mặt không có gì biểu tình. Nàng thấy Phương Hạ đi ra, cũng chỉ là thản nhiên mà liếc liếc mắt một cái, liền lập tức từ Phương Hạ bên cạnh đi qua, vào Cảnh Văn Thu gian phòng.

Canh giữ ở cửa vị kia Cảnh gia người không có ngăn cản, xem ra tên kia nữ tính cũng là Cảnh gia người. Phương Hạ vừa nghĩ, một bên hướng phía Phù Cẩn đi đến.

Phù Cẩn nguyên là mặt hướng phía trong viện, nghe được Phương Hạ đi ra động tĩnh, mới xoay người, ánh mắt ôn hòa mà nhìn Phương Hạ hướng chính mình đi tới.

"Như thế nào không tìm một chỗ tọa?" Phương Hạ sở trường chỉ nhếch một cái Phù Cẩn ngón tay, bị Phù Cẩn phản thủ nắm ở lòng bàn tay.

"Nơi này chờ, ngươi đi ra ta có thể nhìn đến."

Phương Hạ dùng một khác chỉ không bị bắt tay, vươn ra ngón tay, trạc trạc Phù Cẩn bụng, nhướng mày đạo: "Này lời tâm tình nói không sai, chỗ nào học ?"

"Trong lòng tưởng ."

Phương Hạ cong khóe mắt, đối Phù Cẩn lộ ra một nụ cười.

Hai người lại thấp giọng nói hai câu nói, Phương Hạ mới mở miệng hỏi, "Vừa rồi đi vào nữ nhân kia là ai?"

"Cảnh Thục Vân." Phù Cẩn đạo, "Cảnh Văn Thu muội muội Cảnh Văn Lan có nhị tử một nữ, trừ bỏ Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng Cảnh Trọng Mân, còn có một cái tiểu nữ nhi, chính là vừa mới ngươi nhìn thấy Cảnh Thục Vân. Cảnh Thục Vân nguyên bản có một cái nhi tử, năm trước mới vừa mãn 20 tuổi, nhưng ở năm trước cuốn vào Cảnh Bác Văn nhập ma sự kiện, chết oan chết uổng."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

# bát sát câu hồn trận đồ cách dùng #

Cảnh Văn Thu: Bát sát câu hồn trận đồ ngươi cầm, vạn nhất ngày nào đó ngươi tưởng chia tay , có thể lấy đến phong ấn Phù Cẩn, phòng ngừa hắn không chịu buông tha ngươi.

Phương Hạ: Phù Cẩn, nếu ngày nào đó ngươi dám cùng ta chia tay, ta liền đem ngươi vây ở bát sát câu hồn trận đồ trong. Cầm tù play hiểu biết một chút, ân hừ!

Ngắn nhỏ thành nghiện _(:з" ∠)_

Đệ 114 chương tân bạn cũ thay 03

Cảnh Thục Vân nhi tử gọi Cảnh Văn Hạo, tại huyền thuật thượng thiên phú không thấp, vốn là Cảnh gia hậu bị người thừa kế. Cũng chính là một khi chính thống người thừa kế Cảnh Bác Văn xuất sự, kia người thừa kế vị trí liền sẽ rơi xuống Cảnh Văn Hạo trên người. Chính là, ai cũng không nghĩ tới, năm trước Cảnh Bác Văn nhập ma, Cảnh Văn Hạo cũng bị cuốn vào, chính thống người thừa kế cùng hậu bị người thừa kế song song không có tánh mạng.

Cảnh Thục Vân đau thất yêu tử, sau đó cả người đều chán nản đi xuống , giới huyền thuật sự cơ bản không lại nhiều quản, Cảnh gia nhà cũ bên này cũng không tiếp qua đến. Nàng nhi tử là chết ở giới huyền thuật, mà Cảnh gia nhà cũ lại là tại giới huyền thuật hết sức quan trọng tồn tại, đặt chân cái chỗ này, chỉ biết gọi nàng cảm thấy khó chịu cùng chán ghét — đó cũng là tại Phương Hạ nhập Cảnh gia gia phả khi, nàng không có lộ diện nguyên nhân.

Lúc này đây nếu không Cảnh Văn Thu trọng thương, vi bài trừ nội quỷ, nhà cũ bên này dùng người có yêu cầu, tạo thành nhân thủ không đủ, khi cách hơn nửa năm không bước vào Cảnh gia nhà cũ Cảnh Thục Vân, mới có thể xuất hiện tại nơi này.

Phương Hạ một bên hướng dưới lầu đi, một bên nghe Phù Cẩn đem Cảnh Thục Vân sự đại khái nói một chút.

Người đầu bạc tiễn người đầu xanh, tất nhiên là nhân gian cực đau, Phương Hạ làm không được cảm động lây, nhưng Cảnh Thục Vân đối nhà cũ lảng tránh tâm tình hắn vẫn có thể đủ lý giải .

"Bất quá, Cảnh Bác Văn nhập ma sự kiện rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì?" Việc này hắn lúc ban đầu đi vào Cảnh gia thời điểm chợt nghe nói qua, nhưng nói với hắn người đều nói không tỉ mỉ, nghe nói là Cảnh gia phong tỏa tin tức, cụ thể cũng không phải rất rõ ràng.

"Ma là bước vào tà đạo thuật sĩ, chết sau hình thành u hồn. Cảnh Bác Văn tại khi còn nhỏ, bị vật kia đoạt nhà thân thể." Phù Cẩn nói rằng, "Năm trước, vật kia bị Cố gia người thừa kế làm cho bại lộ thân phận, cuối cùng bị tru diệt. Kỳ thật chuẩn xác lại nói tiếp, Cảnh Bác Văn tại tuổi nhỏ khi liền đã qua đời, năm trước chết đi chính là chiếm dụng thân thể của hắn u hồn mà thôi."

"Từ từ! Cái gì kia u hồn đoạt nhà Cảnh Bác Văn thân thể, Cảnh gia liền không người phát hiện sao? Ngươi cũng không phát hiện?" Phương Hạ đi xuống cuối cùng nhất giai thang lầu, xoay người nhìn Phù Cẩn.

"Kia du hồn dùng chính là Nhâm gia cấm thuật âm thi trận, mượn không chỉ là thân thể đơn giản như vậy, mà là người này dương thọ, vận thế, mệnh cách từ từ đều sẽ bị mượn dùng, hắn đoạt nhà sau đó, cùng người sống không khác. Nhâm gia âm thi trận, còn có hoàn dương thuật danh xưng." Phù Cẩn cũng đi theo dừng bước lại.

"Nhâm gia cư nhiên sẽ như vậy lợi hại phép thuật? !" Phương Hạ kinh dị mà trừng lớn hai mắt.

"Chân chính âm thi trận, thật lâu trước kia đã bị Nhâm gia liệt vào cấm thuật, hiện nay đã thất truyền . Đơn thuần sắp sửa đoạt nhà đối tượng, thành công luyện hóa thành âm thi quá trình, trừ bỏ muốn hút ra đoạt nhà nghĩ nhiều hồn phách ngoại, liền muốn giết hại không đếm được người sống, lưng đeo trầm trọng tội nghiệt." Phù Cẩn nói rằng, "Hiện tại Nhâm gia âm thi trận, là luyện hóa đơn thuần thi thể, làm quỷ hồn có thể thuận lợi phụ thân vào thi thể kia thượng."

"... Này nghe cảm giác giống tại làm cương thi."

"Ân, cho nên trong giới huyền thuật, Nhâm gia bị xưng là vũ thi thế gia."

Phương Hạ chà xát trên cánh tay nổi da gà, "Nghe liền thẩm hoảng, này người thường cũng không dám tìm ủy thác bọn họ làm việc đi?"

Cảnh gia tuy rằng Ngự Sử quỷ hồn, nhưng người thường nhìn không tới, không tồn tại dọa người vấn đề. Nhâm gia loại này chỉ huy thi thể làm việc, không phải đem người bình thường dọa xuất bệnh tim.

"Không, ủy thác người của bọn họ còn rất nhiều ." Phù Cẩn nói rằng, "Trên thực tế, tại chỉ dựa vào ủy thác, không tính gia tộc công ty sản nghiệp tiền lời, Nhâm gia là tại giới huyền thuật trung kiếm tiền nhiều nhất thế gia."

Phương Hạ vẻ mặt dấu chấm hỏi, chẳng lẽ tại hắn không biết thời điểm, đã lưu hành khởi nhìn thi thể biểu diễn sao?

"Nhâm gia là người sống cùng tử nhân sinh ý đồng thời làm ." Phù Cẩn cấp Phương Hạ giải thích, "Người sống sẽ ủy thác Nhâm gia làm quá thế gia người ngắn ngủi hoàn dương, tại cho phép trong phạm vi, chấm dứt một ít chưa xong tâm nguyện. Vong hồn tưởng muốn ngắn ngủi tại dương gian đi lại, cũng sẽ tìm Nhâm gia. Vong hồn thù lao, hoặc là báo mộng cấp gia nhân tiền trả, hoặc là dùng chính mình mộ táng phẩm tiền trả, lại không được, liền bám vào âm thi thượng cấp Nhâm gia làm việc hoàn thành tiền trả."

Phương Hạ: "..." Đây quả thật là là thực có thể kiếm tiền.

Trong lúc vô tình kéo dài đến Nhâm gia đề tài mới vừa coi như kết thúc, Phương Hạ chỉ thấy đến một vị thanh niên nam tử hướng hắn đi tới.

Người này tự nhiên cũng là Cảnh gia người, hiện tại Cảnh gia trong nhà cũ cơ bản không có ngoại nhân.

"Gia chủ làm ta truyền lời cho ngươi, hy vọng trong khoảng thời gian này ngươi có thể ở lại nhà cũ." Người nọ nhìn thoáng qua Phù Cẩn, tại hai bước khai ngoại đứng lại, đối Phương Hạ nói rằng.

"Đi a! Ta ở chỗ nào?" Phương Hạ nguyên bản chính là tính toán lưu xuống.

Cảnh gia bị Vương gia tập kích, nói không chừng sẽ lưu lại một chút về Vương gia manh mối. Lại không tốt, bắt đến Cảnh gia cái kia nội quỷ, cũng là một cái manh mối. Bất quá, này đó đều lúc cần phải gian chờ đợi, mà ở lại nhà cũ chờ, tự nhiên có thể đệ nhất thời gian được đến tin tức, Phương Hạ không có cự tuyệt đạo lý.

Hơn nữa — hắn tuy rằng không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng Cảnh Văn Thu tình huống, hắn vẫn có chút lo lắng .

"Ngươi còn ở tại ngươi trước kia ở qua cái kia gian phòng, đệ tam tiến sân lầu hai, ngươi hành lý vừa mới ta đã giúp ngươi dọn đi lên — cần ta mang ngươi đi qua sao?"

"Không cần, ta nhớ rõ là đâu gian." Phương Hạ khoát tay áo.

Kia Cảnh gia người đem gian phòng cái chìa khóa giao cho Phương Hạ, liền vội vàng xoay người ly khai.

Phương Hạ cầm cái chìa khóa, mang theo Phù Cẩn đi đệ tam tiến sân lầu hai đông sương phòng. Đó là hắn lúc ban đầu bị lừa đến Cảnh gia nhà cũ trụ gian phòng, cũng là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Phù Cẩn địa phương — lúc ấy hắn còn tưởng rằng Phù Cẩn là ngọc quyết tinh đâu!

Mở ra cửa phòng, liền nhìn đến bị đặt ở gian phòng lối vào hành lý, Phương Hạ đem hành lý đổ lên bên cạnh tủ quần áo, cả người trình chữ to bình nằm ở trên giường. Tại nhạn trở về núi trong rừng núi chạy cả ngày, sau đó lại chỉ tại khách sạn ngủ hai giờ, liền suốt đêm ngồi máy bay chạy về A thị. Tuy nói trên đường có mị xem qua, nhưng cũng không ngủ thục, hiện tại thoáng trầm tĩnh lại, cảm giác cả người bị cảm giác mệt nhọc đề cao xuất từng đợt vây ý.

Phương Hạ nghe trần nhà chớp chớp đôi mắt, nghe được một bên tủ quần áo bị đánh khai, quay đầu nhìn lại, phát hiện Phù Cẩn tại giúp hắn đem hành lý tương trong quần áo quải đi ra.

"Đừng để ý tới , ngủ cùng ta trong chốc lát." Phương Hạ nghiêng đi thân, hướng phía Phù Cẩn mở ra hai tay.

Phù Cẩn quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ có chút phiếm thanh đáy mắt, đóng cửa tủ quần áo môn, khép lại vali đổ lên một bên, theo lời đi đến bên giường.

Phương Hạ giường một khác trắc xê dịch, cấp Phù Cẩn nhượng xuất vị trí, chờ Phù Cẩn tại bên cạnh hắn nằm xuống, hắn xoay người ôm Phù Cẩn thắt lưng, cái trán tại hắn đầu vai cọ xát, nhỏ giọng hàm hồ mà hỏi: "Phù Cẩn, ngươi nói Cảnh lão thái bà trung nguyền rủa thuật có thể giải sao?"

"Giới huyền thuật lớn như vậy, Cảnh gia thế lực cũng không nhỏ, hẳn là có thể tìm tới giải nguyền rủa thuật người ." Phù Cẩn vỗ vỗ Phương Hạ phía sau lưng, thấp giọng nói, "Ngủ đi, đừng nghĩ rất nhiều."

"Đến giữa trưa bảo ta đứng lên, ta muốn ăn cơm trưa, buổi sáng chưa ăn no." Phương Hạ nói xong nhắm hai mắt lại.

Phù Cẩn ứng lên tiếng trả lời, rũ mắt nhìn Phương Hạ ngủ mặt, trong lòng thở dài một tiếng. Nguyền rủa thuật sư cùng quỷ hồn giao tiếp không nhiều lắm, nhưng hắn vẫn là tiếp xúc quá không ít, đối một ít nguyền rủa thuật cũng có giải. Liền hắn xem ra, Cảnh Văn Thu trên người nguyền rủa thuật hơn phân nửa là giải không được rồi.

Sau đó ba ngày, Cảnh gia thông qua nhân mạch, lục tục tìm tới một ít đối nguyền rủa thuật có nghiên cứu người lại đây, nhưng mà đối Cảnh Văn Thu trên người nguyền rủa thuật đều bó tay không biện pháp, thậm chí liên thành tựu đều nói không rõ.

Ngày thứ tư thời điểm, Cố gia người thừa kế Cố Dần tới cửa, hắn ngoài ý muốn so trước người muốn hiểu biết nhiều lắm, nhưng là kia nguyền rủa thuật hắn không cách nào cởi bỏ.

"Đã quá muộn . Tại trung này nguyền rủa thuật sau một canh giờ nội còn có thể thử giải, hiện tại liền tính thi nguyền rủa người đến cũng không có biện pháp ." Cố Dần thập phần trắng ra mà cho đáp án sau, ly khai Cảnh gia nhà cũ.

Lại hai ngày, Phương Hạ đi theo Cảnh Trọng Chí trở lại Cảnh gia nhà cũ ngày thứ sáu, chín tháng đệ một tuần vừa mới chấm dứt, Cảnh Văn Thu nuốt xuống cuối cùng một hơi.

Cảnh gia nhà cũ treo bạch, lục tục mà có người tới cửa đọc kinh sám hối.

Cảnh Văn Thu chắn tử, tang sự không thể đại làm. Đình linh bốn ngày sau, liền nhập liệm đưa ma. Xe tang chở quan tài, vào sơn, bài vị từ Phương Hạ — Cảnh Văn Thu duy nhất trực hệ con cháu, mang về Cảnh gia từ đường, lại tự tay bỏ vào Cảnh gia từ đường tẩm đường trong, liền đặt ở Phương Hạ phụ thân bài vị mặt trên một vị trí.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Ai, ngươi còn có cái gì tâm nguyện chưa xong ? Nếu không muốn ta giúp ngươi liên hệ Nhâm gia?

Cảnh Văn Thu: Ta không có hứng thú đương cương thi.

Đệ 115 chương tân bạn cũ thay 04

Phương Hạ vẫn luôn cùng Cảnh Văn Thu không đối phó, đối vị này trên huyết thống tổ mẫu không có nhiều ít hảo cảm.

Cảnh Văn Thu tại hắn khi còn bé trong trí nhớ, nguyên bản liền không lưu lại cái gì tốt ấn tượng, sau đó gặp lại lại là bị nàng lừa đến xoay quanh. Phương Hạ có thể khẳng định mà nói, hắn chán ghét Cảnh Văn Thu. Mặc dù như thế, Phương Hạ cũng cho tới bây giờ không từng nghĩ Cảnh Văn Thu sẽ như vậy không có.

Đương nhiên, người đều sẽ là tử , dương thọ tẫn tự nhiên cũng là muốn đi . Nếu Cảnh Văn Thu là sống hết thọ mệnh, Phương Hạ đại khái thương cảm một chút cũng đã vượt qua, cũng không đến mức giống như bây giờ — không thể nói rõ đến cụ thể là cái gì tâm tình, trong lòng lại bị đè nén đến khó chịu.

Từ Cảnh gia từ đường tẩm đường đi ra, Phương Hạ thật dài mà phun ra một hơi, nhưng trong lòng cái loại này đổ đến hoảng cảm giác, lại nửa điểm không có biến mất.

Bên ngoài tại hạ vũ.

Vũ là từ buổi sáng đưa Cảnh Văn Thu quan tài thượng phía sau núi, trở về trên đường bắt đầu hạ . Mới đầu chính là phiêu mưa bụi, chờ đem Cảnh Văn Thu bài vị đưa đến từ đường sau đó, vũ mà bắt đầu mưa lớn rồi. Đậu mưa lớn tích, dày đặc mà đánh vào chuyên thạch phô thành địa phương trên mặt, phát ra đát đát tiếng vang.

Phù Cẩn cầm tán, đứng ở tẩm đường ngoại dưới mái hiên. Tẩm đường bên trong là Cảnh gia liệt tổ liệt tông linh vị, làm lệ quỷ, hắn không có phương tiện đi theo đi vào. Hắn hơi hơi ngửa đầu, tầm mắt xuyên qua từ mái hiên biên liên xuyến tích lạc xuống dưới vũ châu, không biết tin tức ở nơi nào. Mà ngay tại Phương Hạ bước ra tẩm đường nháy mắt, hắn không chỗ tin tức tầm mắt nhất đốn, nghiêng đầu thẳng tắp mà hướng Phương Hạ nhìn lại, đem cái kia xuyên một thân đồ tang thân ảnh, nhét vào chính mình đáy mắt.

Ánh mắt là không tiếng động , nhưng Phương Hạ cũng là đệ nhất thời gian phát hiện dừng ở trên người mình tầm mắt. Đầu một oai, đối thượng Phù Cẩn tầm mắt, sau đó tha cước bộ, hướng phía Phù Cẩn đi đến.

Phương Hạ mặt hướng phía bên ngoài vũ liêm, cùng Phù Cẩn sóng vai đứng . Trầm mặc mà nhìn trong chốc lát bên ngoài không biết cái gì thời điểm mới có thể đình vũ, Phương Hạ gục đầu xuống, nhỏ giọng đối bên cạnh người nói lầu bầu: "Phù Cẩn, ta khó chịu..."

Phương Hạ cảm xúc rất suy sụp, liền tính hắn cái gì đều không nói, Phù Cẩn cũng có thể cảm giác được, nhưng hắn không biết nên như thế nào an ủi hắn. Khóe miệng hơi hơi giật giật, cuối cùng nói cái gì cũng không nói, chính là giơ tay lên, đem Phương Hạ đầu nhẹ ấn đến chính mình đầu vai, làm hắn dựa vào.

Gối đầu tại Phù Cẩn đầu vai, cánh mũi gian có thể ngửi được đối phương trên người thản nhiên lãnh hương, Phương Hạ hút hút cái mũi, trong tim kia bị đè nén cảm giác, tựa hồ tiêu đi xuống chút.

Phù Cẩn đầu vai, Phương Hạ không có thể kháo lâu lắm, Cảnh gia người liền lục tục từ tẩm đường lui đi ra, chuẩn bị trở về nhà cũ bên kia.

Cảnh Trọng Chí giúp hắn mẫu thân chống ô đi tuốt ở đàng trước, Cảnh Thục Vân hai người đi theo tuổi tác đã cao Cảnh Vinh Binh bên cạnh.

Cảnh Trọng Mân phụ giúp Cảnh Thư Đan xe lăn đi đến Phương Hạ bên cạnh.

"Đi trở về." Xe lăn Cảnh Thư Đan tiếp đón Phương Hạ một tiếng, Cảnh Trọng Mân liền chống ô phụ giúp hắn xe lăn đi vào vũ liêm.

Phù Cẩn mở ra cầm trong tay tán, chống tại trong hai người gian, "Đi thôi."

Phương Hạ ai Phù Cẩn, đuổi kịp Cảnh gia người cước bộ.

Nhà cũ bên kia mời đến làm pháp sự người đã đi rồi, ở lại trong nhà những cái đó Cảnh gia người còn tại thu dọn đồ đạc. Cảnh Trọng Chí làm tiểu bối đi hỗ trợ, sau đó đỡ mẫu thân hắn, mang theo dư lại người, vào nhị tiến sân nhà chính. Phương Hạ vốn là tính toán trở về phòng, lại bị Cảnh Trọng Chí gọi lại, đồng thời vào nhà chính.

Nhà chính đại môn hướng sân nhà khai, thập phần rộng mở, tính thượng Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn, trong phòng tổng cộng hơn hai mươi người, nhưng như trước không hiện chật chội.

Cảnh Trọng Chí mẫu thân Cảnh Văn Lan, cùng trong tộc bối phận cao nhất Cảnh Vinh Binh, hai người ngồi ở nhà chính thượng thủ vị trí.

Cảnh Trọng Chí ngồi ở Cảnh Văn Lan hạ vị, bên cạnh là Cảnh Trọng Mân cùng Cảnh Thục Vân, sau đó là vài vị cùng bọn họ cùng thế hệ Cảnh gia người. Cảnh Vinh Binh hạ thủ chính là ngồi ở xe lăn Cảnh Thư Đan, Phương Hạ bị lôi kéo ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn vị trí ngồi xuống. Phù Cẩn cũng liền đi theo đồng thời ngồi ở Phương Hạ bên cạnh. Lại mặt sau là vài vị Cảnh gia người Phương Hạ không biết, phía cuối vị trí hai vị Phương Hạ ngược lại là rất quen thuộc — Cảnh Lập Kiệt cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm.

Chỗ ngồi này tựa hồ là chiếu bối phận sắp xếp , như vậy hắn kỳ thật phải làm đến Cảnh Lập Kiệt bọn họ bên kia đi thôi? Phương Hạ từ Cảnh Lập Kiệt cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm trên người thu hồi tầm mắt, nghi hoặc mà nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan. Chính là không đợi hắn đem vấn đề hỏi ra khỏi miệng, thượng thủ Cảnh Vinh Binh liền mở miệng .

"Nội quỷ sự, có kết quả không?"

"Hiện nay chỉ có thể bài trừ kia ba vị họ khác khách." Phương Hạ bọn họ bên này một người trung niên nam tử mở miệng nói rằng, "Kia ba vị họ khác khách tìm đến Cảnh lão phu nhân, lão phu nhân là tại phòng trà thấy bọn họ. Bọn họ cũng liền đi quá lão phu nhân thường dùng kia gian phòng trà, rất nhanh liền ly khai, trung gian không có ngưng lại, căn bản không có cơ hội nhà cũ nội tế thạch sở tại vị trí. Bài trừ sử dụng thuật pháp khả năng, lấy bọn họ năng lực, tại lão phu nhân dưới mí mắt sử dụng thuật pháp, lão phu nhân không có khả năng cảm thấy không đến."

Cảnh Vinh Binh bắt lấy bắt tại bên hông cái tẩu, hướng chi kia cũ kĩ cái tẩu trong nhồi đầy làn khói, điểm hỏa hút một hơi, nâng lên hắn lỏng mí mắt, nhìn về phía vị kia đáp lời Cảnh gia người, "Kia dư lại bốn người đâu?"

Dư lại bốn người đều là tại trong nhà cũ công tác người. Quản gia Đồng thúc, đầu bếp nữ Trần di, liên lạc viên Trình Đông, cùng với nguyên bản phân phối cấp Phương Hạ đương trợ lý, sau đó bị lui về nhà cũ tiếp tục đương lái xe Vương Kha.

"Lần này tập kích chúng ta Cảnh gia Vương gia người, chẳng những cướp đi tế thạch, hơn nữa tiến quân thần tốc hồ sơ thất. Hồ sơ thất vị trí bốn người này cũng biết, cho nên tạm thời không cách nào bài trừ bọn họ hiềm nghi."

Cảnh Vinh Binh không có tiếp tục hỏi, ngồi chung tại thượng thủ Cảnh Văn Lan nhíu mày, "Bốn người kia ta nhớ rõ trừ bỏ Trình Đông, là mười năm trước từ ngoại vụ điều tiến nhà cũ , những người khác đều tại có ít nhất hai mươi năm. Đồng thúc lúc tuổi còn trẻ là chúng ta phụ thân trợ lý, nhìn chúng ta từ tiểu lớn lên. Vương Kha là tám tuổi kia năm bị cha mẹ của hắn đưa tới, mời chúng ta Cảnh gia quan tâm. Trần muội tử là Vương Kha sau đó tới, lúc trước là nhị thúc bên kia đầu bếp nữ, nhị thúc sau khi qua đời mới chuyển tới nhà cũ ."

"Nếu một chốc không cách nào xác định, trước hết làm người nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm đi. Là quỷ không thành người, tổng sẽ lộ ra dấu vết ." Cảnh Trọng Chí mở miệng, quyết định tạm thời an bài, sau đó lại hỏi, "Kia về Vương gia, biết bọn họ bên ngoài thượng thân phận sao?"

Ngồi ở Cảnh Trọng Chí kia một bên một người trung niên nữ tính, mở miệng trả lời: "Vương gia người không có lộ diện, bọn họ là tránh ở chỗ tối chỉ huy con rối công kích chúng ta ."

Nữ nhân kia nói xong, triều đình ngoài phòng mặt tiếp đón một tiếng. Sau đó, hai tên thanh niên từng người ôm nhất kiện ngang cao đồ vật, một trước một sau đi vào nhà chính. Bọn họ ôm đồ vật, bị tràn ngập ký hiệu vải trắng bao vây lấy, như là cái gì vật nguy hiểm.

Phương Hạ tham thân thể nhìn hai người kia, chỉ thấy bọn họ đem kia hai kiện đồ vật, chân tay khẽ khàng mà đặt ở đại đường trung ương, sau đó thật cẩn thận mà mở ra tràn ngập ký hiệu vải trắng, bên trong đồ vật cũng liền hiện ra ở mọi người trước mắt.

Đó là hai cái chân nhân tỉ lệ lớn nhỏ chỉ trát người, liền cùng Phương Hạ đã từng tại Thái Hợp sơn chân núi trong thôn nhìn thấy nhất dạng, khôi lỗi thuật giải trừ sau đó lộ ra chân dung.

"Này hai cỗ chỉ trát người là chúng ta đánh rơi trung tương đối hoàn hảo , bởi vì không xác định chỉ người thượng còn lưu có nguyền rủa thuật, cho nên dùng đóng cửa phù bao vây lấy. Cũng không biết có thể hay không từ giữa tìm được đầu mối gì..." Vị kia trung niên nữ tính đứng dậy đi đến kia hai cỗ chỉ trát người bên cạnh, đối với Cảnh Trọng Chí nói rằng.

Cảnh Trọng Chí chống ghế dựa đứng lên, đi đến chỉ trát người bên cạnh nhìn trong chốc lát, sau đó lắc lắc đầu, "Loại này khôi lỗi thuật trước ta cùng Phương Hạ tại Thái Hợp sơn cũng gặp phải , kia đủ mặt trên không có nguyền rủa thuật, bất quá khôi lỗi thuật giải trừ sau đó, tại chỉ trát trên thân người liền không cách nào tìm ra manh mối ."

Vị kia trung niên nữ tính thở dài, tuy rằng sớm có dự đoán, nếu chỉ trát trên thân người lưu có manh mối, kia đối phương như thế nào cũng không có khả năng để chỉ trát người nhẹ như vậy dịch mà rơi vào trong tay bọn họ, chính là nhịn không được ôm một tia hy vọng, lại không nghĩ kết quả vẫn là thất bại .

"Mang đi ra ngoài xử lí đi đi." Trung niên kia nữ tính khoát tay áo, đối trước ôm chỉ trát người vào hai tên thanh niên nói rằng.

Chỉ trát người bị mang đi ra ngoài, Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng vị kia nữ tính lần nữa ngồi xuống, Phương Hạ liếc liếc mắt một cái đại đường cửa nhà, lên tiếng hỏi: "Nói về, nguyền rủa thuật Vương gia cùng Từ Thủy trấn Vương gia thật không có quan hệ sao?"

Từ Thủy trấn Vương gia gia chủ Vương Thịnh Quyền, Phương Hạ đi bái phỏng quá, là một cái khôi lỗi thuật dùng đến thập phần sốt ruột đại thúc. Chính là Phương Hạ nhịn không được nghĩ nhiều, dù sao đều là Vương gia, hơn nữa trong truyền thừa đều có khôi lỗi thuật. Tuy rằng Từ Thủy trấn Vương gia gia chủ khôi lỗi thuật dùng đến gập gập ghềnh ghềnh , mà công kích Cảnh gia Vương gia, thực tế gia học là nguyền rủa thuật.

"Từ Thủy trấn Vương gia hướng đi, chúng ta cũng có chú ý, không là chỉ có ngươi ý tưởng chu toàn ." Ngồi ở Cảnh Lập Kiệt một bên thanh niên nhìn về phía Phương Hạ, ánh mắt mang theo một tia soi mói, "Tại nhà cũ bị tập kích trước sau trong khoảng thời gian này, Từ Thủy trấn Vương gia hoàn toàn không có động tĩnh, Vương gia gia chủ Vương Thịnh Quyền tại chuẩn bị trường học khai giảng việc vặt, căn bản không có rời đi quá Từ Thủy trấn."

Là hắn suy nghĩ nhiều sao? Phương Hạ không để ý người nọ ánh mắt đối hắn bất mãn ý tứ hàm xúc, hãy còn cúi đầu tự hỏi. Cũng liền không thấy được, bên cạnh Phù Cẩn lạnh lẽo ánh mắt dừng ở đối phương trên người. Thanh niên kia bị hoảng sợ, rất nhanh dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt, không lại hé răng.

Mọi người còn nói một chút sắp tới môn phái hướng đi, ước chừng qua bán giờ, Cảnh gia này bên trong gia tộc hội nghị, xem như kết thúc, nhà chính mọi người từng người tán đi.

Trước ngồi ở Cảnh Lập Kiệt bên cạnh thanh niên đi tới cửa, lại nhịn không được quay đầu lại trừng kiều chân, chi cằm ngồi không động Phương Hạ. Cảnh Lập Kiệt hắn dừng bước lại, cũng đi theo nghỉ chân, theo hắn tầm mắt nhìn lại, sau đó nhíu mày, không kiên nhẫn mà kéo một chút cánh tay của hắn.

"Đừng đi trêu chọc hắn!" Cảnh Lập Kiệt hạ giọng, cảnh cáo đạo.

"Lập Kiệt, ngươi xem hắn tọa cái kia vị trí! Thật đương chính mình là Cảnh gia người thừa kế ! Hắn không phải là có thể trấn thủ Phù Cẩn tiên sinh sao?" Thanh niên kia căm giận đạo, "Ngươi cam tâm sao? Ngươi vốn là có hi vọng trở thành người thừa kế..."

"Câm miệng!" Cảnh Lập Kiệt trừng mắt nhìn thanh niên liếc mắt một cái, lại nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ, chậm rãi đạo: "Có thể trấn thủ Phù Cẩn tiên sinh liền đại biểu hắn có cực cao thiên phú, mà năng lực của hắn cũng vượt qua ngươi nhận tri, hắn nếu là có thể kế thừa Cảnh gia, đối chúng ta đi nói mới là một chuyện tốt. Ta trước kia là không cam lòng, nhưng hiện tại ta biết năng lực của hắn trên ta xa, ta kỳ thật liên không cam lòng tư cách đều không có. Cuối cùng lại nói một bên, đừng đi trêu chọc hắn."

Cảnh Lập Kiệt nói xong, xoay người bước đi.

Ở ngoài cửa chờ hắn Cảnh Triêu Lâm đuổi kịp cước bộ của hắn.

"Khó được nhìn thấy ngươi chịu phục đến như vậy triệt để." Cảnh Triêu Lâm cười nói.

"Ngươi không phục?" Cảnh Lập Kiệt khẽ hừ một tiếng.

"Làm sao có thể?" Kiến thức quá Phương Hạ thống ngự vạn quỷ trường hợp, hắn lấy cái gì không phục?

Chờ người đi được không sai biệt lắm , Phương Hạ duỗi cái làm biếng thắt lưng, từ ghế trên đứng lên, nhìn về phía một bên ngồi ở xe lăn Cảnh Thư Đan, "Ta đẩy ngươi đi ra ngoài?"

"Phương Hạ, ngươi chờ một chút, ta có dạng đồ vật cấp cho ngươi." Cảnh Trọng Chí hảm trụ Phương Hạ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Cảnh Lập Kiệt, nghe nói ngươi đối với ta bội phục đầu rạp xuống đất?

Cảnh Lập Kiệt: Không có! Lăn!

Đệ 116 chương tân bạn cũ thay 05

"Ngươi trước lưu một chút đi." Cảnh Thư Đan quay đầu lại, đối một bàn tay khoát lên hắn xe lăn cầm trên tay Phương Hạ nói rằng.

Cảnh Trọng Mân đi tới, phụ giúp Cảnh Thư Đan xe lăn đi ra ngoài. Cảnh Thục Vân nhìn Phương Hạ liếc mắt một cái, đứng dậy đỡ Cảnh Văn Lan rời đi. Nhà chính trong chỉ còn lại có Phương Hạ, Phù Cẩn cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí.

Phương Hạ hai tay cắm ở trên người kia kiện đồ tang trong túi, ngước mắt nhìn về phía Cảnh Trọng Chí.

Cảnh Trọng Chí chỉnh một chút treo cốt nứt thương tay băng gạc, tha xoay thương chưa lành chân, xoay người khập khiễng mà đi vào nhà chính sau lưng nội thất, sau đó một tay nâng một cái tử đàn hộp gỗ đi ra.

Kia chỉ tử đàn hộp gỗ không sai biệt lắm 16 khai sách vở lớn nhỏ, độ dày đại khái có 2 tấc. Tráp mặt trên không có bất luận cái gì khắc hoa nước sơn hội trang sức, chỉ tại tứ giác nạm đồng phiến, duy nhất mắt sáng địa phương là trung gian khóa khấu đồng phiến, dùng hơi hiển tinh xảo đồng khắc hoa.

Cảnh Trọng Chí đi đến Phương Hạ trước mặt, đem trên tay kia chỉ tử đàn hộp gỗ đưa cho Phương Hạ.

"Bên trong này là cái gì?" Phương Hạ chần chờ mà tiếp nhận tráp, chơi đùa một chút khóa tráp kia đem tiểu đồng khóa, nghi hoặc mà hỏi.

"Nhà cũ địa phương khế cùng bất động sản chứng." Cảnh Trọng Chí lại từ trong túi tiền lấy ra một cái chìa khóa đồng, đưa cho Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ ngẩn ra, sau đó cầm trong tay tráp tắc hồi Cảnh Trọng Chí trong tay, "Ta không cần."

"Đại di trước khi đi để lại di chúc, nói nhà tổ lưu cho ngươi." Cảnh Trọng Chí nhìn Phương Hạ nói rằng, "Ngươi là Cảnh gia người thừa kế, này nhà tổ lưu cho ngươi cũng là phải làm ."

"Uy uy! Chờ một chút! Ta đây Cảnh gia người thừa kế không liền một bài trí sao? Lúc trước chúng ta nói tốt !"

"Ta không nhớ rõ có với ngươi ước định quá loại sự tình này." Cảnh Trọng Chí đạo.

Phương Hạ vẻ mặt bất khả tư nghị mà nhìn chằm chằm Cảnh Trọng Chí.

Không sai, lúc ấy Cảnh Trọng Chí quả thật không có tại bên ngoài thượng nói, muốn hắn đương cái bình hoa người thừa kế, nhưng hắn thập phần rõ ràng mà ám chỉ tầng này ý tứ! Phương Hạ tự nhận không là cái tâm tư kín đáo người, nhưng là không là cái xuẩn , còn không đến mức như vậy rõ ràng ám chỉ đều nhìn đoán không ra.

Hắn hồi Cảnh gia đương một cái bình hoa người thừa kế, Cảnh Trọng Chí vi hắn cung cấp ám hại sư phụ hắn liên quan manh mối, này vốn là bọn họ ngầm hiểu trong lòng ước định, lại không nghĩ hiện tại Cảnh Trọng Chí thế nhưng thề thốt phủ nhận !

Cảnh Trọng Chí cầm trên tay tử đàn hộp gỗ cùng cái chìa khóa đồng thời, đặt ở Phương Hạ bên cạnh trên bàn trà, "Sang tên thủ tục đã làm tốt , hiện tại nhà cũ đã là ngươi danh nghĩa bất động sản, này khế đất bất động sản chứng phóng ở chỗ này của ta cũng không có gì dùng. Ta cho ngươi đặt nơi này, ngươi chính mình cất kỹ."

"Từ từ! Không sai a! Ta lại chưa cho quá các ngươi giấy chứng nhận, các ngươi như thế nào sang tên ?" Phương Hạ nhu nhu mặt, nhìn lướt qua trên bàn trà tráp, hỏi.

"Ngươi sổ hộ khẩu vốn là đặt ở Văn Thạch đạo trường nơi đó , bất quá bị Văn Thạch đạo trường lộng ném quá hai lần sau, ngươi sổ hộ khẩu liền vẫn luôn từ đại di bảo quản lấy, mỗi lần ngươi muốn dùng lại cho ngươi ký đi qua."

Phương Hạ: "..." Sư phụ hắn quả thật có vứt bừa bãi tật xấu, trong đạo quan một ít trọng yếu văn kiện cũng tổng lộng ném, hắn nhớ rõ khi còn bé tham dự quá nhiều lần lục tung hoạt động. Thẳng đến hắn đại sư huynh thành niên, vài thứ kia toàn bộ giao từ đại sư huynh bảo quản sau, bọn họ mới từ lục tung ác mộng trung thoát khỏi đi ra.

"Ngươi sổ hộ khẩu cũng đồng thời phóng bên trong." Cảnh Trọng Chí lấy đầu ngón tay gõ gõ tráp cái, ngay sau đó lại nói, "Đối , ngươi có thể đem trấn phong Vương Đồng Lâm đồng tiền cho ta sao?"

"A, ngươi muốn liền cầm hảo ." Phương Hạ từ trong túi tiền lấy ra kia miếng đồng tiền, đưa cho Cảnh Trọng Chí. Vương Đồng Lâm bên kia có thể hỏi đi ra sự, đã hỏi xong, hắn lưu trữ cũng không có gì dùng, "Ngươi muốn Vương Đồng Lâm tàn hồn làm như thế nào?"

"Giao cho Huyền Ung phái người. Vừa lúc Trâu Vô Mang bởi vì đạo lấy di sản văn hóa tội danh, còn bị giam tại đặc thù hình án cục, khiến cho hắn đem Vương Đồng Lâm mang về hảo ."

Phương Hạ: "Làm cho bọn họ cấp Vương Đồng Lâm siêu độ đến chung?"

"Cũng có thể nói như vậy, chủ yếu là làm Vương Đồng Lâm đem mình bị Quỷ Tông môn lợi dụng sự, hảo hảo cùng bọn họ môn phái người nói một chút." Cảnh Trọng Chí đem trấn phong Vương Đồng Lâm đồng tiền, bỏ vào y phục của mình túi áo, "Môn phái bị Vương gia thao túng , chúng ta thế gia vô luận nói cái gì đều không có biện pháp phân hoá những cái đó môn phái. Huyền Ung phái là môn phái người cầm đầu, làm cho bọn họ hiểu biết một ít nhà mình môn phái bị lợi dụng chân tướng, hẳn là có thể hoãn một chút môn phái đối chúng ta thế gia áp lực."

Cảnh Trọng Chí nói xong, khập khiễng mà đi ra nhà chính, đảo mắt bóng dáng liền biến mất ở cửa nhà.

Phương Hạ từ đại đường cửa nhà thu hồi tầm mắt, nhìn chằm chằm nhìn trên bàn trà tráp phát rồi một lát ngốc, mới ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Phù Cẩn, "Ta vừa rồi giống như nắm sai trọng điểm , ta không nên hỏi Cảnh Trọng Chí nhà cũ là như thế nào sang tên đến ta danh nghĩa , mà là hẳn là làm hắn đem nhà cũ từ ta danh nghĩa sang tên đi . Thảo! Không cẩn thận chạy đề thi hiếm thấy , ta lại tìm hắn đi!"

Phương Hạ sao khởi đặt ở trên bàn trà tráp, nhấc chân liền muốn đi ra ngoài.

"Vô dụng ." Phù Cẩn bắt lấy Phương Hạ cánh tay, ngăn lại hắn ra bên ngoài chạy, "Hắn nếu giấu trộm đem nhà cũ sang tên đến ngươi danh nghĩa, liền sẽ không để cho ngươi sẽ đem nhà cũ sang tên đi ra ngoài ."

Phương Hạ ngẩn ra, đem vừa rồi cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí đối thoại lần nữa hồi ức một lần, sau đó lộ ra vẻ mặt khó có thể tin, "Hắn nên không phải là muốn làm ta kế thừa Cảnh gia đi?"

Cẩn thận tưởng tượng, giấu ở dưới ý đồ rất rõ ràng như bóc, Cảnh Trọng Chí đó là tại đem hắn hướng Cảnh gia chân chính người thừa kế vị trí đẩy.

Phủ nhận làm hắn đương bình hoa người thừa kế ước định, càng làm Cảnh gia nhà cũ sang tên đến hắn danh nghĩa. Liền tính thật sự là Cảnh Văn Thu di chúc, nhưng Cảnh Trọng Chí không muốn đem nhà cũ cho hắn cũng là thực chuyện đơn giản, chỉ cần nói cho hắn biết một tiếng, hắn tự nhiên sẽ buông tha kế thừa di chúc trung di sản. Nhưng là Cảnh Trọng Chí không có làm như vậy, mà là bối hắn trộm hoàn thành nhà cũ sang tên thủ tục.

Cảnh gia nhà cũ cũng không phải là đơn thuần một chỗ bất động sản đơn giản như vậy, này nhà cũ tượng trưng cho Cảnh gia dòng chính, đại biểu cho Cảnh gia trung tâm quyền lực cùng địa vị. Kế thừa Cảnh gia nhà cũ, thì phải là kế thừa Cảnh gia trung tâm quyền lực, là muốn gánh vác khởi tương ứng trách nhiệm cùng nghĩa vụ ! Đối với cái này, Cảnh gia hẳn là có không ít người chạy theo như vịt, rất là vinh hạnh, nhưng Phương Hạ chưa từng nghĩ rằng muốn từ Cảnh gia thu hoạch cái gì, cảnh đừng nói nhúng chàm quyền lực.

Cho nên, suy nghĩ cẩn thận Cảnh Trọng Chí ý đồ sau, Phương Hạ đệ nhất thời gian nghĩ đến , không là quyền lực có thể mang đến cái gì, mà là —

"Cảnh Trọng Chí làm như vậy, nên không phải là muốn thông qua ta cho ngươi làm như thế nào đi?" Phương Hạ phản thủ bắt lấy Phù Cẩn vạt áo, cau mày thành một đoàn, thần sắc biến đến thập phần không hảo.

Phù Cẩn rũ mắt nhìn Phương Hạ, đáy mắt biến đến một mảnh mềm mại — người này tổng là đệ nhất thời gian suy xét tình cảnh của hắn. Cảnh gia người quả thật vẫn muốn đem hắn ở lại Cảnh gia, nhưng đó là tại Cảnh gia người không biết hắn có thể hóa xuất thật thể trước. Hiện tại Cảnh gia người cơ bản là mặc kệ hắn quay lại, căn bản sẽ không đối hắn áp dụng thủ đoạn cường lưu lại hắn.

"Không là." Phù Cẩn đưa tay, dùng chỉ phúc vuốt lên Phương Hạ nhăn lại mày, "Cảnh gia đồ chính là ngươi."

"Ta?" Phương Hạ buông ra Phù Cẩn, "Ta có cái gì tốt đồ ? Chỗ này của ta đáng giá Cảnh gia mơ ước cũng chỉ có ngươi a!"

"Ngươi tại huyền thuật thượng thiên phú, có thể thống ngự vạn quỷ năng lực." Phù Cẩn cấp Phương Hạ giải thích, "Cảnh gia ngự quỷ thuật người lợi hại nhất có hai vị, một vị là Cảnh Trọng Chí, một vị Cảnh Văn Thu. Hiện tại Cảnh Văn Thu quá thế, cũng chỉ còn lại có Cảnh Trọng Chí một người , này đối Cảnh gia chỉnh thể thực lực, là một lần tương đối lớn đả kích. Cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng thế hệ có không ít nhân vật lợi hại, cũng chính là Cảnh gia tinh anh, nhưng bọn hắn kỳ thật đều không đạt được Cảnh Trọng Chí độ cao. Lại mặt sau tiểu bối, không có một đời trước phong phú kinh nghiệm không nói, thiên phú cũng không đạt được kinh diễm địa phương bước."

"Loại này thời kì giáp hạt hiện trạng, hiện tại chống đỡ Cảnh gia trung sinh đại, đã đợi không được lại mặt sau một thế hệ . Hơn nữa giới huyền thuật môn phái cùng thế gia đối lập khẩn trương hoàn cảnh, không có năng lực trác tuyệt tiểu bối tiếp nhận bọn họ, cho dù là tứ đại một trong những gia tộc Cảnh gia, cũng là khả năng tại sớm chiều chi gian xuống dốc ." Phù Cẩn hơi hơi nhất đốn, tiếp tục nói, "Tựa như lúc này đây, nếu là Cảnh gia những cái đó tinh anh toàn bộ hao tổn ở tại nhạn trở về núi — có lẽ chỉ cần hao tổn một nửa, sau đó lại đồng thời mất đi Cảnh gia trụ cột chi nhất Cảnh Văn Thu, ngươi tái tưởng giống một chút Cảnh gia sẽ rơi xuống cái tình trạng gì."

Phù Cẩn bên này cấp Phương Hạ giải thích Cảnh Trọng Chí kia hành động sau lưng nguyên nhân, tại tiền viện lầu hai thư phòng, Cảnh Trọng Chí cũng dùng không sai biệt lắm nói, đem nhà cũ sang tên cấp Phương Hạ nguyên nhân, cùng Cảnh gia vài vị trọng yếu người cầm quyền giải thích một lần.

Người ở chỗ này có — Cảnh gia bối phận cao nhất Cảnh Vinh Binh, chưởng quản Cảnh gia gia tộc công ty Cảnh Trọng Mân, lần nữa tiếp nhận Cảnh gia sự vụ Cảnh Thục Vân, mặt khác còn có ba vị bàng chi người cầm đầu vật.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Ép mua ép bán, không trâu bắt chó đi cày, tin hay không con vịt mặc kệ từ cái giá thượng nhảy xuống a!

Cảnh Trọng Chí: Lập Kiệt, Triêu Lâm, đi chuẩn bị cái đệm, liền vây quanh cái giá phô một vòng.

Phương Hạ: ...

Đệ 117 chương tân bạn cũ thay 06

Cảnh Trọng Chí nói xong, tầm mắt đảo qua ở đây mọi người.

Ngồi ở thượng thủ Cảnh Vinh Binh, trừu bắt tay trung thuốc lá rời, mí mắt đều không nâng một chút. Bên cạnh vị trí Cảnh Thục Vân nhăn chặt mày lại, nhìn không quá đồng ý Cảnh Trọng Chí đẩy Phương Hạ thượng Cảnh gia người thừa kế vị trí. Dư lại ba vị đến từ bàng chi người cầm đầu vật, mặt lộ vẻ chần chờ.

Cảnh Trọng Chí khẽ nhăn mày, hắn đều đem trong đó lợi hại phân tích đến như vậy rõ ràng , người ở chỗ này trung cư nhiên không có một cái có thể hiểu được .

"Nói thật, ta đã từng đối Phương Hạ tại huyền thuật thượng thiên phú cảm thấy quá sợ hãi, nghĩ quá đứa bé kia nếu đối chúng ta Cảnh gia có oán, nói không chừng sẽ mang đến huỷ diệt tai ương." Cảnh Trọng Chí dừng một chút, lại bình tĩnh thanh âm tiếp tục nói, "Nhưng ta gần nhất phát hiện, những cái đó đều là ta thành kiến. Đó là một thiện lương hài tử. Nhạn trở về núi đối mặt kia ngàn vạn lệ quỷ đuổi giết, ta tại chạy trốn trên đường rớt đội, đứa bé kia dứt khoát đi vòng vèo trở về — tại hắn rõ ràng có thể bỏ mặc dưới tình huống. Lại nói lúc trước chúng ta từ nhạn trở về núi trốn tới một chuyện — Cố gia người cấp nhạn trở về núi làm thiện hậu, tìm được tứ kiện cổ hồn khí. Đối mặt tứ kiện cổ hồn khí lệ quỷ số lượng, ta dám nói nếu không là Phương Hạ khống chế được kia hàng vạn hàng nghìn lệ quỷ, chúng ta Cảnh gia ít nhất muốn hao tổn một nửa tinh anh ở bên trong!"

"Chúng ta không là tại nghi ngờ Phương Hạ đứa bé kia tại huyền thuật thượng năng lực, hắn có thể trấn phong Phù Cẩn, cũng đã đủ để chứng minh năng lực của hắn. Thống ngự vạn quỷ tuy rằng nghe gọi người cảm giác khó có thể tin, nhưng nếu là gia chủ các ngươi chính mắt nhìn thấy , chúng ta cũng không có gì hảo hoài nghi." Bàng chi đầu lĩnh ba người tương đối lớn tuổi nam nhân khoát tay áo, mở miệng nói.

"Hiện tại Cảnh lão phu nhân đi, giới huyền thuật lại không quá bình, Cảnh gia bấp bênh, đúng là yêu cầu ưu dị hậu bối ổn định gia tộc truyền thừa thời điểm. Cố gia ra Cố Dần, ổn định tứ đại gia tộc thủ tịch vị trí; Nhâm gia ra Nhâm Thiếu Trạch, cứu lại nguyên bản muốn đi hướng xuống dốc Nhâm gia. Phương Hạ tại giới huyền thuật tuy là thay đổi giữa chừng, nhưng hiện tại xem ra, năng lực sẽ không so Cố gia cùng Nhâm gia hai vị kém, làm hắn trở thành chúng ta Cảnh gia người thừa kế, quả thật đối gia tộc tương lai rất có giúp ích. Này đó chúng ta đều rõ ràng, cũng không tưởng tại loại này thời điểm tranh đoạt ích lợi, dù sao Cảnh gia xuống dốc , chúng ta tranh tới ích lợi cũng chỉ là công dã tràng — Phương Hạ đứa bé kia thật nguyện ý đương cái này Cảnh gia người thừa kế sao? Đây là ta nhóm chần chờ nguyên nhân."

"Đúng vậy! Nghe nói đứa nhỏ này cùng Trọng Tuyên gia chủ tính cách rất giống, không là cái thuận theo chủ. Cảnh lão phu nhân tại thời điểm, đều là dùng thủ đoạn tài năng đè lại hắn, chúng ta sợ là không Cảnh lão phu nhân cái kia quyết đoán cùng lo lắng." Một vị khác bàng chi đầu lĩnh nói tiếp, "Cảnh lão phu nhân tốt xấu là Phương Hạ huyết thân tổ mẫu, chúng ta tại chỗ của hắn phỏng chừng không nửa điểm phân lượng."

"Nhớ tới Trọng Tuyên gia chủ kia kiệt ngạo bất tuân tính tình, năm đó đi theo hắn làm việc, nhưng không ít chịu tội." Dư lại một vị bàng chi đầu lĩnh sâu kín mà thở dài.

Cảnh Trọng Chí: "..." Cho nên các ngươi vừa mới muốn nói lại thôi nguyên nhân chính là — làm Phương Hạ thượng vị chuyện này khó khăn quá lớn? Cái này lý do... Cái này lý do thật đúng là cái vấn đề lớn!

Hắn là thành công đem Cảnh gia nhà cũ mạnh mẽ đưa cho Phương Hạ, xem như cho hắn dựng đứng tại Cảnh gia địa phương vị. Chính là bản nhân không phối hợp nói, kia như trước chính là một cái bài trí. Tựa như đem một người mạnh mẽ ấn tại ghế lái thượng, người này không nguyện ý động thủ lái xe, xe cũng sẽ không chính mình đi phía trước chạy a!

Cảnh Trọng Chí trầm mặc một lát, tầm mắt thuận thế chuyển tới muội muội của hắn Cảnh Thục Vân trên người — hắn còn không biết Cảnh Thục Vân lý do để phản đối, "Thục vân, ngươi lý do cũng cùng bọn họ nhất dạng?"

"Ta không muốn xem đến hắn cùng văn hạo nhất dạng, ở cái này giới huyền thuật trong ném tánh mạng." Cảnh Thục Vân âm thanh lạnh lùng nói.

Cảnh Trọng Chí thở dài, Cảnh Thục Vân như trước tại đi qua khúc mắc trung không đi ra. Vừa mới Phương Hạ cùng nàng qua đời nhi tử Cảnh Văn Hạo không sai biệt lắm tuổi, liền không tự giác mà đứng đến một cái mẫu thân góc độ đi suy xét .

"Nếu đều đối đứa bé kia đương người thừa kế không có ý kiến, trước hết đem hắn đẩy thượng vị, hắn thật không nguyện ý chờ hắn phản kháng lại nói." Ngồi ở thượng thủ Cảnh Vinh Binh mở miệng , hắn nặng nề tầm mắt đảo qua bên trong mấy tiểu bối, "Còn cái gì đều không có làm, trước lo trước lo sau , giống nói cái gì? Hơn nữa cũng không phải nhất định phải hắn kế thừa Cảnh gia, kỳ thật chỉ cần đem người ở lại Cảnh gia, hiệu quả cũng kém không nhiều lắm."

Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng kia ba vị bàng chi người cầm đầu sửng sốt, nhất thời hiểu ra. Đúng vậy! Không tất yêu cầu buộc Phương Hạ đương Cảnh gia người cầm đầu, đương Cảnh gia con bài chưa lật cũng là có thể . Đơn thuần mà người ở lại Cảnh gia, liền muốn so với phụ giúp người kế thừa Cảnh gia đơn giản nhiều.

Cảnh Vinh Binh rút điếu thuốc, tầm mắt chuyển hướng Cảnh Thục Vân, "Trên đời này cái gì địa phương không nguy hiểm, cũng không phải chỉ có giới huyền thuật. Biệt tổng hãm tại chuyện quá khứ trong, cả ngày đem giới huyền thuật trở thành đầm rồng hang hổ . Chúng ta Cảnh gia cao thấp ngàn năm gia sử, đều là tại giới huyền thuật phát triển đi ra."

Cảnh Thục Vân dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt, không lại lên tiếng.

Bàng chi ba cái đầu lĩnh cũng không nói tiếp, Cảnh Thục Vân miệng vết thương Cảnh Vinh Binh cái này đại trưởng bối nói được, bọn họ lại không tiện mở miệng . Cảnh Thục Vân tính tình cũng không hảo, nhất là tại tang tử sau đó.

Lại nói tiếp, Cảnh gia dòng chính nữ tính tính cách đều có chút cường thế hung hãn. Cảnh Văn Thu là như thế này, muội muội Cảnh Văn Lan bị sấn đến tính cách hơi yếu, nhưng tuổi trẻ thời điểm cũng không là người tốt sống chung chủ, sau đó chính là vị này Cảnh Thục Vân .

Ba người cho nhau trao đổi ánh mắt, thuận miệng chuyển vào như thế nào đem Phương Hạ lưu lại Cảnh gia đề tài.

"Làm Phương Hạ trở thành Cảnh gia người thừa kế, chúng ta không có ý kiến, trong tộc lớn tuổi cũng hơn nửa có thể nghĩ đến thông, vấn đề là tiểu bối bên kia phỏng chừng phản ứng sẽ tương đối kịch liệt. Có phải hay không tốt nhất đừng làm cho Phương Hạ tiếp xúc bọn họ tương đối tốt?"

"Trước theo bọn họ nháo đi, có lẽ nháo nháo liền nháo xuất tình cảm ." Cảnh Trọng Chí khoát tay áo, nói rằng, "Nếu là Phương Hạ lưu tại Cảnh gia, đến lúc đó có thể vẫn luôn đi theo hắn phát triển gia tộc , là những cái đó tiểu bối, chúng ta này đó trưởng bối đều là không biết có thể bồi hắn đi tới khi nào ."

Ba người gật gật đầu, cảm thấy cũng có đạo lý.

Bất quá —

"Không sợ đem người nháo chạy?"

"Này đảo tạm thời không sợ." Cảnh Trọng Chí cười , "Phương Hạ tạm thời còn sẽ không rời đi Cảnh gia."

Không sai, Phương Hạ ngắn hạn quả thật sẽ không lựa chọn rời đi Cảnh gia. Ám hại sư phụ hắn hung thủ còn chưa xử lý, hắn còn cần Cảnh gia cho hắn cung cấp manh mối.

Nhưng là, Cảnh gia nhà cũ Phương Hạ quả thật thu phỏng tay, tại nghe xong Phù Cẩn phân tích sau, biết tìm Cảnh Trọng Chí là vô dụng , hắn bắt đầu tưởng mặt khác biện pháp. Mà rất nhanh nghĩ tới một cái tự giác thật tốt biện pháp — nếu Cảnh Trọng Chí có thể trộm lấy hắn giấy tờ chứng nhận, đem nhà cũ sang tên đến hắn danh nghĩa, hắn vì cái gì không thể đem gậy ông đập lưng ông? Hắn có thể nghĩ biện pháp đi trộm một vị Cảnh gia người giấy tờ chứng nhận, trộm đem nhà cũ chuyển cấp người nọ.

Chính là chuyển cấp cái gì Cảnh gia người, yêu cầu hảo hảo ngẫm lại. Thủ tuyển tự nhiên là Cảnh gia gia chủ Cảnh Trọng Chí, nhưng là Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng ngày liền ly khai nhà cũ, làm Phương Hạ mất đi mục tiêu.

Ba ngày sau, nhà cũ bị thu thập sạch sẽ, những thứ khác Cảnh gia người cũng lục tục rời đi. Tại Cảnh gia người toàn bộ rời đi, sau một ngày gần buổi trưa, nhà cũ nguyên bản dùng người, Đồng thúc, Trần di, Vương Kha cùng Trình Đông bị đưa trở về.

Phương Hạ nhìn đây không tính là xa lạ bốn người, đứng ở cửa nhà, cùng bọn họ nhất nhất đánh tiếp đón, nhìn theo bọn họ đi vào nhà cũ sau, sở trường chỉ trạc trạc bên cạnh Phù Cẩn thắt lưng, nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Không là còn không có xác định trong bọn họ ai là nội quỷ sao? Cảnh Trọng Chí như thế nào làm cho bọn họ hồi nhà cũ đến ?"

"Kia nội quỷ giấu đến thâm, muốn tìm đi ra phỏng chừng yêu cầu một đoạn không thời gian ngắn ngủi, Cảnh gia không có khả năng vẫn luôn hạn chế bọn họ tự do. Không bằng thả bọn họ tự do, làm cho bọn họ trở lại quen thuộc hoàn cảnh, dễ dàng cho quan sát." Phù Cẩn bắt lấy Phương Hạ tay, nắm tại chính mình trong lòng bàn tay, "Hơn nữa hiện tại Cảnh gia nhà cũ không có Cảnh Văn Thu, cũng liền không còn là Cảnh gia bên trong tin tức tập trung mà, cũng không sợ nội quỷ lại đánh cắp cái gì tin tức."

Phương Hạ sờ sờ cằm, sau đó quay đầu lại trưng cầu Phù Cẩn ý kiến: "Nếu không chúng ta ở bên cạnh trụ một đoạn thời gian?"

Phương Hạ vốn là tính toán mang theo Phù Cẩn hồi bọn họ tại A thị thuê địa phương , này nhà cũ tuy là hắn danh nghĩa, nhưng hắn là muốn quay lại cấp Cảnh gia người , cũng liền không ở nơi này tính toán. Bất quá, hiện tại Cảnh Trọng Chí đem bốn nội quỷ người bị tình nghi đuổi về nhà cũ, nói cách khác nắm xuất kia nội quỷ, tìm đến một cái căn Vương gia liên quan manh mối, điều này làm cho Phương Hạ cải biến chủ ý.

"Hảo, nghe lời ngươi." Phù Cẩn giúp Phương Hạ lý lý cái trán lọn tóc mỏng, buông xuống ánh mắt ôn nhuyễn.

Phương Hạ tránh ra bị Phù Cẩn nắm cái tay kia, xoay người, đối mặt Phù Cẩn, hai tay đặt tại đối phương ngực, thoáng dùng sức đẩy người. Phù Cẩn theo Phương Hạ lực đạo lui về phía sau hai bước, phía sau lưng để tại đại môn khung cửa bên cạnh. Phương Hạ một tay trượt xuống, đỡ tại Phù Cẩn trắc thắt lưng, một tay không khách khí mà kéo Phù Cẩn vạt áo, làm người thoáng cúi đầu.

"Làm ta hôn một cái, cái này cũng nghe ta ?"

Phương Hạ thấu đến quá gần, hô hấp đánh vào Phù Cẩn trên môi, làm Phù Cẩn thấp liễm lông mi chiến động một cái, sau đó thấp giọng trả lời: "Ân, cũng nghe ngươi ."

Phương Hạ buông ra Phù Cẩn vạt áo, ôm lấy đối phương cổ, hơi hơi nâng lên hàm dưới, liền muốn hôn lên kia gần trong gang tấc môi mỏng khi, đột nhiên nghe được loảng xoảng đương một thanh âm vang lên, sau đó là loảng xoảng loảng xoảng loảng xoảng liên tục động tĩnh.

Phương Hạ phản xạ có điều kiện mà quay đầu nhìn lại. Chỉ thấy trước đại môn trên bậc thang, Cảnh Triêu Lâm dẫn theo vali đứng ở nơi đó, vẻ mặt xấu hổ. Cảnh Lập Kiệt đuổi theo từ trên bậc thang trợt xuống đi vali, vội vàng đi xuống chạy.

Cho nên, lúc ban đầu kia thanh loảng xoảng đương, là Cảnh Lập Kiệt rớt trong tay vali?

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Cảnh Lập Kiệt: MD, sợ tới mức ta vali đều rớt!

Đệ 118 chương tân bạn cũ thay 07

Cảnh Văn Thu tang sự trong lúc, dòng họ nội Cảnh gia người đủ số đến nơi. Cảnh gia nhà cũ tuy rằng đại, nhưng là trụ không hạ sở hữu Cảnh gia người, đa số người đều là ở nhờ tại trấn trên chi thứ Cảnh gia người trong nhà . Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt chính là trong đó chi nhị.

Cho đến ngày hôm qua, sở hữu Cảnh gia người rút khỏi nhà cũ, mượn dùng tại trấn trên chi thứ trong nhà , cũng kém không nhiều lắm đều ly khai. Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt tiếp Cảnh Trọng Chí mệnh lệnh, ở lại nhà cũ bên này.

Cảnh Trọng Chí không có nói rõ, nhưng Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt đều minh bạch kia là có ý gì.

Cảnh gia nhà cũ đưa về Phương Hạ danh nghĩa, là Phương Hạ người thừa kế thân phận xác lập dấu hiệu tín hiệu. Loại này thời điểm, Cảnh Trọng Chí làm cho bọn họ ở lại nhà cũ, hiển nhiên là làm cho bọn họ cấp Phương Hạ đương giúp đỡ ý tứ. Đây là Cảnh gia tân cũ quyền lực luân phiên khởi bước, vi tân nhậm người cầm quyền an bài tin cậy hiệp trợ đoàn thể, đầu tiên là hai người bọn họ, về sau còn sẽ gia nhập những người khác.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt là Cảnh gia tiểu bối trung, cùng Phương Hạ tiếp xúc thời gian dài nhất người, mà còn đối Phương Hạ trở thành người thừa kế không có dị nghị, đây là Cảnh Trọng Chí lựa chọn bọn họ nguyên nhân.

Đối với Cảnh Trọng Chí mệnh lệnh, Cảnh Triêu Lâm tiếp thu đến không hề chướng ngại. Cảnh Lập Kiệt lúc ban đầu là có chút chần chờ , hắn cùng Phương Hạ tại khí tràng thượng không rất đối phó, mỗi lần gặp phải cũng nhịn không được cho nhau sặc thanh, bất quá cuối cùng hắn vẫn là đáp ứng . Hắn tính tình không hảo, nhưng Phương Hạ có thể kế thừa Cảnh gia, đối hiện tại Cảnh gia đến nói là một chuyện tốt, đã từng làm hậu bị người thừa kế bồi dưỡng hắn, điểm ấy vẫn có thể đủ từ đại cục trông được đi ra .

Hôm nay, hai người từ trấn trên Cảnh gia bàng chi trong nhà, thu thập hành lý đi trước nhà cũ.

Nhà cũ cách mượn chỗ ở không xa, bọn họ liền không gọi xe, trực tiếp tha chính mình vali đi qua.

Cảnh gia nhà cũ trước là một cái rộng lớn san bằng đá phiến lộ, bước trên con đường này, cũng chính là ý nghĩa lập tức liền muốn đến nhà cũ , Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt không hẹn mà cùng mà dừng lại nói chuyện với nhau, giữ yên lặng. Đây là mỗi cái Cảnh gia người thói quen, là đối Cảnh gia dòng chính tôn trọng.

Hôm nay là một cái ngày nắng, gần tới giữa trưa thái dương thập phần phơi nắng người, hơn nữa nhìn dưới ánh mặt trời đá phiến, cũng gọi người cảm giác có chút chói mắt. May mà, rất nhanh liền tới nhà cũ cửa lớn. Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt mang theo vali, quen thuộc mà thải bậc thang hướng thượng đi. Ai tưởng, bậc thang đi đến một nửa, đột nhiên phát hiện tại khung cửa biên chỗ bóng tối đứng hai cái ôm ở cùng nhau người.

Hai người bị dương quang lung lay mắt, đối phương lại đứng ở trong bóng ma, vừa rồi đi lên bậc thang thời điểm không nhìn phân minh. Lúc này phát hiện, trừng mắt nhìn, mới nhận ra kia ôm ở cùng nhau hai người là ai.

Không là Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn là ai?

Hai người ái muội mà dán tại đồng thời, Phương Hạ lợi dụng thân thể cùng khung cửa, hơi cường thế mà đem Phù Cẩn giam cầm tại tại chỗ, một tay ôm lấy Phù Cẩn cổ, liền muốn hôn lên đi. Mà Phù Cẩn thuận theo mà cúi đầu, phối hợp Phương Hạ động tác.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt nhất thời bị chấn tại tại chỗ.

Tuy rằng trước là nhạn trở về núi thượng, bọn họ đã xác định Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn ở giữa quan hệ, nhưng loại này hôn môi hiện trường, bọn họ vẫn là lần đầu tiên gặp được.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm ánh mắt phóng không, Cảnh Lập Kiệt trong tay vali rời tay.

Vali dừng ở trên bậc thang thanh âm, bừng tỉnh tinh thần phóng không hai người, cũng kinh động đang muốn hôn lên Phù Cẩn Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ quay đầu xem ra, Cảnh Triêu Lâm nhất thời mặt lộ vẻ xấu hổ, Cảnh Lập Kiệt lập tức xoay người đuổi theo từ trên bậc thang trợt xuống đi vali.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt đuổi tới vali, lần nữa xách đứng lên, lại đi hồi Cảnh Triêu Lâm bên người, Phương Hạ đã buông lỏng ra Phù Cẩn, ghét bỏ mà nhìn bọn họ.

"Sách! Các ngươi thật sẽ chọn thời điểm xuất hiện."

Cảnh Triêu Lâm: "..."

Cảnh Lập Kiệt: "..."

Ai cho các ngươi tại đứng ở cửa lớn hôn môi ? Còn trách bọn họ xuất hiện đến không là thời điểm!

Còn có —

Bọn họ ở lại nhà cũ, về sau có phải hay không sẽ thường xuyên gặp được loại này trường hợp? Trước hoàn toàn không có suy xét đến điểm ấy!

Cảnh Lập Kiệt: "... Ta bắt đầu hối hận đồng ý ở lại nhà cũ ."

Cảnh Triêu Lâm: "Nhất dạng."

Cứ việc này đối Cảnh gia đường huynh đệ song song lâm vào hối hận cảm xúc, nhưng vẫn là đem bọn họ muốn ở lại nhà cũ sự nói cho Phương Hạ.

"Muốn lưu ở nhà cũ liền ở lại nhà cũ bái! Ta không ý kiến." Dù sao hắn không tính toán thật muốn này nhà cũ, cũng sẽ không đi thực hành làm phòng chủ hạn quyền. Hơn nữa hai người này vẫn là Cảnh gia người, đưa lên cửa tới sang tên nhà cũ đối tượng a! Chạy một cái Cảnh Trọng Chí, đưa tới hai cái Cảnh gia người, này sóng kiếm !

Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt đi vào đại môn, Phương Hạ nhàn nhàn mà cùng bọn họ hướng trong đi, thuận đường đem bốn nội quỷ người bị tình nghi cũng tại nhà cũ sự chuyển cáo bọn họ.

"Việc này chúng ta biết, gia chủ trước nói cho chúng ta biết ." Cảnh Triêu Lâm nói rằng.

"Kia Cảnh Trọng Chí có nói trong bọn họ cái gì tối khả nghi sao?" Phương Hạ đi theo hai người đi lấy gian phòng cái chìa khóa, sau đó thượng nhị tiến sân lầu hai, nhìn lướt qua dưới lầu đứng ở trên hành lang, lẳng lặng yên nhìn phòng trà cửa sổ Đồng thúc.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm theo Phương Hạ tầm mắt nhìn lại, "Đồng thúc là lão phu nhân phụ thân trợ lý, tại nhà cũ đã đãi hơn năm mươi năm , hắn vẫn luôn đem lão phu nhân đương muội muội của mình nhìn . Bất quá, cái này cũng không có thể chứng minh bọn họ không có hiềm nghi, những người khác tại nhà cũ cũng đãi đã lâu rồi. Lần này nội quỷ giấu rất thâm, yêu cầu chờ thời cơ. Nếu chúng ta trên tay có tế thạch nói, nói không chừng có thể dẫn thật nội quỷ hiện thân ."

"Tuy rằng bị thả lại nhà cũ, kia nội quỷ hẳn là cũng biết chính mình còn tại bị hoài nghi, liền tính chúng ta trên tay có tế thạch, ngắn hạn hắn cũng không dám động đi?" Phương Hạ đạo.

"Lần này nhà cũ bị tập kích, tuy rằng đối phương là có dự mưu , Vương gia người trực tiếp ra tay kiếm đi thiên phong cũng thực thành công, nhưng chỉnh sự kiện lại cẩn thận ngẫm lại, không biết là làm được quá vội vàng điểm sao? Giống như là thời gian đang gấp."

Phương Hạ hồi tưởng sự tình từ đầu đến cuối. Nhạn trở về núi cái kia sát chiêu, hoàn toàn có thể đặt ở càng hảo thời cơ, bố trí đến càng thêm tinh vi. Mà trực tiếp tiến công Cảnh gia nhà cũ, đối Vương gia đến nói cũng là một lần mạo hiểm. Như vậy tưởng tượng, quả thật có loại tại thời gian đang gấp cảm giác. Nếu như là như vậy, kia nội quỷ liền tính không tẩy thoát hiềm nghi, cũng sẽ lần thứ hai mạo hiểm hướng ra phía ngoài truyền lại tin tức.

"Nhưng là hiện tại chúng ta trên tay không có tế thạch, liên tế thạch tin tức đều không có." Phương Hạ buông tay đạo, "Tạm thời chỉ có thể trước nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm quan sát ."

"Tạm thời chỉ có thể như vậy." Cảnh Triêu Lâm thở dài nói.

Đưa Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt đến cửa phòng, Phương Hạ mở miệng nói: "Đối , các ngươi ai đem giấy căn cước cho ta một chút."

"Làm chi? Ngươi còn muốn làm vào ở đăng ký a?" Cảnh Lập Kiệt mở ra cửa phòng, liếc mắt xem ra.

"Ta đem nhà cũ sang tên cho các ngươi, các ngươi ai muốn?" Phương Hạ cười nói.

"Gia chủ nói, ngươi dám đem nhà cũ sang tên rụng, Cảnh gia liền sẽ không lại vì ngươi cung cấp tình báo." Cảnh Triêu Lâm chậm rãi đạo.

Phương Hạ ngũ lôi oanh đỉnh.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt cười nhạo một tiếng, phụ giúp vali vào gian phòng.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm vỗ vỗ Phương Hạ bả vai, "Ngươi vẫn là hết hy vọng đi."

Nhìn Cảnh Triêu Lâm cửa phòng đóng lại, Phương Hạ căm giận đạo: "Cảnh Trọng Chí cũng là chỉ cáo già!"

Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ ngầm thở dài, Cảnh Trọng Chí có tính không cáo già Phù Cẩn không biết, hắn chỉ biết là Phương Hạ tâm tư quá tốt đoán, Cảnh Trọng Chí rời đi Cảnh gia trước, hẳn là liền nhìn ra Phương Hạ đánh đến cái gì chủ ý.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Cảnh gia không một cái thứ tốt!

Đệ 119 chương bát sát câu hồn trận đồ 01

"Ngươi nếu thật không tưởng muốn này tòa nhà, ta giúp ngươi cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí đi nói." Phù Cẩn đưa tay, dùng ngón tay giúp Phương Hạ đẩy ra rủ tại thái dương sợi tóc, thấp giọng nói rằng. Hắn nếu là mở miệng, Cảnh Trọng Chí tất nhiên sẽ không cự tuyệt.

"Tính , không cần như vậy phiền toái." Phương Hạ hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, hai gò má dán thượng Phù Cẩn lòng bàn tay, hơi lạnh lòng bàn tay mang đi làn da mặt ngoài nhiệt ý, làm hắn thoải mái mà híp mắt, "Đợi khi tìm được ám hại sư phụ hung thủ, Cảnh Trọng Chí cũng sẽ không có đắn đo ta nhược điểm ."

Kế tiếp, nhà cũ ngày, giống như về tới Phương Hạ năm nay đầu năm bị Cảnh Văn Thu lừa đến đoạn thời gian kia.

Đồng thúc quản lý nhà cũ cao thấp sự vật; Trần di phụ trách nấu cơm giặt giũ vật; Trình Đông mất đi liên lạc viên công tác, liền giúp đỡ quét tước; Vương Kha tại Phương Hạ lúc ra cửa, sẽ cho hắn đương lái xe, bình thường không có việc gì cũng hỗ trợ làm chút việc vặt vãnh.

Cảnh gia nhà cũ như nhau lúc ban đầu bình tĩnh không thú vị, ở tại bên trong mấy người tường an vô sự, nhưng bình tĩnh này không thú vị dưới, cũng là cùng lúc trước hoàn toàn không giống . Nguyên bản tòa nhà chủ nhân Cảnh Văn Thu không tại, mà nhà cũ bốn gã dùng người, lại thành nội quỷ người bị tình nghi.

Kia bốn gã nội quỷ người bị tình nghi, Phương Hạ liên quan sát ba ngày, như trước không có đầu mối, Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt cũng nhất dạng. Cảnh gia mạng lưới tình báo, cũng không thu được Vương gia hoặc là tế thạch liên quan tin tức. Phương Hạ nhàn rỗi vô sự, nhất dạng nhàn rỗi vô sự Cảnh Triêu Lâm bọn họ, liền tới tìm hắn muốn tông quyển thất cái chìa khóa — bọn họ tính toán chỉnh lý tông quyển thất.

Hồ sơ thất cái chìa khóa, đặt ở Cảnh Trọng Chí giao cho Phương Hạ kia chỉ tử đàn hộp gỗ trong. Phương Hạ vẫn luôn không mở ra quá, thẳng đến hôm nay lấy cái chìa khóa thời điểm, mới lần đầu tiên mở ra kia chỉ hơi trầm xuống tráp.

Bên trong một điệp văn kiện, tối mặt trên chính là Phương Hạ sổ hộ khẩu, sau đó là nhà cũ địa phương khế cùng bất động sản chứng, tối phía dưới giấy dai phong thư, trang Cảnh Văn Thu di chúc.

Phương Hạ thoáng một chần chờ, vươn tay cầm lấy kia giấy dai phong thư, từ bên trong rút ra di chúc.

Di chúc là viết tay , Cảnh Văn Thu viết thời điểm bởi vì thân thể suy yếu, tạo thành tự thể bút họa có chút phù phiếm vô lực, nhưng như trước có thể từ giữa nhìn ra góc cạnh mũi nhọn, tựa như Cảnh Văn Thu kia hà khắc cường ngạnh tính cách.

Di chúc phía trước hơn phân nửa đoạn, liền như Cảnh Trọng Chí đã nói, tinh tường viết nhà cũ chuyển nhập tên của hắn hạ. Tại cuối cùng một đoạn ngắn, là làm Cảnh gia người hỗ trợ quan tâm hắn.

Phương Hạ bĩu môi, hắn nhưng tuyệt không thích Cảnh gia người quan tâm. Nghĩ như vậy , Phương Hạ tầm mắt lại không từ di chúc thượng câu nói sau cùng dời đi chỗ khác. Hắn cùng với Cảnh Văn Thu tiếp xúc tới nay, cơ hồ chưa bao giờ tại đây vị trên huyết thống thân tổ mẫu thượng cảm thụ quá ôn nhu, trừ bỏ nàng trước khi lâm chung nói cho hắn để lại một cái trận đồ ngoại, cũng ngay tại này di chúc ngắn ngủn một câu trung, cảm nhận được như vậy một chút thân tình.

Cảnh gia người tưởng hắn lưu trữ Cảnh gia, nếu như có thể hảo hảo nói, kỳ thật cũng không phải không thể suy xét. Nhưng là bọn họ cũng là nắm bắt hắn nhược điểm, làm hắn bị bắt lưu lại, cái này thực kích thích hắn phản nghịch tâm .

Có việc liền không thể hảo hảo nói sao? Cảnh Văn Thu là như thế này, hiện tại Cảnh Trọng Chí cũng như vậy, này nên không phải là Cảnh gia người khắc vào gen trung xử sự phương thức đi?

"Tổ truyền tật xấu." Phương Hạ đích thì thầm một tiếng, từ tráp trong lấy cái chìa khóa, liền tiếp đón Phù Cẩn xuống lầu tìm Cảnh Triêu Lâm bọn họ.

Giới huyền thuật thế gia hồ sơ trong phòng, giống nhau đều cất giấu gia tộc sách sử, án lệ bí văn, cấm thuật pháp chú từ từ.

Cảnh gia hồ sơ trong phòng tam tiến trong viện tử, một gian nội thất đi xuống địa phương tầng hầm. Phương Hạ đi theo Cảnh Triêu Lâm bọn họ đi xuống, lấy cái chìa khóa mở cửa. Tông quyển thất không gian không tiểu, nhưng có quy luật mà làm ngăn cách, lại bãi các loại ngăn tủ sau đó, liền có vẻ toàn bộ gian phòng tràn đầy .

Phương Hạ nhìn lướt qua bên trong, nghiêng người nhượng xuất lối đi nhỏ: "Các ngươi vào đi thôi, ta lên trước đi."

"Không được, ngươi đến theo chúng ta đồng thời đi vào." Cảnh Triêu Lâm giữ chặt Phương Hạ.

"Vì cái gì?"

"Cảnh gia hồ sơ thất tình hình chung hạ chỉ cho phép dòng chính tiến vào lật xem, chi thứ tiến hồ sơ thất, nhất định từ dòng chính ở đây." Cảnh Lập Kiệt quét Phương Hạ liếc mắt một cái, mặt không đổi sắc mà giải thích.

"Sách! Cùng chú ý." Phương Hạ phiên cái khinh khỉnh, "Đi đi, nhưng trước nói tốt — ta cũng không giúp ngươi đồng thời thu thập."

Cảnh gia hồ sơ thất, tại tao ngộ Vương gia người tập kích khi, bị xâm lấn quá. Bên trong bị lẩm nhẩm quá, còn chưa hoàn toàn chỉnh lý hảo. Phương Hạ vừa mới nhìn lướt qua, đã cảm thấy loạn đến có thể.

"Rồi rồi rồi, ngươi xem rồi liền hảo."

Cảnh Triêu Lâm phụ giúp Phương Hạ đi vào tông quyển thất, Phù Cẩn theo sát sau đó, Cảnh Lập Kiệt chuế tại cuối cùng.

Tông quyển thất đăng toàn bộ bị thắp sáng, Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt bắt đầu động thủ thu dọn đồ đạc.

Tông quyển trong phòng bên ngoài ngăn tủ phóng một ít khí cụ, còn có một bộ phận pháp khí, bên trong cơ bản đều là bộ sách, còn có hảo chút thoạt nhìn là có chút niên đại sách cổ. Tối loạn địa phương chính là bãi phóng bộ sách cái giá, chẳng những cái giá thượng phóng thư ngã trái ngã phải, địa thượng còn rớt một đống, vậy hiển nhiên là bị Vương gia người trọng điểm phiên quá địa phương.

Phương Hạ đi qua nhìn một chút, phát hiện những sách kia cơ bản đều là Cảnh gia gia sử ghi lại.

"Vương gia người như thế nào đối Cảnh gia gia sử như vậy cảm thấy hứng thú?" Phương Hạ nhặt lên địa thượng một quyển sách, tùy tay phiên một chút, quay đầu đối Phù Cẩn nói rằng.

"Đại khái là muốn tìm di lưu địa manh mối." Phù Cẩn nói rằng, "Ngàn năm trước lục đại gia tộc đi qua di lưu địa, tại gia sử thượng tự nhiên sẽ lưu lại ghi lại. Vương gia chân chính đi vào người đều chết ở trở về trên đường, chỉ có thủ người ở phía ngoài còn sống trở về, cho nên bọn họ tổ tiên đối di lưu địa bên trong cũng không có nhiều ít hiểu biết. Nhưng hiện tại tứ đại gia tộc, bao quát Cảnh gia ở bên trong, bọn họ tổ tiên đều là bước vào quá di lưu địa sơn môn người, đối bên trong giải nhiều lắm. Vương gia nếu mục đích là đi trước di lưu địa, tự nhiên tưởng muốn bắt đến càng nhiều về di lưu địa manh mối."

"Kia mặt khác Tam gia hồ sơ thất cũng không sẽ nguy hiểm sao?"

"Thế gia tông quyển thất không là dễ dàng như vậy sấm , tông quyển thất giống nhau đều sẽ có căn cứ huyết mạch phán định công kích phù ấn." Phù Cẩn nói xong, ý bảo Phương Hạ nhìn ngăn cách chỗ phía trên. Làm ngăn cách bác cổ giá góc vị trí, ẩn ẩn có khắc một chuỗi ký hiệu, "Hơn nữa, lần này Vương gia đối Cảnh gia động thủ, mặt khác Tam gia tất nhiên có phòng bị, không dễ dàng như vậy lại bị đắc thủ."

Cảnh gia thật đúng là xui xẻo.

Phương Hạ thở dài, quay đầu hỏi tại giá sách trước bận rộn Cảnh Triêu Lâm, "Ai, ngươi có biết bát sát câu hồn trận đồ để ở nơi đâu sao? Cảnh lão thái bà nói cho ta ."

"Ta đây chưa nghe nói qua, bất quá trận đồ giống nhau bị bảo quản ở bên kia ngăn tủ, ngươi tìm xem nhìn." Cảnh Triêu Lâm chỉ chỉ kháo gian ngoài một loạt ngăn tủ.

Phương Hạ đi hướng Cảnh Triêu Lâm chỉ kia sắp xếp ngăn tủ, mở ra cửa tủ, bắt đầu tìm kiếm.

"Bát sát câu hồn trận đồ?" Phù Cẩn ánh mắt hơi trầm xuống, "Cảnh Văn Thu vì cái gì cho ngươi để lại cái này trận đồ."

Phương Hạ ngồi xổm lùn trước tủ, hướng phía Phù Cẩn vẫy vẫy tay, ý bảo hắn đi qua.

Phù Cẩn đi đến Phương Hạ bên cạnh.

Phương Hạ: "Ngồi xổm xuống."

Phù Cẩn theo lời ngồi xổm xuống.

Phương Hạ tiến đến Phù Cẩn bên tai, nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "Cảnh lão thái bà nói, nếu ngày nào đó ta nghĩ với ngươi chia tay , liền lấy bát sát câu hồn trận đồ vây khốn ngươi."

Phù Cẩn đột nhiên đưa tay bắt lấy Phương Hạ thủ đoạn, nhìn Phương Hạ đáy mắt một mảnh tối đen.

Phương Hạ trốn tránh thủ đoạn, không tránh ra, chớp chớp đôi mắt, cười : "Khẩn trương như vậy? Ta kỳ thật tính toán tại ngươi ngày nào đó ngươi muốn theo ta chia tay, liền lấy kia trận đồ vây khốn ngươi."

Phù Cẩn ngẩn ra, nắm Phương Hạ tiêu pha lực đạo, "Ta sẽ không theo ngươi chia tay."

Phương Hạ hai tay bám Phù Cẩn bả vai, khẽ cắn một chút đối phương vành tai, "Ân, ta cũng sẽ không, ta luyến tiếc ngươi."

Phù Cẩn đáy mắt tối đen rút đi, chỉ phúc mơn trớn Phương Hạ trắc cảnh.

— cho dù tương lai ngươi bỏ được , ta cũng sẽ không cho ngươi từ bên cạnh ta trốn thoát , ngươi là này bất công thượng thiên, cho ta duy nhất lễ vật.

"Bất quá, này bát sát câu hồn trận đồ nghe rất lợi hại, có thể lấy để đối phó Vương gia hoặc là Quỷ Tông môn người." Phương Hạ rụt lui cổ, buông ra Phù Cẩn, một lần nữa bắt đầu tìm kiếm trận đồ.

Mỗi một trương trận đồ thượng đều có nhãn, viết rõ trận đồ tên gọi, nhưng mà, Phương Hạ đem phóng trận đồ ngăn tủ đều phiên một lần, đều không có tìm được Cảnh Văn Thu nói kia trương bát sát câu hồn trận đồ.

"Cảnh Văn Thu nên không phải là gạt ta đi?" Phương Hạ đối Cảnh Văn Thu nói sinh ra thật sâu hoài nghi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Cảnh Lập Kiệt: Ta nhìn thấy Phương Hạ tại cắn Phù Cẩn tiên sinh lỗ tai...

Cảnh Triêu Lâm: Hảo , ta đây liền không quay đầu lại ăn cẩu lương .

Cảnh Lập Kiệt: ...

Đệ 120 chương bát sát câu hồn trận đồ 02

"Vương gia người tập kích nhà cũ thời điểm, mạnh mẽ xâm lấn hồ sơ thất, hảo chút bảo hộ đồ vật phù ấn mất đi hiệu lực, cho nên có không ít đồ vật bị hủy phá hủy." Cảnh Triêu Lâm đem trong tay chỉnh lý bộ sách, bỏ vào dán đối ứng nhãn giá sách ô vuông, quay đầu hướng Phương Hạ nói rằng, "Ngươi nói bát sát câu hồn trận đồ khả năng cũng là bị hư hao đồ vật chi nhất. Những cái đó bị hủy phá hư đồ vật, sách cổ loại cầm tu bổ , trận đồ loại này bị hủy liền thành phế phẩm , có thể là ném đi."

Ngồi xổm lùn trước tủ Phương Hạ, thầm thở dài một tiếng thời vận không tốt, bị Phù Cẩn lôi kéo đứng lên.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt còn không có thu thập xong, xem bộ dáng là một chốc là không có ý định đi rồi. Phương Hạ đã không có gì sự , vốn định rời đi hồ sơ thất, nhưng Cảnh Triêu Lâm bọn họ lại kiên quyết không đồng ý, nói như vậy liền phá hủy quy củ. Phương Hạ phun tào hai người tuổi còn trẻ liền như vậy thông thái rởm, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là không có tự cố tự rời đi.

Phương Hạ đi theo Phù Cẩn tại hồ sơ thất dạo qua một vòng, Phù Cẩn chọn một quyển sách cổ đến xem, Phương Hạ cũng học hắn tùy tay rút một quyển sách, ai người ngồi xuống, chán đến chết mà phiên thư, thỉnh thoảng quấy rầy một chút bên cạnh Phù Cẩn, cuối cùng ai Phù Cẩn đang ngủ.

Chờ Phương Hạ tỉnh lại, một cái buổi chiều liền như vậy đi qua, Cảnh Triêu Lâm bọn họ cũng cơ bản đem tông quyển thất thu thập xong .

Rời đi địa hạ tông quyển thất, đi lên không bao lâu, liền tới cơm chiều thời gian.

Ăn cơm tối, Phương Hạ lôi kéo Phù Cẩn đi nhà cũ bên ngoài đi rồi một vòng, tiêu thực, mới đồng thời trở về phòng.

Đã là chín tháng khi quý, nhưng A thị nhiệt độ không khí như trước luôn cao không hạ, mặc dù là vào đêm, cũng không có cảm giác nhiều mát mẻ. Ở bên ngoài dạo qua một vòng, Phương Hạ trên người liền xuất mồ hôi. Một hồi gian phòng, trước hết chạy tới phòng tắm rửa hướng tắm .

Tắm rửa xong, Phương Hạ khố gian vây quanh khăn tắm, quang chân, sát tích thủy tóc, từ phòng tắm đi ra.

Đi vào phòng ngủ, ngẫng đầu, chỉ thấy Phù Cẩn đứng ở giường vĩ bên cửa sổ, quay đầu, tầm mắt dừng ở ngoài cửa sổ tối đen trong bóng đêm. Thân hình hắn cao ngất mà thon dài, đầy người thanh quý. Hắn chiếu vào cửa sổ thủy tinh thượng cực thịnh dung nhan, ánh mắt cũng là lãnh đạm, đáy mắt là chiếu không tiến quang sâu thẳm.

Phương Hạ nhớ rõ, hắn lúc ban đầu nhìn thấy Phù Cẩn khi, chính là cùng hiện tại không có sai biệt trạng huống. Mới từ phòng tắm đi ra, chỉ thấy đến xinh đẹp đến không giống phàm nhân nam nhân — ngô, Phù Cẩn cũng quả thật không là phàm nhân tới.

Phương Hạ tầm mắt dừng lại lưu, Phù Cẩn liền quay đầu nhìn lại đây. Kia đầy người thanh quý nam nhân, ánh mắt tại nhạt nhẽo tán đi, trong mắt để lộ ra nhu hòa.

"Tại nhìn cái gì đấy?" Thấy Phù Cẩn hướng chính mình xem ra, Phương Hạ mở miệng hỏi.

Phù Cẩn đưa tay kéo thượng bức màn, hướng phía Phương Hạ đi đến.

Hắn tại Phương Hạ đứng trước mặt định, lấy Phương Hạ đỉnh ở trên đầu khăn mặt, động thủ giúp hắn sát tóc, "Chính là tùy tiện nhìn xem."

"Ta nhớ rõ ta lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy ngươi, ngươi cũng là đứng ở bên cửa sổ nhìn bên ngoài." Phương Hạ cúi đầu, phương tiện Phù Cẩn cho hắn sát tóc, "Cái kia thời điểm bên ngoài sân kia khỏa mộc cận còn chưa mở hoa, hiện tại tuy rằng đã là hoa kỳ cuối cùng, nhưng hoa còn khai không ít, cảnh sắc hẳn là so với chúng ta lần đầu tiên gặp mặt khi hảo đi?"

"Cũng liền như vậy." Phù Cẩn hơi lạnh chỉ phúc xoa Phương Hạ hai gò má, "Tất cả cảnh sắc, cũng không bằng ngươi mảy may."

"Uy..."

Phương Hạ vành tai ửng đỏ, há mồm muốn nói cái gì, Phù Cẩn cũng đã dùng hai tay nâng mặt của hắn, cúi đầu hôn lên môi của hắn.

Hơi lạnh đôi môi, nhẹ duyện vuốt phẳng, đầu lưỡi tham tiến môi của hắn gian, cạy mở hắn khớp hàm, thẳng vào ấm áp trong miệng, khẽ liếm quá lưỡi của hắn cùng, cuối cùng cùng hắn dây dưa cùng một chỗ.

"Ngô..." Phương Hạ hai tay kéo khẩn Phù Cẩn quần áo trong vạt áo — đây là hắn cấp Phù Cẩn mua , so với Phù Cẩn dùng âm khí hóa thành áo sơ mi trắng, cái này tại eo chỗ nhiều màu bạc ám tú, hắn cảm thấy thập phần thích hợp Phù Cẩn. Chính là, đây rốt cuộc là phổ thông quần áo, hai tay của hắn như vậy một kéo, vạt áo chỗ liền để lại nếp uốn.

Nhưng mà, Phương Hạ không có cái này nhàn hạ đi quản chính mình nắm đi ra nếp uốn, hắn ngửa đầu tiếp thu Phù Cẩn hôn sâu, đỉnh đầu khăn mặt, đã bởi vì hắn cái này ngửa đầu động tác chảy xuống đến địa thượng, mà Phù Cẩn đã bắt đầu không thỏa mãn như thế, hắn ôm chặt hắn, làm hai người thân thể gắt gao cùng dán, một bàn tay dọc theo hắn phía sau lưng cột sống đi xuống, tại bên hông hắn hơi làm dừng lại, sau đó mang theo lạnh ý chỉ phúc đến eo của hắn oa.

Phương Hạ bị hôn đến có chút thiếu dưỡng, đẩy một chút Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn đầu lưỡi liếm quá Phương Hạ đôi càng trên, lưu luyến không rời mà rời khỏi, khẽ cắn một chút cánh môi, sau đó dọc theo khóe miệng, ở bên cảnh hạ xuống liên tiếp hôn, trên vai đầu tinh tế khẽ cắn.

Phương Hạ mồm to thở dốc, cảm giác có chút chân mềm nhũn. Cùng lúc đó, thân thể ở chỗ sâu trong hỏa cũng bị câu đi ra, đang cùng Phù Cẩn cùng dán bộ vị, làm ra thành thực phản ứng.

Phù Cẩn kéo Phương Hạ bên hông khăn tắm, ngón tay dọc theo thắt lưng oa trung gian, sờ tiến cái kia bí ẩn câu tuyến.

"Phù, Phù Cẩn..."

"Ân." Phù Cẩn tầm mắt, dọc theo Phương Hạ phía sau lưng, dừng ở chính mình đầu ngón tay đến vị trí, ánh mắt một mảnh ám trầm.

Hắn đột nhiên ôm Phương Hạ, đem người đặt tại một bên trên giường, nặng nhẹ không đồng nhất hôn dừng ở Phương Hạ hầu kết, xương quai xanh, xuống chút nữa mà đi.

Phương Hạ cảm thấy, Phù Cẩn cảm xúc có chút không đúng lắm. Tuy rằng mỗi lần tiến vào chủ đề sau, Phù Cẩn tổng sẽ tại trên người hắn không khống chế được, nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ thấy Phù Cẩn lúc ban đầu vội vã như vậy mà tác cầu quá.

"Phù Cẩn!" Đương Phù Cẩn lần thứ hai hôn lên môi của hắn, Phương Hạ ôm lấy mặt của đối phương, nhẹ thở gấp vọng tiến Phù Cẩn đáy mắt, "Ngươi làm sao vậy?"

Phù Cẩn ám trầm ánh mắt, nhìn chằm chằm Phương Hạ bị hôn đến phiếm hồng đôi môi nhìn trong chốc lát, đem mặt vùi vào Phương Hạ hõm vai, "Ta sẽ không theo ngươi tách ra, ngươi cũng không cho rời đi ta."

Phương Hạ sửng sốt, dùng bị Phù Cẩn hôn đến có chút vựng hồ đầu óc, tại trong trí nhớ nhảy ra cùng Phù Cẩn những lời này liên quan sự tình — đây là đang để ý hồ sơ thất nơi đó nói nói?

"Ta nói sẽ không theo ngươi chia tay ..." Phương Hạ không rõ Phù Cẩn rốt cuộc tại bất an cái gì.

"Không quản phát sinh chuyện gì?"

"Ân, không quản phát sinh chuyện gì." Phương Hạ nghiêm túc hứa hẹn đạo.

Phù Cẩn tựa hồ thoáng bình tĩnh , hai tay hoàn dưới thân Phương Hạ, đem người ôm chặt.

Phương Hạ đạp duỗi chân, lại đẩy một phen Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn chống đỡ thân thể, cúi đầu nhìn Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ đưa tay cho hắn giải quần áo trong nút thắt, một viên tiếp một viên, rất nhanh khiến cho người trên thân loã lồ ra trong ngực. Sau đó, hắn đưa tay hoàn Phù Cẩn cổ, đối hắn nhe răng đạo: "Ngươi liêu hỏa, ngươi đến phụ trách!"

"Hảo."

Đối với mở ra thân thể, đi cất chứa đồng tính xâm lấn, Phương Hạ còn không phải thực thói quen. Nhưng là, đêm nay, Phương Hạ cố gắng ném khai sở hữu không được tự nhiên, đi đáp lại Phù Cẩn tác cầu, chỉ tưởng muốn hủy diệt Phù Cẩn kia khó hiểu bất an.

— chỉ cần ngươi muốn , ta đều sẽ không hề bảo lưu mà cho ngươi, sở hữu không có gì có thể bất an .

Đệ 121 chương bát sát câu hồn trận đồ 03

Phương Hạ không biết mình là cái gì thời điểm ngủ đi qua , lại mở mắt, bên trong như trước hôn ám, nhưng từ dày bức màn phùng trung nhìn thấy ánh sáng đến xem, bên ngoài nói vậy đã mặt trời lên cao.

Phương Hạ là nằm nghiêng , cả người liền như vậy tư thế bị Phù Cẩn ôm vào trong ngực.

Hai người cái chăn mỏng, trên người không quần áo, tay chân giao triền, da thịt cùng dán. Phù Cẩn trên người vi lạnh, làm Phương Hạ cảm thấy thực thoải mái, nhịn không được mà tưởng hướng trên người hắn lại dán khẩn vài phần, chính là thân thể vừa động đậy, cũng cảm giác toàn thân, không một chỗ không phiếm toan , đặc biệt sau thắt lưng vị trí. Mà kia chỗ bị tiến vào quá bí ẩn bộ vị, càng có loại gọi người khó có thể mở miệng toan trướng cảm.

Nếu như nói lần đầu tiên thời điểm, cảm giác tựa như tiến hành một lần trường bào, lúc này đây cảm giác giống như là tại trên núi cao đến một hồi chạy Ma-ra-tông, cả người đều phế đi.

Mệt hắn vẫn là tuổi trẻ lực tráng, đối chính mình thể lực cũng luôn luôn tự tin đến thực.

Nam quỷ, quả nhiên là không thể dung túng .

Phương Hạ mặt vùi vào Phù Cẩn hõm vai, há mồm cắn Phù Cẩn xương quai xanh nghiến răng.

"Tỉnh?" Phù Cẩn cẩn thận mà điều chỉnh một chút tư thế, làm Phương Hạ ngủ đến càng thoải mái chút.

"Không có..." Rầu rĩ , khàn khàn thanh âm từ hõm vai xuất truyền đến.

"Xin lỗi, là ta làm quá mức ." Phù Cẩn thấp giọng nói khiểm đối trong ngực người xin lỗi.

Hắn nguyên bản không tính toán như vậy gây sức ép người , nhưng là đương Phương Hạ mở ra thân thể, mặc kệ hắn xâm chiếm — giống như đang nói, hắn sở hữu hết thảy, chỉ cần chính mình muốn, hắn cũng có thể làm càn mà đoạt lấy, tùy ý mà chiếm hữu khi, hắn liền hoàn toàn mà không khống chế được .

Phương Hạ, người này, người này hết thảy, đều là hắn tưởng muốn không sai chút nào mà nhu tiến thân thể, giấu tiến đáy lòng . Phương Hạ phóng xuất ra cái loại này tin tức, chỉ biết châm hắn ích kỷ tham lam dục vọng, làm lý trí trói buộc hạ dã thú triệt để sổ lồng tàn sát bừa bãi.

"Xin lỗi..." Phù Cẩn cúi đầu hôn hít lấy Phương Hạ cái trán, hoàn Phương Hạ tay đi xuống, đặt ở đối phương trên lưng, giúp hắn nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve.

"Tê —" Phương Hạ đảo hút khẩu lãnh khí, tại Phù Cẩn trên cằm cắn một cái, "Điểm nhẹ!"

Phù Cẩn nghe vậy, càng làm động tác phóng nhẹ một chút.

Phương Hạ miễn cưỡng vừa lòng mà hừ hừ hai tiếng, mới dùng khàn khàn thanh âm nói tiếp: "Có cái gì hảo xin lỗi ? Chúng ta hai bên tình nguyện, cũng không phải ngươi cường ta. Còn có — ta lần này là thuần túy là thời gian dài không hảo hảo rèn luyện, thể năng giảm xuống, mới có thể cảm giác cả người đau nhức."

Cùng lệ quỷ so thể lực nhất định là không sánh bằng , nhưng vi nam nhân tôn nghiêm, bị làm phế sự thật này, là tuyệt đối không thể thừa nhận !

Ân, hắn trong khoảng thời gian này quả thật đều không như thế nào thần luyện, đoạn thời gian trước còn vi Cảnh Văn Thu thủ hảo vài ngày đêm, thể năng trạng thái không tốt là thực bình thường sự.

Bị Phù Cẩn xoa bóp một lát thắt lưng, Phương Hạ cảm thấy thư thái một chút, đưa tay tại Phù Cẩn phía sau lưng sờ soạng một phen, bắt đầu rầm rì mà nêu yêu cầu.

"Cho ta phiên cái thân, nghiêng nằm lâu lắm, cánh tay chân có chút đã tê rần."

Phù Cẩn buông ra trong ngực Phương Hạ, đứng dậy ngồi xuống, cấp Phương Hạ điếm hai cái gối đầu, làm hắn nằm úp sấp . Dùng chăn mỏng che lấy hắn nửa người dưới, chính mình trắc ngồi ở bên giường, tiếp tục giúp Phương Hạ mát xa.

Phù Cẩn không mặc quần áo, Phương Hạ ghé vào gối đầu thượng, nghiêng đầu có thể nhìn đến Phù Cẩn vân da phân minh cơ bụng, thập phần đẹp mắt. Tầm mắt xuống chút nữa chuyển, là tại thân thể của hắn xâm chiếm một buổi tối hung vật. Phương Hạ nhìn hai mắt, cũng cảm giác bên tai nóng lên, ánh mắt không tự giác mà dời đi chỗ khác, lại đối thượng Phù Cẩn buông xuống xuống dưới tầm mắt.

Phương Hạ chân mày cau lại, thổi thanh huýt sáo, tiếp cao thấp tuần tra Phù Cẩn thân thể, vẻ mặt không đứng đắn mà đùa giỡn đạo: "Phong cảnh không tồi."

Phù Cẩn trên tay khẽ dừng động tác, buông xuống lông mi nhẹ run lên một cái, nhưng không có che lấp trốn tránh, tùy ý Phương Hạ đánh giá thân thể của chính mình.

Phương Hạ tính tình này luôn luôn không an phận, mới đầu như vậy nhìn Phù Cẩn không sợi nhỏ thân thể, trong lòng còn có một điểm tiểu ngượng ngùng, nhưng đương sự hào phóng như vậy mà từ hắn nhìn, hắn liền không thỏa mãn đơn thuần mà nhìn xem . Tại Phù Cẩn tiếp tục giúp vuốt ve thắt lưng lỗi thời, hắn liền vươn tay sờ thượng Phù Cẩn cơ bụng.

Quen thuộc vi lạnh cảm, làn da có chút co dãn, thoáng dùng sức có thể cảm nhận được thuộc loại cơ bắp độ cứng, cùng đêm qua đụng đến xúc cảm không sai biệt lắm. Đêm qua bởi vì Phù Cẩn quá mức bá đạo, phần lớn thời điểm đều là Phù Cẩn tại vuốt ve hôn môi hắn, không ngừng tại trên người hắn lưu lại dấu vết, hắn đều không sờ bao lâu, vừa lúc hiện tại bổ thượng.

Phương Hạ vuốt hai thanh, tay liền không thành thật mà đi xuống mặt đi.

Phù Cẩn giúp Phương Hạ vuốt ve thắt lưng bối động tác lần thứ hai nhất đốn, sau đó vươn tay xốc lên cái Phương Hạ nửa người dưới chăn mỏng.

"Ngao! Từ từ! Ta không là ý tứ này!" Phương Hạ tưởng muốn xoay người đem chăn mỏng câu trở về, lại bị Phù Cẩn đè lại phía sau lưng, kết quả chỉ có thể giống chỉ rùa nhất dạng, ở trên giường đạp nước tứ chi.

"Đừng làm rộn." Phù Cẩn thấp giọng nói.

"Ngươi cũng đừng nháo, chúng ta có nói tốt... A phi! Chuyện gì cũng từ từ!" Phương Hạ tay sau này bắt lấy Phù Cẩn cánh tay, ý đồ đem này chỉ ấn hắn phía sau lưng tay kéo khai.

Phù Cẩn đáy mắt lộ ra mỉm cười, cúi người tại Phương Hạ khóe miệng hạ xuống một cái hôn, "Ta là muốn nhìn ngươi một chút kia chỗ có phải hay không bị thương tổn đến , ngươi đã cho ta muốn làm cái gì?"

Phương Hạ giãy dụa thân thể cứng đờ, sau đó trên mặt nhanh chóng phiếm hồng, cũng không quản chính mình cả người đau nhức, giãy dụa mà lợi hại hơn . Càng thân mật tiếp xúc cũng đã có rất nhiều lần , nhưng là làm Phù Cẩn đặc biệt mà nhìn kia chỗ thương thế, đây cũng quá mất thể diện !

Thảo thảo thảo! Phù Cẩn học xấu!

"Ngươi đừng nhìn! Ta, ta ta chính mình sẽ nhìn !"

"Ta thương tổn đến ngươi ." Phù Cẩn đáy mắt ý cười liễm đi, tối đen đáy mắt lộ ra kia tia tiếu ý mặt sau che dấu áy náy cùng khổ sở.

Phương Hạ chỉ nhìn thoáng qua, liền tước vũ khí đầu hàng , quán bắt tay chân gục ở chỗ này giả chết.

Phương Hạ kia chỗ thương, trước Phù Cẩn hỗ trợ tẩy trừ khi kỳ thật đã xem qua, không có xé rách, nhưng là sưng đỏ đến lợi hại. Hiện tại lại nhìn, tựa hồ sưng đỏ đến so trước lợi hại hơn .

Phù Cẩn mân khóe miệng, chau mày...mà bắt đầu.

Tối hôm qua, hắn là thật sự qua.

Kéo chăn mỏng cấp Phương Hạ lần nữa cái hảo, Phù Cẩn tại cúi người tại Phương Hạ khóe mắt hạ xuống một cái khẽ hôn, "Ta đi mua cho ngươi dược."

Phương Hạ tưởng kháng nghị, nhưng đối thượng Phù Cẩn ánh mắt, hắn càng làm nói nuốt trở vào.

Mua thuốc tính cái gì, dù sao hắn mặt so tường thành hậu, một chút cũng không giả ! Chỉ cần đem Phù Cẩn hống đến thật vui vẻ , đừng nghĩ không khai mà sinh hờn dỗi, hắn chính là không biết xấu hổ lại như thế nào?

Phù Cẩn mặc quần áo tử tế xuống lầu, đầu tiên là cấp Phương Hạ đoan cháo hoa ăn sáng đi lên, lại cho hắn mở TV, mới xuất môn mua thuốc.

Phương Hạ ăn xong hắn kia đốn sớm cơm trưa, lại ngủ cái thu hồi giác, vừa lúc Phù Cẩn mua dược trở về. Bị Phù Cẩn tự tay thượng dược, mới xuyên quần áo xuống lầu đi lại.

Phương Hạ trên người kia một thân dấu vết, mặc dù là tận lực xuyên áo không bâu quần áo trong, cũng không thể hoàn toàn che lấp đứng lên. Bất quá hắn không ra khỏi cửa, cũng liền trong nhà cũ vài cái ánh mắt hảo tuổi trẻ người, sẽ phát hiện hắn cổ áo ẩn ẩn lộ đi ra dấu vết, cũng liền không hề gì . Hơn nữa nhìn Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt lộ ra vẻ mặt khiếp sợ sau đó, thất kinh mà tìm lấy cớ dứt bỏ, kỳ thật cũng rất tốt đùa.

"Không phải là dấu hôn sao? Một đám ... Chậc chậc!" Phương Hạ đem miệng nhuận hầu đường đặt ở đầu lưỡi hạ, nhìn theo Cảnh Lập Kiệt chạy xa, tầm mắt dừng ở Phù Cẩn trên cổ, mặt trên trắng nõn không tỳ vết, cái gì dấu vết đều không có. Không khỏi cảm thấy có chút tiếc nuối, nếu có thể cấp Phù Cẩn lưu lại một liên xuyến dấu vết, nói không chừng có thể đem Cảnh Triêu Lâm bọn họ trực tiếp sợ tới mức linh hồn xuất khiếu.

Chạng vạng thời điểm, nhà cũ đến một vị Cảnh gia bàng chi tuổi trẻ người, hắn mang đến tế thạch liên quan tin tức.

"Có phải hay không tế thạch vẫn không thể hoàn toàn xác định, nhưng này hư hư thực thực tế thạch đồ cất giữ, xác định đem sẽ xuất hiện tại hai tuần lễ sau đó đấu giá hội thượng, địa điểm tại C thị." Trẻ tuổi người nói , từ trong bao xuất ra một cái ngạnh xác phong thư, đặt ở thủy tinh trên bàn trà, giao cho ngồi đối diện Phương Hạ, "Đây là đấu giá hội vé vào cửa."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Không phải là dấu hôn đi!

Cảnh Lập Kiệt: Người nào đó quên chính mình buổi sáng không đứng lên, cơm đều là Phù Cẩn tiên sinh đưa lên đi .

Cảnh Triêu Lâm: Ta nhìn thấy Phù Cẩn tiên sinh mua dược trở về.

Phương Hạ: ... Không có việc gì, ta da mặt dày, tùy các ngươi nói đi.

Phù Cẩn ánh mắt thản nhiên đảo qua hai người.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt: Ta đi quét dọn.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm: Ta đi nấu cơm.

Trần di: Người trẻ tuổi chính là chịu khó.

Đệ 122 chương bát sát câu hồn trận đồ 04

Phương Hạ vươn tay cầm lấy bị đổ lên trước mặt mình ngạnh xác phong thư. Phong thư là tím sắc , mặt trên không có bất luận cái gì văn tự hội họa. Đem thư phong phiên quá đến, mặt trái phong thư khẩu dùng sáp phong ấn chương dán miệng, nhưng sáp chương thượng cũng không có văn tự đồ án, cho nên cũng nhìn không ra cái gì nội dung.

"Ta có thể đánh khai sao?" Phương Hạ hỏi đối diện vị kia Cảnh gia bàng chi thanh niên Cảnh Tuấn Đức.

"Ngươi tùy ý, này vốn là chính là cố ý đưa tới đưa cho ngươi." Cảnh Tuấn Đức tầm mắt dừng ở Phương Hạ trên cổ.

Phương Hạ ngại nhiệt, tận lực xuyên áo không bâu quần áo trong, vừa mới bị hắn cởi bỏ hai cái nút áo. Cảnh Tuấn Đức nhìn trong chốc lát, rốt cục xác định , Phương Hạ kia từ trên cổ một đường kéo dài đến xương quai xanh dấu vết, đúng là dấu hôn, mà không phải hắn mới đầu cho rằng , cạo gió lưu xuống dấu vết.

Cảnh Tuấn Đức khẽ nhíu mày, tầm mắt một chuyển, lại thấy ngồi ở Phương Hạ bên cạnh Phù Cẩn, động thủ tại Phương Hạ phía sau bỏ thêm hai cái đệm dựa, chỉ vì làm Phương Hạ sách phong thư thời điểm kháo đến càng thoải mái chút. Cảnh Tuấn Đức đáy mắt hiện ra khiếp sợ, làm cho bọn họ Cảnh gia cao thấp kính sợ Phù Cẩn tiên sinh, cư nhiên tại đây vị bên người sắm vai hầu hạ người nhân vật!

Cảnh Tuấn Đức khiếp sợ gian, nhìn đến Phù Cẩn ngước mắt hướng hắn xem ra, đối thượng kia hơi lạnh ánh mắt, hắn cuống quít cúi đầu né tránh. Vươn tay cầm lấy trên bàn trà chén trà, nương uống trà, che dấu chính mình nội tâm sóng to gió lớn, cùng với đối thượng Phù Cẩn tầm mắt hết hồn.

Khó trách gia chủ quyết định chính thức làm vị này trở thành Cảnh gia người thừa kế. Hắn là không thấy tận mắt quá vị này thống ngự vạn quỷ trường hợp, nhưng có thể làm Phù Cẩn tiên sinh hầu hạ hắn, này bản lĩnh đúng là chưa từng có ai .

Phương Hạ không phát hiện đối diện vị kia Cảnh gia thanh niên nội tâm bách chuyển thiên hồi, hắn trực tiếp khấu phong thư thượng sáp chương, mở ra phong thư, từ bên trong rút ra hai trương tạp phiến — này hai trương tạp phiến hiển nhiên chính là đấu giá hội vé vào cửa .

"Giấu lộ khu bán đấu giá?" Phương Hạ nhớ kỹ tạp phiến thượng đấu giá hội chủ sự phương danh hào, sau đó cầm phong thư đảo đảo, cái gì đều không đổ ra, bên trong quả thật chỉ trang hai trương vé vào cửa mà thôi, "Như thế nào chỉ có hai trương?"

"Đây là cho ngươi cùng Phù Cẩn tiên sinh , Triêu Lâm bọn họ không tham dự lần này đấu giá hội. Kia hư hư thực thực tế thạch đồ cất giữ, chúng ta an bài những người khác phụ trách đấu thầu." Cảnh Tuấn Đức nói xong đứng lên, "Vé vào cửa ta cho ngươi đưa đến , ta còn có việc, trước hết đi rồi."

"Không cùng nhau ăn cơm?" Phương Hạ cầm trên tay vé vào cửa lần nữa tắc hồi âm phong, đối với Cảnh Tuấn Đức nói rằng.

"Không , tái kiến." Nói xong, Cảnh Tuấn Đức không có lại cho Phương Hạ mở miệng cơ hội, cầm lấy trên ghế sa lông bao, xoay người vội vàng rời đi phòng khách.

"Không ăn sẽ không ăn, chạy nhanh như vậy làm như thế nào?" Phương Hạ lầu bầu , đập nện phía sau lưng, lại rất thẳng lưng.

Phù Cẩn đối kia Cảnh Tuấn Đức không có hứng thú, khẽ cau mày, nhìn Phương Hạ hơi cứng ngắc động tác, "Còn toan đến lợi hại sao?"

"Không, không thế nào toan ." Phương Hạ lắc đầu.

Phù Cẩn tay đặt ở Phương Hạ thắt lưng trắc, tại kia chỗ cơ bắp thượng bóp nhẹ một chút.

"Ngao!" Phương Hạ mềm nhũn thắt lưng bán ghé vào trên ghế sa lông.

"Buổi tối phao cái nước ấm tắm, ta sẽ giúp ngươi nắm một chút. Về sau loại sự tình này đừng cậy mạnh." Phù Cẩn nói xong, tầm mắt dừng ở Phương Hạ trong tay phong thư thượng, "Đấu giá hội là tại sau hai tuần, không vội tại nhất thời, chúng ta trì hai ngày tái nhích người."

Phương Hạ hừ hừ hai tiếng, xem như đồng ý Phù Cẩn an bài.

Lại nói vội vàng đi ra phòng khách Cảnh Tuấn Đức, gặp canh giữ ở cửa Cảnh Lập Kiệt, Cảnh Lập Kiệt biết được hắn không có ý định lưu lại ăn cơm chiều, cũng nói thêm cái gì, trực tiếp đưa hắn hướng nhà cũ ngoại đi.

Đem người đưa đến nhà cũ cửa nhà, Cảnh Tuấn Đức dừng bước lại, ý bảo Cảnh Lập Kiệt dừng bước.

Cảnh Lập Kiệt dừng bước lại, đã thấy vị này đường huynh như trước đứng ở tại chỗ, không có lập tức rời đi.

"Ta tán thành Phương Hạ tại huyền thuật thượng thiên phú cùng tài năng, đối hắn trở thành người thừa kế không ý kiến gì, nhưng là..." Cảnh Tuấn Đức nhăn chặt mày lại, ấn đường chỗ cũng đi theo xuất hiện nếp uốn, "Nhưng là hắn sinh hoạt cá nhân có phải hay không có chút hỗn loạn? Ta xem cổ của hắn thượng nhiều như vậy..."

Cảnh Lập Kiệt: "..." A, này nói chính là Phương Hạ trên cổ dấu hôn.

"Phương Hạ hắn còn không có đối tượng đi?" Cảnh Tuấn Đức hỏi.

"... Hắn có đối tượng." Ngươi vừa mới còn gặp qua . Cảnh Lập Kiệt mặt không đổi sắc đạo.

"Như vậy là ta hiểu lầm. Khụ! Ta còn tưởng rằng hắn những cái đó dấu vết là đi bên ngoài loạn lăn lộn, là có đứng đắn đối tượng ta an tâm." Cảnh Tuấn Đức nói xong, buông lỏng ra mày, xoay người ra Cảnh gia đại môn, thượng bên ngoài chờ một chiếc xe taxi.

Yên tâm cái gì a? Hắn đối tượng là Phù Cẩn tiên sinh! Cảnh Lập Kiệt cảm thấy tâm mệt mỏi quá, đè ấn đường, mới xoay người trở về đi.

Phương Hạ ăn xong cơm chiều, cùng Phù Cẩn ở trong sân chuyển hai vòng, liền đi thư phòng giấy vẽ phù.

Hư hư thực thực tế thạch đồ cất giữ xuất hiện, Cảnh gia chiếm được tin tức, Vương gia khả năng cũng nhận được tin tức, đấu giá hội thượng nói không chừng sẽ đụng phải. Liền tính đấu giá hội thượng không gặp được, nếu kia đồ cất giữ thượng chính là thật tế thạch, kia Vương gia liền tùy thời sẽ xuất hiện, đi trước C thị trước làm chút chuẩn bị tổng là không sai .

Qua thập điểm, Phương Hạ bị Phù Cẩn thúc trở về phòng. Thư thư phục phục mà phao một cái nước ấm tắm, mới vừa ghé vào trên giường làm bóp nhẹ hai cái phiếm toan thắt lưng, Phương Hạ đột nhiên nhớ tới, đấu giá hội hai trương vé vào cửa dừng ở thư phòng không dẫn tới.

C thị đấu giá hội xuất hiện hư hư thực thực tế thạch đồ cất giữ, hiện nay vẫn là một cái bị giữ bí mật tin tức, cho nên Cảnh Tuấn Đức mới có thể cố ý chạy như vậy một chuyến, tự mình đem vé vào cửa cùng tin tức cho hắn đưa lại đây. Lão gia nhà cũ có nội quỷ tại, vé vào cửa liền như vậy đặt ở dưới lầu thư phòng, Phương Hạ cảm thấy không phải không an toàn.

"Không được, ta phải đi đem dừng ở thư phòng vé vào cửa mang lên." Nghĩ đến đây, Phương Hạ xoay người từ trên giường ngồi dậy.

"Ta đi lấy." Phù Cẩn đè lại Phương Hạ.

"Đi, ta đây không nổi nữa." Phương Hạ ngẩng đầu tại Phù Cẩn cằm hôn một cái, lại lười biếng mà đảo hồi trên giường.

Phương Hạ bên ngoài nhìn Phù Cẩn lái xe cửa nhà, mở ra cửa phòng, thay đổi hài, vừa mới chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài, đột nhiên dưới lầu truyền đến một tiếng quát lớn.

"Người nào? !"

Là Cảnh Lập Kiệt thanh âm! Phương Hạ mãnh liệt từ trên giường động thân đứng lên. Nắm lên bên giường dục bào, vội vàng mặc vào liền ra bên ngoài chạy.

"Giống như đã xảy ra chuyện, ta đi nhìn xem."

Phù Cẩn lần này không ngăn đón, mà là theo sát mà Phương Hạ hướng dưới lầu chạy.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn bên này chạy xuất cửa thang lầu, chỉ thấy đối diện Cảnh Lập Kiệt từ thư phòng đuổi theo một người nam nhân chạy ra. Cảnh Lập Kiệt triệu xuất từ mình quỷ sử, sai khiến quỷ sử đi phía trước chặn lại nam nhân kia. Nhưng mà, kia trên thân nam nhân tựa hồ dẫn theo trừ tà đồ vật, quỷ sử mới vừa vừa chạm vào cập hắn, liền tiếng thét chạy ra.

Nam nhân kia là dọc theo hành lang gấp khúc chạy , Cảnh Lập Kiệt truy tại phía sau hắn, Phương Hạ thấy thế, chạy đi đón nam nhân kia chạy tới, cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt hình thành bọc đánh chi thế.

Trên hành lang có chiếu sáng đăng, nhưng nhà cũ sân địa phương đại, mỗi trản chiếu sáng đăng chi gian cách xa nhau có chút khoảng cách, bởi vậy trên hành lang như trước có vẻ có chút hôn ám, chờ đến tiếp cận nam nhân kia sau đó, Phương Hạ mới nhận ra người kia là ai, "Trình Đông? !"

Kia Trình Đông nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ, mắt thấy liền muốn cùng Phương Hạ nghênh diện đánh lên, hắn đột nhiên nhảy lên hành lang gấp khúc ngoại trắc mỹ nhân kháo, chống kháo lan, phiên tiến sân nhà trung.

Phương Hạ cùng đối diện chạy tới Cảnh Lập Kiệt nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, một trước một sau đi theo phiên tiến sân nhà.

Trên diện rộng độ động tác xả đến còn phiên chua xót cơ bắp, Phương Hạ thử nhe răng, thoáng lạc hậu Cảnh Lập Kiệt một bước, hướng phía Trình Đông đuổi theo.

Trình Đông đối nhà cũ rất quen thuộc, hắn không có chần chờ, bay thẳng đến tiền viện chạy tới. Mà ngay tại đây là, nghe được động tĩnh Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Vương Kha đuổi lại đây.

"Xảy ra chuyện gì?" Cảnh Triêu Lâm xuyên áo ngủ đứng ở hai cái sân trên đường qua.

"Bắt lấy Trình Đông!" Cảnh Lập Kiệt lập tức hô.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm theo bản năng mà triệu xuất quỷ sử.

"Quỷ sử vô dụng."

Cảnh Lập Kiệt nói xong, đã đuổi theo Trình Đông, một phen kéo chặt đối phương sau cổ. Ai tưởng, Trình Đông phản thủ bắt lấy Cảnh Lập Kiệt kéo hắn áo cánh tay, tay uốn éo, dưới chân một cái càn quét, liền đem Cảnh Lập Kiệt lược ngã xuống đất.

Phương Hạ lúc ban đầu bị Cảnh Văn Thu lừa đến Cảnh gia nhà cũ thời điểm, Vương Kha từng theo hắn nói qua, Trình Đông là luyện qua , thân thủ còn rất thật tốt.

Sách, gặp được ngạnh gốc rạ .

Phía trước Cảnh Lập Kiệt như vậy một ngăn, Phương Hạ cũng đuổi tới Trình Đông trước mặt. Phương Hạ không dài dòng, cũng nửa điểm không chú ý mà, trực tiếp hướng Trình Đông tiểu thối thượng đá. Nhưng mà, đối phương hướng bên cạnh nhảy dựng, liền tránh qua, tránh né Phương Hạ một cước kia, quay người nhấc chân, liền muốn hướng Phương Hạ sau thắt lưng chỗ thải đi.

Phương Hạ một tay chống đỡ mà, tính toán xoay người né tránh. Nhưng xoay người động tác, xả đến sau thắt lưng cơ bắp, kia chua xót cảm lủi thượng đại não thần kinh, làm hắn khẽ dừng động tác. Này một bữa, muốn né tránh liền không còn kịp rồi. Mắt thấy Trình Đông chân liền muốn đạp tại Phương Hạ sau trên lưng, một đạo nhân ảnh phiêu tới Phương Hạ trước mặt, bán ngồi xổm một tay nâng Phương Hạ nửa người trên, một tay khác bắt lấy Trình Đông cổ chân. Hắn hẹp dài hai mắt nheo lại, tối đen đồng mắt hàn ý lạnh lẽo.

Phù Cẩn nắm kia chỉ ý đồ đạp tại Phương Hạ trên người chân, khớp xương phân minh năm ngón tay buộc chặt, tại đối phương giữa tiếng kêu gào thê thảm, tay một phen. Trình Đông thân thể bị bắt một cái lật đổ, mặt hướng nhào xuống ngã vào tảng đá trên mặt đất, sau đó hắn ôm bị bắt lấy quá tiểu thối, lui trên mặt đất phát ra từng trận kêu rên.

Đứng hai cái sân thông đạo Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Vương Kha, ngơ ngác mà nhìn Phù Cẩn. Bị Trình Đông lược đảo Cảnh Lập Kiệt, mới vừa đứng dậy đến một nửa, chỉ thấy Phù Cẩn kia liên tiếp động tác, nhất thời há hốc mồm mà sững sờ ở nơi đó.

Bọn họ vẫn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Phù Cẩn đối người sống động thủ.

Phù Cẩn không để ý đến ba người kia, đỡ Phương Hạ chậm rãi đứng lên.

"Không có việc gì đi? Có bị thương tổn đến sao?" Phù Cẩn rũ mắt nhìn Phương Hạ, thấp giọng hỏi ý kiến.

Kỳ thật có hắn tại, này Trình Đông vô luận như thế nào đều là không chạy thoát được đâu. Phạm vi lớn âm sát khí không thể sử dụng, muốn ảnh hưởng đến làm người sống Trình Đông, đối trấn phong hắn Phương Hạ không có quá lớn ảnh hưởng, nhưng đối với những người khác đã có nhất dạng ảnh hưởng . Bất quá muốn đem Trình Đông vây ở trong nhà cũ, với hắn mà nói lại đơn giản bất quá, chính là hắn còn chưa kịp nói, Phương Hạ người cũng đã liền xông ra ngoài.

Phương Hạ giật giật cánh tay chân, đối Phù Cẩn đạo, "Không có việc gì, vừa mới đó là sai lầm, ta có thể né tránh ."

"Ân." Phù Cẩn gật gật đầu, sau đó phát hiện trong viện tam tầm mắt của người đều tập trung ở Phương Hạ trên người.

Tầm mắt của bọn họ dừng ở Phương Hạ ngực, vừa rồi một loạt động tác, Phương Hạ trên người áo ngủ dây lưng tùng , vạt áo rộng mở, lộ ra tảng lớn trong ngực. Nương phụ cận hành lang gấp khúc kia trản đăng ngọn đèn, mặt trên loang lổ dấu vết, so trên cổ càng thêm đồ sộ.

Phù Cẩn ánh mắt lạnh lùng, lạnh như băng tầm mắt đảo qua ba người, ba người sẽ cực kỳ nhanh dời đi chỗ khác ánh mắt.

Phù Cẩn thu hồi tầm mắt, động thủ cấp Phương Hạ chỉnh lý áo ngủ, đem lộ đi ra kia phiến phong cảnh che đến nghiêm nghiêm thực thực, sau đó cẩn thận mà hệ ngủ ngon bào dây lưng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Cảnh Lập Kiệt: Ta cảm thấy ta sống bất quá hôm nay .

Cảnh Triêu Lâm: +1

Vương Kha: Không biết rõ là xảy ra chuyện gì, nhưng vũ trụ lệ thường +10086?

Đệ 123 chương bát sát câu hồn trận đồ 05

Phù Cẩn tự cấp Phương Hạ hệ áo ngủ dây lưng, mặt khác đứng ba người, ánh mắt từng người dừng ở bất đồng địa phương, chính là không dám hướng Phương Hạ bên này nhìn. Trong viện trừ bỏ địa thượng Trình Đông tiếng kêu rên, lại không những người khác thanh.

Phù Cẩn hệ hoàn áo ngủ dây lưng, Phương Hạ đưa tay xả cổ áo, này che đến cũng quá kín , vạt áo đều nhanh bao đến hầu kết vị trí.

"Biệt xả." Phù Cẩn đưa tay bắt lấy Phương Hạ kéo cổ áo tay.

"Nhiệt a!" Phương Hạ bất mãn oán giận.

Nếu như vậy mất hứng cho người khác nhìn đến, lúc trước làm chi tại trên người hắn lưu nhiều như vậy dấu vết. Bất quá oán giận về oán giận, Phương Hạ cuối cùng vẫn là không có tiếp tục xả cổ áo, mà là xoay người nhìn về phía ôm chân, cuộn mình trên mặt đất kêu rên Trình Đông.

Đứng ở hành lang gấp khúc trước Vương Kha kịp phản ứng, hai ba bước đi đến Trình Đông trước mặt ngồi xổm xuống, xem xét một chút Trình Đông tiểu thối thượng thương thế.

Cổ chân chỗ có một tối đen dấu tay, đó là bị Phù Cẩn chỗ đã nắm. Vươn tay đụng vào một chút thương chỗ, Trình Đông cả người run lên, tiếng kêu thảm thiết nháy mắt cất cao.

"Gảy xương." Vương Kha cấp xuất kiểm tra kết quả.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt nhất tề rùng mình một cái, tầm mắt lại đi theo tập trung ở Trình Đông trên người. Có thể làm cho Trình Đông này boong boong con người rắn rỏi, đau đến hào thành như vậy, phỏng chừng còn không phải đơn thuần gãy xương, hơn phân nửa còn bị Phù Cẩn sát khí ăn mòn .

"Muốn gọi xe cứu thương sao?" Phương Hạ nhìn trên mặt đất lui thành một đoàn Trình Đông, tầm mắt đột nhiên tại đối phương túi quần khẩu dừng lại.

Trình Đông xuyên rộng thùng thình cập đầu gối ngưu tử quần đùi, này quần túi áo thực thâm, nhưng bởi vì hắn cuộn mình tư thế, túi quần khẩu lộ ra làm Phương Hạ cực kỳ nhìn quen mắt tím sắc phong thư một góc.

Phương Hạ ngồi xổm xuống, nắm bắt kia phong thư sừng vừa kéo, liền đem phong thư từ Trình Đông túi quần trong rút ra.

Tím sắc ngạnh xác phong thư, sau lưng là bị sách quá sáp chương, đúng là hôm nay chạng vạng Cảnh Tuấn Đức cố ý đưa tới, sau đó bị Phương Hạ dừng ở thư phòng, trang đấu giá hội vé vào cửa phong thư.

Phương Hạ mở ra phong thư, kiểm tra một chút bên trong nội dung, kia hai trương vé vào cửa còn tại, nhưng trong viện không khí lại biến đến trầm trọng đứng lên.

Nếu như nói trước Cảnh Lập Kiệt gặp được Trình Đông vào Phương Hạ trong viện thư phòng, còn có thể miễn cưỡng nói Trình Đông hành vi khả nghi, nhưng hiện tại từ Trình Đông trên người phát hiện đấu giá hội vé vào cửa, kia cơ bản là tọa thực hắn chính là Cảnh gia nội quỷ.

Đấu giá hội vé vào cửa, bản thân không phải nhiều đáng giá đồ vật, nó là giá trị ở chỗ nó gián tiếp truyền tế thạch rơi xuống tình báo, mà cái này tình báo cũng không phải đối ai tới nói đều có giá trị . Hiện nay đối Vương gia người đến nói, giá trị hiển nhiên là lớn nhất .

"Ta đi liên lạc gia chủ." Cảnh Triêu Lâm xoay người đi tiền viện tìm điện thoại.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm một trận liên lạc điện thoại đánh ra đi không bao lâu, phụ trách theo vào nội quỷ điều tra Cảnh gia chi nhánh, liền tới cửa mang đi Trình Đông. Toàn bộ hành trình Trình Đông trừ bỏ đau hô cùng kêu rên, liền không nói quá một câu.

Đứng ở nhà cũ cửa lớn, nhìn theo chở Trình Đông chiếc xe kia đi xa, biến mất tại nồng đậm trong bóng đêm, Phương Hạ mới xoay người cùng Phù Cẩn cùng đi tiến nhà cũ đại môn. Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt đồng thời, đóng cửa rất nặng đại môn, đem bán người trường thực cửa gỗ xuyên chụp lên.

"Xem ra Vương gia đối tìm tế thạch việc này, thật sự thực sốt ruột, Trình Đông chính mình hiềm nghi còn không có bài trừ, liền trực tiếp động thủ đến trộm này vé vào cửa ." Phương Hạ cầm trang vé vào cửa phong thư, ở lòng bàn tay vỗ nhẹ hai cái, "Bất quá, hắn như thế nào đem vé vào cửa trực tiếp mang đi ra ? Vương gia muốn chính là tình báo, trực tiếp ghi nhớ vé vào cửa thượng đấu giá hội thời gian cùng địa điểm là có thể , căn bản không tất yếu đem vé vào cửa mang ở trên người, như vậy có lẽ còn có nói xạo cơ hội."

"Phải là chưa kịp." Cảnh Lập Kiệt mở miệng giải thích, "Ta phát hiện Trình Đông thời điểm, hắn là tại trong thư phòng mặt. Hắn phải là chưa kịp mở ra phong thư nhìn nội dung, lại bị ta phát hiện , cho nên mới tưởng trực tiếp mang theo phong thư từ nhà cũ chạy đi."

"Cái này khó trách." Phương Hạ nói xong nhìn về phía đứng ở một bên Vương Kha, liền muốn vươn tay đi câu đối phương cổ, nhưng đối thượng Phù Cẩn tầm mắt, tay ngay tại trên đường rẽ cái cong, đổi thành vò đầu động tác, "Khụ! Ta trước còn nghĩ qua Vương Kha là nội quỷ, hắn vừa lúc họ Vương."

Vương Kha đại khái là không biết nên như thế nào nói tiếp, vì thế không lên tiếng. Cảnh Lập Kiệt liền không khách khí mà trắng Phương Hạ liếc mắt một cái, "Ngươi mạch não cũng quá đơn giản thô bạo đi?"

"Ta đây cũng là hợp lý hoài nghi!" Phương Hạ không phục nói.

"Ngươi này hoàn toàn là nắm mặt ngoài trùng hợp tùy ý liên tưởng." Cảnh Lập Kiệt ôm cánh tay đạo, "Vương Kha gia đình bối cảnh ngươi hiểu được quá sao? Nhà hắn chính là một cái phổ thông gia đình, cùng cái kia Vương gia hoàn toàn không có vấn đề gì."

"Hảo hảo , biệt sảo , đi ngủ đây, đều hơn mười một giờ ." Cảnh Triêu Lâm phụ giúp Cảnh Lập Kiệt, trở về hành lang thượng đi.

Phương Hạ nhìn hai người đi xa, khó chịu mà bĩu môi. Cảnh Triêu Lâm tên kia kéo thiên giá! Kia Cảnh Lập Kiệt nói một nhóm lớn, hắn còn không có phản bác liền đem người lôi đi !

"Chúng ta cũng đi ngủ, ngủ ngon." Hướng phía còn đứng ở một bên Vương Kha khoát tay áo, Phương Hạ lôi kéo Phù Cẩn tay, cũng hướng phía mặt sau sân phương hướng đi đến.

Căn cứ Cảnh gia người điều tra suy đoán, nội quỷ là chỉ có một người . Trình Đông nội quỷ thân phận xác định, nhà cũ trung dư lại ba người cũng liền trong sạch . Bất quá, mặt khác ba người cũng không có biểu hiện nhiều lắm cao hứng, hoặc là phải nói tâm tình biến đến càng thêm suy sụp . Người đều là có cảm tình, Trình Đông cùng bọn họ làm việc với nhau khoái 20 năm, vẫn luôn ở chung đến thực hảo, không sai biệt lắm cùng bằng hữu gia nhân nhất dạng tồn tại. Đột nhiên có một ngày biết đối phương là nội quỷ, trong đó cảm thụ, không là nói ba xạo có thể nói đến thanh .

Phương Hạ lại tại nhà cũ đãi một tuần, mới cùng Phù Cẩn nhích người đi trước C thị.

Trước khi đi trước một ngày, Cảnh Thư Đan lại đây cho hắn tiễn đưa, còn đem Sở Tắc sở đại tổng tài đồng thời mang lại đây. Tại cùng Cảnh Thư Đan nói chuyện với nhau gian biết được, Sở Tắc đoạn thời gian trước liền dọn lại đây cùng hắn ở chung . Phương Hạ tỏ vẻ tuyệt không kinh ngạc, vị này Sở tổng chấp hành lực luôn luôn kinh người.

Cảnh Thư Đan cùng Sở Tắc tại lão Triệu đãi một buổi chiều, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn, còn có Cảnh Triêu Lâm bọn họ, phân biệt nhận được một cái đến từ Sở tổng trưởng bối tiền lì xì, bên trong thật dày một điệp tiền mặt, tiền lì xì gói to đều bị chống đỡ đến cố lấy đến . Theo Cảnh Thư Đan nói, tiền lì xì trong vốn là trang chính là tạp, là bị hắn cường ngạnh bác bỏ sau, mới đổi thành tiền mặt , liền tiền mặt Sở tổng còn trang đến tắc không hạ mới thôi.

Sở Tắc hiển nhiên là muốn dùng loại hành vi này, đến tuyên cáo hắn cùng Cảnh Thư Đan ở giữa quan hệ. Mặc dù có chút ngốc vụng, nhưng Sở Tắc phải là hết sức — này tiền lì xì chẳng những tắc không tiến nhiều tiền mặt , bên trong tiền còn tạp đến trừu không là đi ra !

"Ta không thể giúp gấp cái gì, ngươi chính mình cẩn thận một chút." Cảnh Thư Đan ngồi ở xe lăn, ngửa đầu nhìn đưa bọn họ đi ra Phương Hạ, "Ta đây loại nói, ngươi đại khái là cũng nên nghe chán ."

"Còn đi, tạm thời còn không ngán." Phương Hạ nhún vai.

Cảnh Thư Đan thoáng chính sắc, "Gặp gỡ Vương gia người, ngươi biệt cứng đối cứng. Vương gia nguyền rủa thuật lợi hại, ngươi phải là biết."

"Ta biết, ngươi liền biệt quan tâm ."

Cảnh Thư Đan lại dặn dò vài câu, bị Sở Tắc bánh xe phụ ghế, ôm vào trong xe.

Sở Tắc càng làm Cảnh Thư Đan xe lăn gấp đứng lên, nhét vào xe hậu bị tương, sau đó đi đến Phương Hạ trước mặt, từ trong túi tiền xuất ra một cái bàn tay đại hộp gấm đưa cho hắn.

"Đây là cái gì?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Bùa hộ mệnh, ta tìm cao nhân cầu tới." Sở Tắc trả lời, "Không là nhiều quý trọng đồ vật, coi như là tạ lễ, nhạn trở về núi sự, đa tạ ."

Nghe Sở Tắc nói như vậy, Phương Hạ không lại khách khí, vươn tay tiếp nhận hộp gấm.

Cất bước Sở Tắc cùng Cảnh Thư Đan, Phương Hạ mở ra Sở Tắc cấp hộp gấm. Này hộp gấm nhìn thập phần sang quý thanh lịch, nhưng bên trong bùa hộ mệnh bộ dáng lại thập phần đơn sơ, chính là một cái nhỏ tiểu nhân màu vàng nhạt túi tiền. Sở trường chỉ chà xát một chút, có thể cảm nhận được bên trong trang giấy xúc cảm.

"Cái này bùa hộ mệnh rất thật tốt." Phù Cẩn nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ nắm ở trong tay bùa hộ mệnh, mở miệng nói.

"Phải không? Ta mang theo này bùa hộ mệnh, ngươi khó chịu sao?" Phương Hạ quay đầu hỏi Phù Cẩn.

"Không khó chịu, mang theo đi." Phù Cẩn tiếp nhận Phương Hạ trong tay kia chỉ bộ dáng đơn sơ bùa hộ mệnh, cấp Phương Hạ bắt tại trên cổ.

Ngày kế sáng sớm, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn rời đi A thị, đi trước C thị. Vương Kha cùng bọn họ đồng hành, Cảnh Triêu Lâm bọn họ thì ở lại nhà cũ nhìn gia.

C thị, Phương Hạ đại học sở tại thành thị, hắn là lần thứ hai cùng Phù Cẩn cùng lên tới đến tòa thành này thị.

Hắn tại đây tòa thành thị tốt nghiệp, tại đây tòa thành thị tìm một phần phòng vẽ tranh lão sư công tác, tại đây tòa thành thị thích thượng Phù Cẩn, tại đây tòa thành thị cùng Phù Cẩn thông báo... Nguyên tưởng rằng có thể giống một người bình thường nhất dạng, cố gắng công tác, cố gắng kiếm tiền, cố gắng mua phòng, sau đó cùng thích đối tượng đồng thời hỉ nộ ái ố mà quá cả đời.

Nhưng mà, cái này kế hoạch cuộc đời mới vừa khởi bước đã bị đánh gãy .

Phương Hạ nhìn trong chốc lát ngoài cửa sổ quen thuộc vật kiến trúc, thân thể một oai, tựa vào bên cạnh Phù Cẩn trên người — bọn họ hiện tại tại một chiếc Vương Kha thuê tới xe riêng thượng, Vương Kha ngồi ở ghế lái thượng, nhìn không chớp mắt mà lái xe, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn ngồi ở phía sau xe tòa.

Phù Cẩn tay, phản xạ có điều kiện mà khoát lên Phương Hạ trên lưng, dùng không nhẹ không nặng lực đạo giúp hắn vuốt ve, "Thắt lưng còn toan?"

"Sớm không toan ." Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng nói xong, bắt lấy Phù Cẩn tay, cầm trong tay thưởng thức, "Ta cũng không phải lão niên người."

Sắc trời đem ám, một chuyến ba người đi trước trước tiên đính hảo khách sạn, đồng thời ăn cơm tối, lại đi đấu giá hội hội trường nhìn một chút. Ly đấu giá hội còn chưa mở tràng, trong hội trường mặt tự nhiên là vào không được , chỉ có thể trước tiên ở hội trường chung quanh đi dạo, làm quen một chút quanh thân hoàn cảnh.

Cảnh gia phụ trách tham dự đấu thầu người hiện nay còn chưa đến C thị, Phương Hạ bọn họ trước tiên lại đây, cũng tạm thời không có gì sự có thể làm. Ngày hôm sau, Phương Hạ liền dẫn Phù Cẩn đồng thời hồi một chuyến trường học. Tốt nghiệp điển lễ trước hắn vội vàng rời đi C thị, bằng tốt nghiệp cũng không lấy, hiện nay còn bảo tồn ở trong trường học, vừa lúc thừa dịp lần này cơ hội, đi đem bằng tốt nghiệp lĩnh .

Lấy bằng tốt nghiệp cùng nhất trương không có chính mình tốt nghiệp chiếu, Phương Hạ dắt Phù Cẩn tay, chậm rãi mà hướng trường học bên ngoài đi. Tại đi mau đến cổng trường khi, đâm đầu đi tới hai cái quen thuộc người.

" — Phương Hạ — "

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Ham thích cấp Cảnh gia tiểu bối đỏ lên bao Sở Tắc: Đây là đưa cho ngươi tiền lì xì, cầm.

Bị đỏ lên bao Phù Cẩn: ...

Đệ 124 chương bát sát câu hồn trận đồ 06

Cách đó không xa vừa đi vào cổng trường hai người, nam thân hình mượt mà, nữ tiêm gầy tịnh lệ, bọn họ không là người khác, đúng là Phương Hạ bạn bè Hầu Triêu Thanh, cùng với cùng hắn quan hệ thật tốt tranh sơn dầu hệ hệ hoa Chu Lộ.

Hầu Triêu Thanh vẫn là như cũ, một thân phiêu đều ổn không ngừng nhanh nhẹn tính tình. Vừa phát hiện Phương Hạ, liền ngao ngao kêu hướng đi qua.

"Thật là ngươi a!" Hầu Triêu Thanh lấy nắm tay đập một chút Phương Hạ đầu vai, "Ngươi hồi C thị như thế nào không nói với ta một tiếng? Ca cho ngươi đón gió tẩy trần a!"

Hầu Triêu Thanh nói xong, cảm thấy như vậy không thể đầy đủ biểu đạt hắn nhìn thấy Phương Hạ phi dương tâm tình, lại sở trường tại Phương Hạ trên vai vỗ hai cái.

"Làm chi làm chi? Ngươi đây là trộm hướng y phục của ta thượng sát tay hãn đi?" Phương Hạ vẻ mặt ghét bỏ, đáy mắt cũng lộ ra ý cười.

"Ta liền sát tay hãn làm sao vậy? Ta sát hoàn tay trái, còn muốn sát tay phải!" Nói xong, Hầu Triêu Thanh lập tức liền thay đổi một tay khác hướng Phương Hạ trên người chụp.

Phương Hạ tay mắt lanh lẹ, một tay bắt lấy Hầu Triêu Thanh đưa qua đến tay phải, một tay khác ôm lấy Hầu Triêu Thanh cổ, "Một đoạn thời gian không thấy, đảm phì a!"

"Ngao ngao ngao! Ta sai! Còn thỉnh phương đại hiệp thủ hạ lưu tình!"

"Ngô, cái này xúc cảm, giống như so trước kia gầy?" Phương Hạ nói xong, thuận tay kháp kháp hầu siêu song cằm.

"Hầu gia ta chính giảm béo đâu! Gầy hơn mười cân !"

Hai người giống tiểu hài tử tự mà náo loạn trong chốc lát, mới từng người dừng tay.

Lạc hậu Hầu Triêu Thanh một bước đi qua Chu Lộ, cười cùng Phương Hạ chào hỏi, "Đã lâu không gặp, Phương Hạ."

"Đã lâu không gặp." Phương Hạ cũng cười trả lời.

"Khụ!" Hầu Triêu Thanh vội ho một tiếng, hơi hơi hất càm lên, đối Phương Hạ nói rằng, "Phương Hạ, ta cho ngươi giới thiệu một chút, vị này chính là bạn gái của ta, Chu Lộ."

"Bạn gái?" Phương Hạ trên mặt lộ ra kinh ngạc vẻ mặt.

"Đối! Bạn gái!" Hầu Triêu Thanh nói xong, hơi ngượng ngùng mà dắt lấy Chu Lộ tay.

"Phương Hạ, ta cũng cho ngươi giới thiệu một chút." Chu Lộ kinh hoảng một chút Hầu Triêu Thanh tay, mặt mày nhẹ cong, "Đây là ta bạn trai, Hầu Triêu Thanh."

Khó trách hắn sẽ ở trong trường học gặp gỡ Hầu Triêu Thanh.

Hầu Triêu Thanh sớm ba tháng trước liền tốt nghiệp dọn rời trường học ký túc xá , Chu Lộ lại là lưu giáo khảo nghiên, thường thường sẽ đến trường học, hai người này tại kết giao nói, Hầu Triêu Thanh đi theo cùng nhau xuất hiện cũng liền không kỳ quái .

Nhìn trước mắt này đối cho nhau làm giới thiệu tình lữ, Phương Hạ tròng mắt một chuyển, tầm mắt dừng ở bên cạnh Phù Cẩn trên người.

"Khụ khụ! Ta cũng cho các ngươi giới thiệu một chút." Phương Hạ hướng Phù Cẩn bên người nhích lại gần, cùng hắn mười ngón cùng khấu, "Đây là ta bạn trai, Phù Cẩn."

Lần này đổi thành Hầu Triêu Thanh cùng Chu Lộ mặt lộ vẻ kinh ngạc , bọn họ hiển nhiên không nghĩ tới, Phương Hạ bên cạnh vị kia mặt như quan ngọc, lại thần sắc lãnh đạm, một thân thanh quý, gọi người không dám nhìn thẳng nam nhân, cùng Phương Hạ cư nhiên là loại quan hệ này.

Kinh ngạc sau đó, hai người lần nữa cùng Phù Cẩn chào hỏi. Nhìn ánh mắt của hắn, ngại với khí tràng, như trước có chút theo bản năng tránh lui, nhưng trong mắt cũng là mang lên thuộc về mình người nhiệt tình.

Bốn người đứng ở khoảng cách cổng trường không xa trên đường qua, ven đường có bóng cây, nhưng cũng không thể hoàn toàn che dương quang, không là một cái nói chuyện phiếm hảo địa phương. Hầu Triêu Thanh là bồi Chu Lộ đến trường học mỹ thuật tạo hình thất lấy họa , liền làm Phương Hạ đi trường học đối diện quán cà phê chờ, bọn họ lấy họa liền đi qua.

Phương Hạ là vi điều tra Vương gia nhân tài đến C thị , liên lụy đến giới huyền thuật sự, hắn sợ không cẩn thận đem bằng hữu quyển tiến vào, cho nên tới khi liền không chào hỏi. Bất quá, nếu trùng hợp gặp, ngồi xuống tán gẫu một lát, cũng không phải nhiều đại sự.

Trường học đối diện quán cà phê, coi như là bọn họ bốn người chỗ cũ, trước tại C thị, bọn họ liền thường xuyên đến thăm nhà này quán cà phê. Cái kia thời điểm, Phù Cẩn còn vẫn duy trì người thường nhìn không tới hồn thể bộ dáng, Hầu Triêu Thanh cùng Chu Lộ căn bản không biết ngồi cùng bàn trung có Phù Cẩn.

Bốn người tại quán cà phê uống một ly cà phê, nói chuyện phiếm trong chốc lát, Hầu Triêu Thanh đề xuất mời khách ăn cơm, nhưng Phương Hạ cự tuyệt . Hầu Triêu Thanh cũng không miễn cưỡng, tại quán cà phê cửa nhà, cùng Phương Hạ bọn họ phân biệt.

Lúc trước Phương Hạ vội vàng rời đi C thị sau đó, đã từng điện báo nói liên hệ quá Hầu Triêu Thanh, Hầu Triêu Thanh cũng sẽ biết Phương Hạ sư phụ qua đời sự. Đứng ở quán cà phê cửa nhà, hắn vốn định làm Phương Hạ đừng quá thương tâm, nhưng lại cảm thấy chính mình đề này tra, ngược lại là tại gợi lên Phương Hạ không hảo hồi ức.

"Có cái gì yêu cầu trợ giúp , cứ việc tìm ta, nhà mình huynh đệ, đừng khách khí." Hầu Triêu Thanh đem văn nghệ phạm an ủi nuốt trở về, vỗ chính mình trong ngực, hào khí ngất trời đạo, "Ta hiện tại công tác công ty đặc biệt đáng tin, tháng trước chuyển chính thức, lập tức liền muốn nhẹ bước thanh vân , Hầu gia ta cũng là có năng lực xã hội người!"

"Hảo a! Kia mượn trước ta 100 vạn hoa hoa." Phương Hạ hướng về phía Hầu Triêu Thanh bĩ cười.

"Uy!"

"Nói giỡn ."

Phương Hạ vươn ra nắm tay, Hầu Triêu Thanh ăn ý dụng quyền cùng Phương Hạ khẽ chạm một chút.

Hầu Triêu Thanh giúp đỡ Chu Lộ, đem một điệp bức tranh dọn thượng bọn họ gọi đình xe taxi, sau đó cùng Chu Lộ cùng tiến lên xe.

Một vòng sau đó, đấu giá hội đúng hạn bắt đầu.

Nhập tràng cùng ngày, Phương Hạ tại đấu giá hội cửa nhà, gặp được phụ trách đấu thầu Cảnh gia người. Người đến là Cảnh Thục Vân, nàng mang theo hai vị Cảnh gia bàng chi người.

Cảnh Thục Vân như trước cùng trước Phương Hạ tại nhà cũ nhìn thấy nhất dạng, lạnh mặt, một bộ thập phần không dễ ở chung bộ dáng, cảm giác có chút giống phiên bản Cảnh Văn Thu.

Vương Kha không có vé vào cửa, tại bên ngoài hội trường mặt phòng nghỉ ngơi chờ. Phương Hạ đi theo Cảnh Thục Vân bọn họ đồng thời vào hội trường, Cảnh Thục Vân cái gì đều chưa nói, trực tiếp mang theo kia tìm vé vào cửa đối ứng chỗ ngồi ngồi xuống. Phương Hạ cũng không quản bọn họ, lôi kéo Phù Cẩn, tìm được bọn họ vé vào cửa đánh số đối ứng vị trí ngồi xuống, chờ đấu giá hội bắt đầu.

Toàn bộ hội trường chỗ ngồi, là trình cầu thang trạng sắp xếp bố , trước nhất sắp xếp thấp nhất, sau này trục sắp xếp tăng cao, cho dù Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn ngồi ở gần cuối vị trí, tầm nhìn cũng sẽ không bị che, bán đấu giá trên đài động tĩnh, cũng có thể nhìn xem nhất thanh nhị sở.

Trong hội trường có chút ồn ào, tham dự đấu thầu người, hơn phân nửa đều tại cùng đồng bạn khe khẽ nói nhỏ. Phương Hạ đem toàn bộ hội trường quét mắt một vòng, ai Phù Cẩn nhỏ giọng nói, "Ngươi nói cái này trong hội trường có hay không Vương gia người?"

Tế thạch khả năng xuất hiện tại cái này đấu giá hội tràng tin tức, Cảnh gia không có đi lậu tin tức, nhưng không có nghĩa là Vương gia nhất định sẽ không được đến tin tức này. Vương gia thao túng giới huyền thuật môn phái, mặc dù môn phái tại nhân mạch thượng khả năng không kịp thế gia, nhưng dù sao người nhiều như vậy, không chừng bọn họ cũng nhận được tin tức.

"Có lẽ tại, có lẽ không tại." Phù Cẩn đạo, "Nếu bọn họ lấy được tin tức này, cũng không giống nhau chắc chắn tự mình tham dự đấu thầu."

"Cũng thế."

"Chờ đến kia kiện hư hư thực thực tế thạch đồ cất giữ bán đấu giá bắt đầu, nhìn cạnh giới người, có lẽ có thể nhìn ra chút manh mối." Phù Cẩn vươn tay giúp Phương Hạ chỉnh lý một chút quần áo trong cổ áo — bởi vì tham dự đấu giá hội tràng, hôm nay bọn họ đều ăn mặc tương đối chính thức. Phù Cẩn không có gì đặc biệt cảm thụ, nhưng thói quen ăn mặc hưu nhàn Phương Hạ cũng cảm giác không là thực tự tại, thường thường sẽ đi xả quần áo trong cổ áo.

Ước chừng qua hơn mười phút, bán đấu giá sư lên đài, trong hội trường khe khẽ nói nhỏ người, không hẹn mà cùng mà đình chỉ nói chuyện với nhau, hội trường rất nhanh an tĩnh lại.

Bán đấu giá sư trước giới thiệu một chút giấu lộ khu bán đấu giá — lần này bán đấu giá tổ chức phương, thoáng ấm tràng sau đó, bán đấu giá chính thức bắt đầu.

Bán đấu giá đồ vật có đồ cổ tranh chữ, sau hiện đại tác phẩm nghệ thuật, theo bán đấu giá sư giới thiệu, nhất kiện tiếp nhất kiện bị đưa lên nâng triển lãm, sau đó đấu thầu. Có bị người bắt lấy , cũng có lưu chụp . Ước chừng qua lục thất kiện, kia kiện hư hư thực thực tế thạch đồ cất giữ rốt cục bị triển lãm đi ra.

"Đây là mười hai cầm tinh thoải mái thạch điêu đồ, trường 80cm, khoan 50cm." Bán đấu giá sư giương giọng đạo, "Mười hai cầm tinh dùng thiên thạch điêu khắc thành hình sau, lại được khảm đến khối ngọc này đá phiến thượng. Căn cứ chuyên gia giám định, cái này đồ cất giữ có ít nhất năm trăm năm nhiều năm lịch sử, là cổ nhân lợi dụng thiên ngoại đến thạch điêu khắc mà thành tác phẩm..."

Phương Hạ nhìn chằm chằm kia khối ngọc thạch bản thượng hổ hình thạch điêu, nhỏ giọng hỏi Phù Cẩn, "Có phải hay không tế thạch?"

"Là tế thạch." Phù Cẩn trả lời, "Hội trường nhiều người, dương khí trọng, âm khí thiếu, tế thạch không có phản ứng, nhưng căn cứ âm khí chảy về phía, vậy hẳn là là thật tế thạch."

"Kia tế thạch như thế nào sẽ tại kia khối ngọc thạch bản thượng? Còn thành mười hai cầm tinh thạch điêu đồ?"

"Tế thạch là độc lập tồn tại , không thuộc về kia phúc thạch điêu đồ. Kia phúc thạch điêu đồ chỉ có năm trăm năm lịch sử, mà khai sơn tế thạch đã tồn tại có hơn hai ngàn năm . Phải là kia phúc thạch điêu đồ thượng, nguyên bản hổ hình thạch điêu bóc ra đánh rơi, tế thạch hổ hình lại trùng hợp cùng mặt trên mặt khác cầm tinh họa phong tương tự, bị hậu nhân cho rằng nguyên kiện tu bổ đi lên."

"Ngươi có biết đến thật rõ ràng." Phương Hạ nghiêng đầu nhìn Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn lắc lắc đầu, "Trừ bỏ tế thạch tồn tại thời gian, mặt khác chính là ta suy đoán."

"Ngô, ngươi nếu có thể xác định tế thạch là hơn hai ngàn năm trước xuất hiện , nói cách khác, ngươi là hơn hai ngàn năm trước người, ngươi có ít nhất hơn hai ngàn tuổi ?"

Phù Cẩn: "..."

Phương Hạ: "Chẳng lẽ không ngừng hơn hai ngàn tuổi?"

Phù Cẩn đưa tay, đem Phương Hạ mặt đẩy hướng bán đấu giá thai phương hướng, "Bắt đầu cạnh giới ."

"Giá quy định 180 vạn, hiện tại khởi chụp."

Phương Hạ trắc mắt nhìn về phía Cảnh Thục Vân sở tại vị trí, vừa lúc đối thượng Cảnh Thục Vân nhìn qua ánh mắt. Tầm mắt vừa tiếp xúc, Phương Hạ sẽ biết đối phương là tại hỏi ý kiến tế thạch đích thực giả. Hội trường dương khí trọng, Phù Cẩn có thể làm ra phán đoán chuẩn xác, thuật sĩ sẽ rất khó phân biệt.

"200 vạn." Phương Hạ tọa thẳng thân thể, giơ bài cạnh giới.

Hắn không là muốn tham dự cạnh giới, hắn đây là đang cấp Cảnh Thục Vân tín hiệu — kia tế thạch là thật .

Phương Hạ báo giá sau đó, rất nhanh lại có người tăng giá, Cảnh Thục Vân bên kia cũng bắt đầu giơ bài tham dự cạnh giới.

Cạnh giới sự giao cho Cảnh Thục Vân bên kia, Phương Hạ bắt đầu chú ý tràng nội mặt khác tham dự cạnh giới người. Tuy rằng Vương gia người khả năng cũng không có tham dự trận này đấu giá hội, nhưng thoáng chú ý một chút tổng không sai.

Tham dự mười hai cầm tinh thạch điêu đồ thi đua cũng không có nhiều người, những cái đó báo giá người, cũng không có chí tại nhất định phải ý tứ, Cảnh Thục Vân ra giá 300 vạn sau đó, liền không có người lại tiếp tục báo giá. Cuối cùng, bán đấu giá sư tuyên bố, 300 vạn thành giao — Cảnh Thục Vân bắt lấy được khảm tế thạch thạch điêu đồ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Tác giả: Nghe nói ba năm khác biệt lớn...

Phù Cẩn: Ân?

Tác giả: Ngươi cùng da da hạ nhất định là không sự khác nhau !

Phù Cẩn: Ân.

Đệ 125 chương bát sát câu hồn trận đồ 07

Bán đấu giá quá trình so dự tính thuận lợi, Cảnh Thục Vân thành công chụp được kia nạm có tế thạch mười hai cầm tinh thạch điêu, buổi chiều cùng khu bán đấu giá tiền trao cháo múc sau, liền mang lên thạch điêu, chuẩn bị lập tức rời đi C thị.

Phương Hạ không cùng Cảnh Thục Vân bọn họ cùng đi, hắn chuẩn bị sáng mai, nhích người hồi Q thị. Chín tháng đã qua hơn phân nửa, tiếp qua vài ngày liền là Trung thu đoàn viên đêm, hắn yêu cầu hồi một chuyến Thước Sơn quan. Sư phụ không tại, nhưng bọn hắn sư huynh đệ ba cái, cũng không tính toán đánh vỡ sư phụ tại khi, Trung thu trừ tịch đoàn tụ lệ thường.

Thước Sơn quan là bọn hắn một cái gia.

Phương Hạ hai vị sư huynh kỳ thật từng người đều cũng có gia nhân .

Đại sư huynh Đan Nghĩa Xuân gia nhân tại K thị nông thôn, hắn có một cái đệ đệ, là một cái thực phổ thông một nhà tứ khẩu. Đan Nghĩa Xuân khi còn bé hồn phách bất ổn, mấy lần thiếu chút nữa chết, đều là Mã Quảng Bình ra tay từ Quỷ Môn Quan kéo trở về. Cha mẹ của hắn liền làm hắn đã bái Mã Quảng Bình vi sư, đi theo Mã Quảng Bình bên người. Chờ Đan Nghĩa Xuân bình an sau khi lớn lên, hắn kia đối thuần phác cha mẹ lại làm hắn hảo hảo hiếu thuận Mã Quảng Bình, báo đáp năm đó ân cứu mạng. Đan Nghĩa Xuân đáp ứng , cũng làm như vậy .

Nhị sư huynh Đinh Minh cũng có nhà mình, bất quá cha mẹ ly dị, từng người thành gia, đã sớm không quản hắn . Hắn bản thân cũng không muốn đi tìm hắn kia đối căn bản không nghĩ quản cha mẹ hắn, chỉ có một người ở bên ngoài lưu lạc, Mã Quảng Bình gặp gỡ sau đó, liền đem người mang về Thước Sơn quan.

Từ hội trường đi ra, cùng Cảnh Thục Vân bọn họ phân biệt sau, đã là hoàng hôn sắp vào đêm. Phương Hạ nhìn thời gian không sai biệt lắm, liền cùng Phù Cẩn đồng thời, mang theo Vương Kha tại hội trường phụ cận tìm một nhà nhà ăn giải quyết cơm chiều.

Ăn xong cơm chiều, Vương Kha lái xe chở Phương Hạ bọn họ hồi khách sạn. Tại hồi khách sạn trên đường, Phương Hạ ai Phù Cẩn ngồi ở phía sau xe tòa, nhìn ngoài cửa sổ xe đèn nê ông hoà lẫn cảnh đêm, đang theo Phù Cẩn nói xong hắn hai vị sư huynh sự, cũng cảm giác đặt ở túi quần trong di động chấn .

Phương Hạ lấy ra di động vừa thấy, phát hiện là gọi điện thoại tới là Cảnh Triêu Lâm.

"Uy? Cảnh Triêu Lâm?" Phương Hạ chuyển được điện thoại, "Chuyện gì?"

"Ngươi bây giờ phương tiện nói chuyện sao?"

Cảnh Triêu Lâm ngữ khí mang theo một chút nghiêm túc, hiển nhiên muốn nói chính là chính sự.

Phương Hạ đem kiều chân bắt chéo buông xuống, thoáng ngồi thẳng thân thể, "Chúng ta tại hồi khách sạn trên đường, Vương Kha lái xe."

"Là về Trình Đông đưa đi trung thúc bên kia thẩm vấn tình huống." Cảnh Triêu Lâm trong miệng trung thúc, chính là Cảnh gia phụ trách nội quỷ một chuyện cảnh bùi trung.

"Này đều nhanh thẩm nửa tháng đi? Có kết quả ?"

"Trình Đông vẫn luôn không thừa nhận hắn chính là nội quỷ sự." Cảnh Triêu Lâm đạo, "Hắn một mực chắc chắn chính mình là bị người dùng thuật pháp đã khống chế, mới có thể đi thư phòng chụp ảnh bán sẽ vé vào cửa . Bùi thúc bọn họ cũng cấp Trình Đông làm kiểm tra, nhưng cũng không có từ trên người hắn kiểm tra xuất thuật pháp."

"Hắn tại nói dối?"

"Bùi thúc là chuyên môn phụ trách phương diện này sự vụ , đối thẩm vấn thượng rất có kinh nghiệm, hắn cảm thấy Trình Đông hơn phân nửa không có nói dối."

Trình Đông nếu như không có nói dối, kia liền ý nghĩa, nhà cũ dư lại ba người liền không là trong sạch , bọn họ như trước có nội quỷ hiềm nghi — bao quát Vương Kha ở bên trong.

Phương Hạ ngước mắt nhìn về phía phía trước ghế lái thượng Vương Kha.

Vương Kha nắm tay lái nhìn thẳng tiền phương, ven đường ngọn đèn hỗn loạn mặt đồng hồ ánh sáng, chiếu đến hắn chiếu vào kính chiếu hậu trung mặt lờ mờ , thấy không rõ kia trên mặt là cái gì biểu tình.

"Ngươi chú ý một chút Vương Kha đi."

"Ta biết ." Phương Hạ nói xong, cúp điện thoại.

Phù Cẩn nghiêng đầu nhìn Phương Hạ, Cảnh Triêu Lâm tại trong điện thoại nói nói, hắn cũng nghe được . Hắn bản muốn nói gì, nhưng Phương Hạ cũng đã cúi đầu lâm vào suy nghĩ của mình trung.

Lại nói tiếp bắt lấy Trình Đông cái kia buổi tối, hắn cũng cảm giác có không đúng chỗ nào. Lúc ấy cảm thấy là Trình Đông cố ý đem có thể chứng thật hắn là nội quỷ vé vào cửa mang đi ra, là nhất kiện không sáng suốt lựa chọn. Cảnh Lập Kiệt nói là đó là bởi vì Trình Đông căn bản chưa kịp mở ra phong thư, không có nhìn vé vào cửa thượng tin tức. Kia đúng là cái giải thích hợp lý, hắn cũng liền không lại tiếp tục suy nghĩ sâu xa. Nhưng bây giờ trở về nhớ tới, trừ bỏ kia bị Trình Đông mang ở trên người vé vào cửa không đúng lắm ngoại, Trình Đông bản thân cũng là có điều — từ Cảnh Lập Kiệt phát hiện Trình Đông trộm nhập thư phòng, đến cảnh bùi trung lại đây mang đi người, toàn bộ trong quá trình, Trình Đông một câu đều không nói.

Từ đêm hôm đó tình hình đến xem, liền coi như Trình Đông bị người tang cũng thu sau, tâm như tro tàn, cho nên mới không nói được một lời mà nhận . Nhưng liền hiện tại Trình Đông kiên trì phủ nhận tình huống, vậy hiển nhiên không là đi vào khuôn khổ im miệng không nói, mà càng như là bị bắt trầm mặc. Bất quá cũng khả năng lúc ấy Trình Đông khác thường chính là đang diễn trò, vi phối hợp hiện tại phủ nhận nội quỷ thân phận làm nền?

Không đúng không đúng, nếu Trình Đông có phức tạp như thế khúc chiết mạch não, kia căn bản không cần nháo đến bị bắt, hơn nữa đấu giá hội tin tức vẫn không có thể truyền đi. Cuối cùng mục đích đều đạt không thành kế hoạch hành động, kia hoàn toàn chính là tại phạm xuẩn.

Trước không quản Trình Đông, hiện tại bắt đầu yêu cầu chú ý Vương Kha, hắn cũng là có nội quỷ ngại... Phương Hạ nghĩ đến đây, sắc mặt đột nhiên biến đổi.

Đấu giá hội toàn bộ hành trình, Vương Kha chính là vẫn luôn đi theo hắn nhóm. Vương Kha nếu như là nội quỷ, tin tức kia liền sớm nên truyền đi , nhưng hội trường chưa cùng Cảnh Thục Vân cạnh giới thạch điêu người, Cảnh Thục Vân thành công chụp được được khảm tế thạch thạch điêu... Nguy rồi! Cảnh thục sẽ không ra sự đi? !

Phương Hạ nhìn chằm chằm phía trước Vương Kha, cầm lấy di động cấp Cảnh Thục Vân gọi điện thoại.

Tiếng chuông reo đã lâu, bị tiếp khởi sau, người nói chuyện cũng không phải Cảnh Thục Vân, mà là Cảnh Thục Vân mang đến hai vị Cảnh gia bàng chi trung một người.

"Chúng ta đang muốn điện thoại cho ngươi."

"Cảnh Thục Vân đâu?" Phương Hạ căng thẳng thanh âm.

"Chúng ta vi nghe nhìn lẫn lộn, binh phân ba đường hành động, hai lộ mang theo đồ dỏm thạch điêu, một đường mang theo chính phẩm. Thục vân kia lộ tao ngộ Vương gia người chặn lại, thạch điêu bị đoạt — tay nàng thượng chính là chính phẩm." Vị kia Cảnh gia người sẽ cực kỳ nhanh nói rằng, "Thục vân truy đến quá mức, bị thương, chúng ta trước đưa nàng đi bệnh viện. Việc này chúng ta đã thông tri gia chủ, ngươi trước hỗ trợ nhìn chằm chằm Vương Kha, hắn là nội quỷ!"

Phương Hạ cúp điện thoại, nhìn chằm chằm phía trước lái xe Vương Kha, lạnh giọng mở miệng: "Dừng xe."

Xe quải nhập một cái không người yên lặng tiểu đạo, tiểu đạo bên cạnh là một mảnh thượng năm đầu nhà trọ tiểu khu.

"Xem ra ta đã bại lộ ." Vương Kha tắt hỏa, hắn không quay đầu lại, dùng không có gì cảm xúc ngữ khí nói rằng.

"Ngươi cấp Trình Đông làm thuật pháp, làm hắn đi thư phòng trộm vé vào cửa?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Không sai, như vậy ta tài năng tạm thời từ hiềm nghi trung thoát khỏi, tìm được hành động cơ hội."

"Nhưng hắn trên người cũng không để lại thuật pháp dấu vết." Phương Hạ nói rằng.

"Ta dùng chính là Vương gia nguyền rủa thuật, giải trừ sau chỉ biết có một đoạn thời gian không thể mở miệng nói chuyện, sẽ không lưu lại dấu vết."

Phương Hạ hồi tưởng đêm hôm đó tình hình, tại Phù Cẩn phóng đảo Trình Đông sau, Vương Kha là nương kiểm tra Trình Đông thương thế, cái thứ nhất đụng vào Trình Đông người.

"Ngươi tại kiểm tra Trình Đông thương thế khi giải nguyền rủa thuật."

"Ngươi so với ta tưởng tượng thông minh, đáng tiếc chậm." Vương Kha quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Phương Hạ.

"Ngươi là Vương gia người?"

"Đối, ta là Vương gia người, ngươi đêm hôm đó liền nói đúng." Vương Kha gật gật đầu, "Ta là tới tự nguyền rủa thuật thế gia Vương gia, đưa ta đi Cảnh gia kia đối Vương gia vợ chồng nhi tử tuổi thơ chết non , ta liền đỉnh con của bọn họ thân phận, cho nên Cảnh gia tra thân thế của ta bối cảnh, tra được đều là giả ."

"Ngươi còn rất thẳng thắn thành khẩn ." Phương Hạ tay cắm vào túi quần, chế trụ nhất trương phù chỉ.

"Ta muốn hồi Vương gia , này đó cũng không có gì hảo giấu diếm ." Vương Kha nói xong, trắc mắt nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ xe, "Thuận đường bang nhân tha chút thời gian."

Phương Hạ theo tầm mắt của hắn nhìn lại, người đối diện hành đạo thượng đứng một thanh niên. Hắn đứng ở dưới đèn đường, ngọn đèn độ sáng, làm Phương Hạ đủ để thấy rõ đối phương dung mạo. Người này không là người khác, đúng là Mẫn Tiêu, cùng Phù Cẩn họa cho hắn kia trương tranh chân dung giống nhau như đúc.

Mà ngay tại Phương Hạ nhìn về phía Mẫn Tiêu cái này không đương, ghế lái thượng Vương Kha trong tay nhảy ra nhất trương giấy trắng chu sa chỉ phù, phản thủ liền hướng Phương Hạ vứt đến.

Phương Hạ dư quang liếc thấy Vương Kha động tác, túi quần trong thủ sẵn chỉ phù tay căng thẳng, đang muốn có điều động tác, đã thấy Phù Cẩn đưa tay chặn đứng kia trương chu sa chỉ phù, chỉ phù tại hắn chỉ gian hóa thành tro tàn đồng thời, thân thể của hắn trước khuynh, vươn tay kháp trụ Vương Kha cổ.

"Quả nhiên là trốn không thoát đâu, bất quá ta nhiệm vụ cũng coi như hoàn thành ." Vương Kha nguyên bản nghiêm trang chững chạc liền gương mặt đột nhiên biến đổi, khóe miệng quỷ dị mà gợi lên, trong mắt sáng bóng rút đi, biến thành một mảnh tử khí trầm trầm tối đen.

"Thế thân con rối?" Phù Cẩn nhăn lại mày.

Thế thân con rối là từ nguyên chủ khống chế con rối, Vương Kha để lại thế thân con rối kim thiền thoát xác, chánh chủ sợ là rời đi hội trường khi đuổi kịp Cảnh Thục Vân bọn họ, cho nên Cảnh Thục Vân bọn họ mặc dù cẩn thận mà binh phân ba đường, cuối cùng vẫn là bị Vương gia người chặn lại đến mang theo tế thạch người.

Phù Cẩn vừa dứt lời, chi gian kia "Vương Kha" trên cổ xuất hiện thật nhỏ tối đen ký hiệu, những cái đó ký hiệu giống có sinh mệnh giống nhau, bò lên Phù Cẩn kháp "Vương Kha" cổ tay.

Là nguyền rủa thuật!

"Phù Cẩn!" Phương Hạ cả kinh kêu lên.

Phù Cẩn ánh mắt lạnh lùng, âm sát khí ở trong tay ngưng tụ đứng lên. Ăn mòn đến Phù Cẩn trên tay ký hiệu, giống như gặp đáng sợ thiên địch, nháy mắt đánh tơi bời mà trở về chạy. Nhưng mà, sát khí rất nhanh nhảy thượng Vương Kha thế thân con rối, con rối giống như bị phạm dương điên giống nhau, run rẩy giãy dụa đứng lên.

Tại vài cái hô hấp sau đó, thế thân con rối trên người dấy lên màu xanh ngọn lửa, trong nháy mắt cắn nuốt toàn bộ thân thể, sau đó họa làm một đôi màu đen chỉ bụi, rơi rụng tại ghế lái thượng.

"Không có việc gì ." Phù Cẩn quay đầu lại an ủi Phương Hạ, "Nguyền rủa thuật đối ta vô dụng, ta đã nói với ngươi ."

Phương Hạ thật dài mà nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lúc ban đầu gặp được con rối khi, Phù Cẩn quả thật đã nói với hắn, nhưng nhìn nguyền rủa thuật ăn mòn Phù Cẩn, hắn kia còn có nhàn hạ đi hồi ức lâu như vậy trước sự?

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn từ trên xe bước xuống, Mẫn Tiêu như trước đứng ở người đối diện hành đạo thượng, hắn tựa hồ kiên nhẫn thực hảo, cũng không sốt ruột đối Phương Hạ bọn họ động thủ.

"Phương Hạ, là gọi tên này đi?" Nhìn thấy Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn từ trên xe bước xuống, Mẫn Tiêu rốt cục đã mở miệng, "Ta với ngươi làm giao dịch như thế nào?"

"Nếu như là ta cho ngươi ngũ đồng tiền, ngươi nói cho ta biết Vương gia người rơi xuống, cái này giao dịch ta không có ý kiến." Phương Hạ trả lời.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Vương Kha thế thân con rối: Nói tốt thẳng thắn từ khoan đều là lừa quỷ ! Nhân gian không đáng a! Cho ta xứng cái biểu tình bao, cám ơn!

Đệ 126 chương bát sát câu hồn trận đồ 08

"Ngũ đồng tiền đổi Vương gia người rơi xuống?" Đứng ở dưới đèn đường Mẫn Tiêu lộ gợi lên khóe môi, tựa như tại trên mặt dán nhất trương khuôn mặt tươi cười mặt nạ, lộ ra nhất quán giả cười, "Ngươi cái này giao dịch đề án nghe rất có ý tứ, chính là khuyết điểm thành ý. Không bằng nghe một chút ta giao dịch đề án, ta cam đoan so ngươi nói phải có thành ý nhiều."

"Kia liền nói nghe một chút." Phương Hạ hai tay cắm ở trong túi, nhìn Mẫn Tiêu.

"Ta nghĩ muốn ngươi bên cạnh kia chỉ lệ quỷ..."

"Không cấp!"

"Ta bắt ngươi sư phụ vong hồn đến đổi."

Phương Hạ đồng tử đột nhiên co rụt lại, hắn gắt gao mà nhìn chằm chằm Mẫn Tiêu, hàm dưới căng thẳng.

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Phương Hạ từ cắn chặt khớp hàm trung bài trừ bốn chữ.

Mẫn Tiêu khóe miệng lại đi cắn câu câu, "Ta nói — ta bắt ngươi sư phụ vong hồn, đổi ngươi bên cạnh kia chỉ sai khiến lệ quỷ."

Phù Cẩn hơi hơi đã lừa gạt đầu, nhìn Phương Hạ mặt nghiêng, lại chậm chạp không có nghe được câu trả lời của hắn.

Phương Hạ... Là tại chần chờ sao?

Phù Cẩn thấp mi mắt.

Hắn không trách Phương Hạ chần chờ, Mã Quảng Bình chi với Phương Hạ đến nói, là sư phụ, là gia nhân, hắn vong hồn đối Phương Hạ đến nói có bao nhiêu trọng yếu, hắn là lại rõ ràng bất quá. Làm Phương Hạ thay đổi giữa chừng, đặt chân giới huyền thuật, đi đến hiện tại, vi chính là Mã Quảng Bình.

Phù Cẩn nhìn về phía đối diện Mẫn Tiêu.

Mẫn Tiêu mục đích, đơn giản là tưởng muốn thu hắn đương quỷ sử, kỳ thật có thể giả ý đáp ứng Mẫn Tiêu trận này giao dịch. Chỉ bằng Mẫn Tiêu lực lượng, còn trấn không được hắn, hắn có thể chờ Phương Hạ đem Mã Quảng Bình đổi trở lại, lại trở lại Phương Hạ bên người.

Phù Cẩn đang muốn thay thế Phương Hạ đáp ứng Mẫn Tiêu giao dịch đề án, bên cạnh hắn Phương Hạ lại trước một bước đã mở miệng.

"Không đổi." Như đinh đóng cột, bất lưu đường sống trả lời.

Phù Cẩn ánh mắt run lên, quay đầu lần nữa nhìn về phía bên cạnh Phương Hạ.

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Đối diện Mẫn Tiêu khóe miệng tươi cười thu liễm...mà bắt đầu.

"Ta nói không đổi, ngươi lỗ tai không dùng được sao?" Phương Hạ đào đào lỗ tai, cất bước hướng phía Mẫn Tiêu đi đến, "Phù Cẩn không là đồ vật, có thể lấy đến giao dịch. Sư phụ ta cũng không phải ngươi lợi thế, ngươi dựa vào cái gì lấy hắn đến làm giao dịch?"

"Ngươi không sợ ta cho ngươi sư phụ vong hồn triệt để biến mất?"

"Sợ a! Nhưng là —" bọn họ sở tại tiểu đạo không khoan, bất quá năm sáu bước, Phương Hạ cũng đã một chân bước lên Mẫn Tiêu sở tại lối đi bộ, "Ta biết các ngươi còn luyến tiếc làm như vậy!"

Phương Hạ lời còn chưa dứt, thân hình chợt vọt tới trước, đối Mẫn Tiêu làm khó dễ.

Hắn từ trong túi áo lấy ra phược hồn phù, liên chụp tam đạo, từ khác nhau ba phương hướng, hướng phía Mẫn Tiêu đánh tới.

Mẫn Tiêu vung tay lên, thú nhận ngũ chỉ lệ quỷ. Bọn họ quanh thân hỗn loạn âm phong, giảo toái không trung tam miếng phược hồn phù, tiếng rít đánh về phía Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ ánh mắt nhất ngưng, ngũ chỉ lệ quỷ chợt trên không trung dừng lại. Hắn ngước mắt nhìn thoáng qua sắp chạm đến hắn cái trán màu nâu xanh đầu ngón tay, tay vừa nhấc, kia ngũ chỉ lệ quỷ lúc này xoay người, hướng phía nguyên chủ Mẫn Tiêu đánh tới.

Mẫn Tiêu lui về phía sau một bước, bóp nát trong tay dưỡng hồn pháp khí, ngũ chỉ lệ quỷ nháy mắt trên không trung hóa thành khói nhẹ tiêu tán. Phương Hạ thừa dịp cái này đương khẩu, một cái bước xa tiến lên, một tay khoát lên Mẫn Tiêu đầu vai, một cước đá vào Mẫn Tiêu đầu gối cong, đem người một tay hai tay bắt chéo sau lưng ở phía sau, bán đặt tại địa thượng.

Nhưng mà, một giây sau, Phương Hạ nhìn đến từ Mẫn Tiêu trên người xuất hiện tối đen ký hiệu, rậm rạp mà hướng phía hắn ấn Mẫn Tiêu tay, khí thế mãnh liệt mà tụ tập đứng lên.

Nguyền rủa thuật!

Phương Hạ trong lòng giật mình, Phù Cẩn thân ảnh giống như ảo ảnh mà xuất hiện tại bên cạnh hắn, tại nguyền rủa thuật ký hiệu chạm đến hai tay của hắn trước, một tay đem người kéo đến phía sau mình, một tay mang theo âm sát khí vỗ vào Mẫn Tiêu trên thiên linh cái. Bán quỳ trên mặt đất Mẫn Tiêu, thân hình run lên, lập tức bị màu xanh ngọn lửa cắn nuốt, trong chớp mắt liền cùng trước kia đủ thế thân con rối giống nhau, hóa thành thành một đống màu đen chỉ bụi.

Phương Hạ từ Phù Cẩn phía sau tìm hiểu đầu, nhìn địa thượng kia đôi màu đen chỉ bụi, mở miệng hỏi: "Này Mẫn Tiêu cũng là thế thân con rối?"

"Ân." Phù Cẩn xoay người kiểm tra Phương Hạ trên người tình huống, xác định trên người hắn không có lây dính đến nguyền rủa thuật.

"Thế thân con rối không là từ nguyên chủ thao túng con rối sao? Mẫn Tiêu cũng sẽ không khôi lỗi thuật, như thế nào cũng có thể dùng thế thân con rối." Phương Hạ một bên đem mình cái gì đều không dính vào hai tay cấp Phù Cẩn nhìn, một bên hỏi.

"Thế thân con rối cũng không yêu cầu nguyên chủ sẽ sử dụng khôi lỗi thuật, chỉ cần sẽ khôi lỗi thuật thuật sĩ giúp hắn làm tốt con rối, hắn cầm thao túng con rối lệnh khí, có thể thực hiện đối con rối đã khống chế. Này thế thân con rối hiển nhiên là tới thay Mẫn Tiêu bản nhân nói chuyện —" Phù Cẩn đè xuống Phương Hạ giơ tại trước mắt mình hai tay, đối thượng Phương Hạ tầm mắt, "Ngươi kỳ thật có thể đồng ý hắn đề xuất giao dịch. Hắn trấn không được ta, chờ ngươi bắt được sư phụ ngươi vong hồn, ta tùy thời có thể trở về."

"Không phải mới vừa nói , ngươi cũng không phải đồ vật, tại sao có thể lấy đến làm giao dịch?" Phương Hạ đạo, "Ta vừa mở miệng đồng ý loại này điều kiện, ngươi khẳng định sẽ thực khổ sở."

Phù Cẩn trầm mặc không nói.

"Về phần sư phụ ta, ta cũng không phải cái gì đều không tưởng." Phương Hạ nhìn về phía đối diện tiểu khu đèn sáng một hộ nhân gia, "Bọn họ sát hại sư phụ ta, mang đi hắn vong hồn, mục đích chính là vì được đến một cái có thể cung bọn họ khống chế thầy phong thủy. Sư phụ ta vong hồn, đối bọn họ đến nói còn hữu dụng, thậm chí là trọng yếu, bọn họ sẽ không để cho hắn biến mất — bọn họ muốn là tưởng muốn sư phụ ta biến mất, ta đây sư phụ... Đại khái đã sớm tiêu thất. Lại nói, ai biết sư phụ ta vong hồn có phải là thật hay không tại kia Mẫn Tiêu trên tay, hắn nói sư phụ ta tại trên tay hắn, cũng không gặp hắn đem sư phụ ta vong hồn lượng đi ra. Mẫn Tiêu là Quỷ Tông môn người, hắn liền tính trấn không được ngươi, ai biết sẽ dùng cái gì biện pháp đối phó ngươi. Ta không có khả năng nhẹ như vậy dẫn địa chi ngươi đi mạo hiểm — ta đã ném sư phụ, lại ném ngươi, ta còn đi như thế nào đi xuống?"

Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ mặt nghiêng, ánh mắt nhu hòa. Phương Hạ khuyết tâm nhãn, xúc động, nhưng cẩn thận đứng lên, nghĩ đến so với ai khác đều nhiều hơn.

"Hơn nữa, ta một khi đồng ý , kia liền ý nghĩa từ bỏ sở hữu điểm mấu chốt cùng nguyên tắc, sau đó chỉ biết lâm vào bị động vi hắn sở dụng quân cờ. Nếu sư phụ ta vong hồn thật tại Mẫn Tiêu trong tay, ta đây sẽ đích thân cướp về, mà không phải nghe hắn nói ba xạo mà trở thành một cái đề tuyến rối gỗ." Nói tới đây, Phương Hạ thở dài, "Ta vốn là tưởng khống chế được Mẫn Tiêu, lại ép hỏi hắn sư phụ ta vong hồn rơi xuống , ai biết hắn cư nhiên là chỉ thế thân con rối."

Mới vừa đè lại, đối phương liền giải trừ khôi lỗi thuật, phóng xuất ra bên trong nguyền rủa thuật.

"... Ngươi vừa rồi nghe xong Mẫn Tiêu giao dịch đề án, vẫn luôn không trả lời, chính là suy nghĩ này đó?" Phù Cẩn thấp giọng hỏi.

"Không là." Phương Hạ quay đầu lại nhìn Phù Cẩn, "Ta đó là tại điều tiết cảm xúc, ta sợ cái kia trạng thái xông lên đi, trực tiếp đem Mẫn Tiêu cấp đánh chết — lúc ấy không phải không biết rằng hắn là thế thân con rối đi!"

Lúc ấy nghe được Mẫn Tiêu kia cái gọi là giao dịch đề án khi, Phương Hạ căn bản không có đi tưởng như thế nào lựa chọn, mà là cảm thấy phẫn nộ. Hắn quan trọng nhất hai người, bị đối phương trở thành có thể định giá trao đổi đồ vật, hơn nữa sư phụ hắn còn bị đối phương cho rằng lợi thế làm của riêng. Đối Mẫn Tiêu ra tay, là tại đem cảm xúc kiềm chế đi xuống sau đó, tài trí tích quyết định hành động.

Phương Hạ nhìn chung quanh một vòng chung quanh, không phải nhìn đến người nào ảnh, "Vừa rồi nghe Vương Kha thế thân con rối nói , còn tưởng rằng gặp được cái gì khó giải quyết tình huống , liền một cái Mẫn Tiêu thế thân con rối?"

"Hẳn không phải là chỉ có Mẫn Tiêu thế thân con rối." Phù Cẩn chậm rãi mở miệng nói, "Chúng ta bây giờ là tại một cái phong thuỷ cục trung, nhìn bên kia."

Phương Hạ theo Phù Cẩn tầm mắt nhìn lại, đó là bọn họ xe sử vào thân cây đường cái phương hướng. Bọn họ sở tại tiểu đạo hẻo lánh không có gì chiếc xe nhìn không kỳ quái, nhưng nguyên bản xe đến xe hướng, như nước chảy tuyến đường chính trên đường, hiện tại lại nhìn không tới một chiếc xe, chỉ có lóe lên đèn xanh đèn đỏ, này liền không là bình thường tình huống .

"Ta sẽ không phá phong thuỷ cục a! Ta cấp Đinh Minh gọi điện thoại." Phương Hạ nói xong lấy ra di động, mới vừa ấn lượng màn hình, liền nhìn đến mặt trên một cách tín hiệu đều không có. Thử bát đánh, cũng là không tại phục vụ khí gợi ý.

"Đừng lo lắng, đây là lâm thời bày ra phong thuỷ cục, không như vậy khó giải quyết." Phù Cẩn dắt lấy Phương Hạ tay, hướng phía tiểu đạo ở chỗ sâu trong đi, "Đi theo ta."

"Dùng đi ? Không lái xe sao?" Phương Hạ một bên đi theo Phù Cẩn đi, một bên quay đầu lại nhìn kia lượng đứng ở ven đường xe. Tuy rằng Vương Kha không tại, nhưng hắn cũng là biết lái xe a!

"Đi bộ càng dễ dàng tìm được đường đi ra ngoài."

Tại cùng Phương Hạ bọn họ cách xa nhau một cái phố ven đường, đình một chiếc hết sức bình thường màu ngân hôi xe riêng. Ghế lái thượng là tại Vương Kha, ghế phụ chỗ ngồi lại là Mẫn Tiêu, ở phía sau xe tòa ngồi một người một quỷ. Xuyên kiểu áo Tôn Trung Sơn quỷ hồn đúng là Tô Văn, mà Tô Văn bên cạnh, mặt mang thần sắc có bệnh, sắc mặt tái nhợt thanh niên nam tử — nếu Phương Hạ ở trong này, đại khái có thể nhận ra đến, người này đúng là Từ Thủy Vương gia gia chủ Vương Thịnh Quyền đường đệ, Vương Thiệu Khôn.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Sư phụ cùng Phù Cẩn, một cái cũng không thể thiếu!

Đệ 127 chương bát sát câu hồn trận đồ 09

Bên trong xe không có bật đèn, chỉ có hàng dáng vẻ lượng mỏng manh quang mang. Mẫn Tiêu trong tay nắm bắt một mảnh màu đen than cốc, này vốn là một bọn người hình trúc phiến, khống chế thế thân con rối lệnh khí. Chính là thế thân con rối bị hủy, này lệnh khí cũng liền tự cháy thành than cốc.

"Xem ra giao dịch là không thể đồng ý ." Mẫn Tiêu đem trong tay than cốc nhét vào bên trong xe cái gạt tàn thuốc, đẩy ra phó giá thất môn, xuống xe.

Dùng Mã Quảng Bình vong hồn đổi lấy kia chỉ lệ quỷ, nguyên tưởng rằng vị kia Cảnh gia người thừa kế sẽ đồng ý, không tưởng đối phương cũng không có hắn trong tưởng tượng nghe lời. Đương nhiên, hắn cũng không có tính toán thật đem Mã Quảng Bình vong hồn giao ra đi, vị kia thầy phong thủy vong hồn bọn họ còn hữu dụng. Này xác thực đến nói, là một hồi đánh giao dịch cờ hiệu âm mưu. Nếu vị kia Cảnh gia người thừa kế vào cái này cục, hắn ngược lại là có thể tha hắn một lần, hiện tại — có thể hay không mạng sống, liền muốn xem vận mệnh của hắn .

Lại nói tiếp, đem Cảnh gia người thừa kế luyện chế thành lệ quỷ, tựa hồ cũng là tương đương thú vị một sự kiện.

Tô Văn xuyên qua phía sau xe tòa cửa xe, tại bên kia xuống xe, chờ Mẫn Tiêu.

Mẫn Tiêu đi đến phía sau xe tòa vị trí, gõ gõ cửa sổ xe.

Cửa sổ xe bị diêu hạ, lộ ra Vương Thiệu Khôn kia trương mang theo thần sắc có bệnh mặt.

"Ngươi còn có chuyện gì?" Vương Thiệu Khôn hỏi.

"Đem Mã Quảng Bình vong hồn cho ta mượn dùng dùng."

Vương Thiệu Khôn nhìn Mẫn Tiêu, khẽ nhăn mày.

"Ta yêu cầu mồi câu, dùng xong liền cho ngươi mang trở về."

Vương Thiệu Khôn từ trong túi tiền lấy ra một khối ngọc bài — phong Mã Quảng Bình hồn phách hồn khí, đưa cho Mẫn Tiêu, "Kia Cảnh gia người thừa kế khống chế quỷ hồn năng lực tại ngươi phía trên, đồng dạng thuộc loại dịch quỷ lưu phái, năng lực của ngươi xem như cơ bản bị hắn ngăn chặn ."

"Điểm ấy ta so ngươi rõ ràng hơn." Mẫn Tiêu tiếp nhận ngọc bài, khóe miệng gợi lên một tia giả cười.

"Khụ khụ! Ngươi rõ ràng liền hảo." Vương Thiệu Khôn lay động lên xe cửa sổ.

Mẫn Tiêu mang lên Tô Văn, hướng phía phong thuỷ cục bố trí khu vực đi đến.

...

Phương Hạ đi theo Phù Cẩn, đi ở lão kiến trúc trong ngõ hẻm. Ngõ nhỏ hẹp hòi, không cách nào sóng vai đồng hành, Phù Cẩn làm Phương Hạ đi ở phía trước, chính mình theo ở phía sau.

Ban đêm gió lùa thập phần mát mẻ, chính là này điều ngõ nhỏ rõ ràng có thể liếc mắt một cái nhìn đến nói ra, đi rồi nửa ngày nhưng vẫn không có thể đi ra ngoài, gọi người hơi cảm thấy phiền táo.

"Ta cảm thấy ta đã đi rồi sắp có một km lộ ." Phương Hạ quơ quơ trong tay khai đèn pin công năng di động, quay đầu hướng Phù Cẩn nói rằng, "Đây không phải là phong thuỷ cục, là quỷ đánh tường đi?"

"Phong thuỷ cục cũng có mê hoặc tâm thần tác dụng, cùng quỷ đánh tường quả thật có chút cùng loại." Phù Cẩn trả lời, "Phong thuỷ cục có thể làm được , không chỉ là mê hoặc người tâm thần, còn có thể quả thật thay đổi một cái cục nội hiện thực tồn tại đồ vật. Đây chỉ là một cái lâm thời bố trí cấp thấp cục, cơ bản ỷ lại mê hoặc nhập cục người trong tâm thần, đến thực hiện vây khốn cục người trong, cùng mê trận càng cùng loại. Bất quá mê trận là trận pháp, có thể đủ suy tính quy luật, phong thuỷ cục tương đối tùy tính, căn bản tìm không ra quy luật, yêu cầu thầy phong thủy đi cảm giác."

"Ta chán ghét phong thuỷ cục." Phương Hạ oán giận nói.

"Cái này phong thuỷ cục là lâm thời bố trí , sơ hở hẳn là không ít, liền tính không có thầy phong thủy cảm giác năng lực, tìm được phá cục sơ hở chính là vấn đề thời gian." Phù Cẩn nói xong dừng bước lại, gọi lại phía trước Phương Hạ, "Bên này quẹo trái."

Phương Hạ tại Phù Cẩn chỉ chỏ vị trí dừng lại, vươn tay hướng tường trên mặt sờ soạng. Nhìn đến tay thuận lợi mà xuyên qua tường mặt sau, hắn lập tức cất bước xuyên tường mà qua — loại này xuyên tường thể nghiệm trước đã có quá một lần, cho nên Phương Hạ đi được không có nửa điểm chần chờ. Hắn liền hy vọng xuyên qua này đạo tường, sẽ không lại là một cái đi như thế nào đều đi không đến nói ra ngõ nhỏ.

Xuyên qua tường mặt sau đó, Phương Hạ nhất thời cảm thấy trước mắt sáng ngời. Hắn phát hiện mình đứng ở tiểu khu lâu trắc ở giữa trên đường qua, ngũ bước khai ngoại chỗ là tiểu khu lâu trước là một loạt bồn hoa, không cách xa nhau vài cái bồn hoa, liền lập một trản đèn đường.

Nơi này thoạt nhìn có chút giống trước bọn họ dừng xe tiểu đạo bên cạnh kia phiến cũ kĩ tiểu khu, nhưng là đối kia tiểu khu Phương Hạ không quen thuộc, cũng không dám xác định. Hắn chỉ quan điện thoại di động đèn pin, quay đầu lại hỏi đi theo phía sau hắn xuyên tường đi ra Phù Cẩn, "Kế tiếp hướng bên kia..."

Phương Hạ lên tiếng đến một nửa, dư quang tảo thấy đứng ở bồn hoa biên một thân ảnh, hắn đột nhiên quay đầu nhìn về phía bồn hoa bên kia, hai mắt không kìm lòng nổi mà trợn to.

"Sư... Phụ..."

Phương Hạ không am hiểu phong thuỷ cục, nhưng phân biệt đó là quỷ hồn vẫn là ảo giác cũng là dễ như trở bàn tay . Hắn có thể cảm nhận được kia bán trong suốt bóng người trên người, truyền đến thuộc loại quỷ hồn âm khí — đây tuyệt đối không là ảo giác.

[ chạy mau! ] kia khuôn mặt quen thuộc quỷ hồn, hướng về phía Phương Hạ hô một tiếng, thân ảnh đột nhiên chợt lóe, biến mất tại tại chỗ.

"Sư phụ!"

Phương Hạ chạy đi đuổi theo đi qua, hắn không thấy được Mã Quảng Bình thân ảnh, nhưng có thể cảm giác đến trong không khí lưu lại âm khí. Phương Hạ phân biệt một chút, theo âm khí phiêu đãng phương hướng đuổi theo, Phù Cẩn theo sát tại bên cạnh hắn.

Hắn là lệ quỷ, không thể đụng vào Mã Quảng Bình vong hồn, phải bắt được Mã Quảng Bình vong hồn đến kháo Phương Hạ.

"Phương Hạ, phải là Mẫn Tiêu, cẩn thận một chút." Phù Cẩn ra tiếng nhắc nhở Phương Hạ.

"Ta biết." Mẫn Tiêu thế thân con rối là trước đồ ăn, này phong thủy cục cũng chỉ là món tráng miệng, hiện tại mới là chủ đồ ăn — Mẫn Tiêu hơn phân nửa là tưởng lấy sư phụ hắn vong hồn, dẫn hắn tiến cái gì bẫy rập. Chính là liền tính biết phía trước có bẫy rập, hắn hiện tại cũng không có thể dừng lại, thật vất vả tìm được sư phụ vong hồn, hắn không có khả năng buông tha lần này đoạt lại sư phụ hắn vong hồn cơ hội!

Đây là Mẫn Tiêu là dương mưu, tránh cũng không thể tránh, có thể làm chỉ có cẩn thận đề phòng đối phương ám toán.

Sư phụ hắn vong hồn phải là bị Mẫn Tiêu đã khống chế, nếu như có thể đủ từ Mẫn Tiêu trong tay đoạt lại quyền khống chế, nói không chừng có thể đem sư phụ hắn triệu hồi đến.

Phương Hạ ngưng thần, cảm giác bốn phía mở ra.

Ở nơi nào? Sư phụ vị trí ở nơi nào? Tìm được!

Phương Hạ vừa muốn ý đồ cướp đoạt quyền khống chế, cũng cảm giác sư phụ hắn vong hồn chợt biến mất không thấy. Mẫn Tiêu là không có khả năng đánh tan sư phụ hắn vong hồn , cảm giác này chỉ có thể là Mẫn Tiêu đem hắn sư phụ phong vào cái gì pháp khí trung.

Thảo!

Phương Hạ thấp nguyền rủa một tiếng, theo lưu lại âm khí kéo dài phương hướng quẹo vào, chuyển tiến tiểu khu lâu trước sau sắp xếp ở giữa lối đi nhỏ. Phương Hạ đi phía trước chạy một đoạn, liền nhìn đến một đạo bị đánh tử tường.

"Phù Cẩn! Kia tường là ảo giác sao?"

"Không là." Phù Cẩn rất nhanh cấp ra phủ định đáp án.

Phương Hạ nhìn ra một chút tường độ cao, hướng phía tường hạ bồn hoa chạy tới. Hắn tại bồn hoa lùn trên tường một đạp, một tay bám trụ kia mặt tường đầu tường, sau đó trèo tường đi qua.

"Ngay tại phía trước ." Xuyên tường mà qua Phù Cẩn gợi ý Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ theo trong không khí thản nhiên âm khí, lại đi trước chạy mấy phút đồng hồ, đến tiểu khu tập thể hình rèn luyện trung tâm. Đó là một mảnh dọc theo hồ nhân tạo đất trống, tại mấy cây cành lá phồn thịnh cổ thụ quay chung quanh trung, để đặt các loại máy tập thể dục tài, mà Mẫn Tiêu liền đứng ở xà đơn phía dưới.

Phương Hạ tại khoảng cách Mẫn Tiêu cách đó không xa dừng bước lại, một tay cắm vào túi áo, chế trụ chỉ phù, khống chế được chính mình có chút dồn dập hô hấp, cảnh giác mà nhìn chằm chằm xà đơn hạ Mẫn Tiêu.

"Tới thật khoái, không hổ là Cảnh gia người thừa kế, quả thật lợi hại." Mẫn Tiêu mang trên mặt nhất quán giả cười, trong tay nhẹ nhàng vứt ngọc bài, "Thiếu chút nữa đã bị ngươi cướp đi quyền khống chế."

Phương Hạ tầm mắt chuyển tới Mẫn Tiêu trong tay ngọc bài, "Đem sư phụ trả lại cho ta."

"Yên tâm, ta rất nhanh khiến cho các ngươi sư đồ đoàn tụ."

"Ngươi cái gì ý... Phù Cẩn? !"

Phương Hạ còn chưa có nói xong, cánh tay đã bị bên cạnh Phù Cẩn bắt lấy. Hắn vừa mới chuyển quá mức, cũng cảm giác được cánh tay một trận đau đớn, hắn thấp tầm mắt, nhìn đến rậm rạp ký hiệu, từ Phù Cẩn nắm hắn cánh tay cái tay kia thượng, đi đến cánh tay của hắn thượng.

"Ngươi không là... Phù Cẩn..." Phương Hạ tưởng muốn tránh thoát nắm hắn cánh tay cái tay kia, nhưng mà thân thể hoàn toàn sử không thượng lực, chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt chóng mặt, sau đó thân thể mềm nhũn, cả người đi phía trước ngã xuống.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Mẫn Tiêu: Thắng lợi!

Tác giả: flag!

Đệ 128 chương bát sát câu hồn trận đồ 10

Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ phiên quá kia bức tường sau đó, mới hóa thành hồn thể, cất bước xuyên tường mà qua. Nhưng mà, chính là hắn thân hình không có vào tường nội nháy mắt, hắn cảm giác đến phong thuỷ cục xu thế đột nhiên đã xảy ra biến hóa.

Từ tường nội xuyên xuất, lần nữa hóa thành thật thể, Phù Cẩn phát hiện hắn về tới lúc ban đầu cái kia tiểu đạo thượng, nhưng chỉ có hắn lẻ loi một mình, trước hắn một bước trèo tường mà qua Phương Hạ lại không biết tung tích.

Phù Cẩn nhíu mày, loại tình huống này hiển nhiên là kia khống chế phong thuỷ cục người động tay động chân, tận lực đem hắn cùng Phương Hạ phân ra.

Tình hình chung hạ, muốn tại phong thuỷ cục trung tìm người không là nhất kiện chuyện đơn giản. Bất quá, đối với Phù Cẩn đến nói, Phương Hạ là của hắn trấn thủ người, hắn có thể dễ dàng mà cảm ứng được Phương Hạ sở tại vị trí.

Phù Cẩn xoay người, nhìn về phía tiểu đạo bên cạnh kia phiến cũ kĩ tiểu khu, Phương Hạ này phiến trong tiểu khu mặt, đại khái cùng hắn cách xa nhau hơn phân nửa cái tiểu khu khoảng cách, không tính quá xa.

Tới gần nơi này điều tiểu đạo một bên, liền có một chỗ tiểu khu cửa hông, Phù Cẩn xoay người hướng bên kia đi, tại hắn cách đó không xa không khí một trận vặn vẹo, một người từ vặn vẹo trong không khí đi ra.

"Mẫn Tiêu."

"Là ta."

"Ta không thích giết người." Phù Cẩn nhìn hắn đạo, "Nhưng ngươi ở chỗ này của ta thuộc loại ngoại lệ."

Khi nói chuyện, Phù Cẩn thân ảnh tại tại chỗ biến ảo, giây lát xuất hiện tại Mẫn Tiêu trước mặt, đưa tay tạp trụ đối phương cổ họng. Nhưng Mẫn Tiêu sớm có chuẩn bị, ngay tại Phù Cẩn kháp trụ hắn cổ họng đồng thời, hắn giơ tay lên, một quyển bàn tay đại quyển trục, theo trục tâm trọng lực, vuông góc đi xuống triển khai.

Một đoàn thâm màu xám sương mù từ quyển trục chỉ trên mặt nhảy xuất, quấn lên Phù Cẩn thân thể, làm Phù Cẩn thân hình cứng đờ, trên người sát khí bị gắt gao mà áp chế trở về. Mẫn Tiêu nhân cơ hội thoát ly Phù Cẩn khống chế, liên lùi lại mấy bước, cùng Phù Cẩn rớt ra khoảng cách.

"Khụ, khụ khụ!" Mẫn Tiêu một tay bưng cổ ho khan hai tiếng, nhìn bị thâm màu xám sương mù cuốn lấy, không thể động đậy Phù Cẩn, trên mặt lộ ra sung sướng đến cực điểm tươi cười, "Đây là có người từ Cảnh gia cấp cho ta lễ vật, bát sát câu hồn trận đồ, nguyên bản chỉ là muốn lấy thứ này kéo dài một chút thời gian, không nghĩ tới hiệu quả vượt quá tưởng tượng đến hảo. Cảnh gia thật không hổ là tại ngự quỷ lĩnh vực chuyên gia, vẽ đi ra trận đồ, thế nhưng liên có thật thể lệ quỷ đều có thể khống chế được."

Quyển trục thượng dùng ngọn bút hội họa trận đồ văn lộ, giống như có sinh mệnh giống nhau, từ quyển trục thượng xuống dưới, tại Phù Cẩn dưới lòng bàn chân lần nữa cấu thành đồ văn, sau đó sẽ cực kỳ nhanh mở rộng, biến thành một cái đường kính ước chừng hai thước trận đồ. Đồ thành, thâm màu xám sương mù buông ra Phù Cẩn, đều phân chia bát phân, huyền phù tại đồ thượng, trấn thủ tại trận đồ tám phương vị.

Phù Cẩn chỉ cảm thấy chính mình âm sát khí, bị gắt gao mà áp chế tại trong cơ thể, thân thể giống như hãm tại bùn lầy bên trong, khó có thể nhúc nhích.

Cảnh Văn Thu quả thật cấp Phương Hạ để lại đủ để phong ấn thực thể hóa lệ quỷ trận đồ, hắn bảo trì cái này giai đoạn lực lượng, hoàn toàn vô pháp từ nơi này trận đồ trung tránh thoát đi ra. Bất quá, cái này cũng không đại biểu bát sát câu hồn trận đồ thật có thể phong ấn trụ hắn, chính là yêu cầu thoáng vận dụng một chút vượt qua cái này giai đoạn lực lượng.

Nồng đậm màu đen, từ Phù Cẩn đầu ngón tay hiện lên, sau đó hóa thành tối đen ngọn lửa, tại hắn ngón tay thượng nhảy lên.

Mà đúng lúc này, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy trong lòng một quý, đột nhiên quay đầu nhìn về phía cũ kĩ tiểu khu phương hướng. Hắn cảm giác đến Phương Hạ sinh cơ đang không ngừng xói mòn, cương hỏa rõ ràng diệt diệt, lay động bất định, tựa hồ tùy thời sẽ dập tắt — đây là người sống gần chết mới có thể xuất hiện trạng thái.

"Thành công !" Mẫn Tiêu nhìn tiểu khu bên kia, trên mặt lộ ra kinh hỉ.

Phương Hạ bên kia là hắn khống chế hai cỗ con rối, hiện tại hắn thu được con rối hồi phục, Phương Hạ đã trung nguyền rủa thuật. Như vậy, sau đó nữa chỉ cần chờ Phương Hạ cái này trấn phong người đã chết, cùng Phù Cẩn gian khế ước vừa đứt, hắn động thủ lần nữa trấn phong Phù Cẩn, này chỉ cường đại lệ quỷ sau này chính là của hắn quỷ sử !

Ngay tại Mẫn Tiêu không ngừng được mà hưng phấn là lúc, ven đường đèn đường lóe ra hai cái, sau đó một cỗ khổng lồ sát khí phóng lên cao. Mẫn Tiêu trên mặt tươi cười cứng đờ, quay đầu nhìn về phía sát khí nơi phát ra.

Địa thượng bát sát câu hồn trận đồ, xuất hiện tối đen văn lộ, kia gọi người kinh cụ bàng bạc sát khí, chính là từ trận đồ cái khe trung tiết lộ ra tới. Rất nhanh mà, kia tối đen văn lộ cắn nuốt trận đồ, mất đi giam cầm, âm lãnh kia sát khí, lập tức khuynh tản ra đến.

Mẫn Tiêu biết hắn trốn không thoát , không người có thể ở loại này sát khí dưới đào thoát. Hắn đối thượng Phù Cẩn hai mắt, cặp kia đồng mắt tối đen mà lạnh lẽo, có thể gọi người thần hồn cộng sợ.

"Thiên sát..." Mẫn Tiêu giật giật khóe miệng, chỉ tới kịp phun ra hai chữ, khiêu thiểm đèn đường tại nháy mắt dập tắt, tại thị giác lâm vào hắc ám nháy mắt, có cái gì vô hình đồ vật xuyên qua thân thể hắn, trực tiếp đánh tan hắn sinh hồn.

Mẫn Tiêu trừng hoảng sợ hai mắt ngã trên mặt đất.

Bầu trời đêm mây đen che nguyệt, sấm sét tại phía chân trời nổ vang, Phù Cẩn thân ảnh đã biến mất tại tiểu đạo thượng.

...

Ngã tư đường biên, màu ngân hôi xe riêng thượng, Vương Thiệu Khôn nhìn trở lại bên trong xe, hồn phách đã bị sát khí ăn mòn, cơ hồ khoái tiêu tán Tô Văn, sắc mặt một mảnh ngưng trọng.

"Ngươi tiên tiến hồn khí trung trốn một lần." Vương Thiệu Khôn đối Tô Văn nói rằng.

Tô Văn không có cự tuyệt, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh vào Vương Thiệu Khôn trong tay hồn khí.

"Nặng như vậy sát khí, đây là chuyện gì xảy ra?" Ghế lái thượng Vương Kha nhìn thoáng qua kính chiếu hậu trung Vương Thiệu Khôn, lên tiếng hỏi.

"Là thiên sát chi hồn hiện thế." Vương Thiệu Khôn nhìn bên ngoài không trung điện thiểm tiếng sấm, "Thiên sát chi hồn hiện thế, chiêu thiên tai, làm cho người họa, họa cập thương sinh. Thế gian không người có thể ứng đối thiên sát chi hồn, chỉ có thể chờ đến hắn tạo tẫn sát nghiệt, nhân quả thanh toán sau, thiên đạo đánh xuống trời phạt. Không nghĩ tới kia Phù Cẩn dĩ nhiên là thiên sát chi hồn. Vương Kha, lái xe, nhanh chóng rời đi nơi này."

"Không chờ Mẫn Tiêu ?"

"Chính diện đối thượng thiên sát chi hồn, nhất định là không về được, sớm biết như thế, ta liền không nên đem Mã Quảng Bình vong hồn mượn cho hắn... Khụ khụ!" Vương Thiệu Khôn đạo, "Đi nhanh lên, Mẫn Tiêu tên kia chọc giận thiên sát chi hồn, vùng này đem sẽ lâm vào thiên sát chi hồn giết chóc đương trung, lại không đi, chúng ta cũng muốn đi không được."

Vương Kha phát động xe.

"Cảnh gia bên này về sau muốn tị chút , thiên sát chi hồn là quyết định không thể trêu chọc . Sau khi trở về, muốn phiền toái ngươi giúp ta nhiều thúc thúc môn phái bên kia, đến mau chóng tìm được dư lại hai khối tế thạch, ta không có bao nhiêu thời gian , không thể lại làm tế thạch rơi vào Cảnh gia trong tay người, làm sự tình biến đến khó giải quyết..." Vương Thiệu Khôn nói xong, mệt mỏi nhắm lại hai mắt.

Một mảnh tối đen tiểu khu tập thể hình khu, nắm Phương Hạ hai cỗ con rối hóa thành tro tàn, bị âm phong một thổi, lại không lưu lại cái gì dấu vết. Phù Cẩn xuyên qua đất trống thượng máy tập thể dục tài, đi vào Phương Hạ bên cạnh, chậm rãi ngồi xổm xuống.

Phương Hạ nằm trên mặt đất, sắc mặt thảm đạm, trên mặt đi đầy tối đen chú văn, chúng nó đang không ngừng ăn mòn Phương Hạ sinh mệnh.

Phù Cẩn vươn tay tưởng muốn đụng vào Phương Hạ mặt, lại sinh sôi dừng lại. Hắn đầy người sát khí, có thể dễ dàng mà lấy tánh mạng người ta, cũng là cứu không được một người.

Phương Hạ trên người nguyền rủa thuật ăn mòn đến thập phần nhanh chóng, đây là đang đoạn thời gian nội lấy tánh mạng người ta nguyền rủa thuật, mặc dù biết có có thể cởi bỏ nguyền rủa thuật người, cũng cũng không đủ thời gian đi tìm người.

Tia chớp chiếu sáng lên âm trầm trầm không trung, sau đó lại là một tiếng sấm sét.

Phù Cẩn trong thoáng chốc lại về tới mới từ mộ địa đi ra thời điểm, đầy ngập phẫn nộ, không chỗ phát tiết. Hắn cũng không cầu cái gì, hiện giờ chỉ là muốn cùng một người cùng một chỗ mà thôi, vì cái gì liên điểm ấy tiểu tiểu kỳ nguyện đều phải cướp đoạt? !

"Phương Hạ..." Phù Cẩn thấp thấp mà hô một tiếng, gần như rên rĩ.

"Ân..." Bình nằm trên mặt đất Phương Hạ khẽ hừ một tiếng.

Phù Cẩn ngẩn ra, nhìn chằm chằm Phương Hạ mặt, lại hoán một tiếng.

Lúc này đây Phương Hạ không có phản ứng, nhưng hắn trên mặt ký hiệu lại bắt đầu chậm rãi biến mất, Phương Hạ sắc mặt lấy mắt thường nhưng kiến giải hảo...mà bắt đầu. Phù Cẩn cẩn thận đánh giá Phương Hạ trên người khác thường, sau đó phát hiện tại Phương Hạ ngực chỗ, có cái gì cách đơn bạc quần áo, phiếm kim sắc ánh sáng nhạt.

Là Sở Tắc đưa cái kia bùa hộ mệnh!

Tối đen ký hiệu rất nhanh triệt để từ Phương Hạ trên người biến mất, Phương Hạ run rẩy mí mắt, mở hai mắt. Lại chớp chớp đôi mắt, thích ứng hắc ám, mới nhìn rõ nửa quỳ tại chính mình bên cạnh người.

"Phù Cẩn?" Phương Hạ đưa tay đi sờ Phù Cẩn mặt.

Phù Cẩn nháy mắt thu liễm đứng dậy thượng sát khí, làm Phương Hạ mang theo lo lắng tay phủ tại chính mình trên mặt.

"Ngươi như thế nào này phó biểu tình?" Phương Hạ nhéo nhéo Phù Cẩn mặt, chống đỡ thân thể, tính toán ngồi xuống.

Phù Cẩn vươn tay, cẩn thận đỡ hắn đứng lên.

"Như thế nào đèn đường đều diệt?" Phương Hạ mọi nơi nhìn xung quanh một phen, không tìm được một trản sáng đăng, "Bị cúp điện?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Điện lực quản lý công ty: Kháo! Ngày mai muốn tăng ca!

Đệ 129 chương Trung thu 01

Phù Cẩn đỡ Phương Hạ đầu vai tay hơi hơi buộc chặt, hắn không biết nên như thế nào mở miệng cùng Phương Hạ giải thích đèn đường sự.

Hắn là thiên sát chi hồn, đối thiên hạ thương sinh đến giảng, hắn tồn tại bản thân chính là một hồi tai nạn. Làm người ta sinh ra sợ hãi , tránh không kịp tai hoạ, thế nhân nói cập biến sắc, hắn có thể không quan tâm thiên hạ này thương sinh là thấy thế nào hắn , nhưng hắn sợ hãi từ Phương Hạ trong mắt, nhìn đến cái loại này kinh cụ thần sắc.

Phương Hạ hỏi một câu, không nghe đến Phù Cẩn trả lời, hắn cũng không để ở trong lòng. Phù Cẩn cũng không phải điện lực cục , đâu thèm đình không ngừng điện . Hơn nữa, hắn hiện tại đầu vô cùng đau đớn, trên người cũng hư nhuyễn vô lực, cũng không hạ đi nhéo đèn đường sự hạt cân nhắc.

Phương Hạ không có hỏi tới, Phù Cẩn tạm thời nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Hắn là thiên sát chi hồn chuyện này giấu không được, nhưng có thể muộn chút làm Phương Hạ biết, kia liền tận lực vãn một ít. Phương Hạ biết sau thái độ, với hắn mà nói liền giống như một hồi sinh tử phán quyết, nếu có thể, hắn hy vọng một khắc kia tận khả năng vãn một ít đã đến. Vô luận là khi còn sống vẫn là chết sau, hắn đều chưa từng sợ hãi quá cái gì, nhưng đối mặt Phương Hạ, hắn biến đến khiếp đảm yếu đuối mà không giống chính mình.

Bởi vì — người này, là hắn vô luận như thế nào cũng không muốn mất đi .

Thấy Phương Hạ đưa tay nhu thái dương, Phù Cẩn thu hồi suy nghĩ, điều chỉnh một chút tư thế, làm Phương Hạ tựa vào chính mình đầu vai, "Đau đầu?"

"Ân."

"Là trung quá nguyền rủa thuật di chứng." Phù Cẩn sờ sờ Phương Hạ cái trán, "Còn có chỗ nào không thoải mái ?"

"Liền đau đầu, trên người không có gì khí lực. A, đối , ta trung nguyền rủa thuật..." Phương Hạ giơ tay lên tiến đến trước mắt mình.

Chung quanh không có ánh sáng, thiên thượng tinh đấu ánh trăng đều bị mây đen che đậy, Phương Hạ chỉ có thể nhìn đến chính mình cánh tay hình dáng, về phần làn da thượng hay không có thuộc loại ký hiệu ấn ký, liền hoàn toàn thấy không rõ .

"Đừng lo lắng, nguyền rủa thuật bị đánh phá, trên người của ngươi bùa hộ mệnh bảo vệ ngươi."

Phương Hạ đem bắt tại trên cổ bùa hộ mệnh từ trong quần áo mặt lấy ra đến, "Này bùa hộ mệnh rất lợi hại , không biết Sở tổng là từ đâu trong làm ra ?"

Phù Cẩn ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua sắc trời, thật dày trong tầng mây đã không lại điện thiểm tiếng sấm, nhưng như trước đen kịt , "Khoái trời mưa, chúng ta đi về trước. Thân thể của ngươi cũng cần tìm người kiểm tra một chút, có lẽ nguyền rủa thuật còn chưa hoàn toàn thanh trừ."

"Đối , ngươi tìm được ta thời điểm, nhìn đến kia Mẫn Tiêu cùng với ngươi một cái bộ dáng con rối sao?" Phương Hạ thoáng tọa thẳng thân thể.

"Ngươi gặp phải hai người đều là con rối, ta đã xử lý xong."

"Vậy ngươi có nhìn đến Mẫn Tiêu con rối cầm ngọc bài sao? Sư phụ ta vong hồn tại kia ngọc bài trung." Phương Hạ nói xong lấy ra di động, mở ra đèn pin, tại mọi nơi chiếu.

Hắc ám hoàn cảnh cũng không ảnh hưởng Phù Cẩn thị vật, hắn ở chung quanh địa phương thượng quét một vòng, rất nhanh tìm được Phương Hạ trong miệng ngọc bài.

Phù Cẩn đứng dậy đi qua giúp Phương Hạ đem ngọc bài nhặt trở về.

Phương Hạ tiếp nhận ngọc bài, cảm thụ một chút bên trong khí tức, xác định là hắn sư phụ vong hồn, nhất thời nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Rốt cục — đem sư phụ tìm trở về .

Nhìn Phương Hạ cẩn thận mà đem ngọc bài bỏ vào chính mình túi áo, Phù Cẩn đưa lưng về phía Phương Hạ ngồi xổm xuống, "Đi lên."

"Chính mình có thể đi." Phương Hạ lầu bầu , ý đồ chống thân thể của chính mình đứng lên, lại bị Phù Cẩn nắm chắc thủ đoạn.

"Đừng cậy mạnh." Phù Cẩn không đồng ý mà nhìn Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ cầm di động đèn pin quang, hướng Phù Cẩn trên mặt chiếu chiếu, nhìn đến kia nhẹ túc mày, cầm di động tay tại Phù Cẩn đầu vai vỗ vỗ, "Được rồi, nghe lời ngươi, biệt cau mày ."

Phương Hạ ghé vào Phù Cẩn trên lưng, cầm di động đèn pin quang hỗ trợ lộ, Phù Cẩn bối Phương Hạ hướng tiểu khu ngoại đi. Vùng này phong thuỷ cục, tại Phù Cẩn phóng thích sát khí nháy mắt, trực tiếp bị phá tan, đã không tồn tại mê chướng, bọn họ rất nhanh bước đi ra kia phiến cũ kĩ tiểu khu.

Tiểu khu phụ cận vùng đăng đều diệt, không chỉ là đèn đường, liên phụ cận ngân hàng cửa hàng tiện lợi đều tắt đăng, không ít người cầm di động cùng đèn pin tụ cùng một chỗ. Có chính mình động thủ kiểm tra mạch , cũng có gọi điện thoại liên hệ điện lực cục . Phương Hạ nghe được xe cứu thương thanh âm từ xa tới gần, rất nhanh đi vào cửa tiểu khu, tại phụ cận cư dân dẫn đường hạ, khai vào tiểu khu.

Phương Hạ thu hồi tầm mắt, cằm đặt tại Phù Cẩn đầu vai, "Lại nói tiếp vùng này sát khí thật nặng."

Vừa rồi tại trong tiểu khu, Phương Hạ cũng cảm giác đến sát khí, nhưng bởi vì Phù Cẩn rõ ràng vừa mới động qua tay, hắn tưởng Phù Cẩn trên người mang theo sát khí. Hiện tại đi ra cái này tiểu khu, Phù Cẩn lại hoàn toàn thu liễm trên người âm sát khí, Phương Hạ có thể cảm nhận được, sát khí không là hấp hối tại phụ cận tiểu phạm vi địa phương, mà là tương đối lớn diện tích một khối khu vực, đại khái lâm vào cắt điện hắc ám khu vực này đều có.

"Ta trên đường mất đi ý thức một đoạn ngắn trong thời gian, chuyện gì xảy ra?" Phương Hạ mới vừa hỏi xong, Phù Cẩn đưa tay gọi xe taxi, tại bọn họ trước mặt ngừng lại, trên xe có lái xe tại, hiển nhiên không có phương tiện lại cùng Phù Cẩn nói vùng này sát khí vấn đề, "Tính , trở về lại nói."

Phương Hạ ngồi ở xe taxi nội, xe taxi gần tới chạy hơn mười phút, bọn họ mới từ cắt điện hắc ám khu đi ra, phạm vi so Phương Hạ tưởng tượng đến càng đại.

Phương Hạ nhu nhu còn tại từng đợt đau đớn thái dương, trắc mâu nhìn thoáng qua bên cạnh Phù Cẩn. Phù Cẩn còn cái gì đều không nói, nhưng hắn đã mơ hồ cảm giác đến, tạo thành này phạm vi lớn sát khí doanh mãn tình huống, hơn phân nửa là cùng Phù Cẩn có trực tiếp quan hệ .

Từ kia phiến sát khí tràn ngập khu vực đi ra không bao lâu, Phương Hạ di động vang lên, gọi điện thoại cho hắn chính là Cảnh Thục Vân.

Cảnh Thục Vân không có nhiều lời vô nghĩa, trực tiếp hỏi Phương Hạ sở tại vị trí, sau đó cho hắn báo một chuỗi địa chỉ, làm hắn mang theo Phù Cẩn trực tiếp đi qua bên kia, sau đó liền cúp điện thoại.

Phương Hạ không quá tưởng chiếu Cảnh Thục Vân ý tứ làm, nhưng trong điện thoại Cảnh Thục Vân ngữ khí thực nghiêm túc, tựa hồ xảy ra đại sự gì, tại đi cùng không đi chi gian chần chờ trong chốc lát, cuối cùng vẫn là quyết định đi qua một chuyến. Liền hắn cùng Cảnh Thục Vân trong khoảng thời gian này mấy lần tiếp xúc đến xem, Cảnh Thục Vân tính cách không dễ ở chung về không dễ ở chung, nhưng không phải sẽ không có việc gì lung tung sai khiến người đùa tính tình. Nàng chủ động tìm tới đến, kia cơ bản là nhất định là có chuyện .

"Sư phụ, thay đổi tuyến đường đi thành bắc ngự tân sơn." Phương Hạ đối phía trước tài xế xe taxi đạo.

"Nơi đó thiên vùng ngoại thành, cách nơi này có chút xa a!"

"Ta cho ngài thêm tiền."

"Kia đi đi."

Cảnh Thục Vân làm Phương Hạ đi địa phương, là Cảnh gia tại C thị một chỗ biệt thự, vị với thành bắc vùng ngoại thành khu ngự tân sơn. Tại Phương Hạ đến ngự tân sơn trước, đen kịt không trung rốt cục hạ khởi mưa to.

Phương Hạ cấp tài xế xe taxi bỏ thêm so ước định càng nhiều tiền, mới từ trên xe bước xuống, đi theo chờ ở cửa một vị Cảnh gia người vào độc đống biệt thự. Thân thể của hắn vẫn có chút hư nhuyễn, nhưng tựa hồ đã hoãn lại đây, đi đường đã không vấn đề gì .

Phương Hạ phát hiện, dẫn bọn họ vào nhà vị kia Cảnh gia người, đối Phù Cẩn biểu hiện đến cực kỳ sợ hãi, hắn thậm chí không dám ngước mắt nhìn Phù Cẩn. Cảnh gia người đối Phù Cẩn kính sợ, nhưng Phương Hạ còn chưa từng thấy qua sợ thành như vậy . Hơn nữa vị này Cảnh gia người là theo Cảnh Thục Vân đến C thị tham gia bán đấu giá , trước chỉ thấy quá Phù Cẩn, lúc ấy hắn cũng không có biểu hiện đến như vậy nao núng.

"Thục vân ngay tại thư phòng này trong chờ ngươi." Kia Cảnh gia người giúp Phương Hạ mở ra cửa thư phòng, thối lui đến một bên.

Phương Hạ nhìn hắn một cái, mang theo Phù Cẩn vào thư phòng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

—

Phương Hạ: Tìm ta chuyện gì?

Cảnh Thục Vân: Bái mã giáp.

Đệ 130 chương Trung thu 02

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đi vào thư phòng, nhiễu quá trong thư phòng ngăn cách, vào phòng trong, liền nhìn đến Cảnh Thục Vân ngồi ở trước bàn sách, hạp mắt, một tay chi tại ghế xoay cầm trên tay tiểu nghỉ ngơi. Cái trán của nàng bọc băng gạc, vậy hẳn là chính là hôm nay tế thạch bị đoạt khi chịu tổn thương.

Cảnh Thục Vân cũng không có ngủ, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn một tới gần, nàng liền mở hai mắt ra.

Cảnh Thục Vân nhéo nhéo ấn đường, đứng lên nhìn Phù Cẩn, mở miệng nói: "Phù Cẩn tiên sinh, thứ ta mạo muội, ta nghĩ hỏi một chút, Tâm Duyên tiểu khu kia vùng dị tượng nguyên nhân, hay không bởi vì ngài dựng lên?"

Hơn một giờ trước, Tâm Duyên tiểu khu vùng đột nhiên bị sát khí bao phủ, đồng thời không trung xuất hiện dị tượng, sấm sét nổ vang, giống như tùy thời muốn từ không trung đánh hạ đến. Như vậy dị tượng tự nhiên sẽ khiến cho trong giới huyền thuật người chú ý, rất nhanh đã có người đi qua xác nhận tình huống, cho nên Cảnh gia cũng rất nhanh chiếm được tin tức xác thực — thiên sát chi hồn hiện thế.

Kia dị tượng nguyên nhân là rất nhanh liền xác định , chính là kia vùng sát khí rất trọng, đi qua điều tra người không dám quá mức xâm nhập, không biết thiên sát chi hồn đến tột cùng là ai hiện nay còn không rõ. Hơn nữa, đối đại bộ phận người đến nói, thiên sát chi hồn là ai cũng không trọng yếu, trọng điểm chỉ cần biết rằng thiên sát chi hồn hiện thế, cái này thật lớn tin dữ như vậy đủ rồi.

Thiên sát chi hồn là sẽ cho thế gian mang đến thiên tai nhân họa lệ quỷ, hoặc chiến tranh, hoặc đại hạn, không phải ngươi cách ngày đó sát chi hồn xa một ít, có thể tránh đi tai hoạ. Cho nên, liền tính biết thiên sát chi hồn cụ thể là ai, cũng cơ bản không nhiều lắm tác dụng. Đây là bất nhập luân hồi, đã định trước tại thế gian tạo tẫn sát nghiệt lệ quỷ, âm sai âm binh không quản, dương thế nhân không làm gì được nửa phần, chỉ có thể chờ thiên đạo đánh xuống trời phạt, tài năng sử này mầm tai vạ từ nhân gian biến mất. Về phần hôm nay khiển cụ thể cái gì thời điểm sẽ xuống dưới, này thật sự chỉ có trời biết .

Nhưng mà, tưởng phải biết thiên sát chi hồn là ai, này đối giới huyền thuật người đến nói, cũng không phải chuyện khó khăn lắm. Bói toán thôi diễn cũng hảo, lợi dụng lưu lại sát khí truy tung cũng thế, biện pháp vẫn là không ít.

Cảnh Thục Vân nhận đến tin tức sau, đệ nhất thời gian liền liên tưởng đến Phù Cẩn. Không chỉ là nàng, Cảnh gia biết Phù Cẩn tại C thị người, cơ hồ là không hẹn mà cùng mà nghĩ tới Phù Cẩn. Cảnh Thục Vân tự cấp Phương Hạ gọi điện thoại, hỏi hắn cùng Phù Cẩn cái kia thời gian sở tại vị trí, liền cơ bản xác định Phù Cẩn chính là cái kia khiến cho dị tượng thiên sát chi hồn.

"Là ta." Tại trải qua một đoạn nói dài cũng không dài lắm, bảo ngắn cũng không ngắn lắm trầm mặc sau, Phù Cẩn ra tiếng trả lời Cảnh Thục Vân vấn đề.

Cảnh Thục Vân ánh mắt run lên, đối thượng Phù Cẩn tầm mắt, đây là một có cực hạn dung mạo nam nhân, nhưng là theo dõi hắn cặp kia tối đen đồng mắt nhìn lên, cảm nhận được lại chỉ có làm người ta thần hồn run rẩy lạnh như băng. Đây là một đáng sợ tồn tại, gọi người không dám nhận gần, không dám nhìn thẳng. Cho nên, nàng rất nhanh dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt, dừng ở Phù Cẩn bên cạnh Phương Hạ trên người.

Phương Hạ liền cùng không xương cốt dường như, lười biếng mà dựa vào Phù Cẩn đứng ở nơi đó. Cảnh Thục Vân nhíu mày, này Phương Hạ rốt cuộc biết hay không chính mình ai chính là thiên sát chi hồn? Tuy rằng thiên sát chi hồn mang đến chính là tai nạn, cùng khoảng cách chánh chủ gần xa không có quá lớn quan hệ, nhưng là không có đem người đương dựa vào vật dường như hướng thượng ai thực hiện.

"Cho nên, Phù Cẩn tiên sinh, ngài đúng là thiên sát chi hồn?" Nhìn Phương Hạ bộ dáng kia, Cảnh Thục Vân kiên trì lại hỏi nhiều một câu, ý tại nhắc nhở Phương Hạ.

"Ân?" Phương Hạ quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua Phù Cẩn, lại nhìn về phía Cảnh Thục Vân, "Thiên sát chi hồn là cái gì?"

Phía trước Cảnh Thục Vân cùng Phù Cẩn một hỏi một đáp, Phương Hạ đại khái minh bạch Tâm Duyên tiểu khu kia phạm vi lớn sát khí là Phù Cẩn tạo thành, bất quá nói đến thiên sát chi hồn là cái gì, hắn liền không hiểu ra sao .

Cảnh Thục Vân chỉ cảm thấy một ngụm lão huyết ngạnh trong lòng đầu, Phương Hạ cư nhiên là thật hoàn toàn không biết!

Thiên sát chi hồn cực kỳ hiếm thấy, chưa thấy qua là bình thường, nhưng làm giới huyền thuật thế gia người, cho dù là trên đường xuất gia, tiếp thu cũng là gia tộc lệ thường dạy học, loại này trụ cột tri thức không biết cũng rất không bình thường ! Thiên sát chi hồn liên quan nội dung, chính là tại quỷ hồn phân loại này bộ phận nhập môn trụ cột trung, liền sẽ nhắc tới ! Cảnh Thư Đan rốt cuộc là như thế nào dạy người ?

Cảnh Thục Vân có tâm hảo hảo cấp Phương Hạ thượng một đường trụ cột khóa, nhưng Phù Cẩn ở đây, nàng không thể đương Phù Cẩn mặt, há mồm ngậm miệng mà nói thiên sát chi hồn là tai ách. Nàng đè ấn đường, sau đó đi đến một bên giá sách biên, tìm ra một quyển cây hồng bì mỏng bản thư.

"Mặt trên có ghi, ngươi chính mình xem đi." Cảnh Thục Vân đem thư đưa cho Phương Hạ, thuận đường ngước mắt nhìn lướt qua Phương Hạ.

Trong thư phòng lượng sắc màu ấm ngọn đèn, vừa rồi cách một khoảng cách nhìn Phương Hạ, không nhìn xảy ra vấn đề gì, hiện tại đến gần rồi nhìn, phát hiện sắc mặt hắn có chút trắng bệch.

"Ngươi sắc mặt như thế nào kém như vậy?"

"Chúng ta tại Tâm Duyên tiểu khu bên kia gặp Quỷ Tông môn Mẫn Tiêu, hắn dẫn theo Vương gia con rối, ta không cẩn thận trung nguyền rủa thuật." Phương Hạ vừa nói, một bên đem kia tiểu quyển sách cuốn lại, nhét vào túi quần, "Bất quá nguyền rủa thuật đã giải , chính là có chút di chứng."

"Ta xem một chút."

Cảnh gia người không có cởi bỏ Vương gia nguyền rủa thuật năng lực, nhưng kiểm tra hay không trung nguyền rủa thuật, cũng là có thể làm được.

Cảnh Thục Vân tại bàn học ngăn kéo trong nhảy ra một chi bút lông, lại tại đồ rửa bút trung đảo một chút thanh thủy, sau đó lấy bút lông chấm thanh thủy, tại Phương Hạ trên cánh tay, dọc theo màu xanh mạch lạc, vẽ một chuyến ký hiệu. Lẳng lặng yên đợi trong chốc lát, vẽ bùa văn thanh thủy hóa thành hơi nước biến mất, không có xuất hiện mặt khác dị trạng, Cảnh Thục Vân nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Nguyền rủa thuật thanh ." Cảnh Thục Vân đem bút lông đặt tại trên bàn sách, "Mặt khác sự ngày mai rồi nói sau, ngươi đi trước nghỉ ngơi, phòng của ngươi ngay tại lầu hai đông trắc."

Phương Hạ không có ý kiến, hắn hiện tại tương đối để ý Cảnh Thục Vân nói thiên sát chi hồn đến tột cùng là cái gì, mang theo Phù Cẩn trở về phòng sau, liền xuất ra Cảnh Thục Vân cho hắn quyển sách kia nhìn đứng lên.

Phương Hạ ngồi ở bên giường đọc sách, Phù Cẩn không có ngồi xuống, hắn liền đứng ở tủ TV bên cạnh, an tĩnh mà nhìn cúi đầu phiên thư Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ rất nhanh liền sẽ biết hắn là một cái như thế nào tồn tại, đến lúc đó hắn sẽ thấy thế nào hắn? Sẽ biết sợ đi? Mặc dù Phương Hạ lại như thế nào khuyết tâm nhãn, đối mặt sẽ cho thế gian mang đến tai hoạ, tạo thành vô số sinh linh tử vong tồn tại, cũng sẽ cảm thấy khó có thể tiếp thu đi? Nhưng là — nhưng là mặc dù là như vậy, hắn như trước không giống buông ra Phương Hạ...

Kia bản giảng quỷ hồn phân loại thư rất mỏng, thiên sát chi hồn lại chính là trong đó tiểu tiểu một phần, Phương Hạ không tốn mấy phút đồng hồ liền xem xong rồi.

Phương Hạ đóng lại thư, quay đầu nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn theo bản năng mà thấp mi mắt, tránh qua, tránh né Phương Hạ ánh mắt, hắn sợ hãi từ Phương Hạ trong mắt nhìn đến thần sắc sợ hãi. Hắn an tĩnh mà đứng ở nơi đó, chờ đợi Phương Hạ mở miệng, giống như đang chờ đợi quan toà tuyên án hành vi phạm tội.

"Phù Cẩn, ngươi đứng ở nơi đó làm như thế nào? Muốn nhìn TV điều khiển từ xa ở bên cạnh tủ đầu giường thượng." Phương Hạ kỳ quái mà nhìn đứng ở tủ TV bên cạnh Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn buông xuống mà lông mi run rẩy một chút, chậm rãi ngước mắt đối thượng Phương Hạ tầm mắt. Phương Hạ nhìn hắn, trong mắt không có sợ hãi cùng chán ghét, như cũ là hắn sở quen thuộc ánh mắt — nhìn hắn khi sẽ không tự giác mà mang xuất một tia luyến mộ ánh mắt.

Phù Cẩn rủ tại bên người ngón tay giật giật, cất bước hướng phía Phương Hạ đi đến.

"Cho ngươi, điều khiển từ xa." Phương Hạ đem quyển sách trên tay ném tới một bên, cầm lấy tủ đầu giường thượng điều khiển từ xa, đưa cho đi đến trước mặt mình Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn không có tiếp Phương Hạ đưa tới điều khiển từ xa, hắn chậm rãi ngồi xổm xuống, hai tay đặt ở Phương Hạ trên đầu gối, ngước mắt chuyên chú nhìn đối phương.

"Nhìn chằm chằm ta làm như thế nào? Tưởng tác hôn?" Phương Hạ đem điều khiển từ xa ném tới một bên, kinh hoảng một chút chân răng, một chân dẫm tại Phù Cẩn lạnh lẽo ngón chân thượng, lộ ra một tia xấu xa bĩ cười.

"Biết thiên sát chi hồn là cái gì sao?" Phù Cẩn không hề động, hắn nhìn Phương Hạ, chậm rãi mở miệng hỏi.

"Biết ." Phương Hạ khóe miệng ý cười thoáng thu liễm.

"Ta sẽ cấp thế gian này mang đến tai ách, ngươi... Sợ hãi sao?"

"Vì cái gì muốn sợ?" Phương Hạ hỏi lại, "Là ngươi tưởng cấp cho thế gian này mang đến tai hoạ sao? Là ngươi tưởng muốn thương tổn vô tội người sao? Ngươi cho tới bây giờ không nghĩ như vậy quá, đúng không? Nếu không ngươi cũng sẽ không chủ động tìm người trấn phong ngươi. Ngươi luôn luôn tại bảo hộ ta, ta biết ngươi sẽ không vô cớ đả thương người, ngươi là lệ quỷ, nhưng ngươi cũng không có lòng mang ác ý, không phải ta lúc trước cũng sẽ không thích ngươi."

"Phương Hạ..."

Phương Hạ đưa tay, ngón tay xuyên qua Phù Cẩn sợi tóc, ánh mắt lộ ra một tia đau lòng, "Thiên sát chi hồn, thiên mệnh người thụ tất cả cực hình tra tấn chí tử, này hồn thành sát. Nếu có thể, ai sẽ tưởng muốn trở thành thiên sát chi hồn? Trở thành thiên sát chi hồn không là xuất từ ngươi ý nguyện, thương cập vô tội cũng không phải ngươi bổn ý, ta vì cái gì muốn vì này đó đối với ngươi cảm thấy sợ hãi?"

"Phương Hạ..." Phù Cẩn đưa tay xoa Phương Hạ hai má, ngón cái tại mắt của hắn sừng nhẹ nhàng vuốt phẳng, trong lòng bất an từ từ tán đi.

"Hôm nay Tâm Duyên tiểu khu sự, là bởi vì ta dựng lên, là trách nhiệm của ta."

Phù Cẩn sát khí bạo đi, làm kia sát khí bao phủ Tâm Duyên tiểu khu vùng, liền bọn họ rời đi khi nhìn đến xe cứu thương, thực khả năng chính là bị sát khí thương tổn đến . Không có châm chích sát khí, quỷ hồn sẽ tương đối mẫn cảm, đối khỏe mạnh người sống ngắn hạn sẽ không sinh ra cái gì ảnh hưởng quá lớn, nhưng đối với thân thể suy yếu bóng người vang sẽ tương đối rõ ràng.

Phương Hạ thở dài, "Những người đó chúng ta nghĩ biện pháp bù lại đi? Ngày mai chúng ta cùng đi nhìn xem tình huống, hỗ trợ bị xua tan một chút sát khí, thuận đường thăm viếng một chút thụ sát khí ảnh hưởng người."

"Ân."

"Về sau chúng ta đồng thời nhiều làm việc thiện tích đức đi, ngươi xem hôm nay kia điện thiểm tiếng sấm , thiếu chút nữa liền đánh hạ đến ." Trước không biết, cho rằng chính là muốn hạ mưa rào có sấm chớp, hiện tại biết đó là hướng về phía Phù Cẩn tới, Phương Hạ nhớ tới liền nhịn không được nghĩ mà sợ, "Nhân quả báo ứng, bởi vì ngươi sát nghiệt đánh lôi, nhiều làm việc thiện hẳn là có thể làm cho kia lôi nói nhỏ chút đánh đi?"

"Ta nghe lời ngươi."

"A, vậy ngươi đứng lên làm đại gia ta thân một cái." Phương Hạ sở trường chỉ gợi lên Phù Cẩn cằm, hướng về phía hắn lộ ra tươi cười.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Cảnh Thục Vân nửa đêm cấp Cảnh Thư Đan gọi điện thoại: Nhị thúc, Phương Hạ ngươi như thế nào giáo ? Liên trụ cột tri thức cũng không biết!

Nghe Sở Tắc: ... Cái gì trụ cột tri thức?

Cảnh Thục Vân: ... Ngươi ai? !

Đệ 131 chương Trung thu 03

Phương Hạ mới vừa trung quá nguyền rủa thuật, tuy rằng lúc ấy bị trên người bùa hộ mệnh khu lui, nhưng di chứng cũng là không thể tránh khỏi. Trừ bỏ thân thể vô lực, còn có tinh thần thượng mỏi mệt cảm.

Nguyền rủa thuật dù sao không là trực tiếp công kích thân thể phép thuật, thân thể vô lực chính là trung thuật giả, lọt vào nguyền rủa thuật ăn mòn khi sinh ra ứng kích phản ứng, thân thể cơ bắp trong lúc nhất thời quá độ buộc chặt tạo thành, hơi quá một đoạn thời gian, cũng liền hoãn lại đây. Phương Hạ đến bên này biệt thự sau, thân thể cảm giác vô lực còn kém không nhiều lắm tiêu thất, nhưng tinh thần thượng mỏi mệt lại bắt đầu từ từ thể hiện đi ra.

Nhìn hoàn Cảnh Thục Vân cấp quyển sách kia, cùng Phù Cẩn nói một lát nói, Phương Hạ mà bắt đầu khiêng không ngừng mà mệt rã rời. Qua loa hướng cái nước ấm tắm, liền nằm ở trên giường ngủ say.

Phù Cẩn trắc nằm ở Phương Hạ bên cạnh, đem ngủ say người lãm tiến ngực mình, cái trán nhẹ để đối phương thái dương, tại kia hơi hơi hạ phiết khóe miệng, hạ xuống một cái hôn.

Phương Hạ nói, thương cập vô tội phi hắn bổn ý; Phương Hạ còn nói, trở thành thiên sát chi hồn phi hắn mong muốn... Nói được đều không có sai, nhưng kỳ thật không có Phương Hạ tưởng tốt như vậy. Hắn cũng không thèm để ý người khác sinh tử, tại hắn từ mộ địa đi ra một khắc kia khởi, mang đến tai nạn liền cắn nuốt vô số người sinh mệnh, cho nên hôm nay sát khí một tận trời tế, sấm sét liền đi theo nổ vang . Nếu là Phương Hạ hôm nay thật xảy ra chuyện, chính là thế gian này thành nhân gian luyện ngục, hắn cũng sẽ không trát một chút ánh mắt.

Cố chấp cùng hung ác, là thuộc loại lệ quỷ bản tính.

Bất quá, hắn là sẽ không để cho Phương Hạ nhìn đến hắn thuộc loại lệ quỷ kia một mặt .

Phù Cẩn đóng lại hai mắt.

Chỉ cần Phương Hạ không ly khai, không tiêu thất, phàm là Phương Hạ hy vọng , hắn đều sẽ hảo hảo đi làm. Vô tội người hắn sẽ không đi thương tổn, làm việc thiện tích đức bồi thường hắn cũng sẽ nghe theo.

"Chỉ cần ngươi vẫn luôn ở bên cạnh ta..."

Phương Hạ đen kịt mà ngủ một buổi tối, sáng sớm hôm sau tỉnh lại, cảm giác tinh thần hảo rất nhiều. Mở to mắt, không hề ngoài ý muốn mà thấy được ôm hắn Phù Cẩn. Hắn buổi tối đi ngủ không an phận, thường thường vừa tỉnh dậy, đầu không chừng hướng phía phương hướng nào, bất quá từ khi cùng Phù Cẩn đồng thời ngủ sau, mỗi lần tỉnh lại đầu đều là thỏa thỏa mà hướng phía đầu giường, cùng đi vào giấc ngủ trước bảo trì nhất trí phương hướng.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn hỏi thanh sớm, nắm kiều đến loạn thất bát tao tóc, từ trên giường ngồi xuống. Hắn ấn sau cảnh xoay xoay cổ. Đi theo Phương Hạ đồng thời ngồi xuống Phù Cẩn, vươn tay giúp Phương Hạ quải đến sau lưng đi bùa hộ mệnh xả đến trước người. Phương Hạ nhìn kia dùng liêu thập phần mộc mạc màu vàng nhạt túi tiền, ánh mắt hơi hơi nhất đốn.

"Không biết bên trong rốt cuộc trang chính là cái gì vậy, nếu không chúng ta mở ra nhìn xem?" Phương Hạ nói xong, không đợi Phù Cẩn mở miệng, cũng đã động thượng tay.

Có thể chống cự Vương gia nguyền rủa thuật bùa hộ mệnh, nói thật hắn rất ngạc nhiên bên trong chính là cái gì, nếu không ngày hôm qua thật sự khiêng không ngừng trung nguyền rủa thuật sau mỏi mệt cảm, hắn sớm mở ra nhìn.

Túi khẩu bị đánh khai, Phương Hạ lấy ra bên trong đồ vật. Bên trong chỉ nhất trương gấp thành một tiểu khối giấy trắng, sẽ không có mặt khác đồ. Hắn nắm bắt kia tiểu khối trang giấy biên sừng, thật cẩn thận mà mở ra. Trang giấy toàn bộ triển khai, cũng còn kém không nhiều lắm hắn hai cánh tay chưởng hợp cùng một chỗ lớn nhỏ, mặt trên rậm rạp mà tràn ngập kim sắc tiểu tự, tự thể thượng tựa hồ còn mơ hồ nổi một tầng vầng sáng.

"Đây là kinh văn đi? Dùng cái gì mực nước viết ? Còn sẽ phiếm quang." Phương Hạ nhịn không được để sát vào nhìn. Này đó kim sắc tiểu tự không ngừng nhìn qua ánh vàng rực rỡ thập phần xinh đẹp, hơn nữa khó hiểu gọi người cảm giác đặc biệt thoải mái.

"Đây không phải là dùng mực nước viết ." Phù Cẩn nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ trang giấy trong tay, mở miệng nói, "Đây là dùng sương sớm hoặc là sơn nước suối viết . Tự thể nhan sắc cùng phù vựng, là bởi vì sao chép người thân phụ rất nặng công đức."

"Đại công đức giả? Tần Phi? !" Phương Hạ nói xong, lại nhìn kỹ những cái đó tự, "Khó trách này bút tích thoạt nhìn như vậy nhìn quen mắt, nguyên lai là Tần Phi viết ."

Tần Phi là Cố gia người thừa kế Cố Dần người yêu, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn tại F thị từng xảo ngộ quá bọn họ. Lúc ấy Phương Hạ tao ngộ Tô Văn chiêu âm thân, sinh hồn ly thể. Sau đó, sinh hồn trở về cơ thể, có chút hồn phách bất an di chứng, Tần Phi liền cho hắn vẽ nhất trương ninh thần phù. Khi đó Tần Phi chính là dùng phổ thông ngọn bút viết , kia ký hiệu nhìn chằm chằm nhìn, có thể nhìn ra trong đó lộ ra kim quang.

"Quay đầu lại đến cám ơn Tần Phi." Phương Hạ đạo.

Tuy rằng bùa hộ mệnh là Sở Tắc đưa , nhưng nếu không là xuất từ Tần Phi tay, hắn tối hôm qua sợ là huyền .

Đem tờ giấy kia lần nữa gấp hảo, thả lại bắt tại trên cổ túi tiền trung, sau đó cẩn thận mà cất kỹ khẩu. Tại cúi đầu đem bùa hộ mệnh tắc hồi quần áo trung khi, Phương Hạ cảm giác đồng thời bắt tại trên cổ ngọc quyết, thoạt nhìn tựa hồ có điều.

Phương Hạ đem ngọc quyết từ quần áo trung móc ra, nắm bắt ngọc quyết một góc nhìn kỹ. Không nhìn không biết, vừa thấy đã giật mình, kia miếng niên đại xa xăm bạch ngọc song đầu rồng quyết, tại nó tạo hình tinh xảo văn lộ đương trung, xuất hiện hảo mấy chỗ thật nhỏ vết rạn.

Phương Hạ nhu nhu ánh mắt, nhìn kỹ lại nhìn, xác định đây không phải là chính mình ảo giác, nhất thời cảm giác tình thiên phích lịch — Cảnh gia đồ gia truyền xuất hiện vết rạn !

Này ngọc quyết là theo Phù Cẩn ký khế ước môi giới, Phương Hạ là Phù Cẩn trấn thủ người, nhưng cái này cũng không đại biểu ngọc quyết chính là thuộc loại hắn , mà hắn hiện tại đem không thuộc về hắn ngọc quyết, Cảnh gia đồ gia truyền, không biết có bao nhiêu niên lịch sử lỗi thời, cấp gây sức ép đi ra vết rạn! Này đến bồi bao nhiêu tiền a? Tưởng tượng một chút bồi thường tiền mặt sau muốn dẫn một loạt linh, Phương Hạ chỉ cảm thấy hết hồn, trước mắt biến thành màu đen.

Hoàn, hắn tiền gởi thanh không không đủ, hơn phân nửa còn có mắc nợ cả đời .

"Làm sao vậy?" Phù Cẩn đỡ lấy mặt hướng hắn ngã xuống tới Phương Hạ, thấp giọng hỏi.

"Ta đem Cảnh gia đồ gia truyền làm hỏng , đời này đều phải tại hoàn lại bồi thường tiền trung vượt qua ." Phương Hạ mặt chôn ở Phù Cẩn ngực, hữu lực vô khí mà nhắc tới đạo, "Ta còn tưởng tại C thị mua một bộ phòng, sau đó cùng ngươi quá cả đời, hiện tại tiền kiếm được đều phải bồi cấp Cảnh gia , chúng ta mỗi ngày đại khái chỉ có thể gặm oa bánh ngô..."

Phù Cẩn cầm lấy bắt tại Phương Hạ trong tay ngọc quyết nhìn thoáng qua, "Là ta ngày hôm qua không có khắc chế sát khí, đánh sâu vào đến khế ước môi giới, này ngọc quyết không chịu nổi, mới xuất hiện vết rạn ."

"Ngươi làm hỏng theo ta làm hỏng có khác nhau sao?" Phương Hạ lầu bầu, "Hy vọng Cảnh Trọng Chí không cần công phu sư tử ngoạm."

"Không cần ngươi bồi." Phù Cẩn sờ sờ Phương Hạ phát sao kiều đến loạn thất bát tao đầu, "Này ngọc quyết không là Cảnh gia đồ vật, mà là ta mộ táng phẩm."

"Ngươi mộ táng phẩm?" Phương Hạ đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn Phù Cẩn, "Cảnh gia đạo ngươi mộ? !"

"Không tính là." Phù Cẩn đang muốn nói tiếp đi, nghe được Phương Hạ bụng phát ra một trận tiếng vang, nhất thời bật cười, "Trước đi xuống ăn cơm, việc này ta sau đó lại chậm rãi với ngươi giảng. Ngươi không cần lo lắng, này ngọc quyết không cần ngươi bồi thường."

Phương Hạ sờ sờ bụng, xoay người xuống giường đi phòng tắm rửa rửa mặt, sau đó xuống lầu ăn điểm tâm.

Dưới lầu chỉ có hai cái gia chính người hầu tại, bao quát Cảnh Thục Vân ở bên trong Cảnh gia người đều không tại, bọn họ sáng sớm đi ra cửa xử lý Tâm Duyên tiểu khu sát khí vấn đề. Phương Hạ vừa nghe, cũng vô tâm tư nhớ ngọc quyết sự , vội vàng ăn xong điểm tâm, liền mượn Cảnh gia biệt thự ga ra xe, chạy tới Tâm Duyên tiểu khu vùng.

Tối hôm qua bắt đầu mưa to vẫn còn tiếp tục, Phương Hạ hoa hơn một giờ, mới đến Tâm Duyên tiểu khu cửa nhà, liên hệ thượng Cảnh Thục Vân chờ người. Phương Hạ từ bước vào giới huyền thuật bắt đầu, học liền đều là ứng đối quỷ hồn phương pháp, đối với bị xua tan sát khí phương thức không quá hiểu biết.

Cùng Cảnh Thục Vân bọn họ hội hợp sau, một vị Cảnh gia người cùng hắn đại khái nói một chút, sát khí bao phủ trong phạm vi tình huống. Trừ bỏ Mẫn Tiêu ở ngoài, không có xuất hiện mặt khác tử vong người. Có không ít thân thể suy yếu người vào bệnh viện, phần lớn đều là thượng tuổi lão nhân cùng thể chất không hảo ấu nhi, nhưng không có phát sinh vô tội dân chúng thụ sát khí va chạm tử vong tình huống.

Nghe đến đó, Phương Hạ thoáng nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Hắn ngày hôm qua cùng Phù Cẩn nói, muốn bù lại bị sát khí họa cập vô tội nhân viên, kỳ thật trong lòng vẫn luôn thực bất an. Bị thương cái gì dễ dàng bù lại, nhưng nếu là người đã chết, kia làm như thế nào đều không thể sửa chữa .

"Sát khí bùng nổ duy trì thời gian đoản, đối khỏe mạnh người cơ bản không có gì ảnh hưởng, liền thể chất không người tốt xuất hiện đi một tí tình huống." Vị kia Cảnh gia người nói đạo, "Tối hôm qua, Phù Cẩn tiên sinh chính là tại Tâm Duyên tiểu khu phụ cận, cái kia tiểu đạo thượng bùng nổ sát khí đi? Mẫn Tiêu thi thể chính là ở bên kia phát hiện , hôm nay cảnh sát còn tại khám tra hiện trường. Chúng ta đã liên lạc quá đặc thù hình án cục người, cũng nói tình huống, việc này rất nhanh liền sẽ dịch giao cho đặc thù hình án cục kết án."

Đặc thù hình án cục phá án có chính bọn hắn quy tắc, quỷ tông phái Mẫn Tiêu loại này sử dụng quỷ anh thuật sĩ, trên tay mạng người vô số kể, chết chưa hết tội. Mà Phương Hạ bên này hoàn toàn thuộc loại tự vệ, loại tình huống này đặc thù hình án cục sẽ không quá quá miệt mài theo đuổi trách nhiệm. Hơn nữa, động thủ giết người chính là Phù Cẩn, bọn họ còn có thể cùng một cái lệ quỷ trách hỏi hay sao?

Bọn họ bây giờ là tại Tâm Duyên tiểu khu đối diện, vị với lầu hai một nhà trà nhà ăn, Cảnh gia người bao tràng, phương tiện tham dự bị xua tan sát khí giới huyền thuật nhân sĩ liên lạc cùng đặt chân.

Phương Hạ ngồi ở bên cửa sổ vị trí, có thể nhìn đến tối hôm qua hắn cùng Phù Cẩn xuống xe cái kia tiểu đạo, bên kia kéo cảnh giới tuyến, ẩn ẩn có thể nhìn đến vài cái xuyên áo mưa cảnh sát thủ.

"Vấn đề là Vương Kha thuê chiếc xe kia đậu ở chỗ này, bị cảnh sát kiểm tra . Nếu án tử chuyển giao đặc thù hình án cục trễ, cảnh sát khả năng sẽ tìm tới ngươi, trước nói cho ngươi biết một tiếng, ." Kia Cảnh gia người nói hoàn, nhìn lướt qua Phù Cẩn, bổ sung đạo, "Bất quá cũng không cần quá lo lắng, không là nhiều đại sự."

Nói xong đại khái tình huống sau, vị kia Cảnh gia người đứng dậy dẫn Phương Hạ đi trước sân khấu bên kia vật chất chất đống chỗ, chọn một cái bao cấp Phương Hạ, "Bị xua tan sát khí giống nhau dùng chính là gỗ đào hôi cùng gạo, gạo rất trọng, ngươi lấy gỗ đào hôi đi, tại sát khí tràn ngập khu vực, bên đường tát đi qua liền hảo."

Đệ 132 chương Trung thu 04

Trà trong phòng ăn trừ bỏ tạm thời tiếp quản nơi hai vị Cảnh gia người, còn có vài vị mới từ bên ngoài trừ sát trở về, tạm làm nghỉ ngơi và hồi phục giới huyền thuật nhân sĩ.

Bọn họ nhìn Phù Cẩn ánh mắt mang theo kiêng dè, nhưng cũng không có quá mức bối rối, xem ra những người này còn không biết, Phù Cẩn chính là lần này làm giới huyền thuật nhân tâm hoảng sợ thiên sát chi hồn.

"Phù Cẩn tiên sinh thân phận, tưởng người biết sớm hay muộn sẽ biết, chúng ta giấu không được." Đưa Phương Hạ xuống lầu Cảnh gia người, đi ở Phương Hạ bọn họ phía trước, nhỏ giọng đối Phương Hạ nói rằng, "Bất quá, ngươi cũng không cần quá mức lo lắng. Giới huyền thuật đại đa số người vẫn là trường đầu óc , sẽ không muốn không khai mà tới tìm ngươi phiền toái. Về phần những cái đó không có đầu óc , gia chủ bên kia tự nhiên sẽ động thủ xử lý."

Thiên sát chi hồn, trừ phi thiên đạo đánh xuống lôi kiếp, nếu không căn bản không thể lấy hắn như thế nào. Có chút đầu óc người, chỉ cần không phải vội vàng thượng hoả táng tràng , cũng sẽ không đi lên trêu chọc thiên sát chi hồn, cùng với cùng hắn liên quan người. Về phần những cái đó không có đầu óc còn muốn làm sự , kia giao nhất bút chỉ số thông minh thuế cũng là xứng đáng.

Cảnh Trọng Chí hữu ý làm Phương Hạ kế thừa Cảnh gia, tự nhiên sẽ không để cho Phương Hạ tại loại này việc nhỏ thượng chịu ủy khuất. Hơn nữa, chỉ cần Phương Hạ ở lại Cảnh gia, chỉ cần Phù Cẩn không không khống chế được, thiên sát chi hồn xem như thành Cảnh gia đối ngoại lớn nhất uy hiếp, Cảnh Trọng Chí cũng là nguyện ý vì thế giúp điểm vội — tuy rằng cái này uy hiếp sau lưng, cất dấu ngang nhau trình độ nguy hiểm.

Về phần vì cái gì không buông tha cái này uy hiếp, nghĩ biện pháp làm Phù Cẩn rời đi Cảnh gia?

Đầu tiên là Cảnh gia tại Phù Cẩn nơi đó hoàn toàn không có có quyền lên tiếng, từ Phương Hạ vào tay nói không chừng có thể đạt thành mục đích, nhưng này yêu cầu buông tha làm Phương Hạ trở thành người thừa kế mục đích.

Tiếp theo buông tha Phương Hạ cái này người thừa kế, tương lai Cảnh gia bởi vì trong tộc thời kì giáp hạt mà xuống dốc, đó là nhất kiện cực kỳ không xong sự. Giới huyền thuật tầng chót gia tộc lập tức xuống dốc, cũng không phải là mất đi quyền lợi địa vị, cũng hoặc là tài phú đơn giản như vậy sự. Làm giới huyền thuật đại gia tộc, gây thù hằn tự nhiên không ít, một khi đoạn nhai thức xuống dốc, chắc chắn bị những cái đó ghi hận trong lòng trong vòng người trả thù, kia Cảnh gia tộc nhân đều đem gặp phải nguy hiểm tánh mạng.

Chính phản đều có thể gặp phải cùng loại nguy hiểm, kia liền không bằng đánh cuộc một lần. Bắt lấy có tài năng người thừa kế, lợi dụng thiên sát chi hồn uy hiếp lực, nói không chừng Cảnh gia có thể thuận lợi vượt qua tuyệt tự nguy cơ. Hơn nữa, có lẽ tương lai Phù Cẩn liền chính mình rời đi Cảnh gia rồi đó?

— hiện nay đối Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn quan hệ, còn hoàn toàn không biết gì cả Cảnh gia gia chủ cùng với Cảnh gia vài vị người cầm đầu vật, chỉ nghĩ tới Phù Cẩn yêu cầu trấn thủ người đi theo Phương Hạ lưu xuống khả năng, hoàn toàn không có suy xét Phương Hạ sẽ cùng theo Phù Cẩn đồng thời rời đi tình huống, thiết tưởng đến thập phần lạc quan.

Đối Phương Hạ đến nói, Cảnh Trọng Chí kia mang có mục đích tính giữ gìn hắn có thể bỏ mặc, nhưng Cảnh gia đối Phù Cẩn lần này tạo thành tai nạn thiện hậu, hắn cũng là muốn nhờ ơn . Việc này mặc dù là Phù Cẩn tạo thành, nhưng nói cho cùng cũng là bởi vì hắn dựng lên.

Tại lầu một hàng hiên khẩu dừng bước lại, Phương Hạ cho chính mình mặc vào áo mưa, quay đầu hướng kia Cảnh gia có người nói: "Giúp ta cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí nói tiếng cám ơn, về sau có cái gì giúp đến thượng vội , cũng đừng khách khí với ta."

"Gia chủ hy vọng ngươi có thể kế thừa Cảnh gia." Kia Cảnh gia nhân đạo.

"Yêu cầu này liền rất không khách khí ." Phương Hạ hất càm lên, làm Phù Cẩn cho hắn chụp lên áo mưa nút thắt, "Trừ bỏ cái này ngoại trừ yêu cầu, liền nói như vậy định rồi."

Kia Cảnh gia người không lên tiếng, nhìn cấp Phương Hạ khấu nút thắt Phù Cẩn ngây người. Hắn phát hiện Phù Cẩn tại đối với Phương Hạ thời điểm, vẻ mặt không giống một cái lệ quỷ, càng giống một cái sinh động người sống. Nhưng rất nhanh Phù Cẩn khóe mắt dư quang hướng hắn tảo đến, hắn nhanh chóng dời đi chỗ khác tầm mắt, xưng trên lầu còn có việc, liền vội vàng xoay người lên lầu.

Kia Cảnh gia người đi rồi, Phù Cẩn cũng bị Phương Hạ lôi kéo mặc vào áo mưa. Khấu hảo áo mưa áo nút thắt, Phương Hạ mấy chuyện xấu mà kéo kéo áo mưa mũ, nhạc đạo: "Sự thật chứng minh, sắc đẹp cũng không cứu được áo mưa ngốc không sót mấy ha ha ha ha..."

"Ngươi xuyên liền rất xinh đẹp."

"Thiếu đến." Phương Hạ giúp Phù Cẩn chỉnh lý hảo áo mưa mạo, đem trang gỗ đào hôi hai vai không thấm nước ba lô bối trong người trước — thứ này Phù Cẩn không cách nào giúp đỡ lấy, trên người hắn âm khí sẽ ảnh hưởng gỗ đào hôi hiệu quả.

Phương Hạ lôi kéo Phù Cẩn bước vào mưa to đương trung, bắt đầu tham dự trừ sát.

Sát khí bao phủ trong phạm vi, những cái đó địa phương là đã hoàn thành trừ sát , những cái đó địa phương còn thượng có sát khí hấp hối, Cảnh gia người chỉ cấp Phương Hạ nói một thứ đại khái. Việc này cũng không cần nói được đặc biệt rõ ràng, giới huyền thuật người có năng lực cảm giác sát khí, liền tính năng lực không đủ cũng sẽ sử dụng đạo cụ. Chỗ nào sát khí là bị xua tan sạch sẽ , chỗ nào là còn cần bị xua tan , chính bọn hắn sẽ phân biệt.

Đào mộc là ngũ mộc chi tinh, có thể áp chế tà khí; gạo nếp gạo linh tinh, chủ dương gian sinh khí, có thể sinh dương trừ tà. Hai thứ này đồ vật tại trừ sát thượng thập phần thực dụng.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đi ở lối đi bộ thượng, đem trong bao gỗ đào hôi rơi tại bồn hoa trong, hàng cây bên đường rể cây hạ, này đó có bùn đất địa phương, gỗ đào hôi có thể rót vào trong đất bùn, sẽ không bị mưa như trút nước hướng đi.

Phương Hạ đi theo Cảnh gia tổ chức trừ sát nhân viên, tát hai ngày gạo cùng gỗ đào hôi, sát khí xem như bị đuổi tản ra sạch sẽ , nhưng mà mưa to nhưng không có như vậy dừng lại.

Mưa to như chú, liên hạ ba ngày sau, C thị bộ phận chỗ trũng khu, bắt đầu xuất hiện hồng lạo.

Thiên sát chi hồn đáng sợ chỗ, cũng không tại với hắn trên người âm sát khí, mà là loại này có thể đưa tới tai hoạ năng lực. Sát khí bao phủ phạm vi lại đại, cũng so ra kém tai hoạ có thể họa cập phạm vi. Giới huyền thuật người có thể bị xua tan sát khí, nhưng đối mặt loại này tai hoạ lại cơ bản đều là bất lực .

Cho nên, tại ngày thứ ba giữa trưa, thối khuôn mặt Cố gia người thừa kế Cố Dần, mang theo Tần Phi đi tới C thị.

Nếu như nói thiên sát chi hồn là đưa tới tai ách , kia đại công đức giả lại là đưa tới phúc lợi tồn tại. Tần Phi tại C thị đãi nửa ngày, mưa to đến chạng vạng thời điểm, vũ thế tiệm đình, phương Tây phía chân trời ẩn ẩn có thể nhìn đến ửng đỏ ánh nắng chiều.

Liên thiên mưa to rốt cục ngừng, Phương Hạ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lại đối Tần Phi tỏ vẻ chân thành tha thiết cảm tạ. Phương Hạ trực tiếp gián tiếp, xem như thụ Tần Phi không ít trợ giúp, hắn là cái biết cảm ơn người, nhưng hắn không biết tài cán vì Tần Phi làm như thế nào, chỉ có thể hứa hẹn về sau chỉ cần Tần Phi có chuyện tìm hắn, hắn tuyệt không chối từ.

"Ta cũng chỉ là công nhấc tay, ngươi như vậy cái đồng ý pháp, cũng không sợ ta cho ngươi làm chuyện xấu?" Tần Phi cười, đối sáng sớm đưa bọn họ đến cao thiết trạm Phương Hạ nói rằng.

"Tỷ như?" Phương Hạ hỏi ngược lại.

Tần Phi sửng sốt, khẽ nhăn mày đứng lên, suy nghĩ nửa ngày cũng không tưởng xuất từ mình có cái gì yêu cầu Phương Hạ đi làm chuyện xấu, cuối cùng đạo: "Tóm lại ngươi không tất yếu rất để ở trong lòng, coi như ta là tại giao ngươi cái này bằng hữu. Chúng ta muốn vào đi, ngươi trở về đi, có cơ hội đến S thị chơi."

Tần Phi nói xong, đi theo Cố Dần qua an kiểm, lại quay đầu hướng Phương Hạ khoát tay áo, mới hướng phía đợi xe chỗ đi đến.

"Hôm nay sát chi hồn là so với ta tưởng tượng còn muốn không xong tồn tại. Muốn là hắn không có chủ động thu tay lại, ngươi tới C thị phỏng chừng cũng khởi không đến nhiều mãnh liệt dùng đi?" Cố Dần đối Tần Phi nói rằng.

"Ân, bất quá hắn bên người có Phương Hạ tại, chúng ta cũng không cần quá lo lắng."

Cố Dần hừ lạnh một tiếng, "Cái gì không cần quá lo lắng? Nói không chừng tiểu tử kia sau đó thay lòng đổi dạ , chọc giận đối phương, đến lúc đó liền có đến thu thập ."

"Phương Hạ sẽ không đâu." Tần Phi phủ định đạo.

"Ngươi như vậy giữ gìn tiểu tử kia làm như thế nào?" Cố Dần dừng bước lại, bất mãn nói.

"Chính là cảm thấy người khác rất tốt." Mắt thấy Cố Dần vẻ mặt không đối đứng lên, Tần Phi lại vội nói, "Ân, so ngươi thiếu chút nữa."

Cố Dần khẽ hừ một tiếng, dắt lấy Tần Phi tay, hướng kiểm phiếu khẩu khu nghỉ ngơi đi đến.

Phương Hạ lại tại C thị để lại hai ngày, chờ đến những cái đó chỗ trũng địa phương thốn thủy, lại cấp cứu tai đơn vị quyên một khoản tiền, chờ đến Trung thu ngày đó, mới mang theo Phù Cẩn chạy về Q thị Thước Sơn quan.

Đan Nghĩa Xuân cùng Đinh Minh đã đem Trung thu yêu cầu vật phẩm đều chuẩn bị tốt , đến buổi tối, bọn họ chiếu năm rồi lệ thường, mang tới nhất trương có chút năm đầu viên bàn gỗ, đặt ở đình viện kia khỏa cây hòe già dưới.

Cùng năm rồi nhất dạng, Đan Nghĩa Xuân phụ trách xào rau nấu cơm, Đinh Minh tại phòng bếp cho hắn trợ thủ, Phương Hạ thì hỗ trợ đoan bàn bãi rượu.

Phương Hạ đem năm người phân bát đũa bãi tề, Phù Cẩn giúp đỡ đem trang mãn một cái lớn chén đĩa bánh trung thu, đặt tại bàn tròn trung ương, chờ Đan Nghĩa Xuân cùng Đinh Minh bưng cuối cùng hai bàn đồ ăn đi ra, sắc trời vừa lúc sát hắc.

Đinh Minh mở ra đặc biệt mà tiếp đi ra, bắt tại cây hòe già thượng đèn chân không, sau đó nhìn về phía Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ từ trong túi tiền của mình lấy ra phong Mã Quảng Bình vong hồn ngọc bài — vong hồn là yếu ớt , ban ngày dương khí trọng, Phương Hạ không dám đem Mã Quảng Bình vong hồn phóng xuất, cố ý chờ tới bây giờ kim ô tây trầm, màn đêm tối đen.

Ngọc bài phong ấn bị giải trừ, Mã Quảng Bình bán trong suốt thân ảnh xuất hiện tại cây hòe già dưới.

Đệ 133 chương Trung thu 05

Đan Nghĩa Xuân cùng Đinh Minh trước đó tại mí mắt thượng, dùng nước giếng vẽ mở mắt ký hiệu. Nước giếng thuộc loại âm thủy, có thông âm chi hiệu, lấy mới vừa đánh đi lên nước giếng hiệu quả tốt nhất, kết hợp mở mắt ký hiệu sử dụng, duy trì liên tục hiệu quả muốn so với mạt ngưu nước mắt trường cửu. Bọn họ nhìn cây hòe già hạ kia thân ảnh quen thuộc, há há miệng, không phát ra âm thanh, đôi mắt trước đỏ.

Phương Hạ cảm giác đáy mắt phiếm toan, không tự giác mà rũ xuống tầm mắt, ánh mắt dừng ở Mã Quảng Bình bên chân. Cây hòe già chạc cây thượng treo là chói lọi đèn chân không, Mã Quảng Bình dưới lòng bàn chân lại không có rơi xuống bóng ma.

Tìm được Mã Quảng Bình vong hồn có chút ngày , Phương Hạ không là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy sư phụ hắn cái này bộ dáng, nhưng mỗi một lần cũng gọi hắn khó chịu đến trong lòng bị đè nén đến phạm đau. Sư phụ hắn chết, không quản lại như thế nào phủ nhận, tự mình lừa gạt, sự thật đều không thể thay đổi.

[ ai! Các ngươi ngốc đứng làm như thế nào? Ăn cơm ăn cơm ! ] Mã Quảng Bình tầm mắt tại chính mình ba cái đồ đệ trên người dạo qua một vòng, sau đó một bên la hét một bên hướng bàn tròn bên cạnh thấu, [ ôi! Năm nay đồ ăn không tệ, vẫn đều là ta thích ăn ! ]

Mã Quảng Bình nói Đan Nghĩa Xuân cùng Đinh Minh nghe không được, Phương Hạ chỉnh lý một chút cảm xúc, hôm nay đại khái là bọn hắn thấy sư phụ cuối cùng một mặt , không quản như thế nào, cũng không thể làm sư phụ trước khi đi đều không yên lòng bọn họ.

"Sư phụ, Đinh Minh mua cho ngươi ngươi thích nhất rượu hoa điêu rượu, chúng ta đêm nay không say không về." Phương Hạ đi qua, cấp Mã Quảng Bình rớt ra ghế dựa.

[ ta đây có có lộc ăn , cho ta mãn thượng mãn thượng... ] Mã Quảng Bình vô cùng vui vẻ mà nói xong, trộm nhìn lướt qua Phù Cẩn, tiến đến Phương Hạ bên tai nói rằng, [ kia chỉ lệ quỷ lạnh lẽo , ngươi cho ta đổi vị trí. ]

Phù Cẩn là lệ quỷ, cứ việc cố gắng thu liễm trên người âm sát khí, nhưng quỷ hồn xa so người sống mẫn cảm.

Phương Hạ tha ghế dựa, đặt tới Đinh Minh bên cạnh vị trí, vừa lúc là Phù Cẩn đối diện mặt, là tại trên cái bàn tròn cùng Phù Cẩn cách xa nhau xa nhất vị trí.

Mã Quảng Bình vừa lòng mà ngồi xuống, Đinh Minh xách khởi địa thượng bình rượu, đẩy ra dán miệng, mở ra vò rượu che, cấp đặt ở Mã Quảng Bình trước mặt bát mãn thượng.

Mã Quảng Bình nhìn trước mặt cùng bát khẩu tề bình rượu hoa điêu rượu, co rút cái mũi, vẻ mặt thỏa mãn, sau đó rung đùi đắc ý mà cảm khái đạo: [ năm trước thời điểm, các ngươi liền cho ta đảo bát đế một ngụm rượu gạo. ]

"Sư phụ nói cái gì?" Đinh Minh nâng cốc đàn đưa cho bên kia Đan Nghĩa Xuân, ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng đi trở về Phù Cẩn bên cạnh ngồi xuống Phương Hạ.

"Sư phụ nói ngươi keo kiệt, năm trước Trung thu liền cho hắn uống một ngụm rượu gạo, phải phê bình ngươi." Phương Hạ trương rộng rãi liền đem Mã Quảng Bình oán giận toàn khấu đến Đinh Minh trên đầu.

"Kháo! Ngươi ỷ vào chúng ta nghe không đến, liền nói hưu nói vượn đúng không?" Đinh Minh sao khởi bên cạnh bàn một căn chiếc đũa, liền hướng phía Phương Hạ ném đi qua.

Phương Hạ hướng Phù Cẩn bên cạnh một oai, né tránh Đinh Minh ném tới chiếc đũa.

"Đinh Minh, không cần loạn ném chiếc đũa." Đan Nghĩa Xuân cho chính mình đảo hoàn rượu, một bên đem trên tay bình rượu đưa cho Phương Hạ, một bên đứng dậy đi nhặt kia căn bị Đinh Minh ném xuống chiếc đũa.

"Sư huynh, ngươi lại thiên giúp Phương Hạ." Đinh Minh bất mãn oán giận một câu, thuận tay cấp Mã Quảng Bình gắp một khối thịt gà, "Năm trước Trung thu sư phụ tại dưới sàng ẩn dấu một tiểu đàn rượu hoa điêu, ta không là lo lắng hắn trở về trộm uống uống nhiều quá, mới chỉ mua trở về một bình nhỏ rượu gạo — sư huynh ngươi chẳng phải tán đồng sao? Ai biết Phương Hạ tiểu tử này, giữa trưa không ngủ trưa, nhàn rỗi không có chuyện gì, đem sư phụ tư tàng kia đàn rượu hoa điêu, liền bánh trung thu uống sạch ."

[ Phương Hạ ngươi cái tiểu thằng nhóc! ] Mã Quảng Bình vỗ cái bàn — trên thực tế hắn cũng không cách nào chụp vang cái bàn, chính là làm ra như vậy một động tác, lấy biểu chính mình phẫn nộ, [ ta nói hảo hảo một vò rượu, ta đi ra ngoài một chuyến như thế nào đã không thấy tăm hơi đâu? Ngươi còn gạt ta nói, là ta buông tha đầu ! ]

Phương Hạ cúi đầu chuyên tâm mà cấp Phù Cẩn rót rượu, làm bộ không nghe đến Mã Quảng Bình phẫn nộ gào thét.

"A, lần này không cần phiên dịch , sư phụ nhất định là đang mắng ngươi." Đinh Minh một tay chi cằm, vui sướng khi người gặp họa.

Sư đồ mấy người cho nhau ba hoa vài câu sau, tựa hồ quên lãng Mã Quảng Bình là vong hồn chuyện này, cùng năm rồi Trung thu nhất dạng, vô cùng - náo nhiệt mà ăn xong rồi bữa cơm đoàn viên.

Rượu quá ba tuần sau đó, nháo thanh chưa tiêu, người đã vi huân, Phương Hạ nắm bên cạnh Phù Cẩn cánh tay, cấp đang ngồi sư phụ sư huynh chính thức làm chính thức giới thiệu.

"Đây là Phù Cẩn, ta người yêu? Bạn lữ? Dù sao chính là muốn theo ta quá cả đời nam nhân... A, không đối, là nam quỷ."

"Phốc —" bên cạnh Đan Nghĩa Xuân một ngụm rượu phun tới.

"Sư huynh, ngươi kiềm chế điểm, này có cái gì hảo đại kinh tiểu quái ." Đinh Minh oai đầu cười nhạo Đan Nghĩa Xuân, giống như hoàn toàn không nhớ rõ chính mình lúc trước nghe được Phương Hạ như vậy giới thiệu khi, xoay người cả người đánh vào trên tường khứu sự.

Mã Quảng Bình cũng không theo dõi hắn yêu nhất rượu hoa điêu rượu nhìn, hắn ngẩng đầu trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà nhìn đối diện Phù Cẩn. Này Phù Cẩn là chỉ lệ quỷ đi? Khó trách hắn cấp Phương Hạ tính nhân duyên, cho ra tới kết quả kỳ quái không nói, nhưng lại không có con nối dòng. Không đối, này Phù Cẩn cho dù là cái người sống, bọn họ cũng sẽ không có con nối dòng.

Bị Mã Quảng Bình thẳng tắp mà nhìn, Phù Cẩn đặt ở bàn hạ trên đầu gối ngón tay hơi hơi cuộn mình, hắn thế nhưng cảm giác có chút khẩn trương. Đối phương là Phương Hạ trưởng bối, hắn đây coi như là thấy trưởng bối ? Hắn còn sống thời điểm, đối mặt chính mình những cái đó huyết thân trưởng bối đều không khẩn trương quá, đây là hắn lần đầu tiên cảm nhận được đối mặt trưởng bối khẩn trương. Cảm giác có chút mới lạ, lại có chút khó hiểu thỏa mãn.

Không, không đối, hắn tại sao có thể lấy Phương Hạ trưởng bối, cùng hắn khi còn sống những cái đó trưởng bối so sánh với so? Phương Hạ sư phụ là thật đau Phương Hạ, mà hắn những cái đó cái gọi là trưởng bối, không là thị hắn không có gì , chính là phán hắn sớm tử . Những người đó như thế nào xứng cùng Phương Hạ sư phụ so sánh với?

Phù Cẩn đứng lên, bưng lên trước mặt mình mãn bát bát rượu, thủ đoạn nhẹ nâng, hướng phía đối diện Mã Quảng Bình mời rượu.

Hắn cũng không đợi Mã Quảng Bình đáp lại, liền đem trong chén rượu rượu thủy uống một hơi cạn sạch.

"Phù Cẩn? !" Phương Hạ bị hoảng sợ.

Tuy rằng Phù Cẩn có thật thể, nhưng hắn là không ăn sống thực vật . Phương Hạ mỗi lần ăn cơm đều sẽ cấp Phù Cẩn mang lên bát đũa, cũng sẽ hướng hắn trong bát gắp đồ ăn, nhưng Phù Cẩn cho tới bây giờ không thật sự ăn vào miệng quá. Hiện tại nhìn hắn thật một chén rượu lớn uống đi xuống, Phương Hạ có thể không đã giật mình sao?

"Ngươi, ngươi uống như vậy đi xuống thật sự không có việc gì đi?" Phương Hạ lo lắng mà nhìn Phù Cẩn.

"Không ngại." Phù Cẩn cúi đầu đối Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng nói, "Chính là rượu thủy, rất nhanh liền sẽ từ trong thân thể phát ra ."

Phương Hạ để sát vào Phù Cẩn, hút hút cái mũi, quả thật từ Phù Cẩn trên người nghe thấy được dày đặc mùi rượu, coi như vừa mới kia bát rượu, Phù Cẩn không là uống đi xuống, mà là rơi tại trên người.

Tại Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn nói chuyện lúc này công phu, đối diện thẳng tắp mà nhìn chằm chằm Phù Cẩn ngây người Mã Quảng Bình rốt cục phục hồi lại tinh thần, hắn đứng lên, bán trong suốt tay hư vỗ một chút Đinh Minh bả vai, lại chỉ chỉ trên bàn đựng rượu bát rượu, sau đó nhìn Phù Cẩn, bày ra vẻ mặt thuộc loại trưởng bối uy nghiêm biểu tình.

Đinh Minh hiểu ý, buông xuống đôi đũa trong tay, đứng dậy giúp Mã Quảng Bình bưng lên bát rượu, hướng phía Phù Cẩn xa xa nhất cử, sau đó rơi tại ghế dựa sau lưng địa phương thượng.

Mã Quảng Bình tưởng đối Phù Cẩn nói cái gì đó, vuốt chính mình trên cằm ngắn ngủn râu mép tưởng từ, dư quang vô ý mà hướng địa thượng liếc liếc mắt một cái, trên mặt đoan nửa phần chung uy nghiêm biểu tình, nhất thời băng đến phá thành mảnh nhỏ, hắn quay đầu liền đối với Đinh Minh thổi râu mép trừng mắt: [ xú tiểu tử, ngươi rượu này như thế nào tát ? Ngươi xem một chút ngươi thủy tích, nhìn coi như ta tè ra quần nhất dạng! ]

Đinh Minh nhìn vẻ mặt kích động Mã Quảng Bình, vẻ mặt mạc danh kỳ diệu. Phương Hạ nghe xong đầu chui cái bàn dưới nhìn tình huống đi.

Này Thước Sơn quan tiền đình là phô bàn đá xanh , thủy té trên mặt đất, muốn từ bàn đá xanh khe hở sấm đi xuống phải đợi một hồi lâu, cho nên thủy hơi nhiều liền sẽ theo địa thế chảy xuôi. Đinh Minh đem kia bát rượu rơi tại ghế dựa sau lưng, kết quả kia rượu thủy liền hướng phía Mã Quảng Bình vị trí chảy xuôi tới, xuyên qua Mã Quảng Bình tọa kia trương ghế dựa dưới, chảy tới Mã Quảng Bình hai chân chi gian — ân, nhìn quả thật rất giống Mã Quảng Bình tè ra quần .

Phương Hạ đem đầu từ cái bàn dưới nâng lên đến, kéo bên cạnh Phù Cẩn góc áo, cười đến không thể ức chế.

Đối diện Đinh Minh như trước vẻ mặt mờ mịt, ra tiếng hỏi Phương Hạ, Mã Quảng Bình nói gì đó. Phương Hạ một bên cười, một bên đem Mã Quảng Bình mắng Đinh Minh nói thuật lại một lần. Sau đó, Đan Nghĩa Xuân cùng Đinh Minh cũng cười theo đứng lên.

Kết cục đối Đinh Minh đến nói không quá hữu hảo, Mã Quảng Bình mạnh mẽ cùng Đinh Minh thay đổi vị trí.

Uống rượu tẫn , đồ ăn cũng ăn được không sai biệt lắm, Mã Quảng Bình tha hắn ba cái đồ đệ, đi phòng của hắn tìm kim vòng tay.

Mã Quảng Bình vẫn luôn thực cùng, thậm chí cùng đến có khi chưa đóng nổi điện phí, làm cho cả đạo quan đình điện quá, hằng ngày bị vây nghèo rớt trạng thái. Nhưng là, hắn vẫn là bớt tiền trộm mua tam chỉ kim vòng tay, là cho ba cái đồ đệ tương lai tức phụ chuẩn bị . Lần đầu tiên thấy đồ tức, hắn cũng không thể hai tay trống trơn đi?

Nhưng mà, hắn không còn sống từ từ đến ba cái đồ đệ lĩnh tức phụ trở về.

Phương Hạ bên này, tại đây trước khi đi ngược lại là gặp được, chính là... Cái này đồ tức cùng hắn tưởng tượng không quá nhất dạng, cảm giác chính mình chuẩn bị lễ gặp mặt tựa hồ chuẩn bị đến không quá thích hợp.

Mã Quảng Bình nhìn đứng ở hắn ngoài cửa phòng Phù Cẩn, thở dài, quay đầu lại chỉ thấy Phương Hạ ghé vào dưới sàng sờ soạng.

[ ngươi tìm dưới sàng làm như thế nào? Ta như thế nào cũng không có khả năng đem vòng tay giấu ở dưới sàng đi? ] Mã Quảng Bình thổi qua đi, đối với Phương Hạ nhắc tới đạo.

Phương Hạ từ địa thượng đứng lên, quơ quơ có chút vựng đầu — hắn đêm nay uống rượu đến hơi nhiều.

"Sư phụ, ngươi này vứt bừa bãi tật xấu, nhiều năm như vậy như thế nào còn không có sửa đổi đến?" Đinh Minh phiên cửa sổ thượng bình hoa, nói lầu bầu.

[ mau tìm mau tìm, đâu đến nhiều như vậy vô nghĩa? ] Mã Quảng Bình ghét bỏ mà nhìn thoáng qua Đinh Minh, bay tới Đan Nghĩa Xuân bên cạnh, [ Nghĩa Xuân, ngươi đi mặt trên phóng chăn tủ quần áo tìm xem, nói không hảo ta tắc chăn bên trong. Ba cái kia vòng tay phóng cùng nhau, liền một cái màu đen túi plastic trang . ]

Phương Hạ trước đem Mã Quảng Bình nói chuyển cáo hắn đại sư huynh, sau đó lại đối chuyển ngăn kéo, đối Mã Quảng Bình nói, "Màu đen túi plastic? Ngươi sẽ không đương rác rưởi ném đi?"

[ phi! Sư phụ ngươi chính là tam cao, không có lão niên si ngốc, làm sao có thể đem quan trọng như thế đồ vật ném? ] Mã Quảng Bình phản bác hoàn, tiếp tục chỉ huy các đồ đệ của hắn lục tung.

Cuối cùng, Mã Quảng Bình nói kia chỉ màu đen túi plastic, tại hắn tủ quần áo nhất kiện áo bành tô túi áo trong tìm được. Túi plastic trong là tam chỉ tiểu hộp gấm, phân biệt trang tam chỉ bất đồng văn lộ kim vòng tay, Mã Quảng Bình chỉ vào hòm, đem này tam chỉ kim vòng tay phân cho sư huynh đệ ba người sau đó, lộ ra thỏa mãn tươi cười.

[ hảo , ta coi như là sáng tỏ tâm nguyện cuối cùng, cũng nên đi. ] Mã Quảng Bình nói xong, xoay người bay tới cửa phòng, nhìn đến như trước nhìn cạnh cửa Phù Cẩn, mở miệng nói rằng: [ cùng Phương Hạ hảo hảo quá đi, đứa bé kia là một cái chuyên tình . ]

Mã Quảng Bình nói xong, bay ra ngoài cửa.

"Sư phụ!" Phương Hạ bọn họ đi theo đi ra, không hẹn mà cùng mà hô một tiếng.

[ sắc trời không còn sớm, đều trở về đi ngủ! ] Mã Quảng Bình xoay người hướng bọn họ khoát tay áo, [ còn có, vòng tay là cho các ngươi tức phụ , biệt tư nuốt. ]

Nói xong, Mã Quảng Bình đi vào ánh trăng bao phủ sân, nguyên bản liền bán trong suốt thân ảnh từ từ trở thành nhạt, cho đến biến mất không thấy.

Phương Hạ ba người đứng ở cửa gian phòng, nhìn Mã Quảng Bình biến mất địa phương, ai cũng không có mở miệng nói chuyện.

Qua thật lâu sau, Đinh Minh hút hút cái mũi, mở miệng hỏi: "Sư phụ cuối cùng nói gì đó?"

Phương Hạ lần này thành thành thật thật đem Mã Quảng Bình nói thuật lại một lần.

Đinh Minh nhu nhu cái mũi, đem trang vòng tay hộp gấm nhét vào chính mình túi áo, quay đầu hướng gian phòng của mình bên kia đi, "Ngủ, ngủ ngon."

Đan Nghĩa Xuân trộm nhu nhu khóe mắt, đi đến Phương Hạ bên cạnh, vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, cũng trầm mặc mà hướng gian phòng của mình đi.

Phương Hạ đứng ở hành lang gấp khúc che diêm hạ, ngửa đầu nhìn trong chốc lát doanh mãn ánh trăng, sau đó chậm rãi xoay người, ôm lấy vẫn đứng tại phía sau hắn Phù Cẩn, mặt chôn ở Phù Cẩn đầu vai.

Phù Cẩn giơ tay lên, tại Phương Hạ phía sau lưng vỗ nhẹ hai cái. Hắn nghe được Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng mà nức nở hai tiếng, rất nhanh lại không có thanh.

Phương Hạ lẳng lặng yên bế Phù Cẩn một hồi lâu, mới buông tay ra, cúi đầu mở ra trên tay kia chỉ hộp gấm, lấy ra bên trong kim vòng tay.

Đó là một cái nữ khoản kim vòng tay, lão kiểu dáng thiết kế, vòng tay mặt trên phượng vĩ hoa văn, có nút dải rút, có thể điều tiết lớn nhỏ. Phương Hạ gây sức ép kia nút dải rút, đem vòng tay hoàn khẩu điều đến lớn nhất, sau đó nắm lên Phù Cẩn tay trái, giúp hắn đem vòng tay đeo lên.

Đệ 134 chương các lộ hướng đi 01

Trắng nõn thủ đoạn, sấn ánh vàng rực rỡ kim vòng tay, nương ánh trăng nhìn lại, khó hiểu có loại mông lung mỹ cảm.

Phương Hạ nắm Phù Cẩn tay, chơi đùa một chút kia chỉ có vẻ có chút mảnh khảnh kim vòng tay, thấp thấp thanh âm mang theo một tia ách ý, "Rất xinh đẹp ."

"Ân." Phù Cẩn tùy ý Phương Hạ nắm hắn mang vòng tay tay, nâng lên một tay khác, xoa Phương Hạ khuôn mặt. Hắn ngón cái chỉ phúc mơn trớn Phương Hạ khóe mắt, đụng đến mang theo ấm áp thấm ướt.

"Sư phụ nói, đây là cho ta tức phụ ." Phương Hạ bắt lấy Phù Cẩn đụng đến hắn khóe mắt cái tay kia, "Đeo lên này kim vòng tay, ngươi chính là ta lão phương gia người."

"Hảo." Phù Cẩn nghiêm túc mà đáp.

Đại khái là Phù Cẩn ngữ khí rất nghiêm túc , làm Phương Hạ cảm thấy chính mình cũng nên nghiêm túc điểm, vì thế hắn ngẩng đầu, nhìn Phù Cẩn hai mắt, nói tiếp: "Tuy rằng ta hiện tại không phòng không xe , bất quá ta sẽ cố gắng , sẽ không để cho ngươi đi theo ta vẫn luôn chịu ủy khuất ."

Phương Hạ như vậy ngẫng đầu, Phù Cẩn liền thấy được ánh mắt của hắn, ửng đỏ hốc mắt còn mang theo thấp ý, làm hắn nhịn không được đau lòng.

"Ngô, 'Sẽ không để cho ngươi đi theo ta vẫn luôn chịu ủy khuất', lời này hình như là kịch truyền hình trong, lừa hôn tra nam thường xuyên khai ngân phiếu khống?" Phương Hạ buông ra Phù Cẩn một bàn tay, gãi gãi hái má của mình.

"Ta tin tưởng ngươi không phải gạt hôn." Phù Cẩn vươn tay đem Phương Hạ cả người ôm vào lòng, "Hơn nữa, ta không có chịu ủy khuất."

Tại với ngươi gặp nhau sau đó, lần đầu tiên cảm giác đến ấm áp, tại với ngươi yêu nhau sau đó, lần đầu tiên cảm giác đến hạnh phúc.

"Gặp ngươi, tam sinh hữu hạnh."

Nghe Phù Cẩn này nghiêm trang chững chạc mà biện hộ nói, làm hắn cảm giác có chút không được tự nhiên, lại có chút khó hiểu vui vẻ.

"Ta cũng là." Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng trả lời một câu, sau đó tránh ra Phù Cẩn ôm ấp, thấu đi qua tại khóe miệng hắn hôn một cái, "Đi rồi, trở về phòng đi ngủ, thời gian không còn sớm."

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Phương Hạ cùng hắn hai vị sư huynh, đồng thời thu thập Mã Quảng Bình gian phòng — trước một ngày buổi tối phiên kim vòng tay, đem toàn bộ gian phòng phiên đến cùng cuồng phong quá cảnh dường như. Sau đó đóng gói hương nến tiền giấy, đi trấn trên mướn một chiếc chạy bằng điện sơn luân xe, ba người một quỷ, đi trên núi Mã Quảng Bình mộ địa tảo mộ. Mã Quảng Bình đã đi âm phủ, không biết cái gì thời điểm sẽ luân hồi chuyển thế, trước đó, nếu như không có cái gì đặc biệt tình huống, là sẽ không lại cùng bọn họ này đó dương thế người gặp mặt .

Phương Hạ mẫu thân mộ địa chính là Mã Quảng Bình cách vách, cấp Mã Quảng Bình đốt hoàn trang giấy, hắn lại thuận đường cho hắn mẫu thân xử lý mộ phần cỏ dại.

Quét xong mộ, đoàn người lộn trở lại Thước Sơn quan.

Đến Thước Sơn quan khi, không sai biệt lắm nhanh đến đã giữa trưa. Đan Nghĩa Xuân đi phòng bếp nấu cơm, Đinh Minh đi đến đạo quan chính điện bên cạnh che âm chỗ, mặt hướng ra ngoài, xoay người ngồi ở thạch lan thượng, điểm một điếu thuốc, không chút để ý mà trừu .

"Uy!" Phương Hạ đi qua, một tay khoát lên Đinh Minh đầu vai.

"Ta ngày a!" Hoàn toàn không chú ý tới Phương Hạ đi tới Đinh Minh, bị này đột nhiên một nhịp sợ tới mức thiếu chút nữa từ thạch lan thượng nhảy đi xuống. Đinh Minh một bên vỗ ngực an ủi, một bên quay đầu trừng Phương Hạ, "Ngươi muốn hù chết ta a?"

"Chớ sợ chớ sợ, ngoan a!" Phương Hạ cải chụp Đinh Minh phía sau lưng, một bộ hống chấn kinh bảo bảo bộ dáng.

"Lăn lăn lăn cổn cổn!" Đinh Minh xoay quá thân, đẩy ra Phương Hạ tay, sau đó đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, tham đầu hướng Phương Hạ phía sau quét mắt một vòng, "Nha? Nhà ngươi Phù Cẩn đâu?"

"Trở về phòng thu thập hành lý đi." Phương Hạ nhún vai.

Đinh Minh: "..." Kia chỉ vẻ mặt không thực nhân gian khói lửa lệ quỷ, còn sẽ thu thập hành lý loại này ở nhà lữ hành phòng kỹ năng?

Phương Hạ tựa vào Đinh Minh bên cạnh thạch lan, nhìn chính điện trắc trên tường loang lổ môi điểm, "Ngươi kế tiếp định làm như thế nào? Còn hồi đặc thù hình án cục sao?"

"Hồi a!" Đinh Minh co rút yên, chậm rãi phun ra vòng khói, "Nhân viên công vụ, bát sắt, công tác thoải mái, làm chi không hồi?"

"Ân? Sau đó đâu?"

"Sau đó còn có cái gì?" Đinh Minh quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ, lại quơ quơ rủ tại thạch lan bên ngoài chân, ngẩng đầu nhìn trạm lam không trung, "Sau đó đem hại chết sư phụ hung thủ nắm bộ quy án — người nọ gọi Vương Thiệu Khôn, đúng không?"

"Làm sao ngươi biết?" Hung thủ là Vương Thiệu Khôn vẫn là Phương Hạ từ Mã Quảng Bình nơi đó mạnh mẽ hỏi lên , sau đó liền cùng Cảnh gia lộ ra quá cái này nội dung.

Nguyền rủa thuật Vương gia đích thực bộ mặt, cũng là Cảnh gia luôn luôn tại tra . Vương gia tập kích Cảnh gia, Cảnh gia người không có khả năng buông tha bọn họ. Bỏ qua một bên ân oán cá nhân không nói chuyện, Vương gia ở sau lưng khơi mào môn phái cùng thế gia chiến hỏa, gây sức ép đến giới huyền thuật không đến an bình, loại này nguy hiểm gia tộc, bọn họ cũng tuyệt đối không có khả năng mặc kệ bỏ qua. Vương Thiệu Khôn là sát hại Mã Quảng Bình hung thủ, Phương Hạ tự nhiên cũng là muốn tìm người này, vừa lúc cùng Cảnh gia mục tiêu cơ bản nhất trí, đem Vương Thiệu Khôn này điều manh mối nói cho Cảnh gia, có thể nói là một loại song thắng thực hiện. Cho nên tại biết hung thủ sau đó, hắn đệ nhất thời gian báo cho Cảnh Trọng Chí.

Nhưng là, tin tức này hắn còn chưa kịp nói cho Đinh Minh.

"Cảnh gia người nói cho các ngươi biết đặc thù hình án cục ?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Không là, trước Cảnh gia quả thật theo chúng ta cùng chung tình báo, nhưng Vương Thiệu Khôn như vậy một cái có căn nắm chắc người bị xách đi ra , kia sau đó nữa phương hướng cũng rất minh xác , tra Vương Thiệu Khôn sở tại gia tộc là có thể — hắn hình như là Từ Thủy Vương gia bàng chi đi? Như vậy thứ nhất, chúng ta cục đối Cảnh gia đến nói liền không nhiều lắm tác dụng , sau đó đã bị bọn họ vô tình mà ném tới một bên ." Đinh Minh nói rằng, "Vương Thiệu Khôn tin tức này, là Chử Yến mang trở về ."

Chử Yến? Phương Hạ cảm thấy tên này có chút quen tai, suy nghĩ một hồi lâu, mới từ trong đầu đào ra một cái thân hình cao đại, làn da ngăm đen lại một thân phỉ khí thanh niên. Phương Hạ nhớ rõ, hắn là tại trước giới huyền thuật tứ đại gia tộc tụ hội thượng nhìn thấy Chử Yến, người nọ mặt dày mày dạn mà cùng Thích gia người lại đây, còn ý đồ cùng hắn lôi kéo làm quen.

Một cái da mặt khả năng so với hắn còn dày hơn nam nhân — đây là Phương Hạ đối Chử Yến ấn tượng.

Chử Yến là đặc thù hình án cục phái ra đi theo giới huyền thuật thế gia tiếp xúc người, Thích gia là của hắn tiếp xúc đối tượng. Hiện tại Đinh Minh còn nói Vương Thiệu Khôn tin tức là Chử Yến mang về , kia hơn phân nửa là từ Thích gia bên kia bắt được tình báo — bởi vì gần ngàn năm trước nhân duyên, Vương gia liên quan tình báo, tứ đại gia tộc vẫn luôn bị vây cùng chung trạng thái. Cảnh gia biết Vương Thiệu Khôn, Thích gia tự nhiên cũng có thể biết.

"Cho nên nói — Thích gia quyết định theo các ngươi đặc thù hình án cục hợp tác rồi?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Nghe một chút ngươi này giọng điệu — nghe cảm giác ngươi đứng đến thế gia bên kia đi. Xem ra ngươi gần nhất cùng Cảnh gia ở chung đến không tệ lắm!"

"Bình thường thôi." Gần nhất quả thật cảm giác Cảnh gia người không như vậy chán ghét , ít nhất không có trước kia phản cảm . Bất quá, nói lên đối Cảnh gia không mừng, chủ yếu vẫn là nguyên tự Cảnh Văn Thu đối khi còn nhỏ hắn, nói cái loại này cay nghiệt nói duyên cớ — Cảnh lão thái bà tại diễn nhân vật phản diện tài nghệ thượng, quả thực lô hỏa thuần thanh. Tại lúc ban đầu để lại không xong ấn tượng, sau đó lại bị che giấu nhiều như vậy sự, hắn có thể đối Cảnh gia ấn tượng hảo mới là lạ!

"Thích gia gia chủ hẳn là có theo chúng ta cục hợp tác ý đồ, không phải chúng ta cũng lấy không được Vương Thiệu Khôn tình báo, bất quá còn không có quyết định xuống dưới." Đinh Minh đạn đạn khói bụi, nhìn Phương Hạ mặt nghiêng, hỏi, "Ngươi thì sao? Ngươi kế tiếp tính toán là cái gì?"

"Hồi Cảnh gia, tiếp tục truy tra Vương Thiệu Khôn rơi xuống." Phương Hạ đứng thẳng thân thể, "Ta cuối cùng đến cấp sư phụ một cái công đạo ."

Cùng hắn lựa chọn a... Đinh Minh cười cười, hắn tuyệt không ngoài ý muốn. Bọn họ đều là Mã Quảng Bình đồ đệ, cho dù là nhất quán thành thật đại sư huynh Đan Nghĩa Xuân, nếu không phải tìm không thấy vào tay phương pháp, nếu không phải muốn vì bọn họ lưu trữ cái này trở về địa phương, tất nhiên cũng sẽ làm ra cùng bọn họ giống nhau như đúc lựa chọn.

Phương Hạ nói xong, xoay người hướng phía hậu viện nhà ở bên kia đi đến.

"Uy —" Đinh Minh cất cao thanh âm hô, "Ngươi nhưng biệt xằng bậy a!"

Phương Hạ khoát tay áo, không quay đầu lại.

Đệ 135 chương các lộ hướng đi 02

Xế chiều hôm đó, Phương Hạ cùng Đinh Minh đồng thời rời đi Thước Sơn quan, tại Q thị nhà ga mỗi người đi một ngả. Phương Hạ hồi A thị, Đinh Minh thì đi trước B thị — đặc thù hình án cục tổng cục sở tại thành thị.

Phương Hạ đến A thị sau, không có đi hắn phòng cho thuê, mà là trực tiếp đi Cảnh gia nhà cũ, Cảnh Trọng Chí hẹn hắn tại nhà cũ bên kia chạm mặt.

Cảnh Trọng Chí trong khoảng thời gian này vẫn luôn rất bận.

Cảnh gia nguyên bản quyền lợi phân thuộc hai người — Cảnh Văn Thu cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí. Hiện tại, Cảnh Văn Thu quá thế, như vậy nguyên bản thuộc loại Cảnh Văn Thu quản lý sự vụ, liền yêu cầu Cảnh Trọng Chí tới tiếp nhận.

Vì thế, trong khoảng thời gian này, Cảnh Trọng Chí không ngừng mà trăn trở mỗi cái thành thị, tiếp xúc Cảnh gia tại bất đồng địa phương người phụ trách, hiểu biết tình huống, quen thuộc bọn họ phụ trách nội dung. Hắn còn muốn bái phỏng cùng Cảnh gia quan hệ chặt chẽ nhân vật trọng yếu, quyền lợi giao tiếp sau đó lần đầu bái phỏng, đây là một loại lễ tiết, cũng là minh xác nói cho đối phương sau này Cảnh gia chủ yếu người cầm quyền là ai. Cũng chính bởi vì vậy, Phù Cẩn đối C thị tạo thành ảnh hưởng thiện hậu công tác, giao cho Cảnh Thục Vân phụ trách.

May mắn, Cảnh Trọng Chí sinh ra tại Cảnh gia, từ tiểu từ nhà cũ bên kia bồi dưỡng đứng lên, đối Cảnh gia nghiệp vụ thập phần quen thuộc. Hơn nữa, hắn nhậm chức gia chủ vị trí cũng gần tới một năm, Cảnh Văn Thu cơ bản đem đại đại tiểu tiểu sự đều nói cho hắn biết . Tuy rằng hoa không ít thời gian, nhưng tiếp nhận đứng lên cũng coi như thuận lợi.

Bất quá, sau này nếu Phương Hạ kế thừa Cảnh gia, này quyền lợi giao tiếp đại khái sẽ tiến hành đến thập phần gian khổ. Phương Hạ đây là thay đổi giữa chừng, đối giới huyền thuật hiểu biết còn không nhiều lắm, chớ nói chi là là Cảnh gia nội vụ. Hơn nữa Phương Hạ còn không phải cái loại này sẽ ngoan ngoãn nghe lời chủ, này chủng loại tự tính tình Cảnh Trọng Chí tự thể nghiệm quá — Phương Hạ phụ thân tại thế khi chính là cái kiệt ngạo bất tuân chủ, thường xuyên đem bọn họ này đó từ bên cạnh hiệp trợ đường huynh đệ, gây sức ép đến người ngã ngựa đổ. Khi cách hai mươi năm, hồi tưởng lại đến, như trước gọi người đầu đau dữ dội.

Cảnh Trọng Chí nhéo nhéo ấn đường, chợt nghe đến phòng khách ngoại truyện đến ẩn ẩn động tĩnh, từ xa tới gần, rất nhanh chợt nghe đến Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm nói chuyện thanh âm — Phương Hạ trở lại.

Rất nhanh, phòng khách môn bị đẩy ra, Phương Hạ dẫn theo vali đi nhanh đi đến, mặt sau đi theo Phù Cẩn. Mang Phương Hạ tới Cảnh Triêu Lâm đứng ở ngoài cửa, đối với Cảnh Trọng Chí gật gật đầu, sau đó hỗ trợ đóng cửa phòng khách môn.

Phương Hạ cầm trên tay vali, tùy tay đặt ở bên cạnh lùn quỹ bên cạnh, sau đó đi đến Cảnh Trọng Chí đối diện sô pha ngồi xuống. Hắn phiên một cái trên bàn trà tiểu chén trà, mang theo ấm trà cho chính mình châm trà. Liên uống tứ ngũ trản sau, cảm giác không thế nào khát , lại cấp ai chính mình ngồi xuống Phù Cẩn rót một chén trà, mới nhìn hướng đối diện Cảnh Trọng Chí.

"Ta trước tại trong điện thoại ngươi đã nói, về ngọc quyết thượng xuất hiện vết rạn sự..." Phương Hạ đi thẳng vào vấn đề, thẳng đến bọn họ lần này gặp mặt chủ đề. Nhưng mà, nói về một nửa, lại phát hiện Cảnh Trọng Chí lực chú ý tại Phù Cẩn trên người.

Cũng không trách Cảnh Trọng Chí nhịn không được nhìn Phù Cẩn. Trong khoảng thời gian này, Phù Cẩn thân phận biến đổi lại biến, từ phổ thông lệ quỷ thành dùng thật thể lệ quỷ, hiện tại lại thành thiên sát chi hồn. Hắn cảm thấy, Phù Cẩn kế tiếp lại biến một thân phận, hắn cũng sẽ không cảm thấy chấn kinh rồi.

"Uy! Ngươi có không đang nghe ta nói chuyện." Phương Hạ vươn tay, tại Cảnh Trọng Chí trước mắt quơ quơ.

Cảnh Trọng Chí thân thể thoáng sau này ngưỡng, "Ngươi đem ngọc quyết lấy ra, ta nhìn xem."

Phương Hạ thu hồi tay, tháo xuống trên cổ ngọc quyết, đưa cho đối diện Cảnh Trọng Chí.

Cảnh Trọng Chí tiếp nhận ngọc quyết, đối với ngọn đèn nhìn trong chốc lát, sau đó nhíu mày, "Này ngọc quyết không thể dùng . Lại tiếp tục dùng đi xuống, vết rạn sẽ tiếp tục mở rộng, biết triệt để vỡ vụn, ngươi cùng Phù Cẩn tiên sinh ở giữa ký khế ước cũng liền triệt để mất đi hiệu lực ."

"Vậy làm sao bây giờ?" Phương Hạ hỏi, thanh âm so vừa rồi thấp chút hứa. Tuy rằng Phù Cẩn nói qua, này ngọc quyết là của hắn mộ táng phẩm, nhưng đối với Cảnh Trọng Chí, hắn vẫn là nhịn không được chột dạ, dù sao tại trước thực trường một đoạn thời gian nhận tri trung, này ngọc quyết chính là Cảnh gia đồ gia truyền.

"Yêu cầu đổi một cái ký khế ước môi giới." Cảnh Trọng Chí nói xong, ấn đường nếp uốn lại thâm sâu đi một tí, "Tưởng muốn trấn trụ Phù Cẩn tiên sinh âm sát khí, yêu cầu cực âm vật mới được. Cực âm vật nhiều là niên đại xa xăm đồ vật, này bạch ngọc song đầu rồng quyết chính là một cái khó được cổ ngọc, vẫn là là Cảnh gia đồ gia truyền, tưởng muốn tìm có thể cùng chi đánh đồng đồ vật, không là dễ dàng như vậy ..."

Phù Cẩn trắc mâu, nhìn thoáng qua bị Cảnh Trọng Chí nói được càng phát ra bất an Phương Hạ, chậm rãi mở miệng hỏi: "Trừ bỏ khối ngọc này quyết, các ngươi Cảnh gia tổ tiên, không có mặt khác từ ta mộ địa trong mang đi ra đồ vật sao?"

"Ngươi... Mộ địa trong?" Cảnh Trọng Chí sững sờ mà nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn, trong lúc nhất thời có chút phản ứng không kịp.

"Chính là các ngươi cái gọi là di lưu địa." Phù Cẩn nói rằng.

Cảnh Trọng Chí đem Phù Cẩn nói tại trong đầu qua hai lần, rốt cục đem trong đó trọng điểm trảo đi ra — Phù Cẩn là di lưu địa trong đi ra lệ quỷ. Lại kết hợp hắn thiên sát chi hồn thân phận, hắn thực khả năng vẫn là kia hung hiểm vạn phần di lưu địa chủ nhân!

Cảnh Trọng Chí: "..." Hắn muốn thu hồi lời mở đầu — cái gì Phù Cẩn kế tiếp lại biến một thân phận, hắn cũng sẽ không cảm thấy chấn kinh rồi? Hắn hiện tại cảm thụ chỉ muốn dùng khiếp sợ để hình dung!

Này bạch ngọc song đầu rồng quyết, đúng là Cảnh gia tổ tiên từ di lưu địa trong mang đi ra . Phù Cẩn nói di lưu địa là của hắn mộ địa, cũng không có lừa gạt hắn tất yếu. Nói cách khác — bọn họ Cảnh gia tổ tiên, đạo lấy thiên sát chi hồn mộ táng phẩm!

Như vậy tưởng tượng, Cảnh Trọng Chí mồ hôi lạnh đều ra rồi.

"Thật xin lỗi, Phù Cẩn tiên sinh, chúng ta tổ tiên..." Cảnh Trọng Chí muốn nói "Không phải hữu ý", nhưng lời này rõ ràng chính là cái nói dối — không là bọn họ tổ tiên hữu ý động thủ mang đi ngọc quyết, còn có thể là ngọc quyết chính mình động cước chạy vào bọn họ tổ tiên túi áo trong sao?

Phù Cẩn hướng phía Cảnh Trọng Chí vươn tay, tầm mắt lạc ở trong tay hắn ngọc quyết thượng.

Cảnh Trọng Chí hiểu ý, đem trong tay ngọc quyết phóng tới Phù Cẩn lòng bàn tay thượng.

Phù Cẩn thu ngọc quyết, qua tay đưa cho bên cạnh Phương Hạ, "Cảnh gia tổ tiên vẫn chưa đi vào mộ địa ở chỗ sâu trong, này ngọc quyết bất quá là bên ngoài đồ vật, không có gì đáng giá giải thích ."

Phù Cẩn lời này một xuất, này trương xem như bóc đi qua, Cảnh Trọng Chí nhất thời nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Chúng ta Cảnh gia tổ tiên, chỉ từ kia di lưu địa trong mang xuất như vậy một khối ngọc quyết, không có biệt đồ vật ." Cảnh Trọng Chí thoáng bình phục một chút cảm xúc, trả lời Phù Cẩn trước vấn đề, sau đó nhìn về phía lần nữa đem ngọc quyết quải hồi cổ Phương Hạ, "Ta sẽ nghĩ biện pháp mau chóng tìm được mặt khác cực âm vật, tới thay thế này miếng ngọc quyết."

"Tốt nhất tìm tiện nghi một chút , ta nghĩ mua lại, không phải mang theo kinh hồn táng đảm , sợ vạn nhất lại làm hỏng ." Phương Hạ đạo.

"Ngươi là Cảnh gia người thừa kế, tẫn nhưng làm Cảnh gia đồ vật cho rằng ngươi đồ đạc của mình."

"Ta chỉ là bình hoa người thừa kế." Phương Hạ phản bác.

Cảnh Trọng Chí không có tiếp tục cùng Phương Hạ tranh cái này tạm thời tranh không xuất kết quả sự, ngược lại đạo: "Về Vương Thiệu Khôn sự, ngươi gọi điện thoại cho ta sau đó, ta tìm người đi tra. Như như lời ngươi nói, Vương Thiệu Khôn là Từ Thủy trấn Vương gia bàng chi, hắn khi còn nhỏ phụ mẫu đều mất, từ Vương gia dòng chính nuôi nấng lớn lên. Từ Thủy Vương gia gia chủ Vương Thịnh Quyền cùng Vương Thiệu Khôn khi còn bé đồng thời lớn lên, Vương Thịnh Quyền tiếp nhận Vương gia gia chủ sau, cũng vẫn đối với Vương Thiệu Khôn có nhiều chiếu cố."

"Nói cách khác Từ Thủy Vương gia chính là nguyền rủa thuật Vương gia? Mà ở phía sau màn chủ đạo hết thảy, là Vương gia gia chủ Vương Thịnh Quyền? Vương Thiệu Khôn là nghe theo Vương Thịnh Quyền mệnh lệnh mới..." Vương Thịnh Quyền, Vương gia gia chủ, Phương Hạ trước đặc biệt đi bái phỏng quá, đó là một cái cơ hồ cùng người thường không sai biệt lắm nam nhân, nửa điểm không giống như là giới huyền thuật nhân sĩ. Hắn còn nhìn Vương Thịnh Quyền thi triển khôi lỗi thuật, có thể dùng không xong xuyên thấu để hình dung — nếu không là diễn kịch nói.

"Hiện nay còn vô pháp xác nhận Từ Thủy Vương gia có phải hay không nguyền rủa thuật Vương gia, bởi vì — Vương Thịnh Quyền chết."

"Thập, cái gì? !" Phương Hạ kinh ngạc mà trừng lớn hai mắt.

"Mà sát hại Vương Thịnh Quyền , nghe nói chính là Vương Thiệu Khôn."

Đệ 136 chương các lộ hướng đi 03

"Căn cứ sư phụ ngươi cung cấp manh mối, chúng ta biết nghiên cứu phong thuỷ cục, thu thập tế thạch, cùng với công kích chúng ta Cảnh gia, đều là Vương Thiệu Khôn sở vi. Vương Thiệu Khôn là vi nguyền rủa thuật Vương gia phục vụ, điểm ấy là có thể xác định . Dựa theo giống nhau suy luận đến giảng, hắn sinh ra Từ Thủy Vương gia, nên là nguyền rủa thuật Vương gia." Cảnh Trọng Chí tiếp tục nói, "Nhưng là, hiện tại Vương Thiệu Khôn sát hại Từ Thủy Vương gia người cầm quyền Vương Thịnh Quyền, hiển nhiên Từ Thủy Vương gia không phải hắn phục vụ gia tộc."

"Có khả năng hay không đây là bọn hắn diễn một tuồng kịch?" Phương Hạ từ Vương Thịnh Quyền tin báo tử trung hoàn hồn, sờ sờ cằm, mở miệng nói, "Dùng phương thức này đến che dấu Từ Thủy Vương gia chính là nguyền rủa thuật Vương gia sự thật?"

"Chúng ta cũng là nghĩ như vậy , cho nên nói là 'Hiện nay còn vô pháp không xác định' ." Cảnh Trọng Chí nói rằng, "Bất quá, như vậy hi sinh một cái người cầm quyền, đối một cái gia tộc đến giảng, tổn thất cũng không nhỏ. Chúng ta hoài nghi kia Vương Thịnh Quyền, khả năng không phải Từ Thủy Vương gia chân chính người cầm quyền, mà là bị an bài tại kia vị trí thượng quân cờ..."

"Vương Thịnh Quyền thật sự bị Vương Thiệu Khôn giết chết sao?" Phương Hạ đột nhiên hỏi, "Là có người chính mắt nhìn thấy quá trình sao?"

"Này thật không có, chỉ có Vương Thịnh Quyền gia cách vách hàng xóm, nhìn đến Vương Thiệu Khôn từ Vương Thịnh Quyền gia vội vàng rời đi, sau đó nghe được Vương Thịnh Quyền thê tử hô to giết người. Nghe nói Vương Thịnh Quyền là trung nguyền rủa thuật tử , Vương gia người sợ hắn xác chết thượng nguyền rủa thuật khuếch tán, hơi làm xử lý sau đó, liền vội vàng đưa đi hoả táng tràng hoả táng. Tại hoả táng sau khi trở về, mới tìm người báo tang ..." Nói tới đây, Cảnh Trọng Chí nhíu mày, "Lại nói tiếp, trừ bỏ Vương gia tộc nội người, tựa hồ cũng không có người ngoài gặp qua Vương Thịnh Quyền thi thể."

"Cho nên nói — Vương Thịnh Quyền là thật đã chết rồi sao?" Phương Hạ khẩn hỏi tiếp.

"Kỳ thật chúng ta thử chiêu quá Vương Thịnh Quyền hồn phách, nhưng là không hề đáp lại. Vô luận sinh tử, chỉ cần hồn phách tồn tại, chiêu hồn liền tất nhiên có phản ứng. Không có phản ứng tình hình chung dưới có hai cái khả năng, một là người này hồn phách đã triệt để tiêu tán , hai là hồn phách bị người phong ấn . Cũng không bài trừ còn có một loại đặc biệt tình huống, thì phải là người này không có chết, mà là dùng thuật pháp chặn đối chiêu hồn đáp lại. Nếu là loại tình huống này, kia Vương Thiệu Khôn giết chết Vương Thịnh Quyền, là bọn hắn diễn đến một tuồng kịch ." Cảnh Trọng Chí điều chỉnh một chút tư thế ngồi, nhìn về phía đối diện Phương Hạ, nghiêm mặt nói: "Ta sẽ làm người nhìn chằm chú Từ Thủy Vương gia ."

"Có Vương Thiệu Khôn manh mối sao?" Phương Hạ lại hỏi.

"Tạm thời không có." Cảnh Trọng Chí lắc lắc đầu.

Phương Hạ bĩu môi, ghét bỏ đạo: "Như thế nào một cái tin tức tốt đều không có?"

"Trước ta đem Vương Đồng Lâm tàn hồn đuổi về Huyền Ung phái, đoạn thời gian trước, Huyền Ung phái đã tuyên bố rời khỏi môn phái liên minh , sau đó lại có hai cái cùng Huyền Ung phái không sai biệt lắm đại môn phái tuyên bố rời khỏi. Hiện tại môn phái liên minh đã bắt đầu trên diện rộng độ tán loạn, này tính tin tức tốt sao?"

"Không tính." Môn phái cùng thế gia chi tranh, cùng hắn lại không quan hệ.

Cảnh Trọng Chí cũng không có thiếu chuyện bận rộn, cũng không có tính toán lưu lại ăn cơm chiều, nói xong sự liền đứng dậy chuẩn bị rời đi.

Hắn đứng dậy khi, ánh mắt giả làm vô ý mà đảo qua Phù Cẩn trên cổ tay, kia chỉ ánh vàng rực rỡ vòng tay — này kim vòng tay tại Phù Cẩn vào cửa khi, hắn liền chú ý tới , hiện tại chỉ là muốn xác nhận vòng tay kiểu dáng. Kết quả chứng minh trước không là hắn hoa mắt, kia đúng là một cái nữ khoản vòng tay.

Này vòng tay phải là Phương Hạ cấp mua đi? Nhưng vì cái gì mua nữ khoản ? Hơn nữa, nếu muốn trấn áp Phù Cẩn trên người sát khí, so với kim khí, ngân khí hiệu quả mới hảo.

Cảnh Thư Đan rốt cuộc là như thế nào giáo Phương Hạ ? Điểm ấy thưởng thức cũng không biết sao?

Nghĩ như vậy , Cảnh Trọng Chí đi ra phòng khách lại dừng bước lại, gọi lại cùng hắn đi ra đến, đang muốn mang theo vali đi trên lầu gian phòng Phương Hạ.

"Làm chi?" Phương Hạ dừng bước lại, quay đầu lại hỏi đạo.

"Nhà của ta có mấy cái nam khoản làm bằng bạc dây chuyền, ngân khí có thể trấn tà khu sát tác dụng, muốn hay không ta lấy lại đây cho ngươi?"

Phương Hạ vẻ mặt mạc danh kỳ diệu, "Ta muốn ngân khí làm như thế nào? Có Phù Cẩn tại, cái gì tà sát cũng không dám tìm tới đến."

Cảnh Trọng Chí: "... Ta cho ngươi cấp Phù Cẩn tiên sinh dùng."

Phương Hạ: "Phù Cẩn cũng không cần."

Cảnh Trọng Chí trầm mặc một lát, sau đó xoay người bước đi. Tính , vẫn là mau chóng tìm được có thể thay thế ngọc quyết cực âm vật đi.

Nhìn Cảnh Trọng Chí biến mất tại hành lang gấp khúc chỗ rẽ bóng dáng, Phương Hạ quay đầu nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn, "Ta vừa mới tựa hồ cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí không tại một cái kênh thượng? Cảnh Trọng Chí vì cái gì muốn bắt ngân dây chuyền cho ta?"

"Hắn nếu không có tiếp tục nói hết, phải làm không là chuyện trọng yếu, không cần để ý tới sẽ hắn."

"Đã đối."

Phù Cẩn tiếp nhận Phương Hạ trong tay vali, dắt lấy tay hắn, hướng phía mặt sau kia tiến sân đi đến.

Phương Hạ bôn ba một ngày, cũng hiểu được mệt, lười trở về thuê địa phương, liền quyết định hôm nay tạm thời ở tại Cảnh gia nhà cũ bên này, ngày mai lại hồi thuê địa phương.

Vào gian phòng, Phương Hạ nhìn Phù Cẩn đem vali đổ lên tủ quần áo bên cạnh, tầm mắt không tự giác mà dừng ở Phù Cẩn trên cổ tay, kia chỉ nữ khoản kim vòng tay tại dưới ánh đèn phiếm thuộc loại kim chúc sáng bóng, thập phần gây chú ý. Kia chỉ kim vòng tay, là hắn tối hôm qua say rượu dưới, cấp Phù Cẩn bộ nơi tay cổ tay thượng .

Lúc ấy hắn cũng không có tưởng rất nhiều, chỉ là muốn sư phụ hắn nói qua, kia vòng tay là để dành cho vợ hắn , kia cấp Phù Cẩn đeo lên sẽ thấy lý lẽ đương nhiên bất quá — nhưng hắn thật không có làm Phù Cẩn vẫn luôn mang nơi tay cổ tay thượng ý tứ! Không nói hoàng kim cùng Phù Cẩn kia thân thanh quý cao lãnh khí chất không hợp, liền nói kia vòng tay vẫn là nữ khoản , hắn liền không thể để cho Phù Cẩn vẫn luôn mang nơi tay cổ tay thượng. Lén lút hai người đó là tình thú, làm Phù Cẩn đội ở bên ngoài đi lại, cảm giác coi như chính mình tại lãng phí Phù Cẩn nhất dạng.

Nhưng là kia kim vòng tay Phù Cẩn đeo lên sau, liền không nguyện ý hái xuống . Trừ bỏ tọa cao thiết khi, Phù Cẩn yêu cầu hồn thể hóa, không thể không tháo xuống vòng tay giao cho hắn bảo quản, còn lại bị vây thật thể trạng thái khi, hắn liền đội vòng tay không cấp trích. Cho dù là hái xuống giao cho hắn bảo quản, hắn cũng không vui lòng, nhất định phải mang nơi tay cổ tay thượng — khó gặp cố chấp.

Phương Hạ chỉ tại nhà cũ bên này ở một đêm, ngày mai phải về thuê nhà trọ, vali trong quần áo cũng liền không cần chỉnh lý đi ra. Hắn đi phòng tắm rửa tẩy sạch cái mặt đi ra, liền nhìn đến Phù Cẩn đứng ở gian phòng bên giường, vi khẽ cúi đầu, nhìn chính mình trên cổ tay vòng tay, dùng chỉ phúc nhẹ nhàng vuốt phẳng.

"Ngươi liền như vậy thích này vòng tay?" Phương Hạ đi qua, lấy ót đụng phải một chút Phù Cẩn cánh tay.

Phù Cẩn quay đầu, nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ còn ướt sũng hai tay, đi đến một bên lùn trên bàn rút khăn tay, tính toán cấp Phương Hạ sát tay.

"Chính mình sát." Phương Hạ tránh thoát Phù Cẩn tay, đã nắm Phù Cẩn trong tay mấy tờ giấy khăn, thập phần không chú ý mà đem khăn tay chà xát thành đoàn, qua loa hút khô trên tay thủy tí, sau đó đưa tay ném đi, ném vào lùn bên cạnh bàn soạt rác trong.

"Này vòng tay..." Phù Cẩn chậm rãi mở miệng.

"Ân?" Phương Hạ ngước mắt nhìn hắn.

"Này vòng tay là ngươi sư phụ đối ta tán thành, với ta mà nói là một loại thấy được chứng minh."

Phương Hạ nhìn Phù Cẩn tối đen hai mắt, trong nháy mắt tựa hồ minh bạch cái gì.

Đệ 137 chương các lộ hướng đi 04

Thấy được chứng minh... Sao?

Trắc nằm ở Phù Cẩn trong ngực Phương Hạ, nghĩ Phù Cẩn cơm chiều trước nói với hắn câu nói kia, trong bóng đêm chậm rãi mở hai mắt.

Dày bức màn, nghiêm nghiêm thực thực mà đem đêm khuya ánh trăng chặn lại ở bên ngoài, trong phòng chỉ có điều hòa biểu hiện đăng lượng , nhưng này điểm ánh sáng cũng không có nhiều ít tác dụng, Phù Cẩn gần trong gang tấc khuôn mặt, hắn chỉ có thể nhìn thanh một cái đại khái hình dáng.

Bất quá, liền tính nhìn không phân minh, Phương Hạ cũng có thể tại trong đầu, đem Phù Cẩn trên mặt mỗi một chi tiết rõ ràng mà miêu tả đi ra.

Thiên đình sung túc, cái trán trung gian có mỹ nhân tiêm; mày kiếm nồng đậm, nhắm thẳng vào thái dương chi thế; mặt mày hẹp dài, tinh mâu sâu thẳm như hàn đàm, nhưng nhìn hắn khi, lại sẽ có hết sức bất đồng nhiệt độ; mũi cao ngất, cùng xương gò má hợp nhau lại càng tăng thêm sức mạnh; đôi môi thiên mỏng, môi tuyến buộc chặt thành thẳng tắp khi, thoạt nhìn thập phần lạnh như băng, nhưng hôn lên đi thời điểm, cũng rất mềm mại... Ân, cũng rất nhiệt tình.

Lớn lên xinh đẹp, tính cách cũng tốt, còn rất cường đại, tóm lại Phù Cẩn chính là một cái hoàn mỹ người... Ách, hoàn mỹ lệ quỷ? Dù sao so với Phù Cẩn, hắn chính là trên đường cái tùy tay có thể mò đến người thường. Muốn không có cảm giác an toàn cũng có thể là hắn mới đối, như thế nào Phù Cẩn so với hắn còn bất an? Người khác liền ở trước mặt hắn, hắn cũng không có làm câu tam đáp tứ loại này làm Phù Cẩn bất an sự a! Một cái tục khí kim vòng tay, vẫn là nữ khoản , còn như vậy bảo bối mà mang nơi tay thượng không chịu hái được. Cái gì "Thấy được chứng minh" ? Người khác liền ở trước mặt hắn, nắm người của hắn không thì tốt rồi đi! Chẳng lẽ hắn còn không có sư phụ hắn một cái kim vòng tay trọng yếu?

Nghĩ đến đây, Phương Hạ đột nhiên cảm thấy lòng dạ không thuận đứng lên. Cảm giác này coi như Phù Cẩn xuất quỹ, xuất quỹ đối tượng vẫn là một cái kim vòng tay!

Phương Hạ hô hấp rõ ràng biến hóa, làm chợp mắt Phù Cẩn mở mắt.

"Làm sao vậy? Ngủ không được?" Phù Cẩn từ chăn mỏng trung vươn tay, giúp Phương Hạ đem thái dương loạn phát vuốt.

"Phù Cẩn." Phương Hạ bắt lấy Phù Cẩn thủ đoạn, sau đó đụng đến trên cổ tay kia chỉ kim vòng tay.

"Ân?" Phù Cẩn nhìn đến Phương Hạ hai mắt, trong bóng đêm phát ra khiếp người quang mang.

"Này kim vòng tay..." Phương Hạ ngón cái chỉ phúc mơn trớn kim vòng tay mặt ngoài, "Cầm kim điếm dung đi."

Lời nói ra hạ nháy mắt, bên trong gian phòng không khí nhất thời an tĩnh hạ, chỉ còn lại có điều hòa phát ra rất nhỏ tiếng vang.

Phù Cẩn vẫn luôn không mở miệng, trong bóng đêm Phương Hạ thấy không rõ Phù Cẩn trên mặt vẻ mặt, nhưng hắn cảm thấy Phù Cẩn nhất định phải sinh khí. Biết rõ Phù Cẩn kia hiếm lạ kia chỉ vòng tay, chính mình còn không có cái gì chính đáng lý do, liền nói muốn đem vòng tay dung , đổi ai đều sẽ sinh khí. Phương Hạ thầm mắng chính mình một câu, quả thực có bệnh, mạc danh kỳ diệu mà như thế nào liền cùng một cái vòng tay tranh khởi sủng đến?

"Cái kia..."

Phương Hạ há mồm tính toán cùng Phù Cẩn nói lời xin lỗi, Phù Cẩn lại cơ hồ cùng hắn đồng thời đã mở miệng.

"Vì cái gì?" Phù Cẩn hỏi, "Vì cái gì đột nhiên muốn dung này chỉ vòng tay?"

Phương Hạ muốn tìm một cái không là như vậy bệnh thần kinh lý do, đem mình dọa người ý tưởng che dấu đi qua, nhưng đối với Phù Cẩn, hợp tình hợp lý nói dối nửa ngày không có thể nói ra khỏi miệng, cuối cùng nhận mệnh mà lời nói thật lời nói thật.

"Ta cảm thấy so với ta, ngươi càng thích sư phụ ta lưu xuống này chỉ kim vòng tay." Phương Hạ buồn buồn nói xong, buông ra Phù Cẩn thủ đoạn, rời đi Phù Cẩn ôm ấp, phiên cái thân, đưa lưng về phía Phù Cẩn.

Phương Hạ... Đây là đang ăn dấm? Hắn vẫn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy.

Phù Cẩn nhìn thoáng qua chính mình không ôm ấp, lại nhìn về phía Phương Hạ cái ót, có một loại đặc biệt cảm xúc từ đáy lòng nảy sinh, nhanh chóng lan tràn đến toàn bộ trái tim — đó là một loại dùng ngôn ngữ khó có thể hình dung sung sướng cảm. Rõ ràng Phương Hạ đang tại sinh hờn dỗi, hắn lại cao hứng đến khó có thể tự ức. Phù Cẩn cảm thấy như vậy không tốt lắm, nhưng loại này cảm xúc như thế nào cũng áp không đi xuống, càng muốn muốn hướng ép xuống, càng là ló đầu đến lợi hại.

"Phương Hạ..." Phù Cẩn thấp thấp hô một tiếng.

"Ngươi trước đừng động ta, coi như ta ngủ mơ hồ nói lung tung ." Phương Hạ trả lời.

Phù Cẩn hoạt động thân thể, tới gần Phương Hạ, vươn ra hai tay, từ Phương Hạ phía sau ôm lấy hắn, đem hắn cả người long tiến ngực mình.

"Ta không có thích này chỉ vòng tay, ta chỉ thích ngươi." Phù Cẩn tại Phương Hạ bên tai nhẹ nói , tại hắn nhĩ sau hạ xuống liên tiếp tế hôn, bên đường vẫn luôn hôn đến trắc trắc cảnh, "... Thích nhất ngươi."

Phương Hạ thân thể nhẹ run lên một cái, hắn nghe được Phù Cẩn thanh âm khàn khàn đi xuống, cảm giác đến Phù Cẩn hơi lạnh ngón tay tham tiến hắn vạt áo, sát quá hắn mẫn cảm thắt lưng trắc.

Phương Hạ nghiêng đầu đi, Phù Cẩn thấu đi lên, cùng hắn hôn môi. Một cái lâu dài hôn sâu sau đó, sau đó tình huống bắt đầu không khống chế được.

...

Ngày hôm sau, Phương Hạ là mang theo một thân mỏi eo, tại Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt làm bộ cái gì cũng không biết dưới con mắt, mang theo Phù Cẩn đánh xe hồi chính mình thuê nhà trọ.

Đến nhà trọ, Phù Cẩn làm Phương Hạ ở phòng khách nghỉ ngơi, sau đó mang theo vali đi phòng ngủ chỉnh lý .

Phù Cẩn không có quan phòng ngủ môn, Phương Hạ nằm ở phòng khách trường trên ghế sa lông, có thể nhìn đến Phù Cẩn đem hành lý tương quần áo, từng chuyện lấy ra bỏ vào tủ quần áo. So với lúc ban đầu ngốc vụng, hiện tại Phù Cẩn làm việc này đã đâu vào đấy .

Phương Hạ lấy ra di động, xoát một chút Weibo, phiên đến hai cái cùng hắn có chút nhân duyên tin tức.

Một cái là C thị mấy ngày liền mưa to mang đến hồng lạo, tuy rằng đối một ít kiến trúc đã tạo thành một ít hư hao, nhưng không có nhân viên thương vong. Xuống mặt bình luận không ít đều tại nói C thị lần này hồng lạo trăm năm khó được nhất ngộ, các loại đoạn tử tay đa dạng chồng chất mà giải thích C thị xuất hiện hồng lạo nguyên nhân — đương nhiên, đều là một ít không có yên lòng vui đùa.

C thị địa phương thế, quả thật cực nhỏ xuất hiện hồng nạn úng hại, muốn là không biết khiến cho hồng lạo nguyên nhân, Phương Hạ đại khái cũng sẽ cùng những cái đó đoạn tử tay đồng thời sợ hãi than. Bất quá hắn biết rõ nguyên do, cho nên đang nhìn đến không người viên thương vong, tổn thất không đại khi, âm thầm nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Còn có một điều tin tức là về F thị Tô gia, cũng chính là Tô Văn gia tộc. Từ khi Tô Văn phần mộ nổ tung sau đó, ngắn ngủn mấy tháng thời gian, Tô gia thế nhưng gặp phải phá sản . Cũng không biết kia Tô gia tam người hói đầu, là làm nhiều ít thiếu đạo đức sự.

Phương Hạ nghĩ, lại đi phòng ngủ bên kia nhìn thoáng qua.

Phù Cẩn thu thập xong vali trong quần áo, càng làm trên giường chăn mỏng ném vào trong máy giặt quần áo, lại từ trong tủ treo quần áo xuất ra tân chăn mỏng, phóng tới trên ban công đi phơi nắng . Nhìn Phù Cẩn bận rộn thân ảnh, Phương Hạ nhu nhu cái mũi, từ trên ghế sa lông ngồi xuống, nhéo nhéo còn tại đau nhức thắt lưng, đứng dậy đi mở phòng khách góc quét dọn người máy. Này nhà trọ bọn họ đã có hơn một tháng không trụ, tích bụi không rõ ràng, nhưng rốt cuộc không có thường trụ người sạch sẽ, yêu cầu đại khái quét tước một lần.

Làm quét dọn người máy ở trong phòng khách chạy , Phương Hạ lại xoay người đi phòng bếp chỉnh lý tủ lạnh.

Trong tủ lạnh kỳ thật không cái gì vậy, bên trong tối thấy được , chính là ngũ chỉ đại đại thủy tinh dày đặc quán, bên trong đầy sắc thái sặc sỡ kẹo, mỗi một khối đều không giống. Đây là trước kia Phương Hạ đáp ứng muốn tặng cho Phù Cẩn, các loại không đồng dạng như vậy kẹo, bất tri bất giác đã trang đầy ngũ chỉ dày đặc quán. Chính là khoảng cách trên thế giới sở hữu bất đồng chủng loại kẹo, đại khái còn có thực trường một khoảng cách. Nhưng là không quan hệ, hắn có thể cấp Phù Cẩn toàn đời trước đường, có thể từ từ sẽ đến.

Phương Hạ vươn tay trạc trạc dày đặc quán thủy tinh vách tường, sau đó đem đặt ở phía dưới một tầng, đoán chừng là đã phá hủy hai hạp mứt trái cây lấy ra, ném vào thùng rác trong.

Mứt trái cây đông đến một tiếng vào thùng rác, Phương Hạ lại ngẩng đầu, liền nhìn đến Phù Cẩn đi đến.

Phù Cẩn đi đến Phương Hạ trước mặt, nhìn lướt qua trống rỗng tủ lạnh, mở miệng hỏi: "Giữa trưa muốn ăn cái gì, ta đi mua thức ăn."

"Không cần." Phương Hạ tùy tay đóng cửa tủ lạnh môn, "Chúng ta đi ra ngoài ăn."

Phương Hạ nói xong, liền muốn đẩy Phù Cẩn đi ra ngoài, lại bị Phù Cẩn phản thủ bắt lấy thủ đoạn, kéo lại.

"Làm sao vậy?" Phương Hạ nhìn Phù Cẩn, nghi hoặc mà hỏi.

Hắn mới vừa hỏi xong, chỉ thấy Phù Cẩn cởi ra trên tay kia chỉ kim vòng tay, nhét vào trong tay của hắn, "Cái này liền đặt ở ngươi nơi này, ngươi giúp ta bảo quản đi."

Phương Hạ ngơ ngác mà nhìn trong chốc lát trong tay mình kim vòng tay, sau đó chần chờ mà mở miệng nói: "Nhưng ngươi không là thực thích này vòng tay sao?"

Phù Cẩn: "Ta chỉ thích ngươi."

Phương Hạ: "Ta nói đó là tại ta ngày hôm qua ngủ mơ hồ loạn tưởng ."

Phù Cẩn: "Ân."

Phương Hạ: "Ân cái gì a?"

Phù Cẩn rũ mắt nhìn Phương Hạ trong tay kim vòng tay, ánh mắt lộ ra ôn hòa ánh sáng, "Này vòng tay mang cùng không mang, cũng đã không trọng yếu ."

— bởi vì ta hiện tại biết, ngươi thích ta thích đến ăn vòng tay làm dấm.

Phương Hạ cầm vòng tay đứng trong chốc lát, xoay người rớt ra tủ lạnh, đem trên tay vòng tay nhét vào trang kẹo dày đặc quán nội, sau đó lôi kéo Phù Cẩn vội vàng đi ra ngoài.

Phương Hạ lôi kéo Phù Cẩn, một đường đến chung cư hạ, sau đó tại cửa tiểu khu đánh xe, thẳng đến A thị một nhà cửa hàng trang sức.

Sấm rền gió cuốn mà sát tiến cửa hàng trang sức, Phương Hạ mang theo Phù Cẩn bay thẳng đến bán hôn giới quầy chuyên doanh đi đến.

Phù Cẩn tưởng muốn chính là nhất kiện có thể xem tới được , giữa bọn họ quan hệ chứng minh, kia hôn giới không thể nghi ngờ là lựa chọn tốt nhất.

Đệ 138 chương các lộ hướng đi 05

Mua hôn giới chuyện này, kỳ thật từ lúc Phương Hạ hành trình trung.

Tại F thị, hắn bị Tô Văn đón dâu, sinh hồn ly thể đi Tô Văn mộ địa. Tại Phù Cẩn đem hắn cứu trở về tới trên đường, hắn cùng Phù Cẩn cầu hôn. Lúc ấy Phù Cẩn cố ý bối hắn đi, hắn liền ghé vào Phù Cẩn trên lưng, cầu hôn nói về đến tuy rằng không là như vậy nghiêm túc chăm chỉ, nhưng hắn vẫn là đem chuyện này nghiêm nghiêm túc túc mà đặt ở trong lòng, ghi tạc đáy lòng.

Phù Cẩn là lệ quỷ, giấy hôn thú lĩnh không , nhưng nếu cầu hôn, kia nhẫn nhất định là muốn . Quốc nội bán đồng tính đối giới cửa hàng trang sức không nhiều lắm, Phương Hạ tại trên mạng góp nhặt một ít tin tức, tìm mấy nhà tin cậy thương hiệu điếm, vốn là tính toán có rảnh liền mang Phù Cẩn đi chọn nhẫn, chướng mắt nói liền định chế một đôi. Việc này hắn tạm thời không nói cho Phù Cẩn, là muốn cấp Phù Cẩn một kinh hỉ . Ai tưởng, bởi vì hắn tối hôm qua miên man suy nghĩ dưới, vô tâm một câu, làm Phù Cẩn thật sự trích rớt kia chỉ vòng tay.

Kia vòng tay, Phù Cẩn là trích đến thống khoái, không chút do dự, nếu không phải trước Phù Cẩn vẫn luôn mang nơi tay cổ tay thượng không chịu hái xuống, nếu không phải Phù Cẩn nói qua hắn đem kia vòng tay coi như giữa bọn họ một loại thấy được chứng minh, Phương Hạ đại khái sẽ không quá quá để ý. Nhưng là, hiện tại lại chỉnh đến coi như hắn cưỡng bức Phù Cẩn hái được vòng tay, rất không nói lý mà đem người cấp khi dễ . Lòng tràn đầy áy náy dưới, hắn liền cấp cho Phù Cẩn một cái so vòng tay càng thích hợp chứng minh, vì thế cái gì đều không có suy xét, liền vội vã mà lôi kéo Phù Cẩn đi tới nhà này cửa hàng trang sức —A thị nhà này cửa hàng trang sức, vừa vặn là hắn tra được , có bán đồng tính đối giới thương hiệu điếm.

Nhưng mà, lôi kéo Phù Cẩn đi vào cửa hàng này, đi đến quầy chuyên doanh trước, Phương Hạ lại đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình giống như càng làm sự tình làm hỏng . Này cùng hắn tưởng hảo kế hoạch không giống, hắn là tính toán cấp Phù Cẩn kinh hỉ , hiện tại cái gì khúc nhạc dạo đều không có, đột nhiên hùng hổ mà trực tiếp đem người kéo dài tới châu báu, chỉnh đến cùng đoạt thân bức hôn dường như.

"Cái gì kia, ta mang ngươi đến mua nhẫn..." Phương Hạ liếm liếm có chút phát làm cánh môi, có chút quẫn bách mà đối Phù Cẩn nhỏ giọng nói rằng, làm ra bị trễ giải thích.

"Ân, ta biết ." Phù Cẩn rũ xuống mi mắt, lông mi nhẹ run lên một cái, sau đó xoay người nhìn quầy chuyên doanh trong đối giới.

Cửa hàng trang sức nhân viên cửa hàng đã đã đi tới, tại hỏi Phù Cẩn yêu cầu sau đó, bắt đầu nhiệt tình lại không thất lễ mạo mà đề cử nam tính đồng tính bạn lữ gian đối giới kiểu dáng.

Phương Hạ ngơ ngác mà nhìn mặt nghiêng, Phù Cẩn cúi đầu, nhìn nhân viên cửa hàng đặt tại trên quầy đối giới, khóe miệng giơ lên. Phù Cẩn không là yêu cười tính cách, cho dù là Phương Hạ, cũng rất ít nhìn đến Phù Cẩn trên mặt lộ ra như vậy rõ ràng tươi cười, điều này hiển nhiên là tâm tình thật tốt.

Phù Cẩn nhìn trong chốc lát thủy tinh trên mặt bàn mấy khoản đối giới, quay đầu nhìn về phía Phương Hạ, "Lại đây đồng thời chọn."

Phương Hạ sờ sờ cái mũi, cất bước đi đến Phù Cẩn bên cạnh. Tuy rằng sự tình cùng kế hoạch không giống, nhưng kết quả tựa hồ rất tốt, ít nhất thoạt nhìn là cao hứng như vậy.

Cuối cùng, hai người chọn trung một đôi bạch kim đối giới. Thập phần đơn giản kiểu dáng, không có phiền phức làm công trang sức, đơn giản đến có chút phổ thông, nhưng thực thích hợp bọn họ. Giá cả cũng không tính rất quý, tại Phương Hạ tiền gởi thừa nhận trong phạm vi.

Trả tiền xong, hai người liền cho nhau cấp lẫn nhau ngón áp út đeo lên nhẫn, sau đó bả vai sóng vai cùng đi xuất cửa hàng trang sức.

Phương Hạ bị Phù Cẩn dắt tay, cùng đi tại ở trên đường, thường thường mà giơ tay lên, nhìn liếc mắt một cái chính mình ngón áp út thượng kia cái nhẫn. Phương Hạ nguyên bản tưởng rằng, nhẫn chính là tán thành cùng hứa hẹn chịu tải phẩm, nhưng hắn hiện tại lại cảm thấy, đây là nhất kiện nhìn liền kêu tâm tình của người phi dương đồ vật. Đội chiếc nhẫn kia, hắn cảm giác cả người đều lơ mơ .

Phù Cẩn giữ chặt muốn hướng bên đường nhất tiểu hài trên người đánh lên đi Phương Hạ, dắt người nhiễu khai đứa bé kia, mở miệng dời đi Phương Hạ dừng ở nhẫn thượng lực chú ý, "Ngươi bây giờ cùng Ngụy Thư Hoa còn có liên hệ sao?"

"Ngụy Thư Hoa? Ai? A! Ta công tác quá kia gia phòng vẽ tranh lão bản, ta ly chức sau cùng hắn điện thoại liên hệ quá mấy lần. Bất quá, hắn là người bằng hữu vòng phát đồ cuồng ma, ta ngẫu nhiên sẽ cho hắn phát ảnh chụp điểm tán, hắn làm sao vậy?" Phương Hạ buông xuống đội nhẫn cái tay kia, quay đầu nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn.

"Ta nghĩ tìm hắn hỗ trợ bán họa."

"Ân? Bán cái gì họa?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Ta họa họa."

"Ngươi bán họa làm như thế nào?" Phương Hạ kỳ quái nói.

"Tưởng đổi ít tiền..." Phù Cẩn bỏ qua một bên tầm mắt, có chút không được tự nhiên mà trả lời.

Hắn bất kể là khi còn sống vẫn là chết sau, đều chưa từng vì tiền tài loại này vật ngoài thân phí quá tâm tư. Khi còn sống hắn không thiếu tiền, chết sau hắn cũng không có yêu cầu tiêu tiền địa phương, tự nhiên cũng không có vì tiền sự để bụng quá.

"Ngươi là muốn mua vật gì không?" Phương Hạ nghĩ nghĩ, mở miệng nói, "Ta mua cho ngươi, hoặc là ta đem tạp cho ngươi? Khụ! Ta chính là ngươi , đương nhiên, ngươi cũng là ta ."

Phù Cẩn lắc lắc đầu, "Ta cho tới bây giờ không đưa quá ngươi đồ vật, muốn mua điểm đồ vật tặng cho ngươi, này không thể dùng tiền của ngươi."

"Ngươi tại sao không có đưa quá ta đồ?" Phương Hạ chỉ chỉ bắt tại trên cổ ngọc quyết, "Ngươi xem, này bạch ngọc song đầu rồng quyết, bị Cảnh gia trở thành đồ gia truyền lỗi thời, bây giờ là của ta."

"Này không thể tính làm lễ vật. Ngọc quyết có chỗ hổng, có quyết đoán, quyết ý tứ gì khác, ý nghĩa không hảo."

"Ngươi còn đưa quá ta một bộ hàn tuyết ngạo mai đồ, lúc ấy kia họ Trương chính là ra giá đến 100 vạn, ngạo mai ý nghĩa cũng hảo. Mai lan trúc cúc, từ xưa bị hoạ sĩ xưng là 'Tứ quân tử', hoa mai đại biểu cao thượng chí sĩ." Phương Hạ nói tiếp.

"Đây chẳng qua là ta tùy tay họa , cũng không có thể tính làm lễ vật." Phù Cẩn lần thứ hai phủ định, "Hơn nữa, hoa mai với ngươi cũng không tương xứng."

"Uy! Như thế nào theo ta không tương xứng ? Ta cũng là một cái có được cao thượng phẩm chất xã hội thanh niên tốt!" Phương Hạ bất mãn, cất cao thanh âm lớn tiếng reo lên.

Phù Cẩn cười, không trả lời.

Phù Cẩn không tiếp nói, Phương Hạ cũng không cách nào tiếp tục tìm tra, chỉ có thể lầu bầu hỏi: "Vậy ngươi nói ta cùng cái gì tương xứng?"

Phù Cẩn: "Chim khách."

Phương Hạ: "Vì cái gì?"

Phù Cẩn: "Bởi vì ngươi cho ta mang đến đều là chuyện tốt."

Phương Hạ cảm giác bên tai hơi hơi nóng lên, tầm mắt từ Phù Cẩn mang cười khóe mắt dời đi chỗ khác, nhỏ giọng nói thầm đạo: "Chim khách tàm tạm đi."

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn ở bên ngoài ăn cơm trưa, tại hồi nhà trọ trên đường nhận đến Cảnh Trọng Chí điện thoại, nói là Huyền Ung phái người tới cửa có việc thương lượng, làm hắn đi qua Cảnh gia nhà cũ. Vì thế, bọn họ giữa đường thay đổi tuyến đường, chuyển đi Cảnh gia nhà cũ.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đến Cảnh gia nhà cũ, bị chờ cửa Cảnh Triêu Lâm dẫn, đi đệ nhất tiến sân đại đường. Đệ nhất tiến sân đại đường, là Cảnh gia nhà cũ tiếp đãi chính thức bái phỏng địa phương. Giống nhau nếu phỏng khách đệ bái thiếp đăng môn, liền sẽ ở nơi đó tiếp đãi khách nhân.

Đến đại đường cửa nhà, Phương Hạ liền nhìn đến Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng Cảnh Thư Đan ngồi ở thượng thủ vị trí. Phía dưới hai hàng mặt đối mặt cái bàn, một loạt ngồi hai vị Cảnh gia bàng chi người, bọn họ chiếm hai cái vị trí, không xuất phía trước tới gần thượng thủ hai cái vị trí, hiển nhiên là cho Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn lưu . Đối diện kia sắp xếp tự nhiên chính là đăng môn bái phỏng Huyền Ung phái, tổng cộng bốn người, Phương Hạ liền nhận thức ngồi ở tới gần thượng thủ vị trí Trâu Vô Mang, dư lại ba vị trung niên nhân, hoàn toàn là người xa lạ.

Phương Hạ tầm mắt dừng ở Trâu Vô Mang trên người, nhìn người này khó hiểu cảm thấy tay dương. Đại khái là trước đoạn thời gian kia, cơ bản là thấy Trâu Vô Mang liền đánh trạng thái, đều dưỡng thành phản xạ có điều kiện .

Cảnh Triêu Lâm tại Phương Hạ phía sau ho nhẹ một tiếng, Phương Hạ mới từ Trâu Vô Mang trên người thu hồi tầm mắt, cùng Phù Cẩn cùng đi hướng Cảnh Trọng Chí hạ thủ — kia hai cái đặc biệt mà cho bọn hắn không vị trí.

Phương Hạ ngồi xuống, vừa lúc cùng Trâu Vô Mang mặt đối mặt.

Hắn phát hiện Trâu Vô Mang cả người thay đổi rất nhiều, trên mặt không có nhất quán , giống như mặt nạ giả dối tươi cười, thần sắc âm trầm, lại nhằm vào hắn khóe mắt cái kia vết sẹo, cấp người vẫn luôn che lấp thứ người cảm giác.

Trâu Vô Mang ngước mắt nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ, mặt không đổi sắc mà gật gật đầu, tính làm tiếp đón, lập tức mở miệng nói: "Nếu người đến đến đông đủ , ta liền nói thẳng chính sự ."

"Mời nói." Ngồi ở Trâu Vô Mang thượng thủ vị trí Cảnh Thư Đan mở miệng nói.

"Chúng ta Huyền Ung phái tưởng theo các ngươi Cảnh gia liên thủ, liên thủ đối phó Vương gia người." Trâu Vô Mang nhìn về phía Cảnh Trọng Chí, từng chữ không ngừng mà nói rằng.

Đệ 139 chương các lộ hướng đi 06

Trâu Vô Mang lời nói ra hạ, đại đường nội liền lâm vào an tĩnh. Cảnh Trọng Chí không có lập tức nói tiếp, hắn cầm lấy bên cạnh bàn chén trà, có một ngụm không một ngụm mà uống, tùy ý Trâu Vô Mang thẳng tắp mà theo dõi hắn nhìn.

Sau một lúc lâu, Cảnh Trọng Chí mới đặt chén trà xuống, đối thượng Trâu Vô Mang tầm mắt, cấp xuất trả lời thuyết phục.

"Tại đối phó Vương gia người chuyện này thượng, ta cảm thấy chúng ta Cảnh gia chưa cùng quý phái liên thủ tất yếu."

"Ta nghĩ muốn không phải Cảnh gia cùng chúng ta Huyền Ung phái, đồng thời sóng vai chiến đấu, cộng đồng tiến thối liên thủ. Ta biết hiện tại trong giới huyền thuật, môn phái cùng thế gia tranh chấp, song phương lập trường bất đồng. Hơn nữa, không quản chúng ta Huyền Ung phái có phải hay không bị người tính kế lợi dụng, trước quả thật theo các ngươi bị vây đối lập quan hệ. Có này đó tiền cảnh, liền tính chúng ta thành tâm đề xuất liên thủ, các ngươi cũng thực khó tín nhiệm chúng ta, này đó ta đều rõ ràng." Trâu Vô Mang nói rằng, "Cho nên nhiều ta cũng không dám cưỡng cầu, ta chỉ là hy vọng Cảnh gia chủ, nhìn tại Vương gia là chúng ta cộng đồng địch nhân phân thượng, có thể tại tình báo thượng bù đắp nhau. Về phần cuối cùng Vương gia dừng ở ai trên tay, kia liền các nhìn số phận, các bằng bản lĩnh."

"Tình báo thượng bù đắp nhau? Cái này đề nghị nghe đứng lên không tồi." Cảnh Trọng Chí đạo, "Bất quá, về Vương gia, chúng ta Cảnh gia hiểu biết đến cũng không nhiều, sợ là không có biện pháp vi cung cấp cái gì hữu dụng tin tức."

"Cảnh gia chủ, lời này của ngươi nói được liền không có phúc hậu ." Ngồi ở Trâu Vô Mang bên cạnh vị trí trung niên nam nhân mở miệng nói, "Về kia đột nhiên toát ra Vương gia, tại giới huyền thuật chỉ sợ ai cũng không có các ngươi tứ đại gia tộc người hiểu nhiều lắm đi?"

"A? Lời này nói như thế nào?" Cảnh Trọng Chí ngước mắt nhìn thoáng qua kia trung niên nam nhân, vẻ mặt khó hiểu nói.

"Biết rõ còn hỏi, có ý tứ sao?" Trung niên nam nhân tức giận một chưởng vỗ vào một bên bàn sừng thượng, còn muốn nói tiếp đi cái gì, lại bị bên cạnh Trâu Vô Mang một ánh mắt ngăn lại .

"Ta sư thúc Vương Đồng Lâm có ghi nhật kí thói quen, chúng ta tại chỉnh lý di vật của hắn khi thấy được hắn nhật kí." Trâu Vô Mang nói tiếp, "Bên trong nhắc tới Mẫn Tiêu đồng lõa người là Vương gia, mà Vương gia — lại là tại ước chừng ngàn năm trước, theo các ngươi Cố, Nhâm, Cảnh, Thích, cùng với một cái sớm đã tiêu vong gia tộc, tại giới huyền thuật cũng bị xưng là lục đại gia tộc."

"Ngươi đều nói đó là ngàn năm trước sự , một ngàn năm như vậy dài lâu thời gian, đều đủ chúng ta trong tộc dòng chính thay đổi nhiều lần , đối thượng mấy chi dòng chính sự đều không hiểu rõ lắm , chớ nói chi là không biết mấy chi trước dòng chính sở tại cùng đại thế gia ." Cảnh Trọng Chí không nhanh không chậm đạo.

"Các ngươi sẽ không biết Vương gia sự, các ngươi này đó cái gọi là thế gia, không đều có cái gì gia tộc hồ sơ..." Trâu Vô Mang bên cạnh vị trí trung niên nam nhân nhịn không được lần thứ hai ra tiếng reo lên. Chính là, hắn nói về đến một nửa, ngay tại Cảnh Trọng Chí đột nhiên chuyển lãnh trong tầm mắt tiêu thanh.

"Chúng ta là có gia tộc hồ sơ, nhưng mặt trên cũng không có ghi lại Vương gia sự." Cảnh Trọng Chí đạo.

Phương Hạ trắc mâu miết hướng Cảnh Trọng Chí, này nhắm mắt lại nói dối, còn nói đến cùng thật sự dường như. Hắn chỉ có tiến quá Cảnh gia hồ sơ thất, cũng không có lật xem quá Cảnh gia hồ sơ, nhưng ở trước tứ gia hội nghị trung, liền nói đến không ít Vương gia sự — nguyền rủa thuật Vương gia, làm năm đó cùng tứ gia tổ tiên đồng thời dắt tay tiến vào di lưu địa tiểu đồng bọn chi nhất, chính là tại tứ đại gia tộc hồ sơ trong đều để lại không ít nội dung.

"Ta không tin hồ sơ trong sẽ không có Vương gia liên quan ghi lại..." Kia trung niên nam nhân chưa từ bỏ ý định mà nhỏ giọng nói thầm.

Cảnh Trọng Chí lỗ tai rất thính, nam kia nói một chữ không lọt mà nghe xong cái rõ ràng. Hắn hừ lạnh một tiếng, ngữ khí cũng đi theo lạnh xuống dưới, "Như thế nào? Còn muốn ta quản gia tộc hồ sơ dọn đi ra, mời các ngươi Huyền Ung phái người nhất nhất xem qua hay sao?"

Thế gia hồ sơ, mặc dù là tộc nhân đều không nhất định có tư cách lật xem, ngươi một ngoại nhân há mồm liền muốn xem xét, này cũng không chỉ cần là mặt nhiều đại vấn đề, mà là chói lọi mà tại khiêu khích cái nhà này tộc! Cảnh Trọng Chí vấn đề này, chỉ cần không phải không mang đầu óc khuyết tâm nhãn, cũng sẽ không há mồm phụ họa. Huyền Ung phái tới cửa bái phỏng bốn người trung, trừ bỏ vị kia trung niên nhân có chút hấp tấp nóng nẩy xúc động ngoại, hiển nhiên không có một cái là thật sự khuyết tâm nhãn.

"Cảnh gia chủ, ngươi hiểu lầm , chúng ta không có ý tứ này." Huyền Ung phái bốn người trung vị kia trung niên nữ tính ôn thanh mở miệng.

"Như vậy, các ngươi còn có chuyện gì khác sao?" Cảnh Trọng Chí ngữ khí thản nhiên, tầm mắt chuyển hướng đại đường bên ngoài, tiễn khách ý tứ thập phần rõ ràng.

"Nếu không có vinh hạnh theo các ngươi Cảnh gia hợp tác, chúng ta liền cáo từ trước." Trâu Vô Mang đứng lên nói, "Tại trước khi đi ta còn tưởng hỏi lại Cảnh gia chủ một vấn đề."

"Vấn đề gì?"

"Vương gia người tại thu thập tế thạch, tưởng muốn đánh khai không biết địa phương nào sơn môn. Tế thạch tổng cộng thất khối, liền tình báo của chúng ta biết được, bọn họ hiện nay đã tới tay lục khối, rất nhanh bọn họ liền sẽ đi trước cái kia địa phương. Ta nghĩ biết cái kia địa phương là địa phương nào, lại rốt cuộc ở nơi nào." Trâu Vô Mang nhìn chằm chằm Cảnh Trọng Chí hỏi.

Cảnh Trọng Chí nâng nâng mí mắt, "Ngươi hỏi cái này làm như thế nào?"

Trâu Vô Mang trả lời: "Vương gia điểm đến chính là cái kia địa phương, nếu là không có biện pháp đuổi kịp trước tìm được bọn họ, chúng ta đây liền đi Vương gia điểm đến, tổng có thể bắt trụ bọn họ."

"Ta không biết cái kia địa phương chỉ chỗ nào."

Cảnh Trọng Chí cấp ra phủ định đáp án, Trâu Vô Mang sắc mặt lại âm trầm vài phần, nhưng cuối cùng không có phát tác, đi theo mặt khác ba vị Huyền Ung phái người ly khai Cảnh gia nhà cũ.

"Kia Trâu Vô Mang tính cách thay đổi rất nhiều, đổi trước kia hắn đã sớm vứt sắc mặt ." Phương Hạ lệch qua ghế trên, nhìn đại đường cửa nhà, rung đùi đắc ý đạo, "Hiện tại cảm giác trưởng thành, người cũng thành thục ."

"Ngươi kia lão hoài vui mừng ngữ khí là cái gì?" Ngồi ở thượng thủ Cảnh Thư Đan buồn cười đạo, "Chỉnh đến giống như ngươi là hắn trưởng bối dường như, nhưng hắn là muốn so với ngươi lớn hơn hảo mấy tuổi đâu!"

"Ta so với hắn thành thục nhiều." Phương Hạ nâng nâng cằm đạo.

Ngươi là so với hắn da mặt dày thực rất nhiều đi? Cảnh Thư Đan thầm nghĩ, nhưng không có tiếp tục cùng Phương Hạ nói lung tung. Tầm mắt của hắn dừng ở Phương Hạ trên tay, kia ngón áp út thượng nhẫn, thiểm đến ánh mắt hắn có chút đau. Sau đó, bất động thanh sắc mà chuyển mắt nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn trên tay, quả nhiên cũng tại ngón áp út thượng tìm được cùng Phương Hạ cùng khoản bạch kim nhẫn.

Đại đường trong, Cảnh gia chi nhánh hai người kia, cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí nói nói mấy câu, trước một bước đứng dậy rời đi. Phương Hạ cũng đi theo đứng dậy, chuẩn bị trở về nhà trọ, lại bị Cảnh Trọng Chí gọi lại.

"Vậy các ngươi trò chuyện, ta cũng đi về trước ." Cảnh Thư Đan cầm lấy đặt ở ghế dựa bên cạnh y dùng quải trượng, chống song quải đứng lên. Hắn gãy xương chân thạch cao đã hủy đi, nhưng còn chưa có khỏi hẳn.

"Ta cùng Phù Cẩn cũng trở về nhà trọ bên kia, chờ một lát thuận đường đồng thời bái!" Phương Hạ nhìn thoáng qua Cảnh Thư Đan thương chân, mở miệng đề nghị đạo. Hắn cùng Cảnh Thư Đan trụ một tràng chung cư, lên xuống lầu quan hệ, hồi gia hoàn toàn tiện đường.

Cảnh Thư Đan lấy ra di động, nhìn thoáng qua tin tức, sau đó đối Phương Hạ đạo: "Không cần, Sở Tắc tới đón ta ."

Cảnh Thư Đan nói xong, liền chống song quải hướng phía đại đường cửa nhà đi đến. Kia đối song quải hắn hơn phân nửa dùng có chút thời điểm, hành động thập phần thông thuận, rất nhanh người bước đi ra đại đường.

"Ngươi muốn nói với ta cái gì?" Nhìn theo Cảnh Thư Đan đi ra sau đại môn, Phương Hạ lần nữa quay đầu nhìn về phía Cảnh Trọng Chí.

"Nếu ngươi là Cảnh gia gia chủ, vừa rồi Huyền Ung phái người đề xuất liên thủ, ngươi sẽ đồng ý vẫn là cự tuyệt?" Cảnh Trọng Chí hỏi.

"Ta không là Cảnh gia gia chủ."

"Ta liền tùy tiện giả thiết một chút."

"Đó là đương nhiên là lựa chọn cự tuyệt ." Phương Hạ không chút nghĩ ngợi mà nói rằng.

Cảnh Trọng Chí ánh mắt sáng ngời, đột nhiên cảm thấy Phương Hạ tuy rằng nhìn không đáng tin, nhưng là không phải một cái sẽ không cân nhắc lợi hại người.

Cảnh gia không thể cùng Huyền Ung phái liên thủ, không đơn giản là Trâu Vô Mang đã nói, môn phái cùng thế gia tranh chấp, làm thế gia Cảnh gia, cùng làm môn phái Huyền Ung phái chi gian không có kiên cố tín nhiệm trụ cột. Còn có liền là bọn hắn không thể đem di lưu địa sự nói ra, tứ đại gia tộc mặt khác Tam gia cũng đều sẽ không lựa chọn lộ ra chuyện này.

Bọn họ cũng không biết di lưu địa cụ thể ở địa phương nào, nhưng tin tức này một khi tiết lộ ra đi, đã đem sẽ dẫn phát cùng loại ngàn năm trước giới huyền thuật rung chuyển, thúc đẩy trong vòng mọi người sôi nổi tiến đến tìm kiếm di lưu địa. Năm đó là lục đại gia tộc người tìm được di lưu địa, làm di lưu địa trong đại đàn lệ quỷ hiện thế, hiện nay tứ đại gia tộc người sẽ không động, nhưng nhất dạng sẽ xuất hiện thay thế ngàn năm trước lục đại gia tộc nhân vật, đến lúc đó liền lại là một hồi bi kịch tính tai nạn. Cái loại này rung chuyển là mặc dù lại như thế nào khuyên bảo di lưu địa tính nguy hiểm, nhất dạng sẽ có người đi tìm kiếm, chỉ cần tin tức đi ra ngoài, liền căn bản không cách nào ngăn cản — tựa như đã từng lục đại gia tộc, bọn họ khi đó làm sao nếm không có nghe nói qua kia mà hung hiểm, nhưng cuối cùng bọn họ hay là đi .

"Vì cái gì lựa chọn cự tuyệt?" Cảnh Trọng Chí vừa nghĩ, một bên hỏi. Hắn không có chờ mong Phương Hạ nghĩ đến toàn bộ lợi và hại, có thể nghĩ đến một phần, cũng coi như có chút người thừa kế tố chất .

"Cái gì vì cái gì? Trâu Vô Mang tại C thị đã từng đem bằng hữu của ta vây ở nhà xưởng trong, còn dùng ác quỷ công kích quá ta. Cùng hắn liên thủ, vui đùa cái gì vậy?" Phương Hạ đối với Cảnh Trọng Chí phiên cái khinh khỉnh.

Cảnh Trọng Chí: "..." Cho nên ngươi nghĩ thuần túy chính là cá nhân ân oán?

Hảo đi, hắn từ ngay từ đầu liền không nên ôm có kỳ vọng.

"Ngươi lưu ta đã nghĩ hỏi cái này? Không mặt khác sự ta liền đi về trước , ta còn muốn trở về thu chăn."

"Còn muốn một sự kiện —" Cảnh Trọng Chí hít sâu một hơi, nhìn về phía Phương Hạ bên cạnh vị trí Phù Cẩn, "Kỳ thật ta cùng Huyền Ung phái người nghĩ đến không sai biệt lắm, nếu là không thể tại Vương gia người đi trước di lưu địa trước bắt lấy bọn họ, liền đi trước di lưu địa thủ. Chúng ta không thể để cho bọn họ tiến vào di lưu địa, nói câu mạo phạm ngài nói, chúng ta không để ý Vương gia người đi trước di lưu địa chịu chết, nhưng chúng ta không thể để cho bọn họ mở ra sơn môn, làm di lưu địa trung lệ quỷ chạy đến tác loạn thế gian. Cho nên có một cái yêu cầu quá đáng — Phù Cẩn tiên sinh, có thể hay không đem di lưu địa — ngài mộ địa vị trí, nói cho chúng ta biết."

Phù Cẩn nhìn về phía Cảnh Trọng Chí, thần sắc thản nhiên, trên mặt nhìn không ra rõ ràng cảm xúc.

Cảnh Trọng Chí không khỏi cảm thấy thấp thỏm, đang tưởng rút về lời mở đầu, lại nghe Phù Cẩn dùng thanh lãnh thanh âm, cấp ra hồi phục: "Có thể."

Đệ 140 chương di lưu địa 01

Phù Cẩn đem di lưu địa vị trí báo cho Cảnh Trọng Chí, liền đứng dậy mang theo Phương Hạ ly khai Cảnh gia nhà cũ, hồi bọn họ nhà trọ bên kia chỗ ở.

Trở lại nhà trọ, đại khái ba giờ hơn bộ dáng, Phù Cẩn đi phòng ngủ ban công, thu phơi nắng ở bên ngoài chăn mỏng, Phương Hạ giống điều cái đuôi tự mà cùng tại Phù Cẩn phía sau. Từ phòng ngủ theo tới ban công, lại từ ban công theo vào phòng ngủ, sau đó cùng đi phòng bếp, sau đó trong tay bị tắc một ly dùng cây lười ươi phao chế nhuận hầu trà.

Phương Hạ nâng bị nhét vào trong tay cách ôn thủy tinh chén, nhìn tại nước ấm trung chìm nổi cây lười ươi, trong lúc nhất thời có chút phản ứng không kịp — vì cái gì theo vào phòng bếp bị tắc một ly nhuận hầu trà?

"Ngươi cổ họng thoáng có chút ách." Phù Cẩn đưa tay xoa Phương Hạ cổ, ngón cái chỉ phúc lướt qua Phương Hạ hầu kết, tại hạ mặt hắn tối hôm qua lưu xuống dấu hôn chỗ dừng lại, nhiều lần vuốt phẳng.

Phương Hạ vành tai nhất thời nổi lên đỏ ửng, hắn cổ họng có chút ách, còn không phải tối hôm qua bị Phù Cẩn gây sức ép .

"Sau đó, ngươi vẫn luôn đi theo ta làm như thế nào?" Phù Cẩn tay rời đi Phương Hạ cổ, vươn tay nhéo nhéo Phương Hạ cành tai hơi đỏ, hỏi tiếp.

Phương Hạ ngước mắt, nhìn Phù Cẩn hỏi: "Di lưu địa rốt cuộc là địa phương nào?"

Phù Cẩn nói qua, di lưu địa là của hắn mộ địa, nhưng Phương Hạ cảm thấy Phù Cẩn đối di lưu địa cảm xúc có chút kỳ quái. Trước đề cập di lưu địa, Phù Cẩn che dấu đến thực hảo, Phương Hạ không có chú ý tới hắn cảm xúc biến hóa. Nhưng lúc này đây, tại Cảnh Trọng Chí hỏi di lưu địa cái kia nháy mắt, Phương Hạ từ Phù Cẩn trên người cảm nhận được một loại tên là căm hận cảm xúc. Kia cảm xúc thực đạm rất nhẹ vi, chợt lóe lướt qua, nhưng hắn quả thật cảm nhận được .

Mộ địa có thể nói là người chết di lưu tại dương thế cư trú mà chi nhất, nếu không có cái gì đặc biệt nguyên nhân, người chết là sẽ không đối chính mình mộ địa sinh ra căm hận cảm xúc.

"Ngươi nói di lưu địa là ngươi mộ địa, nhưng ngươi thật giống như thực chán ghét cái kia địa phương, ta cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái..." Phương Hạ đầu ngón tay tại chén khẩu gõ gõ, nhìn Phù Cẩn tối đen đồng mắt, đầu lưỡi liếm một chút nha tiêm, "Ta liền tùy tiện hỏi hỏi, ngươi không muốn nói cũng không quan hệ, coi như ta nhàn rỗi không có việc gì hạt bức bức hảo . Ta đi thư phòng nhìn bộ phim, trước Hầu Triêu Thanh cho ta đề cử , ta di động tra quá đánh giá, còn giống như không tồi..."

"Di lưu địa... Không chỉ là ta mộ địa." Phù Cẩn giữ chặt xoay người muốn hướng phòng bếp ngoại đi Phương Hạ, "Trước vốn là tưởng nói cho ngươi , về di lưu địa sự, về ta vì cái gì sẽ trở thành thiên sát chi hồn sự, nhưng này chút cũng không phải cái gì tốt sự, ta sợ ngươi nghe xong khó chịu, liền vẫn luôn không có chủ động với ngươi nhắc tới. Hiện tại... Ngươi muốn nghe sao?"

"Ngươi muốn nói sao?"

"Ngươi nguyện ý nghe nói..."

"Ta nguyện ý."

Phù Cẩn là lệ quỷ, cái chết của hắn tất nhiên thảm thiết, Phương Hạ rất rõ ràng, cho nên cho tới nay đều không có mở miệng hỏi quá Phù Cẩn nguyên nhân chết, hắn sợ va chạm vào Phù Cẩn miệng vết thương. Nhưng nếu là Phù Cẩn nguyện ý đối hắn nói, vậy hắn cũng nguyện ý nghe hắn giảng. Hắn cũng không thích Phù Cẩn khổ sở thời điểm, hắn lại cái gì cũng không biết. Có lẽ liền tính biết cũng không có thể vi Phù Cẩn làm những thứ gì, nhưng ít ra có thể cùng hắn đồng thời khổ sở.

Phương Hạ nâng Phù Cẩn cho hắn phao kia chén nhuận hầu trà, cùng Phù Cẩn bả vai sóng vai ngồi ở phòng khách địa phương trên đài. Sau lưng cửa sổ sát đất bức màn không có kéo kín, chiếu nghiêng vào dương quang trên mặt đất thai địa phương bản thượng, lưu lại một đạo quang ảnh.

"Di lưu địa đúng là ta mộ địa, ta xác chết ở bên trong. Nhưng trong này cũng đồng thời là ta tử vong địa phương — bị đưa vào mộ địa khi, ta còn còn sống." Phù Cẩn chậm rãi nói rằng, "Cự nay đại khái 2000 năm trước, có một cái vương triều tên là cù, ta phụ hoàng là lúc ấy hoàng đế, ta là hắn hoàng trừ. Ta phụ hoàng thân thể không tốt, tại ta khi còn nhỏ liền bởi vì bệnh đã qua đời. Khi đó vốn là hẳn là từ ta tức vị, nhưng Hoàng thúc lấy ra ta phụ hoàng di chiếu, mặt trên nói ta còn tuổi nhỏ, vô lực thống trị quốc gia, bởi vậy truyền ngôi cấp Hoàng thúc, tương lai lại từ Hoàng thúc truyền ngôi cấp với ta."

"Đối với phụ hoàng trước khi lâm chung lưu xuống di chiếu, trong triều tất nhiên là có người nghi ngờ, cũng có người phản đối Hoàng thúc tức vị, nhưng này chút phản đối thanh âm, cuối cùng đều bị Hoàng thúc cường ngạnh mà đè xuống, mà ta bị Hoàng thúc lấy tự mình giáo dục danh nghĩa, giam lỏng ở tại trong hoàng cung."

Phương Hạ đem hai tay nâng cái chén đặt tại trên đùi, một tay đỡ , một tay khác bắt lấy Phù Cẩn hơi lạnh ngón tay. Hắn không biết Phù Cẩn đã nói cái kia triều đại, nhưng bị giam lỏng tại trong hoàng cung sinh hoạt có bao nhiêu không hảo quá, hắn cũng có thể phỏng đoán đến một phần.

"Kỳ thật bị giam lỏng là trong hoàng cung sinh hoạt cũng không tính rất khổ sở." Trừ bỏ có vài người tưởng muốn lợi dụng hắn, có vài người tưởng muốn ám hại hắn, còn có chút người mắt lạnh xem cuộc vui ngoại, quả thật không tính khổ sở. Phù Cẩn dùng đầu ngón tay nhẹ vỗ về Phương Hạ ngón áp út thượng nhẫn, lược qua hắn bị giam lỏng ở trong hoàng cung hơn mười năm, tiếp tục nói, "Hơn mười năm sau, ta năm qua hai mươi sáu tuổi. Hoàng thúc đi vào chập tối, mà ta chính trực tráng niên, trong triều xuất hiện làm ta tức vị thanh âm. Hoàng thúc tự nhiên không muốn, nhưng hắn vẫn không thể nói thẳng phản đối, năm đó hắn ngụy tạo phân kia di chiếu, nguyên là vi tận lực không kích khởi quá nhiều người phản đối, kết quả lại thành hắn chướng ngại vật."

"Mà chính là thời gian này, hoàng gia cung cấp nuôi dưỡng đại vu cho ta tính mệnh cách, nói ta là thiên tuyển đế vương mệnh cách, chỉ cần ta sống , liền tất nhiên sẽ đi lên kia ngôi vị hoàng đế. Nhưng đế vương mệnh cách không đến vọng động, nếu không oan hồn tác loạn, sẽ dao động quốc gia căn cơ." Phù Cẩn tầm mắt dừng ở trong hư không, đáy mắt một mảnh u lãnh, "Nhưng là, biết đại vu cho ta tính mệnh cách sau đó, Hoàng thúc là vô luận như thế nào đều không chấp nhận được ta sống . Hắn làm người kê đơn mê vựng ta, sau đó từ đại vu đem ta phong nhập quan nội, đưa vào tiền triều lưu xuống không trang trí Hoàng lăng bên trong, bày trận phương tiện thuật, liền vì để cho ta chết sau ta hồn phách đi không xuất nơi đó."

"Sau lại ta chết , tại mộ trung hóa thành thiên sát chi hồn. Nhưng này đại vu quả thật lợi hại, kia mộ địa quả thật vây khốn ta." Phù Cẩn đạo, "Ước chừng tại 300 năm sau, ta có thể rời đi mộ địa trung tâm vị trí, đi đến mộ địa trung khu địa phương khi, mộ địa sơn môn bị người mở ra. Đó là một đám trộm mộ , ta phụ thân vào nhất kiện lưu ly khí trung, bị một cái may mắn chạy đi trộm mộ tặc, từ mộ địa trong dẫn theo đi ra ngoài."

"Ta đi ra ngoài là lúc, hoài đầy ngập oán hận, tưởng muốn tìm những người đó báo thù. Nhưng mà — cù vương triều sớm đã không phục tồn tại, ta tìm không thấy một cái có thể báo thù đối tượng. Vì thế, ta mạn vô mục đích mà tại dương thế phiêu bạc mấy trăm năm, thế gian cũng bởi vì ta hiện thế, tai nạn nổi lên bốn phía, chiến loạn liên tiếp. Sau lại, ta xem phiền những cái đó sinh sinh tử tử, tìm người trấn phong ta." Phù Cẩn rũ xuống mi mắt, "Tại ta thay đổi hơn mười nhâm thuật sĩ sau đó, đại khái cự nay 800 nhiều năm trước, ta hồi một chuyến mộ địa, tại sơn môn khẩu gặp chạy nạn đi ra Cảnh gia người. Bọn họ trên người mang theo từ ta mộ địa từ mang đi ra ngọc quyết, lại vừa vặn là ngự quỷ người, cho nên ta liền đi theo bọn họ đi rồi."

"Sau đó 800 năm, ta liền vẫn luôn ở lại Cảnh gia." Phù Cẩn quay đầu nhìn về phía bên cạnh Phương Hạ, "Sau lại, gặp ngươi..."

Đệ 141 chương di lưu địa 02

"Đại khái... Chính là như vậy." Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ, từ trong mắt của hắn nhìn đến áp lực phẫn nộ cùng đau lòng, ôn nhu trấn an đạo, "Không có việc gì , đều là chuyện quá khứ ."

Phương Hạ đặt tại trên đầu gối thủy tinh chén trà, dừng ở bục trước địa phương thảm thượng, phát ra nhất thanh muộn hưởng. Trong chén trà nước trà bị đánh phiên, trong suốt thủy tinh chén, lăn lộn chạy xuất thảm trải sàn bao trùm phạm vi, khái ở phòng khách địa phương bản thượng, phát ra rất nhỏ tiếng vang, sau đó tiếp tục đi phía trước.

Phương Hạ nửa quỳ tại Phù Cẩn trước mặt, đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực. Hắn một bàn tay bị Phù Cẩn nắm , chỉ có thể một tay hoàn Phù Cẩn cổ, dù vậy, hắn như trước gắt gao mà ôm Phù Cẩn.

"Phương Hạ?" Phù Cẩn thấp giọng kêu.

"Chuyện đã qua cũng là phát sinh quá sự tình, không muốn nói đến cùng không phát sinh quá nhất dạng."

Phương Hạ cảm thấy chính mình trong tim khó chịu giống như bị nhồi đầy ngàn vạn căn mũi nhọn, chống đỡ đến trái tim phình to, đâm vào trong lòng phát đau. Phù Cẩn nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà nói xong hắn gần hai ngàn năm qua lại, hắn bình tĩnh đến phảng phất là đang nói người khác sự, nhưng Phù Cẩn càng như vậy, Phương Hạ lại càng khó chịu. Khó chịu sau đó là thật sâu uể oải, Phù Cẩn đi qua đã bị cực khổ, hắn có thể làm chỉ có nghe đối phương nói ba xạo giảng thuật, lại không cách nào vi Phù Cẩn làm những thứ gì.

Phù Cẩn đưa tay, vỗ nhẹ Phương Hạ phía sau lưng, "Ta tất cả nghe theo ngươi, ngươi đừng khổ sở ."

"Ta cái gì đều không cách nào vì ngươi làm..."

"Ngươi đã đem có thể cho ta tất cả đều cho ta , như thế nào biết cái gì đều không cách nào vi ta làm?" Phù Cẩn dán Phương Hạ ấm áp hai má, hoàn tại Phương Hạ sau lưng tay hơi hơi buộc chặt.

"... Ngươi làm ta ôm trong chốc lát."

"Hảo."

Phương Hạ bế Phù Cẩn thật lâu sau, đợi cho cảm xúc hoãn lại đây, mới buông tay ra, lần nữa ai Phù Cẩn ngồi ở bục thượng.

"Phù Cẩn, ta nhớ rõ Cảnh Văn Thu trước kia nói qua, nếu là Cảnh gia không có thích hợp trấn thủ người, ta liền tính không hồi Cảnh gia, ngươi cũng tới tìm ta — ngươi tại ta bị Cảnh Văn Thu lừa hồi Cảnh gia trước chỉ thấy quá ta?"

"Ân, gặp qua." Phù Cẩn khẽ gật đầu.

"Chỗ nào? Cái gì thời điểm?" Phương Hạ hơi hơi trợn to hai mắt.

"Ngươi tứ tuổi kia năm, tại Cảnh gia nhà cũ." Phù Cẩn đáy mắt lộ ra mỉm cười, "Ta thấy đến ngươi thời điểm, ngươi đang tại tàn phá trong viện một gốc cây cây kim quất."

Phương Hạ đầu tiên là mê mang, sau đó bỗng nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó, "Sau đó ta là không là đưa ngươi một viên nãi đường?"

"Ân, ngươi nghĩ tới?"

"Ta nhớ rõ ta khi còn bé đi theo mẫu thân đi Cảnh gia thời điểm, đưa người một viên đường, nguyên lai là ngươi a!" Phương Hạ sờ sờ cằm, cười nói, "Ta khi còn bé nói không chừng có đoán được tương lai năng lực, cho nên lần đầu tiên gặp mặt chỉ biết lấy nãi đường lấy lòng ngươi ."

"Ân, ta thực thích ngươi đưa nãi đường." Phù Cẩn đi theo lộ ra tươi cười. Hắn nhớ tới kia đem cây kim quất xả đến thất linh bát lạc nhục đoàn tử, điên điên mà chạy đến trước mặt hắn, đem một viên tại túi áo trong che đến có chút hóa nãi đường, đưa tới trước mặt hắn bộ dáng. Chính mình cất giấu luyến tiếc bú sửa đường, lại không chút do dự đưa đi ra, liền vì để cho hắn vui vẻ điểm — đó là hắn lần đầu tiên cảm nhận được, như thế thuần túy quan tâm.

Phương Hạ có hay không đoán được tương lai năng lực hắn không biết, nhưng hắn biết Phương Hạ khẳng định có được làm hắn cảm thụ hạnh phúc lực lượng.

...

Cảnh Trọng Chí biết di lưu địa vị trí sau, lại báo cho tứ đại gia tộc còn lại Tam gia. Tứ gia phân biệt phái người, đi trước di lưu địa sở tại kia vùng cảnh giới, nhìn thấy Vương Thiệu Khôn chờ người vào núi, liền đúng lúc thông tri. Sau đó, Cảnh Trọng Chí mang người đi Từ Thủy trấn, tiến thêm một bước điều tra Từ Thủy Vương gia.

Phương Hạ tạm thời dừng lại tại A thị, chờ đợi Cảnh gia mạng lưới tình báo tin tức.

Di lưu địa là bị che dấu đứng lên địa phương, muốn đi vào di lưu địa, đầu tiên phải tìm được sơn môn. Mà làm mở ra sơn nhóm cái chìa khóa thất miếng tế thạch, Vương gia đã tìm được lục miếng, bọn họ tùy thời sẽ tìm được thứ bảy miếng đi trước di lưu địa. Loại này thời kì, giống vô đầu ruồi bọ liếc mắt một cái chạy loạn, chính là lãng phí thời gian cùng tinh lực, nói không chừng còn sẽ bỏ qua chặn lại Vương gia tiến vào di lưu địa thời cơ.

Hiện tại tựa như trước bão táp, sẽ chờ tìm được Vương gia sau đó, nhấc lên mưa rền gió dữ, nhưng cái này thời kì nhưng không bình tĩnh.

Đầu tiên là môn phái bên kia, tại vài cái đại môn phái liên tiếp mà rời khỏi liên minh sau, bị lưu xuống những cái đó môn phái bất mãn. Lúc ấy là đại môn phái kêu gọi, bọn họ mới hưởng ứng kết thành liên minh, hiện tại khởi xướng chiến đấu tín hiệu đại môn phái lại chính mình trước tiên lui . Này tính cái gì? Đem bọn họ này đó trung loại nhỏ môn phái đương hầu đùa giỡn sao?

Trung loại nhỏ môn phái bắt đầu kêu gào khiêu khích tự tiện rời khỏi đại môn phái, bất mãn kháng nghị. Rời khỏi liên minh đại môn phái ý đồ giải thích bọn họ bị lợi dụng sự thật, nhưng trung loại nhỏ môn phái không thèm chịu nể mặt mũi, cười nhạo đại môn phái yếu đuối, đối mặt thế gia liền thành chân tôm mềm. Đại môn phái tự nhiên không thể tiếp thu những cái đó môn phái nhỏ đối bọn họ chửi bới, vì thế phản kích. Rất nhanh liền từ miệng đối mắng, phát triển trở thành loại nhỏ xung đột.

Môn phái loạn thành một đoàn, trong lúc hỗn loạn tâm có thể nói là Huyền Ung phái. Trâu Vô Mang ở bên trong cửa bị làm kế nhiệm chưởng môn bồi dưỡng, cũng liền đi theo bận tối mày tối mặt, tạm thời không có hướng tứ đại gia tộc tìm hiểu Vương gia điểm đến tâm lực . Môn phái hỗn loạn, cũng làm cho đặc thù hình án cục lâm vào bận rộn. Đặc thù hình án cục là quốc gia quản lý giới huyền thuật sự kiện đặc biệt ngành, giới huyền thuật phát sinh thương vong sự kiện tự nhiên không thể không quản. Tuy rằng hình án cục nội nhân tài cằn cỗi, đại môn phái nhiều người bán không hảo quản, nhưng môn phái nhỏ gây chuyện người vẫn có thể bắt lấy . Đặc thù hình án cục chọn quả hồng mềm, hấp tấp mà trảo một sóng giới huyền thuật người, khó được mà kiếm nhất bút tiền thưởng.

Giới huyền thuật trừ bỏ môn phái bên kia khiến cho sự kiện ngoại, còn xuất hiện hảo vài vị thầy phong thủy ngộ hại thảm án, hơn nữa tử vong mỗi một cái thầy phong thủy vong hồn cũng không trông thấy .

"Đây nhất định Vương gia người động tay." Phương Hạ một bên gặm cánh gà, một bên cùng đối diện Cảnh Thư Đan nói rằng.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn là tại Cảnh Thư Đan trong nhà, Sở Tắc cùng Cảnh Thư Đan ở chung sau, Cảnh Thư Đan trong nhà thức ăn chất lượng liền thẳng tắp bay lên. Phương Hạ tại ngẫu nhiên ăn một bữa sau đó, dứt khoát quyết định mỗi ngày mang theo Phù Cẩn, đúng giờ tới cửa cọ cơm.

"Ta cũng là nghĩ như vậy ." Cảnh Thư Đan gật gật đầu, đồng ý nói, "Căn cứ hồ sơ ghi lại, di lưu địa bên trong bố có phong thuỷ cục, muốn phá cục liền yêu cầu thầy phong thủy. Hiện nay chúng ta biết Vương Thiệu Khôn trên tay có thầy phong thủy có Tô Văn, C thị khách sạn bị Mẫn Tiêu trừu đi hồn phách Ngô Trường Tống, hơn nữa trong khoảng thời gian này ngộ hại bốn gã thầy phong thủy, đã sáu gã . Không biết Vương gia người muốn giết nhiều ít thầy phong thủy ..."

"Di lưu địa phá cục yêu cầu bốn gã thầy phong thủy." Phù Cẩn mở miệng nói.

Cảnh Thư Đan sửng sốt, nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn. Đối , di lưu địa là một cái mộ địa, mà Phù Cẩn lại là kia mộ địa chủ nhân, đối với di lưu địa tình huống, Phù Cẩn tự nhiên rất rõ ràng.

"Nhưng hiện tại bọn họ trên tay không là có sáu gã thầy phong thủy sao? Nhân số sớm siêu ." Phương Hạ mở miệng nói.

"Không phải sở hữu thầy phong thủy đều có thể phái thượng tác dụng, muốn phá di lưu địa phong thuỷ cục, đối thầy phong thủy năng lực là có nhất định muốn cầu ." Phù Cẩn nói rằng, "Tô Văn năng lực không thành vấn đề, mấy vị khác liền không dễ nói . Vương gia người mang đi chính là bọn họ vong hồn, vong hồn nói năng lực sẽ so còn sống sai giờ một ít, thực khả năng không đạt được Vương gia người yêu cầu trình độ."

"Nói như vậy Vương gia người còn sẽ tiếp tục săn bắn thầy phong thủy?" Phương Hạ nhíu mày, giới huyền thuật thầy phong thủy như trước tại nguy hiểm, bao quát hắn nhị sư huynh ở bên trong, "Trước bị hại thầy phong thủy bên kia, sẽ không có phát hiện về Vương gia người manh mối sao?"

"Không có." Cảnh Thư Đan lắc lắc đầu, "Ngươi có biết , Vương gia chuyên dùng khôi lỗi thuật, liền tính bắt được con rối, cũng bắt không được Vương gia người manh mối."

"Quả thật..." Phương Hạ trạc trong bát cơm, đột nhiên túi áo trong di động vang lên.

Phương Hạ lấy ra di động, nhìn thoáng qua điện báo biểu hiện, là hắn nhị sư huynh Đinh Minh đánh tới .

"Từ Manh bị Vương gia người bắt đi ." Phương Hạ vừa tiếp xúc với mở điện thoại, chợt nghe đến Đinh Minh dồn dập tiếng hít thở, sau đó ngữ tốc sẽ cực kỳ nhanh nói rằng, "Bọn họ hiện tại chính mang theo Từ Manh hiện tại chính hướng phía G thị phương hướng đi, ngươi thông tri một chút Cảnh gia người."

Từ Manh, Mã Quảng Bình lão hữu Cung Bạch Ngưng đồ đệ, cũng là một vị thầy phong thủy, trước đi theo hắn nhóm đồng thời tiến quá nhạn trở về núi.

"Ta biết ." Phương Hạ nói xong, lại hỏi, "Ngươi bây giờ ở nơi nào?"

"Đi theo Vương gia người." Đinh Minh trả lời, "Yên tâm, ta không là một người, có người đi theo ta đồng thời đâu! Ở bên cạnh! Ta muốn lên xe, trước treo, giữ liên lạc."

Đệ 142 chương di lưu địa 03

"Chờ một chút! Uy? Uy uy! Đinh Minh?" Phương Hạ nghe được một tiếng ô tô cấp sát, sau đó điện thoại liền bị cắt đứt .

"Phương Hạ, xảy ra chuyện gì?" Cảnh Thư Đan lên tiếng hỏi.

"Vương gia người bắt đi Từ Manh, hướng phía G thị phương hướng đi, Đinh Minh hiện tại đang theo bọn họ." Phương Hạ đem di động nhét lại túi, đứng dậy rời đi bàn ăn.

Phù Cẩn cũng theo sát mà đứng dậy, nhiễu quá làm nhà ăn cùng phòng khách ngăn cách quầy bar, đi theo Phương Hạ vào phòng khách.

"Từ từ! Ngươi tính toán một người tiến đến G thị?" Cảnh Thư Đan chống bàn ăn đứng lên, hướng phía quầy bar phương hướng, qua chân đi rồi hai bước, rất nhanh bị Sở Tắc đỡ lấy, đỡ hắn đi đến quầy bar bên cạnh.

"Ta không là một người, có Phù Cẩn ở đây!" Phương Hạ vừa nói, một bên cầm lấy ném tại trên ghế sa lông áo khoác cho chính mình mặc vào.

Sau đó xoay người vỗ vỗ Phù Cẩn bả vai, nhìn về phía Cảnh Thư Đan, "Yên tâm, ta sẽ thông tri Cảnh Trọng Chí — Vương gia người liên quan tình báo đều phải cùng chung, đây là ta cùng hắn ước định. Ta cũng sẽ không xằng bậy, khi tất yếu hậu sẽ cùng Cảnh gia người hảo hảo hợp tác . Ta hiện tại cũng là có gia thất người, muốn là không cẩn thận bị thương, nhà của chúng ta Phù Cẩn chính là sẽ tâm đau ."

Cảnh Trọng Chí nhìn thoáng qua đưa tay nhu Phương Hạ đầu Phù Cẩn, cảm giác nhắc tới tâm buông xuống hơn phân nửa.

"G thị là Cố gia địa bàn, ta trong chốc lát đi liên lạc bọn họ, làm cho bọn họ nghĩ biện pháp tại G thị chặn đứng Vương gia người, cứu ra Từ Manh." Cảnh Thư Đan nói rằng, "Ngươi trước chờ ta một chút, ta cũng theo các ngươi đồng thời..."

"Ngươi liền tính đi." Phương Hạ tầm mắt hạ dời, dừng ở Cảnh Thư Đan thương trên chân, "Qua một chân, liền đừng đi cản trở ."

Cảnh Thư Đan: "... Nói chuyện với ngươi có thể hay không khách khí điểm?"

Sở Tắc đè lại Cảnh Thư Đan hai vai, nói tiếp: "Phương Hạ nói được không sai."

Cảnh Thư Đan quay đầu, mặt không đổi sắc mà nhìn Sở Tắc: "... Ngươi đêm nay ngủ phòng khách."

Sở Tắc: "..."

Cảnh Thư Đan lần nữa nhìn về phía Phương Hạ, bất đắc dĩ mà thở dài, thỏa hiệp đạo: "Ta biết , ta liền không đi cho các ngươi cản trở . Nhưng ngươi cũng muốn nhớ kỹ, yêu cầu trợ giúp thời điểm liền đi tìm Cảnh gia người. Không cần lo lắng thiếu Cảnh gia nhân tình, muốn thiếu cũng là chúng ta Cảnh gia thiếu ngươi ."

"Ân? Các ngươi Cảnh gia cái gì thời điểm thiếu chúng ta tình ? Bây giờ là ta thiếu các ngươi một cái nhân tình, tại C thị thời điểm, Phù Cẩn trên người sát khí tràn đầy tán, các ngươi hỗ trợ trừ sát thiện hậu ." Phương Hạ xoay người từ trên bàn trà lấy hai cái quả táo, "Không nói nữa, ta phải đi, thời gian đang gấp."

"Chờ một chút!" Sở Tắc lên tiếng nói.

"Làm chi?" Phương Hạ nhìn về phía Sở Tắc.

"Ta kia thai Hãn Mã cái chìa khóa." Sở Tắc đem một chuỗi chìa khóa xe ném hướng Phương Hạ, Phù Cẩn đưa tay giúp Phương Hạ tiếp được, "Cầm dùng đi."

"Sở tổng vạn tuế!" Phương Hạ giơ lên hai cái quả táo hoan hô một tiếng, sau đó vô cùng vui vẻ mà cùng Phù Cẩn hướng lối vào chỗ chạy.

Cảnh Thư Đan nghe lối vào chỗ môn bị đánh khai, sau đó truyền đến một tiếng đóng cửa thanh âm, thở dài, lộ ra một cái bất đắc dĩ tươi cười, thấp giọng nói: "Khuyết tâm nhãn."

Năm trước Cảnh Trọng Chí tiếp nhận gia chủ vị trí, trở thành Phù Cẩn trấn thủ người. Sau đó, bởi vì năng lực không đủ, thân thể thụ âm khí phản phệ, nếu không Cảnh Văn Thu đúng lúc tiếp thu trấn phong, Cảnh Trọng Chí sợ là sống không quá năm nay đầu xuân. Cảnh Văn Thu mặc dù có năng lực trấn phong Phù Cẩn, nhưng dù sao thượng tuổi, năng lực hữu hạn, nếu lúc ấy không có Phương Hạ tiếp nhận, Cảnh Văn Thu chỉ sợ cũng chống đỡ không lâu lắm. Phương Hạ trở lại Cảnh gia — mặc dù là bị Cảnh Văn Thu lừa trở về , nhưng là xem như gián tiếp cứu Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng Cảnh Văn Thu mệnh.

Đương nhiên, khi đó bọn họ Cảnh gia cũng có thể lựa chọn buông tha Phù Cẩn. Chính là, mất đi Phù Cẩn, Cảnh gia cũng đem đi vào xuống dốc. Hơn nữa Phù Cẩn lại là thiên sát chi hồn, mất đi trấn thủ người, mặc dù chính là đoạn thời gian nội, cũng sẽ mang đến tai nạn, tình huống hơn phân nửa so trước tại C thị càng không xong. Mà thiên sát chi hồn xuất từ Cảnh gia, giới huyền thuật người biết được tất nhiên đối Cảnh gia cùng mà công chi, bọn họ có thể là đối thiên sát chi hồn không biết làm thế nào thiên giận, cũng có thể là mượn cơ hội bỏ đá xuống giếng, tóm lại Cảnh gia đem sẽ rơi vào cực kỳ không xong hoàn cảnh.

Hiện tại Phù Cẩn thiên sát chi hồn thân phận nhất dạng bại lộ , nhưng tình huống hoàn toàn bất đồng, là bởi vì có Phương Hạ tại — lực lượng của hắn đem Phù Cẩn trấn phong một tia không lọt. Người ở bên ngoài xem ra, giống như là Cảnh gia thành công khống chế được thiên sát chi hồn, không chỉ không dám đối Cảnh gia phát ra hỏi khó, ngược lại đối Cảnh gia càng thêm mà kiêng kị.

Lại nói nhạn trở về núi, tại hàng vạn hàng nghìn lệ quỷ hòa phong thủy cục tạo thành sát cục trung, thành công cứu trở về Cảnh gia tinh anh, bao quát hắn ở bên trong, cũng có Phương Hạ công lao. Trên đường Cảnh Trọng Chí tụt lại phía sau, Phương Hạ dứt khoát đi vòng vèo trở về cứu người, cũng là rõ như ban ngày .

Liền việc này, Cảnh gia liền là thiếu Phương Hạ thiên đại nhân tình. Mà Phương Hạ chính mình bài bắt tay chỉ tính, lại sinh sôi tính thành hắn thiếu Cảnh gia nhân tình, đây không phải là khuyết tâm nhãn là cái gì?

Cảnh gia quyền lợi tầng có thể như vậy sảng khoái mà đồng ý làm Phương Hạ chính thức trở thành người thừa kế, Cảnh Trọng Chí tự mình phụ giúp Phương Hạ thượng vị, nói không chừng chính là nhìn đứa nhỏ này khuyết tâm nhãn — như vậy tưởng tượng, như thế nào cảm giác bọn họ Cảnh gia người hảo âm hiểm đâu?

Cảnh Thư Đan lắc lắc đầu, lấy điện thoại di động ra cấp Cố gia bên kia gọi điện thoại, đem Phương Hạ nói cho tình huống của hắn cùng Cố gia người nói một lần. Lại cấp đối phương để lại Phương Hạ phương thức liên lạc, phương tiện bọn họ liên hệ Phương Hạ, nắm thời cơ tốt, đối Vương gia người triển khai chặn lại.

Cúp điện thoại, Cảnh Thư Đan liền ý bảo Sở Tắc đỡ chính mình đi phòng ngủ thay quần áo.

"Trước đem cơm ăn xong đi." Sở Tắc đạo.

"Không ăn, đi trước tìm Lục thúc." Cảnh Trọng Chí dẫn người đi điều tra Từ Thủy Vương gia , không tại A thị, A thị bên này có đại sự giống nhau liền đến tìm Cảnh Vinh Binh — cũng chính là Cảnh Thư Đan trong miệng Cảnh Vinh Binh thương lượng, "Vương gia người khó đối phó, G thị bên kia mặc dù có Cố gia người tại, nhưng để ngừa vạn nhất, hãy để cho Lục thúc an bài người đi một chuyến. Trừ bỏ bảo hộ Phương Hạ ngoại, thuận đường cũng có thể cấp Cố gia người giúp một tay."

Sở Tắc khom lưng xuống, cõng lên Cảnh Thư Đan, "Ta đưa ngươi đi qua."

Cảnh Thư Đan: "Hảo."

Phương Hạ khai Sở tổng hữu tình tài trợ Hãn Mã, một đường thẳng đến G thị.

Đinh Minh bên kia là từ B thị đi qua G thị, so sánh với Phương Hạ bên này từ A thị đuổi đi qua, lộ trình muốn xa thượng một ít. Đồng dạng là lái xe, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn sẽ so Đinh Minh bên kia trước một bước đến G thị.

Phương Hạ mới vừa xuất A thị khi, G thị bên kia Cố gia đã tới rồi liên hệ, đã chuẩn bị tốt tiếp ứng. Phương Hạ vốn là muốn Đinh Minh bên kia nếu là không có gọi điện thoại cho hắn, hãy đi trước cùng Cố gia người hội hợp, lại cùng Đinh Minh liên hệ, cũng làm cho Cố gia người cùng nhau giải Vương gia người hành tung.

Nhưng mà, không đợi Phương Hạ tiến vào G thị, Đinh Minh bên kia đã tới rồi liên hệ.

Phù Cẩn hỗ trợ tiếp điện thoại, mở ra miễn đề.

"Phương Hạ, tình huống có biến. Vương gia người sẽ không tiến G thị , bọn họ hiện tại thay đổi tuyến đường ." Đinh Minh tại trong điện thoại nói rằng.

"Thay đổi tuyến đường? Bọn họ thay đổi tuyến đường đi nơi nào a?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Hiện tại còn không rõ ràng lắm, này điều cao tốc thượng nói ra rất nhiều , ta không biết bọn họ sẽ từ nơi nào đi ra ngoài." Đinh Minh dừng một chút, hỏi, "Ngươi ở trên xe? Ngươi tại đi G thị trên đường?"

"Vô nghĩa! Nếu Vương gia người xuất hiện , ta có thể không đi qua sao?"

"Ngươi bây giờ ở nơi nào ?" Đinh Minh lại hỏi.

"Cao tốc thượng, mau vào G thị ."

"Ngươi tiên tiến G thị chờ một chút, chờ ta bên này xác định bọn họ hướng đi cho ngươi tin tức." Đinh Minh đạo, "Nói về ngươi thông tri Cảnh gia người sao? Theo dõi ta đây biên bọn chúng đều là hảo thủ, nhưng muốn cùng Vương gia người đối thượng, đại khái sẽ bị một oa đoan ."

"Yên tâm, Cảnh gia bên kia đã biết , còn giúp vội thông tri Cố gia."

"A, cái này thực nại tư ." Đinh Minh cười nói, "Vậy trước tiên như vậy, chờ ta tin tức."

"Ngươi chính mình cẩn thận, đừng quên Vương gia người đang tìm thầy phong thủy, ngươi cũng khả năng trở thành bọn họ mục tiêu."

"Biết ."

Cùng Đinh Minh chấm dứt trò chuyện không bao lâu, Phương Hạ liền vào G thị, liên hệ thượng Cố gia người, cùng bọn họ hội hợp sau đó, đại khái đợi hơn một giờ, gần tới chạng vạng thời điểm, lần thứ hai nhận đến Đinh Minh đánh gọi điện thoại tới.

"Vương gia người nhiễu quá G thị, hướng phía phía bắc diện biên cảnh phương hướng đi."

"Nhiễu quá G thị sau, hướng phía bắc diện..."

Phương Hạ ở trong đầu họa bản đồ, không đợi hắn họa xuất kết luận, ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn Phù Cẩn liền trực tiếp cấp ra đáp án, "Nếu trên đường không thay đổi đạo, cái này phương hướng phải là đi di lưu địa ."

Đệ 143 chương di lưu địa 04

"Vương gia người trực tiếp mang theo Từ Manh đi di lưu địa ? Bọn họ đã làm cho đều bốn gã phá phong thuỷ cục thầy phong thủy ?" Phương Hạ nói xong, nhìn Phù Cẩn ánh mắt lộ ra nghi hoặc, "Ai! Không sai a! Vương gia người làm sao sẽ biết di lưu địa sở tại vị trí ? Ta biết tám trăm năm trước, giới huyền thuật lục đại gia tộc đã từng tiến quá di lưu địa. Nhưng làm kia Lục gia trung tứ gia, cũng chính là hiện tại giới huyền thuật tứ đại gia tộc, cũng không biết di lưu địa vị trí, vì cái gì Vương gia sẽ biết?"

"Chúng ta tứ gia tổ tiên, tại lưu lại không cho hậu nhân tìm kiếm di lưu địa khuyên bảo đồng thời, còn tiêu hủy đi trước di lưu địa liên quan tư liệu. Cho nên chúng ta tứ gia hậu nhân chỉ biết là di lưu địa tồn tại, nhưng cũng không biết di lưu địa cụ thể vị trí, cùng với tìm kiếm di lưu phương pháp." Ngồi ở Phương Hạ đối diện thanh niên, đẩy một chút đặt tại trên sống mũi vô gọng kính, giương mắt nhìn về phía Phương Hạ, chậm rãi mở miệng nói rằng.

Thanh niên này là Cố gia nhị thiếu gia Cố Văn Thanh, cùng Cố Dần cùng Cố Văn Khải một mẫu đồng bào thân huynh đệ, là lần này chặn lại Vương gia Cố gia người phụ trách. Cố Văn Thanh cùng đệ tử của hắn đệ Cố Văn Khải ngũ quan lớn lên thập phần tương tự, nhưng cùng hắn đại ca Cố Dần nhưng không có nửa phần chỗ tương tự. Cố Dần kia tuấn cực diện mạo, phảng phất là này tam huynh đệ trung biến dị chủng loại.

Cố Văn Thanh là một cái ổn trọng mà lý tính người, so với Cố Văn Khải hấp tấp, Cố Dần âm tình bất định bén nhọn, Cố Văn Thanh có thể nói là một cái đáng tin lại hảo ở chung người.

Bọn họ bây giờ là tại một nhà quán cà phê trong, lâm cửa sổ tới gần góc vị trí, Cố Văn Thanh nói chuyện thanh âm không cao, nhưng cắn tự thập phần rõ ràng. Hắn dùng dư quang đảo qua Phương Hạ bên cạnh Phù Cẩn — gần nhất mới vừa biết được di lưu địa chủ nhân, tiếp tục nói rằng: "Về phần dư lại hai nhà — Trương gia cùng Vương gia, bọn họ trở về nhân trung, chân chính tiến vào quá di lưu địa đám người này đều chết, trở về những người đó đều là do khi phụ trách thủ bên ngoài người, những người đó quả thật chủ trương quá tiêu hủy di lưu địa liên quan tư liệu, nhưng cuối cùng cái gì kết quả, chúng ta cũng không rõ ràng. Sau đó, không xuất trăm năm, Trương gia cùng Vương gia liền lần lượt xuống dốc, cuối cùng triệt để từ giới huyền thuật biến mất."

"Liền hiện tại Vương gia trực tiếp bôn di lưu địa đi tư thế, bọn họ tổ tiên phải là không có tiêu hủy di lưu địa tài liệu." Phương Hạ nói tiếp.

"Hơn phân nửa là ." Cố Văn Thanh nói xong, chỉnh lý một chút quần áo trong cổ tay áo, từ chỗ ngồi đứng lên, "Tóm lại, chúng ta nhất định tại Vương gia người mở ra sơn môn trước bắt lấy bọn họ. Hiện tại Vương gia người đã hướng phía di lưu địa bên kia đi, lưu cho chúng ta thời gian không nhiều lắm. Ta hiện tại đi an bài nhân thủ cùng vật tư, Phương Hạ ngươi cũng chuẩn bị một chút, chúng ta đại khái muốn đi suốt đêm hướng di lưu địa."

Cố Văn Thanh trước an bài người, là dùng để tại G thị chặn lại Vương gia người . Hiện tại tình huống có biến, rất cần tiền hướng di lưu địa, lúc trước an bài nhân viên yêu cầu thay đổi tăng viên, hảo yêu cầu chuẩn bị liên quan vật tư trang bị, cùng với đoàn xe.

Chờ làm xong này đó chuẩn bị, sắc trời đã hoàn toàn hắc thấu.

Khoác màn đêm, Cố gia đoàn xe sử xuất G thị, thẳng đến di lưu địa.

Di lưu địa ở cạnh gần biên cảnh vị trí, khoảng cách G thị có một đoạn không ngắn lộ trình. Phương Hạ đoàn người, dùng gần tới hai ngày thời gian, mới đến điểm đến.

Cảnh Trọng Chí mang theo Cảnh gia người trước hết đến. Cảnh Trọng Chí chân trước vừa đến, sau lưng Thích gia người thừa kế Thích Hoài Lân cũng mang người đến . Song phương hội hợp thương lượng sau đó, trước hết tại khoảng cách di lưu địa gần nhất một cái sơn gian trấn nhỏ thượng, bao hạ hai nhà dân túc khách điếm, làm tạm thời điểm dừng chân.

Phương Hạ đi theo Cố gia người, là tại cùng ngày chạng vạng đến . Nhâm gia người đến đến tối trì, bọn họ là lần hai mặt trời đã cao ngọ, cùng Cố Dần đồng thời đến .

Tứ đại gia tộc lần thứ hai tề tụ.

Lúc này đây, Cố gia gia chủ không có tới, Cố gia từ Cố gia người thừa kế Cố Dần toàn quyền phụ trách. Thích gia cũng chỉ đến người thừa kế Thích Hoài Lân, chỉ vì gia chủ Thích tam gia tuổi tác đại , thân thể chống đỡ không nổi lặn lội đường xa, cũng không có gì nhưng chỉ trích địa phương.

Tứ gia nhân ngồi vây quanh tại khách điếm đại đường trường bên cạnh bàn, Cảnh Trọng Chí làm ở đây bối phận lớn nhất người, dẫn đầu mở miệng nói: "Trước lý một lần tình huống trước mắt đi."

"Vương gia người mang theo một người tên là Từ Manh tuổi trẻ thầy phong thủy, sáng nay vào di lưu địa sở tại sơn lĩnh." Cố Văn Thanh mở miệng nói, "Căn cứ Phương Hạ nhị sư huynh Đinh Minh truyền quay lại tin tức, kia đội người tính thượng Từ Manh ở bên trong, tổng cộng sáu người. Chúng ta tứ gia phụ trách theo dõi người, tối hôm qua liền lan ra đi, tại sơn lĩnh vào núi khẩu thủ . Hiện nay mới thôi, trừ bỏ sáu người kia, lại không thấy được mặt khác vào núi người."

"Nói cách khác, vào núi Vương gia người chỉ có năm người." Nhâm Thiếu Trạch đầu ngón tay tại trên mặt bàn nhẹ gõ hai cái, "Năm người có thể làm cái gì? Theo ta được biết, vào sơn sau đó, yêu cầu hiện tại tìm được sơn môn, tài năng tiến vào di lưu địa. Năm người đầy khắp núi đồi mà tìm sơn môn, đến tìm tới khi nào đi? Liền tính bọn họ biết sơn môn đích xác thiết vị trí, mở sơn môn sau đó, phá trận nhân thủ cũng không đủ."

"Cho nên chúng ta có một suy đoán —" Cố Văn Thanh nói tiếp, "Vương gia đại bộ đội, từ lúc chúng ta phái người lại đây theo dõi trước liền vào sơn. Đinh Minh đuổi kịp năm người kia, bất quá là cuối cùng cái đuôi mà thôi."

"Tình huống kia không là thực không xong ? Nếu là Vương gia người đã sớm vào sơn, đây không phải là sơn môn tùy thời cũng có thể bị mở ra sao?" Nhâm Thiếu Trạch đạo.

"Quả thật thực không xong, cho nên tại vào núi trước, chúng ta trước hết nghĩ một cái sơn môn bị đánh khai thiện hậu biện pháp." Cố Dần nói rằng.

"Có thể có biện pháp nào? Hàng vạn hàng nghìn lệ quỷ trào ra, năm đó chúng ta tổ tiên đều bó tay không biện pháp, chúng ta có thể làm như thế nào?" Nhâm Thiếu Trạch nhìn về phía Cố Dần.

"Biết chúng ta tình huống cùng tổ tiên giữa bọn họ có cái gì khác biệt sao?" Cố Dần hỏi xong, không chờ Nhâm Thiếu Trạch trả lời, lại lập tức đạo, "Tính , ngươi ngư đầu óc sợ là không thể tưởng được — chúng ta cùng tổ tiên bọn họ khác biệt ở chỗ, bọn họ cũng không biết mở ra sơn môn sau, sẽ trào ra nhiều như vậy số lượng lệ quỷ, mà chúng ta biết."

Nhâm Thiếu Trạch nheo lại hai mắt, "Đi, cố đại thiếu gia ngài thông tuệ quá người, như vậy ngài nói nên như thế nào ứng đối những cái đó lệ quỷ? Ngươi nên sẽ không muốn thỉnh Cảnh gia người thừa kế hỗ trợ khống chế đi? Di lưu địa chiếm mà có thể sánh bằng nhạn trở về núi lớn hơn mấy lần, thậm chí mấy chục lần, muốn trong khoảng thời gian ngắn khống chế được lớn như vậy phạm vi lệ quỷ, sợ là mười cái Phương Hạ cũng không đủ dùng đi?"

"Ta có nói quá muốn dùng Phương Hạ sao?" Cố Dần hỏi ngược lại.

Phương Hạ: "..." Tổng cảm thấy có chút khó hiểu nằm cũng trúng đạn cảm giác.

Nhâm Thiếu Trạch: "A? Vậy ngươi tính toán như thế nào khống chế những cái đó số lượng khổng lồ lệ quỷ?"

Cố Dần: "Dùng hồn khí đem những cái đó chạy đến lệ quỷ, toàn bộ trấn phong đứng lên."

Nhâm Thiếu Trạch cười nhạo nói: "Hiện tại chúng ta đi chỗ nào tìm có thể trấn phong hàng vạn hàng nghìn lệ quỷ hồn khí?"

"Hồn khí ta đã chuẩn bị tốt ." Cố Dần nhìn thoáng qua ở một bên hậu Cố gia người, kia Cố gia người xoay người rời khỏi đại đường, sau đó nâng tứ chỉ hộp gỗ trở về.

Tứ chỉ hộp gỗ tại trường bàn gỗ thượng một chữ gạt ra, sau đó chiếu trình tự bị đánh khai.

"Cổ hồn khí? !" Nhâm Thiếu Trạch kinh ngạc nói.

"Đây là từ nhạn trở về núi thu về kia tứ kiện hồn khí đi?" Phương Hạ ánh mắt dừng ở trong đó một cái tráp trong, bên trong một mặt cực kỳ nhìn quen mắt cổ gương đồng, đó là Vương Đồng Lâm khi còn sống sử dụng quá .

Đệ 144 chương di lưu địa 05

Nhâm Thiếu Trạch nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ, lại nói tiếp lúc trước hắn quả thật nghe nói qua, Cố gia hiệp trợ Cảnh gia nhạn trở về núi cứu viện một chuyện. Sau đó tại thiện hậu công tác trung, Cố gia lấy được tứ kiện hồn khí. Chính là hắn lúc ấy được đến tin tức này khi, chú ý trọng điểm tại Phương Hạ trên người — thống ngự vạn quỷ năng lực, kia thực khó gọi người không đi để ý.

So sánh với, Cố gia bắt được tứ kiện hồn khí, liền có vẻ không quan trọng như thế , dù sao hồn khí tại giới huyền thuật không tính là cái gì trân phẩm pháp khí. Không nghĩ tới, Cố gia nhặt trở về tứ kiện hồn khí, dĩ nhiên là cổ hồn khí.

Nhâm Thiếu Trạch tầm mắt tại đảo qua mở ra tứ chỉ tráp, xác định trang ở bên trong tứ kiện hồn khí, đều là hàng thật giá thật cổ hồn khí.

"Ý của ngươi là dùng cổ hồn khí trấn phong từ di lưu địa chạy đến lệ quỷ?" Nhâm Thiếu Trạch ngước mắt nhìn về phía đối diện Cố Dần, "Cổ hồn khí quả thật có thể đủ trấn phong đại lượng lệ quỷ, vấn đề là phiêu lưu làm như thế nào?"

Cổ hồn khí so với hiện tại sử dụng hồn khí, ưu điểm ngay tại với có thể đem số lượng khổng lồ lệ quỷ ác hồn trấn phong ở trong đó, cung thuật giả thao túng sử dụng. Nhưng cổ hồn khí là một loại thập phần điềm xấu pháp khí, trấn phong ở bên trong lệ quỷ, sẽ đem hồn khí chủ nhân coi là tế phẩm, một khi sử dụng, thuật giả tất nhiên thần hồn câu diệt.

Cổ hồn khí, nghe cách gọi coi như rất có giá trị pháp khí, nhưng hiểu công việc người bình thường cũng sẽ không đi bính cái đồ chơi này. Sử dụng cổ hồn khí, kia hoàn toàn là một loại liều mạng hành vi, không đến cùng đường bí lối, giống nhau thuật giả cũng sẽ không đi sử dụng nó.

Cố Dần mang đến này tứ kiện cổ hồn khí, bên trong đã không có lệ quỷ, đảo không cần lo lắng sử dụng thuật giả sẽ trở thành sống tế phẩm, nhưng hồn khí bản thân cũng mang theo nguyền rủa, nếu thật lấy đến dùng, vẫn có nhất định nguy hiểm .

"Hồn khí thượng nguyền rủa đã xử lý qua." Cố Dần trả lời.

Nhâm Thiếu Trạch: "..." Ngươi đều chuẩn bị chu toàn , vì cái gì còn muốn nhiễu như vậy một vòng lớn? Tính , vẫn là không hỏi, đáp án nhất định là vi diss hắn là ngư đầu óc — người này tính cách chính là như vậy ác liệt!

"Mặt trên nguyền rủa ai động thủ xử lý ?" Nhâm Thiếu Trạch lại hỏi.

"Tần Phi." Cố Dần đạo.

"Cái này trả lời gọi người rất an tâm ." Nhâm Thiếu Trạch nói xong, tầm mắt đảo qua ở đây những người khác, "Thật đến tất yếu thời điểm, dùng cổ hồn khí thiện hậu đề nghị, ta không có ý kiến."

Nhâm Thiếu Trạch đồng ý sau đó, Cảnh Trọng Chí liền đi theo tỏ vẻ đồng ý, Thích Hoài Lân cũng không có ý kiến.

"Thời gian hữu hạn, kế tiếp chúng ta an bài một chút vào núi lộ tuyến." Cảnh Trọng Chí nói xong, xuất ra nhất trương bản đồ, bày ra tại trên mặt bàn, "Căn cứ Phù Cẩn tiên sinh thuyết pháp, di lưu địa vị trí đại khái tại đây vùng. Xe không cách nào khai đi vào, cách chúng ta hiện tại sở tại trấn nhỏ, gần nhất chính là này điều sơn đạo, chúng ta trước lái xe đến vị trí này, sau đó đi bộ đi phía trước đi đến nơi này, cái này vào núi khẩu chính là khoảng cách di lưu địa vùng gần nhất , chúng ta liền từ nơi này vào núi..."

Mọi người thảo luận hảo vào núi lộ tuyến, phân biệt trở về phòng làm chuẩn bị.

Phương Hạ từ Cảnh Trọng Chí nơi đó bắt được hai bộ đồ bị, lật lật lấy lấy, từ bên trong chọn một thân xung phong y thay, trên chân đạp một đôi quân giày, đem trọng yếu pháp khí cùng lá bùa đều nhét vào trong hầu bao. Do dự một chút, lại tại trang vũ khí bọc nhỏ trong, tuyển một phen da bộ khai sơn đao, biệt tại hầu bao nội trắc ám khấu trong. Cuối cùng đem mặt khác muốn dẫn đồ vật, nhét vào hai vai bao trung, liền tính thu thập xong .

Phương Hạ đem mình chuyển hảo, Phù Cẩn cũng đổi hảo quần áo. Cùng hắn không sai biệt lắm kiểu dáng xung phong y cùng quân giày, hắn xuyên giống tên lưu manh đầu lĩnh, Phù Cẩn xuyên lại khó hiểu có loại nói không nên lời tao nhã.

Phương Hạ hướng về phía Phù Cẩn thổi thanh huýt sáo, lại vòng quanh Phù Cẩn chuyển hai vòng, sau đó lấy ra di động đối với Phù Cẩn ca ca mà vỗ hai trương ảnh chụp, "Ngọc thụ lâm phong, tư thế oai hùng hiên ngang."

Phù Cẩn nhu nhu Phương Hạ đầu, tiếp nhận Phương Hạ cong vẹo mà đeo trên đầu vai hai vai bao, "Đừng đùa, đi thôi."

Phương Hạ đi theo Phù Cẩn xuống lầu, khách điếm ngoại tứ gia đoàn xe đã chuẩn bị sắp xếp. Cảnh gia đoàn xe đi đầu dẫn đường, dư lại Tam gia theo ở phía sau.

Phương Hạ đứng ở cửa khách sạn trên bậc thang nhìn xung quanh một chút, đưa tay theo ở phía sau đoàn xe Cố Văn Thanh phất phất tay, sau đó cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí thượng đi đầu kia lượng xe việt dã.

Động cơ tiếng gầm rú liên tiếp mà vang lên, gần hai mươi lượng xe việt dã xếp thành đoàn xe, chậm rãi mà từ sơn gian trấn nhỏ rời đi, hướng phía đối diện liên miên sơn lĩnh phương hướng chạy tới.

Sơn đạo xóc nảy, Cảnh Trọng Chí ngồi ở phó giá trong phòng, một tay nắm trần xe bắt tay, một tay tại trên người mình áo khoác trong miệng sờ soạng xuất một cái màu đen hộp gấm, quay đầu đưa cho mặt sau Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ tiếp nhận hộp gấm, mở ra vừa thấy, bên trong một cái huyết ngọc dây chuyền. Huyết ngọc hình dạng có chút kỳ quái, là đậu tằm bộ dáng, có ngón cái lớn nhỏ. Đế đoan huyết sắc nồng đậm, hướng thượng từ từ trở thành nhạt, đến đỉnh liền thành có chút ám nhũ màu vàng. Đỉnh là bị đánh khổng, xuyên một căn dây đỏ.

"Đây là... ?"

"Miễn cưỡng xem như cực âm vật, so ra kém bạch ngọc song đầu rồng quyết, tạm thời trước đem một chút, chờ trở về ta sẽ giúp ngươi tìm xem những thứ khác." Cảnh Trọng Chí trả lời.

"Tạ nha!" Phương Hạ đem trên cổ ngọc quyết gỡ xuống đến, bỏ vào hầu bao tiểu cách trong, sau đó nắm bắt huyết ngọc nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn, "Ta nên làm như thế nào? Lấy đao hoa lỗ lớn, tích tại đây huyết ngọc thượng?"

"Ngươi phóng thoải mái, ta đến liền hảo." Phù Cẩn vươn tay nâng Phương Hạ nắm bắt huyết ngọc tay, rũ mắt nói nhỏ.

Phương Hạ nghe không rõ Phù Cẩn nói nhỏ thanh, chỉ cảm thấy tinh thần hoảng hốt một chút, sau đó trong cơ thể mơ hồ nhảy khởi rùng cả mình, lại đột nhiên giựt mình tỉnh lại. Lại nhìn hướng Phù Cẩn, phát hiện nguyên bản trên tay mình huyết ngọc đến Phù Cẩn trên tay, mà ngón tay của hắn bị Phù Cẩn ngậm trong miệng. Hơi lạnh đầu lưỡi sát quá đầu ngón tay, mang theo miệng vết thương đau đớn cùng một trận khó hiểu tê dại.

Phương Hạ tay run lên, ngón tay từ Phù Cẩn trong miệng rút ra, nhưng Phù Cẩn như trước nắm tay hắn không phóng, rũ mắt nhìn kỹ đầu ngón tay miệng vết thương. Huyết đã dừng lại, chỉ để lại một đạo coi như bị lưỡi dao lướt qua miệng vết thương.

"Đau không?" Phù Cẩn ngước mắt nhìn về phía Phương Hạ.

"A? Không đau." Phương Hạ co rút tay, lần này bắt tay rút trở về, đánh giá trên tay mình miệng vết thương. Lần này ký khế ước lưu xuống miệng vết thương, muốn so với trước đó lần thứ nhất thiển rất nhiều, hiển nhiên là Phù Cẩn cẩn thận khống chế kết quả.

Ghế lái thượng phụ trách lái xe vị kia Cảnh gia thanh niên, thường thường mà ngước mắt nhìn về phía kính chiếu hậu, tổng cảm thấy mặt sau một người một quỷ gian bầu không khí, làm hắn cảm giác cả người không thích hợp, giống như hắn là dư thừa , không nên đãi ở trong xe cảm giác.

"Ngươi đang nhìn chỗ nào? Đây là sơn đạo, cho ta tập trung lực chú ý lái xe." Cảnh Trọng Chí quay đầu nhìn về phía bên cạnh tròng mắt loạn chuyển Cảnh gia thanh niên, ra tiếng giáo huấn.

"Là! Gia chủ." Thật không hổ là gia chủ, hoàn toàn không chịu mặt sau kỳ quái bầu không khí ảnh hưởng.

"Đối , ngươi không phải đi điều tra Từ Thủy Vương gia sao?" Phương Hạ vỗ vỗ Cảnh Trọng Chí lưng ghế dựa, mở miệng hỏi, "Kết quả đâu?"

"Trừ bỏ trước ngươi nói, Từ Thủy Vương gia người đối Vương Thịnh Quyền tử, phương thức xử lý có chút kỳ quái ngoại, không tìm được có thể chứng minh Từ Thủy Vương gia chính là nguyền rủa thuật Vương gia tính quyết định chứng cớ." Cảnh Trọng Chí nói rằng, "Bất quá, ta đi qua nhìn chăm chú hai ngày, Từ Thủy Vương gia nhìn qua coi như cùng nguyền rủa thuật Vương gia hoàn toàn không có vấn đề gì, nhưng càng là nhìn qua không có can hệ, ta lại càng cảm thấy khả nghi. Cảm giác bọn họ giống như là nguyền rủa thuật Vương gia đặt ở bên ngoài thượng một thân phận, thuộc loại nguyền rủa thuật Vương gia, nhưng là vi che dấu nguyền rủa thuật Vương gia mà tồn tại gia tộc."

"Hiện tại chân chính nguyền rủa thuật Vương gia đều vào núi , không quản Từ Thủy Vương gia đến tột cùng là không là nguyền rủa thuật Vương gia, hiện tại cũng không trọng yếu ." Phương Hạ hai tay gối lên cái ót, đối với phía trước Cảnh Trọng Chí nói rằng.

"Đã đối." Cảnh Trọng Chí gật gật đầu, xuất ra sơn lĩnh vùng này địa phương đồ lật xem trong chốc lát, mở miệng lần nữa đạo, "Ngươi nhị sư huynh Đinh Minh đi theo Vương gia người vào núi vị trí ở nơi nào? Ngươi giúp ta tiêu một chút."

Cảnh Trọng Chí đem bản đồ cùng bút đưa cho Phương Hạ.

"Đinh Minh bọn họ không vào núi, ta làm cho bọn họ tại sơn khẩu chờ, chờ chúng ta đến lại đồng thời hành động." Phương Hạ tiếp nhận bản đồ cùng bút, tìm được Đinh Minh nói cho hắn biết hạ trại vị trí, tại mặt trên vẽ cái vòng, đưa trả lại cho Cảnh Trọng Chí, "Theo chúng ta vào núi khẩu cách một khoảng cách, nhưng không tính quá xa."

"Đặc thù hình án cục người đến sao?"

"Hẳn là đến ." Phương Hạ trả lời, "Đinh Minh không cẩn thận, nhưng hắn nói qua hắn bên kia có am hiểu người theo dõi, ta đoán chính là đặc thù hình án cục người."

Cảnh Trọng Chí mày ngưng khí, đặc thù hình án cục người cũng tới, kia chỉ sợ đến lúc đó đến cùng bọn họ hảo hảo nói chuyện .

Di lưu địa liên quan tin tức, bọn họ tứ gia tận lực đè nặng, hiện nay còn chưa đi lọt gió thanh. Nhưng là đặc thù hình án cục người nếu đến nơi này, liền rất có thể sẽ biết di lưu địa tồn tại, chuyện cho tới bây giờ, cũng cũng chỉ có thể làm cho bọn họ tận lực biệt đem di lưu địa tin tức để lộ ra đi.

Thật là một phiền toái.

Có lẽ có thể cho Thích gia người đi can thiệp, dù sao gần nhất Thích gia cùng kia đặc thù hình án cục đi được rất gần, còn kém chính thức kết minh hợp tác rồi.

Đoàn xe một đường xóc nảy sổ mấy giờ sau, đến dự định vào núi khẩu.

Xe bị đứng ở sơn đạo bên cạnh, dùng cát đá phô một khối đất trống thượng, mọi người trên lưng từng người trang bị vật tư, chuẩn bị vào núi.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đứng ở sơn đạo bên cạnh, nhìn xa xa khúc chiết vu hồi, khí thế to lớn sơn lĩnh. Sơn gian cây rừng rậm rạp, đỉnh núi là sương nhiễm tuyết đọng, màu đen tuyết cùng màu đen nham thạch, loang lổ mà đúc kết cùng một chỗ, từ xa nhìn lại, giống như một cái hắc long tại trong gió tuyết đi qua.

"Nghe người địa phương nói, núi này tên là Bái Long sơn." Trên núi phong có chút lãnh, Phương Hạ đem xung phong y khóa kéo kéo tại tối mặt trên.

"Tại đi qua, nơi này tên là tù long mà." Phù Cẩn thấp giọng nói.

Phương Hạ nghiêng đầu, chỉ thấy Phù Cẩn nhìn phương xa, trên mặt không bi không mừng.

"Phù Cẩn..." Phương Hạ dắt lấy Phù Cẩn tay.

Nơi này là Phù Cẩn mộ địa, tại xa xôi hai ngàn năm trước, hắn bị hoạt hoạt mà vây chết ở chỗ này. Loại địa phương này, nếu không phải bởi vì hắn, Phù Cẩn tất nhiên là sẽ không nguyện ý tới nơi này .

"Ta không sự." Phù Cẩn hồi nắm chặt Phương Hạ có chút lạnh lẽo tay, "Ta vốn là có trở về một chuyến tính toán ."

Đệ 145 chương di lưu địa 06

Vốn là có trở về một chuyến tính toán? Phương Hạ nhìn Phù Cẩn mặt nghiêng, đáy mắt lộ ra nghi hoặc. Đang tưởng mở miệng hỏi Phù Cẩn, trở về làm cái gì, chợt nghe đến phía sau có người hảm hắn.

"Chuẩn bị vào núi !"

"Tới rồi!"

Phương Hạ quay đầu lại lên tiếng, lôi kéo Phù Cẩn đuổi kịp đội ngũ.

Này phiến núi non sơn thế liên miên phập phồng, khí thế to lớn, trước Phương Hạ bọn họ đi qua nhạn trở về núi, cùng mà so sánh với, bất quá nó tối lùn một chỗ núi non một phần ba. Dãy núi mênh mông cuồn cuộn, cây rừng rậm rạp, lại không có nhạn trở về núi trung, hàng năm có người vào núi thải bước ra tới tiểu đạo, cho nên trong rừng núi lộ, cũng không tốt đi. Đi ở lạc thật dày một tầng lá cây trong rừng núi, có khi sẽ thải không, hoặc là bị giấu ở trước rể cây đằng điều trượt chân.

Duy nhất đáng được ăn mừng chính là, vùng này gần nhất không có hạ quá đại vũ, làm cho bọn họ không đến mức thải lầy lội trượt. Hôm nay lại là cái ngày nắng, trong rừng ánh sáng cũng coi như sung túc.

Tứ gia kết thành trong đội ngũ cơ bản đều là tuổi trẻ lực tráng thanh niên, mặc dù như thế, bọn họ tại chính ngọ trước rời đi sơn đạo quốc lộ vào núi, chờ đến phiên quá một ngọn núi, cùng Đinh Minh bên kia đội ngũ hội hợp khi, cũng đến mặt trời lặn ở núi tây hết sức.

Đinh Minh quả nhiên là cùng đặc thù hình án cục người cùng một chỗ.

Đặc thù hình án cục hạ trại trên mặt đất tương đối bằng phẳng chân núi. Liếc mắt một cái nhìn lại, rằn ri lều trại chỉnh tề mà sắp xếp đầy một mảng lớn đất trống. Tại ai doanh địa vị trí, đình hai hàng quân tạp, nhìn ra có hơn mười lượng. Tại doanh địa quanh thân, là xuyên đồ rằn ri võ trang quân nhân, hai người bọn họ hai kết đội, tại phụ cận cảnh giới tuần tra.

Đinh Minh mang theo Phương Hạ đoàn người đi vào doanh địa, đi vào doanh địa trung tâm một mảnh đất trống trước. Nơi đó đơn giản giá hai trương cái bàn, trên bàn phóng một điệp bản vẽ cùng hai notebook, làm lâm thời khai hội nơi sân.

"Các vị, các ngươi rốt cục đến !" Nguyên bản đứng ở bên cạnh bàn phiên bản vẽ trung niên nam nhân, lập tức nhiễu quá cái bàn, tiến lên đón.

Người này Phương Hạ không xa lạ gì, đội trưởng đội điều tra hình sự đặc thù hình án cục Trần Minh, cũng là hắn nhị sư huynh Đinh Minh lệ thuộc trực tiếp lãnh đạo, hắn gặp qua không chỉ một hai lần .

"Đội trưởng đội điều tra hình sự đặc thù hình án cục, Trần Minh, chúng ta lần này tổng chỉ huy đặc thù hình án cục hành động ." Đinh Minh đối với tứ đại gia tộc mang đội người — Cảnh Trọng Chí chờ người giới thiệu nói.

Trừ bỏ Thích gia người thừa kế Thích Hoài Lân, hướng phía Trần Minh gật gật đầu, mặt khác Tam gia mang đội người cùng Phương Hạ nhất dạng, nhìn chung quanh doanh địa chung quanh tuần tra binh lính.

"Khụ! Bởi vì lần này hành động tương đối nguy hiểm, trừ bỏ chúng ta cục trong các vị đại sư, ta hướng về phía trước mặt thân thỉnh, cùng quân đội mượn vài người." Trần Minh ho khan một tiếng, giải thích.

Cái này gọi là mượn vài người? Căn cứ lều trại số lượng phỏng đoán, này nhân số có ít nhất một cái liên . Nếu không trước đó biết đây là đặc thù hình án cục hạ trại địa phương, hắn còn tưởng rằng vào cái gì quân sự yếu địa đâu! Phương Hạ ở trong lòng yên lặng phun tào đạo.

"Những người này có ích lợi gì?" Cố Dần từ đàng xa tuần tra tiểu đội bên kia thu hồi tầm mắt, nhìn về phía Trần Minh.

"Hỗ trợ sưu sơn tìm người a!"

"Ngươi cảm thấy bọn họ là có thể đối phó Vương gia người, vẫn có thể đối phó Vương gia con rối?" Cố Dần cười nhạo một tiếng, thập phần không khách khí mà hỏi lại.

Trần Minh đối Cố Dần không xa lạ gì, hắn đã từng là Cố Văn Khải thủ trưởng, tại vài kiện tình huống quỷ dị án tử điều tra trung, tiếp xúc quá Cố Văn Khải đại ca Cố Dần, đối Cố Dần không khách khí thập phần tập mãi thành thói quen, chính là hơi hơi nhất đốn, liền tiếp theo trả lời: "Bọn họ đến lúc đó sẽ cùng các ngươi đồng thời vào núi..."

"Đồng thời vào núi làm như thế nào? Cản trở sao? Nếu chúng ta đã đến, các ngươi người có thể bỏ chạy ." Cố Dần nói xong, xoay người hướng phía doanh địa ngoại đi đến.

Cố Văn Thanh đối Trần Minh gật gật đầu, xoay người đuổi kịp Cố Dần, mang theo Cố gia người đồng thời rời đi.

"Ai..." Trần Minh nhìn theo Cố gia người đi xa sau, chuyển mắt nhìn về phía Thích Hoài Lân.

Thích Hoài Lân nhìn thoáng qua bên cạnh Cảnh Trọng Chí, thấy đối phương không có mở miệng ý tứ, chỉ có thể chính mình ra tiếng đối Trần Minh giải thích: "Đội trưởng Trần trường, bọn họ mặc dù là quân nhân, nhưng là chính là người thường. Này Bái Long sơn tương đối đặc biệt, thật không thích hợp dẫn bọn hắn đồng thời đi vào."

"Xin lỗi, chúng ta cũng là mang theo mệnh lệnh tới." Trần Minh nghiêm túc nói, "Hiện tại có người bị Vương gia người cưỡng ép ngọn núi, Vương gia trên thân người lại có nhiều khởi án mạng, chúng ta đặc thù hình án cục có giải cứu bị cưỡng ép giả, nắm bộ phạm tội giả trách nhiệm cùng nghĩa vụ. Ta biết muốn ứng đối cùng xuất giới huyền thuật người, các ngươi đều là hành gia, tại hành động trung chúng ta có thể làm các ngươi trợ thủ từ bên cạnh hiệp trợ, nhưng khoanh tay đứng nhìn — cái này chúng ta làm không được."

Cảnh Trọng Chí thầm thở dài một tiếng, nếu như có thể tại hành động trước, có thể đem đặc thù hình án cục ngăn ở ngoài núi, kia di lưu địa sự cũng liền hơn phân nửa sẽ không bị đặc thù hình án cục người biết được. Nhưng mà, dự đoán là tốt đẹp , hiện thực quả nhiên không thuận lợi vậy. Không nói quốc gia ngành lập trường, liền nói đặc thù hình án cục tưởng muốn tại giới huyền thuật chiếm hữu nhỏ nhoi, bọn họ liền không khả năng tại đây sự kiện thượng ngoan ngoãn thoái nhượng đến một bên. Mặc dù là Thích gia, cũng không có thể tại đây sự kiện thượng thuyết phục bọn họ.

Tại đây sự ăn ảnh trì không hạ, đối bọn họ song phương đều không là một chuyện tốt. Nếu không thể đem đặc thù hình án cục chặn lại tại ngoài núi, kia cũng chỉ có thể lựa chọn cái thứ hai phương án .

"Chúng ta có thể mang bọn ngươi đồng thời vào núi, bất quá hy vọng các ngươi tại hành động thượng, có thể tận lực nghe theo ý kiến của chúng ta." Cảnh Trọng Chí chậm rãi mở miệng nói.

Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng Nhâm Thiếu Trạch, Thích Hoài Lân ở lại đặc thù hình án cục doanh địa, thương thảo ngày mai vào núi phương án. Phương Hạ thì đi theo những người khác đi cách vách đất trống, an trát buổi tối qua đêm lều trại. Đinh Minh đi theo Phương Hạ đến tứ đại gia tộc hạ trại mà, giúp đỡ Phương Hạ đồng thời trát lều trại.

"Ta nghe dân bản xứ nói, này Bái Long sơn, thời cổ bị gọi tù long mà." Đinh Minh một bên giúp đỡ Phương Hạ đem chăn đệm nằm dưới đất bày ra tại đất trống thượng, vừa nói, "Ước chừng tại 1700 năm trước, vùng này núi non phát sinh quá chấn động, ở tại phụ cận thôn dân cảm thấy bị nhốt ở trong núi thần long tức giận , vì thế các thôn dân sôi nổi xuất ra tế phẩm, đối sơn mà bái. Sau lại, bái sơn thành địa phương cầu nguyện mưa thuận gió hoà tập tục, tù long mà cũng liền cải danh thành Bái Long sơn. Ta xem quá này Bái Long sơn núi non địa phương hình đồ, mặc dù có ẩn có núi vây quanh thành long xu thế, nhưng không phải tù long mà thế cục. Ta đi theo Chử Yến vào núi xem qua, giống như quả thật có cái gì không đúng đích địa phương. Bất quá, vừa rồi tứ đại gia tộc người như vậy phản đối đặc thù hình án cục người vào núi, bên trong quả nhiên là có cái gì không đúng đích địa phương đi?"

"Ngươi vào núi ?" Phương Hạ ngừng tay thượng động tác, nhíu mày nhìn về phía Đinh Minh, "Ta không là cho các ngươi chớ vào đi sao?"

"Chính là ở ngoại vi lung lay hai vòng, không tiến rất thâm." Đinh Minh thải chăn đệm nằm dưới đất một góc đứng lên, cho chính mình điểm căn yên, "Từ Manh bị Vương gia người mang vào núi trong , chúng ta không có khả năng thật làm ngồi chờ các ngươi lại đây. Bạch Ngưng bà bà cũng tới, liền tính chúng ta án binh bất động, Bạch Ngưng bà bà chỉ có một người đi vào."

"Bạch Ngưng bà bà người đâu?" Phương Hạ hỏi, vừa rồi tại đặc thù hình án cục doanh địa, hắn cũng không có nhìn đến Cung Bạch Ngưng.

"Lúc chiều cùng Chử Yến đi ngoài núi vây điều tra, hẳn là khoái mã thượng liền sẽ trở về." Đinh Minh hút điếu thuốc, "Nói một chút, này Bái Long sơn bên trong rốt cuộc có cái gì?"

Phương Hạ quay đầu nhìn về phía đang tại chia lương theo lợi tức mui thuyền gói to Phù Cẩn, thấy hắn hơi hơi vuốt cằm, Phương Hạ liền đem di lưu địa sự đại khái cùng Đinh Minh nói một lần.

"Ngươi nói là — Phù Cẩn tiên sinh mộ địa ngay tại này Bái Long sơn bên trong?" Đinh Minh há miệng, rút một nửa yên từ miệng rơi ra đến, dừng ở dưới chân địa phương phô thượng.

"Ngao! Ta địa phương phô!" Phương Hạ chạy tới đem kia một nửa yên thải diệt, nhưng mà chăn đệm nằm dưới đất vẫn là bị đốt một cái tiểu động. Phương Hạ trừng cái kia bị đốt đi ra tiểu động, một cước dẫm tại Đinh Minh chân trên lưng.

"Ngao! Ta là chân!" Đinh Minh kêu thảm một tiếng, ôm bị Phương Hạ thải đau chân, hướng một bên nhảy nhót. Phương Hạ chân mang quân giày, một cước này đi xuống cũng không phải là giống nhau đau.

"Đối , đây là ngươi nhưng biệt ra bên ngoài nói." Phương Hạ nói xong, xoay người sang chỗ khác giúp Phù Cẩn gây sức ép lều trại cái giá.

"Ta biết." Đinh Minh buông xuống chân, "Việc này nói không nên lời, kia di lưu địa hơn phân nửa lại sẽ bị truyền thành cái gì tàng bảo mà, cuối cùng khẳng định lại là một hồi bi kịch. Bất quá, có chuyện rất kỳ quái, Vương gia tổ tiên 800 năm trước không là tiến quá di lưu địa sao? Bọn họ khả năng không biết đó là Phù Cẩn tiên sinh mộ địa, nhưng là hẳn là biết bên trong này có bao nhiêu nguy hiểm, bọn họ tiến di lưu địa tưởng muốn làm cái gì? Chịu chết sao?"

"Không biết." Phương Hạ đạo, "Khả năng thiếu tiền, cho nên tính toán trộm mộ làm giàu."

"Bạch Ngưng bà bà bọn họ trở lại." Đinh Minh nhìn về phía nơi xa đoàn người, "Xem ra lại là không thu hoạch được gì... Không biết Từ Manh hiện tại thế nào ."

"Tại Vương gia người mở ra di lưu địa sơn môn trước, Từ Manh hẳn là không có nguy hiểm tánh mạng." Phương Hạ đạo, "Vương gia người sát hại thầy phong thủy, cũng mang đi vong hồn, chính là tưởng muốn thầy phong thủy phá di lưu địa nội phong thuỷ cục. Vong hồn so người sống dễ dàng khống chế, thầy phong thủy chết sau vong hồn, năng lực muốn so với còn sống khi yếu rất nhiều, khả năng vẫn luôn tìm không thấy năng lực đầy đủ thầy phong thủy vong hồn, trong vòng thế gia đối bọn họ nhìn chăm chú đến lại khẩn, gây án phiêu lưu cũng càng lúc càng lớn, cho nên mới sẽ lui mà cầu tiếp theo mà lựa chọn người sống. Bọn họ muốn lưu trữ Từ Manh vì bọn họ phá cục, tạm thời sẽ không đối Từ Manh như thế nào."

"Ân, vậy là tốt rồi..." Đinh Minh thật dài mà phun xả giận, đối Phương Hạ nói rằng, "Ta đi về trước , ngươi chậm rãi vội."

"Uy! Không phải nói giúp ta đáp lều trại sao?"

Đinh Minh đưa lưng về phía Phương Hạ khoát tay áo, cước bộ nhưng không có dừng lại, rất nhanh bước đi xa.

Cảnh Trọng Chí ba người, cuối cùng cùng đặc thù hình án cục đánh thành chung nhận thức, song phương đồng thời vào núi điều tra, nhưng ở ngọn núi phát sinh cho nên sự tình, giống nhau không chuẩn hướng ra phía ngoài lộ ra. Mà còn, gặp được đặc biệt tình huống, nhất định nghe theo bọn họ tứ đại gia tộc an bài.

Nhưng mà, không đợi hai phe nhân viên triển khai vào núi điều tra hành động, trên núi trước một bước có động tĩnh.

Ngày kế sáng sớm, sắc trời vi lạnh là lúc, Bái Long sơn một trận địa chấn, sau đó nhanh chóng bị địa hạ chảy ra âm khí bao phủ.

Phương Hạ bị địa hạ chảy ra âm khí bừng tỉnh sau, tùy tay phi một bộ quần áo, đi theo Phù Cẩn chui ra lều trại khi, bọn họ bên này doanh địa người, cơ hồ đã toàn bộ bị kia cỗ tử sấm người âm khí bừng tỉnh, tiện đà liên tam mà từ lều trại đi ra, nhìn về phía đối diện Bái Long sơn.

"Này cỗ âm khí là xảy ra chuyện gì?" Phương Hạ nhìn mặt trời sắc trời hạ, bị rừng rậm bao trùm Bái Long sơn, nhỏ giọng hỏi bên cạnh Phù Cẩn.

"Sơn cửa được mở ra." Phù Cẩn chậm rãi mở miệng nói rằng.

Đệ 146 chương di lưu địa 07

"Ca, này chấn động cùng âm khí, nên không là..." Từ lều trại đi ra Cố Văn Thanh giúp đỡ một chút kính mắt, đi đến Cố Dần bên cạnh, nhìn tiền phương Bái Long sơn.

Cố Dần nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía cách vách Cảnh gia hạ trại mà, hắn nhìn đến Cảnh Trọng Chí từ lều trại trong đi ra, vội vàng hướng đứng ở cách vách lều trại trước Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đi đến. Tại cùng Phù Cẩn thấp giọng nói chuyện với nhau hai câu sau đó, hắn quay đầu hướng thượng Cố Dần hỏi ý kiến tầm mắt, hướng hắn gật gật đầu, cho xác định đáp án.

"Di lưu địa sơn cửa được mở ra." Cố Dần thu hồi tầm mắt, vẻ mặt hiếm thấy mà mang lên một tia ngưng trọng, "Ngươi đi thông tri đặc thù hình án cục bên kia, tức khắc vào núi."

"Thật muốn dẫn bọn hắn?" Cố Văn Thanh không đồng ý mà nhíu mày.

"Mặt khác Tam gia không là đã cùng bọn họ nói thỏa sao? Đối thượng Vương gia người những người đó quả thật liền cùng phế vật không sai biệt lắm, bất quá vào núi tìm sơn môn, bọn họ tạm thời coi như có thể thu về lợi dụng một chút. Hơn nữa bọn họ kiên trì không triệt, muốn là mặc kệ bọn họ tự tiện hành động, đối chúng ta đi nói sẽ chỉ là phiền toái càng lớn hơn nữa." Cố Dần nói xong xoay người hướng lều trại đi, đi đến lều trại cửa nhà, liền dừng bước lại quay đầu hướng Cố Văn Thanh đạo, "Nếu vào sơn, bọn họ không nghe lời, liền trực tiếp đem bọn họ vây ở mê trận thì tốt rồi."

Cố Văn Thanh: "..." Đột nhiên có chút đồng tình đặc thù hình án cục người. Không nghe lời liền đem người toàn bộ quan ra, đây là nhân vật phản diện thực hiện đi? Quả nhiên chỉ cần hắn ca xuất cảnh, bất luận kẻ nào đều có thể trở thành chính nghĩa tiểu thiên sứ.

Di lưu địa kỳ thật có tứ tòa sơn môn, một chủ môn, tài công bậc ba môn. Chỉ cần dùng khai sơn tế thạch mở ra chủ sơn môn, dư lại ba tòa phó môn liền sẽ tùy theo mở ra. Hiện tại Vương gia người đã mở ra chủ sơn môn, như vậy bọn họ chỉ cần tìm được tứ tòa sơn môn trung tùy tiện một cái, có thể tiến vào di lưu địa.

Di lưu địa là Phù Cẩn mộ địa, nhưng Bái Long sơn chiếm mà diện tích, núi cao lâm mậu, mặc dù là Phù Cẩn cũng thực khó tinh chuẩn mà chỉ ra tứ tòa sơn môn sở tại vị trí. Bái Long sơn lại mà khí đặc biệt, vô pháp dùng thôi diễn thuật suy tính sơn môn vị trí. Bọn họ chỉ có thể dựa theo Phù Cẩn cấp xuất đại khái phạm vi, bốn phía tìm kiếm.

Ước chừng nửa giờ sau, tứ đại gia tộc cùng đặc thù hình án cục song phương người mã, tại hai phe doanh địa gian đất trống tập hợp, hỗn hợp tạo đội hình sau, từ khác nhau đường bộ, phân tán vào núi.

Đinh Minh mang theo vài tên võ trang đầy đủ quân nhân, đi theo Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đi; Trần Minh dẫn người cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí một đường; Chử Yến đi theo Thích Hoài Lân đi; lần này nhập ngũ phương mang đội tới liên trưởng, thì mang theo Cung Bạch Ngưng, đi theo Cố Dần đi. Dư lại người, cũng đều là lấy tứ gia cùng đặc thù hình án cục người hỗn đáp tổ đội hình thức, đồng thời tiến vào Bái Long sơn.

"Lớn như vậy sơn, mệt Vương gia người có thể nhanh như vậy đem chủ sơn môn tìm ra." Đinh Minh đi theo Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn mặt sau, cẩn thận mà thải lá khô đi phía trước đi.

"Ai biết Vương gia người là cái gì thời điểm tiến sơn, có lẽ bọn họ đã nhiều năm trước trộm vào núi ." Phương Hạ đạo.

"Tìm đã nhiều năm? Kia thật đúng là hảo nghị lực." Đinh Minh lấy ra túi áo trong yên, nhìn chung quanh một vòng chung quanh che trời cổ mộc, lại yên lặng đem yên tắc trở về. Loại địa phương này hút thuốc, vạn nhất đem lâm tử đốt , cũng không phải là đùa giỡn ."Hiện tại Vương gia người đã vào di lưu địa đi? Từ Manh không có việc gì đi?"

"Sơn môn trong vòng là phong thuỷ cục, phong thuỷ cục vừa vỡ, lệ quỷ liền sẽ trào ra. Bây giờ còn không thấy lệ quỷ, nói vậy vị kia thầy phong thủy vẫn là an toàn ." Phù Cẩn đỡ lấy bị rể cây bán một chút Phương Hạ, đối mặt sau Đinh Minh nói rằng.

Đinh Minh thụ sủng nhược kinh, hắn vẫn là lần đầu tiên nghe được Phù Cẩn an ủi Phương Hạ ngoại trừ người.

"Lại nói tiếp di lưu địa sơn môn bị đánh khai quá nhiều lần đi? Bên trong lệ quỷ như thế nào còn không có trốn sạch sẽ?" Phương Hạ ổn định thân hình, mở miệng hỏi Phù Cẩn.

"Di lưu địa trung lệ quỷ so ngươi tưởng tượng đến muốn nhiều." Tại hắn bị táng nhập di lưu địa sau đó, hàng năm đều sẽ có sống tế, bọn họ mang theo nô lệ, tù binh, tội nhân, có khi thậm chí còn sẽ có bình dân, đưa bọn họ hoạt hoạt ngược sát tại di lưu địa, mượn từ không đếm được oan hồn lệ quỷ ngưng tụ đứng lên sát khí, đem hắn vong hồn trấn áp cầm tù tại mộ thất đương trung.

"Phù Cẩn?" Phương Hạ quay đầu lại nhìn về phía đột nhiên trầm mặc Phù Cẩn.

"1700 năm trước, di lưu địa lần đầu tiên bị đánh khai, nhưng là những người đó không có thể phá giải phong thuỷ cục, tại di lưu địa bên ngoài liền mất mạng, bởi vậy bên trong lệ quỷ cũng không có thể chạy đi ra ngoài." Phù Cẩn thu liễm thu hút đế âm lãnh, một bên đuổi kịp Phương Hạ cước bộ, một bên tiếp tục nói, "Tự kia sau đó, lại có mấy sóng người mở ra quá di lưu địa sơn môn, nhưng đều chưa thành công phá giải bên trong phong thuỷ cục. Thẳng đến 800 năm trước, giới huyền thuật lục đại gia tộc liên thủ, mới phá giải phong thuỷ cục, tiến vào di lưu địa bụng, di lưu địa nội lệ quỷ mới lần đầu tiên thành công chạy đi."

Sau đó, lệ quỷ loạn thế, họa loạn nổi lên bốn phía.

"Khi đó âm binh không xuất hiện sao? Không phải nói chỉ cần có lệ quỷ đại lượng tụ tập địa phương, âm binh liền sẽ hiện thế chém giết sao?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Âm binh sẽ không ra hiện tại long khí tụ tập nơi, mặc dù là tù long mà, cũng như trước tồn tại làm âm binh kiêng dè long khí." Phù Cẩn trả lời.

Đông phương sắc trời, dần dần từ mặt trời, chuyển vi ửng đỏ, bị tầng mây che đậy một nửa ánh sáng mặt trời, chiếu sáng không trung.

Bái Long sơn thượng như trước không thấy lệ quỷ trào ra, nhưng theo thời gian đi qua, Từ Manh tình cảnh cũng lại càng nguy hiểm. Phương Hạ trong lòng nhịn không được bắt đầu lo âu đứng lên, Cung Bạch Ngưng là hắn sư phụ bạn tri kỉ, mà Từ Manh là Cung Bạch Ngưng duy nhất quan môn đệ tử, hắn cũng không muốn nhìn đến Từ Manh xuất sự.

"Ta là Cố Dần, chính nam phương vị, phát hiện cửa hông." Cố Dần thanh âm, từ đi theo bọn họ phía sau một vị quân nhân mang theo thông tấn khí trung truyền ra.

"Cấp vị trí, chúng ta lập tức đi qua!" Đinh Minh dừng bước lại, đoạt quá thông tấn khí, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh cùng Cố Dần nói rằng. Bọn họ nhất định mau chóng tiến vào di lưu địa, hiện tại thời gian tha đến càng lâu, Từ Manh tình cảnh lại càng nguy hiểm.

Cố Dần lưu loát mà cấp Đinh Minh báo vị trí, Đinh Minh đem thông tấn khí tắc hồi kia quân nhân trong tay, đang muốn tiếp đón Phương Hạ bọn họ thay đổi đường bộ, đã thấy Phương Hạ bám dây leo, từ sơn đạo bên cạnh sườn dốc trượt đi xuống.

"Phương Hạ!"

Đinh Minh vội vàng chạy tới đi xuống vừa thấy, chỉ thấy Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đứng ở một chỗ sơn động trước, nhìn cỏ dại bị thanh lý sau lộ ra cái động khẩu nham bích.

"Các ngươi đang nhìn cái gì?" Đinh Minh hỏi.

"Tìm được sơn môn ." Phương Hạ đẩy ra nham bích thượng rủ xuống mấy căn khô đằng, lộ ra mặt trên được khảm thất miếng khai sơn tế thạch, "Hơn nữa còn là chủ sơn môn."

Đinh Minh cùng vài tên quân nhân vừa nghe, cũng vội vàng từ cũng đất lỡ đi xuống, đi đến kia sơn động trước.

"Xác định đây là chủ sơn môn?" Đinh Minh nhìn trong chốc lát cái động khẩu, mở miệng hỏi.

"Là chủ sơn môn, đi thôi."

Phù Cẩn nói xong, đi đầu vào sơn động, Phương Hạ theo sát sau đó.

"Các ngươi liền chớ đi vào." Đinh Minh quay đầu hướng đi theo hắn nhóm mấy vị kia quân nhân đạo.

"Chính là..."

"Bên trong các ngươi giúp không được gì, liền ở chỗ này chờ những người khác lại đây đi." Đinh Minh vỗ vỗ đầu lĩnh đội trưởng chính là bả vai, quay đầu tiến vào sơn động.

Cái động khẩu vài vị quân nhân nhìn về phía bọn họ đội trưởng, bọn họ đội trưởng trầm mặc một lát, cuối cùng lắc lắc đầu, không có dẫn người vào sơn động. Bọn họ nhận đến nhiệm vụ sau, cấp trên liền cùng bọn họ giảng giải quá nhiệm vụ phi thường thái tính chất. Bên trong đã không là bọn họ có thể vươn tay lĩnh vực phạm vi , mạnh mẽ nhúng tay, chỉ biết chuyện xấu.

Phương Hạ đánh bắt tay đèn pin, đi theo Phù Cẩn phía sau, tại âm lãnh tối đen trong sơn động, đi rồi ước chừng hơn mười phút, mới đi ra sơn động.

Từ sơn động đi ra, nghênh diện đánh tới chính là thấp lãnh sương mù. Những cái đó sương mù, giống như sôi trào nước sôi, trên không trung mất tự nhiên mà quay cuồng , đi theo nhìn không thấy lực lượng du tẩu.

"Đây là đang cường phá phong thuỷ cục." Đinh Minh sắc mặt biến đến khó coi đứng lên.

Đệ 147 chương di lưu địa 08

Thầy phong thủy phá cục, nguyên bản dùng chính là cùng thiên địa câu thông, thuận theo mà vi lực lượng. Mà loại này mạnh mẽ phá cục hành vi, lại là cùng thiên địa tự nhiên nghịch hướng mà đi, hơi có vô ý, liền sẽ vì thiên địa thế khí phản thương. Nếu thầy phong thủy thiên phú cường đại, hoặc có thể chống đỡ phản thương, nhưng đối với năng lực không đủ thầy phong thủy, nhẹ thì mất đi thầy phong thủy năng lực, nặng thì điên, thậm chí chết.

Từ Manh năng lực không tính kém, tại thầy phong thủy trẻ tuổi trung, cũng có thể cũng coi là thượng thừa, nhưng di lưu địa phong thuỷ cục, như trước vượt qua Từ Manh năng lực phạm vi. Cường phá loại này phong thuỷ đại cục, chính là Đinh Minh đi lên, hắn cũng không dám nói chính mình có tuyệt đối nắm chắc phá giải, chớ nói chi là Từ Manh .

Đinh Minh sắc mặt từ từ đông lạnh đứng lên, hắn cất bước đi phía trước đi.

"Đinh Minh! Phía trước là huyền nhai!" Phương Hạ bắt lấy Đinh Minh cánh tay, ra tiếng nhắc nhở đạo.

Cái động khẩu ngoại là một khối ra bên ngoài đột xuất huyền nhai, địa phương không tính hẹp hòi, đứng lục bảy người không thành vấn đề, nhưng hiện tại sương mù nồng đậm, nhưng thấy tầm nhìn liền dưới chân như vậy một khối, Phương Hạ sợ Đinh Minh như vậy đi phía trước đi, liền không cẩn thận thải không từ huyền nhai thượng ngã xuống đi xuống.

"Ta biết, ta nhìn đâu!" Đinh Minh khoát tay áo, làm Phương Hạ buông ra hắn, sau đó tiếp tục đi phía trước đi.

Đinh Minh đi phía trước đi rồi hai bước, tại huyền nhai biên thượng dừng lại, đem chính mình đưa thân vào quay cuồng sương mù bên trong, cảm thụ trong đó lực lượng. Cùng phong thuỷ cục chống đỡ lực lượng có bốn cổ, trong đó một cỗ hết sức cường đại, chủ đạo dẫn dắt dư lại ba cổ lực lượng. Chủ đạo lực lượng đứng vững cơ hồ một nửa áp lực, dư lại ba cổ lực lượng tuy rằng cùng đến thập phần cố hết sức, nhưng còn không có muốn tiêu tán xu thế.

Như vậy xem ra, Từ Manh hiện nay hẳn là còn không có nguy hiểm tánh mạng, vấn đề là nàng người bị mang vào di lưu địa bên trong.

Đinh Minh vừa mới nhíu mày, cũng cảm giác kịch liệt quay cuồng sương mù đột nhiên nhất đốn, sau đó đột nhiên khởi một trận liệt phong, phụ giúp sương mù hướng phía bốn phương tám hướng tràn đầy tán.

Tật phong hỗn loạn sương mù, thẳng hướng cái động khẩu, Đinh Minh lui về phía sau một bước, nghiêng người đưa tay ngăn trở nghênh diện mà đến hơi nước, híp mắt quan sát tình huống. Phù Cẩn kéo dài qua một bước, che ở Phương Hạ trước mặt.

Này trận thình lình xảy ra tật phong duy trì mấy phút đồng hồ, mới kham kham yên tĩnh, đồng thời, di lưu địa phong thuỷ cục cũng theo đó bị đánh phá.

Phương Hạ từ Phù Cẩn sau lưng tìm hiểu đầu nhìn lại, nồng đậm sương mù đã triệt để tiêu tán, triển lộ tại bọn họ trước mặt chính là một cái thật lớn , trình bán cầu trạng viên hố, tựa như bị vận thế va chạm hình thành cái loại này. Hố đế là một tòa bị thảm thực vật bao trùm tiểu sơn, quanh mình bị đỉnh núi tuyết đọng hòa tan chảy xuôi xuống dưới dòng suối vờn quanh, lại coi như một tòa thủy thượng đảo đơn độc.

— lấy vờn quanh dòng suối vi giới, này đảo đơn độc dưới, liền là di lưu địa sở tại.

"Tứ phía núi vây quanh, âm thủy hội tụ, long du chỗ nước cạn, đây quả thật là là tù long nơi..." Đinh Minh nhìn hố đế kia tòa đảo đơn độc, chậm rãi mở miệng nói.

Phương Hạ nghiêng đầu nhìn bên cạnh Phù Cẩn.

"Làm sao vậy?" Phù Cẩn rũ mắt đối thượng Phương Hạ tầm mắt.

Phù Cẩn thoạt nhìn cũng không có gì khác thường.

Phương Hạ chớp chớp đôi mắt, tầm mắt dừng ở Phù Cẩn phát sao thượng — mới vừa rồi sương mù làm ướt tóc của hắn, hơi nước ngưng tụ thành bọt nước, theo sợi tóc chảy xuống xuống dưới, chính bắt tại phát sao thượng lung lay sắp đổ.

Phương Hạ vươn tay từ trong hầu bao lấy ra một bao khăn tay, "Ngươi tóc tại tích thủy, sát sát?"

"Ân."

Phương Hạ né tránh Phù Cẩn đưa qua tới tay, rút ra khăn tay, động thủ giúp Phù Cẩn sát tóc.

"Nhìn đối diện!" Đinh Minh đột nhiên ra tiếng hô.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn theo Đinh Minh đưa tay chỉ phương hướng nhìn lại, nhìn đến bọn họ đối diện chánh tây mặt huyền nhai khẩu, đi ra năm sáu cá nhân. Bất quá, song phương cách xa nhau quá xa, chỉ có thể đại khái nhìn ra nhân ảnh, diện mạo liền hoàn toàn thấy không rõ lắm , kêu gọi cũng cho nhau nghe không được.

Phương Hạ thuận thế lại đi hai bên nhìn lướt qua, tại chính nam mặt cùng chính phía bắc diện huyền nhai khẩu, cũng nhìn thấy bóng người.

"Là Cảnh Trọng Chí bọn họ đi?" Phương Hạ từ Phù Cẩn bối hai vai bao trung nhảy ra kính viễn vọng, nhìn về phía ba mặt huyền nhai khẩu người, "Chúng ta đối diện là Nhâm Thiếu Trạch bọn họ, nam diện là Cố Dần, phía bắc diện là Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng Thích Hoài Lân bọn họ... Di? Chử Yến như thế nào cũng tại? Trừ bỏ Bạch Ngưng bà bà cùng ngươi, đặc thù hình án cục giới huyền thuật nhân sĩ đều không có vào, chẳng lẽ Chử Yến là giới huyền thuật trung một vị đặc biệt nhân vật lợi hại?"

Chử Yến cùng bị Vương gia người bắt đi Từ Manh lại không liên quan, tứ đại gia tộc đều không làm đặc thù hình án cục trong trong vòng người tiến vào, như thế nào làm Chử Yến theo vào đến ?

"Chử Yến là bởi vì thương từ đặc biệt bộ đội lui xuống người, trừ bỏ một thân cậy mạnh, sẽ không bất luận cái gì huyền thuật." Đinh Minh một bên phiên chính mình ba lô, vừa nói.

"Vậy làm sao làm hắn theo vào đến ?"

"Hơn phân nửa là tử lại theo vào tới, hắn da mặt độ dày tại ngươi phía trên. Hơn nữa, Cảnh gia chủ hòa vị kia Thích gia thiếu gia, nhưng không cố, nhâm hai nhà người cầm đầu khó làm." Đinh Minh đem hoàn toàn không có tín hiệu di động ném hồi trong bao, quay đầu lại hỏi Phương Hạ, "Ngươi mang thông tấn khí không có? Ta quên dẫn theo."

Phương Hạ lại tại Phù Cẩn bối trong bao lật lật, nhảy ra đặc thù hình án cục bên kia cấp thông tấn khí đưa cho Đinh Minh.

Đinh Minh gây sức ép hai cái, tiếp thượng kênh, bên trong liền truyền ra Nhâm Thiếu Trạch thanh âm, "Cảnh gia chủ, thích thiếu gia, các ngươi tựa hồ đem dư thừa người cũng cấp mang vào được?"

Cảnh Trọng Chí cùng Thích Hoài Lân đều không có tiếp lời, ngược lại là Chử Yến nghiêm trang chững chạc mà đáp lời đạo: "Chúng ta bên này không có dư thừa người, ngươi xem sai."

"Khụ! Xin lỗi, tại các ngươi tán gẫu đến chính vui vẻ thời điểm, ta nghĩ quấy rầy một chút..." Phương Hạ đi đến Đinh Minh bên cạnh, vội ho một tiếng một tiếng, nhìn về phía hố đế kia tòa đảo đơn độc, "Phía dưới âm sát khí khoái xông lên ."

"Bên trong lệ quỷ cũng sắp lao tới ." Cảnh Trọng Chí tiếp nhận nói, nhanh hơn ngữ tốc đạo, "Kế tiếp liền cùng trước đó thương lượng hảo , dùng hồn khí từ bốn chính phương vị trấn phong lệ quỷ. Các ngươi Tam gia ngay tại tại chỗ, ta dẫn người đi qua Phương Hạ chính đông vị."

"Cảnh gia chủ, vẫn là ta dẫn người đi qua đi." Thích Hoài Lân nói rằng.

"Cũng được." Cảnh Trọng Chí không cùng Thích Hoài Lân tranh. Hắn mấy tuổi coi như không thượng lão niên người, nhưng so với Thích Hoài Lân như vậy tuổi trẻ người, chạy rốt cuộc không có đối phương khoái.

Bốn huyền nhai khẩu phía dưới, đô trúc tạo một đầu dài trường thềm đá, đi thông phía dưới hố đế. Trải qua dài lâu năm tháng mưa gió, thềm đá có không ít địa phương đã gãy phong hoá, nhưng thềm đá kiến tạo đến thập phần khoan trường, chọn chấm đất phương đi, miễn cưỡng còn có thể sử dụng.

Bên kia Cảnh Trọng Chí gật đầu một cái, Thích Hoài Lân liền mang người từ trên thềm đá đi xuống chạy, chuẩn bị đi Phương Hạ bọn họ sở tại vị trí.

"Từ Manh bị bọn họ mang vào bên trong đi, như thế nào tài năng đem nàng mang đi ra?" Đinh Minh nhìn hố to dưới đảo đơn độc, trầm giọng mở miệng.

Từ Manh bị Vương gia người mang vào di lưu địa bên trong, hiện tại muốn đem người cứu trở về đến, nhất định phải tiến di lưu địa . Nhưng nghe nói này di lưu địa nội hung hiểm, có tiến vô xuất...

"Đi theo ta." Phù Cẩn nói xong, dọc theo thềm đá đi xuống dưới đi.

Đinh Minh sửng sốt, nhìn thoáng qua Phù Cẩn bóng dáng, theo bản năng mà quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Phương Hạ. Phương Hạ đi qua vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, liền đi theo Phù Cẩn đi xuống dưới. Đinh Minh hoàn hồn, nhanh chóng đuổi kịp Phương Hạ cước bộ.

Này di lưu địa nội hung hiểm, một khi tiến vào, khó có còn sống, nhưng làm di lưu địa chủ nhân Phù Cẩn chủ động mở miệng dẫn đường, kia tất nhiên là có nắm chắc dẫn bọn hắn an toàn đi ra .

Phương Hạ bọn họ đi xuống chạy một đoạn ngắn, rất nhanh liền những người khác chú ý tới .

"Phương Hạ, ngươi chạy xuống đi làm cái gì?" Cảnh Trọng Chí quát lớn thanh âm dẫn đầu từ thông tấn khí trung truyền ra.

Cảnh Trọng Chí người này trên mặt tổng là một bộ bát phong không động tư thái, đối Phương Hạ càng là cho tới bây giờ chưa từng đỏ mặt, Phương Hạ vẫn là lần đầu tiên nghe được Cảnh Trọng Chí tức giận như vậy mà hướng hắn rống, dừng hai giây mới kịp phản ứng.

"Tiến di lưu địa, Từ Manh bị mang vào bên trong , chúng ta đi mang nàng đi ra." Kịp phản ứng, Phương Hạ một bên tiếp tục đi xuống chạy, một bên hồi đáp.

"Hồ nháo! Ngươi có biết di lưu địa bên trong có bao nhiêu nguy hiểm sao?"

"Không có việc gì, có Phù Cẩn tại. Hơn nữa phong thuỷ cục mới vừa phá, Vương gia người hẳn là còn chưa đi rất thâm, chúng ta tìm được Từ Manh liền bật người đi ra." Phương Hạ đạo.

Cảnh Trọng Chí há miệng, không biết nên nói cái gì tài năng ngăn cản Phương Hạ vượt hiểm, tại Cố Dần bên kia Cung Bạch Ngưng cũng là tại thời gian này đã mở miệng, "Ta cũng theo các ngươi đi vào, Từ Manh là đồ đệ của ta..."

"Bạch Ngưng bà bà, ngài liền tính đi, một phen tuổi , liền biệt đúc kết người trẻ tuổi sự ." Đinh Minh hướng về phía thông tấn khí đạo.

"Bạch Ngưng bà bà, ngài ngay tại bên ngoài chờ xem!" Phương Hạ đi theo hô.

"... Cám ơn các ngươi." Cung Bạch Ngưng áp lực mà nức nở một tiếng, không có tiếp tục yêu cầu đi theo tiến di lưu địa.

Di lưu địa trong nguy hiểm nàng không là như vậy rõ ràng, nhưng nhìn tứ đại gia tộc người cũng không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ tư thế, nàng cũng biết chính mình đi theo đi vào, chính là một cái trói buộc.

Hơn mười phút sau đó, Phương Hạ bọn họ cùng Thích gia người đồng thời hạ thềm đá, rất nhanh tại hố đế suối nước biên đất trống giao hội. Thích Hoài Lân vội vàng đưa cho Phương Hạ một điệp lá bùa, nói cẩn thận, liền dẫn người hướng chính mặt đông thềm đá đi.

Thích gia người từ Phương Hạ bọn họ bên cạnh chạy quá, chuế tại cuối cùng hai tên thanh niên lại tại Phương Hạ trước mặt ngừng lại.

"Có việc?" Phương Hạ khó hiểu mà nhìn trước mặt có chút quen mắt hai người.

"Gia chủ làm chúng ta cho ngươi giúp một tay."

"Ách, các ngươi là Cảnh gia ?" Phương Hạ nghĩ tới, hai người này không là Thích gia người, mà là Cảnh gia người.

"Chúng ta thực lực còn đi, đi vào không sâu nói, chúng ta hẳn là có năng lực ứng đối."

Phương Hạ đang muốn nói chuyện, trong lúc đó âm phong mãnh liệt, mây đen che ngày, nương theo lấy thê lương tiếng rít thanh, ô áp áp lệ quỷ, thành đàn mà từ đảo đơn độc thượng phập phềnh đi ra, hướng phía bốn phương tám hướng dâng mà đi.

Phương Hạ không quan tâm cùng kia hai vị Cảnh gia người nói chuyện, ngưng thần tụ lực, hư không vẽ bùa, khống chế được bọn họ quanh mình một đám lệ quỷ. Phù Cẩn thao túng trên người mình âm sát khí, giúp đỡ Phương Hạ bức lui tiến gần lệ quỷ.

Kham kham ngăn trở hướng phía mặt đông dâng lệ quỷ, Phương Hạ quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Thích gia người một chuyến. Mặt khác ba cái phương vị Tam gia đã bắt đầu động thủ trấn phong, nhưng Thích gia nhân tài chạy đến thềm đá một nửa. Phương Hạ bọn họ yêu cầu chờ đến Thích gia người thượng huyền nhai, mở ra hồn khí sau đó tài năng buông tay tiến di lưu địa. Nếu như không phải, lệ quỷ liền trực tiếp từ mặt đông cái này chỗ hổng chạy đi ra ngoài.

Đệ 148 chương di lưu địa 09

Hai tên Cảnh gia nhân hòa Đinh Minh, từng người thi thuật mở thông âm nói như vậy, động thủ ứng đối lệ quỷ.

Vô số lệ quỷ, từ suối nước vờn quanh đảo đơn độc bên trong, hướng bốn phía mãnh liệt mà xuất, hướng phía bốn huyền nhai phóng đi. Bọn họ là tại sơn môn trong vòng, mà bốn huyền nhai cái động khẩu là duy nhất nói ra, mặt khác phương vị, vô luận bọn họ phiêu nhiều lắm cao, đều không cách nào rời đi cái này thật lớn thiên hố.

Phương Hạ khống chế được hướng thiên hố mặt đông mà đi lệ quỷ đàn, tưởng muốn cho bọn họ tạm thời dừng lại tại tại chỗ. Nhưng mà, nơi đây lệ quỷ cuồng bạo, so chi nhạn trở về núi càng sâu. Theo lệ quỷ số lượng không ngừng tăng nhiều, làm hắn từ từ cảm giác đến cố hết sức.

Như vậy không được, như vậy đi xuống chống đỡ không lâu lắm!

Phương Hạ ngưng mắt nhìn tiền phương, tại hắn lực lượng trói buộc hạ, bị bắt dừng lại tại tại chỗ lệ quỷ, như trước tại ý đồ ra bên ngoài hướng. Bọn họ giãy dụa cùng kháng cự, đều tại tăng lên lực lượng của hắn tiêu hao.

Nếu không đi hoàn toàn khống chế bọn họ, chính là thay đổi bọn họ hướng đi...

Phương Hạ gắt gao mà nhìn chằm chằm cách đó không xa một cái lệ quỷ, vẻ mặt giống như đọng lại giống nhau chuyên chú. Hắn cẩn thận khống chế được thu hồi lực lượng, chậm rãi buông ra đối kia chỉ lệ quỷ trói buộc.

Đương lực lượng thu hồi tới trình độ nhất định khi, kia chỉ lệ quỷ lần thứ hai đi phía trước hướng, trên đường lại bị còn bám vào trên người hắn tiểu bộ phân lực lượng, mạnh mẽ cải biến lộ tuyến, quay đầu nhìn về đảo đơn độc phương hướng phóng đi. Tới gần đảo đơn độc sau, kia lệ quỷ lại ra sức hướng phía mặt đông mà đi, nhưng mà lao ra một khoảng cách sau, lần thứ hai bị bám vào trên người lực lượng thay đổi đi trước phương hướng.

Phương Hạ từ đối lực lượng chuyên chú khống chế trung phục hồi lại tinh thần, kia chỉ làm thực nghiệm đối tượng lệ quỷ, biến thành vòng quanh bọn họ điên cuồng mà xoay quanh vòng.

Tuy rằng kết quả này có chút xuất hồ ý liêu, nhưng ra vẻ khả thi?

Phương Hạ đối với mặt khác lệ quỷ bào chế đúng cách. Rất nhanh, hướng phía mặt đông dâng lệ quỷ, toàn bộ gia nhập xoay quanh hàng ngũ. Đông nghìn nghịt lệ quỷ đàn, lấy Phương Hạ chờ người làm trung tâm, che trời che lấp mặt trời mà xoay tròn đứng lên.

Phù Cẩn cùng Đinh Minh, cùng với chính cầm pháp khí ứng đối lệ quỷ hai tên Cảnh gia thanh niên, nhất tề hướng Phương Hạ nhìn lại.

"... Như vậy tương đối dùng ít sức." Phương Hạ gãi gãi mặt, giải thích.

"Khụ! Cảm giác này hình như là tại một cái loại nhỏ long quyển phong trung tâm." Một vị Cảnh gia thanh niên, nhịn không được mở miệng biểu đạt chính mình cảm tưởng.

"Ta cảm giác giống tại một cái đại hình trong máy giặt quần áo mặt." Đinh Minh phát biểu chính mình bất đồng cái nhìn. Này đó lệ quỷ xuyên đoản đả khôi giáp chờ không đồng nhất mà cùng cổ đại phục sức, chợt mắt thấy đi, giống như là không đếm được cổ đại phục sức vòng quanh bọn họ trên không trung xoay tròn.

"Các ngươi ý tưởng rất nhiều đi!" Phương Hạ phiên cái khinh khỉnh, quay đầu nhìn về phía mặt đông thềm đá.

Tuy rằng phương thức này có thể tương đối dùng ít sức mà khống chế được lệ quỷ đàn, nhưng không phải kế lâu dài, Thích gia người tốt nhất có thể tại hắn khống chế không được trước đến huyền nhai, cùng mặt khác Tam gia kết trận, mở ra cổ hồn khí trấn phong.

Thích Hoài Lân đã mang theo Thích gia người đi đến thềm đá hai phần ba chỗ, nhưng dọc theo thềm đá đi phía trước đi, so dọc theo thềm đá xuống dưới muốn ăn lực, bọn họ tốc độ rõ ràng chậm lại.

Thích Hoài Lân cau mày, rất nhanh mà trèo lên thềm đá kịch liệt tiêu hao hắn thể lực, hắn mồm to thở dốc, lại như trước có loại thiếu dưỡng cảm giác. Nhưng là không thể dừng bước lại, nhất định mau chóng đuổi tới mặt trên huyền nhai. Bọn họ là kết trận trấn phong, đối thi thuật giả sở tại phương vị độ cao đều cũng có yêu cầu , mà huyền nhai thượng cái kia vị trí, đúng là vừa mới thích hợp đứng vị. Đại khái là kiến tạo này di lưu địa cổ nhân, cũng từng ở này bốn huyền nhai thượng bố trí quá thuật pháp.

Thích Hoài Lân nghĩ, tránh đi thềm đá phong hoá vị trí, bước trên mặt trên bậc thang, ngay tại hắn thải đi xuống nháy mắt, đột nhiên cảm giác dưới chân một trận buông lỏng, trên thềm đá hắn thải kia khối vị trí nứt xuống dưới. Tựa như một cước thải không, Thích Hoài Lân thân hình nhất thời mất đi cân bằng.

"Cẩn thận!" Theo ở phía sau Chử Yến, một cái bước xa đi lên đỡ lấy Thích Hoài Lân.

Nương Chử Yến lực đạo, Thích Hoài Lân rất nhanh lần nữa đứng vững, thở gấp gáp mấy hơi thở, quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua thật dài thềm đá, từ nơi này té xuống, cũng không phải là đùa giỡn . Đè xuống trong lòng hồi hộp, Thích Hoài Lân cùng Chử Yến nói lời cảm tạ, "Cám ơn."

"Không khách khí." Chử Yến nhìn lướt qua sắc mặt có chút trắng bệch Thích Hoài Lân, vươn tay bắt lấy cổ tay của hắn, "Đứng yên đừng nhúc nhích."

"Ngươi làm như thế nào? Chúng ta đến nhanh chóng đi lên..." Thích Hoài Lân ý đồ tránh thoát Chử Yến tay, lại bị đối phương chặt chẽ kiềm trụ, không thể động đậy.

"Uy! Đem cái bọc kia cái gì hồn khí hòm cho ta!" Chử Yến đối mặt sau ôm hòm một vị Thích gia người hô một tiếng, đoạt lấy đối phương mờ mịt mà đưa tới tráp sau, một phen khiêng lên Thích Hoài Lân, liền đi nhanh mà hướng xông lên đi, "Các ngươi thể lực đều quá kém , trở về nhớ rõ nhiều tập luyện!"

Thích Hoài Lân bị Chử Yến khiêng trên vai đầu, bụng bị đỉnh phải nói không xuất nói, còn bị hoảng đến một trận mê muội. Hắn cuống quít nắm Chử Yến phía sau lưng quần áo, mới cảm giác thoáng bị hoảng đến một mảnh mơ hồ tầm nhìn, lần nữa biến đến rõ ràng. Mà ngay tại như vậy một lát sau trong, Chử Yến đã cùng mặt sau Thích gia người, rớt ra một đại đoạn, mà còn tại duy trì liên tục mở rộng đoạn này khoảng cách.

"Ân? Phía trước nhất người kia có phải hay không khiêng một người tại hướng thượng chạy?" Phương Hạ híp mắt, xuyên thấu qua không trung bay múa lệ quỷ, nhìn chằm chằm trên thềm đá chạy ở phía trước nhất người kia, ý đồ dùng mắt thường phân biệt là hai người kia là ai.

Bởi vì Phương Hạ một người khống tràng phụ cận này một mảnh lệ quỷ, không cần ứng đối lệ quỷ Đinh Minh, từ trong bao lấy ra kính viễn vọng, hướng phía trên thềm đá nhìn lại, "Là Chử Yến, bị khiêng người nọ phải là vị kia Thích gia thiếu gia. Phụ trọng đi lên tiến lên, cũng liền Chử Yến cái kia một thân cậy mạnh gia hỏa làm được ."

"Tốc độ thật nhanh!" Phương Hạ sợ hãi than đạo.

"Đăng vân ngàn dặm câu." Đinh Minh cười nói.

"Ngươi nói Chử Yến là gia súc?" Phương Hạ trắc mâu nhìn Đinh Minh.

"Ai! Đây là nói , ta nhưng chưa nói." Đinh Minh buông tay phủ nhận.

Ngay tại Phương Hạ cùng Đinh Minh khi nói chuyện, bên kia Chử Yến liền bối Thích Hoài Lân đến huyền nhai biên. Hắn trước đem Thích Hoài Lân thác lên vách đá, sau đó lại trang hồn khí tráp ném cho Thích Hoài Lân.

Thích Hoài Lân tại huyền nhai trên đài sẽ cực kỳ nhanh họa xuất trận đồ, lấy ra tráp trung cổ hồn khí đặt này thượng, mở ra trấn phong.

"Đến !" Phương Hạ thần sắc nhất ngưng, bắt đầu chậm rãi buông ra đối lệ quỷ đàn khống chế.

Tránh thoát trói buộc lệ quỷ, tiếng rít hướng phía mặt đông huyền nhai phóng đi, tại tiếp cận huyền nhai nháy mắt, thân ảnh đột nhiên biến mất, trấn phong thành công.

"Thành! Đi mau!" Phương Hạ buông ra đối lệ quỷ đàn khống chế, xoay người hướng phía đảo đơn độc phương hướng chạy hai bước, lại lộn trở lại đến, "Phù Cẩn, chúng ta hướng đi nơi nào?"

"Đi theo ta." Phù Cẩn xoay người hướng phía phía bắc diện đi đến.

Phù Cẩn mang theo Phương Hạ chờ người, thải suối nước dưới hòn đá, chảy xuống quá cái kia bề rộng chừng tứ năm thước dòng suối, đến đảo đơn độc phía trên. Xuyên qua rậm rạp lùm cây, đi vào rừng cây, đi phía trước hơn mười bước, liền nhìn thấy một cánh cửa khẩu đối với chính phương bắc hướng cửa đá. Cửa đá bán khai, bên cạnh thạch trụ thượng tràn đầy rêu xanh, cửa nhà là lạc liên tiếp mới tinh dấu chân, không có ngoài ý muốn, chính là Vương gia người lưu xuống.

Phù Cẩn tiến lên, đem cửa đá triệt để đẩy ra, mang theo Phương Hạ chờ người hướng trong đi.

Đệ 149 chương di lưu địa 10

Vào cửa đá, là một cái đi xuống thềm đá.

Thềm đá là màu đen , Phương Hạ bọn họ cũng nhìn không ra đến tột cùng là dùng cái gì vật liệu đá trúc tạo . Đánh bắt tay đèn pin, một đường đi xuống dưới, có thể nhìn đến trên thềm đá mỗi một cấp bậc thang, đều có khắc một loạt minh văn. Những cái đó minh văn thoạt nhìn như là một loại phù chú, nương đèn pin quang, Phương Hạ nhìn hai hàng, không nhận ra là cái gì phù chú, chính là ẩn ẩn cảm giác, kia từ xưa phù chú trung, mang theo một loại làm người ta phát lạnh oán độc.

Này đó phù chú hơn phân nửa không là cái gì tốt đồ vật, Phương Hạ âm thầm nghĩ, đi theo Phù Cẩn đi xuống cuối cùng một bậc bậc thang.

Thật dài thềm đá nối thẳng xuống dưới, là một cái mộ đạo. Phương Hạ chờ người đi theo Phù Cẩn đi phía trước đi rồi một đoạn, không bao lâu liền đến một gian to như vậy thạch thất.

Thạch thất tứ giác vị trí, phân biệt phóng tứ tòa một người cao thạch thế đế đèn, đế đèn đã bị thắp sáng, miễn cưỡng chiếu sáng lên thạch thất. Thạch thất đối diện vách tường, có tam phiến cửa đá.

Phương Hạ nghiêng đầu nhìn Phù Cẩn, đang muốn hỏi Phù Cẩn đi cái gì môn, lại nghe đến bên kia một vị Cảnh gia thanh niên kêu sợ hãi một tiếng. Phương Hạ theo bản năng mà quay đầu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy vị kia Cảnh gia thanh niên chính vẻ mặt đề phòng mà nhìn thạch thất vách tường, trên tay đã lấy ra đến pháp khí.

Phương Hạ trên tay đèn pin, theo kia Cảnh gia thanh niên tầm mắt một chuyển, cùng kia Cảnh gia thanh niên đèn pin quang trọng điệp tại trên thạch bích. Hắn phía trên thạch bích hiện ra nhất trương bán trong suốt dữ tợn mặt quỷ, trương miệng, ánh mắt cổ động, không tiếng động tê hô, vẻ mặt tràn đầy thống khổ cùng phẫn nộ.

Đinh Minh cùng một vị khác cảnh thanh niên cũng đi theo nhìn về phía kia mặt thạch bích.

"Là lệ quỷ." Một vị khác Cảnh gia thoáng trấn định, mở miệng nhỏ giọng nói.

"Giống như ra không được? Là bị giam cầm tại đây thạch bích trung ?" Đinh Minh quan sát trong chốc lát kia mặt quỷ, nói rằng.

"Đây là huyền thi quỷ mặt tường." Phù Cẩn nhìn thoáng qua kia vặn vẹo mặt quỷ, mở miệng nói, "Quỷ hồn chạm đến này tường, liền sẽ bị tù vây trong đó. Toàn bộ địa cung bên ngoài tường đá, đều là dùng huyền thi quỷ mặt tường kiến tạo, vi không cho tế điện trong bị sống tế người, hóa thành oan hồn lệ quỷ từ địa cung đào thoát đi ra ngoài."

Chọn dùng như thế âm tà thủ đoạn, đem oan hồn lệ quỷ cầm tù trên mặt đất cung, sử oán sát khí ngưng tụ, cũng là trấn áp hắn một hoàn.

Phù Cẩn nhìn lôi kéo hắn rời xa thạch bích Phương Hạ, trong mắt nhu hòa thêm vài phần, "Đừng sợ, này huyền thi quỷ mặt tường năm đó liền vây không ngừng ta, sau đó bởi vì không có tu sửa, tù vây quỷ hồn hiệu lực luôn luôn tại yếu bớt, hiện tại liên có chút lực lượng lệ quỷ cũng đã vây không thể. Bên ngoài ý đồ từ sơn môn chạy đi lệ quỷ đàn, bắt đầu từ này huyền đồng quỷ mặt tường trung tránh thoát đi ra ngoài ."

Phù Cẩn nói xong, dắt Phương Hạ tay hướng trung gian cánh cửa kia đi đến, Đinh Minh cùng kia hai vị Cảnh gia người nhanh chóng đuổi kịp.

"Vì cái gì đi cửa này?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Chỉ có đây là sinh môn, mặt khác hai môn, người sống vào sẽ không có còn sống hy vọng ."

Đi ở mặt sau Đinh Minh tâm nhất thời trầm xuống, nói cách khác, nếu là Vương gia người mang theo Từ Manh đi rồi hai bên môn, kia Từ Manh chính là hẳn phải chết không thể nghi ngờ .

"Này địa cung, bên ngoài là huyền thi quỷ mặt tường, sau đó một vòng là tám sống tế hiến tế điện, lại hướng trong liền là trung phúc. Trung phúc là âm thi trì, so ở ngoài vây càng thêm hung hiểm, một khi vào trung bụng, các ngươi tưởng cứu người cũng liền dữ nhiều lành ít — cho nên, đến trung bụng, các ngươi tốt nhất suy xét đi vòng vèo."

"Ta biết ." Đinh Minh trầm giọng trả lời.

Tuy rằng phong thuỷ cục phá cũng liền như vậy trong chốc lát, Vương gia người không đến mức đi rất thâm, nhưng địa cung cực đại, muốn tại trong khoảng thời gian ngắn tìm được Vương gia người, kia hơn phân nửa muốn dựa vào vận khí — nhìn vận khí của bọn hắn, cũng nhìn Từ Manh vận khí. Nếu là Từ Manh trước đó đã bất hạnh chết, vậy cho dù bọn họ một giây sau tìm được Vương gia người, cũng là không tốt.

Phù Cẩn bị nhốt trên mặt đất cung hơn ba trăm năm, đối trong địa cung thập phần quen thuộc, mang theo Phương Hạ chờ người, một đường tránh đi cơ quan trận pháp, nguyền rủa thuật cấm chế, đi được thập phần thông thuận.

Gần tới một giờ sau, bọn họ đến một cái thật lớn cửa đá trước. Qua này cửa đá, liền là hiến tế điện. Cửa đá là khép kín , môn hai bên, hai tôn binh dũng trì mâu mà trong, vẻ mặt đờ đẫn mà âm trầm.

"Cơ nhốt ở đâu?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Bên trái binh dũng hữu mắt, hướng thượng chuyển ba vòng." Phù Cẩn trả lời.

Phương Hạ cầm đèn pin chạy đến bên trái binh dũng trước mặt, vươn tay ấn binh dũng hữu mắt, hướng thượng chuyển ba vòng.

Thạch đầu đánh bóng mà thành tròng mắt, chuyển hoàn ba vòng sau đó, cửa đá phát ra một tiếng nổ vang, rất nhanh đi lên trên khởi.

Cửa đá rất nhanh thăng tới một người cao, không chờ hiến tế điện tại bọn họ trước mặt lộ ra toàn cảnh, Phương Hạ chờ người liền cùng trước một bước đến trong điện người đánh cái đối mặt — này người đi đường đúng là Vương gia người.

Hiến tế trong điện đèn đuốc sáng trưng, bên trong ước chừng có 20 người, trong đó năm người đứng đại điện trung ương. Hai người Phương Hạ không biết, mặt khác ba người, một cái là đã từng tại Cảnh gia nằm vùng Vương Kha, một người là sát hại Mã Quảng Bình hung thủ Vương Thiệu Khôn, còn có một người lại là nghe nói bị Vương Thiệu Khôn sát hại Từ Thủy Vương gia gia chủ — Vương Thịnh Quyền.

Vương Thịnh Quyền cùng Vương Thiệu Khôn cùng nhau xuất hiện ở trong này, như vậy trước bọn họ suy đoán liền cơ bản không sai . Vương Thịnh Quyền cùng Vương Thiệu Khôn diễn một tuồng kịch, mượn từ giả chết kéo dài nguyền rủa thuật Vương gia bại lộ. Mà Từ Thủy Vương gia thân phận chân thật, cũng chính là ván đã đóng thuyền nguyền rủa thuật Vương gia .

Phương Hạ nhìn chằm chằm kia đối Vương gia huynh đệ nhìn trong chốc lát, tầm mắt hướng phía một bên bãi đá nhìn lại. Bãi đá mặt trên nằm nghiêng một người tuổi còn trẻ nữ nhân, đúng là bọn họ cứu viện mục tiêu Từ Manh. Nàng nằm ở nơi đó vẫn không nhúc nhích, nhưng nếu Vương gia người đem nàng mang đến nơi này, người phải làm còn sống.

Loảng xoảng mà một tiếng, cửa đá đình chỉ bay lên, Vương Thịnh Quyền dẫn đầu mở miệng đánh vỡ song phương tự đối mặt khởi trầm mặc.

"Phương Hạ thiếu gia, hồi lâu không thấy." Trên mặt của hắn mang theo hiền lành tươi cười, như nhau Phương Hạ đi Từ Thủy trấn bái phỏng hắn khi vẻ mặt. Hắn giống như chính là một cái tính tình ôn hòa người thường, một người hòa ái dục người giáo sư.

Phương Hạ quan đèn pin, tới eo lưng trong bao một tắc, cất bước đi vào hiến tế điện. Phù Cẩn cùng Đinh Minh chờ người, cũng sau đó đi theo một cùng bước vào đèn đuốc sáng trưng trong điện.

"Là đã lâu không gặp." Phương Hạ nhìn Vương Thịnh Quyền, thản nhiên trả lời, "Còn tưởng rằng sẽ không còn được gặp lại ngươi rồi đó!"

Vương Thịnh Quyền cười cười, không có Phương Hạ nói, nhìn thoáng qua đứng ở Phương Hạ bên người Phù Cẩn, ngược lại nói rằng: "Các ngươi tiến này di lưu địa chắc là vi vị kia thầy phong thủy nữ hài, ta có thể đem nàng trả lại cho ngươi nhóm, sau đó chúng ta như vậy biệt quá như thế nào?"

"Ngươi có hảo tâm như vậy?" Phương Hạ nhướng mày hỏi lại.

"Ta muốn chính là này di lưu địa trung bí thuật cổ pháp, còn lại ta không có hứng thú." Vương Thịnh Quyền nói rằng, "800 năm trước, giới huyền thuật lục đại gia tộc tiến vào này di lưu địa, Cố, Nhâm, Cảnh, Thích tứ gia từ di lưu địa trung mang đi bí thuật cổ pháp, cho nên bọn họ vẫn luôn hưng thịnh đến nay. Mà chúng ta Vương gia cùng Trương gia người, tiến vào nơi đây người toàn bộ hy sinh, cuối cùng mới đi hướng về phía xuống dốc."

"Chúng ta Cảnh gia tổ tiên vẫn chưa từ nơi này bắt được quá nơi này bí thuật cổ pháp. Di lưu địa là điềm xấu nơi, chúng ta tổ tiên sau khi trở về, liền khuyên bảo chúng ta không cho tìm kiếm di lưu địa." Một vị Cảnh gia người ra tiếng phản bác.

"A! Bọn họ chính là không nghĩ những người khác đến này di lưu địa trong chỗ tốt thôi." Vương Thịnh Quyền cười nhạo một tiếng, sau đó lại khôi phục trước hòa khí tươi cười, đối Phương Hạ đạo "Ta chỉ là bắt được nơi này bí thuật cổ pháp, phục hưng chúng ta Vương gia mà thôi. Cô bé này ta cũng chỉ là thỉnh nàng giúp ta phá cái phong thuỷ cục, cũng không tính toán đắn đo nàng làm như thế nào. Người, các ngươi hiện tại là có thể mang đi."

Vương Thịnh Quyền nghiêng người làm một cái thỉnh động tác, ý bảo Phương Hạ bọn họ có thể đi qua mang đi Từ Manh.

Phương Hạ cho Đinh Minh một ánh mắt, Đinh Minh mang theo hai tên Cảnh gia thanh niên, đi đến một bên bãi đá. Cảnh gia hai người cảnh giới, Đinh Minh thì ôm lấy mê man Từ Manh, lui về Phương Hạ bên cạnh.

Đệ 150 chương di lưu địa 11

"Từ Manh thế nào?" Phương Hạ nhìn lướt qua Đinh Minh trong ngực Từ Manh, tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm trong điện ương Vương Thịnh Quyền chờ người hỏi.

"Đã bất tỉnh , trừ bỏ có chút da thịt thương, không có nguy hiểm tánh mạng. Về phần mặt khác... Phải đợi nàng tỉnh lại mới biết được kết quả." Đinh Minh thấp giọng trả lời.

"Tiểu cô nương này là chúng ta chiếu cố không chu toàn, làm cho nàng thụ bị thương." Vương Thịnh Quyền đạo, "Như vậy đi, chờ ta đem sự xong xuôi, ta tất đương đăng môn đưa quà xin lỗi."

"Vương gia chủ ngươi nếu như vậy có thành ý, không bằng hiện tại liền theo chúng ta cùng đi ra, đem đăng môn giải thích việc làm đi." Phương Hạ nói xong, tay lặng lẽ tham tiến khóa kéo bán khai trong hầu bao, hai ngón tay kẹp lấy nhất trương phù chỉ.

"Phương Hạ thiếu gia, vậy ngươi ta không oán không cừu, ngươi hà tất nhất định phải theo ta không qua được?" Vương Thịnh Quyền trên mặt tươi cười thu liễm...mà bắt đầu.

"Chúng ta là cái gì là không oán không cừu?" Phương Hạ cười lạnh một tiếng.

"Ngươi là muốn theo ta tính Cảnh gia lão phu nhân trướng?"

"Còn có ta sư phụ Mã Quảng Bình!" Lời còn chưa dứt, Phương Hạ một đạo nhiếp hồn phù liền quăng đi ra ngoài, cùng lúc đó, đại điện lệ quỷ sôi nổi từ thạch bích, mặt đất hiện ra đến, tiếng rít đánh về phía ở đây Vương gia người.

Trong đại điện nhất thời hỗn loạn cả lên.

Lệ quỷ thụ lệnh mà động, Phương Hạ cũng tùy theo hướng phía Vương Thịnh Quyền phóng đi — bắt giặc bắt vua trước!

Không đợi Phương Hạ vọt tới Vương Thịnh Quyền trước mặt, trong đại điện phát ra một tiếng nổ vang, đi thông địa cung ở chỗ sâu trong kia phiến cửa đá bắt đầu từ từ dâng lên.

"Gia chủ! Cửa mở!" Cạnh cửa tìm được cơ quan Vương gia người hô to một tiếng.

"Xem ra là chúng ta bên này thắng." Vương Thịnh Quyền đối với hướng phía chính mình vọt tới Phương Hạ, nhếch một cái khóe môi.

Vương Thịnh Quyền từ lúc ban đầu sẽ không có cùng Phương Hạ bọn họ động thủ tính toán, thiên sát chi hồn, không đến bất đắc dĩ tình huống, hắn cũng không tưởng trêu chọc. Hắn từ lúc ban đầu cùng Phương Hạ nói chuyện với nhau, thậm chí vô điều kiện đem Từ Manh trả lại cho hắn nhóm, đều là vi kéo dài thời gian, làm phía sau âm thầm nghiên cứu cơ quan Vương gia người mở ra cửa đá.

Phương Hạ cũng nhất dạng, hắn không có đệ nhất thời gian đối Vương gia người động thủ, đồng dạng cũng là tại kéo dài thời gian. Phù Cẩn lực lượng đầy đủ cường đại, nguyên bản muốn vây khốn người nhiều như vậy cũng không khó, chính là có Đinh Minh bọn họ tại, Phù Cẩn không có biện pháp phạm vi lớn sử dụng âm sát khí. Vả lại, hiện tại trấn phong Phù Cẩn huyết ngọc là tạm thời tính thay thế phẩm, nếu là Phù Cẩn không khắc chế tự thân lực lượng, kia huyết ngọc căn bản không chịu nổi. Vương gia người đông thế mạnh, Phù Cẩn tuy rằng như trước có thể ỷ lại, nhưng bọn hắn bên này còn mang theo Từ Manh cái này hôn mê bất tỉnh người bệnh, phần thắng cũng không lớn, vì thế Phương Hạ liền nghĩ tới sử dụng trong địa cung lệ quỷ. Muốn đem trong địa cung này đó thô bạo lệ quỷ đưa tới sử dụng, cũng cần nhất định được thời gian, không phải trong chớp mắt liền có thể làm được sự.

Song phương đều tại tranh thủ thời gian, Phương Hạ nhất định đuổi kịp cửa đá mở ra trước đưa tới lệ quỷ, thừa dịp Vương gia người bị nhốt tại đây đại điện trong vòng, không đường có thể trốn hết sức, mới có thể có nắm chắc đem Vương gia người đủ số bắt lấy. Mặc kệ Vương gia người đi vào di lưu địa ở chỗ sâu trong, có lẽ bọn họ cũng sẽ như vậy chết ở bên trong, nhưng nếu có thể, Phương Hạ vẫn là hy vọng có thể đủ tự tay đưa bọn họ đem ra công lý, lấy cảm thấy an ủi cửu tuyền dưới Mã Quảng Bình. Nhưng mà, kết quả cũng không lý tưởng, Vương Thịnh Quyền tranh thủ thời gian mục đích cơ hồ cùng Phương Hạ đồng thời đạt thành.

Phương Hạ trong lòng quýnh lên, chiêu quá phụ cận một cái lệ quỷ, sử dụng hắn nhằm phía Vương Thịnh Quyền.

Vương Thịnh Quyền né tránh lệ quỷ tập kích, nhưng mà một giây sau, trên người đã bị xông đến trước mặt hắn Phương Hạ, phản thủ vỗ nhất trương định thân phù.

Chụp hoàn định thân phù, Phương Hạ lại thuận thế nhấc chân liền hướng Vương Thịnh Quyền đá tới.

Nhưng một cước này không có thể đá đến Vương Thịnh Quyền trên người, bị Vương Thịnh Quyền bên cạnh Vương gia người ngang sáp nhập, bắt lấy chân của hắn cổ tay, sau này một xả, Phương Hạ thân thể nhất thời mất cân bằng. Ngay tại Phương Hạ thân thể đi phía trước khuynh đảo hết sức, Phù Cẩn thân ảnh giống như quỷ mỵ giống nhau xuất hiện tại Phương Hạ bên cạnh, hắn một tay đỡ lấy Phương Hạ, một tay hướng phía kia Vương gia người vung lên. Kia Vương gia người vội vàng tránh né, nhưng Phù Cẩn âm sát khí như trước đánh vào hắn trên cánh tay. Âm sát khí chui vào gân mạch, người nọ nhất thời kêu rên một tiếng, ôm cánh tay trên mặt đất nổi điên lăn lộn.

Phương Hạ đỡ Phù Cẩn cánh tay đứng vững, lập tức ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Vương Thịnh Quyền. Đã thấy Vương Thịnh Quyền vươn tay kéo xuống trên người mình định thân phù.

"Như thế nào không dùng được?" Phương Hạ hơi hơi trừng lớn ánh mắt, Thích Hoài Lân lấy hàng giả lừa hắn?

"Thích gia định thân phù, thứ tốt." Định thân phù tại Vương Thịnh Quyền trong tay châm lửa tự cháy, rất nhanh hóa thành tro tàn, "May mắn ta sớm có chuẩn bị."

Vương Thịnh Quyền từ trong lòng ngực lấy ra một cháy đen đồ vật, ném xuống đất. Đó là nhất trương gấp thành khối hoàng phù, đại bộ phận đã bị đốt trọi, chỉ có biên sừng tài năng miễn cưỡng phân biệt xuất nó là cái gì vậy.

"Thế thân thuật." Phù Cẩn nói khẽ với Phương Hạ nói rằng.

Đây mới là hàng thật giá thật thế thân thuật, cùng cho lúc trước Vương Thịnh Quyền hắn biểu diễn , hoàn toàn bất đồng trình tự thuật pháp.

"Gia chủ, đi mau!" Canh giữ ở cửa đá bên cạnh vài cái Vương gia người, một bên ứng đối Phương Hạ gọi về tới lệ quỷ, một bên hướng về phía Vương Thịnh Quyền hô.

Vương Thịnh Quyền không có tiếp tục cùng Phương Hạ chu tuyền, vứt ra vài đạo mang theo nguyền rủa thuật lá bùa, xoay người liền hướng cửa đá bên kia chạy.

Phù Cẩn tiến lên một bước, giúp Phương Hạ chắn kia vài đạo mang theo nguyền rủa thuật lá bùa. Lá bùa tự cháy, hóa thành tro tàn bay xuống, Phù Cẩn đưa tay làm âm phong thổi tán lá bùa, đang muốn đi nắm Vương Thịnh Quyền, dư quang lại thoáng nhìn cách đó không xa Vương Thiệu Khôn, tại Vương Kha hộ vệ hạ, đối với Phương Hạ liên vứt một loạt nguyền rủa thuật lá bùa.

Phương Hạ trên người đội Tần Phi đặc chế bùa hộ mệnh, nhưng Vương gia nguyền rủa thuật, tác dụng không đồng nhất, không thể cam đoan kia bùa hộ mệnh có thể ngăn cản mỗi một loại nguyền rủa thuật. Phù Cẩn không chút do dự lộn trở lại Phương Hạ bên người, một cái đưa tay, tiêu hủy những cái đó nguyền rủa thuật lá bùa.

"Ca, ngươi đi trước!" Vương Thiệu Khôn nói xong, xuất ra một cái tiểu tiểu bình sứ, vạch trần miệng bình phong ấn, mặc niệm phép thuật.

Cùng lúc đó, Vương Thiệu Khôn bên cạnh một vị khác Vương gia người, rút ra một phen văn ký hiệu đoản đao, hướng phía Phù Cẩn vọt tới. Phương Hạ sử dụng lệ quỷ đi ngăn đón người nọ, lại không nghĩ người nọ đoản đao vung lên, tại lệ quỷ vô hình trên thân thể xẹt qua, lệ quỷ lại như tờ giấy phiến giống nhau, từ bị đoản đao xẹt qua địa phương thiêu đốt...mà bắt đầu.

Kia thanh đoản đao là chuyên môn đối phó quỷ hồn !

Phương Hạ đồng tử co rụt lại, lắc mình che ở Phù Cẩn trước người, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh rút ra biệt tại hầu bao sau khai sơn đao, phản thủ hoành đao đón đỡ.

Đinh mà một tiếng, Phương Hạ trên tay tê rần, người nọ đao thế bị ngăn trở, nhưng chớp mắt sau gian, người nọ lại hướng về phía Phương Hạ cằm, từ đuôi đến đầu ra quyền. Phù Cẩn từ Phương Hạ phía sau vươn tay, bắt lấy kia chỉ nắm tay. Phương Hạ cảm giác sau lưng dán chính mình Phù Cẩn, trên người âm khí biến đến nùng liệt đứng lên, mà trước mặt hắn người này đầu tiên là thân thể run lên, sau đó màu đen sát khí, theo hắn bị Phù Cẩn nắm kia chỉ thượng, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh hướng trên người kéo dài. Chỉ chốc lát sau, người này trên người liền khởi màu xanh ma chơi, thân hình hắn rung lên từng hồi, trên tay đoản đao rời tay rơi xuống đất, hắn cũng đi theo ầm ầm ngã xuống đất.

Phương Hạ cúi đầu vừa thấy, phát hiện người này quanh thân bóc ra xuống dưới một tầng thật dày chỉ bụi.

Phương Hạ: "Con rối? !"

Phù Cẩn: "Ân."

Không có tất yếu, hắn sẽ không tại Phương Hạ trước mặt giết người . Người nọ là con rối, hắn mới trực tiếp hạ tử thủ.

Ngay tại Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn xử lí đi kia con rối như vậy một lát nhi, Vương Thịnh Quyền cùng với mang theo hơn phân nửa Vương gia người trốn ra đại điện.

Phù Cẩn khẽ cau mày, nói khẽ với Phương Hạ đạo: "Xin lỗi, không ngăn lại bọn họ."

"Không có việc gì, chuyện không liên quan ngươi, vốn là đó là có thể nắm vài cái là vài cái." Phương Hạ là muốn đem Vương gia người một lưới bắt hết, nhưng này chính là lý tưởng kết quả, bằng vào bọn họ như vậy vài người, vốn là rất khó thành công. Hơn nữa, những cái đó Vương gia nhiều người bán lại vô còn sống khả năng.

Phương Hạ hướng bên cạnh cách đó không xa nhìn lướt qua, Đinh Minh che chở Từ Manh, Cảnh gia hai người che ở bọn họ trước người, cùng Phương Hạ lệ quỷ đồng thời ứng đối dư lại Vương gia người, hiện nay nhìn thế lực ngang nhau. Phương Hạ thoáng yên tâm, tầm mắt lần nữa quay lại Vương Thiệu Khôn trên người.

Vương Thiệu Khôn chú ngữ đã niệm đến kết thúc, trong tay hắn bình sứ cũng có động tĩnh, đầu tiên là bay ra một cái màu đen sâu, sau đó là hai ba con, tiếp giống như từ tổ ong tập thể xuất động ong vàng đàn, bay ra đông nghìn nghịt mà một mảnh.

"Đó là cái gì?" Phương Hạ cảm giác có chút không quá diệu.

"Nguyền rủa cổ." Phù Cẩn nhìn kia tảng lớn màu đen phi trùng, thấp giọng trả lời.

Đệ 151 chương di lưu địa 12

Nguyền rủa cổ, thân mang theo nguyền rủa thuật cổ trùng, mỗi chỉ đều cùng ruồi bọ không sai biệt lắm lớn nhỏ. Số lượng có lẽ là thành trăm hơn một ngàn, lại có lẽ là ngàn vạn, mà phàm là va chạm vào trong đó một cái nguyền rủa cổ, nguyền rủa thuật liền sẽ xâm nhập thân thể — đây quả thực là nguyền rủa thuật thiên quân vạn mã! Muốn né tránh mang theo nguyền rủa thuật con rối cùng lá bùa không khó, muốn né tránh này thành đàn nguyền rủa cổ, Phương Hạ cảm thấy đại khái yêu cầu một cái kín kẽ thủy tinh cái chụp.

Phương Hạ nhìn kia rậm rạp nguyền rủa cổ trên không trung tập kết, chỉ cảm thấy da đầu run lên, theo bản năng mà trắc mắt nhìn về phía bên cạnh Phù Cẩn.

"Đừng sợ, có ta ở đây." Phù Cẩn thấp giọng nói.

Phương Hạ nhất thời an lòng, Phù Cẩn nếu nói như vậy , tự nhiên là có biện pháp ứng đối này đó nguyền rủa cổ.

"Vương Thiệu Khôn... Ta nhất định làm hắn lưu lại." Phương Hạ chậm rãi mở miệng.

Vương gia những người khác tử ở địa phương nào, hắn có thể không so đo, nhưng duy độc Vương Thiệu Khôn, này động thủ sát hại sư phụ hắn hung phạm, hắn nhất định tự tay bắt lấy, thấy tận mắt hắn bị đền tội. Nếu là liên này đều làm không được, nói gì cho hắn cửu tuyền dưới sư phụ một cái công đạo?

Vương Thiệu Khôn niệm xong nguyền rủa từ, những cái đó nguyền rủa cổ cũng tại không trung tập kết hoàn tất. Vương Thiệu Khôn đưa tay vung lên, nguyền rủa cổ thoáng chốc phân chia hai đội, một đội hướng phía Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn bay đi, một đội hướng về phía Đinh Minh bọn họ chen chúc.

"Trên người của ta sát khí không có biện pháp phạm vi lớn rải, huyết ngọc lực lượng trấn không được." Phù Cẩn nhìn đám kia hướng phía Đinh Minh chờ người bay đi nguyền rủa cổ, nhắc nhở đạo.

Phương Hạ hiểu ý, chạy đi hướng phía Đinh Minh bọn họ bên kia chạy, "Đinh Minh! Kia lưỡng ai! Mau tới đây!"

Phù Cẩn đi theo bên cạnh hắn như bóng với hình, sát khí hình thành tật phong, tại Phương Hạ quanh thân du tẩu, đem người hộ đến kín không kẽ hở. Nguyền rủa cổ một khi tiến vào tật phong phạm vi, không phải là bị gió thổi phi, liền là bị sát khí hình thành lưỡi dao sắc bén cắt thành hai nửa, sôi nổi từ không trung rơi xuống.

Đinh Minh bọn họ nghe được Phương Hạ tiếng la, cũng biết đám kia màu đen sâu hơn phân nửa khó đối phó, lập tức buông tha tiếp tục cùng Vương gia người dây dưa, quay đầu hướng phía Phương Hạ bên kia chạy.

Đinh Minh cùng Phương Hạ tại tế đàn trên bậc thang hội hợp, trốn vào Phù Cẩn sát khí trong phạm vi, phân chia hai bát sâu cũng đồng thời trên không trung hội hợp.

"Tê! Hảo lãnh!" Đinh Minh ôm hôn mê Từ Manh, chỉ cảm thấy sát khí lạnh ý thẳng nhảy tâm phế.

"Phù Cẩn!" Phương Hạ quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn thao túng quanh mình sát khí, đột nhiên kịch liệt lượn vòng đứng lên, giống như điên cuồng vũ động phi nhận, xuyên qua tại nguyền rủa cổ chi gian, vòng quanh Phương Hạ chờ người bay múa nguyền rủa cổ, sôi nổi rơi xuống. Không cần thiết lâu ngày, bọn họ quanh thân nguyền rủa cổ thi thể liền rơi xuống một mà.

Nguyền rủa cổ một bị đồ diệt, ba người Vương gia người liền vọt lên. Tại cách đó không xa, Vương Kha chính che chở Vương Thiệu Khôn hướng kia phiến khai cửa đá chạy.

"Đứng lại!" Phương Hạ hô to một tiếng, một cước đá vào cách hắn gần nhất một người Vương gia người trên đầu gối, phản thủ đem người lược đảo. Phù Cẩn tay vừa nhấc, dư lại hai người bị sát khí tập trung, đau đến phiên đến trên mặt đất.

Phương Hạ không quản ba người này, nhấc chân liền muốn hướng Vương Thiệu Khôn bên kia truy, lại không nghĩ ba người này rất nhanh liều mạng giãy dụa đứng lên, tưởng muốn ngăn trở Phương Hạ. Lần này không chờ Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn động thủ, đứng ở Phương Hạ phía sau hai tên Cảnh gia thanh niên nhất tề ra tay, nháy mắt đem Vương gia ba người phóng đảo.

"Cảm tạ!" Phương Hạ nói xong, người đã giống như tiễn giống nhau mà chạy đi ra ngoài.

Phương Hạ một bên chạy, một bên sai khiến lệ quỷ đi chặn lại Vương Thiệu Khôn cùng Vương Kha đường đi. Lệ quỷ không phải Vương Thiệu Khôn đối thủ, đây cũng chỉ là ngăn thượng một ngăn, vô pháp đem người bắt lấy. Nhưng là như vậy một ngăn, Phương Hạ liền xuyên qua toàn bộ hiến tế điện, sắp đuổi theo Vương Thiệu Khôn.

Đúng lúc này, Vương Kha xoay người đem hướng phía cửa đá chạy Vương Thiệu Khôn hộ trong người sau, lấy ra thương ( súng ) nhắm ngay Phương Hạ. Nhưng mà không đợi hắn đè xuống cò súng, đi theo Phương Hạ phía sau Phù Cẩn giống như quỷ mỵ phiêu tới Vương Kha trước mặt, kháp trụ cổ họng của hắn, đem người kéo dài tới một bên.

"Không cho gây trở ngại Phương Hạ." Phù Cẩn tối đen ánh mắt trung lộ ra âm lãnh.

Vương Kha đang muốn giãy dụa, cũng cảm giác được tứ chi rót vào sát khí, giống như gân mạch gãy đau đớn, làm hắn liên tru lên đều làm không được. Trong tay hắn thương ( súng ) rời tay rơi xuống đất, Phù Cẩn đồng thời buông tay. Vương Kha toàn bộ té trên mặt đất, không ngừng mà co rút run rẩy.

Vương Kha bên này mới vừa ngã xuống đất, Phương Hạ cũng tại cửa đá bên cạnh nắm chắc Vương Thiệu Khôn. Hắn kháp Vương Thiệu Khôn cổ, đem người ấn tại cửa đá bên cạnh.

Vương Thiệu Khôn ngửa đầu, không có chút huyết sắc nào đôi môi khẽ nhếch , há mồm thở dốc, ngực kịch liệt phập phồng, coi như một cái phá phong tương. Thân thể hắn vốn là suy yếu, mới vừa rồi bị Vương Kha lôi kéo chạy trốn, cơ hồ là tại khiêu chiến thân thể của hắn cực hạn, làm hắn đầu óc từng trận chóng mặt.

Ở lại hiến tế điện trong Vương gia người đã đủ số phóng đảo, bị Phương Hạ kháp cổ ấn tại cửa đá bên cạnh Vương Thiệu Khôn, là duy nhất còn đứng Vương gia người.

Phương Hạ gắt gao mà nhìn chằm chằm Vương Thiệu Khôn gương mặt đó, cừu hận cảm xúc từ từ dâng lên.

"Là ngươi giết sư phụ ta?" Phương Hạ thấp thấp mà mở miệng.

"Không sai, là ta sát ... Khụ khụ!" Vương Thiệu Khôn thở hổn hển hai cái, đối thượng Phương Hạ tràn ngập cừu hận tầm mắt, gợi lên khóe miệng, "Sau đó đâu? Ngươi bây giờ muốn giết ta, vì ngươi sư phụ báo thù sao?"

"Ngươi đã cho ta không dám sao?" Phương Hạ kháp Vương Thiệu Khôn cổ tay chợt buộc chặt, nắm khai sơn đao tay giơ lên, mũi đao đối diện Vương Thiệu Khôn.

"Đến đây đi, giết ta... Vì ngươi sư phụ..." Vương Thiệu Khôn gian nan mà dùng khí âm hướng Phương Hạ nói rằng, "Báo thù..."

Phương Hạ nắm khai sơn đao đao bính tay, gân xanh nổi lên, trừng Vương Thiệu Khôn trố mắt muốn nứt ra.

"Phương Hạ!" Đinh Minh thấy thế, sốt ruột mà lớn tiếng hô, "Phương Hạ, ngươi không thể giết người! Hắn đã là đặc biệt quản cục trong tử hình danh sách, ngươi không tất yếu ô uế chính mình tay!"

Người này sát hại bọn họ sư phụ hung thủ, đây là nên sát người, nhưng không nên từ bọn họ đến cầm đao động thủ. Dính mạng người, vượt qua này nhất tuyến, vô luận là ai, đều vĩnh viễn làm không hồi nguyên lai người kia . Phương Hạ cũng không phải hắc tâm hắc phế người, nếu là hắn thật giết người, về sau nhân sinh sợ là liền muốn như vậy hủy.

Đinh Minh sốt ruột mà nhìn thoáng qua Phù Cẩn, đã thấy Phù Cẩn chính là lẳng lặng yên nhìn Phương Hạ, hoàn toàn không có ngăn trở ý tứ. Đinh Minh chỉ có thể cắn răng đối Phương Hạ đạo: "Phương Hạ, ngươi thật muốn ở trong này giết hắn, ta đây đến..."

Không chờ Đinh Minh đem nói cho hết lời, Phương Hạ hô to một tiếng, trong tay kia đem khai sơn đao liền hướng phía Vương Thiệu Khôn đâm đi xuống.

"Phương Hạ! ! !" Đinh Minh rống lớn một tiếng, đem trong ngực Từ Manh ném cho Cảnh gia thanh niên, hướng phía Phương Hạ bên kia chạy tới.

Chờ đến chạy tới gần vừa thấy, Đinh Minh nhất thời nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Phương Hạ trong tay kia đem khai sơn đao mũi đao, trát tại Vương Thiệu Khôn cổ biên trên thạch bích, đao phong dính một tia vết máu, lại chính là sát phá Vương Thiệu Khôn cổ làn da, cũng không có trực tiếp thống xuyên đối phương cổ họng.

Phương Hạ cầm trong tay khai sơn đao thu hồi hầu bao sau da bộ, đối với Vương Thiệu Khôn bụng đến một cái hung hăng đầu gối tập, tùy ý hắn ôm bụng té trên mặt đất, sau đó xoay người bước đi.

Đi đến Đinh Minh trước mặt, Phương Hạ dừng bước lại, "Ta không có giết hắn."

"Ân." Đinh Minh vỗ vỗ Phương Hạ bả vai.

Phương Hạ bĩu môi, hướng phía Phù Cẩn đi đến.

Đi đến Phù Cẩn trước mặt, Phương Hạ thân thể đi phía trước một khuynh, rầu rĩ đem cái trán để tại Phù Cẩn đầu vai, "Ngươi như thế nào không ngăn cản ta?"

"Ta biết ngươi sẽ không, ngươi có chính mình thủ vững làm người điểm mấu chốt, cùng những người đó không giống." Phù Cẩn đưa tay ôm lấy Phương Hạ, "Ngươi muốn hắn chết ở chỗ này sao? Chỉ cần ngươi tưởng, ta có thể..."

Phương Hạ đẩy ra Phù Cẩn, đối hắn lắc lắc đầu, "Kia huyết rất bẩn, ta không bính, càng không đạo lý cho ngươi bính, liền mang đi ra ngoài giao cho đặc biệt quản cục đi."

Phương Hạ vừa mới dứt lời, chợt nghe đến trắc nằm ở cửa đá biên Vương Thiệu Khôn kịch liệt mà ho lên. Phương Hạ quay đầu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy hắn khụ đến tê tâm liệt phế, cả người thống khổ mà cuộn mình thành một đoàn. Sau đó, mãnh liệt phun ra một búng máu, thân thể run rẩy vài cái, rất nhanh không có động tĩnh.

Đinh Minh nhanh chóng đi qua xem xét, hắn trước sờ soạng Vương Thiệu Khôn mạch đập, sau đó lại tham hô hấp, sau đó hai ngón tay đặt tại đối phương động mạch cổ thượng.

"Hắn làm sao vậy? Bị ta một kích kia đầu gối tập đỉnh đến xuất huyết bên trong ?" Phương Hạ chạy tới hỏi.

Đinh Minh quay đầu lại, chậm rãi đối Phương Hạ phun ra ba chữ, "Hắn đã chết."

Đệ 152 chương di lưu địa 13

"Chết?" Phương Hạ kinh ngạc. Hắn một kích kia đầu gối tập tuy nói không như thế nào thu lực, nhưng là không đến mức liền như vậy đem một cái thành niên nam nhân đỉnh đến trực tiếp tắt thở.

Phương Hạ đi qua tại Vương Thiệu Khôn bên cạnh ngồi xổm xuống, duỗi chỉ tham hắn cổ xuất động mạch, quả thật hoàn toàn sờ không tới nhảy lên xúc cảm.

Phương Hạ cùng Đinh Minh nhìn nhau trầm mặc.

"Làm ta nhìn xem." Một vị Cảnh gia thanh niên đã đi tới.

"Hắn quả thật đã tắt thở ..." Phương Hạ nói như vậy , vẫn là cấp vị kia Cảnh gia thanh niên làm vị trí.

Kia Cảnh gia thanh niên đem Vương Thiệu Khôn thi thể ngửa mặt bình phóng, đầu tiên là đè bụng của hắn, sau đó lại đi thượng đè lồng ngực của hắn. Ngực vị trí nhấn một cái đi xuống, Vương Thiệu Khôn miệng lại tràn ra hai cục máu. Cảnh gia thanh niên trên tay nhất đốn, lấy ra nhất trương chỗ trống hoàng chỉ, lấy bút tại mặt trên vẽ ký hiệu, sau đó lấy lá bùa dính Vương Thiệu Khôn khóe miệng có chút thiên hắc huyết.

Cảnh gia thanh niên cầm trong tay thấy huyết lá bùa, thấp giọng niệm chú.

"Ngươi đang làm cái gì?" Phương Hạ đứng ở đó Cảnh gia thanh niên phía sau, nhỏ giọng hỏi.

Cảnh gia thanh niên không có trả lời ngay, niệm xong phù chú, lá bùa run lên, sau đó đưa cho Phương Hạ nhìn.

Phương Hạ tiếp nhận kia trương lá bùa, phát hiện trước viết tại mặt trên ký hiệu không thấy, "Có ý tứ gì?"

"Ta kìm hắn bụng, không có đụng đến rõ ràng thương chỗ, nhưng kìm hắn lồng ngực, lại có thể nhìn thấy rõ ràng có máu từ hắn không trung tràn ra. Thuyết minh hắn xuất huyết địa phương là lồng ngực, mà không phải tại bị ngươi đầu gối đỉnh bụng. Lại lấy đặc biệt lá bùa dính máu kiểm tra đo lường, lá bùa thượng ký hiệu biến mất, điều này nói rõ hắn là trung nguyền rủa thuật mà chết ." Kia Cảnh gia thanh niên hướng Phương Hạ giải thích.

"Nguyền rủa thuật? Ai cho hắn thi hành nguyền rủa thuật?" Phương Hạ nhìn thoáng qua Vương Thiệu Khôn, lại hỏi tiếp.

"Này hẳn không phải là người khác thi hành tại trên người hắn nguyền rủa thuật..."

"Là nguyền rủa cổ thuật phản phệ." Phù Cẩn nói tiếp.

"Không sai." Cảnh gia thanh niên gật đầu nói, "Lấy vu cổ thuật thao túng cổ trùng, thi thuật giả nhiều là thông qua cổ mẫu đến thực hiện . Vương Thiệu Khôn này lồng ngực xuất huyết bên trong tình huống, ta mới kia cổ mẫu hơn phân nửa là dưỡng tại hắn trong lồng ngực đi. Nguyền rủa cổ toàn bộ tử vong sau, cổ mẫu phản phệ chủ nhân, vì thế nguyền rủa thuật trong cơ thể hắn nguyền rủa thuật bắt đầu khuếch tán. Bất quá phản phệ nguyền rủa thuật còn di lưu tại hắn trong máu, vẫn chưa hoàn toàn khuếch tán, phải là Vương Thiệu Khôn bản thân thân thể không tốt, chống đỡ không đến nguyền rủa thuật hoàn toàn phản phệ, liền trực tiếp tắt thở ."

Cảnh gia thanh niên vừa nói, một bên bài khai Vương Thiệu Khôn miệng, hướng bên trong nhìn trong chốc lát, xuất ra một phen tiểu chủy thủ, từ trong miệng hắn lấy ra một cái bối giáp tối đen, như ngón út lớn nhỏ sâu, đưa cho Phương Hạ nhìn.

"Nhìn, cổ mẫu quả nhiên là tại trong cơ thể hắn, bởi vì kí chủ tử vong, hiện tại từ hắn thực quản trong bò đi ra."

Phương Hạ nhìn thoáng qua kia chỉ tại nhiễm huyết chủy thủ tiêm thượng sâu, ngơ ngác mà nhìn về phía cầm chủy thủ Cảnh gia thanh niên, "... Ngươi chủ nghiệp là trinh thám đi?"

"Không là, nếu không tiến giới huyền thuật, ta kỳ thật là tính toán hướng kiến trúc chức nghiệp phát triển ." Kia Cảnh gia thanh niên trả lời, "Biết này đó, chính là đã từng có xem qua về phương diện này sách cổ mà thôi."

"Người này nhìn thư lại có nhiều tạp, cha của hắn bình thường không ít huấn hắn, nói hắn không chuyên nhất." Tại cách đó không xa chiếu khán Từ Manh , một vị khác Cảnh gia thanh niên nói tiếp.

"Cha ta không nói như vậy." Tại Phương Hạ bên này Cảnh gia thanh niên đứng dậy, một bên lấy ra lá bùa, xử lí đi chủy thủ tiêm thượng cổ mẫu, một bên ra tiếng phản bác đạo.

"Dù sao không sai biệt lắm cứ như vậy ý tứ."

"Kém nhiều..."

"Các ngươi mau nhìn!" Đinh Minh đột nhiên ra tiếng ngắt lời nói, "Huyết tại động!"

Phương Hạ cùng bên cạnh hắn Cảnh gia thanh niên song song cúi đầu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy Vương Thiệu Khôn phun trên mặt đất kia hai cục máu, đầu tiên là chậm rãi trên mặt đất ngưng kết thành huyết châu, sau đó giống như sống giống nhau, hướng phía hiến tế trong điện tâm tế đàn phương hướng du tẩu mà đi. Không ngừng địa phương thượng máu tươi, rất nhanh Vương Thiệu Khôn miệng mũi nhĩ mắt, thậm chí làn da tầng ngoài, đều chảy ra huyết châu, giống như có cái gì giống nhau, hướng phía tế đàn hội tụ đi qua.

"Đây là... Xảy ra chuyện gì?" Phương Hạ nhìn không ngừng hướng tế đàn du tẩu huyết châu, thì thào mà mở miệng hỏi.

"Bởi vì nơi này là hiến tế điện." Phù Cẩn đi đến Phương Hạ bên cạnh, nhìn tế đàn chậm rãi mở miệng nói, "Trước nói qua, hiến tế điện là dùng để cử hành sống tế . Chủ trì sống tế vu, lại ở chỗ này giết hại làm tế phẩm người sống. Chỉ cần ở trong này tử vong người, máu tươi sẽ chảy vào tế đàn, buộc vòng quanh tế đàn thượng pháp trận, vong hồn bị giam cầm tại pháp trận bên trong, bị luyện chế thành lệ quỷ. Bị nhốt tại đây trong địa cung lệ quỷ, cơ bản đều là từ nơi này bị chế tạo đi ra. Dư lại thi thể, thì sẽ bị ném vào bên trong âm thi trì, dưỡng thành từ oán sát sử dụng âm thi."

Mới vừa nghe Phù Cẩn giải thích hoàn, Phương Hạ cũng cảm giác được, bị hắn gọi về lại đây, còn tại hắn khống chế trung những cái đó lệ quỷ xao động đứng lên. Bọn họ hướng về phía tế đàn tiếng rít, pháp trận hiện ra, kích thích này đó lệ quỷ, làm cho bọn họ nhớ tới chính mình bị luyện chế thành lệ quỷ thống khổ quá trình. Phẫn nộ cùng sợ hãi cực đoan cảm xúc, đâm vào Phương Hạ thái dương từng trận phát đau.

Phương Hạ bị bắt thu hồi lực lượng, những cái đó lệ quỷ tiếng rít một trận sau đó, bay nhanh từ hiến tế điện thoát đi đi ra ngoài.

Phương Hạ bên cạnh Cảnh gia thanh niên thấy thế, chạy tới đem hôn mê tại tế đàn thượng cái kia Vương gia người kéo đi ra.

Ngay tại như vậy trong chốc lát trong thời gian, tế đàn trung tâm pháp trận đã bị buộc vòng quanh đến. Kia tế đàn thực đại, một người máu chỉ đủ câu xuất thản nhiên một tầng, có nhiều chỗ thoạt nhìn còn đứt quãng — nhưng điều này cũng đầy đủ phát động pháp trận . Rất nhanh, Phương Hạ liền nhìn đến Vương Thiệu Khôn vong hồn, ly khai hắn kia đủ đã bị tháo nước máu tươi thi thể, mang theo vẻ mặt kinh cụ mà bị hút vào trong trận pháp tâm.

"Khôn Nhị gia —" Vương Kha phát ra một tiếng hô to.

Bị máu tươi nhuộm thành trận pháp chợt lóe, trận pháp biến mất, tế đàn khôi phục nguyên trạng, giống như cái gì đều không có phát sinh.

Phương Hạ sững sờ mà nhìn tế đàn.

"Thất ngày sau, Vương Thiệu Khôn liền sẽ hóa thành lệ quỷ từ này trong trận đi ra." Phù Cẩn từ từ nói rằng, "Nếu là lực lượng nhỏ yếu, kia liền sẽ bị mặt khác lệ quỷ cắn nuốt; nếu là lực lượng đầy đủ cường đại, này tương hội bị vĩnh viễn mà tù vây ở chỗ này, trọn đời không đến giải thoát."

"Nhân quả tuần hoàn, thiên lý rõ ràng, vì vận mệnh, đều có định sổ." Đinh Minh thấp giọng nói rằng.

Phương Hạ tại Vương Thiệu Khôn thây khô bên cạnh ngồi xổm xuống, lấy đao cắt hắn nhất lũ tóc, bao tại hoàng chỉ trong, nhét vào hầu bao. Thi thể là mang không đi ra ngoài, này lũ tóc quyền đương chứng kiến, cho hắn sư phụ sao trở về.

Từ Manh đã thành công cứu được, Phương Hạ đoàn người thu dọn đồ đạc chuẩn bị rút lui khỏi.

Hai tên Cảnh gia thanh niên phiến tỉnh hôn mê cái kia Vương gia người, sau đó đem bao quát Vương Kha ở bên trong , năm tên Vương gia người, dùng dây thừng trói lại hai tay, xuyến thành một liệt. Vi có thể làm chính bọn hắn đi ra ngoài, Phù Cẩn thu hồi ở lại bọn họ trên người sát khí, hai tên Cảnh gia thanh niên lại từ Phương Hạ trong tay kia điệp Thích gia lá bùa trung, lấy ra ngũ trương có thể tạm thời khống chế người sống hồn phách lá bùa, dán tại Vương gia trên thân người.

Đinh Minh đem mình ba lô bối ở phía trước, sau đó cõng lên hôn mê Từ Manh, quay đầu hướng Phương Hạ đạo: "Có thể , đi thôi."

"Phù Cẩn, đi rồi." Phương Hạ đem chỉnh lý hảo Thích gia lá bùa tắc hồi trong hầu bao, hướng về phía Phù Cẩn hô.

Phù Cẩn lại nhặt lên trước ném xuống đất ba lô, đi đến Phương Hạ trước mặt, đem ba lô đưa cho hắn, "Ngươi cùng bọn họ đi ra ngoài trước, ta còn muốn đi một chuyến chủ mộ."

Phương Hạ nhớ tới, tại ngày hôm qua vào núi trước, Phù Cẩn từng nói qua, hắn nguyên bản liền có trở về một chuyến tính toán. Khi đó bị người ngắt lời, Phương Hạ không có thể hỏi Phù Cẩn trở về làm cái gì, hiện tại rốt cục có cơ hội hỏi.

"Ngươi muốn làm gì?" Ôm Phù Cẩn đưa tới hai vai bao, hỏi.

Phù Cẩn đưa tay, ngón tay ôm lấy dây đỏ, rút khỏi Phương Hạ bắt tại trên cổ kia khối huyết ngọc. Tiến địa cung trước còn hoàn hảo huyết ngọc, hiện tại mặt trên đã xuất hiện một cái tế văn.

"Cực âm vật, bên ngoài rất khó tìm đến, tại ta chủ mộ trong đã có không ít, ta đi lấy liền đi ra." Phù Cẩn hơi hơi nhất đốn, "Thuận đường đi cấp bên trong cấp một người tiễn đưa."

Phương Hạ vươn tay kéo chặt Phù Cẩn ống tay áo, "Ta cũng đi."

"Phương Hạ, bên trong rất nguy hiểm!" Đinh Minh ra tiếng nhắc nhở đạo.

Phương Hạ quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua Đinh Minh, lại nhìn Phù Cẩn hỏi, "Ngươi hộ không ngừng ta?"

"Hộ ngươi một người chu toàn, tự nhiên không có vấn đề..."

"Kia liền đồng thời đi vào bái!"

"... Hảo." Nhìn Phương Hạ đều nhanh lay động cái đuôi cho hắn nhìn, Phù Cẩn giúp Phương Hạ lý lý lớn lên lại có chút trưởng loạn phát, gật đầu đồng ý .

Vì thế, đoàn người phân chia hai đội.

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn tiếp tục hướng trong địa cung mặt đi, dư lại Đinh Minh cùng hai tên Cảnh gia thanh niên, mang theo năm tên Vương gia người, chiếu Phù Cẩn dẫn bọn hắn đường đi tới tuyến, đường cũ đi vòng vèo, rời đi địa cung.

Đệ 153 chương di lưu địa 14

Phương Hạ đi theo Phù Cẩn rời đi hiến tế điện, vừa mới chuyển nhập một cái mộ đạo khi, thấy được hai cỗ thi cốt. Thân thể đã hóa thành bạch cốt, thi y phục trên người từ lâu hư thối, nhìn không ra nguyên dạng.

Theo Phù Cẩn nói, này hai cỗ thi thể, hắn còn bị vây ở cái này địa cung khi là không có , hơn phân nửa là tại hắn sau khi rời đi vào người. Mà có năng lực đi vào địa cung cái này chiều sâu , hơn phân nửa là 800 năm trước lục đại gia tộc người. Về phần cụ thể là nhà ai người, kia liền phân biệt không rõ, này hai cỗ thi cốt thượng cũng không có dấu hiệu tính đồ vật.

Nhiễu quá này hai cỗ thi thể tiếp tục đi phía trước, lại xuyên qua một đạo cửa đá, liền là âm thi trì.

Nói là "Trì", nhưng này kỳ thật là một cái bề rộng chừng 5~6 mét vòng tròn hà đạo, toàn bộ hà đạo nhiễu địa cung trung tâm một vòng, bọn họ cái này nhập khẩu nhìn đến chính là một phần nhỏ. Hà đạo thượng theo thứ tự giá cửu tòa thạch cầu hình vòm, cầu đá lan can thượng vọng trụ thượng là long tử thạch điêu. Cửu tòa thạch cầu hình vòm, mỗi tòa một rồng tử thạch điêu, Long Cửu Tử vừa lúc đầy đủ hết. Hà đạo trung nước sông là mầu trắng ngà , trong nước bay vô số cỗ thây khô, những cái đó liền là âm thi.

Phù Cẩn trực tiếp mang theo Phương Hạ đi hướng con nghê kia tòa cầu đá.

Phương Hạ đi theo Phù Cẩn phía sau, nhìn lướt qua hà đạo bên trong chìm nổi thây khô. Vừa lúc nhìn thấy một khối thây khô giơ tay lên, hướng phía hắn cứng ngắc mà múa may hai cái, trên mặt khô cạn da mặt xả xuất một cái nụ cười quỷ dị.

Phương Hạ cách ống tay áo, chà xát cánh tay thượng sôi nổi đứng dậy nổi da gà, nhanh hơn cước bộ, đuổi kịp Phù Cẩn, hỏi: "Vì cái gì đi cây cầu kia?"

"Chỉ có này tòa con nghê kiều là bình thường , mặt khác bát tòa trên cầu đều bố có mê trận, sẽ dẫn người nhảy vào này âm thi trong ao." Phù Cẩn giải thích.

Khi nói chuyện Phương Hạ đã đi theo Phù Cẩn qua cầu, hắn lại quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua âm thi trì, sau đó bước nhanh đi đến Phù Cẩn bên cạnh.

"Nếu rơi vào này âm thi trì sẽ như thế nào?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Người sống rơi vào đi, sẽ bị âm thi xé thành mảnh nhỏ, phân thực sạch sẽ, cuối cùng thi cốt vô tồn." Phù Cẩn trả lời.

"Cảm giác này đó âm thi cùng cá mập không sai biệt lắm..." Phương Hạ sờ sờ cằm, sau đó lại hỏi, "Này đó âm thi ăn người bài tiết sao? Nhưng bọn hắn đều chết, còn có tiêu hóa năng lực sao?"

"Cái này ta không nghiên cứu quá." Phù Cẩn dắt lấy Phương Hạ tay, "Này âm thi ăn người sống, ta cũng chỉ là tại Cảnh gia hồ sơ thượng nhìn đến , cũng không có tận mắt nhìn thấy quá bọn họ ăn thịt người — ta còn ở nơi này thời điểm, cũng không có xuất hiện có thể xâm nhập đến âm thi trì người."

Lại đi phía trước lại là thật dài mộ đạo, mộ đạo hai bên trên tường là trên diện rộng màu sắc rực rỡ bích hoạ. Đã trải qua dài lâu thời gian, bích hoạ đã có chút phai màu không trọn vẹn, nhưng mặt trên giảng thuật sự tình như trước đại khái có thể thấy rõ.

Mặt trên nói chính là, Tiên Hoàng cùng trước sau sanh ra một cái bị yêu ma chuyển thế hoàng tử, Tiên Hoàng cùng trước sau bị khắc chết sau, Tiên Hoàng huynh đệ vi thiên hạ dân chúng, ngăn trở kia yêu ma chuyển thế hoàng tử đăng cơ, chính mình bất đắc dĩ trở thành tân hoàng. Tân hoàng đăng cơ sau, liên với yêu ma chuyển thế hoàng tử là Tiên Hoàng cốt nhục, không nhẫn lấy này tánh mạng, vẫn luôn đem kia hoàng tử dưỡng tại bên người, ý đồ dùng đế vương khí khắc chế. Ai tưởng, theo kia yêu ma chuyển thế hoàng tử trưởng thành, lại cấp thiên hạ dân chúng mang đến các loại tai nạn. Tại đại vu cùng chúng đại thần liều chết tiến gián dưới, tân hoàng nhịn đau đem kia yêu ma chuyển thế hoàng tử tru diệt, kết hợp đại vu lực, đem này hồn phách vây ở nơi này.

Phù Cẩn đại khái cùng Phương Hạ giảng quá kia đoạn chuyện cũ, này bích hoạ thượng yêu ma chuyển thế hoàng tử là ai, kia nhân từ dày rộng lại hiên ngang lẫm liệt tân hoàng là ai, hắn tự nhiên là rõ ràng ! Này bích hoạ nội dung phân minh đổi trắng thay đen, quát không biết liêm sỉ nói hưu nói vượn! Nếu Phù Cẩn khi còn sống thật sự là yêu ma thác sinh, Phù Cẩn làm sao về phần bị kia tân hoàng cầm tù nhiều năm như vậy? Nếu Phù Cẩn thật sự là yêu ma thác sinh, có gì về phần sinh sôi bị bọn họ sống táng ở trong này?

Phương Hạ trừng bích hoạ, tức giận đến cả người phát run.

"Đừng nhìn ." Phù Cẩn dùng tay che khuất Phương Hạ hai mắt, "Khi đó truyền thuyết mộ địa bích hoạ, sẽ bị thần tiên trên trời nhìn đến, này đó bích hoạ chính là người nọ vi đào thoát báo ứng, người biên tạo đi ra . Một cái soán vị giả nói xạo mà thôi, không có gì hảo nhìn ."

Phương Hạ kéo khai Phù Cẩn che chính mình hai mắt tay, hung hăng mà đạp một cước, bích hoạ thượng kia đầy mặt nhân nghĩa tân hoàng, không cam không muốn mà bị Phù Cẩn lôi kéo tiếp tục đi phía trước đi.

Phía trước là vài cái phóng đầy vật bồi táng mộ thất. Vàng bạc châu báu, ngọc thạch đồng khí, nét khắc trên bia tranh chữ, đồ sứ đào đủ, cái gì cần có đều có. Tuy rằng không ít bởi vì niên đại xa xăm mà thiếu tổn hại ảm đạm, nhưng như trước che dấu không này đó vật bồi táng, vô giá xa hoa khí.

Phù Cẩn tại đùa nghịch cơ quan, Phương Hạ từ bãi đá bên cạnh, sờ soạng một cái đã sinh màu xanh đồng rượu tôn, cầm trong tay lật xem.

"Thích?" Mở ra này mộ thất hướng trong đi môn, Phù Cẩn quay đầu lại nhìn về phía đang tại thưởng thức rượu tôn Phương Hạ, mở miệng nói, "Thích liền mang đi đi."

"Không thích." Phương Hạ cầm trên tay rượu tôn ném hồi kia đôi vật bồi táng, "Mấy thứ này đều là kia cẩu đồ vật bởi vì chột dạ, mới lấy vội tới ngươi chôn cùng đi? Loại này đồ vật ta mới không cần! Đối , Cảnh gia cấp kia ngọc quyết cũng là kia cẩu đồ vật đưa cho ngươi vật bồi táng đi? Chờ ta trở về liền đem nó ném!"

"Hảo, trở về liền ném." Phù Cẩn đi qua, sờ sờ Phương Hạ lỗ tai, "Ta chủ mộ trong vật bồi táng, đều là ta khi còn sống đồ vật, chúng ta là ở chỗ này chọn vài kiện."

"Chúng ta đây đi nhanh lên, biệt niết ta lỗ tai , chúng ta lấy đồ vật liền nhanh chóng đi ra ngoài, nơi này đãi khó chịu." Phương Hạ vừa nói, một bên phụ giúp Phù Cẩn hướng bên trong cánh cửa kia (đạo môn) đi.

Ra để đặt vật bồi táng mộ thất, lại đi trước đi rồi một đoạn, là một cái thật lớn hang động. Hang động nham bích thượng, tạc đầy một cách cách thạch huyệt, thạch huyệt bên trong là một đám nặn bằng đất sét binh lính, bọn họ tay cầm bất đồng binh khí, mặt hướng hang động trung ương. Hang động địa phương trên mặt, cũng là tay cầm binh khí nặn bằng đất sét sĩ binh, bọn họ mặt hướng phía chủ mộ phương hướng, phân tán xếp thành hàng.

"Này đó nặn bằng đất sét sĩ binh, nhân thể tỉ lệ làm được rất không tồi." Phương Hạ sở trường đèn pin chiếu chiếu phụ cận vài cái nặn bằng đất sét, nói rằng.

"Bọn họ không là nặn bằng đất sét." Phù Cẩn chậm rãi mở miệng, "Bọn họ đã từng cù vương triều chinh chiến sa trường binh lính, ở trong này bị giết chết, hồn phách vây với thi thể, lại dùng nặn bằng đất sét đúc lên mà thành. Vi cận là mượn này đó sĩ binh sát phạt khí, trấn trụ ta vong hồn."

Phương Hạ trầm mặc, hai tay tạo thành chữ thập, đối với những cái đó nặn bằng đất sét sĩ binh đã bái bái. Này đó nặn bằng đất sét sĩ binh, cùng trong địa cung trở thành sống tế sau luyện hóa lệ quỷ nhất dạng, đều là cái kia thời đại người bị hại.

"Chúng ta như thế nào đi qua?" Bái hoàn sau đó, Phương Hạ nhỏ giọng hỏi.

"Nơi này bố có pháp trận, đến chiếu nhất định được quy luật đi mới được." Phù Cẩn nói xong, chỉ chỉ phía trước nặn bằng đất sét sĩ binh bên chân, "Này địa thượng tìm tuyến điều, họa đầy giống như bàn cờ ô vuông, yêu cầu thải chính xác ô vuông, rất nhanh chạy tới."

"Ô vuông ô vuông..." Phương Hạ cầm đèn pin, chiếu nhìn thật lâu, mới tìm xuất cái gọi là ô vuông, "Này tuyến điều cũng quá phai nhạt."

Cái này hang động trong hoàn toàn không có chiếu sáng đồ vật, kia tuyến điều lại đạm, liền tính nương đèn pin quang, cũng thực khó liếc mắt một cái tìm đến ô vuông biên giới tuyến điều.

Phù Cẩn xa là muốn cho Phương Hạ đi theo hắn, thải hắn thải quá ô vuông chạy tới. Nhưng Phương Hạ không có hắn nhìn ban đêm năng lực, đèn pin ánh sáng lại không đủ, sẽ rất khó bảo đảm hắn có thể đi theo hắn hoàn toàn thải đối.

"Nếu không như vậy..." Phù Cẩn nghĩ nghĩ, mở miệng nói, "Làm ta thượng ngươi..."

"Thập, cái gì? Ngươi muốn ở trong này thượng ta?" Chính nghiên cứu chấm đất thượng tuyến điều đi hướng Phương Hạ, đột nhiên xoay người, cầm đèn pin chiếu Phù Cẩn mặt, vẻ mặt khiếp sợ nhìn đối phương.

Phù Cẩn: "..."

Phương Hạ: "? ? ?"

Phù Cẩn đẩy ra đối với mình đèn pin, vươn tay nắm Phương Hạ cái mũi, "Ta là nói — làm ta thượng thân thể của ngươi."

Đệ 154 chương di lưu địa 15

"Ân ân a a —" bị nắm bắt cái mũi Phương Hạ, mang theo giọng mũi rầm rì mà gọi bậy.

Phù Cẩn buồn cười mà nhìn Phương Hạ tác quái, buông ra mũi hắn, nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía hang động nội trận pháp, "Trận này tên là thiên la tinh mang, vô luận làm đến nơi đến chốn người, vẫn có thể đủ phù ở không trung quỷ, vào trận giả, đều đương bị nguy như thế trận. Nếu muốn thông qua trận này, vô luận người quỷ, đều cần đến thải đối chính xác trận cách, bởi vậy ta cũng vô pháp bối ngươi đi qua. Ngươi xem không rõ trận cách, ta cũng chỉ có thể thượng thân thể của ngươi, tài năng mang ngươi đi qua, hoặc là — ngươi ở tại chỗ này chờ ta?"

"Bất lưu! Nói tốt rồi làm ta với ngươi đồng thời đi vào!" Phương Hạ nhu nhu cái mũi của mình, sau đó hướng phía Phù Cẩn mở ra song chưởng, "Đến đây đi đến đây đi, nhanh chóng thượng ta thân."

Cảnh gia ngự quỷ thuật, trừ bỏ trấn phong sử dụng quỷ hồn, còn bao quát chiêu quỷ nhập vào người, nhưng Phương Hạ còn cho tới bây giờ chưa thử qua.

"Làm như thế nào tài năng cho ngươi thượng ta thân?" Phương Hạ mở ra song chưởng đứng trong chốc lát, gãi gãi đầu, mở miệng hỏi.

Chiêu quỷ nhập vào người, Cảnh Thư Đan chính là cùng hắn nhắc tới quá, cũng không dạy qua hắn cụ thể nên làm như thế nào.

"Ngươi đứng yên đừng nhúc nhích." Phù Cẩn nói xong gỡ xuống chính mình trên vai ba lô, nhét vào Phương Hạ trong ngực, sau đó bắt đầu động thủ cởi quần áo.

Phương Hạ: "? ? ?"

Phù Cẩn thoát hạ xung phong y, bỏ vào Phương Hạ ôm ba lô trong, tiếp bắt đầu thoát quần.

Phương Hạ: "... Phù Cẩn, ngươi này thật không là muốn thượng ta?"

"Ta không thích hoàn cảnh này." Phù Cẩn đem thoát ra quần cũng bỏ vào ba lô trong, trên người lại thành hắn kia thân âm khí ngưng tụ thành quần áo trong tây khố, sau đó lại cởi ra tay trái đích xác nhẫn, bộ tại Phương Hạ tay phải trên ngón giữa.

"Tạm thời giúp ta bảo quản một chút." Phù Cẩn nói xong, thân thể hóa thành hồn thể, cái trán cùng Phương Hạ hư hư cùng để, [ hiện tại phóng thoải mái, không cần kháng cự... ]

Phương Hạ nhìn chằm chằm Phù Cẩn hai mắt, chớp chớp đôi mắt, nhìn Phù Cẩn hồn thể chậm rãi dung nhập thân thể của chính mình. Ý của hắn thức mơ hồ trong nháy mắt, sau đó cảm giác trên người chợt lạnh, lại lấy lại tinh thần, phát hiện trong bóng tối đồ vật, hắn cũng có thể nhìn xem phân minh .

"Phù Cẩn?" Phương Hạ sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt, theo bản năng mà hô một tiếng.

"Ta tại." Phương Hạ nghe được chính mình há mồm lên tiếng, "Cho ngươi để lại mở miệng nói chuyện quyền khống chế, thân thể quyền khống chế hiện tại từ ta tiếp quản."

Phương Hạ tưởng muốn nâng lên chính mình tay nhìn xem, kết quả hai tay không bị khống chế mà thu thập ba lô bối ở trên người.

Phương Hạ: "Đây là quỷ nhập vào người?"

Phù Cẩn: "Ân."

Phương Hạ: "Ta cảm giác chính mình giống tại lầm bầm lầu bầu."

Phù Cẩn: "Ta đây không nói lời nào?"

Phương Hạ: "Biệt a! Nói một chút nói, còn thật thú vị."

Phù Cẩn một bên cùng Phương Hạ nói chuyện, vừa đi đến hang động trận biên, tìm được chính xác phương cách, cất bước thải đi lên, sau đó kéo dài qua đạp tại một khác đơn thuốc cách trung.

Hang động dọc độ rộng ước chừng 30 dư mễ, Phù Cẩn khống chế được Phương Hạ thân thể, không sai biệt lắm dùng hai ba phút, mới đến đối diện trận bên cạnh thoáng cao khởi bãi đá đất trống.

Khống chế này Phương Hạ thân thể đứng vững sau đó, Phù Cẩn mới rời đi Phương Hạ thân thể, lần nữa hóa thành thật thể.

Phương Hạ bội phục mà nhìn Phù Cẩn, "Kia ô vuông thải đạp trình tự thật cổ quái, nhìn xem ta đầu óc chóng mặt, ngươi cư nhiên có thể một cái không tồi mà nhớ kỹ!"

"Cũng không phải rất khó nhớ." Lúc trước phá giải trận pháp này mới gọi khó khăn, một khi thôi diễn sai một cái ô vuông, trước tìm được chính xác ô vuông đều muốn sẽ lần nữa quấy rầy. Phá giải xuất hoàn toàn chính xác một con đường tuyến, hắn năm đó cũng là tiêu phí không ít thời gian. Phù Cẩn đối thượng Phương Hạ tràn đầy khâm phục ánh mắt, ánh mắt một thấp — ân, năm đó phá trận khó khăn vẫn là không nói cho Phương Hạ .

Phù Cẩn đưa tay, giơ lên Phương Hạ trước mặt.

Phương Hạ khó hiểu mà nhìn Phù Cẩn, bắt tay khoát lên Phù Cẩn mu bàn tay thượng, hỏi: "Làm chi?"

"Nhẫn." Phù Cẩn bất đắc dĩ nói.

"A! Đối! Ngươi nhẫn ở chỗ này của ta!" Phương Hạ vội vàng từ chính mình trên ngón giữa cởi ra Phù Cẩn nhẫn, trịnh trọng mà cho hắn mang tại ngón áp út thượng.

Phù Cẩn dùng ngón cái sờ sờ ngón áp út nội trắc nửa cái chiếc nhẫn, vươn tay dắt lấy Phương Hạ tay, tiếp tục hướng bên trong đi.

Dọc theo bên trong mộ đạo hướng trong đi rồi một đoạn sau, Phù Cẩn mở ra một đạo cửa đá, mang theo Phương Hạ vào một cái mộ thất.

Cái này mộ thất không tính lớn, nhưng thoạt nhìn trống rỗng . Mộ thất hai bên phóng hai hàng binh khí giá, mặt trên phóng đầy đều không giống nhau thời cổ vũ khí lạnh. Mộ thất trung ương là một ngụm hắc nước sơn quan tài, lẳng lặng yên hoành đứng ở nơi đó.

Phương Hạ nhìn trong chốc lát kia khẩu hắc nước sơn quan tài, nghiêng đầu nhỏ giọng hỏi bên cạnh Phù Cẩn, "Phù Cẩn, đây là ngươi quan tài?"

"Không là." Phù Cẩn khẽ lắc đầu.

"Đó là..."

Phương Hạ nói còn chưa hỏi ra khỏi miệng, chợt nghe kia quan tài đột nhiên phát ra loảng xoảng đương một tiếng vang thật lớn. Sau đó là một trận liên tục không ngừng loảng xoảng đương thanh, giống như trong quan tài mặt có cái gì vậy tại giãy dụa. Mà trong quan tài có cái gì, Phương Hạ có thể nghĩ đến chỉ có thi thể.

"Bên trong này là ai?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Một vị tướng quân." Phù Cẩn nói xong, đi hướng mộ thất trung ương kia khẩu hắc nước sơn quan tài, "Loại này mộ thất cùng sở hữu bát gian, chính là phụng chiếu vi ta tuẫn táng tám gã văn thần võ tướng. Bọn họ là vi tiêu ta oán khí tuẫn táng, cũng là vi trấn thủ ta người thực vật. Mà vị này — trước ngươi tại Từ Thủy trấn bát giác mộc tháp thượng nhìn đến bài vị, liền là của hắn."

"Vị kia nhiều lần kiến kỳ công tại thế võ thần? !" Phương Hạ kinh ngạc, hắn nhớ rõ Phù Cẩn nói qua, vị kia võ thần tử, nhiều ít cùng hắn có quan, ai tưởng đúng là cấp Phù Cẩn tuẫn táng ! Khó trách lúc ấy Phù Cẩn nhìn đến mộc tháp thượng kia bài vị khi, vẻ mặt khó như vậy quá, "Như vậy lợi hại người... Vì cái gì sẽ..."

"Hắn không phải một cái sẽ cân nhắc thượng ý người, cũng không am hiểu khúc ý nịnh hót, đại cù trong triều đình, không chào đón người của hắn số lượng không ít." Phù Cẩn một chưởng ngang vỗ vào quan đắp lên, quan cái từ quan khẩu thượng hoạt khai, rơi trên mặt đất, "Bị nhân thiết kế hãm hại sau đó, hắn liền thượng tuẫn táng danh sách. Mặt khác bảy người ta không rõ ràng lắm, ta chỉ biết hắn là như thế."

Phương Hạ đi đến Phù Cẩn bên cạnh, rũ mắt nhìn về phía trong quan tài mặt.

Trong quan tài nằm một người chiều cao cửu thước nam thi, khuôn mặt là giống như thây khô khô héo biến hình, đã nhìn không ra nguyên bản ngũ quan. Trên người hắn xuyên khôi giáp đã rỉ sắt, trong tay nắm một thanh đồng kiếm. Hắn bụng bị một chi chặt đứt bính trường mâu xuyên thấu, đem hắn gắt gao mà đinh khắp nơi trong quan tài, xác chết không ngừng mà giãy dụa , lại như thế nào cũng tọa không đứng dậy, chỉ có thể làm quan tài phát ra loảng xoảng đương loảng xoảng đương thanh âm.

"Hắn đã không có tự mình, hồn phách từ lâu phá thành mảnh nhỏ, chính là sinh sôi bị nhốt tại xác chết đương trung, mới không có như vậy tiêu tán. Hắn chỉ biết vâng theo đại vu cho hắn hạ mệnh lệnh, ngăn trở ta rời đi chủ mộ. Ta muốn rời đi chủ mộ, tất nhiên sẽ trải qua hắn mộ thất, mà ta tới gần thì sẽ tỉnh lại hắn." Phù Cẩn chậm rãi nói xong, tầm mắt dừng ở kia tiệt đinh trụ nam thi đoạn mâu thượng, "Này đoạn mâu là ta rời đi trước đinh tại trên người hắn , lúc ấy không nhẫn đem hồn phách của hắn từ xác chết trung tha đi ra, nhâm này tiêu tán. Rời đi nơi này sau đó mới nghĩ đến, bất nhập luân hồi, lại mất đi tự mình, bị vĩnh viễn cầm tù tại loại địa phương này, với hắn mà nói mới là lớn nhất thống khổ."

Chiến thần chi hồn, có thể chết trận tại sa trường, cũng không muốn vi đế vương lén lút xấu xa hành vi mua đơn tuẫn táng.

"Ngươi nói cấp cho một người tiễn đưa, nói được chính là vị này tướng quân?" Phương Hạ hỏi.

"Ân."

Phù Cẩn đem tay hư đặt ở quan nội nam thi cái trán, âm sát khí tại hắn lòng bàn tay ngưng tụ, từ nam thi đỉnh đầu rót vào, đem bên trong hồn phách tha xả đi ra. Sau đó, tay vừa nhấc, đem kia cuồng loạn gào thét vong hồn, hoàn toàn thoát ly xác chết hóa thành hư vô, làm hắn thống khổ hơn một ngàn năm anh linh như vậy giải thoát. Quan nội kia đủ thây khô, cũng tùy theo tại khôi giáp nội hóa thành hắc bụi.

Phương Hạ từ trong hầu bao lấy ra mấy tờ giấy tiền, đốt tại kia khẩu hắc nước sơn quan tài trước, "Ta liền dẫn theo như vậy điểm tiền giấy, ngươi một đường đi hảo."

Đốt hoàn tiền giấy, Phương Hạ lấy lá bùa lấy một dúm quan tài nội tro cốt, gói kỹ nhét vào hầu bao, sau đó cùng Phù Cẩn đồng thời đem hắc nước sơn quan tài quan cái cái hảo, mới tìm mộ thất bên trong đạo thạch môn kia đi đến.

Này đạo cửa đá mở ra, bên trong liền là chủ mộ.

Đây là một gian cực kỳ rộng mở mộ thất, sửa chữa đến cực kỳ xa hoa, thạch điêu phù cảnh, khung đỉnh hoa văn màu. Vật bồi táng ngay ngắn có tự mà bãi đặt ở mộ thất nội, đồ vật cũng không nhiều, lại bố trí đến thập phần chú ý.

Mộ thất trung ương là một ngụm tơ vàng cây lim quan, so bên ngoài vị kia tướng quân hắc nước sơn quan tài, muốn lớn hơn gần tới gấp đôi, hết sức xa hoa. Nhưng mà, quan đắp lên hoành cái cũng không phải dẫn hồn chiêu hồn phiên, mà là trấn áp vong hồn trấn hồn phiên. Quan tài tứ giác, thì được khảm âm trầm tượng điêu khắc gỗ tứ đại mãnh thú — thao thiết, hỗn độn, đào ngột cùng cùng kỳ.

Đệ 155 chương di lưu địa 16

Cái này mộ thất chính là một cái xa hoa nhà giam, vương công quý tộc quy cách, nội bộ cũng là hết sức âm độc thủ đoạn, thề tương vong hồn đóng cửa tại đây, trọn đời không đến siêu sinh ác độc.

Phương Hạ đi đến chủ mộ trung ương quan tài trước, hai tay xoa quan cái. Sang quý tơ vàng cây lim, cũng là âm lãnh phải gọi nhân tâm đế phát lạnh.

"Ngươi... Liền ở bên trong này?" Phương Hạ nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía cùng đi theo đến chính mình bên cạnh Phù Cẩn.

"Ân." Phù Cẩn khẽ gật đầu.

"Có thể đánh khai làm ta nhìn xem ngươi sao?"

"Không có gì hảo nhìn ..."

"Ta muốn nhìn ngươi một chút." Phương Hạ cúi đầu nhìn quan cái nói rằng.

Phù Cẩn muốn nói, nhìn chỉ biết càng khó chịu, nhưng hắn cũng biết, Phương Hạ cũng không cải biến chủ ý. Hắn những cái đó tối nghĩa tuyệt vọng qua lại, Phương Hạ mặc dù lại khổ sở cũng sẽ không lảng tránh. Hắn ngốc vụng mà nỗ lực, ý đồ dùng phương thức này đến thay hắn chia sẻ thống khổ. Kỳ thật Phương Hạ cũng không cần làm như vậy, Phương Hạ chỉ cần lưu ở bên cạnh hắn liền đầy đủ...

"Phù Cẩn..." Phương Hạ kéo kéo Phù Cẩn ống tay áo.

"Liền nhìn liếc mắt một cái, xem xong rồi chúng ta chọn vài kiện có thể sử dụng cực âm vật, liền rời đi nơi này."

"Hảo." Phương Hạ gật đầu.

Phù Cẩn đưa tay đặt tại phúc tại quan đắp lên trấn hồn phiên phía trên, trấn hồn trên lá cờ đồ văn thoáng chốc sáng lên, rất nhanh thuận tiện ảm đạm, sau đó màu đen ngọn lửa từ hồn phiên tứ giác dấy lên, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh đem chỉnh trương hồn phiên cắn nuốt hầu như không còn. Trấn hồn phiên hóa thành hắc bụi, rơi rụng tại quan tài bốn phía. Phù Cẩn lại đem lòng bàn tay để tại quan cái bên cạnh, lấy âm sát khí va chạm quan tài phong ấn, tối đen ngọn lửa rót vào quan tài mật hợp chỗ khe hở, một vòng tiếp một vòng mà du tẩu.

Phương Hạ từ quan tài bên cạnh thoáng đẩy ra, nín thở nhìn Phù Cẩn. Ít khi, hắn nghe được cái gì vậy vỡ ra thanh âm, theo tiếng nhìn kỹ, phát hiện được khảm tại quan tài tứ giác thượng, âm trầm tượng điêu khắc gỗ mài mà thành tứ đại mãnh thú, trên người liên tiếp mà xuất hiện vết rạn. Thẳng đến kia tứ đại mãnh thú tượng điêu khắc gỗ che kín da nẻ hoa văn, Phù Cẩn mới đưa tay dùng sức vỗ vào quan cái trắc biên. Quan tài phát ra nhất thanh muộn hưởng, sau đó bị chậm rãi đẩy ra một nửa.

Này chủ mộ trong vòng, thạch bích đế đèn thượng đều phóng nắm tay lớn nhỏ dạ minh châu. Quan tài trên đỉnh giá cắm nến đèn treo, tại mộ thất môn bị đánh khai, theo bên ngoài dưỡng khí chảy vào, đế đèn thượng liền tự động khởi hỏa. Hiện tại ngọn lửa đã nhiên vượng, chiếu đến toàn bộ mộ thất thập phần sáng sủa. Cứ việc quan tài chỉ mở hơn một nửa, cũng đã đầy đủ Phương Hạ đem bên trong cảnh tượng nhìn xem phân minh .

Phù Cẩn di thể cùng bên ngoài vị kia tướng quân bất đồng, không phải một khối thây khô, mà là còn vẫn duy trì chết sau không lâu bộ dáng, làn da tái nhợt mà có co dãn. Hắn màu đen tóc dài lấy kim quan buộc lên, mặc trên người màu đen giao long bào, bên hông cùng một khối dương chi bạch ngọc. Hai tay của hắn chồng chéo tại bụng, thoạt nhìn thập phần an tường tư thế, nhưng trên khuôn mặt cũng là sát khí doanh mãn. Di thể chung quanh, bày đầy các loại quý báu đồ vật, mà ở quan tài nội trắc quan trên vách đá, lại là khắc đầy điềm xấu ký hiệu.

Nhìn quan tài trung Phù Cẩn di thể, cảm giác trái tim như là bị bỏ vào giảo thịt cơ dạo qua một vòng, đau đến cơ hồ muốn thở không ra hơi. Phương Hạ cắn môi dưới, nương đau đớn mới hoãn quá một hơi. Hắn đem bàn tay tiến quan nội, tưởng muốn chạm đến Phù Cẩn di thể, lại bên cạnh Phù Cẩn một cái bắt được thủ đoạn, đem hắn xả tiến trong ngực.

"Đừng nhìn , đi với ta chọn chút đồ vật." Phù Cẩn Phù Cẩn ôm Phương Hạ vỗ nhẹ phía sau lưng của hắn, trấn an tâm tình của hắn, "Ngươi có biết , ta không thích nơi này, nhanh chóng chọn đồ vật đi ra ngoài, hảo sao?"

"... Hảo." Phương Hạ buồn buồn lên tiếng.

Phù Cẩn buông ra Phương Hạ, lôi kéo người đi nhìn mộ thất nội vật bồi táng.

Này chủ mộ vật bồi táng đều là thuộc loại Phù Cẩn khi còn sống đồ vật, so với trước mộ thất trung vật bồi táng, số lượng muốn giảm rất nhiều. Phù Cẩn kia hơn hai mươi năm bán cầm tù nhân sinh, hắn Hoàng thúc mỗi ngày đều hận không thể đem hắn trừ sau đó khoái, tự nhiên lấy không được nhiều ít rất nhiều trân phẩm bảo bối. Nhưng hắn như thế nào cũng là Tiên Hoàng chi tử, hắn kia Hoàng thúc lại là đánh tương lai sẽ đem ngôi vị hoàng đế còn cùng hắn cờ hiệu, tại trang điểm môn diện đồ vật thượng, tự nhiên sẽ không cắt xén, tăng thêm hắn phụ hoàng mẫu hậu để lại cho hắn một ít đồ vật, chất đống cùng một chỗ, cũng không tính rất mộc mạc.

Phù Cẩn mang theo Phương Hạ một cái thùng một cái thùng mà phiên quá đi, chọn hắn cảm thấy thật tốt, hoặc là Phương Hạ thích , liền lấy phóng trong bao. Chính là Phương Hạ có chút không yên lòng, tâm tư hoàn toàn không tại vật bồi táng thượng, tầm mắt tổng thỉnh thoảng lại hướng mộ thất trung ương quan tài bên kia phiêu.

"Cuối cùng một tương , có thích sao?" Phù Cẩn đem Phương Hạ bay tới quan tài bên kia lực chú ý gọi về đến.

Phương Hạ nhìn thoáng qua trang mãn đồng khí ngõ nhỏ, không có hứng thú mà lắc lắc đầu.

"Kia liền đi đi." Phù Cẩn cấp ba lô kéo thượng khóa kéo, bối trên vai thượng, dắt lấy Phương Hạ tay, tính toán đi ra ngoài.

Phù Cẩn dắt Phương Hạ tay đi phía trước đi rồi một bước, lại phát hiện Phương Hạ đứng ở tại chỗ, vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Phù Cẩn quay đầu lại, quả nhiên thấy Phương Hạ lại tại theo dõi hắn quan tài nhìn.

"Phương Hạ..." Phù Cẩn bất đắc dĩ mà kêu.

"Phù Cẩn." Phương Hạ đột nhiên quay đầu, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mà nhìn Phù Cẩn, "Chúng ta đem ngươi di thể cũng đồng thời mang đi ra ngoài đi!"

Phù Cẩn sửng sốt.

"Ta không thể để cho ngươi di thể ở lại loại địa phương này! Ngươi như vậy chán ghét nơi này..."

"Phương Hạ, hãy nghe ta nói —" Phù Cẩn xoa Phương Hạ hai gò má, đánh gãy hắn bận với thuyết phục lời nói, "Đối vong hồn đến nói, thuộc loại hắn xác chết chính là tốt nhất đóng cửa dung khí. Ta xác chết làm đóng cửa ta dung khí, bị hạ cường đại đóng cửa thuật, trên người còn khảm đóng cửa pháp khí. Trong đó có nhất dạng tên là khắc thiên khóa , không biết từ đâu mà đến, lực lượng càng cường đại, mặc dù hóa thành thiên sát chi hồn, từ kia bị khắc thiên khóa đóng cửa xác chết trong tránh thoát đi ra, cũng hao phí cực đại lực lượng. Mà ở ta rời đi xác chết sau, kia xác chết ta liền đụng vào không ."

"Nói cách khác ngươi không cách nào đụng vào chính mình di thể?"

"Không sai."

"Ngươi bính không , còn có ta a!" Phương Hạ vỗ bộ ngực đạo.

"Thi thể không thể so người sống, thực trầm, một mình ngươi dọn không động ."

"Ngươi đây là đang coi thường ta! Ta khí lực lớn đâu! Ngươi chờ, ta đây liền đi đem ngươi dọn đi ra." Phương Hạ nói xong tránh thoát Phù Cẩn tay, một trận gió mà chạy đến quan tài biên, đem còn cái một nửa quan cái đẩy rơi trên mặt đất, sau đó xoay người vào trong quan tài mặt.

Phương Hạ hai chân tách ra, cẩn thận mà đứng ở Phù Cẩn di thể hai bên, không lưu quan bản thượng, hai tay trên không trung khoa tay múa chân hai cái, quyết định kéo bắt tay, trước làm Phù Cẩn di thể ngồi xuống.

Phương Hạ mới vừa bắt lấy Phù Cẩn di thể tay, cảm giác đầu tiên chính là thực băng, so Phù Cẩn hồn thể còn muốn tới lạnh như băng, sau đó đầu óc một trận vựng hồ, trước mắt bắt đầu biến đến mơ hồ.

Phương Hạ cảm giác chính mình giống như đặt mình trong trong mộng, cảm giác mơ hồ lại rõ ràng.

"Đại vu, ngươi có thể bảo đảm làm như vậy vạn vô nhất thất?" Một cái già nua thanh âm hỏi.

"Bệ hạ tẫn nhưng yên tâm. Này chủ mộ ở ngoài, ta bày Thiên La Tinh Mang trận, nhưng phòng ngoại nhân xâm lấn, cũng nhưng ngăn này mộ nội vong hồn đi ra ngoài, bên trong còn có tám vị thi đem trấn thủ. Hơn nữa ta còn dùng cửu miếng giao long đinh cùng khắc thiên khóa, đinh trụ vị kia ba hồn bảy vía, lại tại thi thể thượng thi lấy đóng cửa thuật. Hắn mặc dù hóa thành lệ quỷ, cũng không khả năng từ hắn xác chết nội đào thoát đi ra — vong hồn thi thể là đóng cửa vong hồn tốt nhất dung khí."

Khắc thiên khóa? Bọn họ nói chính là Phù Cẩn? ! Đại vu? Bệ hạ? Hai người này chính là đem Phù Cẩn sống táng tiến mộ thất người? !

Phương Hạ cảm giác lửa giận tại hắn ngũ tạng lục phủ thiêu đốt, đốt đến hắn từng trận phát đau. Hắn tưởng muốn tiến lên một đao đâm chết mộ thất cửa hai người kia, lại phát hiện thân thể hoàn toàn vô pháp nhúc nhích, chỉ có thể phẫn nộ trừng hai người kia.

"Đại vu, ngươi đóng cửa thuật, trẫm tin tưởng, nhưng nếu người ở phía ngoài tiến vào đem hắn xác chết đạo đi ra ngoài lại làm như thế nào? Ngươi này trận là tinh xảo, nhưng không phải không người có thể phá đi? Hắn xác chết nếu là thật sự bị đạo xuất, ngươi đóng cửa thuật cũng khả năng bị đánh phá, đến lúc đó hắn sợ là muốn tìm trẫm lấy mạng ..."

"Trận pháp là tối chú ý suy tính quy tắc phép thuật, bởi vậy thiên hạ cũng không tồn tại khó giải chi trận. Bất quá bệ hạ cũng không cần bởi vậy lo lắng, mặc dù có người có thể đi vào nơi này, tưởng muốn dẫn xác chết đi ra ngoài, ta cũng để lại chuẩn bị ở sau — một là này nặn bằng đất sét sĩ binh, thứ hai là chỉ cần vị kia xác chết ly quan, này mộ địa liền sẽ tại một lúc lâu sau trầm xuống. Này mộ địa kỳ môn độn giáp thuật, một canh giờ cũng không đủ bọn họ phá giải . Về phần mộ địa bị hủy việc, bệ hạ cũng tẫn có thể nói là trời phạt, mà phi bệ hạ bất nhân, chiếu ứng lăng mộ không tốt."

Hai người kia thanh âm đi xa, Phương Hạ nhìn đến một đám người đem quan tài đóng lại đóng đinh. Hắn nghe được quan tài nội động tĩnh, hắn Phù Cẩn còn sống, lại bị như vậy sinh sôi táng vào quan nội!

Không cho đóng đinh! Mở ra! Mau mở ra! Hắn còn sống! Cho ta mở r —

"Phương Hạ! Phương Hạ!"

Là Phù Cẩn thanh âm, mang theo rõ ràng lo lắng.

Phương Hạ trong lòng run lên, từ kia mông lung lại rõ ràng cảnh tượng trung tránh thoát đi ra, trước mắt nhìn đến vẫn là Phù Cẩn nằm ở quan nội di thể. Phương Hạ thân thể mềm nhũn, ngồi xổm tại Phù Cẩn di thể thượng, vẻ mặt bi hoảng sợ.

Tại Phương Hạ tiến quan sau đó, động tác đột nhiên dừng lại, Phù Cẩn liền biết không ổn, hắn di thể thượng oán khí ảnh hưởng đến Phương Hạ. Hắn vội vàng chạy tới, muốn đem Phương Hạ đi ra ngoài, nhưng Phương Hạ tiếp xúc đến hắn di thể, khắc thiên khóa cũng tác dụng đến Phương Hạ trên người, cự tuyệt hắn đụng vào Phương Hạ. Hắn sợ hãi khắc thiên khóa phản ứng thương tổn đến Phương Hạ, không dám mạnh mẽ phân cao thấp lôi kéo người, chỉ có thể lo lắng mà đứng ở quan tài biên gọi hắn.

"Phương Hạ, nghe được đến sao?" Thấy Phương Hạ ngồi xổm tại quan trong, Phù Cẩn vươn tay muốn đi đỡ, lại giữa đường sinh sôi dừng lại.

Phương Hạ chậm rãi quay đầu, phiếm hồng trong ánh mắt cầu đầy nước mắt, sau đó tràn ra khóe mắt, dọc theo hai má chảy xuống xuống dưới.

"Phương Hạ..." Phương Hạ không là yêu khóc người, trừ bỏ Mã Quảng Bình qua đời thời điểm, Phương Hạ rụng quá nước mắt, mặt khác thời điểm hắn còn chưa từng thấy qua Phương Hạ khóc quá.

Phản ứng này phải là thụ oán khí ảnh hưởng, thấy được hắn trước khi chết một ít cảnh tượng, Phương Hạ là tại vi hắn khóc. Nhưng là Phù Cẩn tối không muốn nhìn đến Phương Hạ khổ như vậy , mặc dù là vi hắn.

"Đừng khóc, không có việc gì ..." Phù Cẩn đau lòng mà nhìn Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ khóe miệng run rẩy động một cái, cúi đầu nhìn quan nội Phù Cẩn di thể, khàn tiếng âm thấp thấp đạo: "Ta muốn mang ngươi đi ra ngoài..."

"... Hảo."

Đệ 156 chương di lưu địa 17

Phù Cẩn ứng Phương Hạ yêu cầu.

Đừng nhìn Phương Hạ kia trên mặt còn mang theo nước mắt, vẻ mặt cũng là hiếm thấy quật cường, hắn không đáp ứng Phương Hạ chỉ sợ cũng nghe không vào , hơn nữa — Phương Hạ phần này quật cường vẫn là vi hắn.

Người này vi hắn, thật đúng là cái gì việc ngốc đều làm ra được đến. Phù Cẩn nghĩ như vậy , giờ phút này lại chỉ muốn đem ngồi xổm tại quan tài trung người, gắt gao mà ôm vào trong ngực.

Bất quá, Phù Cẩn nội tâm xúc động, Phương Hạ hoàn toàn không có cảm giác đến, hắn nghe xong Phù Cẩn kia một tiếng "Hảo", lung tung lấy tay áo lau mặt, mà bắt đầu cổ họng ấp úng xích mà đi lôi kéo nằm ở quan tài trung di thể.

"Trước không vội." Phù Cẩn mở miệng nói, "Trước đó, chúng ta trước làm ước định."

"Cái gì?" Phương Hạ dừng lại động tác, quay đầu nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn.

"Ta di thể ly quan, này địa cung tại một canh giờ sau đó, liền sẽ bắt đầu trầm xuống."

Phương Hạ sửng sốt, thì thào nói nhỏ: "Nguyên lai ta vừa mới nhìn đến , nghe được đều là thật sự..."

"Ngươi vừa mới đều thấy được những thứ gì?" Phù Cẩn nhíu mày, truy vấn Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ cắn cắn môi sừng, đem vừa rồi chính mình hoảng đang ở trong mộng nhìn thấy nghe được, đại khái cùng Phù Cẩn nói một lần.

Phù Cẩn rũ mắt, Phương Hạ nhìn đến cảnh tượng, liền là hắn bị táng nhập này quan nội trước, cuối cùng nhìn đến cảnh tượng.

"Hai người kia liền là sống táng chó của ngươi hoàng đế cùng đại vu?" Phương Hạ nhớ tới hai người kia đối thoại, ngữ khí gian không tự giác mà liền mang lên lửa giận, "Vì cái gì người như vậy có thể còn sống? Ngươi lại... Nếu ngày nào đó làm ta tìm được bọn họ chuyển thế..."

"Tìm không thấy ." Phù Cẩn lắc lắc đầu, "Năm đó ta từ nơi này sau khi rời khỏi đây, liền đi điều tra quá. Tại ta bị sống táng sau đó, bất mãn mười năm, nước láng giềng quy mô xâm chiếm đại cù, hai người kia tại ly đều chạy trốn trên đường, tao ngộ mai phục mà chết. Bọn họ hồn phách hướng đi, ta cũng đi âm phủ tra qua. Bọn họ khi còn sống tội nghiệt bị thanh toán, tại âm hà thụ hình trăm năm sau, chuyển thế vi súc vật. Liên đương mấy đời súc vật sau đó, bọn họ hồn phách liền tiêu vong ."

Bọn họ ứng nhân quả báo ứng, mà hắn cũng theo đó mất đi báo thù lấy mạng đối tượng, đầy ngập oán giận không đến giải, mới ở nhân gian bồi hồi không đi.

"Không nói những thứ này, tiếp tục nói chúng ta yêu cầu làm ước định." Nhìn thấy Phương Hạ ánh mắt gian lộ ra khổ sở vẻ mặt, Phù Cẩn nhanh chóng quay lại ban đầu đề tài. Hắn lại như thế nào oán hận, cũng vô pháp tại đây trên đời tìm được báo thù đối tượng , nói thêm gì đi nữa, trừ bỏ làm Phương Hạ càng khó chịu ngoại, liền không có nhiều hơn thu hoạch . Mà hắn — là tối không thể gặp Phương Hạ thương tâm khổ sở , mặc dù Phương Hạ là vì hắn.

"Ta di thể ly quan sau đó, chúng ta nhất định tại một canh giờ nội rời đi cái này địa cung." Phù Cẩn tiếp tục nói.

Phương Hạ nghiêm túc mà gật đầu.

"Vạn nhất ngươi vô pháp mang theo ta di thể, ở cái này thời hạn nội rời đi địa cung, như vậy nhất định tu lập tức ném xuống ta di thể, bảo đảm chính mình có thể thành công chạy đi ra ngoài."

"Ta có thể chạy đi ra ngoài." Phương Hạ lấy ra di động nhìn thoáng qua thời gian, "Chúng ta từ địa cung nhập khẩu đi đến nơi này, trên đường đi được cũng không tính khoái, không sai biệt lắm cũng liền hoa hơn một giờ. Nhưng lại tại hiến tế điện đụng phải Vương gia người, trì hoãn không ít thời gian. Liền tính mang theo ngươi di thể, khả năng sẽ đi được tương đối chậm, nhưng một canh giờ — hai giờ thời gian, ta nhất định có thể mang theo ngươi di thể đi ra ngoài!"

"Có thể đi hay không đi ra ngoài từ ta đến phán đoán, ta cho ngươi ném xuống thời điểm, ngươi nhất định phải đến ném xuống." Phù Cẩn nhìn chằm chằm Phương Hạ hai mắt, thái độ cường ngạnh, không dung phản bác.

"Có thể hay không đi ra ngoài, chính mình có thể phán đoán." Phương Hạ mân miệng, trừng Phù Cẩn kháng nghị đạo.

Phù Cẩn nhìn Phương Hạ, trầm mặc vài giây, sau đó thở dài, chậm lại ngữ khí, "Phương Hạ, ta di thể không trọng yếu..."

"Ai nói không trọng yếu ?" Phương Hạ tạc mao.

"Không ngươi trọng yếu." Phù Cẩn một tay khoát lên quan tài bên cạnh, để sát vào Phương Hạ, "Ngươi muốn là có cái vạn nhất, ngươi làm ta làm như thế nào? Tại đây địa cung nội ném tánh mạng, hóa thành lệ quỷ, chính là rốt cuộc vô pháp luân hồi chuyển thế — ngươi đem đời đời kiếp kiếp đều hứa cho ta , hiện tại ngươi muốn nuốt lời sao? Ngươi muốn ném xuống ta không quản sao?"

Phương Hạ nhìn Phù Cẩn mặc sắc con ngươi, hô hấp hơi hơi nhất đốn, nhất thời bình tĩnh trở lại. Vừa mới gặp được Phù Cẩn bị sống táng trước cảnh tượng, hắn đầy ngập phẫn nộ rồi lại bất lực, làm hắn đối mang Phù Cẩn di thể đi ra ngoài chuyện này, sinh ra một loại cực đoan không lãnh tĩnh cố chấp, cảm xúc không khống chế được làm hắn rất không nói lý mà cùng Phù Cẩn cưỡng...mà bắt đầu.

"Ta... Vừa mới có chút cực đoan ." Phương Hạ đưa tay đè thái dương, nhìn Phù Cẩn thấp giọng nói, "Ta sẽ không nuốt lời, ta không tưởng vứt bỏ ngươi, ta... Nghe lời ngươi."

Cùng Phù Cẩn làm xong ước định, Phương Hạ lần thứ hai động thủ dọn Phù Cẩn di thể.

"Ngươi thử xem, có thể hay không đem khắc thiên khóa bạt đi ra." Chờ Phương Hạ đem di thể nhẹ đặt ở quan tài ngoại địa phương thượng, đứng ở một bên Phù Cẩn mở miệng nói.

Nếu như có thể đem khắc thiên khóa lấy ra, kia này di thể liền không cần kháo Phương Hạ bối đi ra ngoài.

Khắc thiên khóa không phải khóa bộ dáng, mà là một phen tiểu tiểu ngọc chế đoản đao, từ di thể ngoại bào đâm vào, cơ hồ mang bính không có vào di thể bụng. Phương Hạ khu khắc thiên khóa nhược điểm, rút nửa ngày, cũng là không chút sứt mẻ. Sau đó lại lấy khai sơn đao, ý đồ đem khắc thiên khóa đào ra, nhưng Phù Cẩn này di thể bị thi hành nhiều trọng đóng cửa thuật, đã không là trạng thái bình thường , sắc bén lưỡi dao hoàn toàn thứ không đi vào.

"Lộng không đi ra." Phương Hạ nói xong, thu đao, đem Phù Cẩn di thể bối ở trên người, "Tính , vẫn là đừng lãng phí thời gian , chúng ta đi nhanh lên đi."

Phương Hạ đem Phù Cẩn lạnh lẽo xác chết bối ở trên người sau, lại cùng Phù Cẩn muốn căn dây thừng, đem di thể chặt chẽ trói tại trên người mình, phòng ngừa trượt xuống.

"Đi rồi." Phương Hạ bối Phù Cẩn di thể, đi đến chủ mộ cửa nhà, mới phát hiện Phù Cẩn không theo kịp.

Phương Hạ quay đầu nhìn lại, nhìn đến Phù Cẩn lấy một cái nhỏ mộc tương, đem mộ thất nội dạ minh châu thu vào mộc tương nội. Không sai biệt lắm trang tràn đầy một tương, mới hướng phía Phương Hạ đi tới.

"Ngươi thích dạ minh châu?" Phương Hạ nhìn Phù Cẩn trong tay vi ba lô lớn nhỏ mộc tương, liền tính lại thích, điều này cũng trang đến nhiều lắm đi?

"Không có đặc biệt thích."

Phương Hạ: "..." Không có đặc biệt thích ngươi còn trang nhiều như vậy?

Phương Hạ đi theo Phù Cẩn đi ra ngoài, xuyên qua vị kia tướng quân mộ thất, lại một lần nữa đi vào kia đứng mãn nặn bằng đất sét sĩ binh Thiên La Tinh Mang trận trước.

"Cái này trận đối với ngươi di thể sẽ có phản ứng sao?" Mới vừa rồi không có tưởng rất nhiều, hiện tại đứng ở này Thiên La Tinh Mang trận trước, Phương Hạ mới đột nhiên cảm thấy vấn đề đại điều , di thể cũng sẽ không chính mình đi qua.

"Này trận đối người cùng quỷ đều có hiệu, kỳ thật là đối hồn phách có phản ứng. Vật chết không có hồn phách, tự nhiên không có phản ứng."

Nghe Phù Cẩn nói như vậy, Phương Hạ nhất thời nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Bất quá, ngươi bây giờ bối ta di thể, ta không có biện pháp thượng thân thể của ngươi, lần này yêu cầu nhờ ngươi chính mình đi qua ."

Phương Hạ khẩn trương mà nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, lúc trước hắn đi qua một lần, đánh với cách đại khái vị trí còn có ấn tượng, vấn đề là nơi này quá đen, hắn thấy không rõ trận cách tuyến điều, chỉ sợ không cẩn thận thải đến trận cách tuyến thượng.

"Ta đi lên mặt, ta sẽ đem dạ minh châu đặt ở chính xác trận cách nội, ngươi thải có dạ minh châu trận cách đi liền đi." Nhìn Phương Hạ vẻ mặt khẩn trương bộ dáng, Phù Cẩn lộ ra mỉm cười, đưa tay tưởng muốn nhu một chút Phương Hạ đầu, lại nghĩ tới Phương Hạ chính bối hắn di thể, hắn tạm thời không thể đụng vào Phương Hạ.

"Đi thôi." Phù Cẩn thu hồi duỗi đến một nửa tay, mở ra trang mãn dạ minh châu mộc tương, bước vào trong trận.

Phù Cẩn đi một bước, tại trận cách phóng một viên dạ minh châu. Phương Hạ đi theo Phù Cẩn phía sau, một tay đánh bắt tay đèn pin, một tay đỡ sau lưng di thể, ai Phù Cẩn phóng dạ minh châu đặt chân.

Như vậy đi rồi hơn mười bước, Phương Hạ đột nhiên nghe được phía sau truyền đến một trận kỳ quái tất tốt thanh.

Phù Cẩn dừng bước lại, đột nhiên quay đầu lại.

"Ta, ta không thải sai ô vuông!" Phương Hạ hai chân một trước một sau, dẫm tại hai cái trận cách thượng, đứng thẳng bất động tại tại chỗ.

"Đừng động!" Phù Cẩn khẽ quát một tiếng, ném xuống trên tay kia tương dạ minh châu.

Mộc tương còn chưa rơi xuống đất, Phù Cẩn thân ảnh cũng đã hóa thành một đạo hư ảnh, từ Phương Hạ bên cạnh xẹt qua.

Phương Hạ hoàn hồn, chỉ nghe đến phía sau truyền đến một tiếng giòn vang, coi như cái gì vậy bị bẻ gẫy thanh âm. Phương Hạ theo bản năng mà quay đầu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy một cái nặn bằng đất sét sĩ binh hai tay cầm một nửa trường thương báng súng, đối diện phía sau lưng của hắn, mà mang theo đầu thương kia một nửa, lại là Phù Cẩn trong tay.

Nhìn đến cái này cảnh tượng, trước xảy ra chuyện gì không khó suy đoán. Hiển nhiên là kia nặn bằng đất sét sĩ binh cầm trường thương hướng hắn đâm tới, sau đó bị Phù Cẩn bẻ gẫy trường thương... Từ từ! Nặn bằng đất sét sĩ binh động ? Này đó nặn bằng đất sét sĩ binh dĩ nhiên là sẽ động ? ! Phương Hạ khiếp sợ trừng lớn hai mắt.

Kia nặn bằng đất sét binh lính chỉ còn lại có hai cái hố đen hai mắt, nhìn chằm chằm Phù Cẩn, không tiếng động mà há miệng, trên mặt khô nứt nê vỡ ra, phát ra kỳ quái thanh âm, nặn bằng đất sét mảnh nhỏ tuôn rơi đi xuống rụng, phát ra trước Phương Hạ nghe được tất tốt thanh. Phù Cẩn cầm trên tay kia một nửa trường thương, phản thủ đâm vào kia nặn bằng đất sét sĩ binh trong ngực, nặn bằng đất sét sĩ binh lên tiếng trả lời ngã xuống đất.

"Phù Cẩn, đây là có chuyện gì?" Phương Hạ hỏi, cầm đèn pin hướng phía chung quanh chiếu đi.

Không chỉ là một pho tượng nặn bằng đất sét sĩ binh động , nơi này sở hữu nặn bằng đất sét sĩ binh đều tại động! Bọn họ giống như mới từ ngủ đông trung thức tỉnh, động tác cứng ngắc mà thong thả, nhưng như trước có thể nhìn ra này đó nặn bằng đất sét sĩ binh, đang theo bọn họ bọc đánh lại đây, công kích ý đồ thập phần rõ ràng.

Đệ 157 chương di lưu địa 18

"Này đó nê dũng sĩ binh cùng bên trong là thi đem nhất dạng, vong hồn bị cường khóa tại thi thể trong vòng, nhưng ta cũng trước kia chưa bao giờ thấy bọn họ động quá. Phải là bởi vì ta di thể ly quan, mới đưa đến bọn họ đều thức tỉnh lại ."

Đối , trước ảo giác trung, kia đại vu giống như liền nói qua, này đó nặn bằng đất sét sĩ binh, chính là ứng đối có người đến mang Phù Cẩn di thể rời đi mà chuẩn bị chuẩn bị ở sau...

Mà đúng lúc này, Phương Hạ phát hiện quanh mình ẩn ẩn sáng đứng lên. Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, nguyên bản một mảnh tối đen hang động khung đỉnh, thế nhưng thành một mảnh tinh quang lóng lánh sao trời. Tại đây phiến sao trời dưới, nham thạch mặt đất mộng ảo mà bắt đầu hướng hai đoan vô hạn diên thân. Giây lát chi gian, hai đầu xa xa tương đối cửa đá biên không có bóng dáng, sau đó liên biên giới đều đồng thời biến mất không thấy. Bọn họ giống như đứng ở một đầu dài trường , nhìn không tới đầu vĩ khe sâu bên trong, trên mặt đất nê dũng sĩ binh đưa bọn họ vây quanh trong đó, hai bên vách đá huyệt động trung nê dũng sĩ binh đối bọn họ như hổ rình mồi.

"Đây là... Ảo giác?" Phương Hạ nhìn hai đoan, không thể tin được mà nhu nhu ánh mắt.

"Đây là đang trận cách bị đánh loạn sau, mới có thể xuất hiện chu công mộng điệp chi cảnh. Ta vừa rồi đi vòng vèo, trận cách liền xem như thải sai. Này Thiên La Tinh Mang trận trung, chỉ cần có một người thải sai trận cách, trận pháp bị xúc động, chính xác trận cách liền sẽ bị quấy rầy, yêu cầu lần nữa tìm ra chính xác trận cách, tài năng rời đi nơi này."

Khi nói chuyện, một khối nê dũng giơ kiếm hướng Phù Cẩn bổ tới. Phù Cẩn phản thủ đoạt được trong tay hắn rỉ sắt thanh đồng kiếm, nhấc chân đem này đá phi, lại thuận thế thống xuyên một khác đủ nê dũng trong ngực, "Bất quá — đang tìm bắt tay lần nữa tìm ra trận cách trước, trước hết giải quyết này đó nê dũng. Thiên La Tinh Mang trận đối hồn phách có cảm ứng, này đó nê dũng nội phong vong hồn, bọn họ tại trong trận đi lại, làm cho trận cách không ngừng thay đổi."

"Đi đi, tóm lại trước xử lý này đó nê dũng!" Phương Hạ đem Phù Cẩn di thể từ trên người cởi xuống đến, cẩn thận đem hắn bình đặt ở địa thượng, "Phù Cẩn, muốn ủy khuất ngươi di thể ở trong này nằm trong chốc lát ."

"Ân." Phù Cẩn đem trên lưng ba lô gỡ xuống đến, tùy tay ném tại di thể bên cạnh, sau đó dặn dò Phương Hạ, "Ngươi biệt ly ta quá xa."

"Biết!" Phương Hạ đem đèn pin thu hồi hầu bao, xoay người cùng Phù Cẩn lưng đối lưng, từ sau thắt lưng da bộ trong lấy ra khai sơn đao.

Nương đỉnh đầu kia hư ảo sao trời phát ra ánh sáng nhạt, Phương Hạ đem trong trận nê dũng nhìn cái đại khái. Tính thượng hai bên nham bích huyệt động trung những cái đó nê dũng, số lượng xem chừng bất quá trăm. Hắn cùng Phù Cẩn tuy rằng cùng nê dũng số lượng cách xa, nhưng này đó nê dũng động tác thong thả, trì hoãn chút thời gian, phải làm có thể toàn bộ xử lí đi.

Phía sau Phù Cẩn bên kia đã bắt đầu động thủ, Phương Hạ cũng theo sát mà đề đao ra trận.

Tránh thoát hướng phía chính mình đâm tới thanh đồng kiếm, Phương Hạ toàn thân thiểm tới kia nê dũng phía sau, cầm khai sơn đao phản thủ thứ hướng nê dũng phía sau lưng. Phương Hạ một đao kia đâm trúng kia nê dũng, cũng cảm giác nắm đao miệng hùm bị chấn đắc đau xót. Này nội bộ ánh sáng nê dũng, cư nhiên so với hắn tưởng tượng đến cứng rắn! Này dùng sức không tiểu nhân một đao, một thước bán lưỡi dao lại chỉ chui vào đi một chút mũi đao, không có thể đem nê dũng thống cái đối xuyên.

Phương Hạ: "..." Vừa mới Phù Cẩn cầm kiếm tùy tay một thứ, liền thoải mái thống xuyên nê dũng trong ngực, hoàn toàn nhìn không ra có như vậy cứng rắn tính chất.

Phương Hạ sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt, bị hắn đâm phía sau lưng nê dũng, động tác cứng ngắc mà bắt đầu xoay người.

Chưa kịp nghĩ nhiều, Phương Hạ thân thể liền theo nhiều năm đánh nhau thói quen, một cái càn quét chân trượt chân còn chưa tới kịp xoay người nê dũng, sau đó nghiêng người hướng nằm úp sấp ngã xuống đất nê dũng sau lưng một áp, rút ra khai sơn đao lần nữa hướng nê dũng sau lưng đâm một dao. Lần này dùng mạnh mẽ, hơn phân nửa lưỡi dao đều không có vào nê dũng sau lưng — rốt cục tặng cho hắn thống xuyên .

Dưới thân nê dũng không có động tĩnh, Phương Hạ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, bả đao rút ra, nhìn về phía Phù Cẩn bên kia.

Hắn bên này mới vừa phóng đảo một khối nê dũng, Phù Cẩn bên kia cũng đã phóng đảo hơn mười đủ. Nê dũng tại Phù Cẩn quanh thân đảo một mà, đầy đủ điểm chính là ngực bị thống xuyên, không phải chính là đầu ở riêng, tứ chi ly thể, cũng hoặc là bị chặn ngang một nửa chém đứt . Chuôi này sinh màu xanh đồng kiếm tại Phù Cẩn trong tay lật đổ, tựa như du long tại nê dũng trung đi qua, sở đến chỗ, nê dũng sôi nổi ngã xuống đất.

— gọi người kinh diễm thân thủ!

Phương Hạ hướng phía Phù Cẩn thổi sinh huýt sáo, xoay người ngồi dậy, vươn tay đi lấy nê dũng rơi trên mặt đất thanh đồng kiếm.

Vừa nhắc tới thanh đồng kiếm, Phương Hạ cũng cảm giác phân lượng so với hắn tưởng muốn trầm nhiều lắm. Đừng nói giống Phù Cẩn như vậy thiết đậu hũ tự mà khảm nê dũng, quang một tay dẫn theo cũng cảm giác mệt đến hoảng.

Phương Hạ yên lặng ném xuống thanh đồng kiếm, từ trong hầu bao lấy ra nhất trương Thích Hoài Lân cấp lá bùa, nương tinh quang, phân biệt một chút mặt trên ký hiệu, sau đó nói thầm phù chú, phản thủ đem phù vứt hướng hai cỗ hướng hắn tới nê dũng. Lá bùa dính nê dũng thân thể, chợt nổ mạnh, hỏa hoa nương theo lấy tiếng nổ mạnh, đem hai cỗ nê dũng đồng thời nổ thành bảy tám khối, bùm bùm mà tán rơi trên mặt đất.

Phương Hạ: "..." Bộc phá phù... Nguyên lai còn có thể lợi hại như vậy sao? Không hổ là Thích gia xuất phẩm lá bùa, chính là cùng bình thường mặt hàng không giống.

Phương Hạ đơn giản thu đao, trực tiếp dùng Thích gia bộc phá phù thượng .

Không bao lâu, ở đây nê dũng đã bị Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn phóng đảo gần một nửa. Ngay tại Phương Hạ cho rằng, hắn lập tức là có thể triệt để giải quyết này đó nê dũng khi, biến cố đột nhiên phát sinh — tại trong lúc vô tình thoáng nhìn, Phương Hạ nhìn đến nguyên bản bị khảm thành hai nửa nê dũng, đem ngăn ra thân thể liều mạng tiếp cùng một chỗ, từ địa thượng đứng lên.

"Phù Cẩn — "

Phương Hạ còn chưa kịp đem nói cho hết lời chỉnh, chỉ thấy kia nê dũng dẫn theo thanh đồng kiếm hướng hắn hướng đi qua. Không sai, là "Hướng", kia nê dũng động tác không có ở giữa cứng ngắc cùng chậm chạp, nhằm phía động tác của hắn nhanh chóng mà nhanh nhẹn.

Phương Hạ không kịp niệm chú phi phù, dựa vào chính mình sắc bén phản xạ thần kinh, thấp người né tránh kia nê dũng hướng chính mình đâm tới một kiếm, thuận thế hướng địa thượng lăn một vòng, sao khởi một khối vô đầu nê dũng bên cạnh trường thương, xoay thân xuất thương ( súng ), vừa mới lấy mũi thương để ở kia nê dũng ngực, ngăn đến động tác của hắn nhất đốn. Mà kia nê dũng phía sau, Phù Cẩn thân ảnh như gió tới, một kiếm hoành phách, lần thứ hai đem nê dũng chém thành hai đoạn.

Phương Hạ dẫn theo trường thương chạy đến Phù Cẩn bên cạnh, "Phù Cẩn, những cái đó nê dũng sống lại ... Không đối! Là này đó nê dũng khảm bất tử... Giống như cũng không đối? Này đó nê dũng vốn là chính là tử ..."

"Hủy hoại thân thể của bọn họ, cũng không thể làm cho bọn họ triệt để dừng lại." Nhìn những cái đó trước ngã vào hắn dưới kiếm nê dũng, thân thể quỷ dị mà khôi phục như lúc ban đầu, sau đó một khối đi theo một khối đứng lên, Phù Cẩn chân mày cau lại.

Nếu này đó nê dũng riêng là phóng không ngã còn dễ nói, vấn đề lớn nhất ở chỗ, hành động tốc độ biến đến mau lẹ . Không chỉ là bị đánh toái lần nữa đứng lên nê dũng, còn có bên ngoài còn chưa bị phóng đảo quá nê dũng.

"Không được, như vậy đi xuống không dứt ." Phương Hạ nhìn cách đó không xa Phù Cẩn di thể, bắt đầu bối rối.

Lần nữa đứng lên nê dũng, cầm vũ khí hướng phía bọn họ công tới. Phù Cẩn che chở Phương Hạ, một bên né tránh, một bên lần thứ hai đem này đó nê dũng chém ngã.

"Này đó nê dũng bên trong khóa vong hồn..." Phương Hạ dùng trường thương đẩy ra hướng phía chính mình đâm tới trường mâu, "Ta đây đem những cái đó vong hồn triệu đi ra, này đó nê dũng có phải hay không liền sẽ không động ?"

"Triệu không đi ra , này đó nê dũng đều bị luyện chế quá, hồn phách là bị khóa..."

"Tóm lại trước thử xem nhìn!" Phương Hạ tính toán Phù Cẩn nói, rất nhanh trên không trung họa khởi ký hiệu.

Ký hiệu thành hình, Phương Hạ hướng về phía Phù Cẩn khống chế một khối nê dũng khẽ quát một tiếng.

Lời nói ra hạ, Phù Cẩn kinh ngạc phát hiện, thuộc loại hồn phách hình dáng từ kia nê dũng trong hiện ra đến, thế nhưng thật sự gọi Phương Hạ đem hồn phách triệu đi ra . Nhưng mà, hồn phách hiện lên chỉ duy trì vài giây, rất nhanh lại về tới nê dũng trong vòng.

"Ta kháo! Thật sự triệu không đi ra!" Phương Hạ vẻ mặt thất vọng.

Phù Cẩn: "..."

Này vong hồn đã sớm cùng nê dũng luyện chế thành nhất thể, bình thường dưới tình huống, liên hồn phách cũng sẽ không hiện ra đến mới đối. Phù Cẩn nhìn lướt qua Phương Hạ, một kiếm tước rụng nê dũng đầu, đáy mắt lộ ra mỉm cười — Phương Hạ tại huyền thuật thượng thiên phú, thường nhân vô pháp tưởng tượng, hiện tại xem ra, sợ là liên hắn dự đánh giá đều vượt qua.

"Làm như thế nào làm như thế nào như thế nào — làm!" Phương Hạ cầm trường thương, một súng thống xuyên một khối nê dũng hốc mắt, thoáng chốc trong đầu linh quang chợt lóe, "Mắt trận! Cởi bỏ pháp trận quy luật có thể phá trận, tìm được mắt trận hủy diệt cũng có thể phá trận! Hiện tại phá trận quy luật luôn luôn tại biến, nhưng mắt trận là cố định ! Phù Cẩn, chúng ta có thể đem mắt trận tìm ra!"

"Ta trước kia thử đi tìm, nhưng tìm không thấy..."

Phương Hạ mới vừa sáng lên ánh mắt lại tối sầm đi xuống.

"Đừng lo lắng, ta sẽ dẫn ngươi đi ra ngoài ." Phù Cẩn nói xong, kiếm trong tay thế hỗn loạn sát khí, lại sắc bén thêm vài phần.

Thật sự không được, hắn có thể phá tan trấn phong, trực tiếp lấy sát khí xé nát này đó nê dũng trong hồn phách. Chính là trấn phong một khi đột phá, huyết ngọc vỡ vụn, hắn thiên sát chi hồn sát khí liền mất đi áp chế, tại đây di lưu địa nội không có vấn đề, ra di lưu địa chắc chắn cấp quanh mình vùng đưa tới tai nạn. Cực âm vật bọn họ tuy rằng đã tới tay, nhưng ở này âm sát rất nặng nơi, căn bản không có biện pháp lần nữa trấn phong.

Đúng lúc này, Phương Hạ đột nhiên kêu sợ hãi một tiếng — hắn không cẩn thận thải đến địa thượng dạ minh châu, cả người không hề dự triệu mà ngã xuống.

"Phương Hạ — "

"Tê — không có việc gì, liền suất một chút." Phương Hạ nhe răng nhu nhu suất đau đầu gối, một tay chống mà liền muốn đứng lên. Nhưng mà, ngay tại bàn tay hắn chấm đất, bàn tay hắn dán kia trận cách đột nhiên phát ra thản nhiên ánh huỳnh quang.

"Đây là —" Phương Hạ trợn to hai mắt.

Phù Cẩn ứng đối không ngừng hướng tới nê dũng, vội vàng nhìn lướt qua Phương Hạ bàn tay ấn trận cách, lại ngước mắt nhìn thoáng qua sao trời — kia giả dối sao trời bên trong, bắc đẩu hiện hình.

"Là mắt trận." Phù Cẩn chắc chắn trung mang theo một tia kinh ngạc.

Phương Hạ bắt tay từ kia trận cách dịch ra, kia thật cách tối sầm đi xuống, bàn tay hắn đặt tại bên cạnh trận cách, bên cạnh trận cách lại hoàn toàn không có phản ứng. Này mắt trận hiển nhiên là gặp được người nhiệt độ cơ thể mới có vẻ hình, khó trách Phù Cẩn sẽ tìm không đến.

Phương Hạ lấy ra bộc phá phù vỗ vào mắt trận thượng, sau đó một bên niệm chú, một bên đứng dậy mang theo Phù Cẩn hướng một bên trốn.

Một tiếng nổ mạnh sau đó, sao trời biến mất, hang động cũng đi theo khôi phục thành ban đầu bộ dáng.

Phương Hạ: "Ta cảm thấy ta tại trận pháp lĩnh vực, khả năng cũng là thiên tài."

Phù Cẩn: "Ân."

Hang động nội lần thứ hai tối sầm xuống dưới, Phương Hạ bị Phù Cẩn gắt gao kéo , né tránh nê dũng công kích, chạy hướng Phù Cẩn di thể.

Đệ 158 chương di lưu địa 19

Phương Hạ bị Phù Cẩn che chở, chạy đến di thể bên cạnh. Hắn lần nữa đem di thể bối tại trên lưng, cũng tới không kịp lấy dây thừng trói lại di thể, vội vàng phân biệt một chút phương hướng, liền hướng phía lượng hai ngọn ngọn đèn cửa đá phương hướng chạy.

Hang động nội không có kia phiến giả dối sao trời chiếu sáng, nhưng là không là tối đen một mảnh. Lúc trước Phù Cẩn ném xuống đất kia tương dạ minh châu, không biết khi nào bị đánh phiên , dạ minh châu ngã nhào đầy đất, lại bị chạy trốn nê dũng bị đá nơi nơi đều là, cơ bản xem như đem hang động nội mặt đường chiếu sáng. Điều này cũng làm cho Phương Hạ không đến mức, chạy chạy liền một đầu chui vào nê dũng đàn trong .

Trước mắt mắt trận bị hủy, pháp trận mất đi hiệu lực, không cần thải đạp phá trận trận cách, chướng ngại duy nhất chính là không ngừng hướng phía bọn họ xung phong liều chết tới nê dũng sĩ binh.

Phù Cẩn dẫn theo kiếm hộ tại Phương Hạ chung quanh, làm số lượng không ít nê dũng sĩ binh, lăng là vô pháp chạm đến Phương Hạ mảy may. Phương Hạ cảm thấy, Phù Cẩn huy kiếm trảm nê dũng tư thế oai hùng, liền tựa như võ lâm cao thủ giống nhau tiêu sái, chính là trên lưng bối hai vai bao có chút phá hư hình tượng.

Phương Hạ phân thần nhìn thoáng qua Phù Cẩn, thiếu chút nữa nghênh diện đánh lên tà đâm ra tới một thanh kiếm, hiểm hiểm địa tránh đi sau đó, mới lần nữa tập trung lực chú ý, tiếp tục đi phía trước chạy. Ngay tại hắn khoái đến cửa đá thời điểm, bên cạnh người truyền đến một tiếng bén nhọn tiếng xé gió. Phương Hạ theo bản năng trắc mâu nhìn lại, không đợi hắn thấy rõ kia hướng hắn bay tới đồ vật, Phù Cẩn thân ảnh trước hết một bước xuất hiện tại hắn tầm nhìn trung.

"Cái gì vậy?" Phương Hạ một bên chạy một bên hỏi.

"Cung tiễn." Phù Cẩn nói xong, ném xuống kẹp tại chỉ gian tên, nhìn về phía tên bay tới phương hướng. Những cái đó đứng ở nham bích huyệt động trung nê dũng, trên tay rớt ra cung, huyền thượng tên nhắm ngay bọn họ.

"Thật hèn hạ! Cư nhiên liên viễn trình vũ khí đều có!" Phương Hạ ngoài miệng ngao ngao kêu, dưới chân lại chạy trốn càng nhanh .

Đương hai bên nham bích huyệt động trung nê dũng, tên bắn một lượt hết sức, Phương Hạ kham kham chạy vào cửa đá. Phù Cẩn cản phía sau, đem trong tay thanh đồng kiếm văng ra, một kiếm đem hai cỗ đuổi theo nê dũng xuyến cùng một chỗ, sau đó chuyển động cơ quan, buông xuống cửa đá, triệt để đem những cái đó nê dũng ngăn ở cửa đá bên ngoài.

Phương Hạ bối Phù Cẩn di thể, dọc theo mộ đạo đi phía trước chạy một đoạn, tại một cái lối rẽ khẩu dừng bước lại. Hắn nhớ rõ lúc tiến vào, nơi này vị trí là T hình xóa đầu đường, hiện tại lại thành chữ thập xóa đầu đường.

"Phù... Phù Cẩn, nơi này nhiều một cái mộ đạo." Phương Hạ đỡ mộ đạo thanh chuyên tường mồm to thở dốc, quay đầu lại nhìn về phía theo kịp Phù Cẩn.

"Ta di thể ly quan, gây ra địa cung trầm xuống cơ quan, cho nên mộ đạo kết cấu đi theo đã xảy ra biến hóa." Phù Cẩn vươn tay tưởng giúp Phương Hạ lau đi từ thái dương chảy xuống mồ hôi, nhưng Phương Hạ trên lưng bối hắn di thể, làm hắn chỉ có thể giữa đường thu tay lại.

"Vậy làm sao bây giờ? Chúng ta nên đi đâu điều đạo?" Phương Hạ không khỏi vội la lên.

"Đừng có gấp, ngươi trước hoãn khẩu khí, ta hiểu biết như thế nào đi." Phù Cẩn ôn thanh trấn an đạo, "Này mộ đạo cơ quan phức tạp, kỳ môn độn giáp, thái cực ngũ hành, ôm đồm Càn Khôn, nhưng như trước chính là tuần hoàn thiết kế quy luật thay đổi vật chết, không khó phá giải."

Phương Hạ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lung tung lau một phen từ thái dương chảy xuống xuống dưới mồ hôi, lấy một phen bắt đầu trượt xuống di thể, lại cùng Phù Cẩn muốn dây thừng, lần nữa đem di thể trói tại trên người mình.

"Đi bên nào?" Trói hoàn Phù Cẩn di thể, Phương Hạ cũng suyễn quá khí đến , nhanh chóng thúc giục Phù Cẩn chỉ lộ.

"Lại nghỉ một lát."

"Nghỉ cái gì a? Mới chạy như vậy một đoạn, căn bản không phiền lụy — vừa mới là chạy trốn nóng nảy mới suyễn như vậy lợi hại ." Phương Hạ nói rằng, "Mau mau khoái, nắm chặt thời gian!"

Phù Cẩn chần chờ một cái chớp mắt, lại dặn dò Phương Hạ đừng cậy mạnh, mới mang theo Phương Hạ vào bên phải cái kia mộ đạo.

Địa cung nội mộ đạo đã xảy ra biến hóa, Phương Hạ đi theo Phù Cẩn ra bên ngoài chạy, chứng kiến cảnh tượng theo vào đến khi hoàn toàn không giống. Nhưng ở phía trước dẫn đường Phù Cẩn lại cơ bản không có gì chần chờ , hắn đối này địa cung cơ quan hiểu rõ trong lòng, cơ hồ không cần rất nhiều tự hỏi, có thể đoán được chính xác lộ tuyến.

Ước chừng đi rồi khoái một giờ, bọn họ đến âm thi trì. Lần này Phương Hạ nhìn đến không là cửu tòa long tử kiều, mà là bảy tòa hồi sát kiều. Một khi chọn sai kiều, đem thụ sát khí ăn mòn chết thảm. Mà chết sau vong hồn sẽ không ngừng mà tại hồi sát trên cầu qua lại, mỗi quá một lần kiều, đều phải trải qua một lần sát khí tra tấn. Vòng đi vòng lại, tuần hoàn vô tận.

Có Phù Cẩn dẫn đường, Phương Hạ tự nhiên sẽ không đi nhầm kiều.

Phương Hạ bối Phù Cẩn di thể đi rồi hơn nửa giờ, di thể không giống với người sống trầm trọng, làm hắn cảm giác đến mệt nhọc. Tại đi đến kiều trung ương khi, nhịn không được dừng lại một chút, tầm mắt trong lúc vô tình hướng cách vách kia tòa kiều liếc liếc mắt một cái, mà cái nhìn này lại gọi Phương Hạ ngây ngẩn cả người. Hắn nhìn đến Vương Thịnh Quyền vong hồn từ bờ bên kia đi lên kia tòa kiều, một bên thống khổ mà kêu rên, một bên đi phía trước đi.

Chờ đến Vương Thịnh Quyền vong hồn đi xuống kiều, Phương Hạ lại nghe đến kiều hạ âm thi trì trong truyền đến động tĩnh. Hắn cúi đầu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy một đám thây khô xé rách chỉ có nửa người trên thi thể, xác chết trong chảy ra máu, đem mầu trắng ngà trì thủy nhiễm hồng. Phương Hạ nhìn đến một khối thây khô ngang nhiên nhảy lên, cướp đi thi thể đầu lâu, sau đó từ Phương Hạ bọn họ sở tại kiều dưới du quá, bị mặt khác thây khô đuổi theo đi xa. Đầu lâu kia đã bị hủy hơn phân nửa, nhưng này khuôn mặt bị quay cuồng tới thời điểm, Phương Hạ vẫn là nhận ra đó là thuộc loại Vương Thịnh Quyền mặt.

Thiện ác có báo, mà Vương Thịnh Quyền báo ứng lại là chính mình đem mình tìm đường chết ở tại này địa cung bên trong, bị chết thảm thương lại buồn cười.

"Có phải hay không mệt?" Phương Hạ dừng lại, Phù Cẩn cũng đi theo dừng lại, "Nghỉ một lát nhi đi."

Phương Hạ: "..." Muốn nghỉ cũng không ở trong này nghỉ a! Nơi này nghỉ ngơi, nhìn cách vách trên cầu Vương Thịnh Quyền vong hồn tới tới lui lui chạy, thuận đường thưởng thức kiều hạ thây khô như hổ rình mồi sao?

"Ta không phiền lụy, tiếp tục đi!" Phương Hạ không dám nghỉ ngơi, thời gian còn lại không nhiều lắm, mà phía trước còn có một đoạn không ngắn lộ muốn đi, hơn nữa hắn hiện tại cảm giác bối thân Phù Cẩn di thể càng ngày càng trầm , này nghỉ một chút hạ, hắn không dám nói chính mình còn có thể lại bối di thể đứng lên.

"Đừng cậy mạnh." Phù Cẩn không đồng ý nhìn Phương Hạ.

"Không thể nào, ngươi biệt tổng coi thường ta." Phương Hạ điên điên trên lưng di thể, di thể hai tay tại Phương Hạ trước ngực lắc lư hai cái, Phương Hạ một bên đi phía trước đi, một bên trêu chọc Phù Cẩn, "Phù Cẩn, ngươi di thể luôn luôn tại chiếm ta tiện nghi, ngươi xem hắn vừa mới lại sờ ta hung ."

"Phương Hạ." Phù Cẩn nhăn lại mày, không để ý tới Phương Hạ sáp ngộn đánh khoa, "Ngươi còn nhớ rõ ngươi đã đáp ứng ta cái gì sao?"

"Ta nhớ rõ ."

"Nhớ rõ liền hảo."

Phù Cẩn tiếp tục ở phía trước dẫn đường, Phương Hạ đi theo mặt sau đi rồi một đoạn, lại thấy được Vương gia người xác chết, không một bất tử đến thê thảm. Lần này Phương Hạ không có dừng lại, gắt gao đuổi kịp Phù Cẩn cước bộ.

Đi qua thất cong bát quải mộ đạo, bọn họ đến hiến tế điện. Mà ngay tại bọn họ chân trước mới vừa bước vào hiến tế điện, lại đột nhiên cảm giác đến địa cung một trận chấn động, đá vụn từ đỉnh đầu rớt xuống, Phương Hạ nhất thời biến sắc.

"Còn... Còn có... Bao nhiêu thời gian?" Phương Hạ một bên đỡ thạch trụ thở dốc, một bên hỏi Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn từ ba lô miệng nhỏ túi trong lấy ra một cái đồng hồ quả quýt, nhìn thoáng qua, trả lời: "Còn có không đến 20 phút."

"Không còn kịp rồi! Đi mau!" Phương Hạ hô.

Phù Cẩn vừa nhấc, dừng ở di thể thượng.

"Còn có thời gian, còn chưa tới cuối cùng một khắc. Ta chạy nhanh lên, có thể đi ra ngoài ..." Phương Hạ bất an mà nhìn trầm mặc Phù Cẩn, chỉ sợ Phù Cẩn mở miệng làm hắn buông xuống di thể.

Phù Cẩn không nói cái gì nữa, xoay người đi ra hiến tế điện, tiếp tục dẫn đường.

Thời gian đã biến đến gấp gáp đứng lên, Phương Hạ cắn cắn chạy đứng lên, Phù Cẩn phối hợp mà nhanh hơn tốc độ.

Chạy hai đoạn mộ đạo sau đó, Phương Hạ cảm giác chính mình hai chân trọng đến độ khoái nâng không đứng dậy , dồn dập hô hấp kích thích đến đường hô hấp phạm đau, nhưng địa cung thỉnh thoảng chấn động, không ngừng nhắc đến tỉnh không có thời gian , không thể dừng lại.

Loại này thời điểm, Phương Hạ trước nay chưa có hâm mộ Chử Yến, hâm mộ hắn có thể khiêng lên Thích Hoài Lân tại trên bậc thang tám trăm mễ tiến lên cậy mạnh. Nhưng này không là hâm mộ có thể tới tay lực lượng, hiện tại hắn trừ bỏ cắn chặt khớp hàm tử chống đỡ, liền không còn biện pháp .

— hắn nói qua , hắn muốn dẫn Phù Cẩn đi ra ngoài .

Phương Hạ cảm giác ý thức của mình biến đến có chút mơ hồ, nhưng hắn như trước không có dừng bước lại, cơ hồ là dựa vào dụng tâm chí lực tại đi phía trước chạy. Hắn không biết chạy bao lâu, lại phục hồi lại tinh thần, phát hiện mình đã đứng ở địa cung cửa đá bên cạnh, ngẩng đầu có thể nhìn đến vi lam không trung.

"Xuất... Đi ra ... ?" Phương Hạ ngửa đầu nhìn trời không, mồm to thở dốc.

"Ân, đi ra ." Bên cạnh truyền đến Phù Cẩn khẳng định trả lời.

Phương Hạ gánh nặng trong lòng liền được giải khai, hai chân mềm nhũn, quỳ rạp xuống đất thượng.

"Chúng ta đi ra ." Phù Cẩn nửa quỳ tại Phương Hạ trước mặt.

Thoáng hoãn quá khí tới Phương Hạ, nhìn gần trong gang tấc Phù Cẩn, trên mặt không khỏi lộ ra tươi cười. Nhưng mà, không đợi tươi cười thành hình, Phương Hạ cảm giác trên lưng đột nhiên một nhẹ, Phù Cẩn di thể giống như phong hoá giống nhau, hóa thành bụi từ trên lưng hắn chảy xuống đi xuống, sau đó di thể phục sức bọc giao long đinh cùng khắc thiên khóa ở trên mặt đất.

"Phù, Phù Cẩn! Ngươi di thể..." Phương Hạ lắc lắc đầu, trừng lớn hai mắt nhìn Phù Cẩn hóa thành bụi di thể, lắp ba lắp bắp mà hảm Phù Cẩn, nhưng còn chưa có nói xong, cả người đã bị Phù Cẩn ôm ôm vào trong ngực.

"Ngươi dẫn ta đi ra , cám ơn." Phù Cẩn ôm Phương Hạ, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn thấp giọng nói tạ.

Hắn chưa từng nghĩ rằng, một ngày kia có người sẽ đem hắn di thể mang đi ra, nhưng hôm nay Phương Hạ làm được. Này tiếng cám ơn, là cảm tạ Phương Hạ kiên trì, cũng là cảm tạ Phương Hạ, dẫn hắn triệt để từ nơi này nhà giam trung đào thoát đi ra.

"Không là! Ngươi di thể hóa thành bụi !" Phương Hạ từ Phù Cẩn trong ngực tránh thoát đi ra, so với Phù Cẩn cảm tạ, Phương Hạ càng khẩn trương Phù Cẩn kia đôi hóa thành tro di thể.

"Không ngại, chính là di thể thấy dương quang, thi hành tại mặt trên thuật pháp phá mà thôi." 2000 nhiều năm di thể, cũng sớm nên hóa thành bụi .

"Khụ khụ!" Đinh Minh đứng thẳng cách đó không xa lùm cây trung, dùng sức phát ra vài tiếng ho khan, thấy rốt cục dẫn tới Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn xem ra khi, mới mở miệng đạo, "Ta thực không nghĩ quấy rầy các ngươi, nhưng là này di lưu địa phong thuỷ cục là một cái tuần hoàn cục, trước bị phá rụng cục khoái lần nữa khép lại , hiện tại kháo ta cùng Bạch Ngưng bà bà khiêng — cho nên các ngươi có thể trở về đi lại ấp ấp ôm ôm sao?"

"Đối! Đến nhanh chóng rời đi! Địa cung khoái trầm !" Phương Hạ một nhịp ót, nhanh chóng luống cuống tay chân mà bắt đầu thu thập Phù Cẩn tro cốt.

"Cái gì địa cung khoái trầm ?" Đinh Minh có chút phản ứng không kịp.

"Chính là mảnh đất này khoái hãm đi xuống!" Phương Hạ từ Phù Cẩn ba lô trong xuất ra xung phong y, đem tro cốt kín mà bao vào bên trong, lại tắc hồi trong bao, sau đó đem nhặt lên giao long đinh cùng khắc thiên khóa lấy dây thừng tùy tiện trói cùng một chỗ, ném cho Đinh Minh, "Phù Cẩn bính không cái này, ngươi hỗ trợ lấy một chút!"

"Cho nên vừa rồi mặt đất chấn động, tất nhiên cung muốn trầm dự triệu?" Đinh Minh tiếp được Phương Hạ ném tới một đoàn đồ vật, vẻ mặt khiếp sợ, "Các ngươi tại hạ mặt làm như thế nào ?"

Phù Cẩn đem ý đồ đứng lên Phương Hạ ngồi chỗ cuối ôm vào trong ngực, Phương Hạ luống cuống tay chân mà hoàn trụ Phù Cẩn cổ, mới hướng về phía Đinh Minh đạo, "Chúng ta trộm mộ !"

Mặt đất lại một lần nữa phát ra chấn động, Đinh Minh không đếm xỉa tới sẽ Phương Hạ, quay đầu hướng Cung Bạch Ngưng bên kia chạy.

Phù Cẩn ôm Phương Hạ, Đinh Minh bối Cung Bạch Ngưng, chạy đến thượng vách núi thềm đá trước khi, bị dòng suối vờn quanh kia tòa tiểu đảo phát ra một tiếng vang thật lớn, ầm ầm trầm xuống. Bọn họ quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua, nhanh chóng hướng thượng chạy.

Chờ Phương Hạ bọn họ đến nhai cái động khẩu, tứ đại gia tộc người thu hồn khí, đồng thời từ sơn động rút lui khỏi di lưu địa.

Đệ 159 chương kết thúc

Di lưu địa lần nữa ẩn nấp, ngăn cản hàng vạn hàng nghìn lệ quỷ xuất thế một chuyện, xem như hữu kinh vô hiểm mà rơi xuống màn che. Giới huyền thuật tứ đại gia tộc cùng đặc thù hình án cục, cũng tại xế chiều hôm đó từ Bái Long sơn rút lui khỏi.

Rời đi Bái Long sơn, tại từng người phân đạo mà đi trước, về di lưu địa sự, Cố Dần đại biểu tứ đại gia tộc, lại xao đánh một phen đặc thù hình án cục mang đội người Trần Minh.

Trần Minh trịnh trọng tỏ vẻ, nhất định sẽ toàn lực khống chế di lưu địa tin tức ngoại truyện. Hắn hiện tại tại đặc thù hình án cục công tác, di lưu địa sơn môn một khai, hắn đứng mũi chịu sào mà tăng ca thêm giờ không nói, một cái không hảo còn cũng sẽ gặp lệ quỷ xuất thế loại này trọng đại tai nạn. Tuy nói lần này hữu kinh vô hiểm, nhưng ở giữa thừa nhận áp lực tâm lý cũng không nhỏ — hắn chẳng những muốn đối mặt tứ đại gia tộc đối bọn họ đặc biệt quản cục không chào đón, còn muốn minh bạch di lưu địa lệ quỷ xuất thế sau sẽ mang đến hậu quả. Tóm lại, di lưu địa sơn môn, hắn đời này cũng không muốn phải nhìn đến nó tái mở ra.

Từ di lưu địa bắt đến Vương Kha chờ người, đều giao từ đặc thù hình án cục người mang đi. Vương gia gia chủ Vương Thịnh Quyền đã chết ở địa cung bên trong, này vài cái Vương gia tộc người, Cảnh gia cũng liền không cùng đặc thù hình án cục so đo . Vương gia liên hợp Quỷ Tông môn giết hại trong vòng người, này vài cái Vương gia nhân thủ thượng cơ bản đều là dính mạng người, tử hình tất nhiên là chạy không khỏi .

Đối với Từ Thủy trấn Vương gia dư đảng, đặc thù hình án cục triển khai tra rõ, tứ đại gia tộc cũng tham dự trong đó. Nhất phương phụ trách nắm bộ, nhất phương phụ trách chèn ép, song phương liên thủ dưới, không quá nhiều ít thời gian, Vương gia liền triệt để từ giới huyền thuật tiêu thất.

Trấn phong di lưu địa lệ quỷ tứ kiện cổ hồn khí, bị đưa đi Vân Lai tự độ hóa.

Di lưu địa trong những cái đó lệ quỷ đều là bị luyện hóa đi ra , thần hồn sớm đã thoát phá, mặc dù siêu độ hồn phách cũng vô pháp đầu thai. Độ hóa rụng bọn họ trên người oán sát sau, bọn họ hồn phách liền sẽ tiêu tán ở thiên địa. Đây là bất đắc dĩ cử chỉ, lưu này đó lệ quỷ tại cổ hồn khí trung, ngày nào đó cổ hồn khí ngoài ý muốn hạ xuống ác nhân sau đó, sợ lại sẽ mang đến một hồi không tiểu nhân tai nạn. Hơn nữa, đối này đó sớm đã mất đi báo thù mục tiêu, chỉ có thể vĩnh viễn đắm chìm tại vô tận trong thống khổ lệ quỷ, bị độ hóa coi như là một loại giải thoát.

Giới huyền thuật thế gia cùng môn phái quan hệ không ra hồn, nhưng cùng Vân Lai tự loại này không đúc kết giới huyền thuật, một lòng tu tâm ngộ đạo tông môn giáo phái, quan hệ cũng không tệ lắm. Cố Dần cùng Tần Phi mang theo tứ kiện cổ hồn khí đến Vân Lai tự, cùng phương trượng thuyết minh tình huống sau, đối phương liền ứng hạ. Độ hóa những cái đó lệ quỷ, kia đối Vân Lai tự hòa thượng đến nói, cũng là đại công đức nhất kiện.

Di lưu địa thất miếng khai sơn tế thạch, từ di lưu địa bị mang trở về sau, tứ gia trải qua thương lượng, cuối cùng quyết định — mỗi gia bảo quản một cái tế thạch, dư lại tam miếng đặt ở Phương Hạ nơi đó. Di lưu địa chủ nhân là Phù Cẩn, mà Phương Hạ là Phù Cẩn trấn thủ người, nguyên là tính toán đem thất miếng đều đặt ở Phương Hạ nơi đó , nhưng thất miếng tế thạch đặt ở đồng thời, cảm giác tựa như trứng gà đặt ở đồng thời lam tử trong, tổng gọi người có chút không cảm giác an toàn, lúc này mới đưa ra tứ gia phân biệt bảo quản một cái.

Từ di lưu địa trở về, xử lý xong Vương gia dư đảng, Cảnh gia đặc biệt tiến hành một hồi tế tổ hoạt động, lấy cảm thấy an ủi tổ tông trước linh, cảm thấy an ủi Cảnh Văn Thu dưới suối vàng vong hồn. Phương Hạ cũng đi theo cùng nhau lên núi, đi Cảnh gia phần mộ tổ tiên, tại Cảnh Văn Thu cái mả trước, yên lặng đem Vương gia người hạ tràng nói cho nàng.

Tế tổ sau khi chấm dứt, Cảnh Trọng Chí tìm Phương Hạ lén lút nói chuyện. Lúc này đây, hắn dứt bỏ sở hữu thủ đoạn nhỏ, nghiêm túc mà đề xuất làm Phương Hạ suy xét ở lại Cảnh gia.

Phương Hạ suy xét hai ngày, cuối cùng gật đầu đồng ý Cảnh Trọng Chí.

Phương Hạ trước kia bởi vì một đời trước phức tạp chuyện cũ năm xưa, đủ loại hiểu lầm dưới, đối Cảnh gia tồn tại ăn sâu bén rễ thành kiến. Bất quá, một năm nay nhiều đến, hắn tiếp xúc không ít Cảnh gia người, không thể nói đối bọn họ người người đều có hảo cảm, nhưng là không có mới đầu chán ghét. Cảnh gia người có xuất thân đại gia tộc cao ngạo, cho nhau chi gian cũng tồn tại ích lợi phân tranh, nhưng chung quy không là cái loại này mất lương tâm lạn căn người. Hắn đã cứu Cảnh gia người, Cảnh gia người nhớ rõ; tại di lưu địa tiến địa cung khi, Cảnh Trọng Chí cũng sẽ sốt ruột hắn an nguy.

Hơn nữa, sau khi hắn chết sẽ chuyển thế đầu thai, Phù Cẩn lại không được. Hắn kia lệ quỷ thân, thiên sát chi hồn, nhân gian thánh nhân độ hắn không được, âm phủ âm nước sông cũng tẩy không tịnh hắn sát khí, cũng liền đã định trước nhập không luân hồi. Hắn nếu ở lại Cảnh gia, kia tại hắn trăm năm sau, đi chuyển thế đầu thai là lúc, Phù Cẩn cũng có thể có một cái dung thân nơi. Cảnh gia lại là giới huyền thuật tứ đại một trong những gia tộc, hắn còn có thể tại trước khi lâm chung, tại Cảnh gia tìm một cái thuận mắt người, giúp hắn tạm thời trấn thủ Phù Cẩn.

Phương Hạ đồng ý ở lại Cảnh gia, nhưng muốn hắn đương cái đứng đắn người thừa kế, tương lai tiếp nhận Cảnh gia gia chủ, hắn thập phần thẳng thắn mà nói cho Cảnh Trọng Chí, làm hắn đương cái đứng đắn gia chủ, kia khó khăn quá lớn, hắn căn bản không có quản lý một cái gia tộc kiên nhẫn cùng năng lực, nhiều nhất cũng liền cho bọn hắn đương cái vinh dự gia chủ, mang theo Phù Cẩn đồng thời hỗ trợ đe dọa một chút tìm tra người. Phương Hạ đây là không nghĩ trong tộc việc vặt, Cảnh Trọng Chí cũng không miễn cưỡng, hắn sẽ cho Phương Hạ an bài hiệp trợ người, hiện nay đã định ra rồi Cảnh Triêu Lâm cùng Cảnh Lập Kiệt hai người.

Về Cảnh gia nhà cũ quyền tài sản, Phương Hạ cũng thừa dịp này đề xuất giao cho những người khác. Trụ hắn vẫn là sẽ ở tại nhà cũ, nhưng quyền tài sản thật không có tất yếu về tại hắn danh nghĩa. Đối với điểm ấy, Cảnh Trọng Chí chần chờ một chút, mới nhả ra đồng ý.

Cùng Cảnh Trọng Chí nói thỏa sau đó, Phương Hạ lại mang theo Phù Cẩn hồi một chuyến Thước Sơn quan, cùng hắn hai vị sư huynh thượng sơn tế bái Mã Quảng Bình. Phương Hạ đem từ Vương Thiệu Khôn thi thể thượng cắt bỏ tóc, tại sư phụ hắn mộ trước đốt, báo cho sư phụ hắn, hung thủ đền tội, làm hắn một đường đi hảo.

Tế bái hoàn Mã Quảng Bình, Phương Hạ tìm người tại mẫu thân hắn cùng sư phụ mộ địa bên cạnh, lại kiến một tòa mộ địa, dùng để an táng Phù Cẩn tro cốt. Phương Hạ hỏi qua Phù Cẩn tưởng muốn táng ở nơi nào, cũng tìm rất nhiều non xanh nước biếc mộ địa, nhưng Phù Cẩn lại lựa chọn cách Thước Sơn quan không nhiều lắm xa này tòa vô danh tiểu sơn.

Phương Hạ làm người kiến chính là song nhân mộ, tại hắn sau trăm tuổi, tro cốt của hắn liền cùng Phù Cẩn táng giống một cái huyệt.

Đem mộ địa yêu cầu cẩn thận cùng công nhân nói rõ ràng sau, Phương Hạ lại cùng Phù Cẩn cùng đi một chuyến K thị, đem từ địa cung mang đi ra , kia dúm tướng quân tro cốt, đưa đến Từ Thủy trấn bát giác mộc đỉnh tháp tầng điện thờ trước. Tướng quân kia là hồn phách tuy rằng tiêu tán , nhưng ít ra đem tro cốt đưa đến bài của hắn vị trước, làm vị này đã từng chiến công hiển hách tướng quân, không đến mức nhân gian nơi chốn là không trủng.

An trí hoàn tướng quân tro cốt, Phương Hạ chọn vài cái thích hợp du lịch thành thị, chơi một đoạn thời gian, chờ đến Phù Cẩn mộ địa không sai biệt lắm khoái kiến thành thời điểm, mới lần nữa đi vòng vèo Q thị.

Phương Hạ muốn cùng Phù Cẩn kết âm hôn. Cấp Phù Cẩn tro cốt hạ táng sau đó, hắn lại bắt đầu chuẩn bị kết âm hôn đồ vật, còn tìm Đan Nghĩa Xuân chọn một cái thích hợp ngày.

Đến ngày đó, chờ đến mặt trời lặn ở núi tây, Phương Hạ mặc vào hắc đế hồng tú văn đường trang, chỉnh lý hảo muốn dẫn đi mộ địa đồ vật, chuẩn bị xuất phát.

Phù Cẩn xuyên cùng Phương Hạ cùng khoản đường trang, đem Phương Hạ lớn lên khoái xúc bả vai tóc trát thành một bó bím tóc, sau đó lại giúp hắn sửa sang lại bắt tại trên cổ long văn ngọc bích. Khối ngọc này bích là Phù Cẩn sinh ra khi, hắn phụ hoàng cho hắn , hắn khi còn sống vẫn luôn mang ở trên người bội sức, sau đó thành hắn mộ táng phẩm. Trước từ địa cung mang đi ra sau, hắn liền đưa cho Phương Hạ, làm trấn phong hắn môi giới, cũng là tín vật.

Phương Hạ cũng đi theo cúi đầu, sờ sờ hôm nay cố ý bắt tại quần áo bên ngoài long văn ngọc bích, sau đó lấy ra di động nhìn đồng hồ.

Phương Hạ: "Thời gian không sai biệt lắm , chúng ta thượng sơn đi."

Phù Cẩn: "Hảo."

Âm hôn chỉ có đương hôn người có thể thượng sơn, mặt khác người sống không thể đi theo, Đan Nghĩa Xuân đưa Phương Hạ bọn họ xuất đạo xem, cũng chỉ có thể đi vòng vèo .

Chờ Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn đến trên núi, màn trời đã đen, tinh thần cũng là hết sức rực rỡ.

Phương Hạ tại Phù Cẩn mộ trước, đốt dùng tơ hồng cột lấy, viết bọn họ ngày sinh tháng đẻ hôn thư. Đãi hỏa nhiên tẫn, Phương Hạ lại dắt Phù Cẩn, đi đến mẫu thân hắn cùng sư phụ mộ trước.

Bọn họ sóng vai mà đứng, đồng thời khom người triều bái —

Nhất bái thiên địa thần minh, nhân duyên từ thiên chứng.

Nhị bái cao đường trưởng bối, cuộc đời này không tương phụ.

Tam bái cầm tay người, định này âm dương tình.

【 chính văn hoàn 】

Đệ 160 chương phiên ngoại một

Nguyên tiêu đã qua, tháng giêng cũng sắp nghênh đón kết thúc, Cảnh gia gia chủ Cảnh Trọng Chí cuối cùng có nhàn rỗi.

Tại gia cùng thê nhi đồng thời ăn điểm tâm, cũng không cần vội vàng xuất môn, an vị ở trong phòng khách cùng nhi tử hạ cờ vây.

Cảnh Trọng Chí nhi tử cũng không có nhập giới huyền thuật, mà là đi theo hắn nhị thúc Cảnh Trọng Mân học kinh thương. Tuổi cách khác hạ trường hai tuổi, hắn trước kia tính tình còn có chút mạnh mẽ, hai năm nay cũng là càng ngày càng trầm ổn, tại gia nhàn hạ rất nhiều, liền sẽ ngồi xuống cùng phụ thân hạ thượng hai bàn kỳ.

Cảnh Trọng Chí phu nhân, đi phòng bếp đoan hai bàn hoa quả, đặt ở Cảnh Trọng Chí bọn họ chơi cờ trên bàn trà, sau đó ngồi ở nàng nhi tử bên cạnh, nhìn này gia lưỡng chơi cờ.

Cảnh Trọng Chí tại bàn cờ thượng hạ xuống bạch tử, con của hắn tại gỗ lim kỳ quán trong sờ soạng một hạt hắc tử, cũng là cầm trong tay chậm chạp không nơi nương tựa, hắn lâm vào trầm tư.

"Lão Cảnh a. . ." Cảnh phu nhân nhìn Cảnh Trọng Chí mở miệng kêu.

"Ân? Làm sao vậy?" Cảnh Trọng Chí ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng phu nhân của mình.

"Năm mới thời điểm, ta vài cái tỷ muội cho ta giới thiệu mấy nữ hài tử. . ."

"Mẹ! Ta không thân cận!" Không đợi Cảnh phu nhân đem nói cho hết lời, nàng nhi tử trước hết đưa ra kháng nghị.

"Ngươi gấp cái gì? Nhân gia coi trọng không là ngươi." Cảnh phu nhân ghét bỏ mà tà liếc mắt một cái con trai của mình.

"A." Nàng nhi tử nhất thời nhẹ nhàng thở ra, tiếp tục tự hỏi bước tiếp theo kỳ đi.

"Ngươi là tưởng cho ai làm mai mối đâu?" Cảnh Trọng Chí nhìn chính mình phu nhân hỏi.

"Phương Hạ." Cảnh phu nhân hồi hoàn, lại chần chờ mà hỏi, "Phương Hạ đứa bé kia còn không có bạn gái đi?"

"Hẳn là không có đi. . ." Hắn chưa thấy qua Phương Hạ cùng cái gì nữ hài có thường xuyên lui tới, cũng không từ Cảnh Triêu Lâm bọn họ nơi đó nghe đến phương diện tiếng gió.

"Đứa bé kia cha mẹ đều không tại, hôn sự cũng chỉ có thể chúng ta giúp đỡ quan tâm điểm." Cảnh phu nhân đạo, "Ta cũng không có nhất định phải mai mối làm mai mối ý tứ, bất quá đã có nữ hài coi trọng hắn, cũng không ngại giới thiệu bọn họ nhận thức một chút, có thích hay không làm đứa bé kia chính mình nhìn làm. Lão Cảnh, ngươi cảm thấy đâu?"

"Là đạo lý này." Cảnh Trọng Chí trầm ngâm trong chốc lát, gật đầu nói, "Bất quá việc này trong điện thoại không dễ nói, ta đi một chuyến nhà cũ, cùng Phương Hạ giáp mặt nói đi. Ngươi đem ảnh chụp chia ta."

Cảnh phu nhân lấy điện thoại di động ra, lưu loát mà đem ảnh chụp phát đi qua.

Cảnh Trọng Chí làm lái xe đi đem xe khai ra đi, chính mình lên lầu thay quần áo.

Cảnh Trọng Chí đổi hoàn quần áo, Cảnh phu nhân lại cho hắn vây quanh một cái dương nhung khăn quàng cổ, mới lên xe đi trước nhà cũ.

Đêm qua tuyết rơi xuống, Cảnh gia nhà cũ sân nhà mái hiên thượng đều tích tuyết. Tuyết ngược lại là không nhiều hậu, chân đạp lên mới quá mắt cá chân, chính là nhìn qua trắng xoá một mảnh, cấp nhà cũ này niên đại xa xăm cổ kiến trúc, bằng thêm thêm vài phần ý nhị.

Phương Hạ tháng giêng trong đi theo Cảnh Trọng Chí lại là đi thân phỏng hữu, lại là tiếp đãi lai khách, vội hảo một chút, hai ngày này cuối cùng là thanh rảnh rỗi. Hắn nhàn rỗi không có việc gì, ăn điểm tâm, liền dọn giá vẽ, tại hành lang gấp khúc trong họa họa. Phù Cẩn ngồi ở hành lang gấp khúc mỹ nhân kháo thượng, dựa lan can, cấp Phương Hạ đương người mẫu.

Phương Hạ là kí hoạ, ngồi ở trên hành lang Phù Cẩn, rất nhanh tại dưới tay hắn bị buộc vòng quanh đến.

Họa thành, Phương Hạ buông xuống bút, nhìn xem Phù Cẩn lại nhìn xem chính mình họa, làm bộ làm tịch mà lắc đầu thở dài.

"Làm sao vậy?" Phù Cẩn phối hợp mà đặt câu hỏi.

"Đều nói mỹ nhân như họa, ta đúng là họa không xuất mỹ nhân nửa phần nhan sắc." Phương Hạ bày ra nhất trương văn nghệ thi nhân phiền muộn mặt.

Phù Cẩn bật cười, đứng dậy đi đến Phương Hạ trước mặt, nhéo nhéo hắn chóp mũi, "Lại làm quái."

"Không có, ta đây là lời tâm huyết." Phương Hạ cười hì hì đưa tay nắm Phù Cẩn cằm, "Đến, mỹ nhân, cấp gia cười một cái."

Phù Cẩn khóe miệng một câu, đáy mắt lộ ra ý cười.

"Đến đến đến, thân một cái." Phương Hạ hai tay hoàn trụ Phù Cẩn cổ, hướng phía Phù Cẩn để sát vào.

"Lãnh. . ." Phù Cẩn đưa tay đè lại Phương Hạ bả vai. Trên người hắn không có nhiệt độ cơ thể, bên ngoài lại là tuyết sau nhiệt độ không khí, hiện ở trên người băng đến thực.

"Ta đây cho ngươi ấm áp. . ." Phương Hạ không quản, tiếp tục dùng sức hướng Phù Cẩn bên kia thấu.

Phù Cẩn chần chờ, đối với Phương Hạ thân cận, hắn tổng là thực khó kháng cự, như vậy một chần chờ, Phương Hạ ấm áp môi liền dán thượng hắn lạnh như băng đôi môi.

Phương Hạ khẽ run lên, cũng là khẽ cắn môi của hắn bên, dùng đầu lưỡi liếm liếm.

Phù Cẩn thân hình cứng đờ, sau đó buông tha chống cự, hai tay ôm chặt Phương Hạ, thuận theo mà phối hợp hắn hôn môi. Chờ đến Phương Hạ thích ứng hắn trên môi lạnh lẽo, mới đảo khách thành chủ, chậm rãi làm sâu sắc nụ hôn này.

Cảnh Trọng Chí bước vào Phương Hạ trụ cái này sân, còn chưa đi tiến hành lang gấp khúc, liền cách sân nhà, thấy được đối diện trên hành lang, ôm cùng một chỗ hôn môi Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn.

Cảnh Trọng Chí có trong nháy mắt, hoài nghi mình nhìn lầm rồi, nhưng hắn là lão thị, khoảng cách xa ngược lại thấy rõ, hắn cái nhìn này nhìn lại, là có thể đem hai người nhận được rõ ràng. Đây là Phương Hạ trụ sân, ấn quy củ không là người như thế nào đều có thể tùy ý vào. Hơn nữa, hắn tiến vào trước, Cảnh Triêu Lâm liền đã nói với hắn, trong nội viện này chỉ có Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn tại, không có người khác.

Sở hữu — kia hôn môi hai người, chỉ có thể là Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn, không có những người khác khả năng.

Cảnh Trọng Chí tại tại chỗ đứng thẳng bất động trong chốc lát, sau đó giống như mộng du giống nhau mà xoay người đi ra ngoài.

Tại tiền thính Cảnh Triêu Lâm đang muốn tìm người lần nữa phao một bình trà, đưa đi Phương Hạ sân, kết quả quay người lại, liền nhìn đến Cảnh Trọng Chí đi ra.

Gia chủ không là có việc muốn tìm Phương Hạ nói sao? Sao lại như vậy khoái liền đi ra? Cảnh Triêu Lâm vẻ mặt kinh ngạc mà nghênh đón hỏi ý kiến.

"Đối, ta là tìm Phương Hạ đàm luận. . ." Cảnh Trọng Chí nói xong, lại lắc lắc đầu, "Chuyện đó không thể không có thể tìm hắn nói chuyện. . ."

Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn sự đối Cảnh Trọng Chí đánh sâu vào thực đại, hắn có thể nói là không hề chuẩn bị mà đánh vỡ quan hệ của hai người, bây giờ còn trong lúc hỗn loạn.

Cảnh Trọng Chí nói xong, lướt qua Cảnh Triêu Lâm đi ra ngoài. Đi rồi hai bước, có xoay người lộn trở lại đến, hỏi Cảnh Triêu Lâm, "Triêu Lâm, ngươi có biết Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn tiên sinh. . . Giữa bọn họ. . ."

Cảnh Trọng Chí tạp nửa ngày không hiểu biết như thế nào thố từ, Cảnh Triêu Lâm cũng đã hiểu được, nói tiếp: "Bọn họ là người yêu quan hệ a!"

Cảnh Trọng Chí kinh ngạc mà nhìn Cảnh Triêu Lâm: "Ngươi có biết quan hệ của bọn họ?"

Cảnh Triêu Lâm dùng càng kinh ngạc vẻ mặt nhìn lại Cảnh Trọng Chí: "Gia chủ, ngài không biết?"

Cảnh Trọng Chí: ". . . Ta từ chỗ nào biết được?"

Cảnh Triêu Lâm: ". . ." Không là, hai người bọn họ đều biểu hiện đến như vậy rõ ràng, không biết mới kỳ quái đi?

Cảnh Triêu Lâm tổ chức một chút thích hợp câu nói, mới chậm rãi mở miệng nói: "Gia chủ, Phù Cẩn tiên sinh vẫn luôn cùng Phương Hạ như hình với bóng, ngươi liền không cảm thấy kỳ quái quá sao?"

Phương Hạ không là Phù Cẩn đệ nhất đảm nhận trấn thủ người, nhưng là bất luận cái gì nhất nhâm trấn thủ người, Phù Cẩn đừng nói là như hình với bóng mà cùng, chính là trấn thủ người xuất nhiệm vụ cũng cơ bản sẽ không theo. Khó được cùng trấn thủ người cùng nhau xuất môn, cũng là trấn thủ người hướng Phù Cẩn đề xuất thỉnh cầu.

Cảnh Trọng Chí giật giật khóe miệng, cảm giác hoàn toàn không cách nào phản bác. Phù Cẩn đối trấn thủ người thái độ, hắn so Cảnh Triêu Lâm bọn tiểu bối này càng vì rõ ràng.

"Ta cho rằng ngài sớm biết rằng. . ." Cảnh Triêu Lâm nhìn thoáng qua Cảnh Trọng Chí, tiếp tục nói, "Năm trước Phương Hạ không là trả lại cho ta nhóm phát bánh kẹo cưới sao? Ta nhớ rõ hắn cũng cho ngài phát rồi. . ."

Cảnh Trọng Chí: ". . . Kia, đây không phải là bạn hắn kết hôn bánh kẹo cưới?"

Cảnh Triêu Lâm: ". . . Là hắn cùng Phù Cẩn âm hôn bánh kẹo cưới."

Cảnh Trọng Chí: ". . ."

Cảnh Triêu Lâm: ". . ."

Cảnh Trọng Chí: "Ta. . . Ta đi trở về."

Cảnh Triêu Lâm: "Ta đưa ngài."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Cảnh Trọng Chí: May mắn ta phản ứng khoái, chưa cho Phương Hạ xem tướng thân đối tượng, không phải a. . .

Cảnh phu nhân liếc mắt nhìn: Thu được bánh kẹo cưới đều không kịp phản ứng người, hảo ý tứ nói phản ứng khoái?

Cảnh Trọng Chí: . . .

Cảm tạ:

A dạ ném 1 cái địa lôi

Miêu a diệu a ném 1 cái địa lôi

Ngẫu nhiên trời đầy mây ném 1 cái địa lôi

Ngẫu nhiên trời đầy mây ném 1 cái địa lôi

Đệ 161 chương phiên ngoại nhị

Phương Hạ lúc ấy không biết Cảnh Trọng Chí lại đây nhà cũ, ngoài ý muốn đánh vỡ hắn cùng Phù Cẩn quan hệ, nhưng sau đó ngay tại Cảnh Triêu Lâm bên kia nghe nói.

Cảnh Triêu Lâm sinh động như thật mà cùng hắn miêu tả, Cảnh Trọng Chí rời đi thời điểm, kia ra vẻ trấn định cũng che dấu không được mộng bức thần thái. Phương Hạ nghe xong, mừng rỡ không được. Hắn là nghe Phù Cẩn nói qua, Cảnh Trọng Chí đối tình cảm phương diện sự trì độn đến không được, nhưng không nghĩ tới có thể trì độn đến loại tình trạng này, đều cho hắn phát quá bánh kẹo cưới còn không có kịp phản ứng. Này phản xạ hình cung chiều dài, có thể nhiễu địa cầu hảo vài vòng đi?

Cảnh Trọng Chí việc này, Phương Hạ nhạc hai ngày, Cảnh Thư Đan tới cửa.

Phương Hạ tại phòng tiếp khách chiêu đãi Cảnh Thư Đan, thuận đường cùng hắn chia sẻ Cảnh Trọng Chí kia kiện chuyện lý thú.

Cảnh Thư Đan cũng đi theo nhạc, nhạc hoàn mới nói: "Khó trách hắn chính mình không chịu qua đến, nhờ ta lại đây nói cho ngươi."

"Ân? Hắn thác ngươi theo ta nói cái gì?" Phương Hạ há mồm điêu trụ Phù Cẩn lột hảo, đưa đến miệng hắn biên một mảnh quýt, vừa ăn vừa hỏi.

"Là về mẫu thân ngươi bên kia thân nhân. . ."

"Chúng ta bên kia còn có thân nhân?" Phương Hạ sửng sốt, hắn vẫn luôn cho là hắn mẫu thân bên kia đã sớm không thân nhân.

Cảnh Thư Đan thoáng chính sắc, cấp Phương Hạ tế giảng.

"Năm đó, mẫu thân ngươi cùng phụ thân ngươi cùng một chỗ, mẫu thân ngươi trong nhà người cũng là phản đối, nhưng mẫu thân ngươi khư khư cố chấp, cuối cùng cùng trong nhà người khởi tranh chấp trốn đi. Lãnh tĩnh sau đó, vốn là tính toán trở về, nhưng lúc ấy hoài ngươi, cũng liền không dám trở về." Cảnh Thư Đan chậm rãi nói rằng.

"Sau đó, phụ thân ngươi ngoài ý muốn quá thế, mẫu thân ngươi tại ngươi ba tuổi kia năm qua thế. Cảnh lão phu nhân vốn là muốn mẫu thân ngươi tro cốt đưa về nhà, chính là ngươi ông bà ngoại lúc ấy đã thượng tuổi, hơn nữa thân thể không tốt, sợ bọn họ chịu không nổi người đầu bạc tiễn người đầu xanh kích thích. Hơn nữa bọn họ nếu là biết sự tồn tại của ngươi, bọn họ hơn phân nửa là sẽ tiếp ngươi trở về. Nhưng ngươi lạ mắt âm dương, từ nhỏ là có thể gặp quỷ thể chất, dễ dàng thu nhận du hồn ác quỷ ăn mòn trêu đùa. Hơn nữa trên người của ngươi lại chảy Cảnh gia huyết, bảo không chuẩn sẽ bị Cảnh gia cừu địch nhìn chăm chú, sinh ra sự tình, ngược lại cấp phương gia mang đi tai nạn. Cho nên Cảnh lão phu nhân cuối cùng không có liên hệ phương gia nhân, mà là chính mình tiếp nhận xử lý."

"Ta. . . Ông bà ngoại còn tại thế sao?" Phương Hạ nhìn Cảnh Thư Đan, hỏi.

Cảnh Thư Đan lắc lắc đầu.

"Bọn họ tại mẫu thân ngươi qua đời trong hai năm, trước sau đã qua đời. Bất quá, ngươi còn có vị cữu cữu." Cảnh Thư Đan tiếp tục nói rằng, "Ngày hôm qua chúng ta nhận đến ngươi cữu cữu hạ ủy thác, liền nhớ lại mẫu thân ngươi bên kia còn có thân nhân tại thế, Cảnh Trọng Chí theo ta thương lượng một chút, liền quyết định đem việc này nói cho ngươi biết. Hiện tại ngươi có đầy đủ năng lực, giới huyền thuật trung cơ bản không ai dám trêu chọc ngươi, chúng ta cũng không cần gánh tâm sẽ cho phương gia mang đi mầm tai vạ, ngươi tưởng nhận thân nói, cũng không cần có điều cố kỵ."

Phương Hạ gãi gãi tóc, "Cái gì kia, ta cữu cữu là một cái người như thế nào?"

"Ta là chưa thấy qua mẫu thân ngươi gia nhân, cũng không phải rất rõ ràng. Bất quá, ngươi cữu cữu ủy thác, Trạch Bình tiếp, ngươi có thể đi qua đi xem. Hoặc là, ta làm hắn đem kia đơn ủy thác tặng cho ngươi?"

"Không cần, ta đi qua đi tới hảo."

Cảnh Trạch Bình, cùng Cảnh Triêu Lâm bọn họ cùng thế hệ, cách khác hạ tiểu một tuổi, tại Cảnh gia trẻ tuổi trung tính tương đối xuất sắc. Tại Cảnh Trọng Chí bắt đầu đỡ Phương Hạ thượng vị khi, liền đối phương hạ bất mãn hết sức, bị Cảnh Lập Kiệt đè xuống đi qua mấy lần. Nhưng mà, tại năm trước thời điểm, hắn lén lút gặp được Phương Hạ, rốt cục vẫn là lòng đầy căm phẫn về phía Phương Hạ đề xuất khiêu chiến, kết quả hoàn bại không nói, còn bị Cảnh Trọng Chí phạt quỳ từ đường tỉnh lại ba ngày. Phương Hạ cảm thấy sự tình không nghiêm trọng như vậy, liền giúp hắn tại Cảnh Trọng Chí nơi đó nói nói mấy câu, làm hắn ba ngày phạt quỳ đổi thành một ngày.

Sau đó, Phương Hạ phát hiện, Cảnh Trạch Bình còn là một rất biết cảm ơn một người. Hắn tại Cảnh Trọng Chí bên kia nói mấy câu không tính là nhiều đại sự, tiểu tử kia cũng là nhớ kỹ, đối hắn địch ý rõ ràng thiếu. Sau đó biệt biệt nữu nữu mà cùng Phương Hạ tiếp xúc mấy lần, ngược lại là cùng Phương Hạ thục...mà bắt đầu, ở chung đứng lên còn ngoài ý muốn đến hợp phách.

Ngày hôm sau, Phương Hạ liền mang theo Phù Cẩn, cùng Cảnh Trạch Bình cùng đi G thị — hắn cữu cữu Phương Vinh Đào sở tại thành thị.

G thị là một tòa thành phố lớn, giao thông cũng là bốn phương thông suốt, từ cao thiết trạm đi ra, Phương Hạ bọn họ liền trực tiếp đánh xe đi qua Phương Vinh Đào gia.

Phương Vinh Đào trụ chính là một chỗ sắp xếp ốc tiểu khu, tiểu khu quản lý không thế nào nghiêm, Phương Hạ bọn họ xe liền trực tiếp khai tiến tiểu khu, chạy đến Phương Vinh Đào cửa nhà.

Đứng ở hai tầng sắp xếp ốc tiểu lâu ngoại, Phương Hạ xoa bóp chuông cửa, rất nhanh đã có người mở cửa.

Mở cửa là một cái 30 xuất đầu nam nhân, khuôn mặt ôn hòa trung mang theo ổn trọng. Hắn đầu tiên là kinh ngạc mà nhìn bọn họ, tại Cảnh Trạch Bình thuyết minh mục đích, lại làm tự giới thiệu sau đó, mới mặt lộ vẻ giật mình.

"Ta là Phương Vinh Đào. Xin lỗi, ta không nghĩ tới tới đại sư sẽ như vậy tuổi trẻ, thất lễ." Nam nhân kia vừa nói, một bên nghiêng người, làm Phương Hạ bọn họ vào nhà. Hắn tuy rằng kinh ngạc người tới tuổi, nhưng tin tức đối đến thượng, cũng liền không như thế nào hảo hoài nghi.

Phương Hạ bọn họ ở phòng khách sô pha sau khi ngồi xuống, Phương Vinh Đào thê tử bọn họ phao trà, đoan mâm đựng trái cây, Phương Vinh Đào cùng bọn họ hàn huyên vài câu, mới tiến vào chính đề.

"Là như thế này, ta năm trước mua một cái khổng tước bình sứ, sau đó trước trận có vị đại sư liền tìm tới cửa, nói ta kia bình sứ chiêu tà. Ta tuy rằng xem như tin quỷ thần nói đến, nhưng hiện tại tự xưng đại sư kẻ lừa đảo cũng nhiều, cho nên không dám tin tưởng, liền lấy bằng hữu tìm tin cậy người đến giám định." Phương Vinh Đào nói rằng.

"G thị là Cố gia người địa phương bàn, bằng hữu của ngươi như thế nào không giúp ngươi tìm Cố gia người?" Cảnh Trạch Bình không theo tiến vào chính đề, trước đem dọc theo đường đi nghi hoặc cấp hỏi ra.

"Bằng hữu của ta tương đối tin tưởng các ngươi Cảnh gia người." Phương Vinh Đào cười nói hoàn, dư quang liếc thấy cùng Phù Cẩn ngồi cùng một chỗ Phương Hạ, chính oai đầu theo dõi hắn nhìn, hắn cho rằng Phương Hạ không tin, lại nói tiếp, "Ta nói là sự thật, các ngươi không tin, có thể gọi điện thoại cùng bằng hữu của ta đối chất."

"Chúng ta không không tin." Phương Hạ đối thượng Phương Vinh Đào tầm mắt, có chút không được tự nhiên mà điều chỉnh một chút tư thế ngồi, "Khụ! Cái gì kia, nếu là bình sứ có vấn đề, vậy trước tiên đem bình sứ lấy ra làm chúng ta nhìn xem."

Phương Vinh Đào lập tức đi lên lầu đem bình sứ lấy xuống dưới.

Bình sứ bị phóng ở phòng khách trên bàn cơm, Phương Hạ hai người bọn họ một quỷ vây quanh nhìn.

Đó là một cái thoạt nhìn gọi người thập phần kinh diễm bình sứ, đại khái tiện tay cánh tay không sai biệt lắm độ cao, bình sứ lấy màu xanh da trời pha lẫn xanh lá cây ăn mồi, mặt trên hội có nhánh cây chạc cây, tại chạc cây phía trên, có hai chỉ lập thể điêu khắc bạch khổng tước trông rất sống động. Bạch khổng tước tao nhã cổ cùng thật dài vĩ lông chim cấu thành một cái độ cung, vây quanh bình sứ,

Phương Hạ nhìn chằm chằm kia bình sứ, thưởng thức kia hai chỉ điêu khắc tinh mỹ bạch khổng tước.

Cảnh Trạch Bình xuất ra lá bùa bắt đầu kiểm tra bình sứ hay không chiêu tà.

Phù Cẩn cùng Phương Hạ nhìn trong chốc lát, trực tiếp mở miệng nói: "Này bình sứ không là chiêu tà vật."

Cảnh Trạch Bình u oán mà nhìn thoáng qua Phù Cẩn, lặng yên đem lá bùa pháp khí thu hồi đi — Phù Cẩn tiên sinh phải giúp vội cũng không nói sớm, hại hắn bận uổng sống.

Nghe được Phù Cẩn mở miệng, nhìn bình sứ hoàn toàn chạy đề thi hiếm thấy Phương Hạ hoàn hồn, quay đầu đối Phương Vinh Đào nói rằng: "Ngươi này bình sứ thực bình thường, không vấn đề gì."

Phương Vinh Đào cùng vợ hắn đồng thời nhẹ nhàng thở ra, đang muốn mở miệng nói tạ, lại nghe đến chuông cửa vang lên.

Phương Vinh Đào thê tử ngẩn người, nhanh chóng xuất đi mở cửa.

Không bao lâu, Phương Vinh Đào thê tử sắc mặt xấu hổ mà dẫn dắt một người trung niên nam nhân tiến vào. Nam nhân kia thân hình gầy yếu, xuyên một thân màu xanh đạo bào, trên môi lưu trữ hai phiết tiểu hồ tử, vẻ mặt thần bí khó lường biểu tình.

"Phương tiên sinh, ngươi tưởng hảo không?" Kia tiểu hồ tử từ từ mở miệng, "Ngươi này khổng tước bình sứ chiêu tà dẫn quỷ, ngươi lưu ở trong nhà dài như vậy thời gian, đã đưa tới không ít quỷ hồn. Ngươi lại tiếp tục lưu lại đi, sợ là đại nạn buông xuống a!"

"Đâu tới bọn bịp bợm giang hồ?" Cảnh Trạch Bình phiên cái khinh khỉnh, mở miệng trào phúng đạo.

"Hiện tại này trong phòng đã có không ít quỷ hồn tại phiêu đãng, chỉ là các ngươi người thường nhìn không tới." Kia tiểu hồ tử lộ ra vẻ mặt, không với ngươi này người thường giống nhau so đo biểu tình.

Phương Hạ: ". . ." Đâu tới không ít quỷ hồn? Hắn như thế nào không cảm giác đến? Trong phòng này trong ngoài ngoại, quỷ hồn liền Phù Cẩn một cái!

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Hạ thiên tiếp đương văn —《 sơn hải giấu tinh 》

Sơn hải yêu quái tại đô thị câu chuyện, có hứng thú có thể thu một chút. Khai văn thời gian, không có ngoài ý muốn phải là tại tháng mười.

Sao sao đát ~

Đệ 162 chương phiên ngoại tam

Kia tiểu hồ tử đạo sĩ không ngừng mà khuyên bảo Phương Vinh Đào, Phương Vinh Đào đau đầu mà đè ấn đường, nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía bên cạnh Phương Hạ.

Phương Hạ nhìn kia tiểu hồ tử đạo sĩ, nghe được hứng thú nồng hậu, nhưng hiển nhiên là đương chê cười nghe, cũng không có đem đạo sĩ kia ngôn luận đương một sự việc.

Phương Vinh Đào suy nghĩ trong chốc lát, quyết định tin tưởng Phương Hạ bọn họ phán đoán. Mở miệng đánh gãy kia tiểu hồ tử đạo sĩ nói, khách khí lại không thất cường ngạnh mà đem người thỉnh đi ra ngoài.

"Trước nói ta kia chỉ khổng tước bình sứ có vấn đề, chính là vị này Triệu đạo trường. Ta đã nói với hắn chính mình sẽ tìm người xử lý, không nghĩ tới hắn hôm nay lại đã tìm tới cửa." Đem tiểu hồ tử đạo sĩ tống xuất môn, Phương Vinh Đào mới cùng Phương Hạ bọn họ giải thích, "Bất quá, ta tin tưởng các ngươi phán đoán, người nọ đại khái chỉ là muốn từ chỗ này của ta lừa ít tiền đi."

"Như vậy tin tưởng chúng ta?" Phương Hạ có chút ngạc nhiên mà nhìn Phương Vinh Đào. Hắn vị này trên huyết thống cữu cữu thấy thế nào đều là một người bình thường, như thế nào như vậy chắc chắn bọn họ không gạt người đâu?

Phương Vinh Đào cười cười, nói rằng: "Các ngươi là bằng hữu của ta hỗ trợ mời đến người, tự nhiên muốn so với không biết từ đâu tới đây đạo sĩ có thể tin."

Phương Vinh Đào lưu Phương Hạ bọn họ ăn cơm trưa, bất quá bị Phương Hạ uyển cự.

Lấy nên được thù lao từ Phương Vinh Đào trụ tiểu khu đi ra, Cảnh Trạch Bình liền nhịn không được mở miệng hỏi, "Ta cảm thấy ngươi cữu cữu người cũng không tệ lắm, ngươi tính toán cùng hắn quen biết nhau sao?"

"Còn chưa nghĩ ra." Phương Hạ trả lời.

"Vậy ngươi chậm rãi tưởng." Cảnh Trạch Bình xuất ra nói xong lấy điện thoại di động ra, "Đang nhìn nhìn hôm nay buổi tối chúng ta trụ nhà ai khách sạn."

Cảnh Trạch Bình tại APP bay lên một vòng phụ cận khách sạn, tìm một nhà nhìn thật tốt, đính hai gian phòng。. Sau đó vừa đi, vừa lái bắt đầu sưu G thị hảo ngoạn địa phương.

Tại xuyên qua đường cái, đi đến một cái đi bộ phục cổ đường dành riêng cho người đi bộ thượng khi, Phù Cẩn đột nhiên dừng cước bộ, nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía tảng đá ngã tư đường tà đối diện.

Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Trạch Bình cũng đi theo dừng lại, theo Phù Cẩn tầm mắt nhìn lại.

"Di? Đây không phải là vị kia Triệu đạo trường sao?" Cảnh Trạch Bình nói rằng, "Trùng hợp như thế?"

"Xem ra chúng ta cùng vị này Triệu đạo trường thực có duyên phận." Phương Hạ nói tiếp.

"Hắn ở trong này làm như thế nào?" Cảnh Trạch Bình hỏi.

Chỉ thấy kia Triệu đạo trường tại ngã tư đường biên đứng trong chốc lát, sau đó sờ lấy điện thoại ra nhìn thoáng qua, liền vội vàng hướng phía phía trước đi đến.

"Theo sau nhìn xem sẽ biết." Phương Hạ nói xong, xuyên qua ngã tư đường, cách một khoảng cách, chuế tại kia Triệu đạo trường phía sau.

Phù Cẩn cùng Cảnh Trạch Bình cũng nhanh chóng đuổi kịp Phương Hạ.

Tháng giêng vừa mạc, này đường dành riêng cho người đi bộ người không coi là nhiều, nhưng là không tính lãnh tình, Phương Hạ bọn họ xa xa mà cùng tại Triệu đạo trường mặt sau, cũng không đánh mắt.

Kia Triệu đạo trường cũng không có phát hiện Phương Hạ bọn họ, đi phía trước đi rồi một đoạn đường sau đó, vào một nhà trà nhà ăn.

Phương Hạ bọn họ cùng kia Triệu đạo trường chiếu quá mặt, liền không dám theo vào đi. Bọn họ tránh ở trà nhà ăn tà đối diện thư đi, nhìn đến Triệu đạo trường ở cạnh ngã tư đường cửa sổ vị trí ngồi xuống. Hắn ngồi đối diện một cái vi béo trung niên nam nhân, là sớm chờ ở nơi đó.

"Đây là đang ngươi cữu nơi đó không lừa đến tiền, sau đó đổi cá nhân tiếp lừa?" Cảnh Trạch Bình đạo.

"Không biết, ta lại nghe không được bọn họ đang nói cái gì?" Phương Hạ nói xong, nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía bên cạnh Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn bất đắc dĩ, "Chờ một chút."

Cách một cái ngã tư đường khoảng cách, Phương Hạ bọn họ nghe không được, Phù Cẩn cũng là có thể nghe được.

Phù Cẩn nghe xong trong chốc lát, sau đó thần sắc liền thay đổi.

"Kia vi béo nam nhân họ Tiền, hắn cùng Phương Vinh Đào đồng thời nhìn trúng kia chỉ khổng tước bình sứ, chính là bị Phương Vinh Đào trước một bước ra mua, mất đi bình sứ. Hắn xuất tiền tìm Phương Vinh Đào mua, nhưng bị Phương Vinh Đào cự tuyệt. Sau đó tìm đạo sĩ kia ra tay, làm Phương Vinh Đào tin tưởng bình sứ chiêu tà, chủ động buông tha." Phù Cẩn đối phương hạ nói rằng.

Phương Hạ: "Cho nên đạo sĩ kia là kia họ Tiền mướn tới chức nghiệp kẻ lừa đảo?"

"Họ Tiền tựa hồ không đương đạo sĩ kia là kẻ lừa đảo." Phù Cẩn nói xong, lại nghe trà trong phòng ăn hai người kia nói một lát nói, "Kia họ Tiền làm đạo sĩ kia chiêu quỷ dọa Phương Vinh Đào."

"Chẳng lẽ đạo sĩ kia thật là có điểm bản lĩnh, không là một tên lường gạt?" Cảnh Trạch Bình nhỏ giọng nói thầm đạo.

Nếu này này Triệu đạo trường là họ Tiền sai khiến, kia tại Phương Vinh Đào gia kia thông nói hưu nói vượn, liền không thể cho là hắn không bản lĩnh chứng cứ. Hắn vốn là mục đích chính là đi lừa dối Phương Vinh Đào, liền tính không quỷ cũng muốn nói thành có quỷ. Về phần không nhìn ra ở đây Phù Cẩn không phải người sống, này thực bình thường, giới huyền thuật trong không tới nhất định tiêu chuẩn người, cũng đều không có biện pháp chỉ dựa vào một đôi mắt, liền xuyên qua Phù Cẩn lệ quỷ thân phận.

Phù Cẩn không có lại mở miệng thuật lại nói chuyện nội dung, bởi vì kia triệu đạo sĩ từ đối diện kia gia trà nhà ăn đi ra. Tại cửa nhà hàng khẩu đứng trong chốc lát, sau đó dọc theo ngã tư đường hướng rời xa đường dành riêng cho người đi bộ phương hướng đi đến.

"Làm như thế nào?" Cảnh Trạch Bình hỏi.

"Theo sau." Phương Hạ nói xong, từ ẩn thân thư đi đi ra ngoài.

Phương Hạ hai người một quỷ đi theo Triệu đạo trường chạy hai con đường, đến một nhà trò chơi thính cửa nhà. Chỉ thấy tìm một cái cuồn cuộn bộ dáng hoàng mao thanh niên đi ra, tại trò chơi thính cửa góc nói một lát nói, sau đó đưa cho kia hoàng mao một cái thật dày phong thư mới rời đi.

"Bọn họ nói gì đó?" Nhìn đến Triệu đạo trường rời đi trò chơi thính sau, Phương Hạ mở miệng hỏi bên cạnh Phù Cẩn.

"Ta chỉ nghe được đạo sĩ kia đề 'Lần trước nói qua sự', cụ thể chuyện gì bọn họ không nhắc tới." Phù Cẩn trả lời.

Phương Hạ: "Cảnh Trạch Bình, ngươi đi đi theo đạo sĩ kia, ta đi tìm kia hoàng mao bộ lời nói khách sáo."

Cảnh Trạch Bình triệu xuất từ mình quỷ sử, sai khiến hắn đi nhìn chằm chằm Triệu đạo trường.

Cảnh Trạch Bình: "Hảo, nhìn của ngươi!"

Phương Hạ: ". . ."

Phương Hạ đi đến trò chơi thính cửa nhà, tại hoàng mao thanh niên bên cạnh đứng lại. Kia hoàng mao thanh niên ngồi ở trò chơi thính cửa trên bậc thang, trên tay mang theo mới vừa mua quán trang cà phê, ngẩng đầu nhìn Phương Hạ, biểu tình không phải thực thân mật. Phương Hạ nói khẽ với hắn nói nói mấy câu sau đó, kia hoàng mao thanh niên sắc mặt thoáng dịu đi.

Cảnh Trạch Bình thập phần tò mò Phương Hạ nói gì đó, nhưng hắn không là Phương Hạ, cũng không dám sai khiến Phù Cẩn cho hắn thuật lại, chỉ có thể lặng yên nhìn chính mình đoán.

Phương Hạ tại kia hoàng mao bên cạnh vị trí ngồi xuống, hai người không biết hàn huyên cái gì, kia hoàng mao thế nhưng đem Phương Hạ cho rằng đồng bạn nhất dạng, vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, thậm chí còn điểm căn yên cấp Phương Hạ. Phương Hạ trộm nhìn lướt qua Phù Cẩn, sau đó uyển cự hoàng mao đưa tới yên. Sau đó, hoàng mao nói nói mấy câu, Phương Hạ lắc lắc đầu, từ trong túi tiền lấy ra hai trăm đưa cho đối phương, đứng dậy từ trò chơi thính cửa nhà rời đi.

"Thế nào? Hỏi lên sao?" Phương Hạ vừa về đến, Cảnh Trạch Bình liền không thể chờ đợi được mà hỏi.

"Đương nhiên hỏi lên, ta làm sao có thể sẽ thất thủ?" Phương Hạ đắc ý đạo, "Kia họ Triệu đạo sĩ căn bản là một thật sự kẻ lừa đảo, hắn căn bản sẽ không chiêu quỷ, cho nên xuất tiền tìm địa phương cuồn cuộn đi phẫn quỷ dọa người."

Cảnh Trạch Bình: "Ngươi đây đều có thể hỏi lên? Ngươi rốt cuộc cùng kia hoàng mao cuồn cuộn nói cái gì sao?"

Phương Hạ: "Cũng không có gì, liền nói muốn tại trên tay hắn tìm phân công tác."

Cảnh Trạch Bình không tin: "Cứ như vậy?"

Phương Hạ hoàn trụ Cảnh Trạch Bình cổ, "Nói cái gì kỳ thật không trọng yếu, chỉ cần làm hắn cảm thấy ngươi cũng là cùng hắn một cái trên đường hỗn, kia liền cái gì cũng tốt nói."

Cảnh Trạch Bình cách Phương Hạ, nhìn lướt qua vẻ mặt lãnh đạm, nhưng tầm mắt tại thẳng tắp mà dừng ở trên người hắn Phù Cẩn, vội vàng từ Phương Hạ cánh tay hạ tránh thoát đi ra, ho khan một tiếng tiếp tục nói: "Ngươi đối cuồn cuộn cái này vòng luẩn quẩn như thế nào như vậy giải?"

"Hoàn hảo, cũng không phải thực hiểu biết." Chính là phản nghịch thời kì, tiếp xúc quá không ít người trên đường mà thôi. Bất quá đây đều là lịch sử đen tối, Phương Hạ tự nhiên sẽ không nói cho Cảnh Trạch Bình, hắn rất nhanh thay đổi đề tài, "Không nói những thứ này, trước đem kia họ Triệu đạo sĩ giải quyết."

Cảnh Trạch Bình nhìn đáy mắt hàn quang di động Phương Hạ: "Ngươi tính toán làm như thế nào?"

Phương Hạ: "Gậy ông đập lưng ông."

Đêm đó, gần tới đêm khuya 12 điểm khi, Phương Hạ bọn họ trộm trèo tường, vào Phương Vinh Đào gia hậu viện.

"Động tác nhanh lên, kia họ Triệu đạo sĩ lập tức liền muốn dẫn người lại đây." Phương Hạ một bên hạ giọng cùng Cảnh Trạch Bình nói, một bên đem trong bao phẫn quỷ đạo cụ nhảy ra đến.

"Biết." Cảnh Trạch Bình cầm gương, tiếp di động đèn pin ánh sáng, hướng chính mình trên mặt đánh phấn đế.

Phương Hạ làm Phù Cẩn giúp hắn cầm gương, đánh quang, cũng học Cảnh Trạch Bình, hướng dùng phấn đế đem mặt mình mạt thành trắng bệch dạng. Sau đó dùng son môi, đem mình đôi môi đồ thành huyết bồn đại khẩu.

"Ta họa đến thế nào?" Phương Hạ nhấp nhấp miệng, hỏi Phù Cẩn.

Phù Cẩn: ". . . Rất tốt."

Phương Hạ: "Ngươi thật không theo chúng ta đồng thời phẫn quỷ dọa kia họ Triệu?"

Không sai, Phương Hạ nói "Gậy ông đập lưng ông", chính là nếu đối phương phẫn quỷ hù dọa Phương Vinh Đào, vậy bọn họ liền phẫn quỷ hù dọa đối phương. Nghe tựa hồ không có gì tật xấu, nhưng Phù Cẩn cảm thấy Phương Hạ chính là tưởng chơi mà thôi.

"Ta giúp các ngươi vọng phong." Phù Cẩn cự tuyệt Phương Hạ mời.

"Đến đi, cùng nhau chơi bái! Ta giúp ngươi đồ son môi." Phương Hạ nói xong, cầm chính mình đã dùng qua son môi, vươn tay muốn đi cấp Phù Cẩn mạt.

Phù Cẩn đưa tay, lấy đầu ngón tay để ở Phương Hạ ấn đường, ngăn cản hắn nhích lại gần mình.

Cảnh Trạch Bình nhìn thoáng qua Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn, sau đó yên lặng thu hồi tầm mắt, tiếp tục phiên trong bao đạo cụ. Bọn họ Cảnh gia cao thấp, bao quát gia chủ ở bên trong, tại Phù Cẩn trước mặt cũng không dám lớn tiếng nói chuyện, cũng liền Phương Hạ dám như vậy làm ầm ĩ Phù Cẩn.

Chờ Phương Hạ bên kia yên tĩnh, Cảnh Trạch Bình đã họa hảo mặt, đeo lên thật dài tóc giả.

"Này đỉnh tóc giả cho ngươi." Cảnh Trạch Bình mò khởi dư lại kia đỉnh tóc giả đưa cho Phương Hạ.

"Ta cũng không cần." Phương Hạ kéo da cân, làm cho mình bán tóc dài tán xuống dưới, "Như ta vậy là có thể."

Cảnh Trạch Bình thoát áo khoác, cho chính mình bộ thượng rộng lớn màu trắng quần dài, sau đó cắn thật dài đạo cụ đầu lưỡi.

"Ha ha ha. . . Không tệ, rất giống treo cổ quỷ." Phương Hạ thưởng thức hoàn Cảnh Trạch Bình hoá trang, xuất ra trong bao dư lại kia kiện màu trắng quần dài, đem mặt khác đồ vật thu thập tiến trong bao, sau đó đem ẩn chứa tiến trong viện bồn hoa trong.

Cảnh Trạch Bình đụng đến góc tường biên, nhìn lướt qua chính cửa con đường kia, ẩn ẩn nhìn đến ba bóng người hướng phía bọn họ bên này lại đây.

"Giống như đến." Cảnh Trạch Bình nhỏ giọng nhắc nhở đạo.

Phương Hạ nhanh chóng thoát áo khoác làm Phù Cẩn cầm, sẽ đem màu trắng váy, hướng áo lông bên ngoài một bộ, "Thỏa."

Bọn họ tại góc tường chỗ bóng tối trốn đi, rất nhanh nhìn đến ba đạo nhân ảnh từ trắc tường phiên tiến sân. Một cái là Triệu đạo trường, hai cái là Triệu đạo trường mướn tới cuồn cuộn. Bọn họ mang theo mặt nạ quỷ, chân tay khẽ khàng mà đi đến dưới ban công — đó là chủ ngọa sở tại vị trí, sau đó xuất ra treo móc dây thừng, hiển nhiên là tính toán bò đi lên.

Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Trạch Bình nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, binh chia làm hai đường, hướng phía tập trung ở tiền viện ba người sờ tới.

Phù Cẩn chuế tại Phương Hạ phía sau, ngón tay giật giật, thúc dục một đạo âm phong, từ ba người kia sau lưng thổi qua.

Ba người nhất tề rùng mình một cái.

"Thập, cái gì vậy?" Này một người trong cuồn cuộn rung giọng nói.

"Chính là phong đi. . ."

"Ngươi không biết là gió này thổi đến có chút cổ quái sao? Không, không phải là quỷ đi?"

"Đừng nói lung tung, đâu tới quỷ?" Triệu đạo trường thấp giọng thúc giục nói, "Nhanh lên, nhanh chóng đi lên, dọa hoàn người chúng ta liền triệt."

"Không. . . Không là. . . Có quỷ. . ." Này một người trong cuồn cuộn nhìn góc tường thân ảnh màu trắng, run run đạo.

Triệu đạo trường cùng một cái khác cuồn cuộn quay đầu nhìn lại, cũng nhìn thấy đứng ở góc tường thân ảnh màu trắng. Kia màu trắng quần dài, vô phong phiêu đãng, nhìn quỷ dị mà dày đặc.

"Trang, giả thần giả quỷ. . ." Triệu đạo trường nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, run run quát lớn.

Lời còn chưa dứt, hắn đột nhiên cảm giác đầu gối cong bị đụng phải một chút, mãnh liệt quỳ rạp xuống đất thượng.

"Ai đá ta?" Triệu đạo trường quay đầu nhìn lại, lại cái gì đều không thấy được, hắn mang đến hai cái cuồn cuộn đứng ở hắn bên cạnh người kháo trước vị trí, căn bản không có khả năng đá hắn đầu gối cong.

"Quỷ. . . Có quỷ a — "

Triệu đạo trường té mà sau này chạy, kia hai cái cuồn cuộn cũng đi theo hắn đồng thời chạy. Kết quả chạy đến bên kia, lại bắt gặp duỗi lắm mồm đầu treo cổ quỷ, nhất thời sợ tới mức hướng viện môn bên kia chạy. Cũng không biết rằng dưới chân bị cái gì vậy bán một chút, ba người suất thành một đoàn.

Trong viện lớn như vậy động tĩnh, tự nhiên kinh động Phương Vinh Đào vợ chồng. Phương Vinh Đào báo cảnh sát, đồn công an ngay tại bọn họ tiểu khu đối diện, không mấy phút đồng hồ, cảnh sát liền tới.

Triệu đạo trường cùng hai cái cuồn cuộn, còn có Phương Hạ, Phù Cẩn cùng Cảnh Trạch Bình, đồng thời đứng ở Phương Vinh Đào vợ chồng cùng cảnh sát trước mặt. Phương Hạ bọn họ vốn là tưởng lui lại, chính là không nghĩ tới bị xuống lầu Phương Vinh Đào nắm chắc, còn chưa kịp nói cái gì, cảnh sát liền đi theo đến.

"Phương tiên sinh, đây là có chuyện gì?" Cảnh sát đi đến Phương Vinh Đào trước mặt, nghiêng đầu đảo qua trong viện sáu người mặt, ba cái đội mặt nạ quỷ, hai cái họa mặt quỷ, chỉ có một trên mặt là bình thường sạch sẽ.

"Ba người kia phải là tính toán nhập thất ăn cắp đi, nhà của ta ban công còn treo móc mang câu dây thừng." Phương Vinh Đào chỉ vào Triệu đạo trường ba người nói rằng.

"Kia ba người này đâu?" Cảnh sát nhìn về phía Phương Hạ bọn họ.

"Bọn họ là nhà của ta thân thích, mới vừa tham gia hoàn hoá trang vũ hội trở về, vừa lúc cùng này vài cái tặc đánh lên." Phương Vinh Đào thập phần tự nhiên mà trả lời.

Phương Hạ kinh ngạc mà nhìn về phía Phương Vinh Đào, Phương Vinh Đào thì đối hắn cười cười.

Phương Vinh Đào cái này báo án người đều nói như vậy, cảnh sát cũng liền không lại đề ra nghi vấn Phương Hạ bọn họ. Đem Triệu đạo trường ba người áp lên xe, lấy hiện trường chứng cớ, cuối cùng làm Phương Vinh Đào ngày mai đi qua đồn công an làm ghi chép, liền rời đi.

Chờ cảnh sát đi rồi, Phương Hạ đi theo Phương Vinh Đào vào nhà, đơn giản cùng hắn giải thích một chút bọn họ ban đêm xông vào tư trạch nguyên nhân.

"Sai khiến kia Triệu đạo trường chính là họ Tiền. . ." Phương Vinh Đào trầm ngâm trong chốc lát, "Ta đây biết là ai, ta sẽ xử lý. Cám ơn ngươi, Phương Hạ."

"Công nhấc tay." Phương Hạ gãi gãi đầu, "Chúng ta đây đi về trước."

"Quá muộn, lưu lại qua đêm đi, dù sao có rảnh gian phòng."

"Gian phòng ta thu thập xong. Các ngươi trước đem mặt tẩy sạch đi, ta đem tháo trang sức dịch cho các ngươi lấy ra rồi." Phương Vinh Đào thê tử từ trên lầu đi xuống, buồn cười mà nhìn Phương Hạ cùng Cảnh Trạch Bình kia hai trương diễn viên hí khúc.

Cảnh Trạch Bình bị an bài ngủ ở khách phòng, Phương Hạ cùng Phù Cẩn thì ngủ ở Phương Vinh Đào con của bọn họ gian phòng — bọn họ nhi tử hiện nay lên tiểu học, bởi vì trước họ Triệu đạo sĩ nói bình sứ chiêu tà, bọn họ khiến cho nhi tử tạm thời ở tại bà ngoại gia.

Phương Vinh Đào nhi tử phòng ngủ thực có thể nhìn ra cá nhân yêu thích, cái bàn bỏ xuống hai khối bóng rổ, trên bàn thì phóng rất nhiều bóng rổ minh tinh ảnh chụp. Đông đảo bóng rổ minh tinh ảnh chụp trung, còn phóng mấy trương một nhà ba người chụp ảnh chung.

Phương Hạ cầm lấy nhất trương Phương Vinh Đào một nhà ảnh chụp, lẳng lặng yên nhìn trong chốc lát, sau đó buông xuống — đây là phổ thông một nhà ba người, cũng là hạnh phúc một nhà ba người.

Sáng ngày thứ hai, Phương Hạ bọn họ cùng Phương Vinh Đào vợ chồng đồng thời ăn điểm tâm, sau đó cáo từ.

Phương Vinh Đào đưa Phương Hạ bọn họ tới cửa.

"Phương tiên sinh, để hỏi vấn đề." Phương Hạ tại sân cửa nhà đứng lại, nhìn Phương Vinh Đào mở miệng nói.

"Vấn đề gì?"

"Ngươi như thế nào đối chúng ta như vậy tín nhiệm? Ngày hôm qua chuyện đó hỏi cũng không hỏi, ngay tại cảnh sát trước mặt bảo vệ chúng ta."

Phương Vinh Đào cười cười, nhìn Phương Hạ, "Bởi vì ta nhìn ngươi cũng cảm giác đặc biệt thân thiết."

Phương Hạ chớp chớp đôi mắt, cũng lộ ra một nụ cười.

"Ta cũng hiểu được ngươi đặc biệt thân thiết." Phương Hạ nói xong đem bắt tại trên cổ bùa hộ mệnh hái xuống — đó là xuất từ Tần Phi tay, Sở Tắc làm cảm tạ đưa cho bùa hộ mệnh, "Này bùa hộ mệnh trừ tà, tặng cho ngươi, nguyện ý mang liền đội chơi đi."

Phương Hạ cũng không đợi Phương Vinh Đào cự tuyệt, trực tiếp đem bùa hộ mệnh nhét vào trong tay của hắn, sau đó xoay người khoát tay áo, đi theo Phù Cẩn bọn họ rời đi.

Phương Vinh Đào là một cái hảo cữu cữu, nhưng hắn chính là cái người thường, có một phổ thông mà hạnh phúc gia đình, vẫn là đừng làm cho hắn cùng giới huyền thuật sôi nổi hỗn loạn nhấc lên quan hệ, cho nên — cứ như vậy đi.

Phù Cẩn dắt lấy Phương Hạ tay, Phương Hạ phản thủ cùng hắn mười ngón cùng khấu.

-oOo-

Generated By QuickTranslator


End file.
